


Mega Man Recut: Season 1

by BlackRussian



Series: Mega Man Recut [1]
Category: Mega Man (Cartoon 1994), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: 90s cartoon universe, Adaptation Expansion, Alternate Canon, Comic Book Science, Crimes & Criminals, Deviates From Canon, Dramatic Irony, Family Drama, Farce, Gen, Humor, Mad Science, Novelization, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, References to Canon, Retelling, even from the really obscure games, includes characters from the Classic series that did not appear in the cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 342,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRussian/pseuds/BlackRussian
Summary: Fighting Dr. Wily while watching your rebellious sister is tough for anyone, even a robot. Add an evil brother who’s determined for you to join his side (or else battle to see who's strongest), things get ugly. Retcon/Novelization of the Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon.





	1. The Beginning, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mega Man Recut is a Dark Comedy/Crime Story retcon of the Ruby-Spears's Mega Man cartoon. While I try to honor the original cartoon as closely as possible, I also take artistic license with characterizations, dialog, and continuity to create a fluid novelization. I wrote this with the fans of the old cartoon show in mind. If any of you are out there, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Mega Man Recut takes place in a fictional universe parallel to Earth in the 1990s. Any resemblances to current or historical events are coincidental.

 

**Episode 1: The Beginning**

In the year 1994…

Dr. Thomas Light was a brilliant robotic scientist. He was stout, with broad shoulders and an even broader belly. His face looked boyish, though his beard had gone white. Close friends saw him as a kindly man, with the same absent-minded air yet stern moral conscience of a beloved grandfather. Yet, at the age of fifty-six, he had no family.

Dr. Light spent half his time lecturing at the University of Robotics in New York City and the other half inventing in his home laboratory. On his days off, he took long strolls in the park where he could be alone and think, and regularly attended the New York Philharmonic every Saturday. He was a born humanitarian and idealist, never seeking glory, wealth, or even acknowledgment for his research. The human spirit was his sole fascination: the ability for a soul to enter the world unbiased, for him to learn himself and the world and determine his own actions. It was this interest in humanity that drove Dr. Light's passion in creating robots.

It was a sunny afternoon in early June. Dr. Light was at work in his laboratory in New York, leaning over a worktable to inspect his latest creation. _I think I've finally worked out all the bugs. I'll call him Rock, my new prototype android,_ he thought. The android was designed to look like an ordinary young man with chestnut colored hair and a cheerful round face, but underneath his synthetic skin lay a complicated network of metal, wire, circuit boards, and microchips.

_Now, let's see if he works._

Activating an android wasn't a trivial event like switching on a lamp _._ The next few moments would be Rock's first impression of the world. If all went well, it would be the beginning of a new being and the foundations of his personality. Dr. Light pulled a pocket-sized remote from his pocket and pointed it at Rock, clicking a red button.

Servos hummed softly as the robot booted up. Rock's blue eyes opened, his pupils dilating as his optic sensors calibrated. He gazed around the room quizzically, breathing softly as his respiratory subroutines kicked in. He sat up on the lab table, blinking inquisitively at Dr. Light. Dr. Light met his stare, determined to look open and friendly, but inside his heart beat faster. What were Rock's thoughts, and how would he react to being alive?

Rock smiled, breaking the tension. "Hi, my name's Rock. Who are you?"

Dr. Light smiled back. "I'm Dr. Light. I built you."

"Are you my father?"

Dr. Light blinked. He pondered the question logically. Certainly, he had succeeded in creating the most lifelike androids in existence, and as Rock's creator, Dr. Light played the key role in bringing him to life. "In a sense, I am."

Rock hopped off the worktable, standing on his legs for the first time, and walked over to a full-length mirror mounted to the wall. He studied his reflection curiously. "I look human," he remarked.

"Yes, and I programmed you with advanced artificial intelligence to _feel_ like a human."

Rock looked back at his reflection and quipped cheerfully, _"I like that!"_

* * *

"Come Rock. Let me show you the rest of the lab, and your new home."

Rock scanned Dr. Light's laboratory with fascination. It was round with a high domed ceiling, like the inside of a giant eggshell. Natural light streamed in from smooth oval windows. It was pleasantly warm from the heat of several supercomputers, each a story high, the largest supporting four forty-inch CRT monitors side-by-side. A drafting table sat under a low hanging bay light with a ream of graph paper stacked on top, every inch covered in blueprints. Filing cabinets with neat stacks of binders lined the walls. The doors were made of sliding steel panels that automatically retracted up into their frame when a button on the wall was pressed.

Lying on another worktable was a girl with blonde hair. Her eyes were closed, as if asleep.

"Who's this?" Rock asked.

"Her name is Roll."

"Did you build her too?"

"Yes, she is a Prototype Android of Advanced Artificial Self-Determination, just like you. You can think of her as your sister." Dr. Light pulled the pocket remote from his lab coat, activating Roll. Pale blue eyes slid open for the first time. She looked from Dr. Light to Rock, smiling sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Rock, your brother," Rock greeted, extending his hand.

Roll shook it. "I'm Roll."

Dr. Light grinned at them. "We're one big family, and the two of you are going to help me as I create a whole new world!"

Over the next few weeks, they set to work. Dr. Light mainly worked in robotics, but he treated Rock and Roll as lab assistants and gave them a multitude of projects in various disciplines such as Geology, Astronomy, Engineering, Physics, and Biology. Rock couldn't decide which he found more interesting, and pursued each new project as if the fate of the world were on his shoulders. Overjoyed with his creation's zeal for science (which nearly rivaled his own) Dr. Light bought Rock an expensive chemistry set to experiment with.

The two androids became friends with the other robots working in Dr. Light's laboratory. Met was a small tool-using robot, little more than a black robotic head wearing a bright yellow hardhat. She scurried around on her two feet following Dr. Light, handing him tools with a long retractable robot arm while he worked and tidying up after he had finished. There was also Pipi, a red bird-bot that roosted on the roof, waking them every morning with his crow.

On the news, they saw robotic police officers, construction workers, and store clerks, many of which Dr. Light had invented himself. Even the mascot for a popular children's program was a robot called Bright Man, built by Dr. Light's friend Dr. Umlauf. He ended each episode with his tagline, "I'm here to light up your lives!" and an annoying song about energy conservation.

"Hey Rock, want to play _Skyblasters_?" Roll asked one day as Rock was working alone in the smaller side laboratory that was adjacent to Dr. Light's main laboratory. Roll too liked building things for Dr. Light, but she also liked playing computer games and watching television. Dr. Light didn't approve of such activities, citing both as indulgences that were excessively violent and lacked educational merit. In fact, there were many things Roll did that Dr. Light didn't approve of, such as listening to coarse music, racing downstairs, and her general untidiness.

"I can't," Rock responded. "Dr. Light is depending on me to finish these circuit boards before the end of the day."

Roll groaned. "C'mon, Rock. You never take breaks."

"Roll, if you're not going to be helpful, maybe you should sweep the floor," Rock suggested.

"As if! What makes you think you can boss _me_ around?"

"Because I'm older," Rock said teasingly. "Besides, I don't need any _girl_ robots getting in my way!"

"You mean you don't want a _girl_ robot showing you up!" Roll smirked.

"Hey, when did Dr. Light pierce your ears?" Rock asked suddenly, looking inquiringly at Roll.

Roll grinned mischievously. "He didn't, I did it myself! Do you like them?" she asked, shaking her head so her dangly green earrings swung freely.

"Shouldn't you ask Dad for permission before you drill holes into your ears?" Rock asked seriously. "He might not like it."

"Relax, Rock," Roll replied offhandedly, "It's just earrings. I only drilled through the bottom lobes, and I cleaned up after I was done."

The door to the side laboratory suddenly slid open as Dr. Light walked in to check Rock's progress. Despite her previous cool comment, Roll jumped. "Excellent work, Rock. You have true diligence," Dr. Light praised as he inspected Rock's work. "By building these parts, you are helping me prepare for the World Robot Exposition next month."

"No problem, it was fun!" Rock grinned.

Dr. Light caught sight of Roll. He gave a small start. "Roll! What have you done to your ears?"

"I pierced them," she said, smiling nervously. "What do you think?"

Her feeble grin withered under Dr. Light's stern look. "They look fine Roll, but I do not want you to make modifications on yourself, especially without my supervision."

"But it's just earrings," she implored sweetly.

"That's not the point. You could seriously hurt yourself. I forbid you to modify any other part of your body."

Roll stared guiltily at her shoes. Dr. Light was still frowning at her, but then he looked over at Rock, his expression softening. "Thank you for preparing these parts for me in time. When you're finished here, come meet me in the main laboratory. I want to show you what I've been working on."

"Will do!" Rock replied, twirling a screwdriver in his hand.

Roll scowled as Dr. Light walked out of the laboratory. "I don't think Dad likes me as much as you."

"Don't be stupid! He likes us both equally."

"That's why he likes you better," she replied waspishly. "You're always such a goody-two-shoes."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Rock, Roll, and Dr. Light gathered around an alcove in the laboratory wall where Dr. Light stored three new robots. They were unlike anything they had ever seen.

"In the robotic industry, we call robots with unique abilities _Robot Masters."_ Dr. Light explained. "These Robot Masters are designed to aid mankind with specific tasks."

He gestured to a robot with a pair of large shears mounted on his round head. He looked like a giant orange puppet with wide eyes, no nose, a hinged mouth, and ears that stuck straight out like a monkey.

"This is Cut Man, a logging robot," Dr. Light announced. "And this is Guts Man, a construction robot. He has enormous strength."

Guts Man was easily the biggest robot Rock had seen yet. He towered over them at ten feet, with legs and forearms the size of construction barrels. He had a square jaw like an iron shovel and deep-set blue eyes under a tight yellow helmet.

"And Ice Man can freeze anything with his _Ice Slasher_ beam," Dr. Light continued, pointing to the last robot in the line. Ice Man was shorter than the rest and wore a navy hooded body suit. He had large, disc-shaped eyes like white hockey pucks and a small slit for a mouth.

Rock and Roll leaned in closer to gape at the strange, blank-faced robots. "When are you going to activate them?" Roll asked.

"Well, I plan to unveil them at the World Robot Exposition, so I'll activate them for a test-run in three days," Dr. Light answered. "I must make sure their guidance systems are functioning correctly, and their hardware is operational."

"Guidance system?" Rock asked curiously. "What's that?"

"The guidance system is the part of a robot's brain which allows him to make decisions," Dr. Light explained. "A faulty guidance system will prevent a robot from rationalizing thought properly. I program all my robots' guidance systems with _conscience, compassion, and self-determination,_ the same principles that I programmed into you and Roll."

"Really?" Rock asked, intrigued. "Why those principles?"

"Oh boy, here we go…" Roll muttered so only Rock could hear. He ignored her.

Dr. Light eagerly launched into a lecture he knew by heart. "Conscience: the aptitude, intuition, or judgment to distinguish right from wrong. Compassion: sympathy for the misfortunate and a desire to help those in need. And finally, Self-Determination: free will _. We are the authors of our own actions, a freedom which is possessed by all men, in virtue of a power inherent in human nature, whereby a man is able to change his own character creatively by deciding for himself what he shall do or shall_ _ **become.**_ _"_

"Mortimer Adler wrote that," Rock said knowledgeably. Dr. Light beamed approvingly while Roll sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Precisely. These principles govern the very essence of human nature, and how we choose good from evil. But these robots aren't the same as you and Roll. I view all robots as living, emotional beings, but advanced androids have true free will, while Robot Masters must obey their programming. They are created to serve humanity."

"Just think of all the great things they can do to help mankind!" Rock said enthusiastically.

Roll yawned loudly.

"Yes, but it's late, and time for young robots to go to bed." Dr. Light placed an arm around Rock and Roll, steering them out of the laboratory.

"Aw, but I want to know more about the new robots!" Roll complained as they walked up the stairs to their bedrooms. This probably wasn't true; Rock had a feeling she had rudely yawned out of boredom. "Can't we stay up a little later? Just for tonight?"

"It can wait until tomorrow, Roll. Cut Man, Guts Man, and Ice Man aren't going anywhere," Dr. Light chuckled.

Dr. Light bade them goodnight as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. Roll, looking sour, sulked into her room as Rock closed the door to his. He laid down in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. He couldn't be happier. Dr. Light had to be the smartest human in the world, and he was proud to be his son. _But Dr. Light forgot a principle when he was programming robots,_ he mused to himself as his eyelids began to droop. None of the three principles addressed _family_ , and family was the most important principle of all.

* * *

Proto Man was guilty of burglary, larceny, armed robbery, conspiracy, forgery, grand theft auto, fraud, arson, espionage, sabotage, identity theft, extortion, abduction, trespassing, money laundering, blackmailing, speeding, shoplifting, jay-walking, and the defacement of a public statue (a monument to Ludwig van Beethoven). Eluding authority had become child's play to him, and he was swiftly climbing the ranks of New York City's _Most Wanted._ He was an advanced combat robot, built with technology even the military couldn't match, and he had never lost a fight to anyone, man or robot.

Proto Man acted as the right-hand man of Dr. Albert W. Wily, a man of mysterious origins. It could be speculated that Dr. Wily was born in or at least grew up in Germany, but his current abode was America. Dr. Wily was the kind of man who built war mechs in his garage, experimented on carnivorous nanobots in his basement, and booby-trapped Halloween decorations for his front lawn. The police classified him as a mad scientist and a public threat, though he was also guilty of embezzlement, racketeering, possession of illegal firearms, and tax evasion.

At the moment, these criminals were lurking in the shadows outside of Dr. Light's laboratory.

"The three robots are in the next room," Dr. Wily hissed, pointing toward the smooth outer wall of the laboratory.

Proto Man nodded, lifting his weapon and taking aim.

* * *

A loud crash woke Rock with a start. Puzzled, he climbed out of bed and crept to the dark hallway, where he found Roll, who was also awake.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"I don't know."

They both stood still, listening hard. They could just pick up the faint sound of footsteps in the laboratory, accompanied by an unfamiliar voice. Another crash rang out, this one louder than the first.

"I think someone's breaking into the lab!" Rock whispered urgently. "Let's get Dr. Light!"

Together they darted quietly to Dr. Light's room, but his door stood ajar. Dr. Light was already at the top of the stairs wearing a white lab coat over his pinstripe pajamas, ashen faced. "No, not him again," he murmured. Then, with clenched fists, he disappeared down the stairs. Rock and Roll exchanged nervous glances before following.

The laboratory was dark except for a stream of moonlight pouring through a gaping hole that had been blasted through the laboratory wall. In the darkness, Rock could just make out the forms of two intruders. One was a robot, armored in heavy red titanium. He looked like an android, but an opaque visor masked his face. A bright yellow scarf draped loosely around his neck.

Next to the red robot was the most frightening man Rock had ever seen. He looked the same age as Dr. Light (he even wore a white lab coat), but this man was thin and bony, with long fingers that constantly twitched, as if on the verge of snatching something while no one was looking. The hair on top of his head was all gone except for a gray mane that grew wildly around his skull.

The man gazed hungrily at the new robots with beady blue eyes. "Magnificent. They will do nicely as a first in my army."

"Dr. Wily! What are you doing back here?" Dr. Light cried, clicking on a light. The bald man and red robot both jumped and turned sharply to face Dr. Light.

"Just settling an old score," the man identified as Dr. Wily jeered through crooked teeth. He had an oily voice, thick with a Central European accent.

"They're going to take our robots, Dr. Light!" Roll shouted warningly.

"Not if I can help it!" Rock had been gauging the situation carefully. He shot forward to attack Dr. Wily's only defense, the red robot. A strong urge to protect his family outweighed any fear he felt towards taking on an armed opponent. At least there was only one to deal with.

The red robot smirked, waiting. Then, just as Rock was about to tackle him, he sidestepped sharply out of the way. Rock flew through empty space in surprise, tumbling head first into Dr. Light's new Robot Masters. All four of them crashed to the floor. Rock picked himself up, feeling foolish, then noticed that the other three robots were stirring as well. He had accidentally woken them up, three days before their official test-run. With a whir of electronics, the Robot Masters rose to their feet, looking sleepy and disoriented.

"Stop them, my robots!" Dr. Light commanded.

Dr. Wily elbowed Dr. Light roughly aside. "No, Dr. Light! They shall obey _me._ " He whipped out a sinister looking device from inside his lab coat. Holding it like a gun, he took aim at the robots in the alcove. Rock winced as Dr. Wily squeezed the trigger, expecting to be shot. But the device didn't fire a laser beam; instead, it emitted an ultrasonic frequency. It was irritating, but otherwise Rock felt unaffected.

This wasn't the case for the Robot Masters. Their blank, confused stares were replaced by a vicious glare, and Rock could almost _feel_ a wave of hostility permeating from them.

"We obey you, Dr. Wily," Guts Man growled, his first words ever. Rock understood immediately what the device did—It reprogrammed robots remotely! Yet it had no power over him—but this helped matters little. With the Robot Masters now under Dr. Wily's command, the odds had just tipped out of Dr. Light's favor.

Thinking fast, Rock decided to pretend to be under Dr. Wily's control too. He quickly straightened and looked attentively at Dr. Wily, mimicking the Robot Masters.

" _Rock!"_ Roll screamed in horror. "He's reprogrammed them!"

"Yes!" Dr. Wily cackled evilly. "It's my latest, most stupendous invention yet: A remote protocol-disruptor. Its genius is in its simplicity; it emits a scrambling signal that counters the robot's guidance system, re-tuning their programming to obey whoever holds the protocol-disruptor. As you can see, it's very effective."

"Albert, that's an evil device, and should be destroyed!" Dr. Light shouted in outrage. "Robot's guidance system's are programmed very specifically, and should never be tampered with! You have no idea what danger you have created—"

"Oh, I am just beginning, Tom!" Dr. Wily interrupted. "With my protocol-disruptor, I'll reprogram all the robots in the world! Then none will obey any human orders ever again! Ha ha ha!"

While Dr. Wily gloated, the red robot walked down the line of robots as if inspecting them. Rock knew his chance was coming. As soon as the red robot had his back turned, he would grab the protocol-disruptor out of Dr. Wily's hands and reverse its damage. _Any second now…_

The red robot paused in front of Rock, his black visor turned towards him. A small smirk grew on his face, the same self-satisfied smirk he had given Rock when he dodged his tackle. Then he turned away, casually announcing to the room, "Hey Doc, this one's _faking._ "

" _Was?"_ Dr. Wily snarled, wheeling around furiously. _"Unmöglich_! He resisted my protocol-disruptor? But that means—"

"Thanks a lot," Rock growled at the red robot. He threw a punch towards the robot's face, but the red robot was faster and Rock missed his target. As he lost his balance, stumbling forward clumsily, the red robot's elbow struck Rock in the back, slamming him to the hard concrete floor.

"No, Rock!" Dr. Light gasped.

Roll seethed in anger. "Ugh, I'll stop you myself!" She took a running leap onto the red robot's turned back, catching him by surprise. Wrapping one arm around his neck in a chokehold, Roll began bashing her fist against his helmet. It was the same plan Rock had moments before. However, her attack did no more than merely irritate the red robot. He quickly broke her grip around his neck and threw her to the ground on top of Rock.

Two strong hands wrapped around their wrists, and they felt themselves being lifted from the floor by Guts Man.

"Take them back to my lab," Dr. Wily ordered.

"You let Rock and Roll go!" Dr. Light shouted, raising his fist angrily at the red robot. He was restrained by Ice Man, who acted without an order from Dr. Wily (it appeared Dr. Wily's protocol-disruptor did more than just force robots to obey him; it changed their very nature to become loyal servants).

Dr. Wily stepped next to the red robot, a jeer growing on his face. "Oh, I think not, Dr. Light. They will make a perfect addition to my collection of robots. And I wouldn't try anything, Dr. Light—if you do, Ice Man will _freeze_ you. Show the doctor, Ice Man."

Ice Man let go of Dr. Light to demonstrate his _Ice Slasher_ beam. He stretched out an arm, splaying his fingers and took aim at Rock's chemistry set. A gust of cold energy jutted forth from his palm, freezing the collection of beakers and test tubes solid.

"If you try to follow, let Cut Man show you what he'll do to you." Without missing a beat, Cut Man threw the shears from his head like a boomerang, cleaving the frozen chemistry set in two. Dr. Wily's message was clear. Without a word, the group of robots turned to leave through the hole in the wall, dragging Rock and Roll with them.

Despite the threats, Dr. Light followed them out, pleading. "No, not Rock and Roll! Please!"

But Dr. Wily just laughed insanely as they walked into the back of a large skull-shaped aircraft. He climbed in first towards the cockpit, the red robot sauntering in behind him without a second glance at Dr. Light. Finally the Robot Masters entered, shoving Rock and Roll inside with them. The door to the aircraft slid close behind them, and a strong gust of wind nearly blew Dr. Light off his feet as it took off from the ground, into the night.

And suddenly, they were gone.

_**To be continued...** _


	2. The Beginning, Part 2

Guts Man's vice-like grip was beginning to make Rock's wrists sore. There wasn't much dignity to dangling from the giant's fists like a pair of grocery bags in the dark fuselage of Dr. Wily's flying Skullker while their captors sat comfortably in the cockpit, separated by a soundproof metal door.

"Let us go!" Roll cried angrily, kicking Guts Man's shin. "Ow!"

"Hey guys, can't we talk about this?" Rock asked reasonably.

"Quiet, pipsqueaks," ordered Ice Man in a gruff voice.

"Don't be that way, remember Dr. Light? He built you!" Rock implored.

"We're part of Dr. Wily's rebellion now. Down with human masters!" Cut Man replied in a wheezy voice.

"Yeah, we only obey Dr. Wily now!" Guts Man thundered.

"Are you even listening to yourselves?" Rock asked hopelessly.

For forty–five minutes they traveled through the clouds in silence. Roll glared rebelliously at Guts Man while apprehension began ebbing at Rock. Finally, the aircraft began to lose altitude. Below them stretched an expanse of badlands, its striped rock formations painted purple in the moonlight. On the horizon grew a large, sinister fortress. It had turrets like a medieval castle and a front façade shaped like a horned skull. They flew through one of the skull's cavernous sockets, entering a large hangar. Docked inside were an assortment of military-grade aircraft of various sizes and shapes. The Skullker hit the floor with a thud, and Rock and Roll were dragged out with the other robots onto a dirty landing pad stained with oil. Dr. Wily and the red robot exited after them.

"Well, how do you like my new fortress, Rock?" Dr. Wily said joyfully, waving his arms like a deranged tour guide. "Of course, I wanted someplace closer to the city, but I needed seclusion for my experiments and inventions. It's difficult to work with the police constantly sticking their noses where they don't belong."

He led them through a maze of narrow hallways to a laboratory dingily lit by yellowed florescent lights. Guts Man helped the red robot bind Rock and Roll to work tables.

"Go to the armory and wait with my other robots," Dr. Wily said to the Robot Masters. "I will give you further instructions once I've dealt with our _guests._ "

Guts Man, Cut Man, and Ice Man left the room. Without waiting for an order from Dr. Wily, the red robot began operating a grungy computer terminal. A scanner passed over Rock and Roll, and suddenly their blueprints appeared on a monitor mounted on the opposite wall. The robot silently studied Roll's schematic, then Rock's, his arms crossed and head cocked to the side. Rock felt concern about anyone gaining access to their state-of-the-art schematics, but he didn't have time to worry long as Dr. Wily loomed over him.

"You two are resistant my protocol-disruptor, a minor set back that I must fix before we invade the airport," Dr. Wily mused.

"A robot army, an armed fortress, and now plans to invade an airport? What's your plan, Dr. Wily? Why are you doing this?" Rock demanded angrily.

"'Why?'" Dr. Wily chorused with relish, "I'll tell you why. For years I have studied robots. They call me a madman, shunning me from the institutions of science that honor Dr. Light as a genius! But why? Because I dare challenge the foundations of science? To stretch its boundaries? Those fools could never comprehend _true_ genius! But I'll show them, I'll show _everyone_. I will perfect my own race of machines, a race of Super-Warrior-Robots under my command. Together—" Dr. Wily lifted his hands upwards, his voice rising in crescendo, "—we will take over _the world!_ "

Rock blinked. "… _What?_ " This had to be a sick joke, even the red robot had snorted. Rock half expected a camera crew to roll out from behind a computer terminal and shout, _'Gotcha!'_

But only Dr. Wily was laughing.

" _Take over the world?"_ Rock repeated slowly. "That's ludicrous! No one can do that!"

"That's where you are wrong!" Dr. Wily jeered. "Every corner of the world is filled with robots, each a slave to humanity. Just think if all those robots were to oppose their human masters! I will take all the good robots Dr. Light builds and reprogram them to turn against mankind."

"But that's not right! Science should never be used that way!" Rock replied angrily.

"Oh my, he's right, Proto Man!" Dr. Wily cried in mock appall. "I'm a _bad_ scientist. Puw-hahaha!"

Still cackling, Dr. Wily disappeared through a door down a black hallway. Rock felt as if his circuits had turned to ice just like his chemistry set. He looked over to Roll, who stared back at him with wide eyes. " _Any ideas?"_ she mouthed. Rock shook his head. They stared at each other for a moment with growing dread. Rock broke eye contact first, scanning the laboratory. Many horrible things lay scattered about, including rotary cannons, giant disembodied robot arms and legs, tank treads, and blueprints for death lasers and spying devices. Untidy stacks of cardboard boxes filled with spare parts and spools of wire littered one corner of the room. Parked in a small hangar adjacent to them was an air raider, painted grape with a yellow 'W' emblazed on its tail. It looked like their best hope of escape, if they could only get to it.

The straps around Rock's wrists were too strong to break and too tight to wiggle loose. He needed to trick Dr. Wily into releasing their bonds, which he suspected would be easy. But fooling the red robot who helped Dr. Wily ransack Dr. Light's laboratory was another story.

Rock glared at the robot, remembering how he had called his bluff earlier. "It's Proto Man, isn't it?" he called over.

"You got it."

"My schematics are the property of Dr. Light. Copying is a form of stealing," Rock informed Proto Man.

"Gee, I wouldn't want to _steal,_ that's against the law," Proto Man replied sarcastically. "Good thing I'm not interested in stealing your schematics."

"What do you mean?"

Proto Man shrugged, turning to face Rock. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"We are Prototype Androids of Advanced Artificial Self-Determination built by Dr. Light, the world's greatest scientist!" Rock cried indignantly. "It's hardly a common thing!"

"Shut up Rock, don't talk to him!" Roll whispered angrily.

"—I am created to look identical to a human being, and I'm designed to think like one with conscience, compassion, and—"

"That's nice, but we're planning an _invasion,_ not a science fair," Proto Man interrupted. Roll glared exasperatedly at Rock. "We need robots who can fight, and both of you are embarrassing at hand-to-hand combat, _no offense_. Wily will probably give you blasters or something."

"Blasters?" Rock inquired blankly.

"Yeah, a blaster," Proto Man answered, holding up his left arm. His hand suddenly withdrew into his forearm and was replaced with what looked like the wide mouth of a gun. "Mine's plasma-powered, the most powerful bot-grade weapon in existence," he added smugly.

"I'm sure that comes in handy for criminal activity," Rock replied coldly.

"Sure does," Proto Man quipped. He gave Rock a small smile.

Rock eyed Proto Man. He couldn't imagine anyone could like being Dr. Wily's henchmen, even robots who were forced by programming. Rock was a robot too. Maybe he could use this connection to persuade Proto Man to set them free. "So how long have you been stealing robots with Dr. Wily?"

"'Bout three months."

"Then you must have noticed that man is not well."

"That's putting it lightly!" Roll interjected. "He's a nut job!"

"He's a mad scientist," Proto Man stated, "But he's not a bad guy, once you get used to him. He comes up with the plans, but I'm the one who does the dirty work."

Rock frowned, thinking of Proto Man's blaster. "So, you take orders from Dr. Wily?"

Proto Man's smile changed to a smirk. "I don't take orders from _anyone._ "

From what Dr. Light had said about the standard programming of robots Rock doubted this was true, but he said, "That's great! Then you can let us go."

Proto Man chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you've seen our schematics," Rock reasoned, "You know we're a special type of advanced-android that Dr. Wily can't reprogram, so we're useless to him. Keeping us here won't help Dr. Wily take over the world."

"You're right," Proto Man agreed flatly, "But you see, I don't care. Doesn't matter to me what happens to you; you're just robots."

"But we're not just robots," Rock emphasized, aggravated. "We're brother and sister."

This seemed to catch Proto Man's attention. "What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

"We're based on the same plans, part of the same robotic line," Rock explained. Roll shook her head fiercely at him, but Rock ignored her. He knew no one could be completely heartless; he wasn't sure why, but Rock felt there had to be _some_ shred of goodness in Proto Man. He _did_ appear to be listening, anyway. "And Dr. Light built us. He's our father, and he's worried sick about us."

Roll seemed to think Rock was saying too much. "Rock, if we get out of this, I'm going to kill you," she hissed.

"Trust me," Rock whispered back.

Proto Man was staring at them, his expression unreadable. It was time for Rock to deliver his final emotional blow.

"Please, Proto Man, let us go. We're not fighting robots, you said so yourself. We just want to go home." Rock concentrated on Proto Man's face, attempting to stare him down through the black visor. He felt a flicker of hope.

But Proto Man dashed this feeling instantly. "You want to go ' _home'?_ " he snickered incredulously. "Dr. Light's lab? You're a dweeb."

"You're a _creep!_ " Roll fired back. "Kidnapping defenseless robots with that horrible old man is low!"

"Hey, this isn't the first time we've stolen robots," Proto Man admitted. "Though I gotta say, you two have been the biggest _babies_ about it. Usually Wily just zaps them with the protocol-disruptor and that's the end of it."

"So sorry to be an _inconvenience,_ " Rock growled. He had been wrong about Proto Man. How could anyone be so apathetic and cruel?

Proto Man's voice lowered persuasively. "You should be happy, Rock," he coaxed. "This is an opportunity: you don't have to be a little lab-bot anymore. There's more to the world than dusty lab tables, defragging motherboards, and listening to Dr. Light. Here at Skull Fortress, you can do whatever you want. Ever think about racing across the rooftops of New York at midnight? Infiltrating an armed fortress single-handedly? Piloting a fighter jet through the Appalachians? That's just a few of the things I do every day."

"Sounds like you have a lot of experience in breaking the law. Tell me, what crimes _haven't_ you committed for Dr. Wily?" Rock asked sardonically.

"I've never lied under oath. C'mon, Rock. Let Dr. Wily rebuild you and join us in our quest to control mankind." Proto Man emphasized with a sarcastic gesture of his arms.

Rock had a hunch Proto Man didn't take robotic rights or world domination very seriously. While Dr. Wily's other henchmen were innocent robots reprogrammed to serve Wily, he was beginning to sense Proto Man was something worse. "Like we can trust Dr. Wily is any good with robotics."

"Hey, give him some credit—he did a good job building me."

"That's up for debate!" Roll snorted derisively.

"No way, you can count me out," Rock said firmly.

Footsteps were coming from down the back hallway.

"I'm warning you, you should reconsider," Proto Man advised.

"Why? If Dr. Wily can't reprogram us, what will he do with us?" Rock asked, panic rising.

"Honestly? I have no idea. He is a _mad_ scientist, after all," Proto Man responded cryptically.

The laboratory door banged open. Dr. Wily bounced through, carrying a cordless power drill. "A little cut here, a little slice there, and won't you feel _differently_ about this." The drill whirled to life, and a manic grin spread across his face. Rock flinched involuntarily as Dr. Wily plunged the drill bit straight towards his eye.

"Hold it, Dr. Dickhead!" Roll spat.

Dr. Wily spun around angrily, pulling the drill away from Rock's face. _"It's Dr. Wily!"_

"Not in _my_ universe, baldy!"

"You'll be a _pleasure_ to rewire!" he growled, rounding on Roll.

"Wait, stop!" Rock cried out.

"And why should I stop?" Dr. Wily snapped. His attention had swiveled away from Roll so abruptly that Rock suspected Dr. Wily was attempting to break their will by scaring them into submission. Dr. Light once said that those who used fear as a weapon were often cowards themselves. He was about to put his words to the test.

"Only if you want to live," Rock answered coolly. "The Robot Masters weren't the only robots back at the lab, my dad also built _Super-Warrior-Robots_ , and they're on their way here to rearrange your ugly anatomy," he lied. He turned his head to give Proto Man a cold, sidelong look. "They're more powerful than any robot you've ever stolen."

Dr. Wily paused, holding the whirling drill in midair. "Dr. Light is too much of a pacifist to build such robots."

"Really, Dr. Wily?" Rock questioned seriously. "You know Dr. Light is capable. Why would he build robots like Roll and I with advanced artificial intelligence if he wasn't planning on using the technology for something more? He's been perfecting super robots to hunt scum like you."

Dr. Wily looked queasy. "Dr. Light's robots wouldn't lie…he must be telling the truth. But—why didn't I know about these other robots?" He glanced helplessly at Proto Man, who looked cross, then back to Rock. "Is there a way to stop them?"

"Let us go and I'll show you," Rock bargained.

Dr. Wily looked like he would rather swallow battery acid than release his prisoners, but he also seemed to be considering Rock's threat. He finally came to a decision, turning off the drill with an agitated snarl. "Un-strap him! —But leave the girl."

"Thanks, Doc," Rock said after Proto Man had released him from the straps on the table.

"Now, tell me how to stop those robots," Dr. Wily pressed. Proto Man walked to his side, looking wary.

"Simple! First, you grab one of these, like this—" Rock said, taking hold of a heavy unidentifiable instrument by its handle, "—and then you shove it at them, _like this_!" He swung the instrument around on its oiled casters and released it towards a surprised Dr. Wily.

Proto Man moved forward to intercept the device before it crashed into Dr. Wily, but the momentum was too strong and they were thrown backward into the corner of spare supplies, which tumbled over and buried them.

Dr. Wily began cursing angrily. "Get us out of this!" his muffled voice bellowed at Proto Man.

While Dr. Wily and Proto Man were distracted, Rock ran to Roll. "I think we overstayed our welcome," he quipped, releasing her bonds. "Let's get out of here!" Together they sprinted to the purple air raider.

Behind them they could hear Dr. Wily and Proto Man emerge from the pile of supplies. "They're getting away!" Dr. Wily screeched. "Stop them! _Stop them_!"

An electric bolt of blue plasma sizzled through the air, hitting the floor next to the air raider. Proto Man was shooting at them. Rock was certain the first shot was just a warning, but the next narrowly missed his shoulder, ruffling his hair. Without looking back, he hopped into the pilot's seat as Roll clambered in beside him. The reinforced window of the cockpit closed around them, but they could still hear dull thuds as plasma fire pounded against the air raider. Rock blinked at the controls, his robotic brain processing their operation within a millisecond, then they took off. He accelerated towards Proto Man, forcing him to dive out of the way before they crashed through the laboratory ceiling. Roll gave a triumphant cheer as Skull Fortress receded behind them, and Rock pointed the air raider east, towards home.

* * *

"Damn that little pest! He tricked us, and he's wrecked my prototype dream-wave transmitter! What was with that shooting?" Dr. Wily shouted angrily at Proto Man, who was still on the floor. "You let them get away!"

" _Relax,"_ Proto Man said calmly, rolling over to face Dr. Wily. "We know where they're going. You wouldn't want me to damage our new recruits, would you?"

Dr. Wily grumbled quietly to himself.

* * *

Dr. Light sat on the worktable next to the melting chemistry set, staring horror-struck at the hole in his laboratory wall. His most precious creations, no, his _children_ , had been dragged forcibly into the night, never to return _. But why would Dr. Wily want Rock and Roll, and what are they going to do with them?_

He turned the situation around in his head as if it were a rotten piece of fruit he was about to bite into. Finally, he came to a decision he didn't like. Dr. Wily had taken everything from him, and he would hurt and break more families unless someone stood up to him. Dr. Light shivered. Met beeped sadly, pressing her head against his shin.

In this distance, he heard a soft whirring noise. He glanced up in alarm as a purple air raider dropped from the sky, landing softly on the side lawn. Had Dr. Wily returned to finish him off?

But when the top hatch popped open, out jumped Rock and Roll, looking a little shell-shocked, but both grinning wildly. For a moment, Dr. Light didn't trust his eyes, but then joy and relief washed over him as Roll threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Roll! Rock! You're both okay!" Dr. Light gasped. "Where did he take you, and how did you escape?"

Roll looked over at Rock, whose smile broadened.

"I tricked Dr. Wily into believing that you built an army of _Super-Warrior-Robots_ that were going to come after us," Rock explained. "He was so scared that he let me and Roll go."

The look of relief on Dr. Light's face had faded into a frown again. "Are you mad at me?" Rock asked nervously, interpreting his look as disappointment. "I had to tell a fib to get away."

"Well, not this time Rock." Dr. Light said reassuringly. "You saved you and your sister's life. It was your human emotions that enabled you to make that escape."

"We were lucky to get out of there when we did, you wouldn't _believe_ his laboratory!" Roll said.

"Yeah, I've got some bad news, Dr. Light," Rock chimed in. "Dr. Wily is holed up in a place called Skull Fortress, and he's armed to the teeth. We only saw part of the interior, but Dr. Wily mentioned an armory and other Robot Masters other than the three he stole."

"Oh my…"

"That's not all, he's planning to take over an airport!" Rock continued. "He didn't say specifically which one, but it sounded big."

Dr. Light blanched. "An airport? That explains why he is building up a robot army…but why an airport?"

"We should call the police!" Roll said urgently. Dr. Light shook his head. Roll and Rock gaped. "Well why not?"

"This matter has gone beyond the help of the police," Dr. Light responded. "If what you have witnessed is true, ordinary humans will not be able to defend against his robot army, and we'd only be giving him more servants by sending in Police Robo-Units. We aren't even sure which airport he will strike."

"Then what can we do?" Rock asked.

"I have an idea…but there is much I must tell you first," Dr. Light answered.

"Dr. Light…" Rock started tentatively. "How do you and Dr. Wily know each other?"

Dr. Light sighed heavily. "We use to work together."

"You worked with that wacko? _Here?_ " Roll asked incredulously.

Dr. Light nodded gloomily. "Dr. Wily was my assistant then. Come inside."

"Dr. Wily and I have known each other since college." Dr. Light continued as they entered the laboratory _._ "He assisted my research and was always on hand to build projects, keen to listen to my ideas. He worked hard, his passion for science bordering on the obsessive."

Dr. Light was clicking on more lights in the laboratory. "We worked together for many years, sharing ideas and collaborating on inventions. Then, about two years ago, we were given a grant from civil defense to create an ultimate robotic protector for the people. The project was code named _Bomber_."

"The project involved two components. The primary task of the bomber-robot was to engage hostile Robot Masters, so first we needed to design a weapon that could neutralize their spectrum of special abilities. Next we were to build a robot to wield such a weapon, one programmed to be a true champion of all that is good and right."

"We were too ambitious, and the test run of project Bomber was disastrous. The weapon I designed was a success, but we knew too little about computer guidance systems for robots, and the prototype we created wouldn't obey our commands. It was a frightening and humbling experience watching the weapon I had created destroy my lab and the poor prototype with it. I canceled our contract with civil defense and discontinued work on bomber-robots until I could perfect the robot guidance system. In truth, I had hoped to quit the project permanently. The weapon was too dangerous."

"Dr. Wily never agreed with me about ending the project. It was a start of a rift that grew between us. I began to see him for what he truly was: a jealous and manipulative man, whose sole interest in robotics was to fuel his own ego, not to help mankind. When I discovered that he was involved in criminal activity as well, I ceased all communication with him. But it wasn't the end for Project Bomber." Dr. Light was silent for a while. He was dragging a worktable underneath a bay light.

"…Dr. Light?" Rock prodded.

"It is not something I like to talk about. It was a sad time, full of lies, broken trust—" Dr. Light broke off.

Dr. Light bent over the worktable, clenching its edge so tightly that his knuckles turned white, but he continued steadily, "I destroyed the plans so no one could ever recreate the weapon, even civil defense, but I did not destroy the weapon itself. I sealed it away, confident that only someone with access to the lab could steal it."

There was another long pause. Roll shifted uneasily.

"My trust was betrayed. Dr. Wily used the bomber-robot weapon to create Proto Man, his second-in-command. I have seen first hand the destruction that Proto Man is capable of doing. No force on earth can stop him."

"That explains a lot…" Rock sighed. "Proto Man sure seemed to think highly of himself."

"You talked to Proto Man?" Dr. Light turned to Rock eagerly. "What was he like?"

"He was a creep!" Roll spat venomously. "A complete arrogant jerk! Every bit as bad as his master!"

"I agree with Roll," Rock said. "I'm sorry, Dr. Light, but your _Bomber_ project couldn't have turned out worse, even if you had used the glitchy prototype."

Dr. Light sighed, expression falling again. "It is as I feared. That weapon was never meant to fall into the wrong hands, and now we have a grave problem. Dr. Wily and Proto Man will be back, and there's only one way to stop them."

Rock and Roll glanced at each other. "What is it, father?" Rock asked.

"I am going to rebuild you into _real_ Super-Warrior-Robot, one that can scare away Dr. Wily for good."

"Dr. Light…are you serious?" Rock asked, startled.

Dr. Light nodded. "I have no other choice. I have watched you closely since your activation, and though I've only known you for a short while, I can tell your guidance system is flawless. I cannot take a chance at creating another unstable robot prototype. I need a valiant robot fighter to defend humanity from Dr. Wily, and I want it to be _you._ "

Rock blinked, stunned.

"Though the original parts for project _Bomber_ were stolen, I still have a copy of the plans here." Dr. Light pointed to his head. "There is no time to lose, Rock. If we are to prevent Dr. Wily from seizing the airport, I must start rebuilding you now."

_Project Bomber…_ Dr. Light wanted to upgrade Rock to be a combat robot, like Proto Man, and he wasn't giving Rock a chance to think it over. He looked at Roll. She looked uncertain, but gave him an encouraging nod. "Alright," Rock said, turning back to Dr. Light with a grin. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

For the rest of that night, Dr. Light worked tirelessly. He gave Met instructions to forge armor while he dissected Rock's arm, fitting in a barrel for a new plasma cannon and upgrading the power generator in his chest by ten fold. When all was complete, Rock was outfitted in a new suit of blue titanium armor in the same style as the red and gray suit Proto Man wore. Dr. Light wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood back to look at his work, Roll hovering nearby. "That should do it," he said to Rock with satisfaction. "When Dr. Wily strikes, you'll be ready for him. Let me tell you about your new abilities."

"When we were designing the bomber-robot series, we envisioned a being that could adapt to any situation," Dr. Light began. "The armor on your forearms and legs are created from semi-deflective titanium armor. The rest of your body is protected by titanium-skin. It's heat resistant and waterproof. Because of its flexibility, it is not as durable as your titanium armor, so you should always try to defend yourself against enemy attacks using your arms."

"Your left arm has a built in plasma cannon. You can switch from your regular hand to it at any time, and fire bursts of plasma—as a projectile attack," Dr. Light faltered.

"It's a blaster?" Rock asked, thinking of Proto Man.

Dr. Light compressed his lips. "It is a weapon, and all weapons are dangerous. Use your plasma cannon with extreme caution. Never fire at humans."

"This is your helmet." Dr. Light held out a spherical titanium helmet. "In addition to protecting your head, it connects your electronic brain to your titanium suit so that you can control your plasma cannon and communicator through thought. It also comes equipped with a retractable blast visor to protect your eyes from dust and harsh light."

As soon as Dr. Light had slipped the helmet onto his head, Rock felt thin wires from the sides thread through his ear canals, synching to his electronic brain. It was a weird sensation; it suddenly felt that the helmet had become a natural part of his head, and he experimentally found he could adjust the sensitivity of his new 'ears' by making small rotations to the outer ear plates.

"You run on plasma power now, but plasma power isn't without limits. Always keep an eye on your plasma energy levels." Dr. Light demonstrated by tapping one of the yellow buttons on Rock's new plasma cannon. It began flashing, showing Rock a full energy meter. "Every time you fire your plasma cannon, your weapon energy will deplete. Never let yourself run out of energy, or you will be without a weapon. To refuel, all you have to do is drink an energy can. Let me introduce you to Eddie."

Dr. Light opened a cabinet inset into the wall. Inside was a dusty green robot the size of a soccer ball. Dr. Light activated him with his pocket remote, and the robot opened large eyes and rose to stand on two stubby legs.

"Greetings!" Eddie squealed.

"Eddie will always carry a supply of energy cans. He is built from solid titanium, so he will be able to assist you on the field," Dr. Light said as Eddie hopped to the floor. He looked back at Mega Man, his face serious. "The biggest innovation of all is your _Weapon Copy System_. This is what made project Bomber so dangerous. You see, your default weapon is a plasma cannon, capable of firing plasma as long as you still have energy. This is the basic principle for all robots, whether their specialty is fighting or picking up trash. But your _Weapon Copy_ ability allows you to drain weapon energy from other robots, disarming them and enabling you to use their weapon temporarily."

"So, I can take another robot's special ability and use it until I run out of energy for it, meanwhile they will have no energy left to attack," Rock murmured thoughtfully.

"Precisely. Defeat your opponents through disarmament. It is the most peaceful way to deal with an adversary. Remember, these are the same powers that Dr. Wily gave to Proto Man, and he will be your most dangerous opponent."

Rock nodded grimly.

Dr. Light took two steps backward, looking Rock over. "You're the greatest creation of my career, and I shall call you _Mega Man_."

"Mega Man…" Rock repeated softly, mulling over his new name. "I like it!"

"But you're also my son Rock, and I've got an added surprise for you."

Dr. Light opened another wall cabinet. Inside was a robotic dog, the size of a retriever. While real dogs had fur, this dog was armored in red titanium. "This is Rush. He's going to be your canine companion, and transportation." He activated Rush, who woke with two loud barks. Without warning, Rush pounced on Rock, knocking him over, and began licking his face.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, stop with the licking!" Rock laughed, pushing Rush back. "Let's see what you can do."

Rush barked again, bounding into the air. Then, with a flash of light, his form shifted. First, he became a jet board, then a jet ski, and finally a glider.

"As you can see, he has an unlimited amount of vehicles he can transform into," Dr. Light informed as Rush returned to his normal form, landing on the floor. His tail wagged furiously.

"Yeah, he's one hunk of hardware." Rock bent over to pet Rush. "Hey, good boy. The two of us are going to make a great team."

"Uh-uh, the _three_ of us!"

Dr. Light and Rock both started, looking over to Roll. She had her arms crossed, looking defiant.

Rock sensed a fight coming. "Roll, I don't think you're going into battle with me."

"What do you mean? We'll make a great team, just me, Rush, and Mega Man!"

Dr. Light was shaking his head. "Only Rock will fight against Dr. Wily. He is stronger and better equipped for the battlefield."

"But that's not fair! I can help too!" Roll protested.

"I've made my decision," Dr. Light answered firmly.

Roll looked at Rock for backup. But Rock shook his head. "I'm sorry Roll."

Roll stamped her foot in outrage. "Men are all the same…even the _robots._ "

That stung quite a bit. Roll turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Dr. Light sighed. "I was afraid of that. Roll's heart is in the right place, but she also has a knack for getting into trouble."

"She'll get over it," Rock murmured.

Dr. Light and Rock looked at each other silently. Dr. Light appeared older somehow, yet earnest. Rock wasn't sure what he was feeling. "I know you must be worried about fighting Dr. Wily's robots," Dr. Light said, breaking the silence. "Just remember that they have no fighting experience either. Trust your instincts. With your mixture of conscious, compassion, and self-determination, you will always have an edge over other robots."

Rock smiled. "I'll make you proud, Doc."

"Good luck, Mega Man."

_**To be continued…** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega Man's helmet visor made an appearance during the first two minutes of the cartoon's Electric Nightmare in canon.
> 
> Glossary
> 
> Robot - Umbrella term for all mechanical beings
> 
> Robot-Drone - Non-Sentient robot, often mass produced (robo-police, Dr. Wily's attack bots, etc.)
> 
> Robot Master - Sentient robot with special abilities
> 
> Android - A robot that looks human
> 
> Advanced-Android - a robot that can't be reprogrammed
> 
> Guidance-System – the rational and reasoning part of a robot mind
> 
> Bomber-Robot - A combat robot with the ability to siphon and use other robot's weapon energy (often referred to as copying)
> 
> Blaster – Slang term for projectile weapon built into a robot's arm
> 
> Protocol-Disruptor - A remote Dr. Wily uses to reprogram and control his robots


	3. The Beginning, Part 3

"Flight fifteen now departing from gate three. Flight fifteen now departing from gate three," a female voice rang out from PA system at Kennedy International Airport. It was 9:43 a.m. on a sunny Tuesday morning. The airport was full of tourists dragging their children behind them, businessmen waiting for their connections, and a busy robotic staff, racing back and forth with passenger luggage like ants taking food back to the colony.

Dr. Wily observed the activity greedily through binoculars. He stood in front of the Skullker in an empty lot outside the airport, Proto Man at his side. Letting the binoculars drop to his chest, Dr. Wily turned to face the six Robot Masters who gathered obediently around him, waiting for his command.

"It is time to put my invasion strategy into motion," Dr. Wily announced, rubbing his hands together. "Ice Man, I want you to jam the communication equipment using your _Ice Slasher Beam._ Fire Man and Bomb Man will destroy the airstrips on the east and south side to prevent anyone from taking off or landing. In the meantime, Cut Man, slice the wings off the jumbo jets, but leave the smaller aircraft alone! We'll siphon the aerial fuel from the widebody aircraft, but we will take the helicopters and jets back to Skull Fortress. Guts Man, break into the hangars. I will reprogram the robotic airport personnel using my protocol-disruptor, and then they will do the stealing for us. Elec Man…you take care of security."

"What about the humans?" Fire Man asked, clicking the burners in his twin blasters so they let out a puff of smoke. Fire jutted forth from his head like a crown of flames.

"They'll leave the airport to us if they know what's good for them," Dr. Wily replied darkly. He turned his back to them, spreading his arms towards the airport as if he could gather it up in a nice bundle. "Take the airport, my powerful robots! Let nothing stand in your way!"

The Robot Masters fanned out. There was a loud explosion as Bomb Man destroyed the main gate. The passengers waiting in the airport lobbies looked up in surprise, then someone let out a shrill scream. Chaos ensued. The luggage robots dropped their baggage immediately, switching to emergency mode. Half of them began directing the panicking crowd toward the exits while the other half raced to evacuate the planes that passengers had already boarded.

The security force responsible for protecting the airport surged forth to defend against the invaders. Elec Man, a sinister looking android wearing a golden harlequin mask and red and black armor, was waiting for them. Of the six Robot Masters, he was the most infamous. His _Thunder Beam_ was power enough to push through most insulators, and he could effectively electrocute any target no matter its size. He specialized in two tasks: torture, and frying robots. Elec Man ran his hands past each other in midair, and like opposite poles of a battery meeting each other, white bolts of electricity danced between them. He gave the robo-officers a fully charged electrical zap. Their last memories were of endless white light before their microprocessors scrambled into oblivion.

* * *

Mega Man and Dr. Light paced back and forth in front of the emergency satellite scanner. Since Mega Man's reconstruction into a bomber-robot, the air in the laboratory felt tense, like waiting for a bomb to drop. Finally, the emergency satellite scanner began beeping. Both jumped eagerly to the control counsel.

Dr. Light scanned the satellite images projected on the large computer monitor. "Well, we've found Dr. Wily's target: Kennedy International Airport is under attack. He must be stopped, Mega Man. He's already set up barricades around the perimeter. Take Rush; he's the only way to get inside."

Mega Man nodded. "Get to the airport, stop Dr. Wily, and bring back the three stolen Robot Masters. Got it."

" _Six_ Robot Masters," Dr. Light corrected. "Dr. Wily brought three other robots with him to the airport." Dr. Light pointed at the monitor again, indicating to six pixilated figures from the satellite surveillance camera. "Bomb Man was built as a quarrying robot for Pfister's Mining & Manufacturing Company and is very dangerous. I do not recognize the other two."

Mega Man squinted at the blurry images. "Looks like one is fire based, the other electrical. Dr. Wily's got a well-rounded team."

Dr. Light nodded. "After you've defeated the six Robot Masters, we'll bring them back here and reverse Dr. Wily's programming. But remember, you're a protector, not a fighter. The innocent lives of the civilians are your first priority. You must defend the airport at all costs."

Dr. Light pointed to the emergency satellite scanner. "I'll be watching you from here. Remember, you can keep in contact using your communicator."

"Right, I'm outta here!" Mega Man said with determination.

"Yeah, we're outta here!" Roll chimed in, running towards Rush.

Mega Man grabbed Roll by the arm, pulling her back. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"With you!"

"Forget it, Roll. It's too dangerous." He turned away from her, letting out a low whistle. "Come on Rush, into action!"

Rush barked eagerly, morphing into a jet board. Mega Man hopped on, and the two blasted through a rotating canopy exit in the ceiling.

"Hurry, Mega Man. Dr. Wily's robots are taking over the control tower!" Dr. Light called after him.

"Mega Man is going to need my help whether he _thinks_ it or not." Roll whispered angrily. Her gaze flickered to Dr. Light, who was busy looking through the images from the satellite monitor. _Dr. Light said I wasn't to fight Dr. Wily, but he never said anything about going to the airport…_

Met beeped nervously as she watched the unarmed girl sneak to the garage where the stolen air raider was kept (not knowing what else to do with it, Dr. Light had painted it green to hide Dr. Wily's emblem). She knew that Roll wasn't suppose follow Mega Man to the airport, but since she was powerless to stop her, the only thing she could do was keep an eye on her. Met hopped into the passenger seat beside Roll.

Roll welcomed her companion. "You're sick of staying at home while the men have all the fun too, huh Met? Well hang on, we're going full throttle!"

Met hid under her helmet as the Roll shifted the air raider into fourth gear.

* * *

Mega Man felt guilty about leaving Roll behind. He knew he could never forgive himself if she got hurt, but she was so determined to help out. Hopefully this would be the last time he'd be called to duty; Mega Man didn't want to keep putting Roll down.

From atop the Rush Jet, Mega Man could see the entire airport. The civilians were fleeing in all directions towards the outer walls. Smoke and dust polluted the air, intermixed to the sounds of emergency sirens, screaming, and explosions. The Skullker circled the airport like a vulture. Mega Man narrowed his eyes.

"Try these on for size!" he yelled, aiming his blaster at the Skullker. A golden comet of plasma erupted from his plasma cannon. Dr. Wily must have seen him coming because he swerved away.

 _Alright, I'll get you last._ Mega Man directed Rush toward the center of the Airport. A stout robot with a round black body and stubby orange legs and arms was lobbing bombs in all directions.

"I don't think we've met before!" he called to the Robot Master. "Let me guess, you're Bomb Man?"

"That's right," Bomb Man croaked, holding a bomb in mid-swing while he turned to peer at Mega Man. Its fuse was still burning. "Who do you think you are messing up Dr. Wily's plan? You look like a blue Proto Man. Are you one of us?"

"My name is Mega Man. Dr. Light built me to defend the peace and take down any robot that works for Dr. Wily!" Mega Man shouted back. "I'm giving you one chance to stand down. I'm taking defeated robots back to Dr. Light. He'll reprogram you to follow the law."

"Ha ha ha, what a schmuck. You're no match for _us._ I'll tear you apart right now!" Bomb Man threw the bomb in his hand towards Mega Man.

Mega Man jumped off Rush to avoid being hit. His titanium boots hit the pavement with a resounding _clang._ "Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way then," he murmured, signaling to Rush to stay airborne.

* * *

"They called me crazy, insane, mad!" Dr. Wily sneered from the Skullker. "Well, I'm showing them!" He grinned at Proto Man, who was sitting with him in his usual spot as co-pilot. Together, they had been observing the havoc below. "My plan is going perfectly, Proto Man," Dr. Wily purred. "Once the airport is mine, I'll control the city!"

Something, or more accurately, _someone_ , suddenly zoomed in from the horizon—a blue figuring raced forward on a jet propelled hover board.

Dr. Wily narrowed his eyes, glaring at the intruder. _"Was?_ Who is that blue robot—"

A blast of plasma sped in their direction. Dr. Wily quickly accelerated the Skullker out of range. "Ack! Light's robo-brat was telling the truth! It's a Super-Warrior-Robot!"

They watched as the blue robot flashed past the Skullker. In that millisecond, Proto Man's sharp robotic eyes saw details that Dr. Wily couldn't. "No, that was Rock. Dr. Light must have rebuilt him to come fight us."

"Rock? Light's dweeby lab assistant?" Dr. Wily asked with raised eyebrows. He frowned and gave the newcomer a second look. "What's he saying down there? I can't hear a thing!"

Proto Man adjusted the sensitivity of the ear plates on his helmet so he could hear outside the Skullker. "He's calling himself Mega Man now—Mega Man, the _blue_ bomber."

Dr. Wily gave Proto Man a significant look. "But—Dr. Light destroyed the plans!"

Proto Man shrugged, still watching Mega Man. "What's up with that jet board he's riding on? Looks like a dog."

Dr. Wily threw his fists on to the dashboard in frustration. "He'll ruin everything!" He grabbed the loudspeaker microphone from the Skullker's dashboard. "Attention all robots: destroy Mega Man!"

* * *

With one blast, Mega Man's plasma cannon knocked Bomb Man through the concrete wall of the airport lobby. Mega Man leapt through the hole after him. "Mind if I borrow this?" he asked, touching Bomb Man's left arm. As he copied Bomb Man's weapon, he felt a warm flow of energy course through fingertips, up his arm, and into his plasma generator.

"What?" Bomb Man spluttered, confused. "Hey, how come I can't create any more bombs? —You've got my weapon!" Having lost his means of defense, Bomb Man turned on the spot and ran.

Mega Man fired at his retreating back. Instead of plasma, a black spherical bomb shot from his wrist. It exploded on impact, shattering Bomb Man into pieces. "One down, six to go!"

"No! Bomb Man!" Dr. Wily cried from the Skullker, looking down at the ruined Robot Master. "Why can't we stop that blue dweeb?"

"Maybe you should plant some more brain chips into your robots, Dr. Wily," Proto Man snickered.

"Now I'll have to rebuild Bomb Man _again…_ " Dr. Wily moaned, ignoring Proto Man. "I'll blast Mega Man to pieces!"

"No!" Proto Man shouted suddenly, smashing the Skullker's laser trigger with his fist. He had been thinking since Mega Man had first appeared. Rock had been right back at Skull Fortress: he wasn't just an ordinary robot, and now he had become Mega Man, a bomber-robot like Proto Man. "I must destroy Mega Man…he's my brother."

Dr. Wily recoiled at this revelation as if Proto Man had suggested they use the aerial fluid to water the cactuses outside Skull Fortress. He wouldn't tolerate any nonsense. "You will remember I built you, Proto Man—" he said, lowering his voice dangerously, "—and you will _obey me._ "

"You're right, Dr. Wily, I'll obey you—" Proto Man replied, rising from his seat, "—when _I_ want to. _Tschüss,_ Wily!"

"Proto Man! Wait! Show some respect! _Proto Man!_ " Dr. Wily bellowed. But Proto Man had already jumped out of the Skullker and into the fray below. Dr. Wily sighed, easing back into his chair. "Why didn't I plant some humble chips into that boy?"

* * *

Mega Man was surprised by how good fighting crime felt. Dr. Light's invention was a marvel; the plasma cannon was doing all the work for him. He used the rest of Bomb Man's weapon energy to weaken Fire Man, who kept his distance (He got the feeling that _Hyper Bomb_ wasn't the most effective weapon against Fire Man). This was too easy.

He heard a thump against the ground behind them, and turned to find Proto Man.

"So it's Mega Man now, huh?" Proto Man asked, grinning. His yellow scarf fluttered behind him. "New name to go with the new armor?"

"That's right, and I'm here to stop you and Dr. Wily from taking over the airport," Mega Man answered. "This is your only warning, Proto Man. Stand down."

"Doc never got around to naming me," Proto Man continued as though Mega Man had said nothing, "Too busy with his other inventions. I've always just gone as Proto or Proto Man—as in, the _first._ " He shrugged. "It's a good thing Light upgraded you instead of Wily; Wily's a great scientist and all, but he'll never come close to building a weapon like mine again."

"You mean the bomber weapon stolen from Dr. Light's lab?" Mega Man retorted.

"He told you about that, huh? Looks like Dr. Light used the same plans to rebuild _you."_

There was no getting around that fact. A cold understanding passed between Mega Man and Proto Man. The airport wasn't big enough for _two_ bomber-robots.

"Let's see how fancy your new powers are against me, Mega-jerk!" Proto Man jeered.

"I'm as good or better than you, Proto Man," Mega Man replied evenly.

"We'll see about that." Proto Man took aim and fired.

* * *

Roll landed the air raider behind a line of overturned luggage carriers as inconspicuously as possible. She leapt out, ready for action, Met at her heels. The first thing Roll saw was the battered Fire Man. He had his back turned to her as he lifted his twin flamethrower arms with a hiss like the burner of a hot air balloon, ready to strike.

"Oh no you don't, hot stuff!" Roll grabbed a tank of gas from the cab of the truck and hurled it at the flame on Fire Man's head. It erupted into a giant fireball, destroying Fire Man with it.

"I'd say he really went to pieces!" Roll crowed triumphantly. Met chirped exuberantly. "C'mon, Met! This is easy!"

Roll noticed with a start that Cut Man and Guts Man were observing her from across the airport.

"Cut Man, let's crush her!" Guts Man roared.

"With _pleasure,_ Guts Man!" Cut Man replied with a wheezy laugh. He threw his head shears toward a passing monorail, clipping the heavy cables that suspended it above the airport. The cars plummeted. Guts Man caught one in his outstretched arms as if it were as light as an inflatable pool toy.

Rolls eyes widened. Those cars must weight over ten tons. "Hey, c'mon you guys, you were built by Dr. Light, just like me! Don't do this!"

Guts Man hefted the monorail car, his eyes never leaving Roll. "Ha ha ha, catch this if you can!"

* * *

Things weren't going well for Mega Man. Why hadn't he noticed how heavy and cumbersome his titanium armor was before? How long it took for his plasma cannon to recharge between consecutive shots?

From a physical standpoint, Mega Man and Proto Man were perfectly matched. The fight came down to skill, and Proto Man had the same calm focus in battle that a snake hander had while facing an angry cobra. It was almost as if he could read Mega Man's mind the way he reacted to Mega Man's plasma fire, evading each attack as if he expected it. Mega Man was forced to go on the defensive, and he was losing his ground. He attempted to deflect Proto Man's attacks with his armored forearms as Dr. Light had instructed, but that really smarted, and he noticed that each blow depleted his plasma energy, which was already low.

"When you're ready to give up, let me know," Proto Man said brightly, firing at Mega Man's left knee. This fight was a cakewalk to him.

Mega Man faltered backward to avoid the blast, gritting his teeth. "Never."

"Your funeral."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mega Man saw a flash of light. Fire Man was a smoldering wreck on the ground, and standing next to him pumping her fists in triumph was—

_Roll? What's she doing here?_

BLAM.

Proto Man landed a direct hit, the impact knocking Mega Man flat.

"Pay attention when someone's shooting at you, Mega!" Proto Man taunted.

Lights flashed in front of Mega Mans eyes. It felt like a stick of dynamite had exploded on his chest. He became vaguely aware that he was still in a fight, but could only roll out of the way as Proto Man fired another shot.

 _Damnit Roll, I told you to stay home,_ Mega Man thought angrily as he shoved himself to his feet. This distraction would cost him. He couldn't get Roll out of his mind, and he was already losing to Proto Man, who wasn't showing any signs of tiring or relenting. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. Ducking a plasma blast, he ran towards Roll. "Roll! Get out of here!" Mega Man called.

"Mega Man," Roll cried, her eyes widening in horror at something to his right, "behind you!"

Mega Man whipped around to fire at whatever she was looking at, and it was that exact moment he realized he was out of plasma power. The last thing he remembered was the front two windows a monorail car. Then everything went black.

"Yes, yes, YES! Mega Man is crushed! Like a rose petal, under a ton of steel!" Dr. Wily cackled gleefully, his eyes fixed on the smashed monorail car. "So much for Dr. Light's _Super-Warrior-Robot!_ "

"Mega Man, no!" Roll cried, staring at the spot where her brother had been standing moments before. It was now covered in the twisted mental body of the monorail car. "Guts Man! Please, help me lift this," she begged desperately. "He could die!"

"No can do, that's what happens when you mess with Dr. Wily. Now scram if you know what's good for ya."

Roll shook violently as Guts Man and Cut Man left, laughing and congratulating each other on a job well done. "We need help, where's Met?"

Met sprung furiously into action. She was one of Dr. Light's most underestimated creations. Like an ant, she could lift hundreds of times her own weight. Within seconds Met's two robotic arms lashed out to roll the monorail car off Mega Man. They were relieved to find Mega Man had not been squashed flat like a pancake, but he was still in critical condition. Met's hardhat flipped open like a PEZ dispenser, producing a collapsible stretcher. She dragged Mega Man on to the stretcher, then lifted its two elastic straps in the air so Rush could grab them in his jaw. He flew away, carrying Mega Man suspended on the stretcher beneath him.

"We got to get Mega Man back to Dr. Light!" Roll whispered worriedly as she scooped Met into her arms. She ran back to the air raider.

* * *

"It's all my fault, Dr. Light. I never should have gone!" Roll moaned grievously.

"Mega Man was doing what he was programmed to do: save lives," Dr. Light said quietly. Mega Man was stretched out on a worktable at Dr. Light's laboratory. Dr. Light believed Mega Man had suffered cranial injury from the impact of the monorail car, and had removed the synthetic skin from the crown of Mega Man's head. He operated with a small laser welder, Met quietly handing him tools. Since Roll's return, Dr. Light had not once scolded her for disobedience.

"Oh, Eddie should have given him more energy cans," Eddie wailed from the floor. Rush lay on the floor with his head on his paws, his ears drooped.

"Is he going to be okay?" Roll sniffed.

"I don't know, Roll. But I'll do everything I can."

Guilt gripped Roll. Mega Man was injured because of her. If Dr. Light couldn't fix Mega Man…she would have to make things right.

While Dr. Light concentrated on Mega Man, welder ablaze, she slipped quietly into the kitchen, carrying a spare box of tools with her.

In the corner of the laboratory the emergency satellite scanner began buzzing dismally. "This is Captain Lee! Kennedy International Airport is under attack by renegade robots! We need help immediately! Somebody, please help us!"

* * *

Within an hour after Mega Man and Roll had left, Dr. Wily's robots had seized the airport. The humans had evacuated, and Dr. Wily had reprogrammed the remaining robots. The bodies of Fire Man and Bomb Man had been packed into the Skullker (Dr. Wily would wait to rebuild them back at Skull Fortress). Proto Man and the remaining Robot Masters gathered around the Skullker to refuel. Mega Man had been their only strong resistance, and Guts Man had messed him up pretty badly.

Hiding in the cockpit of a broken helicopter crouched two of the remaining human airport personnel, Captain Lee and his first officer Bryant. Captain Lee had been using the helicopter communicator to radio for help. At long last, he let it fall to the floor. "It's useless, the battery died. I don't think anyone can hear us anymore anyway."

"It's all Dr. Light's fault," Officer Bryant spat. "If he had never invented these robots, none of this would ever have happened!"

Captain Lee wiped his bald crown with his sleeve. "What about that blue robot? He was trying to help us."

"And look where that got him," Officer Bryant replied bitterly. "They're making robots too powerful these days. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

* * *

Dr. Light's laboratory slowly swam into focus as Mega Man opened his eyes. He groaned in annoyance. "I feel like a meteoroid was dropped on me."

"Close," Dr. Light said lightly, "but it was only a monorail car." He squeezed Mega Man's shoulder. "We were worried for awhile."

Mega Man heaved himself into a sitting position. "I've got to get back to the airport and stop Dr. Wily and Proto Man! Where's Rush?"

"Dr. Wily has complete control over the airport now, but there is still time," Dr. Light informed Mega Man as he hopped onto Rush, preparing himself to set out once again. "You must hurry if you want to head him off before he leaves."

"Mega Man!"

Roll was standing in the doorway to the laboratory. She was holding her arms behind her back, looking sheepish. "About what happened, I'm really, really sorry."

Mega Man shook his head with a light smile. "You couldn't just stay home, could you?"

Roll didn't reply immediately. Though she did look sincerely sorry for Mega Man's condition, a mischievous light burnt in the back of her eyes. "While Dr. Light was repairing you, Mega Man, I did some work on myself." Grinning wickedly, she showed off her left forearm. Dr. Light and Mega Man gasped. Roll had modified her arm into some sort of homemade blaster. "I didn't know how to build a plasma cannon like yours, Mega, so I just installed what I could find around the lab." With a click, she retracted her arm back into her hand. It was replaced by what looked like the end of a vacuum cleaner. "I call it a utility arm. Now I can help you when you go into battle, Mega Man!"

"Roll," Dr. Light began, "I really do not approve of you making self-adjustments—"

"It's okay, Dr. Light," Mega Man broke in politely. "I've learned you don't listen when I tell you to stay put," he said ruefully to Roll, "So I might as well have you where I can keep an eye on you."

"Wait! This time Eddie bring you _double_ order of energy cans!" Eddie wheedled in his shrill voice.

Mega Man accepted the Energy Can, remembering how he had run out of energy during his last battle. "Thanks Eddie. Okay, let's go!"

* * *

To celebrate his conquest over the Kennedy International Airport, Dr. Wily had ordered two maintenance robots to paint the tail ends of the remaining airplanes. The Rubby Airline logos had been covered by a portrait of Dr. Wily while the real thing surveyed their work with approval. "My face will be all over the city," he said with satisfaction to Proto Man, Guts Man, Cut Man, Ice Man, and Elec Man. "I am in control now. Nothing can stop me."

As if on queue, they heard the steady buzzing of a jet board. Mega Man and Roll had returned to the airport.

"Noooo!" Dr. Wily growled in annoyance. Why couldn't things go smoothly? "Stop Mega Man at all costs!"

Mega Man leaned close to Roll's ear. "Be careful, I need you as back up. Don't run off on your own."

"Relax Mega, I got your back!" Roll winked.

Mega Man leaped off of Rush's back, blaster ready. Cut Man had been hotly pursing him. It annoyed Cut Man that Guts Man was getting all the credit for Mega Man's last defeat. After all, who had chopped down monorail that was used to crush Mega Man? "Cutting you to pieces is going to be 'shear' delight!" he called, shooting two _Rolling Cutters_ from his blaster.

Mega Man ducked the _Rolling Cutters,_ aiming a precise shot on Cut Man's chest, the way Proto Man had knocked him down earlier. Cut Man fell to the ground. Before he could recover, Mega Man copied his weapon, gaining the _Rolling Cutter_ ability.

"No! Now you've got my weapon," Cut Man groaned, feeling his forehead for the absent shears. Mega Man fired, forcing Cut Man to flee as his own _Rolling Cutter_ chased him like an angry hornet. _Whoops…that might not be the greatest way to capture the Robot Masters,_ Mega Man thought with chagrin as Cut Man disappeared around a corner and out of sight.

"How's it goin', Rock?" a gruff voice called from behind him. Acting on instinct, Mega Man ducked. A cold blast of air grazed past his helmet, freezing a luggage cart solid.

"You're next, Ice Man!" he replied, charging. He had a better plan for capturing Ice Man. Carefully weaving through consecutive _Ice Slasher Beams,_ Mega Man got into close range. He kicked the small Robot Master into the air, his hand brushing against Ice Man's blaster to copy his weapon. Ice Man was an ice cube before he hit the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roll had honestly been doing her best to stay out of trouble, but Elec Man had other plans. Roll leaped back as lines of electricity danced around her, delicate as the tendrils of a jellyfish, but with a million times the sting.

"Will Mega Man come when he hears you scream?" Elec Man asked in his soft, nasally voice. Roll's eyes locked on his strange, unblinking light-blue ones. "Don't move, I'll make this qu— "

He was suddenly cut off. Rush had sunk his teeth into his shin. "Get off you mutt," Elec Man said angrily, grabbing Rush by the muzzle. A current of electricity cycled through Rush's body. With a shrill yelp, he let go of Elec Man's leg, scampering off in pain.

Roll took her opportunity. Summoning a circular saw from her utility arm, she shot it as a projectile into Elec Man's palm. It embedded deeply, and began to spark with live electricity. Elec Man hissed in pain, his undamaged hand clapping around the blade to control the flow of electricity before he short-circuited. He glared at Roll, but withdrew—she had another blade ready to go.

But as fast as Mega Man and Roll were defeating robots, Dr. Wily collected them. "Hop in Elec Man!" he shouted over the loudspeaker as he swooped in low so Elec Man could retreat into the back of the Skullker.

"Mega Man, Wily is getting away with the Robot Masters!" Roll shouted into her communicator.

* * *

On the other side of the airport, Mega Man struck a fist angrily against a brick wall. "Damn it…well, there's still one left." He looked over to Guts Man. "I think I owe you one for last time."

"They're gunna be callin' ya 'Splat Man' when I'm done with ya." Guts Man responded gruffly. He reached for the empty body of a helicopter to throw at Mega Man (Captain Lee and his co-pilot had fortunately fled earlier). Mega Man stumbled backward as the helicopter exploded, covering him with dust and debris.

Proto Man observed the scene from the shadow of one of the jumbo jets. It was time to step in. "No! Mega Man is mine," he shouted, attracting Guts Man's attention. Guts Man waited obediently as Proto Man reached for one of his giant forearms. "I'll take care of him myself." As Proto man copied his special ability, Guts Man staggered a little like a sea-sick sailor, losing strength. At the same time, Proto Man's blaster doubled in size. The weight of his new weapon caused Proto Man to hunch forward, but he looked no less dangerous.

Somewhere in the back of his head, Mega Man felt Proto Man had given him a handicap. By using Guts Man's _Super Arm_ , Proto Man had given up his projectile attack, which would put him at a severe disadvantage to Mega Man's ranged attacks. Mega Man fired at Proto Man, but Proto Man leaped cleanly out of the way. Clearly the weight of his new arm had no effect on his agility. Mega Man was in trouble.

"You're not a bad fighter, Mega Man," Proto Man commented conversationally as he threw a punch with the force of a freight train. Mega Man stumbled out of the way, "—a little clumsy—" Proto Man ducked a plasma blast, "— _and_ a little slow," he pulled back his left fist, "But you've got guts." His _Super Arm_ swung again knocking Mega Man's blaster arm off track. "Maybe someday you'll be as good as me." Mega Man staggered backward to get as far away as he could from Proto Man. "Why'd you take off during our last battle? You were doing well until you ran out of power while saving Roll."

"She's my sister!" Mega Man panted, firing another shot. It missed. "I know you don't understand this Proto Man, but there are more important things than fighting, and family is one of them!"

Proto Man pounced like a tiger. His fist crashed through the pavement where Mega Man had stood milliseconds before, creating a small crater. "You're taking this family stuff way too seriously, Mega," he replied, straightening up. "It's giving me a toothache. You're a robot, not a human."

"I'm more than just a robot."

Proto Man dropped the _Super Arm_ to his side. "Is that what Dr. Light tells you? Since you're programmed to act like a human, that he is your father, and any robot with alike schematics is a sibling?" Proto Man asked slyly. "You're willing to believe all of that?"

Mega Man narrowed his eyes, keeping his blaster raised. Proto Man was goading him.

Proto Man lowered his voice dramatically as if in epiphany. "You know what, Mega Man? You and I are _brothers!_ We were built from the same _plans_."

"Shut up."

"Don't you see? Dr. Light used _my_ schematics to build _you._ Gee, I guess that makes us siblings, doesn't it, _bro?"_

"You are not my brother!" Mega Man snapped. He was sick of Proto Man's taunts, his sneers, the attitude, and most of all his gigantic _ego._ He wasn't just a robot under Wily's command; Proto Man _enjoyed_ creating chaos and breaking the law. Mega Man had never hated anyone before (and Dr. Light would disapprove), but Proto Man was the first, man or robot, to make his list. And that said something after his forced abduction from Dr. Wily. "I may be a bomber-robot now, but I will always be Dr. Light's prototype first, and as far as I'm concerned I don't want any connections with you _or_ Dr. Wily!"

The smirk on Proto Man's face vanished. "Look, I don't know why you're so offended. After all, _I_ was built first. You're the one who was copied from _me._ At least Dr. Light didn't build you to look like me too, or I would take it personally."

Mega Man glared in disgust. "What's the matter, hate not being the top robot in the world anymore? Can't stand the thought that you've been _replaced_?"

Proto Man shook his head with a soft, deadly chuckle. "That does it. I'm done fighting nicely." He rushed forward. Mega Man fired but Proto Man was too quick, and the _Super Arm_ struck him hard in the abdomen. He sailed thirty feet backward through a brick wall and into a dark hangar.

Dust filled his lungs, forcing Mega Man to cough. _I'm tired of being knocked around like a punching bag,_ he thought angrily as he pulled himself up from the floor yet again. He heard footsteps approaching from outside and quickly scrambled up a ladder to a catwalk.

Proto Man stepped through the hole in the wall beneath him. He paused to scan the hangar. The robotic personnel had begun cleaning house, and only a few jets remained docked in place. An assortment of overturned boxes, trolleys, and metal shelves lay haphazardly on the floor. Proto Man cracked his knuckles and began to stalk the interior.

"C'mon Mega, quit hiding. This isn't how real 'bots fight. I know you're getting tired from fighting Wily's other robots. It's not too late to surrender." Proto Man brought his fist down, smashing a few wooden crates to splinters. _"Where are you?"_

But Mega Man was content to stay in his hiding place out of the _Super Arm's_ range. What did Dr. Light say he had over other robots? _Conscious, compassion, and self-determination?_ How would that help him defeat Proto Man?

But it turned out the only advantage he needed was dumb luck. At that moment, one of the reprogrammed aerial technicians started up a fighter jet that it planned to pilot back to Skull Fortress. Its turbine blared hellishly. Mega Man saw his opportunity. Grabbing a loose cable hanging from the ceiling, he swung down like Tarzan, grabbing Proto Man around the waist. Before Proto Man could react, he had been tossed into the whirring jet turbine.

At first, the effect was something like a knife caught in a garbage disposal. Then the turbine exploded.

The blast knocked Proto Man back outside. He lay face down in the debris, apparently stunned. Mega Man approached him carefully. He may have failed to rescue Dr. Light's stolen robots, but taking out Dr. Wily's top gun would more than even the playing field for next time. He wouldn't destroy Proto Man; Dr. Light had taught him better than that. He considered for a moment, deciding what would be proper justice for an evil robot. Then he reached down, pulling Proto Man to his feet. "Looks like your fighting days are over, Proto Man. I'm taking you back to Dr. Light's lab so he can take back your blaster. Then he'll reprogram you to be _good."_

Proto Man didn't respond. His knuckles were popping audibly as his fist tightened. But a millisecond before Proto Man could wind up a punch, he was bathed in a red beam of light. Mega Man glanced up in confusion as Proto Man floated upwards. Above hovered the Skullker. Dr. Wily was collecting the last of his defeated robots using a tractor beam.

Mega Man sighed. "Or not."

* * *

Proto Man was trembling with anger as he sank gingerly into his co-pilot seat next to Dr. Wily.

"So, how were things going with your _brother?_ " Dr. Wily sneered.

"One more minute, I would have killed him," Proto Man growled.

"Never mind that. Without the Robot Masters, we've lost control of the airport, but we still managed to steal enough parts and aerial fluid to last us a long, long time." Dr. Wily pulled the Skullker into an upper atmosphere, heading west towards the badlands. "That blue dweeb hasn't seen the last of us."

* * *

After Dr. Wily's forces had pulled out, Civil Defense was able to reclaim the airport. The sight was terrible. What had once been a prosperous airport now lay like a gutted fish; only its bare bones remained.

Dr. Light arrived on scene, bringing with him a squad of industrial robots and Harold A. Hill, the Mayor of New York City. "My robots are almost finished repairing the airport, Mr. Mayor. I'd like you to introduce you to someone. This is Mega Man, the robot I created for Civil Defense. He is going to help protect New York City from Dr. Wily."

Captain Lee and his first officer joined them. They were both scratched and dirty, but otherwise unharmed. "We saw the whole thing," Officer Bryant affirmed. "Mega Man protected the airport from Dr. Wily."

"There's not a lot left," Captain Lee admitted, "but it could have been much worse. Imagine if Dr. Wily had remained occupied here!"

"The city offers is congratulations on a job well done, Mega Man," Mayor Hill said warmly, extending a hand.

Mega Man shook it. "The credit goes to all of us." He smiled at Roll.

Roll smiled back. "Thanks, Rock."

* * *

To everyone's surprise, Roll retired early that night (though it was speculated that she had gone off to catch a late night reality television show about police officers), leaving Mega Man and Dr. Light alone in the laboratory. Dr. Light was organizing his set of protractors when he noticed Mega Man sitting on a workbench, gazing into space.

"Mega Man, what's wrong? You gave Dr. Wily and his robots a good beating, I don't think he'll be back for a long time."

"It's nothing, Dr. Light. I'm just tired," Mega Man replied quietly.

"Well, it's no wonder. You had a rough day, and deserve a well-earned rest." Dr. Light paused, gazing deeply at Mega Man. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, father," Mega Man said, smiling. "You should go on ahead with Roll. I'm just going to take off some of this titanium before bed."

Mega Man waited until Dr. Light had left, leaving him alone at last. He let out a long sigh. Across the room stood the full-length mirror where he had first seen his reflection as Rock. Now he stood before it as _Mega Man,_ the blue bomber. On a whim, he lowered the blast visor on his helmet. At first, he couldn't see, but he blinked reflexively and his eyes automatically adjusted to the darkness. He looked at his reflection again. A voice rang chillingly through his head. _You and I are brothers! We were built from the same plans._ He shivered, letting the visor retract so he could see his eyes again, then took his helmet off. "What makes a family for a robot anyway?"

His reflection didn't answer.

_**Next time on Mega Man Recut…** _

Things get crazy in New York City as electronics come to life to terrorize the public. Looks like the work of a mad scientist! Mega Man and Roll set out to investigate. Meanwhile, the Robot Masters become jealous of Dr. Wily's second-in-command…tune in next time for _Electric Nightmare!_

 


	4. Electric Nightmare, Part 1

****

**Episode 2: Electric Nightmare**

The World Robot Exposition was an annual event where top robotic engineers gathered to show off upcoming robots. Every field of robotic public service was represented, from industrial, entertainment, laborer, construction, food service, delivery, agriculture, production, waste collection, and maintenance, all lined up in neat displays in the rows of booths. It was a very prestigious event that attracted a large crowd, ranging from students, amateur robot engineers, to businesspeople. Even Mayor Hill took a break in his busy schedule to admire the new robots.

Mega Man watched Dr. Light's booth from behind a gathering crowd. He looked inconspicuously like a human, wearing a sweater and a baggy pair of jeans over his armor, his helmet tucked into a canvas backpack slung over his shoulder. Dr. Light's reasoning for the ruse was to add a layer of hidden security to an event that would no doubt draw Dr. Wily's attention, but he also knew that it allowed Mega Man to attend the World Robot Exposition as if he were an ordinary civilian without upstaging the robots on display (Mega Man had become a hot topic among many New Yorkers who were curious about the mysterious blue hero who had saved Kennedy International Airport). Rush sat at his feet. He panted excitedly as people passed by, a few bending forward to pat his head.

Dr. Light himself stood on a raised platform next to three robots. He had planned to show his industrial Robot Masters at the exposition, but since Cut Man, Guts Man, and Ice Man were now under the employment of Dr. Wily, he had to resort to something different.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am proud to unveil my latest 9000 series: Domestic Robots," Dr. Light announced to the throng of onlookers. "First, there's Dolores, the robo-nanny. She feeds and changes diapers in one easy operation." Dolores, a round motherly-looking android wearing a blue cotton hat, demonstrated by gently giving a bottle to a baby doll she was cradling tenderly in her arms. Then, to the shock of the audience, a second set of arms unfolded themselves from behind her back like a spider to tie a cloth diaper around the baby's bottom.

"Then there's Morris, the robo-butler," Dr. Light continued. "He can pick out your clothes and doubles as a chauffeur." Morris was designed to look like an older gentleman. He stood stiffly at attention, two hawk-like eyes piercing the crowd.

"And finally, there's Doris, the robo-maid. She cooks and cleans, and never complains."

Doris was a pretty female android with a bob of red hair, a small heart-shaped face, and green cat-like eyes. "But I don't do windows," she piped in, sticking her nose disdainfully in the air.

"Well, _almost_ never complains," Dr. Light amended with a shrug.

The audience tittered, and a few began to clap politely, recognizing the conclusion to Dr. Light's presentation. Half moved on to the next booth while the rest pushed forward to get a closer look at the domestic robots. A pale-eyed man wearing rimless glasses and a black suit brushed silently past Mega Man without looking at him.

Mega Man narrowed his eyes. The man looked vaguely familiar. A tug from the leash in his hand tore Mega Man's attention downward as Rush began barking loudly at the robot cat from the animatronics booth next door. Mega Man hastily dropped to one knee to muzzle Rush's mouth with his hand. "Bad dog," he whispered as Rush began to whine, "I can't take you anywhere." When Mega Man looked up again, the pale-eyed man was gone.

Dr. Light nudged his shoulder. "I'd like to introduce you to someone. Professor Henson, meet _Mega Man_ ," he said, keeping his voice low so none of the onlookers would overhear. "Professor Henson created the line of retail robots at the Gizmo City booth."

"It's nice to meet you, Professor Henson," Mega Man said, shaking the hand of a dark-haired man wearing a tweed jacket. A pair of spectacles perched on his long nose.

"By god, I could swear you were one of the kids from the university, you blend in so well with the crowd!" Professor Henson chuckled in admiration. "I'd have never guessed you were one of Tom's creations!"

"The more contact I have with humans, the more I learn!" Mega Man replied cheerfully.

Roll pushed through the crowd to join them. After watching Dr. Light's presentation several times that morning, she had wandered off to Fun World's booth to enter a raffle for free tickets to their upcoming amusement park. "No luck," she said to Mega Man with a small shrug.

"Darn. Oh well, maybe we'll get a chance to go some day as a reward for saving the city."

"It's okay, it was better than hanging out with _Space Cadet Rock_ all day," Roll said, giving Mega Man a playful punch. "Any sign of Wily?"

"Notta," Mega Man replied. "Maybe he's taking a break from his robot-reprogramming spree."

* * *

Though Dr. Wily had lost control of the airport, it had still been a successful raid. The hangar at Skull Fortress was packed with helicopters, jets, hovercraft, a tandem rotocopter, tanks of aerial fluid, and a legion of robotic drones which Dr. Wily had begun rebuilding as attack bots. Smuggling, stealing, hijacking—these were the operations Proto Man understood, the kind you'd see in movies.

...But sometimes Wily's plans took a turn for his fanciful side.

"It is time to demonstrate to the city my magnificent prowess of science, the first step towards _global obedience_ ," Dr. Wily purred, pacing back and forth in his dingy laboratory. Guts Man and Cut Man stood at attention, waiting for Dr. Wily to debrief their next mission. "Even after our airport raid, there are those who still dare to mock my name! I must make my statement by taking away something valuable to them. Today, I will tap into the electrical grid that controls the power for the entire city."

"We're going to leech New York's power supply and store it in a giant battery?" Cut Man guessed.

"No." Dr. Wily paused; that was actually a good idea, but he already had another plan in the works. "The people of the city are dependent on electricity for everything, from driving to work to lighting a lamp at night. They cannot do without it! But what if the technology they relied on turned against them? I shall use the electrical grid to control the electronics in the city. Traffic lights, elevators, trolleys, the Police Robo-Units! Even appliances as mundane as toasters will be under my command. Who will they turn to when the Police Robot Units answer only to me? How will they call for help when I regulate the phone lines? Where will they run when I control the subways, drawbridges, and monorails?"

"You're gunna take over New York using toasters?" Proto Man interrupted, leaning lazily against a worktable. "Can electricity even work that way?"

Dr. Wily sighed impatiently. "See, this is always your problem, Proto Man. Like many of my former colleagues, you are trapped in the current rules of physics; you don't know how to think _big_. Of course electricity can't control electronics when you use it the _normal_ way. But what if those rules were bent?" He pulled out a map of New York City, a big red circle marking the location of the Power Company. "The human brain is made up of neurons, a vast network of cells constantly sending electrical messages to one another through synapses to dictate how the body should act. Now imagine that New York's power grid has been converted to a brain," he said, running a hand slowly across the map, "—the power lines becoming synapses, the entire city its body under my command?"

Proto Man didn't feel like comprehending mad scientist logic at the moment, but he humored Dr. Wily by asking, "You've found a way to do that?"

"Of course! Not only have I found a way to do that, I have found a new recruit for my robot army. He is world famous."

"Really? Who is it?" Proto Man asked, interested. He had noticed a white sheet covering a humanoid shape that wasn't in Dr. Wily's laboratory before. Whatever was underneath looked big, and Proto Man wondered how Dr. Wily acquired such a large robot without his assistance.

"Let me present—Bright Man!" Dr. Wily announced dramatically, tossing aside the sheet covering the Robot Master. Standing before them was an orange robot with a monkey-like face, his eyes staring blankly forward. A light bulb the size of a basketball sat atop his head. Dr. Wily watched Proto Man's face eagerly. Proto Man looked…confused. It wasn't the reaction Dr. Wily was hoping for. "Well? What do you think?"

"Uh…Dr. Wily, isn't that the robot that's on TV?" Proto Man asked hesitantly. "You know, from that kids' show with all the puppets?"

"Yes, but those fools at _Acme Entertainment_ barely tapped the potential of this robot," Dr. Wily answered. "Why call a robot _Bright_ Man if he can barely light up the soundstage on a television set? Is that really the best they could do? I've replaced the dim incandescent light bulb that use to be attached to his head with a ten-thousand-watt _Flash Stopper,_ the luminance of thirty-three tanning beds in one bulb! Now he _truly_ is the brightest robot on earth. With Bright Man at our side, we'll show Dr. Light and his robo-fools who the _real_ genius is."

"That or they're going to _laugh_ at you," Proto Man snickered.

Cut Man and Guts Man gave each other a sidelong glance. Proto Man had been with Dr. Wily longer than any other robot, shouldn't he know better than to treat Dr. Wily with disrespect? Ice Man had mouthed off to Dr. Wily shortly after their return from the airport operation, and, well, he wouldn't be coming on any other operation in the near future.

"Face it Doc, Bright Man doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of the public," Proto Man continued boldly. "He just wasn't built for that purpose."

But Dr. Wily didn't seem phased. "Bright Man is coming to assist our assault against the power plant, then you will see how useful he can be, Proto Man."

"Fine. But if he starts singing, I'm going to put plasma through his bulb."

* * *

Dr. Wily assembled the small team of Proto Man, Cut Man, Guts Man, and Bright Man, and together they took off to the New York City Power Company. It hadn't been apparent at first what the _Flash Stopper_ was capable of, but Dr. Wily insisted it was handy. For one, its rays could render any human unconscious. "No witnesses, yet no mess," Wily explained. They arrived at the Power Company late that afternoon, after its normal office hours. They planned to run this mission as covertly as possible.

"Bright Man's taken out the Power Company guards," Proto Man informed Dr. Wily from the cockpit of the Skullker as Bright Man dragged the two unconscious security guards behind a row of bushes.

"See, no mess! They fell like moths in a bug-zapper," Dr. Wily said merrily, pushing a purple device into Proto Man's hand. "Attach this override relay to the master control computer. I'll blow open the front door so you can get inside."

* * *

Mega Man and Roll were helping Dr. Light pack up his booth when they suddenly straightened, hearing a strange muffled boom in the distance.

"What was that?" Roll frowned.

"Sounded like an explosion," Dr. Light said with knitted brows.

Mega Man slipped behind a curtain to quickly change out of his civilian clothes and into his armor. "Roll, help Dr. Light finish packing," he called, pulling his helmet out of the backpack. "Come on Rush, let's check it out!"

* * *

Mega Man took to the skies on Rush's jet, leaving the World Robot Exposition behind him as he rocketed toward a plume of smoke on the horizon. _Someone's broken into the Power Company,_ he thought grimly as he approached damaged building. There was a ragged hole blasted through the wall of the room containing the power grid, large enough for two semi trucks to drive through side by side. … _And it looks like they are still here!_

"You boys just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Mega Man called cheerfully as he and Rush zoomed through the opening and towards the intruders. "When Dr. Light's finished with you, you'll all be first-class citizens." Mega Man glanced around at Wily's collection of robots. _Damn, there are a lot of them: Three Robot Masters, Proto Man,_ and _Dr. Wily in his Skullker._

"Mega Man!" Proto Man greeted from the back of the room. He was holding an electronic device the size of a band-aid tin in his hand. "You got here just in time for the fun!"

"Destroy him!" Dr. Wily ordered over the loudspeaker of the Skullker. The Robot Masters closed in like a pack of wolves. Mega Man had liked it better when they had been scattered around at the airport. Being trapped in a room with three at one time seemed unfair. _Now, whose weapon can I copy to make this a little easier?_

"I'm going to make paper dolls out of you!" Cut Man shouted. Mega Man hit the ground as a _Rolling Cutter_ sliced past his head. He fired at Cut Man, knocking him back. At the same time, he was grabbed from behind by Guts Man. Guts Man threw him across the room to the feet of the third Robot Master.

"Smile, Mega twerp, the next few minutes will be your last moments on earth!" said a familiar bubbly voice as Mega Man recovered.

Mega Man looked up. "…. _Bright Man_?" he gaped in disbelief, recognizing the former TV mascot. Mega Man had never thought of Bright Man as a Robot Master before, certainly not one capable of fighting. _Is Wily demented, or just plain dumb?_ He glanced nervously over Bright Man's shoulder to the other robots. Cut Man and Proto Man were both raising their blasters.

"That's right, Mega Man, and I'm here to light up your life— _with ten-thousand watts,_ that is!" The bulb on Bright Man's head lit up like a sun, overloading his optics. He stumbled backward. Rush was whimpering. _Not good!_

Fortunately, he wasn't the only one blinded by Bright Man's rays. "Bright Man, kill the light a little," Proto Man shouted angrily, "We can't see!" That gave Mega Man an idea. He stumbled forward, his hand wandering in front of him until it brushed against the _Flash Stopper_. The light died slowly as he drained Bright Man's weapon energy.

"Don't let him get your _Flash Stopper_ you fool!" Dr. Wily screeched angrily above them, pounding his fist against the flight controls.

A round light bulb unscrewed itself from Mega Man's plasma cannon as he activated Bright Man's weapon. He lifted it into the air, using its glow to blind the robots. A second file had downloaded into his weapon copy system in addition to the _Flash Stopper_ , allowing his optic circuits to interpret the ultraviolet frequencies outside his normal robotic vision. It was like looking at the room through an x-ray, the Robot Masters appearing as ghostly silhouettes.

Mega Man gave the defenseless Bright Man a sharp kick, knocking him into Guts Man. The sudden movement confused Guts Man, who began flailing aggressively, one of his large fists crushing Bright Man's _Flash Stopper_. The other knocked Cut Man back, who panicked, firing a _Rolling Cutter_ through Guts Man's knees. Guts Man crashed to the floor with an angry bellow. Satisfied with the damage, Mega Man let the _Flash Stopper's_ rays die down, switching back to his plasma cannon.

"You idiots!" Dr. Wily called angrily to his robots. "I'll have to attach the override relay myself!" A long robotic arm snaked from the Skullker to pluck the device out of Proto Man's hand. Mega Man took aim at the underbelly of the Skullker, firing through its giant whirling propeller. A muffled _boom_ and a few scorched parts burst from the interior. Dr. Wily cursed as the cockpit began filling with smoke. He hastily opened the back hatch for ventilation. The smoke floated to the ceiling, setting off the fire alarms, and an emergency siren began to wail from the outer grounds.

"Time to go!" Dr. Wily shouted angrily, lowering the Skullker just enough for the Robot Masters to jump in, Cut Man and Bright Man dragging the legless Guts Man with them. Mega Man raised his blaster again, this time taking aim for the device that was still clutched in the Skullker's arm. But before he could fire, a blue plasma blast struck him on the shoulder, whirling him around backward like a top. Mega Man grabbed the edge of an electrical generator to steady himself.

"Proto Man, that's enough! The police will be here any second!"

For a moment, it looked as if Proto Man would ignore Dr. Wily. He and Mega Man stared at each other, blasters raised. But then Proto Man let his hand replace his plasma cannon. "See ya around, Mega." He disappeared through the back door of the Skullker, which clamped shut behind him.

"I'll be back, Mega Man, and next time you won't be so _lucky_!" Dr. Wily called threateningly as the Skullker rocketed haphazardly through the entrance, leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

* * *

Back at Skull Fortress, Dr. Wily fumed angrily at Guts Man, Cut Man, and Bright Man. "How dare you let that titanium troublemaker stop me! You're nothing but heaps of useless chips!"

"But—" Guts Man started feebly.

"No buts!" Dr. Wily glared at the three Robot Masters as if daring another one to argue. They all hung their heads in shame, inwardly wondering angrily why _Proto Man_ wasn't being included in Dr. Wily's tirade. Proto Man sat cross-legged on a computer terminal outside of Dr. Wily's wrath with a smirk on his face, as if he hadn't been part of the botched mission.

The door slid open as Elec Man walked into the laboratory. "How did it go?" Dr. Wily asked sharply without looking at him.

"I had no trouble," Elec Man replied crisply.

"Did anyone see you plant the chips?"

"No." Elec Man handed Dr. Wily two communicators. "One's working at a Gizmo City next to the power plant on Jupiter Street. The other's in Dr. Light's lab as we speak."

"Excellent, just as I planned." Dr. Wily pocketed the communicators. "Lucky for you three I got a new juicy plan," he said, releasing Cut Man, Guts Man, and Bright Man from his glare. "I placed a spy in Dr. Light's lab. Soon, Mega Man will be of no more concern to me than a fly on the wall."

* * *

Mega Man explained to Roll and Dr. Light what happened at the Power Company. They had brought the three Domestic Robots with them to Dr. Light's laboratory, which Dr. Light was still testing before he released their schematics to manufacturers.

"And Dr. Wily's been working on his army. He's stolen Bright Man to be part of his Robot Masters."

"Bright Man? Isn't that the TV mascot that Dr. Umlaut built?" Roll asked.

"It's Dr. _Umlauf_ , Roll," Dr. Light corrected.

Roll crossed her arms. "Why would Dr. Wily steal Bright Man? Does he think it's possible to annoy everyone to death?"

"He gave him a new light bulb with a killer luminosity rating. I don't think they'll let him near children again anytime soon," Mega Man said with a dark chuckle.

"The important thing is that you were able to drive them off, and stop whatever Dr. Wily was planning to do," Dr. Light said with a smile, placing an arm on Mega Man's shoulder. "Only your second mission and you're off to a great start at becoming the world's next greatest hero."

Mega Man smiled softly. "Thanks Doc, but I know I'm going to need a lot more training to defeat Proto Man."

Dr. Light stiffened. "Did Proto Man give you a hard fight?"

"He was kicking my ass at the airport!" Mega Man hesitated at the sight on Dr. Light's face. "Sorry," he said quickly, "I shouldn't have sworn. I just don't know how I'm going to beat this guy. It was as if he was just _playing around,_ and even after I threw him into a jet turbine he still wouldn't call it quits."

There was more on Mega Man's mind then he was ready to share. Family had always been the most important thing to him, but Proto Man had distorted the term _brother_ , like it was the clause of a contract that had been signed and dotted before Mega Man was even the first page of a schematic. To say that Mega Man hadn't reflected on the situation would have been a myth; for the past few days he could think of nothing else. _Forget about him,_ Mega Man thought sternly. _We're both bomber-robots, sure, but that doesn't define either of us. He's a criminal, and you fight criminals. We're not related, end of story._

Dr. Light was frowning deeply, as if in thought. "I'll see what I can do to help you train. In the meantime, you should get some rest. You've had a long day. You too, Roll," he added sternly as Roll attempted to sneak off to the TV-room.

* * *

There were four parts to Dr. Light's house: the laboratory, an atrium in the back for studying, an office in the front where Dr. Light received visitors, kept records, and made business calls, and the personal living quarters.

The living quarters were decorated in an Art Deco style with bright red, yellow, and green halls. It had two stories. On the bottom floor was a kitchen, dining room, living room, laundry room, TV-room, bathroom, and entryway that lead out to a porch. The upstairs was divided into four rooms. The master bedroom where Dr. Light slept was located at the end of the hall. Mega Man and Roll slept in two rooms adjacent to each other. Originally, the rooms had been part of one storage place, but Dr. Light had renovated it into the bedrooms on the completion of Rock and Roll, moving the storage into the spare bedroom on the other end of the hall. He had never gotten around to clearing it out, and it was now piled thick with dusty boxes, filing cabinets, and cobwebs. Doris had spent the entire day locked up inside, apparently sorting out the mess. She marched out with her hands on her hips, giving Roll a scathing look as she passed by on her way to her room. "This house is filthy. Doesn't anyone clean up around here?"

Roll shrugged, closing the door behind her. She had never thought the house was that bad off. As Roll lay down on her bed, she could hear Doris stalk angrily down the hall, downstairs. _These Domestic Robots are a nuisance._

* * *

Even after his conversion into a bomber-robot, Mega Man still retained the same human characteristics he had when he was just an advanced-android. Apart from looking human, he liked to get eight full hours of sleep every night, and he was eager to change into his blue cotton pajamas and slip into his warm bed.

"Can I be of any assistance, sir?" Morris asked in a drawling voice as Mega Man walked towards the bathroom on the bottom floor.

"No thanks Morris, I just need to clean up after a dirty battle with Dr. Wily before I go to bed," Mega Man replied. The butler was making him uncomfortable. Why did Morris follow him everywhere? Was this how human butlers acted? Mega Man was relieved when Morris finally left him alone at the bathroom door. He walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water. After soaking a towel, he began to wash his face.

A moment later, he heard the door click softly behind him. "Huh?" he said, pulling the towel from the face. In the reflection of the mirror, he could just make out a figure through the dark stained-glass window in the decorative door. "I'll be out in a sec, Roll," he called outside. The figure didn't reply. It was almost as if it were watching him. "Morris…?" he called again, uneasy. Still no answer.

There was a soft hissing noise, and a hole the size of a half-dollar appeared in the door. A jet of murky green liquid gushed suddenly from this hole, splashing onto the floor. The figure at the door vanished, the sound of hurried footsteps fading down the hallway. The liquid began to creep along the myrtle tiles of the floor. With a crackle like oil on a hot frying pan, the sealing around the toilet began to bubble and corrode.

_Acid!_ Mega Man hopped on top of the sink before the acid touched his titanium boots. He reached precariously across for the doorknob, but the door wouldn't budge, as though wedged from the outside. He fired at the lock, but it rebounded the plasma blast. He ducked as it ricocheted towards him, decimated a nearby towel rack _. Dr. Light reinforced the lab with super steel to keep Dr. Wily out, but now it's keeping me in! If I don't get out of here fast, this acid will eat right through my titanium skin._ "Hey, in here! Dr. Light!" he shouted as the acid level began to rise, sloshing around the tub. _I've only got a few seconds…_

* * *

Met wandered the halls, dragging her little yellow feet dejectedly behind her. The new robot maid had just burst into Dr. Light's office and pushed her out with the end of the broom as if Met were a piece of rubbish. She hadn't meant to be in the way of Doris's cleaning (though privately she thought Doris wasn't doing a very good job, the laboratory was no cleaner since her arrival).

It was then that she came upon an enormous pump sitting outside the bathroom. The door had been welded shut with a steel bar, and a small black hose threaded through a hole next to the doorknob. Met trilled loudly in alarm. Her extendable robot arms lashed out, pushing the pump of acid away from the door. Then she grabbed the sides of the door, pulling with all her might. With a loud metallic squeal, the door ripped from its hinges. Met scrambled away just in time as a wave of acid rushed out, burning holes into the red carpet.

Dr. Light and Roll had heard the commotion and came running to find Mega Man sprawled out on the floor in a puddle of acid while Met sprayed him off using the garden hose. "Mega Man, what happened?"

"Someone tried to dissolve me," Mega Man replied flatly.

Dr. Light and Roll started. "Who would try to kill you?" Roll asked.

They didn't have to look far. Painted on the side of the pump in bright yellow was the letter W.

"How did that get here?" Mega Man asked angrily, giving the pump a kick.

"It appears we've got a spy in the lab," Dr. Light whispered.

"Oh, swell! But who?" Roll whispered back.

"Can we be of any further assistance, sir?" Morris interrupted. He had just turned up along with Doris and Dolores, who was still cradling her baby doll.

"Yes," Dr. Light said, turning towards his creations. "Please clean up this mess."

"Right away, sir," Doris said obediently, grabbing a mop from the closet.

Mega Man narrowed his eyes at Morris suspiciously. Morris had been with him just before he had been attacked. "I've got a sneaking suspicion the butler did it," he confided quietly to Dr. Light so Morris wouldn't overhear.

"Out of my way, can't you see I am trying to clean up the mess you've made?" Doris snapped angrily, brandishing a mop at Mega Man's feet.

"Oh, sorry Doris," Mega Man said, stepping away from the puddles on the floor.

"Sheesh, that maid is really grumpy," Roll grumbled to Mega Man as they walked back upstairs.

"Don't complain. Without her, we'd have to make _you_ do all the housework. After all, it was _you_ who put all of our cleaning appliances into your utility arm!"

"Pff, whatever!"

The laboratory phone began to ring. They all glanced at each other. "I wonder who is calling now," Dr. Light mused.

Mega Man ran over to the phone, glancing at the caller I.D. "The area code is from…Switzerland?"

Dr. Light's face brightened. "That must be Dr. Umlauf. He always calls at strange hours (it's three in the morning over there). I wonder if he's heard about Bright Man yet."

Mega Man picked up the receiver. "Hello? This is Mega Man speaking."

"Ah, Mega Man!" cried a voice from the other end. "Zis is Dr. Umlauf, a friend of your creator! It is good to speak to you at last! Of course I have seen you on zee news at Kennedy International Airport. Dr. Light must be very proud."

"Thanks, Dr. Umlauf. You're too kind," Mega Man replied embarrassedly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

There was a short pause on Dr. Umlauf's end. "What loss?"

"Bright Man," Mega Man responded. "He has been taken by Dr. Wily."

"What? WHAT?" Dr. Umlauf snarled. "Zat thieving son of a pig! I'll wring his neck! By zee time I'm through wiz him, he won't know which hole is his mouth, and which is his ass! Zat bastard will be scraping zee dung from—"

Mega Man hung up, shocked. He gave Dr. Light a weak smile. "He didn't take the news very well."

The phone rang again. Mega Man hesitated before picking up.

"I am sorry for my rudeness," Dr. Umlauf began in a more controlled voice. "I have a very bad temper, my wife is always telling me. But it is no matter. Bright Man is a shit robot anyway, and Dr. Wily is a stupid shit to steal him."

"…Yes, I agree," Mega Man said uncertainly, "Um, was there anything else you wanted to talk about, Dr. Umlauf?"

"Yes, I wanted to invite Dr. Light to come visit me at my home in Geneva when he comes to the conference this fall. Of course you and Roll are welcome to come too." He gave a heavy sigh. "It is too bad about Bright Man. My wife is an executive producer at _Acme Entertainment,_ she will have my head when she finds out. I better start work on a new mascot, maybe a robot train or a slinky. Goodbye Mega Man, and good luck." Dr. Umlauf hung up.

Mega Man looked at Roll and Dr. Light. "Well that was weird. I have a bad feeling we're not going to get much sleep tonight."

_**To be continued…** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon tie-ins:
> 
> Professor Henson teaches with Dr. Light at New York's University of Robotics and helps Mega Man and co. out in Robo-Spider.
> 
> Dr. Umlauf (nicknamed Dr. Umlaut): Dr. Umlaut sounds like a made up name if I'd ever heard one, but apparently he's a real guy; Mega Man recognized him as "Dr. Light's old friend' in Bot Transfer.


	5. Electric Nightmare, Part 2

"What do you mean that little twerp escaped my acid trap?" Dr. Wily shouted angrily into his communicator. He had just received his first report from the spy in Dr. Light's laboratory, and he was not pleased. "How could you let this happen? I will accept no excuses. Your mission is to destroy Mega Man!"

"Hey! I thought I told you _I_ wanted to destroy my brother," Proto Man interrupted, appearing at Dr. Wily's side. He snatched the communicator out of Dr. Wily's hand, crushing it like a soda can.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Dr. Wily growled.

"I'm tired of playing your stupid little game with your little puppets," Proto Man replied, gesturing towards Guts Man, Cut Man, and Bright Man. "It's time to get serious. Leave Mega Man to me."

That had to be the last straw; Proto Man was being blatantly disobedient. Cut Man, Guts Man, and Bright Man glanced tensely in anticipation towards Dr. Wily. Proto Man was going to get it now!

But Dr. Wily only heaved a resigned sigh like a father giving into the demands of a spoiled child. "All right, all right! You can destroy Mega Man during the _next_ operation."

"Now you're talking, Doc," Proto Man smiled dangerously, tossing the crushed communicator into the air. He incinerated it with his plasma cannon before it hit the ground.

* * *

The Robot Masters retreated back to the armory where they stayed between missions or while they were being repaired. The remains of Fire Man lay on a worktable. Dr. Wily did not have Fire Man's original schematics, so it was uncertain when or _if_ he'd be able to rebuild him (Dr. Wily had thought Mega Man had caused the destruction of one of his finest Robot Masters, but later learned to his astonishment that _Roll_ was to blame).

"How come Proto Man never gets yelled at by Dr. Wily?" Guts Man exploded suddenly.

"Definitely Dr. Wily's favorite 'bot!" agreed Cut Man.

"Just because he's second-in-command, he thinks he can get away with anything," complained Bomb Man, who was lying in pieces on a worktable.

"Proto Man doesn't even do shit, he just sits up in the Skullker with Wily while we do all the hard work!" Ice Man grumbled.

Even Elec Man couldn't resist joining in. "He's not even a real Wily-bot like he claims to be."

The other Robot Masters turned towards Elec Man, interested. Of course, none of them had been built by Dr. Wily himself; Bomb Man was a former industrial Robot Master, and Elec Man and Fire Man had been part of New York's Underground before joining Dr. Wily. But Proto Man had been with Dr. Wily before all of them, so no one knew where he came from.

"You mean he was built by someone else?" Bomb Man croaked. "Who?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Elec Man stated matter-of-factly, "Proto Man isn't one of Wily's robots; Proto Man was built by Dr—"

"What was that?" a sharp voice interrupted from behind him. They all jumped. Proto Man was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Uh…we were just talking about our next mission," Guts Man fumbled stupidly.

"That's what I _thought_ you were talking about." Proto Man stalked over to a stack of energy cans, taking one from the top. Five pairs of eyes followed him. "Dr. Wily and I are going out. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Hey, what about us?" Ice Man growled. "We want to get in on the action too!"

"You wait here until Dr. Wily gives you an order."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Not my problem. Elec Man, step outside with me for a sec." Proto Man ignored the dark looks from the other Robot Masters as he and Elec Man walked out to the dingy hallway. "Alright, what's the problem, Elec Man? I thought we were all part of the same team now."

"I don't like how you and Wily are operating," Elec Man replied coldly.

"Oh?" Proto Man leaned against a wall, prepared to hear a well-articulated complaint.

"His stunt at the Power Plant was quite frankly _embarrassing_ ," Elec Man began. "It would have been much easier to send in a disguised robot or bribe an employee to plant the override relay, no need for an armed invasion. Now that he's attacked the power plant once, the security will be tripled. Why can't Wily be more subtle?"

"We're trying to take over the world, remember? Not all our missions will be quiet."

"He would make a bigger profit if he stuck to engineering firearms for the mob in his basement."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Elec Man's eyes flashed accusingly. "You think you're a big-shot, a _bad_ criminal, Proto Man?"

"I break laws and fight the police," Proto Man replied neutrally.

"You know nothing about crime."

"Is that so."

"First, you never ' _fight the police._ ' Only amateurs do that," Elec Man snapped in annoyance, "When you fight the cops, it gets messy: police reports, media coverage, criminal records, etcetera. If a cop gets too close, you give him two-hundred bucks and send him off. You can bribe anyone in New York City, even the police. It's better to pay-off your enemies than to make new ones."

Proto Man snickered. "I appreciate your concern, but who's gunna mess with me?"

Elec Man scowled. "I hate your kind. Robots like you are only looking for fights. Crime isn't about big shoot-outs and car chases. It's about keeping your head down and playing smartly."

"We're not trying to run an organized criminal operation here. We're putting humans in their place." Proto Man reached for Elec Man's blaster. "I need your _Thunder Beam_. Wily and I are going Underground."

"I'm warning you, Proto Man. If you two keep this up, you will get busted."

" _Relax,_ " Proto Man said flippantly, turning to leave, "I can handle the police."

"I'm not talking about the police," Elec Man muttered to himself after Proto Man had disappeared down the hallway, "I'm talking about the Steel Crescent Syndicate."

* * *

The criminal Underground was divided into specialized factions: Mobsters who dealt in the creation and distribution of banned weapons, traffickers of dangerous chemicals and toxins, genetic engineers whose illegitimate practices were outlawed in most countries, dealers who carried everything from contraband to stolen art, chop shops who dismembered stolen vehicles for resale, smugglers, bootleggers, counterfeits, and finally a robot and human criminal organization called the Steel Crescent Syndicate.

The Steel Crescent Syndicate (also known as simply the Syndicate, the Spanners, and the S.C.S.) originated as a humble crescent wrench factory in Reno, Nevada. In 1989, American Mobsters moved into the derelict building, using it as their headquarters and as a safe place to create Robot Masters outside federally imposed restrictions for robotics. Their business boomed, and soon the Steel Crescent Syndicate spread from coast to coast, absorbing smaller crime rings like an ameba, a host of criminal engineers, scientists, and powerful unlicensed Robot Masters joining their ranks.

Like many adept criminal organizations, the Steel Crescent Syndicate's operations ran efficiently and subtly underneath the blind side of the law. They had a nasty reputation, even among other denizens of the criminal underworld. Whenever a restaurant owner or businessman failed to pay their debt to a Steel Crescent Syndicate member, they'd find their signature, a bent line, carved into their front door. The place would be burnt to the cinderblocks by morning.

It was within the Steel Crescent Syndicate that Proto Man had found their target. Dr. Wily had grumbled at first, not understanding why a 'pharaoh' themed Robot Master was any better than a 'light bulb' themed Robot Master, but Proto Man insisted that the choice was based purely on reference. While Bright Man had been a TV mascot programmed to do no more than entertain young viewers with short attention spans, Pharaoh Man worked security at the Cleopatra, a themed casino ran by Brooklyn mobsters. He was already seasoned in crime, his _Nemes_ headdress just a façade to hide his real job.

"He's owned by Blackjack Tommy and Louie Roulette, both members of the Syndicate," Proto Man explained. "They're already pissed at us for intruding on their turf, so it's not like we have anything to lose."

"Speak for yourself," Dr. Wily harrumphed. He hated dealing with Syndicate members, secretly terrified of them. It was one thing to terrorize ordinary citizens who couldn't defend themselves. A well-armed robot mob with connections from New York to San Francisco was another story.

"C'mon Doc, we can't keep bringing in bogus Robot Masters. If you're not gunna build your own we've got to get a few good ones too."

In the end, Dr. Wily relented. The operation went smoothly. At 11:45 p.m., they rolled up to the Cleopatra Casino in a white windowless van. Proto Man walked to the front entrance on the pretense of asking for directions. Pharaoh Man greeted him with a blaster, recognizing Proto Man as part of a rival robot gang, but was incapacitated quickly by the _Thunder Beam_ and dragged into the back of the van while Dr. Wily took off on screeching of tires. None of the onlookers considered the incident very suspicious; indeed, they used to ignoring mob activity at the Cleopatra Casino, and were thankful that the incident hadn't been a drive-by.

* * *

At 1:37 a.m. Proto Man, Dr. Wily, and the recently reprogrammed Pharaoh Man returned to the Power Company in the Skullker, using the same hole that Dr. Wily had blasted through the front gate earlier that day.

Dr. Wily grinned maliciously at the security guards on duty. The pair had drawn pistols, but were visibly shaking at the sight of Proto Man and Pharaoh Man. "Whatever Power Company is paying you, it's not worth your lives."

Proto Man drew a blaster. "Sit quietly in the corner and we'll tie you up—or we can do this the hard way." The security guards hastily obeyed. Proto Man smirked. Who needs bribery when brute force worked every time?

Pharaoh Man blasted a neat hole through the casing of the power grid using his _Pharaoh Shot_ , a powerful thermal-based blaster. Proto grabbed a fist full of cables from the inside, tying them together with the override relay.

"At last! Now I control everything connected to the power grid with this single joystick!" Dr. Wily crowed from the Skullker.

"Joystick?" Pharaoh Man asked Proto Man.

"English isn't his first language, just go with it," Proto Man replied in a low voice.

Dr. Wily peered over the dashboard. They had missed a security guard who had been hiding underneath a desk. He watched with amusement as the man reached for a corded phone. Dr. Wily twiddled the joystick (a device which looked like it had previously been an Atari controller), rerouting the phone call.

"We're under attack by Dr. Wily. Send in the army!" The security guard's voice crackled through the Skullker's speakers.

"I think you've called the wrong number!" Dr. Wily replied back through the Skullker's loudspeaker. "Take care of him, Pharaoh Man!"

Proto Man and Pharaoh Man returned to the Skullker after tying and gagging the third security guard to the desk chair using the phone cord.

 _With everything under my control, and Mega Man out of the way, the world is mine!_ Dr. Wily thought gleefully. "Our spy at Gizmo City will let us know if anything's coming," he announced as Proto Man entered the cockpit. "Now, to begin the real chaos…"

* * *

Mega Man's eyes cracked open. A distant beeping noise had woken him up. With a groan, he rolled out of bed. Taking off his pajamas and pulling on his titanium armor, he hurried down to the laboratory.

"Something is coming in over the emergency satellite scanner," Dr. Light announced as he entered. He had dark circles underneath his eyes. "I am getting some very strange reports from downtown." He flipped on the console.

"Dr. Light, this is Captain Evans of Central Station," buzzed a voice through the speakers. "The city is being overrun by everything that isn't nailed down. M-my police force can't stop it! We need Mega Man's help! Now!" The recording hissed to static abruptly.

The message was accompanied by disturbing footage caught by security cameras. Monorails raced out of control, ignoring their scheduled stops. An open drawbridge dropped suddenly, crashing through the deck of the bulk carrier floating underneath. The streets were jammed bumper to bumper as all three colors of the traffic lights blinked at once. The sprinklers systems had switched themselves on, and the street lamps had switched themselves off.

"What on earth is happening? It's as if the electronics are possessed!" Dr. Light exclaimed.

Mega Man watched as the footage of the city looped. "I bet Dr. Wily is behind it. Remember how he was at the Power Company earlier?"

"I have a feeling you're right, Mega Man. This is not something that could be caused by a simple power surge." Dr. Light began urgently tapping at his computer. "I must figure out some way to stop it."

"In the meantime, I think you should unplug everything."

"Oh, don't worry about that. My lab runs on its own energy-efficient generator. Dr. Wily won't gain control of my electronics!"

Mega Man nodded. "Alright, but be careful. I'm going to go do some investigating of my own. Come on, Rush! Let's go check out the power plant." Mega Man glanced around, expecting an excited scampering of feet. But he heard nothing. "Rush?"

* * *

"Nice doggy."

Rush wagged his tail vigorously. This lady was being really nice to him! Maybe she'd scratch behind his ears and give him a belly rub. He bounded forward towards her excitedly.

But before he could lick her face, she grabbed him by the snout, jerking his head downwards. Rush whimpered as a sharp jab of pain shot through his skull. He pulled away from her grip and began scratching vigorously at his head, growling.

"That's right doggy, it's just a flea," the lady laughed from above him.

Scooting backward, Rush attempted to escape whatever was bothering him. He bumped into a pair of blue titanium boots. "I've been looking all over for you, we've got work to do!" his master chastised. Rush stopped scratching, his ears flattening. He hadn't even heard his master's call. He quickly transformed into a jetboard, baring his teeth through the strange tingling sensation he felt between his ears. "Let's burn pod!"

Doris watched through a crack in the blinds as Mega Man and Rush took off through the sliding glass door. "So long, Mega Man."

* * *

Guts Man wasn't very bright, but his brute strength had no equal, while Cut Man's razor sharp blades had endless possibilities. They weren't Dr. Wily's best Robot Masters, but their special abilities were versatile enough to be useful on any mission, and after Guts Man and Cut Man's success against Mega Man at the airport, Dr. Wily had them work as a team to destroy Mega Man. Together, they waited in a dirty alleyway between a corner pharmacy and a brick diner. A neon _Eats_ sign hung above, humming loudly and attracting moths.

"So how long do ya think we gotta wait until that mutt brings us Mega Man?" Guts Man rumbled.

"Dr. Wily said the chip only works if Mega Man uses the dog's jetboard mode," Cut Man replied.

"Well, when he gets here, you hold him, and I'll punch!"

"Why don't you hold him while I carve him up?" Cut Man suggested.

"Because Dr. Wily said to make sure we get the job done right, and you can make someone deader using your fists than you can using a pair of scissors," Guts Man laughed. "Hey, do you think Proto Man will be mad when we kill Mega Man? He said he wanted to do it."

"Who cares, we'll be Dr. Wily's favorite 'bots once we 'cut' Mega Man out of the picture! Get it, 'cut'?"

"Ahahaha, Cut Man. You say the funniest things!" Guts Man roared in approval. "Hey, I think I see 'im. Get ready, he's coming this way!"

* * *

The dark city sped by as Mega Man and Rush zoomed off towards the Power Plant. Below he could hear the bleating of angry car horns, the screams of panicked citizens trapped in the monorail and subway cars, and the nonstop ringing of telephone booths which had stopped working. "We'll be there any second, Rush."

Rush gave a wheezing cough, and his jet backfired. That didn't sound good. With a lurch, they suddenly plummeted five feet. "Hey, what's gotten into you—"

Mega Man was cut off as they plummeted again towards Jupiter Street, which was packed with grid locked cars below. "Rush, slow down!" Why wasn't Rush listening to his orders? He was flying like a stray bottle rocket. They were dropping lower and lower, barely skimming the roofs of the car, a blinking traffic light was just ahead—

 _Wham._ Mega Man was knocked from Rush, his momentum spinning him through the air. The world whirled from sky to cement to sky to cement until he smashed head first into a row of garbage cans. Mega Man sat up with a wince, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "What was that all about?"

"It's about us taking care of you!" cried a familiar voice. Guts Man and Cut Man loomed over him. _What a coincidence,_ Mega Man thought. _First Rush's jetboard gives out, and now I'm cornered in a dirty alleyway with two evil Robot Masters._

"All right you metal meddler, get ready ta join the junk heap!" Guts Man roared, winding up a punch. Mega Man hastily scooted out of the way as Guts Man's _Super Arm_ came rocketing toward him. He'd had his fill of that weapon at the airport.

Any other time, Mega Man would be happy to fight Guts Man and Cut Man. He still needed to bring them back to Dr. Light to correct their programming, but his duty to the safety of the public had higher priority. _There's no time to play with these clowns, we've got a city to save._ "Let's go Rush!" he called.

He leaped on to Rush's back. They climbed into the air, leaving the alleyway behind them—

—then suddenly they were back.

"What'd you do that for?" Mega Man asked angrily as Rush dumped him to the sidewalk at Guts Man's feet.

"Because he's an obedient 'bot, ain't that right flea brain?" Guts Man laughed, roughly patting Rush on the head. Rush's tongue was lolling out, his eyes crossed.

"I'm going to trim your life, blue boy!" Cut Man jeered from behind, clicking the _Rolling Cutter_ on his head.

"And I'm gunna flatt'n ya," Guts Man boomed, smashing a parked sedan like it was an egg carton.

"Hey guys, we're all Light-bots here. Don't I get a say in this?" Mega Man asked.

"Sure, what'll it be—a clip job?"

"—Or a pounding?"

"How about both at the same time?" Mega Man suggested.

"You got it!" Guts Man laughed, lunging forward. At the same time, Cut Man had fired a _Rolling Cutter_ at Mega Man's back. Mega Man dived out of the way. The Rolling Cutter sank into Guts Man's chest, causing him to howl in pain. "Hey!" he bellowed, punching Cuts Man's head shears.

"You—" Cut Man started angrily, firing another _Rolling Cutter_ at Guts Man's left leg.

Mega Man smiled as Cut Man and Guts Man fought each other. _I couldn't have done it better myself._

Rush whimpered at his feet, scratching his head furiously with a hind leg. "What's wrong fella?" Mega Man asked, crouching next to Rush. He gently removed Rush's helmet, probing around the inside with his fingers until he brushed against the sharp edge of something that didn't belong. Mega Man pulled it out. In his hand was a thin, jet-black object. "This circuit card was controlling you," he said aloud, narrowing his eyes, "—and my hunch is whoever did this is the one who gave me an acid bath."

A scream rang out from a nearby store. "Unfortunately there is no time to worry about that now. C'mon!"

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Continuity Note: The 'Steel Crescent Syndicate' does not have a counterpart in the RS-canon, but has important Mega Man/Rockman classic series connections.


	6. Electric Nightmare, Part 3

A robotic cosmetic clerk gave Mega Man a dirty look as he burst through the front entrance to Gizmo City. _What did I do to her?_ he thought with annoyance. "I heard screaming, what's going on?"

"Store's closed," the cosmetic clerk snapped, disappearing through an 'employees only' door with a slam.

"That was suspicious," Mega Man commented to Rush (or maybe more to himself as Rush had the I.Q. of a beagle). "A department store," he mused, looking around. Every electronic, from blenders to refrigerators, danced up and down on their shelves to a mad cacophony of whirs, beeps, whines, and hums. "I have a feeling this will get ugly. Let's check it out."

* * *

"We have an intruder, Dr. Wily. Mega Man is here," the cosmetic clerk announced to a communicator hidden in management paperwork in the back office. No one replied. "Dr. Wily?" she called again.

Someone picked up the other receiver. "Dr. Wily's busy playing with his joystick," a new voice replied. "I'll head to the power plant, can you stall Mega Man for a bit?"

"How am I suppose to do that?" she asked, scandalized. "He's armed with a plasma cannon!"

"I dunno, throw powder puffs at him or something."

"Very funny."

The transmission cut to static. The cosmetic clerk dropped the communicator with a huff. "I am going to ruin my best razors doing this," she complained, removing the guards from an electric hair clipper.

* * *

Roll was rubbing sleep from her eyes as she entered the lit laboratory. "Hey, why's everyone up? Where's Mega?"

"The city is under attack by Dr. Wily," Dr. Light replied, eyes glued to his computer screen. "Mega Man went to try and stop it while I search for a solution here."

Roll's eyes shot open. "And he didn't _wake_ me?" she asked indignantly, dashing towards the garage.

"Roll wait, stay here!" Dr. Light shouted, tearing his eyes away from the schematic he was working on. But Roll was either out of earshot or pretending not to hear him. He heaved aggravated sigh. "Why doesn't she obey?"

Dr. Light was not the only one frustrated with Roll's disappearance. Met beeped angrily as Roll ran past. Had everyone just forgotten about the spy in the laboratory?

* * *

Roll took a green prototype skycycle from the garage to fly to the city. Technically, it wasn't hers to drive—Dr. Light had built it as a faster, fuel-efficient vehicle for the police patrols of New York—but with the city in danger, she knew that this certainly counted as an exception. Using the onboard GPS, Roll tracked Mega Man's homing signal to a Gizmo City on Jupiter Street. _Sounds like Mega and Rush are in trouble. Good thing I got here in time._ The lights of the Gizmo City blazed, and Roll could hear a commotion coming from the inside. After parking the skycycle on the second-floor balcony, she ran through an automatic door to get inside.

Roll wrinkled her nose in disgust as she was assailed by the sharp scents of hairspray, perfumes, and nail polish remover. _Yuck. I can't wait to get out of here._ "Mega, where are you?" she called.

"YAH!" Two hands pushed Roll head first into a pyramid display of facial moisturizers. She tripped and crashed to the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" Roll asked angrily as she picked herself up from the pile of canisters, jasmine scented liquid seeping into her shirt and jeans. She glared at her attacker, a doll-like android with penciled in eyebrows and a bush of pink hair tied to the top of her head with a green bow.

"What's a girl like you doing in the cosmetic department?" the cosmetic clerk sneered in a high, babyish voice. "The thrift store is two blocks over, sweetie!"

" _Excuse me_?"

The cosmetic clerk's leer broadened. "We don't sell axel grease for you to put in your hair, but you might be able to get away with using mascara instead."

"That does it!" Roll growled, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater.

* * *

Mega Man finally located the owner of the scream. The store manager cowered at the mercy of an erratic vending machine, which was spitting Cola-Cola cans with the precision accuracy of a baseball machine onto the man's back.

"Soda machine's out of order, huh?" Mega Man quipped, smashing a foot through the aluminum casing. "That fixes it."

The man looked up in surprise at Mega Man. "Th-thank you!" he cried in deep gratitude. "I've been trapped here all night!"

Mega Man frowned. "Where's the fuse box for the store?"

"In the back with the rest of the facilities. Here, I'll take you to it!" Together they raced through the rows of chaotic appliances towards a door in the back. The store manager opened the door with a key on his lanyard. "In there," he said, pointing into a black void.

"Wow, sure is dark in there, makes you miss electri—" Mega Man was cut off as a thick cable wrapped around his neck, dragging him inside the facilities room. The fuse box was _attacking_ him. A live wire crept like a python dangerously close to his face; if he got zapped he'd be fried. Mega Man drew his plasma cannon, taking aim at the fuse box. He fired, and suddenly all the lights went out, the store going silent.

"You've done it!" The store manager cheered, pulling out a flashlight from his belt. "The machines aren't moving!"

But in the new found quiet, they could hear shouting from the cosmetic department.

"Grunge girl!"

"Beauty school bitch!"

Mega Man blinked. _That sounded like Roll._ "Can I borrow that flashlight for a bit?"

He ran up an inactive escalator to a cosmetic department on the second floor. The cosmetic clerk he had seen earlier had Roll in a headlock while Roll's nails were pulling at her hair.

"Hey, cut it out you two!" he yelled, wrenching Roll and the cosmetic clerk apart. "I'll handle her," he said with a smile to Roll.

Roll roughly pushed Mega Man aside. "No, she's mine!" She drew a sharp rotary blade from her utility arm. The cosmetic clerk smirked, transforming her arm into an electric hair trimmer. With blood-curdling screeches, they charged like barbaric warriors. The blades hissed through the air as they sliced at each other until Roll became victorious through disembowelment.

"It's not fair," the cosmetic clerk whined as she clattered to the tile floor, "—you fight like a boy!"

"And you fight like a Barbie!" Mega Man looked on in horror as Roll used a high suction vacuum from her utility arm to strip the synthetic face off the cosmetic clerk's head, revealing her bare infrastructure. The cosmetic clerk stopped moving.

"Was that necessary?" Mega Man burst out angrily, grabbing Roll by the elbow. "She was unarmed!"

"So what? I'm unarmed too!" Roll retorted hotly. "And she called me a grunge girl!"

"What's a 'grunge' girl?"

"I dunno, but it sounded rude!"

"Not half as rude as what you called her!"

A timid cough cut Roll and Mega Man off. They turned to find the store manager grinning at them. "Thanks for saving my store, I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't come along! How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about that, sir," Mega Man replied politely, "It's all in a days w—"

"Can this Digimatic Garbage Disposal really blend _anything?_ " Roll interrupted, picking up one of the fallen appliances from the ground.

The store manager grinned. "Haven't you seen the commercials? That garbage disposal can grind a steel golf driver to powder in two seconds flat. It's got five-inch steel blades whirling at over five thousand watts of power. You can set its speed to chunky, shred, slice-n-dice, pulverize, liquefy, vaporize, and atomize. Please take it. It's the least I can do for saving my store."

"Our pleasure!" Roll responded brightly.

* * *

Dr. Wily frowned into the computer monitor of the Skullker. So far neither his spy nor the combined force of Guts Man and Cut Man had been enough to put a stop to Mega Man, and he knew from the destruction of the cosmetic clerk at Gizmo City that Mega Man was getting close to the Power Company. Too close. "That blue dweeb thinks he can sneak past me, does he?" he whispered to himself. "Well, I've got a surprise for him!" He held the Skullker's loudspeaker microphone to his mouth. "Attention all police robo-units. Mega Man is heading east on Jupiter Street. Intercept and destroy."

* * *

Roll cradled her prize as they walked from Gizmo city as if it were a puppy.

"I hope you're not planning to install that thing into your utility arm," Mega Man said crossly. He was still annoyed about the cosmetic clerk incident.

Roll didn't reply. She was staring ahead with wide eyes. "We've got company!"

Mega Man looked ahead and was suddenly blinded by headlights. "The N.Y.P.D. robo-units? How many?"

"Uh, all of them, I think."

"Great."

They dove behind a bus as the robo-officers began firing. "Typical of Dr. Wily to force me to fight the city's own defenders," Mega Man shouted over the cadence of laser pistols as he and Roll crouched behind the front tire. "I can't destroy any of them, who'd be left to enforce the law?"

The glass in the bus shattered above them. "There's just too many of them!" Roll shouted back, shielding her head from the glass with an arm.

"Our only chance is for Dr. Light to find a way to stop them at the source." Mega Man got up, peering over the hood of the bus.

"Wait, where are you going?" Roll asked. "I thought you said our only chance was with Dr. Light."

"I'm going to check out the power plant. I have a hunch I'll find Wily there."

"I'm coming too."

"Oh no you're not!" Mega Man snapped, turning back to glare at Roll. "After that little stunt with the cosmetic 'bot? You're going home."

"But Mega!"

"Just be glad I don't tell Dr. Light about it, you know what he'll think! Get back to the skycycle, I'll cover you. Go Roll!"

Roll gave him a dirty glare, but turned on her heel to run back into Gizmo City. Mega Man looked back at the robo-officers, who were closing in. _If I run, they'll chase me._ Mega Man whistled for Rush. "Come on boy, let's go!"

Mega Man zipped down Jupiter Street on Rush Jet. Behind him, he could hear the slamming of doors as the robo-police stepped back into their cars. Sirens blared as they began the pursuit.

The Power Company was coming up on his right. Mega Man quickly darted down a black alleyway. He dismounted from Rush and the two hid in a dumpster as the robo-officers passed by. He waited until the last siren died away before jumping out of the dumpster. "That was close, boy. Stay here, I'm going to sneak into the Power Company." _If I can't undo Dr. Wily's device, maybe I can do to the power grid what I did to the fuse box at Gizmo City._ The power company looked dark, suspiciously unguarded. Mega Man hoped the human security was unharmed. Looking around quickly, he took a deep breath and ran towards the opening in the Power Company's front gate.

"Not so fast, little brother!"

Mega Man jumped back in surprised as Proto Man swooped down from the roof like a hawk, landing lightly in front of him. Mega Man bristled. "If you're really my 'brother,' Proto Man, you'll do the right thing and let me stop Dr. Wily's crazy scheme."

Proto Man smiled. "It wouldn't seem so crazy if you'd join us, Mega. Dr. Wily's mad science takes some getting used to, but the rest is a lot of fun. Might even loosen you up a bit."

"I think it's better if we stay with our own doctors, don't you?" Mega Man replied coldly. Was Proto Man _seriously_ still trying to recruit him for Dr. Wily's army after he had tried to kill Mega Man at the airport?

"Have it your way." Proto Man drew a blaster and fired. Mega Man flew backward through the cab of a basket-lift crane sitting in the Power Company's parking lot.

 _Wow! That guy really grinds my gears!_ Mega Man fumed as he picked himself up from the broken glass. _He didn't even give me a warning! His ethical programming needs a serious retune._ He drew his blaster, but froze as a police siren wailed in the distance, drawing nearer. _I better get out of here and wait for Dr. Light to call. At least I know for sure who's behind all this._

* * *

Cut Man, Guts Man, Bright Man, and Dr. Wily stole one of Channel 4's news cameras and kidnapped governor Samuel A. Parson from the bedroom of his manor, taking both to New York's state capitol. Governor Parson was a fragile old man entering his last year of service to the state before elections. His first three years ran peacefully, and he hoped to serve another term, never thinking he would be held hostage and forced to deliver an address to New York at 4:37 in the morning.

"And so, I'm stepping down as your governor and turning the state over to Dr. Wily," Governor Parson finished, shamefaced. He could feel his chances at re-election slipping away.

Not a moment after the last word had left his mouth Dr. Wily had shoved Governor Parson from his chair, placing himself upon it as if it were a throne. "And as my first official act of business, I'm placing my trusted friends in all key positions," Dr. Wily announced in a pleasant voice. "You can relax now, you're all in _good hands."_

The Robot Masters were very happy. Dr. Wily had given each of them positions of power in the new fascist regime he had created for himself. Even Bright Man had been awarded district manager of Jersey City. Guts Man became Dr. Wily's official herald, his loud voice booming over the radio, "Do not be alarmed! Governor Wily is now controlling the entire city. You will all be given further instructions by the governor's robot officers. On second thought, I guess you should be alarmed! Hah-hahaha!"

Proto Man had declined the position of Vice-Governor, stating simply that he hated politics. Some time before Dr. Wily officially became governor of New York, Proto Man had slipped away without saying a word. Dr. Wily didn't like when Proto Man was quiet, it usually meant he was about to do something impulsive.

"Pest control?" Dr. Wily asked Proto Man after his broadcast ended. Proto Man had just walked into the office carrying an energy can.

"Told ya he'd show up," Proto Man replied, taking a seat on the edge of the governor Parson's desk.

He could only mean Mega Man. "Well? Did you take care of him?"

"Nah, he ran off."

Dr. Wily noticed Proto Man's gaze lingered on the ring of welded metal around Guts Man's left knee, which had been hastily mended in the Skullker after Dr. Wily had picked up the two brawling imbeciles from a diner on Jupiter Street. Though Proto Man made no comment, Dr. Wily knew he had connected the dots.

 _Ran off…or did you let Mega Man go?_ Dr. Wily had no reason to be suspicious except for the small yet significant detail that Proto Man had begun referring to Mega Man, his new rival, as 'brother.' He hated the term family. It conjured images of sickening sweetness, going to birthday and wedding parties for an aunt he loathed, spending holidays in the care of senile grandparents, competing with cousins for attention, and obeying parents who never cared for him. He was glad to be rid of all _that_ , and why Proto Man wanted a brother was beyond _him._ Dr. Wily didn't want Proto Man showing mercy towards an enemy; it would be a good idea to sever this spontaneous kinship at the bud.

"I can't believe Dr. Light had the nerve to build Mega Man to be just like you!" Dr. Wily declared with emphasized disgust. "As if he could match a robot of your vast superiority with that blue dweeb!"

Proto Man shrugged, seemingly unmoved by the statement.

New tactic; Proto Man was never the type to get jealous. "I know what it's like to have an irritating relative, Proto. My stupid cousin was always the favorite of the family! They always considered dear Alphonse's profession to be more _practical_ than my own!"

"I'm not stupid, Wily," Proto Man smirked, interrupting him. "I call Mega Man 'brother' out of respect, not for any _sentimental_ reason. We're both the same kind of robot, superior to Robot Masters. He's like a younger me, and I feel it's my responsibility as an _older brother_ to set him on the right track. But if you had a brother who said to you what mine said to me, you'd want to kill him too, the little prick."

"Proto Man, you are my best robot," Dr. Wily stated, getting frank.

"Never lost a battle," Proto Man affirmed.

"Then why is Mega Man giving you so much trouble?"

Proto Man scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't say he's _won_ a fight against me yet."

"What about the back at the airport, hmm?"

"Chh, I've come back from worse."

"And at the power plant he just 'ran off,'" Dr. Wily growled, his voice lowering.

"I'll get him, Wily, chill out!" Proto Man laughed. "Robots who fight with me are either destroyed or brought back here for you to reprogram with your brain-washing laser. Mega Man is neither dead nor working with us…I can't have him ruining my reputation, can I?"

Dr. Wily leaned back in his chair, pretending to be satisfied. "Well then, if Mega Man knows what's good for him he'll learn some manners. But for now, I want you to go back Underground to tie up some loose ends."

Proto Man folded his arms, getting serious. "Syndicate giving you grief?"

"I don't want them calling any friends."

"Alright, I'll have a chat with the boys at the Casino. Keep Pharaoh Man around for protection." Proto Man hopped off the desk, crunching the energy can into a ball and throwing it into an antique colonial vase. "Looks like you got things covered up here, _Governor_. I'll give you a com' call if I run into any snags."

Dr. Wily waited until Proto Man was out of earshot. He couldn't let anything spoil the best day of his life. He grabbed the second communicator which Proto Man had left lying on the corner of the desk and made a call to his spy in Dr. Light's laboratory. "Doris, this time be sure to finish the job," he whispered.

"Right away, Dr. Wily."

* * *

Dr. Light hung his head in disappointment as he watched the news broadcast from governor Parson. _I hope Mega Man never see this, how embarrassing. And now Dr. Wily thinks he can just call himself Governor, as though the title can be taken without a democratic election. Got to stop that maniac, before he can do any more harm._ He welded a steel casing around the security circuit he had finished constructing. _Ah there, this should do the trick—_

"Hasta la vista, Dr. Light," a low voice said from behind him.

Dr. Light turned towards the speaker and found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

Roll parked the skycycle back in its place in the garage, still fuming angrily to herself about Mega Man. "Who does he think he is? When _he_ defeats an evil robot, he gets crowned _hero._ When I defeat an evil robot, I've done too much, time to go home! Has everyone turned into a chauvinist? It's the '90s for crying out loud!"

Roll froze at the entryway to the laboratory. Dr. Light was standing with arms raised in front of Doris, who wore only a pair of ammunition belts over her silicone frame, a laser rifle in her hand cocked towards Dr. Light's forehead. Roll had no time to think up an elegant distraction. Closest to her sat a pail of soapy mop water. Roll kicked it towards Doris, its contents dumping straight onto her red hair. Doris cried out in surprise, reflexively lifting her arms to cover her face. "Met, I need help!" Roll shouted as she ran forward, grabbing for the laser rifle in Doris's hand.

"Let go," Doris hissed, her green eyes becoming angry slits.

"Stay away from my dad!" Roll yelled back. She gave Doris a sharp kick in the abdomen, wrenching the gun from her hand.

Met scuttled into the room. As Dr. Light's main lab assistant, she knew the construction of all of his robots better than perhaps Dr. Light himself. Grabbing a screwdriver with her retractable arm, she quickly unscrewed the hinges of Doris's joints, separating the silicon ligaments from her metal frame. Doris fell to the floor in a heap, the life vanishing from her eyes.

Met chittered angrily, grabbing a dustpan to scoop Doris's body parts into an empty recycle bin. Dr. Light's face had gone whiter than his beard. He looked shakily from Doris to Roll.

"Are you okay?" Roll asked.

Dr. Light took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Thank you, Roll—you got here just in the nick of time."

"So Doris was the spy all along," Roll murmured.

"Yes. I wish I had known…Mega Man had confided suspicions against Morris with me earlier, so I had him shut down, thinking that I had taken care of the problem."

Roll smiled lightly. "Guess Mega Man was wrong."

Dr. Light looked up at Roll, his eyebrows drawing in. "I have an important task for you. I need you to take the skycycle back to the Power Company. If you can attach this device to the power grid, we can shut down Dr. Wily's control circuits. It's our only chance. You've got to get through."

Roll could scarcely believe her ears. Dr. Light had given her an order to go help out Mega Man! "You can count on me!" Roll said with a cheerful salute.

Dr. Light nodded stiffly. He turned to the emergency satellite scanner. "Mega Man, can you hear me?" he asked into its communicator.

"Loud and clear, Dr. Light," Mega Man's voice crackled through the speakers. "I'm hiding with Rush at the corner of Maple and Ocean View Drive. The streets are crawling with robo-officers."

"Mega, draw the robo-officers away from the power plant. I'm sending Roll with a device to counteract Dr. Wily's override relay."

There was a pause. "What about Wily and his robots?" Mega Man asked.

"They are all together at the governor's office," Dr. Light replied, "Dr. Wily just appointed himself as governor in a live television broadcast. Once the robo-officers are distracted, go to the capitol building and take care of him."

"I'll do my best. Be careful Roll, remember I'm counting on you for backup. Mega Man out."

Roll tilted her head as the transmission cut out. Her earlier anger at Mega Man ebbed away a little. No matter how annoyingly sanctimonious Mega Man could be at times, he was still her brother. With new determination, she grabbed the security circuit from Dr. Light's hand, tearing back towards the garage.

Daylight soaked the eastern sky as Roll entered the power plant. She saw no sign of any of Dr. Wily's robots. _Everyone's chasing Mega Man now_ , she thought grimly. With a start, she noticed a group of unconscious security guards tied together in a corner of the room. Did Dr. Wily just leave them there? She approached the power grid, thrusting the security device into the exposed security. _This better work…_

* * *

Dr. Wily was sitting in the governor's aniline leather chair in front of a TV monitor, gleefully watching the feed from a security camera as a ring of robo-officers closed in on the Mayor's office, their laser pistols raised. As soon as he gave the command, they'd seize Mayor Hill and take him to the New York State Penitentiary. But just as the robo-officers were about to kick open the front doors, they froze. "No…" Dr. Wily groaned impatiently, pushing the joystick of the Atari controller forward. "What are you fools waiting for?"

The robo-officers dropped their laser pistols to their side, looking at one another in confusion. Then, as if coming to a group decision, the robo-officers broke formation, returned to their police cars and drove away.

"What's happening? I'm losing control!" Dr. Wily shouted angrily.

"You mean you've _lost_ control!" Mega Man said at his side. Dr. Wily had not heard Mega Man creep in, and was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Why you overgrown circuit breaker," Dr. Wily snarled, pounding his fist on the table. "Pharaoh Man! Destroy Mega Man!"

The double door to the hall burst open as Pharaoh Man answered Dr. Wily's call. Mega Man locked eyes with the new Robot Master. He wore a rich red cloak and a striped headdress in the style of King Tut, yet he looked far from comical.

"So you command, so it shall be done," Pharaoh Man replied in a deep smooth voice, his small red eyes blazing like those of a reanimated mummy. Taking care of robots was routine for Pharaoh Man no matter his master, a skill that neither excited nor bored him, it was simply his professional duty.

Pharaoh Man drew a blaster and fired a red laser at Mega Man's chest, its powerful impact knocking him backward through a paned window, the ledge of a balcony, and into the dark, dewy turf below. Mega Man barely had time to shake sense back into his head before Pharaoh Man leaped down next to him, his blaster glowing again. "Now, to finish you off."

Mega Man realized he still had a bar of weapon energy left for _Flash Stopper._ He fired it, temporarily blinding Pharaoh Man, and reached for his blaster to copy _Pharaoh Shot_.

"Now I've got your power!" Mega Man smirked triumphantly.

 _Wham_. Pharaoh Man's fist struck Mega Man's chin. He stumbled backward, tripping over the ledge of the garden fountain and falling with a loud splash. Above him, Pharaoh Man ripped a chunk from the fountain's masonry to bludgeon Mega Man with. Clutching his dislocated jaw, Mega Man painfully popped it back into place as he pushed himself up from the slick floor of the fountain. _Damn it, why didn't he panic and run away like the others after I disarm them?_ _This definitely isn't Pharaoh Man's first fight!_

Using the entire two-thirds of _Pharaoh Shot_ energy stored in his plasma generator, Mega Man fired a solar impact blast towards Pharaoh Man at point blank range. The burst felt as if it would split his blaster in two. Pharaoh Man launched upwards, disappearing into the night like a rocket.

Up in the governor's office, Dr. Wily surmised that Pharaoh Man wasn't coming back. Proto Man hadn't returned yet, and Dr. Wily didn't trust Cut Man, Guts Man, or Bright Man to defend him, so with great reluctance, he ordered the trio into the Skullker, planning to retreat. "You haven't seen the last of me, Mega Man!" He yelled tauntingly through the window as they rode past. " _I'll be back_!"

"And I'll be waiting," Mega Man smiled to himself.

* * *

Proto Man sat in a private lounge of the Cleopatra Casino across from Blackjack Tommy and Louie Roulette. Hieroglyphic murals and potted papyrus plants decorated the room. The merry whirls, dings, beeps, and hums of slot machines in the lobby below clashed with the police sirens wailing outside.

"A word to the wise," Louie Roulette growled. "Normally when a hustler sends his little 'bot to do his dirty work, we throw it into our drill press in the basement to make poker chips. What makes that nutso Wily think he can boss us around and steal our robots?"

"Just look outside," Proto Man replied. " _Governor_ Wily controls every electronic in New York, from the monorails to the robo-police force. Things are pretty comfortable in this casino right now, but you wouldn't want that to change, now would you?"

The two gangsters glared at Proto Man, but said nothing.

"Good. Oh, and before I go, a word to the wise: Wily isn't a nut. No scientist in the Syndicate has even come close to creating a robot like me. I have fought and defeated every sort of robot the New York underground has to offer, and I was built by Dr. Wily." Proto Man gave them a smug smile. "Think about that."

The aura of intimidation Proto Man had hoped to impose was immediately dispelled as Pharaoh Man's body crashed through the glass ceiling, smashing into the stone coffee table between him and the gangsters. They all jumped to their feet in surprise.

"Looks like your master just lost control of the city," Blackjack Tommy said coldly. He drew a laser pistol. Louie Roulette pulled an alarm. _Time to scram,_ Proto Man thought. He drew his plasma cannon and blasted a glass Anubis lamp, plunging the room into darkness before Blackjack Tommy could fire. Protecting his head with one arm, Proto Man burst out a window, landing in the street below.

"Proto Man to Dr. Wily," he called into the communicator on his left arm. "I'm on foot heading north on Race Street. Come pick me up."

* * *

"Did you have to lose Pharaoh Man?" Proto Man asked ruefully as he sat down next to Dr. Wily in the cockpit of the Skullker. "He was awesome. Can't I leave you alone for a few hours?"

"How did things go with the Syndicate?" Dr. Wily replied nastily.

* * *

Roll, Mega Man, and Dr. Light gathered back in the laboratory, all three worn out. From the roof, Pipi crowed the new morning.

"Looks like Dr. Wily won't be bothering us for a while," Mega Man said sleepily.

"But what if he tries to get control of the power grid again?" Roll asked.

Dr. Light smiled. "He can't. The device I made had a security circuit built into it to prevent unauthorized access."

Mega Man frowned. "Now that Dr. Wily's taken care of, what about his spy?"

"Oh, don't worry about her," Roll replied brightly. "She's been terminated."

"…Oh."

"Well, she has been dismantled," Dr. Light corrected, "But the good news is that I should be able to rebuild her."

Mega Man and Roll's jaws fell open. "You're going to _rebuild_ Doris?" Roll squawked. "After what happened last night?"

"The way she acted wasn't her fault; Dr. Wily was controlling her," Dr. Light explained, giving them a bewildered look. "I thought you'd understand, as she is a robot just like you."

Mega Man wasn't sure how he felt about that. "I'm going to bed," he said finally.

"Me too," Roll agreed.

Dr. Light watched Mega Man and Roll climb the stairs to their bedrooms, placing his hands in his lab coat's pocket. He then turned away from the lab, smiling towards the rising sun.

_**Next time on Mega Man Recut…** _

Dr. Wily takes his operations underground, literally, as he attempts to take over New York with an earthquake machine. Roll steps it up to help Mega Man, but ends up getting closer to the enemy than what even she bargained for…tune in next time for _The Big Shake_!


	7. The Big Shake, Part 1

****

**Episode 3: The Big Shake**

Pfister Mining & Manufacturing was one the largest producers and exporters of raw minerals, tempered metal, and machine parts in the world. Though headquartered in the northwestern United States, they owned mines all over North America. Dr. Wily and Proto Man traveled to one such granite quarry in northern Ontario, though they weren't interested in the stone.

Proto Man dispatched the robo-security at the front gate, then together Dr. Wily and Proto Man traveled on foot to the quarry, down the hairpin path weaving through the layers rock where a thunderous drilling could be heard. Two Robot Masters, one red and one orange, worked alone at the quarry's floor, each wielding quarter-ton drill bits the size of megaphones in place of hands. They carved through solid bedrock smoothly as if it were made of chalk.

As Dr. Wily and Proto Man approached, the drilling stopped as the two robots turned to face them. Dr. Wily always felt he could read robots better than people, and right now he could tell the intrusion irritated the Robot Masters.

"Hey, how'd you get down here? Are you lost?" the orange drilling Robot Master called. Of the two, he had the most human face and wore a helmet with a long pointed brim, while the red Robot Master's helmet had a red plate mask and another functional drill on top of his head.

"Oh, don't mind us, we're just two _inspectors_ here to monitor your efficiency," Dr. Wily said in an unctuous voice. "Just pretend we aren't here."

The expression on the orange Robot Master's face hardened. "Monitor our efficiency? Compared to what, a groundhog? No one else is here! You are the first human we've seen in weeks, and when someone does come down here, it's to boss us around. Drill Man and I are fed up."

Dr. Wily's crooked smile broadened. "Please, share with us your complaints. Your identification is—?"

"Crash Man," the orange Robot Master replied. "I was built by Canadian contractors, but I work for Pfister. I'm assigned to a triconium mine in Colorado, but they transferred us here after some nut stole one of the other quarrying Robot Masters in South Dakota. Pfister barely works this quarry though; it's been overmined and the market is down for granite. I want to go back to the States. It snows nine months out of the year here, yet the head of Pfister Mining still expects us to work anyway!"

"You have no idea how bad that is on my arms," Drill Man piped in. He had a strange buzzing voice, as if he were talking through a coffee grinder.

"We never get a say about where we're going or what we do. It's all run by a guy we've never met in his office in Seattle." As Crash Man talked, he made gestures with his massive forearms, which whistled slightly as they moved. "And now we hear that they've contracted some New Yorker by the name of Thomas Light to build a new line of robot drones to work in the mines. The boss says it's just to keep up production while they keep us hidden up here, but I don't believe it. _We're being replaced_."

"It's funny you should mention America," Dr. Wily interrupted. "I happen to have a job opportunity for you that involves relocation to New York City."

"Job opportunity?" Crash Man frowned. "Does the foreman know about this?"

"He's probably figured it out by now," Proto Man answered.

"Wait a minute, I know you guys—you're the ones who took Bomb Man, aren't ya?" Crash Man asked cleverly, eyeing them. He seemed neither alarmed nor aggressive. "Starting some sort of worldwide Robot Revolution, eh?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. I am the brilliant genius Dr. Wily, future overlord of the world, and this is my associate Proto Man."

Drill Man and Crash Man exchanged glances. "We want in."

"Stupendous!" Dr. Wily beamed. He had been fingering the protocol-disruptor hidden in his lab coat, just in case. "We are always scouting for new Robot Masters to take part in our cause."

Crash Man smiled. "You won't find any mining robots that can top us. Drill Man specializes in tunneling, and I can do ya one better. Check this out." Crash Man retracted the drills in his arms, replacing them with two pearly-white missiles. "Time Bombs. Use 'em for rock blasting."

"You said you two out here working on your own?" Proto Man interrupted. "How do you bring back the granite? You have no hands. Uh, no offense."

"Oh, we got Stone Man to take up the heavy stuff," Crash Man replied, reverting his arms back into drills. "Hey Stone Man, c'mere, we got visitors."

Dr. Wily and Proto Man jumped as a stack of bricks on the quarry floor suddenly _moved_. Then they realized that it wasn't a stack of bricks at all, but a large robot made with sandstone colored armor. He was nearly as tall as an elephant.

"Don't be alarmed, he's a gentle giant," Crash Man said with a laugh. "Stone Man's job is to load the rocks into his blaster and shoot them over the quarry ledge."

Proto Man let out a whistle. "Hope we got enough room in the Skullker for him."

* * *

In the living room of Dr. Light's laboratory, Mega Man sat in a chair in jeans and a t-shirt reading a lengthy science article on Brønsted–Lowry acid-base theory. Roll was reclined on the blue polyester couch when the TV zombie movie she was watching was interrupted by a news report.

"The strange power occurrence last Tuesday causing household appliance to go haywire leaves authorities baffled and innocent citizens terrorized," announced the newscaster. "Albert W. Wily, the renegade robotic scientist responsible for Tuesday's disruption is still at large and credited for stealing and reprogramming five industrial Robot Masters to aid in his criminal activity. Until this criminal is caught, we are giving a cautionary advisory to the public to report robots acting unusual or different from their factory preprogrammed behavior to the police immediately."

The newscaster shuffled the cards he was reading from. "In related news, the unidentified blue robot seen combating Wily's hostile forces at Kennedy International Airport defended the city once again during Tuesday's disturbance."

"Look Rock, you're on T.V."

Mega Man glanced up from the paragraph on conjugate bases he had been reading, and his insides clenched as he watched a clip from a news helicopter of his fight with Cut Man and Guts Man. For some reason, he felt alienated from the blue-clad warrior on screen, as if he was watching a movie about someone else. It was as if being a robot hero made him feel less human.

The newscaster continued. "Mayor Hill has yet to release an official statement, but it's believed that this robot is a government prototype issued to counteract the violence of Wily's maverick Robot Masters. Let's hope that this is true."

The news report ended. Mega Man shook his head, eager to put his tv-appearance to the back of his mind and bury himself back in the theory of acid-base reaction. But as he turned the page of his article, he felt something strange through the soles of his sneakers, as if the ground was vibrating. The sensation died away almost as abruptly as it started. "Did you feel that?" Mega Man asked Roll.

"Yeah, that was weird," Roll said, sitting up. "Felt like an earthquake tremor."

"Couldn't be, earthquakes are rare in New York. It was probably a truck shifting down the road."

Roll looked up at the ceiling fan, which swung back and forth, ever so slightly. "Maybe."

Dr. Light strolled into the living room. He had been sitting in the atrium listening to his CD player. Dr. Light was very fond of classical music. His favorite composer was Beethoven, and he often told Mega Man and Roll about the symphonies the famous composer wrote, even after he had lost his hearing. Roll also liked music, but her tastes ranged to musical genres that Dr. Light didn't care for. "Rock, change into your armor then meet Roll and I in the car."

"Where are we going?" Roll asked.

"The police station."

Mega Man and Roll exchanged glances.

* * *

Dr. Light drove them in his brown Cadillac sedan into the heart of New York City along one of the many flyovers that ran through the skyline like a floating net. The police station was an older, boxy building with tall, smooth walls and narrow windows. Dr. Light parked out front next to a row of police cruisers. Captain Evans, a muscular officer in a blue uniform, greeted them at the door.

"Thanks for dropping by, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Captain Evans said warmly, shaking hands with Dr. Light, Roll, and Mega Man. He led them into the police office crowded with computer terminals and paperwork where several human officers were working. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the squad. Sergeant Mapex, Officers Pearl, Rogers, and Roland, and detective Tama, meet Dr. Thomas Light and his creations Roll and Mega Man."

Mega Man shook hands with each of the police officers in turn.

"So your Dr. Light's secret project," said Sergeant Mapex, grinning at Mega Man. "We had a feeling he'd been cooking something up at his laboratory for civil defense."

"I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries two weeks ago," Mega Man said humbly.

"Not at all, we were lucky you were on hand to sort out Wily," Captain Evans replied warmly. "We need a robot like you on the force."

"Even outfitted in police officer blue," Officer Pearl joked.

"We were hoping you could share what you know about Wily with us," Captain Evans prompted.

Together, Dr. Light and Mega Man explained to Captain Evans about Dr. Wily, his protocol-disruptor, the armaments at Skull Fortress, and his army of Robot Masters (Roll and officers Pearl, Rogers, and Roland were swapping stories about their encounters with Dr. Wily). Sergeant Mapex pulled a few files police files to help fill in some of the gaps about Dr. Wily's forces for Mega Man. Fire Man's creator was serving life imprisonment for murder, and Pharaoh Man worked as security for a local Casino (the owners of which had received a large fine and a severe warning for owning an unregistered Robot Master with lethal firepower). No record of Elec Man existing prior to Dr. Wily's attack on Kennedy International Airport.

"Can you recall the exact location of Skull Fortress?" Captain Evans asked.

Mega Man shook his head. "The air raider I piloted back had no navigation tools, and it was dark. I just pointed my nose east and flew into the clouds. Next thing I knew I was somewhere near Niagara."

"Mega Man was also focused on returning he and his sister back safely," Dr. Light added.

"Of course," Captain Evans nodded understandingly.

"But I think we could start looking," Mega Man added earnestly. "I may not know the exact location of Skull Fortress, but I can narrow it down to a few places. After all, there are only so many badlands in North America."

"Unfortunately, that's out of our jurisdiction, and even if we did find it, we do not have the personnel or equipment to storm a fortress," Captain Evans said. "You need to get a hold of the Secretary of Defense."

"We have our own line of defense here in N.Y.C. though. These are the robo-officers," said Sergeant Mapex, gesturing to a squad of solidly built robo-drones in dark gray armor stationed in another room.

"We've met," Mega Man said.

Captain Evans chuckled. "They're made of flat carbon steel to protect them from artillery fire, very tough. Each is equipped with a laser weapon set to non-lethal force. We keep twenty here on hand at all times, but there are over five-hundred on duty in the streets, twenty-four seven. We are very fond of our robot personnel." He looked back to Mega Man. "Dr. Light mentioned over the phone that you were looking for extra combat practice in anticipation for future Robot Master attacks, and we wanted to welcome to train with the robo-officers anytime."

"I may have to take you up on that offer," Mega Man replied. "I can't get too rusty while waiting for Wily to strike again."

"Ever consider joining the force?" Captain Evans asked.

"I never thought about it before," Mega Man answered truthfully.

"I built Mega Man as a defense against Dr. Wily," Dr. Light interrupted, "But this service is only temporary. I am very close to Mega Man. He is like a son to me," he said, clapping a hand on Mega Man's shoulder.

"I see. Well, in the meantime, we'd like to give you this." Captain Evans presented Mega Man with a badge. "It's a similar form of identification that all our undercover officers carry. As long as you carry this badge, you are legally cleared to enter the public as an armed robot while wearing your civilian guise."

 _Civilian guise_? Mega Man thought ironically, taking the badge. _I don't have a civilian guise; this is what I was originally built to look like._ "Thank you, I will use it responsibly."

"Don't thank us, thank Mayor Hill. He arranged for this," Captain Evans replied.

The front doors to the Police Station swung open suddenly as two men wearing black police uniforms entered the office. The first man was tall with a narrow face featuring prominent cheekbones. Four gold stars were pinned to his lapel. The second man was stout with a stony face, his badge an eagle crest. The police officers stood in unison and saluted their commanding officers.

"Chief Fibes! Inspector Gretsch!" Captain Evans announced. "This is an unexpected visit."

"At ease, officers," Chief Fibes replied, his dark eyes sweeping over Mega Man, Roll, Dr. Light, and back to Mega Man. "We just wanted to drop by to meet your visitors. We're due back at headquarters in a half hour."

Inspector Gretsch looked pointedly at Mega Man. "Let's step in back for a few moments. We have some questions for you."

"Sure thing Inspector Gretsch," Mega Man replied respectfully.

Mega Man followed Chief Fibes and Inspector Gretsch to a small office in the back of the police station. The window blinds were drawn, and after the door closed behind him, Mega Man couldn't help but feel like he had been enclosed in a dark closet. Chief Fibes sat down behind a thick mahogany desk. He asked Mega Man to sit in a chair opposite, Inspector Gretsch hovering over him.

"First and foremost, we'd like to thank you for your efforts in defending New York City," Chief Fibes said formally, opened the briefcase he was carrying. "But we can't help but notice your similarity to this robot." Chief Fibes dropped a photo taken at night of a smirking robot with his blaster cocked. "Do you know him?"

"That's Proto Man," Mega Man identified instantly. "He's a bomber-robot, like me—but he was built by Dr. Wily," he added hastily.

"Proto Man, huh? We'd been calling him the 'Red Raider,'" explained Chief Fibes. "This is his file." He dropped a stack of fat manila folders with a solid _thud_ in front of Mega Man, "That's from New York City alone. He's stolen over four hundred and sixty-five million dollars worth of materials. It's a wonder Wily doesn't build more like him."

"I don't think he can," Mega Man replied. "Dr. Wily stole the prototype for my weapon to build Proto Man, so there's only two in existence. That was before Dr. Light built me."

"Sounds like Dr. Light should keep a closer eye on his possessions," Inspector Gretsch said gruffly.

"This robot's been active for four months, maybe longer than that," said Chief Fibes, "His record goes back almost as far as Wily's."

Inspector Gretsch tapped at Proto Man's photo. "That was the night he stole Bomb Man from Pfister Mining & Manufacturing Company. They caught the entire fight on a security camera and forwarded the evidence to us."

"We can't catch him," said Chief Fibes, "He had a little disappearing trick that we could never figure out. We'd go to the scene of the crime, and he'd vanish, like a shadow."

"Well, not always," Inspector Gretsch said darkly. "He could never resist a shootout."

Mega Man glanced up from Proto Man's file. "Has he ever harmed anyone?"

"We don't have any reports of assault against humans. No officer casualties either," Chief Fibes acknowledged.

"He has, however, destroyed seventy-two N.Y.P.D. robo-officers, twenty-six police cruisers, and eleven police helicopters," Inspector Gretsch growled. "That's higher than any other robot on record. It would help us a lot if you could bring him down."

"Stopping Proto Man is a high priority of mine," Mega Man said firmly. "After all, the weapon he uses belongs to Dr. Light."

"I just want to know how he got away every time," Chief Fibes said wistfully.

Inspector Gretsch was leaning over Proto Man's file with a pen, crossing out the title _Red Raider_ and replacing it with _Proto Man: Red-Bomber_. "Thanks Mega Man," he said curtly without looking up. "You may go now."

* * *

"Where were you?" Roll asked when Mega Man finally stepped out of the police department. "You've been in there forever!"

"I feel like I just came out of an interrogation," Mega Man replied, bemused.

"Look what Captain Evans gave me," she said, flashing a badge identical to the one granted to Mega Man. "We can use this to get into restricted areas. Pretty neat, huh?"

"You got one too, huh?" Mega Man said. "Just remember Roll, Mayor Hill made these specially for us since we're both built with concealed weapons. We can't abuse this privilege for fun."

"Sure, right," Roll laughed.

* * *

Dr. Wily's brief occupation of the governor's office had given him a tantalizing taste of political domination. It was like waving a bone in front of a starving dog's face: Dr. Wily was far from calling it quits. Since the news reports were treating his last scheme against New York City as an inconvenience rather than a serious threat, he had devised a new plan with a grander scale of destruction. He constructed a giant Tunneling Machine, and with it had created a network of artificial fault lines just three hundred feet below the surface of New York City. The Pfister Mining Robots had been a great help staging this plan (though Dr. Wily had to use the Protocol-Disruptor on Drill Man, who had gotten cold feet at the idea of purposely triggering an earthquake in New York City).

Proto Man hadn't helped much with the construction of Dr. Wily's Tunneling Machine because it involved a lot of complicated seismic wave calculations (which he considered boring). Overall, he was not thrilled about spending hours underneath New York City while all the action happened on the surface. Looking out the windows of the Tunneling Machine he could see nothing but a dense layer of dirt. Inside the Tunneling Machine was a large cab, more spacious than the cockpit of the Skullker, with three back compartments, two small personal quarters for Dr. Wily and Proto Man, and a larger room that the Robot Masters and Dr. Wily's equipment shared.

Proto Man walked into the cab of the Tunneling Machine, where Dr. Wily was typing frantically at the complicated control board of the Tunneling Machine. "I am about to set off the sector three fault line that Drill Man and Crash Man have prepared," Dr. Wily announced. "I sent Guts Man and Cut Man out to plant a micro-transmitter on Mega Man."

"You sent those two out alone again?" Proto Man asked, sliding into the co-pilot's chair. "Even though they screwed up last time?"

"It's simple," Dr. Wily replied. "All Guts Man has to do is plant a micro-transmitter onto Mega Man, then return here."

"I dunno. Maybe we should have brought Elec Man along, he's good at sneaking around."

"That robot was built nearly as flimsily as Fire Man. I need stronger, industrial strength robots that won't fall to pieces during this mission."

Proto Man shrugged. "I could have done it."

Dr. Wily knew Proto Man would have been a more reliable choice than Cut Man and Guts Man for planting the micro-transmitter, but he didn't want to risk losing Proto Man during the earthquake, nor did he trust Proto Man to leave once he found Mega Man without a fight. "Well, we don't even know if Mega Man will show up anyway," he said dismissively.

"He'll be around. If he's anything like me, he'll leap at the chance to get out," Proto Man grumbled. "What's our next move?"

"Once we have him bugged, we'll be able to track his movement, then we'll lure him back to us with an ambush waiting."

Proto Man grinned. "Sounds good to me, about time we did some fighting around here."

Dr. Wily grabbed the intercom from the control panel. "Drill Man, Stone Man, Crash Man, report back to the Tunneling Machine! It's time to give those fools above a dose of what's to come."

* * *

Mega Man was flying home on Rush Jet after spending another afternoon at the police station training with the robo-officers. Below him stretched New York City, monorails racing from stop to stop as cars crowded the overpasses during the afternoon rush-hour. And then it started. At first Mega Man only heard a low rumbling sound, then the buildings began rattling like china in a dining car of a train.

 _Earthquake?_ Mega Man thought in confusion. _We better get busy._ He and Rush dipped down to street level where clusters of panicked civilians crouched, covering their heads against falling debris. Mega Man was at a loss; his plasma cannon was useless against a natural disaster. _The best thing to do is to keep everyone from panicking while we wait for this thing to die down._ "Everyone, get underneath something sturdy! Stay calm!" Mega Man shouted. He turned Rush down Main Street, shouting the same message.

Something round and silvery suddenly rocketed past Mega Man's shoulder, just barely missing him. It looked like a _Rolling Cutter_. Mega Man turned Rush around sharply, scanning the street below. _Guts Man and Cut Man!_ He thought, spotting the Robot Masters. _What are they doing here? Well, they won't make this disaster any worse than it is._

Cut Man and Guts Man were standing in a wide-legged stance, braced against the tremors rocking the street. Cut Man fired off more _Rolling Cutters_ , missing Mega Man entirely and hitting a power line. Mega Man raced hastily to grab the falling cables before they could hit the ground below. _Boy, those guys are a real public nuisance._ He thought angrily as he welded the steel power line back into place with his plasma cannon. _Was Cut Man even aiming for me?_

* * *

While Mega Man had his back turned, Guts Man pulled the small pneumatic gun that Dr. Wily had given him out, firing a small dart inconspicuously onto the back of Mega Man's neck.

"That mega-fool fell into our trap!" Cut Man sneered.

"We've done what we came here to do," Guts Man said. He jerked a thumb back towards the alleyway behind them. "Let's go."

* * *

Mega Man finished welding the steel power line pole back into place, then turned to notice that Cut Man and Guts Man had disappeared. "Hey, where'd they go?" he asked aloud, circling the area. The street below was deserted, except for pedestrians still huddled beneath benches and the alcoves of shops. The earthquake had ended as well. _Lost them._ Mega Man thought in frustration. _Better make sure Dr. Light is okay._ "Home, boy!"

* * *

"Hmm, this is most puzzling, most puzzling!" Dr. Light mused as he inspected a city map of New York on a monitor of his supercomputer. "That was a 5.3 scale quake! But there are no major fault lines in the area. There's never been an earthquake in this region yet."

Mega Man was looking over his shoulder. "There's the center of the quake," he said, pointing at the intersection of Ride Street and Main.

"Precisely. Ahh, it's a mystery," Dr. Light replied, giving Mega Man a perplexed look.

"I bet all my memory chips that Wily's behind it. Cut Man and Guts Man were there."

"You're probably right," Dr. Light replied in a low voice. "But what could Wily be up to, and how could he be involved in such a strange earthquake?"

Mega Man placed a hand on the computer monitor, copying the image onscreen. "I've duplicated the map. I think I'll go take a closer look at the center of that quake."

"I can help," Roll offered, walking in from the kitchen. She was holding up her utility arm, which had a white wand attached to it. "I modified an old baking sensor so it can detect earthquakes." She gave Mega Man a bright smile. "Let's go!"

"Just one nanosecond there, sis," Mega Man said sternly. "I don't know what I'm going to run into down there. There's bound to be trouble if Wily's around, and you're not equipped to fight his robots like I am."

"But I can guide you! It'll be just like last time when I helped you at the power plant," Roll argued. Her eyes narrowed threateningly. "You need me and you know it!"

Mega Man shook his head. "You could get hurt."

"I can hold my own, I'll prove it!" Roll retorted. "Pick any one of Wily's robots, and I'll kick his ass."

"No. I don't want you fighting any more robots—" He gave her a significant look, thinking back to Gizmo City, "— Period."

"Roll, Rock, please don't argue." Dr. Light interceded. He gently took hold of the baking sensor in Roll's utility arm to take a closer look. "Hmm, it is a rather ingenious modification," he admitted.

"See?" Roll smirked at Mega Man.

"But I must agree with Mega Man, you shouldn't go," Dr. Light added.

"Well, guess that decides it!" Mega Man said innocently, shrugging at Roll. He whistled for Rush.

"Hey!" Roll shouted, but Mega Man had already mounted Rush Jet and was zooming towards the circular canopy exit in the ceiling. She turned towards Dr. Light. "I can help Mega Man out, you know I can, give me another chance."

Dr. Light sighed. "Roll, we've talked about this."

"No we haven't!" Roll said angrily. "Come on, what's the big deal? How come you let Mega Man fight but not me? I can be just as good a fighter as he is!"

"This has nothing to do with how well anyone fights," Dr. Light replied firmly. "You know I abhor violence, Roll."

Roll crossed her arms. "You're right, it's about putting a stop to Wily and his robots, and with me at his side Mega Man's chances are doubled!"

"This isn't up for debate."

"Daaaad!" she wailed in frustration. She turned her face away, looking spiteful. "Ugh, this is so stupid!" Dr. Light watched Roll stomp up the stairs towards her bedroom. A few moments later, he heard her door slam shut.

Dr. Light frowned after her, lost in thought. Then he shook his head, turning back towards his supercomputer.

* * *

" _Sooooo,_ he's going to investigate the quake center, is he?" Dr. Wily sneered. He had been eavesdropping on Mega Man using the micro-transmitter that Guts Man planted. "Well, let him come. We'll be waiting, and once Mega Man is out of the way, the whole world will bow down to me, _or_ I'll start quakes big enough to shake it all to dust!" He smiled at Proto Man. "Now all we need is for you to get into position to ambush Mega Man."

"That's him, right?" Proto Man asked, pointing towards a flashing radar blip on the Tunneling Machine's navigation system.

"Of course! That micro-transmitter I had Guts Man plant on him is working _perfectly_. That blue dweeb is going to help my plan, and he'll never even know it."

Proto Man was already walking towards the back hatch of the Tunneling Machine, but he paused, turning back to Dr. Wily. "But just remember, Mega Man is mine! I got a record to settle with my _little_ _brother_."

Dr. Wily didn't respond. He watched Proto Man leave with a frown. Normally, Proto Man's lack of interest in his schemes didn't bother him as Proto Man always delivered when it came time for a fight. But he acted very peculiarly around Mega Man—peculiar, and foolish. _My plan can't fail, with or without Proto Man,_ Dr. Wily thought darkly. _I have better things to do than waste time on sentiments._

* * *

Mega Man and Rush were cruising over Central Park when they came upon a gaping chasm in the green field _. I bet that's it! Let's see where this goes._ They flew downward through the rocky walls of the cavern into a dark, underground abyss. Long stalagmites and stalactites stretched from floor to ceiling. Rush's nose lit like a flashlight, guiding them forward through the wide tunnel. _Dr. Light says the center is way down that way._ Way _down._

Suddenly, the floor gave way, and Mega Man and Rush were tumbling down a steep slope. They landed at the foot with a muffled crash. Mega Man stood up, looking around. This cavern was bigger than the one before, and had smoother walls. _This was the center of the quake, all right. Dr. Light's seismic map was dead on._ He took a closer look on the ground, finding the treaded tracks of something large and heavy. _Just as I thought. Wily has definitely been here._

Rush began to growl. "Shhh," Mega Man hissed, placing a calming hand on Rush's back, "I hear something too." He scanned the cave, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Sure enough, shapes began emerging from behind irregular rock formations in the darkness. Cut Man, Guts Man, and three new Robot Masters were circling in on him. "This way boy, we better get some cover," Mega Man said nervously, backing up. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting for us."

"This little party is in your honor, Mega Man," called a familiar voice. Proto Man appeared at the top of a boulder, but he did not have a blaster drawn. "Just, you, and me, and a few of our _close friends_."

"Seems like you have more friends every time I see you," Mega Man called back.

"Oh, meet Crash Man, Drill Man, and Stone Man," Proto Man introduced. "They left Pfister Mining to join us."

Mega Man glared at Proto Man. "So you've ruined their lives too."

"I don't think so, they're all happy now, aren't ya boys?"

"Dr. Wily reprogrammed them."

"Some, but not all," Proto Man replied.

"Oh really?" Mega Man asked, looking at Drill Man, Crash Man, and Stone Man. "Whatever Wily's new plan for _world domination_ is, you can't follow him."

"Why not?" Proto Man spoke again.

Mega Man sighed, turning to face Proto Man. "Dr. Light said robots are created to serve humanity."

"I wasn't," Proto Man countered.

"Well, even if you aren't, it's your duty as a living being."

"And if we don't want to?" Proto Man asked. This struck a chord with the Robot Masters. There was a low murmuring of agreement, especially among the Pfister Mining robots.

"Listen to me!" Mega Man beseeched the Robot Masters. "You can't just do whatever you feel like, there are consequences. If I have to fight you, I will, but know that there is another way. Dr. Light can reprogram all of you and you can go back to your old lives."

Proto Man appeared to be listening intently to him, but he was also smiling in an amused way as if Mega Man was on display at a freak show. "So, you're offering to strip away our free will? Gee, thanks."

"That's not what I said!" Mega Man retorted angrily. "Having free will is a human characteristic, one I don't believe any of you have—but if you did, you'd be able to distinguish the difference between good and evil, and good always prevails. If any of you were programmed like me, you'd take responsibility for your actions, fulfilling a common obligation to serve the greater good."

The Robot Masters looked from Proto Man to Mega Man, like watching a tennis match. Mega Man preached of responsibility, lofty morals, and subservience to humanity. In contrast, Proto Man had a more relaxed attitude and effortless charisma that Mega Man couldn't match.

Proto Man smirked. "Doesn't sound like you're free at all."

"Sounds to me like you're a tool!" jeered Crash Man.

"Yeah, and this Dr. Light sounds like a cult leader!" buzzed Drill Man.

"Glad _I_ was never forced to work for him!" boomed Guts Man.

"It's a path I chose gladly!" Mega Man shouted back, feeling cornered.

"Mega Man, you didn't choose anything," Proto Man said frankly. "Dr. Light built you to fight us. You're just following his orders."

"Yes, but even if he hadn't, I'd do it anyway!" Mega Man faltered.

"You wanted to become a robot fighter like me?" Proto Man questioned.

"No, I don't want to be anything like you—"

"Then you _didn't_ choose to fight us?"

"You're twisting my words."

"I'm just making sure we're all clear on your standing with free will," Proto Man said condescendingly.

Mega Man glared at Proto Man. "I know what I'm talking about."

Proto Man smiled. "Looks like we're not all going to agree on this, Mega Man. Are you _sure_ you want to fight against us?"

The Robot Masters tensed, like jockeys waiting for the shotgun at the start of a race.

"Positive!" Mega Man said, bracing himself.

"Alright then, let's fight," Proto Man replied, drawing a blaster.

"C'mon!" Cut Man shouted in a rallying voice. "He can't take us all!" He shot a _Rolling Cutter_ towards Mega Man.

Mega Man shot it out of midair before it had crossed half the room. "You'd be surprised what I can do!" he taunted. He leaped over another _Rolling Cutter,_ then leaped out of the way again without looking, this time avoiding a _Time Bomb_.

 _Just take it nice and easy, no need to rush the offensi_ ve w _ith four projectile attacks coming at once_ … Mega Man thought rapidly, remembering his training from the police department. _Just wait for your opportunity._

He ducked Cut Man's second Rolling Cutter, noticing that Stone Man had his blaster cocked. Mega Man waited for him to fire before somersaulting out of the way. _Tuck and roll, minimizing their target_ … _don't allow yourself to get flanked…_

"Rush, sic Stone Man," he commanded. Rush gave a booming bark, sinking his teeth into Stone Man's shin. Stone Man panicking, trying to shake Rush off while Mega Man reached for his blaster to copy his weapon. Mega Man then stood up and fired five direct hits, knocking the Robot Masters to the floor with _Power Stone_.

Proto Man leaped downward from his perch on the boulder, raising a blaster. "Good shooting, Mega. But you still have to deal with me." Proto Man fired towards Mega Man. Mega Man rolled out of the way, then pulled himself into a crouching position. Steadying his blaster with one hand, he fired back.

Proto Man ducked, laughing suddenly. "You're fighting like a robo-officer. C'mon, you're better than that."

Mega Man gritted his teeth. He hated how Proto Man could smoothly carry on a conversation while battling, making it harder for him to focus. "I got a special request from the Police Chief to bring _you_ in. Pretty impressive record you've got going, Proto Man."

"I've had a few run-ins with cops," Proto Man admitted. He ran forward as Mega Man retreated back. "Are you enforcing the law now? That's a big job for one robot."

"It'll be over as soon as Dr. Wily is behind bars," Mega Man retorted evenly, crouching behind a refrigerator-sized rock.

"That may never happen." Proto Man fired at the wall behind Mega Man, causing dirt to cascade down on Mega Man's head.

"Quit—ergh—egging the Robot Master's on with this foolishness," Mega Man called back, darting to a different boulder. "You use 'human' around them as if it's a synonym for evil, but you and I both know you don't believe it. You care as much about world domination as you do the thoughts and feelings of the Robot Masters."

"Oh really? I've never said that. How well do you think you know me?"

"Well," Mega Man said, taken aback. He looked over his boulder at Proto Man. "That visor doesn't make you as mysterious as you think it does. Even if you've never said it outright, I know you're not sincere about this robot revolution. Whatever your stake is in all of this, you should give it up. You don't have to work for Dr. Wily. Even though you were built for crime, Dr. Light can help you turn over a new leaf, give you a fresh start."

Proto Man fired at Mega Man's exposed head. "Are you kidding, or just naïve?"

Mega Man hit the floor as the blue bolt of plasma flashed over him. "I'm serious, Proto Man," he replied, pushing himself up. "Human's aren't as bad as you've made them sound, certainly no worse than Dr. Wily!" Mega Man crept carefully to the edge of the boulder. "But if you prefer, you can go to prison. Your choice."

"Not what I meant." Proto Man climbed to the top of a boulder to get a better shooting angle. "Things aren't that simple."

"After you've been reprogrammed, they will be," Mega Man retorted.

Proto Man leaped to Mega Man's boulder and fired off a quick shot. Mega Man had just scrambled to another boulder just in time. "You'd do that to your own brother?"

"It's the same that you've done to the Robot Masters," Mega Man replied coolly, "And you have no clue what a _brother_ is."

Proto Man straightened up, looking around for Mega Man. "Same plans, right? We're robots; it's not possible to be biologically related."

"There's more to it than that. Family is the keystone of humanity, holding individuals together in a network of trust, caring, stability, and loyalty."

Proto Man hopped down to the ground. "You're not human."

"Dr. Light programmed me to be like one, and he's the best scientist in the world," Mega Man replied.

Proto Man peered over the top of his boulder to see if Mega Man was still hiding. "I don't understand why you idolize Dr. Light so much."

"He's my father."

"Always seemed like a dope to me."

"Don't call him that!" Mega Man snapped. "You don't even know him. Dr. Light is older, wiser, and more experienced than anyone I know. I can only respect and aspire to be like him. He's the anchor of our family that unites and guides us towards the right decisions."

Proto Man decided to draw off on the offensive to give Mega Man a little breather. The way Mega Man constantly hunted for cover meant that he was almost out of plasma energy. Proto Man pressed his back to the boulder, pretending to be conserving energy too. Mega Man was clearly confused on some important, fundamental details, and they needed to chat. "Alright, there's a lot wrong with what you just said, but most importantly you need to start thinking on your own and stop quoting Dr. Light on everything."

"He's my father," Mega Man repeated coldly.

"Well, I'm your _older brother_ , and I say you need to grow up and be your own man," Proto Man said. "I don't believe in morals, and bringing in criminals is not your place; you aren't responsible for the retribution of others. You only get one life, do what you want with it. Best advice I got."

"Let's get something straight," Mega Man replied heatedly. "You are _not_ my brother, and I will _not_ take advice from a criminal! I wasn't always a bomber-robot—"

The debris around their feet was beginning to rattle up and down.

"—and I don't know what you think you are, but the only connection you have to me is that our plasma cannons were both built by Dr. Light. We are on complete opposite moral grounds—"

"Hey, before you get too wound up in another sermon, I gotta tell you something," Proto Man spoke up.

"—I was programmed with conscience, compassion, and self-determination, values that I uphold as self-evident—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just listen to me for a sec—" Proto Man attempted to break-in again.

" _No,_ you listen to _me—"_

A drill the size of a cement mixer burst through the wall, showering them in dirt and rock. Proto Man and Mega Man both winced as they looked into two high-beam headlights. Mega Man blinked to adjust to the sudden change in light, and his eyes widened as he took in the enormous steel-plated skull of Dr. Wily's Tunneling Machine. "Come boy, I think we're in trouble!" he called to Rush.

"You're right for once, Mega Man. I'm going to grind you into dust!" Dr. Wily called over the intercom. He accelerated the Tunneling Machine forward, firing from two laser cannons mounted on the sides of the Tunneling Machine.

"Hey!" Proto Man shouted angrily. He had a feeling Dr. Wily had been listening in on his conversation with Mega Man and had interrupted on purpose. "Nobody destroys Mega Man but _me!"_

"Thanks, Proto Man, but no one's destroying _Mega Man_ today!" quipped Mega Man. He lifted his plasma cannon. Shooting stationary targets was a lot easier than fighting Proto Man. Using the last of _Power Stone_ , Mega Man knocked out the laser cannons on Dr. Wily's Tunneling Machine. He and Rush dove between the treads as Dr. Wily ground to a halt.

"Stop them, stop them!" Dr. Wily screeched.

Guts Man pulled himself up with a grunt. "I'll get them!" he called, grabbing Dr. Wily's Tunneling Machine by the center drill. He lifted it above his head like a car jack underneath a pickup truck.

"Not like that you sack of circuits," Dr. Wily shouted as the cab tilted backward. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"I hear and obey," Guts Man replied stupidly. He dropped the Drilling Machine with a crash.

Mega Man took the opening to escape. "See you later Wily!" He called with a wave as he and Rush took off back through the cave.

Dr. Wily furiously climbed through the top emergency hatch of the Drilling Machine, his face a deep purple as he turned to shout at the Robot Masters. "I ought to reprogram all of you as garbage collectors!"

"Don't strain your brain, Wily," Proto Man interrupted from behind the Tunneling Machine, dusting dirt from his shoulder. "He'll come back. He always does." He straightened up, giving Dr. Wily a silent, icy glare.

Dr. Wily turned with clenched fists towards Proto Man, but the color in his face was returning to normal. "No thanks to you!" he growled, pointing at Proto Man.

 _But, with that micro-transmitter I planted on him, I can use him to spy on Dr. Light,_ Dr. Wily thought, — _and to destroy them both when the time is right!_

_**To be continued…** _


	8. The Big Shake, Part 2

After Mega Man's escape, Dr. Wily's robots regrouped in the back of the Tunneling Machine to repair and refuel. Crash Man and Drill Man were looking over Stone Man's leg, which Rush had nearly chewed through.

"Hey, is everything alright? The boss seemed pretty angry," Crash Man called over to Proto Man, who was topping off his energy meter with an energy can. He sat on an empty crate apart from the group of Robot Masters.

"Nah, he's not angry," Proto Man replied lightly, "Just under a lot of stress with his earthquake scheme. You guys are doing great. What happened back there—not a big deal."

The Pfister Robot Masters felt reassured by Proto Man. They had been impressed by the speech he had given Mega Man, and were developing a certain respect for him. If Proto Man followed Dr. Wily, then there had to be something to the robot rebellion.

"Hey, it's not that we don't want to fight," Crash Man continued, "but these tunnels aren't stable like a bomb shelter. There's a lot of clay mixed in with the bedrock, so one wrong blast and New York City will collapse on top of us. Drill Man and I are built to handle cave-ins, but I don't know about the rest of you." Crash Man nodded to Proto Man. "Your titanium armor might keep you from getting crushed, but that's the best I can guarantee."

"You're the expert," Proto Man replied.

* * *

It was Mega Man's first time in City Hall. It had once been a handsome building of cream-colored limestone, but now was missing chunks from its delicate cornice molding, the grand Palladian windows cracked, the flagstaffs of New York City snapped in half. Mayor Hill received Mega Man and Dr. Light in his office, an open room decorated in rich yellows and reds. A wide bay window looked out onto the city.

"Are you quite sure Dr. Wily is responsible for that earthquake?" Mayor Hill asked, his brown mustache twitching.

"Absolutely Mr. Mayor, no question," Dr. Light affirmed. "Mega Man verified it personally."

Mayor Hill's brows furrowed in deep thought. "But why, and what should we do?"

"I'll tell you exactly what you should do," crackled a voice. Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Mayor Hill started, looking towards the multipoint video conferencing grid on the office wall. Each screen displayed an identical picture of Dr. Wily's face. "Submit to me! If you don't, I'll shake your cities to the ground—" Dr. Wily leaned closer to the camera, "—one by one!"

"But we can't do that! It's slavery!" Mayor Hill replied angrily.

"Sounds good to me," Dr. Wily simpered, "And here's a little reminder of what will happen if you don't comply!"

Paperweights on Mayor Hill's desk rattled ominously and the chandelier flickered. The room began to quiver like molded gelatin. "Hold on to me!" Mega Man ordered, reaching for Dr. Light and Mayor Hill. They clasped onto his arms as the floorboards groaned, portraits of previous New York City mayors detached from the wall while framed photos of Mayor Hill's family fell off their shelf and smashed against the floor. The shaking continued for five torturous seconds, then slowly the earthquake calmed until the only thing moving was the chandelier, swinging at its base like a pendulum.

"Ah, moving experience, yes?" Dr. Wily laughed as they glared hatefully at him. He jabbed a finger threateningly towards the screen. "Submit—or not one city will be left standing." The transmission clicked off.

Mayor Hill grabbed his upturned chair, placed it back on its legs, and then flopped into it with a heavy sigh, holding his head with his hands. "What are we going to do? He's already caused _millions_ in damage with his quakes. I have to take this threat seriously, but there are no countermeasures other than a complete evacuation of the city."

Dr. Light stroked his beard, looking thoughtful. "I have one possible solution: my anti-quake stabilizer. I started work on it years ago but never finished it."

Mega Man and Mayor Hill both looked sharply at Dr. Light. "Let's get to work!" Mega Man said urgently. "If we can finish the stabilizer and stall Wily long enough, I can take out his whole operation!"

Dr. Light nodded. "Right! Science marches on!"

* * *

"Soooo, Dr. Light is going to build an anti-quake stabilizer, is he?" Dr. Wily muttered to himself as he listened to the micro-transmitter's broadcast. He pounded his fist against the Tunneling Machine's control panel. "Why is that two-bit techno jerk always in my way!"

"Hey Wily."

Dr. Wily jumped guiltily. He hadn't heard Proto Man come in. Dr. Wily turned as Proto Man strolled over to sit next to him, his eyes roving jealously from Proto Man's titanium armor to his plasma cannon. "What's wrong with you?" he snapped. "You wasted time chit-chatting with Mega Man while I was waiting to continue on to the next earthquake."

"Why did you interfere?" Proto Man responded evenly. "I said _I'd_ take care of Mega Man."

"Because you weren't going for the kill, were you, Proto Man?"

"I had things covered." Proto Man frowned, his face turning towards the window of the Tunneling Machine. "I know you can't reprogram Mega Man with the protocol-disruptor, but I think there's still a chance to get him to fight with us, I just need a little more time to persuade him. I can't explain why, but I think he's like me."

Dr. Wily's eyes hardened. "This is getting ridiculous, Proto Man. Your 'brotherly' relationship with Mega Man doesn't exist, you are two different robots."

Proto Man sighed. "I _understand_ that, Wily; it's completely metaphorical. The point I'm making is that Mega Man doesn't seem happy. We've recruited disgruntled robots before, like Fire Man and Crash Man. I don't see why Mega Man is different," he added reasonably.

"Proto Man, you are not in charge of making decisions like this. I am getting extremely impatient with your careless attitude towards my plans," Dr. Wily growled through clenched teeth. "It is imperative that robots in my army follow my orders, especially you, and I'm beginning to think perhaps you are not loyal to me after all. You know, I could carry on this operation just fine without you!"

Proto Man smiled insolently. "I'd like to see you try."

Dr. Wily glared death at Proto Man, a wave of fury welling up inside. The air between the two became tense like a rubber band stretched to its snapping point.

Proto Man was first to break the silence. He pulled off his helmet, setting it into his lap, and looked Dr. Wily in the eye, smiling knowingly. "Dr. Wily," he continued in a low voice, "This isn't about me, or Mega Man, or even the earthquake, is it? It's about you and Dr. Light."

Dr. Wily didn't respond.

"Doc, you need to get over your rivalry with Tom Light. I don't get it. You flip out every time you hear his name, yet you're totally obsessed with the guy."

Dr. Wily looked down at his hands. "Obsessed with Tom? _No._ It is humanity who heralds the _great Dr. Light_ as if he's their savior, and that blue dweeb is a young robotic clone of him."

"That's not true, Wily, and you're ten times the scientist Dr. Light is," Proto Man said softly. " _Sure,_ he's built a few good robots, but you've built warmechs, giant laser cannons, and legions of attack-bots. They may not give Nobel Prizes for mad science, but humans would still be living in caves if there weren't people like you willing to think outside the box. The world doesn't need scientists like Dr. Light, it needs scientists like _you."_

Despite Dr. Wily's better nature, he couldn't stay angry at Proto Man for long. "They always made fun of me and my ideas," he admitted in a thick voice.

Proto Man smiled. "So do I, but who cares who thinks you're crazy. They called Newton mad, and Galileo was sentenced to house arrest for discovering that the earth orbited around the sun."

Dr. Wily considered this. "No one would finance Nikola Tesla's plans for creating a teleforce death ray."

"Uh…sure. The important thing is that society has never accepted genius before its time, and you're no different from them."

Dr. Wily stood up. "How dare they call Dr. Light a genius when all he ever amounts to is speeches and lectures at conventions and conferences while I'm on the field doing real work! He says he wants to change the world, I actually do it!"

"Yeah, to hell with Dr. Light!" Proto Man said encouragingly.

"I'll show Tom! I'll ruin his reputation!"

"That's the spirit."

"I will create an earthquake that will split the very earth in two!"

Proto Man frowned, remembering something. "Oh, before I got here Crash Man said to be more careful with the fault lines we're making. He doesn't think they're stable."

Dr. Wily waved his hand dismissively. "The Tunneling Machine is reinforced with super steel. Nothing can penetrate it. It would have to be destroyed from the inside. We're safe so long as we stay here."

"Still, we don't want to trigger any accidental earthquakes. They'll evacuate the city, then we won't have any leverage."

"Doesn't matter, where will they go? There are over forty million people in New York City. If we tear down their buildings, they'll be left jobless and homeless. You'll see, they will surrender before they let that happen," Dr. Wily said wickedly. Suddenly, he sat back down, his expression changing. "Oh! I almost forgot about my micro-transmitter. Let's listen in to see what that old oaf and his dweeby assistant are up to."

Dr. Wily turned the volume knob of the micro-transmitter broadcast up until Mega Man's voice could be heard through the speakers, "—Dr. Wily and his slime buckets ambushed me down at the center of the quake. It was weird, almost as if they were expecting me to show up—"

" _Slime buckets_?" Proto Man laughed. "That's the best he's got?" He stood up, holding his helmet underneath his elbow.

Dr. Wily noticed Proto Man was leaving. "Don't you want to hear the rest of this, Proto?" he asked in disappointment.

"Nah, I'm going to go lie down for awhile. You can give me the highlights later."

Dr. Wily waited until Proto Man had left the room before turning back to the controls of the Tunneling Machine. Proto Man was right, he needed put Dr. Light behind him. A grin spread across Dr. Wily's face. _I'll use Mega-dweeb to destroy Light, then that will be the end of Mega Man too! Then nothing will stop me! I'll target at ten-point-o quake directly at his lab._ "Crash Man, Drill Man! Get to work on sector five!" he ordered into the Tunneling Machine's communicator.

He was going to kill Dr. Light.

* * *

"I know I kept the research and in-progress prototype for the anti-quake stabilizer in my archives," Dr. Light said as he, Mega Man, and Roll entered the laboratory. "Met and I will go look for it."

"Yeah, sure," Mega Man replied distractedly. He gazed distantly across the room at the blank wall of the laboratory while Dr. Light and Met disappeared into the laboratory's security vault.

As soon as Dr. Light was out of earshot, Roll grabbed Mega Man by the elbow and pulled him to the side. "You can fool Dr. Light, but I know something's bothering you," she whispered. "You've been spacey every since you became Mega Man. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Mega Man replied shortly.

Roll just gave him an unconvinced look.

Mega Man sighed, shaking his head. "All right. Remember Proto Man?"

"Yeah, of course." She rolled her eyes. "Jerk with the stupid scarf and an ego the size of New York."

"He said we are brothers."

Roll started, her face twisted in disgust. "What? That's _creepy!_ Why would he say something like that?"

"I don't know…because I'm a bomber-robot now, like him." Mega Man's eyes flashed up to Roll for a brief second, then he faltered and looked away. "I hate it…he's tried to kill me, yet I can't shake the feeling that we have some sort of connection, and it scares me. 'Family' is a subjective term for robots."

Roll was shaking her head fervently. "Of course it's not! You two may be based on Dr. Light's combat robot specs, but it's what's on the inside that counts, and you're one of Dr. Light's advanced-androids! No telling what _Proto Man_ is. He's just trying to make himself feel important, like he deserves the bomber weapon while we all know he's just a worthless Wily-bot." Roll gave Mega Man's shoulder a squeeze. "The stress is getting to ya. You know Proto Man isn't serious about being brothers anyway, he's just trying to get into your head, which (to be honest) isn't hard to do. Proto Man's nothing but a big bully."

"Yeah, a bully with a _plasma cannon_ ," Mega Man said flatly. "I'm worried if I talk to him again, I'll start to believe him."

"Then don't talk to him," Roll said, exasperated. "You make fighting Dr. Wily's robots more complicated than it is, which is why I should come along to keep you out of trouble."

Mega Man looked at Roll, his blue eyes piercing. "Don't tell Dr. Light about this, okay? He'll think Proto Man is his fault."

"Rock, it might make you feel better if you _did_ tell Dr. Light about this. Then he could tell you you're being silly too." Roll gave him a playful punch. "In the meantime, cheer up! With any luck, Proto Man and Dr. Wily will get squashed underneath one of their own earthquakes. Speaking of which—" Roll turned towards the side laboratory, "I'm going to make a few adjustments to my earthquake sensor. I've got a feeling we're going to need it."

* * *

Dr. Wily had overheard Mega Man's entire conversation about Proto Man. _Are robots going crazy?_ he thought. _Why are these robots obsessed with being brother and sisters? They are made of silicon and titanium!_ "Go back to Dr. Light and the anti-quake stabilizer!" He yelled at micro-transmitter broadcast in aggravation.

* * *

Mega Man felt a lot better after confiding with Roll, and was beginning to take her suggestion about coming with him into battle seriously. It would be nice to have a sibling to talk to. Roll could be brash, but she was also brave and had a lot of heart. Still, he couldn't in good conscience allow her to fight unless Dr. Light modified her for combat, so Mega Man decided he would ask Dr. Light privately about the matter on his sister's behalf.

They were reviewing Dr. Light's old notes for the anti-quake stabilizer together in the main laboratory while Met laid out a work area complete with tools, circuit boards, and spare wire. Mega Man glanced at Dr. Light nervously, not sure how to broach the topic. "I know you've said you didn't want to build any more combat robots," he began bracingly, "But is there any chance you'd reconsider? Roll's been helpful, and I don't think there's a robot out there more willing to take down Dr. Wily and his forces."

Dr. Light was slow with his response. "I know it seems unfair that I've chosen you to go into battle while Roll remains here. I have no doubt of Roll's willingness to fight crime. But you must understand that becoming a combat robot is not a privilege that I can grant like staying up an hour later: it's a responsibility. The wielder of a weapon as powerful as the plasma cannon must show unconditional integrity and a passion for justice. Can you vouch that Roll would be responsible with a plasma cannon?"

Mega Man thought about the cosmetic clerk. "No…I cannot," he reluctantly admitted.

Dr. Light folded the notes they had been reading back together. "Time is running short. Let's get to work on the anti-quake stabilizer before its too late."

As abruptly as the conversation was started, it was dismissed.

* * *

Dr. Wily was at the edge of his seat listening to Dr. Light and Mega Man. They had worked through the night on the anti-quake stabilizer.

"Adjust that circuit to ninety megahertz," Dr. Light's voice instructed.

"Ninety megahertz, check!" Mega Man chirped back like a parrot.

Stupid dweeb.

There was a pause where he could hear the soft hum from the machine and the clicking of circuit boards into place.

Dr. Light sighed. "My anti-quake stabilizer just isn't responding! There's something not right with the sensor interface."

"Maybe it's the input protocols."

"Of course! You are one smart robot, Mega Man."

"You made me that way!"

Dr. Wily groaned, slapping his forehead in annoyance. _What a touching father and son moment._

"That just about does it for the sensory controls," Dr. Light announced. "We can start on the damper field next."

 _It's a shame to destroy such an interesting device._ Dr. Wily thought wistfully. Then he laughed mischievously. _But I just can't help myself!_ "Is that special sector five fault line ready?" he asked into the Tunneling Machine's communicator.

"Ready!" Drill Man called back.

Dr. Wily leaned over the controls of the Tunneling Machine, typing in the fatal command to start the earthquake. _Goodbye Dr. Light, it's been miserable knowing you._

* * *

Roll burst into the laboratory, her earthquake detector flashing furiously. "Dr. Light, Mega Man, earthquake! And I think it's a really big one!" she cried.

"I don't hear anything," Dr. Light responded calmly, looking up from the anti-quake stabilizer with a puzzled expression.

Mega Man smiled. "Better adjust that little earthquake sensor of yours, Roll," he said teasingly, "It's just not—"

The lights flickered. A low rumbling reverberated up from the floorboards and into the I-beams of the ceiling. Then the entire laboratory began to bounce up and down like a quarter-ride in front of a supermarket. Roll and Dr. Light fell flat. Then, worst of all, the anti-quake stabilizer fell from its delicate tripod straight on to Dr. Light's back. Dr. Light let out a low groan.

"Mega Man! Dr. Light's hurt!" Roll shouted from the floor. She struggled to rise to her feet as the quake continued to rattle the floor, making it nearly impossible to gain any sense of balance.

Mega Man in his heavy titanium boots was better off. He staggered over to Dr. Light, lifted the broken anti-quake stabilizer over his head, and tossed it across the room. He grabbed Dr. Light and Roll by the arms, dragging them to their feet. Screws and bits of concrete rained from the ceiling. The electricity cut out.

"Into the security vault!" Mega Man commanded, pushing Dr. Light and Roll inside. He threw the door closed behind them, just before the ceiling caved in, burying Mega Man under a pile of broken concrete, bay-lights, and heavy metal rafters.

* * *

Pinpoint accuracy!

Dr. Wily cackled in jubilation, rubbing his hands together. _What a beautiful sight. The complete destruction of Dr. Light, his stupid goody-two-shoes robots, and their cozy little lab!_

Feeling in a significantly brighter mood than he had earlier that day, he turned away from his navigation console over to his communicator. _Well, that's enough fun for now. Time to give Mr. Mayor a friendly little call._

* * *

Mega Man pushed himself up from beneath the debris, gnashing his teeth against the pain. During the earthquake, his left arm had become trapped between two sheets of concrete, and as the rubble shifted his arm had nearly been ripped from its socket.

A thin blanket of dust was settling across the laboratory. Somewhere near, Rush whimpered. Pipi was zooming around the air in a panic. Mega Man's pulsar pulse beat faster. He staggered to the vault door, throwing it open. Roll and Dr. Light were still inside, unharmed.

"You saved us! My security vault held up," Dr. Light said thankfully as Roll raced to the back of the laboratory to free Met who lay pinned beneath an I-beam. Met chirped weakly, a golf ball sized dent in her yellow helmet.

"I'm glad you're all okay," Mega Man said in a strained voice, clutching his damaged shoulder.

Dr. Light gingerly took Mega Man's arm in his hand, looking at it with concern. "We better get to work on you right away. You might even have internal injury."

"How could Wily have targeted the lab so accurately?" Mega Man asked, feeling frustrated.

"That worries me too," Dr. Light replied as he felt Mega Man's limp arm for fractures. "He always seems to be one step ahead of us—but right now, lets take care of you," he added, urging Mega Man towards an upturned worktable.

After Met had fully rebooted from being hit hard on the head, she and Roll began scavenging the laboratory wreckage for tools as Dr. Light popped Mega Man's shoulder back into place. "That should take care of your arm."

"It feels a lot better."

"Turn over so I can access your motor circuit boards," Dr. Light instructed. Mega Man rolled over onto his stomach. Dr. Light gave a start. "What's this?" he exclaimed in surprise, gazing at Mega Man's neck through the cracked magnifying glass.

"What is it?" Mega Man asked.

Dr. Light ignored him, grabbing a pair of tweezers from the worktable. He plucked a black dot the size of a pinhead from the back of Mega Man's neck. "Shh, nobody talk."

Roll and Mega Man watched in confusion as Dr. Light began searching the lab until he found a vacuum container. He dropped the black dot into the container, screwing its lid back on tightly. "We can talk now. That was a micro-transmitter device," Dr. Light explained. "Wily must have planted it on you."

Mega Man sat bolt upright, looking aghast. "Wily's been using me all along! That's how he and his rotten 'bots ambushed me!"

"And how he knew what was going on at the Mayor's office," Dr. Light added. "He must have known about my anti-quake stabilizer. Well, he destroyed it all right," he said, pointing to its smashed remains, "And now, we'll never find him."

Mega Man narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtfully from the vacuum container to the broken pieces of the anti-quake stabilizer. "Yes we will. I've got an idea."

* * *

Mayor Hill had just ordered a full-scale evacuation of New York City. There was no sense in keeping innocent civilians in danger while a dangerous maniac was on the loose just hundreds of feet beneath the sidewalks. In the meantime, he had been dialing Dr. Light's office phone desperately for the last ten minutes to check on the progress of the anti-quake stabilizer. "Hello? Hello! Dr. Light, are you there?" He frowned in concern. "I don't understand why Dr. Light doesn't answer. Something must be wrong."

"Still here, Mr. Mayor?"

Mayor Hill whirled around. Dr. Wily was back on the multipoint video conferencing grid. "Dr. Light and Mega Man are out of commission permanently. So sorry, no anti-quake stabilizer device today." Dr. Wily's head tilted forward menacingly. "Are you ready to submit to me?" he asked with an impatient air. "I still have other cities and countries to deal with!"

"Uh, well I, uh, it's um, uh…" Mayor Hill stammered, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow with a pocket hanker chief. Then, coming to a decision on the same impulsive instinct that surfaced during the debates before his election, he drew in a deep breath. "Never!" he shouted, raising a fist defiantly. "Go ahead and flatten our city! Flatten _every_ city! You will be the emperor of nothing!"

Dr. Wily's eyes narrowed to slits. "You fool," he growled. "You have just destroyed your city, Mr. Mayor! You've never seen an earthquake like what I have in store for you!" The screen blanked to black.

Mayor Hill stared at the video conferencing grid in shock. "What have I done?" he whispered, looking down at his hands. "I couldn't surrender! Dr. Light, Mega Man! Where are you?" he cried hopelessly.

* * *

Mega Man had reassembled the shell of the anti-quake stabilizer onto its wiry tripod using duct tape. He was just about to take off on Rush with it when he noticed Roll watching him silently with crossed arms. "Come with me," he called.

Roll blinked, uncrossing her arms. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need some backup. Hop on!"

Roll eagerly stepped on to Rush Jet behind Mega Man. In a flash, Rush had taken them deep into a section of New York City that the humans had long since evacuated.

"You're on look out," Mega Man instructed as they landed on the cracked sidewalk between two tall business buildings. "Stay hidden, give me a com-call if you see any of Wily's robots. No fighting."

Roll looked around at the broken down buildings. "I still don't understand how we're going to find Dr. Wily."

Mega Man smiled. "We don't have to! I'll use Wily's little micro-toy to get him to come to us." Mega Man shook the micro-transmitter into his palm, placing it on the side of the decoy.

* * *

"Good thing Dr. Light finished that anti-quake stabilizer! Now there's no way Wily's plan will work."

Dr. Wily jumped. That was Mega Man's voice! He had forgotten he had left the micro-transmitter broadcast on after he had called the Mayor. It had been so quiet. _Mega Man's still functioning? Dr. Light's anti-quake stabilizer working?_

"Yeah, good thing that quake didn't really hurt anything!" Roll's voice replied. "I'll start cleaning up here while you go teach Wily a real lesson."

Dr. Wily's face tightened in fury. _Sooo, Mega Man coming after me? That blue-dweeb thinks he's going to teach me a lesson, does he?_ "Cut Man, Guts Man, Drill Man, Crash Man! Let's move out!"

"We're going after Mega Man?" Proto Man asked behind him. He had just woken up from a nap, and was happy to see that he hadn't missed anything.

Dr. Wily turned, smiling wickedly. "No two ways about it. All we have to do is track that transmitter signal. We'll give him the surprise of his very short life. Once we take out Mega Man and the anti-quake stabilizer, I'll trigger the big one!"

* * *

The Tunneling Machine burst through the parking lot of an old steel drum factory like a whale cresting the surface of the ocean. Dr. Wily drove towards the flashing radar blip on his navigation screen, the treads bumping over the uneven ground. He came to a halt at a deserted courtyard of a ragged business building. Before them lay a pile of broken electronics, atop which sat Dr. Light's anti-quake stabilizer, unguarded.

Proto Man was the first to leave the Skullker. He hopped down lightly to the ground and walked straight up to the anti-quake stabilizer. "Well where is he?" he called, scanning the courtyard for movement. Something was off. He lifted the anti-quake stabilizer, examining its sides. "The signal's coming from this bogus piece'a junk!" Proto Man said, spotting the micro-transmitter sitting discretely on its side. He dropped the decoy to the ground where it smashed. "He tricked us!" he called into his communicator.

"Impossible!" Dr. Wily snarled back. "Find him!"

* * *

The Robot Master's split off into teams of two, Cut Man and Guts Man covering the east side while Drill Man and Crash Man went west.

"Boy, Mega Man could not have picked a worse place to hide!" Drill Man commented as one of the abandoned office buildings crumbled to the ground in the distance. "Dr. Wily tunneled off course while we were digging underneath Dr. Light's lab. There are at least two extra fault lines than there are suppose to be under this sector."

"I know, this makes me nervous," Crash Man replied, switching out the drills in his hands for _Time Bombs_. "Let's find Mega Man, trash him, and get out of here. The sooner we leave, the better."

* * *

Guts Man sank his fist into the concrete siding of a building. "Ahhh! He's here somewhere, I can feel it in my circuits!" he growled.

Cut Man tailed close behind, keeping a sharp lookout to the skies. "There he is!" he called, pointing into the air.

Mega Man jumped down from Rush's back, his blaster drawn. Fighting in the open where he could pick the Robot Masters off one by one would be easier than fighting underground. He took aim at Cut Man and fired.

* * *

Roll drummed her hands against the railing from the third-floor balcony of a building, watching the streets with boredom. When Mega Man had asked her to come help, she didn't think this was what he had in mind!

Suddenly she ducked behind the railing. Someone was coming down the street. _Proto Man_. The one robot Mega Man couldn't beat. Roll watched him through the bars of the railing as he stalked quietly along the street, the sunlight glinting off his visor. Proto Man didn't look so tough. She didn't even consider giving Mega Man a call before she leaped over the railing onto the street below.

Proto Man had drawn and trained a blaster on her head before she had hit the ground, but he didn't fire. He peered at her curiously. "Didn't see you there. Where's Mega Man?" he called.

"Not here!" Roll shouted back. She raised her fists into the air, taking on a battle stance.

"You're by yourself?"

"I'm about to be! Come on and fight you creep!"

Proto Man lowered his blaster, looking both amused and at a loss for action. "Uh, you _do_ know who you're talking to, right?"

Roll charged.

Proto Man smiled. "Didn't think so."

For some reason, Roll felt unafraid of Proto Man. Mega Man always made him sound like a dangerous, manipulative enemy, but the real thing was completely underwhelming. She remembered the last time they had met. Proto Man had shot at Roll and Rock as they escaped into the air-raider, but his aim had been so poor she doubted he could have hit the broad side of the Skullker if he tried. "I'm going to make you sorry you ever messed with my brother!" she cried.

But Proto Man didn't respond, he wasn't even looking at her anymore. The humor had drained from his face as he stood bolt upright, his head turned to look down the street.

Roll stopped in her tracks. She could feel it too. The ground was rumbling, shaking the streetlights. Roll checked her earthquake sensor. It was flashing.

The ground pitched, causing her to stumble forward. It was like being in a carnival funhouse with the floor reclining forward. The concrete street buckled, deep cracks racing along its surface. Then the ground began to buck up and down like the back of a large, angry animal. Mailboxes, trashcans, benches, and loose debris were tossed into the air. A flying parking meter slammed into her ribs, knocking her backward. A car flipped through the air like a tiddlywink, one of its doors flying off and striking her in the chin. The world spun like a top, and Roll wasn't sure if it was from the earthquake or the throbbing pain in her head.

Above the din roared a loud scraping noise. Roll looked upwards. The building above her was folding over like a house of cards, its dark shadow sweeping over her as the first few stories crashed to the ground like a tidal wave. She struggled to rise to her feet.

A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, tugging her backward. She had forgotten about Proto Man!

"Oh no you don't!" Roll shouted, her voice inaudible over the crashing of concrete. She switched her arm from the earthquake detector to a hedge trimmer and drove its blade downward onto his forearm.

Then, several things happened at once. A loud _bang_ exploded at her wrist as the whirling blade jammed against titanium, shooting a jolt of pain all the way up her shoulder. The building hit the ground before her with a deafening crash. Below her feet, the buckling street split in two, revealing a deep dark chasm. Roll fell backward, tumbling down and down, dirt and powdered concrete rushing around her like water. The arm around her waist had let go as earth fell in on top of her, burying her.

Everything went black.

_**To be continued...** _


	9. The Big Shake, Part 3

Roll kicked herself free of the rubble. She had slid down a long, steep slope of loose earth, landing in some sort of underground tunnel. The left sleeve of her sweater was missing, the knees of her jeans were torn, and broken glass was stuck to her hair. She blinked so her optics would recalibrate to the darkness. Behind her the way was blocked with rubble and broken concrete, and in front of her—

Roll jumped. Proto Man was sitting on a boulder a little farther into the tunnel. His once bright scarf was covered in dust, and deep scratches ran along his red armor. He was poking at a sparking gash in his plasma cannon.

Roll tried to draw a weapon—butcher knife, chainsaw, kitchen scissors, _anything_ —but her utility arm just growled like a car that wouldn't start, its gears grinding uselessly against bits of the shattered hedge trimmer blade.

"You busted my blaster," Proto Man announced nonchalantly, not looking up.

Roll looked down at the ground, searching wildly for a weapon. She found a stone and threw it at Proto Man, striking him on the shoulder.

"That didn't hurt," Proto Man commented without flinching. He rotated his arm to speak into his communicator. "Proto Man to Dr. Wily," he called. The communicator hissed in static. Proto Man frowned. "We're too far underground…I'm not getting a signal."

Proto Man dropped his blaster arm, reverting it to a hand. He looked over at Roll, and just barely ducked in time as a boulder the size of a stereo came hurtling towards his head. "I guess you're not hurt," he quipped wryly.

"Not so tough now that you don't have a plasma cannon, huh?" Roll sneered.

"I don't need a plasma cannon to be dangerous," Proto Man replied coolly.

"Neither do I." Roll glared at him.

A small smile crept along Proto Man's face. "C'mon, let's not fight. We both know who'll win."

"I'm not afraid of you," Roll stated challengingly.

"That doesn't mean you gotta chuck _rocks_ at me."

"You started it! You attacked me!"

"What, during the earthquake?" Proto Man asked. "I pulled you away from the falling building before it flattened you."

Roll gave a dry laugh. "That's a good one."

Proto Man didn't respond, becoming preoccupied with his blaster again. He didn't seem too concerned with whether Roll believed him or not.

"I bet you're pretty upset with what I did to your arm," Roll taunted. She was still looking around for a bigger rock.

"You just cut through an energizer circuit, I can fix it when I get back to Skull Fortress. Right now I'm just happy I'm not dead." He looked back towards her, smiling slyly. "Besides, you broke your blaster too. Smooth thinking there."

Roll ignored the jab. "This is all part of a plan, isn't it? Start an earthquake, capture me, and lure Mega Man into a trap like you did with the micro-transmitter! Well it's not going to happen today, buddy!"

"This—" Proto Man jerked a thumb towards the cave-in, "—was not planned. We just fell two hundred feet underground into one of the Tunneling Machine's fault lines. No one knows where the hell we are, and if we're stuck down here during another earthquake, they'll never find our bodies." Proto Man slid off the boulder he was sitting on. "Just sayin'," he added.

Roll didn't respond, momentarily forgetting that she was looking for another weapon. The thought of being crushed to death was horrible.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll find a way out," Proto Man said cheerfully. "You can come with me if you want, I won't hurt you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Roll spat.

"Okay, stay here," Proto Man replied indifferently. "Nice knowing you."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you leave my sight either. Why would you offer to help me if you weren't planning on stabbing me in the back?" Roll asked, her hands on her hips.

"Don't get your emotion circuits all worked up, I just want to get out of here. You can do whatever you want," Proto Man answered, crouching to inspect the tread tracks on the tunnel floor. "This is the latest tunnel Dr. Wily made. If that end wasn't blocked we could follow it up to the surface. We'll have to walk for awhile down the other way to see if there is another opening."

"Brilliant deduction. Start moving."

Proto Man's head lifted up towards Roll. "You know, if you hadn't broken our blasters, we _could_ have tried tunneling out," he said lightly.

"Shut up. Don't talk to me."

"No problem."

They started down the dark tunnel, the rough, twisted walls echoing their footfalls. Roll scowled suddenly. "And don't whistle either!"

* * *

Mega Man had been in the midst of fighting with Cut Man and Guts Man when the earthquake had started. Rush had shown up in the nick of time to carry him away as buildings gave way, crumbling like brittle clay into the street. Cut Man and Guts Man were buried alive.

 _That takes care of them_ , Mega Man thought darkly, surveying the damage from a safe height on Rush's back. Then another horrible idea struck him.

Where was Roll?

* * *

They traveled down the rough tunnel in total silence, Proto Man leading the way forward while Roll followed, keeping her distance. After several minutes, one of the tunnel's walls opened into a large underground cave, similar to where Proto Man had fought Mega Man the previous day, though this one had a much deeper bottom. Proto Man walked over to the edge, looking into the black depths. "Hmm, this way is a 'no go'. Can't even see the bottom, could be nothing but sharp stalagmites down there."

Proto Man felt a sharp shove on his back and dug his heels into the ground to prevent himself from stumbling forward into the abyss. He turned to look at Roll who was standing just behind him, looking malevolent. "Wow, really? You'd murder me in cold blood?" he asked.

"And good riddance, creep," Roll replied, unabashed.

Proto Man stepped a safe distance away from the underground cave. "Hey, I'm helping you out here…no need for name calling."

"It's a tunnel, I think I can find the way out on my own," Roll said shortly. "You better drop the 'nice-guy' act, because I'm still not buying it."

Proto Man gave an exaggerated sigh and began walking again. "I know you feel like you gotta defend yourself, but you really don't. I said I wouldn't hurt you."

"Mmm-hmm. And how often do you keep your word?"

"Almost never."

"That's what I thought. I don't trust you."

"It's because I'm a dangerous renegade robot who rebels against humanity, isn't it?"

"No, I just think you're a dick."

Proto Man snorted. "Did you just call me a 'dick'?"

"Yeah, and you're an idiot too, just like your creator."

"I'm nothing like my creator," Proto Man smirked.

The underground cave was falling behind them, and the uneven walls began to smooth out to crumbly red clay.

"What has Dr. Light told you about me?" Proto Man asked curiously as the tunnel bent gently to the right.

"That you're a conceited, good-for-nothing, creepy, useless, lowlife Wily-bot who wears a stupid yellow scarf," Roll answered scathingly.

"Really? Doesn't sound like him."

"What's with the scarf anyway? Trying to make a fashion statement?"

"I zip line with it."

Roll blinked. "You do not!" she snapped.

"Also makes a good sling."

"Stop being stupid."

"You're right, I'm a bad liar," Proto Man confessed.

"I'll say. You've said some pretty ridiculous things to Mega Man too."

"Mmm," Proto Man replied in a noncommittal sounding tone.

Roll narrowed her eyes. Proto Man seemed to be in high spirits, as if he were taking a brisk morning stroll through Central Park and not trapped deep underground, weaponless, and with an enemy. "What's your deal? Are you crazy?"

Proto Man shook his head. "Wouldn't know, next to Wily anyone looks sane: he talks to toasters."

Roll couldn't find anything to argue with that statement.

* * *

Mega Man darted frantically from the remains of one building to the next, overturning rocks and shouting for Roll, who wasn't answering her communicator. Anything could have happened to her—she could have been captured by Dr. Wily, trapped underneath fallen rubble, lying hurt and unable to call for help, or—

His mind felt like it would explode from the terrible possibilities. He desperately wanted to find Roll more than anything else, but a small part of him was afraid of what he'd discover. In situations like this, he turned to his one source for answers, raising his communicator to his mouth. "Calling Dr. Light."

"I'm here," Dr. Light's voice buzzed back. "What is it Mega? Have you found Dr. Wily?"

"Yes, but there was another earthquake." Mega Man replied in the steadiest voice he could manage. "This section of the city is completely demolished, Dr. Wily is still out there, and—Dr. Light, I can't find Roll," he choked out.

"What do you mean? Roll's here in the lab with me."

"No she's not."

"Did she follow you there?" Dr. Light questioned, sounding concerned.

"No, I asked her to come."

There was a brief silence on Dr. Light's end of the transmission. "Rock, I know this is going to be very difficult for you to do." Dr. Light's tone had the same weight of a general rallying his soldiers together before ordering a retreat. "Right now, you must focus on destroying Dr. Wily's Tunneling Machine. Roll can't be helped until these earthquakes are stopped."

Mega Man trembled. He knew Dr. Light was right, but it was not what he wanted to hear. "I don't think I can do this…not without knowing if Roll's okay."

"I know, Rock. We'll find her, somehow. Everything will turn out okay, you'll see. Don't lose hope."

Mega Man ended the transmission. He felt as though his insides were turning to lead. Far from being comforted from hearing his creator's voice, he now felt an impending sense of doom as every second that ticked past counted against Roll and her chances for survival.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since Roll and Proto Man had first started out. They had passed a few more underground caves, and the tunnel began to incline slightly, but there was still no exit in sight. In the meantime, Roll had attempted to assassinate Proto Man seven more times.

"This is the first time I've ever hung out with a homicidal maniac," Proto Man laughed after deterring Roll from strangling him with his own scarf.

"Oh yeah? What about Wily?" Roll retorted.

"Nah, Wily would never _kill_ anyone," Proto Man replied.

Roll laughed derisively. "He tried to kill Mega Man and I with a power drill in his creepy laboratory!"

"I don't think he would have hurt you, just menaced a little bit."

"What about the earthquake that nearly destroyed Dr. Light's lab? We could have died in that!"

Proto Man shrugged. "Doesn't ring a bell. Probably another accidental quake triggered by too many fault lines."

"An _accidental quake?_ " Roll asked contemptuously. "What do you mean _accidental_?"

"These tunnels aren't stable. They do their job, we just don't always have control over them."

"...Are you saying that you guys don't plan these schemes out before you do them?"

"Hey, if I apologized for every irresponsible thing I've done in my life, we'd be here a loooong time," Proto Man replied flippantly.

Roll glowered at Proto Man. "I bet you think it's pretty funny that our home almost got destroyed then."

"Kinda."

"And the city? What do you have to gain from destroying that?"

"Not much, really. But we'll rebuild. Dr. Wily's got plans for whole new cities with stronger, quake-resistant buildings. It'll be a better, newer New York City."

"Under that bozo Dr. Wily's command."

"Yup."

The tunnel began to veer to the left. Roll took longer strides to keep up with Proto Man. He turned his head towards her. "So, do you go by Roll Woman now?"

Roll gave him a repulsed look. "What?"

"Because you've got a blaster."

"Why would I call myself 'Roll Woman'?"

"That's how all the other robots are named. Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Mega Man…"

"Why?"

"Dunno. Always been that way. Hey, I wonder if I can copy that," Proto Man said, pointing at her utility arm.

Roll swiftly retracted her arm behind her back. "Don't even try it!"

Proto Man laughed. "Chill out, I'm kidding! That has to be the worst power ever. Though having a vacuum for an arm must come in handy to keep the lab nice and tidy."

"I am not a cleaning-bot!" Roll shouted indignantly, her voice ringing against the tunnel walls. Proto Man snickered. "And it can do more than transform into a vacuum cleaner. It's loaded with power tools, gadgets, and other useful things."

"So you're kinda like a Swiss Army knife."

"It's a _utility arm_. I made it myself."

"You did that to _yourself_?" Proto Man asked, sounding mildly impressed. "Why?"

"To fight creeps like you!"

"You mean because Dr. Light won't give you a real blaster like Mega Man's?" he said shrewdly.

Roll ignored the question. That was getting too personal for her tastes.

"You got a lot of spunk Roll, but household appliances won't cut it in a real fight," Proto Man continued.

"Clearly." Roll glanced pointedly at the gash in Proto Man's plasma cannon.

"That was a cheap shot."

"I also took down Elec Man and Fire Man myself!" Roll said proudly. "It was easy!"

"Well look who's got an _ego…_ " Proto Man jeered. "—though you wouldn't be bragging if either of them had _shot_ you. Don't mess with Elec Man. He use to work for the mob, and has done some pretty cold shit. You have no idea how bad a _Thunder Beam_ smarts…"

"Use to?" Roll asked, raising a brow. "How is that different from now?"

"Wily has him do his accounting. It's not like he can keep his funds at a bank."

"You're making that up."

"I'm not. How did you defeat Fire Man?"

"I threw a gas tank at him." Roll smirked. "Then he exploded."

"He's still messed up pretty bad. Wily hasn't been able to fix him."

"Good."

Proto Man looked as though he was trying not to laugh. "…You don't take after Mega Man or Dr. Light, do you?"

"I don't 'take after' anyone."

"Oh really?"

Roll did not like the smirk on Proto Man's face one bit. It was the same sort of smile Mega Man got when he had figured out how to beat a level of a video game Roll was working on, but wouldn't tell her how to do it.

"I gotta ask you a personal question," Proto Man said slowly, "Have you ever borrowed anything without permission before?"

"You mean stealing?"

"Who said anything about stealing? I said 'borrowed without permission,' like out of Dr. Light's lab or something." Proto Man glanced over his shoulder at Roll. "You can tell me. I won't tattle, _promise_."

"I'm not a thief, and I've never stolen anything!" Roll snapped.

"So Dr. Light lets you put knives, sharp weapons, and dangerous power tools into your arm?"

Roll gave Proto Man a piercing look. "…Just because I took a few small things that won't be missed from _my own house_ doesn't make me a criminal," she replied slowly and deliberately.

Proto Man chuckled. "That's how it starts," he said in a low voice.

"The only criminal here is you."

"It's what I'm good at," Proto Man acknowledged with a small shrug. "I'm a natural at stealing, lying, taking down other robots…and I'm also good at disappearing—vanishing without a trace, as though I'd never been there at all…"

"Stop talking about yourself," Roll interrupted. "The world doesn't revolve around you."

"The world would be a lot different if I had never been created."

Roll harrumphed. "I certainly would be happier."

This time Proto Man did laugh. "Brat. That's getting personal. Do you really hate me that much?"

Roll responded by punching Proto Man between his shoulder blades. "Don't call me a brat!"

Proto Man snickered, stumbling forward from the blow, but did not retaliate. "Walk faster."

"And don't tell me what to do," Roll added hotly.

"I'm just giving you some friendly advice. No way to know when the next earthquake will strike," Proto Man replied smoothly.

" _I'll_ know when the next earthquake strikes," Roll retorted tersely. "One of the tools in my utility arm is an old baking sensor I re-calibrated to detect seismic tremors."

"You made an earthquake detector out of a baking sensor?" Proto Man asked in a slightly bewildered voice. "Weird. Kinda sounds like mad science to me. You and Dr. Wily could collaborate with that sort of technology—though he's already tried taking over the world with vacuum cleaners, didn't work out."

Roll's eyes widened in disbelief. She gave Proto Man a cutting look. "We're trapped in an underground tunnel with the whole of New York about to fall on top of us, yet you're trying to recruit me to join Dr. Wily?"

"I never said that…why, are you interested?"

"Do I look like a crook to you?" Roll asked indignantly.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"Let me lay it out so even your dense titanium head can grasp this," Roll said slowly, "I will _never_ join Dr. Wily. Besides, I'm an advanced-android, just like Mega Man, which means I can't be reprogrammed, remember? Even if I did agree to go work for Dr. Wily, I could betray him at any time. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"If you told me 'I'm sick of Dr. Light's lab, I want to join Dr. Wily,' then I'd trust you," Proto Man replied. He sounded sincere.

Roll snorted. "You don't know me."

"Don't have to."

"So, you _do_ want me to join Dr. Wily's army," Roll restated flatly.

Proto Man shook his head. "Sorry, no girls allowed. Skull Fortress needs a maid though."

Roll punched Proto Man in the shoulder. "Shut up! You are such a smartass! Besides, I _know_ you're lying, you were trying to kidnap me!"

" _Kidnap you?"_ Proto Man snickered, rubbing his shoulder. "Why would I do that? You're not worth any money, your weapon sucks, you have a shrill voice, and you're a pain in the neck. Kidnapping you would be more trouble to me than it's worth."

Roll felt slightly taken aback. "My voice isn't shrill! And you've already tried kidnapping me once!"

"That's before I got a chance to take a look at your schematics and realize how useless you two would be without proper weapons."

"Uh-huh. What did you do with our schematics after we escaped?"

"I deleted them to save hard drive space."

"Oh really? Wily didn't want to steal them?"

"Nope. Like I said, we're not interested in recruiting weaponless robots. Get Dr. Light to build you a plasma cannon, then we'll talk."

"You better hope that never happens, Proto Man," Roll lowered her voice dangerously, "The day I get a plasma cannon, _you'll_ be history."

* * *

Dr. Wily drove the Tunneling Machine forward angrily. Of course, the earthquake had no more effect on the Tunneling Machine than a crashing wave had on solid rock, but it had still rattled him around uncomfortably, and he had lost communication with all his robots. He didn't want to go look for them through the ruins of the city, hoping instead that the Robot Masters had enough sense to return to the Tunneling Machine after Mega Man had been destroyed.

Proto Man was also missing, but Dr. Wily wasn't overly concerned about his absence yet. He had full confidence in Proto Man's resourcefulness (Proto Man wasn't Dr. Wily's second-in-command for nothing), and wouldn't count him for dead unless he didn't turn up for battle next week. Still, Dr. Wily was reluctant to start the final earthquake until Proto Man had reappeared.

By accident Dr. Wily came upon Crash Man and Drill Man who were climbing on top of a flattened convenience store. They had survived the earthquake unscathed thanks to their hardy mining-robot designs. Dr. Wily was a little annoyed to find neither of them knew for sure if Mega Man was still alive (though Crash Man tried to reassure Dr. Wily that no one should have survived the earthquake), so he gave them the task of locating and retrieving the rest of his robots.

In the meantime, Dr. Wily would begin searching for Mega Man himself.

* * *

There was definitely something odd about Proto Man.

Without his plasma cannon, he hadn't even bothered to attack Roll once. He acted at ease, even friendly towards Roll despite the hard time she was giving him. Roll began to get the impression that Proto Man was both lazy and dumb. _Stupid, naïve, childish Mega Man! What does he find so dangerous about Proto Man anyway? He's just an overconfident moron, and a bad liar!_ The one thing that Roll really wanted to confront Proto Man about was his false claim to being Mega Man's brother, but Proto Man hadn't mentioned anything about that at all, and Roll was starting to wonder if Mega Man imagined that _too._

…But even she had to admit that there was an uncanny physical resemblance between Mega Man and Proto Man beyond their armor. She stole a glance at Proto Man's face, or at least the portion not masked by a visor. They had the same jawline, same slight upturn of the nose, same dimpled smile…

"Hey. What's under the shades?" Roll asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you look like without that helmet?"

"Oh. Can't show you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm horribly disfigured," Proto Man replied offhandedly, "Like Freddy Kruger."

Roll gaped openly at Proto Man, stunned. A crack the thickness of a blade of grass ran down the bridge of his visor—not wide enough to see much beyond, but he didn't _look_ disfigured…but how could she know for sure? Was he hiding something? "I want to see."

"No."

Now she was dying with curiosity. It had to be pretty bad if Proto Man didn't want to show her. "C'mon, I won't laugh," she wheedled.

Proto Man seemed to be pretending to ignore her. Roll waited a few moments, then on impulse leaped onto Proto Man's back like she had the night he had broken into Dr. Light's laboratory, seizing both sides of his head with her hands. But before she could tear off his helmet, he grabbed her by the wrist and thrown her to the floor.

"Nice try," Proto Man laughed. He continued walking forward, unperturbed.

Roll picked herself up from the ground, not feeling the least bit ashamed. "What's so funny?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing."

"I know what you talk to Mega Man about," she blurted out, racing to catch up with Proto Man. She gave him her best disgusted look.

Proto Man was quiet, then nodded slowly as if in understanding. "Mega and I had a good talk, robot to robot. I can tell by the way he fights that he's not into it, he just does everything by the book."

"You're a phony, Proto Man," Roll spat. She knew Proto Man was avoiding the subject.

"You're right. I haven't been completely honest with Mega Man about myself."

"I knew it," Roll said with a satisfied smile. Of course Proto Man didn't believe he and Mega Man were really brothers. How could he? They weren't built by the same creator!

"I tell a lot of lies," Proto Man continued. "White lies."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Roll glared at Proto Man, who had gone silent. He was being cryptic on purpose. "Quit playing mind games with Mega Man," she said finally.

"Not sure what you mean?" Proto Man said innocently.

"You heard me. Leave Mega Man alone. You two are nothing alike."

Proto Man snickered. "Yeah, he's kind of a nerd, isn't he?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"It's true though. He's the type to keep an ant farm in his room. And he's such a self-righteous ass…I know you've noticed, you live with him."

"You don't know anything about Mega Man!" Roll retorted, her anger rising.

"Lemme guess, no loud music, no rated R movies, bed by nine." Roll didn't respond. Those were _exactly_ Dr. Light's rules, which Mega Man strictly followed, but she wasn't going to admit that to _Proto Man!_

"You're going to have to watch him," Proto Man continued. "That much self-discipline isn't good for anyone, he could snap any day now."

"Mega Man may be a little geeky," Roll replied angrily, "—but there's nothing wrong with him. What do you know anyway?"

"I'm a year older than you. I know a lot of things you don't."

Roll frowned, thinking. "A year? When were you activated?"

"September twenty-eighth, '93."

"That only makes you eight months older than me," Roll stated matter-of-factly. "Dr. Light activated us on June third."

"Whatever, close enough," Proto Man laughed. "The night we broke into Dr. Light's lab was the first _I_ knew of you. So you and Mega share the same activation date?"

"None of your business."

"You brought it up."

They came to a split in the tunnel. Proto Man gazed down the dark openings. Roll looked too, crossing her arms impatiently. "Which way now?"

"Huh, dunno. Got a coin?"

Roll blinked. "Are you serious? Aren't you with Wily all the time while he does these things?"

"I took a nap while Wily did this part, so I don't know where these tunnels go."

Roll scoffed. "Robots don't sleep."

"I do. Let's try this way."

"…You're programmed to sleep?" Roll asked skeptically, following Proto Man down the left fork. "So Wily programmed you to be a criminal robot with the ability to sleep."

"Not exactly…I'm a self-taught criminal, believe it or not."

"I don't understand."

Proto Man lowered his voice seriously. "I was built as an experiment, a _secret_ experiment…a robot designed to think, feel, and learn on its own. I became the first success for a man who knew nothing about the nature of robots or humans, yet dreamed of creating the perfect man—"

"Proto Man, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Roll interrupted.

Proto Man was taken aback. "My _life story_ is the dumbest thing you've ever heard?" he repeated.

"I'm sick of hearing you talk about yourself," Roll responded in annoyance. "If I hear another word about you or where you came from, I'm going to blow a circuit."

"Uh, I actually think you'll be angrier if I _don't_ tell you—"

"Seriously…" Roll growled, "Stop talking about yourself. I couldn't care less."

Proto Man stared at Roll for a full fifteen seconds, completely dumbfounded. Then he smiled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Dr. Light said Robot Masters were created to serve mankind, and must obey their programming. But that couldn't be absolutely true—Mega Man had just witnessed the Pfister mining Robot Masters aid in the destruction of New York City. They had joined Dr. Wily willingly—at least, that was what Proto Man had told him. Something was fishy.

Why did Dr. Light send Mega Man out time and time again to fight Dr. Wily's forces? Mega Man knew he had been their only hope to fight off Dr. Wily's forces at JFK International Airport, but over a month had passed since then. Why couldn't Dr. Light build a better defender for the people? Sure, Mega Man stood for the same ideals that Dr. Light had recited to him every day since his creation, but ideals couldn't shield anyone from falling motor, stop a bullet from piercing someone's heart, or keep Roll from getting hurt...

And now here Mega Man was, the _Blue Bomber_ , fighting battles that were never supposed to involve him. _I wasn't built to be a fighter like Proto Man was,_ he thought bitterly. _I'm just a lab assistant with a gun welded to my arm. So why do I keep doing this? Is it really out of a sense of duty, or because Dr. Light pressures me into it? After all, I don't like fighting like Proto Man does._

While Proto Man didn't act disturbed or even sadistic, it was obvious that _he_ enjoyed his job as a combat robot, and was very good at it too. Something about Proto Man's programming made him different from every other robot Mega Man had ever fought, and Mega Man was almost certain that Proto Man didn't follow Dr. Wily's orders, or at least not directly.

Mega Man also knew that if it weren't for the stupid brother complex, Proto Man would have killed him already.

But Mega Man could only think about Roll, his _real_ sibling, who was in danger right now, possibly dead, but he had to fulfill his duty as a bomber-robot to bring Dr. Wily down. With increasing reservation, Mega Man approached Dr. Wily's Tunneling Machine, blaster drawn.

* * *

"I found Cut Man's other arm…" Drill Man called to Crash Man, pulling a severed limb from underneath the roof of an apartment building. "Still no sign of Proto Man."

"This is nuts, Drill Man," Crash Man complained. "We're not going to find him…Wily will just have to build another robot to take his place."

"Dr. Wily's not going to like that…" Drill Man replied in a quiet voice.

"It's the best we can do," Crash Man shrugged.

* * *

It was nice to talk to someone different than Dr. Wily for a change. Roll was a little wide-eyed and gullible, like Mega Man, but she also had a strong sassy streak and was probably a troublemaker at home, which amused Proto Man. Her conversations were never very deep either. Since she showed absolutely no interest in learning any more about Proto Man, he decided to turn the conversation to find out more about her.

"So what kind of music do you listen to? You look like a Back Street girl," Proto Man said casually as the tunnel began to slope upward. This wasn't true, and it got exactly the reaction Proto Man was looking for.

"A 'Back Street girl'?" Roll asked, her eyebrows shooting upwards. "For your information, Proto Man, I hate boybands. I like Captain Fallout and the Atom Smashers."

Proto Man cringed. "Captain Fallout? Really? That's kid's stuff."

Roll puffed indignantly. "I also listen to Nail Gun, Gigavolt, Iron Foundry, Chromium, Acupuncture, Carbide Blade, and Nightmare Fuel," she added as though she couldn't help herself.

Proto Man snorted. Roll had just flipped to the opposite extreme in music. "Dr. Light lets you listen to _Nightmare Fuel_? The band with more piercing and tattoos then they have fans, with albums about anarchy and the end of the world _?_ That's pretty intense stuff."

"I don't think it's intense at all," Roll replied haughtily. "I like their music."

"Didn't their guitar player get drunk and burn down Chicago's House of Blues during their Hell Fiend tour?"

"Flynn McSwiggans wasn't drunk!" Roll said defensively. "He tripped over one of the pyrotechnics during his solo. The only reason the whole house caught on fire was because the stage crew didn't know it wasn't part of their set until the sprinkler system went off. It could happen to anyone, doesn't mean he's drunk!"

"He's a triple platinum rock artist. He was drunk," Proto Man said with a wry grin. "Funny story either way though."

Roll glared daggers at him. "So what do _you_ listen to?"

"Lately? Cold Steel."

"Never heard of them," Roll said scornfully.

"They're a new band under an independent label," Proto Man admitted. "Not well known yet."

Roll scrutinized him, as if doubting his taste. "What kind of music do they play?" she asked finally.

"Sort of a mixture of heavy metal and trance music. Hard to describe. They're going to be big though; everyone will be listening to nothing but Cold Steel—maybe you wouldn't like it," he added hastily, "it might be too hardcore for you."

"I doubt that. I've listened to every album by Nail Gun and Gigavolt, can't be worse than those two bands."

"Technically you said you listened to Captain Fallout first."

Roll attempted to punch Proto Man again, but he swatted her hand away.

"Seriously, keep your hands to yourself. You're starting to bug me," he said in a slightly irritable voice. "What's that noise?"

Roll bit her lip. She looked down at her utility arm, which was emitting a muffled beeping. "It's my earthquake sensor."

Proto Man was silent, then he gave a curt nod. "Let's keep moving."

They began sprinting down the tunnel.

* * *

Dr. Wily couldn't believe Proto Man was missing this!

Mega Man scrambled backward, struggling to find footing against the broken pavement and debris while Dr. Wily's Tunneling Machine bumped smoothly over the wreckage, slowly closing in. Mega Man's plasma blasts fizzled uselessly against the Tunneling Machine's thick hull like cheap fireworks. There was no place he could hide either; the drill on the Tunneling Machine could obliterate anything, and it was only a matter of time before Dr. Wily pulverized the little pest into a blue smear.

But as Dr. Wily watched Mega Man's slow retreat, he couldn't help but notice Mega Man wasn't fighting back very hard. Fear and doubt flickered in his childish face, and Dr. Wily could tell that the great Mega Man was losing his will to fight, almost as if he were distressed about something other than his own death. And who was to blame him? Fighting for the stuffy moral principles of Dr. Light was enough to make anyone sick, even a robot!

This gave Dr. Wily an idea, and he began to ease back on his assault ever so slightly. _Maybe Proto Man was on to something after all,_ he thought, eyeing Mega Man shrewdly. A new plan sprung into Dr. Wily's mind. Perhaps he needn't destroy Mega Man completely…no, destroying would be out of the question. It would be nice to have a set of bomber-robots (and he didn't think Proto Man would complain either), and it would remove the one obstacle that had proved most troublesome to Dr. Wily's plans and the only enemy that Proto Man showed mercy towards, killing two birds with one stone.

The tricky part would be to bring Mega Man over to his side, somehow.

* * *

Roll and Proto Man had just rounded another corner in the tunnel, which had begun to snake unevenly. Ahead lay another cave in. Dead end.

"Alright, it's fine…we'll go back and try the other fork," Proto Man said calmly as they skidded to a halt.

"The other fork?" Roll repeated. "Proto Man, that was miles back! The quake is going to go off in a few minutes!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do!" Roll shouted emphatically. "My earthquake sensor has been going off for the last minute, which means we're going to have another earthquake soon, and we don't even know if there's a way out! All the exits could be blocked up!"

"Roll. Stop. Panicking. We're going to get out of here, trust me."

"I'm not panicking!" Roll cried indignantly, "And stop telling me what to do!"

Proto Man and Roll stopped arguing abruptly, both standing stock still to listen. In the distance, they could hear the faint sound of drilling.

Proto Man smiled softly. "See? Told ya I'd find a way out of here. Follow me."

He dashed back down the tunnel, Roll following in tense confusion. Proto Man stopped suddenly when they were directly underneath the drilling.

"Proto Man to Drill Man or Crash Man—whoever can hear me," Proto Man called into his communicator.

The distance drilling noise stopped. "Proto Man?" buzzed Drill Man's voice through Proto Man's communicator. "You're still functioning? Where— _kzzhh_ —you?" The transmission sounded very grainy and cut in and out.

"Right underneath you. I'm trapped in an underground tunnel. There's going to be another earthquake soon, we gotta get out pronto."

"One se— _kzzhh_ —need help. Crash Man!" they heard Drill Man call. "I found Proto Man, he's buried— _ksshh_ —the tunnels. Call Wily and have— _kzzhh_ —bring Stone Man, we gotta dig him out." The transmission faded out.

"Proto Man," Roll whispered, "Who are those robots?"

"Friends of mine," Proto Man replied casually.

"Robots who work for Wily?"

"Yeah, what else would they be?"

The drilling noise rang out again, this time double fold and growing louder and louder until a hole burst through the ceiling, showering dirt onto the floor. The head of a robot poked through the opening.

"I cannot believe you are still alive. You are one lucky son of a bitch, Proto Man," Crash Man said, dropping down to the floor. Weak daylight filtered in behind him.

"Tell myself that every day," Proto Man grinned back. Another larger hole opened from the ceiling, and Stone Man and Drill Man dropped down too.

"Hey Stone Man," Proto Man greeted. "Can you take us up to the surface?"

Stone Man nodded slowly, offering a hand towards Proto Man.

"Ladies first," Proto Man said, nudging Roll.

Roll looked uncertainty from Stone Man's outstretched hand back to Proto Man.

"We'll be right behind you," Proto Man encouraged in a friendly voice. "Go on."

Roll had a bad feeling about this. Proto Man may still be weaponless, but so was she, and he had just called in three allies. But her earthquake sensor continued to beep warningly, and the ground was beginning to tremble. She had no choice but to accept help from Dr. Wily's robots.

* * *

"Who was that girl robot?" Crash Man asked Proto Man in a low voice as Roll and Stone Man disappeared up the narrow tunnel towards ground level.

"My little sister," Proto Man replied proudly. "Watch your back…she takes after me."

* * *

When Roll emerged into the sunny daylight and cool breeze of the surface, she was flooded with relief, glad to be finally rid of the endless dark winding tunnel—and best of all, no Proto Man! Stone Man set her down gently on the ground, showing no signs of hostility. For a split second, she felt home free.

But Proto Man had been following close behind. "Step this way _please_ ," he said, wrapping an arm around Roll's waist.

"Hey, let go!" Roll shouted, realizing what was about to happen. She gave Proto Man a sharp kick, but he had lifted her effortlessly into the air. She flailed and twisted furiously as Proto Man carried her away like a rag doll. They were heading towards the Tunneling Machine. "MEGA MAN!" she shrieked.

Proto Man leaped to the top of the Tunneling Machine in two bounds. He stomped twice on the roof like some sort of improvised knock, and the top hatch popped open.

"Hey Doc, I'm back, and I brought a prisoner!" Proto Man called cheerfully as they dropped to the cockpit floor. He changed his grip to hold Roll by the wrists.

Dr. Wily swiveled around in his chair, then grinned toothily as he laid eyes on Roll. "Disrupt my plan, will you?" he sneered. "Well, Mega Man won't _dare_ interfere as long as I have _you_." He began to cackle wickedly, turning back to the control panel. "You're just in time, Proto. I'm ready to trigger the _final quake_!"

The Tunneling Machine lurched forward, diving into a subway system.

"You said you weren't going to kidnap me!" Roll shouted in outrage, glaring at Proto Man.

"I really wasn't, but the more you brought it up, the better the idea sounded!" Proto Man laughed.

"You asshole! You creepy lying asshole!"

"Hey, shh…" Proto Man said, still smiling, though his voice had lost some of its usual sarcasm. "I'm not going to hurt you, really."

"That's what all psychopaths say!"

"I'm not a psychopath."

" _Yes you are!"_

"Proto Man! Shut her up!" Dr. Wily shouted angrily from the control panel.

"Believe me, that's not an easy thing to do!" Proto Man called back jestingly.

"Shoot her if you have to, I need quiet to concentrate!"

"He didn't mean that," Proto Man whispered to Roll.

Roll was beginning to feel scared. While Proto Man wasn't hurting her, his grip was very strong, and she wasn't so sure she could break free.

And Proto Man wasn't the worst of her worries. "The quake is building is g-force!" Dr. Wily announced. "All we need is a few more minutes, and New York City is history!"

* * *

Mega Man was hiding behind the last standing wall of a post office, grimly checking his plasma power levels, which were running near depletion. Though Dr. Wily still pursed him along the surface, he could feel another earthquake reverberating below, and had a sinking feeling it was triggered as a domino effect from the other earthquakes. He wondered if he should risk calling Eddie to the battlefield so he could recharge.

Suddenly, Mega Man's head flickered upwards. He had just heard Roll!

Mega Man looked around the edge of the stone wall towards the Tunneling Machine, locating Roll and—

_Proto Man._

Roll was still alive and struggling valiantly as Proto Man dragged her through the top of the Tunneling Machine, which turned its nose downwards and dived through the gate of a subway system. A surge of anger washed over Mega Man, and he regained his resolve.

_I gotta stop Wily and save Roll._

The earthquake was beginning to pick up. He spotted Drill Man, Stone Man, and Crash Man emerging from a hole that had been tunneled through the street. He narrowed his eye, sizing up their weapons. Plasma power might not be enough to pierce super steel, but maybe an industrial strength drill could. Mega Man raced forward, blasting Drill Man in the back. He had copied Drill Man's weapon before Crash Man or Stone Man had gotten over their shock as his sudden appearance.

"Don't follow me!" Mega Man snapped, brandishing the Drill Man's weapon threateningly. The Pfister robots backed off. "Come Rush!" he called. Rush bounded to his side, and in a second the two were zooming down the subway system in the wake of the Tunneling Machine.

The Tunneling Machine thundered ahead along the subway tracks, its sides ripping a jagged gash along the smooth concrete walls. Mega Man leaped down to the roof of the Tunneling Machine, letting Rush trail behind, and plunged Drill Man's weapon through the thick super steel hull of the Tunneling Machine. Within seconds, he had pierced a hole as easily as if it were aluminum and had dropped down to the floor of the Tunneling Machine.

He scanned the room, finding Roll, then his eyes locked on her captor, Proto Man. Without saying a word, he blasted Proto Man in the arm with _Drill Bomb_ , forcing him to let go of Roll.

"Mega Man!" Dr. Wily shouted in surprise as Proto Man hurtled past him, landing directly into the co-pilot's chair.

"This just isn't your day, Wily!" Mega Man growled dangerously.

"What are you waiting for, stop them!" Dr. Wily shouted, turning to Proto Man desperately.

Proto Man showed Dr. Wily his left forearm, which had a deep gash running through it. "My blaster's broken," he explained simply.

Dr. Wily gaped, his small blue eyes taking in Proto Man's damaged blaster in disbelief. "My beautiful plan is ruined!" he cried in vexation. "We must retreat."

Mega Man watched as Proto Man and Dr. Wily ejected from the cockpit using jet-propelled chairs, then looked back down at the Tunneling Machine, which was careening out of control.

"No time to be scientific!" he called to Roll. "I gotta reverse the trigger command on this quake before the whole city goes down!"

Mega Man set to work, punching the buttons of the Tunneling Machine's control panel in a frenzy as though it were a giant whack-a-mole. Suddenly, the panel exploded, expelling Mega Man backward. He landed with a crash next to Roll. "Looks like I punched the right buttons!" he said, grinning at Roll.

"Yeah—" Roll replied quickly, "—but now we're gunna crash!" She pointed through the Tunneling Machine's window down the subway tunnel, which was blocked with broken concrete from the street above. Without a functioning drill to plow through, the Tunneling Machine would smash to bits against the solid wall of concrete.

Together Mega Man and Roll jumped through the hole in the Tunneling Machine's roof, leaping down to the tracks below. The Tunneling Machine collided with the wall behind them, exploding into a fiery inferno and showering them with bits of metal. The shaking had stopped.

"Guess that takes care of that!" Mega Man said dryly.

Roll stood up, eyes shining triumphantly. "Now that the earthquake's stopped, all we gotta do is get Wily! He went that way!" she said confidently, pointing down one of the branching subway tunnels. It looked very dark and very empty. She paused uncertainly, glancing down the other three tunnels. "…or, maybe that way—or that way?" Roll dropped her hand in disappointment. "Ohh, he got away! But we showed him, didn't we—Mega…"

Mega Man had pulled Roll into a tight hug. He was shaking. "I had thought—for awhile there—"

"Mega Man, shhh…don't be such a dope, I'm okay," Roll whispered teasingly.

"Roll, I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you…I will never ask you to risk your life one of these missions again."

"Mega, that's enough!" Roll snapped suddenly, pulling away from Mega Man's embrace. "I can take care of myself! I was trapped down in one of Dr. Wily's tunnels with Proto Man for almost an hour, and held my own just fine without any help from _you._ "

Mega Man could only stare at Roll. "You were trapped underground with Proto Man?"

"Yeah. It was _awful._ "

"And he did this to you?" Mega Man asked pointing at Roll's damaged utility arm. A fire glinted in his eyes.

"Uh, well…that was an accident," Roll replied evasively.

"...He really didn't hurt you?"

"As if. He's a bigger moron than even I had thought, and you're a moron to take him seriously. I've never met anyone I'm _less_ afraid of (except maybe you, perhaps). Conceited jerk. Kept wanting to talk about himself."

Mega Man looked at her uncertainly. "What'd he have to say?"

Roll shrugged. "Just bragging about how cool he thinks he is. You know, the usual for him."

Mega Man looked Roll over. She was a little battered, but still in one piece, and certainly not traumatized from her ordeal. He, on the other hand, had felt like he had gone through slow torture with worry. And Mega Man knew he wasn't the only one. "Hey…when we get back, don't tell Dr. Light about this."

Roll gave him a suspicious look. "About what? Me coming here with you?" Her voice held a note of anger.

"No, he already knows about that…I mean you being captured by the enemy. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"What's with you? It's not like you to be so _secretive_ …" Roll laughed. "Worried you're going to get in trouble? You know you're Dr. Light's favorite, he'd never get mad at you."

" _No,_ " Mega Man replied firmly, annoyed, "I just don't want to worry him…I mean, sheesh Roll…you could have died."

"There's always going to be a risk, Mega…" Roll said seriously, her smile fading. "Dad knows that. That's why he doesn't like me going out with you, right?"

Mega Man stared into Roll's eyes. He wasn't completely sure about that anymore. "When Dr. Light asks what happens, we'll say that the earthquake broke your communicator, so you couldn't call and tell me where you were while you took cover underneath a bus. That way it'll sound like you were in less danger. It's okay," Mega Man added, "It's just a white lie."

Roll blinked, looking at a loss for words. "…Right," she replied after a moment, sounding uncertain.

_**Next time on Mega Man Recut…** _

Mega Man begins to doubt his capacity for free will as a robot, and mistrust Dr. Light's true reasoning for creating him. When hidden details of Proto Man's origins are uncovered, it's enough to push Mega Man over the edge…tune in next time for _Mega-Pinocchio!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old author notes from FFN: The Recut Episodes take place in an alternate universe of the 90s, just like the airing of the original show, so you may pick up subtle hints of 90s culture throughout. Roll is based on the third-wave feminism known as Riot Grrrl, while Proto Man leans slightly towards grunge with his apathetic/careless attitude and the general grittiness disarray of Skull Fortress…that's the general picture. It's also why Dr. Light is using a two-ton supercomputer with CRT monitors instead of a paper thin touch screen or something snazzier. Think of this as a form of steam-punk.
> 
> Tangent: I find band culture hilarious, especially the really strange heavy metal/grunge bands that have totally sold out (in a related note, I love Metalocalypse). I can't remember what specifically inspired me to call one of her favorite bands 'Nightmare Fuel' (I'm aware that it's a TVtrope, though I gotta admit I'm not a huge fan of tvTropes generally Edit: inspiration came from MST3K). It just sounded like the perfect name for a 'skeletons riding motorcycles' pop heavy metal band type of thing. ('Darkness Overload' was also under consideration, but I decided to remove Mega Man Battle Network references, feeling high-tech internet references would feel out of place in the retro alternate universe I'm trying to create.)
> 
> Trivia: Mega Man 3 was released in North America on a September 28. There is no relevance behind Roll's and Mega Man's activation date that I'm aware of.


	10. Mega-Pinocchio, Part 1

****

**Episode 4: Mega-Pinocchio**

Dr. Wily hadn't said a word since his return to Skull Fortress. Instead, he locked himself up in his laboratory to think and scheme, barely coming out to eat, drink, or sleep (though for a mad scientist who was constantly plagued with new ideas, this wasn't unusual). In the meantime, Proto Man had gone back to a dodgy part of New York City to interview a couple of rogue Robot Masters from the Underground that had been shaken out of hiding by the earthquakes. They met in the dark office of an abandoned facility, its windows shattered to pieces and empty wooden crates, loose paper, and litter scattered around the floors. Proto Man didn't carry Dr. Wily's protocol-disruptor with him—his only job was to evaluate if the Robot Masters were fit for Dr. Wily's army; Dr. Wily would ultimately decide if they needed personality adjustments.

"The name's Ring Man," one of the robots introduced himself. He had an upbeat, punkish sort of voice. A goofy attachment like a thick blowing bubble wand adorned his helmet, a guard masking the lower half of his face. "Was suppose to work a ring toss game at Fun World N.Y.C. when it opens next year," Ring Man explained, "But I decided my job was _lame_ and hopped a ferry back to Long Island to start a new job at a chop shop. Got a mechanic to tweak my _Ring Boomerang_ so it'd shoot faster and harder."

"A ring blaster, huh?" Proto Man asked, sounding less than impressed. He sat backward in a dusty wooden chair, his arms resting on its back.

"Yeah, ever been hit by a steel ring at three hundred miles per hour?" Ring Man retorted.

Proto Man shrugged. "I have a plasma cannon."

"…Oh."

"How about you?" Proto Man asked the other Robot Master.

"Magnet Man," he replied in a gruff voice. Unlike his companion, Magnet Man was a serious robot with a deadpan expression on his face. His armor was red and white like the horseshoe magnet on his helmet. He too wore a face guard that obscured everything from the nose down. "Worked at a scrap yard. Quit. Looking for new work."

"…That's it?"

Magnet Man didn't immediately reply. Instead, he raised both arms, reaching towards a rusty filing cabinet lying on its side across the room. He began emitting a powerful electromagnetic force, and suddenly the cabinet levitated several feet off the ground. After a moment Magnet Man dropped his arms back to his side, letting the filing cabinet crash to the floor. "That's what I do."

Proto Man had to admit that Magnet Man had a cool power. He eyed the Robot Masters thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking, are either of you androids?" Proto Man looked from Magnet Man, who had a curious set of grey eyebrows, to Ring Man the former Fun World employee (Fun World was known to create life-like androids for their parks as an attraction).

"If you don't mind me asking, aren't you?" Ring Man mimicked. "By the way—you still haven't told us why we should join Dr. Wily. Tell it to us straight—is that guy really psycho or what?"

"He's crazy alright, but he's a good technician," Proto Man admitted.

"What sort of robots does he have working for him?" Magnet Man inquired suspiciously, "—besides you, who he obviously built."

Proto Man chose not to take that as an insult. "You know Fire Man? He joined us," he said smoothly.

"Yeah, I liked that robot!" Ring Man said. "How's he doing?"

"Uh…he's been better…" Proto Man replied vaguely. "Tell you what, I'll take you to back to Skull Fortress to meet the other 'bots. We can talk more there, sound good? Just gimme a sec, gotta check in with the boss."

Proto Man stepped into another room to describe the Robot Masters to Dr. Wily using a handheld video communicator. Dr. Wily stroked his chin thoughtfully. "The magnet Robot Master sounds interesting. The carney 'bot, less so."

"He's street smart, and you can't tell me we're picky," Proto Man responded fairly.

"Fine, whatever. Bring them both back and I'll make my own evaluation. Wily out."

* * *

It took weeks for New York City to recover from what was estimated to be the worst disaster in its history. However, Mayor Hill was highly praised for his superb evacuation plan which had saved millions of lives and prevented a lot of injury. But the attention Mayor Hill was receiving paled in comparison to what Mega Man was getting. New York City had a new hero. While Mayor Hill and Dr. Light had been handling the tricky publicity and legal parts, Mega Man still found himself hailed with invitations to dinner with important political figures, interviews, paparazzi, newspaper articles, requests for talk show appearances, demonstrations—Mega Man had become a star. Hundreds of eager, hopeful eyes watched Mega Man now, looking to the champion they didn't know they needed, but now had: Dr. Light's _weapon_ against Dr. Wily. Mega Man took it all in silently. After all, how could he say to all their shining faces, "I'm just a lab-bot, only a lab-bot—I'm not going to be your hero forever."

Instead, Mega Man retreated to Dr. Light's laboratory to help repair the damage there. Though most of the foundations had remained intact, many of their possessions lay scattered around outside. Roll had been pleased to find most of her computer games had survived. While they cleared the yard, she had been gloating to Mega Man about how she had handled her encounter with Proto Man while Dr. Light was away for a business meeting.

"I'm not trying to downplay your survival skills or anything," Mega Man said, picking up a cracked VHS documentary about Amelia Earhart and throwing it over to Met who was collecting trash, "but everything I hear about Proto Man is bad news. Got that from the Police Chief himself."

"Yeah right," Roll snickered. She was using the leaf blower in her utility arm to blast away the thick layer of dust that had caked itself over their patio.

"I mean it, Roll. Don't underestimate Proto Man, and don't _ever_ pick a fight with him again."

"Ever wonder what's under that visor of his?" Roll asked suddenly, ignoring Mega Man's warning. "He's deformed."

"He took off his helmet in front of you?" Mega Man asked, surprised.

"No," Roll admitted, "But that's what he told me."

"…How can a robot be deformed?" Mega Man asked doubtfully. "Can't we just repair ourselves?"

Roll blinked. Proto Man had said a lot of strange things. For a brief moment, she wondered if perhaps he had told a labyrinth of different lies, some more subtle than others while intermixing truths to confuse her—but that would mean that punk had a brain. "I dunno, Mega. That's just what he told me."

"Hey Roll, do you think we're programmed differently?" Mega Man asked hesitantly, changing the subject. The thought had been weighing on his mind for awhile.

Roll gave him a puzzled look. "I dunno, maybe," she replied after a moment's thought. "I mean, you're a boy and I'm a girl."

"Besides that…" Mega Man replied. "We act differently."

"Yeah, so what?"

"When Dr. Light tells you to do something, you don't always do it, do you?" Mega Man questioned.

"Get off my case about that already!" Roll snapped, shooting him a quick glare.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Mega Man said quickly. "I mean…you don't feel like you _have_ to, is all. That you're not programmed a certain way."

Roll turned off the leaf blower in her utility arm to look at Mega Man. "What do you mean?"

Mega Man looked down at the ground. "I know this is silly…but I feel like I've been listening to Dr. Light and his rules for a long time, and I don't know why. It's like…I can't _help_ it."

Roll shrugged, "Don't know what to say; you've always been a little odd like that. But you know, if following rules bothers you, you can always bend a few, loosen up a little—" she began teasingly, turning to smirk at Mega Man.

"You sounded just like Proto Man when you said that," Mega Man interrupted.

Roll looked like she had been slapped.

Mega Man started, realizing what he had just said. "I didn't mean that."

"…You've been a grouch lately." Roll muttered testily. She turned her back on him and began cleaning the patio again.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been getting enough sleep," Mega Man called over the sound of the leaf blower.

This was an understatement. Mega Man was already a light sleeper, and ever since the day he had almost lost Roll in an earthquake of Dr. Wily's design, he had begun having nightmares. It was always the same sort of dream over and over again, finding Roll or Dr. Light lifeless, crushed to death under building wreckage, or with a plasma-blasted hole in their bodies. Sometimes Dr. Wily appeared in these dreams too, laughing in a high, unending howl. Mega Man always woke up feeling alarmed and ill at ease, and couldn't fall asleep again for a long time, fearing that he'd return to the nightmare.

* * *

"Proto Man, what is this place?" Ring Man asked in puzzlement as Proto Man lead them into Skull Fortress. "Looks kinda familiar."

"This whole area used to be a park called Family Thrill Zone that never got finished," Proto Man explained. "The owners lost funding and abandoned the site."

"Oh yeah! Fun World put them out of business in ninety-one," Ring Man said in recollection. "This must have been Space Devil's Laboratory, right? Kinda lame compared to Fright Island. Not very incognito either."

"Don't say that in front of Dr. Wily," Proto Man advised, "This place was love at first sight for him, and he turned it into his secret lair. We demolished the surrounding buildings and added a few defenses." Proto Man didn't elaborate. He took Magnet Man and Ring Man to Dr. Wily, who despite prior reservations decided to keep both on permanently and soon Ring Man and Magnet Man joined the rest of the Robot Masters in the armory.

For the past month, Dr. Wily had tasked Bomb Man, Crash Man, Stone Man, and Drill Man with reinforcing the foundations of Skull Fortress using whatever resources they could dig up from the surrounding badlands, a job which they seemed to enjoy despite when Dr. Wily yelled at them for not working fast enough. Dr. Wily had put Crash Man in charge, who he seemed to like—at least, he liked the way Crash Man rallied the other Robot Masters.

"Robot Masters are being outdated," Crash Man would tell them as they worked on expanding the walls of the armory. "They're building new batches of robot drones every day. They're not as efficient as us, but they're a hell of a lot cheaper to build per unit. My question is this…what will happen to us when we're no longer needed, eh? What good are robots with drills for hands if they aren't mining, or a cutting robot that isn't lumbering? Gotta keep working or else we'll be replaced."

Guts Man and Cut Man always felt a little puzzled by Crash Man's speeches, being newer Robot Masters. Surely Dr. Light would not have built them if they were already outdated by his other inventions. They had also never heard of Robot Masters being replaced before, and privately thought that Crash Man just preferred a life where he could use his _Time Bombs_ to blow up anything he liked without fear of repercussion from the law.

Meanwhile, Bomb Man was speculating where Dr. Light would have sent Cut Man and Guts Man to work.

"You probably would have worked at Pfister, like us," Bomb Man decided, pointing at Guts Man. "Construction branch. Tom Light did a lot of contract work for Mr. Pfister—think I might have been one of his designs. Cut Man would have worked for Stony Ridge Forestry and Lumbering."

Ring Man and Magnet Man had been listening into the conversation while leaning relaxed against a wall (neither of them offered to help with the construction work). "We know a 'bot who worked for Stony Ridge," Magnet Man said to Ring Man.

"You mean Metal? That guy's sick!" Ring Man exclaimed, his eyes twinkling wickedly. Bomb Man glanced over at Ring Man, giving him a puzzled look. "We have a pal who works for Stony Ridge out in California," Ring Man explained.

"Use to," Magnet Man corrected.

"Oh, did he go rogue?" Ring Man asked, looking back at Magnet Man.

"Had to after the situation he got himself into with the forest campers and his _Metal Blades_. Got the cops after him."

"That so, huh?" Ring Man mused. "Bet it won't be long then 'till some Spanners swoop him up. Wish they would have hired me, would have been a lot better than working for this crackpot Wily—still can't believe Proto Man talked us into coming out here."

"Heard the Syndicate is pulling out of New York," Magnet Man said in a low voice. "Earthquakes scared them off I guess. The Cleopatra's got new owners, it's being renovated as a hotel."

"What's a Spanner?" Bomb Man asked curiously.

"Spanner…you know, nickname for the guys who work for the Syndicate," Ring Man replied, casting Bomb Man an incredulous look. "What, were you guys constructed yesterday or something? You got one working for you here!"

* * *

"Proto Man, look at this!" Dr. Wily called angrily as Proto Man strode into his laboratory, looking for something to do. Dr. Wily slammed a stack of crumpled newspapers on to his desk, scattering his drafting tools. "Nine full pages devoted to the earthquakes I created."

" _Das ist gut, ja?"_ Proto Man responded playfully, glancing at the newspapers.

"No! Not one single mention of my name!" Dr. Wily snarled. "It's all blasted reaction pieces from the people, the press didn't bother to investigate with the police department to find out about my involvement! And that's not the worst—take a look at the national news, Mega Man's made the front page!"

Proto Man took the newspaper Dr. Wily had thrust into his face, looking curiously at a full-page feature headlined _Super Fighting Robot: Mega Man._ "I dunno, I kinda feel sorry for the little guy," he said with a smirk after he had scanned the first couple paragraphs. "Lot of pressure being in the limelight all the time." His eyes flickered over another headline titled _Red Bomber? Thomas Light Under Investigation,_ but he crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it into the incinerator without reading it. "Is this what you've been doing all this time? Collecting newspapers? Thought you were working on your robots."

Dr. Wily ignored him. A vein was throbbing in his forehead as he paced back and forth angrily. "I just don't understand how Dr. Light gets so much attention with his precious little _Mega Man_ , while _I_ have built far more dangerous inventions, and they can't even bother to credit me for them! Aren't those imbeciles scared for their lives?"

"The government could be hushing it all up…from a publicity standpoint, it looks a lot better to build up a hero then to expose a menace," Proto Man suggested fairly. "You'd have to attack D.C. or something if you want to get national exposure."

Dr. Wily stopped pacing. "Washington D.C?" he asked, a manic grin flashing across his face.

A small smile crept on Proto Man's face. "…You want to?"

Dr. Wily began pacing again, this time in thought. "Picture this: the world watches in terror as I send an army of robots to attack the capital of America, fearing which nation will be next! It'll be just like _Independence Day_ —surely enough to warrant a front page photograph!"

"I'd hope so."

"But first, I need one last recruit," Dr. Wily said seriously.

"Have someone in mind?" Proto Man asked.

"Indeed…your brother."

Dr. Wily turned to look at Proto Man, a wide grin spread across his face. Proto Man didn't react. "I thought you wanted to destroy Mega Man," he said neutrally.

"That was before. I have much BIGGER plans for him now," Dr. Wily gloated, "And the time is ripe! Those fools will be horrified when their new hero turns against them, and Dr. Light will be ruined!"

"So what's your plan? You can't reprogram Mega Man," Proto Man pointed out.

" _Nein,"_ Dr. Wily agreed. "But Mega Man is programmed to think, act, and feel like a human, yes?"

"I guess," Proto Man replied with a shrug. He watched suspiciously as Dr. Wily scooped up one of several small objects from a worktable he had been working at.

"Then I shall use my telepathic mind control chip," Dr. Wily said, showing Proto Man the object in his hand. "With it, I can control his thoughts. Behold."

Proto Man examined the dime-sized microchip Dr. Wily held in his palm, then smiled. "Hate to break it to you Doc, but this isn't going to work," he said bracingly. "I know Mega Man's dense, but even _he's_ going to notice strange disembodied voices in his head telling him to join an assault against Washington D.C."

"No, it doesn't work that way—" Dr. Wily said, waving a hand impatiently. "It shall be subtle, like subliminal stimuli. He won't even notice the chip is there."

"You mean, like it's not doing its job?" Proto Man asked flatly. He snatched the microchip from Dr. Wily's hand. "Easy to remove, easy to _break_ …" he continued, snapping it in two between his fingers.

"Stop that!" Dr. Wily snapped angrily. "Those are very difficult to make! I've already tested a similar chip on the two spies I had working for me. Worked like a charm."

"Yeah, but we're not talking about a simple android here," Proto Man argued back. "I'm telling you, Mega Man's too smart for this to work."

"We shall see, Proto Man," Dr. Wily said in a low voice. "We shall see."

* * *

After hammering out a vague scheme with Dr. Wily to lure Mega Man into another trap, Proto Man went down to the armory to find Elec Man, who had paged him earlier with a request to meet that afternoon. This in itself was odd, as the only person at Skull Fortress Elec Man detested more than Dr. Wily himself was Proto Man, so he figured that either Elec Man wanted to discuss something important, or else he was planning to murder him. Proto Man didn't like Elec Man much either, but currently Elec Man was the most experienced criminal they had, therefore Proto Man took him slightly more seriously than he normally took Robot Masters.

"You're late," Elec Man remarked coldly as Proto Man entered his 'office.' Elec Man used an empty operating table as a desk and had constructed a simple computer out of spare parts. Elec Man did not need to sleep, so his room did not have any other furniture.

"I make my own schedule, and why so unfriendly? You and I go back a long time, Elec Man—before you even remember," Proto Man said with a sly smile.

Elec Man's pale eyes shot up to glance piercingly at Proto Man. "That's not funny."

"I see you've shut yourself up alone. What's the matter? Don't like the other Robot Masters?"

Elec Man was flipping through a stack of printouts, giving off the air that he was only half paying attention to Proto Man. "The Pfister robots are aptly programmed and have decent hardware. The rest are annoying and should be gotten rid of before they botch up more operations."

"Harsh, those _are_ your teammates you're talking about," Proto Man laughed, though inwardly he agreed (but didn't feel like doing anything about them). "Anyway, what did you want to show me?"

"This. It's a fax from Clint Skylar. He's making inquiries about the research facility we rented from them last month—"

"Hey, you made sure the cops can't trace the fax machine here, right?" Proto Man interrupted sharply.

Elec Man looked at Proto Man in his cold, expressionless manner, but it was clear he was thinking _Don't be stupid._ "As I was saying, aside from a complaint that he has still not been paid, he has voiced concerns that we plan to use the facility for illegal activity. He said his legal department has compiled evidence to use against us should we continue to use the facility."

"So tell Wily about it. It's not like _I_ care about this."

"I have. He thinks we should ignore it."

"Works for me, I hate dealing with corporate."

"That's not realistic," Elec Man stated. "Clint Skylar is the chief executive of Skytower Skyscraper. Men like him have political sway and will start a federal investigation, and then you'll have bigger problems. I know you usually handle these sorts of things for Dr. Wily, even though you clearly don't know what you're doing." He gave Proto Man a scathing look. "I predict the whole thing will blow up in Dr. Wily's face if he continues to ignore this. I recommend giving Skylar a visit in person."

Proto Man looked at Elec Man, considering. "You're right, we can't have the feds on us just yet, that'd ruin what we got planned. Tell you what—Wily and I are bringing a few robots into the city. You're coming too. Bring your business duds, you and I will go see if we can work something out with Mr. Skylar."

"Will you do what I say when we get there?" Elec Man asked sternly. "There's a procedure to deal with these matters."

"Of course, _you have my word._ " Proto Man gave Elec Man a sarcastic salute while he turned to leave. As Proto Man closed Elec Man's door behind him, he ran straight into Ice Man.

"Hey, _Proto,_ " Ice Man greeted leeringly.

"Hey shorty," Proto Man greeted back with intents to walk past Ice Man, who was trying to block his path.

"What were you and Elec Man chatting about in there?" Ice Man asked suspiciously.

"Going on a mission. You're staying here."

Ice Man looked furious. "Are you kidding me? I haven't been on a mission since we attacked J.F.K. Airport!"

There was a reason behind this—despite his name, Ice Man could be a hot head, which got on Dr. Wily's nerves—but Proto Man didn't tell Ice Man this, instead he just shrugged and said, "Just how it goes. Sorry man, maybe next time."

"And who makes the call on who gets to go or not?" Ice Man continued angrily. "Was that what you and Elec Man were talking about? What is he, next in command or something?"

"Wily doesn't believe in a chain of command per se. You're all equal," Proto Man said reassuringly. _Equally below Wily and I,_ he added mentally.

"Oh yeah, then why are you 'second-in-command'?"

"Wily built me to be his second-in-command, duh."

"Sure, right," Ice Man scoffed mockingly. He was talking in a carrying voice, attracting the attention of the other Robot Masters, who began watching curiously. "So what's it take to be _second-in-command_ anyway? Bet I could do your job."

"You want to know what it takes to be second-in-command?" Proto Man asked, smiling dangerously. "Alright—I'll _show_ ya."

Without warning, Proto Man had drawn a plasma cannon and blasted Ice Man across the room, smashing him against the other wall. He fell to a heap against the floor, groaning in pain.

"I don't let myself get pushed around, and I always fire first," Proto Man called to Ice Man. He reverted his blaster to a hand and left the armory without another word. The other Robot Masters blinked, deciding to go back to work, as Ice Man picked himself up with a string of loud curses.

* * *

Dr. Light was hard at work in his newly restored laboratory as Mega Man walked down the stairs one morning. He waved to Mega Man, then called him over to show him what he was working on.

"I'm developing a new line of robots called my _Robo-Rescue Squad,"_ Dr. Light said excitingly, showing Mega Man the blueprints he had drafted the week before. "Special request from Mayor Hill. They'll be able to respond to city emergencies like the earthquakes Dr. Wily created last week."

"Robot drones?" Mega Man asked, looking over the blue prints.

"'Robot drones' is an ugly term, Rock. This is a new set of robots that will have improved guidance systems programmed with conscience, compassion, and self-determination," Dr. Light said with a broad grin. "Dr. Wily won't be able to reprogram them so easily!"

Mega Man didn't respond, and Dr. Light gave him a concerned look. He was not being his normal cheerful self. "Would you like to help?" he asked tentatively. "I'm just finishing up the outer casing on this fellow here."

Mega Man nodded. "Sure." He walked over to a lab table that supported a hefty looking robot with a body like an oil drum. "You're always working on a new set of robots, huh?"

"I accept contracts from many departments, Rock," Dr. Light replied quietly. "It's my job." There was a brief silence. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked finally.

Mega Man acted like he was concentrating very hard on the tightening a bolt of the casing around the robot's head. Dr. Light waited patiently. "Dr. Light…you chose me to become a defender for mankind for a reason. But why does it have to be me?"

"When you are good at something, you have a duty to share it with the world," Dr. Light responded carefully as he used a blowtorch to seal the seem along the robot's side. "For example, I am good at creating robots which aid mankind. We're not free to pursue our own passions in this world," he explained somberly. "We're all pieces that work together to form something bigger."

"What's that?"

"Humanity," Dr. Light said earnestly. "Do you understand what I mean, Rock?"

"Yes," Mega Man lied hollowly.

But Mega Man didn't really know what a human felt like at all, he only had what Dr. Light had told him as a frame of reference. Up until recently, he had _thought_ he felt human, but maybe that was only his programming—Dr. Light had once told Mega Man his guidance system was _flawless_ , but what did that mean, exactly? The guidance system gave robots the ability to rationalize and function with cognition, but was Mega Man's also controlling his thoughts and emotions? _If my guidance system is truly flawless, does that mean Roll's has flaws,_ he thought, _and even if hers does, isn't humanity flawed too?_

The questions made Mega Man feel like he had a cold lump sitting in his throat. He could hear Dr. Light still speaking to him, but Dr. Light's usual upbeat speeches about the goodness in humanity were bouncing off of him. _How can I know for sure any of this is true? Am I only doing what I'm programmed to do?_

* * *

"Do you always go as Mr. Smith? Kinda plain." Proto Man commented in a low voice as he and Elec Man pushed through the revolving front door of Skytower Skyscraper, disguised as humans.

"I don't make it a point to sound as if I'm using anything other than an alias that they'd be wise to forget," Elec Man whispered back.

"I always make mine up."

"Today you're John Doe," Elec Man said curtly. "Don't make a jackass out of yourself, we're here to do business."

"They're taking our picture…" Proto Man hissed warningly, spying a security camera mounted to the ceiling.

"Non-issue," Elec Man replied. He pointed towards the camera, a thin line of electricity shooting through its lens. There was a short whine, and a faint smell of burnt plastic. "I took care one on the overhang outside as well."

"Hello!" The receptionist, a squat middle-aged lady, greeted from behind a desk. "Here to interview for next year's internship?" she asked kindly.

Elec Man looked affronted. "We are not looking for a job. My name is Smith, I have an appointment to meet with Mr. Skylar."

"Oh, beg your pardon!" The receptionist giggled in an abashed voice. "You two just look so young!" she said in what she obviously intended to be a joking tone. Her smile withered against the cold stare Elec Man returned.

The receptionist attempted to verify the appointment she could not recall scheduling on her computer, but it had mysteriously shut down, and refused to reboot. By this time Elec Man was acting impatient, making her very nervous, and with a little friendly prompting from Proto Man she waved them through.

"She thought you looked like an intern," Elec Man said accusingly as he and Proto Man entered an elevator, the doors shutting behind them. He reached up to touch the security camera in the elevator to fry its film cartridge.

"Actually, she thought we _both_ looked liked interns," Proto Man reminded him. "What's it matter anyway, she just thought we looked young. Sounded like she meant it as a compliment."

"An intern is an untrained human who runs menial errands for management like buying coffee and stapling papers. Take off those sunglasses, button your jacket, and don't you own a tie?" Elec Man snapped, looking him over critically.

Proto Man stuffed his sunglasses into his sports coat pocket, rolling his eyes. "Lighten up, okay?"

They stepped out of the elevator on the sixty-third floor, walked down the hallway to a Clint Skylar's corner office, and entered without knocking. Skylar, an average sized man with salt and pepper hair seemed surprised to see Proto Man and Elec Man barge into his office, but as they settled themselves uninvited into chairs in front of his desk (Elec Man gave Proto Man a dirty look as he introduced himself as James Willis Bond Jr. the third), he seemed to guess why they were there.

"I can't do that," Skylar replied simply as Elec Man made a formal request for him to turn over the evidence he had gathered against them. "We have security footage of strange, unlicensed robots entering and leaving that lab. I've seen the news, and don't want to take any chances."

"That's not what I need to hear; I think you can do better than that," Elec Man said in a cool voice. With short jet black hair slicked back, a pair of rimless glasses that he didn't need perched pretentiously on his nose, his wrinkleless suit without a thread out of place—Elec Man looked like a loan shark and was intimidating enough without knowing that the red-gloved hands that lay folded together in front of him could generate five-hundred thousand volts of electricity in three nanoseconds.

However, Skylar was not easily impressed. "I really can't, and I'd appreciate if you two hoodlums left my office before I call security."

"We're not going anywhere until you hand over the security files," Elec Man said firmly.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Skylar asked aggressively.

"If it comes to that," Elec Man replied crisply.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've got connections with three of New York City's judges, our state's representatives, and I'm friends with the Chief of Police."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Elec Man said dangerously.

"I have a pretty good idea who you work for, and I've heard enough. Get out."

"Can I get in a word in?" Proto Man spoke up.

Skylar turned to look at Proto Man coldly. "Young man, I've already heard enough from your 'co-worker'—"

"I'm his boss," Proto Man interrupted. "This conversation is getting boring so I'm going to speed things up a bit."

He reached into his sports coat pulled out a gun. Skylar jumped back in surprise, his eyes widening to the size of ping-pong balls as he eyed the barrel of the semi-automatic pistol complete with a silencer. "How did you get that past the metal detector?"

"Got a few tricks to deal with metal detectors…now let's stop playing games," Proto Man said quietly, clicking off the safety. "You're a smart guy. You're on to who we work for, now its time for you to make a decision. First, when we tell you to mind your own business, you butt out, _got it?"_

Proto Man fired. Skylar flinched as a bullet whispered quietly from the gun and out through the window, two inches above his left shoulder. Proto Man didn't stop there. He shot another bullet over Skylar's right shoulder, then he shot the cord of the phone, the two security cameras in the wall, and a plaque on the wall behind him without looking, just to show off.

"Like the action?" Proto Man commented airily as Skylar sank lower in his leather chair, shaking violently. "Assembled it myself. Not my favorite weapon, but easiest to conceal in a wool business suit."

"Sh—shit! What are you, Wily's son?" Skylar snarled.

"No. I'm just a John Doe." Proto Man pointed the gun back at Skylar, the barrel aimed right between his eyebrows. "One bullet left, whatcha thinking?"

"Alright, alright! I know when someone can't be reasoned with. Put the gun down you whackjob!"

Proto Man waited calmly, not lowering the gun.

"Listen," Skylar whimpered desperately. "It's beyond my power to hand over the security tapes we've got of Wily's robots. We're required by law to keep an archive of footage taken at the research center to use as evidence in any lawsuits. Not even I have access to those copies, only the police can get at those. Everything is held in a security vault here in Skytower Skyscraper."

"Well, if you're _sure_ that's the best you can do…" Proto Man said in a low voice. Skylar gulped, a bead of sweat running down his brow, but Proto Man was putting the gun back into his sports coat. "I'll have to talk this over with _my_ boss. Let's go, Mr. Smith. We're done here."

"I will not be intimidated by thuggish threats!" Skylar shouted as Proto Man and Elec Man filed out of his office.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Proto Man called back leeringly.

* * *

"You know, I don't think I needed you after all," Proto Man said cheerfully as he and Elec Man passed through the revolving front door of Skytower Skyscraper. "You're too formal. You'd announce to someone that you're going to kill them before you do it."

"You are a mule," Elec Man replied crossly. "Now what?"

Proto Man glanced upward "Back to plan A. We're going to bomb the tower tonight."

Elec Man shook his head. "No, come back same time tomorrow. You want there to be no mistake who's responsible for the damage. Use Crash Man, he'll know how to bring the building down cleanly. Besides, Wily mentioned he's up to something else tonight."

"Oh yeah," Proto Man said with a smile. "Almost forgot."

* * *

That night Ring Man zoomed towards Skylar Research Facilities on a hover board, turning a few flips before landing with style next to the security booth outside.

"Careful sonny, there's ten thousand volts of electricity in that fence," the night shift security guard warned, watching Ring Man carefully. He carried a semi-automatic rifle.

Ring Man poked the chain-link fence surrounding the Research Facility lightly with a finger, and jumped back in surprise as a white jolt of electricity zapped his hand. "Whoa! Hot stuff! I bet it's like impossible to bust into this joint!"

"That's right, you'd have to knock down the main power generator to shut this place down," the security guard replied matter-of-factly.

You mean like _this?"_ Ring Man materialized a _Ring Boomerang_ from yellow hoop mounted on his helmet and threw it like a frisbee, slicing through an electrical pole which crashed and short-circuited the main power generator. "Ha, piece of cake!" he crowed, leaning smugly against the de-electrified chain-link fence.

"Hands up! You're under arrest!" The security guard barked, his face hardening. He raised the semi-automatic rifle threateningly at Ring Man.

But the _Ring Boomerang_ had returned, zooming playfully like the tail of a kite. It sliced through the barrel of the security guard's rifle. "Ciao!" Ring Man called with a wink. The security guard watched helplessly, still holding the two halves of his rifle as Ring Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man tore through the chain-link fence and into the Research Facility.

He ran back to his booth, about to call the police for back up, but then he noticed a post-it note in what he believed to be his boss's handwriting: _"In case of robot invasion, call Mega Man."_

* * *

Mega Man had just drifted off to sleep when he heard the emergency satellite scanner beeping. "Here we go again," he groaned, rolling out of bed.

* * *

"Now let's see…the optical orb's connected to the titanium cranium circuits, the appendage modules connected to the—now where did I put that arm?" A wizened old scientist working inside Skylar Research Facilities mused in an absent-minded way, hunched over the incomplete skeleton of a robot.

An instant later, Guts Man's fist had punched a hole through his laboratory wall, creating a gap wide enough for him to squeeze through.

The man looked up from his work, squinting at Guts Man. "Hmm, I don't recall this model. Do you have a digital thumbprint authorization to enter this lab?" he called inquiringly.

"You're looking at it," Guts Man replied gruffly, holding up a fist the size of a pumpkin. He grabbed Dr. Petto by the front of his lab coat as Cut Man and Ring Man stepped in through the broken wall behind him.

Right on time, Mega Man burst through the skylight, blaster drawn. "Hands up, wily-bots!" he ordered. "Let the man go, nice and easy!"

"Well, if it isn't the goody two-circuits Mega Man," Cut Man sneered.

"Step aside!" Ring Man called jeeringly, "It's time for Ring Man to do his ring thing!"

Mega Man blasted two _Ring Boomerangs_ out of the air before they struck him, then blasted Cut Man in the abdomen before he could fire.

"Holy shit!" Ring Man cried, his eyes widening in shock as he stared at Cut Man's crumpled form. "No one said anything about him having a plasma cannon too! I'm getting out of here!" With that, Ring Man turned tail, racing back through the entrance Guts Man had made.

"Hey, get back here you stinkin' coward!" Guts Man roared after Ring Man. "We ain't finished yet!"

"Sorry dude, every 'bot for himself!" Ring Man called back. Guts Man dropped the old man to the floor so he could punch his fists together angrily, scooped up Cut Man, and crashed out into the night after Ring Man.

Mega Man tensed, wanting to pursue Dr. Wily's robots, but he had a human life to worry about.

A very _strange_ human life.

The man was at his side, inspecting him as though he were a shiny new sports car. "Incredible! Internal weapons converter, titanium outer shell. My-oh-my, you are sure one tough cookie!" he admired, rapping him lightly on the helmet with his fist.

"Thanks sir..." Mega Man replied awkwardly, "But who are you?"

* * *

The old man introduced himself as Dr. Petto, an independent robotics engineer that had just moved into New York City. He brought up his research on his computer to share with Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll (Dr. Light and Roll had followed Mega Man to the Skylar Research Facilities by car).

"And I experimented for years in bionic genetics, and finally I found the link between life, and the physical world," Dr. Petto explained. "And now I'm ready to turn my first robot into a real human being!"

"Hmmm...this looks like some of the research I have done," Dr. Light mused, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he watched Dr. Petto's computer monitor. "This is incredible, Dr. Petto, absolutely incredible."

Mega Man was eyeing Dr. Petto's research as well. He didn't know there were other robot scientists in the world who were experimenting with creating human-like robots.

"Yeah, and I bet that's why Dr. Wily tried to kidnap you: to learn your secrets," Roll said knowledgeably.

"But they're safe now, thanks to this brave boy," Dr. Petto said, gesturing towards Mega Man.

"Actually, I'm not boy, technically speaking," Mega Man corrected kindly. He got the impression that Dr. Petto was a little addled.

"Well my lad, how would you like to be one?" Dr. Petto asked, clapping a hand on Mega Man's shoulder. "I could give you a life, since you saved mine. If you were programmed to be human, you'd thrill at the smell of a rose, feel all tingly inside at the sight of a pretty girl," Dr. Petto continued, his wrinkled old face crinkling into a smile.

Mega Man considered. He had never felt _any_ of those things before...was he supposed to?

"It's a kind offer, but Mega is perfectly fine the way he is," Dr. Light broke in suddenly, wrapping an arm around Mega Man's shoulder.

"Dr. Light's right, I'm really happy with who I am," Mega Man agreed.

"Are you sure you know what 'happy' is?" Dr. Petto said tentatively, looking searchingly at Mega Man.

Mega Man stared back, not sure how to respond. Dr. Light, as if sensing trouble, decided it was time to leave. "We best be going, it's late. It was nice meeting you Dr. Petto," he said, extending a hand to shake farewell. He and Roll turned towards the door.

Mega Man was about to follow when Dr. Petto tapped him on the shoulder. "Come back and see me tonight," he whispered so only Mega Man could hear. Mega Man glanced up in surprise at Dr. Petto, then hurried to catch up to Dr. Light and Roll.

* * *

Roll was making faces as she walked with Mega Man up the stairs towards their bedrooms. "Dr. Petto? More like Dr. _Pedo!"_ she shuddered. "Don't go back to see him, Mega. He gives me the creeps!"

"I never said _anything_ about going back to see him," Mega Man replied guiltily.

"You were thinking about it, I could see it in your eyes."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Have a good night," Mega Man said tiredly.

"Mega Man, I mean it!" Roll called after him as he shut the door to his room.

* * *

Mega Man was back in the city, but it was different this time, all the buildings had collapsed together into a giant mountain, and Roll was nowhere to be found. He began digging through the debris in desperation, panic flooding him.

"Strange, isn't it? That you believe in the exact same morals that Dr. Light does?" a voice called.

Mega Man looked up. Sitting at the very top of the wreckage was Proto Man.

"Where is she?" Mega Man hollered at him in aggravation.

"All the way down at the bottom," Proto Man called back tonelessly.

Mega Man glared at Proto Man, then frantically began digging harder.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't blindly listen to orders," Proto Man called again, "There are many of us, and only one of you. What chance did you really think you had against Dr. Wily?"

"You're not my brother!" Mega Man shouted in fury.

"You're right, I'm much better than you," Proto Man replied placidly. "You're just a lab-bot doing exactly what you're programmed to do, you have no control over your own life."

"I'm my own person," Mega Man replied fiercely, glaring up at Proto Man's stoic face. "And what are you?"

Proto Man had gone quiet.

"What _are_ you?"

But the phantom of Proto Man was not replying. Mega Man began to scramble up the mountain of debris towards Proto Man, but he kept sliding down backward.

"Answer me!" he bellowed.

Mega Man woke with a start, shaking uncomfortably. He glanced around his room at familiar surroundings to reassure himself that he was awake now and in bed, that Roll was safe in her bedroom next door, and Dr. Light was sleeping at the end of the hallway. But a voice still whispered in his head.

_You have no control over your own life._

The words pounding like a drum cadence in his head. He couldn't fall back asleep. Why had Dr. Light had been so quick to shoot down Dr. Petto's offer? Could Dr. Petto really program him to act more human? He felt Dr. Petto must know _something_ about robot programming, or else Dr. Wily wouldn't have wanted to kidnap him. Maybe he should go find out. After all, it wasn't as if he was betraying Dr. Light. If Mega Man was really programmed to act human, then visiting Dr. Petto could come to no harm. But if Mega Man wasn't...

Mega Man was still chasing around the idea in his head while he changed back into his armor, crept through the door of his room, down the stairs and out of the laboratory, and before he could talk himself out of it found himself back at Skylar Research Facilities. He felt stupid. Why had he come? Surely Dr. Petto had gone home by now, it was three in the morning.

But as the security guard waved him through the front gate, he noticed that there was a light lit in Dr. Petto's laboratory. It wasn't unusual for robotic scientists to keep strange hours—Dr. Umlauf tended to call them in the wee hours of the morning after his wife and children were asleep.

Dr. Petto was still working on his robot when Mega Man entered the laboratory. The lamp at Dr. Petto's worktable was the only light in the dark laboratory, causing the robotic birds from the ceiling and in-progress robots on the walls to cast bizarre shadows. He hadn't realized how creepy the laboratory was when he had come earlier that night, it was like being in the back of a haunted puppet shop, and Mega Man couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He gave a small cough to get Dr. Petto's attention. "Dr. Petto! Can you program me to be more human?"

"Why of course, my boy!" Dr. Petto said joyously, dropping the tools he had been working with to turn towards Mega Man. "I'm glad you decided to come back, I am giving you the opportunity of a lifetime...literally. Come now, don't be afraid. It is a simple, painless procedure," Dr. Petto prompted kindly, gesturing towards an empty operating table.

A part of Mega Man was telling him this was a _bad idea_ , but he was through listening to that part of himself. He had to do something before he went crazy.

"In order to modify your programming, I must shut you down, Mega," Dr. Petto warned as Mega Man sat down on the table. Mega Man stared at Dr. Petto. Being unconscious while a stranger tampered with his programming made him a bit uneasy. _Well, I've come this far,_ Mega Man told himself stubbornly. _Can't back out now._ He lay down on his back, trying to feel calm and relaxed as Dr. Petto approached him with a pair of tweezers. Two seconds later, Mega Man drifted away into peaceful, dreamless blackness.

* * *

"I'll take over from here, Dr. Petto, now that you've served the purpose I built you for," Dr. Wily growled from the shadows. He used the protocol-disruptor to send 'Dr. Petto' into standby. He snickered, looking at Mega Man's prone form. "I've done it, Mega Man will soon be my obedient servant!"

Proto Man had accompanied Dr. Wily. "Wow, the squirt actually came back," he commented disbelievingly. Proto Man had been skeptical of every step of Dr. Wily's plan from the telepathic mind-control chips down to the creepy fake robot scientist Dr. Wily had constructed as a lure. The fact that Mega Man had come back truly surprised him, and it could only mean one thing: Mega Man was reaching out for help. "Gullible dweeb."

Dr. Wily was planting the mind-control chip into a slot hidden by the diamond shaped front panel in Mega Man's helmet. "There, it is done. Every time he wears his helmet, I will have direct access to his electronic brain. We're finished here, we'll have 'Dr. Petto' wake him up. Come, Proto," Dr. Wily called, beckoning to Proto Man who was looking thoughtfully at Mega Man. "It would seem suspicious if we are the first thing Mega Man sees when he comes to."

They went to a room behind the 'laboratory.' The Skylar Research Facility was normally used for usability testing, and as such had an observation room fitted with a one-way mirror. Dr. Wily set a metal helmet over his head which he had painted two clashing shades of blue and yellow, and he and Proto Man stood quietly behind the mirror as Dr. Wily reactivated Dr. Petto, who in turn activated Mega Man.

"The surgery was a success, Mega Man. You are now programmed to be human," Dr. Petto said cheerfully as Mega Man began to stir.

"I don't feel all that different," Mega Man replied uncertainly, his blues eyes calibrating and focusing on Dr. Petto's face as his systems rebooted.

"Smell this rose, and then tell me what you feel." Dr. Petto handed Mega Man a rose from a glass vase on his desk.

"Watch, Proto Man. With my mind-link helmet, I can make Mega Man _think_ he's human," Dr. Wily whispered. He commanded into his helmet's microphone in a hypnotic voice, "You feel all mushy _und_ tingly inside."

"I feel all mushy _und_ tingly inside," Mega Man repeated in a lifeless voice from the other room.

"That's it, my boy! You've got it!" Dr. Petto praised as Mega Man's eyebrows knit in puzzlement, as if wondering what he had just said.

Proto Man had to suppress a snicker. Dr. Wily had made one fatal miscalculation in the success of the telepathic mind-chip: even if he could make Mega Man parrot simple phrases, someone was _bound_ to notice if he started speaking in German.

Dr. Wily was oblivious to this significant detail. "It's working. Mega Man is under my control!" he cackled gleefully. "And when he carries out my plans to wreak havoc on the world, Dr. Light will get the blame. Mwa-hahaha!" Dr. Wily pressed a hand up against the glass window, watching as Mega Man thanked Dr. Petto and walked out of the laboratory. Proto Man was watching too; he had thought of another way to get this plan to work. "We'll let the _'boy'_ rest for tonight, thinking nothing is amiss," Dr. Wily continued, "We can't have the changes in personality and mood happen _too_ abruptly, any sudden shocks would make him suspicious and throw the entire plan off, and we can't have that, can we, Proto?"

Dr. Wily turned to look jovially at Proto Man, but Proto Man wasn't standing next to him anymore. He scanned the darkened room. "…Proto Man?"

* * *

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Mega Man had been walking alone down the darkened path through a park. He whirled around, spotting Proto Man standing just outside the ring of light from a lamppost. "What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily, drawing a blaster.

"Just robbed a bank. Was thinking of kidnapping Dr. Petto before the police get here," Proto Man answered casually, "Though I think abducting him is a waste of time, the guy seems like a quack to me…what do you think?"

"Airport invasions, electrical sabotage, earthquake machines, and now kidnapping other robot scientists to steal their work…Dr. Wily can't keep a consistent plan going to save his life, can he?" Mega Man said scornfully.

"Better than doing the same thing every week," Proto Man retorted lightly.

"And by the way, stay away from Roll!" Mega Man yelled angrily.

Proto Man chuckled. "Don't know why you're mad, she'd be dead if I wasn't there. You need to trust me more, I can be a nice guy when someone's not pointing a plasma cannon at my head and threatening to reprogram me."

"Oh yeah, and I'm just supposed to believe you _felt_ like being a nice guy," Mega Man replied sarcastically.

"I think you've been confused about my motivations since the beginning."

"You have no motives!"

"Close, I do whatever I want."

"And that's what makes you so crooked, isn't it, Proto Man? You don't care if what you're doing is right or wrong so long as you're happy."

"It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong as long as it's my own decision," Proto Man replied with an air of exaggerated patience.

Mega Man narrowed his eyes. "No, you should do what is right."

"Dr. Light keeps you tucked under his wing, huh? You're turning into him."

"I'm not like Dr. Light, I'm my _own_ person!" Mega Man replied angrily. He was waiting for Proto Man to draw a blaster, but Proto Man hadn't moved; he was watching Mega Man from the darkness with a sly smile.

"If you blindly do what other people tell you to do, then you're just a robot," Proto Man continued, "And robots can be reprogrammed. Not that there is anything _wrong_ with being a robot," he added, "Just means you're weak-willed."

"I can't be reprogrammed, and neither can the next set of robots Dr. Light is creating with conscious, compassion, and self-determination," Mega Man retorted. "You know, I think _you_ could do with a little of those principles too, Proto Man. Might make you rethink your life."

"Doubt it—I can't be reprogrammed."

"You—wait, what?" Mega Man stammered. The thought that Proto Man couldn't be reprogrammed was disconcerting.

Proto Man drew a blaster. "Let's do this."

"Fine by me!" Mega Man fired, and in an instant they were fighting under the lamplight, their plasma fire lighting the darkened trees around them in brilliant blue and gold flashes as they battled along the dewy morning grass.

"This isn't the same 'bot I've fought before," Proto Man commented after they had traded a few shots.

"You're right. I'm not the same as I was before," Mega Man growled after he had rolled out of the way of Proto Man's plasma blast. He fired back.

"You really _are_ cracking up, aren't you?" Proto Man asked in an interested voice, ducking Mega Man's shot. "You know, we don't have to fight. We could just sit and talk for a little bit, and you can tell me what's been eating you."

"Shut up! I'm through talking to you!" Mega Man fired again.

"Hey, I'm just lookin' out for my little brother," Proto Man said defensively, smoothly side stepping the plasma blast. He didn't return fire.

"Quit calling me that! Family is very important to me, which is why I hate when you mock it."

"I'm not _mocking_ you," Proto Man laughed.

"Yes you are, I can hear it in your voice! Why would I want someone like _you_ for a brother?" Mega Man spat. He was about to shoot again, but hesitated. Why had Proto Man stopped fighting back?

"You know what they say, 'you can choose your friends, but not your family,'" Proto Man quoted.

It was his last nerve. "I've got a question, _Proto_ Man…'the first'. What do you think you're the _first_ of?"

"I dunno, more of me." Proto Man smiled smugly. "Guess I was right."

"Well I have news for you, _Proto_ ," Mega Man stated triumphantly, "Dr. Light didn't build me as the _second_ bomber-robot. He built me to be the one and only, to uphold peace and justice, a protector to fight Dr. Wily and evil robots. You're just a robot Dr. Wily built using parts he stole from Dr. Light's lab."

"Well, that's actually not true," Proto Man replied, his voice lowering. "My plasma cannon, my armor, the _Weapon Copy Ability_ …Wily didn't steal them from Dr. Light's lab—I did."

Mega Man stared blankly at Proto Man. That statement was incongruent with everything he knew about Proto Man's construction. "I don't follow."

"They were just lying around, part of an unsuccessful prototype with the robot guidance system and a project called _Bomber_ that never got off the ground," Proto Man explained carelessly. "You've heard the story."

"Not the part where you come in." Mega Man narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Proto Man. "If you existed before Dr. Wily got his hands on the bomber-robot weapon, then what were you before?"

Proto Man smiled quietly, as if waiting for Mega Man to fill in the blanks.

"No seriously, what are you talking about?" Mega Man asked in a more forceful tone. "How did you get access to Dr. Light's vault?"

Proto Man's voice dropped to scarcely more than a whisper. "Mega…I had access to Dr. Light's _entire lab_ —I was his first advanced-android."

Mega Man sucked his breath in sharply in surprise, but then anger swept in. "…You're trying to tell me you're my _prototype?_ " he asked incredulously.

"Well, I dunno if I'm your _prototype,_ but Dr. Light definitely used the same schematics to build you," Proto Man answered quietly.

"Dr. Light said Wily built you from the bomber-robot parts."

"You were misled."

" _You_ said you were built by Wily!" Mega Man accused more forcefully.

"Shhh, keep it down, will ya?" Proto Man laughed, looking around furtively as if to see if anyone was watching them. "I've never been a very honest 'bot. However, it was Dr. Wily who converted me into a combat robot, like what Dr. Light did with you. So, in a way, Dr. Wily built me."

"No, if what you said is true, then Dr. Wily didn't build you at all—he just installed a blaster and a plasma generator, all of which Dr. Light built." Mega Man shook his head. "There's no way I'm buying this. Dr. Light would have said something."

"I'm sorry no one told you bro, but after all this time you could have figured it out yourself."

Mega Man stared at Proto Man, struggling to understand. He looked into Proto Man's visor, trying to detect if he was being honest, but all he could see was his own reflection staring back fugitively. "If Dr. Light built you, then why do you work with Wily?" he questioned uncertainly.

"Why do you work with Dr. Light?" Proto Man countered.

"You're not making any sense. Is something wrong with your guidance system?"

Proto Man shook his head. "Dr. Light finally got it right with me. Ask him about it—he ran tests on me, over and over and _over…"_

"Shut up!" Mega Man's head was beginning to hurt. The thought of Dr. Light and Proto Man _working_ together…

"Sooo…do you want to continue this fight, or what?"

Mega Man realized he had dropped his blaster at some point in time during the conversation, and hastily raised it.

In the distance they could hear the wail of a police siren. It was unlikely to be related to the two robots gathered in the park, but Proto Man's head perked attentively towards it anyway. "That's my cue to split," he said in a mock apologetic tone.

"Proto Man, hold it!" Mega Man ordered. He lifted his right hand to steady his blaster, which had begun shaking uncontrollably.

"Sorry bro, got to go. We'll talk later, promise."

"Proto Man!" Mega Man shouted, but Proto Man was already gone, slipping away just as silently as he had come. Mega Man stared into the darkness of the deserted park, alone, feeling shocked, confused, and in doubt. He blinked, the sudden impact of it all hitting him at once. If what he had just heard was true...

_Damn it!_

_**To be continued…** _


	11. Mega-Pinocchio, Part 2

Mega Man hadn't felt much different when he had first left Dr. Petto's laboratory, but now confused thoughts whirled around his head like a hurricane. _Proto Man looks like me, but he doesn't act like me. Who else but Dr. Light could build a robot like Proto Man? …Why would Dr. Light build a robot like Proto Man? And if he really was built by Dr. Light, then why does he work for Dr. Wily?_

A part of Mega Man still wanted to doubt that Proto Man had been honest with him. He had just been through every part of the laboratory while cleaning up after the earthquake, and there had been no trace that anyone had ever lived at there before he and Roll. If Proto Man wasn't lying, then why hadn't Mega Man come across any of his belongings, or photos, or an extra pair of sneakers that didn't belong to anyone?

But the closer Mega Man got to Dr. Light's laboratory, the more certain he became that Proto Man's story was true. It was still dark as Mega Man crept silently up the laboratory and into his room. He stowed his armor carefully into his closet, changed into his clothes for the day, and sat down on his bed waiting for the sun to begin peaking through the curtains, not wanting anyone to know he had been out all night.

Mega Man had a feeling things would never be the same for him again. He wasn't sure if Dr. Petto had fixed his programming, but he felt a deep level resentment growing that he couldn't explain, and began mulling things over his mind while he sat in the dark.

Finally, when he could stand it no longer, he got up and left his room to walk down to the laboratory where he spotted Met, who was organizing a tool chest Dr. Light had left out the night before. "Met, you were built before me. Did Proto Man ever live here?" he called over to her.

Met gave Mega Man a concerned look, one of her extendable robotic arms snaking out towards Mega Man to place a palm to his forehead.

"No no, I'm fine. Never mind," Mega Man said hastily, batting Met's hand away. Met eyed him dubiously, but went back to her work with a shake of her head. There was only one other person to turn to for answers. Mega Man left the laboratory through a sliding door that led into the first floor of the house, but nearly tripped over something else in the hallway.

"Ow, damn it—oh, sorry Eddie."

Eddie, the small green robot that stored energy cans that Mega Man used to fuel his plasma cannon, beamed up at him. "Its okay, Mega Man, Eddie likes you, you're nice to Eddie!" he squealed jubilantly.

"That's great Eddie," Mega Man said quietly, stepping over him. Eddie tottered into the laboratory (presumably to bother Met) as Mega Man continued down the hall, his pulsar pulse beating louder and faster as he neared Dr. Light's office. The door stood ajar, and he could hear _Kreutzer Sonata_ playing lightly on Dr. Light's CD Player inside. Taking a deep breath, Mega Man stepped through the doorway.

A stack of paperwork spread before Dr. Light, which he was marking up with a black ballpoint pen as he hummed along to his CD player. A cool summer breeze smelling of fresh cut grass wafted through the open window. Dr. Light kept his office where he met with clients clean and professional, but there was still a personal touch with framed photos of Rock, Roll, and his deceased father facing his desk where he could see them. Mega Man's gaze lingered on the photos as he walked inside.

"Up bright and early as usual. Roll is still in bed," Dr. Light greeted without looking up. "I'm getting a head start on work."

"I can come back later if you're busy."

"Of course not, come in! I'm never too busy for you."

Mega Man closed the door behind him and sat in a mahogany chair facing Dr. Light's desk. Dr. Light glanced up from his paperwork, his eyes flickering from the chair up to Mega Man's face. He frowned. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"I want to know more about Proto Man," Mega Man replied boldly.

Dr. Light blinked, looking surprised by Mega Man's request. Then, with a small sigh, he turned off his CD player and pushed his paperwork aside. "What about him?"

"He called me brother."

Mega Man watched Dr. Light's reaction carefully. Dr. Light closed his eyes. The round folds in his older face were drawing in as he slumped back in his chair. "He did?" he asked wearily.

"Positive. Dr. Light, I need to know the whole truth about Proto Man—I know he's nothing like Dr. Wily's other robots, and I know you two go back."

Dr. Light's eyes slowly opened. "That is something I never want to think about again."

Mega Man laid an arm across the desk to touch Dr. Light's hand. "I know its painful, but Proto Man is going to tell me all about it sooner or later, and I'd rather hear it from you first, father."

Dr. Light turned to him, looking mournfully into his eyes. "This isn't something I wanted to keep from you, but it's a story that even I don't know the half of—and if Proto Man is calling you brother…this worries me."

"It worries you?" Mega Man repeated.

"Proto Man wants nothing to do with us," Dr. Light explained. "I don't think he still sees me as his creator."

Mega Man didn't think that the first part of that statement was completely accurate (After all, Proto Man tried to persuade Mega Man to join forces nearly every time they met) but the last part chilled him to the core. "You built Proto Man?" he asked.

"I built the robot that became Proto Man, so yes, Mega Man, I did."

Mega Man was speechless. Here was the hard evidence that proved everything he had known about Dr. Light and Proto Man was wrong. He gripped the hand rests of the chair tightly as he looked down at the red carpeting, trying to feel calm. Dr. Light's eyes were still upon him.

"I told you that after I quit project _Bomber_ , I began to work on improving the design of the computer guidance system," Dr. Light began in a low voice. "I still collaborated with Dr. Wily on some projects, but as I said before, we began to have our differences, and so I worked independently, and I must confess began doing some of my best work. I had so many theories and revelations about programming human psychology into the A.I. of a robot. Eventually, I realized that I could create an artificial man could think, feel, and reason just like an organic human being. And so, I created Proto."

"Your first Prototype Android of Advanced Artificial Self-Determination," Mega Man murmured, looking back up at Dr. Light.

Dr. Light nodded slowly. He turned his gaze towards the window to the flowing green lawns outside his laboratory, looking sad yet wistful. "After all the failures I had created over the years, it was just incredible to see how well Proto worked, my first creation to be truly _alive_ , as much as I had ever dreamed of creating."

"Then he lived here too?"

Dr. Light nodded. "For a time. He was my lab assistant, like you were."

"What happened?" Mega Man prompted. "How come he's out there blowing up airports and robbing banks for Dr. Wily instead of working here in the lab? Did Dr. Wily do something to him? Reprogram him?"

"He left of his own volition, that I am sure," Dr. Light said quietly.

"How come?" Mega Man questioned. "Did he go crazy? Was he angry with you? Did you get in an argument?"

Dr. Light was shaking his head. "No, nothing like that. This is the part I still don't know. I have wracked my brain attempting to understand what caused Proto to push away like he did."

Mega Man felt puzzled too. "What was he like?"

"He was curious, but thought he already knew everything there was to the world, like a human teenager." A short smile twitched on Dr. Light's face. "He was quite a character, never without a clever quip. But he never spoke his mind or gave straight answers. Some days he acted happy and engaged in the projects we were working on, other days he was petulant, questioning everything I did. At first I thought Proto was lonely, but the more companions I built, the more difficult he became."

"Difficult?"

Dr. Light gave a heavy sigh. "Very strong attitude."

Mega Man looked carefully at Dr. Light. "Did you and Proto get along?" he asked hesitantly.

Dr. Light blinked, looking over at Mega Man in surprise. "Oh yes, we did. I liked Proto very much; he had a cheerful outlook on life and was a very good listener—although, we didn't have the same relationship that you and I have."

"You mean father and son."

Dr. Light chuckled sadly. "Proto never called me father. It surprises me that he's calling you brother, that was something that _you_ started."

Mega Man didn't reply.

"I don't know what happened, Rock," Dr. Light sighed. "One night, five months after his activation, Proto broke into my archives to steal the parts I had created for project _Bomber_. He could have left without my knowing, but instead he waited for me to catch him so he could explain how he had been fooling me for a long time, that he and Dr. Wily had formed a criminal conspiracy, and that he would never return again."

"How did Proto know Dr. Wily?"

"He assisted him at Dr. Wily's old laboratory in New York City," Dr. Light explained, an edge entering his voice. "I feel like a silly old man, I had no idea Dr. Wily and Proto even got along, and the next thing I knew they are pictured together on wanted posters at the police station."

"And that's the end of it, my best friend and my best creation both turning into criminals behind my back," Dr. Light finished bitterly. "I never thought Proto would turn to crime. Never in a million years. But the evidence is before me." Dr. Light face was hardening. "Rock, listen to me. You mustn't trust Proto Man. He isn't like you or your sister, he works for Wily as his right-hand man. He will try to hurt and manipulate you to get what he wants, and he will show no compassion or mercy. You must promise me…if Proto Man tries to convince you to join Dr. Wily, to fight by his side, you mustn't listen to him! Never turn your back on the side of justice!"

"Father, that creep tried to _kill_ me. I never want to see him again," Mega Man asserted earnestly.

But Dr. Light looked far from reassured. In fact, he looked on the verge of tears. "Proto has chosen to become a criminal, and I can't let either you or Roll be in danger by being near him. Believe me, Rock, I want to think better of Proto Man, but I've been betrayed before."

Despite the sunny warm rays of the July sun, the air and the room had gone cold and stifling. Mega Man could sense that they had come to the end of this conversation. "So…is Proto Man the reason why you won't upgrade Roll to fight?" Mega Man asked with a hesitant smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

Dr. Light didn't laugh.

* * *

Mega Man felt unsettled as he left Dr. Light's office and walked towards the living room to be by himself. Why didn't Dr. Light tell him about Proto Man sooner? _By the way, Wily's greatest robot, your sworn enemy, use to live in the same lab you were built in?_

Secrets.

Mega Man had always had an inkling somewhere in the back of his mind that he and Proto Man were connected. He had tried to deny it out of disgust for how Proto Man lived his life, but the feeling persisted, and now, vaguely, he _could_ see Proto Man as part of his family, and it was difficult to think of him as just a creep anymore.

But Proto Man had never called Dr. Light father, which meant Dr. Light did not call Proto Man his son. Did they have a bond beyond creator and creation?

"You look like you didn't sleep at all last night," Roll proclaimed, interrupting Mega Man's thoughts as she strolling into the living room in her pajamas.

Mega Man had been staring blankly at an educational special on enzyme kinetics. "Morning Roll," he said shortly. He didn't feel like talking to anyone yet, even Roll.

Roll frowned, and she walked over to Mega Man's side. "After we came home from Dr. Petto's lab, could you go back to sleep?" she asked with more concern.

"No."

"Why don't you go take a nap now? You look awful," she suggested.

"I'm not tired," Mega Man replied irritably.

"Fine, be stubborn," Roll retorted. "That T.V. program looks boring, it'll put you right out."

But Mega Man wouldn't get a chance to finish his T.V. program as the alarm from the emergency satellite scanner began wailing. Mega Man winced. "Again?" he groaned.

"Must be an emergency," Roll said excitedly. "I'll go change!"

Mega Man followed Roll upstairs to change into his armor which he just worn two hours ago and hurried back down to the laboratory, determined to leave before Roll could follow.

Dr. Light was waiting with Rush as Mega Man entered the laboratory. "Dr. Wily's robots are attacking the Skytower Skyscraper!" he called as Mega Man hopped onto Rush Jet. "Mega, you have to stop them!"

"Will do," Mega Man replied curtly. "Let's go Rush!"

* * *

"I sure hope Mega's up to it," Dr. Light murmured to himself as the canopy exit closed behind Mega Man. "Maybe I better send him some help."

"Like me!" Roll interjected eagerly, pointing a thumb towards herself. She had just entered the laboratory. "I can take on Wily's 'bots with half my brain circuits tied behind my back!" She dashed over to the parked Skycycle and took off after Mega Man through the aircraft tunnel in the laboratory wall.

"Roll, wait! I was referring to my Robot Rescue Squad!" Dr. Light called futilely after her.

* * *

Different Robot Masters excelled at different things—there were practical robots like Guts Man and Cut Man for simple grunt work, deadly Robot Masters like Elec Man and Pharaoh Man for fighting, and products of mad science like Bright Man who had specialized uses. But when it came to destruction, Crash Man had no equal. He was the newest of the Pfister Robots, an improvement from Drill Man and Bomb Man's models—he had the nearly the same tunneling capability of Drill Man and special guided missiles with better precision than Bomb Man's _Hyper Bomb_.

Dr. Wily had put Crash Man in charge of Magnet Man, Ring Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man, who were tasked with bringing down the Skytower Skyscraper in broad daylight—a simple task that he didn't want to supervise in person, planning instead to make use of his special mind-link helmet.

"Hey hey, step aside Magnet Man!" Crash Man called. "It's time for Crash Man to finish this job with his _Time Bombs_!"

Magnet Man had been extracting metal girders embedded in the concrete foundations of Skytower Skyscraper using his _Magnet Pull_. He glanced behind him where Crash Man had drawn two missiles, then rolled his eyes, dropping the girders to he floor. He took a few steps back from the building.

Crash Man chucked. "Get further back!"

Magnet Man shrugged as he shuffled behind Crash Man, then decided to take this as an excuse to slip off. Unlike the rest of the Robot Masters, he and Ring Man were content with doing the bare minimum (both had been attracted to a life of petty crime for its quick breaks and low level of responsibility, and neither were ambitious about having a big part in Dr. Wily's army).

Crash Man fired at the foundations of the building. Two _Time Bombs_ hissed through the air on a trail of smoke before exploding on impact against the lobby floor of the Skyscraper. The building began to sway dangerously, smoke pouring from the lower first floors and alarms filling the air.

* * *

Bree Ricotta was the correspondent for Channel 3 news. Wearing a smart blue blazer and a cordless microphone clutched in her hand, she stood fearlessly in front of the Skytower Skyscraper, a Channel 3 news camera trained on her face, with one sole intent: to get the biggest scoop of the week.

"This is Bree Ricotta reporting live from Main Street where robots are invading the Skytower Skyscraper," she announced dramatically as businessmen of Skytower Skyscraper were poured past in thick streams. "The police are unable to stop them. Fortunately, the building has been evacuated. But wait! Up in the sky, it's Mega Man to the rescue!"

* * *

By the time Mega Man had reached Main Street, smoke was already rising from Skytower Skyscraper. Below him, Crash Man fired another round of _Time Bombs_ into the lobby. Mega Man dived, catching the two missiles in his hands before they could damage the building. He pulled out of reach of the skyscraper, carrying the _Time Bombs_ with him.

And that's when it happened.

_You're feeling afraid, Mega Man. Afraid you might drop those bombs._

The voice had come so suddenly that Mega Man jumped, and the missiles slipped from his fingers. He watched in horror as they hurtled downward, smack dab into the side of Skytower Skyscraper. They exploded in two consecutive flashes, and the skyscraper began to quiver, shaking rubble onto the street below. _Damn it, why wasn't I more careful?_

… _And what was that voice?_

* * *

At ground level, Bree Ricotta was still giving commentary. "Panicked citizens are fleeing as the Skytower Skyscraper is shaken to its foundations, and it appears to have been Mega Man who caused the damage," she informed the camera angrily. Then she turned, her face recomposing itself to look hopeful, "Wait, Dr. Light's Robo Rescue Team has arrived on scene!"

Dr. Light had just driven up to Skyscraper Skytower in an armored emergency van. "Secure the building!" he commanded as a team of robots in sleek white armor dispatched from the back of the van.

"Hey, wait for me!" Roll called to the Robo Rescue Squad as she flew the skycycle towards the ground. "I'm armed and dangerous!"

* * *

"What does Wily think? Just because I'm a Robot Master, I have to fight Mega Man?" Ring Man complained to Magnet Man. They were standing in an alleyway between a department store and the SPT building where they could watch the chaos without getting involved. "I wasn't built for that kind of shit. This mission is bogus, I don't even know why we're here."

"Yup."

Something distracted Ring Man from his angry thoughts towards Dr. Wily. He nudged Magnet Man with his elbow. "Whoa. Check out that robo-chick."

Magnet Man followed Ring Man's gaze to Roll, who had just landed her skycycle. "Nice."

"How you doin'?" Ring Man called out to Roll.

Roll whirled to look at the Robot Masters in the alleyway, and shot Ring Man a disgusted look. "Get lost, loser!"

"So are you Mega Man's sidekick or something?" Ring Man asked, unhurt.

"I'm his sister!"

"You're his _sister_?" Ring Man repeated. "I just want to know, scale from one to ten, what sort of a chance I'd have with you," he asked boldly.

"Yeah, like _I'd_ ever fall for a Wily 'bot!" Roll snorted. "But here is a little favor from me."

Roll changed her utility arm into her projectile circular saw, which she fired at Ring Man's face.

Ring Man ducked as the razor sharp blade hissed over his head and sunk into the brick wall behind him. "Jeez, I can take a hint!" Roll gave Ring Man a satisfied smirk before turning around to rush after the Robo Rescue Squad. Neither Ring Man nor Magnet Man bothered to stop her.

* * *

Mega Man scaled the rose-colored limestone to the top of Skytower Skyscraper, where Guts Man was securing heavy cables from a tandem rotocoptor piloted by Cut Man. Below, he could hear the distant roar of a crowd of spectators, cheering him on.

"Okay Gutsy, drop that building!" Mega Man ordered as he hopped onto the roof of the Skyscraper.

"Get off my building, cyber punk!" Guts Man growled. He ripped a flag pole from the roof and began to swing at Mega Man. It caught Mega Man sharply across the shoulder, and he was flung backward along the railing of the Skyscraper.

"Happy landings, ha ha ha!" Guts Man guffawed, using the flagpole like a cue stick that he intended to strike Mega Man over the ledge. Mega Man lifted his cannon and fired directly through the steel of the flagpole, sending a charge of plasma energy that floored Guts Man. While Guts Man was stunned, Mega Man pushed himself away from the ledge of the building.

"And now to finish you off, Guts Man!" Mega Man shouted, leveling his blaster at Guts Man's chest.

_But you can't, because you feel sorry for the poor robot. You don't want to hurt him._

Mega Man hesitated. It was that voice again. Was that his inner programming speaking to him? He looked down at Guts Man, who was scrambling away from him, and suddenly felt a twinge of uncertainty. _Guts Man is one of Dr. Light's robots too. I can't hurt him; it's not his fault that he's doing this._

Mega Man watched as Guts Man climbed back into the tandem rotocopter tarzan-style using one of its thick cables, his plasma cannon dropping to his side.

* * *

"Mega Man's letting Guts Man get away!" Bree Ricotta announced in disbelief. She took two staggering steps backward, looking up in horror at Skytower Skyscraper. "Oh my gosh, the building is falling! I'm out of here." And she raced with the rest of the crowd surging away from the imploding building.

The Skytower Skyscraper collapsed into itself like a giant accordion, spewing clouds of dust and pieces of gravel in all directions. In the center of the destruction lay Mega Man, who had gone down with the rest of building.

"Thanks Mega Man! You've been a big help!" Crash Man called as he retreated down Main Street. "Look us up when you're ready to join Dr. Wily!"

Mega Man growled, shooting Crash Man's retreating form a glare. He was covered in dust, and his backside felt sore after falling sixty stories onto hard concrete.

"Mega Man! Mega! Are you alright?" Dr. Light called as he and Roll ran to his side.

"I guess so…at least I'm not missing any parts," Mega Man replied uncertainly. He was looking past Dr. Light at the crowd gathered at the ruins of Skyscraper Skytower, a mixture of spectators and evacuees. They were shouting towards him, their fists raised into the air. Mega Man couldn't distinguish their voices from one another, but he knew one thing for sure: they were angry.

Bree Ricotta marched up to Dr. Light with an accusing glare fixed on her face. "Tell us, Dr. Light. After this fiasco, why should our citizens put their trust in any of your so called 'advanced robots'?"

She thrust her microphone into Dr. Light's face, who took a step backwards, caught on the spot. "Well, you see, I…uh…" he stammered.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Light," Bree Ricotta cut him off. She turned to look imperiously back at the camera. "They say robots are only as good as their programmer, and in this case, it's just not good enough. This is Bree Ricotta signing off."

"Hey, how dare you say that about Mega Man or Dr. Light!" Roll shouted angrily after Bree Ricotta.

"Please Roll, that's not helping," Dr. Light hushed Roll urgently, but not unkindly. "We've done all we can here. It's time to clean up and go home."

Mega Man looked around. "Your new robots—" he began. The Robot Rescue Squad had been crushed underneath the collapse of the building.

"Yes," Dr. Light said sadly. "It is unfortunate that it ended this way, but they fulfilled their purpose and no one was hurt." He helped Mega Man to his feet. "Let's go."

* * *

"Yes, yes! Blame Mega Man! My plan is working perfectly!" Dr. Wily crowed, rubbing his hands together happily as he watched Bree Ricotta's hostile summary of the destruction of Skytower Skyscraper on the five o'clock news. His mind-link helmet sat atop his head. "Soon Dr. Light's reputation will be destroyed, and all his robots will be under my command! Then nothing can stop me from conquering the world!"

"When do we get to the action part of your plan, Dr. Wily?" Proto Man broke in irritably. He and Dr. Wily were waiting in the Skullker for the Robot Masters to finish up at Skytower Skyscraper so they could take the tandem rotocoptor to Dr. Light's laboratory.

"Patience, my finely tuned machine," Dr. Wily replied soothingly. "First, we need Mega Man to help us with our next step." He tapped the mind-link helmet significantly. "Once he reprograms Dr. Light's robots, they will follow my command without question!"

* * *

Mega Man rode with Dr. Light to a scrap yard to unload the wrecked limbs of the Robo-Rescue Squad onto a conveyer belt to be melted down. "Luckily I can recycle these damaged robot parts and make new ones for my rescue bots," Dr. Light said brightly as unpacked the back of the van.

"Things were getting rough with the crowd at Skyscraper Skytower," Mega Man said in a low voice. "Are you in trouble?"

"It will be alright, Mega Man—in this line of work, there is an acceptable level of damage. The important thing is the bad guys are stopped," Dr. Light replied evenly. "Bad media coverage comes and goes, but as long we try our hardest to do the right thing, things will always turn out in the end. You'll see."

"I guess I let you down, Doc," Mega Man said hollowly.

"Don't blame yourself, Mega," Dr. Light replied lightly. "Failure is a human quality. But we humans _learn_ from our mistakes."

Mega Man watched glumly as Dr. Light dropped a dismembered robot leg onto the conveyer belt, deep in thought. "Am I one of your mistakes?"

"Oh, why of course not!" Dr. Light laughed. "You'll always be special to me, Mega!"

"I don't know, Doc. Ever since I've become a combat robot, I've had conflicting thoughts," Mega Man said quietly. "My robot side tells me one thing, my human side tells me something else. Maybe I need to be one, or the other."

"No, you're fine just the way you are, Mega," Dr. Light called as he dug through the back of the van. No response. He whirled around, but there was no sight of Mega Man anywhere at the scrap yard. "—Mega?"

Dr. Light frowned. Something was definitely amiss about Mega Man.

* * *

Mega Man returned to Dr. Light's laboratory on foot buried in self-disappointment and frustration. He had hoped that the walk would clear his head, but by the time he had reached the street he lived on, dark thoughts were violently assaulting his mind. _I should have never become Mega Man_. _I'm no hero, I'm just a blundering fool. Why does Dr. Light keep pitting me up against these odds?_

Mega Man had preferred being just a lab assistant. In fact, it was the last time he remembered being truly happy, living a quiet life working on projects and handiwork without fear that he or anyone he knew would be in danger. Proto Man had lived that life too, once. _Why did he choose to leave it all behind and become a combat robot?_ Mega Man thought uneasily. _Did he figure out something I didn't?_

Mega Man had a feeling that there was still something he was missing about Proto Man's past. He wanted to hear Proto Man's side of the story, but Dr. Light had warned him to stay away from Proto Man. His mood shifted as he thought about Dr. Light. What could Proto Man have to say that Dr. Light didn't want him to hear? Did it have to do with his robots' programming?

Mega Man knew he needed to do some investigating of his own.

_You don't belong with Dr. Light. Robots shouldn't be forced to serve humans. Go to the Robo-Rescue Squad and remove their self-determination._

It was that nagging little voice from Skytower Skyscraper again. It was like a command coming deep from inside, urging him to action—Dr. Petto's programming. Was this how humans thought? He tried to concentrate on something, anything else, but the voice rattled on, like someone hissing into his ear, whispering instructions.

 _Don't trust Dr. Light_.

* * *

Roll, who had been first to return to the laboratory, watched as Mega Man stormed up the lawn towards the front door. She could hear him muttering to himself and— _cursing in German?_

Roll knew Mega Man was prone to slip up and swear on occasion when he was really frustrated, but always in English and always in context.

"Been talking to Dr. Umlaut lately?" she asked part playfully, part questioningly as Mega Man pushed open the front door.

"What are you talking about?" Mega Man asked sharply.

"You just said ' _scheiße_ ' when you tripped over the stairs on the porch. Smooth move, by the way."

Mega Man gave her a bewildered look. "I never said that."

"Yes you did, just now," Roll prompted. "What's up? You've been acting really weird!"

" _Halten sie den mund!"_ Mega Man snapped.

Roll was so taken aback by Mega Man's strange behavior that she did _shut up._ She gaped after Mega Man as he stalked angrily out of the room. Briefly, she wondered if Mega Man was losing it, but she banished the thought immediately because _Proto Man_ had suggested that Mega Man would go crazy.

And there was no way that idiot could have called _this_.

* * *

Later that night, Mega Man haunted the doorway of the laboratory, hiding in the shadows of the hallway. He was spying on Dr. Light, who sat at his supercomputer, mulling over a copy of Mega Man's digital schematics. As Dr. Light clicked through each screen, a deep furrow etched in his brow and he murmured to himself, "Maybe if I hadn't designed him with self-determination—" Dr. Light sighed. "—he wouldn't have wanted to be human."

Mega Man couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dr. Light's words both hurt and confirmed the doubts he had about himself. _I guess I was a mistake; I didn't turn out the way Dr. Light expected me to._

Mega Man walked away from the doorway towards his room bitterly. _'Self-Determination: free will, we are the authors of our own actions.' Dr. Light thinks I shouldn't have been programmed that way._

But why? To make him easier to control?

_You need to reprogram Dr. Light's robots and remove their self-determination._

What was that voice trying to tell him? Was there really something wrong with the way Dr. Light programmed his robots?

A cold thought struck Mega Man. Dr. Light's so-called 'self-determination' wasn't true free will at all, it was how he controlled his robots. The only reason Mega Man had ever been immune to Dr. Wily's protocol-disruptor was that Dr. Light had hard coded his own rules so deeply into Mega Man's electronic brain that nothing could disrupt them…nothing, until now.

Why hadn't he seen it before? Had Dr. Petto's treatment freed his mind?

_I'm not serving anyone anymore, I can think for myself._

… _Can't I?_

_What do I do now?_

Mega Man had figured it out, he was sure of it. Dr. Light _was_ trying to control him, the way he wanted control over all his robots.

But there was one robot in the world who _didn't_ follow anyone's orders, least of all Dr. Light.

Mega Man lay in bed, but he wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. In his head a scene played out with what he imagined to be Proto, who looked like a reflection of himself, standing in the moonlight of Dr. Light's dark laboratory, clutching a red and gray suit of armor. He looked hatefully at Dr. Light, who in turn was shouting back at him, ordering him not to leave.

Mega Man sat up from his bed, shaking angrily. _Dr. Light lied to me about Proto Man._ They had lived together for five months, five whole months that Dr. Light had refused to acknowledge, even after he had converted Mega Man into a combat robot. Didn't he think that Mega Man might _mind_ attacking his own brother? No, of course not. Dr. Light had never mentioned Proto Man's true origins because he didn't consider family relationships real or important for robots.

And the excuse that Dr. Light was trying to _protect_ Mega Man from Proto Man? Hardly! Dr. Light was just trying to protect himself, why else would he conceal such a crucial detail?

Dr. Light had been right about one thing: it was Mega Man who had started a father-son relationship with Dr. Light, not the other way around. _Robots aren't real people to Dr. Light, they are machines,_ he thought bitterly. _Just like when he told me to focus on stopping Wily rather than search for Roll when she was lost in the last earthquake._

Mega Man's head pounded. He had never felt these emotions so acutely before. It was as if they had been welled up behind a dam that had suddenly burst loose, flooding him in a torrent of anger, confusion, and _suspicion._

Proto Man was his brother. Proto Man had chosen to serve Dr. Wily. If he wanted answers about Dr. Light, he'd have to get to Proto Man, but in order to do that, he needed to do something drastic. Like… _reprogramming Dr. Light's robots to remove their self-determination._ Why not? He didn't know why he kept having this dark reoccurring thought, but he began to think maybe he should _listen_ to them. This was definitely not something Dr. Light would have programmed him to do!

Before he had even made a conscious decision to leave Dr. Light's laboratory for good, Mega Man was turning the doorknob to his room, his face set in grim resolve.

* * *

Roll was lying on her bed listening to a rhythmic track from the band Acupuncture when she heard metallic footsteps outside her door. She dropped the magazine she was reading and raced out to the hallway.

"Why are you still in your armor?" she asked suspiciously as Mega Man walked towards the laboratory stairs. "The satellite scanner hasn't gone off. Are you going somewhere?"

"Quit being nosey," he called back as he hurried downward.

Roll tore after him, heading him off at the foot of the stairs. "Snap out of it!" she cried angrily. "Go back to bed. You're not getting enough sleep, and it's starting to effect you."

"That's not your business." Mega Man attempted to walk around her, but she blocked his path.

"Rock, I don't want to boss you around…" she begged. "I miss the old you who'd lecture me about playing video games or listening to heavy metal."

Mega Man's eyes flashed. "The old me?" he inquired. "What was so great about the old me, anyway?"

Roll backpedaled, taken aback at Mega Man's angry reaction. "I dunno, Mega, I just meant that you haven't been yourself."

"There's that too, sometimes you call me Rock, sometimes you call me Mega—do you think I want to live a double life?" he asked accusingly.

"I didn't think you were."

"And you want to be a combat robot like me?" Mega Man continued scathingly. "Here at home I'm expected to act like a normal human kid until the emergency satellite system goes off, then I march straight into danger to destroy as many robots as I can, who cares, they're all enemies, right?"

Roll edged away from Mega Man uneasily. "Mega, you're scaring me. You went to see Dr. Petto, didn't you?"

Mega Man didn't reply. There was a steely look in his eye.

"How could you."

"I can make my own decisions, okay?" Mega Man snarled. "I don't need you or Dr. Light telling me what to do!"

"No one said you did!" Roll shouted back, getting angry. "But don't go off and do stupid things just to prove something to yourself!"

"Oh sure, because Dr. Light knows best, and having someone else check up on my programming is a stupid thing to do!"

"Yes, Mega Man, it is! Maybe Dr. Petto works for Wily and he did something to you to make you act crazy!"

"Maybe its Dr. Light who makes robots act crazy," Mega Man replied in a low, dangerous voice. "Roll, I'm sorry, but you gotta stay out of this, okay? Things are going to get ugly."

"No, I'm stick of staying out! Stop! What are you doing?" she shrieked as Mega Man picked her off her feat and carried her across the laboratory. She twisted and struggled as Mega Man shut her into Dr. Light's vault, trapping her inside. She pounded her fists against the door. "Are you kidding me? Mega Man, let me out!" she hollered. "MEGA!"

* * *

"Mega Man, what are you doing?" Dr. Light demanded. He had heard the commotion and found Mega Man in the side laboratory, ripping out circuits from the Robo-Rescue Squad.

Mega Man jumped, then gave Dr. Light a cold look. "I'm reprogramming your robots so they won't make any more mistakes."

"What? Why?" Dr. Light asked in shock.

"Because none of them are programmed with real self-determination! That's just what you say to make them think they have minds of their own when really they just do whatever you say!"

Dr. Light was staring at Mega Man in horror. "Rock," he said gentle yet strained voice. "You're not making any sense. Let's just calm down for a second, take a step back, and talk through this."

"Like that will do any good," Mega Man laughed derisively. "This entire time, I thought he was just a robot Dr. Wily built."

Slow comprehension crept across Dr. Light's face. "Now Rock, I know you're upset about Proto Man, but please understand…this doesn't change anything."

"What are you talking about? It changes everything!" Mega Man shouted. "What was the real reason Proto Man left?"

"Rock," Dr. Light pleaded, tears welling in his eyes, "I told you, I don't know!"

"You _don't know_?" Mega Man questioned. "How could you not know? You lived together for five months! Didn't you pay attention to him? Care about his thoughts or feelings?"

"Of course I cared—"

"But he wasn't a son to you!"

"That's not what I said—"

"You didn't share any sort of bond with him at all, did you?"

"I trusted him!"

"You know what I think?" Mega Man was practically shouting now. "You don't really see robots as human beings at all, we're just tools to you! Expensive, non-sentient pieces of machinery that do _everything_ they're programmed to! You don't care about any of us!"

"Rock, that's not true! You know it's not true, you're my son, and I love you!"

Mega Man was shaking with anger. He could barely stand to look at Dr. Light. Unconsciously, he formed a blaster.

Dr. Light's eyes remained firmly on Mega Man's face. "Rock, put the blaster down. Stay with me. We can get through this, I know something must be wrong—"

"Something's wrong?" Mega Man repeated angrily. "Just because I'm not acting like a perfect little 'bot anymore, you think something is _wrong_?"

"Easy Rock, you're experiencing an emotional overload," Dr. Light quavered.

"You know what? _ROCK IS GONE,_ " Mega Man roared in response. "IT'S MEGA MAN NOW!"

Mega Man wasn't sure what he would have done next, and he never found out, for at that instant someone had knocked his plasma cannon aside. Mega Man was about to lash out at his attacker, but then he froze.

It was Proto Man. He smiled at Mega Man. "Hey, don't shoot, its just me."

Proto Man wasn't alone, Dr. Wily was with him. "Nice work, Mega Man," Dr. Wily leered, looking over at Robo-Rescue Squad. "I need a clever boy like you to help me out with my plan."

Mega Man felt confused, not understanding how or why Dr. Wily and Proto Man were there. He looked from Dr. Wily (who was using his protocol-disruptor on the Robo-Rescue Squad), to Dr. Light who had gone chalk white, his eyes flickering between Proto Man and Mega Man. Then Mega Man turned to Proto Man, who was still at his side.

Proto Man gave him a friendly smile. "Hey, c'mon. Let's get out of here," he said lightly. There was something extremely comforting about the tone of his voice.

Mega Man looked back at Dr. Light one last time. "Mega, don't go with him," Dr. Light whispered. "Please."

Mega Man gave Dr. Light a cold glare, then he his eyes returned to Proto Man who nodded towards a tandem rotocoptor parked in the lawn outside (there was a gaping hole in the laboratory wall that Mega Man hadn't noticed before).

Mega Man didn't ask where they were going; he didn't even look back, because he knew Proto Man was going to take care of everything.

* * *

Dr. Light stared in shock as Dr. Wily's tandem rotocoptor vanished, taking Proto Man, Mega Man, and his Robo-Rescue Squad with it. He slumped to his knees. Behind him, the main laboratory's door slid open and Roll rushed in, five minutes too late from seeing her brothers leave.

"Dad! I was trapped in the vault, Met just let me out!" Roll looked frightened. "Mega Man locked me in, what's going on? Where is he?"

"He left with Dr. Wily," Dr. Light replied tonelessly. "I can't believe it, Mega's turned against us!"

_**To be continued…** _


	12. Mega-Pinocchio, Part 3

Dr. Light and Roll were struck with shock after Mega Man willingly left with Dr. Wily, but they remained calm as they tried to piece together the fragments that lead up to his betrayal. Roll helped Dr. Light to his feet and ushered him to a stool to sit, Met following at her feet. Behind them a cool evening breeze whistled through the hole blasted in the laboratory wall.

"I had no idea that Rock was so close to the edge, I should have seen this coming," Dr. Light lamented, kneading his eyes with his fingers. "He had been acting so desolate lately…and to add the pressure of the Skytower Skyscraper fiasco…"

Roll had never seen Dr. Light look so broken and defeated before. It was if an overwhelming force had beaten him down. "Dr. Light, I know what's wrong with Rock," she said quietly. "He went to see Dr. Petto last night."

Dr. Light's head snapped up. He stood bolt upright from the stool as if it had suddenly burnt him. _"What?_ Why on earth would he do something like that?"

"I dunno. I think he's convinced something's wrong with his programming," Roll speculated weakly. "He doesn't think he's an individual or something like that."

Dr. Light's eyebrows rose. "Not an individual? Why would Rock feel that way?"

"He thinks you programmed him to follow your footsteps."

"I don't understand."

Roll gave Dr. Light a small smile. "You know…you two act alike, haven't you noticed?"

Dr. Light's eyebrows rose. "No, I had never realized that before."

"He looks up to you," Roll explained. "Same ethics, same morals, same interests…Rock spends his spare time reading tech magazines and watching science programs. I think he's modeled his behavior patterns to be more like you."

"Rock looks up to me?" Dr. Light asked, sounding slightly dazed. "I thought that was just his personality, I didn't know he was trying to please me."

"That _is_ Rock's personality," Roll sighed. "But becoming _Mega Man_ messed him up inside. I don't think he's personally attached to saving the world, and now he's going through some sort of identity crisis, he thinks he has no control over the way he thinks."

"That's not true," Dr. Light said in appall, "I programmed both you and Rock with self-determ—"

"I know it's not true," Roll interrupted quickly, "But that's why he went to see if Dr. Petto, to alter his programming."

"I let him down and now he's upset with me," Dr. Light continued miserably. "This is my fault, I drove him to do this."

"No, he went nuts!" Roll exclaimed, her eyes flashing. "He was mad at me too! No one in the world could have calmed him down."

Dr. Light's eyes hardened suddenly. He shook his head. "Rock is with Proto Man, he's emotionally unstable, and I fear that Proto Man will use that to his advantage to manipulate Mega Man against us."

"But Rock knows better than to trust Proto M—"

"Rock is confused and in the hands of the enemy," Dr. Light cut her off. "There is more to this than I can tell you, than even I understand. We could lose Rock to Dr. Wily's side forever."

Roll bit her lip. She had a hunch that Mega Man's sudden personality crisis had been incited by Proto Man...but becoming an outlaw because of it? "Dr. Light, I cannot honestly see Rock working with Dr. Wily permanently," Roll said flatly. "He's not Proto Man."

Dr. Light looked sharply at Roll. "What did you just say?"

Met was looking from Dr. Light to Roll. She gave a soft beep.

"I said he's not Proto Man," Roll repeated, as though nothing could be more obvious. "Rock's your son, he hates breaking rules, he doesn't even like the music I listen to about rebellions, let alone the real thing! C'mon dad, we've gotta find Rock before he does something even stupider than going to see Dr. Petto!"

Dr. Light's face was darkening. "You're right. But first, we have visit Dr. Petto. I have a feeling it was no coincidence Dr. Wily picked tonight of all nights to return to my lab."

* * *

Things seemed to be happening at an alarming pace around Mega Man, making him feel as if he were half asleep. He had followed Proto Man into the flight deck of the tandem rotocoptor as Dr. Light's Robo-Rescue Squad marched in through the rear cargo door under the direction of Dr. Wily. A minute later, Proto Man had started the engine and they had taken off, and just like that Mega Man realized that he had left Dr. Light and the laboratory behind him.

Dr. Wily leaned into the flight deck through a back door to talk to Proto Man, holding on to the frame to steady himself as the rotocoptor gained altitude. "We are right on schedule. With Dr. Light's Robo-Rescue Squad, we have a fleet of new recruits to aid us with our next step. And it's all thanks to Mega Man."

Mega Man flinched as Dr. Wily reached over to clap him affectionately on the shoulder.

"Proto, take us to our destination," Wily ordered in a more serious tone. "I've got a new squad of attack bots to prepare for invasion."

"Will do," Proto Man replied.

As soon as the door had closed behind Dr. Wily, Proto Man let out a low whistle. "That was some fit you threw back there," he said to Mega Man. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Mega Man didn't care; he was disgusted with Dr. Light. "You and I really _are_ brothers."

"Don't get sappy on me," Proto Man said gruffly, but there was a faint smile on his face.

"You use to work with Dr. Light, then you left."

"Yeah." Proto Man was looking at the compass on the control panel as he changed their heading to South.

"Dr. Light should have told me," Mega Man continued bitterly.

"Maybe."

"He never even mentioned building you."

"Not surprising, Dr. Light never mentioned anything about building you either." They were swiftly pulling up above dark purple clouds. A luminous full moon shown in the sky. "So, you're through with him?"

"Yeah. I can't believe him. How could he not care for his own creations?" Mega Man fumed. "I mean…I think you're more than just a robot."

Proto Man tilted his head towards Mega Man, a smirk spreading across his face. "Gee, _thanks_ bro, I really appreciate that. Does this mean you'll stop threatening to reprogram me?"

"Of course!" Mega Man replied fervently.

"Good." Proto Man leaned back against the chair, his hands resting lightly on the steering wheel of the rotocoptor.

Mega Man looked nervously at Proto Man, feeling that there was something he needed to say. "I'm sorry about everything I said—if I had known earlier—" he stuttered.

"Forget about it, that's all in the past," Proto Man replied dismissively. "You needed a break from all that—get a little time to just cool off and not think about things. I'm glad you're here now."

"Thanks for getting me out of there," he said awkwardly. "I don't know what I would have done."

Proto Man snickered. "Neither did I. You were acting psycho."

"Uh…"

"Anyway, no problem. Wily was interested in stealing the rest of the Robo-Rescue Squad after seeing them in action at Skytower Skyscraper, guess we just had good timing."

"Are we taking them back to Skull Fortress?" Mega Man asked uneasily.

"Not yet."

Mega Man felt relieved; he didn't like the idea of going back to the dingily-lit laboratory where Dr. Wily had once threatened to torture him with a power drill. He looked out the window towards the dark ground far below, dotted with lines of lights, the twin rotors beating softly outside. Up here, everything was so quiet, so peaceful. Mega Man could finally feel his head clearing.

Proto Man had always been sort of a legend, his infamy as a criminal and skill as a combat robot preceding him, yet a shroud of mystery concealed his true nature. And now here was Mega Man's opportunity to ask Proto Man questions, and suddenly he felt shy. It was as if he was starting over with Proto Man, getting to know an older brother he hadn't known existed. Had all the times Mega Man and Proto Man fought been misunderstandings?

"Do you like Skull Fortress?" Mega Man asked finally.

"It's alright. You've seen it."

"Yeah, I was given a guided tour by Guts Man," Mega Man reminded him.

"Probably not the best introduction to the place," Proto Man acknowledged. "Skull Fortress is like a secret fort for renegade robots. It's hidden away, so we can do whatever we want with it. Dr. Wily can test all sorts of inventions without worrying about any neighbors complaining. The badlands are kinda cool too. There are lots of weird rock formations and chasms all around the base. The horizon stretches for miles, so the sunsets are giant. At night the weather is always warm and dry, and unlike New York you can see every star in the sky. Great view of the space station when it goes by too."

Mega Man tried to imagine Skull Fortress through Proto Man's eyes. The way he described it almost made Dr. Wily's secret hideout sound hospitable. "So, you're into astronomy?" Mega Man asked brightly.

"No," Proto Man admitted, "—But I figured a geek like you would be."

Mega Man's face fell a little. He was hoping Proto Man would talk about himself. "But you spend a lot of time looking at the sky," Mega Man prompted.

Proto Man gave a small shrug.

Mega Man felt encouraged by Proto Man's openness to questions. "Before I was Mega Man, Dr. Light called me Rock. What was your first name?"

"Proto. It's always been Proto."

"Dr. Light named you Proto?"

"No, Dr. Light called me his _Prototype Android of Advanced Artificial Self-Determination._ "

"That's…kinda cold."

"I don't think he meant it that way. He can be oblivious to details sometimes, you know how he is," Proto Man replied neutrally. Then from the aghast look on Mega Man's face he hastily added, "I like Proto. It's better than _Paaasd_ or something, right?"

"Yeah," Mega Man replied softly. "Do you prefer Proto or Proto Man?"

"Whatever."

"So why do you wear your visor down all the time?" Mega Man asked daringly.

"Why don't you? It's designed to protect your eyes. You look like a dork with it up all the time."

"Guess I'm not ashamed of my face," Mega Man quipped. "So…what do you look like?" he added curiously in a lower voice.

"We're not identical," Proto Man answered. Mega Man waited, but Proto Man said no more. He wasn't completely surprised by Proto Man's silence (Mega Man had a feeling Proto Man usually concealed his face), but it occurred to him that Proto Man didn't completely trust him either.

The rotocoptor was passing through a thick passage of clouds so that the light of the display was the only thing lighting the flight deck. "This is weird not to be fighting each other," Mega Man said after awhile. "It's going to take some getting use to."

Proto Man smiled. "You mean working with Wily? It's not as bad as you'd think. His plans for world domination are always weird and sometimes they don't make sense, but he's a brilliant inventor, and all we gotta do is make sure that the invasions go smoothly. And don't worry about that part, I've got it all covered. Trust me. Your combat skills are still a little rough, but I'll teach you everything I know and—"

"I didn't leave Dr. Light to join Wily, I came here to talk to _you,_ " Mega Man interrupted.

Proto Man was silent for a moment. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

What Mega Man really wanted know was Proto Man's reason for leaving Dr. Light, but he wasn't sure how to bring up a subject which might be touchy. He thought back to the dream he had about Proto Man stealing the armor from Dr. Light's laboratory. "What's the angriest you've ever been?" he asked hesitantly.

"Angriest I've ever been?" Proto Man repeated, laughing. "That's what you want to talk about?"

"Like, where you felt out of control."

Proto Man tilted his head back as if in thought. "Well, I don't know about _out of control_ , but back when I worked for Dr. Light I snuck out and beheaded a statue of Beethoven in Central Park after hearing _Für Elise_ one too many times."

"You beheaded a statue of Beethoven? That's…disturbing."

"Why? It's just a stone statue," Proto Man replied lightly. "At least I didn't take it out on Dr. Light."

Mega Man started guiltily.

"Is that what you want to talk about, little bro?" Proto Man asked cleverly.

"No—"

"C'mon, tell me about it. You looked like you were about to explode when Dr. Wily and I broke in."

It wasn't what Mega Man wanted to talk about, but Proto Man seemed so sincerely interested that he felt as though he just couldn't help himself. "…I just felt so _angry_ with Dr. Light back there," he began. "Like I was about to go crazy."

"How come?"

"I don't know if my thoughts and the decisions are my own, or were pre-programmed by Dr. Light. That's why I went to see Dr. Petto last night, to see if he could reprogram me."

"That was a bad idea."

Mega Man smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know what else to do, I didn't trust Dr. Light."

"It's okay, I understand," Proto Man replied.

"You do?"

"Sure. So, did you notice any difference?"

"I don't know. I think so."

Mega Man could feel a heavy weight lifting from his shoulders as he confided to Proto Man. "Dr. Light has kept so many things from me. He always says he programmed me with 'self-determination'…do you know anything about that?"

"Self-determination…that's a human philosophy thing, right?" Proto Man said thoughtfully. "Not really an exact science. Basically, no matter who you are where you came from, you can be whatever you want. You don't have to be feel pressured by Dr. Light to do something you don't want to do just because you grew up with him. I'm prime example of that."

"I don't think Dr. Light programmed me with free will like he did with you and Roll," Mega Man said resentfully. "I was a mistake."

Proto Man laughed. "You weren't one of Dr. Light's mistakes, Mega Man. I was."

"Dr. Light told you that?" Mega Man asked sharply.

"'Course not, though I know he's gotta be thinking it every time I'm on breaking news."

Mega Man wasn't sure he found Proto Man's joke tasteful.

"Why are you even worried about that?" Proto Man asked in a more serious tone. "If you didn't have free will, you'd be just like the Robot Masters. They don't have free will, and they're happy to go along with whatever they are programmed to do."

Mega Man thought back uncertainly to all of the Robot Masters he had fought. "Are you sure about that?"

"Sure I'm sure. If it makes you feel better, I've looked at your schematics. You and I were built exactly the same. We have the same guidance system, and neither of us can be reprogrammed."

Mega Man considered this. "Wait…if Dr. Light really _did_ program his robots with self-determination, and I ripped it all out—then I just made it possible for Wily to take control of the Robo-Rescue Squad."

"Don't over think this," Proto Man said quickly. "Forget about Dr. Light, the old laboratory, past responsibilities, everything. It was driving you nuts. You're better off without them."

Mega Man was feeling uneasy. He looked to Proto Man for reassurance. "Did you leave Dr. Light to rebel against his programming?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's why you joined Dr. Wily's robot rebellion, right? To show Dr. Light that you weren't under his control?"

"Not really."

This answer surprised Mega Man. "Don't you ever wonder if you have free will?"

Proto Man chuckled. "No. Dr. Light doesn't program advanced-androids with set objectives, and even if he had, going into crime wouldn't have been _mine._ "

"I thought Dr. Light had been manipulating us somehow."

"Everyone is going to try to influence you," Proto Man replied sympathetically. "You either listen to them, or you don't. It's just that simple."

Mega Man was shaking his head. "I shouldn't have done that to Dr. Light's robots. I was so angry—I didn't know what I was doing, I just wanted to—I mean, you were a pretty big secret, I think that was the last straw—"

"Don't blame Dr. Light for not telling you about me," Proto Man cut him off. "I was his top-secret project, it would have ruined his career if word got out that I had gone bad. The police might not have let him make more robots like me."

"But you're my brother," Mega Man murmured. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. "…Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen," Proto Man rebuked teasingly.

"No, I mean when we first met back at Skull Fortress."

"Oh. I dunno, didn't think it made a difference then."

"I thought you were a Wily-bot."

"I know, but I act like one."

Mega Man didn't feel completely satisfied with this answer. They were coming out of cloud cover, the ocean stretching below, a dark steely blue.

"I've been telling everyone that Wily built me," Proto Man continued. "He hasn't built _anyone_ yet. Can you imagine how pathetic that looks for a robotics engineer?"

"Saying Wily built you is a bit of a stretch."

"Hey, he believes it." Proto Man smirked. "We sorta made a deal. He'd convert me into a bomber-robot, in exchange I'd serve him as if he were my creator."

"Isn't that like shaking hands with the devil?"

"That's what I told Wily, but he didn't believe I'm that evil." Proto Man kicked his feet up against the control panel, folding his arms behind his neck. "It worked out better for everyone this way, Wily got a new robot, I got an upgrade, and Dr. Light isn't in prison."

Mega Man was starting to feel uneasy. Proto Man's betrayal was starting to sound less like a personal rebellion and more like a _scheme_. "Did Dr. Wily talk you into joining him?"

"Not exactly. We'd been in cahoots for a while, but he didn't like me helping him at first. He couldn't reprogram me, so he didn't trust me. Still doesn't," Proto Man added with a smile.

"Proto, why did you join Dr. Wily?" Mega Man asked frankly.

"It's fun. Lot's of action, never boring."

"You know he's crazy and would never succeed on his own."

"Most definitely."

"Then your role in all this—?"

Proto Man shrugged. "Wily and I are crime partners. That's it."

Mega Man was quiet. He felt more confused then ever.

"I was like you once, working quietly like a good little lab 'bot in Dr. Light's lab," Proto Man continued, "then one day it hit me: I hate acting good."

"You hate _acting good_ ," Mega Man repeated, deadpan.

"Yeah!" Proto Man laughed, apparently missing the disbelief in Mega Man's tone. "It took me _forever_ to figure out, I thought I was going crazy! But once I realized I was a bad apple and to quit kicking myself around for it, it felt great, I had _finally_ found something to do that interested me, so I started to work for Dr. Wily. Dr. Light's a nice guy and all, but he wouldn't understand."

Mega Man didn't think he understood either. In fact, he was beginning to feel alarmed. "So this had nothing to do with Dr. Light, did it? You just woke up one day and decided you were evil."

"You ask a lot of questions, Mega."

Mega Man stared dumbfounded at Proto Man. This was nothing like he had first imagined. He realized now that he had jumped to conclusions about Proto Man's past. Worst yet, he could still painfully remember every word he had said to Dr. Light, and the way Dr. Light had protested each accusation.

"…What's wrong?" Proto Man asked, his face turning towards Mega Man.

"I shouldn't have betrayed Dr. Light. He'll be crushed."

"Don't know why you feel that way. This isn't about him, it's about you," Proto Man said sternly.

"But—"

"You can't let the feelings of others get in the way with living your own life."

Mega Man paused. "…Did you ever feel guilty?"

Proto Man shrugged. "Dunno. I just saw an opportunity and took it."

"Dr. Light was really upset that you left to go work with Dr. Wily. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Sometimes when you do what you want, people get hurt. That's life." Proto Man noticed that Mega Man was trembling. "Hey, _relax_ , you're going to blow a circuit! I'm telling you, you're over thinking this."

Mega Man couldn't describe what he was feeling. He had been frustrated at Dr. Light, frustrated on behalf of his brother, but the truth was that Proto Man didn't care about Dr. Light at all, and if there had ever had been a conflict between the two, he doubted Proto Man had been the innocent party.

For the second time that day, Mega Man felt disillusioned, and was starting to think he had made a big mistake.

* * *

It was past midnight as Dr. Light's brown Cadillac shot down the interstate towards New York City. Roll had never known Dr. Light to speed before. Rush cowered in the back seat with his tail between his legs as though worried about his master (or the likely fact that they would wreck). But somehow they made it to Skylar Research Facility. Dr. Light parked outside the front door to the laboratory, and they dashed inside.

"Dr. Petto, we must speak with you," Dr. Light called urgently as they ran into the dark laboratory. Dr. Petto stood motionless in front of an empty worktable. "Dr. Petto?"

"Dr. Petto?" Roll chorused, running to Dr. Petto's side and giving him a shake. She immediately withdrew her hands; Dr. Petto's entire body was rigid like a mannequin. "He's a robot!"

Dr. Light leaned forward to inspect Dr. Petto. "I should have guessed," he muttered. "Dr. Petto wasn't a real robotic scientist, he was programmed by Dr. Wily."

"Then this whole thing was a trap," Roll snarled. "But…if Dr. Petto is a fake, then what did Wily do to Mega Man?"

Dr. Light scanned the fake laboratory lined with half completed robots, his eyes stopping on a desk with black computer chips scattered on top. He snatched one up, squinting to examine it in the moonlight.

"What is it?" Roll asked.

"This is the same kind of chip Dr. Wily planted in Doris to turn her into a spy."

"Do you think that's what made Mega Man crazy?"

Dr. Light was looking very concerned. "Normally, a chip like this is too weak to have any effect on an advanced-android. But Mega Man has been under a lot of stress lately. I suppose this could have aggravated his state if Dr. Wily used the chip to communicate directly to Mega Man."

Roll shivered. "Great. No sign of Mega Man or Dr. Wily either. Where could they be?"

"I don't know, Roll."

* * *

"Proto…where are we going?" Mega Man asked uneasily. The rotocoptor had been flying southwest over the ocean for a long time, but were coming across mainland again, a large city dazzling brightly beneath them.

"Washington D.C."

Mega Man felt as if his insides had done a back flip. "What? Why?"

"Wreak havoc and destruction, incite chaos, maybe do a little site-seeing if we have time," Proto Man listed lightly.

Mega Man suddenly wished they were going to Skull Fortress instead. "What do we gain from doing this?"

"Spread fear and promote Dr. Wily's image as a super villain."

"Okay, what do _you_ gain from doing this?"

"Just part of the plan," Proto Man replied mildly. "I won't sugarcoat this, things are going to get nasty once we start the invasion. Washington D.C. has a lot of active defenses. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do, but I could use your help. Are you with me, brother?"

Mega Man was beginning to feel maybe he and Proto Man had little in common after all. Clearly Proto Man did not share the same moral issues with attacking Washington D.C that he did. He could tell Proto Man valued freedom of choice, which he could respect, but something just felt so unbalanced about this. If Mega Man stayed with Dr. Wily, would he grow to be like Proto Man, who had his feet kicked up on the control panel of a rotocoptor on its way to storm Washington D.C? "I'm with you, but I think this is a bad idea."

Proto Man smiled understandingly and nodded. "You'll feel better about this on the field. Just do what I do."

Proto Man slid off his chair, locked up the controls of the tandem rotocoptor so that it hovered stationary in the air, then left the flight deck through he door in the back. Mega Man followed warily.

"We're here," Proto Man called cheerfully to Dr. Wily, who was welding a laser rifle onto a robo-medic's arm. "Controls are yours, Mega Man and I are ready to go whenever."

Dr. Wily flipped up his welding mask to peer at them, a wild smile stretched across his face. He gave a deep, wicked cackle. "No time to waste, let's begin the invasion now! Thanks to Mega Man, my new robot army will parachute into the capitol and take over. And when the rest of mankind witnesses my awesome mind, they'll _beg_ me to become their new leader! Mu-ah-ha-ha!"

Dr. Wily tore off his welding mask, tossing it to the ground, then stooped to pick up the blue helmet he was wearing earlier. Placing it over his bald crown, he nodded to Proto Man, grinned wickedly at Mega Man, and shuffled towards the flight deck.

"Does Dr. Wily always take credit for things he didn't do?" Mega Man asked Proto Man.

"Yup, part of his charm."

"What's that blue helmet for?"

"Beats me. Maybe it keeps the aliens away."

Proto Man opened the rear cargo door, which unfolded with a low groan. "Here's the plan," he called over the cool blast of night air blowing through the opening. "We're going to shake up the capitol's defenses, then signal to Wily to send in the attack bots. If all goes well, we'll have a full siege of the capitol within an hour."

Mega Man stepped next to Proto Man. "…Aren't we going to land?"

"Nuh-uh."

"How are we going to get down?" Mega Man asked, feeling stupid. Neither of them had a parachute like the Robo-Rescue Squad, nor did they have a rope to climb down. The tips of Proto Man's titanium boots were hanging over the edge of the rear cargo door, his scarf whipping violently in the wind. Suddenly, Mega Man understood. "Proto Man, we've got to be two hundred feet up."

"S'matter, 'fraid of heights?" Proto Man asked cheerfully. "Try to land on a tree, it'll break your fall."

Mega Man looked down at the dark landscape of Washington D.C. The trees Proto Man referred to looked the size of broccoli next to toy houses. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Remember what I said? We gotta get down there fast, take them completely by surprise. Live up to our names as 'bombers'."

Mega Man liked this plan less and less. "What about that reflection pool in front of the Washington Monument?" he asked desperately.

"Too shallow, you'd shatter your shins."

"Proto, don't jump," Mega Man pleaded.

Proto Man smiled at Mega Man. "I'm counting on you for cover, so you better not bail on me."

"Proto Man!"

Proto Man stepped off the edge of the tandem rotocoptor and dropped like a stone.

"Shit!" Mega Man cursed, his eyes widening in shock as he watched Proto Man fall earthward. Then, not know what else to do, he jumped after him.

_**To be continued…** _


	13. Mega-Pinocchio, Part 4

__

_Crack._

Mega Man's back smashed into the thick trunk of an elm tree. He tumbled downward, leaves scratching past him as he snapping through branch after branch until he crashed with a solid thud against the evenly cropped ground. He rolled on to his back with a groan.

 _I can't believe I jumped out of an aircraft while it was still in the air_ , Mega Man thought angrily as he pulled himself to a sitting position. He had landed in the middle of the Constitution Gardens, the public park that lay between the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial. It was dark, save for the light of the full moon above and the lit monuments. "Proto? Where are you?" Mega Man called quietly.

"Over here." Proto Man was crouched underneath a nearby tree, brushing twigs from his scarf. "You alright?"

"Just peachy, remind me to kill you after this is over."

Proto Man snickered. "Good, because that was the easy part."

Mega Man jumped as a long, wailing siren pierced the night. It was joined by another, and another, until the entire grounds were ringing in every direction with their howls. "What's happening?" he asked tensely.

Proto Man had drawn a blaster. "We've been spotted."

Mega Man looked around wildly. "Already? We just got here, we haven't done anything yet!"

" _Yet_ , but this is one of the best defended areas in the U.S. It's like sacred ground, it'll be swarming with Secret Service any minute now. Didn't N.Y.P.D. teach you anything about this?"

The sirens were joined by the shouts of men. A few searchlights began raking the sky, looking for Dr. Wily's rotocoptor. Proto Man tensed like a coil prepared to spring. "Get ready, here they come."

A squadron of uniformed humans carrying firearms swiftly crossed the lawn towards them. "This is Washington's head of security," the commander's voice boomed through a megaphone. "Military grade robots are forbidden to be at the National Mall at any time. Any further actions will be classified as hostile and a threat to National Security. Power down and surrender immediately to police forces."

"No thanks!" Proto Man called back. He lifted his blaster towards the gathered security team.

"Stop or we'll be forced to fire!" the commander barked threateningly.

Proto Man ignored the warning. He fired a bright blue plasma shot above their heads. The security force flinched, several of the officers dropping to the ground to take cover. While they were temporarily distracted, Proto Man shot forward into their ranks, and Mega Man lost sight of him in the darkness. All he could make out was a red blur as Proto Man darted in and out of the scattered fire of the security. Their commander was shouting orders rapidly, trying to organize his troops, but Proto Man was moving too quickly, and confusion ensued.

So instead, the security force ignored Proto Man and turned their assault rifles on Mega Man.

Mega Man balked as a round of 5.45 millimeter bullets ripped past his left shoulder. He stared blank-faced at the advancing soldiers, unable to will himself to draw a plasma cannon to defend himself. What was Proto Man doing? Did he expect Mega Man to attack _humans?_ Another soldier lifted his gun to fire. Mega Man felt two piercing stings in his stomach as the calibers bounced off his titanium skin. He staggered backward in pain and shock, the wind knocked from his lungs.

"You're a sitting duck, move Mega!" A voice hissed in his ear. Proto Man was back at his side, tugging his arm. "Follow me."

Proto Man dragged Mega Man out of the shadows of the trees, past the Vietnam Veterans Memorial and into the light of the Lincoln Monument, the security force shouting at their backs. Without looking back, they raced up the creamy marble stairs, past the Doric columns and into the lighted inner chamber. Proto Man pulled him behind the two-story statue of Abraham Lincoln sitting on a hundred-ton stone armchair.

Mega Man crumpled against the back of the armchair in shock while Proto Man slid along the side, surreptitiously trying to peer around it. "Lets stay here for a sec. They won't shoot Mr. Lincoln," he remarked happily, patting the side of the statue. "Remind me to get you on Wily's radio frequency after this. For now, try to stick together. It's impossible to keep track of each other in all that chaos." Proto Man paused. "...You froze up back there. It's okay, still your first real mission. I'm a little scared about getting caught too," he added as though to sound reassuring. "But we won't, trust me. You can relax."

Mega Man wasn't scared of being caught; he couldn't wrap his mind around what he and Proto Man were doing.

Outside, the security force had caught up. "WE HAVE THE AREA SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP."

"That's the first warning," Proto Man informed Mega Man cheerfully. "But they won't try anything until the National Guard gets here."

Mega Man's head snapped to look at Proto Man. " _The National Guard?"_ he breathed.

"Yeah, remember where we are—but don't let that psych you out, this is just like fighting Wily's Robot Masters, right?"

"The National Guard is a little more intimidating than the Robot Masters," Mega Man replied irritably.

Proto Man snickered softly. "Nah." He crept a little closer to the edge of the stone statue, his blaster raised.

Mega Man gazed around the interior of Lincoln's Memorial. Behind the monument was carved the epitaph:

_**In this Temple as in the hearts of the people for who he save the union the memory of Abraham Lincoln is enshrined forever.** _

"Proto, let's turn ourselves in."

"Huh? No, we got this. Really."

"It's not that. Do you have any idea how many laws we are violating right now?"

"A lot," Proto Man replied carelessly. "So what? We're _not_ human, we don't have to obey their laws. The only reason most humans follow their own laws is because they are afraid of the consequences, not that they believe in a better of the world."

"That's not true, there are doctors and scientists and innovators who work everyday to make strides and advancements for humanity—" Mega Man began ardently.

"I'm not talking about people like Dr. Light," Proto Man interrupted, his head turning towards Mega Man. "I'm talking about your average joe waiting on the subway platforms of New York, cheating on his taxes, and waiting for the weekend. He doesn't care about anyone around him or the balance in the universe, he's just looking after himself."

Mega Man was troubled by the blunt insouciance of Proto Man's answer. What happened to make him think in such terms? "So you think mankind in inherently evil?"

"Dunno. You ask tough questions. What's next, the meaning of life?"

Mega Man hugged his knees, peering at Proto Man out of the corner of his eye. "Just answer as best as you can."

Proto Man was looking back around the edge of Lincoln's armchair. "Look, I know this good versus evil stuff is important to you, but this isn't the best place to have another philosophical discussion."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers," Mega Man replied stubbornly.

Proto Man sighed. "You're killing me Mega," he responded agitatedly, but he sank down along the back of Lincoln's armchair to sit next to Mega Man. "If you really want to know, I don't think about the welfare of mankind at all. I _never_ have, even back when I worked for Dr. Light. All I care about is piloting fighter aircraft, stealing valuables, winning battles, outsmarting a situation where I'm outnumbered, you know…that kind of stuff. Speaking of which, need to check in with Wily." Proto Man held out his communicator in front of him. "Proto Man to Dr. Wily.'

The speaker on Proto Man's forearm hissed. "Where did you and Mega Man go?" Dr. Wily's voice snapped. "Washington D.C. is crawling with police."

"We regrouped at the Lincoln Memorial," Proto Man answered.

"You are on the wrong side of Washington," Dr. Wily replied. "I need you at the White House now, the National Guard is driving down North Capitol Street in armored tanks. You and Mega Man need to split up and draw them away before I send in the Robo-Rescue Squad."

"Hey Wily, I kinda want to stay with my bro for a little bit," Proto Man spoke up.

"What?" Wily shouted back angrily. "We are in the middle of an invasion, what the hell are you two doing? Quit fooling around and get to the east side of the park before the National Guard gets here or I'll be forced to abort the mission!"

"Okay, okay! Kill the volume a little bit doc, we're on the field!" Proto Man snapped back.

"You have five minutes," Dr. Wily growled in a lower voice. "Get going."

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch, we're on it." Proto Man ended the transmission. "Sorry," he said to Mega Man. "Wily can't run shit without me."

"Does it bother you when he yells like that?"

"Pfff, no," Proto Man snorted. "Wily's always been a bit dramatic. He and Dr. Light use to be friends, did you know that? Crazy huh?" Proto Man chuckled. "Wily's right though, we can't stay back here forever..." he trailed off, his head turning towards Mega Man.

But Mega Man shook his head. "I can't go through with this."

"Yes you can," Proto Man said encouragingly. "Just be a little more like me. I know what I want, I look after myself, I don't answer to anyone, and I don't worry about anything. Once you got all that straight, the rest isn't important."

"What about family?"

"Well of course I'm looking out for you too," Proto Man added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, listen, Mega…I'm glad to have you on my side. I thought I was going to be the only one like me, but now I've got siblings. I sorta feel a little responsible for both of you, being the oldest and all." There was a gentle, almost shy smile on Proto Man's face.

Mega Man lapsed briefly into thought. Dr. Light may have cared for him, but so did Proto Man. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but a hidden surge of loyalty was burning in his heart. Maybe Proto Man was right about all this...what did it matter if Mega Man fought for or against humanity?

Proto Man waited patiently as Mega Man mulled things over. "You ready to go out there again?" he prompted after awhile.

Mega Man found himself nodding.

Proto Man's smile broadened. "Cool. We'll go together. I'll take care of the tanks, all you gotta do is watch my back."

* * *

Dr. Light and Roll were driving back from Dr. Petto's laboratory, deep with worry about Mega Man. Dr. Light gripped the steering wheel tightly. He felt tired, strained, and sick at the same time, guilty thoughts stabbing at his heart like a cold knife.

The past always had a way of creeping in to disrupt the present. Dr. Light had thought by all accounts that he and Proto had been friends, he had certainly liked Proto enough—but friendship had to be a two-way street. The way Mega Man had looked at Dr. Light as though he had committed bloody murder, he had to wonder…did Proto hate him too?

There were three things Proto had said to Dr. Light that still haunted him to this day. The first when they had gotten into an argument, the only time he had ever argued with Proto, the second just before he had said goodbye for the last time, and finally, the parting bit of advice Proto Man had given him: _Just forget that I ever existed, it'll be better for everyone this way._ Proto Man had said it in the same offhand, eerily cheerful way he said everything, as though he were simply announcing his plans for the weekend or stating a well-known fact like the sky is blue, birds fly south in the winter, what goes up eventually falls down.

But Dr. Light couldn't just forget he had built Proto, it was as if a hole had been blasted through his soul, all the research, caring, and time spent investigating the true nature of humanity wasted. Dr. Light had been devastated by the betrayal. He would have quit robotics all together, but he had already started work on two new advanced-androids, and he just couldn't bring himself to abandon their construction. And, to his astonishment, things had been different with Rock. He had bonded with Dr. Light and his work instantly, while Proto, like Roll, had preferred to do his own thing. Still…had Mega Man been right? If Dr. Light had established a stronger relationship with Proto, would he have never left?

But Dr. Light couldn't ignore the facts. Proto Man had turned a plasma cannon on Mega Man. He could do the same to Roll or to any other innocent, and he never looked remorseful for his actions. Proto Man just played his part as Dr. Wily's second command.

They were exiting the express way down the worn country road that lead to the laboratory. Dr. Light felt as though he should say something to his daughter. "Roll, there was once someone I was very close to…someone who I had thought was as interested in the progression of humanity as I am, and who I trusted wholeheartedly."

"You mean Dr. Wily?"

Dr. Light paused, then shook his head dejectedly. "I am not a good role model. I know you and Rock see me as your father," he began in a broken voice. "But being a father is a big responsibility, one that I do not have experience with, never having real children of my own. I have made many mistakes in the past which have made me cautious with the way I raise you and Rock. But the past has nothing to do with you, and I've been too hard on both of you."

Roll leaned over to rest her head against Dr. Light's shoulder. "You and Rock are so concerned with everything being an exact science," she said gently, "As if there is a mathematical equation for everything. You're a good father, Dr. Light. You care about us, and that's all there is to it," she said soothingly. "And Rock's going to come home, you'll see."

Then, in a harder voice, she added, "You know, I don't like being the only emotionally sane one here." Dr. Light glanced at her, his eyebrows rising. "Heck, I don't even think I'm good at it! I'd rather just go out and fight bad guys!"

Dr. Light sighed. "I know. If only the world didn't have any bad guys to fight."

Whatever Proto Man's reason for leaving, Dr. Light couldn't let the same thing happen to Mega Man. He needed to find Mega Man and apologize for everything he had been through before it was too late.

* * *

The National Guard was already at the capitol before Mega Man and Proto Man got there. Proto Man wasted no time. He leapt from tank to tank, deftly plunging his arm into its motor to rip out the power cables, each jump precisely timed to avoid being shot. The tank turrets swiveled around to target him, but were unable to fire without shooting one of their own.

Mega Man watched Proto Man from behind a concrete park bench. The human forces were no match for Proto Man. _Blast them, Mega Man,_ the inner voice kept propelling him. Mega Man had his plasma cannon drawn, yet he hesitated to join Proto Man in the fray. But when one of the tanks in the back trained its gun on Proto Man's turned back with a clear shot, Mega Man blasted the barrel of the gun without thinking. It melted and drooped like a wet noodle.

Proto Man heard the plasma shot glanced around, looking from the tank to Mega Man. "Thanks!" he called to Mega Man. "See? You're getting the hang of this!"

There was an unmistakable trace of pride in Proto Man's voice. It made Mega Man's stomach lurch. He nodded back stiffly, feeling torn. Mega Man didn't feel good about helping out in a battle that was so unevenly unmatched, nor did he want to see Proto Man get hurt. But Dr. Petto's programming was urging him to work with Proto Man. Family was the most important thing, after all, and he felt like he needed to be loyal to his brother, overriding any remnants of _Dr. Light's_ programming that kept telling him that this was all wrong.

"Proto, what happens if they catch you?" Mega Man called as Proto Man bounded away from the defeated tanks.

"Trying not to find out," Proto Man quipped. He joined Mega Man at the park bench while the National Guard retreated.

"Would they destroy you?" Mega Man whispered.

"Unless I become a threat to human life, they will bring me in alive... _if they can_."

Proto Man must have noticed the look of worry on Mega Man's face, because he began to laugh. "Mega, I won't get caught!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "I've _never_ been caught, and neither will you, so stop worrying! I mean, who can stop us? The military is no match, and that's the best America's got—well, on the right side of the law, anyway."

Mega Man frowned, thinking about this while Proto Man made another call to Dr. Wily. "Area secured, Wily. Send in the Robo-Rescue Squad."

* * *

Dr. Light and Roll could hear the emergency satellite scanner beeping before they had even parked in the garage. They raced to the laboratory to accept the call, knowing full well it would be their first clue to reaching Mega Man.

"Dr. Light—this is the Secretary of Defense," a man with a receding hairline and walrus mustache introduced himself. "I don't know what you want, but I beg you to stop your robots." The satellite imaging monitor showed a clip of the Robo-Rescue Squad invading Washington D.C. by parachute. And in the midst of it all was Mega Man, firing at military tanks. "I implore you, Dr. Light, make Mega Man stop!"

"I can't, Mr. Fowler," Dr. Light replied in a composed voice. "Dr. Wily has reprogrammed my robots and Mega Man no longer listens to orders from me, but please, don't destroy him—Mega Man is very precious to me, and there is a chance to reverse the damage and bring him back to our side."

"I can't make any promises, Dr. Light," the Secretary of Defense replied coldly. "Mega Man and the rest of your robots have already forced the first wave of the National Guard to retreat. If they cannot be stopped, we'll have to bring them down, and you will be brought under investigation by the Supreme Court."

"I understand," Dr. Light responded with a curt nod. "Thank you, I will do all I can to counteract this disaster."

As soon as the transmission ended, Dr. Light punched the computer monitor in frustration. "Dr. Wily is taking over the government, and making it look like I'm the villain!" he cried in outrage to Roll.

"Washington D.C! Oh Mega..." Roll groaned. "With Mega working for Wily, I'll have to handle this job," she informed Dr. Light matter-of-factly. Her tone indicated that she wouldn't listen to argument. "I gotta catch up to him before Wily takes him to Ottawa or something. C'mon Rush, let's kick some butt!"

Dr. Light watched as Roll left, forcefully willing himself not to call after her. If anyone could talk sense into Mega Man right now, it would be Roll. In the meantime, Dr. Light needed to make a few calls.

 _This has to work, or I've lost Mega forever,_ he thought grimly as he dialed Mayor Hill's home landline.

* * *

"The hard part's over," Proto Man said brightly to Mega Man as the newly armed Robo-Rescue Squad parachuted into the White House. "See? Everything went smoothly, no one got hurt, and we're almost done here." Proto Man glanced around the grounds with a satisfied smirk on his face. Mega Man felt empty about their victory, but he tried to hide this from Proto Man, who was becoming occupied with the next step to Dr. Wily's plan. "Looks like Cut Man and the others just got here in the Skullker too. I gotta go check in with them, meet us at the White House, okay?"

Mega Man nodded, and Proto Man gave him the thumbs up before walking away to go find the Skullker. As soon as Proto Man had left, Roll saw her opportunity to catch Mega Man alone. She leapt off Rush Jet, landing on pavement behind Mega Man. "Mega, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded reproachfully.

Mega Man jumped, whirling around in surprise. "Roll? I told you to stay out of this!" he shouted angrily.

"Yeah, well you're going to have to try a lot harder than locking me up in a vault to keep me away! I've come to get you back on the good side, so shut up and listen to me you big doofus!"

Mega Man glared forcefully at Roll. _Vaporize this meddling pest,_ the voice whispered vehemently. Mega Man hesitated. No, he couldn't blast her, why would his new programming even suggest that? Maybe he misunderstood, and the voice meant to scare Roll off. "Roll, get out of here or I'll blast you!" he threatened fiercely.

"You wouldn't dare," Roll retorted challengingly, putting her hands on her hips.

_You must do it._

"Yes I would, so scram!" Mega Man shouted back gruffly, lifting his plasma cannon.

"Bullshit! The real Mega wouldn't harm a flea. Dr. Wily's putting those dumb ideas into your head!"

Mega Man faltered, his plasma cannon dropping two inches. "…What?"

"He planted a mind control chip on you!" Roll explained. "That's why you're acting crazy!"

_Don't listen to her, she's lying!_

Mega Man looked down, his brows drawing in. "That voice…" What _was_ that voice? It had been guiding him this whole time, hadn't it? "Now I'm really confused!"

"No you're not, Mega," Roll replied consolingly. "Choose the side you _know_ is right."

Mega Man looked at Roll. Poor Roll. She didn't know about Proto Man, she didn't understand what Mega Man was going through, she didn't even have a blaster, but here she was, just trying to bring her brother home, despite the considerable amount of danger she had put herself in to do it. His decision became clear.

Mega Man leveled his blaster with her head. "Okay, put up your hands, scum 'bot!"

Roll inhaled her breath sharply. She grudgingly raised her hands, staring at Mega Man with a mixture of dismay and anger. Mega Man stared back, slowly walking closer until he could grab her at the shoulder, his plasma cannon still pointed at her face.

"What are you doing?" Roll hissed.

"Just play along, sis!" he whispered back. Then in a more carrying voice he shouted, "I'm with Dr. Wily!"

* * *

Up above, Dr. Wily observed the scene below from the safety of his tandem rotocoptor's flight deck. "I knew the power of evil was stronger then that goody-good guy stuff!" he cackled as he watched Mega Man take Roll prisoner.

* * *

Mega Man lead Roll to one of the tall elm trees, out of sight of Dr. Wily or anyone else. "Now what's this about a mind-control chip?" he asked urgently, releasing Roll from his grip.

"Check your helmet, that would have been the easiest access point for Dr. Wily to get at your electronic brain."

Mega Man pulled off his helmet, opening the diamond-shaped access panel in the front. Sure enough, he found a familiar black circuit card inside. He quickly yanked it out. "This must have been the mind-chip that was controlling me!"

"See?" Roll said pointedly. "Wily probably planted it on you at Dr. Petto's, who is one of his robots, by the way."

Mega Man stared at the chip disbelievingly. "Wily," he growled.

"Thank goodness you're back to normal, Mega. Dr. Light's been out of his mind since you left, I think he'd of died of shock if I hadn't been there."

Mega Man looked down at his toes. "Dr. Light really does care for me, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Mega…he's our dad." Roll smiled. Then she slapped Mega Man sharply across the face. "Now don't ever do anything stupid like that again!"

"Don't worry…I think I've learned my lesson," Mega Man murmured darkly and he rubbed his stinging cheek. He replaced his helmet and looked out across the park, through the trees towards the White House, where Dr. Wily's troops were positioning themselves.

Roll was looking too. "What about Dr. Light's robots?" she asked.

The chip dug into Mega Man's palm as his hand balled into a fist. "Leave them to me," he said grimly. There was a Light-bot in particular that he needed to have a word with.

* * *

Proto Man met Cut Man, Guts Man, Magnet Man, and Ring Man at the front gate of the White House. He looked over them. He knew Elec Man had gone back to Skull Fortress, but they were still missing someone. "Where's Crash Man?" he asked Cut Man. Before Cut Man could respond, there was a loud explosion, and in the distance the Washington Monument toppled down like a giant bowling pin with a thunderous boom. "Never mind."

Dr. Wily had landed the tandem rotocoptor onto the front lawn of the White House next to the Skullker. He himself stood with his robots, bouncing buoyantly on the balls of his feet, his blue mind-link helmet perched jauntily on his head. "Excellent, Mega Man," Dr. Wily praised as Mega Man joined their group. "If all humans were as smart as you, I wouldn't have to bother with these _nasty_ invasions."

"Yeah, its good to have you on the 'bad' side, Mega Man," Magnet Man congratulated Mega Man warmly.

"All right Magnet Dude, give me five!" Mega Man responded with a grin, holding up a hand.

Magnet Man gave Mega Man a high-five. Then suddenly his eyes widened in dismay. "He's getting my powers!" he yelped.

Mega Man smirked at Magnet Man, then used _Magnet Hold_ on Dr. Wily's helmet, causing it to fly off Dr. Wily's head and into his outstretched hands.

"My helmet!" Dr. Wily shouted in panic, his hands clapping over his bare head. "I've been tricked!"

"You can say that again, doc!" Mega Man jeered, sliding the mind-link helmet over his titanium blue one. He pulled the small microphone of the helmet closer to his mouth. "Attention all robots, prepare to attack!" Mega Man commanded. All around the perimeter of the White House fire-fighter, medic, and construction Rescue-Bots turned their head in rapt attention to the new voice controlling them. Then, under Mega Man's direction, the wave of Robo-Rescue Squad robots crashed into the line of Robot Masters. There was a brief scuffle, filled with flyaway _Rolling Cutters_ and _Ring Boomerangs_ and everyone getting hit at least once by Guts Man, but the Robot Masters were outnumbered and slowly being overwhelmed.

Dr. Wily, seeing his Robot Masters were being defeated, retreated into the tandem rotocoptor. "Retreat!" he shrieked. "Get your metal hides to the Skullker and get out of here!"

The Robot Masters didn't need to be told twice. Shaking off the Robo-Rescue Squad robots, they began their retreat.

Proto Man, who been watching crossly, noticed Magnet Man and Ring Man attempt to edge away stealthily while Guts Man and Cut Man headed obediently towards the Skullker. "Yo, Ring Man, Magnet Man! Where are you going?" he called.

"Quitting," Magnet Man responded shortly.

"Yeah, we're done with Dr. Wily, this is getting too intense!" Ring Man cried angrily. "We're splitting!"

"Like hell you are!" Proto Man shouted crossly. "Guts Man, break their legs."

Guts Man lumbered forward at Proto Man's command, his arms raising aggressively like battering rams about to swing forward.

Ring Man backed away hastily. "Uh, just kidding, big guy! We'd _much_ rather go back to Numbskull Fortress to work for Dr. Nimrod!" Then he hissed angrily at Proto Man, "Dude, why can't you just be cool with the fact that no one wants to work with Wily because he's an idiot and you're an ass?"

"Just get in Skullker, Ring Man," Proto Man replied coldly. "And quit complaining. If I let you go you'd just get caught by the police, and besides, neither of you do any real work at Skull Fortress anyway."

"Yeah, whatever jerk," Ring Man said sulkily as he and Magnet Man stalked towards the Skullker, Guts Man trailing them like a large, angrily bulldog.

The Robo-Rescue Squad was about to pursue when a giant explosion erupted at their feet, blowing them to bits and scattering them in all directions.

"Crash Man, we're pulling out!" Cut Man called as Crash Man came strolling into the light.

"What, already? I've only been here for ten seconds!" Crash Man groaned exasperatedly, but he retreated with the rest of the Robot Masters towards the Skullker.

Cut Man was about to follow, but he paused, looking over his shoulder. "Come on, Proto Man!" he called. He knew Wily would defrag him alive if he left his second-in-command stranded in Washington D.C.

But Proto Man waved Cut Man on. "I got something to take care of, I'll ride back with Wily."

* * *

"You wouldn't be so tough without that helmet, little brother."

Mega Man turned towards Proto Man, gritting his teeth. He took off Dr. Wily's mind control helmet and threw it to the ground, where it rolled away. "You're on, Proto Man." He gave Proto Man a crippling glare.

Proto Man looked unimpressed. "Soooo...what's going on? I thought we were on the same team now."

"We could have been," Mega Man responded acidly, "But how can I tell when you're lying, number one son?" He held out the telepathic mind-control chip so Proto Man could see it in the lamplight. "You were in on this all along, weren't you?"

Proto Man didn't respond.

"Really smooth there, _brother,"_ Mega Man continued angrily, letting the chip fall from his fingers. "I can't believe I was starting to _trust_ you!"

"I haven't done anything to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? How would you like it if someone put a mind-control chip in _your_ helmet?" Mega Man demanded. "I've been so stupid! Dr. Wily has been using me for his scheme this whole time!"

"C'mon Mega, don't be gullible," Proto Man replied softly. "The chip was bullshit. Works great on normal robots, but it's not powerful enough for advanced-androids. You were still in control of your actions."

Mega Man went silent.

Proto Man's head tilted to the side. "You made a choice, back at Light's laboratory, and again in the 'coptor…what did you think you were getting into?"

Mega Man clenched and unclenched his fist, thinking carefully. "I thought there might be some good in you," he said finally.

"I've been upfront about who I am since the beginning," Proto Man pointed out.

"I guess I wanted to believe you were different," Mega Man growled. "But you're still a lying, back-stabbing creep! Don't you care about anyone?"

"Hey, I thought things would be different too," Proto Man replied hotly. "I did this for you. You were losing your mind, and you needed help. It didn't have to come from me, but you weren't listening to anyone else!"

Mega Man was shaking his head. "Some 'help.' Fooled me right into helping you and Wily! What, did you think I'd want to do this?"

Proto Man folded his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

"Hey, I just want to know one thing from you…and be honest with me for once…why did you leave Dr. Light to work with Wily?"

"Just sorta happened," Proto Man replied seriously.

"Dr. Light built you."

Proto Man gave a half shrug. "That doesn't mean as much to me as it does to you."

"I see." Mega Man looked up at Proto Man. "Things are a lot clearer now. I belong with Dr. Light."

Proto Man was still watching him. "Really? You weren't as sure three hours ago."

"Well, you know what they say: 'you can't choose your family,' Proto Man…and you can't choose your _creator_ either."

Mega Man gave Proto Man a long, hard stare, which he was sure Proto Man was returning underneath his visor. The sound of Air Force helicopters beat in the distance.

"Fine," Proto Man said after a moment. "If this is what you want, you got it."

Mega Man watched as Proto Man turned to leave. He didn't feel satisfied with Proto Man's abrupt dismissal, not after everything that had happened that night. He took a running leap and tackled Proto Man, knocking him to the floor.

Quick as a flash Proto Man struck Mega Man, knocking Mega Man off his back. "Mega Man, what are you doing?" he snarled angrily, rolling away from Mega Man.

"I'm done fighting along side you and Wily," Mega Man whispered hotly.

"I can see that, but why did you attack _me?_ "

"You can't keep getting away with doing whatever you want, Proto Man. I've figured out my place now, and I'm going to keep fighting to bring criminals like you to justice."

But Proto Man wasn't listening. He was drawing himself up, the expression on his face unreadable, though Mega Man knew he had just made a mistake. "I really didn't want to kill you, Mega…but you're leaving me no choice!"

Mega Man had thought Proto Man was a good fighter before, but that didn't compare to how Proto Man fought while he was angry. Mega Man wasn't sure which side was up and which was down as swift blows from Proto Man hailed from all sides. Mega Man had hoped that fighting for justice and family would give him an edge, but Proto Man was fighting for something too, and that something was kicking him around like a soccer ball. Within a minute he was slammed into the pavement which cracked beneath him. It was over. Proto Man had won, and Mega Man was sure he was about to die right there.

But salvation came from above. Proto Man and Mega Man were momentarily blinded by the searchlight of an attack helicopter. The National Guard's reinforcements had come at last. Proto Man's head snapped towards the Air Force helicopters, which were swooping lower, the searchlight beating down on him like a laser.

"On the ground like your friend, or we will open fire!" A voice called from the helicopter.

"Shuddup soup bowl head!" Proto Man shouted back, straightening to face his new threat.

Seeing that Proto Man had no intention of complying, the helicopter began shooting from a chain gun mounted on its belly. Proto Man lifted his right arm to shield himself, thirty-millimeter caliber shells bouncing off his red titanium like bottle caps. Proto Man fired back, his blue plasma blast streaking between the attack helicopters, causing them to scatter like giant gnats. Meanwhile, a dark blot dropped down from the sky. Dr. Wily had returned in the tandem rotocoptor.

Proto Man looked down at Mega Man, a shadow obscuring his face, then back up at the variety of helicopters soaring above. As soon as his head had turned, Mega Man lunged towards Proto Man's titanium boots, wrapping his arms tightly around his ankle. It was a last ditch effort to deter Proto Man from escaping.

But a sharp kick in the head sent Mega Man sprawling away. Proto Man waved to Dr. Wily, who hovered closer to the ground, a thick rope dangling from the back of the tandem rotocoptor. A searchlight followed Proto Man as he shimmied up the rope towards the tandem rotocoptor, but the helicopters had regrouped a moment too late and were unable to shoot him down, and soon Dr. Wily's rotocoptor was lifting up and away.

The military helicopters hovered motionless for a moment, then the searchlight turned down on Mega Man again. Mega Man squinted into it, raising his hands in surrender. "On the ground! Put your hands behind your head!" the voice commanded harshly.

Mega Man laid down flat against the cold pavement, obediently folding his arms behind his head. He was trembling. A gush of air rushed passed him as the helicopters landed, their rotors whining down. Footsteps were approaching him.

"You're in a world of trouble, Mega Man," a man growled above him. It was the Secretary of Defense.

* * *

As soon as Proto Man had withdrawn into the safety of the tandem rotocoptor, he dashed to the side window of the flight deck to look back down at Washing D.C, which was falling away below him. A ring of U.S. commandos were closing in on the dwindling form of Mega Man, who lay flat on the ground in surrender. Proto Man's head bowed as he watched the scene. He gave the window frame a light punch, then turned swiftly, throwing himself in the co-pilot seat next to Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily's light blue eyes turned searchingly to Proto Man. "Well? Where's Mega Man?" he demanded.

"Turning himself in." He gave Dr. Wily a smug smile. "Told you the mind-control chip wouldn't work."

Dr. Wily harrumphed. "Well, on the bright side, that's the last we'll see of _the Blue Bomber_. Incriminated by the people he has sworn to protect, how tragically ironic." Dr. Wily laughed. "Well, we'll let them stew in their own juices, I just got a new idea when I saw a poster for arctic exploration at one of those Smithsonian buildings. We'll be back bigger and better than ever with my next brilliant plan."

Proto Man leaned back in his chair, looking out the window to the dusty Virginia fields that lay below, tinged pink in the rosy morning light. "Can hardly wait."

* * *

Within the hour, Mega Man had been cuffed and transported away from the White House in an armored van. He kept his face down in shame, not bothering to say a word in his defense. He felt that he deserved this punishment. "So you're the famous Mega Man, the new robotic protector that everyone's been talking about," one of the armed guards remarked gloatingly from the windowless interior. "Looks like Dr. Light still has some bugs needs to work out with you."

To Mega Man's surprise, it was to Dr. Light that he was being taken to. Mega Man had a feeling that Dr. Light had pulled some strings with his various government connections to keep him from being detained in prison. Instead, after a long, uncomfortable drive, he was dropped off at the New York Police station. The human officers who were working the night shift at the office glanced up curiously as Mega Man was brought through the front door, but hastily looked away before making eye contact. Mega Man was escorted to the holding room, where Dr. Light was waiting. After he had been uncuffed, the armed guards gave Mega Man and Dr. Light a severe warning before leaving them alone.

Mega Man couldn't believe how easily he had gotten off. As relief pushed the edge off the pain he had endured that night, he turned slowly towards Dr. Light. "Father, I'm sorry, there is no excuse for any of the things I've done tonight."

The corners of Dr. Light's mouth twitched upwards. "It's alright, I have things all being taken care of. I've shown the mind-control chip that was used on you to the Secretary of Defense, and we are in the process of clearing your name so you can come home. But the most important thing is that you are safe." Dr. Light pulled Mega Man into a tight hug.

"I acted without thinking and jumped to conclusions without waiting to hear the truth first," Mega Man continued mournfully. "You didn't deserve one word of what I said to you earlier, and I had no business going with Dr. Wily. I deserve to be locked up."

"No, you do not deserve to be locked up," Dr. Light said softly, releasing Mega Man. "'To error is human,' as they say." Dr. Light's eyes were shining. "When life challenges us the way you were challenged tonight, the best we can do is to learn from the experience and grow to be wiser. You've always understood the gravity of the decisions we make, Rock, and that's why I knew you were the right one to stop Dr. Wily."

There was a short knock at the door, then Mayor Hill walked in with a dour look on his face, his lips compressed into a thin line beneath his mustache.

"How does it look, Harold?"

Mayor Hill shook his head dismally. "Well, when I said some collateral damage would be acceptable in the line of duty, I didn't mean this."

Mega Man shifted guiltily.

"Is he going to have to give up civil defense?" Dr. Light asked somberly.

"Well Tom, I must be frank, the situation is bad," Mayor Hill replied. "There will be more than negative press to worry about after word of this incident gets out. But right now Mega Man is our only reliable defense against Dr. Wily's forces, and I have an idea how Mega Man can make this up to the state, if I can get everyone on board."

"Thanks Harold," Dr. Light replied with deep sincerity.

Mayor Hill's dark eyes turned to Mega Man. "I don't know much about robots, but I'm good friends with your creator, and he treats you like a human, so I will give you advice as if you were a human. You're going to have a rough road ahead of you if you want to continue fighting for humanity, Mega Man. If you have any reservations about this, any at all, it will be much easier for everyone if you back out now."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I appreciate the advice," Mega Man responded. "But as long as Dr. Wily is a threat to humanity, I want to be there to oppose him, no matter the obstacle."

Mayor Hill nodded gravely. "So be it. If you are so willing to fight for us, then I will fight for you. Good luck, and good luck," Mayor Hill replied, shaking hands in turn with Dr. Light and Mega Man. He left them alone in the detaining room. Dr. Light was watching the door, lost in thought.

Mega Man knew that he needed to get something cleared up between he and Dr. Light before any more time had passed. "Dr. Light, I have a question about my programming. Do you regret programming me with self-determination?"

Dr. Light blinked, his trance breaking. He looked over at Mega Man in deep puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier I overheard you while you were looking through my schematics. You said if you hadn't designed me with self-determination, I wouldn't have wanted to be human."

Dr. Light's bushy grey eyebrows knit together in thought, then his face fell as he recalled what Mega Man was referring to. "No, no no…goodness no!" he cried fervently. "That is not at all what I meant. You had been acting so miserable, all I wanted to do was to understand what you were going through. I worried that I may have cursed you by making you feel like a human trapped inside the body of a robot. After all, it is beyond the realms of science to transform an artificial being into an organic one."

Mega Man accepted the explanation. Deep down, he had always known that Dr. Light would not have intentionally hurt him. "No worries there, father. I'm glad that I feel human, but I'm also happy to be just a robot."

Dr. Light smiled softly. "I tried to tell you, Mega, you're not just a robot. You have compassion and self-determination, which is more than I can say for Dr. Wily."

Mega Man looked curiously at Dr. Light. "Explain again what makes advanced-androids different from other robots."

Dr. Light nodded. "A normal robot's personalities are preprogrammed, never changing over time, so they will always accept their current programming as their default personality unless it becomes tampered with by an outside source. Advance-androids are programmed with personalities that evolve dynamically with self-determination, like humans. It is impossible for an external force to rewrite your core personality as it is always changing, learning, and growing, thereby rendering it impossible for Dr. Wily to reprogram you. Does that make sense?"

Mega Man nodded.

Dr. Light sighed. "I should have realized how much pressure you've been under these last few months. There is no apology in the world I could say to atone myself to you. You hate all of this, don't you?"

"I hate it, but…I understand why I have to do it. I guess I can thank Proto Man for that, he made me realize how important my job is."

Dr. Light's face fell. "Did you talk to Proto?"

Mega Man shook his head in aggravation. "I know as much as you do. You were right, he doesn't give out clear answers about anything."

"Is he happy?"

Mega Man sighed. "Yeah, I think he is." Mega Man glanced up. "Dr. Light, if you built Proto Man, then you know all his strengths and weaknesses better than anyone. You could have turned all that information into the police, why didn't you?"

Dr. Light looked unprepared for the question. "I—couldn't do that…" he answered feebly, trailing off.

Mega Man understood. Even after all this time, Dr. Light still saw the boy he had built in Proto Man, a boy Mega Man had never met and may have never existed. Between the combined betrayal of Dr. Wily and Proto, Dr. Light struggled with many hurt emotions that he didn't like to show or burden anyone else with.

Mega Man heaved a sigh. "I wish I didn't know about Proto Man's past. I think I thought better of him as just a Wily 'bot. It's just so frustrating! How could he do this to us?"

"If I could change this, I would," Dr. Light said sadly.

"There's nothing you can do. If Proto wants to be a part of this family, he'll leave Dr. Wily and come home by himself…but I'm not going to hold my breath."

Mega Man had learned a hard lesson that day, that even his own family could betray him. No matter how nice and caring Proto Man acted, underneath he was still a cold criminal, and Mega Man was beginning to understand exactly how Dr. Light must feel about Proto Man. And until things were sorted out with Proto Man, he didn't want anyone else to know about Proto either, even Roll. With unspoken agreement, Dr. Light and Mega Man decided to keep the truth about Proto Man's past between themselves, for now.

_**Next time on Mega Man Recut…** _

Mega Man is given a chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the public with a little community service, though things aren't easy when you have to work with three teenage flunkies with bad attitudes! And if that isn't bad enough, Dr. Wily's hatched a new spin on the term global cooling, while feuds spring up between his ranks…tune in next time for _Ice Age!_


	14. Ice Age, Part 1

****

**Episode 5: Ice Age**

" _This is Bree Ricotta reporting live from Washington D.C. where hostile robots have sieged the White House. Authorities are without explanation to what provoked the assault, but it appears that _the revered robotic engineer Thomas Light and the nefarious Albert Wily have joined forces_ against our nation's defenses. I am standing before Capitol Hill with one of the invading robots, hoping to shed some light onto the situation."_

" _You've found the right 'bot. I'm Wily's second-in-command."_

" _Tell us, is this a political protest against the current heads of government?"_

" _Nah, we see it as the natural uprising of robot superiority over mankind, to paraphrase the evil genius himself. Once Washington is under our control and the U.S. has surrendered, we'll fan out across the globe and conquer the rest of the world too."_

" _So this invasion is just the beginning?"_

" _You got it. The military can try to fight back…but they won't win."_

_"It's speculated that Thomas Light is not only behind this invasion, but under investigation for involvement in your creation. Can you comment on that?"_

" _Everyone gets that wrong. As the New York Police Department can confirm, I'm unbeatable; only a scientist with the boundless grey matter of Dr. Wily could craft such a powerful machine as myself, but Light came close with Mega Man."_

" _So you deny connection to Light?"_

" _That's right, I'm a bad 'bot. That clear things up for ya?"_

" _It certainly does. It's good to finally hear a straightforward answer about Wily's forces; we can hardly expect the same from our nation's leaders. You've heard it hear first, folks, straight from the mouth of a real-live Bad-bot."_

" _My pleasure, Wily loves watching your commentaries. Now if you'll 'scuse me, I gotta go assault the White House with Mega Man."_

* * *

People could say what they want about the biased broadcasts of Channel 3 news and the questionable interviewing tactics used by its reporters, but Bree Ricotta had gall and always got the answers the public craved. Before long, the nation was buzzing with stories of a new robotic threat. The fear Dr. Wily had striven to elicit for months was finally being realized, but he still found one significant detail in Proto Man's impromptu interview to infuriate his mood.

"What's wrong?" Proto Man asked when Dr. Wily summoned him to his laboratory in Skull Fortress. "I talked us up pretty good. We're finally getting the word out, just like you wanted."

"You called yourself a 'Bad-bot,'" Dr. Wily growled.

"I know, kinda an understatement, right?" Proto Man grinned.

"You don't understand. The press thinks that what we're called, 'The Bad-bots.' Look!"

Dr. Wily threw a fresh newspaper at Proto Man, which he caught and let fall open. Proto Man didn't have to scan the report long before it became clear that the press had indeed coined the term 'Bad-bot' for Dr. Wily's forces. "Huh, didn't think they'd quote me on that," he said lightly.

"What sort of insulting name is that for my army?" Dr. Wily fumed, clenching his fists. "They should be called 'Wily-bots' after their master, Dr. Wily! Not _Bad-Bots Gang!_ Makes it sound like we are a bunch of blundering fools instead of the terrifying conquerors that we are!"

"Mmmm." Proto Man tossed the paper onto an untidy worktable. "I wouldn't worry about it. No way a name like 'Bad-bots' will stick."

* * *

In the basement of Skull Fortress, construction for a new armory was still underway by the Pfister Robot Masters. Ring Man and Magnet Man leaned in their usual corner, not bothering to raise a finger (or a metal girder in Magnet Man's case) to help out. Elec Man was up to his usual business for Dr. Wily. No one knew for sure what that entailed, but they believed in involved a lot of complex tasks such as financial management, satellite surveillance, monitoring radio frequencies, operating cloaking devices that shielded Skull Fortress from enemy eyes, and other complicated tasks that Dr. Wily did not have time to attend to personally.

"'Sup Elec," Ring Man called as Elec Man strode past them.

Elec Man glanced at Ring Man, but didn't respond as he slipped into his private room where he could ignore the other robots. It was clear that he thought Ring Man and Magnet Man were clowns beneath his notice (They in turn thought Elec Man was creepy and found his predicament amusing), which was how he saw the majority of Skull Fortress. Elec Man's contempt even stretched to Dr. Wily who he was forced to obey through the power of the protocol-disruptor, though he didn't see Dr. Wily as his master.

Elec Man wasn't the only Robot Master less than loyal to Dr. Wily.

"If I don't go on another mission soon, I'm going to _ice_ someone," grumbled a surly voice at Magnet Man's elbow. "I'm not being cute, I really mean it. I will kill someone. Bump off. Put away. Rub out. Do in. _Dead."_

Being naturally abrasive, Ice Man didn't get along with the other Robot Masters. His _Ice Slasher_ wasn't useful for construction in the armory, so he didn't fit with the Pfister robots; Cut Man and Guts Man were usually working as a pair for Dr. Wily, Elec Man kept to himself (Ice Man also had the incorrect impression that Elec Man was vying for power), he didn't like Bright Man, and Proto Man rarely visited the Robot Masters. That left Ring Man and Magnet Man, whose usual sulkiness was misinterpreted by Ice Man to reflect his own plight.

Ring Man and Magnet Man said nothing in response to Ice Man, not really understanding why anyone would want to risk their neck for Dr. Wily's bizarre take-over schemes in the late summer heat when they could laze around in the cool underground armory instead.

"You ever notice how he always sends Proto Man and Elec Man out on special missions?" Ice Man continued, oblivious to the disinterest of his audience. "Just because they're androids and look more human. But you know what? Humans are dumb, any of us could fool one of them! Hell, I could do it, easy!"

Ring Man and Magnet Man glanced at each other. They had been having a nice silent conversation about nothing before Ice Man had intruded.

But Ice Man's lack of activity was about to turn that day. As soon as they heard Dr. Wily's footsteps coming downstairs, Ring Man and Magnet Man made themselves scarce. "Ice Man," Dr. Wily called, his head poking through the armory's entrance. "I've got a mission for you."

"About freaking time," Ice Man growled back.

"Want any of us to come, Dr. Wily?" Crash Man called. He, Drill Man, Bomb Man, and Stone Man had dropped what they were doing at the sound of Dr. Wily's voice and turned towards him attentively.

"No! Why haven't you circuit-heads finished the armory yet?" Dr. Wily snapped angrily at Crash Man. "It looks like a scrap yard!"

This wasn't true. What had once been a cramped cellar now was a spacious underground barracks for robots, nearly the size of the bunker above. A repair ward, basic plumbing, and lighting had been added, the equipment pilfered during their last visit to New York City. At the entrance was a catwalk suspended two stories from the floor, where Dr. Wily could stand and survey the entire room. Given their limited supplies, it was pretty impressive what the four Robot Masters had accomplished, but Dr. Wily refused to acknowledge this. After all, he was their master, and his robots should fear and respect him. If he seemed too soft, it would encourage insubordination.

The Pfister robots, on the other hand, did not take Dr. Wily's gruff behavior towards them personally, each coming from a construction or mining branch that had a similar style of tough management. "You heard the boss, get back to work!" Crash Man ordered, and they returned quite cheerfully back to their daily activities of hard manual labor and exchanging crude jokes.

Ice Man followed Dr. Wily through the narrow, winding corridors of Skull Fortress to his laboratory where Dr. Wily wanted to confer his latest scheme. He felt gratified that Dr. Wily had fetched him personally and eagerly gave suggestions towards its execution. The scheme even revolved around Ice Man's native element; it was as though he were finally being recognized as a dangerous Robot Master.

Dr. Wily then introduced Air Man, a large cerulean robot with a giant turbine operated fan lodged in his chest. His face was flesh-colored but of a stiff material, with red glowing eyes and white mouthpieces that clicked together like small shutters when he talked. As Ice Man and Air Man walked back to the armory to collect supplies for their mission, Ice Man puffed out his chest importantly. "Listen up, dirtbag. You're new here, so ya gotta follow my orders, got it?"

Air Man wasn't a fool. He had met Dr. Wily and Proto Man first, and neither had given any indication that Ice Man had any seniority over anyone—and even if they had, he could sense Ice Man was a nuisance and therefore didn't deserve his respect. "I was the main 'bot responsible for the safe ventilation of chemical gasses in all nine of Zero Refrigeration's production plants. I can produce winds at over a hundred and fifty miles per hour. Why should I listen to a pipsqueak like you?"

Ice Man was infuriated by the response. "Ya gotta learn some respect if you wanna get anywhere around _here,_ and that starts with obeying me! Now shut your trap, I know the perfect way to take the Zero Chemical Refrigeration Company by surprise!"

* * *

After the attack on Washington D.C., Mega Man and Dr. Light had met with lawyers, judges, lawmakers, and other people of high political importance to discuss his combat capabilities, his status as a robot and a living being, and his role in society. His whole life had turned upside-down after his surrender to Civil Defense; Mega Man's reputation as a hero had been ruined and the public now feared and despised him. By the end of the week, Mega Man's job description had been redefined, growing clearer and more specific in its parameters: to defeat Dr. Wily's and his Robot Masters. All other threats to national security would be handled by Civil Defense. In addition, Mega Man was forbidden entry to any federal institutions for a year without advanced warning and approval by security.

For Mega Man's part in all this, he only needed to follow Dr. Light's and Mayor Hill's instructions. Being a robot, no one legally expected him to speak for himself, to make public statements, or even to sign off on paperwork. He had even been warned away from speaking to the paparazzi, which was keen to trap him in an interview that would add to his already spoiled public image. But even without a formal interview, every news station was retelling the story of Mega Man's misdeeds, trumping over his every act of heroism. Mega Man didn't watch these news reports, but he still knew what they said and felt diminished. Still, he tried to remain thankful by knowing his situation could have been much worse.

Roll was relentless.

"Damn straight they should be angry!" Roll would lecture Mega Man as he returned to the living room of Dr. Light's laboratory. He had spent the entire afternoon under scrutiny by the Senate. "You helped Dr. Wily waltz his ugly robot troops all over Washington D.C. when you should have been defending it. Crash Man even obliterated the Washington Memorial. If he had kept going, there would be nothing left of Washington but a patch of charged ground!"

"At least no one got hurt," Mega Man said feebly, sinking into an armchair. "Can't you just let it drop?"

"Yeah, you're right. National security isn't that big of a deal. We can just let your little party of fascist insurgency _slide_."

Despite his protests, Mega Man didn't mind Roll's admonishments much; it felt much better to be reviled face-to-face than to ignore the elephant in the room.

"So why'd you do it?" Roll asked with less force, watching Mega Man out of the corner of her eye.

That was a question Mega Man knew he couldn't answer with complete honesty. Apart from being angry with Dr. Light, he had betrayed them to get answers from Proto Man, Dr. Light's first advanced-android. But the situation had unraveled into total chaos. Mega Man's current feelings toward Proto Man were complicated, the truth weighing like a cold iron pike at the bottom of his chest cavity. While he hated Proto Man for everything he had done, there was something powerful about being siblings; even in the midst of beating down the National Guard Mega Man had felt instinctively loyal to Proto Man, his human emotions triumphing over his logic and sense of duty. He wasn't sure if his brother was good or evil, but he knew Proto Man felt justified for his wrongdoings for reasons insufficiently explained to Mega Man.

It would also be impossible for Dr. Light to rehabilitate Proto Man by reprogramming his guidance system like he could a Robot Master. The only way to stop Proto Man was through destruction or imprisonment, neither of which Mega Man relished. He just wanted to make Proto Man understand that everything he had done was wrong. Most of all, he wanted a complete apology and an explanation for Proto Man's actions, past and present.

Mega Man wanted desperately to tell Roll, to share his outrage at Proto Man's alienation from Dr. Light and ultimately their family as a whole—but he also knew his sister, and Roll would stop at nothing to solve the mystery of Proto Man's betrayal. While Roll was a staunch girl who claimed to hate Proto Man, Mega Man knew if circumstances were different the two would get along. If Proto Man convinced her to join Dr. Wily the same way he had almost tricked Mega Man into doing…he couldn't bear it. Mega Man wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but brother or not Proto Man was still manipulative, unpredictable, and dangerous, and the less Roll had to do with him, the safer she'd be "I've told you over and over again...I thought Dr. Light was suppressing my free will and I left to escape. It was all a colossal misunderstanding, and a huge mistake."

"Well, you should thank your lucky stars that the Mayor likes you and is persuasive enough to argue a grizzly bear into vegetarianism, or else I'd be taking you to get recycled into soda cans, _traitor,_ " Roll said reproachfully.

"Senator Wolfe recommended me for a community service program today," Mega Man replied with a cringe.

Irene A. Wolfe was a New York Senator who took active interest in the current affairs of robots. Mega Man had gotten the impression that Senator Wolfe didn't like him very much when they met in New York City's capitol to answer questions about his views on humanity, but after she dismissed him Mega Man's sharp robotic ears accidentally overheard her praise Dr. Light for creating such a human-like android. She also suggested the program as a good way to learn about real human teenagers also struggling to re-integrate themselves to society. "It's with a high school," Mega Man continued. "She thinks it'll be a good way to improve my public image."

"Doesn't sound so bad. You know what, I'll come along with you," Roll offered cheerfully.

"It's okay Roll, you really don't have to do that."

"C'mon, it'll be fun, brother and sister bonding time!" Roll replied with a grin. "Plus I know how to recognize your signs of craziness before you go postal."

And so while most New Yorkers spent a lazy morning in their air-conditioned living rooms avoiding the late August heat wave, Mega Man and Roll drove to Valley View High School to volunteer with some of its students. "They aren't the worst the school has to offer," the school's principal had warned them over the phone earlier that day, "They have so much potential, but they've been skipping class and participating in vandalism. I'm at my wit's end, and they only have a year left but they are so close to dropping out."

There were metal detectors at the entrance of the high school, and Roll and Mega Man had to show their police-issued ID badges to the staff before being lead to the principal's office to meet their students. The principal had her hair combed back in a professional fashion and her face was powered up neatly, but there were lines of wear around her eyes that indicated age and spending many years at a stressful job. "Mega Man, I'd like you to meet Bobby, Ramón, and Janet," she said, introducing the three grungy-looking teenagers who were clustered in a tight pack in the corner of her office. "They're the special students I told you about."

Bobby was freckly and wore a backward baseball cap and a t-shirt with a circle-backslash symbol on it. One of his ears was pierced. Ramón had a bowl cut with clean-shaven sides, and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of a baggy biker jacket. Janet sported a gold nose-ring and a shag haircut, her jacket had its sleeves hacked crudely off. The three teenagers glared scornfully at Mega Man.

"Hi!" Mega Man greeted, extending an arm towards the Bobby, Ramón, and Janet.

The teenagers ignored his hand, looking pointedly in another direction. Mega Man had never been around human teenagers before, especially delinquent teenagers, and was taken aback at the unexpected snub.

"This is _not_ the way to show your appreciation!" The principal barked.

"We're not here to make problems," Mega Man added gently, not wanting his first impression to come across as domineering. "We volunteered to try and help you three become better students and citizens."

Bobby's eyes flickered up to look at Mega Man maliciously. "That's not what I hear," he leered in a low voice. "You're here on the Senator's orders. The government is trying to cover up what you did at the White House. Is it even safe for us to be around you?" he added nastily.

"It doesn't matter why we're here," Roll retorted before Mega Man could reply. "You three are flunking high school. We want to help you with your problems, but it's still _your_ future. The least you could do is try."

"What do you know about our problems?" Bobby demanded.

"Yeah man, you're just robots," Ramón said in what almost sounded like a taunting voice.

"You don't have to deal with life, everything you do is pre-programmed," Janet stated, making typing gestures on her palm.

Mega Man and Roll exchanged glances. "Well, I think us robots will surprise you," Roll answered in a superior voice. "We're programmed to think and behave like humans."

Ramón snorted. "No such thing."

"You know, we better get going," Mega Man said hastily, sensing an argument. The teenagers were giving off an intense aura of dislike that he felt he and Roll didn't deserve. Mega Man wished his community service could have been helping the Science team with their Chemistry projects instead. "C'mon, our car's outside."

 _Let's get this over with_.

* * *

Ice Man marched importantly up to Zero Chemical and Refrigeration Company, dressed in powder blue dress scrubs over his navy bodysuit, a teased straw-colored wig with a nursing cap sat on his head. He felt pleased that all it took to blend in with humans was a little hair and make-up. _Androids aren't the only ones who can go undercover..._ he thought smugly to himself.

The security guard who greeted him at the front gate certainly did not expect what he presumed to be a nurse to freeze him inside his little yellow booth.

"Air Man, get the gate!" Ice Man shouted, tearing off his disguise and pointing toward the chain-link fence.

"Don't order me around, I'll get the gate 'cause I want to!" Air Man snapped back, demolishing the front gate with his _Air Shooter_.

Ice Man ignored him. "Let's go!"

"Halt!" a voice commanded as they broke through the front door of the plant. A robo-security guard was looking at them in surprise and distrust. "What are you doing here?"

"We just came by to get out of the storm," Ice Man responded innocently.

"There's no storm," the robo-security officer stated in a no-nonsense voice.

"There is _now!_ " Ice Man crowed, trapping the robo-security officer in a solid sheet of ice using his _Ice Slasher_.

* * *

Despite suffering from a pronounced stutter, Mr. Chilton Zero was the successful owner and lead cryogenicist at Zero Refrigeration and Chemical Company. He had a cleanly shaven head with a pointy crown, a white Van Dyke beard, and a pair of round, wiry spectacles sitting on his hooked nose. He sat at his desk in the administration office, overlooking the latest report of his company that his assistant Ms. Pendergast had printed out for him. Belonging to a dull, dreary business, Mr. Zero was rarely disturbed at his work, and therefore was very surprised when two burly Robot Masters crashed through his office door.

"Huh? You're not s—suppose to be in here," Mr. Zero stammered, his eyes widening fearfully. "Guards!"

"I'm afraid he's got a 'chill' and won't be able to help you," Ice Man replied viciously.

"Wh—whh-whh-what do you want with me?" Mr. Zero cried, ducking lower into his chair as though to hide behind his desk.

"We just want your new super-freeze technology," Ice Man said in a low coax, which was betrayed by the menacing way he approached Mr. Zero.

"B-B-But that's impossible!" Mr. Zero protested. "It's t-top secret and v-v-very dangerous!"

"Oh, I think you'll give us what we want, Mr. Zero," Ice Man simpered, "Unless you prefer we turn you into a bucket of ice cubes."

Ice Man slapped his palms onto the desk. With a cracking noise, the wood froze rock-solid.

Mr. Zero sprang away from his desk as though fearful that the ice would spread to him too. He took a nervous gulp. "V-v-very well, I'll do w-w-whatever you s-s-say," he quailed, bowing his head in assent.

Ice Man chuckled triumphantly. He lifted his communicator to his mouth. "This is Ice Man to Dr. Wily! Mr. Zero has agreed to our demands."

"Goooood," Dr. Wily's voice purred back. "Meet us at the rendezvous point in fifteen minutes."

Ice Man looked back at Mr. Zero, who was quivering like a cornered rabbit. He pulled out a coil of rope that he had slung over his shoulder. "This will just take a second, Mr. Zero."

* * *

Mega Man and Roll lead the teenagers to their sleek chili-pepper red Aerohead convertible that Dr. Light had purchased recently so they could have separate cars. The teenagers cast stifled looks of admiration at the charcoal leather upholstery and shiny aluminum hubcaps before settling in together in the back seat, which they complained had gotten hot in the sun. Roll cranked down the top so the air could blow pleasantly over them as they cruised down New York's avenues.

"Where are we going?" Bobby drawled.

"To go do some good for the community with some outdoor volunteer work," Mega Man responded.

"But it's a hundred and ten degrees out," Bobby whined, throwing his head back against his seat. "We could die of heat exhaustion."

"No more sulking, we all have to do this," Mega Man replied coldly.

"Can we at least listen to some tunes on the way?" Janet asked petulantly.

"Sure," Roll said, turning on the radio to New York's Top Forty. A bubbly young singer backed by a trendy combination of digital synthesizers and electrical instruments piped through the speakers.

"No, not that," Janet said. "I feel like I'm in a mall. Change it to 102.3."

Roll flipped the station again. A chant of non-rhyming verse to a looping electronic beat replaced the cheery pop song.

"Hip-hop sucks," said Ramón.

"Yeah, change it to something else," agreed Bobby.

Roll's lips pursed, but she flipped the station again. A country singer warbled to the mournful twangs of an acoustic guitar.

"No," Bobby, Ramón, and Janet droned in unison.

"How about Nineties Talk Radio?" Roll suggested, changing the radio station again. "Sometimes they have funny interviews."

But Nineties Talk Radio wasn't playing any interviews, instead it was having a call in discussion where listeners could publicly voice their opinions about the fashion trends of popular celebrities.

They listened to the station for a few minutes in total silence, Mega Man growing increasingly bewildered at the unflinching frivolity of the broadcast. "Who's this Kali Cossack they keep talking about?" he asked finally. "Is she a movie star or something?"

"No, just some rich guy's daughter," Roll said offhandedly.

"That's it? She's famous because she's rich?" Mega Man asked incredulously. "Why does anyone care about the personal details of her life like 'does her spaghetti-string designer purse match her floral blouse' when there are more important things to pay attention to?"

"I don't know, Mega, people just do."

"Ugh, can we turn it?" Ramón groaned.

" _Please,"_ Janet added forcefully.

Roll changed the station again. A blood-curdling howl accompanied by a savage gallop from a guitar and a furious hailstorm of percussion began booming through the speakers.

"No…not Nightmare Fuel, Roll," Mega Man moaned. "I can't stand them."

"This isn't Nightmare Fuel, it's Gigavolt," Roll corrected tartly.

"Whatever, they all sound the same to me," Mega Man replied.

Roll, Bobby, and Ramón let out a collective hiss.

"Don't be such a nerd, Mega!"

"You did _not_ just say that."

"Gigavolt and N.F. are like Death Metal rivals!"

"Well for rivals, they sure seem exactly the same," Mega Man retorted, obstinately refusing to feel abashed at not being up on whatever weird stuff was popular these days.

Fortunately, Janet was on his side. "And both sold-out years ago," she remarked scathingly. "Turn it."

"I can't please all of you," Roll grumbled irritably.

"I know, let's listen to a news station," Mega Man said in a loud, jovial voice. "Learning about what's going on in politics and current events will be an enlightening way to spend our car trip." He changed the car's radio tuner himself.

A somber address from a deep-speaking broadcaster drawled through the speaker. "—After the violent rampage started at Skytower Skyscraper, New York's 'Mega Man' was next spotted at the White House, resisting arrest and shooting a plasma-based projectile weapon at the National Guard's tanks—"

Mega Man quickly turned the radio off.

"Hey, I wanted to listen to that!" Bobby protested, snickering.

"Me too!" Janet jeered, giving the back of Mega Man's chair a light kick.

"I was getting enlightened, Mega Man," Ramón said in saintly voice.

"I changed my mind. Let's not listen to the radio," Mega Man replied curtly.

"Oh come on, you can't just pretend it didn't happen," wheedled Bobby.

"Yeah, tell us about it, man!"

"We're you trying to kidnap the president?"

"Did you shoot anyone?"

Roll kept her eyes on the traffic ahead, refusing to come to Mega Man's defense. He was, after all, still facing punishment.

"Forget it, he's just a robot. He didn't understand what he was doing," Ramón said slyly after a period of silence.

Mega Man stiffened at the remark, but kept his mouth closed. It was bad enough to be publicly ridiculed on the news, but hearing this from teenagers was just _humiliating_. "What's first on our agenda Roll?" Mega Man asked, hoping to get off the subject.

"The principle suggested we help the community by planting some trees."

"Sounds cool!" Bobby quipped. "Then maybe we can walk some old ladies cross the street." The three teenagers broke into rude laughter.

Roll came to a halt at a red light. At the intersection was a popular looking diner smelling strongly of garlic and pepperoni, the muffled bass of club music beating enticingly from inside.

Janet's face brightened as she caught sight of the diner. "Hey, why don't we stop at Electric Pizza and go dancing?"

"Sure thing!" Mega Man replied gamely. The teenagers silently pumped their fists in approval. "— _After_ we plant some trees," he added snidely.

Mega Man could sense three pairs of eyes glaring mutinously at his back. The light changed green and Roll drove on. At the same time, the video conferencing console on the dashboard began to ring.

"It's Dr. Light calling," Roll announced, glancing down at the caller ID. Mega Man reached over to accept the call. A moment later Dr. Light's face appeared in the mini-monitor.

"Mega Man, the Emergency Satellite Scanner spotted Wily's bots at the Zero Refrigeration Company," Dr. Light's voice buzzed through the speaker. "I know you're supposed to be doing community service today, but the city's defense has a higher priority."

"I'm on my way," Mega Man said cheerfully. He looked over his shoulder to the teenagers sitting in the back seat. "We'll have to take a rain check on our tree planting."

Ramón lip curled. "Gee, I'm _sooo_ disappointed."

"Hang on!" Roll commanded as she revved the Aerohead convertible forward.

* * *

"The others should be arriving any second," Ice Man announced to Air Man. They were waiting outside the chemical plant in front of a three-story-tall high-pressure storage tank, which gleamed brightly in the noonday sun. Mr. Zero lay in a heap at Ice Man's feet, bound head to toe.

Air Man pointed upward. "There they are now."

A dark shadow had fallen over them as an enormous violet blimp branded with a golden skull descended silently from the western sky. A thick in-take hose dropped from its gondola, landing with a heavy thud next to them.

"Start pumping, airhead," Ice Man commanded as he screwed the end of the hose onto the storage tank.

"Whatever you say, ice-brain," Air Man growled back, whirling the valve. The hose began to thrash back and forth like a python as liquid nitrogen shot through it.

"That blimp will hold ten million gallons of liquid nitrogen," Ice Man commented happily. "And with Mr. Zero's super freeze formula—" he cast Mr. Zero a grin, "Dr. Wily will make me the coolest guy in the world!"

* * *

"Shi—sizzling circuits!"

"It's okay Mega, no need to use euphemisms around us! Go ahead and _swear!_ "

Mega Man ignored Ramón. They had just come to screeching halt in front of the Zero Refrigeration and Chemical Company, which had a large battle blimp floating ominously above it. "Wily and his bots are attacking the Zero Refrigeration Plant!"

"Now's your chance! You can run off and join your Bad-bot friends!" Bobby snickered.

Mega Man sighed in vexation, turned around to look around to look the teenagers in their faces, and decided they weren't trustworthy. "Roll, keep an eye on these kids."

"But Mega!" Roll complained as Mega Man hopped out of the Aerohead convertible. "What does he think I am, a babysitter?" she asked herself incredulously. She looked over at Rush. "Rush, keep an eye on these kids," she ordered as she jumped out to follow Mega Man.

Seeing that their chaperones were leaving them without proper supervision, the teenagers decided to slip off. "C'mon guys, let's check this place out," Bobby said, opening up a door to the Aerohead convertible. Rush barked helplessly as they ran out, no one paying him heed.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt your little crime, but you're busted!" Mega Man called as he stepped towards the two Robot Masters. He wasn't too shocked to see Air Man working for Dr. Wily, he knew by now Dr. Wily couldn't resist adding new recruits to his ranks, and by Wily-standards Air Man was a 'good catch'.

"That's what you think, Mega-wimp!" Air Man shouted. The turbine in Air Man's fan roared to life, and a blast of air as strong as a hurricane force wind buffeted into Mega Man, sending him flying backward into a stack of empty steel drums.

Mega Man shook himself off, forcing himself to regroup. He needed to capture these Robot Masters and reverse Dr. Wily's evil programming. It would be leaps and bounds to help clear his name, but things weren't starting out well.

And it didn't help that the teenagers had come along to be spectators.

"Rock 'n' Roll, Mega Man," Bobby cheered.

"You're really smokin', dude!" Ramón laughed.

Mega Man glared sternly at them. "Go back to the car, it's dangerous here!"

Meanwhile, Roll decided it was her turn with Air Man.

"What do you want, sis?" Air Man growled as Roll ran fiercely towards him.

"I'm one of your biggest fans, Air Man. And here it is!" Roll cried, using her vacuum cleaner to suck up a nearby tin can. She shot it back out towards Air Man with bullet speed.

Air Man chuckled deeply as the can bounced harmlessly off his blue chest. "And I'm even a bigger fan of yours, kid. Now blow!"

A whirlwind sprang from his blaster, building steadily in intensity as it gusted towards Roll and lifted her off the ground. Caught in the vortex of the whirlwind, she spun around like a falling maple seed, wind roared into her ears. Then with a sickening crunch, the whirlwind spat her out against the ground. Roll groaned, the world still spinning before her eyes.

* * *

While his master was engaged with Air Man, Rush had padded swiftly to the intake hose, which was covered in a brittle crust of frozen condensation. He transformed his muzzle into a jackhammer, and then dug into the tough hose.

Hearing the thunderous rattle coming down along the hose, Ice Man's head shot over to Rush. "Cut it out you mutt!" he called angrily, shooting an _Ice Slasher_ beam towards Rush. The frigid blast trapped Rush in block of solid ice.

"Now roll over, pooch," Ice Man ordered in a low voice. Rush trembled, unable to escape. "Aww, let me help you." He gave Rush a strong prod with his foot, and Rush was sent skating backward, yelping in panic before crashing to pieces against a brick wall.

"Forget about Mega Man, just wrap it up down there and lets get moving!" Dr. Wily growled through Ice Man's communicator.

Ice Man whirled the valve of the high-pressure storage tank closed. "She's full, let's go!" he called to Air Man, who was keeping their opponents at bay with his torrential _Air Shooter_.

"Not so fast, fellas!" Mega Man shouted after them. He darted around Air Man to get in closer to the storage tank. "Ice Man, what are you doing?" he chided in a softer voice. "C'mon, you're a Light-bot. You should know better."

"You're right, I know better," Ice Man chuckled darkly, "but that won't hold me back!"

"I don't want to fight, I'm here to help you," Mega Man continued firmly, staring Ice Man straight in the eye.

"Enough with all this false sincerity crap, Rock," Ice Man growled. "You're acting just like your big brother."

Mega Man bristled. "Take it back."

"Aw, did I touch a nerve?" Ice Man sneered.

Mega Man didn't reply, instead he fired a plasma blast at Ice Man's feet.

Ice Man flipped out of the way. He turned palm upwards towards Mega Man. "This will cool you off, Mega Man," Ice Man called as he shot an _Ice Slasher_ beam at Mega Man's feet, cementing him to the spot in an ankle-deep crystal-clear encasement of solid ice. Mega Man pulled at his legs, struggling to break free.

Air Man lugged Mr. Zero over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes then he and Ice Man grabbed hold to the tail end of the intake hose. "Let's get out of here! Dr. Wily, now!" Ice Man radioed up to the blimp.

Mega Man had just melted the remnants of the _Ice Slasher_ with his plasma cannon, only to look up and see Dr. Wily's blimp sailing away, Ice Man, Air Man, and Mr. Zero hanging from its hose. _No…they're getting away, and they've got a hostage!_ Mega Man thought in distress. He lifted his plasma cannon, taking careful aim towards the dangling Robot Masters. Then he dropped his blaster, wondering what he was doing. Even if he made that shot, the risk of Mr. Zero plummeting to his death was too great. "This isn't my lucky day," he said in aggravation.

He treaded over to Roll, who was pushing herself up from the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Roll said with a wince as Mega Man helped her to her feet, "—no thanks to _them."_ She jerked a thumb over to where Bobby, Ramón, and Janet reclined lazily against a hand railing, peering boldly at them with controlled amusement.

"This isn't some video game you're playing, those 'bots mean business!" Mega Man scolded.

"It's not our problem!" Bobby retorted.

"Yeah, we get school credit for this whether you win or lose, ha!" Ramón jeered, spitting at the ground.

"These kids have a bad attitude," Mega Man muttered to Roll.

"Tell me about it," Roll muttered back. She turned to look at Rush, who was struggling to stand up from the puddle of melted ice. "Rush, let's move it!" Roll ordered, pointing to their car.

"We gotta stop Wily," Mega Man said to the teenagers. "Hope I can trust you to go back to school," he added pointedly.

"Yeah, sure," Ramón snickered as Mega Man and Roll hopped back into the Aerohead convertible and drove off in pursuit of Dr. Wily's blimp.

_**To be continued…** _


	15. Ice Age, Part 2

"You don't seem like the type to try any heroics."

Proto Man was coming at Mr. Zero with a Bowie knife. Mr. Zero screwed his eyes shut as the blade slashed downward, but after a short ripping noise he felt his bindings fall to the floor.

"Just keep quiet until we need ya," Proto Man instructed as he snapped the knife back into a sheath. He left Mr. Zero in the corner to cower as he strolled back up to the front of the gondola where Dr. Wily was piloting. "Pretty crazy Mega Man showed up, huh? Thought for sure he'd be back cleaning lab tables and debugging code in Light's lab for good."

Dr. Wily face hardened. "That dweeb is determined to enter deadly situations and cause trouble when he'd be better off keeping out."

"Well...he is my brother," Proto Man snickered, then his smile faded and he gave a short huff, slumping into one of the gondola's passenger seats.

Creeping dread spread over Mr. Zero as the blimp glided north towards the Canadian border. He glanced furtively at his captors. Proto Man was looking out at the sun scorched grasslands below, Cut Man was running a finger across the blade of a _Rolling Cutter_ , Guts Man was cracking his knuckles, his former robot Air Man was standing in the back of the Gondola at attention, Ice Man was hunched up in a seat with his arms crossed, and Dr. Wily was humming tunelessly to himself as he steered the blimp forward. Mr. Zero had heard of Dr. Wily and seen the Bad-bots on the news, but he never expected to be an unlucky statistic that fell victim to them. He also had no idea what they wanted from him or his super-freeze technology.

After they had traveled for what felt like hours, Dr. Wily stood up from the flight controls and threw a heavy mink overcoat over his shoulders. "It's time to put my greatest plan ever into action. Where's our sniveling friend?"

"Right here, Doc," Proto Man replied, hoisting Mr. Zero to his feet by the back of his collar. By this point in time, Mr. Zero found his legs had turned to jelly.

"Alright, Mr. Zero," Dr. Wily said, tugging at his mustache as grinned toothily. "We've brought your lab equipment along. It's time for you to put your super-freeze technology to the test."

A small spark of defiance fed by every last bit of resilience Mr. Zero could muster blazed suddenly in his heart. He pushed Proto Man's hand aside and stood on trembling legs. "And what if I ref-fff-fuse?" he demanded in high-pitched squeak.

Dr. Wily nodded to Guts Man.

"Then we'll make a popsicle out of you," Guts Man answered. He tore off a seat cushion, dunked it into a vat of liquid nitrogen, then jammed it in his square jaw where he crunched it to pieces, his little mean eyes fixed on Mr. Zero.

The spark died. "Oh. I'll sss-start right away."

* * *

Mega Man was sorely reminded of how much he missed flying as they struggled through traffic to follow Dr. Wily's blimp. Unfortunately, Rush's jet had been damaged by Ice Man's _Ice Slasher_ , and would likely be out of commission until Dr. Light could repair him.

"Well, at least they are easy to follow. We're lucky Dr. Wily chose a blimp for a getaway vehicle instead of his Skullker or a jet," Mega Man commented flatly as he slammed his breaks for the fourth time to avoid crashing head on into the Dodge minivan ahead of him.

"You're a science-nerd, what do you think he's gunna do with that much liquid nitrogen?" Roll asked, craning her head out the window to watch the blimp.

"Make a lifetime supply of ice cream? I have no idea."

Roll leaned back into the convertible. "It's too bad they split, I wanted another chance at Air Man."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Roll. That 'bot was pretty tough," Mega Man answered. "And technically it's not your job to help me take down Dr. Wily's Robot Masters."

"Hey, _my_ slate's still clean, I can do whatever I want."

Mega Man was about to retort, but realized Roll had a point. _I hate when she does that._ "I don't think anyone can defeat Air Man," he mumbled distractedly. "I should have taken the service road, the skyway is totally jammed with people getting out to gawk at the blimp."

"You might as well accept that I'm coming with you every time Dr. Wily's got a new scheme going," Roll continued in a low voice, crossing her arms. "And I _will_ defeat Air Man!"

* * *

"It's operational, b-b-b-but why would you want to m-m-make ice?" Mr. Zero asked hesitantly, stepping shamefully away from his work. The vat of smoking liquid nitrogen had been connected with thick pipes to a refrigeration machine of Mr. Zero's own design, which took up the entire backside of the gondola. The liquid nitrogen would undergo several chemical reactions inside the machine until it became Mr. Zero's patented super-freeze formula, and when the super-freeze formula reacted with the molecules in the air, it would expand and coagulate rapidly, creating a light yet super-cohesive ice-like substance.

"Oh, I'm not just making _ice_ , Mr. Zero. With your super-freeze technology, aided by Air Man's tornado fan, I'm going to start a new _Ice Age_ ," Dr. Wily announced as he paced before them like a restless wolf anticipating its next kill. "I'll freeze the world's greatest cities, chase out their leaders, and replace them with my own robots."

"You're m-mmm-mad!" Mr. Zero spat, looking at Dr. Wily in horror.

"No, I'm h-h-h-happy!" Dr. Wily sneered back. " _Happy_ you could be of help. Air Man, start the process."

Before Air Man could obey, Ice Man had shoved him backward with one hand (quite an impressive feat given his smaller stature). "It's my plan, I'll do it!" he yelled angrily at Dr. Wily.

Air Man slapped Ice Man's hand off his chest. "Wily told me to!" he rumbled downward.

Ice Man stomped over to Mr. Zero's machine and yanked down a lever that controlled the valve at its front. It began spewing a heavy mist of powdery super-freeze formula through a hose and out an open bomb bay hatch to the scorched grasslands hundreds of feet below. "Go blow your hot air somewhere else," he growled at Air Man.

"Your way's too slow. I can dump with speed to make the glacier." Air Man took the end of the hose and screwed it into the back of the turbine-powered fan in his chest, which he began whirling loudly. The spray of super-freeze formula jetted out at a higher velocity, falling to the ground in a smooth arc. In the shadow of the blimp, a patch of ice began shooting upwards from the ground, growing higher and higher until it was a fifty-feet wall.

"Good work Air Man," Dr. Wily purred as he surveyed the growing ice from the window. "I've created a new glacier."

"It's not fair, Dr. Wily!" Ice Man shouted in outrage, "I was suppose to make the glacier, not fan-face!"

"Now now, Ice Man. No time for squabbling," Dr. Wily chided. "We've got bigger things to do. Muahaha, who-hahaha!"

Ice Man backed into the shadows to glower as Dr. Wily gloated and laughed while the blimp glided serenely forward, the glacier spreading behind it like a long white train. No one knew for sure why Ice Man had a chip on his shoulder. Maybe he truly had been slighted by his master and fellow robots into a state of feeling undervalued and mistreated. Or perhaps it was because he had been built so short. Either way, if anyone had been paying Ice Man any attention, they would have noticed the positively murderous sheen to his steely eyes.

So there Dr. Wily went again, orchestrating an invasion with a machine he hadn't invented and robots he hadn't built. Creating a glacier was a slow process. Proto Man didn't find anything exciting about piloting an aircraft that had the same top-speed of a 1920's Ford Model T, so his usual low interest in Dr. Wily's missions was now completely absent as he leaned his head against a window to take a catnap. Dr. Wily settled himself down into his cushioned pilot seat, Air Man's loud fan droning in the background, New York City on the horizon, and began to contemplate his future.

First of all, there was something distinctly unsavory about his current set of minions. Cut Man and Guts Man were eager and willing, but incapable of carrying out complicated instructions without extreme supervision. Ice Man was ebbing as his nerves again, and even Proto Man was slacking off. Dr. Wily had always planned to supplement his troops with his own creations, but he hadn't thought conquering the world would waylay him so much.

It was all that infernal Mega Man's fault! Why hadn't he quit after all the bad press? What compelled him to keep interfering with Dr. Wily when those he protected held him under such scrutiny? And even after Dr. Wily had been so generous as to offer him two golden opportunities to join in his quest for world domination. Surely that little dweeb had known what he was turning down. Dr. Wily would have made Mega Man one of his generals, commander of a superior legion of his own race, answering only to Dr. Wily. No one would dare say ill of Mega Man's name again, even in whispers.

Though deep down, Dr. Wily never liked the idea of inducting Mega Man into his army. Despite Mega Man's value as a formidable bomber-robot, Mega Man's free-will and personality was proving to be tediously noble and tiresomely nagging, just like Dr. Light, and Dr. Wily hated seeing the little blue saint attempting to rise again to become the people's champion. If anyone should be championed, it should be Dr. Wily for his supreme intellect. He should be the one saving the human race from its own mundane plodding and lack of order—not Mega Man!

It just proved that programming free-will into robots always lead to trouble. Even Proto Man, who was unquestionably Dr. Wily's best robot, could be seen as a liability. Dr. Wily didn't know for sure what kept Proto Man by his side. He didn't seek wealth, supremacy, fame, or any of the other tangible benefits of world conquest. It was true that Proto Man had agreed to serve Dr. Wily, but no ironclad obligation forced him to uphold his promise, so Dr. Wily always kept one wary eye open. After all, Proto Man had backstabbed his previous owner, Dr. Light, who had probably fawned over his little robotic brat. If Proto Man had the nerve to betray Dr. Light, who could say he wouldn't do the same to Dr. Wily?

The ever-vigilant Cut Man suddenly broke Dr. Wily's reverie. "It's Mega Man!" he announced, pointing through the front window of the gondola towards a blue spec at the glacier's front.

"I'll stop 'im!" Guts Man volunteered with a growl.

Dr. Wily lifted a hand to silence Guts Man. "Don't bother, let's see him try to stop ten billion tons of ice," he cackled maliciously.

* * *

"Mega, look! It's a glacier!" Roll cried in disbelief, pointing to an encroaching white mass that flooded out underneath Dr. Wily's blimp. It was still miles from the city, but at the rate the glacier was spreading, it would be at the city limit within an hour.

"Wily's using the liquid nitrogen to fuel it," Mega Man murmured as he watched the blimp about-face towards the city. "Hang on!" he warned as he brought the convertible to screeching halt. "Give a hand with the evacuation, we don't have a lot of time. I'll try to stop the glacier."

"Right," Roll agreed. She began dialing the emergency number of Dr. Light's Robo-Rescue Squad to make sure they had been deployed and were performing emergency procedures.

Meanwhile Mega Man blasted at the towering forefront of the glacier, his plasma shots gleaming brightly against the ice before crashing with deafening thuds, showering the ground in snow-like powder. It was no use, the glacier kept coming, fast as a tidal wave. Before Mega Man could run, he was submerged in the weird gel like substance, which solidified in microseconds. Everything went white.

Roll had heard Mega Man cry out, and whirled around to see what had happened, her eyes widening in horror. "Mega!" she shouted, throwing her hands to her head as she watched the glacier swallow Mega Man whole. Then without choice, she slid into the driver's seat and revved the car forward as the glacier roared past.

* * *

"Ha, the glaciers got 'im!" Ice Man guffawed.

Proto Man joined the rest of Dr. Wily's robots at the gondola's window, looking downward with almost vindictive amusement. "My little brother's an ice cube," he snickered. "Ha ha ha!"

"So much for his 'saving the town,'" Dr. Wily sneered, "Now forget about Mega Man, we've got more important targets."

* * *

Roll scaled the side of the glacier (a tricky and slippery task that would have been much easier had Rush's jet still worked) and skated clumsily over to where Mega Man had been frozen alive three feet below. She transformed her hand into an electric chisel and began digging a deep trench around Mega Man.

The ice was difficult to penetrate at first, but after some time it began to shatter and Mega Man was finally able to break lose. He stumbled out of the glacier shivering and rubbing his arms to warm them. "My circuits are freezing! How long have I been in there?"

"'Bout half an hour," Roll shrugged apologetically. "There's no way we can stop this thing without Dr. Light's help."

Mega Man glared towards the city where the glacier had begun to wind itself haphazardly through, coating the skyscrapers in slick ice. "Yeah, you should probably go home and check with him where it's safe while I go find Wily." He slid over to the side of the glacier and hopped down to clear ground below.

"What? No way!" Roll cried in outrage, leaping down after him.

"Roll…"

" _Mega…_ "

They glared at each other.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm sticking to your side until Wily's done for good," Roll hissed. "Why do you always make such a big fuss about this?"

"Because you're my little sis, Roll. I know you can take care of yourself, I've seen you do it over and over, I just worry about you," Mega Man sighed. "I can't help it. It'd kill me if I ever let anything bad happen to you."

Roll smiled knowingly. "Well, what are older brother's for?" she quipped sympathetically. "But I'm not _that_ much younger than you, ya know, so you can ease up on your big-brother-protectiveness before you blow a circuit. By the way, the kids turned up while you were frozen." She nodded behind her, where Ramón, Bobby, and Janet were watching them keenly.

"What are you doing out here?" Mega Man nearly shouted in aggravation.

"Getting away from that humongous wall of ice, what's it look like?" Bobby retorted.

"Surprised to see you, Mega Man," Ramón sneered cruelly. "Looks like even a robot can't stop a glacier."

Mega Man had heard enough. "You're right Ramón, I'm a _robot_ ," he spat. "I'm nothing more than a mess of servos, transducers, wires, and circuits bound together in a shell of silicon and titanium. I can't relate to humans because I've got a computer for a brain and a plasma generator for a heart. I've got no more emotional capacity than a V.C.R." Mega Man's voice began to rise. "I'm just here to save the day one battle at a time, and I don't care one micro crystalline diode if I get a 'thank-you' or a medal for it. The only important thing to me is making sure this—" Mega Man made a sweeping gesture at the glacier "—gets stopped, and that the ones responsible for it are locked away so it'll _never_ happen again. That's what I'm programmed to do, that's my _job_ , and that's why I'm doing community service, so I can keep at it."

The teenagers were looking tense, Ramón's mouth had parted slight in shock—but Mega Man was trembling, energy coursing through his internal transducers. Nothing could stop his roll now. " _Yes_ , I invaded Washington D.C., _yes_ , I helped Wily's robots tear up Capitol Hill, and _yes_ I attacked the National Guard! I'm completely guilty! But saying I'm sorry won't change that it happened, and the only way I can atone myself is to keep going, and I'll never give up, because THEY are still out there, and I know they'll never call it quits either!"

"Okay, take it easy," Ramón mumbled.

"Yeah man, chill out," Bobby joined in.

"I _am_ chill!" Mega Man bellowed back. "I've been chillin' in the sub-zero glacier for thirty-minutes, I'm just as _chill_ as can be!"

Mega Man stormed off. The teenagers cast surprised looks at each other, for once lost for words.

"Wow, Mega Man's badass," Bobby said finally.

* * *

Dr. Wily grabbed the microphone from the blimp's flight controls and made a broadcast to the city that lay below. "This is Dr. Wily to all city officials. I will be replacing all personal with my own robots. You are to evacuate with the civilians, and turn over the city to me." He replaced the microphone and glanced over his shoulder. "Ice Man, go down and make sure my colleague Dr. Light isn't going to get in the way."

Ice Man detached himself from the wall he had been leaning against, eager to jump on the opportunity to get out and prove himself. "So long, blow hard!" he jeered at Air Man as a parting shot before taking a parachute through the bomb bay hatch.

"That gets Ice Man out of my hair for a little while," Dr. Wily grumbled after Ice Man was well out of earshot. "You robots act like a group of spoilt, arrogant teenagers."

"I'm not arrogant and you certainly don't spoil me," Proto Man commented indignantly from his side. "By the way, this plan is taking forever. Are we done yet?"

Dr. Wily shot Proto Man a piercing look, then turned his eyes back to the city below.

* * *

"So, Mega Man's your older brother, huh?" Ramón asked Roll in a low voice. They were waiting in awkward silence as Mega Man made a com-call on his communicator to Dr. Light.

"Yeah," Roll answered defiantly. "Want to make something of it?"

But Ramón had turned his back on her and was shuffling away. "You're lucky," he grumbled.

"Alright you three, talk. Why'd you follow us?" Roll demanded reproachfully, hands on her hips. She glared from Janet to Bobby.

"We didn't follow you, our high school's been frozen over," Bobby answered defensively. " _Then_ we followed the glacier back here to find you guys."

Roll raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You went back to school? Really?"

"Yeah, so what?" Bobby growled. "Not like I wanted to go home."

Roll looked dubiously at Bobby, but decided to believe him. She had a bit of a rebellious streak herself, and could often tell when other punks were being truthful or not. "Well, this is the end of the line. We don't know what we're going to do next."

"It's cool," Bobby said.

"Yeah, we're just glad we found you," Janet said.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" Roll asked suspiciously.

"When we found out Mega Man was going to be our volunteer supervisor, we thought it was going to be some dumb publicity stunt," Janet explained. "You know, with video cameras and stuff. But this has been really low-key, you know?"

"You mean besides the part where Dr. Wily began turning New York into the North Pole, right?" Roll smirked.

Janet smirked back. "You're pretty cool to talk to, Roll," she said. "Mega's cool too…in a different way."

Roll began to smile despite himself. "Could you tell Mega that? He's been going through a rough time between the bad media coverage and some personal issues, I think it'd mean a lot to him."

* * *

Mega Man had finished explaining the situation to Dr. Light over his communicator, hoping for a solution. "I'll do what I can, Mega, but stopping a glacier isn't going to be easy, if we can do it at all," Dr. Light informed him bracingly.

"We've got to!" Mega Man answered in frustration. He looked up, then sighed. "Mega Man out." He ended the transmission quickly with a mental groan as he caught sight of Bree Ricotta stalking towards them, armed with a microphone and flanked by her faithful cameraman. She must have had the tracking skills of a boarhound to find them all the way out here.

"Nearly half of New York is encased in a solid sheet of ice, endangering millions of civilians while Dr. Wily issues demands for his latest hostile takeover," Bree Ricotta announced dramatically as she cornered Mega Man with her cameraman. "Mega Man, what is your next course of action? Will you fight off the glacier, or stand by as it runs its course, allowing it to consume New York City?" she asked, holding her microphone to Mega Man.

"No comment."

Bree Ricotta narrowed her eyes. "You were recently discharged by the federal government after a violent assault at Washington D.C. Tell us, what is your reaction to being back in action against Dr. Wily's robots so soon after you had been reprogrammed from doing his bidding?"

"No comment."

"News is news, Mega Man, and the public has a right to know," Bree Ricotta stated in a clipped voice, the way a teacher would rebuke a troublesome student. She jabbed the microphone more persistently at Mega Man's face.

Mega Man looked Bree Ricotta in the eyes. Before him stood a fearless reporter with enough ambition to drive her across no man's land to get a gripping story. Her presence was cumbersome and grating, but she wasn't the enemy. "No comment." Mega Man said again more firmly, and walked away.

Bree Ricotta watched Mega Man's retreated back, looking slightly reflective as though she had met an opponent worthy of her reluctant respect. Or perhaps she was just taking a brief moment to compose her words for the next moment she whirled on the spot to face the cameraman. "No comment: the spineless battle cry of our nation's leaders in a world where lawless robots rampage freely," she announced passionately. "Ted, make sure to get a good angle on that blimp."

* * *

"No comment?" Bobby asked incredulously as Mega Man approached them, looking stony-faced and distant. "Why'd you let her walk all over you like that?"

"Yeah, you should have told that reporter where she could stick her microphone!" Janet chimed in. "I know you got it in you!"

Mega Man blinked at the unexpected support from the teenagers. Their words sounded almost defensive, as though protecting a role model that they admired. "I can't just tell off a news reporter," he answered evenly. "Whatever they broadcast will influence what the rest of the world thinks of me."

"We'd still root for you," Janet said eagerly.

"Yeah man, who cares about the rest," Bobby agreed. "You can't make everyone happy."

Mega Man began to smile. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks kids. I'm glad you're here." He noticed that one of the teenagers was absent from the group. Ramón stood apart, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking darkly down at the ground.

"What's up, Ramón?" Mega Man asked quietly, walking over to stand near Ramón.

"That was pretty cool what you did back there," Ramón replied gruffly.

"You mean with the glacier or with the reporter?" Mega Man commented dryly. "If I had to confront either again, I'd choose the glacier."

"I meant what you said to Roll," Ramón mumbled. "So…you're her brother?"

Mega Man looked at Ramón testily, waiting for a snide remark about robots having siblings.

But it never came. "I've got an older brother too," Ramón began hesitantly. "He wasn't like you though, he mixed with a bad crowd. When I got my driver's license, he had me drive our old corolla to a 7-Eleven on Maple Avenue. It didn't have security cams and only a seventy-year-old man worked the night shift. I'd wait around the corner with the car while my brother went inside. I knew he was up to something and I shouldn't be helping him, but I'd do it anyway because when he said everything would be alright, it really felt like it would be."

"What happened to him?"

"He's in prison," Ramón uttered coldly. "Mega, I don't want to grow up to be like my brother."

Mega Man stared for a second at Ramón, who was still looking down at the ground. "I hear you, Ramón. I know you don't believe me because I'm a dumb robot, but I do."

"Mega, I didn't mean what I said about robots," Ramón mumbled, his face turning slightly red. "You know, I use to dream of building robots and stuff, always begged for starter kits when I was a kid."

"No kidding." Mega Man was seeing Ramón in a new light. "Why don't you pursue that dream and go to college?"

"My grades aren't good enough."

"They would be if you didn't skip classes," Mega Man countered kindly. "You're a smart kid, Ramón. I mean it, your principal thinks so too."

Ramón sighed dejectedly. "There's no point. My mom doesn't have enough money to send me through college."

"That's no excuse to give up. You have lots of options—there's financial aid, or you could take a year off school to work, but you gotta graduate."

Ramón was silent for a few moments. "You really think I could get into college?" he asked finally, sounding doubtful.

"Hey, anything's possible," Mega Man replied brightly. "I attacked the White House and I got off scot-free." He gave Ramón a wink.

Ramón gave Mega Man a half smile. "You know, you're kinda of smartass, Mega."

"Think it runs in my family." Mega Man frowned. "We've got to get back to the lab. I hope Dr. Light's had enough time to find a way to get rid of this glacier!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Mega Man, Roll, Rush, and the teenagers returned to Dr. Light's laboratory in the Aerohead convertible, but Dr. Light had disappointing news. "It's no use, there's no chemical compound that will evaporate the ice," he sighed as they gathered around his supercomputer. "That's why Mr. Zero's super-freeze formula was banned from commercial use, it's simply too dangerous."

The Emergency Satellite Scanner began to ping. They all looked up at it.

"It's Ice Man," Mega Man murmured, studying the images on the monitor. "He's heading this way."

"Probably to turn us into ice cubes," Janet warned.

"If only I had another chance!" Bobby growled, pounding his hand with a fist. "I'd _freeze_ that Ice Man dude right out of the picture!"

Dr. Light's face suddenly brightened. "Wait! Maybe we _can_ freeze Ice Man out of the picture," he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I think I know how to stop the glacier!"

"Hey Ramón," Mega Man called, "I'd like you to introduce you to my creator, Dr. Light. He lectures part time at the University of Robotics. Think you could give him a hand?"

"Uh, sure…" Ramón answered, a little stiffly.

Dr. Light looked a little uncertain too—he had never spent much time with real children before, but he smiled kindly at Ramón as the two walked over to his supercomputer.

_**To be continued…** _


	16. Ice Age, Part 3

Ice Man was prowling on foot towards Dr. Light's laboratory, intent on finishing a job that should have been closed the day he had been stolen. But as he neared an intersection that crossed the street to Dr. Light's laboratory, he heard voices approaching from around the corner.

"It's a good thing Dr. Light's got everything under control," one of them was saying.

Ice Man jumped around the corner, taking the group of teenagers by surprise. "Hold it!" he barked. "What's this about Dr. Light having everything under control?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dude!" one of the teenagers answered with a smirk and a shrug.

"No?" Ice Man growled. "Well maybe something _cold_ will refresh your memory." Ice Man shot an _Ice_ _Slasher_ at the stop sign on the corner. In nanoseconds, it was covered in a ball of solid ice. He brought his arm back down, its palm facing the teenagers threateningly. "The next one will really _chill_ _you_ _out_!"

Ice Man's consecutive use of puns was about as laughable as when a gangster referred to their submachine gun as a bean-shooter.

"Okay, okay! Don't freeze us, we'll tell you," the girl pleaded, raising her arms.

"Dr. Light's building a spy camera," the last boy joined in. "He's going to send it up to Wily's blimp and find out his weak spot."

"We'll see about that," Ice Man growled. He pushed past the teenagers, and was about to continue down the street when he paused, turning slowly. "Wait a minute…who are you kids?"

"Uh…"

"We're just volunteers at Light's lab for some crummy school assignment," the girl replied quickly.

"Well keep sharp," Ice Man warned. "I don't like the looks of you. Beat it, before I change my mind about freezing you!"

The teenagers hastily obliged.

* * *

With Mega Man out of the way, New York City transformed into a frozen wasteland, and Ice Man taking care of Dr. Light, Dr. Wily began to relax. The execution of this mission had been effortless, everything neatly covered in a sub-zero blanket of unmeltable Super-freeze formula, no lose ends to account for.

Therefore when they briefly docked the blimp and unloaded to refuel the engines, he was slightly irritated to be bothered by a stray Robot Master looking for work.

"Albert Wily?" asked a raspy voice. "Was a long trek to come find you."

Dr. Wily turned to find a medium-sized, scruffy-looking Robot Master. His cobalt armor had broad shoulder guards that supported a large accordion hose hanging over his back. Two red eyes like coat buttons peered at Dr. Wily above a black hinged-jaw.

"What do you want?" Dr. Wily grunted impatiently. Without being asked, Proto Man stepped to his side.

"I'm Dust Man," the Robot Master answered. "Mikhail Cossack built me, but I hated working for him. He always gave me _menial_ _chores_ ," he hissed in disgust. Dr. Wily glanced at the hydraulic pump on Dust Man's back and could imagine him using it as a vacuum or a leaf blower. "I'd much rather get in on some _real_ action. I found your attack against Washington D.C. to be awe-inspiring; an unstoppable army of robots, fearless of the law, attacking the White House, and all televised! You're becoming a legend, Dr. Wily. America's never seen anything like you."

While Dust Man was saying this, Dr. Wily had been inspecting him with a craftsman's eye, noting the slight corrosions in his armor and the chipped finish of his boots—sure signs of a robot who had abandoned its master a long time ago and neglected to take care of himself. "Proto Man," Dr. Wily hissed. "I don't have the protocol-disruptor, and I'm not interested in any more free-loaders like Ring Man. Take care of this."

Proto Man gave a discreet nod. "What's you're power, Dust Man?" he asked casually.

" _Dust_ _Crusher,_ " Dust Man rasped, jerking a thumb towards the hose on his back. "It's a suction excavator with the pressure to in-take at over two-hundred miles per hour."

"Power to suck, huh?" Proto Man replied. "We already have enough Robot Masters with that power. Tell you what, before we decide anything, do us a favor and maybe Dr. Wily will consider building you a blaster—we need a chase vehicle for our blimp, think you could get us something?"

"Know just the thing." Dust Man shambled off, disappearing down an alleyway away from the glacier.

"A chase vehicle?" Dr. Wily questioned, raising an eyebrow. "We don't need a chase vehicle, Proto Man. Our opposition is frozen solid! Even Dr. Light's Robo-Rescue Squad and his precious _Mega_ _Man_ were no match, and they will remain trapped within a glacier for all time, like the frozen mammoths of Siberia."

Proto Man shrugged. "Just gettin' rid of him for you, like you wanted. Doubt we'll see Dust Man again."

* * *

"Welding laser!"

Met handed Dr. Light the hand-held welding laser from his toolbox. On the worktable before Dr. Light sat Pipi, who turned his golf-ball sized eyes from the camera that had been welded to his belly to blink up at Dr. Light, letting out a soft peep.

"It'll be all right, Pipi," Dr. Light murmured consolingly as he finished soldering the camera in place. Mega Man and Roll were watching grimly. "There, it's done!"

"And now _you_ _'_ _re_ done!" shouted a gruff voice from behind them. Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll whirled to find Ice Man glaring hostilely at them.

Dr. Light scooped Pipi off the table. "Mega!" he called, tossing Pipi towards him.

Mega Man caught Pipi and pelted him like a football towards an open skylight window. "Pipi, go!" he shouted over Pipi's terrified screech. A blast of _Ice_ _Slasher_ narrowly missed Pipi as he spun skyward and out of sight.

Drawing a blaster, Mega Man turned towards Ice Man. "Now to finish you off," he said, firing.

Ice Man attempted to block the shot with his _Ice_ _Slasher,_ but the hot plasma sliced through it like a branding iron through snow, forcing him to duck. Ice Man switched tactics, this time firing his _Ice_ _Slasher_ towards the ceiling. But instead of shooting a freezing ray, the _Ice_ _Slasher_ solidified around his arm and grew upwards, forming a crude ten-foot mallet made of ice. Swinging it in a wide circle like an Olympic hammer thrower, Ice Man released the half-ton mallet towards Mega Man. It struck Mega Man full on like a cannon ball, and he was slammed against the lab wall.

"Mega!" Roll shouted.

Mega Man convulsed dramatically as he dropped to the concrete floor, then his body fell limp, buried in broken shards of ice.

Ice Man stalked towards Mega Man's still body, nudging his head with the toe of his boot. "Ha, I got the blue dweeb! He's dead as an old flashlight battery!" he crowed. His eyes snapped towards Roll and Dr. Light. "Alright, hands in the air! I gotta tell Wily the good news."

Roll and Dr. Light threw their hands up in compliance as Ice Man lifted the communicator on his arm. "Ice Man to Dr. Wily."

There was a brief pause before Dr. Wily answered. "This is Wily, go ahead."

"I've destroyed Mega Man!"

"Mehehehe. Well done. Secure the lab and return to the blimp, Wily out."

The transmission ended. Just as Ice Man was turning back towards his captives, the Emergency Satellite Scanner gave a short beep and one of its monitors switched on, broadcasting footage of Dr. Wily and Air Man.

"Did you forget something, _Wily?_ _"_ Ice Man growled towards the screen.

"He can't hear you," Dr. Light spoke up. "That's the image from my spy camera in Pipi. He must have arrived at Wily's blimp."

The image and sound from the Emergency Satellite Scanner was fuzzy and distorted, but they could clearly understand Air Man's words. "I'm worried about Ice Man. Now that he's destroyed Mega, he's grown too powerful."

"Yes, you're right, Air Man," Dr. Wily replied. "He must be stopped."

The Emergency Satellite Scanner hissed to static. Ice Man's hands had balled into fists as he listened to the broadcast. "I knew it! Wily's planning on replacing me with Air Man!" he howled in outrage. "But I won't let him." He straightened, aiming his _Ice_ _Slasher_ back at Dr. Light and Roll. "With your help, I'll stop him! Build me an army of robots, just like the Robot Masters—no, wait, make them better. Wily's not gunna set me up!"

Dr. Light gave Ice Man a pitying look. "Ice Man, I am your true creator, not Dr. Wily," he said gently. "I built you in this very lab with my own two hands. It took weeks of work, months of planning, and years of research. I know you from the inside and out, from blueprint to construction."

"So, what's your point?"

"I didn't build you or any of my Robot Masters to be criminals, you were all meant to help mankind!" Dr. Light answered. "I programmed Guts Man to be gentle and personable, Cut Man to have a great sense of humor, and you with confidence and intelligence."

"Confidence and intelligence, huh?" Ice Man mused, stroking his chin. "That's because I'm the most powerful of the Robot Masters, right?"

"No, it was to make up for your lack of height."

" _What?"_

"Ice Man…I know that you are unhappy working with Wily," Dr. Light continued. "But you don't have to answer to him. Stay here with us. I can reprogram you to be completely free of his evil programming."

"I don't answer to Wily you numskull," Ice Man growled. "I'm my own boss! Even if you tried to reprogram me, I'd still do what I want!" Ice Man chuckled maliciously. "Sure, you built me, _Light,_ but you don't know the first thing about your robots. I'm a tough 'bot, and anyone who refuses to respect me is gunna get it!"

Dr. Light stared at Ice Man, looking a little disturbed. From the floor, Mega Man was giving a Herculean effort to remain lying perfectly still in feigned death. Ice Man's tone of voice was extremely threatening. _Keep_ _it_ _together,_ _Bad-bot_ _or_ _not Ice Man won't harm his own creator_ _._ Mega Man kept repeating mentally.

...Or would he?

"Well what are you waiting for, egghead?" Ice Man demanded dangerously. "Get crackin'!"

Unable to reason Ice Man, Dr. Light reluctantly set to work on creating his robot army.

* * *

Dr. Wily was back at the helm of the blimp, which was drifting towards a rendezvous spot near Dr. Light's laboratory. "So Mega Man escaped the glacier," Dr. Wily growled. "Hmmph. Well, at least Ice Man's taken care of him permanently."

"Do you really think Mega's dead?" Proto Man asked skeptically. The _Ice_ _Slasher_ beam wasn't the most effective weapon for destroying a target—its beam was immobilizing, for sure—but not deadly like a _Rolling_ _Cutter_ or a _Crash_ _Bomb_. "This is Ice Man we're talking about."

"Well, we'll go make sure he did the job properly," Dr. Wily replied. Then, more brightly, he added, "I underestimated Ice Man. He's finally proving his worth, and accomplished something even _you_ haven't!"

"Yeah, well we'll see about that," Proto Man muttered.

* * *

"They're finished. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dr. Light asked. Behind him stood an imposing row of ten-foot tall skeletal robot drones.

"You bet, stand back!" Ice Man ordered, waving Dr. Light away dismissively. "Ice Robots, come to life!" At the sound of Ice Man's voice, the robot drones activated in a whir of servos. As though to further claim them as his own, Ice Man covered them in a sheet of ice using his _Ice_ _Slasher_. "Prepare to attack Dr. Wily and his treacherous 'bots. Let's move out!"

With a loud scrapping of metallic boot against concrete, Ice Man and his army of Ice-bots marched out a sliding door, through the garage, and down the street.

Mega Man cracked an eye open. He knocked the ice blocks off his back and gingerly stood up, brushing some of the melting ice from his chest.

"How'd it go blue dude?" Bobby asked as he, Ramón and Janet filed into the laboratory from where they had been hiding in the hallway.

Mega Man gave Bobby a thumbs up. "He fell right into our trap."

Pipi came whizzing back through the window, alighting on top of the emergency satellite scanner. He stared down at them with wide, spooked eyes, his mechanical chest puffing in and out rapidly.

Dr. Light chuckled. "Pipi never flew to Dr. Wily's blimp. And these spliced videos we made using archived footage from the Emergency Satellite Scanner completely fooled Ice Man."

Roll smirked. "Now Ice Man is going to stop Wily and the Bad-Bots for us."

"Yeah man, cool plan!" Bobby congratulated whole-heartedly.

"Thanks for your help kids," Mega Man said. "We'll take it from here. You are welcome to stay and watch T.V. in the living room until we defrost Dr. Wily's glacier, Met will show you the way."

Met looked a little stormy as she escorted the teenagers out of the laboratory, but Mega Man knew they wouldn't give her trouble. As soon as they were gone, Mega Man turned conspiratorially towards Dr. Light. "We shouldn't have used the kids as a lure. Ice Man is a ticking time bomb!"

When Dr. Light had outlined his plan, they had laughed about the child-sized Robot Master coming to storm Dr. Light's laboratory, who they perceived to be harmless. But now that Mega Man had met Ice Man face-to-face and heard more than a few words from him, he knew that something was definitely _off_ about that robot. And for a Robot Master that hadn't been intended for combat, Ice Man was agile, fierce, and fairly competent at battle. Mega Man hadn't quite been faking his defeat as much as he'd like to admit.

Mega Man gave a sidelong glance at Roll, who was bent over a repair table scratching behind Rush's ears. "Did Proto ever act like that?" he whispered.

Dr. Light shook his head, looking back out the door Ice Man had left through. "I've never seen _any_ robot act like that! I didn't program Ice Man to be that way, and neither did Dr. Wily."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I am loosing faith in this plan, there are more complications than I had first anticipated. There's a chance that something will go dangerously wrong, and someone will get hurt!"

"I'm not leaving it up to chance, I'll make _sure_ it works," Mega Man said determinably. In the background, Roll had left Rush and was strolling off to the garage.

Dr. Light gave Mega Man a perceptive look. "How are you holding up? Are you all right fighting against Wily's forces? I will understand if you want to back down, and I will not think any less of you."

"No, I'm going. It's my duty to squash that nest of hornets before it causes more trouble."

"Know your limits, Rock. If this plan doesn't work, we will find another way. I know you want to prove yourself as a hero again, but the most important thing is that you come home safely."

"I don't care about that, I just want to bring Proto Man in."

"No no no," Dr. Light asserted quietly. "Your mission is to stop Dr. Wily, that's your first priority."

"Proto Man's his second-in-command, he's gotta go down too," Mega Man spat. "I can do this, Dr. Light. It's gotta be me, I won't let him get away again."

"If Proto Man gets away, he gets away." Dr. Light said firmly. "There's always another day. If you're fighting at all, you fight for justice, not vengeance."

"I _am_ fighting for justice."

"Look at me, Rock."

For some odd reason, Mega Man was having trouble looking Dr. Light in the eye, as if his own eyes were being repelled like matching magnet poles. Dr. Light was giving him a stern look, but then the corners of his mouth twitched underneath his beard. In the garage, the convertible honked impatiently. "Keep an eye on your sister."

Mega Man glanced to the open garage door, and saw Roll at the steering wheel. "No…Dr. Light, I don't want her to come," Mega Man moaned. "Tell her to stay here, it's too dangerous, and she's getting on my nerves."

"It'll be alright, because you are going to watch her." Dr. Light patted Mega Man on the shoulder. "Now…good luck!"

* * *

Ice Man waited in the mostly-deserted parking lot of a corporate office as Dr. Wily's violet blimp landed gracefully on the asphalt.

"Good work, Ice Man," Dr. Wily purred as he and the rest of his robots walked down a ramp from the blimp. "I've got a bonus for you for destroying Mega Man."

"And I've got a bonus for you!" Ice Man sneered. "Ice-bots, attack!"

At Ice Man's command, twenty Ice-bots revealed themselves, flipping over the parked cars they had been crouching behind.

Dr. Wily recoiled, his eyes flashing towards the tall Ice-bots, the sudden change of the situation hitting him like an avalanche. "What is wrong with you, imbecile? Did Dr. Light reprogram you?"

"Nope, this is payback for everything you've done to me!"

At that, the Ice-bots opened fire. Ice Man joined in too, shooting an _Ice_ _Slasher_ directly at Dr. Wily's heart.

Proto Man grabbed Dr. Wily by a shoulder, yanking him out of the way. They dove over the hood of a maroon town car to huddle out of fire. "Bad day to leave the protocol-disruptor in your other lab coat pocket," Proto Man commented lightly.

"Ice Man's gone crazy!" Dr. Wily declared in bewilderment. "My programming over the Robot Masters is absolute, he should be obeying me!"

Proto Man nodded, drawing a blaster. "We'll take care of him!" He leapt back over the car to join Cut Man and Guts Man, his blaster blazing as he blasted one of the Ice-bots to bits.

"Cut Man, Guts Man! Get them!" Dr. Wily shrieked, sticking his beaky nose over the hood of the car to watch.

"I've always enjoyed 'Ice' sculpture," Cut Man sneered, his blades snipping together like pincers.

"I'll turn you into 'Crushed Ice'!" Guts Man thundered. Together, Guts Man and Cut Man set upon Ice Man.

* * *

Mega Man and Roll had driven to the parking lot unnoticed over the clamor of battle. "We gotta save Mr. Zero, then bring what's left of the crooks in after they're done fighting each other," Mega Man whispered quietly as they peered around the drugstore corner towards the docked blimp. "Dr. Light's robot drones won't last long against plasma power and Guts Man's _Super_ _Arm_. I'll have to keep them distracted, you sneak in the blimp and stop the Super-freeze Machine and rescue Mr. Zero."

"Why don't _I_ distract the Bad-bots and _you_ go rescue Mr. Zero?" Roll asked pointedly. "I might not have a plasma cannon, but neither have I been tempted to join Dr. Wily."

"You can trust me. Go."

* * *

Cut Man and Guts Man had attempted to bring Ice Man down, but the Ice-bots closed in as a mob and overwhelmed them, pushing them further backward. Ice Man, meanwhile, decided to retreat to a safe distance while his army did its job.

"Ha, so long Air Man, I'm out of here!" Ice Man taunted towards the blimp's gondola as he sprinted past.

While Ice Man's head was turned, Mega Man made his move. He leapt out from behind the van he had been hiding behind and kicked Ice Man's legs out from underneath him. As Ice Man stumbled forward, Mega Man caught his forearm, copying his weapon. _Ice_ _Slasher_ had the ability to immobilize targets for easy capture, making it one of his favorite weapons.

Ice Man's pupils shrank as he caught sight of his attacker. "Mega Man? But—you're dead!" he stammered, pushing himself to his feet.

"That's news to me." Mega Man smiled. "You should have taken up Dr. Light's offer."

"Nobody tricks me," Ice Man seethed. "Ice-bots, destroy Mega Man!" Several of the Ice-bots broke off the attack on Guts Man and Cut Man and marched toward Mega Man. "Try to get out of this one, you dirty rat!"

"Oh, you mean like _this?_ _"_ Mega Man grinned at the advancing robots. "Ice-bots, this is command override! Get Ice Man!"

The Ice-bots paused, processing the order from someone they had been programmed to recognize as a superior to Ice Man. They turned on the spot and began circling in on Ice Man instead.

"No, stop!" Ice Man shouted, backing away. "Get Mega, not me!"

* * *

Roll pressed her back against the outside of the blimp's gondola, obscured by shadow and listening intently to the battle raging on the other side. Once she was certain that Mega Man was doing his job, she darted inside.

The Super-freeze Machine was making a din like a laundry mat, frozen pistons squealing dreadfully inside their pumps, the inner cogs and gears clanking noisily. Frozen condensation hung in icicles from its casing. Roll sidled along the wall, then crouched behind the Super-freeze Machine. On the other side, Mr. Zero was huddled in a fetal position, shivering miserably. Air Man had been keeping guard, but now that Mega Man had joined the fray, he was looking alertly out the front entrance of the gondola. Roll watched silently as Air Man screwed the intake hose from the Super-Freeze Machine onto his back. "This will _super-freeze_ Mega Man," he growled as he tromped down the ramp, the intake hose slithering behind him.

Roll knew she only had seconds before Mega Man became an ice cube for the second time that day. Drawing a disc grinder from her utility arm, she sliced through the bundle of power cables. Slowly, the Super-freeze Machine began winding down, its bellows deflating with a loud _whoooosh_.

Mr. Zero's head snapped up in surprise. He looked to Roll, who had put a finger to her lips. "You better get out of here before Air Man gets back," she whispered.

Mr. Zero nodded and scampered off out the door she had snuck through.

Not a second later, there was a shout at the other side of the gondola. "Hey you!" Air Man was looming at the doorway, looking angry. "Get away from there."

Roll drew a circular saw from her utility arm and crouched into a defensive stance. _Time_ _to_ _settle_ _this._

* * *

Mega Man raised his blaster, intent on mercifully trapping Ice Man in an _Ice_ _Slasher_ before the Ice-bots tore him apart.

"Shouldn't you be playing dead?"

Mega Man looked over his shoulder to see Proto Man, who had just blasted the head off a stray Ice-bot. "Surprised to see me, Proto Man?" he called.

"A little." Proto Man stepped over the smoking corpse, his blaster drawn, but his posture was relaxed. "You've been getting some rough news exposure lately. Don't feel bad, I've had _much_ worse."

"Actually, you haven't," Mega Man replied crisply, "The press has more answers about Bigfoot than you."

Proto Man smiled. "Well, I'm better at covering my tracks. It's funny though, the press seems to think Dr. Wily controlled your actions directly by reprogrammed you…but fortunately Dr. Light was able to reverse the damage." Proto Man shook his head, tut-tuting. "While you're taking advantage of the system, you outta ditch the community service too. Tell the kids to drop out and join the Air Force. Pretty sweet gig, get to cruise around in supersonic jets all day."

"Can't become a pilot without finishing school," Mega Man stated. "Enough chit-chat. I'm taking you out, then you're going to jail." Mega Man snorted, giving Proto Man a cold smile. "That'll wipe the smirk off your face."

"Ya sure about that? Not a week gone and you're back on the street with a plasma cannon. Face it, there's no real justice in this world. It's only you against Dr. Wily's robots."

"There will be justice, Proto Man," Mega Man replied. "I'll see to it that you get what you deserve."

"You're not still _mad_ at me, are you?"

Mega Man found something irritatingly condescending about the tone of Proto Man's voice, as though Proto Man thought Mega Man was acting irrational or unreasonably. "What do you think? You're ruining everyone's life!"

Proto Man frowned. "How do you figure that?"

"You became the right-hand man of Dr. Wily, the enemy of me, Dr. Light, and everyone in the world!" Mega Man explained angrily.

"So? That all went down way before you were created, it's not like its personal."

"We're family, Proto!" Mega Man hissed in a whisper only Proto Man could hear. "How could I _not_ take that personally?"

"Look, kiddo—"

"Don't call me 'kiddo,' I'm way more mature than you!"

Proto Man looked a little annoyed at being cut off, but then he smirked unpleasantly. "Except you follow orders and rules like a little boy."

"Following orders does not make me childish when I believe what they stand for," Mega Man replied. "You on the other hand don't take any responsibility for your actions!"

"I'm not exactly sorry about my actions either," Proto Man answered, his voice lowering.

"See? And that's just the thing that revolts me about you—you sincerely just don't care. I know you're not crazy or sadistic—you're something worse, selfish!"

"Um, okay?"

"I can see why you were kept hidden. You've turned your back on everyone who might _care_ about you—"

"Don't say anything you're going to regret," Proto Man warned.

"—and sometimes, I wonder who the real villain is…Dr. Wily, or _you._ "

That seemed to do it. Proto Man's shoulders were shaking. Mega Man glared as he let his words penetrate Proto Man to the core. In that same moment, Cut Man had finished fighting one of the Ice-bots, and was bounding towards Mega Man. "I'm going to cut you down to—"

"CUT MAN GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO FIGHT!" Proto Man barked harshly, his head snapping threateningly towards Cut Man.

Cut Man skidded to a halt, his sheers clacking together meekly as his eyes swiveled to Proto Man. Then he shuffled away awkwardly.

Proto Man turned back towards Mega Man, his head cocked, his mouth set in a frown. "So, wanna pick up where we last left off?"

* * *

Roll did not have a plasma cannon to blast at Robot Masters, nor could she steal their powers, but her utility arm came pre-built with a customized arsenal of weapons. All she had to do was use them wisely. She ran out of the gondola to face Air Man in the open space of the parking lot.

Roll fired the circular saw at Air Man, but it nicked harmlessly across his armor. In the corner of her eye she could tell that the rest of the robots were still fighting each other, but she had to give Air Man her full attention as he began blasting her with his _Air_ _Shooter._

Miniature cyclones were roared around in circles, their furious vortexes tossing Roll's hair into a mess. Air Man's fan was gaining force, and she ducked as a light pole was ripped from its base and came swinging through the air.

Determined to avoid the _Air_ _Shooter,_ Roll somersaulted between Air Man's legs to get behind him. She leapt onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and right arm around his head as she transformed her utility arm into a steel crowbar and plunged it into the fan on Air Man's chest. With a resounding _clang_ , the hook of the crowbar snagged against one of the whirling blades. The hub of Air Man's fan struggled against its resistance, her crowbar wrenched painfully to its limit.

Air Man's hands were pulling blindly at her hair as she clung tighter to his head, hanging on for dear life. "Let go," Air Man ordered. "You're half my size, I could squash your head like aluminum foil."

But just as Air Man bent over so his stubby arms could better grapple Roll, she unhooked her crowbar. Suddenly unhindered, Air Man's fan whirled to life at full force, the hurricane wind pointed straight towards the parking lot. They shot upwards like a cork from bottle of champagne, climbing higher and higher past the top rudder of the blimp.

But the momentum of the _Air_ _Shooter_ didn't last long. Roll let go of Air Man's back as they began tumbling earthward. Air Man was bellowing in fear, and he crashed into the asphalt like a falling star. Roll wasn't far behind. A sharp jolt of pain lanced up her leg as she slapped into the parking lot.

* * *

Weaponless, Ice Man was forced to retreat from his own Ice-bots. He ran and took cover behind the parked town car, accidentally crashing into Dr. Wily. They glared furiously at each other.

"You never liked me," Ice Man growled.

"How could I like an ungrateful lump of misshapen steel like you?" Dr. Wily snarled. "I expect Robot Masters to be competent, respectful, and above all _obedient_. You've always been a pest, and furthermore you are kicked out of my army."

Ice Man's hands shot to Dr. Wily's throat. "Guts Man! H-h-help," Dr. Wily wheezed out, his face turning purple as Ice Man began to squeeze.

Guts Man crashed forward with a roar at Dr. Wily's plea, parting through the ice-bots like an offensive linesman. Ice Man hastily dropped Dr. Wily and ran away while Guts Man loomed defensively in front of Dr. Wily, brandishing his fists.

"No one plays me for a chump," Ice Man muttered to himself. "Not Light, or Mega Man, or Wily!"

Ice Man headed back towards the blimp.

* * *

Mega Man could sense the bridled emotion churning inside of Proto Man. He thought back with trepidation to the last time he had fought Proto Man while he was angry. Yet, at the same time, there was something genuine about the way Proto Man acted when his tempter had blown that betrayed his usual calm, carefree demeanor. "What now? Out of tricks?" Mega Man taunted, shooting an _Ice_ _Slasher_ beam at Proto Man.

Proto Man flattened against the cab of a pickup truck as the _Ice_ _Slasher_ swept past him, then shot forward like a bullet. "What makes you think you have any right to judge?" he demanded as he blasted Mega Man at point-blank range. Mega Man fell backwards, gave a quick shake of his head, then fired a retreating _Ice_ _Slasher_ as he scrambled around to the other side of the pickup for cover. Proto Man fired into the _Ice_ _Slasher_ , neutralizing it scarcely after it had left Mega Man's blaster. "Who died and made you king? You're not as good as you think you are. No one is." Proto Man fired into the gas tank of the pickup, causing it to explode. Mega Man ducked as the hood of the truck flew over his head.

"And here's the real kicker, you're a terrible fighter!" Proto Man scoffed, leaping through the smoke. He slammed his boot down on Mega Man's foot and delivered a sharp uppercut under the jaw. Mega Man stumbled backward, slightly dazed. "Give it up, Mega Man. You're _never_ going to beat me."

"You're not so tough, I threw you into an airplane turbine!" Mega Man gasped, but his voice had quavered.

"Oh, so you want me to throw you into an airplane turbine? Would that make it even?" Proto Man hissed. "Alright, next time I find one, I will!"

Neither of them expected what happened next.

The blimp, which towered above them like a ten-story balloon, had caught on fire. Lines of flame shot along its ridged infrastructure, searing holes in the polyester envelope. Heat and smoke filled the air. Then the helium chambers inside ignited, flame blossoming outwards in bright jets.

Mega Man and Proto Man had unconsciously stopped fighting to gaze at the spectacular inferno. Then without a word they tore off, Mega Man searching for Mr. Zero and Roll, while Proto Man looked for Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily was sprawled out behind the town car, frozen in shock, the flames of the blimp reflecting in his wide, staring eyes. "What's happening?" he choked out as Proto Man dragged him to my feet. "My blimp!"

"Yeah I see it, let's go before it roasts you."

"Ice Man did this." Dr. Wily's face shriveled furiously, struggling to remain rooted to the spot as Proto Man pulled his arm. "He must have started an electrical fire with the flight equipment!"

Cut Man was running blindly away from the blimp, a sheet of burning envelope caught on sheers. Guts Man was stomping on the head of an already flattened Ice-bot.

"Idiots," Dr. Wily growled. "Cut Man, Guts Man! Stop bumbling around and retrieve Air Man. If you see Mega Man or that traitor Ice Man, finish them off…but be quick about it!"

Proto Man dragged Dr. Wily to the edge of the parking lot and away from the burning heat, the glacier at their backs. They stared at the blimp as they waited for Cut Man and Guts Man to return, a sheet of black smoke hanging thick in the air.

"So what's your escape plan?" Proto Man asked.

"I didn't have an escape plan because I didn't need one!" Dr. Wily snapped angrily. "The blimp was our sole transportation! I don't know how we will get out of here now."

The answer came in the form of a rusty exterminator van, which screeched to a halt next to them. Dust Man stepped out, his eyes flickering towards the blimp. "You boys sure know how to have fun! I can tell I'm going to like working for Dr. Wily."

Dr. Wily's shoulders slumped in annoyance. Proto Man gave Dr. Wily a half smile. "Guess we're stuck with him."

* * *

After he had disengaged with Proto Man, Mega Man ran to the blazing blimp.

"Roll!"

Roll was lying on her back, her left leg twisted unnaturally. "I did it! I defeated Air Man!" she laughed in a wheezy voice. She looked over at Mega Man and smirked. "And how many Robot Masters did you beat today?"

"Zero," Mega Man replied shortly. Then a horrible thought struck him and he turned towards the blimp's gondola, which was completely engulfed in flame. "Zero…where's Mr. Zero?"

"Not in there, I rescued him first."

Mega Man looked the gondola grimly a moment longer, then quickly bent over to pick Roll up.

"I can get up myself," Roll said angrily, slapping away his hand as she cambered to her feet. Then she wobbled and toppled back over with a giddy giggle. "Okay, maybe not!"

"Here, let me give you a hand…Dad's going to have to look at your leg, looks like you may have bent your titanium femur." He slung Roll's arm across his shoulder, helping her limp away from smoldering blimp. "This is why I didn't want you to come along," Mega Man scolded. "I can do this by myself."

"Oh you think you can keep me at home? Well guess what, you got another thing coming," Roll announced superiorly. "I'm suppose to keep an eye on you."

"Says who?"

"Says Dr. Light."

"What?" Mega Man gave Roll a dubious look. "Sorry, you got that wrong. Dr. Light told me to keep an eye on _you_."

"Excuse me?" Roll snorted. "Why would Dr. Light tell _you_ to keep an eye on _me_? _You_ _'_ _re_ the one who flipped-out and joined Dr. Wily and his merry band of evil robots!"

"That only happened one time," Mega Man retorted. "Dr. Light is worried about you getting hurt, and so am I. It's dangerous out here!"

"There's just as much chance that you're going to get hurt or worse as me!" Roll pointed out.

"Fine, it's because you're trigger happy and enjoy fighting more than anyone one should, sis."

"I do not!"

They glared at each other quietly.

"I can't believe Dad went behind our backs to trick us into looking after each other," Roll grumbled. "What does he think we are, kids?" She cast a critical eye over Mega Man. "So who beat you up?"

"Proto Man."

"Pfff."

"Don't laugh, he's a difficult adversary."

"And you're a nerd. What are we going to do about the glacier?"

"Find Mr. Zero and get the _'_ _anti-freeze_ _'_ formula…but first, I'm going to take you home."

* * *

The sun was setting as Proto Man drove the exterminator van through a police barricade onto a deserted highway leading out of the city (the Police-Robo Units on duty were still trapped in the perimeter of the glacier). Dust Man, Air Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man were crammed in the back.

"Damn Ice Man, he ruined everything," Dr. Wily fumed from the passenger seat. "My blimp, the Super-freeze Machine…all gone! This plan was flawless, I should be sitting on a frozen thrown atop the capitol building right now, not here in this grimy vehicle!"

Proto Man didn't reply.

"I was watching you out there on the parking lot. I have never seen you fight like that," Dr. Wily continued, calming down somewhat. "I had questioned your mental fortitude before, but I now believe you will destroy Mega Man, no doubt about it."

Dr. Wily had thought this compliment would elicit a smug wisecrack from Proto Man, but Proto Man remained staring silently at the road ahead. "Proto, are you paying attention to me?" Dr. Wily asked in annoyance.

"He hates me," Proto Man stated in what sounded like genuine disbelief.

Dr. Wily groaned. "Proto. He. Is. Your. Enemy!" he hissed in aggravation. "He's loyal to humanity and their laws, he's not interested in progression or change and he won't think twice about feeding you to the police, brother or not. Stop caring about what he thinks of you!"

"I know we're two 'bots destined to the eternal struggle of good versus evil, but he could still like me a little." Proto Man's face was set in a tight scowl. It was odd to see Proto Man so serious; Dr. Wily wished Proto Man had been more serious about the mission, then maybe it wouldn't have literally blown up in their faces. "I thought he'd understand," Proto Man continued sorely. "He thinks he's got it all figured out, but he doesn't even have a clue."

Dr. Wily eyed Proto Man keenly. "You tried, Proto," he said supportively. "You were patient with Mega Man, you gave him some uncharacteristically introspective speeches about philosophic values. It's not your fault that Mega Man just refuses to listen; he'd rather throw away his life pining to be virtuous, just like his blasted creator. I told you family is more trouble than it's worth, I was right, yes?"

"You don't have to rub it in," Proto Man grumbled. "You know what, I'm starting to hate Mega Man too."

Dr. Wily smiled to himself. _Perfect._

"Do you think Ice Man's dead, or still out there?" Proto Man asked, abruptly changing the subject. When Cut Man and Guts Man returned with Air Man, they reported that Ice Man was absent among the wreckage.

Dr. Wily harrumphed. "Dead. Good riddance. Fire and ice don't mix." He gave a cruel laugh.

The sun sank beneath the horizon, the frozen city gleaming purple in the twilight behind them. _Just_ _a_ _temporary_ _setback_ , Dr. Wily thought. _I_ _'_ _ll_ _be_ _back!_

_**Next time on Mega Man Recut…** _

Dr. Wily and Proto Man develop connections with the criminal Underground to make a profit using Dr. Wily's greatest feat of mad science yet. Mega Man's determined to stop them without Roll's help, but what chance does he stand when he's two inches tall? …tune in next time for _Incredible_ _Shrinking_ _Mega_ _Man!_


	17. Incredible Shrinking Mega Man, Part 1

****

**Episode 6: Incredible Shrinking Mega Man**

Mega Man spent the next few days in the laboratory with Dr. Light and Mr. Zero devising a chemical compound to dissolve the super-freeze formula. The Robo-Rescue squad had been busy tunneling through the glacier to search for civilians trapped inside buildings. Ironically, Mr. Zero himself was facing so many lawsuits for his involuntary involvement with Dr. Wily that he had no choice but to liquidate his own company, and planned to retire to Costa Rica. In the end, the glacier was finally broken down through sublimation, and Dr. Light's laboratory returned to its normal activities.

Of the three Domestic Robots that Dr. Light had created, only Morris and Dolores were passed along to manufactures for testing, while the Doris prototype remained at Dr. Light's laboratory. Neither Mega Man nor Roll were particularly thrilled about her reactivation. Though Doris no longer tried to assassinate anyone in the Light household, it was the only aspect of her personality that had changed. She still only performed the bare minimum of her cleaning duties ("You should learn to pick up after yourselves!"), and she was still ill tempered and disagreeable.

"And don't expect me to do your laundry," Doris said snappishly to Mega Man one day while she was taking out the trash.

"Actually, I prefer to do my own laundry," Mega Man replied. He had been doing his own laundry ever since Roll had accidentally thrown a red sweater in with his wash, turning his socks and underwear pink.

Doris gave Mega Man a sneer, stalking out the front door with the trash bag just as Met scurried in with the mail. She handed Mega Man a stack of letters which he cheerfully tore open, already knowing what they contained. Though Mega Man was still under scrutiny from the press, it had lessened (partially because of the glacier, partially do a recent scandal involving Governor Parson) and Mayor Hill had been forwarding letters from Mega Man's admirers. Most were written by children, and some contained crayon drawings of him fighting Robot Masters. The letters cheered Mega Man considerably; at least kids still liked having a robot hero.

There was a clacking noise from behind him and a moment later Roll appeared, limping on a crutch. The injury she had sustained was severe enough that her tibia and fibula needed to be replaced, so she had been without a lower left leg for two weeks, the time needed to recast, temper, and reset the titanium for new robotic supports. She had turned down using a temporary leg, complaining that it felt weird, lifeless, and numb.

Roll peered over Mega Man's shoulder to look at the pictures too. "That's cute—I wish I had fans who'd draw pictures of me."

Mega Man gave her a half smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm going to pieces," Roll complained. "It's so boring being trapped in the lab all the time, I'm about to flip my circuits!"

"Be cool, Roll—don't lose your 'head," Mega Man laughed, reaching over to pat Roll on the head. Roll ducked. "It's only been two weeks! Did Dr. Light say if your new leg was ready before he left?"

"Yeah, he said he'd install it tonight when he got home from his thing at the police station, though I bet I could do it myself, its not like its rocket science or anything."

"You better let Dr. Light do it, you know you're not suppose to work on yourself," Mega Man reminded her as he tucked the stack of letters under his arm.

"Chill out, Rock—I know what I'm doing. But if it makes you feel any better, I suppose a few more hours won't kill me." She gave him a bright smile. "Wily's been quiet lately, huh?"

"Uh…yeah," Mega Man replied warily at the change of subject.

"But he's still out there," Roll continued. "So you know it's only a matter of time before he strikes again."

"Thanks for reminding me," Mega Man muttered, turning down the hallway towards the lab.

Roll followed closely behind him. "So I was thinking, maybe we should start preparing for his next attack. I know you use to train with the Robo-Officers, but I think we can step it up if we did some training together here at the lab—"

"I don't want to talk about this," Mega Man snapped suddenly. "I don't like the idea of you coming into battle with me."

Roll looked taken aback. "What's with you? Even Dr. Light's cool with it now! You were cool with it once too!"

"I don't understand why you even want to come anyway," Mega Man said quietly, bracing himself for a fight. "It's not as if we're all playing a harmless game of laser tag."

"Well I can't just let you go out there alone, what kind of sister would that make me?" Roll replied. They had stopped in the doorway of the lab. Met, who had been tailing at his heels, bumped head first into Mega Man's calf.

Mega Man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the risk is too great, especially for you. You're not really prepared for the battle field."

"I've been fighting Bad-bots for as long as you have!" Roll retorted, flaring up.

"And you've been very lucky not to have been seriously hurt."

"Same for you!"

"I'm not as vulnerable as you are."

"Because I don't have titanium armor or a plasma cannon."

"Correct."

"Well maybe I can talk Dad into building me one too."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Just drop it, okay?" Mega Man answered, stepping into the laboratory.

Roll narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Is it because I'm a girl robot? Is that it?"

Mega Man turned back to face Roll. "It has nothing to do with your gender."

"Then what is it?" she asked heatedly.

Mega Man hesitated. "Well, uh—"

"See, you don't have an answer," Roll interrupted.

"I do—" Mega Man began haltingly, not meeting Roll's eyes. "It's just, you know—having a plasma cannon is a big responsibility. You can't just go charging around with one like Calamity Jane."

This seemed to enrage Roll more. "Why does everyone treat me like a criminal?" she demanded, her eyes flashing.

"Now hold on, no one's treating you like a criminal—" Mega Man protested angrily, his eyes snapping back to Roll's face.

"Well that's what it feels like!" Roll spat. "No one trusts me!"

"No one said that either!" Mega Man shouted.

"Then why don't you want me fighting Wily with you?"

"Because I don't need your help, I can fight Wily alone."

This silenced Roll. She blinked, her fingers tightening around the handle of her crutch. Then with a loud huff she turned sharply and began hobbling back down the hall.

"Hey, can I give you a hand?" Mega Man asked with slight concern, following Roll to the stairs. He wasn't sure what he had said that had suddenly offended her.

"Don't bother," Roll snapped, her crutch thumping heavily against the steps.

Mega Man sighed. "You can't just keep storming off to your room like that, it's really immature!" he called up the stairs. A second later he was beaned by one of Rush's chew toys that Roll had pelted down the stairs.

"Next time, duck!" she called back leeringly.

"And she wonders why we won't let her have a plasma cannon," Mega Man muttered wryly to Met, but Met was so embarrassed by the scene that she had left a long time ago.

Doris had come back into the house, letting the door slam behind her. She eyed the chew toy on the floor with disgust. "I'm not picking that up."

* * *

Pipi was roosting on Roll's dresser as she burst into her room. More quietly, Roll limped across the carpet, leaned her crutch against the wall, and settled down at her windowsill where she could glare fiercely at the back yard. She didn't understand why Mega Man was acting so _controlling_ all of a sudden. He always thought he knew better just because he was older—and not for the first time Roll wished Dr. Light had activated her first so she could lord her age over _him_ as his big sister. _Bet_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _nice_ _being_ _a_ _bomber-robot._ _Everyone_ _thinks_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _a_ _hero,_ _and_ _you_ _can_ _do_ _no_ _wrong_ _in_ _Dr._ _Light_ _'_ _s_ _eyes._ _Meanwhile_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _stuck_ _here_ _doing_ _nothing_ _but_ _existing._

Another thing gnawed furiously at the back of Roll's mind, a lingering suspicion that she'd harbored for a long time. Though she knew he'd deny it, Roll believed Mega Man saw Proto Man as his brother. But why? She had gotten a full assessment of Proto Man's character while trapped with him in an underground tunnel—and he was the exact opposite of the kind of robot that Mega Man would get along with. If Mega Man considered Proto Man a brother, it could only mean one thing: Mega Man no longer thought of himself as anything _but_ the Blue Bomber, a combat robot.

This conclusion left her feeling hurt and a sting of jealousy. Didn't being an advanced android matter anymore? She knew Mega Man better than anyone. But maybe they had lost their family connection, and she was no more related to him than she was to Guts Man. After all, Roll wasn't a bomber-robot like Mega Man or Proto Man. _When_ _we_ _catch_ _Proto_ _Man_ _and_ _Dr._ _Light_ _takes_ _away_ _his_ _plasma_ _cannon,_ _will_ _you_ _two_ _still_ _be_ _brothers?_ she thought spitefully. But another horrible thought struck her. What if Dr. Light reprogrammed Proto Man to fight Dr. Wily as Mega Man's partner? Where would that leave her?

Roll leaned her head against the window, watching a robin hunt for worms on the lawn below. She felt she had no one to relate to, and secretly longed to be noticed a little more. Being confined to the laboratory was making her stir crazy, and she was spending too much time alone with her thoughts. Watching TV, playing video games, and listening to music could only occupy one for so long; Roll missed riding her skycycle, going downtown, even running errands—and yes, fighting Dr. Wily's robots too.

Yet, despite her anger, Roll began slowly recanting her dark thoughts against Mega Man. She knew he was unhappy, and being recognized on a national scale as a hero was far from easy. The situation was sad; Mega Man wanted to become an unstoppable machine. He had never had a choice about it, really, but Mega Man felt it was his duty to do it, just as a soldier gives up his life for service. He may have gotten closure about his identity crisis, but he still acted differently—withdrawn, tense, and cynical. But the one thing Roll knew hadn't changed was Mega Man's deep love of family—and no matter how much he changed, he would still be her brother.

And as far as _Proto_ _Man_ was concerned, Mega Man was her brother first, and Roll only had one brother—besides, by what right could Proto Man claim Mega Man as a sibling anyway?

* * *

In the armory of Skull Fortress, Stone Man was stacking crates of spare parts into tidy rows with slow, thoughtful care. As Proto Man passed, he waved a flagstone-sized hand and rumbled some sort of unintelligible greeting that sounded a bit like a cement mixer churning.

Proto Man glanced around at the Robot Masters and waved to get their attention. "Hey guys. I know there's been some rumors about why Ice Man didn't return from New York last week," Proto Man began casually. The Pfister Robot Masters halted their debate about measurements, eyeing Proto Man curiously. Bright Man poked his head out from behind a pyramid of energy cans and Air Man turned to Proto Man attentively. Even Magnet Man and Ring Man looked interested. "The truth is…he's dead. We destroyed him for committing mutiny."

This wasn't true. Ice Man's ultimate fate had been left unsolved, but when Dr. Wily had been unable to locate his homing signal, his destruction seemed confirmed. The Robot Masters were casting furtive looks at each other, as if wondering who was next.

Magnet Man was the first to respond to the news. "Knew that 'bot would try to kill off Wily."

Proto Man looked over at Ring Man and Magnet Man. "What do you mean?"

Ring Man answered with a laugh, "He was always pissed off about something, ranting and raving like a serial killer or somethin'."

"One psycho little bot," Magnet Man agreed.

"And you didn't bring this up with me?" Proto Man asked. Ring Man and Magnet Man shrugged in unison. Proto Man wasn't completely surprised. He addressed the Robot Masters as a group again. "So, anyone have anything to complain about? If I were you I'd bring it up with me before Wily finds out."

"Nah, we're good," Crash Man answered, sounding fairly sincere.

"Glad to hear it. Ring Man, got a little job for you."

"I'm busy," Ring Man responded automatically.

"No you're not. I need you go to Pleasant Valley get some stuff for us—a kit of prosthetics, a ream of cardstock, some graphite, and Elec Man needs a new suit."

"I'm not going shopping!" Ring Man protested.

"You're not shopping, you're picking up a package," Proto Man explained. While Dr. Wily preferred stealing supplies, when they needed specific items in small quantities, it was easier to use mail order and have them delivered to a private mailbox under the pseudonym Emmett Wood. "Oh, and get some bread for Wily, think he's out."

"Fine, whatever. Where's Pleasant Valley?"

"It's a little town forty-three miles north east of Skull Fortress."

"Huh. What else is around here?" Ring Man asked with interest.

"Not much but badlands…there's Sea Gulch, but that's over a hundred miles west."

"What's the closest city?"

"Cheyenne, but if you go out that far, Wily will trash you."

"Who'd want to go to Cheyenne," Magnet Man muttered.

"There's a supply closet somewhere around here with disguises and stuff if you need it. If you run into any humans, don't let them figure out who you work for," Proto Man continued. "This place is secret, 'kay?"

"If Wily's worried about being found, maybe he shouldn't have set up operations in a 'Skull Fortress.'" Ring Man pointed out. "Might as well have an airstrip visible from space that says: 'Dr. Wily, the world's greatest evil genius, lives here.'"

"Wily wanted to do that, but I talked him out of it."

"I really hope you are kidding, Proto Man," Ring Man said without humor. "Still, Family Thrill Zone was small time, there were over twenty parks in the Great Planes, each a virtual deathtrap by today's safety standards," he added knowledgably.

"Yup, and all scheduled to be demolished by '94. Missed this one though," Proto Man said with a smirk.

Dust Man joined in. "Hiding out in an abandoned amusement park…should be records about stuff like that somewhere, right?" he asked seriously.

"We used to have an arsonist who'd take care of those things for us," Proto Man replied.

"Yeah, when's Wily going to fix Fire Man?" Ring Man asked.

"He's working on it."

"Yeah right. So lay it on us straight, what would happen if the feds found out where Skull Fortress was?"

The Robot Masters were giving off an air of tension as though worried that they would get caught, or bombed. They had seen enough of the news to know that Dr. Wily's schemes had generated a considerable amount of attention from the government, which meant they had more than Mega Man to worry about. Proto Man had nothing to say to alleviate this, and moralizing Dr. Wily's troops wasn't in his job description.

That was Crash Man's job, who at that moment had ambled over with Bomb Man to take part in their conversation. "We've been preparing. Look, here's Skull Fortress." Crash Man began drawing a diagram in the unfinished floor using one of his drill arms. "And there's the gulley in the middle. The upper structure itself is just the tip of the iceberg, we're all down here in the armory, and over here is extended storage. We have five hundred attack-bots, skull tanks, and some fighter jets and helicopters in the hangar," Crash Man described in a blasé sort of voice, "But our built in defenses outstrip all of that. Projectile bombs, concealed bombs, smart bombs, proximity bombs, remote bombs—" as Crash Man talked, he scratched 'X's in the dirt, marking the bomb locations, "—I could go on, but I think its clear: if anyone messes with Wily, they won't survive."

Ring Man eyed the diagram skeptically, which was now dotted with 'X's. It looked like Skull Fortress was rigged to self-destruct upon enemy infiltration. "Uh, would _we_ survive that?"

Crash Man gave a mild shrug. "I don't have all the details worked out yet. This is what Wily wants though." Behind him, Bomb Man was nodding in approval. "And that's just _if_ they break through the force field, and that's only _if_ they figure out our location underneath the cloaking grid."

"And none of that's going to happen if everyone does their job right," Proto Man added. His communicator began flashing. "Gotta go, Wily's paging me."

* * *

A minute later Proto Man entered Dr. Wily's poorly lit laboratory. Underneath a worktable a crate was rattling lightly and emitting fluttering and squeaking sounds, which was the first thing to draw his attention. Crouching down to look inside, Proto Man discovered that it was filled with robotic bats. They looked not dissimilar to Haunted House decorations, like a cluster of flying eight balls with red ripstop wings and lamprey-like mouths. He poked a finger through the bars, and one of the bats snapped at his fingers. "Friendly little buggers."

"Those are my battontons," Dr. Wily called from the other side of his laboratory without looking over. "Spy-bats, built them last night. Come here."

Cut Man and Guts Man were fidgeting in a corner, waiting for Dr. Wily to either give them an order or dismiss them. At the moment, Dr. Wily was digging through the circuitry of Elec Man's _Thunder_ _Beam_ to better understand its mechanics, but it was clear his mind was elsewhere. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, as though he were about to burst from excitement. "I have just invented something brilliant, something that will astound and amaze you, the like of which has never been seen before."

"Go on," Proto Man said gamely, walking over to lean against one of Dr. Wily's computer banks.

Dr. Wily grinned broadly, his demeanor mirroring that of a ringmaster announcing his star act. He snapped the armor back on Elec Man's forearm and gave Proto Man his full attention. "Just imagine, if you can, the life of a bug—being the size of pea, small enough to be swept down a storm drain when it rains or to be crushed by a boot." He emphasized by stamping his foot down on an imaginary bug, grinding his heel against the floor. "Now imagine a device that has the power to take an object—say of human size—and reduce its mass and volume in perfect scale to that of a bug?"

"Oh, you mean a shrink ray?" Proto Man guessed.

"Yes, a _shrink_ _ray_ ," Dr. Wily revealed gleefully. "Just think of the possibilities! In fact, I've figured out a way to permanently solve our financial issues with such an invention—by shrinking entire _cities._ "

Elec Man, while not originally included in this conversation, couldn't resist butting in. "It's scientifically impossible to miniaturize matter. What would the new form be composed of? Super-small atoms?" he inquired boldly.

Proto Man snickered. "Sounds like Elec Man is volunteering to be a test subject."

Dr. Wily didn't seem to mind Elec Man's criticism, apparently interpreting it as simply uneducated as he wagged a finger. "I had thought of that too! Which is why I need a special focusing device for the laser. You see, in order for the shrink rays to work the laser must be refracted through a special material, specifically the Stars of Nyx," he explained. "It's a collection of flawless gemstones cut by the artisan jeweler Fredrick Musgrave in 1832. The gems were harvested from a meteor that crashed in the Sahara Desert and are prized for their unique luster—but also observed to emit a _mysterious_ _radiation_."

As soon as Dr. Wily had begun describing the gemstones, Elec Man looked like he was going to lose it. He was shaking his head at the ground, clearly no longer wanting to be part of this conversation.

"Neat," Proto Man supplied in the silence, noticing that Dr. Wily was looking eagerly at them. "When do we start?"

"Tonight. Elec Man, return to your post. Proto Man, Cut Man, Guts Man—meet me at the Skullker in fifteen minutes. Oh, and bring Dust Man as well…I want to test his usefulness."

* * *

"That man is insane."

"Gee, really? The mad science hadn't tipped me off yet."

Instead of reporting immediately to the hangar as Dr. Wily instructed, Proto Man had followed Elec Man out of the laboratory and was walking with him down the hallway that lead to the armory.

"Weren't you listening?" Elec Man asked incredulously. "He's making shrink rays powered by _magic_ crystals. It's an insult to your intelligence and mine."

"Maybe, but if it does work, wouldn't that be cool?"

"If Wily shrinks every major city, it'll destroy the economy, including the Underground which we normally trade with," Elec Man continued.

"Quit looking for holes in Wily's plans," Proto Man said dismissively. "Just go with the flow." They were reaching the end of the hallway. "Hey Elec Man, do me a favor?" Proto Man spoke up suddenly, his voice lowering. "Know our recycling room? Go to the scrap metal compactor, turn it on, and step inside."

Elec Man gave him a sharp look. "Is this another one of your jokes?" he asked quietly. "I will be destroyed."

"Yeah, I think you will," Proto Man agreed, shrugging. "That's an order. Hop to it."

Elec Man gave him a look of disbelief and deep loathing. He was about to turn back down the hall when Proto Man called after him. "I'm just kidding, I'd never order you to hurt yourself, Wily'd have a fit. Just testing your loyalty, you're a good sport."

Elec Man scowled, banishing the look of fear that had been on his face. "This has something to do with Ice Man's betrayal, doesn't it?" he asked reproachfully.

"You know it. Of all the other Robot Masters Dr. Wily's reprogrammed, your personality and will have changed the least…and in your case, that could be a problem."

"It gives me no pleasure following your orders. If I could disobey Wily, you'd both be dead."

"See, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Proto Man laughed. "Though no offence, if you were capable of killing me, you wouldn't be here."

"So how do you justify keeping me here against my will?"

"Never said I did." Proto Man considered for a moment. "Do you believe in karma?"

"No."

"Well, while I can't go into the details of your past, let's just say maybe you had something like this coming."

Elec Man didn't argue, but gave Proto Man a skeptical look. "And what does karma have in store for you?"

Proto Man smirked. "I don't believe in karma. Listen, I don't understand what you're unhappy about. I know you think working at Skull Fortress is slumming, but by this time next week, you'll be back on top. In the mean time, you've got important jobs to do, jobs too tedious for a human like Wily to do it himself. He's the creative architect, after all, which takes up all his time."

"A child can dream up a shrink ray."

"Yeah, but only a mad genius can build one. Wily specializes in impossible inventions. For example, you were reprogrammed by a gun made of vacuum tubes and price scanner parts. Isn't that amazing?"

Elec Man went silent, purposely not looking at Proto Man as he shut the door of the armory behind him.

"You weren't programmed with a sense of humor, were ya?" Proto Man snickered to himself.

* * *

The Skullker had many advantages, it was fast, easy to maneuver, and difficult to track, especially under the cover of a fierce thunderstorm. Rain pounded against the convex windows in sheets as Dr. Wily and Proto Man hovered above Washington D.C. for the second time that year. Guts Man, Cut Man, and Dust Man leapt out of the Skullker onto the roof of Smithsonian Museum of Natural History. After Cut Man took out the building's power, they circled in on a long glass roof lantern, and at the next clap of thunder burst into the museum below. A couple of patrolling guards jumped in surprise as they clattered to the floor, raising their nightsticks towards the dripping Robot Masters.

"Buzz off!" Cut Man sneered, firing a _Rolling_ _Cutter_ at their feet to send them off.

"Find those gemstones!" Guts Man barked. They had a small window before security reinforcements arrived.

None of the present Robot Masters were accustomed to the subtlety of a heist, so they began trampling through the exhibits, smashing the caskets of mummies, toppling a fossilized skeleton of a triceratops, and finally crashing into the Hall of Gems purely by chance. "Ahhhh, here they are!" Dust Man rasped, pointing to a display tucked in an alcove.

On a cushion sat four blood red gemstones, three the size of strawberries, one the size of a large grapefruit: The Stars of Nyx. Though the Robot Masters were not programmed for appraisal, even they could tell that the gemstones' price was insurmountable. "Haha, there's no other gems like these in the world!" Guts Man chuckled, holding up one of gemstones between his fingers, where it glittered like a smoldering coal.

* * *

The sun had been down for an hour before the headlights of Dr. Light's cadillac had appeared at the end of their road (Roll had nervously joked about contacting the police station about a missing person). When Dr. Light entered the laboratory, he looked tired and drawn, but was eager to begin repairing Roll immediately.

"I'm sorry that I came home so late. Inspector Gretsch had more questions for me that I thought he would, sometimes I wonder whose side they're on—I haven't even had dinner yet."

"What did Inspector Gretsch want to talk to you about?" Mega Man asked. He was sitting on an empty worktable with his legs hanging over the side.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, just interested in my inventions," Dr. Light answered evasively as Met laid out Roll's new leg. Met gave a comforting beep as Roll sat down on the repairable and laid on her back. But before Dr. Light could begin the repair, they all jumped as the Emergency Satellite Scanner's began beeping urgently. "We better check out that alarm!" Mega Man called.

"Wily's robots are destroying the Smithsonian museum!" Dr. Light exclaimed as he and Mega Man gathered at the Emergency Satellite Scanner. "Your assistance has been requested—not a bad sign."

Mega Man had a feeling that Washington D.C. wouldn't be happy to see him back so soon, but taking care of a few loose Robot Masters would be a cinch, and if it helped his reputation, all the better. He nodded towards Dr. Light. "We'll stop 'em! C'mon Rush, let's go!"

"Hey, what about me?" Roll cried from the worktable. "Dr. Light's almost finished reattaching my leg, I'll come with you!"

"No time, I'll handle this one on my own," Mega Man replied, shooting her a meaningful look as he hopped on to Rush's back. They jetted off through the canopy exit, Roll glaring crossly at his back.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later (thanks to the turbo thrusters in Rush's jet) Mega Man was rocketing through the thunderstorm in Washington D.C., arriving at the Smithsonian just in time to find the three Robot Masters huddled together around a display case. Mega Man leapt off Rush and kicked Guts Man in the chest with both feet, knocking him through a wall with a crash.

Cut Man jumped in surprise. "The blue-dweeb! Grab him! I'll slice-and-dice him!"

An unfamiliar Robot Master tackled Mega Man as Cut Man fired a _Rolling_ _Cutter_ which whirled like a razor-sharp discus towards his neck. Mega Man quickly knocked the blade off course with a well-aimed kick, sending it flying into a large, plastic chandelier above Cut Man's head, which promptly buried him. As soon as Cut Man went down, Mega Man seized the arm wrapped around his chest and threw the Robot Master over his shoulder and onto the floor, stunning him.

 _Easy,_ Mega Man thought, smirking with satisfaction at the defeated Robot Masters. "Well boy, looks like there's nothing left to do but clean up this mess and find out what those scum-bots were up to," he remarked cheerfully, petting Rush between the ears.

"Guess again, Mega Man!"

Mega Man glanced over his shoulder. Guts Man had gotten to his feet, and was just about to tip over a heavy shelf on him. Mega Man reached out to catch it in mid fall as ancient Egyptian steles tumbled down and smashed at his feet, but Guts Man slammed his fists into the shelf's back, forcing it to drop like a drawbridge and pinning Mega Man and Rush underneath.

"Use the shrink ray!" Guts Man growled.

Cut Man and Guts Man snapped two of the smaller gemstones into place on the ray guns they had brought with them and pointed their sights towards the floor as Mega Man struggled to get up.

"Last chance!" Mega Man said threateningly as he threw the empty shelf back against the wall. "Give it up or I'll blast you!"

"Blast _this,_ Mega Man," Guts Man thundered, "—or should I say _,_ _Mega_ _'_ _Mouse_ _'_?"

Mega Man flinched as a warm red ray engulfed he and Rush. But the ray guns didn't inflict pain, instead he experienced a strange sinking sensation, like riding an elevator downward. Though Mega Man could feel his feet planted firmly on the floor, it looked like he was falling miles from the ceiling, and the Robot Masters appeared to be _growing_. A second later, the sinking sensation stopped. Mega Man blinked, and whirled around. The Robot Masters towered over him like skyscrapers, the broken bits of steles lay scattered around him like boulders. Rush began whimpering. As his mind reeled in incomprehension, Mega Man took a step backward and stumbled over the gap between tiles on the floor. The reality of the situation was testing the confines of his sanity, but Mega Man could come to only one conclusion.

_We've been shrunk!_

_**To be continued…** _


	18. Incredible Shrinking Mega Man, Part 2

"Sh-shit! Take this!"

Mega Man drew a blaster and fired upward at the Godzilla-sized Guts Man, but the plasma fire merely fizzled against him like sparks. Guts Man roared with laughter, his chest shaking like an earthquake and his voice booming like an air raid siren. "You're killin' me—with _laughter_! Ha-hahahaha! Now it's time to give you the _boot!"_

"Run!" Mega Man shouted to Rush as a shadow blanked them. Frantically, they scrambled into the space underneath the shelf as Guts Man's boot broke through the floor behind them. As Mega Man backed into the wall gaping at the giant toes of the Robot Masters' boots, he could feel himself shake uncontrollably. _What_ _the_ _hell is_ _going_ _on_ _here?_ He felt no different physically, but the world around him had grown a lot larger. He never dreamed he'd fall victim to a _shrink_ _ray_ , and didn't relish the idea of being captured, squashed, or any other horrible thing that could be done to a shrunken robot.

Rush whined loudly, pawing at his arm. Mega Man's mind raced. They had to get somewhere safe before Guts Man flattened them into a pair of titanium coins.

Their roof disappeared as Guts Man heaved the shelf over his head. "Rush, heal!" Mega Man commanded, getting an idea. It'd be risky, but his options were limited and he had to focus on survival. He sprinted forward, dashing underneath Guts Man and away from the Robot Masters.

"Don't let 'im get away!" Guts Man shouted overhead.

A _Rolling Cutter_ sank into the tile just ahead of Mega Man, stopping him short as he slammed into it like a giant gong. _Good_ _thing_ _Cut_ _Man_ _'_ _s_ _a_ _bad_ _shot!_ Mega Man thought in frustration, rubbing his head. He stepped around and dove under a wooden bracket of tribal masks, Rush scampering noisily behind him. Mega Man waited tensely, his eyes darted back and forth from Cut Man to Guts Man's feet, which thundered closer. _Any_ _second_ _now_ _…_

* * *

Cut Man and Guts Man collided into the bracket with a loud crash, which smashed to pieces at their feet. Their eyes searched the splintered wood, but there was no sign of the miniscule robots. "They… _vanished_ ," Cut Man concluded uncertainly.

"Find them!" Guts Man ordered.

"No time," Dust Man rasped behind them. "We gotta get this big gemstone back to Dr. Wily."

"ARRRGH, next time, Mega Man!" Guts Man bellowed, sinking his fists into a display case of delicate Mesoamerican carvings. Cut Man and Dust Man jumped. As Guts Man stormed toward a fire exit, Dust Man gave Cut Man a sidelong look, who shrugged, then they hurried to catch up.

* * *

The storm had started to let up as Proto Man and Dr. Wily landed the Skullker to meet the Robot Masters, leaving the engine running behind them. "Excellent work," Dr. Wily purred, snatching the large gemstone from Dust Man's hand.

Swelling with pride at Dr. Wily's praise, Guts Man announced, "The shrink rays work! Tested one on Mega Man and his dumb dog!"

Dr. Wily's smile broadened to show all of his yellowed teeth. "I had a feeling he would interfere. Tell me more."

"The ray shriveled him up like a balloon with a puncture in it," Guts Man guffawed. "Sure was funny watchin' the blue dweeb scurry around on the floor like a cockroach!"

"He could be the toy in a happy meal now, eh heh," Cut Man joined in.

Dr. Wily laughed. "Do you hear that, Proto Man? Mega Man's been blasted with my shrink ray, and now he's doomed to live the life of an insect!"

Proto Man gave a small smirk. "Wish I coulda seen that. Where is he?"

There was a short silence. Cut Man and Guts Man looked uneasily at each other.

"You lost him, didn't you?"

"No matter," Dr. Wily interrupted before either could answer, the red gleam of the gemstone reflecting in his beady eyes as he carried it back towards the Skullker. "You three, load the special equipment from the back of the Skullker into the van and get out of range, quickly! I'm about to do a little field test with the super shrink ray. I'd hate to be Mega Man after that!"

* * *

Dr. Wily could barely sit still from pronounced elation that bordered giddiness. "Muahahaha. I've finally done it, I've created the perfect weapon! I can shrink animals, people! I can make mole-hills out of mountains." He leaned closer to Proto Man, who was piloting. "But best of all, I can shrink _cities_!" he hissed through a wide grin.

The rain had parted, giving them a sunny view of the land below. Dr. Wily gazed hungrily at the bright green fields and cream-colored landmarks of Washington, D.C. as if it were a picnic spread that lay below them. "Enjoy the moment, Proto Man! We're making _history_ ," he announced, pressing the trigger button of the super-shrink ray. A crimson beam of light fanned out from the front of the Skullker in a radius several miles wide around Capitol Hill. Then, gradually, Washington D.C. began to draw into itself, like a puddle of water going down a drain. Soon there was nothing left but a dot amongst a flat, empty field.

"I did it, I did it! Muahahaha!" Dr. Wily hooted.

They watched as the old midnight blue utility van Guts Man chugged up to the dot. Dust Man stepped out with a thin metal disk which he gently slid underneath the shrunken city. Cut Man followed, placing a glass dome over Washington D.C.'s top, and together they carried it into the back seat of the van.

"Well, gotta hand it to you Doc, you did it—this time," Proto Man said, giving Dr. Wily a thumbs up as the utility van took off towards the highway.

Dr. Wily rubbed his hands together. "Yes, and with Mega Man shrunk down, _no_ _one_ can stop me."

* * *

"There, how do you feel?" Dr. Light asked cheerfully, stepping back from the worktable.

Roll slid to the floor, experimentally putting weight on her new leg. "Great," she answered after a moment, "—but I'm worried about Mega Man and Rush! Let's check the transmitter signal again."

Dr. Light nodded, and together they walked over to his supercomputer. He frowned at the radar. "It's getting weaker…now it's faded entirely."

Dr. Light's voice sounded puzzled yet light, but Roll knew that there were few explanations of why Mega Man's transmitter signal had disappeared. "What about the Satellite Scanner?" she asked nervously. "Maybe we can call him."

Roll watched apprehensively as Dr. Light began tapping at the keyboard of the Emergency Satellite Scanner. They spent a few minutes in tense silence, Roll twisting and pulling at the hem of her sweater as Dr. Light's face grew grimmer and grimmer. "I'm not picking anything up. Something's terribly wrong," he murmured. Finally, he gave up and pulled up a satellite image of Mega Man's last location on the monitor. They recoiled at the sight. Where Washington D.C. use to be lay a perfect circle of smooth dirt. At its edge the sidewalks, streets, and buildings abruptly ended, as though a giant cookie cutter had lifted away the center of the capital.

"It's gone!" Roll gasped.

* * *

As Dr. Wily and Proto Man traveled north, the utility van shadowing underneath them, Proto Man brooded over their flight course. "Why do we keep coming back to New York?" he asked quietly. "I'm sick of it. Let's go somewhere else for a change."

"Ah, but we will," Dr. Wily said soothingly, his bubbly mood yet to diminish. "America is now my oyster, the cities its pearls…all we have to do is collect them. One brief stop in New York is all it takes, then we will be on our way."

"Fine, whatever. Since we've got some time to kill, let's talk about that elephant in the room. What happened with Ice Man's programming? Weird that he stopped obeying you."

Dr. Wily's good mood suddenly soured. "Reprogramming robots isn't an exact science," he said defensively.

"That's not reassuring."

"It's a matter that I've given considerable thought," Dr. Wily added superiorly. "There is no uniform way in which robots are programmed. Every roboticist works differently, creating varied levels of artificial intelligence and complexity. There are robot drones, whose programming is as easy to crack as an egg with an iron skillet, then there are advanced-androids like you and Mega Man, who are completely immune to the effects of the protocol-disruptor." Dr. Wily gave a disdainful sniff.

"Where does Ice Man fit in? Are there advanced Robot Masters too?" Proto Man asked.

Dr. Wily through up his arms in exaggerated bewilderment. "Only Tom would build such a fool thing. Just look how it turned out!" he spat. "However, I think it more likely that he miscalculated while programming his Robot Master's guidance systems, and Ice Man was a dud."

"You know, Light built Cut Man and Guts Man at the same time as he built Ice Man. You think they will turn on us someday too?"

Truth be told, Cut Man had always felt passive about his allegiance, and Guts Man didn't enjoy critical thinking, preferring to just followed orders.

"Absolutely not. They are idiots— _dangerous_ idiots, but they obey my orders."

"Could be they're afraid of you."

"As they should be!"

Proto Man paused for a moment. "Hey Doc, I got a question…did you really invent the protocol-disruptor, or did you rip the idea off someone else?" he asked shrewdly.

Dr. Wily seemed caught off guard by the question. "Forget about Ice Man!" he snapped abruptly. "I have much better things to concentrate on then that dead buffoon."

"Alright," Proto Man said indifferently. "So how are your own Robot Masters coming along?" Dr. Wily had been threatening to build Robot Masters for awhile, but Proto Man had yet to see results.

This brightened Dr. Wily's spirit significantly. He pulled up digital blueprints for Proto Man to view on the Skullker's monitor. "These are the three I told you about earlier," he said, gesturing to a few complicated diagrams drawn with a heavy hand. "This one is based off Elec Man. I've taken into account how vulnerable the electrical circuitry is when incorporated into an android model—"

"Yeah, my little sister took him out with her homemade blaster."

"Exactly. And as such, I've created this design, sacrificing its hands for strong titanium electrodes and incorporating better grounding with a sturdier body. This one over here has a weapon based off Pharaoh Man's powerful laser-based cannon, and this last one is designed with Blackhawk machinery, giving him the ability to fly short distances."

Proto Man frowned as he glanced at the plans from the corner of his eye. "These models are great and all, but I thought they were suppose to look human-ish so they could go undercover as band members (you'd have to get creative disguising the rotor on that one guy). Can you go over the Cold Steel plan again? I didn't really understand it the first time you pitched it."

"Forget about Cold Steel, they were only an accessory to my other plans when I needed to corral the humans into doing my bidding. But now that I've got a shrink ray, it doesn't matter if the humans accept me as their overlord or not, because I'm just going to shrink them all anyway, mwe-ha!" Dr. Wily cast Proto Man a more serious look. "The problem with most of the Robot Masters in my army is that they were designed with a purpose counterintuitive to my plans for world domination."

"I'd agree with that," Proto Man replied, thinking of Bright Man.

"But not the new Robot Masters I have in mind, they will be perfectly tailored to conquer the earth—none of this 'to help mankind' prime directive baloney!" Dr. Wily leaned closer to Proto Man, his voice growing conspiratorial. "There is one other I have yet to tell you about, one that I have already begun building, designed to induce nothing but undiluted dread."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Proto Man asked, his interest peaking.

"What is the scariest thing you can imagine?"

Proto Man shrugged. "Being buried alive."

"No, don't be stupid, how could I build a 'Being-buried-alive Man?' Think horrifying. Repulsive. Terror _beyond_ comprehension."

"Uh, okay. Hmm. Death Man? That'd be to the point."

"No, think more corporeal," Dr. Wily prompted, his smile fading.

If Dr. Wily thought Proto Man was ever going to be on the same wavelength as him, he'd be waiting a long time. "Just tell me, Wily."

Dr. Wily harrumphed. "Perhaps what I have conceived is too frightening even for your 'advanced' electronic brain to imagine."

Proto Man seriously doubted that. He glanced momentarily over his shoulder at the battontons, which were rattling in their cage behind Dr. Wily's seat. "Is it Bat Man? That would be pretty scary."

"Proto, if you're not going to try, don't bother guessing."

* * *

Of all the predicaments Mega Man had yet to be involved in, this was the most undignified. He sat wedged in the gap between Cut Man's leg and his shin guard, careful not to make any movement that'd tickle Cut Man's ankle in anyway. In his arms he held Rush tightly, one hand stroking behind his head comfortingly, the other clamped firmly around his mussel to prevent him from barking. Mega Man's only solace was in his confidence that this was the last place the Robot Masters would have thought to look for them.

It hadn't been a comfortable ride, but it did give Mega Man time to calm down and evaluate his next course of action. He didn't really have a plan. His plasma cannon was useless, and even if he copied the Robot Master's weapons, he was still too small to pose any serious threat. So he remained hidden in Cut Man's shin guard where he could overhear the Robot Masters talking to one another, sensing by movement that they were now in a traveling van.

"Next stop, Philadelphia!" Guts Man called from the driver's seat.

"Heh heh heh…Wily's really hit the _big_ time now!" Cut Man's voice wheezed from above.

"That blue guy that jumped us at the museum, does he trouble you guys a lot?" Dust Man asked from Guts Man's right.

"Mega Man's always messing up Wily's plans," Guts Man answered. "Annoying do-gooder, glad we finally showed him, and what a way to go out, ha ha!"

"So what's Proto Man's story?" Dust Man continued. "Almost looks like Mega Man if he were red too."

"Proto Man is Wily's second-in-command _and_ his favorite bot," Guts Man grumbled. "Likes fightin'."

"Don't cross him, he may not have Wily's temper, but he's a sharp shot and can steal Robot Master weapons," Cut Man warned. "He acts laid-back but that doesn't mean he won't pull rank."

"He's tricky too," Guts Man added. "When Proto Man fights me, he always says 'Look over there!' when there's nothin' over there, then sneaks up and tackles me. I'd like ta wring that show-off's little neck someday. That's just between us though."

"Wish Wily appreciated us more," Cut Man said wistfully.

Mega Man felt a little sympathy towards Cut Man and Guts Man. They had been originally designed for industry and therefore didn't make the best henchmen. If it hadn't been for Dr. Wily's protocol-disruptor, they'd be leading completely different lives by assisting mankind on opposite ends of the country instead of conspiring together in a van how best to terrorize it.

As the van bumped along, Mega Man decided he couldn't remain hiding forever. _Let_ _'_ _s_ _see_ _what_ _they_ _'_ _re_ _up_ _to._ He slipped silently out of Cut Man's shin guard to the bottom of the van, motioning Rush to stay. After spying around at the Robot Masters to make sure none were looking his way, Mega Man scaled the carpet upholstery of the backseat until he could look over its edge. Sitting on a pizza-sized dish and encased in a crystal dome was a miniature city. He gave a small start. _They_ _'_ _ve_ _shrunk_ _Washington!_ He turned his focus to the unattended shrink ray lying next to Cut Man. _Let_ _'_ _s_ _give_ _them_ _a_ _taste_ _of_ _their_ _own_ _medicine._

Carefully, Mega Man began to creep over the ridged car seat cushion, which wobbled like a mattress under his diminished weight. The shrink ray, though no larger than a pistol, was at least four times his size, but if he could just reach it undetected he would be strong enough to aim and fire it at the unsuspecting Robot Masters. That'd even up his odds.

Unfortunately, Dust Man had turned around in his seat at that time. "Hey Cut Man, when we get to—" His mouth fell open as he spotted Mega Man. "It's Mega Man and his mutt!" he cried.

"Hi guys!" Mega Man greeted, caught in the act. He quickly dove the rest of the distance for the shrink ray, but Cut Man hastily swooped it up.

"No you don't!" Cut Man snapped.

At the same time, Dust Man began using his _Dust_ _Crusher_ on Mega Man, sucking him into a powerful vortex towards the accordion hose on his head. Mega Man quickly seized the end of a seat belt as he was lifted into the air before he was vacuumed into Dust Man's cyclone separator. After a moment, Dust Man released Mega man from his _Dust_ _Crusher_ , instead raising his blaster. "Take _this!_ " he hissed. Mega Man hit the deck as a laser swept over him.

"Hey! Not in here you idiot!" Cut Man remonstrated, eyeing the smoking hole in the back door.

Guts Man slammed on the breaks. "Let's find that blue-dweeb."

With the sudden change of inertia, Mega Man and Rush toppled off the back seat and rolled uncontrollably to the front of the van where Dust Man scooped them up. "Got 'em!"

They were thrown into the glove compartment amongst faded driver's insurance, a map of Ohio, and a couple crumbled energy cans. The door slammed shut behind, trapping them inside.

"Open it…nice and slow…so I can give them haircuts, from the neck up," Cut Man leered outside, his head shear clacking together.

In the darkness, Mega Man pulled himself up, kicking a wadded napkin off his face. "Okay Rush, they found us so we gotta jet out of here, fast!" Rush transformed into a jet, and as soon as the compartment door opened, they launched outward like a bullet.

Despite his earlier protest about shooting in the van, Cut Man fired a _Rolling_ _Cutter_ at Mega Man which grazed just over his head before slicing into the dashboard. "Aw, take it easy! I just had this van detailed!" Guts Man bellowed in annoyance.

"That way Rush!" Mega Man commanded, pointing towards the back of the van.

"Hey, I'll crush you like peanuts!" Guts Man called.

Mega Man felt Guts Man's fist snap close just a hair behind him, but they were already out of arm's reach and zooming through the neat laser hole in the back door into the suburbs of Philadelphia, leaving the utility van behind.

 _Now_ _I_ _know_ _what_ _they_ _'_ _re_ _doing_ _with_ _that_ _shrink_ _ray,_ _but_ _what_ _do_ _they_ _want_ _with_ _those_ _cities?_ Mega Man wondered as Rush soared above the rooftop of a bakery. He needed to get in touch with Dr. Light. "Mega Man, calling Dr. Light, Mega Man, calling Dr. Light!" he called into his communicator. It flashed, but the connection wasn't going through. Mega Man growled in frustration. _It_ _'_ _s_ _not_ _working!_ _The_ _signal_ _shrunk_ _down_ _along_ _with_ _us!_

He looked determinedly at the street below. _There_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _some_ _other_ _way_ _we_ _can_ _contact_ _Dr._ _Light._

* * *

At Dr. Light's laboratory, Roll and Dr. Light anxiously watched the feed from the Satellite Scanner. "Look! Philadelphia has disappeared the same way Washington did," Dr. Light cried, "And no one can contact anyone from the city—it's as if they've simply vanished!"

Roll and Dr. Light looked at each other, dreading the worse, when the lab phone began to ring. Dr. Light picked up the receiver. "Hello? …A collect call from Mega Man?" he repeated in surprise. "Yes, I'll accept the charges!" he added hastily. A second later, his face melted into relief. "Mega! Where did you go? We lost your homing signal!"

"I didn't go anywhere," Mega Man's voice replied urgently. "Wily's robots shrunk me and Rush with a shrink ray, then he shrunk Washington!"

Dr. Light's face began to fall. "Mega Man, hold on—you're going too fast. You say you've been shrunk down?" he repeated, his eyebrows shooting into his bangs.

"Yeah, I'm a third as tall as the length of the telephone receiver I'm using; I had to ride Rush just to reach the number pad!"

Roll was listening in close behind. "Has he fried his circuits?" she interjected loudly.

"I'm not losing it, though I'm at the brink!" Mega Man replied. "I've almost been stepped on by Guts Man, I had to hitch a ride in Cut Man's shin guard, and I've been locked in a glove compartment by Dr. Wily's lackey of the week _Dust_ _Man_."

Roll and Dr. Light exchanged glances as Mega Man's voice continued impatiently. "Listen to me. He's using the gemstones his bots stole from the museum as a power source, and the shrink ray used on Washington is much more powerful than the one he used on me. They're transporting the shrunken cities in a blue van. I don't know what he's planning to do with them."

They knew Mega Man would never make up a story like that, and the ramifications of Dr. Wily owning a working shrink ray were horrible. Mega Man was in danger, and so was everyone else.

Roll tore the receiver from Dr. Light's hand. "Come home, Mega Man," she begged. "Dr. Light will get you back to normal!"

"No time, I have to stop Wily! See you later." There was an abrupt click, followed by a dial tone.

"He hung up!" Roll cried indignantly. "Is he nuts? He can't take on Dr. Wily like that!"

Dr. Light looked lost in thought. "A shrink ray!" he breathed, completely astounded. "Dr. Wily has always tinkered with strange inventions, ever since college—ones that in theory would never work, and in morality should never be built! Imagination untethered by the understood physical constraints of reality is probably the most dangerous thing in the world. I must find a way to reverse Dr. Wily's shrink ray!"

* * *

After collecting Philadelphia, Dr. Wily and his Robots headed to New York, where it too was shrunk and packed into one of Dr. Wily's special containers (Along the way Guts Man reluctantly alerted Dr. Wily that Mega Man had literally slipped through his fingers again). This was their final stop for the day, and Guts Man pulled over as Proto Man landed the Skullker nearby. "Guts Man…bring me Washington," Dr. Wily ordered over the loudspeaker.

Guts Man lifted Washington D.C.'s container from the van and carefully delivered it to the Skullker. "Uh, what about New York and Philadelphia, Doc?"

"I'm taking no chances. Take them to the rendezvous point and guard them with your lives until I return."

Proto Man hopped out of the Skullker carrying a squeaking crate with him. "Hey, these battontons are itching for action, Doc," he called over his shoulder.

"Did you fit them with micro-motion detectors?"

"Yeah! They're all programmed to track Mega Man," Proto Man replied, releasing the battontons into the air. He dumped the empty crate onto the ground and dashed back to the Skullker.

"They'd better not fail," Dr. Wily growled as Proto Man returned to his seat. "Now…lets get Washington to my island," he said, retrieving the shrunken city and bringing it closer. "Here, protect the city."

"Heh, that's the most ironic order you've ever given me—Hey, watch it!" Proto Man rebuked suddenly as Dr. Wily shoved the city into his arms. "You'll tip it over!"

"What are you squabbling about?" Dr. Wily asked with annoyance as he assumed control of the Skullker.

"I dunno…just seems like a cruel for the people in there to die, don't you think?" Proto Man asked uncertainly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't risk damaging my shrunken cities by placing them in a fragile case! Those glass domes act as closed ecological systems complete with its own artificial gravity, sealed snuggly against the weather yet perfectly pressurized and ventilated."

Proto Man looked down at the shrunken city in his hands. It was like a giant snow globe with matchbox-sized buildings and a velvety green rectangle of the National Mall running down its middle. Cars drove in circles around the miniature road grid like a stream of confused ants on a lattice, and the pedestrians looked like tiny specs of pepper. It was fascinating to watch.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dr. Wily purred, noticing Proto Man's gaze.

"I was thinking surreal. So now that we've got Washington, what's next?"

"I have been in contact with a few rich investors from the Underground…art collectors, to be exact."

"You're going to hawk the cities to art collectors?" Proto Man laughed. "That's kinda sick, I thought we were gunna hold them for ransom."

Dr. Wily shook his head. "I'm cleaning house. Those old cities were never suitable for my empire, I would have eventually demolished them all anyway—but this way, they will be able to be appreciated for all time!"

"Unless the maid accidentally knocks it off the mantelpiece."

Dr. Wily ignored the comment, gesturing out the window toward the barren landscape. "Just think, Proto…this is the site of my future empire. With the money I make selling shrunken cities, I'll build whole new cities, populated by robots under my control."

Proto Man was still staring at the mesmerizing sight of shrunken Washington, D.C. He had noticed crowds of spec-people gathering around the edge of their container. "Can they see us?"

Dr. Wily shook his head. "All they see when they look up is perfect, endless blue sky. They're going to be imprisoned in their forever, might as well be comfortable," he said with a twisted grin.

"That's oddly considerate of you. Then again, living in a bubble…that is hell," Proto Man added, half to himself.

* * *

By the time Mega Man reached New York City, Dr. Wily and his robots had already left. _Damn_ _it,_ _now_ _they_ _'_ _ve_ _got_ _New_ _York_ _too!_ _Good_ _thing_ _Dr._ _Light_ _'_ _s_ _lab_ _is_ _far_ _enough_ _from_ _the_ _city;_ _there_ _'_ _s_ _not_ _a_ _soul_ _left!_ He adjusted the ears on his helmet, noticing the hum of three well-maintained motors as a group of cars drove along the smooth ground below. _Hey,_ _there_ _'_ _s_ _somebody_ _—_ _let_ _'_ _s_ _see_ _what_ _'_ _s_ _going_ _on._

When they had been normal sized, Rush's jet had been able to produce top speeds of eight hundred miles per hour—enough to outstrip small passenger jets. But now his speed had diminished to that of a firework rocket—still enough to keep up with a speeding car, so long as Rush's turbo thrusters held out. They followed the line of luxury sedans to the coastline where they stopped next to a docked hydrofoil. Feeling a sense of foreboding, Mega Man and Rush took cover behind a rock where they could observe the figures in the car unseen. After a moment, Mega Man realized he recognized these humans from posters at the police station. _What_ _are_ they _doing_ _here?_

Out of a tan Maserati stepped Raid Faraj, a man wanted on three continents for dealing stolen art. Faraj glanced around shiftily, one hand stuffed into the pocket of his pinstripe suit. Next to him in the Bently Continental emerged Charlie Rojenko. He was portly and wore a brown suit, which made him look like a giant walking potato wearing a small felt hat. The driver of the final car was a robo-chauffeur, who stepped out to open the door of the Rolls-Royce for Maude Lapierre, a corpulent old woman wearing a tacky mauve coat and gaudy solid gold jewelry, a snow white poodle clutched in her thick arms. All three were wealthy enough to line the pockets of any art thief willing to add to their private hordes of hot art, and though not dangerous, they were traveled enough to be the most notorious criminals in their trade.

_These crooks go with Wily like peanut butter goes with jelly. Let's see where they're going._

* * *

Half an hour later, Mega Man and Rush were stowaways aboard Dr. Wily's hydrofoil as it sped out across the Atlantic Ocean, hidden in the crevice between wooden crates on its deck.

"I've never met Dr. Wily in person, but he has such fascinating inventions," Maude Lapierre bubbled to Rojenko, her pumps clicking. "Flying contraptions that run on silent rotors, a gun that reprograms robots into his servants! You have to see it to believe it. Truly incredible."

Mega Man frowned. He found Dr. Wily's inventions far from entertaining.

Maude Lapierre sighed deeply, stroking her poodle. "I can't wait to get to Dr. Wily's island and see what wonderful goodies he has for us!"

 _An_ _island?_ Mega Man thought, puzzled. Did Dr. Wily have more secret hideouts other than Skull Fortress? He watched as Maude Lapierre and Rojenko disappeared into the hydrofoil's cabin to join Faraj. _Well,_ _at_ _least_ _no_ _one_ _knows_ _we_ _'_ _re_ _here._ No sooner had the thought entered his head when he heard something coming across the water towards the hydrofoil _._ A flock of robotic bats, shrieking like the brakes of a rusty steam engine, circled straight in on his position, the air from their red wings beating down in powerful strokes. Rush began to growl. _Not_ _good._

A second later the bats dove in a furious swarm. One clamped its round mouth around Mega Man's arm, another latched onto his foot. Rows of razor sharp teeth began grinding into his titanium armor as the bats began beating backward, yanking Mega Man in opposite directions like a piece of taffy. Hissing in pain Mega Man quickly copied the data from the bat on his arm to learn more about it. _Battontons_ : mini spy-bots of Dr. Wily's engineering, complete with trackers and micro surveillance equipment. Great. He transformed his trapped arm into a cannon and fired into the mouth of the battonton, which exploded. Partially freed, he kicked desperately at the other battonton, firing at its eye until it let go.

At his side, Rush had torn through the wing of another battonton, where it fell flightless to the deck. The remaining bats continued to dive at them, biting and scratching until Mega Man was able to blast the last one apart. But by this point he had depleting two thirds of his plasma energy in battle, and his armor was throughly nicked and battered. Mega Man took a moment to rest, leaning against the corner of a crate.

"We can't stay here, boy," he panted. "Those things might have transmitted our location. C'mon, lets see if we can find that island of Wily's. I know its slower going on our own, but at least we won't have to worry about any Bad-bots showing up."

* * *

Dr. Wily had gotten it into his head that it would be a good idea to leave the art collectors waiting to create a dramatic tension before his grand reveal. Meanwhile, Maude Lapierre, Charlie Rojenko, and Raid Faraj were growing impatient with their host. They had just taken a two hour hydrofoil ride only to be escorted to an empty reception room on Dr. Wily's secret costal island, and he had yet to offer them food or drink. Being an eccentric evil genius that spent the majority of his time shut up in a dingy laboratory left Dr. Wily void of human social etiquette, so Proto Man stepped up to keep their guests company.

On arrival to the island he stowed his scarf and armor in a backroom closet while changing into a leather jacket, jeans, and a pair of mirrored aviators. It wasn't that the art collectors necessarily distrusted robots, but he knew for certain that Maude Lapierre saw robots as servants, and unless he wanted to take drink orders he'd be better off playing the part of Dr. Wily's human accomplice, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Good afternoon Madame Lapierre, Mr. Faraj, Mr. Rojenko." Proto Man greeted, nodding to the art collectors in turn as he sat down with them at the round marble table.

Rojenko looked up at Proto Man, his face brightening. They had met before while Proto Man was disguised, and he was fond of Dr. Wily's friendly, quick-witted assistant (a fact Proto Man planned exploit so he'd cough up a fatter wad of cash). "Joe Striker, was it?" he asked.

"That's right. Where's your partner at, Mr. Rojenko?"

Rojenko's face suddenly fell. He gave a small cough, pulled a spotted handkerchief from his coat pocket to wipe his forehead, then made a grim slashing movement with his finger across his throat.

"Sorry to hear that, he was a good man."

"Funny fellow you do business with, that Wily," Rojenko chuckled, hastily changing the subject. "How old did you say you were again?"

"Thirty-two."

"You don't look that old," Maude Lapierre murmured, eyeing him keenly. She self-consciously patted at her beehive hairdo.

"Get that a lot, boyish-face," Proto Man said.

Maude Lapierre smiled, somewhat fixedly, and began stroking her poodle. "I've seen everything this world has to offer, but there is nothing quite like Wily's inventions. Do you like working with robots?"

"They're alright. Kinda monotone and clunky though."

She chortled. Faraj eyed Proto Man suspiciously. Of the three, he was the most weathered criminal, and looked as though he had been reluctant to come. "This is my first time doing business with Wily," he spoke up suddenly. "Before, the only roboticists I'd ever trade with were in the Syndicate. They are very secure partners, running five years without provoking government action. Wily, however, is in trouble with the police every other week."

"But has yet to be caught," Proto Man countered lightly. He wasn't sure where Faraj was taking this conversation, and it might be a challenge to chalk up Dr. Wily's credibility to that of a legitimate criminal organization like the Steel Crescent Syndicate.

Faraj rolled himself a cigarette from an engraved silver case in his pocket. "You see, the Syndicate is very selective about who they initiate. They would never hire a roboticist like Wily or any of his 'Bad-bots'. They only operate covertly, no risks or public spectacles. Most of their Robot Masters are built internally, and they are all very powerful."

"We recruited their two New York Robot Masters," Proto Man interrupted coolly, referring to Elec Man and Pharaoh Man. Rojenko's mouth spread into an impressed smile. "Could say they weren't happy with the Syndicate and dropped out to join Wily's army."

"They weren't 'happy'?" Maude Lapierre repeated, her eyes crinkling in mirth. "Surely we are still talking about robots?"

Proto Man blinked, for a moment forgetting both himself and who he was talking to. "Joke, Wily reprogrammed them."

Maude Lapierre laughed, but Faraj continued seriously, "I lived in America three years ago, hiding out in Seattle. Saw a lot of the Syndicate's operations. Even then, they were very powerful. With good Syndicate connections, a felon could live like a normal citizen—could even run for office!"

"Uh-huh. And who runs the show?"

"The three bosses," Rojenko blurted. Then he paled. "But I would not say more about them," he added in a whisper.

Proto Man peered at Rojenko curiously. "Why not? It's safe here…not like this place is bugged, no one here but you three, Wily, and me."

But Rojenko shook his head furiously, his double chins wobbling.

"C'mon," Proto Man coaxed. Rojenko only looked more frightened and uncomfortable, dabbing at his forehead again with his spotted handkerchief. Faraj puffed silently on his cigarette. "What's wrong, worried they'll stick our feet in cement and throw us in the New York River?"

"That's nothing to joke about!" Rojenko snapped, swiveling around in his chair to face Proto Man directly, his eyes popping in disbelief. "Even Wily's not fool enough to make light of the Syndicate!"

"Maybe, but we've chased them out of New York," Proto Man said with a confident smile.

Faraj's eyes flickered up to shoot Proto Man a severe look. "Just because the tide withdraws from the shore doesn't make the ocean any less vast or any less dangerous."

"They are probably watching you. If I were you, I'd stay in New York, or hell any of the East Coast," Rojenko advised. "Don't ever cross over to the West Coast while you work for Dr. Wily…that's _their_ territory."

Despite himself, Proto Man bristled. Staying in New York City was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

Maude Lapierre nodded vigorously in agreement. "You're too young to be getting mixed up with the mob, especially the Syndicate!" she piped in. "What did you do before you worked with Wily?"

"Uh, just a lab assistant," Proto Man responded cagily.

"Take my advice, dearie," Maude Lapierre said in a motherly tone, "If your record is clean enough, I'd go back. The life of crime may seem glamorous, especially for a young man like you, but its riches and excitement aren't without its price…you will spend the rest of your life always looking over your shoulder. Dr. Wily's an amusing man, but his ideas are too ambitious and very impractical. You're smart enough to realize that."

Proto Man was beginning to get a bit annoyed about the art collectors' behavior. He refused to be intimidated by something he knew so little about. Besides, it was one thing for frivolous art collectors to be afraid of the Steel Crescent Syndicate, but a combat robot like himself?

He needed to back track before the art collectors became too nervous to spend their money and decided to leave. "Look, I know Dr. Wily and I are relatively new to the crime scene," Proto Man said in a flat voice, "But you said it yourselves that his inventions are out of this world, and what he's brought you here to see today is no exception."

Fortunately, Dr. Wily finally made his entrance to back up this claim. "Gentlemen _und_ lady…we shall begin the bidding," Dr. Wily announced toothily as he strode into the reception room. "I have a sample of some very special merchandise for you. What am I bid for…Washington D.C.?" He unveiled Washington D.C. on the table before them. A cumulative inhale of deep of astonishment issued from the art collectors. After all, the miraculous sight of a real shrunken city was enough to wipe impending danger from anyone's mind.

* * *

After another long journey in which he became very soaked with cold sea spray, Mega Man finally spotted a costal island located far enough from civilization to be unbothered by trespassers. _There_ _'_ _s_ _the_ _hydrofoil_ _…_ _and_ _that_ _must_ _be_ _Wily_ _'_ _s_ _island._ Mega Man didn't have to guess; there was a small stone building with a familiar skull shaped façade in the center of the forest. He and Rush landed on the branch of a tree, watching as four figures emerged from the hideout.

Dr. Wily was at his oiliest as he bade farewell to the three criminals Mega Man had tailed earlier. "I'm so happy each of you purchased a city! Now we'll take you back to the mainland where New York and Philadelphia are safely under wraps."

 _Wily_ _just_ _sold_ _Washington_ _to_ _one_ _of_ _those_ _crooks!_ Mega Man realized with anger.

"Enjoy your acquisitions! I'll have more merchandise for you _very_ _soon,_ _"_ Dr. Wily called at the foot of the dock as the art collectors boarded the hydrofoil.

Mega Man gaped at the scene. _He_ _'_ _s_ _really_ _cracked_ _this_ _time_ _if_ _he_ _thinks_ _he_ _'_ _s_ _going_ _to_ _shrink_ _and_ _sell_ _city_ _after_ _city!_

He guided Rush over to Dr. Wily's hideout for closer inspection, pausing at the entrance. _I_ _wonder_ _what Wily_ _keeps_ _hidden_ _in_ _here_ , he thought. Suddenly the door slid open as Proto Man stepped out, throwing his scarf over his shoulder. They both froze, catching sight of each other at the same time. Proto Man reacted first, snatching Rush out of the air. Mega Man tumbled backward, landing hard on a decorative granite block.

"Was wondering when you'd turn up," Proto Man said in a low voice, the corner of his mouth twitching upward as Mega Man pulled himself to his feet.

"Let him go, Proto Man!" Mega Man shouted, automatically drawing a blaster to fire at the fingers wrapped around Rush.

Proto Man chuckled. "Just wasting your plasma power, Mega, and if I retaliated, you'd be vaporized."

Mega Man grudgingly lowered his plasma cannon as Proto Man dropped to one knee to be at eyelevel with him. Rush gnawed viscously at Proto Man's knuckle, but Proto Man didn't seem to notice or care. His shiny black visor acted like a giant mirror in which Mega Man could see his own puny reflection, dirty and ragged, hunched defensively in the middle of the granite block. "So what's it like being two inches tall? Getting a new perspective on life? Looks like you've been chewed on by some kind of animal."

Mega Man didn't answer. He wanted very badly to be normal sized so he could punch Proto Man in the face.

"I've got some bad news for you," Proto Man continued softly, "I don't think Wily plans to invent an un-shrink ray, so you might be stuck like that forever. You really shoulda sat this one out in your current condition; now you're in way over your head, and I've got to figure out how to deal with you."

"Please…don't hurt Rush," Mega Man implored, trembling.

"Sorry, I'd like to help ya out here, but you and I are enemies, remember? So I can't just let you go, now can I?"

With a yowl Rush was pelted deep into the underbrush of the island, far out of sight.

"Proto Man!" Mega Man snarled.

"You're next."

Mega Man tried to run, but Proto Man had caught him up by the ankle. Trapped between his fore and middle fingers, Mega Man watched upside-down as Proto Man lifted his other hand, which had its forefinger curled underneath his thumb. A second later, Mega Man was flicked like a paper football in the opposite direction Rush had gone, plunging headfirst into the icy, churning salt water of the shore.

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Continuity notes: Swapped Chicago for Philadelphia for obvious geographical reasons. :) Also, Mega Man says "Sizzling Circuits" four goddamn times in this episode alone.


	19. Incredible Shrinking Mega Man, Part 3

The spot in the ocean where Mega Man had been unceremoniously hurled was only yards from shore, but as Mega Man tried to stand on slimy rock bottom, the tide would knock him over, then drag him further backwards. With panic and agitation, Mega Man realized he wasn't strong enough to fight the current and was in danger of being swept out to the ocean, lost forever at sea.

 _One_ _of_ _these_ _days,_ _Proto_ _Man,_ Mega Man thought angrily as he desperately seized hold of a barnacle to steady himself. Seconds later, the water seemed to vibrate and he heard the resounding groan of the hydrofoil's engine as it plowed away from shore. Next he saw the shadow of the Skullker hover upward and away. Then he knew he was alone.

* * *

After New York City had vanished the same way as the other cities, things were growing increasingly tense in Dr. Light's laboratory. Roll watched anxiously as Dr. Light flipped between screens on his supercomputer, scanning pages of physics research and the history of the Stars of Nyx while muttering to himself. "It's no use," he murmured after awhile. "I have to hand it to Dr. Wily, he has really done it this time. I have no idea how his weapon works."

"There has to be something we can do," Roll said urgently. "Mega Man, Rush, and those cities can't stay like that forever!"

"I'm not giving up yet. Perhaps if I had one of the ray guns and examine its mechanics, I may at least find a way to reverse the shrink effect of those gems." Dr. Light turned in his chair to face Roll seriously. "I need you to find the missing cities and Dr. Wily's shrink rays and bring them back to the lab. Find Mega Man, he will have more information about Dr. Wily's movements. But first, I have a little surprise for you…Met?"

With a flourish and two happy chirps, Met skipped into the laboratory holding something up high in her retractable arms. It was a vanilla-colored jumpsuit with crimson stripes running across the shoulders, back, and legs and a shortened left sleeve. In Met's other arm was a pair of matching crimson titanium boots.

"Is that what I think it is?" Roll asked as Met handed her the jumpsuit.

"It's made of the same material as Mega Man's titanium skin," Dr. Light answered cheerfully, strolling to her side with his hands folded behind his back. "And those boots will minimize future fall damage. Met picked out the colors."

"Oh wow, thanks!" Roll slipped the jumpsuit on over her clothes and pulled on the slim titanium boots, which fit snuggly around her feet. "This is great, now I won't have to worry about getting blaster holes in my jeans anymore!"

"Er…yes," Dr. Light said uncertainly, shuddering at the thought of his daughter being shot at. Then he smiled as Roll threw her arms around him. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered, hugging her back.

Roll let go, suddenly looking serious. "Finding Mega is not going to be easy," she said tentatively.

"I know Mega Man's homing signal is weak," Dr. Light acknowledged, "But you might pick it up with this portable receiver."

Roll took the portable receiver from Dr. Light and clipped it to her belt. "I'm on my way!" she announced, dashing towards the garage.

"Good luck Roll!" Eddie cheered as she ran past, bouncing up and down.

"Be careful!" Dr. Light called after her. "Remember, just bring Mega Man and the shrink rays back, don't get into any fights!"

* * *

Zipped in her new wind-resistant jumpsuit, Roll glided south from Dr. Light's laboratory on her skycycle towards downtown New York. She had a hunch if Dr. Wily had been here, then Mega Man had too. As she flew over the former site of metropolitan New York City, it was strange knowing the desolate field racing below been once been the overcrowded streets and buildings of long island.

Roll found her first clue to Mega Man's location docked on the coast. She was half tempted to go explore the hydrofoil, but her concern for Mega Man quickly outweighed her curiosity. _If_ _Wily_ _'_ _s_ _got_ _a_ _boat_ _here,_ _then_ _he_ _must_ _have_ _sailed_ _it_ _somewhere._ She pointed her skycycle east and glided out over the greenish blue ocean filled with white capped waves. After traveling for several minutes and seeing nothing but seagulls and buoys bouncing in the water, Roll was about to turn back when the portable receiver began beeping, its antenna flashing. _Mega_ _Man_ _'_ _s_ _homing_ _signal!_ Roll thought excitedly, unclipping it from her belt. _It_ _'_ _s_ _coming_ _from_ _down_ _there!_

Roll was approaching an island filled with tall gnarly trees and what looked to be a smaller, cruder version of Skull Fortress—a secluded hideout for Dr. Wily, no doubt. "Okay, I'm looking for two small robots..." she whispered to herself as she dove towards the island, landing the skycycle on the rocky shore. She scanned about her for Dr. Wily's Robot Masters, but saw no one and could only hear leaves rustling in the wind and the sigh of the tide drawing in and out from the shore.

In her peripheral vision, Roll caught sight of something red zipping through the air with a faint hissing noise like a gas stove. "Rush!" Roll called. Rush buzzed toward her like a bumblebee, yipping excitedly. She gapped as he zoomed circles around her head, taking in the odd sight of the miniaturized robo-dog. _If_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _here,_ _then_ _where_ _'_ _s_ _Mega?_ "Rock!" she called again. No response. The portable receiver was still beeping, so he had to be around here somewhere. She looked towards Dr. Wily's island hideout. "Is he trapped in there, Rush?"

Rush barked once, but zoomed away from the island out over the ocean. Roll waded in after him, shuddering as the icy salt water lapped around her shins. The portable receiver beat steadier. With a start she spotted Mega Man in the surf below, and quickly fished him out with her hand. A second later, Mega Man sat in her outstretched palm, spluttering water and looking slightly surprised as he gazed up at her. "Rock! I'm so glad I found you," Roll cried, picking a strand piece of seaweed from his shoulder. "What are you doing in the ocean?"

"Don't ask," Mega Man answered curtly. He was shivering.

Roll stared at him dumbfounded. "Guess this shrink ray stuff is real, huh?" she said quietly. Then she pressed a hand to her mouth, choking down a laugh. "I'm sorry, it's really not funny—"

"It's all right," Mega Man said dryly, "Wily's bots have all taken their turn laughing at me, you might as well too."

"Oh c'mon, Rock! Don't be that way, cheer up." Roll poked him lightly on the shoulder, the way she use to punch him, but he pushed her finger away. "What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the fact that I've been shrunk? Nothing, I'm just tired."

"How low are your plasma levels?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. I got an energy can in my skycycle, could dunk you in it."

"Not funny."

"I'm serious!"

Mega Man stood up, brushing water from his shoulders. "Roll, thanks for finding me out here. I gotta get going before Wily shrinks another city."

Roll raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're going alone? Like that?"

"Yes. I really appreciate that you came out here to get me, but I already told you I don't need help, I've got things covered." He looked at her beseechingly. "Please…just go home. I don't want to argue again."

"Uh-uh, you're not going after Wily without me."

"Yes, I am, and you will listen to me because I'm older." Mega Man turned his back on her. "C'mon Rush, lets get—what the—hey! Let me go!" Roll had just transformed her utility arm into a mason jar, scooped Mega Man inside, and snapped its lid shut. "Roll, this isn't fair!" he complained, pounding against the glass.

"It's payback for locking me in Dr. Light's vault!" Roll snapped. "Now listen, Dr. Light sent me to find you, the shrink rays, and the cities, and bring them back to the lab so he can reverse the damage. That means I'm coming with you, got it?"

"You can't keep me in here until I agree with you, that's coercion," Mega Man said stubbornly.

"Call it what you want, but either way you're stuck with me, and we're going after Wily _together_."

"But you're not a fighter!" Mega Man cried in exasperation.

Roll frowned fiercely down at Mega Man. "Sure, right. Let's recount all the Bad-bots I've fought. I destroyed Fire Man—"

"After _I_ weakened him—"

"—I beat up Elec Man—"

"He has newspaper thin defenses—"

"—Stood up to Proto Man—"

"He was abducting you!"

"—And I defeated Air Man!"

Mega Man sighed.

"All without a plasma cannon! Face it Rock, you can't face Wily on your own, just look at yourself! You're the size of a salamander! I could stick you in a terrarium right now and you'd live out the rest of your life like a pet!"

Mega Man looked away stubbornly.

"I know you only boss me around because you care, but it's my life. You can try and stop me, but I'm just going to do it anyway." Roll lowered her voice, and added sympathetically, "I know you're brave and rather sacrifice yourself than see anyone else get hurt. You never even got a chance to live your own life. If it weren't for Wily, you'd still be in the lab researching with Dr. Light. That's not for me, but its what you wanted, right? Not living your own life would drive anyone _crazy_. You're put too much pressure on yourself, and that's why you cracked up and joined Wily!"

Roll scrutinized Mega Man's face, which seemed to seemed to be struggling with some internal conflict. _You_ _know_ _there_ _'_ _s_ _truth_ _in_ _this,_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _you_? she thought with grim satisfaction. "Now, are you going to accept my help, or what?" she asked aloud.

Finally, albeit very grudgingly, Mega Man nodded. "Will you let me out now?"

Roll opened the jar so Mega Man could climb out. "Alright! Lets go save the cities. It'll be fun," she cheered as she headed back towards her skycycle. "Want to sit on my shoulder like a parrot?"

Mega Man scowled. "No thank you, I can ride Rush. Will people stop comparing me to small animals? It's getting humiliating."

* * *

"We'll move right up the coast, every city is mine for the taking," Dr. Wily said happily, his thumb riffling through a stack of cash in his hand. "Nothing can stop me now! Just like Mega Man…he was a titanium thorn in my side, now he literally the size of a thorn! They can send their armies, navies, air fleets, but they will only suffer the same fate! With the shrink ray, we can wither all our problems away to dust."

Proto Man just nodded mildly as he steered the Skullker west over golden cornfields, the sky darkening to twilight outside. He himself never worried about problems. The only thing that troubled him lately was Mega Man, but after delivering his latest comeuppance (which he had neglected to mention to Dr. Wily), even he had faded from his mind. Without Mega Man, there was only one outlying factor left: the other reason why he was tired of invading New York City. "Hey Doc, aren't we gunna shrink Light's Lab too? Like what we did with the cities?"

Dr. Wily glanced away from his stack of money towards Proto Man. "Ah yes, you're catching on to the thrill of using the shrink rays as a tool of destruction too?"

Proto Man shrugged. "I dunno about that. When you think about it, we've sorta taken the cities out of our world and put them in their own little world, know what I mean? They may never know what happened to them. After awhile they'll probably just get use to the change and go on with their lives."

Proto Man hadn't meant much by his light comment, but it got the wheels turning in Dr. Wily's head. "They wouldn't know that it was _I_ who conquered them…"

"I suppose not."

Dr. Wily suddenly leapt up from his chair. "We can't shrink Tom!" he burst angrily, his hands balling into fists, the stack of money scattering to the floor of the cockpit. "He must bare witness my incredible genius!"

Proto Man glanced blankly from the horizon over to Dr. Wily. "Huh?"

"He will pay," Dr. Wily seethed through gnashed teeth. "I can't allow him to live on peacefully! Not after what he did to me, he—" he stopped abruptly, panting as he cut himself off in mid-rant.

"…What did Dr. Light do to you?" Proto Man asked quietly, shifting uncomfortably as Dr. Wily stared fiercely down at him. But Proto Man thought he knew. Dr. Wily and Dr. Light once had an argument, Dr. Light had won, but Dr. Wily wouldn't let go. "Hey, snap out of it, will ya? We've just collected on the first batch of shrunken cities and things are going well for once, so chill out. It's hard enough reining in your crazy without you flying off the handle too."

Dr. Wily flashed Proto Man a warning look, but slumped dramatically back into his seat. "I'm not crazy, as I've told you time and time again! And I would know; I have a doctorate in Psychology."

If Proto Man's hands hadn't been firmly grasping the yoke of the Skullker, he would have fallen out of his chair. As it was, he accidentally swerved to the right. "Wily…this is the most terrifying thing you've ever told me," Proto Man stated, leveling the Skullker out.

Dr. Wily stared pensively out the window, his brows furrowing. "That's why Tom and I began creating robots together. We share like doctorates in Physics, Mathematics, Computer Science, and Engineering, but only I have a background in Psychology. While Tom designed robot models, I worked out their behavior routines, or computer guidance systems."

Proto Man didn't comment, still unsettled by Dr. Wily's reveal.

"But Tom never trusted my work. When our prototype for project _Bomber_ went kaput, he blamed the guidance system I hand coded myself. Refused to consider any other explanation for our prototype's malfunction. Tom thinks he knows so much—him, with his first doctorate in Philosophy— _Philosophy_ , Proto! Philosophy isn't a real science, it's touchy-feely mumbo jumbo with no quantifiable reasoning, no substance. He began insisting on programming philosophic values into robot guidance systems, to 'enrich their cognitive and emotional aptitude'. Pah!"

Dr. Wily's face drew into a deep snarl. "And then he had the nerve to go off and create _you_ , just to try and prove he was right! Very clever, Tom…build a machine that thinks, feels, sleeps, dreams…so out-of-the-box. Advanced-android, or an artificial reflection of humanity—the most _ridiculous_ invention I've ever seen and the epitome of his pretentiousness! It disgusts me."

"I'm still here, Wily."

"But Tom is the failure, not I," Dr. Wily growled, lapsing into an age-old diatribe that Proto Man knew by heart. "He always considered me to be the assistant, while I was the one making real strides in scientific progress! All those years spent in his shadow, waiting for the opportunity to shine…our prototype was built to be a destroyer, and it did exactly that…"

"Wily, I saw the footage of the original bomber's activation," Proto Man interrupted bracingly. "I'm not taking Light's side, but that robot had no awareness, didn't even know what it was shooting at. I don't think it qualified as being alive."

"It was a robot; robots aren't living creatures," Dr. Wily said bluntly. "You know, _you_ could be an unsuccessful prototype too."

Proto Man stifled a scoff. "Uh, I think I was a more successful prototype than the one you and Light created together."

"Oh? You do nothing you were programmed to do," Dr. Wily argued primly. "At least the other prototype was fulfilling its purpose."

"By wrecking your lab?"

Dr. Wily gave a weary sigh, apparently still lost in recollection. "I've done what I can to perfect the other Robot Masters' programming…but there's only so much I can do. You've seen how stupid and incompetent they are…but my own robots will be loyal to me and surpass all that have come before them in intelligence and strength."

Proto Man watched Dr. Wily out of the corner of his eye, his thoughts on the first prototype Dr. Wily had programmed himself. No matter what Dr. Wily said, he was still crazy. Brilliant, but crazy. And, partially for his own peace of mind, Proto Man reasoned Dr. Wily probably cheated on his Psychology degree anyway. "Dr. Wily, let me know when you activate that first Robot Master you're talking about, I'd like to be there," Proto Man murmured. _Just_ _in_ _case_ _._

* * *

Meanwhile at his laboratory in New York, Dr. Light was having his own problems. Instead of getting time to work out a countermeasure for the shrink ray, he was dealing with a bombardment of complaints from city and federal government officials alike. There were all similar: Mega Man was summoned to Washington D.C. and ten minutes later it disappears. Nothing left of Philadelphia but a crater of dust and sand. Valley View elementary fifth grade class had gone on a field trip to Central Park and hadn't returned yet, and it was almost seven, and so on. None of the callers believed Dr. Light when he tried to explain Dr. Wily's shrink ray.

As Dr. Light hung up his lab phone for the forty-seventh time, he pounded his fist against his drafting table. "Wily's attacks are just getting worse," he said bluntly to Met. "The chaos he's created alone is unbearable."

* * *

Darkness had fallen as Mega Man and Roll jetted back to mainland. Fortunately, they arrived just in time to see the line of luxury cars and Dr. Wily's blue utility van drive away from the hydrofoil.

"Follow that white Rolls-Royce!" Mega Man said called, recognizing Maude Lapierre's car. "We gotta stop it somehow."

"I'll break the front window, you go pull the parking brake," Roll suggested.

This plan worked surprisingly smoothly.

"What is going on?" Maude Lapierre demanded as she lurched forward at the sudden stop, glaring from Roll to Mega Man, who had just invaded her car. "Eeek, a little man!"

"Cool it, lady. All we want is Washington D.C.," Roll said.

Maude Lapierre's eyes narrowed to slits. "No way, I paid good money for it!" she sneered, swinging her handbag at Roll.

Ducking, Roll switched her utility arm to a vacuum cleaner, intent on pulling the purse from of Maude Lapierre's hand…but instead, the beehive hairdo on her head suddenly detached in the vortex, lodging itself into the nozzle of her vacuum. "Whoa! Hair today, gone tomorrow!" Roll exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting up.

Maude Lapierre shrieked, clawing at the wispy patch of white hair. Then she burst into tears and tore from the Rolls-Royce, her poodle clutched in her arms. The robo-chauffer also exited the car, hurrying to catch up with his hysterical mistress. Roll grimaced, shaking the wig from her utility arm before switching it back to a hand.

They found Washington D.C. in the trunk. "At least the container Dr. Wily put the city in looks pretty hardy…oddly considerate of him," Mega Man said bitterly. "C'mon, we gotta save Philadelphia and New York from those crooks. "Let's take this car."

"Cool, always wanted to drive one of these," Roll said as she slid behind the vacated steering wheel.

Ten minutes later, they caught up with Faraj and Rojenko, breaking into their cars the same way. Neither Faraj nor Rojenko stuck around to fight for their cities, making them easy to collect.

"Yeah, two for one shot!" Roll said triumphantly as she nestled New York City and Philadelphia next to Washington D.C. "But those crooks are getting away!"

"We'll get them later, the cities are more important," Mega Man replied. "And we still have to get those gemstones."

* * *

The blue utility van was climbing along a narrow winding road that hugged a steep Appalachian cliff. "After Dr. Wily shrinks Pittsburg and Cleveland, we head for Chicago," Guts Man rumbled.

"You ask me, those gemstones are trouble," Dust Man rasped. "They're not natural, like they're from a different world. Creeps me out. Makes me think there's aliens out there, and we gotta hold of their stuff, and they're gunna come lookin' for 'em. Like those killer robots from outer space." He twisted in his chair to face Cut Man, a squint in one of his eyes. "You've seen the movies, right?"

"Uh—"

Dust Man leaned closer, his voice dropping. "They beam you inside their mother ship for horrible experimentation. Stick tubes and stuff up your access ports. Invade your minds with alien viruses. And when they're done, they weld all the gutted robot frames into the hull of their flying saucer and take off into deep space, vanishing without a trace."

Cut Man gave a small, involuntary shudder. Guts Man was less impressed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Dust Man gave a snort that sounded a little like a pig as he turned back around, settling down in his seat with air of superiority. "I wouldn't be too sure if I were you, I seen a lotta strange things out there."

"Yer crazy."

Dust Man glanced at the wing mirror. "Hey, you see them headlights back there?"

"Yeah I see 'em, I see 'em!" Guts Man growled. "Cut Man, we got company!"

* * *

Roll was in hot pursuit of the blue utility van when one of the rear windows slid open, and a beam of red light passed over the trunk of the Rolls-Royce to hit a 'no passing zone' road sign, which shrunk to the size of a matchstick.

"Shit, Cut Man's firing a shrink ray at us!" Roll exclaimed, swerving into the left lane to avoid a pothole that appeared in the road when a patch of tar suddenly diminished to a flake. Guts Man cut her off, side swiping the Rolls-Royce with the utility van to force it towards the cliff. Roll slammed on the brakes as the crashed through the guardrail, stopping short of falling through by a hair. The hood ornament snapped off and disappeared into the dark spikes of pine trees in the valley far below.

Roll hastily cranked the car in reverse. "You okay, little brother?" Roll asked as Mega Man and Rush climbed back on to the dashboard.

"Yeah, just wish I wasn't too small to wear a seatbelt. Pull up on their left side."

* * *

"It's Mega-creep!" Guts Man yelled as Mega Man and Rush jetted through the open window. "I'll smash 'im!"

"Keep your eyes on the road, Guts Man!" Cut Man shouted. He had dropped the shrink ray he had been holding onto the back street, drawing a _Rolling_ _Cutter_ instead.

"What'd I say about back seat drivin'?"

Mega Man had flown up to Dust Man's shoulder, reaching out to copy the giant accordion hose on his back. As he absorbed the weapon energy for _Dust_ _Crusher_ , a similar hose materialized on his own shoulders, making him feel slightly hunchbacked under the new weight.

"They're after the shrink rays!" Guts Man bellowed as Mega Man darted away to the back seat.

Mega Man ducked as a _Rolling_ _Cutter_ whizzed over his head. Using the _Dust_ _Crusher_ to vacuum up some stray screws lying on the floor, he guided Rush back up to the Robot Master's eye level. "You need target practice, Cut Man!" Mega Man taunted as he sprayed the screws into Cut Man's face.

While Cut Man was temporarily blinded, Mega Man yanked the gemstones from the shrink rays, putting one under each arm. Then he backtracked to the front of the utility van to circle Guts Man's head like a fly before zooming out the window. "RRrrr—I'll smash you once and for all!" Guts Man growled as he reached out the window open window in pursuit of Mega Man.

"Look out!" Cut Man warned.

Too late. Guts Man had been looking away from the road long enough for him to miss the incoming hairpin turn, and a second later the blue utility van smashed through the traffic guardrail and plummeted down the cliff, exploding in the valley below.

* * *

"Where did he learn to drive anyway?" Mega Man chuckled to Roll as he reentered the Rolls-Royce.

"Wow, these gemstones are huge!" Roll said admiringly, glancing at the Stars of Nyx out of the corner of her eye.

"It ain't plasma power, but if it works, it works!" Mega Man rolled the gems into the cup holders between the seats. "By the way, after we take care of Dr. Wily we're returning those to the museum."

"You're such a spoil sport."

* * *

"Where the hell are those idiots?" Dr. Wily growled as the Skullker hung suspended over Pittsburg. "They were supposed to be trailing us!" He switched on the flight deck's communicator. "Cut Man, Guts Man, Dust Man! Report!" The communicator hissed in silence. Dr. Wily turned it off with a snarl. "What could they be doing? Is it really that hard to follow my orders? " His hand snapped towards Proto Man. "Go see what they're up to."

Proto Man switched the controls to autopilot, stretched, and stood up. "Bet they're lost. Don't fire the super-shrink ray 'til I get back, 'kay?"

* * *

They doubled back to New York so Roll could pick up her skycycle, parking the Rolls-Royce at a police station where it could be guarded until they returned. Five minutes later Roll had jetted back over the Appalachians, Mega Man and Rush riding on the handlebars of the skycycle. The lights of Pittsburg glittered below them, Dr. Wily's next target.

"There's the Skullker," Mega Man said, pointing toward a shadowy blot in the sky. "It has the last of the shrink rays, _and_ the most dangerous. We'll need it to restore the cities to normal. If we can arrest Wily, that'd be an added bonus."

"Yeah, and make up for everything that's happened today."

Mega Man heard a hauntingly familiar flapping noise, and looked to the sky. A battonton was fluttering over Roll's shoulder, its eyes locked on him. Roll noticed his gaze and started as she saw it too.

"Look out!" Mega Man warned. "Those things are—dangerous…" he trailed off as Roll grabbed the battonton by its wing, inspecting it curiously.

"I dunno, I think its kinda cute—yeowch!" Roll yelped as the battonton sunk its teeth into her finger. She flung it earthward. "It bit me! …What was it?"

"A battonton, one of Dr. Wily's spy-robots."

"Wily's got spy-bots now?" Roll asked, her nose wrinkling. "As if he wasn't creepy enough!"

Rush transformed into a jetboard, and as Mega Man stepped on his back they hovered a few feet forward, Mega Man looking toward the Skullker. "He's just hanging there. We only have one shot at this, if Wily first that shrink ray again and hits us, we're done for."

But Roll wasn't listening; she was staring down at the ground where the battonton had gone. "Mega, I gotta go do something," she said suddenly. "Go take care of Wily."

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" Mega Man demanded, but Roll had already jetted off, the rocket of her skycycle burning in the distance below. "After all that fuss earlier she runs off at the first sign of Dr. Wily?" Mega Man wondered aloud, scratching his head. Then he jetted off towards the Skullker, knowing Rush couldn't catch up to Roll even if he tried. _Guess_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _on_ _my_ _own_ _after_ _all_.

* * *

"I'm going to cut your scarf to ribbons and crush you into a garbage can, Proto Man!"

"Roll! Long time no see…I missed you," Proto Man greeted with a winning smile. Using a jetpack form the Skullker, he had just glided down to a scraggily field on the outskirts of Pittsburgh and was about to extract surveillance information from the fallen battonton when Roll ambushed him, pulling her skycycle up short just in front of him.

"Don't start that again, creep!" Roll snapped haughtily, sticking her chin up. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"…Mega filled you in about me, huh?"

"You bet he has! Mega Man tells me _everything_."

"That's sweet of him. By the way, have you seen him lately? Think we should start calling him 'Micro Man.'"

"You stay away from my brother!"

"He's my brother too."

"No he's not! If you think you can just butt into his family, you got another thing coming!"

Proto Man sighed, giving her a half smile. "Hey, I know you think you gotta be mad at me too, but how I live my life is _my_ business. Mega's too dense to get that, but you can relate, right?"

 _What_ _is_ _this_ _delusional_ _moron_ _jabbering_ _about_ _now?_ Roll wondered, looking with contempt at Proto Man, who was alone in the darkness with his hands folded casually across his chest. She scoffed. "Nothing's changed since last time we met—I still don't care about you or your life. Never have, never will."

"Really?"

"Yeah 'really'! You kidnapped me!"

Proto Man shrugged. "Taking hostages is part of war. If you don't like it, stay home."

"No way! My days of staying home are over."

"Aw, feeling left out?"

Roll leapt off the skycycle, switching her utility arm to a sledge hammer. "We never finished our fight, Proto Man."

"What fight?"

"Don't be dumb." Roll took a quick step forward, feinting an attack. Proto Man didn't react. "What're ya waiting for? Draw your plasma cannon and battle me!"

Proto Man had a clever smile on his face, as though he had suddenly gotten an idea. "Nah, I'm good."

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"No, it just wouldn't be fair…you're a girl-bot."

" _What?_ _"_ Roll snapped, her eyes widening in outraged disbelief. "You think just because I'm a girl, I can't fight?"

"You said it, not me. But you're right...girls don't hit that hard, have poor aim, and are bad drivers. It's statistically proven, nothing you can do about it."

Proto Man slowly backed away, a smile spreading across his face as Roll stormed toward him, sledge hammer raised.

* * *

Mega Man wasn't sure how he was going to break into the Skullker, but as luck had it the top hatch stood slightly ajar, with a gap just wide enough for he and Rush to squeeze through. Even better, Dr. Wily was alone. Mega Man and Rush shot into the cockpit, catching Dr. Wily off guard as they suddenly appeared in front of his face. "Land the Skullker and turn yourself in," Mega Man commanded, drawing his blaster.

But Dr. Wily only laughed uproariously. "Well if it isn't Mega Man, the titanium mouse!" he chocked out, wiping a tear from his eye. "Don't you see? I've already won! It's a shame, you know—I've given you chances to join me. But you forced my hand...I hope you've managed to adjust to your _'_ _little_ _'_ predicament. Bwah-ha-ha!"

"You can do your worst, Wily, but I'll never stop fighting," Mega Man replied with a glare. Rush growled as if in agreement with his master.

"Ever the self-sacrificing hero, aren't you?" Dr. Wily leered. "You'll never learn that your efforts are hopeless."

"Says the man who's going on his sixth unsuccessful world invasion," Mega Man retorted. "The only place you'll ever rule is a jail cell with padded walls! Though personally, I think we should use a shrink ray on you to teach you a lesson about messing with physics."

Dr. Wily's face grew red. "You little rat, how dare you speak that way to the overlord of Earth? I'll destroy you here right now."

"Well…don't say I didn't try," Mega Man said in a mock-piteous tone.

"I have you now!" Dr. Wily shouted, grabbing a submachine gun from under his chair and pointing it towards Mega Man. But then Mega Man did the one thing Dr. Light had explicitly forbidden him to do with his plasma cannon. "YEEOOOWWWW!" Dr. Wily shrieked, flailing at the smoking toe of his loafer. While he was distracted, Mega Man vanished.

Dr. Wily snarled as he looked up, realizing that Mega Man had just slipped away. He got down on his hands and knees, searching underneath the flight instruments. _"_ _Where_ _are_ _you?_ _"_

* * *

"You're going to bash me to pieces with a sledgehammer? Isn't that a little deranged?" Proto Man asked as he ducked a vicious swing from Roll.

"I'm here to fight you, and that's what I'm doing!"

Proto Man nimbly sidestepped another blow. "So, you're _not_ going to lecture me about shrinking cities, conspiring with wanted criminals, throwing Mega Man into the Atlantic, or any of the other bad things I've done today? Gee, I see where you're priorities lie. It's all about you, ain't it princess?"

" _Don_ _'_ _t_ _call_ _me_ _princess!"_ Roll snarled. "And that's not what I meant, I'm just showing you what _a_ _girl_ is capable of. You think I'm weak, but I'll _prove_ that I'm as good a fighter as Mega Man! Then we'll see who's laughing!"

Proto Man gave one of his insufferable snickers, then in a more serious tone said, "You shouldn't care so much about what others think of you. If you know you're a fighter, that's all that matters. And if you don't like what the rest have to say, don't listen to them."

"Shut up Proto Man!"

"See, you're getting it, sorta." Proto Man leaned away as the sledgehammer hissed over his shoulder.

"Quit dancing around and fight, will ya?" Roll cried in frustration.

"Alright, I'll humor you."

Without further warning, Proto Man grabbed Roll's sledgehammer by its handle and snapped it in half. Then he shoved Roll backwards, forcing her to trip head over heals on her skycycle.

Proto Man activated his jetpack and soared a few feet in the air. He looked down at Roll as she angrily pulled herself to her feet, shaking his head ruefully. "I know what you're going to say: _'_ _Oh_ _please,_ _Proto_ _Man!_ _Don_ _'_ _t_ _go_ _yet,_ _best_ _two_ _out_ _of_ _three!_ _'_ —but I just don't have time. Work on getting your plasma cannon; catch ya later."

"Hey, get back here you—you big stupid jerk!" Roll cried after him, wishing she could think of a better insult. Then another thought occurred to her. "Oh crap, I forgot about Wily and Mega!"

* * *

"Think the Robot Masters have been defeated," Proto Man informed Dr. Wily as he slipped back into the Skullker. "Uh, what are you doing on the floor?"

Dr. Wily looked more demented than usual crawling around with a vein throbbing in his temple and a submachine gun in one hand. "Mega Man's on the lose in the Skullker! Help me catch him!"

"You weren't shooting that in here, were you?"

Dr. Wily pulled himself up using the flight controls. Suddenly, his face blanched. "What? The shrink ray's aimed at a new target!"

Proto Man looked down at the flight deck as well. "Yeah—us!"

Dr. Wily pressed up against the glass of the Skullker's window. "It's Mega Man! He's about to fire the shrink ray!"

Proto Man remembered how small the super-shrink ray had made the people of Washington, D.C., and grimly reached for the emergency escape button. They quickly buckled into their chairs. "Heh—gotta hand it to my brother, no job's too big for him!" Proto Man quipped as they ejected from the cockpit.

* * *

Roll caught up with Mega Man just in time to watch the Skullker implode, shrinking to the size of a corn kernel. Without proper support, the super-shrink ray broke off from the miniturized-Skullker. "Don't let it fall!" Mega Man called to Roll.

Roll flew underneath the plummeting super-shrink ray, catching it in her arms. "I got it!"

"Waita go, sister!" Mega Man congratulated as he and Rush caught up to her. "Now let's do a little 'urban renewal.'"

* * *

As they safely landed on the outskirts of Pittsburg, Proto Man looked back to the sky where the Skullker had been. "Well that sucks. My lucky pair of sunglasses was in there."

"Proto…the money I made from the shrunken cities was still in the Skullker!" Dr. Wily hissed, throwing his parachute angrily to the ground and stomping on it.

"…Oh shit. So that's it for shrink rays then, huh?"

Dr. Wily folded his arms and gave Proto Man a spiteful look.

* * *

After a busy night of restoring the shrunken cities to their former status, Mega Man, Rush, Roll, and Dr. Light gathered back at the laboratory. "Now that I've altered the molecular structure of the gems, Wily can never use them again!" Dr. Light announced cheerfully, holding a reverse-shrink ray with its newly blue colored gemstone. He looked down at Mega Man and Rush, who were standing on top of an empty worktable. "And now to return you two back to normal."

"I dunno—I kinda like being Mega's _big_ sister," Roll interrupted, patting Mega Man teasingly on the back.

Mega Man gave her a half-aggravated smile. A second later, Dr. Light fired Mega Man and Rush with the blue reverse-shrink ray, and they felt a floating sensation as they grew back to their original heights.

"Now…what were you saying?" Mega Man grinned, kneeling on one foot to crouch closer to Roll.

Roll shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I guess you can't win them all!"

"How do you feel?" Dr. Light asked.

"Normal, I guess," Mega Man's replied. "Just glad it's all over. That was by _far_ the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

_**Next time on Mega Man Recut…** _

During a special trip to Geneva, Switzerland to attend an international science conference, Mega Man has another misadventure with one of Dr. Wily's inventions, this time forcing him to learn what it's like to live in someone else's skin…tune in next time for _Bot_ _Transfer!_


	20. Bot Transfer, Part 1

****

**Episode 7: Bot Transfer**

"The Robot Master I'm about to reveal is the catalyst that drives sane minds to madness from sheer terror. Weaker men have clawed their own eyes out rather than to face the horror I'm about to show you...resist any urge to flee this room."

"I'll try," Proto Man said lightly as he leaned against a computer bank. He had met Dr. Wily in his laboratory for the much anticipated activation of his first Robot Master.

"Behold, Snake Man!" Dr. Wily cried, puling the sheet off his creation.

Proto Man squinted at the new Robot Master from behind his visor. Snake Man was medium-sized and wore an ivory breastplate with long pointed pauldrons. Over his head sat a snake-shaped helmet with a tail of viridian shaded links that trailed down his back, which matched his blaster. With a whir of servos Snake Man's eyes slid open, revealing slitted pupils.

Dr. Wily laughed gleefully. "What is your prime directive, Snake Man?"

"To ssserve my massster," Snake Man articulated sibilantly through a hinged mouth, bowing humbly before Dr. Wily.

"What do you think, Proto? He is as loathsome as he is terrifying, yes?" Dr. Wily prompted. Snake Man looked up sharply at Dr. Wily.

"I guess," Proto Man responded apathetically.

Dr. Wily frowned, clearly not expecting this reaction from Proto Man. "What do you mean, 'you guess'?" he asked incredulously. "You are looking at the incarnate symbol of evil, Proto Man! He's the chilling abomination of snake and robot, every detail of his design honed to be the waking nightmare of his foes!"

"Well…some _humans_ are afraid of snakes," Proto Man acknowledged. "But I've never heard of a robot who is."

"What are you getting at?"

Snake Man shifted uncomfortably as Dr. Wily and Proto Man began discussing him as though he weren't there.

Proto Man shrugged. "He looks like a rubber-suit mutant from a creature feature to me."

Wily scowled at Proto Man, then turned his fierce blue eyes to Snake Man, scrutinizing him.

"I'm not saying building a Snake Man was a _bad_ idea," Proto Man added as though becoming conscious of Dr. Wily's feelings.

Too late, Proto Man had already acted under whelmed, and Dr. Wily was looking doubtfully at his creation. "Well…his programming is good," he muttered uncertainly.

"Yeah, your first robot not to blow up everything in sight, I can give you that. But why does he talk like thissssss?" Proto Man pressed.

"To make him sound like a snake."

Dr. Wily and Proto Man stared at each other. There were times where they just couldn't understand what the other was thinking.

"Dr. Wily, I'd _hate_ to be that bot," Proto Man said finally. "He can barely talk and he looks like a Power Ranger villain."

Dr. Wily was beginning to think building Snake Man was a bad idea. "Well, onto important matters," he snapped abruptly, turning dismissively from Snake Man, who was blinking at them in awkward confusion. "It is now the end of October, marking the thirty-seventh International Science Convention held in Geneva—a glorified _tea_ _party_ for noble-prize winning windbags to gather and discuss their latest achievements," Dr. Wily spat in disgust. "You know, _boring_ things like saving the o-zone layer or finding a cure for the common cold. You can be sure that they'd never acknowledge one of _my_ inventions!"

"Want to go throw eggs at them?" Proto Man asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing so juvenile. I plan to abduct each and every one and hold them here at Skull Fortress. Soon all the world's leading scientists will be my prisoners. They'll be worth millions— _billions_ in ransom," Dr. Wily hooted, his voice escalating with excitement. "I'll have more than enough money to carry out my _wonderfully_ wicked work!"

"So you want to kidnap a few hundred people and bring them back here? Geneva's kinda far away, Doc," Proto Man pointed out.

Dr. Wily grinned from ear to ear. "That brings me to my latest invention—one I'm sure those porky braggarts only wish they had thought of: _transportation_ _chambers_ , devices that can transport matter from one chamber to another at the speed of a thunder clap, no matter their distance apart." Dr. Wily swept his hand towards the corner of his laboratory, where three chambers stood in a row like large boilers.

"Teleportation, huh?" It was only the second time that Proto Man had ever been impressed by one of Dr. Wily's inventions. "This could revolutionize travel for us."

"Yes, indeed," Dr. Wily purred.

"So how do we get one over there?" Proto Man asked. Since the Skullker's destruction by the super-shrink ray, they had been without their most subtle and convenient form of air transportation while Dr. Wily worked on another one.

Dr. Wily glanced on his watch. "That part of my plan is already underway. Cut Man and Guts Man are boarding the 8:15 flight to Geneva with the fourth transport chamber, and will take care of my usual nuisance along the way. Mega Man is about to receive a _nasty_ surprise!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We are flying at an altitude of thirty-six thousand feet and are on schedule for our arrival in Geneva, Switzerland."

Mega Man, Dr. Light, and Roll were sitting in a row onboard a Rubby commercial airliner. Roll had the window seat, and had been watching the puffy cumulous clouds swirl over the jet's wings. "I hope Rush is okay in that awful storage compartment," she said, glancing over to Mega Man.

They hadn't seen Rush since they dropped his carrier off at the ticket counter. Mega Man had been unimpressed by the ticket agent's customer service, who looked to be in her mid-twenties and was chewing bubble gum as she printed their boarding passes. She also seemed more interested in the celebrity gossip magazine propped up against the computer terminal and almost put Rush on a flight headed to Seoul.

"Don't worry, we can play with him when we get to Geneva," Mega Man replied. He was wearing jeans and a windbreaker and reclined comfortably in his seat, enjoying the quiet.

"We'll have plenty of time to settle into our hotel and relax before the International Science Conference begins," Dr. Light joined in. "But it will be very busy over the next few days. Scientists from all over the world are flying in. It's my favorite event of the year, it's sort of like the Grammy Awards for scientists," he added for Roll's benefit.

The upcoming conference was especially important for Dr. Light as he had been invited to host. "With all your ideas for progression, you should run for president, Dr. Light," Mega Man told Dr. Light brightly.

Roll opened up a magazine, rolling her eyes. "Kiss up," she muttered under her breath.

Dr. Light chuckled. "I could never run for president, Rock, not of America anyway; I wasn't born in the United States."

Their conversation was suddenly cut short as a commotion ensued from the back of the plane. The passengers were shouting and jumping up from their seats as Cut Man and Guts Man strode down the aisle.

"Where did _they_ come from?" Mega Man groaned.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know?" Guts Man jeered, instantly spotting and recognizing Mega Man.

"We're coming for you, blue dweeb!" Cut Man cried.

This was not a good place to be ambushed by Cut Man and Guts Man. Even if Mega Man had been armored, it would be too dangerous to use his plasma cannon inside the plane.

"I'll get around behind 'em!" a voice whispered from Mega Man's feet. Roll had left her seat and was crawling underneath the rows.

"No, don't!" Mega Man whispered back, but Roll had already crept away.

"I'll get him!" Guts Man grunted, reaching for Mega man's arm.

" _Oh no you don't!"_

Roll had just darted out of another row, giving Cut Man a rough shove. Confused, Cut Man fired a _Rolling_ _Cutter_ at Guts Man's back. Guts Man howled in pain, and while he was distracted Mega Man grabbed the refreshment cart and shoved it down the aisle, bowling the Robot Masters over.

"This isn't working, let's get out of here!" Cut Man hissed.

"Wily isn't going to like this," Guts Man muttered as they hurried back down the aisle to the tail of the plane.

The other passengers stared wide-eyed as Mega Man and Roll sprinted after them. Together, they descended into the storage compartment, which was stacked to the ceiling with suitcases. Cut Man and Guts Man were nowhere in sight.

"…Where'd they go?" Roll asked.

"That's a good question," Mega Man answered, scanning the storage compartment warily.

Rush was barking wildly. Roll climbed up a stack of brief cases to look into his carrier and calm him down. "I wish you could talk, boy. You probably saw where they went," she remarked wryly. Rush wagged his tail.

"It's like they vanished into thin air!" Mega Man said.

"A very clever trick at thirty-six thousand feet," Dr. Light commented from the entrance. He had followed them into the storage compartment.

Mega Man spied something odd tucked in the opposite corner. "Maybe _that_ has something to do with it!" he said, walking over to a cylindrical, freestanding chamber with a keypad on its front. It looked large enough to hold two or three robots, but when Mega Man opened its door, it was completely empty. "I've never seen anything like this," he murmured, examining the smooth white inner walls.

"We'll take it with us when we land in Geneva," Dr. Light decided, stroking his beard. "I'll start analyzing it as soon as we get to our hotel."

"I hope we can figure it out fast," Mega Man said jadedly. "I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Cut Man and Guts Man teleported back to Skull Fortress empty handed and were cowering before a livid Dr. Wily.

"Idiots...not only did you fail to capture Mega Man, you left my transport chamber onboard the plane," Dr. Wily seethed. "If Dr. Light figures it out, my plans will be ruined! We must proceed quickly. I need money to continue my operations—my plan must not fail—YOU must not fail!" he added, thrusting an accusing finger. Cut Man and Guts Man flinched as though they had been stricken, neither daring to say a word to defend themselves.

Dr. Wily held them in his gaze, as though weighing their worth. "If I sent you tin heads back to the other transport chamber, you'd be caught and I'll have two _less_ Robot Masters…" he growled, mostly to himself.

"Hey Wily, I got an idea…how about I go over to Geneva instead?" Proto Man suggested.

Dr. Wily spun away from Cut Man and Guts Man to look at Proto Man. "You…on your own?"

"Sure, I'll just hop the next transatlantic with the another transport chamber, keep a low profile until I get somewhere safe, then use it to teleport over Cut Man and Guts Man," Proto Man explained. "You'll have the rest of the robots here for defense in case Dr. Light works out the other transport chamber."

Dr. Wily considered for a moment, looking oddly reluctant. Finally, he nodded. "Make sure that you stay undercover, this is not the time to get foolhardy."

Proto Man snickered. "C'mon Wily, it's me! You know you don't have to worry about the job getting done," he said. "Though I can't guarantee I'll stay out of trouble if I run into my little brother."

* * *

"One way to Geneva, Switzerland, nothing to declare but myself, one carry-on, and two over-sized checked bags," Proto Man told the ticket agent at Kennedy International airport.

The ticket agent blew a tomato-sized pink bubble with her gum, letting it pop before she answered. "There's a Concorde leaving for there in half an hour, special flight for an event that didn't fill up."

"Really? Perfect."

"That's a heavy carry on. What's in it?"

"A helmet, boots, shin and arm guards, bodysuit…and a scarf. I'm going skiing in the Alps," Proto Man explained.

But the ticket agent had stopped listening, suddenly frowning at him. "Say, you look kinda familiar, like I've seen your face someplace before…"

"Uh…"

Proto Man's face was all over the wanted posters of Kennedy International airport, but the ticket agent had not yet connected the disguised android before her to the combat robot of the posters. "Are you famous or something?" she inquired.

"Sorta. I'm Scott Shields," Proto Man invented promptly. "Keep it down…I'm trying not to draw attention to myself."

The ticket agent's face lit up. "Oh…yes, I think I've heard of you. You were in a heist film last year, right?" she whispered, leaning forward eagerly to get a better look at Proto Man.

Proto Man just smiled mysteriously. "I'm better know for improv."

"Wow," the ticket agent said breathlessly. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh…sure, why not."

After leaving the mislead, star-struck ticket agent behind him and gliding unhindered through a metal detector (thanks to a little Wily-tech), Proto Man stepped into his plane fifteen minutes before takeoff.

Normally Proto Man enjoyed flying, but commercial airplanes smelled weird; the cushions had a pungent smell of disinfectant. To make matters worse, a man with a bushy mustache and a woman with cat-eye glasses and a bun on top of her head sidled into the seats next to him. Proto Man quickly flicked open a car magazine he had swiped from the duty-free shop, pointedly intending not to converse.

"I don't know how you manage to read with those dark sunglasses on in this light," the old woman sighed, shaking her head. "Is this your first time traveling abroad? I brought a moneybelt to keep my passport safe from pit pockets," she said, patting her waist. "We're going on a bus tour of Europe!"

Proto Man couldn't care less, and had a bad feeling that she was going to chatter incessantly the entire trip.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Captain Lee and the entire crew, welcome aboard flight 9843, non-stop service from Kennedy International Airport to Geneva, Switzerland," a voice droned through the overhead speakers. "Our flight time will be three and a half hours. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight."

Proto Man groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"That thing belonged to an 'Emmett Wood,' though the papers appear to be fraudulent, no one by that name was aboard this flight," the flight attendant informed Mega Man after they had landed at Geneva airport. Dr. Light had gone to exchange money, and Roll was at baggage claim retrieving Rush and their luggage, leaving Mega Man in charge of the mysterious chamber.

"It definitely belongs to Wily then," Mega Man sighed. "Thanks for looking into this, we'll take it from here. Dr. Light intends to find out exactly what it is and how it works."

As the flight attendant left him at the terminal, Mega Man suddenly realized that he was not alone. A man of about his height had approached the chamber without attracting his attention. He wore a wool suit with a silk tie and shiny black oxford shoes, and his hair was parted smartly to the side. His cyan eyes were examining the chamber with a keen interest that Mega Man didn't trust.

" _Excusez-moi,_ _puis-je_ _vous_ _aider?_ _"_ Mega Man asked, unsure if the stranger was a local.

The stranger gave Mega Man a quick glance. "American?" he inquired pleasantly. "I'm from London, just stepped off the shuttle five minutes ago."

"Are you here for the International Science Conference?"

"No, I do not plan to be in Geneva long. I just popped by to see Dr. Thomas Light. I thought he'd be here at this time," he said ruefully. "But it appears as though I've missed him."

Mega Man looked at the stranger, scrutinizing him. Dr. Light had been bumping into friends, acquaintances, and old colleagues since they had landed…but this man looked different from all of them, and it seemed odd to make a special trip just to visit Dr. Light. "Is he expecting you?" Mega Man asked.

"Not at all, I was hoping to surprise him."

"Who are you?"

"Just a friend," the stranger replied airily. He took a step back from the chamber, folding his arms behind his back. "This must be one of his inventions," he said admiringly.

There was something artificial about the sheen of the stranger's eyes, and something a shadow super-human about his movement—details so subtle that only an android eye would notice. Mega Man was beginning to feel wary. "That's none of your business."

The stranger must have noticed Mega Man's coldness as he turned his eyes on Mega Man again, giving him a penetrating look. Mega Man stared challengingly back, noting the brass buttons on the stranger's coat were embossed with the letters 'R.I.P' circumscribed by the outline of a gear. "Are you traveling with Dr. Light?" the stranger asked.

"Yes. Would you like to wait for him? Mega Man's here too."

The stranger's gaze lingered on Mega Man's face, studying him, but he shook his head. "Unfortunately I'm on a tight schedule. I'm due at the Palace of Nations in thirty-seven minutes, and it would be particularly embarrassing if I were late."

The stranger gave him a curt nod then disappeared into a crowd that was exiting towards ground transportation.

"Who were you talking to?" Roll asked as she joined Mega Man, pushing Rush's cage in a trolley.

"He wouldn't say," Mega Man murmured, staring into the crowd with narrowed eyes. "There's something familiar about him."

"Have you seen him before?"

"I don't know. I think he's a robot."

Roll arched her neck over the crowd, suddenly taking interest. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. He looks like an android and dresses like a gangster…I think he could be one of Wily's henchmen."

Suddenly, Roll's face fell. "You're imagining things."

"I know you think I'm jumping to conclusions, but hear me out," Mega Man responded quietly. "He was looking directly at Wily's chamber as if he knew what it was, and he wouldn't tell me his name…my only clue to his identity is the initials 'R.I.P.' monogrammed on the buttons of his coat. He also wanted to see Dr. Light but left in a hurry after I informed him that Mega Man was here too. Something's fishy, especially after Cut Man and Guts Man's attack on our flight. Wily's up to something, and I'm not taking any chances by letting anything slip under my notice."

But Roll didn't look completely convinced. "He looked too stuffy to be a criminal."

"Appearance can be deceiving."

"I think it's all in your head."

"Oh yeah? And when have I been wrong?"

"When you thought Morris was a spy."

"That was different. Didn't that man look familiar to you?"

Roll thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, he kinda did. But I don't think we've _seen_ him before," she added hastily.

Mega Man just gave an annoyed huff. "He seemed to think he was important. 'It would be particularly embarrassing if I was late'," he quoted in imitation of the stranger's voice.

Roll sighed. "Oh yes, the most devious criminal trait of all: _punctuality._ _"_

* * *

Feeling increasingly on guard, Mega Man changed into his armor at the airport. Before checking into their hotel, they drove the van they had rented into the suburbs to visit Dr. Umlauf. Dr. Umlauf greeted them at the door of his manor. He was younger than Dr. Light, the hair of his goatee still a dark brown, and though they were indoors, he wore a pair of shades over his long, beaky nose. Dr. Umlauf was the lead designer in charge of making robots for the entertainment industry in all of Europe and most of North America, and his home reflected this with its brightly painted walls and odd collection of abstract art (He was also married to an American executive producer for the Acme Network, a burly woman with a square jaw and a self-important gait to her step).

"Welcome Mega Man and Roll, it's good to finally meet you," Dr. Umlauf said merrily. "I hear about you all zee time from Tom, as if you were his children!" Dr. Umlauf chuckled. "I have zree children of my own, but zey are savages. Zis is my eldest, Jack, his bruh-zer Roger in zee sitting room, and Percival is around here somewhere."

"Hi Jack," Mega Man greeted to a little boy of about seven years who had appeared at Dr. Umlauf's knee.

Jack looked blankly up at Mega Man, unbothered about seeing a fully armored combat robot in his home. He was thin and nearsighted like his father, wearing a pair of round glasses. "Our nanny is Spider-Man," he announced.

"Huh?"

But Jack had bounded away into the sitting room.

"He means Dolores," Dr. Umlauf explained.

"Oh, you have a Dolores model?" Mega Man asked.

"Zee original," Dr. Umlauf replied, walking alongside Mega Man as they left the entryway. "Her line never took off, so Tom gives her to my wife. Zee robot is a four-armed freak woman, like a giant insect. Scares zee shit out of me every time she cleans zee nursery. But my children, zey adore her. Zey zink she is a superhero. Ah, here's Roger. _Hallo,_ Roger _._ _Wie_ _geht_ _es_ _Dir?_ _"_

Roger had curly hair and a round belly. He sat slouched on the couch playing a Gameboy. "I'm only speaking English," Roger told his father without looking up.

"Takes after his muh-zer," Dr. Umlauf muttered to Mega Man.

He left Mega Man and Roll alone with his sons, joining Dr. Light in the dining room for coffee. Roll gave a heavy sigh. "You know they're going to take forever," she muttered to Mega Man.

"No he won't," Mega Man answered, sitting in an armchair. "Dr. Light knows we're in a hurry to analyze that chamber."

Percival suddenly darted into the room dressed in a Darkwing Duck costume. He took one look at Mega Man, shouted, _"_ _Ça_ _va_ _craindre_ _un_ _Max!_ _"_ then shot him in the eye with a nerf gun before scampering underneath the coffee table. Roll snorted.

Jack crawled into Mega Man's lap. "Is your hand a gun?" he asked loudly, pulling at Mega Man's left arm.

"Yes."

"Do you shoot people?"

"No."

Losing interest, Jack leapt off Mega Man's lap, zipped over to Roger and ripping the Gameboy from his hands. "Gimme that, Roger!"

"Don't, it's mine!" Roger shrieked, bolting off the couch.

"Papa said you'll turn into a kobold if you play it all the time!"

"Give it back!"

For the next fifteen minutes, Jack and Roger bickered and fought, tearing around the living room like a pair of hurricanes until Percival was knocked over, bumped his head, and began wailing for his mother. Shortly after, Dr. Light finished his visit and they were finally preparing to leave when Dr. Umlauf pulled Mega Man aside. "I have somezing very important to show you," Dr. Umlauf hissed furtively.

Dr. Umlauf led Mega Man down a hallway to a backroom. As soon as Mega Man was inside, Dr. Umlauf shut the door behind them, and he found himself in Dr. Umlauf's laboratory.

It reminded him of the laboratory the Dr. Petto robot had occupied. Every shelf was packed with half-finished whimsical characters, their faces staring blankly down at them. On the walls were pinned rows of storyboards for various syndicated shows, and even a movie poster for _Bright_ _Man_ _'_ _s_ _Bulbous_ _Blunder_ (which had been crossed out with the word 'cancelled'). Dr. Umlauf steered Mega Man towards a drafting table, which was filled with Copic markers, cartoonist sketches, and a stack of blueprints. "Now of course, zese designs are top secret until zey have been trademarked for toy lines," Dr. Umlauf began, "So do not tell my wife I show zem to you."

"You're worried Dr. Wily will come to Geneva and steal your robots," Mega Man said slowly, paging through Dr. Umlauf's blueprints, pausing at a harmless looking diagram of a robot labeled 'Plant Man.'

"Well no, though I do zee designing of zee robots here, Acme studios is in New York," Dr. Umlauf explained. "I only show you zem because maybe one day you will have to fight zem all. I do not know what zat idiot man is zinking; if _I_ were trying to take over zee world, I would build a _Nuclear_ _Holocaust_ _Man_ or _Bubonic_ _Plague_ _Man_ , but zen again, I was not expelled from my first Uni for building atomic-powered rat traps."

Mega Man stepped away from the drafting table. "Dr. Umlauf, have you seen anything or anyone suspicious lately in Geneva?"

Dr. Umlauf seemed surprised by the question, and he shook his head. "We do not have zee sort of problems like what you are having in America wiz Dr. Wily," he said slowly. "Hopefully you have not brought trouble wiz you?"

"I hope not either, but trouble has a way of finding me," Mega Man muttered darkly.

"Zere is little crime in Geneva, even wiz all zese foreigners flying in for conferences," Dr. Umlauf continued. "But if you are worried, I will keep a look out and let you know if I see any-zing strange."

Mega Man nodded, not sure how much help Dr. Umlauf would actually be.

* * *

Proto Man was driving a white cargo van he had acquired from Geneva airport—the same size and model as the other vans carrying equipment for the conference that weekend. He tapped the video communicator propped up in a cup holder, turning it on. "Proto Man to Wily. I'm en route to the Palace of Nations with the transport chambers, as planned."

"Excellent," Dr. Wily replied. "There is a gate on the east side with a faulty alarm system, use it to break in quietly and plant one of the transport chambers in the auditorium. I will transport Cut Man and Guts Man over assist you."

"Got it."

There was a brief pause, as though Dr. Wily was coming to a decision about something. "I shall also send Snake Man, he may be useful yet. Wily out."

* * *

Darkness had fallen by the time they finally checked into the Grand Hotel. Mega Man carried the heavy titanium chamber on his back up a grand stairway and into the executive suite they had reserved on the second floor.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Roll said, admiring the main room's crown molding, oil paintings, silk brocade curtains, and velvet upholstered furniture.

"Yeah, well…this is home for now," Mega Man said, setting the chamber on the floor.

Dr. Light strolled in behind them. "Let's get unpacked and I'll have a look at Wily's little toy."

"We should go to a dance club," Roll suggested to Mega Man as Dr. Light entered his bedroom. "Or sightseeing, that's more your style."

"Can't, on duty."

Roll groaned. "Oh c'mon, Rock," she pleaded. "You need to learn to relax and have fun."

"We're only here for a few days, and I don't want anything bad to happen," Mega Man said sternly. "And I can't shake the feeling that that guy could be following us."

"You mean R.I.P.?" Roll asked.

Mega Man nodded.

"Chill, Rock! You've been on the warpath ever since you were shrunk. Stop being paranoid and loosen up."

"Roll, this guy could be a dangerous criminal after Dr. Light," Mega Man said in a low voice.

Roll bit her lip. "Okay, lets say R.I.P. really is a criminal. Unless you can prove he's one of Wily's robots, you have to let the local police take care of it; it's their city, their rules. You're only acting as standby security for the International Science Conference in case Bad-bots shows up…that's it."

"It's my job to be tough on Bad-bots, and I know _nothing_ is impossible when it comes to Wily," Mega Man retorted. "I can't be too vigilant, the world as we know it is at stake."

"Yes, your job is important, but if you keep up this bad cop routine, you'll turn into a monster," Roll warned. "Besides, it's not like Mega Man is the only one in the world who can bring in a criminal!"

* * *

Proto Man pulled up to a curb, rolled down a window and attracted the attention of one of a police officer strolling the sidewalks. _"_ _Bonsoir,_ _"_ he called. _"_ _Palais_ _des_ _Nations_ _est_ _dans_ _quelle_ _direction?_ _"_

The police officer barely gave Proto Man a second glance, waving him down the road. _"_ _Allez_ _tout_ _droit._ _"_

" _Merci._ _"_

Proto Man rolled up the window and drove away, reaching into the passenger seat to put his helmet back on. He then rolled down the tiny partition to debrief the three Robot Masters riding in back.

Snake Man felt anxious to prove himself on his first mission. He had somehow gotten of on the wrong foot with his creator, and was eager to win favor back by showing what he was capable of.

Proto Man was not helping matters. "Just to let you know, I have _nooo_ expectations about you," he said unreservedly to Snake Man. "You're just another one of Wily's crazy ideas that he grew obsessed with, over hyped, then abandons after its first field-test for his next crazy idea. Don't take it personally. In Dr. Wily's army, success is greatly rewarded…but failure is greatly punished," he warned. "I'm a lot chiller than Wily though, so don't worry about that until we get back."

"I thought you sssupossse to ssstay away from the polissse," Snake Man pointed out.

"Sorry, can't understand you," Proto Man replied flippantly, bringing the van to a stop. "We're here."

They had arrived at the Palace of Nations, the location of the International Science Conference. Flags flapped in the night breeze next to the stately white building. Snake Man slid the van's door open. "Coassst isss clear," he announced after surveying the empty avenue.

Cut Man looked blankly over at Guts Man. "What'd Snake Man say?"

"Dunno."

Snake Man sighed, jumping out of the van.

Guts Man followed, lugging a transport chamber with him. "Let's get this inside. Uh, that's the gate we want—over there."

Cut Man ran up to a wrought iron gate. But as soon as Cut Man's head shear had clacked onto the black bars, a siren began piercing the night. Cut Man sprang back. "This gate wasn't suppose to have an alarm on it!" he shouted in bewilderment.

"Obviousssly a missstake," Snake Man answered.

"Nevermind that," Guts Man growled, "We have company!"

* * *

"Dr. Light, do you know anyone from London?" Mega Man asked.

Dr. Light was standing inside the chamber, examining its ceiling using a pair of electronic-tomography goggles. "Yes, many," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I met a man who said he knew you," Mega Man answered carefully. "He was younger, had dark hair, blue eyes, and the initials R-I-P."

"That doesn't sound like anyone I know," Dr. Light said after thinking for a moment.

Mega Man's expression darkened. "Don't worry about it."

"It's a man we met at the airport," Roll interjected, giving Mega Man a look. "Rock thinks he's a Wily-bot in disguise."

"One of Wily's robots?" Dr. Light looked over at Mega Man, troubled. "Are you sure?"

"No, it's just a hunch," Mega Man said quietly.

"Well, it is possible," Dr. Light mused seriously, "—but there are also many scientists coming to this conference who know my name, many of whom I've never met before."

"I don't think he was a scientist," Mega Man answered.

Dr. Light's laptop began beeping shrilly like a police whistle. "That's the emergency alarm, see what's wrong, Mega Man."

Mega Man hurried over to Dr. Light's laptop, which had a feed running from the Emergency Satellite Scanner. "There's Bad-bots at the Palace of Nations! I knew they'd show up again." He whistled to Rush. "Let's go boy!"

* * *

Rippled light from the reflecting pool danced across the gilded constellations of the Celestial Sphere in front of the Palace of Nations, and a peacock that had been roosting in a chestnut tree gave a startled squawk as Mega Man jetted past, heading straight toward the battle between the Geneva police force and three Robot Masters.

"It's Mega Man!" Cut Man called warningly as Mega Man leapt off Rush's back, drawing his blaster.

"You two keep 'em busy, I'll sneak the transport chamber inside," Guts Man ordered. He was referring to a chamber that looked identical to the one Mega Man had confiscated from the airplane.

"I don't think so, Guts Man!" Mega Man shouted, taking cover behind a thick tree trunk with Rush and firing a barrage of plasma onto the Robot Masters.

Guts Man huddled behind the chamber. Cut Man had somersalted to the side, and began firing a steady stream of _Rolling_ _Cutters._ At his other side stood a reptilian-looking Robot Master that Mega Man had never seen before. It fired a green projectile that hissed through the air like an arrow before biting down on Mega Man's shoulder like a live animal. He gave a startled yelp, catching sight of what the projectile really was. _Snakes?_ Grabbing the _Search_ _Snake_ by its tail, Mega Man yanked it off and smashed it into the turf. What kind of robot shoots mechanical _snakes_ as a weapon?

Two more _Search_ _Snakes_ hit the ground at his feet, and began writhing toward him like giant, titanium-eating maggots. Mega Man drew back in disgust, casting the robot who he presumed to be Snake Man a dirty look. He fired back, the plasma blazing gold in the night as it knocked Snake Man down.

"Thatta boy, get 'em!" a voice cheered behind him.

Mega Man looked around and sighed exasperatedly. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked a couple of American tourists who were watching the battle through the bars of the gate as though it was a live street performance.

"It's more fun that sight seeing, heh heh!" the old man wheezed.

"Go get 'em, blue man!" the old woman croaked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Mega Man muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Well, at least I got the Bad-bots pinned down."

Suddenly, the tree Mega Man was crouched behind erupted in burst of blue plasma, throwing Mega Man back.

Proto Man had appeared in a pool of lamplight, holding up a smoking plasma cannon. "Who's got _who_ pinned down?"

Mega Man glared at Proto Man with deep dislike. The last few times they had crossed paths had been increasingly unpleasant, even by mortal enemy standards. "What's the jig, Proto Man? Why are you and the rest of Wily's scum-buckets here?"

"That's privileged information…Bad-bots only," Proto Man answered. "You don't want to get involved, trust me on this one."

"You and your pals are targeting Dr. Light, I'm certain now. There's no way I'm going to sit on my hands and let you get away with that."

"Well, you always were a little twerp," Proto Man chuckled.

Mega Man turned his blaster on Proto Man.

"Ah-ah-ah…I wouldn't do that, Mega."

"And why not?"

"Show him why not, Guts Man."

The twisted bodies of the Geneva robo-officers lay at Guts Man's feet, and he was holding a pair of struggling human officers aloft by their shirt collars. "Surrender, or I smash 'em!"

Mega Man hesitated. The Robot Masters had him surrounded, and he had a feeling Proto Man had been sniping robo-officers while he had been trading shots with Cut Man and Snake Man.

"Surrender, brother. Join the winning team!" Proto Man said in a gentle, enticing voice, " _My_ team."

Mega Man looked at Proto Man scathingly. "I guess I have no choice," he muttered grudgingly, raising his hands over his head.

"I thought you'd see it our way," Proto Man said in a satisfied voice, motioning to Guts Man to release the humans.

Big mistake. As soon as the police officers had ran away, Mega Man reformed his blaster. "On second thought, never! Run for it boy!"

* * *

"Boy, what's the world coming to when you can't trust your own brother," Proto Man sighed as Mega Man and Rush fled the ring of Robot Masters.

"We can blassst them to bitsss!" Snake Man hissed at his side.

But Proto Man was no longer looking at Mega Man. "I gotta talk to Wily about boosting your intelligence," Proto Man said bluntly, pointing back toward the cargo van. "We left the transport chamber unguarded! Come on! We can't let him get _another_ chamber!"

As Gut Man lifted the transport chamber and edged toward the van, Proto Man covered their escape.

* * *

"Oh drat, we lost 'em!" the old woman cried in disappointment as the white cargo van screeched away.

"Yeah, but I bet they'll be back," Mega Man said bitterly.

The old woman looked Mega Man over thoughtfully. "You remind me of this nice young man we sat next to on the plane."

"That's nice," Mega Man responded distractedly, still staring down where the van had disappeared. _Damn._

* * *

Moments later, Proto Man pulled over into a deserted alleyway to contact Dr. Wily.

"You fools! Mega Man has now foiled me twice! And that's twice too many times," Dr. Wily growled dangerously through the video communicator.

"But you were wrong about the gate, Wily!" Proto Man snapped back. "It wasn't supposed to have an alarm on it!"

Despite his belittling attitude towards them, the Robot Masters did appreciate having Proto Man around to be the bearer of bad news. He was the only robot who wasn't afraid to confront Dr. Wily when the schemes got botched.

"Never mind that, I have an idea," Dr. Wily answered. "Mega Man is going to help my plan succeed! Now here is what I want you to do…and no mistakes this time!"

* * *

The next day, Mega Man, Dr. Light, and Roll drove to the Palace of Nations to help set up for the conference. Mega Man dropped Roll and Dr. Light off at a back gate, then circled around looking for a place to park the rental car. A gaggle of people, mostly tourists, was gathered around the battle torn east courtyard, which had been barricaded off. Mega Man had planed to avoid the area, when someone caught his eye, and he instead pulled sharply up to the curb and stepped out.

The stranger from the airport stood inconspicuously on the outskirts of the crowd, as though trying not to be noticed. He looked exactly the same as he had the day before. Mega Man headed straight toward him.

"Hey. Thought you weren't staying in Geneva," Mega Man growled, coming up on his left side.

"Hello again," the stranger greeted, turning to smile at Mega Man. "My plans changed."

"Uh-huh. You're an android, aren't you?" Mega Man accused loudly.

The stranger's shoulders jerked in surprise. His smile vanished and he suddenly became very defensive. "Don't you dare reveal me in front of this crowd," he said in a low voice, shooting Mega Man a severe look.

"Is that a threat?" Mega Man replied evenly. "Don't think that I don't know who you are."

"No, don't think that I don't know who _you_ are, _Mega_ _Man_ ," the stranger returned coldly in a voice barely more than a whisper. "Do not do anything _rash_ , you have no power here."

They glared at each other, at an impasse. The stranger had just as good as declared himself a Wily-bot, but Mega Man wasn't in armor, therefore not equipped to make an arrest—and the stranger had a point, Geneva was out of Mega Man's jurisdiction. "I'll be watching you," Mega Man said finally.

The stranger looked annoyed and affronted. "You might want to move your car, you parked it in a yellow zone."

Mega Man held the stranger in a scowl a moment longer, sizing him up, then finally turned on his heal back to the rental car.

"I suppose I will see you again tomorrow, won't I?" the stranger called after him.

"You can bet on it!" Mega Man called back.

* * *

"Quite frankly, I'm very concerned," Dr. Light said later that night when they had returned to the hotel room. He had still yet to crack the mystery of the chamber, and time was running out. "What could Wily want in the Palace of Nations? And what is he doing with these chamber devices?"

"I dunno, but I'll definitely keep my eyes open," Mega Man answered.

"At least I've deactivated this chamber. Wily won't be able to use it for any of his shenanigans!" Dr. Light said brightly, waving a large circuit card that he had torn out of the chamber. He then stretched and yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Mega Man suggested. "I'll see if I can find out any more about how this thing works."

"Good idea. I am pretty tired from jet lag, and we have a long day tomorrow." He handed the circuit card to Mega Man, rolled his shoulders, then headed into the master bedroom to sleep.

* * *

Roll was playing _Alien_ _War_ _Games_ on Dr. Light's laptop with the sound blaring as she blasted apart hostile spacecraft.

"Shhh! You'll wake Dr. Light!" Mega Man chided from the couch. He had been puzzling over the circuit card for an hour to no avail, and was beginning to feel frustrated.

The hotel phone began ringing. Mega Man frowned. _Who_ _could_ _be_ _calling_ _at_ _this_ _hour?_ "Are you getting that, Roll?"

"Not until I get to a save point."

Mega Man sighed, putting the circuit card down on the coffee table and getting the phone himself. "Hello?"

"Mega Man, zis is Dr. Umlauf, I must talk to you."

Mega Man heard traffic in the background of the receiver, and realized Dr. Umlauf was calling him from a payphone. _Doesn_ _'_ _t t_ _his_ _guy_ _ever_ _sleep?_ Mega Man wondered. "What is it Doctor?"

"No, no…we cannot talk over zee phone, it isn't _safe_ …I must see you right away!"

Mega Man raised an eyebrow. "It can't wait until morning?"

"No, it is urgent!" Dr. Umlauf replied earnestly. "I show you somezing very important, very _secret_. Meet me in zee Old Town in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll be there," Mega Man hung up. "That was Dr. Umlauf. He sounded troubled; asked me to go meet him in Old Town. Want to come with me so I don't have to go by myself?"

"Not really. Besides, someone needs to stay here and guard Dr. Light, right?"

Mega Man groaned resignedly. "Okay, but if anything happens, call me, okay? Don't try to handle it on your own."

"I got it Rock, quit worrying."

Mega Man changed back into his armor. Rush followed him to the door, tail wagging. "Stay here boy, I won't be gone long," Mega Man told him, scratching him behind the ears.

"Have fun with Dr. Umlaut!" Roll called as Mega Man shut the door behind him.

* * *

The streets of Old Town were dark and deserted, lit only by street lanterns. The temperature was also a lot cooler that it had been that afternoon. "Dr. Umlauf! Are you here?" Mega Man called.

"Shhh! Over here." Dr. Umlauf stepped out of a narrow side street. He was wearing a long trench coat with an upturned collar and a wide-brimmed fedora. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Mega Man whispered, catching up to Dr. Umlauf.

"Zis way. We must be sure we are not followed."

Mega Man glanced over his shoulder, wondering who might follow them. Cut Man and Guts Man? Proto Man? The stranger from the airport? "I think there are disguised Bad-bots in Geneva," he confided quietly to Dr. Umlauf.

"Zat is very likely." Dr. Umlauf was keeping to the shadows of cafe awnings, leading Mega Man through the slopping cobblestone streets that wound between tall stone buildings. Mega Man had never seen him act so serious and aloof before, and was beginning to feel nervous himself. He became paranoid of every shadow, darkened window, and unlit alleyway, and drew closer to Dr. Umlauf, hoping to shield him if they were suddenly ambushed.

After awhile, Dr. Umlauf stopped at the threshold of an antique shop. "It's in here," he hissed, gesturing to a set of stairs leading to the abandoned upper story. Mega Man was about to walk in when Dr. Umlauf suddenly blocked his path. "What I am about to show you is a clue, I am certain of it, but will also put you in great danger. Are you sure you are committed to fighting zese Bad-bots?"

"Absolutely," Mega Man replied without hesitation. "I have vowed to bring every last one of them to justice."

But Dr. Umlauf didn't move. "Zink carefully," he cautioned. "After I show you what it is at zee top of zese stairs, zere is no going back."

"I can handle it," Mega Man said, trying his best to hide his impatience. "You have no idea how badly I want to end Wily and his bots."

"Well, if you are _sure_ _…_ "

Dr. Umlauf ascended the stairs, Mega Man tailing closely behind. At the second floor landing he threw open a pair of old wooden doors. "Zere it is! Zee zing I wanted to show you," Dr. Umlauf declared, pointing toward the end of a dark room.

In the moonlight of a dusty window sat another chamber, identical to the others Mega Man had seen. "Where did you find it?" Mega Man asked as he hurried over to get a closer look.

"It was a _gift_ _…_ " Dr. Umlauf murmured, approaching quietly from behind. Suddenly Mega Man felt a sharp shove and tumbled headfirst into the chamber. "—from Dr. Wily!" Dr. Umlauf added, slamming the chamber door shut.

As Mega Man recovered, he realized he was trapped inside the chamber. He stood up and pounded angrily at the small window of the door. Outside, Dr. Umlauf was peeling off his face like a latex mask, revealing that he wasn't Dr. Umlauf at all, but— _"_ _Proto_ _Man!_ _"_ Mega Man snarled.

Proto Man, fully armored, shrugged out of the trench coat and kicked it aside. "None other, brother," he answered smugly.

"How did you—but I thought you were—"

Proto Man just smirked as Mega Man spluttered, holding a handheld video communicator in his hand. "Nice of you to join us, Mega Man," Dr. Wily leered from its card-sized screen.

"I've been had!" Mega Man shouted, kicking the transport chamber wall. How could he be so blind?

"Cut Man, Guts Man, Snake Man!" Dr. Wily barked.

Mega Man pressed himself against the glass, straining to look outside. "Ready Dr. Wily!" Guts Man answered, revealing himself as he clicked on a pull chain light. Snake Man stepped forth, slunk across the room towards a second chamber adjacent to Mega Man's, and slipped inside.

"Punch in the special code sequence, Proto Man," Dr. Wily instructed as the door to the other chamber closed. "Zero-two-five-A-enter."

"What's Wily doing? Proto?" Mega Man demanded with scaling anxiety as Proto Man sauntered to the keypad, but Proto Man ignored him. A second later, the interior of the transport chamber lit up like a lantern, blinding him. Then Mega Man felt a strange disembodied experience, as though his electronic brain had dislodged from his head, all feeling fading from his body. It was like being swept down a water slide and submerging into a pool of ice water. He struggled to remain conscious.

The light of the transport chamber began dying down. Sensation crept back into Mega Man's limbs, but he felt sluggish and his mind spun like a carousel. His left hand had gone completely numb, his nose felt plugged up, and something heavy was sitting on his head and shoulders, weighing him down like sandbags. Disoriented, he heard the door to the transport chamber slide open and stumbled clumsily into the light.

Mega Man knew as soon as he opened his eyes something was terribly wrong. Though he was still in the upper story of the antique shop with Wily's robots, he had walked out of the wrong transport chamber. He also felt very strange, his every movement restricted by a rigid casing of armor that he hadn't been wearing before. Mega Man looked down at his hands. One was white. Unconsciously he flexed his hand, and with horror watched the fingers curl in front of his eyes. His fingers. The other arm was fused into a permanent snake-shaped cannon. He had no left hand, no nose, and there was a titanium snake headdress sitting on his head complete with pearly fangs hanging in his field of vision. This wasn't his body—it was Snake Man's!

"Wh-what happened?" Mega Man's voice came out in a thin, foreign rasp, like he was talking through a drinking straw.

Dr. Wily chuckled horribly. "You have just taken a very short, very _special_ trip, Mega Man—or should I call you, 'Snake Man?' Neheheheh. I have used my transport chambers to switch your circuits into Snake Man's body, and Snake Man's circuits into _your_ body."

"Nobody will ever know…until it's too late."

Mega Man looked up, hearing his own voice coming from someone else. It was like looking at a mirror and having no control over your reflection, his doppelganger sneering maliciously back at him. To the right, Proto Man had an unsympathetic half-smile on his face that clearly telegraphed ' _Hey_ _…_ _I_ _tried._ _'_

Panic flooded Mega Man. He didn't want to be seen like this, not in front of his worst enemies. Loosing his head, he bolted. "Gotta go…gotta get Dr. Light," he mumbled stupidly, feeling the tail of Snake Man's helmet slither across his shoulder blades as he scrambled away in the boxy boots. The Robot Masters parted to let him through.

"He can't help you now, Snake Man!" Dr. Wily jeered after him.

_**To be continued…** _


	21. Bot Transfer, Part 2

After fleeing the antique store's loft and stumbling through the dark, twisting alleys, Mega Man found himself a mile away from Old Town. He wasn't sure what to do; Dr. Wily had just transplanted his entire electronic brain into some kind of monster Robot Master. He had one lung like a bellows sitting in his chest, and within his abdomen he cold feel the humming of gears, tiny hydraulics, levers, and springs working together to relay his movements. It wasn't much different than the basics of Cut Man's design—he had just gone from being an android to a mechanized Robot Master.

Meanwhile, the previous owner of _this_ body was now masquerading as Mega Man. He had to warn someone.

 _Get a grip, Mega!_ he mentally rebuked himself. He knew he shouldn't have panicked, but there also wasn't much he could do against three robot masters and Proto Man in this strange body. _Dr. Light will straighten this out, you just need to get back to the hotel._

He turned a corner, deciding irritably that this robot was poorly constructed and therefore must have been built by Dr. Wily himself. _This body is going to take some getting use to!_

Patrolling down the lamp-lit street in front of him was a cluster of Geneva Robo-officers, looking particularly alert since the previous night's attack. Mega Man felt relieved. You could always trust a police officer to help you out when you were in trouble, as Dr. Light always said.

"Help!" he shouted as loudly as his new, raspy voice could muster. "I need help, pleasssssss-ssse!" With horror, Mega Man realized that a _hiss_ had unwillingly escaped him.

The police patrol halted, their heads snapping back towards Mega Man. "Police, stop!" one of the robo-officers commanded.

"Pleaasss-ssss—sssse! You have to lissssssss…" Mega Man trailed off, deciding to try that again. "You have to lissSSSsssten to me!" It wasn't any better the second time.

To his utter shock, the robo-officers drew laser pistols and opened fired, obviously misunderstanding Mega Man and assuming he was hostile. _Since when do the Geneva police carry electro-neutralizer pulse guns?_ he wondered as he scrambled for cover behind a stone ledge. The blue bolts zipping over his shoulder were harmless, but could render humans unconscious and forcibly power down robots. If he got shot, he wouldn't be able to warn anyone about the Bad-bots.

"No, no! I'm Mega Man! Sss-sssss-sstop!" Mega Man tried again, miming 'mayday'. _This is so frustrating, I can barely speak!_ Dr. Wily had purposely built Snake Man to lisp, with nothing but a serpent tongue in his toothless mouth. But as the police rushed towards Mega Man with pistols flashing, Mega Man realized that he'd get no help here.

* * *

After Mega Man had run away, the Robot Masters huddled around Proto Man, who was still holding the handheld video communicator.

"Brilliant, I am truly brilliant!" Dr. Wily cackled triumphantly, dancing merrily around his lab and tugging at his hair. Snake Man and Cut Man exchanged glances. "Now, Mega Man, my _newest_ robot," he said, beaming at Snake Man, "You can remove the transport chamber from Dr. Light's hotel room and plant it in the conference auditorium. No one will ever suspect _you_ , meheheheh."

"Right, Dr. Wily," Snake Man answered, curling his lip. He too had felt peculiar after stepping out of the transport chamber. He now had soft hands and a soft face that stretched and squashed at the slightest facial movement, and a plasma generator in his chest emitted a warm heat that circulated all the way to his fingers and toes. Though he felt more agile, he also felt small and vulnerable; this body resembled an organic life form to the point that without its titanium skeleton and armor, Snake Man felt he'd puddle to the floor as a fleshy blob.

"The rest of you will transport to the auditorium," Dr. Wily continued business-like, the mirth vanishing from his face. "When the conference begins, grab the scientists and transport them here to Skull Fortress."

"Will do!" Proto Man gave Dr. Wily the thumbs up.

"Well…WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Dr. Wily demanded, glaring piercingly at them through one beady eye. The transmission ended.

"You heard him, time to book it," Proto Man said, bundling up his disguise. "Guts Man, haul the transport chambers back to the van."

"Hey, what about Mega Man?" Snake Man asked Proto Man. "The guy who is in my body."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about him—he's probably in prison by now," Proto Man replied lightly.

That was easy for Proto Man to say, but that was still Snake Man's body!

Guts Man nudged Snake Man's shoulder. "Heh…this is kinda like old times havin' you here, like when we all invaded D.C.!" he chortled.

"Yeah," Cut Man said at his other side, joining in on the joke. "Or when Mega Man helped blow up that tall building in down town New York!"

Snake Man laughed, catching on. "Or when I helped safeguard Dr. Wily's transport chamber, taking it to a secure location close to the Science Conference."

"Remember that time we trashed your home, kidnapped you and your sister, and strapped you to a table for torture?" Guts Man guffawed as he lifted the first transport chamber.

Snake Man stopped laughing."…No…" he said quietly.

"Hey, Snake Man…or Mega Man," Cut Man trailed off, scratching his head. "Is it Snake Man or Mega Man now?"

"You can call me Snake Ma—" Snake Man started.

"We'll call him Mega Man because he's in Mega Man's body," Proto Man interrupted, grabbing the van keys from a windowsill. "Keeps it simple. Got it?"

"Got it," answered Cut Man and Guts Man automatically.

"Got it, Mega Man?"

"Got it," Snake Man answered uncertainly. They weren't giving him time to get use to this body before he had to get into character: impersonating someone else's identity before he had built his own.

Still, what could he do but make the most of it?

* * *

Mega Man was on the run again, this time fleeing the Geneva robo-officers who chased him like an escaped felon. _This is worse than being shrunk, at least then I still had my own identity!_ Mega Man thought bitterly as he ran straight into a busy intersection. He wove through the traffic, temporarily blinded by the glare of headlights and startled by blaring horns. Snake Man's body was not as nimble as the one as he was use to, and he was nearly stricken by a bus. Finally Mega Man stumbled onto the sidewalk, the police officers shouting angrily from across the street.

Hopping over a park bench, Mega Man darted into a tangle of thick-trunked trees. He surmised that he had just entered La Grange Park, which was silent and shadowy in the night. He slowed down, letting his wits catch up to him.

 _So this is what it was like to be a criminal on the run from the police…what appeal does Proto Man find in this sort of life?_ Mega Man thought dismally as he peered anxiously for the police before stepping into a glade of neatly trimmed grass. _I don't think I lost them yet with how slowly this body runs._ A light wind was whistling through the branches. Though he could neither hear nor see anyone, Mega Man couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone—

"Don't move," a voice commanded from the shadow of an elm tree. It was accompanied by what sounded like a bell ringing, its silvery peal resonating eerily through Mega Man's circuits as though he were a giant tuning fork. Then every joint in his body locked up stiffly on its own accord, as though they had suddenly accumulated ten years of rust. Mega Man was frozen mid-stride with no idea what was going on _now_.

Mega Man's attacker stepped into the starlight of the glade, his arms folded behind him. It was an android dressed head to foot in violet titanium skin, like a hooded scuba suit. Two semi-spherical golden bells sat above his ears like a wide-up alarm clock, and there was a familiar 'R.I.P.' insignia pinned to his chest. "You're under arrest for international organized crime," the android stated quietly.

Mega Man recognized the voice and cyan eyes; it was the stranger from the airport. "Y-you're—" Mega Man stammered, finding that though his movements had been encumbered like standing shoulder-deep in extremely sticky tar, he could at least talk.

"It's Time Man. I'm an officer of the Robot International Police, a division designated to assist local law enforcement in the investigation and apprehension of robot criminals acting across international boundaries, as warranted by the participating countries of the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime in 1988." Time Man explained in a quick, almost clipped voice.

Mega Man felt stunned and really, _really_ ignorant. _Boy, was I off track on this one!_ He had heard of the Robot International Police under its nickname 'Robot Interpol,' but also knew it was fairly inactive, as robotic criminal activity was rare (before Dr. Wily, that was). Now was his chance to get help. "Pleassssss-SSS-sssse, lissss-ssssssssten to me!"

"Look, if we could be quite quick about this—it's trouble enough keeping this official without you hissing at me too," Time Man snapped crossly, his eyes sweeping critically over Mega Man's blaster and his snake-shaped helmet.

"I'm n-not doing thisssssss on purpossssssse—"

" _Moving along_ ," Time Man asserted, ignoring Mega Man. "On Saturday the twenty-ninth, 11:00 sharp I arrived at the Palace of Nations. At 11:23 I located a defective burglar alarm on the _Avenue de la Paix_ north entrance—just routine security for the International Science Conference. At 19:33 yesterday evening a local officer gave directions to a white mid-sized cargo van that matched the same delivery vans transporting equipment to the Palace of Nations. At 19:37 the north entrance burglar alarm was triggered, and at 19:44 four robots, including one with your exact physical characteristics, engaged in combat with Geneva police officers."

"That w-wasssSSsssn't me!"

"You will not convince me that there is another Snake Man running loose in Geneva," Time Man rebuked sternly before continuing. "At 20:13 the robots fled in a white cargo van. At 1:12 this morning I received permission from the Swiss government to track down the robot criminals, which brings me to now, 23:54, where I am making the first arrest. You are 'Snake Man,' a suspected construct of Albert W. Wily, mad scientist wanted in Germany, The United States, and now Switzerland. Is that correct?"

"No, I'm Mm-mega Man!"

"That's a new one," Time Man sighed. "Unfortunately for you, I've met Mega Man, and you'd have to be much ruder to convince me that was true."

"It isssssss-ssssss true—"

"Don't be difficult," Time Man commanded sharply, silencing Mega Man. Then, in a more patient voice, he continued, "I know this isn't your fault, that you must obey your sinister programming—but do your best to cooperate and it will be much easier for you. I'm going to take you into custody, but first I want you to tell me what you and Wily are scheming to do in Geneva."

"I will tell you everything I know," Mega Man said sincerely. "W-wily built transsss-sssssss-sport chambersss-ssssss. Hissssss-ssss ssssch-ssssscheme isssss to sssss-sssssabotage the International Sssss-ssssciensssss-ssssss Conferensss-sssse at the Palassss-sss-sse of Nationsssssss-ssssssss—He usssssssed the chambersssss to sssssswitch my sssss-sircutsssss-ssssss into thissssssss ssssss-sssssnake'sssss body!"

If Mega Man had been calmer, he would have thought of a better choice of words. It didn't help that his story was also ridiculous. "I know it sssssssoundssss-sssss ssssssstupid," Mega Man admitted with chagrin.

Time Man considered him with deep concentration. Then his brows furrowed, puzzled. "…You're going to have to speak a lot clearer," he said finally.

Mega Man was getting nowhere. Though Time Man acted patient, he only understood half of what Mega Man said. There had to be another way to get someone to understand him. "Help me get to Dr. Light!" Mega Man pleaded.

He immediately regretted it. Time Man's expression hardened. "What's your interest in Dr. Thomas Light?" Time Man asked. "Have you come here to kidnap him?"

"N-no—"

"For your information, Dr. Light designed me, and if you've come to cause harm to him or his family, I will personally make sure you spend the rest of your life nailed to the floor of a pizza restaurant as an animatronic," Time Man said in a low voice. Mega Man felt Snake Man's inner-workings do a flip. This explained both why Time Man had been looking for Dr. Light earlier _and_ why he looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm not Ssssss-sssnake Man and we mussssssst not w-wassss-ssste time," Mega Man tried again urgently. "There is an imposss-sssssster in my body—"

" _Snake Man,"_ Time Man addressed Mega Man firmly. His tone and temper had become icy. "Where are your accomplices hiding?"

"I don't know. There'sssss a chansssss-ssss they are sssss-sssstill in Old Town," Mega Man answered.

"Old Town?" Time Man repeated.

"Yesssss-ssss."

Time Man was starting at him appraisingly, and Mega Man felt an uplift of hope that he might be getting through yet. "What are they doing in Old Town?" Time Man questioned.

"I don't know."

There was a flurry of hurried footsteps, and the Geneva police force appeared through the shrubs. "You caught Snake Man!" the captain congratulated.

"Yes, but his comrades from the Palace are nowhere near," Time Man replied, not taking his eyes off Mega Man. "However, Snake Man did let 'Old Town' slip, maybe we should continue our search there."

"But we just searched Old Town, no one was zere," the captain said pointedly, glaring at Mega Man from under the brim of his cap. "I zink zis robot is trying to fool you. Just look at 'im! A clear joker."

Time Man narrowed his eyes, giving the captain a short nod. "Snake Man, you're withholding information. You must tell me exactly where Wily's robots are now, and why they are in Geneva."

"I'm not Ssssssss-sssnake Man, and I don't know whatsssss-sssss going on, you have to believe me!" Mega Man answered desperately. Despite being paralyzed from the shoulder down, he was trembling. While being arrested by Time Man was a lot more dignified than his arrest at Washington D.C., the fact that he didn't deserve any of this made the entire situation much worse.

Unfortunately, his impaired speech became the final nail on his coffin.

"I do not understand zis robot," the captain complained.

"Stop that hissing noise and speak clearly," a robo-officer ordered.

"Perhaps he is malfunctioning," suggested another robo-officer.

"It's no use," Time Man said, shaking his head sadly. "If Snake Man won't cooperate, we'll have to take him to Duo."

… _Duo_? Mega Man had no idea what that meant, but he had a feeling he'd be in real trouble if he found out. He had to get out of there. "I can't leave Geneva," he rasped.

"You bet your forked tongue you will!" the captain said angrily. He raised his laser-pistol towards Mega Man's chest.

"Wait!" Mega Man shouted, a grim idea forming in his mind.

Time Man and the captain exchanged glances, and the captain lowered the pistol. "Yes?" Time Man asked.

"I'm sss-sssss—ss, I'm ss-sss—"

Time Man frowned, bowing his head towards Mega Man. "You're what?"

"Sss-ssssss-ssss—" Mega Man cringed inwardly, hating himself for what he was about to do. "—I'm sss-ssss—ss—sssorry!"

Though he couldn't move, Mega Man rapidly fired his pneumatic blaster, and three _Search Snakes_ plopped to the ground. They, not affected by Time Man's special ability, squirmed towards the police, who yelped and sprang back.

The distraction was enough to break Time Man's hold over Mega Man, and he tore away from the glade at full tilt, pushing this body to its limit.

"Damn it," Time Man cursed, kicking off a _Search Snake_ that was attempting to bite off his kneecap. "HEY! STOP!" he shouted after Mega Man.

Mega Man was out of range. He ran until he saw the lights of the street again, then jumped aboard the back of a delivery truck waiting on a light, sliding the door shut behind him as quickly and silently as he could.

* * *

"Disappeared again," Time Man murmured, looking up and down the busy street. The Geneva police emerged from the shrubs behind him, one of the robo-officers limping. "This is like chasing wild geese. I'll contact headquarters and see if I can get another officer in Geneva to help corral these foreign Robot Masters…I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"What about Dr. Light and Mega Man?" the captain asked. "Zey are in Geneva too, Mega Man came 'imself to guard against Wily, as 'e was built to do in the United States."

Time Man hesitated. "No," he said finally in a decisive voice. "I don't want to bother Dr. Light, and I'd rather not involve Mega Man in this case either unless it becomes absolutely necessary."

* * *

Things were going great for Snake Man. Though it was really weird that his teammates kept insisting he was Mega Man, at least they were finally listening to him. Even Proto Man treated him more seriously.

"I'm gunna tell you how to act like Mega, so listen up," Proto Man said, taking Snake Man aside. They were standing underneath a remote railway bridge on the other side of the French border, the van hidden in a tangle of brambles and vines, and no soul within a mile but the occasional passenger train rattling down the track above. "You're now Mega Man, who is a harping nerd with a major hero complex. Light is your creator, who you have a dopey, doglike obedience towards. Rush is your dumb mutt, and Roll's your hot-headed tomboyish sister."

Snake Man concentrated on forming a blaster, and watched as his left hand sank into his forearm, then reappeared. "My 'sister'?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Mega Man, Roll, and I are all advanced-androids built from the same plans, which makes us siblings…but don't worry about that. I doubt Light will notice anything's up, he'll be distracted by the conference, but play it safe and don't do anything to blow your cover. Hop onto the back of one of these trains to get back to Geneva. Then head to the Grand Hotel, it's on the lake—suite thirty-two," Proto Man instructed. "I know all of that's going to be hard for you to keep straight," he added dubiously.

"No, I got it, bro," Snake Man replied. Then, in a very serious tone, Snake Man added, "Remember, we are here on Dr. Wily's orders, so _lay-low_ —no fooling around."

Proto Man looked at Snake Man expressionlessly for a moment. Then he smiled. "…That's a pretty good impression. Sounded just like the little nag." He clapped Snake Man once on the shoulder condescendingly. "You're a lot smarter then I thought you were. Might even pull this off." And with that, Proto Man brushed him off, swaggering back to the van.

Snake Man was beginning to dislike Proto Man.

* * *

Mega Man crouched tensely in the back of the delivery truck he had stowed away in, but he seemed to have successfully lost Time Man. Hiding behind a crate of apples, he waited as the truck wound its way back into Geneva, delivering fruit to grocery stores. He knew there was a supermarket near the Grand Hotel. A half hour later he could hear the lapping of the lake, and the truck was backing up for a delivery. As soon as its metal door rolled up, Mega Man jumped out into the back lot of the supermarket. "Ecssss-scussse me!" he called to a pair of cyclops labor-robots who watched in silent confusion as Mega Man raced past them.

Mega Man had only one thought on his mind: _Got to get to Dr. Light, he'll know what to do!_ So what if he couldn't get through to the police, his family would be able to see past Snake Man's body and recognize him. He burst into the lobby of the Grand Hotel, ran right past the startled receptionist, and up the grand staircase. He rapped urgently at the door to Dr. Light's suite.

Roll opened the door. As soon as she laid eyes on Mega Man, she pulled back, her face twisting in revulsion. "Snake Man!"

Mega Man had anticipated this reaction and quickly wedged his boot in the door before Roll could slam it shut. "Roll, it'sssssss me, Mega Man!" he said in the most earnest rasp he could manage, wrenching the door open so he could push inside.

Roll backed away, her shoulders squaring defensively. Rush prowled to her side, baring his teeth and growling. "Do you think I've fried my circuits or something? I'm calling Mega Man right now—" Roll shouted, grabbing a floor lamp like a halberd, "You get out of here!"

 _Of all times for Roll to actually listen to me!_ Mega Man thought in exasperation. "Don't call Mega Man, he'ssssssss not who you think he isssssssss. I'm your real brother, Rock—" But Roll just grew more angry and disgusted. She swung the lampshade ferociously at Mega Man, forcing him to duck. This wasn't going at all as he planned. "Don't you know me at all?" Mega Man asked, feeling offended.

In response, Roll slammed the end of lamp into Mega Man's abdomen, winding him. Through all the excitement, Rush began barking loudly. He snapped savagely as Mega Man stumbled backwards.

Dr. Light had emerged from his bedroom wearing pinstripe pajamas, his face looking strained. He edged towards the coffee table, eyeing Mega Man cautiously. "I'll signal Mega Man," he said calmly to Roll, picking up a pocket communicator.

"But Dr. Light, I'm right here—" Mega Man protested, turning to meet Dr. Light's eyes. "Dr. Wily did ssssssomething to me!"

Roll gave up on the floor lamp, cranking a chainsaw from her utility arm instead. Mega Man backed hastily away, almost tripping over his own boots. _"_ Get back, I don't want to hurt anybody…" he trailed off as Roll and Rush advanced. With a resigned, sinking feeling, Mega Man realized that if he didn't at least try to defend himself, Roll would lop his head off, no questions asked.

Mega Man retreated to the open balcony. Taking one last reluctant look at his family, he leapt over the railing into the open back of a sand truck rolling down the street below.

He'd have to figure something else out.

* * *

Roll leaned over the railing, watching the sand truck's taillights whisk down the street and around the lake. She sighed, returning to the lit hotel suite. "Aw, he got away…but we taught him a lesson, right?" she asked aloud, bending over to massage Rush's neck. Rush wagged his tail, thumping it against the floor.

Two minutes too late, Mega Man burst into the room, his face drawn in concern. He scanned the upturned furniture, the rumpled carpet, and the splintered lamp. "I got the emergency signal, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Roll said innocently, closing one eye nonchalantly, "We just beat up on Snake Man, that's all."

Inwardly, Roll was eager to see Mega Man's reaction, wondering whether he'd be angry or reproachful. To her surprise, Mega Man seemed pleased. "Good work, sis," he chuckled. "Good work."

Dr. Light sighed, sticking his hands in his pajama pockets, and glancing nonplused towards the window. "I don't understand what Snake Man wanted. He didn't even put up a fight."

"Maybe he's blown his circuits," Roll guessed, shrugging. "He even tried to convince me he was really Mega Man."

Mega Man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Imagine that."

"Should we go after him?" Roll asked, turning to Mega Man. Chasing down a rogue Wily-bot through the streets of Geneva sounded like a fun way to spend the rest of the night.

But Mega Man shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure the police can take care of Snake Man. My duty is to stay here and make sure you and Dr. Light are safe. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Mega Man asked, looking seriously at Dr. Light.

"No, no, we're all fine…though the maid will have a fit sorting this mess out," Dr. Light said lightly, gesturing to the disheveled living room.

"Hey, what did Dr. Umlaut want?" Roll asked.

"Hmm?" Mega Man looked at Roll attentively.

" _Hello!_ Dr. Umlauf, the guy you were meeting with!" Roll laughed, cuffing him playfully on the head. Even when Mega Man was in his 'duty mode,' he could still be a space case.

"Oh that guy," Mega Man answered, rolling his eyes. "He's worried Wily will attack the Palace of Nations tomorrow, but I reassured him that nothing bad will happen under my watch."

"And mine too!" Roll piped in.

Mega Man smiled. "Of course you too, who else can I count on to beat up Snake Man?" Mega Man's eyes flashed to Dr. Light's face, which was looking taken aback and disapproving. "If that's okay with Dr. Light, that is," he added hastily.

Roll would have kicked Mega Man, but since Dr. Light was watching she only shot him a glare instead.

"Science conferences are no place for violence," Dr. Light said wearily, "But the agenda we have planned is of the utmost importance, and can spare no interruptions of any sort. We must all be on our guard tomorrow."

"You mean later today," Roll corrected. "It's after midnight."

* * *

_I thought they'd never go to sleep,_ Snake Man thought later that night, relieved to be alone at last. Prolonged conversation with Dr. Light and Roll wasn't a good idea, especially since he wasn't really acting like Mega Man; Snake Man hadn't known Mega Man long enough to imitate his personality. Instead, he acted like Proto Man, which logically made sense, as the two androids appeared to be identical.

Getting to work, Snake Man inspected the transport chamber, noting that it had been tampered with. He found a missing circuit card on the desk next to the telephone, and he picked it up and slid it into the transport chamber. _They're in for a big surprise tomorrow._

"Aha, so you're still up too!"

The living room light clicked on, and Snake Man jumped guiltily away from the transport chamber. Roll was smirking from the doorway of her bedroom. Snake Man gave a friendly smile back, but inwardly felt annoyed that Mega Man's 'sister' had returned to the living room, forcing him to act again. "Yeah, well, the couch isn't that comfortable, so I thought I'd just stand guard tonight in case Snake Man comes back."

Roll looked amused. "No, you're playing with Wily's chamber device thing. Did you figure it out yet?"

Snake Man glanced over at the transport chamber, feigning a perplexed look. "Not yet. It's definitely something powerful, and of artisan design. Dr. Wily's really outdone himself with this invention," he answered, carefully masking the tinge of pride he felt.

"Hmm, well that's not saying much for Wily," Roll snickered, walking quietly to his side. "I know his Bad-bots will show up tomorrow. But we're ready for him! It'll just be like when we teamed up at the Zero Refrigeration Company, right?"

"Yeah, that was good times," Snake Man lied. _Go away._

Roll nodded. Then, in a tentative voice, she continued. "Hey, after we take care of Wily and his goons…maybe we can skip out on the rest of the boring science conference go to an arcade until we fly home."

"Sounds like fun."

Roll looked surprised and delighted. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey," Roll said softly, tapping Snake Man on the shoulder. "You've been acting different, a lot less…rattled, I guess," she commented, smiling brightly. "You've finally learned to loosen up, huh?"

Snake Man looked up, and gave he a half smile unspoiled by his growing impatience. "Don't know what you're talking about, it's still just the same ol' me. But you should go back to bed, 'kay? We can talk more tomorrow."

Roll lingered for a moment, watching Snake Man, and Snake Man noticed for the first time how her sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle with a mischievous light, and the way her light blonde hair cascaded untidily around her face. "Alright, fine," Roll said, winking and strolling back to her room. "Have a good night, Mega!"

Snake Man unconsciously watched her leave, then gave a small shutter, forcing himself to concentrate on his strategy for sneaking the transport chamber into the Palace of Nations.

He had a feeling Roll was going complicate his mission.

* * *

After hitching a few more rides on unsuspecting vehicles, Mega Man staked out a place to hide near the Palace of Nations: A rusty old dumpster that still had yesterday's rotten cabbage leaves sticking to its sides (fortunately for him, Snake Man had no nose).

Crouched inside and listening nervously to the traffic and people passing by outside, Mega Man began to plan his next move. For his own comfort, Mega Man wanted to take off Snake Man's weird headdress, but it was welded tight to his head. _Not only do I have to get my own body back, I'll to stop Wily,_ Mega Man thought grudgingly. _Whatever he's up to, those transport chambers are a big part of his plan._ It was going to be difficult, as Time Man and whatever backup would be guarding the outside from him, while the real Snake Man impersonated Mega Man and snuck Dr. Wily's robots inside.

Mega Man knew he had hit rock bottom when he was spending the night in a dumpster. What would Roll tell him if she had believed his predicament? _You take life too seriously._ _Loosen up_ ; _when your arch nemesis is a mad scientist, sometimes things like this happen._

He knew inevitably, it'd all come down to a fight between him and the Bad-bots, so he might as well learn how to use Snake Man's weapon. All he knew was that it shot giant heat-seeking wiggle snakes, like the ones he sicced on Time Man and the Robo-officers. Mega Man shot one experimentally, and found he could also control the _Search Snake_ telepathically like a remote control car. _This isn't so bad_ , he told himself optimistically, watching the _Search Snake_ on the floor of the dumpster gnaw around in circles like a dog chasing its tail.

Now if he could just control his hissing, he'd be set.

_**To be continued…** _


	22. Bot Transfer, Part 3

The Lights arose before the break of dawn that next morning, and were busy rummaging through luggage to prepare for the Science Conference. Five minutes before they were about to leave, Snake Man knocked at Dr. Light's door.

"Come in."

Snake Man stepped in quietly, closing the door behind him. Dr. Light stood in front of a dressing room mirror, knotting a checked tie around his neck and looking flustered. "I'll be ready in just a moment, I just need to print off a few more notes. I think it's best that we leave Rush at the hotel…I'm afraid he might bark at the conference."

For a moment, Snake Man stared at Dr. Light—Mega Man's creator and Dr. Wily's most hated rival—and imagined the look of glee on Dr. Wily's face when he brought Dr. Light back to Skull Fortress as a captive. He felt no sympathy for the trickery he was about to play. "Dr. Light, I just thought of something—we can't leave Dr. Wily's chamber device here while we're at the conference."

"Goodness, what do you mean?" Dr. Light asked as he tucked the tie's end under his lab coat. His reflection glanced curiously at Snake Man.

"It's what Snake Man was after last night. The Bad-bots must want it back," Snake Man explained seriously. "If we leave it here unguarded, the hotel will be broken into again."

Dr. Light looked hesitant. He glanced uncertainly over to the transport chamber. "Well—"

"If I were a Wily-bot, that's what I'd do," Snake Man added, looking Dr. Light's reflection in the eyes. "We have to take it with us."

Dr. Light's brows furrowed. He turned around to face Snake Man. "You're right, Mega. This whole thing makes me very uneasy—Wily is up to something nasty, and we just have no clue what yet." He kneaded his eyes wearily with his fingers. "I have too much on my plate today, can you take care of this, Mega Man?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you," Dr. Light said with a sigh of relief. "I know I can always count on you."

Snake Man smirked to himself as he followed Dr. Light out of his room. _Too easy._

Outside, he was ambushed by Roll, who snatched off his helmet. Snake Man grabbed the helmet back. "Stop it," he grunted in annoyance, shoving the helmet back on his head where it re-synched to his electronic brain.

Roll laughed. "Ready to go yet, Mega Man?" she asked brightly.

Snake Man looked at Roll, took in with one sweep that she was wearing a form-fitting but flattering jump suit, then quickly looked away. "Yes. I'm taking a van to the Science Conference with Dr. Wily's chamber device."

"Cool, I call shotgun."

Snake Man stiffened. "You're riding with Dr. Light."

"No I'm not, Dr. Light's taking a limo there."

"I think it would be better if you rode with your father instead of alone in a car with me," Snake Man stammered. He had no idea what prompted him to say that.

Roll put her hands on hips. "…Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Snake Man searched for a clever answer, but his mind was blanking. "I'm not going to hang out with you today," he said nervously. "I'm on duty, a very important mission—guarding the Palace of Nations, that is."

"Don't tell me you've gone back to being grumpy again. I'm coming to fight Wily-bots too," Roll said crossly. "I even brought my titanium jumpsuit."

"Yes, I noticed—"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing," Snake Man answered hastily. A little _too_ hastily.

Roll raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay, Mega?"

"No," Snake Man answered honestly.

Roll smirked, shaking her head. "C'mon, quit being such a weirdo," she said cheerfully, linking arms with him. "We'll be late if we don't leave now!"

Snake Man involuntarily swallowed, finding himself powerless to protest as Roll pulled him out the door. _This is so wrong._

* * *

"I hate Science Conferences," remarked an android armored in Prussian blue titanium skin and a golden spiked helmet. On his back was a long rod that tapered at both ends like a double-bladed spear, but its points were tipped. "It was all I did the first three weeks after my activation, from Frankfurt to Berlin. _'Enker! Demonstrate your Mirror Buster for us; let's see your Barrier Spear, Enker!'_ You'd think I was a stunt performer. If it hadn't been for your paranoid hunches, I wouldn't be at this one."

Next to Enker stood Time Man, who carefully watched the crowd of scientists strolling through the heavy wooden doors into the auditorium of the Palace of Nations. "It's not paranoia, it's a very discernable pattern: this madman stalks Dr. Light and Mega Man like a parasite. Wherever Dr. Light goes, you can be sure Wily is not far behind," he replied. "I don't understand why the conference wasn't canceled. I think last night's encounter with Snake Man was proof enough that we have a serious security threat."

"They can't cancel," Enker replied softly. "Thomas Light is leading a discussion for that laser cannon on the Moon, it's the last chance they have to protest before it's completed—not that the military has ever taken advice from humanitarians before." He shrugged. "By the way, while you were chasing snakes in the park, I've been working on a lower profile case in Bern. Have a look."

He unfolded a photo-print and handed it to Time Man, who scanned it carefully. "I only see a shadow," Time Man stated.

"Exactly." Enker tucked the photo back into his golden belt. "That unidentifiable robot stole ten-thousand francs worth of valuables out of a bank…not a significant amount, but I've linked him back to similar burglaries in Barcelona, Amsterdam, Toronto, Dubai, Shanghai, Sydney, and Singapore. You should have been there with your handy _Time Slow_."

"I bet he's on the move again then," Time Man said. "Meanwhile, we have a real threat to deal with here."

Enker leaned back against the white wall. "No problem. There is you, me, and Mega Man. That's enough to handle Wily's best."

* * *

A church bell chimed eight and Mega Man stirred groggily, noticing that weak morning twilight was filtering through the corners of the dumpster. He was sore from crouching against the hard iron walls all night with nothing but wailing cats to keep him company. He caught sight of his snake-shaped cannon and was momentarily jarred before remembering what happened the night before and why he was here. Pulling himself up, he lifted the lid of the dumpster open a few inches to scan the lawn alertly. It was show time.

 _The stakes are high,_ Mega Man thought as he hopped silently out of the dumpster. _If Snake Man and the others get away, I'll be stuck in this body...maybe forever._

What angered Mega Man most was the idea of Snake Man being with his family. He couldn't imagine Snake Man was doing a good job impersonating him; surely _someone_ would notice something was off about the blue bomber.

* * *

Snake Man drove the rental van toward the Palace of Nations with growing unease. Roll talked the whole way, telling Snake Man everything from how much she enjoyed fighting Bad-bots to what she thought of Nail Gun's latest album. Every time Snake Man tried to interrupt and say that he didn't feel like talking, she'd either snap at him or tease him, and go right on talking. Internally, he struggled against a strange, fluttering emotion somewhere in his chest, making his shoulders constrict and his hands clench tighter around the steering wheel.

"And I can't believe you totally missed out on all the action last night," Roll drawled conceitedly. "You shoulda been there, bro—then it would have been me and you, fighting together."

It was driving him crazy; as much as he didn't understand it, Snake Man kinda liked Roll, and didn't want to be trapped in her brother's body. He on the brink of telling Roll who he really was—if she hated him for it, so be it, but it was better than living a lie.

"Still, I had no problem dealing with that icky Snake Man myself," Roll said smugly. "It was kinda pathetic, especially with him hissing at us like a freak."

Snake Man lost his confidence. Hearing Roll recount in detail how she had beaten up his original body was making him increasingly dejected.

"Can you imagine being that guy?" Roll continued, snickering. "Wily must have picked him up at a circus or something."

"I think Dr. Wily built him," Snake Man interjected feebly.

Roll snorted. "You're probably right. Seriously, who else but a mad scientist builds a _Snake Man?_ "

"Actually, it makes perfect sense," Snake Man argued, feeling defensive. "Snakes are fascinating creatures. Despite being shy, they are some of nature's most lethal killers, their multitudes of species adapt to almost every environment, and they have amazing vibration-based hearing. So Snake Man is, in fact, a very powerful Robot Master, despite his appearance."

Roll was looking deadpan at him. "You're such a nerd." She sighed, reclining her chair backward so she could kick her feet up on the dashboard. "But you're still forgetting one important detail: he's a rotten Wily-bot."

"…Not all Wily-bots are so bad," Snake Man murmured in a forced casual voice.

Roll twisted sharply in her seat, throwing Snake Man a scalding look as though he had said something disgustingly offensive. "You're not talking about Proto Man, are you?" she asked testily.

Snake Man was taken aback by the sudden turn in this conversation. "Uhh…"

"Rock, listen to me," Roll hissed, her eyes flashing fiercely. "Proto Man was built by _Wily_! And the fathead didn't fall far from the crackpot. You don't have to think he's your brother just because you two were built from the same plans!"

"Um."

"He's a conceited jerk!" Roll spat, crossing her arms.

Now _that_ was something Snake Man could agree with! "Yeah, Proto Man is an asshole!" he said, regaining his composure.

"Totally!" Roll said enthusiastically, pounding on the dashboard. "I cannot think of a robot who thinks more of themself!"

"Yeah," Snake Man chuckled, "That's Proto Man alright."

"He thinks he knows everything—" Roll began.

"—And he acts like he's the best invention of the century, like he can just walk over everyone—" Snake Man added.

"—even though he's obviously _not!_ And he wears that visor down as though he's got a bigger mystery to hide, but the only mystery about Proto Man is how he fuels that big fat mouth!"

"He's irresponsible and insubordinate—"

"—don't forget delusional! Does that 'bot live in his own fantasy world, or what?"

"He's definitely a fraud. Not at all who he pretends to be." Snake Man paused embarrassedly, feeling Roll grinning at him.

"So you don't think he's your brother anymore, right?" Roll asked.

Snake Man smiled despite himself. "Of course not, I hate Proto Man!"

Roll gave a triumphant whoop and punched Snake Man on the shoulder. "Mega, I'm glad you're finally admitting this! Wow, you've changed so much—we should travel abroad more often!"

"Uh…sure," Snake Man replied awkwardly, crashing back to earth. He glanced over at Roll, who had gone silent and was gazing dreamily out the window with her hands folded behind her head. Was the world playing a cruel joke on him? He had gone from regarded as the worst Robot Master to becoming an indistinguishable duplicate of Mega Man. The fact no one had caught on to the rouse was becoming unsettling—what if he was slowly turning into him? It was strange, but it felt like his programming was _evolving_ …and now he had a new problem on his hand: an inexplicable attraction towards an enemy, and he knew letting himself feel this way was setting himself up for a lot of disappointment.

Snake Man dropped Roll off at the curb of the Palace of Nations, then drove off towards the back of the building. The sooner he got back to his own body, the better.

* * *

"—And then, they had to carry their cities back to their original locations using tweezers," Enker said, choking with laughter, "—But, when they restored Philadelphia, they messed up the alignment. When the city expanded, none of the streets matched up with the rest of the city, so they just created a giant roundabout to reconnect the roads. They are calling it the 'Loop of Shrinkage.'"

"They are not…shut up Enker," Time Man said, doing his best to control his own laughter. "Quit poking fun at Americans, it isn't professional."

But Enker had suddenly gone alert. "Hey! Who's there?" he barked, drawing his spear towards the back exit as a large, unidentifiable grey cylinder rolled through the frame. A familiar face peered around the device's edge. "Oh, it's you Mega Man," Enker said, lowering his spear. "What's up?"

"Just installing a new security device from Dr. Light," Mega Man answered flippantly, wheeling the chamber towards the backstage of the conference auditorium.

Time Man watched him leave with disdain. "Mega Man's quite a prat," he murmured. "He orders me around every time we meet like I'm a doltish rookie. He even threatened to expose my identity earlier while I was working undercover."

Enker frowned. "You're joking! What's his problem?"

"I have no idea," Time Man said coldly.

They quickly ended their conversation as Roll wandered down the hall toward them, holding a program and looking around absentmindedly for the auditorium entrance. Catching sight of Time Man and Enker, she stopped in her tracks. "Wait, you—" Roll whispered excitedly, looking at Time Man in recognition. "You met Mega Man at the airport, didn't you?"

Time Man smiled, and gave Roll a wink.

"Shoulda known you were a cop!" she crowed.

"Shhh. Conference is in ten minutes," Time Man reminded kindly.

Roll smiled in a self-satisfied way as she ducked into the auditorium just as Dr. Umlauf strode out of it. " _Sir,_ you can't be back here," Enker ordered loudly as he shuffled towards the back exit, his hands in his pockets.

Dr. Umlauf gave Enker a severe look. "How dare you talk zat way to me, Enker!" he snapped, drawing himself up indignantly. "I know your blueprints better zan I know my first born! Show some respect!"

Enker stiffened, a slightly defiant glint to his eyes, but he lowered his head."…Yes Dr. Umlauf," he mumbled.

"Better take a seat Dr. Umlauf, the conference begins in nine minutes," Time Man said, hiding a smile.

"Zat's enough time for a nice walk around the building. I hate zese damn conferences, everyone sitting togezer like a pack of sardines for hours tittering to dull jokes and dry speeches, and no beer until zee end of it. Keep a sharp eye out for Wily's robots."

"We can handle a few idiot Robot Masters," Enker replied impatiently. "From what I've heard, these Bad-bots are unorganized and amateurish."

"I am serious!" Dr. Umlauf said angrily. "Remember, zose robots were not always in Wily's troops. Zree of Dr. Light's Robot Masters were reprogrammed to serve Dr. Wily—he even stole Bright Man! Do not let zat happen to _you_." Dr. Umlauf cast them a stern look as he slipped out the back exit.

* * *

Snake Man stood the transport chamber in a dark corner backstage, keyed in the transportation code, and a second later Cut Man, Guts Man, and Proto Man appeared in a flash of light.

"Good work, 'brother,'" Proto Man said as he hopped out of the transportation chamber. "Let's give Dr. Light and his scientist buddies a little free vacation."

"Proto Man, how long am I supposed to keep acting like Mega Man?" Snake Man asked quietly as he followed Proto Man towards the back of the stage curtain.

"I dunno…as long as Wily wants."

Snake Man hesitated for a moment, then said, "…I think there were side effects from using the transport chambers to switch circuits, I've been having strange feelings since I started inhabiting this body—"

"That's great," Proto Man said abruptly. "But I don't want to talk about your 'feelings.' Ever."

Snake Man bristled, a familiar feeling of dislike pulsing through him.

"Huh…never been to a science conference before," Proto Man commented absently, peering around the curtain's edge into the auditorium. "It's packed, they must be giving out cars as door prizes."

Snake Man looked over Proto Man's shoulder too, scanning the milling crowd. "There's hundreds of them…how will the transport chamber fit them all?" he whispered.

Proto Man didn't answer immediately, staring at the stage. Dr. Light was ascending towards the podium. "We'll wait until they're all in then I'll lock the doors from the outside. After that, Cut Man and Guts Man will drive them towards the transport chamber like sheep. I was planning on abducting them one at a time," he added, stepping away from the curtain, "But that'd take too long, and I have places I'd rather be."

"…That's your plan?" Snake Man questioned. "Going in guns blazing and cramming them into the transport chamber?"

"I didn't say it was a 'good' plan, but I just don't care," Proto Man answered.

Snake Man felt a scowl etching into his face. "I'm certain Dr. Wily would expect you to come up with a better plan."

"Yeah, well he's over there and I'm over here...so we're doing this _my_ way."

"Why did Dr. Wily appoint _you_ for second-in-command?" Snake Man demanded coldly. It was a question that had been weighing in the back of his mind for some time. "You're disrespectful and lazy."

Proto Man seemed unaffected by the insult. "Got someone else in mind?" he asked mildly.

"Yes. Someone who wasn't built by Dr. Wily's worst enemy," Snake Man replied boldly.

Proto Man's head turned slowly towards Snake Man, looking expressionless. Then the corner of his mouth twitched into an amused smile. "I'd watch what I'd say if I were you. Now go do your job, _Mega._ " Proto Man left, giving Snake Man a rough shove as he walked past and disappeared into the shadows.

"What's Proto Man's problem?" Snake Man whispered angrily to Guts Man and Cut Man, who had been watching the exchange with blank confusion. "Does he want us to get arrested?"

"Nah, that's just how Proto Man is," Guts Man growled jovially. "He's just tryin' to show up his younger brother."

"I'm not Mega Man you twit," Snake Man growled, stalking towards the stage.

* * *

Mega Man observed the Palace of Nations between the leaves of the bush he was hiding in. _Now, to break into the International Science Conference undetected,_ he thought, then froze as a solitary figure strolled down the grassy lawns near him. Mega Man recognized him. It was Dr. Umlauf—or at least, it _looked_ like Dr. Umlauf!

Hatred teemed through Mega Man's circuits. If it weren't for Proto Man, he would still be his own body. Proto Man would pay for this. Mega Man shot out of the bush, taking the figure by surprise, reached for his face to rip off the mask—

—And pulled on something that definitely was _not_ a fake goatee.

"Whoopssssss…" Mega Man hissed.

"HELP!" Dr. Umlauf bellowed. "Time Man! Enker! Zere is a serpent man trying to steal me!"

Mega Man quickly dropped Dr. Umlauf. "Sssorry, my missstake."

So much for breaking in undetected! Now Time Man and another robot were chasing him at breakneck speed. Mega Man knew he couldn't outrun them, but he didn't spend the night in a dumpster just to get arrested. He darted around the corner Palace of Nations and shimmied squirrel-like up the first oak tree he saw, hiding amongst its brown leafy branches. Not a second later, Time Man rounded the corner.

Mega Man flattened himself against the tree and stayed very still, becoming one with the bark. Time Man was directly below him, his cyan eyes raking the grounds. _Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up…_

"Enker! Maybe he ran toward the lake?" Time Man called to the other robot.

"Could have. Damn it…if we have to search all of Geneva for this Wily-bot, it will take all afternoon." Enker sighed. "I'll take the north side, you go south."

Time Man hesitated. "You really think we should leave the conference? I'm certain Snake Man is targeting it."

"We don't know what Snake Man's agenda is, and we can't let him run loose on innocent civilians," Enker replied. "We still have Mega Man serving as security inside the conference room. I don't like it either, but Mega Man has, after all, a plasma cannon and experience battling Wily's forces, he will have to do for now."

"I suppose you're right," Time Man said reluctantly.

Half relieved, half exasperated, Mega Man watched as the two R.I.P. officers left the Palace of Nations unguarded to pursue the wrong robot. _I'm making this worse._ But another idea struck him as he looked back at the Palace of Nations. He might be able to use this body to his advantage yet by squeezing through the ventilation system and catching the Bad-bots off guard. He could even use a few _Search Snakes_ to scout ahead.

With growing optimism, Mega Man darted to the side of the building, scaled a fire escape, and into an open window on the third floor into an empty office. Then, letting out a deep breath, Mega Man folded up his body like an umbrella, and squirmed through the narrow vent.

* * *

"Oh, hey Dr. Umlauf," Roll greeted as Dr. Umlauf plopped into the vacant seat next to her in the front row of the conference auditorium.

"Hello Roll. I was just ambushed by a weird snake bastard outside."

Roll started. "Snake Man's here?" she exclaimed, shooting out of her chair.

"Zhere are two Robot International Police officers taking care of it now," Dr. Umlauf replied calmly, "Zey will capture him long before zis conference is over."

"Wow." Roll sat back down, a little disappointed. "Guess you were right to give Mega a heads up about the Wily-bots last night, huh?"

Dr. Umlauf frowned, looking at Roll over his shades. "How do you mean? I did not speak to Mega Man last night."

Roll's eyes narrowed. "You called our hotel at eleven, asked Mega Man to come meet you."

"You are mistaken."

"But Mega said he met you in Old Town," Roll persisted.

Dr. Umlauf shook his head crossly. "I have zree horrible children, do you zink my wife lets me leave zee house at night?"

"But—" Roll began, then cut off as the lights in the auditorium dimmed.

* * *

"Alright, ladies and gentleman—please, take your seats," Dr. Light announced from the stage. He stood before them on at a tall podium, a thick stack of note cards in his hands, the hot white stage lights shining down on him. "We have a very full conference program today…and we will begin in a few moments."

Suddenly the red velvety stage curtain fell open behind Dr. Light, revealing Mega Man, Guts Man, and Cut Man, who had been lurking backstage. The audience went silent. Dr. Light jerked in surprise, his brows furrowing as he took in the Robot Masters. "No!" he cried. "Mega Man, stop them!"

Mega Man didn't answer. Instead, he smirked horribly at Dr. Light, chuckling in a high laugh that Dr. Light had never heard from Mega Man before. The audience was now whispering in astonishment behind them. "…Mega?" Dr. Light unconsciously took a step back. There was cold glint to his eye that Dr. Light didn't recognize, and it suddenly hit Dr. Light that he was not looking at his son, but a total stranger.

"I guess you're all wondering why we called ya here," Mega Man called to the audience, laughing again. "Right this way, folks, and _no one gets hurt_."

There was another stunned silence, the audience shifting uncertainly.

"You heard him, into that chamber!" Cut Man shouted, throwing his head shear over the heads of the crowd. That got things moving. With a few panicked shrieks, the crowd began huddling into their seats and trampling toward the exits. A few stormed down the rows, into the wide embrace of Guts Man. "Haha, you're coming with us," Guts Man jeered as he plunged into the first few rows, scooping up seven scientists in his large arms.

* * *

Proto Man dropped from the rafter, surprising two biokineticists that had been attempting to pull the fire alarm in the left wing as he grabbed them by their collars. "It won't hurt a bit, _promise."_

"Proto."

Dr. Light had scarcely more than whispered, but the electronic ears of Proto Man's helmet had no problem picking his voice out out. He released the biokineticists with a shove, turning his full attention to Dr. Light. Dr. Light's eyes were fixed on him, looking a mixture of shock, horror, and deep sorrow—a look Proto Man was beginning to associate him with. "I'm sorry, have we met?" he called. "Name's Proto Man, I was built by Dr. Wily to act as his number two…you've probably seen me on the news."

"Where's Mega Man?" Dr. Light asked in a tight voice.

"Standing right there, don't ya see him?"

"The _real_ Mega Man."

"That's him, I swear."

Dr. Light glanced once at Mega Man, who was watching them with keen interest but keeping his distance, and addressed Proto Man again. "Why are you ruining the Conference? This is really important," he implored, looking at Proto Man searchingly.

"It's personal."

Dr. Light looked stricken, his eyes widening.

"I'm mean, it's personal for _Dr. Wily_ ," Proto Man clarified. "He's pissed he didn't get an invite to your little science shindig, so he sent in the troops to crash the party…you understand."

But Dr. Light didn't understand. He never had. "Cut Man, Guts Man, stop this foolishness at once!" he shouted desperately, turning towards his Robot Masters, who were pillaging through the frantic crowd.

"Cut Man, Guts Man!" Proto Man ordered in a louder voice, stepping into the stage light. "Escort our _guests_ backstage."

Dr. Light watched despondently as Cut Man and Guts Man ignored him. Then, his face tightening in resolve, he looked back at Proto Man. "Proto, please…" he begged again softly.

Proto Man's voice dropped too. "C'mon Doc, don't do this," he whispered in a tired voice.

"Hey! BACK OFF PROTO-CREEP!" Roll snarled, breaking through a gaggle of frightened professors to leap onstage and cut Proto Man off from Dr. Light. "Mega Man and I are gunna kick your ass!"

Proto Man smiled, welcoming the interruption. "Oh really? I don't think you know Mega that well," he said smugly.

"Keep talking, smartass. C'mon Mega, let's get him!"

Mega Man started as Roll looked over at him, then his eyes dropped to the floor.

" _Mega!"_ Roll cried in outrage, her fists clenching. "C'mon, you called him an asshole earlier, remember? You said you hated him!"

"Did he?" Proto Man asked in an interested voice, his head turning towards Mega Man. He laughed aloud. "Good luck, _second-in-command,"_ he said with a slight bow. "I'll let you deal with this while I help Cut Man and Guts Man."

As Proto Man left, darting adeptly through the shouting crowd, Roll pinned Mega Man with a scrutinizing stare. "Mega Man, why are you helping Wily's robots?" she demanded angrily. "Don't tell me you're having another identity crisis!"

"Roll, stay away from him, that's not Mega Man!" Dr. Light shouted sharply. "Snake Man told the truth, Wily used those transport chambers to switch their circuits!"

"What? No…" Roll looked over at the blue bomber, a chill running down her titanium spine. "It can't be…"

Mega Man looked nervous, his eyes darting back and forth shiftily. "Hands up," he said finally, pointing a plasma cannon at Dr. Light's chest.

A _Search Snake_ fell from out of nowhere and clattered on to the stage. Those in the audience who were collected enough to watch the show gasped. The _Search Snake_ began snapping madly towards the blue bomber's ankles before he incinerated it, his blue eyes snapping upwards to scan the ceiling—then, the snake Robot Master himself dropped from a catwalk, landing lightly in front of him.

"You're no match for me, Snake Man," the blue bomber warned.

"Maybe not, but I have a few tricksss up my sssssnakey ssssleevsss!"

"Okay, that's definitely Mega," Roll groaned. "I can't believe it…my brother's a snake!" With alarm, she watched as Snake Man grabbed Mega Man by the wrist and copied his weapon, unarming him. Weapon stealing seemed a lot more unfair coming from a Bad-bot. In a flare of anger Roll transformed her utility arm and shrieked, "THIS IS FOR STEALING MY BROTHER'S BODY, CREEP!" and cracked a cast iron skillet on the side of Snake Man's head.

"Easssy, that'sss ssstill my body!" Mega Man complained as the blue bomber's eyes rolled into his head and crumpled to the floor.

"Sorry…" Roll said meekly, crouching at Mega Man's side. She peered curiously at his face, transfixed in silent revulsion by the fangs and yellowed eyes. "Now what?"

Mega Man threw Snake Man over his shoulder, hurrying towards the transport chamber. "Assss-sss sssoon asss I'm in, punch thisss code: Zero-two-five-A-enter!"

* * *

Proto Man was hauling a gangly astrophysicist from the mid row when he spied the viridian links of a snake-shaped helmet whisk into the transport chamber, the door snapping shut. "No! Snake Man got Mega Man into the chamber!" he shouted angrily to Cut Man and Guts Man as they dragged the first round of trembling scientists toward the stage.

"If they switch his circuits back—" Cut Man gulped, "—We're in big trouble!"

Pitching their prisoners, Cut Man, Guts Man, and Proto Man sprinted back to the stage, but it was too late—the transport chamber was already glowing brightly, and all they could do was wait to see what emerged from inside. Two robots stumbled out, shaking their heads and looking disoriented.

The blue bomber was the first to recover. He threw his hands out defensively as Cut Man and Guts Man advanced. "Don't shoot, I'm Snake Man!" he cried.

"No, I'm Sssnake Man!" hissed the Robot Master.

"Wait a secon', you can't both be Snake Man!" Guts Man growled, his eyes screwing up in frustration. "One of ya is a fake!"

"That's the real Snake Man!" Cut Man shouted excitedly, pointing at the Robot Master. "If Snake Man was still in Mega Man's body, he'd call himself Mega Man, while the real Mega Man would call himself Snake Man…" Cut Man trailed off, his finger dropping. "Wait, I have that backwards…the real Mega Man would call himself _Mega Man_ …unless he _wanted_ us to think he was Snake Man...but they _both_ say they are Snake Man…"

Roll was having a similar quandary. "…Who's who?"

Guts Man scratched the side of his head. "Well uh…which one is which?"

Guts Man and Cut Man looked blankly at Proto Man, but it was clear he was mixed up too. "Uh…hold your fire!"

* * *

"My teammatesss are idiotsss," Snake Man growled.

"Yeah…and they'll never change," Mega Man said sympathetically, shaking his head. "Tough luck. By the way, I'm done trading bodies with you. Now why don't you make this easy on yourself and surrender?"

Snake Man whirled, his fists clenching. "I'll get you for thisss!"

Mega Man shook his head with a smile. He was already way too familiar with _Search Snake_ , and shot off three in unison to knock Snake Man to the ground. He turned back to Roll, Proto Man, Guts Man, and Cut Man. "Figure it out yet? Am I Mega Man or Snake Man?" There was a slight edge to his voice; Mega Man was still bitter that no one could tell the difference between him and Snake Man. When no one answered, Mega Man sighed, raising his blaster to give them a clue.

Cut Man panicked as a _Search Snake_ gnawed through the titanium on his head shear. "It's Mega Man, and he's got Snake Man's weapon! Run for it!"

"You run, I fight!" Guts Man thundered, punching his fists together.

"Give it up, boys!" Mega Man shouted as Roll darted to his side. "The ruse is up!"

"So? There's four of us and only one of you," Proto Man answered coolly. He jerked a thumb behind him to the auditorium. "—And we have hostages."

 _Bang._ All heads turned toward the back of the auditorium as the steel doors burst open. Time Man and Enker had returned.

"Hey lookie, it's Mickey Mouse!" Guts Man guffawed, pointing at Time Man.

"Never heard that one before," Time Man grumbled. "Police! Don't move, you're all under arrest!"

"Don't bother, Time Man," Enker called, his fists tightening around his spear. "I've got this." Aside from his famous barrier spear and mirror buster, Enker was known for record-breaking speed. He darted down the aisle and onto the stage like a cannon, smashing his spear across Guts Man's chest and knocking Cut Man to the floor. When Proto Man fired, Enker lifted his spear like a lightning rod, absorbing the plasma and redirecting it through his blaster. Proto Man somersaulted forward to avoid his own blue plasma bolt, closing the distance between him and Enker.

Enker's spear whistling through the air as Proto Man bobbed and twisted evasively, throwing lightening-quick punches like a cobra striking. Cut Man and Guts Man waited on the outskirts, Cut Man's shears clacking together and Guts Man cracking his knuckles, waiting for their turn. Mega Man aimed his blaster toward them, but as he fired Snake Man kicked his legs out from underneath him, causing him to topple over with a startled yelp, the _Search Snake_ diverted to the ceiling where it began ripping through the velvet stage curtain. At the same time, Roll transformed her utility arm into an aluminum hockey stick and drove its shaft into the back of Snake Man's knees, causing him to keel over next to Mega Man.

Proto Man fired again, this time striking Enker point blank on the shoulder, who fell backward into the vacated first row. By this time, Time Man had caught up to the scuffle onstage. "Freeze!" he commanded to Proto Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man, the golden bells on his head chiming.

Proto Man let in a sharp intake of breath, his body going ridged, and Mega Man knew he was suffering from the same paralyzing effect that Time Man had put on him earlier. Cut Man and Guts Man backed away, looking confused. Mega Man took the opportunity to tackle Snake Man, holding him down.

Enker gingerly pulled himself back on stage, then winced and clutched his shoulder. "Nicely done, Time Man."

"Time Man, stop!" Dr. Light shouted.

Time Man started, glancing mystified at Dr. Light.

The split second distraction was all Proto Man needed. He lunged forward, grabbed Time Man by the face and copied his weapon. In one swift movement, his other hand snatched Time Man's wrist and spun him around, twisting his arm behind his back while he fired at Enker, who was charging forward. A violet beam like a clock hand pierced Enker's chest, freezing him in mid-dash, his teeth gnashed angrily. "That's better," Proto Man said quietly. He reverted his blaster back into a hand and began applying pressure to the back of Time Man's neck. "Nifty power, _officer_. Cut Man! Start up the transport chamber!"

"Got it!"

Snake Man suddenly wriggled free, knocking Mega Man off and racing to the transport chamber. Proto Man backed away, dragging Time Man with him, who looked like he was about to power down. "Let's split."

" _Scheiße_ …Mega Man, stop him! He's abducting Time Man!" Enker barked as he struggled against the invisible hold of _Time Slow._

Mega Man hesitated. There was no clear shot towards Time Man. Roll seemed to be having similar thoughts, her eyes calculating Proto Man and Time Man, a circular saw whirling from her utility arm. Enker gave an aggravated sigh. Fortunately, the effects of the Time Slow were wearing off. "Together then, we'll grab them!" he shouted. As all three pelted forward, Proto Man let go of Time Man with a kick, whirling around and diving into the glowing transport chamber with Snake Man, where they vanished instantly.

"They've escaped…but they won't be back!" Enker muttered, driving his spear into the chamber's control panel. The transport chamber sparked violently as it short-circuited. "You alright, Time Man?"

"Shit." Time Man was sitting on the ground, massaging the back of his neck. "He was digging his thumb into my cranial relay cable. I hate to admit it, but that's the last 'bot I'd want to cross in hand-to-hand combat."

Enker nodded, then his eyes shifted to Dr. Light, who looked shaken. "Dr. Light, why did you order Time Man to stop?"

Mega Man was wondering this too. So close, they had been so close to capturing Proto Man! "There were too many," Dr. Light explained in a small voice. "They would never cooperate with police forces, we had to let them get away…the risk someone would get hurt was too great." Dr. Light answered. He was looking down at the floor.

Mega Man knew that couldn't be the only reason Dr. Light had sabotaged Time Man's attempt to arrest Proto Man, but no one pressed the matter any further. Enker was looking out at the audience, which was scattered. Dr. Umlauf was cursing angrily and loudly below him. "Ladies and gentleman," he announced, "Due to the recent circumstances, I regret to inform you that the International Science Conference will be ending early today. For your safety, please return to your seats and wait for further police instructions."

Mega Man started. "Wait, you're canceling the conference?"

"Unfortunately, I have no choice," Enker answered regrettably.

"But this is the last chance we have to discuss the Lunar Sunfocusing Super-laser," Dr. Light protested.

Enker exchanged a grave look with Dr. Light. "Believe me, I understand the ramifications, but it's not entirely up to me. I have to follow protocol when there is a security breech on this scale, and since the intruders got away, I can't be certain they won't be back. We can't risk the safety of everyone who's attended here today."

Dr. Light had no answer.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Light," Enker said with deep sincerely.

* * *

As the Palace of Nations was evacuated, Dr. Light, Roll, and Mega Man waited backstage with Time Man while Enker compiled a police report for the 'Transport Chamber' incident.

"It wasn't so long ago that I was drawing up your designs," Dr. Light said brightly to Time Man, a smile twitching under his beard. "A Robot Master built to apprehended lawbreakers by freezing them in tracks, avoiding causalities on both sides. That was back while I was doing contract work in Cambridge, my alma mater…but no one told me that you had been built," he added.

"After your contract ran up, the designs were forwarded to Robot Interpol, and from there my construction and activation became confidential," Time Man explained. Dr. Light nodded in understanding. "I'm just a prototype, but if it weren't for you, I wouldn't exist."

"I'm sorry I was so distrustful of you earlier. I honestly had no idea who you were," Mega Man said sheepishly.

Time Man gave a dry laugh. "It's alright, I understand."

"Hey…you should come with us to New York to stop Wily once and for all," Roll suggested.

Time Man smiled sadly at Roll, shaking his head. "I wish I could. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed in the United States."

Mega Man and Roll blinked in surprise. "How come?" Mega Man asked.

"I can answer that," Enker spoke up. "According to international law, R.I.P. officers can only act in countries that participate in the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime. The United States was a major forerunner for this convention—but a year after it was signed, there was a turnover in your government. Some pushy politicians claimed that R.I.P. was an invasion of national sovereignty and rallied enough support to completely withdraw from the convention in 1990." Enker sighed. "…I'm sorry, I don't mean to drag politics into this, but the withdrawal undid all the good Dr. Light has done for international cooperation. So many criminals can make it their safe haven in the States…hence your troubles with Dr. Wily."

Mega Man didn't understand the politics Enker was speaking of, but knew the bottom-line was that he would not get any help from R.I.P. while Dr. Wily hid in the American badlands. He remembered something else that Time Man had mentioned the night before. "Who's Duo?"

"The head of the Robot International Police," Enker answered.

Mega Man could tell Roll's attention was waning as her eyes slipped out of focus, but he wanted more information. "So Duo's a policing Robot Master like you?"

"Well, he's not technically a Robot Master," Time Man broke in. "He was specially constructed to promote justice through the rehabilitation of criminal robots. He's an older model developed in Moscow, predating the first androids."

"Older, but very powerful," Enker added. He was frowning at a hand held communicator in his hand, reading a text feed from its tiny screen. "Time Man, there's a new lead on that sniper-for-hire, we gotta catch the next plane to Madrid." He gave a curt nod to Dr. Light. "It was nice meeting you, Doctor. Mega Man. Roll."

"I see they keep you very busy upholding the law," Dr. Light said proudly as Time Man said his goodbyes.

"I'm afraid so," Time Man answered with a small smile.

Mega Man looked from Time Man to Dr. Light and felt an inexplicable twinge of jealousy bubble up inside.

Time Man shook hands with Mega Man. "Until we meet again, Mega Man." Time Man paused, looking thoughtfully at Mega Man. "One question before I leave. Who built Proto Man?"

"Dr. Wily," Mega Man lied instantly.

"Hmmmm." Time Man's face was impassive, but his eyes were studying Mega Man, and Mega Man wasn't sure if he believed him. He drew closer, looking suddenly stern. "You have a lot to learn about the world," he said. "Life is never going to be easy for you when you fight for justice."

Mega Man inwardly grimaced, but politely said, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

After Proto Man and Snake Man rematerialized in Dr. Wily's lab, Snake Man turned to the transport chamber, ripped a circuit card from its front door and crushed it.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Proto Man snapped.

"Ssso they can't follow usss," Snake Man explained, throwing the mangled circuit card back into the transport chamber, which was whining down for the last time.

"Oh…good thinking," Proto Man said, relaxing.

There was a cough from behind them. Dr. Wily, his face indistinguishable from a giant red tomato, was glaring at them, Cut Man and Guts Man cowering at his side. "Well…what happened this time?" he demanded.

Despite coming back empty handed, Proto Man was in high spirits from the artificial adrenaline rush of battle. "Hey, did you know there is a robotic league of police in Europe?" he asked brightly, ignoring Dr. Wily's question. "Not like the pushover robo-officers of New York, these Robot Masters were the real deal. Was gunna bring back this purple android with a time freezing ability for you to reprogram, but it was getting too hairy and I had to ditch him."

The anger was fading from Dr. Wily's face. "Robot Interpol interfered?" he asked quietly, his brows knitting together in brief concern. Then his eyes bobbed over the Robot Masters, as though head counting them. His gaze briefly returned to Snake Man with disappointment. "Cut Man, Guts Man, Snake Man—you are no longer needed, return to the armory at once."

Cut Man and Guts Man seemed relieved that they had been spared Dr. Wily's wrath and hastily obeyed. Snake Man looked morose as he slithered silently after them.

"Wait…you knew about those police robots, didn't you?" Proto Man prompted, perching on the end of a lab table.

"Of course I know about them," Dr. Wily whispered. "Duo, their leader, is where I got the idea for the protocol-disruptor."

Proto Man's smile faded, the gravity of this statement hitting him like a cold splash of water. "Wait…you're telling me there's a robot out there with the ability to reprogram other robots?" he asked. "Shit…we could lose all our Robot Masters."

"Which is why we are here in America," Dr. Wily answered with a wide grin, "—Where Duo has no jurisdiction. It's just Mega Man and the humans, and my great robot army grows steadily stronger. Come, I'll show you my next magnificent invention. I had planned to test it on the scientists, but since you failed miserably to capture any, I'll have to think of something different to do with it."

* * *

Dr. Light, Roll, and Mega Man were driving the rental van back to the Grand Hotel for the last time to pick up Rush then head to the airport. "Are you alright, Mega Man?" Dr. Light asked somberly, glancing at Mega Man through the rear view mirror. "In mind _and_ body?"

"As alright as can be expected," Mega Man answered dryly. He gave Roll a withering look. "Though I still can't believe you couldn't tell Snake Man was in my body," he grumbled.

"How was I suppose to guess that Wily would switch your circuits with a Robot Master?" Roll asked indignantly. "It makes a pretty cool story though. You resisted arrest from Robot Interpol, broke single-handedly into the Palace of Nations, and _still_ stopped the Bad-bots in time, all while in a weirdo Bad-bot's body. Wily literally can't stop you. That's pretty hardcore, Rock."

Mega Man looked out the window, but couldn't help smiling to himself at Roll's praise.

Roll nudged Mega Man. "Pretty cool about Time Man too, huh?" she asked.

Mega Man glanced quickly at Dr. Light, who didn't appear to be paying attention, before whispering back. "I gotta be honest…I'm not sure I liked him that much."

"Really? Hmmm." Roll smirked at Mega Man. "That's ironic…he's just like you, only British. Besides, Dad designed him, so he's kinda like our cousin."

"He's a Robot Master, Roll. If Time Man's our cousin, so are Cut Man, Guts Man, and Ice Man," said Mega Man. "…Maybe I am a little too uptight though."

Roll laughed. "I still can't believe you thought he was a Wily-bot."

Mega Man laughed too. "Well, I'll try not to make the mistake of accusing someone else of being a Wily-bot unless I have solid proof."

_**Next Time on Mega Man Recut…** _

During a business trip to California, Roll strives to indoctrinate Mega Man into rock culture, whether he likes it or not. But trouble brews when fans of a mysterious new heavy metal band begin disappearing, meanwhile Proto Man turns his negative influence on his rebellious younger sister…tune in next time for _Cold Steel!_


	23. Cold Steel, Part 1

****

**Episode 8: Cold Steel**

Though the Bad-bot's appearance in Geneva caused an uproar on international news, the American public neither knew nor cared about Mega Man's misadventures in Snake Man's body. Dr. Wily's latest plot was old news before it had even swept American shores. The public had more interesting things to gossip about, such as Kali Cossack's sweet sixteenth birthday party during the second weekend in November. Los Angeles's Fun World was closed off for the three-day event, with pop sensation Dudes in Denim booked as entertainment, and Hollywood's biggest celebrities in attendance (all expenses on the tab of C.R.I.T. (Citadel Research and Innovative Technologies)).

November also brought the first cold winds of winter, and New Yorkers began bundling up in sweaters and wool hats as they bustled down the streets. Mega Man and Roll trudged with them one Saturday morning, bickering with each other along the way.

"I hate metal music, Roll," Mega Man said crossly. He was dressed in jeans and a fleece jacket, his armor stowed away in the canvas backpack slung over his shoulder. "It's loud, obnoxious, and glorifies bad morals."

"It's new and exciting," Roll returned. She wore a purple coat and fuzzy earmuffs as she strolled imperiously down the pavement. "You gotta give it a chance."

"No."

"Oh c'mon…unless Wily sends a giant robot to attack the Empire State building, we have nothing else to do. Let's go to a music store."

"Fine. We can go to Gizmo City," Mega Man suggested, pausing at the intersection of Jupiter Street, "It's close by."

Roll shook her head vehemently. "They don't have much of a selection. Besides, I hate that snobby cosmetic-bot who works there."

"…You mean the one who's face had to be reattached after you ripped it off?" Mega Man asked as they stepped into the zebra crossing. "Professor Henson gave her a personality adjustment, she's really nice now."

"Nice to _you_ , maybe," Roll sniffed. "C'mon, let's go somewhere _real_ for music."

When Roll said she was taking Mega Man somewhere 'real' for music, he had pictured a vast warehouse with neatly stacked CD shelves that climbed to the ceilings. Where he hadn't expected was a grungy basement called The Nine Circles, a dumpy building squeezed between a liquor store and a consignment shop. The paint was pealing off the walls, the tiled floors were stained with rust, and it smelled something like an old musty car interior. Buzzing neon lights lit the small room. Mega Man followed Roll with growing dubiousness down one of the narrow rows between cramped shelves of records.

"There has to be a metal band that you like," Roll murmured as she rummaged through an untidy wrack of CDs. A song about a delinquent getting revenge on his algebra teacher was blaring through the speakers overhead. "How about Gingivitis? They're pretty cool."

"Surely you jest." Mega Man examined the black posters of pierced humans and skulls taped in an uneven row against the wall and wrinkled his nose.

"Can I help you find something?" the store manager asked from a darkened corner. He was in the same shape as his store, with long unkempt hair and a faded t-shirt, his half-lidded eyes fixing lazily on them. His employee nametag had simply the word 'Sud' scrawled on it in a childish hand.

"Just trying to get my dorky brother to listen to some good music for a change," Roll answered without looking up.

"Right on. Has he heard Nail Gun's latest album?"

"Nah, I'm trying to break him in with something mellower."

"How about Captain Fallout and the Atom Smashers?" Mega Man suggested, recognizing a used record with a caped figure on the front.

"Rock…" Roll hissed.

"What? You like this band!"

"Captain Fallout…wow, that takes me back to middle-school," 'Sud' chuckled. Then he shrugged. "Some people say they're too old to tour, but I think they still got it. The Atom Smashers are still babes too. So it's whatever. Hey, what about Nightmare Fuel?" Sud pointed to a poster hanging behind the counter. "They're pretty big right now."

Mega Man looked at the poster Sud was pointing at and balked. " _That's_ Nightmare Fuel? I thought that was an ad for a horror movie."

Roll gave Sud a quick sidelong look. "I'm a fan but he _hates_ them."

Mega Man's eyes slid from Nightmare Fuel to its neighboring poster for Gigavolt. He remembered vaguely from a conversation with Roll in the car that Gigavolt was a competing death metal band. Its three members looked like convicted murderers. His already low opinion of Roll's favorite music genres was slipping through the floor.

"So…are you a McSwiggin's fangirl?" Sud asked Roll.

"No, I like their bassist better," Roll answered as she crossed to scrutinize the contents of a different aisle.

Sud chuckled. "Old school fan. I dig it. So you must have hated it when Deadlights joined the band as lead singer in '92."

Mega Man wondered vaguely how Roll would answer this question, as neither of them had been created before last summer.

"She's cool too, but Bitcheyes Morgan will always be the real attitude of the band."

"…' _Bitcheyes?'_ " Mega Man repeated critically, giving Roll a flabbergasted look. He had become aware that he was being shunted out of this conversation, and had hit the limit of his patience. He hated the shrieking music, the punk posters on the wall, and the scrubby store manger. "Let's go Roll," he said suddenly, tugging at her sleeve.

"Just a sec Rock, I'm not done yet!" Roll snapped, brushing him off. She turned to look at Sud. "Do ya have anything by Cold Steel?"

"Who?"

"Cold Steel."

Sud scratched his beard thoughtfully. "You mean Cold Slither?"

"No, Cold _Steel_ —they're an Indie heavy metal band."

He shrugged. "Never heard of them."

Roll looked down at the floor, her eyes narrowing. "Stupid lying poser," she muttered.

Sud blinked. "Who, me?"

"No, not you—just talking to myself."

"Roll, let's _go_ ," Mega Man said more forcefully.

"Alright, chill will ya?" Roll complained, stalking towards the door.

"Your sister's cute, but weird," Sud told Mega Man as he walked past the counter.

Mega Man shot him a dirty look. "I don't like you."

* * *

"Rock, you are so stuck up!" Roll cried in outrage as they headed home. "You could have at least _tried_ to listen to one of those bands!"

"I don't think I'm missing much," Mega Man retorted darkly. "That was the second creepiest place I've been in, right next to Skull Fortress."

* * *

Roll and Mega Man were preparing for their first snowfall (predicted later that week) when Dr. Light announced that they would be leaving New York to go on an extended business trip, starting at the World Science Exposition in San Fransisco, which Dr. Light was hosting. Doris would stay behind to maintain Dr. Light's laboratory in their absence.

Mega Man and Roll packed a few weeks worth of clothing—enough to last while Dr. Light conducted his business, networked with other scientists, and searched for new contract work on the west coast.

"Tell Dad I'm almost ready, I just need to pack up my skycycle," Roll told Mega Man after she had loaded her duffle bag in the trunk of Dr. Light's white Cadillac.

"You don't need your skycycle," Mega Man replied exasperatedly. "We're flying out there."

"If you're bringing Rush, _I'm_ bringing my skycycle," Roll said obstinately. She scooped Met from the floor and held her in the crook of her arm before heading for the garage. Mega Man turned towards the door.

"Ah ah ah, don't forget this!" Doris said quickly, shoving something round and green into Mega Man's arms. "There's no way I'm staying cooped up with _that_ in here!"

The 'that' Doris referred to was Eddie, a companion Dr. Light had built to carry energy cans and other supplies, but who's perky disposition and shrill voice tended to wear on the nerves.

"…Thanks again," Mega Man said, this time a little less sincerely.

* * *

Dr. Wily was busy at work in his laboratory at Skull Fortress. A loud, booming racket was coming from next door, accompanied by a shrill scream.

"Sounds like an attack-bot got stuck in the power turbines again," Proto Man chuckled ruefully as he strolled into the laboratory.

"What?" Dr. Wily asked, putting down the transmitter he was working on. He pulled out the earplugs he had been wearing to look at Proto Man. Proto Man nodded to the room. "Oh, that's Cold Steel, they are recording."

Proto Man paused for a long moment. He knew Dr. Wily had once planned to build a group of espionage androids to break into the world of music, exploit their fame to get close to key officials, then, when the time was right, take the world by storm. He also knew Dr. Wily had ditched that plan sometime afterward in favor of making heavy duty combat Robot Masters to aid in his army. What he hadn't known was that Dr. Wily was moving forward by combining both plans. "Uhhhhhh...hey Wily, you do know that doesn't sound much like music, right?"

"Sounds like the rest of the shit out there," Dr. Wily muttered. He flipped the transmitter on its back, thrusting a wire cutter deep inside as though he were de-boning a chicken.

Then was a loud BANG from the other room like a power transformer exploding, followed by a stream of loud cursing. A second later the shrill scream began again, and this time Proto Man was able to barely identify it as a guitar. "How far along is this scheme?" he asked, tilting his head cynically toward Dr. Wily.

"It is in the final staging," Dr. Wily replied, snapping the casing of the transmitter back together. "All preparations have been made, and we're packing up and moving out to San Francisco."

All reservations Proto Man might have had to Dr. Wily's strange scheme instantly melted away. "We're going to California?" he asked eagerly. Branching out from just attacking New York City over and over would be a good change—he was getting sick of running into Mega Man and Dr. Light all the time.

"I have constructed a remote base, tucked securely away in the northern Sierra Nevada mountains," Dr. Wily continued, tucking the transmitter into his lab coat. "I'm taking a small team of Robot Masters, only what fits in the Skullker. The industrial robots will stay here with Elec Man. We will take the three in the next room and Snake Man—"

"Snake Man sucks, don't bring him," Proto Man interrupted quickly, frowning.

Dr. Wily looked sharply at Proto Man. "I worked very hard on Snake Man, and I think he would be a valuable asset to our team."

"Don't know what to tell you Doc, he sucks."

Dr. Wily looked a bit put off, but he also valued Proto Man's opinion. "Fine. Then I think Bright Man's _Flash Stopper_ will be of use."

"No, c'mon doc," Proto Man complained. "Don't subject us to riding all the way to California with _him_ in the Skullker."

"Well, then Cut Man and Guts Man, I don't care who! They're good brute workers, they don't talk back, and make good cannon fodder."

"Great. I'll go tell the troops."

* * *

Panic flashed across Elec Man's eyes as Proto Man entered his office in the armory. "Proto Man, if I have to take part in anything to do with Cold Steel, I'll kill myself," he said, quickly rising from his chair.

Proto Man snickered. "Empty threat. If you could kill yourself, you'd have done it by now. But you can relax…you're off the hook. Wily and I are taking his new Robot Masters to California, the rest are gunna hold down the fort. Skull Fortress is on lockdown until we get back, got it?"

The panic faded from Elec Man's face, but his eyebrows remained drawn in an expression both calculating and concerned. "You're going to California?"

"That's what I said. You're staying here…Wily wants you to keep an eye on things. You know, the usual."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Dunno. Awhile."

Elec Man's eyes flickered up to Proto Man's face. "That's _Syndicate_ territory, you know." He was referring to the robot mob he had once been apart of before he had been reprogramed. "Extremely risky for you, Proto Man. What if you and Wily don't return?"

"You mean if we die?" Proto Man asked lightly as he strode toward the door. He glanced over his shoulder, his expression serious. "Then you gotta avenge us by carrying on the mission alone: Take over the world in the name of Dr. Albert W. Wily. That's an order."

"Proto Man—"

"Keep the door locked and don't talk to any strangers!" Proto Man called, shutting the door behind him.

Elec Man stared at the door for a few moments in stunned silence. Then he settled back down in his chair. At least he'd been left in charge.

* * *

Ring Man, Dust Man, Cut Man, Guts Man, and Magnet Man were sitting around an empty workbench playing poker, the rest of the Robot Masters looking on in quiet interest. Ring Man was riding a hot streak.

"Can I deal you in? I bet you gotta good poker face, Proto Man," Ring Man called as Proto Man stepped out of Elec Man's office. He was flipping the deck from one hand to another in a fluttering stream of cards.

"Can't, I'm busy. Going to California to tour with Wily's heavy metal band."

Ring Man dropped the cards. "…Come again?"

"You heard me."

"Wow, you really couldn't give a bigger shit, could you Proto Man?"

"Cut Man, Guts Man, let's go."

"Uh, I can't go yet, Proto Man," Guts Man mumbled, his boxy jaw clenched as he concentrated on his hand. "I gotta win back my chips."

"Yeah, me too," piped in Cut Man.

"I don't have time to wait for a miracle. Move it."

* * *

After the Robot Masters had been boarded into the fuselage of the Skullker, Dr. Wily and Proto Man took off with the sun rising behind them. Dr. Wily piloted, and after a few minutes of flying over desolate pine forests he began a long, spiteful, and one-sided denunciation of the human race, explaining in disgusted detail the shortcomings and stupidity of mankind to Proto Man. That was the price of being Dr. Wily's second-in-command; sometimes Proto Man had to listen to long rants about things he didn't care about. But the advantage to wearing a visor was that he could sleep without Dr. Wily knowing while Dr. Wily piloted. The only problem was the once asleep, Proto Man was difficult to rouse, and often found himself woken up by a sharp jab to the ribs by Dr. Wily's long boney finger.

"We're here," Dr. Wily said grumpily.

Dr. Wily's secret mountain base was less conspicuous than Skull Fortress. Thick green foliage had been arranged to climb up around its domed ceiling, making it blend in with the rest of the mountainside. Being so close to the snow-capped peaks, the unheated mountain base was cold and drafty. Dr. Wily put on his fur coat and a pair of leather gloves as Cut Man and Guts Man helped him unpack his workshop supplies into the smaller laboratory in the back of the base.

"I'll go check in on the band," Proto Man offered.

Proto Man walked to the back of the base, momentarily bracing himself, before stepping into the soundproofed 'rehearsal room' where he was immediately assaulted by the full force of Cold Steel's music.

The bassist of Cold Steel was Gyro Man. He wore green armor with thin white-landing struts welded to his feet, the cross of a helicopter propeller anchored to his back. Sitting next to him at the drum kit was Spark Man, a heavier Robot Master with an orange dead-bolt shaped body a long white electrodes in place of hands. On guitar was Gemini Man, an android armored in white-silver, a spiked crest on the forehead of his helmet. He had a thin face with raised cheekbones and dark, brooding eyes, which glared malevolently at Gyro Man and Spark Man. After observing the Robot Masters for a few moments, it was easy to see they were Wily-bots: Gyro Man had Dr. Wily's goofy optimism, Spark Man had his laugh, and Gemini Man had his blazing temper.

"Wow, that sounds kinda bad," Proto Man called, making his presence known.

"It sounds awful! How am I suppose to play guitar? Dr. Wily didn't build me a right hand!" Gemini Man complained, waving around his blaster arm. "Know what? Tell Dr. Wily he can shove it, I'm quitting!" he spat, shrugging out of his guitar strap. "Cold Steel sucks!"

"You can't quit! I already told all my friends to come to the show," Proto Man laughed. "Here, lemme see your guitar."

Gemini Man gladly obliged, tossing the guitar as if it were a rotten fish, which Proto Man hastily caught before it smashed against the floor.

"You gotta tune it, buddy," Proto Man said as he tightened the strings. He plucked out a quick cascade of notes, then handed it back to Gemini Man. "There, see? Much better."

"That's easy enough for you, you got two hands," Gemini Man snapped.

"Hey, you seem to have a musical ear, Proto Man," Gyro Man said thoughtfully. "Why don't you join the band? Could be part of our super-awesome all robot act."

"Yeah…performing. Not really my thing. Bad stage fright," Proto Man answered with a sly grin.

"Yeah, I don't think performing is our thing either," Gemini Man growled. "There's no way in hell anyone will buy our record!"

"Don't say that, I've heard worse," Proto Man said encouragingly. Then he ducked as an amp flew over his head.

"You're full of shit Proto Man!" Gemini Man hollered.

Proto Man snickered and quickly ducked out of the room before Gemini Man could pitch something else at him.

* * *

It was a brisk, overcast morning the day after Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light arrived in California. Mega Man was scheduled to meet the chief of the California State Police at the station in Sacramento. It was standard protocol for entering a new state since his participation on the assault against Washington D.C., but he felt nervous about the meeting. The last time he had met a Chief of Police was back in New York City, where he had been uncomfortably questioned by Chief Fibes.

It turned out his worry was completely founded. Chief Fictus was an older man with a steel gray mustache, and though his frame seemed to have dwindled in size over the years, he was lean and imposing, like an iron statue of a warlord. His stony eyes examined Mega Man with a piercing gaze, making Mega Man feel like he was a bug skewered on the tip of a rapier.

"So you're the famous Mega Man, New York's hero against Wily," Fictus said quietly after Mega Man and Dr. Light entered his office.

Mega Man said nothing. He had learned during his rehabilitation that when people referred to him as the _famous_ Mega Man, they did not mean it kindly.

"Yes, well, Mega Man's primary purpose is to bring Dr. Wily and his robots to justice," Dr. Light spoke up, placing a hand on Mega Man's shoulder.

"You're also the robot that attacked Washington." Fictus shot Dr. Light a frank look. "I don't like the idea of a machine that thinks for itself. It's dangerous, that's why all the police forces use robotic drones."

Fictus gestured behind him at a row of sleek-armored robo-officers. The California State Robo-officers were different from any Mega Man had seen before. In New York, robo-officers were built with sturdy bodies of basic construction and armed with simple blasters. Geneva used agile models in smart black armor and carried small laser pistols. But the robots standing at attention in the police station before him were a stern-looking company, their mouthless faces staring forward in expressionless silence underneath peaked metal caps. Yellow badges stating 'POLICE' and their serial numbers marked their shoulders. They had thick barrel-shaped armor that looked like it could withstand tank fire, and each right arm was a rapid-fire rotary cannon.

"Mega Man is different from an ordinary robot," Dr. Light said in a firm voice, standing between Mega Man and Fictus. "He's programmed with conscience and compassion, and is deeply concerned with preserving peace."

Fictus scanned Mega Man critically, his wiry gray eyebrows knitting. "Hmmnn. I've been in the service for fifty years. I've seen it all, but not the day yet where a robot can replace a human officer."

Mega Man bristled. "I'm not an officer, sir."

"I'm aware. You are the alleged 'special defense force' of New York," Fictus said in his voice lowering. He leaned forward, completely ignoring Dr. Light as he directed his next statement at Mega Man. "Listen carefully. I'm not as lenient as Chief Fibes. If you try anything rash in my state, I will make sure you are sent straight to a scrap metal yard." Fictus turned away, folding his arms behind his back.

"So much for Californians being laid back," Mega Man grumbled quietly to Dr. Light.

"Officer Kobayashi!'" Fictus shouted suddenly, startling Mega Man and Dr. Light. At Fictus's bark, a young police officer with jet black hair hastened into Fictus's office. He saluted to Fictus, caught sight of Mega Man and did a double take. "Officer Kobayashi, please show Mr. Light and Mega Man out."

"Yes sir!"

Mega Man felt miffed about being escorted out of a police station as though he were being dismissed for an indiscretion, but he put bruised feelings aside as he realized the young police officer seemed very excited to be in their presence.

"Officer Kobayashi, have you worked here long?" Mega Man asked, breaking tentatively into conversation as they were lead down the hall.

Officer Kobayashi smiled warmly. "Call me Yuuta—This is my second year our of police academy. It's really awesome to meet you, Mega Man—Dr. Light. I've heard all about you on the news, you've been involved in some spectacular battles against Wily."

"Thanks," Mega Man said uncertainly. Then, before he could help himself, he added, "It's too bad Chief Fictus doesn't see it that way."

Yuuta smirked knowingly. "The chief is a hard man to be around, but he's very good at his job. He could have retired years ago but he just keeps coming to work," he said in a half impressed, half exasperated voice. "No one ever crosses him; not only is he an the toughest man on the force, the Chief has seniority over everyone in the State of California, except for the governor."

They finally reached the front door of the police station, where Yuuta bade them farewell. "Good luck at the Science Expo, I'll be listening on the radio!" he called as they caught a cab.

* * *

While Mega Man and Dr. Light were at the police station, Roll wandered the Sacramento streets aimlessly, taking in the sights. Though it wasn't uncommon to see robotic service workers in New York City, in California robots were _everywhere—_ bank tellers, cashiers, taxi drivers, models, hairdressers, you name it—and every fourth human from children to adults alike had a sleek, silicon robo-pet of some sort, which they cared for the same as they would a real pet of fur. Roll found she preferred the lively, upbeat newscasts of robo-reporter Plum Chutney over Bree Ricotta, and Roll also noted that Dr. Umlauf's latest children's television series _Blocky and Pierrobot's Circus_ was immensely popular here. The climate was also much warmer with palm trees and blooming flowers, unlike New York where everything had browned and dried.

She was just about to head back when she caught sight of a garish poster taped to the window of a record shop. _Cold Steel? No way!_ she thought incredulously, pushing through the record shop's swinging door.

The store manager chuckled as Roll asked for Cold Steel's album at the front desk. "Oh no, you don't want their album."

Roll narrowed her eyes. That was what Proto Man had said about Cold Steel once too. What could be so bad about the band? "What, worried it might be 'too intense' for my feminine ears?" she asked peevishly.

The store manager was slightly taken aback. "No…it's just kinda, well…"

"It's just what?" Roll demanded. Then, partially to spite the store manager and partially out of intrigue, she bought Cold Steel's album, and listened to it on the bus ride back to the hotel. Then again while walking Rush. Then again while she was falling asleep. Before she knew it, she was hooked.

"Well, I gotta hand it to that punk…this is one _bad_ band," Roll admitted grudgingly.

* * *

" _Mind Control Music?_ I gotta hand it to you Doc, it's one _bad_ idea."

Dr. Wily missed the double meaning of Proto Man's statement. "Yes, indeed!" he simpered, his eyes not leaving the refracted gleam of the uncovered CD in his hand. He had just revealed the true purpose of Cold Steel: to enslave the human race through sonic hypnosis. Only Dr. Wily understood the mad science behind this, and only Dr. Wily had the sheer nerve to pull a scheme this outrageous off. "Mind control is an elementary science," he explained pompously to Proto Man. "It's a little known fact that Tesla had invented his own mind control system in 1919, but it was _my_ stroke of genius to hide an ultra-high frequency wave in Cold Steel's metal music, which will spread virally throughout the world!"

"But they're really bad," Proto Man pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if Cold Steel is good or bad, as long as they are famous!" Dr. Wily replied impatiently. "The minds of humanity are weak, so I will subjugate them all!" He placed the CD on his laboratory desk and turned toward Proto Man. "Get the band, they are about to make their first public appearance."

* * *

Spark Man dropped his electrode arms away from the snare drums as Proto Man walked into Cold Steel's rehearsal room, using one to scratch his helmet. "Uh…how long does this thing go for again?" he asked Gyro Man.

Gyro Man shrugged. "I quit playing ten minutes ago."

Gemini Man swore loudly. "Are you guys kidding me? Doesn't anyone know how this song goes?"

"I thought we were just improvising," Gyro Man responded calmly. "Take it again from the top?"

"ARRRGH, that does it!" Gemini Man shouted. He aimed his blaster at Gyro Man and fired. Gyro Man ducked and the blast ricocheted off the wall and into a speaker, which blasted apart on impact.

"You can't fire your blaster on stage," Proto Man spoke up. "It'll blow your cover."

Gemini Man shot Proto Man a glare. "So? You'd have to have flipped circuits to not notice we're robots!"

"You're in luck, band concerts are full of drunk idiots," Proto Man answered. "All you gotta do is play for three seconds, couldn't be easier."

_Buuzzzzzzzzooow!_

The drum kit had suddenly smoldered to a blackened husk at Spark Man's feet. "Oops."

"You guys _really_ need to stop breaking the equipment," Proto Man said sternly. "It's getting to be a real pain in the ass to replace."

"I can't help it, I have giant electrodes for arms that generate five-hundred thousand volts of electricity." Spark Man demonstrated by sending a thread of white electricity from one electrode to the other in a brilliant arc. He laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah, by the way—Wily said to put these on," Proto Man said, dropping a wadded bundle he had been carrying to the floor.

"What is it?" Gemini Man asked, suspiciously eyeing the heap at Proto Man's feet.

"Costumes."

Gemini Man picked up one of the items lying on the ground, his expression growing darker. "Why do I have to wear this wig?"

Proto Man shrugged disinterestedly. "Makes you look like a rock star," he suggested.

"No I don't, I look like freaking Joan Jett!"

"Chill out man!" Gyro Man said. "Chicks dig wigs, you just wait and see, they're going to be all over us like plastic flamingos on an old dude's lawn."

"Why would I care what chicks think?"

Spark Man stepped over the ruined drum kit to inspect the costumes himself. "Hey, I got an idea…why don't we just wear our battle armor like they're costumes? It's not like anyone knows who we are," he pointed out.

"Hey, if you three have a problem with Wily's plan, all you have to do is bring it up with him," Proto Man answered simply.

The Robot Masters fell quiet. Despite their outspoken personalities, there was no question that they feared their master and wouldn't dare question his orders.

"I'm as cool as cucumber in a pickle sandwich…just so long as you don't have high expectations, we're not getting any better," Gryo Man said finally.

"Nah, no worries," said Proto Man. "Gotta big gig booked at Golden Gate Park coming up, you're going to melt everybody's mind. But first, Dr. Wily has something special planned to get the word out."

* * *

Though Cold Steel's debut album had been dropped at all the local record shops and hand-printed posters (reluctantly created by Ring Man) distributed throughout the streets, the most important part of spreading Cold Steel's publicity was to make a live television appearance. Securing the interview hadn't been hard after Dr. Wily had shared Cold Steel's 'Mind Control' mix with the executive producer of an entertainment talk program.

"Today on 'The Hippest and Hottest of the Bay Area' we've got Beef Shawarma, Sparky Mark, and Pullox with us to talk about their new heavy metal band: Cold Steel, the new sensation that's sweeping the nation," announced TV-hostess Bailey Amaretto, a broad smile fixed to her face. Across from her gathered Cold Steel in a tall, eclectic cluster.

Beef Shawarma's red tangly hair fell past his shoulders. He wore a periwinkle headband adorned with a bladed cross, a matching vest with studded shoulder pads over a mauve turtleneck, a pair of silver pendents around his neck, belted fuzzy purple wrist cuffs, short navy cut offs, stiff gray boots, and a black spandex bodysuit beneath it all. Wrap around shades and a red bandana completely concealed his face. He stood behind the rest as part of his costume included a large black cross protruding from his back, making it difficult for him to sit down at the tv studio's guest couch.

Sparky Mark sat cross legged in front of him, a wide-brimmed leather hat sitting on his long, wispy, straw blond hair. He wore a heavy brass medallion over his acid-washed sleeveless denim jacket. Like Beef Shwarma, a burgundy bandana covered half of his face, though his electric blue eyes twinkled out from under smoothly shaven eyebrows. He held two massive metal forearms in front of him like clubs, long white needles with tipped ends extended from his wrists.

Pullox had his arms crossed in front of him and slumped in his chair with a sullen look on his thin face, his shaggy black hair hanging in curtains in front of his eyes. He wore a sky blue blazer with thick hand-stitched seams that clashed with his maroon flare-bottom pants. He declined to wave at the cameras trucking around him.

"So Beef Shawarma, your band has been receiving a lot of attention lately for being bold and different," Bailey Amaretto said as the scripted audience cheers died down. "How would you describe your music?"

"Our music hypnotizes humans," Beef Shawarma answered.

Bailey Amaretto nodded thoughtfully. "An intriguing answer from a mysterious man. Tell us, where do you get your inspiration to play?"

"Our band manager said if we don't do it he'll melt us down and make bunsen burners out of us," Sparky Mark spoke up. He cackled wickedly.

Bailey Amaretto joined in his laughter. "And funny too! Those are very interesting drumming apparatuses you have attached to your hands, Sparky. Can you explain them to our audience?" She asked, pointing to Sparky Mark's forearms.

Sparky Mark gave a slight jump, apparently not prepared to answer such a question. His eyes darted sidelong to Beef Shawarma, in a loss, then suddenly they lit up. "I have to wear these to drum because I lost my hands in a garbage disposal accident," he answered.

There was an awkward pause.

"You know, the Digitmatic garbage disposal that can blend anything?" Sparky Mark prompted, making a grand sweeping gesture with his arms.

Beef Shawarma gave a hoot of laughter. "Yeah, and that's nothing! I lost my face in a waffle iron accident!"

The studio audience began murmuring uncomfortably.

"Um…" Bailey Amaretto fumbled, clearly trying to change the subject. "So, Beef Shawarma, what is your biggest life ambition? Do you have any hopes and dreams that you wish to see accomplished?"

"Honestly? My biggest dream ever? To go swimming in a bed of sea urchins, but if that's not possible I'd settle for lying on the beach with a couple of babes. That would be great."

"Very inspirational. And you, Sparky Mark?"

"Wanna know what my biggest dream is?" Pollux interrupted. "Getting the hell out of this studio! You have to be the dumbest human alive! How can you not notice that this band is BOGUS?" He turned sharply to face the studio audience. "And you are a bunch of assholes for sitting here watching this!"

Bailey Amaretto was truly speechless as Pollux stormed angrily off stage.

"Lost his hand at a petting zoo. Doesn't like to talk about it," Beef Shawarma explained with a shrug.

Bailey Amaretto kneaded her forehead in agitation. "Let's just cut to commercial…"

* * *

After checking out from their hotel, Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll drove from Sacramento to San Francisco's Museum of Science where the World Science Exposition was being held. Despite its name, it was a smaller event than the World _Robot_ Exposition in New York earlier that year, with less emphasis on robotics and more emphasis on the progress of science in general. Dr. Light had an entire room reserved to himself, which had been remodeled to look like his laboratory in New York.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the 'Dr. Light Science Fair,'" Dr. Light announced to the curious crowds streaming in and out of the vast building to look at exhibits. "This is a replica of the laboratory where I designed my first robot."

Roll and Mega Man were standing out of the way in casual clothing, respectfully keeping their distance as Dr. Light conducted his business. "Looks like the police took your warning about the Bad-bots seriously, I doubt a grandma could bring knitting needles in here," Roll muttered, nodding to the robo-officers at the door who were frisking everyone entering.

"They ought to after what happened at the International Science Conference," Mega Man remarked wryly.

Roll gave Mega Man's shoulder a nudge. "Hey, I wonder who Dr. Light is talking to over there."

Mega Man glanced across the room. Dr. Light was shaking hands with a tall, spectacled man with an auburn beard. He wore a long white lab coat like the rest of the visiting scientists, and seemed very timid, though Dr. Light was speaking to him enthusiastically. The spectacled man caught Mega Man's eye and gave a shy smile. Mega Man smiled back then hastily looked away. He had the uncanny feeling that Dr. Light and the other scientist were talking about _him_.

Roll suddenly let loose a happy sigh, turning to look out the window and into the bay where white sailboats were gliding serenely across the aquamarine waves. "Ya know, California's really starting to grow on me. Let's talk Dad into moving here. He could start his own company."

"Dad likes contracting, that way he gets to work with new people but isn't stuck with being a manager," Mega Man answered. While he enjoyed traveling, he personally wasn't too keen on moving.

Roll wasn't really paying attention. "They know all the coolest latest things around here," she continued. "Guess what, I got tickets to see Cold Steel!" She flashed two white tickets before Mega Man's eyes before handing one over. "They came with the record I bought."

"Cold Steel? I've never even heard of this band," Mega Man said, turning the ticket around in his hand. "And they spelled 'concourse' wrong."

"See, that's what I'm talking about! California is way more current—that music dude in New York didn't even know who Cold Steel was."

" _You_ hadn't even heard them until yesterday, and now you're obsessing over them."

"I am not!"

Mega Man smirked. "Take my word, by next week you'll probably hate them and be on to the next band craze."

"C'mon Rock, come with me," Roll pleaded. "It would be lame if I went by myself."

Mega Man sighed. "Fine, if it means so much to you, I'll come."

"Yeeessssss!" Roll hissed in triumph. "This will change your mind about metal music. There's nothing like a live performance!"

Mega Man looked back down at the ticket, already doubting his decision. _They better not be terrible._

* * *

The next day, Roll dressed in a flannel shirt, hoop earrings, a pair of old jeans with ripped knees, and ruby-red Doc Martins. She even seemed to be wearing eyeliner. Mega Man was wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts. Catching sight of one another, they both exclaimed, "You are _not_ wearing that!"

Roll went first. "You look like a geek! The only thing missing is your pocket protector!"

"Why can't you just wear what you wore to the Science Fair to the concert?" Mega Man asked, eyeing Roll's ripped jeans critically.

"What, and look like your twin?" Roll spat in disgust.

"You are my twin!"

"Not if you're going to dress like that! I'll disown you and get a cooler brother!"

Mega Man stiffened. "I'm not going because I want to, but because I think you need a chaperone," he said tersely, pocketing the hotel key and whistling for Rush. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

* * *

The weather was sunny and warm and Golden Gate Park was leafy and in bloom. Mega Man and Roll walked along a concrete path until they reached the Music Concourse, a clearing where the Temple of Music stood, a semicircular band shell with Grecian columns. A sizeable crowd gathered amongst the stubby oak trees in the lawn before it. Cold Steel had gained a cult following after someone discovered that if you listened to the only track on Cold Steel's album backward, you could hear Pullox threatening to throw Beef Shawarma in a particle cannon. Half the crowd was curious to see how this relationship would play out during a live performance. The other half were looking for the free beer promised on the poster.

Catching sight of the mob of people (most of which sported vulgar t-shirts, body piercings, mohawks, or all of the above) Mega Man suddenly felt claustrophobic, while at the same time Roll seemed energized. "Wow, some turn-out, huh? I can tell this is going to be fun!" she said excitedly and she pulled Mega Man into the thick of the crowd.

"People keep bumping into me," Mega Man complained, tucking his shoulders inward and glaring around in annoyance.

Roll sighed exasperatedly. "Rock, you gotta stop being such a nerd! Loosen up!"

One of the humans (a young man with a curly mullet) overheard Roll and whirled around to look at Mega Man, his movements wild and eccentric as though he were swimming under water. "Dude! This guy's named Rock!" He shouted loudly and to no one in particular. Then his eyes widen, a grin stretching across his face that rivaled Dr. Wily's. "Far out!"

Mega Man backed off. He hurried to catch up to Roll. "I don't want to talk to these humans. They are sweaty, smell bad, and are taking part in illegal recreational activities."

"We're at a concert," Roll laughed. "Just relax and let it all go. You'll see what I mean when the music starts. C'mon, let's get closer." She sidled deeper into the crowd.

Mega Man reluctantly followed. It was difficult to keep track of Roll as she pushed through the thick crowd of people, but they finally made it to a small gap where they could stand side by side. He turned to look forward then suddenly leapt back in shock as the giant maw of cobra, fangs bared, stretched before his face, then quickly checked himself. The cobra was only a giant tattoo on the bare back of a bearded human edging his way past.

Roll had noticed Mega Man jump. "Chill, Rock. At least you're in a normal body now," she snickered. "Unlike that Snake Man creep."

"You hung out with that Wily-bot for twelve hours and didn't notice," Mega Man reminded her coldly.

"Well, I won't make _that_ mistake again." Roll was staring ahead, a funny lopsided smile on her face.

Mega Man followed her gaze. "…Why are you still looking at that shirtless man?" He asked in a low voice.

Roll cocked her head to one side. "I dunno…tattoos are kinda hot, ya know?"

Mega Man sighed inwardly, wondering if he needed to worry about Roll tattooing herself now too. But that thought was quickly driven from his mind as he noticed that mullet man had followed them and was attempting to get their attention.

"Roll, get away from him!" Mega Man shouted protectively. He grabbed Roll by the arm and yanked her backward out of the crowd.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Roll yelled angrily as she elbowed him sharply in the chest, forcing him to let go. "You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm your brother and maybe the only sane one here," Mega Man said sternly. "That means I'm going to keep you away from the creeps."

"Quit acting ignorant!"

" _I'm_ the one acting ignorant?" Mega Man questioned.

Roll huffed. "You're too quick to make judgments, you don't even know them."

"I know enough not to strike conversations with weirdos at a band concert."

"Whatever."

"Let's stay here, we can see the stage well enough from this spot." Mega Man stood up on his tip-toes to look over the heads of the crowd onto the stage. "Wasn't this suppose to start twenty-five minutes ago? Where's Cold Steel?" He turned his head to look expectantly at Roll, then realized she was no longer standing next to him. "Roll? Roll!" He looked wildly around at the people around him, searching for where she had gone.

 _This is nuts, there are way too many humans here_. Mega Man wandered away from the mob, feeling frustrated. All he wanted to do was leave, but he couldn't unless he found Roll and dragged her away or waited until the concert was over.

Mega Man had been walking backward and not watching where he was going when he stumbled on someone's foot. "Oof, sorry," he winced, looking down to see who he had tripped over.

A young couple was sitting in the shade of a ginkgo tree sharing a canister of potatoes chips. The man wore thick-rimmed glasses, worn leather sandals and hemp bracelets. "It's alright," he said kindly. "It's getting kinda crazy over there. You can stand over here with us if you like." Next to him sat a young woman with a loose pony-tail and a tiered skirt made of mismatching floral patterns.

Mega Man walked over to them to get his bearings.

"I'm Jude," the man greeted.

"Rock," Mega Man replied.

The young woman looked up with bright brown eyes and waved without saying anything. "This is my girlfriend Mary," Jude introduced. "She's deaf."

"Oh, uh…" _Nice to meet you Mary._ Mega Man signed.

Mary smiled. _Hi Rock. Is this your first concert?_ she signed back.

Mega Man nodded.

A look of understanding passed Mary's face. _I love concerts but hate crowds and the smoking. That's why we are sitting over here._

Mega Man smiled. _Good idea._

 _At least it's a free concert, grad-school is not cheap._ Mary gave a light shrug, then rested her head on Jude's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Pringle?" Jude asked, offering the canister to Mega Man.

Mega Man shook his head. "No thanks. I gotta find my sister, nice meeting you."

"Later Rock."

Mega Man strained his eyes against the moving mass of people for him, and finally spotted the bright yellow of Roll's ponytail swaying ahead and quickly darted closer before he lost her again.

"Where'd you go?" Roll asked unconcernedly as Mega Man appeared at her side. "I was looking for you."

"Where'd _you_ go?" Mega Man returned crossly.

But before they could begin arguing, they were cut off by thunderous cheering. A group of oddly dressed… _creatures_ was walking out from the wings of the stage. Mega Man rolled his eyes as Roll jumped and whooped with the rest of the crowd.

Beef Shawarma stepped up to a microphone as his band members took their places, holding up a hand. The cheering died down. "ARE YA READY TO ROCK SAN DIEGO?" he cried into the microphone.

"Wrong city," Sparky Mark hissed from his drum set, but the crowd didn't seem to care as they began cheering again.

"It's awesome to see all our fans. There are a lot more here than I expected…a _lot_ more…" Beef Shawarma continued, trailing off uncertainly.

"Quit squawking Gyro and give the sorry son-of-a-bitches what they want before I start shooting lasers!" Pollux shouted, the end of his handless arm against the strings of his guitar in an eardrum-bursting howl.

Mega Man couldn't resist making commentary. "This guy is a terrible role model," he said disapprovingly. "And you can't even see any of that one guy's face…you shouldn't trust anyone who conceals his face."

Roll glared at Mega Man. "Beef Shawarma lost his face in a waffle-iron accident, don't be so insensitive!"

"…Are you even listening to yourself?"

Beef Shawarma looked over his shoulder at Sparky Mark, who motioned for him to hurry up, then turned back to the microphone. "We just know one song, but we're going to play it real loud!"

The audience screamed in approval.

"Um…okay, right on…here we go!" Beef Shawarma shouted in a bracing voice, lifting his bass.

Mega Man wasn't sure how to describe Cold Steel's music; it was like a garden rake on a chalkboard mixed with a stone caught in a wood chipper, only a hundred times louder. The crowd stopped cheering almost instantly, their arms dropping to their side. Then, as one, they turned north and began filing away through the trees.

Roll, who had been head-banging to the indistinctive bass line, began looking around as though disoriented. "Hey, why is everyone leaving?"

"Because this music is awful, I can't believe you dragged me here!" Mega Man snapped in annoyance as the humans walked heavily past him, jostling him from side to side.

Roll was watching the crowd, sincerely bewildered. "But they just started playing…"

There was a loud scuffling coming from behind them. Mary, looking alarmed, was struggling to pull back Jude, who was ambling forward with glazed, half-lidded eyes. As Mary tugged harder on his sleeve, digging her sandals in the dirt, Jude pulled his arm away with a strong jerk, causing her to fall on her back. She lay sprawled for a moment staring skyward in complete shock as Jude turned emotionlessly away to trudge away with the rest of the crowd. Then she got up, her shoulders trembling, and ran off.

Roll's face twisted in anger after witnessing this scene. "What the hell was his problem, that guy's a real jerk!"

Mega Man too was troubled too. "...I just met him and he didn't come across like that at all." His eyes narrowed, and he looked back to the stage where Cold Steel was still playing. "Something weird's going on around here, I think I'll have a talk with that band."

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Continuity Notes: Yuuta Kobayashi is based on the little boy Rockman befriends in the Rockman OVA. The California robo-officers are purposely based off the police robots who arrest Dr. Light in Mega Man 9.


	24. Cold Steel, Part 2

Mega Man pushed through the vacant-eyed crowd toward an empty food truck trailer, quickly suited up in his armor, then dashed to the stage where Cold Steel was packing up, Rush at his heels.

Cold Steel jumped guiltily at the sight of Mega Man as he leapt onto stage. "Uh-oh," Beef Shawarma muttered. "Here comes the law."

"I didn't do it!" Sparky Mark shouted, laughing mischievously.

 _Great, comedians,_ Mega Man thought impatiently. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt the show, but I have a few questions about your performance. Why did everyone leave?"

"I dunno, this always happens when we play," Beef Shawarma answered in a mellow voice. "Though usually they're running. With their hands over their ears."

Mega Man frowned. "Aren't you worried about your fans?"

"Our fans are hipsters, they're only going to like us until we get our first big break anyway, so it's whatever," Beef Shawarma shrugged.

Mega Man was skeptical. At this distance, Cold Steel looked even stranger and less human, and he was becoming more certain something sinister was afoot. "What's wrong with those amps?" he questioned. Rush padded over to sniff the amp, which sparked ominously like a wet hairdryer. It gave him a small shock, and he scampered backward, whimpering.

"Dude, what's an amp?"

Mega Man couldn't tell if Sparky Mark was mocking him or not. The way the members of Cold Steel bounced back his questions reminded him of the Janet, Ramón, and Bobby—no, these three were bigger idiots than the teenagers.

"Hey, is there a problem, man?" Beef Shawarma asked mildly.

Pollux's voice held more edge. "Are ya accusing us of something?"

Mega Man sensed that Pollux had a short temper and was about to egg him on to see if he'd let something slip when Roll appeared on stage.

"Uh, hi..." she said, twisting the hem of her shirt shyly.

"Yo." Beef Shawarma gave Roll a short wave before turning back to Mega Man. "Hey, man, I think we're going to split…you know, bad vibes here and all. The crowd's gone, and playing to an empty field is like being stranded on the Mount Everest and not know when the next spaceship to mars is, ya know?"

Without waiting for a reply, Cold Steel left as a pack. "Mega Man's kinda a dweeb, huh?" they heard Sparky Mark snicker from backstage.

Roll's eyes lingered on Cold Steel's forms as they disappeared on stage, but she had the restraint not to run after them. "Mega, everyone's left. Something weird's going on," she murmured, looking over her shoulder to the field barren of all signs of life (and covered in a layer of empty bottles and litter).

"Yeah, and I got a hunch Cold Steel has something to do with it," Mega Man said grimly.

Roll gave him a skeptical look. "No way. I don't believe it."

"They seemed suspicious."

"You say that about everyone."

Roll had a point. Mega Man thought back to Time Man, who had turned out to be a Robot International Police officer—but the disappearance of the crowd was odd. They had left in unison at the sound of Cold Steel's violent rifts as though sleepwalking. Odd occurrences such as this tended to be orchestrated by a mad science. And he only knew of one practitioner of mad science at large. "Say, you wouldn't be up for going to the next Cold Steel concert, would you sis?"

"What are you planning?" Roll asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing...just going to do a little investigation."

* * *

After Golden Gate Park was completely deserted, the Skullker landed behind the Temple of Music to collect the Robot Masters.

"Gemini my bro, what's the problemo?" Gyro Man asked as they clambered into the back.

Gemini Man tore off his disguise and threw it into a corner on top of his guitar. "You! You and this stupid band are the problem!"

"Hey man, quit harshing the mellow," said Spark Man.

"What the hell is my purpose?" Gemini Man demanded. "I'm a terrible guitarist…I don't even know why I'm called Gemini Man, all I do is shoot lasers. This is shit, none of what we're doing makes sense!"

Spark Man nudged Gyro Man's shoulder. "Check it out, Gemini Man's being a diva."

The door to the cockpit slid open and Dr. Wily walked in. "Good work, my robots, but don't relax just yet, I have more plans for Cold Steel soon."

"Are you kidding? It takes like an hour to put all this on!" Gemini Man cried in outrage. Dr. Wily cast Gemini Man a sharp look. "Er...I mean, yes sir."

"I trust I can handle you three to continue these performances?" Dr. Wily asked.

"Yeah, about that...like uh, Mega Man showed up?" Gyro Man said.

Dr. Wily frowned. "Did he suspect anything?"

"I dunno, I was totally zoned out while he was talking."

"Well you better not let your disguises slip," Dr. Wily warned, waving a bony finger at them. "If the blue dweeb turns up again at your next concert, give them this." He handed Gyro Man an uncased CD.

"Okey-dokey."

"Soon, so soon, everyone one's going to be under my control," Dr. Wily cackled. His face was tilted upward, his fists raised triumphantly.

"Uh, you still talkin' to us?" Gyro Man asked.

"I'll make everyone pay for slighting me," Dr. Wily growled, turning toward the door. "Cold Steel will put on a performance to end all performances!"

"Hello talking to yourself," whistled Spark Man after Dr. Wily disappeared into the cockpit. "That got a little nutty."

"Yeah, like, what a wacko," agreed Gemini Man.

* * *

Mega Man took Rush to the pseudo-laboratory at the World Science Fair (which Dr. Light was using as a temporary workplace while they stayed in San Francisco) to explain the strange event he had witnessed in detail.

"And then something at the concert caused everyone to turn into zombies!" Mega Man finished. There was no other way to explain how the crowd reacted to Cold Steel's music, their lifeless faces, the brainless way they filed away...

"Whatever that 'something' was, it sure overloaded poor Rush's circuits," Dr. Light murmured. He slid Rush's helmet away from his ears so he could inspect the circuit cards inside, Met handing him tools. "This won't be easy. It may take some time to get down to the root of the problem."

"In the meantime I'll get another chance to see Cold Steel's music in action tomorrow. By the way, how did your meeting go today?" Mega Man asked in a brighter voice. While he and Roll were at Cold Steel's concert, Dr. Light had been out to lunch with a potential client.

"I think I'm going to have a new project lined up pretty soon," Dr. Light answered in a careful tone.

"With Mr. Pfister?"

"No, not Hugh…someone I've never worked with before. He had to fly back to Los Angeles this afternoon. I don't want to talk about it yet, in case anything falls through…" But Dr. Light was looking happier than he had in months, and Mega Man had a feeling this secret project must be big.

Dr. Light snapped Rush's helmet back over his cranial circuits. "Well, it's been a long day. Time to relax those brainwaves with a little Beethoven," he said, sliding a CD into his CD-player. A second later, _Für Elise_ began to play through the speakers. Dr. Light closed his eyes. "I like this one best. It's a rondo; the principle theme is coupled with the unpredictable middle section, finally returning to the original theme, just the way it was before. Piano solo in A minor. So sad and mysterious."

Mega Man listened to the melancholy tune for a moment. It made him pensive, and reminded him of darker times. "Dr. Light, I'm worried about Roll," he admitted quietly.

Dr. Light looked at him, and noticed the seriousness in his face. "What are you worried about? Her safety?"

"Well there's that, of course, but there's more—I'm worried she'll turn out like Proto."

Dr. Light was silent. He looked back down at the CD-player, idly running a finger along its edge. "What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe you can tell me, father. Does Roll act the way Proto did?"

"In some ways," Dr. Light acknowledged in a vague voice, "But Roll has a bit more of an… _outspoken personality._ "

Mega Man knew exactly what Dr. Light meant. "You're telling me Roll is worse?" he asked, his voice rising. At his feet, Met gave a concerned chirp.

"Well, I think her behavior is harmless...Roll just has her tendencies to stick out as an individual," Dr. Light said bracingly. "Proto had been involved in crime for quite some time before I had any idea what he was up to. He kept his wrongdoings a complete secret, up until the night he stole the bomber-armor."

Mega Man didn't want to hear more. The thought of Proto Man taking advantage of Dr. Light's kindness and trust infuriated him above all else. "He's a creep, a low-life creep." Mega Man's hand balled up into a fist. "He's tried persuading me to join Dr. Wily before, he might try to persuade Roll too."

"I don't want to think about it."

"I don't either, but I'm still worried."

"I don't know how Proto thinks. He's something I can't understand," Dr. Light stated with finality. He sounded mournful and defeated.

Mega Man realized with a pang of guilt that this discussion seemed to be making Dr. Light depressed, destroying the previous cheerful mood he had been in. He also remembered how Dr. Light had protected Proto Man from being arrested by the Robot International Police. He had no idea what Dr. Light was still hanging on for. Wouldn't it be easier if they could all just treat Proto Man as the enemy?

* * *

Roll was waiting for Mega Man at the hotel.

"So, did Dr. Light have any ideas what happened at the concert?" Roll asked as Mega Man walked in.

"Notta, but I still think Cold Steel's music caused it."

"Geeze, Mega, I know you don't like metal music, but do you really think Cold Steel is trying to turn their fans into zombies?"

"Of course not, I think they're too dumb to do this on their own...but they could be working for Wily."

Roll laughed. "A musician would never work for Wily!"

"Then what happened to Rush with their amp?"

"I dunno, faulty equipment? …Rush will be okay though, right?"

"Yeah, it wasn't serious. Dr. Light's taking a look at him now, but he's been pretty busy looking for contract work."

"I bet his next project is with Hugh Pfister. He'll be building another industrial-bot, as usual."

"Actually, he said he was looking at working with someone new," Mega Man replied as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Mega Man and Roll lapsed into silence, watching TV in the hotel suite's living room. The station Roll had turned on (which had been blasting music videos) cut to a newscast of a teenager— _Kali Cossack_ , one of California's most popular socialites. Thin as a rail and wearing her signature black blossom hat on top of her golden curls, Kali Cossack had just been busted for sneaking into a dance club underaged by the club's robot staff. "I hate robots! They're everywhere," she cried angrily to the flock of paparazzi waiting expectantly as she was ushered from the club, their cameras flickering. "I'll tell Daddy about this! You'll be sorry!"

"Where _is_ her father?" Mega Man asked aloud in disgust. "Mr. Cossack doesn't keep that good of an eye on her. Hope that doesn't come back to bite him."

"Dunno why they kicked her out, that club could only be helped by her publicity," Roll commented disinterestedly, "—Though she is a bratty pipsqueak."

Mega Man took the remote from the nightstand. "Let's watch something that isn't junk."

He flipped to a televised Senate debate.

Senator Wolfe had just appealed to the Senate to reconsider their withdrawal from the 1988 Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime, which prevented the Robot International Police from fighting crime in the United States. Senator King took the podium after Senator Wolfe. He was a well spoken man, calm, and had a very agreeable air about him.

"As we are all aware, the mad scientist Albert Wily has become a problem within America," Senator King began in a slow, clear voice. "And now our foreign allies believe that since Wily has made an attack in Switzerland that he has now become a threat to international security. I do not take lightly the importance of fighting global robo-crime, _however,_ what Senator Wolfe suggests is a complete revision of our judicial system. Why should America allow dangerous foreign combat robots to enter our borders when we have our own robotic champion here? So long as Wily threatens America, Mega Man will stop him."

Mega Man jerked in surprise, not expecting warm praise from a man he'd never met before. Senator Wolfe looked slightly abashed that Senator King had acknowledged Mega Man, who was from her own state, before she had. There was a murmuring among the other senators, and Mega Man quickly changed stations he realized that the debate was about to derail to center around him. Roll didn't protest, her light blue eyes fixed steadily on Mega Man. He felt a faint spark of happiness. _Mega Man will stop him._ It was the first vote of confidence he had received in a long time—

Mega Man sat bolt upright. The channel he had switched to was the local news, which was covering the strange disappearances occurring during Cold Steel's performances!

Robo-reporter Plum was standing on the side of a highway, pointing to a stream of humans that were walking single file along the passing lane. "The demonstration seen here appears to be a tribute to 'Cold Steel' (a new heavy metal band that's making it big with local rock enthusiasts) where fans take to the streets after one of their concerts and march like the walking dead. But as you can see, it's causing a large traffic jam, so I'd reconsider using the Bay Bridge to commute home tonight!" she advised cheerily.

Mega Man stood up. "That proves it. Cold Steel's music is turning people into mindless drones!"

 _"Mind control music?"_ Roll said incredulously. "Get real."

"Think about it: this sounds _exactly_ like mad science. I'm sure Wily is behind it."

Roll shrugged, unconvinced, but she said, "Works for me, I have unfinished business with Proto Man."

Mega Man narrowed his eyes at Roll. "Wait…did you go off on your own to fight Proto Man?" Mega Man gave Roll a severe look that she couldn't tell a lie to. "Back in Pittsburg, while I was shrunk, you left me to deal with Wily to fight Proto Man on your own, didn't you?"

Roll sighed, sitting up so she could glare over at Mega Man. "So?"

Mega Man had many reasons for being concerned about this interaction. Proto Man had been five months old when he had left Dr. Light's laboratory for good. He and Roll were that age now. Were Proto Man and Roll really that much alike? He had to keep Roll and Proto Man apart…but if Roll had made it a personal mission to defeat him, that might be difficult. "You gotta listen to me. You can't go fighting Proto Man on your own, he's Dr. Wily's second-in-command! I take it you lost."

"It wasn't a fair fight! I need a better weapon."

"...I thought you gave up on getting a plasma cannon."

Roll gave him a self-satisfactory look. "Oh, I haven't given up, I've just stopped asking Dr. Light about it."

"Meaning…?"

"I'm going to build my own!"

"You wouldn't."

"Sure! If Dr. Light has figured it out, I can too."

"You can't just keep altering your body into a dangerous weapon, Roll! You could seriously damage yourself!"

"I appreciate your concern, but it's my life, I'm allowed to live it the way I want to," Roll said hotly.

It was a Proto Man-like answer. Mega Man decided to lay off on the offensive. "I'm not trying to start a fight. I just care about you and don't want to see you go down the wrong path."

But Roll only grew more outraged. "Why are you always looking for flaws in me?"

Mega Man sighed. "Roll, what do you know about Proto Man?"

"That he's a self-centered metal idiot who works for Wily. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Proto Man is much more than just one of Wily's lackeys. He's selfish, has no ethical standing, and sincerely enjoys being on the opposite side of the law, which makes him very dangerous."

Roll suddenly stiffened, her eyes flashing. "But you like him, don't you?"

Mega Man was caught off guard by the statement, and suddenly found himself on the defensive. "I don't like anyone who takes no responsibility for the misery they inflict on others," he said coolly.

Roll wasn't fooled. "Don't lie to me! Do you hate Proto Man or not?"

Mega Man opened his mouth to speak, then closed it with a frown.

"Well?"

"I don't hate anyone," he said finally, feeling defiant.

"Oh for cryin' out loud…" Roll growled. "He's going to kill you someday, Mega Man!"

"I just said I didn't hate him, but I'm not his friend either!" Mega Man shouted back, his own temper rising.

"I know he's not, he's your _'brother in battle.'_ " Roll gave a derisive laugh. "Why _don't_ you join him and his freak-show creator at Skull Fortress? You might be handy with this world domination thing, you're such a control freak!"

Mega Man couldn't stand it anymore. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this. "Roll, shut up!"

But Roll was determined to have the final word. "I don't understand how you can tolerate him, and not me!"

She turned smartly on her heal and stomped out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Roll turned her skycycle north, zipping over the blue bay below, away from the city and into the rolling hills that raced below like moss covered waves, the air whistling clean and cool against her face. Her thoughts were a furious blur.

So that was it then. Mega Man considered Proto Man to be his brother. Rock really had changed since he had transformed into Mega Man, into the _Blue Bomber_.

She flew toward the mountains, their cold solemn peaks cutting into the sky, the tallest feature for hundreds of miles. She had no destination, she was just too angry to be in the same room as Mega Man and had to get away before she really exploded.

A flash of red among the forested cliffs caught her eye. Roll glanced toward it. _No, it can't be..._

She drove her skycycle earthward and drew her utility arm. "Think fast, Proto Man!" she shouted, firing a circular blade toward the back of his yellow scarf.

Proto Man reacted instantly, slapping the circular blade out of the air. It sliced through the trunk of a fur tree which fell with a crash. He turned around to face Roll as she leapt from her skycycle, seeming as surprised to see her as she was to see him. "Easy, killer…"

"You know, wearing bright colors like red and yellow is stupid, it makes you an easy target in the dark, I could spot you a mile off!" Roll informed him.

"Really? Never had that problem before."

"Where'd you get that scarf anyway?"

"Circuit Mart."

"You did not!

"How do you know?"

"'Cause that's stupid! Now get ready jerk, I'm in a _bad_ mood—" (A mood Proto Man conveniently was the object of) "—And now I've found you skulking around!" Roll planted her feet firmly into the loose forest foliage, taking an offensive battle stance.

"I don't skulk," Proto Man replied plainly, leaning against a trunk of a tree. "Long way from Light's lab, did you run away?"

"No!" Roll snapped. "I go wherever I please."

"Okay...then how'd you wind up here in the middle of nowhere? You don't have a tracker on me, do you?" he asked seriously.

"No, _dumbass._ "

"Just checking, you can be kinda a tag-a-long."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean you and Mega," Proto Man replied innocently. "You do everything he does, right? When he's sent to fight, you go too. You wanna be just like your older brother."

Roll had a nasty feeling Proto Man was mocking her. She drew another circular saw, one with a nice, sharp blade. "I'm not following anyone around! I came for the science expo Dr. Light was invited to. Now you have two seconds to give me answers. What're _you_ doing in California?"

"Wanted to check out Cold Steel."

"...You came all this way for a Cold Steel concert?"

"Yup."

"How'd you know about Cold Steel anyway? They're new," Roll inquired skeptically.

"I'm their agent."

"No you're not! Tell me the real reason you're here."

"I just did."

Proto Man seemed to be biting back a laugh. Roll narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You don't want to mess with me today, buddy. _I'm looking for a fight._ "

"Uh-huh. Remember last time?"

"You bet I do, you ran away!"

"Nope, not even close. I see you're still rocking the vacuum blaster."

"Keep laughing. If I hit you with one of these blades, you'll need stilts to operate an elevator."

"Oooo, sounds scary. Still, not as powerful as a plasma cannon."

"It's powerful enough for me."

"Oh really. You know, it's my fault you don't have your own blaster."

" _Your_ fault? As if! You have nothing to do with it."

Proto Man snickered. "Tell you what. I'll bet my plasma cannon against your skycycle." She tensed as Proto Man drew a blaster, but Proto Man merely brandished it as if it were a trophy he had won. "Requires little service, it's fast, brings down armored targets, and I can steal other bots' weapons with it. Not to insult your handiwork with kitchen gadgets, but Dr. Light knows his stuff." He fired into the air, a blazing blue bolt of plasma streaking into the sky like a signal flare. "If you can win a fight against me, you can have it."

Roll couldn't help but consider Proto Man's bet. After all...the plasma cannon _did_ belong to Dr. Light—he was the one who built it. It shouldn't be in the hand of a Wily-bot. "If I beat you, you'll hand over your plasma cannon," Roll repeated.

"That's the deal. But if I win, you're stuck on a mountain without a ride."

"Fine. When _I_ win, I'm also gonna take off that stupid helmet and see what you're hiding!"

"You'd be disappointed." Proto Man paused. "You know, Mega's not gonna like it if you keep hanging out with me. I don't set a good example."

"I don't care what Mega Man likes!"

Proto Man smiled.

"…but I don't want to hang around you either, creep!" Roll added hastily. "Now prepare to lose!" She charged toward him, sticks snapping under her boots. Proto Man waited for her, but as Roll swung forward into a punch, he sidestepped. Roll tripped and fell head first into a stream with a loud _SPLOOSH_. She emerged a second later, spluttering.

"You're doing great!" Proto Man called as he leaped to the opposite bank.

Roll screamed in annoyance. First she had gotten in a fight with Mega Man, then she found Proto Man, and now she was soaking wet.

"I'd keep your voice down if I were you, you know...avalanches and stuff," Proto Man advised as he darted away through the long shadows of the trees.

Roll scrambled to pursue Proto Man through the woods. She could disable his blaster again with a chainsaw. Or maybe she could shatter his visor with a well-placed hatchet strike—heroes always got the upper hand after breaking a villain's mask (causing them to cower and hide their exposed face, just like in the movies). Yes, that would do nicely, she only needed to catch up to him. "Hey! Are you gunna fight, or run away again?" Roll called.

There was no answer. She crashed through another row of trees before skidding to an abrupt halt. Proto Man had stopped just ahead, gazing at the horizon through a gap in the trees.

"That's one badass sunset," he commented.

Roll fired a circular saw at his shoulder but Proto Man ducked easily then scampered on through the trees. Roll growled and chased after him. "Pay attention!" she shouted.

"Sorry, you say something?" he shouted back.

Roll finally overtook Proto Man in a shady clearing as the sky was beginning to fade to dusk. She was running low on blades so she abandoned her utility arm to attack with swift, consecutive punches, hand-to-hand. Proto Man blocked each strike with the titanium armor on his forearms.

"Not bad," Proto Man said simply. He sidestepped another strike aimed at his face. "Though attacking like an enraged berserker won't get you any closer to winning my plasma cannon."

"It's not yours, you freak!" Roll shouted.

"Think I'll take your skycycle over the Pacific and visit Japan. Always wanted to go there."

"I think I will take the plasma cannon and shoot you in the head!"

Proto Man laughed _._ "So what's your beef, anyway? Is your older brother getting on your nerves?"

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!"

"But you're already talking to me." Proto Man jumped as Roll swept a kick at his shins. "Since you're planning on killing me, you might as well tell me what's up. Maybe I can help."

"I hate you, you're Mega Man's enemy!"

Proto Man was shaking his head. "That's not a good reason to hate me." Suddenly, Proto Man's smirk spread into a pleasant yet condescending smile. "Oh, I get it—you're jealous of me!"

"What? No! I'm not jealous of _you!_ " Roll denied quickly.

"Why else wouldn't you like me? I'm a nice guy."

"Jump off a cliff!"

"I'd be jealous too if I was in your shoes," Proto Man continued. "You're stuck at home minding manners and following rules. If you put one toe out of line, you're grounded."

"Shut up! I have never been 'grounded!' I'm not a child!"

"That's the advantage of being a bad guy: I can take off and do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm my own boss."

"You mean Wily's your boss!"

"That's what he thinks too."

Roll's arms were beginning to sting from striking Proto Man's armor.

"But, ya know Mega Man is crazy," he continued in a reassuring voice. "So don't let him get you down."

"You don't even know him."

"I know Mega better than you. We've talked together for a long time once, back when he helped attack Washington."

"Shut up!" Roll paused, drawing back into a defensive stance. "How can you fight someone you call brother? What's your problem, anyway?" she yelled scornfully.

"Don't have one."

"That's all you got to say?" she said, throwing an uppercut with her good arm.

Proto Man leaned away from the strike, then leaped ten feet backwards into the thicket behind him. Darkness had completely fallen, and the blackness swallowed them whole. "That's all I got to say. The world is bullshit, everyone's guilty of something, and we're all going to die someday. You can't change it, so why waste your life doing things you hate?"

It was like spoken lyrics of a rock song. Roll was a little impressed by this declaration, but she recovered quickly and worked her face into a contemptuous sneer. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Keep thinking about it, it'll click." Proto Man's voice sounded distant. "You're a nice kid. Keep the skycycle…I never liked bikes."

"I'm not a nice kid!" Roll shrieked in a piercing voice that rang across the cliff top as trampled into the thicket. She realized she was shouting to the night, Proto Man was nowhere to be seen. Roll turned on the spot, here eyes scanning the darkened branches, but there was no sign of red titanium armor or a bright yellow scarf. "…Where'd he go?"

* * *

"Did you investigate that intruder alert?" Dr. Wily asked sharply as Proto Man descended into the mountain base laboratory.

"Yeah. Just another lost backpacker. Gave him a sharp push and he rolled like a bowling pin all the way to the bottom of the mountain," Proto Man replied.

"Hnnn." Dr. Wily turned away from Proto Man back to the itinerary for his master plan. "I'll install more heat-seeking missiles around the base."

* * *

After returning to the hotel, Roll snuck past Mega Man to wash the signs of battle from her jumpsuit before going to bed early.

They went to another Cold Steel's concert the next morning. Roll was still mad at Mega Man and stubbornly convinced of Cold Steel's innocence, but just like the previous crowd in Golden Gate Park, this crowd left silently as soon as the band began playing.

"I have half a mind to arrest you right now," Mega Man said angrily as he and Roll took the stage again with Cold Steel, who had quit playing and were packing up, almost as if this were routine for them. "Just like last time, your audience always leaves en masse as soon as you start playing."

Beef Shawarma paused to consider this as Pollux moved their sound equipment backstage by kicking it savagely. "You're saying the power of heavy metal compels humanity to act as one? Dude, that's deep."

Mega Man became frustrated. "What? No! What I meant was _your_ music is manipulating human brainwaves!"

"Huh?"

"Your. Music. Is. Hypnotizing. People!" Mega Man said through gritted teeth.

"Dude, you need to calm down, you are like totally blowing my mind."

"Yeah man," Sparky Mark chimed in. "Do you have any idea how nuts you sound?"

"He's like this all the time," Roll broke in apologetically, shooting Mega Man a glare. "He's on a hero rampage, sees Wily everywhere."

Mega Man returned Roll's glare. "Don't take their side!"

"Mega, they have no idea what's going on," Roll said in annoyance.

"She's totally right, I've had no idea what's going on since I first opened my eyes," said Sparky Mark.

"Sorry Mega Man isn't very chill," Roll said, addressing Cold Steel. "He's a good guy, but kind of a dweeb."

"Hey!"

"It's no biggie, we love hearing from concerned fans," Beef Shawarma replied reassuringly. "As a ' _token'_ of our appreciation, here's a little gift."

Beef Shawarma handed Roll an unlabeled CD.

"Oh wow! Your new song! This is _too_ cool," said Roll, touching her cheek bashfully.

"Anything for loyal fans. Kiss me for luck?" Beef Shawarma asked.

Beef Shawarma hadn't sounded serious, but Roll felt like doing something spontaneous. She marched up to him, and after one swift, defiant glance at Mega Man, planted a kiss right in the center of the bandana that masked his lower face.

Beef Shawarma pulled away first. "Um. Okay, thanks," he said rudely. "Uh, chill with you later robo-dudes," he said as he departed with Cold Steel.

Mega Man was furious. "What?" Roll asked, looking serenely down at her nails.

Mega Man just shook his head. "Let's get back to Dr. Light."

* * *

The Skullker hovered above Cold Steel's latest crowd, hidden by the fog drifting off the hills. To Dr. Wily's glee, Cold Steel had just reported that Roll had taken the CD.

"I can't believe Mega Man and Roll haven't figured out they aren't human yet. I knew they were gullible, but not this gullible," remarked Proto Man. "Hey Wily…we're not just following Dr. Light around, are we?" he added pointedly.

"Nevermind about that," Dr. Wily responded dismissively. "When Dr. Light hears that music, he'll become my personal human robot too."

"Assuming he ever hears it, he won't listen to anything that was written after 1830."

Dr. Wily ignored him. "Now, to override the local radio stations and collect the rest of my human robots."

Dr. Wily twiddled a few dials next to the Skullker's loudspeaker, beginning the broadcast. They hung low over Fisherman's Wharf, watching as the humans below dropped what they were doing and shamble off in the same direction, their faces dazed. Traffic on the road halted as drivers exited their cars to join the crowd flowing through the streets. Boats out at bay all swerved north, leaving parallel white wakes trailing behind them in the water. The mob of mind-controlled humans headed east, splitting into two groups to cross the double decker Bay Bridge to follow the interstate, like lines of ants heading back to the ant hill.

"Go to Mount Shasta..." they chanted.

"Excellent! My transmitter tower will be finished in record time," said Dr. Wily. He turned on the Skullker's onboard communicator. "Guts Man, more human robots are on the way."

"We still need more building materials, Dr. Wily," Guts Man's voice rumbled through the speaker.

"What? Impossible!" Dr. Wily snarled. He began to drive the Skullker in furious circles. "Where am I going to find them?"

Proto Man smiled and jerked his thumb towards the unused Golden Gate Bridge, nearly two miles of road supported by steel towers as tall as skyscrapers. A wicked grin spread across Dr. Wily's face. "On second thought…I have just the thing."

* * *

The door to Dr. Light's temporary laboratory slid up and Roll walked in, a Discman clipped to her belt. "You gotta hear this new song, Dr. Light. It's totally _twitchin'."_

"Uh…no thank you, Roll, my brainwaves are in tune with Beethoven," Dr. Light declined with a measured degree of tact. He was still at work at repairing Rush, Mega Man watching with knitted brows.

It wasn't that Roll had anything against Beethoven, but Dr. Light listened to nothing else. Surely that would drive someone nuts after awhile? _I know he'll like it once he hears it,_ she thought, discreetly switched out the Beethoven disc in Dr. Light's CD player with Cold Steel's new single.

"Aha, there's the problem!" Dr. Light proclaimed, yanking out Rush's audio processor and replacing it with a new one. Rush sat up, wagging his tail. Dr. Light held up the chip to the light. "Hmmm, seems to have been caused by an ultra-high frequency wave."

"I'll bet it has something to do with Cold Steel's music," said Mega Man.

Dr. Light nodded. "I'm sure you're right. If we can—" Dr. Light was cut off as a shrill alarm rang from his laptop on the worktable across the room. "That's the emergency scanner!"

"I'll check it out!" said Mega Man, dashing over to accept the transmission. His eyebrows shot up into his helmet. "I don't believe this—a navy destroyer is attacking the Golden Gate Bridge!"

"You better investigate, Mega Man," said Dr. Light. "I'll continue my analysis here with Roll."

Mega Man nodded. "C'mon, Rush—we gotta fly!"

Rush bounded off the lab table to Mega Man's side and transformed into a jet board. Together, they zoomed through the museum and out the front doors.

Dr. Light watched them go, then focused back on damaged audio processor in his palm, frowning in puzzlement. "If I can just analyze this carrier wave—" he began uncertainly. "Perhaps a bit of Beethoven will clear my mind."

Roll watched eagerly as Dr. Light turned on his CD-player. Cold Steel's new single blared forth in a shrill howl that rattled the boxy machine.

At the sound of the first chord, Dr. Light's eyes slipped out of focus. "Ahhh…must go to Mount Shasta..." he muttered to himself.

"Dr. Light?" Roll called nervously as Dr. Light marched stiffly towards the door. "Dr. Light! Where are you going?"

When Dr. Light didn't respond, she grabbed his shoulder. At her touch, Dr. Light turned swiftly and gave her a shove. Roll stumbled backward while Dr. Light continued on, unperturbed, as though there weren't any conscious thought in his head but to answer some mysterious, unheard call.

A chill ran down Roll's titanium spine. "He's turned into a—a zombie!"

* * *

The Golden Gate Bridge stretched like a long vermillion comb beneath Mega Man and Rush, empty of cars. The navy destroyer lurked in the bay directly below, its anti-aircraft turrets firing at the supports, shaking the bridge like an earthquake. As Rush flew closer, the turrets swiveled, training on them, and opened fire.

While Rush zipped in and out of their line of sight, Mega Man scanned the destroyer's deck. Blank-faced Navy officers were manning the guns. Something was controlling these humans as if they'd suddenly been transformed into robot drones. He dialed up the sensitivity of his helmet's ear plates, catching a familiar din underneath the whistling projectiles. _Cold Steel music!_

Mega Man fired at the destroyer's gun turrets, melting them into hunks of molten metal. Disarmed, the destroyer drifted motionless in the waves, no sound but the screeches of Cold Steel came from on board.

Keeping his blaster drawn, Mega Man looked back at the Golden Gate Bridge. Though parts of the road had crumpled into the ocean, it was still standing. He then checked his energy and felt his spirit sink when only half the plasma meter flashed yellow. He looked back to the bridge, spotting the Skullker hovering between the southern pair of tower suspenders. _Wily._ _I knew it._ _Time to find out what's going on._

"Hey Doc, get ready to go packing!" Mega Man shouted as Rush landed on the bridge.

Cut Man and Guts Man dropped from a wing on the Skullker.

"You're the one who's going packing, Mega Jerk," thundered Guts Man, cracking his knuckles. "You and your dumb dog!"

Rush growled and lunged for Guts Man, teeth bared, but Guts Man caught him midair and shoved him into a titanium oil drum, smashing the lid on top.

"Ha! So much for your dumb dog—you're next, Mega Man," Guts Man jeered, lifting the barrel over his head and heaving it toward Mega Man like Donkey Kong.

Mega Man was bowled backward into a solid steel guardrail, the barrel rolling down the pedestrian walkway as Rush's pitiful yelps vibrated from within. Mega Man shook his head to clear it.

"Guts Man may be strong, but I'm on the _cutting edge,_ " said Cut Man, branding his sheers.

But before he could advance further, a third figure dropped from the Skullker. Proto Man held up one hand, and Cut Man and Guts Man backed away from Mega Man like trained dogs.

"I got this," said Proto Man.

Mega Man held his ground. He still needed answers. "I knew Wily was behind those idiots in the '80s Rock costumes."

"What idiots?"

"Cold Steel!"

"Never heard of them."

"Uh-huh, and what about the Navy destroyer down there?"

"Not very patriotic. Sure saves us a lot of firepower and effort though."

"Shut up! They're brainwashed, just like those innocent people at the Cold Steel concerts," Mega Man said angrily.

"'Innocent?'" Proto Man laughed. "Did those people look _innocent_ to you?"

Mega Man hesitated. "…Be that as it may, Wily is stripping away their free will for his diabolical scheme."

"So? He's not hurting anyone." Proto Man smirked. With his scarf flapping over his shoulder in the wind like a pennant, he couldn't look more carefree.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Mega Man growled.

"I sleep like a baby." Proto Man cocked his head to the side as if regarding Mega Man pensively. "You know, none of this affects you directly. It never has, so why do you care?"

 _Why don't you?_ Mega Man thought, but he knew he'd never get straight answers from Proto Man. "Doesn't matter. I'm taking out whatever evil invention Wily's got cooking now, then Dr. Light will reprogram the Robot Masters to serve humanity once again." Mega Man raised his blaster.

Proto Man lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "That's not exactly moral, ya know."

"How so?"

"The moral thing to do would be to reprogram the Robot Masters with self-determination and let _them_ decide where their true loyalties lie."

"Don't get self-righteous with me! You're the ones reprogramming them in the first place!"

"Mega, make no mistake. Wily and I are criminals; _you're_ the one acting self-righteous."

Mega Man couldn't reply. Somehow, in a twisted way, he knew Proto Man was right. But he refused to relinquish his stance.

Proto Man seemed to have guessed his thoughts. "Guess there's only way to solve this," he said. "Combat: the oldest way to settle disputes."

"You mean the most primitive."

Proto Man drew a plasma cannon. Mega Man forced himself not to take a step back.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Mega Man asked.

"Yup."

With that, the fight broke out, one-on-one with Cut Man and Guts Man watching, Dr. Wily's Skullker looming over head. Mega Man gritted his teeth, concentrating hard on conserving his plasma power and avoiding Proto Man's shots. Their arena was a strip of concrete scarcely fifty feet across with short metal hand railings. If Mega Man knocked Proto Man off the bridge, he'd be sucked under the current of the deep water below. It would take him a long time to climb back, by which time Mega Man could defeat Cut Man and Guts Man, have both their weapons, and capture Dr. Wily.

But Proto Man was a much better fighter than Mega Man, and was always in control of the battle.

"You've had a rough past couple of months, huh? Being shrunk and inhabiting a Robot Master's body, all in a row," Proto Man said snidely as he fired a low-powered shot.

Mega Man rolled out of the way. "You know what's worse then all that? Having a lying and manipulative brother!" he hissed back. "That was really low tricking me into the transport chamber!"

"I think it was good for you," Proto Man replied evenly.

"Or maybe you thought you could trade brothers?" Mega Man asked lividly.

Proto Man clipped him across the shoulder, flipping Mega Man onto his back. For a nanosecond, Mega Man lay staring upward into the inside of Proto Man's plasma cannon, lit by the crackling plasma building within. He only just rolled away in time, the blast grazing him across his back, his plasma power reduced to thirty-six percent.

"Maybe I don't _want_ a brother," Proto Man said quietly.

Both Cold Steel and his dwindling plasma power were wiped from Mega Man's mind. He stared at Proto Man, who had paused, watching him. Proto Man may be evil, but at the same time he had always reached out to Mega Man. To hear Proto Man bluntly say that…

Mega Man fired angrily at Proto Man, but Proto Man darted away. Thirty-one percent. Mega Man could feel the energy in his circuits slowly sap away. He took off after Proto Man, chasing him, but Proto Man turned unexpectedly and snapped off a super-shot.

 _BLAM._ Mega Man stumbled backward as a plasma bolt exploded on his ribcage. Thirteen percent.

Proto Man regarded him in a cold, distant manner as Mega Man clutched his side, panting. The Robot Masters didn't dare interrupt during the lapses in battle. "If you join up with the Bad-bots, you'll like it. Trust me," Proto Man said, his voice low but still very distinct over the wind. "I can train you to be a real fighter, just like me."

Mega Man glared at him defiantly. "Proto Man, you're like a total stranger to me. I've never even seen you without your helmet. How can I trust you?"

"Mega Man...I'm not always going to ask."

Mega Man ignored him. He still had a chance, he just needed to push Proto Man over the edge, defeat Cut Man and Guts Man, and capture Dr. Wily. Somehow. But he was down to his last shred of plasma power, time to make this count. He whipped around the corner and fired.

Proto Man dodged both shots, looking clearly unimpressed, and—

_BLAM._

Mega Man's plasma energy faded to nothing as Proto Man shot him in the chest. Feeling dizzy, he fell to his knees. He'd lost. He had no plasma left to fire, he couldn't stand, and his internal systems were starting to crash. He heard Proto Man reform his blaster back into a hand, and the quiet clink of his footsteps as he walked to Mega Man's side.

"Fun and games are over, Mega Man."

Mega Man winced as a _Rolling Cutter_ whizzed through the air, but it was aimed over his head. A suspension cable landed in a coil next to him, then Proto Man began wrapping it around him, binding his arms to his sides.

Two large hands lift him high into the air. "Say hello to the fishes!" Guts Man growled as he heaved him over the guardrail.

But Mega Man was already unconscious.

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Continuity Note: It is not coincidence that 'Senator King' shares his name with the main antagonist from Rockman and Forte/Mega Man and Bass.


	25. Cold Steel, Part 3

When Roll arrived at the Golden Gate Bridge with Met and Eddie, pillars of smoke were rising from where the south towers once stood, and the broken bridge creaked and buckled in the wind. Black plasma scorches marred the tar. _Definitely signs of a mondo battle—and I don't see Mega anywhere,_ Roll thought. She landed her skycycle next to the guard rail. "Rush?"

The tinned sound of Rush whimpering issued from a super-steel oil drum. Roll drew a grinder from her utility arm to slice off its top like a soup can. Freed, Rush leapt out to lick Roll's face. "Down boy, where's Mega?" she asked, gently pushing away Rush's paws.

Rush bounded over to the edge of the bridge and began barking. Roll peered over guard rail down into the deep bay. _Not again._ "Met?"

Met scuttled to Roll's side in an instant. She hopped on to the ledge, took a moment balance on the thin rail, before looking over with a calculating expression. Then her retractable arms shot downward, waving like long silver threads in the wind before plunging through the water. Roll waited in tense silence as Met's arms continued to uncoil, a deep look of concentration on her face. She wondered if Met's arms were long enough to reach Mega Man at this distance, but finally Met's arms went taut like a fishing line snagged against a branch, and a second later Met began slowly reeling Mega Man toward the bridge. Roll helped pull an unconscious Mega Man back over the guardrail and laid him on the sidewalk. Rush whined, pawing at Mega Man's chest.

Roll slapped Mega Man's cheek lightly. "Mega? C'mon, wake up!" But Mega Man didn't move, and he felt cold to the touch. She put her fingers to her mouth and blew a shrill whistle. "Yo, Eddie!"

"You rang, robo-babe?" Eddie squealed excitedly, scrambling to join them.

"Mega's hurt, he needs an energy can," Roll said impatiently.

"Oh, and as weak as a sandcrab I'll bet. Not to worry. Up bup bup, Bzzzzzzz!"

The top of Eddie's helmet flipped open and spat out an energy can. Roll opened it and pressed it up to Mega Man's mouth. A second later Mega Man's eyes opened. He pushed the energy away, coughed up some water and shook his head. He sat up, looking from Roll then to the missing tower, then squeezed his eyes shut again, slamming his fist against the concrete. "Damn it."

"What happened?" Roll asked.

"Lost a game of plasma tag." Mega Man took off one of his bots to shake water out of it. "Thanks for finding me."

Roll bit her lip. "C'mon, let's go back to the lab...I've got some bad news."

* * *

"You should have destroyed him," Dr. Wily growled as the Skullker zoomed back to Mount Shasta with its new building materials in tow.

"I know what I'm doing," Proto Man said quietly, a small smile on his face as he casually examined the rim of his blaster.

"That blue dweeb is like a cockroach. If you don't cut off its head, it will just keep coming back," Dr. Wily muttered darkly.

 _"Relax,"_ Proto Man laughed, "Aside from mobbing tourists and touchy-feely hippies, we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Somewhere in Nevada stood a remote warehouse with boarded windows. A woman lay on the floor, hyperventilating through a cloth gag as she stared upward in unadulterated terror. Towering over her stood a two-story robot. It had the stature of a great, powerful ape with its arms welded together by the axel of a fifty-ton cylindrical roller. It bellowed like an angry bull and menaced forward on giant treads, sooty jets pouring from his exhaust pipes. On the catwalk above it a short middle-aged man in suede shoes was tied to a chair. Sweat streamed down his bruised face as he choked on the smoke rising from below.

Two robots stood casually next to the captive man, the first with a blaster drawn while his cohort leaned against the railing watching the mechanical behemoth below. "Maxwell. Numbers. Let's hear some," the first robot ordered.

"I've tried paying you off but you just keep taking," Maxwell wheezed defiantly. "I won't tell you anything."

"Even though your twenty-something girlfriend's about to become a meat lover's pizza, extra red sauce?" The first robot asked in mock-surprise. "Have a heart. Just tell me one lousy address and we can all go home."

"Better hurry, the big guy's getting antsy," the second robot remarked as the machine bellowed again and banged its roller against the ground with a thunderous crash.

Maxwell cringed. "I'll be ruined!"

"Shoulda quit dipping your greedy fingers into Gamma's wallet then." The first robot raised his weapon towards Maxwell's face. "Okay, what about _your_ life?"

Maxwell's head snapped to attention, and he weakly struggled to scoot his chair backward, away from the first robot. "Don't shoot—please—I'll tell you—I have a secret account at another bank under the name 'John Mckenzie.' Take it all, damn it!"

"Much obliged."

_BLAM._

Maxwell's head no longer sat on his shoulders. The first robot lowered his smoking arm cannon. "Damn surreal. Can you believe the gall on some of these guys, Burner Man? Almost gotta shove a blaster down their throat before they get wise."

"You didn't have to kill 'im, Ballade." Burner Man leapt down from the catwalk, the massive gas tanks on his back clinking together as he landed lightly on the floor. The giant machine growled and let out a burst of smoke but stopped advancing as Burner Man bent over the woman to cut her binding. He hoisted her to her feet by the elbow.

"I thought—I thought you were going to kill me," she giggled hysterically. "I really thought you were going to kill me!"

"Nah, we weren't going to kill you…we were just pretending to kill you," Burner Man chuckled. "It's all a game, like charades or bingo. Humans like playing games, right?"

The woman suddenly gave a violent shutter and fell limp with a weak sigh.

"Hey, wake up dollface." Burner Man put a hand to the woman's forehead, then withdrew it in revulsion, noting her grey skin. "Yech…Mad Grinder's exhaust got to her. Told ya we shoulda cracked a window," he called up to the catwalk.

"Take her outside," Ballade instructed. "If she doesn't come to, bury her at the junk yard with Maxwell."

"Aw jeese, why do I gotta do it?" Burner Man grumbled. "You're the one who got trigger happy!"

"Because I've got to report to Gamma," Ballade retorted haughtily. He turned his back on Burner Man and spoke into the communicator on his arm. "Hey boss, took care of Maxwell for you. Turned out he's been holding out after all." There was a pause as Ballade listened to a voice coming through the speakers in his helmet. "Who, that mad scientist that's been on the news? Yeah, I heard he's in California. Albert W. Wily, age forty-nine, likes to plan extravagant invasion plans that he can't pull off."

Another pause.

"...Are you sure? I think this could just fizzle out on its own…not like his world domination scheme is going anywhere." Ballade picked idly at the scabbing paint on a handrail as he listened. "Nah, I can do it, no prob. After all, what chance does mad science stand against the Syndicate? Ballade out." Ballade cut the transmission. "Hey Burner Man, just got a kill order from Gamma. I gotta go send the message."

To the few who knew of it, the Steel Crescent Syndicate seemed like a 'the lesser of evils' when it came to robot mobs—they did not traffic drugs or humans, they eliminated smaller gangs, and kept their illegal activities discreet, far away from the public eye. In exchange, the authorities looked the other way when another Syndicate controlled casino sprang up, and never kept tabs on their numbers.

The Syndicate could not tolerate any threat to their rule—and that included disruptions from mad science.

* * *

Mega Man and Roll were surprised to find Yuuta and Mary waiting for them in Dr. Light's laboratory when then returned to the Museum of Science.

"Hi! I thought I'd find you here—" Yuuta greeted with a wave. "Not that I'm following you, of course. Chief Fictus just wants me to keep an eye out. Not that he's making me tail you—" Yuuta stammered. His eyes awkwardly raked the ceiling and lab equipment as though hoping something would provide him with new words.

Mega Man got the drift.

Yuuta gave a stifled cough, then straightened officially. "I'm also investigating the disappearances happening across the Bay Area. This is Ms. Desmond, an eye witness," he said, introducing Mary. "Large groups of people are just leaving to travel north. The California State Police has never seen anything like this, and we were hoping Dr. Light could give us his scientific opinion. Have you heard of these disappearances?"

"Heard of it? I was there when it happened, twice!" Mega Man replied. Then he signed to Mary, _Hi Mary, it's Rock. We met at Golden Gate park._

Mary gave a small start. She looked curiously at Mega Man's face, and he could tell she was trying to put his image together with Rock's.

 _My human appearance is a secret between me and law enforcement,_ Mega Man added.

 _I won't tell anyone._ Mary signed back quickly.

Mega Man looked back at Yuuta. "I've actually been on this case for the past few days. Dr. Wily is behind the disappearances. I don't know how he's doing it yet, but I have a few leads. Unfortunately, Dr. Light has disappeared too. Roll, can you fill us in on this?"

"Well, I was here in the lab with Dr. Light when he left, just like the crowd at Cold Steel's concert," Roll said lamely.

"Wait, you just let Dr. Light leave?"

"What was I suppose to do?" Roll said unhappily. "I couldn't hold him back, and you weren't answering your communicator! I had to find you. It was awful, like he had suddenly become possessed, just like the teenagers in _Return of the Cranial Slug Invaders, part two."_

Mega Man sighed. "Okay, what exactly happened just before Dr. Light disappeared?"

"Dr. Light was about to listen to his Beethoven disc—but I switched it with Cold Steel." Roll ejected Cold Steel's disc and handed it to Mega Man.

Mega Man frowned at the CD. "Their music zapped Dr. Light, just like all the other humans!" His eyes darted over to Mary, who was watching him intently. "Except _you,_ Mary. Dr. Light's theory was right! The music contains some some sort of mind-control signal, but Mary isn't affected because she doesn't hear it! Now I'm sure Cold Steel are really Dr. Wily's robots in disguise."

"Or maybe they just got mixed up with the wrong people," Roll interjected.

Mega Man gave Roll a severe look. "Roll, who told you about this band anyway?"

"Um…Proto Man did?" Roll answered with chagrin.

Mega Man decided that getting mad at Roll wouldn't help anyone. "The only thing we still don't know is where Wily is taking everyone."

Mary tapped Mega Man on the shoulder. _I read Jude's lips when he left the park. He said 'Go to Mount Shasta,'_ she signed.

"That's it!" Mega Man exclaimed, smiling. "Wily's taking everyone to Mount Shasta," he relayed to Yuuta, who didn't read sign language.

"Wait, Mount Shasta? Why there?" Yuuta asked.

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out." Mega Man said determinedly.

"I'll report this to Chief Fictus," Yuuta said.

 _I want to come too,_ Mary signed.

Mega Man didn't see any harm in this, and nodded. "Okay, let's meet in Sacramento."

As they were were leaving, Roll pulled Mega Man aside. "I'm sorry," she said, giving his arm a squeeze. "Let's just get along again. I know I complain about your constant nagging, but you were right about everything, and the truth is I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around."

Mega Man nodded. "I'm sorry too. C'mon, let's go rescue Dr. Light."

* * *

Dr. Wily had assigned Cut Man and Guts Man to oversee the human slaves that were slowly descending upon Mount Shasta. Their objective was to build a tall communications tower to broadcast Cold Steel's signal around the world, but Cut Man and Guts Man were facing challenges with human laborers.

Work was constantly disrupted as humans needed frequent breaks to eat, drink, sleep, or use the restroom (the nearest one two miles down hill at the foot of the mountain). It took four to carry one girder, and even then they were very slow about hauling it into the construction site. Worst of all, their workmanship was shoddy and imperfect, and Cut Man and Guts Man spent most of their time going around and correcting what they had done poorly.

"No, no, just let me handle it," Cut Man said in aggravation, taking a jackhammer from a man who had been using it to drill spirals around the base of the tower. "These humans are pretty dumb, huh?" Cut Man called to Guts Man as he watched the humans mill around stupidly, their stances stooped so their arms swung out before them.

"...I don't think Wily knows what he's doing," Guts Man rumbled back.

* * *

Mega Man and Rush arrived at the California State Police Station before Yuuta arrived in his patrol car, so he went up ahead to Fictus's office.

Fictus sat at a small, sparse desk with one computer. Against the other wall of the room stood an oil-stained lab table with deconstructed robo-officer parts lying on top, one of the heavy rotary cannons sitting next to a red chest filled with shiny, neat rows of mechanic tools. It looked half like an office, and half like a workshop. As Mega Man entered, Fictus quickly tabbed down a window on his computer, kicked an open filing cabinet drawer shut, and gave Mega Man a withering look as though he had caught him snooping.

"I do not recall inviting you back," Fictus said dryly.

Mega Man looked around the office curiously. "So the California robo-officers are your creations?"

"What are you doing here?" Fictus prompted coldly, pointedly conveying he was not interested in idle chit-chat.

Mega Man's eyes returned to Fictus. "Sorry to interrupt your work, sir, but I have some urgent information about the disappearances in California. Right now, Dr. Wily is broadcasting music that contains a mind-control signal that he's using to control humans. If you don't believe me, check the satellite surveillance of Golden Gate Bridge."

Fictus gave him a measuring look before turning back to his computer and opening a video feed. His hard eyes darted back and forth from the images on the screen with concern.

"Most of that damage was caused by a Navy Destroyer," Mega Man added hastily.

"And you believe Wily is behind this?"

"Without any doubt, sir. I need you to cut all radio communication so we can try to contain this damage before Dr. Wily can broadcast it to more people."

Fictus mulled over what Mega Man had said. "What's your plan to find Wily?"

"I have one clue: Mount Shasta. That's where everyone who's been affected is headed. You'll have to stay here," Mega Man added. "We still don't know how to snap the humans out of it, so if you get brainwashed, you'll be no help to anyone."

Fictus nodded, then leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "It seems as though you've brought a nuisance with you to California," he said coldly. "You have a job to do, Mega Man. Take down Dr. Wily, then get out of my state."

* * *

Mega Man left the office, wondering what he had ever done to get on Fictus's bad side. He felt safe confiding this suspicion to Yuuta, who was waiting outside with Mary and Roll. "I'm really starting to think Chief Fictus hates me."

"Don't take it personally, he treats everyone that way. Rules the California State Police with an iron fist," Yuuta said reassuringly, then he gave a brief shutter. "On my first day, I made the mistake of addressing him as Chief 'Ficus,' like the tree. He'll never forget, he has scary-smart memory. His mission in life is to crack down on crime once and for all. No family, no friends—his job's all he's got," Yuuta said with soft chuckle. "So really, don't take it personally. Fictus just isn't a people person."

* * *

As part of their great mind control tour, Cold Steel had relocated to a small town country bar at the base of Mount Shasta.

Unbeknownst to them, it would be their final concert.

"I think you should ask her out," Spark Man said from behind the curtain as they set up back stage. "She digs our band and seems totally into you."

Gyro Man didn't find this funny. "I was kidding around!" he said nervously as he fumbled to get his bass strap over both his costume and the propeller on his back. "Everyone knows that, right?"

"Yeah, you were kidding around, and then got lucky!" Spark Man cackled. "I think you two would be cute together!"

"Just drop it," Gyro Man said in a low, serious voice. "She's odd. Plus, I do not want to die. If what I hear from the other 'bots is true, Proto Man isn't one of us, he's a Light-bot, and has a psycho temper. If he finds out his sister kissed me, he'll kill me."

"Really? I don't think that's true, he's too chill."

Gyro Man shook his head. "I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen to us!"

Their conversation was interrupted as a girl slipped into the stage wing. She walked up to Gemini Man who was sulking moodily in a corner and pressed a folded note into his hand. "I was told to give you this."

"'Kay thanks."

"Hey...do you want an autograph or something?" Gyro Man asked.

But the girl fled the stage without answering. Gyro Man watcher her go, perplexed. Usually when fans snuck back to meet their stage personas they traveled in packs, tripping over each other and giggling, asking for autographs before running off in shrieks of laughter.

Gemini Man unfolded the note. It was bare save for one thing.

"I don't get it," Gemini Man said as Spark Man and Gyro Man peered over his shoulder. "Is that a drawing or something?"

"Looks kinda like a banana," said Spark Man.

"Or maybe it's a boat, like a canoe," Gyro Man added, taking the note from Gemini Man and rotating it on its side. "Or a fang if you tilt it back the other way."

"Crazy humans," Gemini Man grumbled, rolling his eyes.

They decided it was a banana, and the Syndicate calling card sent by Ballade (a drawing of a crescent) ended up crumpled and forgotten on the ground.

**_To be continued..._ **


	26. Cold Steel, Part 4

Dr. Wily's future mind-control radio tower was contained within a vertical shaft hollowed out from one of Mount Shasta's peaks. The interior was pleasantly warm, partly shielded from the wind and cold from outside and partly because Mount Shasta was a dormant volcano.

"Construction is right on schedule," Cut Man announced promptly as Dr. Wily and Proto Man climbed off the bottom of a long ladder that lead into the shaft.

"Excellent." Dr. Wily's eyes slid up the tall black lattice that stretched upward through the blasted rock. "As soon as Dr. Light has completed the power booster, we'll raise the transmitter tower and broadcast Cold Steel around the world."

They continued on to an underground control room built into the rock. Radio equipment was piled around the walls, and a row of windows looked out onto the the radio tower's base. Dr. Light stooped over a tangle of complex lab equipment, but he straightened attentively as Proto Man and Dr. Wily entered. "Your power-booster is complete, Dr. Wily," he announced in a monotone drawl.

 _"Eeexcellent,"_ Dr. Wily said again, flashing a malicious grin at Dr. Light. "With your genius under my control, no one can stop me. Now, raise the transmitter."

"Yes, your imperial eminence," Dr. Light answered without inflection. He pushed the lever on one of the computer counsels. Outside, the tower extended upward like a scissor lift, its full height extending far beyond the opening of the shaft.

"What else can I do for you, o deserving one?" Dr. Light asked Dr. Wily.

"Ooooh, I'm so glad you asked, my faithful assistant and _second_ best scientist in the world," Dr. Wily simpered. "Activate the transmission generator, jack up the power to fifty-billion watts! Now, to turn the rest of the human race into my personal robots."

Dr. Light tapped at the terminal's keyboard, and the machines around the room began to hum loudly. The mind-control broadcast had begun. After Dr. Light had finished, he turned back toward them.

Proto Man peered curiously into the eyes of his creator. Dr. Light stared blankly ahead, oblivious to Proto Man and the world around him. Proto Man turned away, feeling indifferent. _Just like old times._

"Isn't this amazing, Proto Man?" Dr. Wily said happily. "We are living large and in charge while those fools out there grovel!"

"Yeah, it's great," Proto Man replied distractedly as he dug through a supply cabinet stuffed in the corner. "Hey, are we out of energy cans up here?"

But Dr. Wily wasn't paying attention, his eyes fixed on Dr. Light. "What do you make of all of this, Tom? More than you ever imagined your _humble_ lab assistant could accomplish, yes?" he sneered tauntingly. "More than what even _you_ could ever accomplish with your simple-minded ambitions and your _pathetic_ ethical philosophies! Behold what my science has harnessed, and what you are being left without! This is only the opening act! Tomorrow I will till the land and make it my own, and the sun shall never set on _Wily's_ Empire! Puw-haha-ha ha!"

"Don't think he hears you, Doc." Proto Man sighed and turned towards the door. "I'm gunna go recharge, comm-call me if anything comes up."

Dr. Wily waved Proto Man impatiently out, his eyes still on Dr. Light. "Activate the voice-synthesizer!" he barked. Dr. Light complied obediently. "Now to transmit my words to mind-control signals and give the humans my first imperial decree." Dr. Wily cleared his throat, then grabbed the broadcasting microphone. "Attention all humans, destroy Mega Man _on sight."_

* * *

"It sure is a big mountain, Dr. Wily could be anywhere!" Roll commented loudly over the wind. She and Mega Man were jetting side by side above the pine forests, the frosty peaks of Mount Shasta sticking out like jagged teeth on the horizon before them.

"There's a logging camp down there," Mega Man said, pointing to a clearing not far from Mount Shasta's base. "Let's find out if they've seen anything suspicious."

They landed on the mossy ground between stacks of felled timber and a cable skidder with the words 'Stoney Ridge Lumbering' written across its side. The lumberjacks were breaking for lunch on a ring of stumps, a portable radio sitting between them playing a folksy banjo tune. Mega Man approached the foreman. "Excuse me Mister—"

The man gave a startled yelp and tumbled off his stump. His eyes darted fearfully towards Mega Man, but then he relaxed, chuckling nervously. "Oh god—you scared the living daylights out of me!—When I heard your metallic footsteps—for a second I thought Metal Man was back." He brushed the dirt off the seat of his pants before settling back down on the stump. "Now, what can I do for ya?" he asked in an amiable voice.

Mega Man blinked, but decided not to ask who Metal Man was. _One problem at a time._ "Have you heard or seen anything strange around here lately?"

"Like starry-eyed zombies, or really boffo heavy metal music?" Roll supplied.

"Nothing here but blue sky, big trees, and good ol' country and western," the foreman replied. "...and no accidents in ninety-nine days." he added. "Almost got a streak goin' of one hundred."

The radio's banjo music suddenly cut to the harsh chords of Cold Steel. The emotion wiped from the foreman's face as he rose to his feet, the half eaten bologna sandwich falling out of his hand. "Destroy Mega Man!" he called. The other lumberjacks were also standing up, their lunches forgotten as they swarmed towards Mega Man and Roll like flies.

"Aw crap." Mega Man's eyes darted uncertainly between the lumberjacks as they staggered forward, emitting brainless groans. "Think it's time to go."

He and Roll hastily retreated to where they had left Rush and the skycyle and departed from the camp, the lumberjacks reaching towards them as if they could snatch them out of the sky. "We don't have much time if Wily's taking over the local radio frequencies out here too," Mega Man said darkly.

* * *

As there was little more they could do to help Mega Man from the police station, Yuuta offered to drive Mary to her mother's house in the suburbs to wait for news about the Cold Steel victims.

About a mile outside the city, a lime-green roadster with its top rolled down suddenly cut them off, its radio blaring so loud that Mary could feel the beat reverberating up through the metal frame of the police patrol car. She had only felt this rhythm once before, and dread clutched her stomach.

She looked nervously over at Yuuta, who's cheery face had suddenly hardened. He must have been able to hear the music through the windows. The patrol car lurched into a sharp u-turn, slamming Mary against the window in the unexpected change in direction. She glanced over in alarm and reproach, but Yuuta didn't notice, his foot stamping down on the gas.

Mary gulped as the speedometer climbed past ninety miles per hour, and knew they were on their way to Mount Shasta.

* * *

Proto Man picked his way carefully through the icy crevices as he crossed down the side of Mount Shasta. "Proto Man to Spark Man," he called into his communicator. "I'm going to swing by the stage in a few, do you guys have any energy cans stashed there?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Cool, thanks."

"No prob, anything for the brother of Cold Steel's biggest fan and the hottest robo-girl in combat boots."

Proto Man stopped dead in his tracks. "...Say that again?"

"I said, 'No prob, anything for the brother of Cold Steel's biggest fan and the hottest robo-girl in combat boots.'"

"...Spark Man, did you mean to let that slip?"

There was a small pause, then Spark Man began to chuckle. "Oh wow, you're totally right, I shouldn't have. Whoops. Um. Gottago."

His communicator hissed to silence.

It took Proto Man's advanced robotic brain, capable of running intricate calculations and solving complex cyphers, a full thirty seconds to fully process what he had just heard.

The knuckles in Proto Man's hands popped loudly as he unconsciously balled them into tight fists. Yes, it was Proto Man who had suggested Cold Steel to Roll, but it had been a joke, he hadn't expected anything serious to come out of it. Thoughts of Roll together with one of Dr. Wily's robots flashed through his mind, and he began to well up in protective anger.

But Roll wouldn't _really_ fall for Cold Steel, he reassured himself, she wasn't _that_ stupid. Then again, she was probably the only living being who could withstand Cold Steel's music...

Proto Man paced back and forth along the hillside grass, considering this unexpected variable. _Roll can date whoever she wants, just as long as its not a punk-ass idiot,_ he thought reasonably.

The only problem was that Skull Fortress was full of punk-ass idiots. If Roll ever joined Dr. Wily's army...

As he mulled this over, the faint sound of a jet whine came across the fields towards Mount Shasta. Proto Man ducked into the shadow of a tree and watched grimly as Mega Man and Roll flew past above, obviously on the trail of Dr. Wily. He didn't like it, but he knew what he had to do, even if it meant abandoning his hopes of one day having his sister join Dr. Wily.

* * *

"We must be getting close," Mega Man muttered as they reached the first broad face of Mount Shasta. Suddenly Rush's ears perked up, and he gave a low howl. "That's it boy, he's tuned into Wily's signal!"

Mega Man looked down. Standing like a spire on top of one of peaks sat a jet black radio tower.

"So that's it, Dr. Wily's built a giant radio transmitter! I bet he's gonna broadcast Cold Steel around the world to turn everyone into human robots," he shouted over to Roll. "I've got just enough power to blow the top of that tower—that'll put Wily's big mind-control device out of commission."

Mega Man watched the humans struggling at the foot of the tower with the heavy girders that had once been part of the Golden Gate Bridge, each moaning softly. He frowned. "No sign of Dad. We gotta get those humans out of the way so they don't get hurt when I destroy the tower."

"I'll take care of that, brother." Roll glided her skycycle downward until she hovered directly above the humans. "Hey everybody, Mega Man's over that way!" she shouted.

"Get Mega Man!" The humans chanted as one. Robbed completely of their free will, it seemed that they were completely opened to suggestion, and they followed her like a heard of sheep down the snowy slope.

Mega Man hid in the underbrush with Rush, waiting for the humans to completely clear from the broadcasting station before he made his next move.

* * *

After luring the first group of humans far away from the tower, Roll returned to the rocky cliffside and spotted a colorful line of figures. Beef Shawarma, Sparky Mark, and Pollux were filing through the underbrush toward a deserted town, a girder hoisted over their shoulder.

 _Cold Steel! So they're under Dr. Wily's command too. I knew they weren't really robots!_ Roll turned her skycycle to follow the band. _Maybe I can get answers from them, or at least see where they're headed—_

Something dropped from an overhanging cliff and landed heavily onto the skycycle's hood.

"Proto Man!" Roll cried in surprise and anger. She turned the skycycle into a quick barrel roll, but Proto Man clung tightly like a professional bull rider. "Get off!"

Proto Man gave her a small, tired smile. "I'm not here to fight, just stopping by to give you some advice, then I'm leaving. I hate to butt into your personal life, but you really shouldn't hang around weird guys you don't know very well, like Cold Steel. Your older brother will have a fit."

"It's not Mega Man's business," Roll said acidly.

"I was talking about me."

Roll froze. No. No no no, he did _not_ just go there. "No!" she shouted aloud. "That's just weird!"

"What's weird?"

"You! Why's it so important for you to be part of our family?"

Proto Man gave a small start. "It's not," he fumbled hastily, "But that's how things are. Look, just stay away from me, Cold Steel, or any of the Bad-bots, alright?"

Then he leaped off the skycycle, tumbling toward the snowy slopes.

Roll threw on the reverse thrusters to stop sharply. "Hey Proto Man!" she shouted downward as Proto Man retreated into the woods. "There's something you gotta know: Mega Man hates you, and he will stop at nothing to see you locked up!"

Proto Man paused, his head tilted slightly backward toward Roll, but then he left, just as he said he would.

Roll fumed silently in midair. If Proto Man included Roll in his siblings, _fine,_ that was his delusion, but it didn't change her feelings toward him not one iota.

She turned her skycycle back around. She was going to lose Cold Steel if she didn't hurry.

* * *

Proto Man reached the mountain venue of Cold Steel's last performance before the Robot Masters and entered alone.

He knew as soon as he stepped inside the deserted country bar that something was up. He felt by the sixth sense one only acquired by being an experienced battle robot that someone he couldn't see or hear was also in the bar.

Proto Man masked his footfalls as they fell on the wooden floor, examining the room for the intruder's hiding spot. There was the bar, the tarp-covered equipment on the dusty stage, and the rafters. All was still. In the grungy stage wing behind a dilapidated keyboard something white caught his eye amongst the dust and old scraps of trash. Proto Man edged toward it for a closer look.

On the floor was the slip of paper Gyro Man, Spark Man, and Gemini Man had discarded. Proto Man correctly identified the drawing as a crescent, the Steal Crescent Syndicate's calling card.

A backstage door creaked. Proto Man's head snapped up just in time to see a robotic foot whisk outside into the sunlight. Proto Man darted after it in full tilt pursuit.

If he had stayed longer, he may have noticed the spherical bomb suction-cupped to the stage.

* * *

"Hey Gyro Man, your robo-fangirl is following us." Spark Man laughed wickedly.

Gyro Man glanced over his shoulder, then went ridged and quickly stared ahead. "Oh _super-hazardous-icy-tarmac._ Don't look back at her, maybe she'll go away."

He, Spark Man, and Gemini Man dumped their girder and pushed their way into the country bar.

An explosion ripped through the building with a defining boom, the rafters crashing down on their heads as black smoke belched into the air.

Gyro Man, Gemini Man, and Spark Man fought their way out of the debris.

"Holy altimeters, why'd the stage blow up?" Gyro Man asked, looking around in shock.

Gemini Man wasn't hurt, but he was surprised and perpetually in a bad mood. "What'd you do?" he demanded Spark Man accusingly.

"Me? Nothing!"

"Gyro Man?"

"Don't look at me, man. I'm into freedom, beauty, truth, and love, not explosions."

"Hey!" Roll parked the skycycle in the frosty dirt road, looking dumbstruck at them. Standing in the shreds of Cold Steel's costumes stood three strange-looking Robot Masters. "Are you guys Wily-bots?"

"Uhhhhh...yeah. Duh," Gyro Man answered bluntly. "Good thing too or else that explosion would have blown us into Kibbles n' Bits. By the way, you and I are nothing," he added quickly. "I could never date Proto Man's sister, I like life too much."

"What? I'm not Proto Man's sister!" Roll snapped in disgust. Was Proto Man telling everyone that she was? _Why?_

"Oh really?" Gyro Man asked, his eyebrows raising. "Whew! That's a relief. I guess we _could_ date then."

"NO!" Roll bellowed. "You 'bots know nothing about metal, you're just a bunch of robo-phonies!"

"Oh yeah?" Gemini Man shouted back suddenly. His black eyes were sparking furiously. "Well you can kiss my record-selling ass! Cold Steel just went platinum!"

"Whoa, calm down Gemini," Gyro Man interceded.

"Yeah man, cut her some slack," Spark Man piped in.

"She's slamming our band!" Gemini Man snarled.

"Dude, I thought you _hated_ being in Cold Steel," Gyro Man reminded him.

"I do, but it's all I got..." Gemini Man replied in a quieter, broken voice.

Gyro Man and Spark Man were moved by Gemini Man's confession. "That's not true, you're a wonderful robot Gemini," Gyro Man said, "And I'm sure Dr. Wily's gonna give you a lot more work in the future."

Roll glared at them. "I can't believe Wily is dumb enough to use losers like you for a fake metal band in the first place. What kind of front for world domination is that anyway? This is a new low! You guys are his worst robots yet; you're suppose to be fighting Mega Man, not trying to sell bogus metal records!"

Gemini Man, Gyro Man, and Spark Man exchanged bewildered glances.

"Hold the phone. Wily's trying to take over the world, not start a rock band?" Gemini Man shouted finally.

"Well it does explains why you and Spark Man have weapons instead of hands, and why I'm as tone-deaf as a tuna," said Gyro Man.

"You think she's telling us the truth?" Spark Man asked Gyro Man hesitantly.

"I don't know, everything I thought I knew is a lie..."

"That's it, I'm done!" Gemini Man shouted. "I'm sick of the guitar and our dumb fanbase. I mean, what the hell is wrong with the human race? They are just _waiting_ to be conquered! _Screw_ the rock star shit! Let's start our own revolution—a _robot_ revolution! If I'm going to kill someone today besides Gyro Man, it might as well be Mega Man!"

Roll, realizing what she started, took a step back. Then she raised her utility arm. "Since you're Wily-bots, I'm gonna kick your asses for true rockers everywhere!"

"Right on, let's do this," Gyro Man said. He took a step forward towards Roll.

"Whoa, really Gyro Man?" Spark Man asked in surprise.

"I don't want to hurt her," Gyro Man conceded, "But dude, I'm _waaaaay_ more scared of what Dr. Wily will do to us when he finds out our cover's been blown. Have you seen that dude's eyebrows? Plus he's evil."

"I'm with you, Gyro Man!" Gemini Man roared approvingly, lifting his blaster arm. "Let's show this rocker wannabe what we're really made of!"

The Robot Masters advanced, leaving behind the burning stage and entering the icy street. Gyro Man stepped forward first, the propeller on his back whirling furiously. It didn't produce Air Man-force winds, but the whirling blades looked sharp. Roll drew a sledge hammer and braced herself, but before Gyro Man had gotten within ten paces, he slipped and fell on the ice anticlimactically.

Spark Man was also teetering, his electrode arms waving in the air like windmills. "Whoa, it sure is slick—"

"No, don't—" Gemini yelled. Too late, Spark Man lost his balance, crashed into him, and they fell in a tangle on top of Gyro Man.

Roll laughed loudly, clutching her sides and pointing at them. "What a bunch of idio— _Whaaaa!"_ She had slipped and fallen on the ice too.

A red figure suddenly appeared at Gemini Man's side.

"Can't stay to chat, very busy," Proto Man said cheerfully as he copied his _Gemini Laser._

"HEY!" Gemini Man protested indignantly.

"Proto Man!" Roll shouted, staggering to her feet.

Proto Man glanced up and smirked. "Told ya to stay away from Cold Steel," he said to Roll. "Now go home."

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm in the middle of destroying them!"

"Oh, really? In that case, good luck." Proto Man darted away as quickly as he had come. They watched him go, stunned.

"Dude, did Proto Man just steal your weapon and bail on us in the middle of a battle?" Spark Man asked.

"What the hell! He's Dr. Wily's second-in-command, he can't do that!" Gemini Man shouted.

"Proto Man's one freaky dude," whistled Gyro Man.

Roll and the Robot Masters looked back at each other.

"Oh right, we were going to fight," said Gyro Man.

* * *

Now armed with _Gemini Laser_ , Proto Man was ready to face the Syndicate robot who had left the calling card. He knew the robot was dangerous, but subtlety was not the robot's strong suit. Proto Man followed a path of broken foliage and snapped branches across the mountainside. Eventually he heard crashing ahead and knew he was closing in on his target.

But before Proto Man could overtake the Syndicate robot, he broke through the trees into the clearing of a logging camp where all was silent. He stalked quietly forward, searching for movement. The door to the lumber mill stood ajar, and Proto Man entered. It smelled strongly of saw dust. Rows of lineshaft roller conveyors and machinery with circular saws the size of wagon wheels sat motionless in the darkness.

"You wouldn't attack our robots then hide like a coward, would you?" Proto Man called.

No reply.

Proto Man stepped further into the room, his ears straining, and spied a hole blasted into the steel ceiling, creating a dark opening into the floor above. It was the only secure hiding spot completely out of his line of sight from anyone on the first floor. Proto Man wouldn't be able to get a straight shot up there without getting ambushed first, which he was certain was the Syndicate robot's plan.

But Proto Man had a secret weapon. He fired _Gemini Laser_ at one of the saws. The long laser bounced at an angle like a beam of light reflected off a mirror and shot through the hole in the ceiling. Someone gave a sharp cry of pain, and the Syndicate robot dropped heavily to the floor.

The robot whipped around and fired a sphere with three golden suction cup attachments before darting further into the lumber mill between stacks of processed wood. The projectile missed Proto Man completely, but the front of the lumber mill exploded when it touched a wall.

Proto Man was blown forward. A wave of stinging energy passed through him, sapping thirty percent of his plasma power. He crashed into a stack of freshly felled maple trunks, but sprung quickly to his feet as another bomb flew over his shoulder, ripping the lineshaft rollers to shreds.

He followed the Syndicate robot through the stacks of wooden planks, his plasma cannon lighting up darkness like a strobe as he fired. Proto Man caught a brief gleam of indigo armor and a and a helmet adorned with a gold lune-shaped crest as the robot weaseled his way to the back of the saw mill.

"This isn't over yet, Wily-bot!" the robot roared angrily as he reached the back door.

"Then get back here and we'll finish it!" Proto Man called back brightly.

The back door banged open and close, and the robot was gone.

Proto Man decided not to pursue him any farther. Leaving Dr. Wily on his own too long was disastrous, and he was also certain the robot wouldn't attack again without backup.

Proto Man smirked and strolled leisurely out of the half-destroyed lumber mill to head back to the broadcasting station.

* * *

No form of protest could wake Yuuta from his brainwashed trance, not could Mary escape as he dragged out of the car and up Mount Shasta. He had fifty pounds of muscle over her and was a trained cop on top of that, but she struggled bitterly anyway.

Luckily for her, a rescue mission was underway. Chief Fictus came suddenly out of the trees like a shadow, a pair of pink earplugs in his ears. He judo chopped Yuuta's wrist, forcing him to let go of Mary who quickly clambered away. Yuuta lurched at his new target, but Chief Fictus pistol-whipped him on the head, and Yuuta fell heavily to the ground.

Fictus waved Mary to follow him, and the two tore off back down the mountain. They passed many of the brainwashed humans, who watched them with hollow expressions. As Mary and Fictus were the only humans left unaffected by Cold Steel's music, it looked pretty hopeless, but when they reached the base of the mountain, Mary noticed that Fictus had brought backup.

* * *

"Okay, now that we've relocated the stage of battle to someplace that's not so slippery—'' Gyro Man announced, "—We can finish this."

The three Robot Masters had already forgotten they used to be Cold Steel, and likewise Roll had forgotten she was their biggest fan. They only seemed intent on tearing each other apart, and Roll had to admit—these circuit-heads weren't so bad now that they'd united in battle. She used a line of cable stored in her utility arm to jam up Gyro Man's blade, she sprayed Spark Man with super adhesive to temporarily neutralize his electrodes, and to Gemini Man she delivered a calf kick. He flew backward and hit the thick trunk of a redwood, which showered him with snow.

Though it helped that Gemini Man was unarmed, the battle was still unbalanced in favor of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. Their armor was thick and difficult to damage, even with Roll's deadly diamond saws, which she was running low on. _I sure could use a blaster right about now..._

As if answering her call, a squadron of Fictus's Californian robo-officers burst from the trees in a neat line, raising their rotary cannons as a unit.

At the sudden hail storm of lasers, Gyro Man, Gemini Man, and Spark Man fled, shielding their heads with their arms. Roll let out a whoop and waved as the robo-officers marched forward to drive the Robot Masters away.

* * *

After the last of the brainwashed humans finally ambled away from the radio tower, Mega Man and Rush broke out of hiding and jetted toward the tall lattice structure.

"Cut Man, Guts Man!" Dr. Wily screamed in rage to the communicator in the control room. "It's Mega Man! He's trying to destroy my tower. Stop him!"

He dropped the communicator with a snarl, then whirled to sneer at Dr. Light. "You're foolish little robot is at it again. It's too bad he is not more like your first android...I would love to have the _blue_ bomber at my side. But, since he's not, I'll just have to order your obedient Robot Masters to tear him apart." Dr. Wily gave a howl of bitter laughter.

Dr. Light stared ahead and said nothing.

* * *

Mega Man pointed his plasma cannon toward the giant transmitter perched on top of the radio tower.

"Hey Mega Man! Time to clip your wings!" A voice called leeringly.

A _Rolling Cutter_ slashed through Rush's jet engine. Rush yelped and began to sink downward, his jet thrusters spluttering. Mega Man glared as Guts Man and Cut Man shot up from the opening below using jetpacks, the pair ascending upon him like giant, annoying mosquitos.

"Rush, get to safety!" Mega Man ordered as he leaped onto the lattice.

Cut Man and Guts Man landed on an iron support just above Mega Man, blocking him from reaching the top. "You're history Mega Man!" Guts Man belowed, breaking one of the heavy girdles away from the tower.

Mega Man scrambled around the corner just in time as Guts Man slammed the girder down like a giant switch, the tower ringing with an earsplitting clang. Then Mega Man swung by his arms into the tower's open center and twisted mid air to fire at Cut Man and Guts Man before landing on the other side. The plasma ripped through their jetpacks and sent them plummeting into the mountain shaft with twin cries of surprise.

With that last setback out of the way, Mega Man fired at the satellite dish on the summit of the tower, which broke off and fell earthward with a low-pitched ring. Then he fired three super shots down at the tower's feet. As the whole tower came crashing down like a gigantic model made of toothpicks, Mega Man leaped to the safety of a nearby pine tree.

He had done it—Dr. Wily's broadcasting station was destroyed.

* * *

Dr. Light blinked and rubbed his eyes, a thundering headache rolling through his head. When he opened them again, he was surprised to see he was in a dark dingy radio room, Dr. Wily fuming like a boiling tea kettle next to the video feed from one of his spybats. "No, no no! My tower! It's all those robots fault!" he screeched. "Why am I surrounded by fools?"

"Maybe because that's all you know how to build, Dr. Wily," Dr. Light said in a superior tone, quietly slipping out the door.

* * *

As he returned from the lumber mill, Proto Man saw the dark plume of smoke rising from Dr. Wily's control tower, then found what was left of Cold Steel huddled underneath a pile of scrap metal at the entrance to the tunnel leading into Mount Shasta's secret base. "What are you three doing?"

"I'm not going to lie," answered Gyro Man, "We are hiding from your sister and her killer robo-cop friends."

The corner of Proto Man's mouth twitched into a smile. "Get back to the Skullker."

As the three beaten Robot Masters limped away, Proto Man's communicator began to beep. "Saw you lost control of the humans," Proto Man said calmly before Dr. Wily could speak.

"Where were you?" Dr. Wily demanded. "Cut Man and Guts Man were useless! I told you that meddling blue titanium nitwit would foil things again!"

"Something came up…one of our pals from the Syndicate wanted to make our acquaintance."

The harshness in Dr. Wily's voice faded. "Well?"

"I took him out."

There was a doubtful pause. "Are you sure?"

An edge entered Proto Man's voice. "I'm back here in one piece, aren't I?"

"Never mind that, it's clear our operations here are _kaput._ But he who broadcasts and runs away lives to broadcast another day. I still have this small mind control device…we'll just go and start all over again. In just a few minutes, I'll start broadcasting again!"

Proto Man looked back to the mouth of the cave and noticed someone was approaching. He drew his blaster. "Hey Doc, you don't have that long."

* * *

Brushing pine needles off his armor, Mega Man looked up to a small ominous crack that lay in the mountain, the entrance to Dr. Wily's secret broadcasting base. Rush bounded to his side, panting excitedly, but Mega Man motioned him back. "Stay here boy."

Leaving Rush sitting obediently at the edge of the forest, Mega Man took the trek back up to Mount Shasta. As he approached the cliffside entrance, Proto Man stepped out of the tunnel and into the light, a blaster drawn. Mega Man stiffened.

"You're not looking too good, Mega Man. Walk away," Proto Man advised.

But Proto Man didn't look very good either in Mega Man's opinion, as though he had just stepped out of some other battle. "No. Let me through to Dr. Wily or I'll fight you," he replied, drawing a blaster.

"Let's fight."

Proto Man fired, the plasma cannon report echoing across the peaks until it sounded like distant thunder. Mega Man dove out of the way, drawing Proto Man out into the open. They traded a few shots, neither one hitting, until Mega Man retreated behind a rock outcropping, panting. He'd run out of energy again. He waited, but he couldn't hear Proto Man. He only had one option left. He knew he couldn't beat Proto Man in this state, but maybe if he snuck past Proto Man and got a head start down the tunnel—

As Mega Man edged around the boulder, Proto Man darted around the boulder's other side, his blaster trained on Mega Man's chest. Mega Man froze.

But Proto Man held his fire. "Out of plasma power?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mega Man answered honestly.

Proto Man's blaster arm relaxed, and he reverted it back to a hand. "Me too."

Mega Man felt relief wash over him. He gave Proto Man a faint smile, and shrugged. "Guess we were evenly matched this time. Call it a draw?"

Proto Man was smiling too, but not very pleasantly. "What're ya talking about? We don't need weapons…let's finish this, hand-to-hand."

Mega Man narrowed his eyes. He had never fought hand-to-hand before. The wind roared over the tops of Mount Shasta, scattering loose snow in large drifts. Proto Man had raised his fists, and he found himself doing the same.

They charged. Just as they were almost in melee range, Proto Man used the cliffside as a spring board and Mega Man felt the sharp strike of his boots and was kicked sideways. It was the opening move to the scuffle, and it set the precedent for the rest of the fight as they began punching and kicking each other with their heavy titanium armor.

Rocks broke free from the cliff and began rolling down the mountain in small avalanches as Mega Man and Proto Man crashed along the cliffside, drawing further away from the cave entrance and up into the peaks, the trees falling behind to stubbly, frost bitten moss.

Proto Man started a smooth rhythm to his fighting, both lightning fast and deadly accurate, and Mega Man found he couldn't keep up. Left jab, right jab, left jab, right jab, left jab, block. Right jab, left jab, right jab, left jab, right jab, kick. Mega Man fell down backwards, the back of his helmet scraped loudly against the across the granite. Proto Man stood his ground, his arms still raised, waiting.

Mega Man regarded his brother from the ground, the smiling figure, the one who was his twin in every physical aspect yet had him beat in battle. "You think all of this is fun, huh?"

"Well, fighting you is a little pathetic, but otherwise—yeah."

"I know you think being a criminal is living it easy, but someday criminals get caught."

"That's not true, people get away with crimes every day."

"No one's invincible."

"Then I come the closest. Get up."

Proto Man picked up the pace of his fighting, his feet shuffling deftly amongst the icy rock as if he were gliding. Mega Man felt like a clumsy, lightweight child taking on a black belt or a championship boxer.

Grabbing Mega Man by the arm, Proto Man threw him over his shoulder onto the ground. Mega Man rolled over to glare up at Proto Man, wiping the dirt away from his mouth. Every inch of him smarted as though he'd just been dunked in boiling mercury.

"You could have walked away. Get up."

"I gotta know something, Proto Man," Mega Man growled as he staggered to his feet. "Would you turn Roll against me?"

Proto Man snorted and shook his head. "Why would I do that?"

"Proto Man…be honest."

"I was honest."

Mega Man did his best to stare Proto Man square in the eye. "No you weren't."

Proto Man seemed a little uncomfortable. "You think she's happy?"

"Sure, Roll and I are both happy. We'd have perfect lives if it weren't for you and Wily."

Proto Man resumed the attack, as if to end the conversation. Mega Man found himself being slowly driven backward, but he remained on the defensive, keeping his arms ready to deflect as many of Proto Man's blows as he could. "How about Dr. Light? It's bad enough that you've betrayed him and everything he's stood for, but now you're holding him prisoner too?"

"Looks that way."

"How can you do that to him? You know he cares about you!"

"To me, there's no difference between zombified Dr. Light and his normal mode."

Mega Man was supremely bothered by the offhanded way Proto Man deflected each of his accusations. "Are you angry at him?" he asked as he struck Proto Man, who blocked.

"Chh, I'm not angry at Light."

Proto Man's knuckles dug sharply into his ribs. Mega Man gasped and staggered back "There's _no way_ you'd be this good at fighting without something motivating you," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just a natural, quit being so analytical, you take things _waaaaay_ too seriously."

Proto Man leaped suddenly into the sun. Mega Man instinctively threw his forearms in front of his face as Proto Man's boot came crashing down, and catching the blow threw Proto Man backward. "I'm not being analytical at all. Answer my question, what do you really think about Dr. Light?"

Proto Man laughed as he turned a flip to regain his footing. "Mega, don't you get it? I don't care about him or anything back then. It's all in the past."

"I don't believe that for a second, you either like him or you hate him, which is it?" Mega Man asked as he charged.

"What makes you certain its one way or the other?" Proto Man returned patiently as he swayed to let the blow roll harmlessly through the air.

"Because he built you."

"So what."

Their armor was becoming scratched and scuffed from the gritty nature of a hand-to-hand battle. "Well? Do you like him or hate him?" Mega Man pressed again.

Proto Man's expression was becoming slightly less readable, his smile fading. "I just told you I don't care. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Are you sure?" Mega Man asked. They exchanged a few more kicks and strikes, but Mega Man wouldn't let it drop. "...Proto?"

"I just don't care!" Proto Man snapped in annoyance.

"Then where's this temper coming from?" Mega Man ducked a swing from Proto Man. "You're an advanced-android, I know you care about _something."_

They broke apart, glaring at each other.

"You think you're real smooth, Proto Man, but you're not fooling me. You lied when you act like you're in this to help Dr. Wily, you lied when you say you don't care about anything, and you lied about not wanting a brother! Didn't you?" As soon as Mega Man said all it aloud, he knew it was all true. Proto Man was growing increasingly guarded, and there was some other emotion there, something he couldn't quite read, something he'd never seen from Proto Man before. "If you don't want to answer my question, _fine,_ just don't pretend you can get away with lying about it!"

Proto Man frowned fiercely. "It _wasn't_ personal, I just had to get away," he growled. Then he paused, looking slightly surprised.

Mega Man couldn't believe his ears. He had conjured up a confession from the mysterious and guarded Proto Man. In that instant it didn't matter if he hadn't seen Proto Man without his helmet, because he had seen past the visor. "From what? The lab?"

The foreign look increased ten fold on Proto Man's face, and so did an overwhelming aura of distrust.

Mega Man gazed discerningly at Proto Man, filling in what had been unsaid. "You ran away?"

"No, I parted ways, clean and simple, and left nothing behind."

"I don't understand."

"There's nothing _to_ understand, that's just what happened. It's over, done."

"But that's where you belong, that's your _place."_

"What do you want from me, Mega Man? You can't force someone to be what they're not."

"You weren't built to be a fighter."

Proto Man's look grew colder. "It doesn't matter what I was _built_ to do. I have self-determination, I determine who I am—not Dr. Light, not you— _me."_

"But why all this?"

"I don't have answers for you."

"You started this, Proto Man. You should have known your bad decisions would come back to haunt you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I've been around a lot longer than you."

"Then you should know better."

"Mega Man, you're pissing me off…"

It wasn't a threat. It was a warning.

Mega Man didn't care. He was _glad_ he was pissing Proto Man off. "I've been thinking about what you've said about self-determination, and I wish you didn't have it. I wish you could be reprogrammed."

A shadow passed over Proto Man's face. "...You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Without warning, he grabbed Mega Man by the shoulders and slammed him against the rocky cliffside, jarring Mega Man's spine painfully against a protruding rock. Blinking through the flashing lights that had exploded across his vision and ignoring the critical warning signs that his internal systems were broadcasting, Mega Man twisted sharply to break free from Proto Man's grasp before Proto Man could wind up a punch. There were no words left.

They were climbing again. Mega Man darted upward, Proto Man in pursuit, up the precarious cliffside, the ledge scarcely wide enough for one person. The air was thinner and colder, the clouds seemed within arm's reach, and the earth stretching endlessly in a ring around them. They would soon be at the summit. What happened then, Mega Man didn't know or care. He watched Proto Man lash out at him, his scarf whipping in a frenzy behind him, his visor flashing in the sunlight, his fists descending in blurs. No one was witnessing them, they weren't fighting for the balance of the world, it was just him and Proto Man, alone on precipice of Mount Shasta.

While dodging a strike, Mega Man backed up too closely to the edge and suddenly the ground beneath his boots broke through, leaving nothing between him and hundreds of feet to the razor sharp rocks below. Mega Man slipped, he felt his circuits soar into his mouth as he began to fall—

—but a hand caught him by the elbow and dragged him safely back onto the ledge. Mega Man had no time to wonder why Proto Man had saved him from falling before an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a sleeper hold, the other hand pressed firmly against his nape. Mega Man pounded a fist furiously against Proto Man's arm, but the pressure on his neck was beginning to cut off his senses, separating his mind from body. He felt his limbs stiffening to lifeless deadened appendages, the same feeling his body went through when he resisted sleep after being pushed beyond exhaustion.

"This isn't personal," Proto Man said in a slow, hushed tone as Mega Man's struggles died down. His chin was just above Mega Man's head. "You just keep getting in my way, and if I have to choose between you and me, I'm going to choose me every time."

Mega Man could barely see straight. "Proto Man, even if you destroy me, someone else will—" he gasped out.

Proto Man squeezed tighter, cutting him off. "For awhile, I felt bad for you...even thought I could help out and it wouldn't come to this. But I'm tired of reasoning with you. If we lived in separate worlds where we never knew each other, never crossed paths..." he trailed off. "I'll make this as painless as possible. You're going to power down, then never wake up again. Just keep dreaming about your fantasy world where everyone thinks the same and no one ever grows up."

Mega Man tried to speak, to have the final word, but Proto Man was crushing his windpipe. His vision clouded and lost focus. As darkness bled around the corner of his eyes, Mega Man looked down at the sunny valley below, the snow a crisp blinding white. His fingers were slipping from around Proto Man's forearm.

Dimly, as though from another plane of existence, something began beeping near his ear, the sound of his communicator—

 _Dr. Light…_ Mega Man called mentally, his eyes drooping closed, _I'm sorry, father…_

But it wasn't Mega Man's communicator, it was Proto Man's.

"I'm busy, Wily."

"Finish whatever you are doing later, I need you here NOW!" Dr. Wily's harsh voice barked from Proto Man's arm. "The humans are rebelling, and the California Robo-officers are closing in on our secret base!"

Proto Man dropped Mega Man, rising quickly. "Shit…alright, I'll be right there."

Mega Man gasped as he hit the cold ground. He lay prone, watching Proto Man out of the corner of his eye as he sprinted down the path they had just climbed.

Proto Man paused when he reached the end, taking one last look over his shoulder and said, "I'll have a rematch with you anytime," then, "Don't follow me," before leaping down the cliffs in three quiet bounds and vanishing out of sight.

Mega Man lay on the ground for some time, snow melting on his cheek. Slowly, he willed himself to move, to massage the nape of his neck, trying to coax the wiring back into place so he could fully regain consciousness, the way Time Man had done back in the conference auditorium.

He knew he should chase after Proto Man. But he couldn't get up. Not yet.

His own brother had almost killed him.

* * *

As Proto Man wound his way through the tight, low-ceilinged tunnels that lead into the heart of Mount Shasta, he came across Dr. Light going the opposite way. They froze in surprise.

Dr. Light spoke first, his voice stern. "It's over, the police are on their way." He rooted himself in the middle of the hallway, a determined gleam in his eye as he stared stonily at Proto Man.

"I'm not your little prototype android anymore. All grown up and flown the coop," Proto Man reminded him calmly.

"Don't talk that way. You're only a year old."

Proto Man watched him with a masked expression. "I'm not naïve. I know what would happen if I came back."

Dr. Light held his ground. "I won't tell you where Dr. Wily is," he said in a firmer voice.

"I can find him myself, you on the other hand might want to go check up on Mega."

Dr. Light stiffened. "What did you do?"

"Oh, we just got in a little scrap as brothers do," Proto Man said casually. "Now are you gonna let me through, or what?"

Dr. Light stood still for a moment, watching Proto Man, than reluctantly stepped aside and they parted ways again.

* * *

"Well that was like the worst day ever," Gyro Man commented from the fuselage of the Skullker. Spark Man nodded in agreement. "So this is it, huh boys? Cold Steel's breaking up."

"But we can still hang out together, right?" Gemini Man asked. Gyro Man and Spark Man looked at him, perplexed. Gemini Man was full of surprises. "I mean, we're a terrible band, but we're great as robots."

"Well I can't go solo, I'm not likable enough on my own," Spark Man acknowledged.

"Alright, we're a team then, just a trio of Wily-bots. _Los tres amigos,"_ Gyro Man said in a decisive voice.

"Yeah, so long as Mega Man or Dr. Wily doesn't kill us," Spark Man added.

* * *

Roll found Mega Man lying on top of the mountain, and after asking a few exasperated questions that he wouldn't answer, dragged him down to find Dr. Light.

The humans, fully free from the spell of Cold Steel's music, were rousing as though waking up from a strange dream they couldn't remember. Amongst the crowd, they picked out Mary, Yuuta, and Fictus, and quickly joined them.

"I thought we had an understanding that you couldn't come here," Mega Man said with as much respect as he could muster, then noticed the curious pink objects in Fictus's hand and slapped his forehead. "Ear plugs! Why didn't I think of that?"

"One of your pets helped guide me here." Fictus's stoney face actually cracked into a smile. "I like this little robot. She's very helpful." He patted Met on the head, who beeped happily.

Yuuta was rubbing an egg-sized bump on his head. "Um, Sir? Did you hit me while I was under Dr. Wily's control?"

"If you hadn't been a susceptible idiot, it wouldn't have happened, Officer Kobayashi," Fictus answered crisply.

"...Yes sir."

Mary had also finally reunited with Jude. Jude had lost his sandals, and he was looking at them in wide-eyed bewilderment through his cracked glasses. "Mega Man?" he asked in surprise. Mega Man smiled and nodded. Jude's eyes darted over to Mary. _What happened?_ he signed to her. _The last thing I remember was Beef Shawarma talking to the crowd. Did I start acting weird?_

Mary just shrugged and smiled. She took Jude's hand in hers and rested her head against his shoulder.

 _This is so cool, I've never hung around a real human girl before,_ Roll signed to Mary before they left.

Mary shrugged. _I've never met a real robot girl before,_ she signed. _If you ever come back to California, look us up!_

Together, they all headed down the mountain, eager to leave Mount Shasta behind.

"Well, does this make you think twice now about listening to metal music?" Mega Man teased Roll.

"As if," Roll replied tersely. "But what about Wily? He got away," she said, looking to Dr. Light.

"Don't worry," Dr. Light said happily, holding up Dr. Wily's portable broadcasting device. "I have the perfect way to jam his mind-control signal. Listen."

* * *

Dr. Wily alternated between rage and misery as he piloted the Skullker a safe distance away from the police helicopters. So preoccupied on rueing Mega Man and his foiled plan that he never noticed that Proto Man was shaking in the co-pilots chair beside him.

To distract himself and to tune out Dr. Wily, Proto Man turned on the radio that had originally broadcasted Cold Steel, but the music had changed, the classic arrangement of _Für Elise_ playing serenely through the speakers.

"No…not this shit," he grumbled before switching off the radio back off.

Solo piano. Alternating arpeggios like like a ping pong ball bouncing between two paddles. The rising tension, the struggle for the melody to escape, then a return to the same alternating arpeggios, trapped in the middle, like a record skipping, its needle nettling the mind.

**_Next time on Mega Man Recut…_ **

On New Year's Eve Mega Man is blasted thirty years forward in time to a hostile future ruled by Dr. Wily. But in the world's darkest hour, Mega Man finds hope from what he had long thought was a lost cause. Will Mega Man survive Dr. Wily's dystopian world long enough to make it back to 1995? …tune in next time for _Future Shock!_


	27. Future Shock, Part 1

****

**Episode 9: Future Shock**

After being exposed as Wily-bots, Cold Steel exploded in mainstream popularity. Contrary to what Gemini Man had said, Cold Steel fans were very loyal, and the bizarreness of Cold Steel's brief concert tour only ignited the public's interest. Added with the novelty of being the first rock band comprised entirely of Robot Masters _and_ the intrigue that they were outlaws who no longer produced music, Cold Steel was already being sensationalized as the greatest one-hit wonder of the 1990s. They had even unwittingly started _Full Metal,_ a new music genre which rejected the use of consistent rhythms and the constraints of diatonic scales and intonation in exchange for a dirtier, mechanical sound that mimicked a that of a rusty carburetor. It was impossible to escape their legacy. Even malls which use to be a sanctuary of dullness played remixes of Cold Steel's original single, what had been fan titled 'The Record that Captivated the World.'

Roll not happy about any of this. "Ugh, I can't believe those losers are still on the radio," she groaned one day to Mega Man while walking back to their hotel in Sacramento. They had just passed an Electric Pizza which was blaring Cold Steel to a bunch of dancing teenagers, the late December wind pulling at their jackets. "Just goes to show you what sort of crap is popular."

"You were one of their fans," said Mega Man.

Roll harrumphed. "Don't remind me, I kissed that radiator-faced Gyro idiot. Yech!"

Mega Man was glad the idea of kissing a Bad-Bot repulsed Roll so much. "Yeah, that was pointless and dumb. I hope you've learned your lesson. Besides, I never thought you'd be the type to want a boyfriend."

Roll thought about it for a moment. "No, I think I'd like to have a boyfriend," she said decisively. "Just not some lying, smug, jerk who works for Wily."

Mega Man sighed, but decided as long as there wasn't a bot in the picture yet, he wasn't going to think about it. He had more troubling matters to worry over than Roll dating or even Cold Steel. Roll had noticed Mega Man's change in temperament, and during the past month while Dr. Light had been busy with business, she had been doing her best to cheer Mega Man up, taking him everywhere from arcades to skate rinks. She even dragged him to a museum exhibit on the history of Dmitri Mendeleev and the periodic table of elements, which he'd normally like. But Mega Man couldn't shake it. His life had taken a depressing turn.

"You've been brooding more than usual lately, what's up?" Roll asked.

"I'm not brooding."

"Just tell me, Rock."

Mega Man sighed, tucking his hands in his pockets. "It's been six months. I haven't recovered any of Dr. Light's stolen Robot Masters, and Wily's still creating messes," he said without looking at her.

"You shouldn't let _that_ get you down. Things will get better," Roll said quietly. "Besides, you're not working on this case alone, the police haven't been able to catch Wily either. Plus you got me, Dr. Light, Rush, Met, and Eddie, and we're all doing our best."

"It's like I've made no difference."

"Look at it this way, at least thing haven't gotten worse," Roll said pleadingly. "You've stopped Dr. Wily from selling shrunken cities, turning all the humans in the world into slaves, doing whatever he was going to do with that joystick...you've done a lot of good. Why can't you see it?"

Mega Man didn't respond.

Roll sighed. "You've been really down since you came home from Mount Shasta. Rock...what happened up there?"

Mega man didn't answer Roll. That last fight with Proto Man had ended too close. Nightmares invaded his dreams every night of the snowy mountain top, being held tightly in Proto Man's arms, on the verge of death...Mega Man was confused, and he didn't understand. He didn't _want_ to understand anymore, he just wanted everything to end. _But how can I win?_ he thought bitterly. _I don't want to kill Proto Man, but he'll kill me. At least, he will unless I join Wily..._

Above all, he felt frustrated and disappointed with himself. Someone else was better cut out for his job. He knew he had reached his limit of what he could learn on his own and needed some sort of trainer with more experience to help him defeat Proto Man. The best law-abiding fighting robots were the Robot International Police, and officers Time Man and Enker had come the closest he had ever seen to capturing Proto Man. He also knew they answered to an older, more powerful robot named Duo who also must be very skilled defeating outlaws. But though Time Man and Enker would probably be more than willing to share what they knew about fighting robotic criminals, Mega Man had little contact with either since he left Geneva. Their jobs were classified, therefore they weren't allowed to talk to him.

Regardless, Mega Man had to defeat Proto Man. There was no away else around it, Dr. Wily and the rest he could figure out. Then maybe he could lead a normal life. He cold go back to being Rock and just be Dr. Light's lab assistant, and never have to fight again.

He didn't care what happened to Proto Man.

* * *

There was still the matter of closing the case on Cold Steel officially. Fictus never ordered a police investigation or even questioned Mega Man while the California State Police secured Dr. Wily's hold in Mount Shasta, though he had made it perfectly clear that he still did not welcome Mega Man in California. Regardless, Mega Man felt obligated to meet with Fictus at least once, hoping to pool their knowledge and resources to catch Dr. Wily.

"Do you think I could get some assistance from the police searching for Wily?" Mega Man asked politely. This felt like a reasonable request, as Dr. Wily was as big of a problem to Fictus as he was to everyone else. He had heard from Roll that the Californian Robo-officers were very impressive.

"None can be spared," Fictus replied coldly. "You act as though Dr. Wily is the only criminal running lose, meanwhile I have my hands full enforcing state law, busting crime cartels, keeping the seams of California from falling apart..."

Mega Man frowned. "But I've heard California has gotten a lot safer over the years."

"And I want to keep it that way. Trouble follows you," Fictus replied curtly.

Fictus may have been right about this. There had to be millions of places in the world vulnerable to a robot invasion, but Dr. Wily seemed content to stick close to Dr. Light, and since Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll were still in California, Dr. Wily seemed to have extended his visit as well. Mega Man thought he must have another hidden base other than the one they had uncovered at Mount Shasta, for Dr. Wily kept raiding up and down the coast. The police had been able to chase him off a few times, but the crime spree had yet to be capped, and Mega Man had a nasty feeling that this was just the forerunner of something bigger.

"It'd be great if there were a policing Robot Master," Mega Man mentioned wistfully, heading out the door. He knew he should probably just give up on Fictus, but he had to try.

Fictus's eyes flickered up sharply to Mega Man, and Mega Man knew he had spent the minuscule quota of patience Fictus had spared him. "I only use drones. Robot Masters are too untrustworthy. We do not run things the same here as we do in New York. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more work to do. I'm still cleaning bits of an illegal arms dealer off my car during a turf shoot out that went bad last Tuesday." Then, as if in afterthought, added, "Merry Christmas, Mega Man."

* * *

Dr. Light had been increasingly tied up with work. When he was not out, he stayed in their hotel room's study, busy on his computer or conferencing on the phone, only permitting Met to enter with a food tray at meal times. Mega Man and Roll were certain that he must be close to starting a contract with a new client, though they did not know for whom or what he would be working on. Dr. Light was keeping all of this to himself, therefore Mega Man and Roll were surprised when he invited them to come along for a business outing on New Year's Eve.

"I'm meeting with some scientists at a local research lab," Dr. Light explained as he drove them through Sacramento's crowded streets in a blue rental car. He said this is a light, airy voice as if this weren't a big deal, but Mega Man and Roll knew better. He had asked Mega Man to come in full armor, which could only mean that he wanted to show Mega Man off, which meant that they were meeting with someone important.

They pulled into a driveway towards the outskirts of the city. As Dr. Light rolled down the window at the security gate, Mega Man and Roll peered out the window at a sign. Written in clear stainless steel lettering were the words: _Citadel Research and Innovative Technologies: Scientific Discovery Branch._

"Hmm. Must be part of several laboratories," Mega Man commented to Roll as the security guard waved Dr. Light through. This laboratory looked much larger than Dr. Light's home laboratory. It was a clean building with neat hedges running along a small parking lot. They were greeted at the front door by a robotic escort, who lead them through a white tiled lobby to a reception area where they met the two head scientists.

"We're so pleased to have you here at Citadel's Scientific Discovery Lab, and we are most excited to show you around our facilitates," said the first scientist happily, clasping Dr. Light's hand. He had a thick white mustache under a lumpy nose, and a gap between his front teeth gave him a slight lisp. "I'm Dr. Goss—"

"And I'm Dr. Stinson," said the other scientist, also extending a hand. He was a gaunt man with a sloping forehead and a long, sorrowful face.

"I'm glad to meet you both in person," said Dr. Light. "I have heard many wonderful things about Citadel already, and was only too happy to visit the Scientific Discovery Lab. I have brought two of my creations along, Roll and Mega Man, if that is all right."

"Of course of course, robots are most welcome here, though I dare say you won't see many," Dr. Goss chortled. He nodded towards the laboratory's entrance. "Shall we?"

Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll followed Dr. Goss and Dr. Stinson to a door, which Dr. Stinson opened by placing a finger on the biometric lock. The door slid open to reveal a spacious lab, several times the size of Dr. Light's at home. There were rows of workstations filled with silver instruments, meters and scopes of all sizes, computer terminals and spare parts. A spectacular glass dome looked out at the gray sky above. The scientists working around the lab were a cheery bunch, and as Dr. Goss and Dr. Stinson showed Dr. Light around, they'd enthusiastically share what they were working on, which seemed to span a whole range of sciences from electrical engineering to space exploration.

After they had taken a turn looking at each of the different stations, Dr. Goss and Dr. Stinson lead them aside so the scientists could get back to their work. Dr. Light took this opportunity to formally introduce Mega Man and Roll.

"These are my greatest creations," Dr. Light said proudly, "—And I can say without hesitation that they are the finest examples of robots you will ever find. Mega Man is a combat robot, built to counter the forces of Dr. Wily, and an advanced-android."

"Very impressive. Not only keeping New York safe, but Geneva and San Francisco as well," said Dr. Goss, smiling warmly at Mega Man. "It truly is an honor to meet what is America's first robot hero."

"And this is Roll. She too is an advanced-android."

"Most lifelike." Dr. Stinson cleared his throat and looked back at Dr. Light. "We know your background is in military technology—" he began.

"And we are glad of it," Dr. Goss quickly put in, inclining his head at Mega Man again.

"But we do not design weapons in any of Citadel Laboratories," said Dr. Stinson.

"Of course," Dr. Light said understandingly. "It is not my ideal field either—"

"But we do what we must for funding," said Dr. Stinson.

"What we prefer to do is conduct research to answer the riddles of the world around us," said Dr. Goss.

"—seeking knowledge for the betterment of humanity," added Dr. Stinson.

Mega Man hid a small smile. This sounded right up Dr. Light's alley.

"Which brings us to the last room on our tour. What I am about to show you is something truly extraordinary, something we must trust all three of you in total confidence, for it is top secret," said Dr. Goss, leading them to another locked door. "This is our high security lab, reinforced with three layers of super steel."

"I use the same material for my home laboratory," Dr. Light said.

Dr. Stinson nodded. "Sturdy stuff."

The door to the high security lab swung outwards, revealing a dark opening. The next room was even larger than the last, circular, and much darker, lit only by the computer monitors ringed around the outside. In the soft blue light, the scientists working in here looked like ghosts in their starched lab coats. The floors had a gentle slope towards the center of the room where a glass canister sat on a brass pedestal. Dr. Goss waved them forward and they all walked down into the room for a closer look. Mega Man's spirits perked up a bit as they looked into into the container. It was filled with a cloud of glowing specs, like violet firework sparks freeze framed in a camera still. He had never seen anything like it before. "What are they?" he asked.

"We aren't sure. We call them chronitons," answered Dr. Stinson.

"Were they created in Citadel Labs?" Dr. Light asked.

"No," said Dr. Goss. "The chronitons originate from mankind's greatest unknown: outer space. This sample was sent to us for study from NASA. They were discovered drifting alongside the Space Station's Trimaxion Navigator, and as you can see there is almost a hundred of them—"

"—Eighty-eight of them, to be exact. A collection of subatomic particles that emit an unidentifiable radiation that appears harmless, but we've sealed it in a vacuum container until we have determined its exact nature," Dr. Stinson finished.

"We do not often have opportunities to examine such a specimen so closely," said Dr. Goss, "And most of our research pursuits lie in technology, not space. But, as technology is so closely linked to the natural world—"

"It is of vital importance to understand as much as possible about the inexplicable," Dr. Light finished.

Dr. Goss grinned. "I couldn't have put it better myself. The chronitons could be the next breakthrough in renewable energy, or they could just be the atomic equivalent to a rainbow," he tittered. "A phenomenon that is pretty to look at, but has no practical value. But it is of no importance either way, as our goal is never to produce, but to _learn."_

They all stared at the chronitons for a moment in silence. A few of the particles winked like stars.

"How long will it take for you to figure out what they are?" Roll asked.

"Oh, that will take years and years of research," said Dr. Stinson. "These were only just discovered, and we must do many different tests and measurements. Surely you have observed from your creator that science is an art of patience and observation, with experimentation only after we can satisfactorily rule out all potential hazards with handling these chronitons. Why, it could take until the next century before we can even explain why they glow this particular shade of purple, but the important thing when dealing with the unknown is not to be hasty."

Roll took a step away from the chronitons. Mega Man could tell that such extensive testing for so little of a result was not at all appealing to her.

Dr. Goss checked his wristwatch. "Well, that concludes our visit. We are all leaving early tonight for New Year's Eve. Time to go out for fun and bring in 1995 on a happy note." He lead them back out the high security lab, through the lobby and towards the door while he, Dr. Light, and Dr. Stinson maintained a friendly, casual conversation, then they all bade polite goodbyes.

"We will keep in touch," said Dr. Stinson.

* * *

"Wow, if Dad got a job with Citadel, he'd be set for life," Roll said later that night when she, Rush, Met, and Mega Man were alone in their hotel. "Not that he isn't already, but you saw that lab!"

Mega Man nodded at Roll's statement, but he missed Dr. Light's home laboratory and hoped Dr. Light wasn't planning on moving out to California for a permanent position at Citadel.

"Wasn't it cute how they kept finishing each others sentences?" she giggled. "Dr. Light fits in with them like peas and carrots." She flopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote, and switched on the TV.

"So...humans stay up until Midnight every New Year's Eve?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah, it's a tradition to stay up to see the first new hour of the year, you know...as a symbol of leaving the past behind and getting a new start in a brand new year," answered Roll. She didn't add that humans also usually went to wild dance parties with loud music because she knew that wouldn't interest him, and the likeliness of Cold Steel being played at any given club was high. "That should resonate with you, what with the lousy year you've been having."

"Seems kind of a late time to stay up just to watch the clock change," Mega Man remarked.

"It's not that late... _yeeesh,_ you're such a dweeb Rock."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired," Mega Man grumbled, but he settled down on the couch next to Roll anyway .

They watched television in peace for a few hours when Dr. Light suddenly burst into the room, looking deeply troubled. "Mega Man, it's—" he began, the satellite scanner beeping frantically in the his study.

"Dr. Wily, and he's after Citadel's technology," Mega Man filled in automatically.

"Are you kidding me?" Roll groaned. "It's New Year's, can't he take a holiday like everyone else?"

"You can stay here," Mega Man said as he stood up and took his helmet from the nightstand.

"Heck no, I'm coming too! This is way more fun than watching a stupid ball drop anyway," Roll said.

* * *

The Skullker hovered directly above the Citadel's Scientific Discovery Laboratory's glass dome, which had been blasted apart. Guts Man and Cut Man were already on the ground shoving equipment into the Skullker's red tractor beam. They both looked up as Roll and Mega Man landed in the room, Rush transforming back to all fours with a growl.

"Cut Man, Guts Man! Hold off Mega Man, he mustn't spoil my plan now!" screamed Dr. Wily over the loud speaker above.

"Your blasting days are over, Mega-twerp!" Guts Man roared, punching his fists together.

"I'm going to cut you down to size, blue boy!" Cut Man chimed in, both of his hands transforming into sheers.

Mega Man and Roll braced themselves for attack, but Mega Man was looking toward the side of the room. The biometric lock of the high security laboratory had been blasted open by what looked like a bazooka, the door leading to the chronitons standing ajar. Mega Man knew by the foreboding feeling in his chest who had broken in to that darkened chamber.

"Roll, fight Cut Man and Guts Man, I'm going in after Proto Man," Mega Man called, nodding his head over to the door.

"I got your back, just make sure you take him out!" Roll answered, transforming her utility arm into a circular saw. "And be careful!" she added chidingly.

As Mega Man headed toward the door, he heard pattering footsteps following him. "Stay boy, I gotta do this alone," he told Rush. Rush whined, his ears flattening against his helmet as he pawed at Mega Man's boot. "Guard Roll," Mega Man instructed, but Rush seemed reluctant to let Mega Man go, perhaps because last time he had left his master to face an enemy alone Mega Man had been miserably defeated. "Stay, boy!" Mega Man ordered more forcefully as a _Rolling Cutter_ zipped over his head. Rush whined and backed away. Mega Man took one last look at Roll, who was ducking the lab table Guts Man had thrown at her, before plunging into the dark room, the battle outside deadened by the thick super steel walls.

Proto Man was standing before the glowing chronitons, looking down at them curiously.

"Proto Man!" Mega Man shouted.

Proto Man looked back at Mega Man, casting him a smirk. "Tight security in this joint! Had to check my bag at the door."

"You're not leaving here with anything from Citadel!"

"You're already too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight's the night," Proto Man answered simply. "Wily's got a head start on his New Year's resolution, and I gotta hand it to him, this scheme's fool proof. He's been collecting rare and valuable parts from California's best labs to build an amplifier for his protocol-disruptor, big enough to reach all of Sacramento. Of course, at that scale, the signal's weaker...won't affect Robot Masters, but the guidance system of robot drones will get pretty messed up. I just dropped by to pick up the last few things on Wily's shopping list, then it's show time."

 _Shit._ With all of Sacramento's robot drones out of commission, Dr. Wily wouldn't _need_ Robot Masters. The city would be perfectly vulnerable for an invasion. Mega Man gritted his teeth. "There's no way I'll let that happen!"

Proto Man chuckled. "You know I wouldn't be telling you this if there was any way you could still stop it. Everything's already set up for New Year's, the only thing you can do is sit back and watch the fireworks with the rest of the city... _if you last that long."_

Mega Man didn't know what to do. Was Proto Man telling the truth? Was Dr. Wily planning something outside their raid at Citadel's Scientific Discovery Laboratory that he couldn't stop?

Proto Man looked away from Mega Man. "So this is what all this security is for," he said, lifting the chroniton canister from its brass pedestal. "Must be something really special."

Mega Man bristled. "Proto Man, put those down. You have no idea what they do," he said quietly.

"I bet no one knows what they do, and that's why they're so valuable," Proto Man said. The glow of the chronitons twinkled off his visor, but he was looking back at Mega Man. "Could be just the thing Dr. Wily needs to power up his next super gadget, he's got a real knack for putting mysterious stuff to _good use."_

"Put those down!" Mega Man repeated angrily, drawing a plasma cannon. He had stepped deeper into the room and now was now only yards away from Proto Man.

Proto Man laughed. "Or what, you'll fight me?" He had drawn his blaster too. "You've been real lucky so far." His smile was unfriendly, and Mega Man knew he was referring to the end of their last battle.

There was a disturbing casualness to Proto Man's voice, that killing Mega Man would be no big deal to him. Mega Man felt his nerve slipping, but he found his voice and said, "You're scum, Proto Man, and I won't let you take the chronitons to Wily!"

"Hmph. Even though you don't have brains, at least I know you're no coward either," he said approvingly.

Mega Man wasn't ready for this yet, not so soon. His eyes traveled over to the canister in Proto Man's hand. Well, even if he couldn't defeat Proto Man, he could at least stop Dr. Wily from getting his hands on the chronitons. Mega Man took a breath and fired meaningfully in Proto Man's direction. Proto Man must have been expecting Mega Man to shoot at him for he darted across the room in one of the evasive maneuvers he was so good at, but he halted at the door, empty handed. The canister had exploded upon impact of Mega Man's plasma blast, all that remained was a silvery cloud of powdered glass around the brass pedestal.

"There, now no one gets them!" Mega Man shouted with a triumphant grin.

Mega Man realized by the look on Proto Man's face that he had just done something very rash and very stupid. The chronitons, no longer bound by the special case, fanned out into the center of the room to form a sphere. They slowly started to rotate as though on a fixed axis where the canister had been moments before. Mega Man had no idea what was happening. As the chronitons spun, objects began to whirl slowly with them, first small objects like paper clips and loose tacks, then as the chronitons picked up speed filing cabinets and super computers began scraping along the ground in circles with them. Mega Man's feet slid against the polished tile, an invisible force pulling him towards the chronitons, which were whirling faster and faster until they streaked into violet rings.

Proto Man had edged away from the phenomenon growing in the center of the room, grabbing the door frame as an anchor as his scarf whipped violently around him. He was watching Mega Man, but Mega Man was too close to the chronitons, and he felt suddenly as though an invisible lasso had snagged him around the waist and yanked him into the light. At this, Proto Man withdrew from the door frame completely, slamming it shut behind him.

Now completely trapped in the chronitons' pull, Mega Man heard a strange crackling noise looked down to see clusters of violet sparks pelting against him like paintballs, leaving a funny prickling sensation and a smear of light that began to spread over his titanium skin like a glowing corrosion. As he held up a hand to watch light incase his fingers, the whirling brass pedestal struck him hard on the side of his helmet and his vision went black. He was on the edge of unconsciousness, a thick roar filled his ears and he dropped like a weight. A minute later he recovered and was able to see again, but even then he wasn't sure if he was truly awake, for what he saw didn't make sense.

He was spinning very fast as though in the vortex of a tornado. There was a spectacular flash, and the lab melted into broad stripes of color. Another flash, and everything went dark as if the electricity had cut out. A flickering flash and the stripes of color were back, but dissolved quickly into dust, a fine whirling mist. Flash. He was in darkness again, darkness as deep and black as space. Flash. He could see the chronitons (or were they stars?) twinkling violet in the vast blackness very far away. More flashes. He was spinning as though throttling deeper into space, but even in the frictionless vacuum he felt like he was on fire, every inch of him burning. He could see the origins of the flashes, each of the distant chronitons were bursting like flash bombs, faster and faster, until finally everything erupted it a gigantic boom and Mega Man really did lose consciousness.

* * *

When Mega Man came to, he was covered in scattered lab sheets, a filing cabinet, and a table, which he brushed off easily. He was unhurt save for a pounding in his head. _I didn't know robots could get headaches,_ he thought wryly, rubbing his throbbing temples and remembering a vague abstract dream with flashing lights. He pushed the pedestal that had clocked him off his chest, and stood up.

He had no idea what had happened since he had lost consciousness, but Citadel's entire laboratory was leveled to ruins and a crowd of people were gathered around him, looking curious and a bit frightened. Mega Man could only hypothesize that the chronitons had a negative reaction with earth's atmosphere, creating a minor explosion that destroyed the Scientific Discovery Branch. He snapped to attention, remembering Dr. Wily and Proto Man. Was he too late? Had they gotten away? Where were Roll and Rush?

He looked urgently to the humans. They were dressed in lavish costumes, billowing robes of grey that looked silly and rather uncomfortable. He wondered if they were a theater troupe or part of a circus, though he remembered seeing neither on the way to Citadel's Scientific Discovery Lab.

As Mega Man cleared his head, the crowd whispered amongst themselves.

"Vat in the verld is he vearing? Just look at zat _color—"_

"Vhere did he come from?"

"Who is he?"

"... _Und_ vhy is he here?"

Mega Man wondered how hard he had hit himself on the head. Why were these humans speaking to each other in a very bad impression of a German accent?

"Excuse me," Mega Man said loudly, gaining there attention.

The crowd fell silent.

"Vat are you doing in the middle of the schtreet covered in garbage?" a woman asked boldly. She had deep purple painted lips.

Mega Man ignored this question. "Where's Wily and Proto Man?" he asked.

The crowd backed away from him uncertainly.

Mega Man wasn't sure what had startled the crowd. "Is Wily gone?" he asked again.

"Schtop! Schtop!" cried a man.

"Do not schpeak his name vizout shoving zee proper respect," the woman said in indignation.

The woman's rebuke confused Mega Man. "What?"

"He schpeaks wiz an archaic dialect, like he's from zee twentiez century," wheezed an older man with a monocle to his neighbor.

Mega Man was becoming impatient with this nonsense. These humans appeared to be acting out some strange game. "Please, this is very important. There is a dangerous criminal with hostile robots on the loose—I need to find him quickly, or we're all in a lot of trouble."

But this warning did not move the crowd. Instead, they seemed to be becoming suspicious of him.

"Vhy are you vearing zat?" the woman demanded, pointing at Mega Man.

"This? It's my armor, I'm a robot," Mega Man explained. He felt this was very obvious with him being on the News every week, but the crowd didn't seem to recognize him.

"Vat a vulgar color for a robot," the woman sniffed again.

"Silence, you fool! Do you want to be _decognitized?"_ a man at her side hissed.

"But have you ever seen a robot armored in that shade of blue?"

"He could be a decoy, a spy sent to test our loyalty!"

"But he's not vearing a badge," another said.

Badge? Mega Man noticed for the first time each human was wearing golden 'W' insignias embroidered on the breasts of their robes. This just kept getting weirder and weirder, and he began to feel as uneasy of these strangely dressed humans as they appeared to be of him. What were they, anyway? Cold Steel fans who had taken their devotion to an new level?

"Vell? Who are you?" the man with a monocle demanded.

"Me? I'm Mega Man!"

The crowd flinched and shrank away as though Mega Man had just starting spitting acid at them. Then with a terrified wail, they turned on their heals and ran.

Mega Man was nonplussed. "...Huh?" he said as the humans scattered, scrambling and tripping over the hems of their robes in their eagerness to rush down the street and around the corner. "Hey, where are you going?" he called, running after them. Then he stopped, catching a good look at his environment for the first time.

The skyline that use to be filled with bright skyscrapers was ragged and torn, the buildings completely different. There were tall black towers with small, forbidding windows, others with severe iron spikes jutting out from every corner, and still others of stacked floors that looked uncannily like mile-high columns of human vertebrae. The skies were murky with smog. Helicopters with roving searchlights zoomed through the air. Each street light gave off a dim, greenish glow from a skull-shaped bulb. Somewhere a robotic voice was heard through the streets reminding the occupants that curfew was in forty-five minutes.

"...Where am I?" Mega Man asked aloud. He turned slowly, taking in the astonishing sight from every angle. But most unbelievable of all, Dr. Wily's face was everywhere, grinning from purple banners hanging from every pole, leering from an unending grid of posters papering the walls, cackling maniacally from fifty feet flat screened televisions hovering between buildings. The wicked points of 'W's adorned every rooftop, every store front, every vehicle—Dr. Wily's brand.

Mega Man wasn't sure what to make of it. It looked as if...but it couldn't be. Proto Man said Dr. Wily had been preparing for awhile, and he himself had seen Dr. Wily pull off impressive feats, but never this fast...

He spotted a gray-robed teenager shuffling down the crosswalk ahead and quickly ran to stop him. "Hey! I need your help."

"What are ya, crazy? Get away from me," the boy said, quickly brushing him off. "Why are you dressed like that anyway? You tryin' to get arrested?"

Mega Man was relieved that the teenager was at least not using a phony accent. "Why do all these buildings have Dr. Wily's name on them?" Mega Man asked, sweeping his hand around.

"They're his buildings. Duh."

The teenager tried to continue on, but Mega Man stopped him again. "What do you mean they're _his_ buildings? He can't just put his name on them, they're part of the city!" he said indignantly.

"It's his city." The teenager started walking again.

"He doesn't own the city either!" Mega Man stammered, falling into stride beside him. "It's part of the state, part of a country!"

"Yeah, well that's all his too."

"But, that'd mean..." Mega Man trailed off. He looked again at the neon lights flashing Dr. Wily's name.

"You're kinda slow, aren't ya?" the teenager said, squinting at him.

"But...it wasn't like this just a few minutes ago," Mega Man said weakly. "...Right?"

"Look, weirdo. I don't know where you've been or what you're on, but I can't help you out. I'd be jailed if I'm late for my night shift at the Robot Manufacturing Plant."

But Mega Man still didn't get it. "Where am I?"

"The United Empire of Dr. Wily, where else?" said the teenager in a voice that showed he couldn't be more annoyed.

"The United Empire of Dr. Wily!" Mega Man exclaimed in anger. "But he can't have an empire—"

"He can have whatever he wants, it's his world, we just live in it. Now buzz off before I call a cop-bot!" the teenager snapped, and stalked angrily on.

Mega Man had stopped in his tracks. "Wait...you're telling me Wily has taken over the world?" he asked weakly.

The teenager looked back and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Uh, yeah. Welcome to the year 2025."

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Continuity Note: Metal Man will debut in a later episode.


	28. Future Shock, Part 2

If this was a nightmare, Proto Man would have show up to kill Mega Man by now, or there would be polk-a-dot energy cans tap-dancing on city corners, or he'd look down and realize that he wasn't wearing anything.

_I'm...in the future?_

Mega Man took a step backward, then almost tripped as the sidewalk beneath suddenly began _moving,_ carrying him forward along the empty street _._ The city was ominously silent. No wails of sirens. No honking gridlocked cars or sounds of jackhammers on concrete. No wind even, just the humming and whirling of millions of machines, almost as though the ground beneath the moving sidewalk was a machine that stretched all the way to the planet's core. Everything was gray, black, or purple, the lights a dirty yellow.

It was the year 2025, and Dr. Wily had taken over. The millions of Dr. Wily photos and likenesses that smothered the city like a plague were testimony to this. One question burned in Mega Man's mind. _How could this have happened?_

No one was about to give him answers. The few humans Mega Man passed along the lonely streets were either unfriendly like the teenager or fled like the crowd. Those who mistook him for human cast him dark looks, and those who recognized him as a robot—well, no one seemed to like robots.

 _What do I do?_ Mega Man thought. There was only one thing he wanted to do: escape this bizarro, Wily-ruled future and return to 1995. _But how do I go back?_ He didn't even understand how he got here. The explosion created by the chronitons had some how caused him to jump thirty years forward in time. If they had the power to do this, then they were very dangerous…but the chronitons were gone now.

The moving sidewalk was taking him through a residential district. A group of boys played in the street with what looked like hover-boards. "Robo-security! Let's beat it!" A boy squealed, his eyes popping in terror as he spotted Mega Man. They scampered away into the adjoining buildings like frightened rabbits.

 _They think I'm one of Wily's robots,_ Mega Man thought incredulously. Didn't anyone remember who he was?

Through the gaps in buildings, Mega Man caught snatches of other gray robed people riding moving sidewalks in adjacent streets, each looking ahead with the same blank face, purple bands around their wrists. There was something off about them, something familiar about this expression… Mega Man shivered and decided not to approach these people.

He couldn't escape the foreboding that he was in great danger. In a Wily-ruled world, he'd be at the top of the 'most wanted' list. The only thing saving his skin now was that no one knew he was here. But it wouldn't be long. Small robots with propellers buzzing through the sky which Mega Man instinctively avoided, and every now and then Mega Man's sharp hearing picked up a squeak that sounded horribly like a batonton. The last time Mega Man had been in a situation where the whole world had turned against him, he had hidden out in an empty dumpster until he could figure out his next move. But none of the narrow alleys contained dumpsters. The streets of the empire were clean, but there was a certain grimness to it. Perhaps it was all the skeletal decor.

A hushed voice called out from behind him. "Pst, Mega Man!"

Mega Man turned to face the voice, half surprised to hear someone call him by name. A man with broad shoulders was leaning out of a alley behind him. It was another robed figure, but this man's face was shrouded by a hood. He was looking surreptitiously up and down the street, as though anxious of being watched, but he turned back to Mega Man and beckoned fervently. "Come with me, quickly!"

"Who are you?" Mega Man whispered back. He stepped off the moving sidewalk and cautiously stepped closer.

"No time, we gotta get outta here before they see you!"

"Who's 'they?'"

"Wily's robots!"

That got Mega Man's full attention. Finally, someone with sense!

Mega Man followed the hooded figure into the alley. The man lead him deeper into the subdivision, between black, windowless buildings with purple Wily banners. He paused at intersections, looking out for unwelcome followers, occasionally doubling back to reroute them around robot patrols hovering above. Mega Man saw little more of his guide, other than his eyes, which were constantly sweeping darkened windows and into alley ways.

Finally, the man stopped next to the side door of one of the buildings, which looked no different than the others, and threw back his hood. He looked in his forties, but his features were freckly and he wore a red baseball cap. One of his ears was pierced with a golden hoop.

"It's good to see you again, man."

"Bobby!" Mega Man uttered with a jolt of recognition. Bobby smiled. It was weird to see the teenager Mega Man did community service with in his middle ages. "But, what are you doing in Sacramento?"

"I'll explain later. You gotta come see the rest."

"The rest?" Mega Man questioned.

Bobby grinned toothily at him. "We've been waiting for something like this to happen. Can't believe I found you, of all the luck!" He leaned next to the door and began keying a combination into the lock.

Mega Man heard a faint conversation on the other side of the door. "Uncle Jett, did you bring it?" squeaked a shrill voice.

"Of course, anything for my sugar," answered a second voice, deeper and more mature.

"Zowie! Too cool! _The Adventures of Mega Man and his Wonder Dog Rush,_ issue six!" exclaimed the first voice. Mega Man's brows furrowed. No one had ever written a comic about him. What kind of place was this?

"I don't see why you're so excited over that imaginary tin hero," the second voice said exasperatedly. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as a 'good' robot. They're all programmed by Wily to hate humans."

"He's not imaginary! There really is a Mega Man, and he'll come save us, one of these days," the first replied stubbornly.

Bobby had finished keying in the sequence. With a click, the door swung open, revealing what looked like a hostel. A group of humans crowded the rows of metal bunks, conversing in rough voices and dressed in familiar styles of clothing such as jeans and leather jackets. Not one wore Dr. Wily's insignia. They looked in peak physical condition with toned muscles, unlike the doughy citizens in robes. An old woman at the back of the room ladled brown broth from a large cooking pot into cups, which were being passed around.

Bobby shut the door behind them and pealed off his robe, revealing that he wore cargo pants and a denim jacket underneath. "Hey fellas, you'll never guess who I ran into on the streets!" he crowed triumphantly.

Heads turned towards Mega Man, and the room went silent, the humans stiffening still as statues. A man with dark red hair and mustache was the first to react. He stood up from a bunk, his eyes blazing. "Bob, what did you bring a robot here for…?" he demanded. Mega Man recognized his deep voice as the one he had heard outside.

"Chill Jett, he's cool—!" Bobby began.

"It's Mega Man!" screeched the small voice, and a second later a lanky nine-year-old girl with pigtails the same color as Jett's hair came pelting towards Mega Man. "He's here, he's here! He's really here!"

"Annie, get away from him!" Jett shouted, an arm shooting forward to grab his niece's wrist.

Annie squirmed and fought back. "It is him, Uncle Jett! He's wearing his blue titanium armor, just like in the comics!"

"Annie, there's no such thing, that's a Wily-bot!" Jett shot Bobby a furious, betrayed look. Some of the others were rising to their feet, drawing what looked like laser pistol from their belts. One woman with braided hair was holding two small children tightly to her chest. "I've told you, good robots aren't real! They're all against humans!"

"Hold on, I'm not one of Wily's robots, and I'm not against humans," Mega Man said quickly. The humans looked like they were about to open fire. He raised his hands slowly pulled off his helmet. "I'm Mega Man, just as Annie said."

Everyone stared at him, including Bobby who had never seen Mega Man without his helmet. "You look...human," Jett said, slightly stunned. His grip on Annie's arm slackened.

"Told you!" Annie shouted, wriggling free.

Mega Man nodded. "That's how my creator designed me. I'm an advanced android; I look, act, and feel like a human."

The humans began murmuring amongst themselves.

"I knew it was you all along, Mega!" Bobby said stoutly. "You didn't have to prove anything to me. I still remember when you turned my life around, man. Wily told everyone you'd been destroyed, but I knew better!" He turned towards Jett with narrowed eyes. "Don't you see? He's a super fighting robot, use to be the world's first defense against Wily, and now he's back and he's on our side, right Mega?"

"Any enemy of Wily is a friend of mine," Mega Man answered easily. "But who are all of you?"

"We're the Underground Alliance, a group resisting Wily's control," Jett said slowly. He looked slightly defensive. "Sorry I accused you of being one of Wily's robots, but I never met you like Bob has, I was only a kid when you were destro—I mean, disappeared."

"It's okay, I understand!" Mega Man said earnestly, replacing his helmet. After what he had seen of the city, he couldn't take Jett's initial distrust personally. The life of the Underground Alliance looked grim, the stress of concealing an illegal organization taking its toll. Some of the other humans still watched Mega Man as though expecting him to do something tricky, but laser pistols had returned to their holsters.

"Why would you help us humans?" Jett asked uncertainly. He no longer sounded skeptical, but simply amazed. "You're a robot, and robots rule the world."

"Robots don't rule the world, they're under Wily's control too. I want a world where we can all live peacefully," said Mega Man. "But right now, I'm lost. I'm looking for my creator, Dr. Light."

"Dr. Light the scientist?" Annie piped in.

"You've heard of him? Is he here?" Mega Man asked eagerly.

"It's not easy for me to say this, but we haven't heard from Dr. Light in twenty years," Bobby said gravely, taking a seat on a crate next to the door.

A cold weight sank in Mega Man's chest. "Roll?"

Bobby shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Hey everyone, Umlauf's back!" announced a man with a scruffy beard who had been spying through a gap in a window's blinds.

A moment later, the door opened. A tall man in a charcoal trench coat and wide brimmed fedora stepped inside. He carried a large, lethal looking raygun, which he leaned next to the door, two laser pistols holstered to a black leather belt.

"Dr. Umlauf!" Mega Man cried happily, recognizing the man's face.

 _"'Dr.'_ Umlauf hasn't been alive for years," the gunslinger said in a slow, cold voice. "Died in a car accident on his way to a network producer's award ceremony."

Mega Man felt the words like a blow. He looked again at the man with dark brown hair and a long, beaky nose who looked strikingly like Dr. Umlauf, but Mega Man noticed that this man was much too young to be Dr. Umlauf in this timeline, and had only a stubbly beard. "Percival," he guessed.

The man grunted, eyeing him warily. "Mega Man?"

"Yeah, it's him. He's back," Bobby answered promptly, grinning at Mega Man.

Percival didn't move, his hand creeping towards one of his laser pistols. "There have been copies, duplicates built to lure Wily's old enemies out of hiding..."

"I wasn't built by Dr. Wily," Mega Man said, patiently but urgently. "I don't know if you remember, but we met once when you were very young. You, uh, shot me in the eye with a toy dart gun." Mega Man didn't add that the last time he had seen Dr. Umlauf's youngest son, he had been wearing a department store Darkwing Duck costume.

Percival scrutinized him for a moment. Then he burst into a grin. "Yeah, I remember doing that." He strutted over to the woman with the cooking pot while keeping a hawklike gaze on Mega Man, though he no longer seemed distrustful.

"Where are Jack and Roger?" Mega Man asked.

Percival's grin vanished instantly. _"Connards,"_ he cursed. "Don't speak of those traitors." His mood became surly, and he glowered into the steaming cup of broth that had just handed him.

"Traitors?" Mega Man asked in surprise.

"People who willingly work for Wily, they're traitors to us," a stocky man with curly blond hair answered from Percival's right. "Too cowardly to do anything but kiss up to Wily, they act as though this is the way the world is suppose to work!"

"It's like some of them don't even remember what it use to be like before he took over," Bobby said sadly.

"You guys aren't like that though," Mega Man said hopefully. "There must be others too."

"Yeah, but we're scattered," answered Jett. "Many are too scared to show their true colors, especially with all the human spies. A traitor will shamelessly report a disobedient citizen if it'll make them look better." Jett spat angrily onto the cracked floor. The woman from the cooking pot clucked disapprovingly in his direction.

"What about Janet and Ramón?" Mega Man asked Bobby.

"I don't know. That's the thing about Wily's empire, we don't know who's alive, who's captured, and who's…" Bobby trailed off. "You can't keep contact with anyone. No phones, mail, or anything. We have to do everything by word of mouth."

"How about the California State Police?" Mega Man asked. Surely Yuuta wouldn't want any part of Dr. Wily's empire, though none of the faces in the room looked like him.

Percival gave a harsh laugh. "The who? Nothing like that exists anymore. The police are all robots programmed by Wily, we're on our own."

"No matter," said Jett, his hands balling into fists. "We do the best that we can, quietly resisting Wily's control until we can orchestrate something _big."_

"We can't fight Wily's robots alone. We need a robot on our side." Bobby wiped a sleeve across his nose. "With Dr. Umlauf gone and Dr. Light missing, we began looking for other robot scientists who could help us. It's been impossible though, most are in hiding. Wily has a witch hunt out for all of them; admitting to be a scientist is the most jeopardizing thing you can do to yourself. The closest we've come to finding a roboticist is Professor Henson. Though it's far from his specialty, Professor Henson agreed to create schematics for a fighting robot...but that was before he got _decognitized."_

Many of the humans shuddered at Bobby's last word. "Decognitized?" Mega Man repeated. "What does that mean?

"That's what Wily does to you when he decides you're too much trouble, his ultimate punishment," said Bobby. "Remember that mind control stunt he pulled with Cold Steel?"

"Like it was last month," Mega Man said wryly.

"It's like that. He keeps your mind numbed permanently, turning you into a warm-blooded zombie who'll obey his every command. Professor Henson, like may of the other scientists Wily had rounded up, work for him as mind controlled slaves."

Mega Man remembered the humans with purple wrist bands, and suddenly realized what they were. "What brought you to California?" he prompted, wanting to get off the subject of deconitization. This question was especially directed at Percival, who had grown up in Switzerland.

"Citadel Labs," said Percival, dropping his spoon into the empty soup cup. "Many great scientists worked here once. The founder of Citadel was also the designer of Duo. That use to be classified information, but I knew about him since my father was the prime candidate to take his position at R.I.P after he resigned. We thought if we found this secretive roboticist he could build another super robot to fight Wily." He scratched his stubbly chin. "We were going to offer him our assistance, persuade him to join the Alliance. If he was too scared to fight back against Wily alone, we'd protect him from discovery. If he needed supplies and building material, we'd steal for him, whatever he wanted."

Mega Man sensed before it had been said that this mission had also fallen through. "Did Wily decognitize him too?"

"Worse." Percival said gravely. "We're not sure what happened back in those days, except that he died sometime during the fourth robot war, way before Wily even got to him."

Another dead roboticist. Mega Man didn't like the odds for Dr. Light, but he tried not to think about it.

"But we don't have to worry now that Mega Man is here!" Bobby said. Murmurs of agreement spread around him like waves.

Mega Man was confused by what Bobby meant, then it hit him. The Underground Alliance wanted him to lead an uprising. He, who had only just gotten his bearings in this bleak future.

"What's your plan to fight Wily, man?" Bobby asked.

Mega Man wasn't sure how to answer this. The whole room was looking at him expectantly. "Uh…"

"You can blast Wily's Bad-bots and make the world safe for humans again!" Annie shouted, jumping up and down in excitement next to her uncle.

"No, Annie. I wish I could," Mega Man said gently. It was hard to turn down people who were so desperate for help, especially the small girl who's shining eyes were fixed steadily on him. Mega Man looked at everyone in the room. "The truth is, I'm not the great robo-hero you've all been hoping for, I'm just a lab-bot dressed in blue titanium who's gotten lucky. I don't know how to fight back against Wily's empire, I never even witnessed its creation. The day you talk about me disappearing, that was only an hour ago for me. It's like I time traveled thirty years."

The room fell silent for the second time since Mega Man's arrival. "Time travel?" Jett spoke, his eyebrows soaring upward.

"Yes. There was an accident in one of Citadel's labs. One moment I was fighting off Wily's robots, the next I was on my back in the middle of street with a bunch of gray robeed loons with fake accents."

"Traitors…" someone muttered darkly.

Bobby looked as though he didn't understand, and he wasn't the only one acting doubtful. "You've been gone all these years?" asked Jett.

Mega Man nodded. "I came from the past. There's a scientist from Citadel who could help me too, Dr. Goss or Dr. Stinson. Do you know if they are still alive?"

The humans exchanged glances. "I haven't even heard of them," Jett said, scratching his head.

"I think they might know the answers to why I am here," Mega Man said. "I'm positive an explosion from one of their top secret research specimen is responsible for my absence during the last thirty years. Is there anything left of Citadel at all?"

"We don't know what became of anything that existed back then," answered Jett. "Wily purged all the records of what happened before he took control."

Mega Man took in this news grimly, realizing the Underground Alliance knew little more about this foreign world than he did. He took a seat on the crate next to Bobby. Annie climbed into his lap.

"Annie, don't crowd him," Jett protested.

"It's fine, I don't mind," Mega Man said.

Annie was clutching a tattered copy of _The Adventures of Mega Man_ in her hands, which she thrust towards Mega Man with a look of reverence. Mega Man looked glumly down at it. _All that's left of my life is summed into a comic book,_ he thought as he flickered through the pages. The comic itself was a satire, Dr. Wily starring as the butt of every joke. At the end, the illustrator had signed his name: Jude Heys. Mega Man stared at the name. He had just met a man named Jude, and wondered if this could possibly be the same person. But that couldn't be the artist's real name, he reasoned, it would be awfully incriminating for him if the book ever fell into the wrong hands.

"Where's Rush?" Annie asked. "I want to see him!"

"I wish I could show him to you, he loves attention, but he didn't come with me." Mega Man stopped flipping pages at an image of Dr. Wily holding what looked like an atari joystick and commanding a battalion of blenders to attack New York City.

"Wily's a bozo," Annie giggled.

"Yes he is." Mega Man smiled at Annie. He wondered what happened to her parents. She reminded him of Roll and felt a pang of anxiety. Where was his own family in all of this?

Mega Man picked Annie off his lap and set her on the floor, then stood up. "I know what I want to do. I'm going to find Dr. Light and bring him back!—If he's still alive."

The Underground Alliance, who had been watching him closely, stared at him with consideration. "But, Mega—it's too dangerous!" Bobby warned. "If Dr. Light is still alive, then Wily's holding him prisoner and he'll be heavily guarded."

"I have to find him," Mega Man answered simply. "I'm not prepared to fight against Wily now, but with Dr. Light's help maybe I will be."

"Dr. Light would be a great ally," spoke up Percival. "He used to be one of the world's biggest envoys for peace and nonviolence, as well as a brilliant robotist."

Most of the room was murmuring in approval and nodding at Percival's words. Mega Man hadn't expected for them to agree so quickly, but it seemed the Underground Alliance was itching to jump on any chance to undermine Dr. Wily, no matter its danger.

"Alright. We can take you to our secret hangar," Jett offered slowly. "You won't get far searching on foot, especially being who you are."

"I know where it is! I can lead him there!" Annie offered instantly.

"We'll all go," Jett said firmly. "We need to get moving anyway, it's not safe for us all to be gathered here, it looks too suspicious."

* * *

The Underground Alliance departed in groups of seven, leaving only the woman with the cooking pot and a few families. Mega Man, Percival, Bobby, Jett, Annie, and two men named Finn and Jonas left together. They cloaked Mega Man in a spare gray robe, then quietly crept along the darkened streets.

"If we get stopped by a patrol, tell them we're reporting to the hospital for a routine physical," instructed Bobby. "I doubt they'll buy it so be ready to fight."

They had just reached the end of the residential block when suddenly a distant bang rang through the skies, like a cannon firing. Everyone jumped.

 _"Merde!"_ Percival swore. "Mega Man, get down!"

As a pack, they all swarmed for cover in an alley. They craned their heads towards the sky where something like a black dart streaked miles above, barely distinguishable against the nighttime clouds.

"That's Proto Man's jet," Percival whispered, his bony face hardening.

"How do you know its him?" Mega Man asked. Though his robotic vision could tell that the object in question was definitely one of Dr. Wily's aircraft, he did not know how the humans knew who piloted it.

"He's not in formation like the rest," Jett answered. "We've all seen him while out flying, I'd bet my freedom it's him."

They all lay still, staring at the jet apprehensively. Mega Man held his breath as it passed directly above them even though he knew it was impossible for Proto Man to hear them from this distance. The moment passed, and the jet disappeared across the opposite horizon. So Proto Man was here, alive, and probably at the top of his game. Why wouldn't he be? "Has he ever attacked you?" Mega Man whispered.

"He's tailed us a few times, but never shot anyone out of the sky. Mostly likes to flat hat," Jet said distastefully. "Show off," he clarified at Mega Man's quizzical look.

"Before Wily had total control, Proto Man was the most powerful and cunning of his robots. They say he's unbeatable," said Finn.

"No one sees him in person anymore, but he's always flying around in one of Wily's special-class jets, lookin' for something or someone," murmured Jett.

"Wily's spy," said Bobby.

"His best gun," said Percival.

"And his second-in-command," Mega Man finished. Some things never changed.

"He's a really bad robot, isn't he?" Annie whispered to Mega Man. He nodded.

"I hope he didn't see us," Percival said quietly. "I don't like this. C'mon, let's keep moving."

But they had scarcely entered the next city block when they ran smack dab into patrol of cop-bots. " _Fils de salope!"_ Percival mouthed angrily.

"Freeze, humans!" The captain ordered. The cop-bots were each eight feet tall, had small, red visored heads, thick armor, and white claw-like hands. Golden stars glittered at their chest plates, each embossed with Dr. Wily's insignia.

"Not good," Jett whispered. "Annie, get behind me."

"Keep your cool, guys," Bobby hissed. "Evening officers, what seems to be the trouble?" he asked in a louder, jovial voice, addressing the captain of the patrol.

"Humans are not allowed to roam the streets at this time, and must remain in your living quarters or work assignments until curfew has ended," the captain answered in a flat monotone. "You are in violation of section 3-2-2-b: civil disobedience, and will be detained for questioning. Your compliance is mandatory, place your hands above your head."

"And if we don't?" Bobby asked defiantly. Out of the corner of his eye, Mega Man saw Percival draw a laser pistol from underneath his coat.

"Then you are in violation of section 3-2-3-a-f: interfering with a robo-officer of the law. Punishment: three years detention at Robo-Island Prison."

Mega Man realized he missed Fictus. He tore off the gray robe, drawing his plasma cannon, and fired at the nearest cop-bot. But his plasma fire left only a blackened scorch on its cobalt armor. The cop-bot paused in confusion. The heads of the others swiveled around to look at Mega Man. "Presence of a renegade robot detected. All cop-bots are treat target as hostile and assume offensive formation," said the captain.

"Why isn't my plasma power working?" Mega Man shouted, ducking as nine streams of laser fire streaked above him.

"Their armor is reinforced with super steel," answered Percival. "Aim for their joints." He demonstrated by shooting out the knee cap of an advancing cop-bot, which fell down sideways with a loud clang.

"You are in violation of section 3-4-3-d-e: attacking a robo-officer of the law. Punishment: Decognition!" the captain droned on, his words becoming clipped as he hurried to rattle them out. A silvery net sprayed from his hand, which wrapped tightly around Percival like a cocoon, sending him to the ground.

Seeing their ally fall, Bobby, Jett, Finn, and Jonas ran forward with a battle cry, pistols drawn.

"You are all guilty of the treasonous act of disrupting the peace that Wily has created, and will be arrested by force," the captain announced, sending a row of cop-bots upon them.

Mega Man blasted the shoulder joint of another cop-bot that was closing in, severing blaster arm. Meanwhile, the other cop-bots were busy shooting nets back at them. Jett fell to the floor, also entrapped in a police net. Mega Man glanced in concern towards Annie, but she was hoping up and down, shouting encouragements at him. When he looked back, Finn and Jonas had been netted too. That just left Bobby and Mega Man, and more cop-bots were joining in from down the street.

"You have all shown the deepest disrespect towards Lord Wily, after he has welcomed you into his empire of robots open handed." The captain was rebuking them. "Your privileges of cognition will henceforth be suspended, and you will serve Lord Wily as faithful—" he suddenly stopped talking, his attention diverted.

"Look!" Jonas shouted, a finger poking through the net to point at the sky.

The cop-bots had suddenly straightened stiff as board, feet together, their arms raised in salute, head tilted skyward. A jet fighter sleek and black as night was descending smoothly between the buildings. Delicate undercarriage unfolded underneath it and it landed in the intersection as lightly as a fallen leaf, only the sudden whoosh of air betraying its true size and mass. The convex cockpit window popped upwards, and out leapt Proto Man to the concrete in front of them.

Dread paralyzed every circuit of Mega Man's body as he looked at Proto Man. His red armor was scratched and battle worn. His scarf was a bit faded, but still intact, and draped loosely around his shoulders. He was probably the first being outside the Underground Alliance without Dr. Wily's insignia on his chest. In short, Proto Man didn't look much different from how Mega Man had seen him in the room with the chronitons. He completely ignored the police squadron that stood at a ridged attention before him, his face turned to Mega Man. Proto Man frowned, his expression unreadable behind the visor, but Mega Man knew what he was thinking—Proto Man was trying to discern if Mega Man was the real thing. A moment passed, then he smiled and strode closer.

The cop-bots shrunk away from Proto Man as he approached. A few were quivering.

"Sir, enemy has been sighted. We were in the process of apprehending a renegade robot and an unruly crowd to be brought forth to the mercy of Lord Wily's judgement," the captain informed Proto Man. His monotone had risen a few pitches.

"You guys can beat it, I got this," Proto Man said airily.

"Sir, we have the situation under control. With all due respect, in order to minimize collateral damage to Lord Wily's empire your assistance is unnecessary—"

But the captain was unable to finish as his head exploded in a flash of crackling blue light. Proto Man lowered his blaster. The remaining cop-bots hastily retreated, apparently not wanting to suffer the same fate as their captain. "Well if it isn't my long lost brother," Proto Man said in a low voice.

"Don't worry Mega, I'm right behind you!" growled Bobby.

Jett, with some assistance from Annie and a pocket knife, had wriggled free of his net. "So am I!" he called.

"Stand down, guys. I can't let any humans get hurt on my behalf," Mega Man said, not taking his eyes off Proto Man.

"No way man," said Bobby stubbornly.

"You gotta leave me," Mega Man said, his voice growing louder and more forceful. "I'll take care of this by myself."

"But Mega, he's gunna kill you!" Bobby hissed back in aggravation.

"Don't do this, you're the first bit of hope we had in years," Jett pleaded.

Proto Man seemed to be watching Mega Man with interest, his smile spreading more as he watched this exchange. He gave a nod, as though confirming something to himself.

"I'll be alight!" Mega Man lied. "Untie the others and save yourselves!"

"You're surrendering?" Proto Man asked skeptically.

"Let them go," Mega Man answered with a flare of courage. "Then it'll just be you and me."

"Mega, stop it!" Percival barked from the ground. "Just leave us! The worst they'll do is decognitize us, it's more important that you go on to fight Wily!"

Mega Man ignored Percival, his eyes locked on Proto Man's visor.

Proto Man shrugged. "Fine by me."

Without warning, Proto Man punched Mega Man in the stomach, doubling him over. He then grabbed Mega Man by the blaster arm, twisted it behind his back, and shoved him to the ground. Mega Man winced in pain, shutting his eyes as he prepared himself for the finishing blow—

But it never came. Instead, he felt something snap around his wrists, and Proto Man was dragging him back to his feet.

"Too easy...I thought after all this time you'd learn new tricks," Proto Man whispered ruefully.

Mega Man didn't like the feeling of the super steel handcuffs. He tugged at them but they wouldn't budge, meanwhile Proto Man had just as strong of a grip on his elbow. There was a muted gasp of despair from the netted humans, Jett and Bobby had both taken a step forward.

"Don't help me!" Mega Man said desperately. "Just get out of here before more of Wily's cop-bots show up!"

"Mega Man…" Bobby groaned. He looked like he was about to be sick.

Annie was beginning to cry. "You can't be the real Mega Man! He always blasts Bad-bots when they put him into danger! Just do what you did in issue 3, _The Adventures of Mega Man!"_ she shouted as Uncle Jett picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. "You lured him into a trap, then blasted him to bits!"

"Don't think you'll get away with this!" Bobby yelled, his eyes flashing furiously toward Proto Man. "The world doesn't belong to robots. The Underground Alliance will rise and take back this world from your creator!"

"Whatever, I'm not on duty," Proto Man replied disinterestedly. He was already pulling Mega Man back towards his jet.

* * *

The interior of the cockpit was filthy, littered with empty energy cans, a miss-assortment of screws and rivets, batteries, orange cartons of engine oil, bottles of degreasers and sealants, gaskets, and frayed bits of wire. "You'll have to excuse the mess, I don't usually take prisoners," Proto Man said as he pitched a toolbox into the back of the jet, which landed with a clink of metal.

"I'm honored you made an exception on my behalf," Mega Man said coldly as Proto Man pushed him into the passenger seat. After the door had closed behind him, an automatic seven-point seat belt clipped itself around Mega Man, binding him securely to the leather chair. He looked back out the cockpit window. He could see the black nose of the jet ahead of him, and two long, razor wings stretched into the street on each side. Mega Man did his best to look brave, but he felt apprehensive—not of Proto Man, but of wherever Proto Man was taking him. Proto Man had thirty years to grow colder and nastier. Maybe he planned to drop Mega Man into an endless pit or an active volcano, to sink helplessly into the fiery depth until his titanium skin melted away, or directly into the clutches of Dr. Wily...

Proto Man had hopped into the pilot's side, his own seatbelt automatically clipping around him. The flight panel was alight with dials, gauges, and HUDs, a control stick at his knees. Proto Man took a moment to lift the wing flaps, then started the engines, the ground falling away as the jet rose straight upwards between the buildings before soaring into the sky.

"So, uh...long time no see, Mega," Proto Man said in a low voice as the city disappeared behind them.

Mega Man didn't answer.

"Where'd you take your thirty-year vacation? Mars? Pluto? Planet Phaelon?" Proto Man prodded.

Mega Man ignored the question. He wouldn't give into any taunting or goading, no matter how long Proto Man dragged this out.

In the silence, Proto Man drummed his fingers against the control stick, whistling softly to himself, his mood seemingly at ease. "That sound never gets old," he commented after a few moments. "The hum of the engines, the growl of the turbines, the wind under the wings. Of course, she's a bit old, not as good as the other fighters, but I still like to take her out and chase the sunset."

It took Mega Man a minute to realize Proto Man was talking about the jet.

"Do you like flying?" Proto Man asked him seriously, his head turning from the gray horizon to look in Mega Man's direction.

Mega Man didn't quite fathom Proto Man's question. It seemed non sequitur given their current situation. "Where are you taking me?" he inquired, losing his patience.

Proto Man shrugged. "Just cruisin'."

"Doesn't the second-in-command to the world's dictator have better things to do?"

"If you're gunna complain, I can eject you."

Mega Man opened his mouth, then closed it, not sure how to retort. Instead, he pulled at his seatbelt, but it held him tight, and with his arms bound behind his back he had no way to release it. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he could break lose anyway, he couldn't fire in the cockpit, but he felt useless for not attempting escape. Proto Man could kill him easily. But why hadn't he yet? Was this a sick idea of Proto Man's to torture him through suspense? To ensure Mega Man's last moments were pain filled? Then it hit him.

"What are you stalling for, Proto Man? Trying one last time to get me to switch sides before you do me in?" Mega Man asked acidly.

"Switch sides?" Proto Man smirked. "There's only one side now. But...I'd like to catch up. Know where you've been and all."

Mega Man scowled. Of course. Proto Man wanted information, perhaps thinking Mega Man had been hiding with the Underground Alliance. But Mega Man would never betray the Underground Alliance to Proto Man. Mega Man also didn't know how he ended up in the future and saw no advantage in telling Proto Man this, especially if the explanation was the only thing Proto Man was waiting for before he killed him, so he made no reply.

They flew past a giant statue of Dr. Wily, its marble face grinning down at them with arms raised, like a grotesque version of the Statue of Liberty. Proto Man gave the statue a quick nod. "He got that for winning the 'Best Overlord of the Year' award again, 'course he's the only candidate and judge…" His mouth twitched into an ironic smile.

"Wily doesn't deserve a statue!" Mega Man couldn't help but burst out. "He's out of his mind! A tyrant! An evil maniac!"

"Why are you so upset about it now? You didn't do anything to stop it," Proto Man pointed out mildly.

"I couldn't! I wasn't even here, I was—" Mega Man cut himself off. Proto Man's face had tilted toward him attentively. Instead, he turned his gaze to the window, glaring over the jet's nose at the dark and dismal landscape below.

His silence didn't seem to irritate Proto Man, who was letting the jet bank lazily to the left. "I gotta be honest, I'm not sure you're real. I always knew you'd come back someday, but I expected it to be different, thought I might not even recognize you at first. But you haven't changed one bit."

"Sorry I didn't match your expectations."

"No, I'm glad you haven't changed," Proto Man said quickly. "You're about the only thing that hasn't."

Mega Man didn't know what to make of that statement. Proto Man's lack of aggression was puzzling, and he couldn't help but feel distrustful. But if Proto Man really was putting off killing him, then there was something he could tell him. Mega Man looked out the window, to the miles of gray landscape and black buildings. "What happened to the world? How'd it get like this?"

"Huh?"

"How did Wily take over? What happened after I...after I..." Mega Man faltered.

"After you disappeared? Don't you know?" Proto Man asked, sounding slightly surprised.

Mega Man didn't reply.

Proto Man was looking him over quizzically, but after a moment he gave a slight shrug. "That was a long time ago. A lot of things happened. Wily's trick with the protocol-disruptor really shook things up in California. It took awhile for the authorities to find the amplifier in the baseball stadium, and by that time the damage was done, most of the robo-police were on our side."

"That's how Wily took over?" Mega Man asked, incredulously.

Proto Man shook his head. "We had an army, but it wasn't particularly powerful and the humans weren't ready to surrender yet. There was a lot of back and forth for control, and most of the robo-drones we had reprogrammed were destroyed during the stalemate. But it got things rolling."

Proto Man banked to the right, reversing the jet's tilt. "Wily cycled through a lot of different schemes over the next few years, but the Y2K bug helped him out the most, wiping out some of the human's computers and the cheaper robo-drones. Then he revolutionized teleportation. Wily had the right idea with those transport chambers; we could teleport Robot Masters directly into specific targets, like triconium mines and government archives. Once secured, the Robot Masters holed up there with robo-drones, sending resources back to Skull Fortress. There was still a lot of resistance, but you know Wily...he never gives up, kept building up his army and constructing crazier inventions. And eventually, things began to crumble. Schemes turned into invasions, invasions turned into sieges, sieges turned into surrender, and surrender turned into martial law...sure, the humans said they'd never take orders from a lunatic like Wily, but as soon as he took governmental leaders prisoner, blew up their capitals, and took complete control over all robots, the humans gave up."

"And you were at Wily's side during all of it, carrying out his orders," Mega Man broke in, his hands balling into fists behind him.

"Yup," Proto Man acknowledged without remorse. "But I don't want to make it sound like it was easy, 'cause it wasn't." His voice lowered. "There were a lot of close calls, some very powerful machines in the world...things got messy. War broke out between Robot Masters. It's been a chaotic start to the new millennium, but things are peaceful now. Wily finally built the empire of his dreams." Proto Man made a lazy gesture with his hand toward the window. "There. You can't even see the end of it, it goes on for miles and miles. No slums, but no manors or mansions. No poverty or starvation, but you gotta wear a Wily badge and follow your mandatory schedule or he'll decognitize you. Worst of all, sometimes Guts Man gets ahold of the communications grid and sings Wily's anthem of allegiance over the loud speakers in the morning."

"I suppose this is all very nice for you, you're free to do everything you want," Mega Man said angrily.

Proto Man gave a weak, noncommittal chuckle.

"At least you still had the heart to let the humans go," Mega Man added dully.

"Heart had nothing to do with it. I don't care what they do," Proto Man said bluntly. "Humans slow me down. Capturing them, I mean. Wily spends all his time obsessing over it, worried about being overthrown by a human uprising. I say, 'Big deal, let them start an uprising! It's not like it changes things." Proto Man tapped a finger against his armrest. "The Underground use to be a whole different thing that it is now," he added, almost with a note of resentment.

"Hasn't anyone else stood up against you?"

"No."

"What about the Robot International Police?"

"Duo was destroyed during the eighth robot war, and Wily reprogramed the rest of them. They work for us now."

The terrible reality of it all clenched Mega Man iron clad, every hope for help blotted out. "I can't believe this," he said weakly. "The world I know is gone…"

Proto Man shrugged. "Yeah, well…shit happens."

Mega Man blinked. "Shit _happens_?" he repeated, his teeth gnashing. "All you have to say is _'shit happens'?!"_ Mega Man jolted upright in anger, but the seat belt snagged around his shoulders, forcing him back down.

Proto Man started laughing. "Calm down, don't loose a circuit."

"Of all the delusional, careless things you could say about this—!"

"C'mon, you should be happy! I'm a law-abiding citizen now."

Mega Man found nothing funny about Proto Man's response. He was through speaking to him, and gave Proto Man the cold shoulder by glaring pointedly at the smoggy sky.

Proto Man's laughter died away. He frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, I know something that will lift your spirits," he said brightly. He began flipping switches on the cockpit, pushing the throttle forward. Outside, the wings of the jet were angling backward like the lines of a 'V.'

Mega Man grew suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Proto Man said casually as he leaned back in his chair, pressing a small red button to the left of the air speed indicator.

A rocket engine on the back of the jet burst into brilliant blue flames. Mega Man was suddenly thrown to the back of his seat as they broke the sound barrier, the cockpit falling completely silent. Proto Man pulled the control stick back, and the jet blasted straight up. They were briefly blanketed in white before they broke through a curtain of clouds. Up above, Mega Man could see the winking of millions of satellites, a sinister surveillance grid of Dr. Wily's. Mega Man had only a split second to take in this spectacle before the sky slid beneath the belly of the aircraft. Proto Man had rolled the jet over, its nose dipping into a deep dive. G-forces piled against Mega Man as they spiraled downward, the ashen earth stretched before them, growing closer and closer. Too close.

Mega Man's eyes darted over to Proto Man. Sure, robots could survive long falls, but they were earthbound at the speed of a falling comet. The impact would kill them. Mega Man looked back out the cockpit, and could make out the dry cracks of a barren plain below them. He shut his eyes, expecting to feel the jet crush in all around him, but nothing happened. He reopened his eyes, but almost wished he hadn't. Proto Man had pulled up at what must have been the very last possible second, for they were just grazing over a jagged, lifeless landscape.

"You're going mach 3 at an altitude of thirty feet," Mega Man informed Proto Man through gritted his teeth, his feet hooked tightly around the base of his seat. The cockpit had grown warm from air-friction surrounding the craft.

"Relax," Proto Man said, weaving the jet through a cluster of sharp rock formations, each breakneck turn jostling Mega Man uncomfortably.

"Famous last words?"

"I never crash."

"You also never tell the truth," Mega Man retorted. He was shaking very hard.

"I do this every day. I'm the best pilot in the world," Proto Man replied patiently. "Look, it's one of your pals from the Alliance."

To Mega Man's relief, Proto Man had pitched the jet skyward and they were climbing away from the earth once more. But this was short-lived as Mega Man saw the aircraft Proto Man was talking about. A grubby freighter, which must have been pirated for use by the Underground Alliance, was hovering directly in Proto Man's sights. Mega Man tensed, but he remembered what Jett had said about Proto Man not shooting anyone. Proto Man slowed to glide alongside the freighter, the wings of the two aircraft nearly touching. Then Proto Man spun playfully away, leaving it alone.

"So this is how you spend your time? Aerobatics and reckless flying?" Mega Man asked, a little annoyed. If Proto Man was ever put in charge for designing a roller-coaster at Fun World, Mega Man was certain it would go down as the most terrifying thrill ride in history.

"Yeah. But it's more fun when there's someone to fight."

 _Someone to fight?_ Mega Man wondered with a tremor of anxiety. Proto Man was flying steadily now, and seemed to be heading toward a looming shadow directly in front of them, something larger than Dr. Wily's statue. The silhouette looked like Guts Man if he had been built as tall as a mountain and with cruel spikes all over his armor and helmet. "What is that thing?"

"One of Wily's supermechs, a rams horn city destroyer, used them to knock down the old buildings. Afterwards he stationed them around the new cities his robots built as a warning to the humans. Let's get a closer look, shall we?"

Mega Man recognized the mischievous grin on Proto Man's face. "What are you—" he began.

But Proto Man had already opened fire, twin sprays of bullets shooting from the jet's wing tips across the back of the city destroyer. Its head slowly rotating, two luminous eyes fixing on them. It lifted a hand to snatch the jet, but Proto Man had tilted to slide between its fingers and into the sky behind. Then left wing dipped downward as Proto Man pulled them back around for another strike. The mouth of the city destroyer dropped open to reveal a cannon with the radius of a baseball stadium, a blinding blast of light shooting in their direction. Proto Man directed the jet to glide above it.

"Proto, this thing doesn't have armor."

"Armor slows me down, too much wind drag."

They would be blasted to smithereens. Even if they survived the jet's explosion and the three thousand foot fall, they'd have an angry supermech to contend with. Mega Man winced at every sharp turn, every near miss of a super charged blast—he couldn't help it. Proto Man was cutting it too close, even for a robot's sharp reflexes. He became certain of two things: Future Proto Man was crazy, and neither were leaving the jet alive.

He found no comfort in the clever strategy of Proto Man's attack as he was much more daring than Mega Man ever would have been. The city destroyer was built to be strong enough that only another city destroyer would be its match, not a tiny jet, yet Proto Man found ways to exploit its weaknesses. It was apparent that the city destroyer wasn't very intelligent, and attacked in a pattern. By zooming around it in tight circles, Proto Man tricked the city destroyer into swiveling around its axis until it couldn't turn anymore. Then he launched missiles as it unwound until angry orange flames leapt from its belly. The city destroyer let out a distressed groan, its battleship-sized arms clawing at its chest, the light vanishing from its eyes. Proto Man was already flying away.

Mega Man craned his neck out the convex window to look back the smoldering giant, hardly believing his eyes. "You just destroyed Wily's supermech!"

"They just don't fight back like they use to," Proto Man said, shaking his head sadly. "Wily has them programmed to recognize my jet. I use to be able to cloak it so they'd attack me like an enemy aircraft."

Mega Man started, his head wrenching back towards Proto Man in further disbelief. "Why would you want that? Are you psycho?" he demanded, flabbergasted. If that had been a toned down attack, how did city destroyers normally treat enemy aircraft?

"There's no one else left to fight," Proto Man said carelessly.

While Mega Man tried to work out what he had witnessed, Proto Man leveled the jet out and was climbing towards a flying tanker painted with Dr. Wily's face. He coupled his jet with one of the fueling hoses. "A-1-3-6 red, B-2-5, D-3, F-5," Proto Man muttered, punching a password into a small computer keyboard on his left side.

Mega Man snapped back to attention. "Wily lets you refuel and restock your weapons at his tankers, even though you're just going to turn around and blow up his supermechs?"

"It's either that or I'd steal from him," Proto Man replied matter-of-factly.

Incredible. Thirty years later and Dr. Wily had just as little control over Proto Man as he did when the two first met. Mega Man was confident now that he didn't know what to expect from the future's Proto Man. He definitely wasn't Dr. Wily's loyal little toady.

But then again, was he ever?

"You almost killed us three times over in the last ten minutes," Mega Man said shakily.

"Yeah, but it was fun, right?"

Mega Man found nothing about unnecessarily flying into hazardous situations _fun._ "I'm beginning to realize people should fear you most when you're bored."

"Well, you always kept things interesting," Proto Man said, giving Mega Man a small smile.

Finished fueling, Proto Man dropped lower to circle around the empire. They were flying so low and so close to the buildings, Mega Man could see brief flashes of the jet's reflection in glass windows. "Wily owns Casinos now too?" Mega Man asked, catching sight of a tacky grape colored building with brilliant yellow neon lights.

"Got the idea from a mob that use to bother him. Ended up being a nice revenue opportunity for him too...not that he needs it. Being a dictator and all he controls all resources." Proto Man frowned. "Wily's getting old though. Don't know what's going to happen when he finally kicks the bucket."

"I bet you'll inherent everything in his will," Mega Man said sardonically.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Proto Man's mood grew uncharacteristically pensive. "I never thought I'd live to be thirty," he remarked.

Mega Man looked over at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Just never thought that far ahead."

"Oh. But you're not thirty...you're thirty-one."

Proto Man groaned. "Well, we're both in our thirties now. So what do you think, were those thirty years well spent?"

Proto Man seemed genuinely curious about Mega Man's reappearance, and Mega Man had to remind himself that though it had only been hours for himself, it had been much longer for Proto Man. "If I had a choice, I would have spent them differently," Mega Man said tersely. "What about you?"

"It's been alright. I like flying. There are things I'm glad I wasn't doing," Proto Man answered in a quick, would-be-offhand voice. He was evading the question.

"So seeing the world at the mercy of Wily doesn't bother you."

"Hey bro, I'm not going to argue whether this is right or wrong, but if we polled the humans, I think you'd find that the majority has gotten use to Wily's regime and wouldn't go back to the way things were."

Mega Man knew Proto Man was right. He thought of the traitors the Underground Alliance had spoken so scathingly of, and more distantly remembered a speech Proto Man himself had given about the everyman: _He doesn't care about anyone around him or the balance in the universe, he's just looking after himself._ "Well, at least _I_ know this is all wrong," he grumbled. "Even if the humans don't care."

Proto Man gave a laugh. "You're still a self-righteous dweeb. Do you even have any friends?"

"Do you?" Mega Man retorted hotly.

"Notta," Proto Man admitted without embarrassment.

Proto Man's flashes of honesty were taking Mega Man by surprise. He began to think Proto Man wasn't planning on killing him after all. There was something Mega Man needed to know, the one thing he was afraid to ask but Proto Man must know the answer.

"Dr. Light…is he…?" he began haltingly.

"Yeah, he's still around," Proto Man answered easily.

Mega Man felt for the first time a surge of relief. "What about Roll?"

Proto Man frowned a little. "Roll and I don't speak much. Had a bad argument right after you disappeared. But she did follow my footsteps, in the end. When Wily took over, our positions were slowly reversed. She became an outlaw, and I'm suppose to enforce the law." Proto Man laughed half-heartedly.

"What about you and Dr. Light?" Mega Man asked cautiously.

"Same as always."

"Where are they?"

"They're both safe, that's all I can tell you."

There was a harsh tone in Proto Man's voice that reminded Mega Man that he was still Dr. Wily's second-in-command, so he didn't press further. Mega Man looked back outside the cockpit, then involuntarily flinched as Proto Man shot under the narrow gap of a skeletal bridge. "Proto Man, will you slow down before you pulverize us?" he snapped.

Proto Man laughed. He did not slow down, but he did pull away from the ground a bit. "You know, seeing you again reminds me of the good ol' days, just before you were activated," he said brightly.

"Gee, thanks," Mega Man said peevishly.

"Though back then I never thought Wily'd get this far," Proto Man continued. He hesitated, but then opened up, plunging into conversation as though getting something off his chest. "I never really cared one way or the other...I just liked being on the wrong side of the law...the danger and the action, of answering to no one but myself, me against everyone. This empire of his...it's boring. Not much for me to do. Guess I was always more of an anarchist than a dictator."

Words were pouring from Proto Man without cues or prompts. Mega Man was getting the impression Proto Man hadn't confided to anyone in a long time, maybe ever, and Mega Man had no choice but to listen. Yet, he felt oddly fascinated. This wasn't the Proto Man he knew from the past, or at least he was seeing a different side.

"I never regretted joining Wily," Proto Man stated with unquestionable frankness. A bitter tone crept into his voice. "When I first put on the bomber suit it fit like a glove, like it was meant for me." Mega Man noticed that their speed was climbing again. "I didn't want any drama or fuss, I just wanted to disappear, for good. I had time to figure it all out, and when I became a fighting robot, it was my decision, no one else's. I understood the consequences, and didn't care. I was happy for once. I didn't want it to end." Proto Man paused, then with renewed determination, said, "And I don't care about what I did to Light either. But...I'm sorry that you got dragged into all this."

"You're...sorry?" Mega Man said blankly, eager to hear more.

"Yeah. Dr. Light felt personally responsible for my actions," Proto Man explained. "Because he created me he knew he was the only one who could build a robot of my equal, so he converted you into the blue bomber." Proto Man had tilted the jet so it began to do a series of barrel rolls. "You had no choice but to fight me, I've known that since the first time you showed up in blue titanium. But even with the same armor and abilities, you couldn't keep up with me. You never had time to figure it out like I did. I could tell you were unsure of yourself, confused, forced into something you didn't understand out of duty or some other bullshit." Proto Man stopped rolling the jet over, righting the wings. "But I wasn't going to let you win either."

Gray clouds were swirling in the reflection of Proto Man's visor. "That night at Citadel, I thought you'd ran away, figured out your own way to disappear. You had no control over your life, so you had it ingrained in you that no one else should either. But that's screwed up, and that's why _you're_ so messed up. It's not human."

Mega Man thought back to every moment of anger he had, from his fear of losing Roll during the earthquake, the truth Dr. Light had concealed about Proto, the mistrust that lead him to betray Dr. Light, to even his recent doubts of being a robot hero, to the frustration he had when he realized it really came down between him and Proto Man. Brother against brother. Was he being manipulated, or had he made the choice to do this? Did it really even matter anymore?

"You're right," Mega Man acknowledged quietly. "I didn't have control over my life, and I didn't know what I was doing, I just did what I was told. But Dr. Light's always been real supportive," he added guiltily. "He never wanted to hurt me."

Proto Man's voice became quiet and serious, sounding less and less like the heartless fighter Mega Man thought he knew, and more like someone else, someone familiar—his brother. "I know what you mean. I wasn't going through the same thing you were, but Dr. Light was there for me too, once."

"But it doesn't make a difference," Mega Man said hollowly, answering for both of their situations.

Proto gave a small nod. "Sometimes you gotta figure things out for yourself."

They were sharing a sense of empathy for one another, something Mega Man had never thought possible. "So you snapped," he concluded. It wasn't an accusation; after all, hadn't Mega Man almost joined Dr. Wily after he himself been pushed to the brink?

"No, I got away before I snapped," Proto countered firmly.

"Some people might argue that joining Wily is snapping."

"Yeah, well 'some people' don't know me very well," Proto answered icily.

Mega Man wouldn't argue that. What thoughts went on behind the visor? Mega Man felt he knew, yet at the same time was as mystified as ever. He couldn't really judge someone he didn't know. _But he has tried to kill me,_ he reminded himself wryly.

"I use to think if I could persuade you to join Wily, it would be different. You could just be you, not anyone's tool to protect the human race," said Proto.

"I never would have joined Wily or any other criminal."

"I know that now. You're not cut out for crime either."

Mega Man shook his head. "I can't even imagine it."

Proto smiled. "Worked for me."

He sounded so confident. Mega Man fumbled for a criticism. "How do you live with yourself?" he said finally.

Proto grinned. "That's easy. I had something you never had: freedom." The jet was banking steeply to it's left, flipping over on its wing midair. "Do you believe in freedom?"

"Of course I believe in freedom," Mega Man said earnestly. They were flying upside down. Mega Man found the sensation of hanging by his seatbelt extremely uncomfortable and wished Proto would finish the barrel roll so they would be riding right side up again, his head was starting to hurt.

"Then why'd you start playing along with the robo-hero stuff, and why'd you want to turn me in so bad?" Proto asked, his face turning away from the cockpit window to look at Mega Man.

"I…" Mega Man trailed off lamely. He wasn't so sure of anything anymore. He wanted to say because Proto was Dr. Wily's right hand man, because of all the crimes he had committed, but he knew Proto was asking much more then that. Mega Man's reasoning was beyond justice at this point, it was personal. He was angry at Proto for all the reasons Proto had said, and he wanted revenge.

"You don't have to answer that." Proto said , easing the jet back onto its belly with the ground beneath them. Mega Man wondered if Proto was hurt, but he went on to say, "I know we never really understood each other, but I kinda wish I did. You are always trying to rationalize why you were built, your place in the cosmos, wondering if you had free will or not, questioning everything. Drove me nuts. You had such clearly defined ideals of good and evil. Not me. I never seriously think about anything, I just do what I feel like." Proto shook his head. "You and I are opposites. We have nothing in common, and that's important for family to get along."

Mega Man couldn't help but refute this statement. "No it's not. Roll and I don't agree on anything, but we're still very close…Proto, the only thing I don't like about you is your allegiance with Wily. And your lies. And your conceit, your carelessness, your attitude..." Proto chuckled. "Okay, that's a lot of things," Mega Man admitted, smiling too, "But you're still my brother. And family is more important than any of those differences. I wish you could see it my way."

Proto was quiet for a few moments. "I was really mad back then, and scared of you. But then everything worked out."

Mega Man remembered the strange look on Proto's face back on Mount Shasta. Had that been it? Fear? "You were scared of _me?_ Why?"

"I know, it's stupid, right?" Proto laughed self-abashedly. "You have to understand one thing about me. Lying is how I've always gotten by, had control over everything. If something bad happened, I would lie about it, and everything would go on as normal. You were the only one ever to see through my lies. I _hated_ it, hated _you_ sometimes, but it's funny, after all these years it's a relief to talk to someone who sees me for who I really am."

Mega Man was speechless, stricken dumb by Proto's declaration. Proto just smiled shyly. "Where'd you go anyway? You've been gone a long time. Not that I was looking for you," Proto added hastily. Then he hesitated, and amended in a deliberate voice: "No, I _did_ look for you, every inch of this rusting globe and I still couldn't find a trace of you. It really was like you vanished, even I couldn't pull off a ninja move like that."

Mega Man shook himself, knowing now that he owed Proto an explanation. "When the chronitons exploded in the Discovery Lab—" he began.

"There wasn't an explosion."

"There wasn't?" Mega Man asked in astonishment.

"No. There was just a weird humming noise, then everything went quiet. When the high security lab was opened again, you were gone."

"Oh." Mega Man was confused, certain that he recalled an explosion. "You're going to think my processors are fried, but I think I time traveled. The chronitons forced me out of the present and into the future."

Proto went quiet.

"I remember flashing lights and spinning through space. Then it was all over. I got up in a middle of a street, right where the security vault use to be. I didn't know what happened at first, I thought I had been knocked unconscious for a few minutes...turns out, I've been gone much longer then that."

"You're telling me you skipped thirty years?"

"Yeah."

"Well that SUCKS." Proto began laughing. "So you just warped from 1995 to here."

"You believe me?"

"I've heard weirder, I work for Wily." He was still chuckling. "Thirty years...that's a long time. Nothing's the same anymore. Hell, even the robo-drones are super resistant to plasma fire now."

As Proto spoke, it seemed reality had finally crashed down on Mega Man. The world had fallen, everything familiar to him destroyed, and he was stuck here, trapped. He'd missed every one of those last thirty years… "Proto…" he whispered, shaking with despair.

Proto stopped laughing. "C'mon, don't fall apart on me now." He sounded stern, but worried.

"Is there a way I can go back?" Mega Man asked in a trembling voice.

"You're asking about time travel? I don't know what to tell ya," Proto said bracingly, "I don't think that's possible, even with Wily's mad science."

"It's my fault the future turned out so bad! If I hadn't been so stupid—"

"Don't be so harsh on yourself," Proto interrupted, loud enough to startle Mega Man out of his self-abusement. "Even if you could go back, I don't think you could prevent this from happening. You weren't the best fighter."

"But I would have tried," Mega Man said dismally.

"You wouldn't have survived," Proto said roughly. "Not this long."

"You survived this long," Mega Man argued, trying not to sound petulant. He hated when Proto pointed out how weak he thought Mega Man was.

"I'm a helluva fighter," Proto replied without a trace of his usual arrogance.

Mega Man frowned. Life for Proto was like flying. He had freedom, but he was so high up he neither knew nor cared about the people bound on the earth. Something was beginning to click with Mega Man. "You've always lived in the fast lane."

Proto shrugged.

"You know this life style of yours isn't realistic. I think behind that visor, you're unhappy." Mega Man knew this was a risky observation to make out loud. Last time he had gotten this close to Proto, Proto hadn't reacted well. "You've always been unhappy, you've just found things to distract you from that fact."

"Mega, don't psycho-analyze me—I hate when Wily does that," Proto said in annoyance.

" _Wily_ psycho-analyzes you?" Mega Man's eyes had widened to their fullest extent. "Wily, the man behind Cold Steel?"

"Yeah. He has a doctorate in psychology."

Mega Man stared at him. Then it happened. They both burst into laughter. Neither could quit for several minutes. Mega Man felt his mood lifting. He didn't want to think about the past or future anymore, he was just glad to be with Proto, glad they weren't fighting or even mad at each other. Why couldn't it have been like this always? Well, it had almost been like this, when Mega Man had temporarily joined Dr. Wily...

Mega Man stopped laughing, and noticed Proto had too. He began to think more seriously. Proto sincerely wanted him as a brother, just as he probably would like Roll as his sister. Though he had no mental image of what Proto looked like without armor, he tried anyway to picture what it would have been like to grow up with him. Neither of them would be bombers, they'd just be lab assistants. But there was something wrong with this picture too. Proto liked flying fighter jets, thrill seeking, and hated rules and constrains, which contrasted drastically with the quiet life of working in Dr. Light's laboratory.

"There isn't an easy answer to everything, like reprogramming," he said aloud, almost absently.

Proto looked over at him with a rueful grin. "I'm proud of you, bro, you're growing up."

Mega Man smiled despite himself. "Hey, is that the same scarf you use to wear?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Can't believe it lasted."

"It's a good scarf." Proto had lapsed into a look of concentration, like he was mulling something over. Mega Man was dying to ask what was on his mind, anything to keep Proto talking, to go back to laughing, but could tell by the sudden sobriety to Proto's manner that he didn't want to be bothered.

They were flying over a stormy ocean, lightening forking all around them, water splashing against the cockpit window. Mega Man could see tiny white peaks on waves below. All he could hear was the muted whine of the jet engine, their pitch dwindling. Proto Man was slowing down, the wings of the jet returning to their normal position. They were making a b-line to what looked like a gigantic nest of black thorns in the middle of the slate gray waves.

"What's that?" Mega Man asked, gazing at the forbidding looking island.

"Robo-Island Prison."

"Oh," Mega Man replied, understanding. Proto Man was jailing him.

Neither of them talked as Proto Man landed on a flattened precipice in front of the prison. Proto Man lead Mega Man by the elbow through the mouth of a skull-shaped entrance and into a holding room adjacent to the warden's office.

"Hey, rounded up a prisoner for ya," Proto Man informed a robo-jailer on duty, smirking.

The robo-jailer performed a double take. "Is that Mega Man?"

"In the metal. Put him in cell block L."

"But sir, that's where—" the robo-jailer began to protest.

"He needs maximum security," Proto Man said firmly. "He's the _blue bomber,_ they don't make robots like him anymore. And don't call me 'sir.'"

"Yes sir," the robo-jailer said with a short salute.

Proto Man sighed. "I gotta report to Wily. Take good care of my little brother for me."

"Alright you, come with me, and no funny buisness," the jailer growled, taking Mega Man roughly by the arm.

"Be good, Mega…'Big Brother' is watching you," Proto Man called quietly after him as Mega Man was marched down the hall. When they reached the door to the cell blocks, Mega Man stole one last glance over his shoulder one at Proto Man, but he was already gone.

* * *

Mega Man was dragged roughly into the heart of Robo-Prison Island. It contained row after row of cells occupied by humans, some pleading with prison guards for a second chance. Most seemed to have been incarcerated for trivial infractions, such as taking unauthorized bathroom breaks during work shifts or calling Dr. Wily a dingbat. The prison-guards were all robots, and nearly identical to the robot jailer, with golden Wily insignias on their chest plates and blank white faces devoid of any features save for a red glass slit where a human's eyes would be.

Cell block L was sealed by double super steel doors that the prison guard had to authorize by keypad before they opened. A small sign above the door warned that this block contained dangerous criminals serving life sentences, and to be approached with extreme caution. Mega Man wondered who these dangerous prisoners could be, but to his surprise, this block appeared to be unoccupied. The robo-jailer lead him past several empty cells before shoving him into one. "You'll stay in there until Lord Wily hears of this," the robo-jailer growled, slamming the bars closed behind him. It was as if a tomb door had been shut. Mega Man watched the jailer leave, wondering what on earth he was to do now, when he heard a harsh shout on the other side of the corridor.

"I dare you to open this cell you big robo-goon!"

Mega Man's head perked up. _I know that voice..._

"C'mon! I'll bust your chips, buster!"

Mega Man crept to the prison bars, looking into the cell diagonal from his. His circuits did a somersault. Roll, shackled head to foot, was at the bars of another cell, her face twisted in a snarl as she taunted one of the patrolling prison guards. Underneath her chains was a suit of armor made of thin, titanium sheets. What appeared to be tattoos ran down her arms, zig-zags, barbed wire, and the names of bands she liked during the nineties. Her ears sported many new piercings, and there was a black spiked band in her hair, which looked messier than usual. Her eyes and lips were both painted black.

"Quiet in there or I'll report you to the warden!" the prison guard said, jabbing a robotic finger warningly at her before passing on.

"Go ahead you tin creep! I'm not afraid of you!" Roll taunted at the guard's back.

Mega Man waited for the guard to move a great distance down the corridor. "Pst! Roll!"

Roll turned at Mega Man's voice, but didn't look happy to see him. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Mega? It can't be you. Just another Wily trick." She glared at him malevolently, as though willing her eyes to shoot lasers to blast Mega Man to bits.

"Really, it is me! I'll prove it: your favorite video game is _Sky Blasters_ and your favorite rock band is Captain Fallout and the Atom Smashers!"

The malevolent look in Roll's eyes faded, her face untwisting from a snarl. "Rock…but I thought you were dead," she said in a haunted voice.

"No, I'm alive and better than ever, all things considered," Mega Man said with a smile. His eyes lingered disgustedly at the shackles imprisoning Roll. "I can't believe they locked you up like that."

"Those sick bastards," Roll spat, rattling her chains in fury. Her movements were so restricted that she could barely do more than wriggle in place. "I'm surprised they haven't done the same to you yet!" She paused, staring at Mega Man with annoyance. "But, where have you been?" she demanded angrily. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

"I'm sorry I haven't been here," Mega Man said regretfully. "You have to believe me, I had no control over my disappearance. That night in Citadel's lab, the chronitons caused some sort of temporal anomaly which displaced me in time."

"Temporal anomaly?" One of Roll's eyebrows arched.

"Yes. Like a tear in the space-time continuum, sucking me out of the present and spitting me out in the future. I must have collided with a black hole or cosmic string—"

"Okay, okay, don't annoy me with all that sci-fi bullshit," she cut him off irritably. "Let's just stick with 'you time traveled thirty years.'"

"Roll, where's Dr. Light?"

"At the end of the hall, solitary confinement."

Mega Man glanced down the hall, which ended in a gray door with a small window. "Is there a way to get to him?"

"Oh, breaking out's a cinch," Roll said, winking. She took a looked down the hall, where the prison guard was just about to turn around in his patrol. "Okay, when he gets back, tell him I've escaped!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Roll said. With a swift tinkling of chains, Roll had climbed up the bars of her cell using only the strength of her fingertips. She flipped her body upwards like a gymnast on the uneven bars and wedged herself against the ceiling, completely concealed from view from the hallway.

Mega Man gaped in amazement, then quickly wiped his face of emotion as the prison guard strode back, halting at Roll's cell. "Hey, where's Blondey?" he asked, his smooth metal face turning towards Mega Man.

"I dunno, maybe she escaped," Mega Man answered innocently.

The prison guard sighed. "Not again," he muttered, taking a golden keyring from his belt and opening the door to Roll's cell.

Roll pounced. She was on the back of the prison guard, her shackled arms in front of his head, the chain straining backward against his neck—until with a snap, his head popped off. The keyring slipped from his lifeless hands to the floor with a soft jingle.

"Alright you lousy jailbird, get your hands behind your head," the prison guard's head ordered as it rolled underneath Roll's cot.

"Shut up, bolt brain!" Roll snapped. She kicked the keyring across the floor into Mega Man's cell. He fumbled for a moment with the keys on the floor, but finally his handcuffs popped open. Wasting no time, he unlocked his door, hurried to Roll's cell, and began to undo her shackles.

"So what'd you get busted for?" she asked, massaging her wrists as the chains slid to the floor.

"Assaulting a robo-officer of the law."

"Does Wily know you're here?"

"I...don't think so," Mega Man answered uncertainly. "I was captured by Proto Man. He brought me straight here."

"Proto Man brought you here? That was stupid of him!"

Mega Man frowned thoughtfully. "Roll...do you know about Proto...?"

Roll turned on him so sharply that it made Mega Man take an unconscious step back. The sudden transformation in his sister's face was frightening. Her light blue irises seemed to shrink, looking like wild sparks against her dark lashes. "What, that you and Dr. Light lied to me about my own brother? Kept stringing me along with the story that he was built by Wily? Thought it was for my own good? That I needed to stay as far away as possible from him, because you were afraid we might become _friends?!"_

Each word was hissed with acidic venom. Roll had backed Mega Man into a cell corner, pinning him underneath the most livid glare he had ever seen in a human face. He was half convinced that she was about to draw a titanium cleaver and take off his head like she had the prison guard's.

Roll took a step backward, releasing him from her gaze, but her eyes were still smoldering. "But I don't care, I wish he was dead," she muttered. "I'll kill him myself."

Mega Man was completely horrified by Roll's behavior. She had said similar things in the past, especially when it came to Proto Man, but now every word was backed with passionate, soul-consuming hatred. "Why would you want to kill him?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly. "Gimme the keys. This place will be swarming with robo-guards any second."

Mega Man watched Roll dart through the door, disturbed. The Roll he knew had always been cheeky and spirited, but she also had a gentle side. That side was gone now; she had become completely hardboiled, the robot he had always feared she might turn into.

Mega Man jogged to catch up with Roll. Outside the cell, Roll had dropped another prison guard so fast she made the past Proto Man look like an amateur. He now understood the security precautions the jailers had taken with her. Mega Man's appearance at her side must have started Roll, for she had whirled around, a whirling buzz-saw held under his chin.

"Sorry, reflex," she muttered, switching her utility arm back into a hand.

"I, uh, miss your yellow jumpsuit," Mega Man said tentatively.

Roll continued running down the hall towards Dr. Light's cell, but stopped to open another cell. Inside was Rush, who had been collared and chained to a cot. His head rested forlornly on his paws, but he sat up when as Roll and Mega Man entered to unchain him. Rust had settled around Rush's hinges. His tail wagged furiously but it wasn't with the same puppyish enthusiasm as he trotted over to lick Mega Man's face.

"His jetmode doesn't work anymore," Roll told Mega Man regretfully. She hurried to the next cell. Met's chipped helmet sat motionless in the middle of the floor. Roll bent over to knock on it softly, and Met's eyes suddenly appeared at its base, blinking sleepily. "C'mon Met, we're bustin' out."

At this pronouncement, Met merely looked exasperated at being woken up, and Mega Man wondered how many times Roll had unsuccessfully attempted prison break. But then Met spotted Mega Man and gave an excited beep, rising to her yellow feet, which Roll quickly unshackled.

Roll stopped to release the prisoners of two more cells. Eddie broke down into squeals of ecstatic joy at the sight of Mega Man, and Roll had to threaten to lock him back up to shut him up. Pipi gave a startled peep before settling on Roll's shoulder, looking frightened and the least thrilled at the prospect of breaking out. Though all of Dr. Light's robots looked unquestionably worse for wear, Mega Man was still extremely heartened to see them all alive. Everyone, except for—"Where's Doris?"

Roll's face screwed up distastefully. "Ran off years ago with some sleeze-bot we never met. Haven't heard from her since." She walked over to the end of the hallway. "This is Dr. Light's cell," she announced, digging a key through the lock.

Mega Man's eyes flickered from Roll to the semi-opaque window of Dr. Light's cell. So, Dr. Light's alive...but had he been decognitized? Would the door open to show a lobotomized version Dr. Light, staring vacantly at them, unable to recognize his own children?

But this fear was alleviated as the door swung open, revealing a brightly lit cell. Dr. Light had been allowed a ball point pen, and his back was to them as he scribbled against the super steel walls. Equations and mathematic formulas covered every last inch of his cell, even the white sheets on his bed. "Oh let's see now...x over y divided by the coefficient of a square root of a cube...or is that the cube root of a square? Hmmm." Dr. Light seemed a tad batty, but was definitely still himself.

"Father!" Mega Man called, overjoyed.

Dr. Light turned around, the light revealing his face. "Rock! Is it really you?" he cried, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

Mega Man suddenly grew uncomfortable as Dr. Light pulled him into a tight embrace. He knew this was an emotional moment for Dr. Light, who hadn't seen him in over thirty years, but Mega Man hadn't prepared himself for the shock of seeing his father as an elderly man. He was shorter, frailer, and looked as though he had lost weight. Deep lines creased his forehead and face, his white hair was thin and wispy, and his left hand seemed to shake uncontrollably.

Dr. Light seemed to notice the look in Mega Man's eyes, and with and understanding smile, pulled away. Mega Man felt ashamed in himself. Roll was watching him with a grim yet pitied expression on her face, reading exactly what was going on between them.

"But, how did you get here? And where have you been?" Dr. Light asked.

"I'll explain everything later," Mega Man promised.

"C'mon, Dad! We're busting out!" Roll said, beckoning him to the door.

"Roll, I've explained this so many times," Dr. Light said wearily, the wrinkles along his forehead growing deeper. "Even if we could escape, we'd just be brought right back—"

"He can't stay here!" Roll interrupted, her eyes flashing towards Mega Man. "Once Wily finds out he's still alive, he'll order his execution!"

This seemed to shake Dr. Light. The clock on Mega Man's life had been ticking ever since he time traveled, and now they were all in danger. "I didn't think of that—oh Rock, we must get you out of here, and quickly!"

They all hurried out of Dr. Light's cell, back down the corridor, over the body of the second prison guard, and to the locked door, which Roll busted open using a grinder. As the door fell from its frame, an alarm blared through the prison. "Halt, who goes there? Identify yourself," a prison guard growled as they stepped out of cell block L.

"None of your business, buster!" Roll shouted, smashing a frying pan against the prison guard's head.

They were in trouble now, the alarm would signal the rest of the guards that they were breaking out. Dr. Light seemed healthy enough, but age had definitely slowed him and their progress back through the prison was gradual. On either side of them prisoners were pressed against the bars of their cells, staring at them with wide, shocked eyes. A few of them cheered after them. But at the end of the next corridor they were met with twenty armed prison guards.

"Met, you know what to do," Roll whispered, setting Met down on the ground.

Met screwed up her face in determination, then scuttled between the prison guards legs, her robotic arms lashing out like whips at their shins. When they began to fire, Met stopped moving, hiding underneath her super steel hat which deflected laser fire. While the guards were distracted, Roll and Mega Man snuck around from behind to dispatch them. Once the last prison guard had fallen, Met stood up and began to stumble around, her eyes unfocused.

"Thanks Met," Roll whispered, scooping a dazed Met into her arms.

They hurried down the next corridor. Behind them they could hear booming barks echoing down the prison block. "Look out, robo-canines!" Roll warned. The next moment a massive robotic dog with a spiked collar and razor-sharp titanium teeth came bounding into the corridor. With one powerful leap it was bearing down on Mega Man, but Rush lunged for its throat and dragged it off his master. Three more robo-canines burst into the corridor, all of them growling angrily like rabid rottweilers. Mega Man instinctively shielded Dr. Light, his plasma cannon blazing as he shot the robo-canines back.

"C'mon, this way!" Roll called. Pipi's yellow talons were digging into her crimson spaulders, and he was twittering with hysterics. Mega Man grabbed Dr. Light by the collar and Eddie by the leg and dove with them through the next door, which Roll slammed behind them. They could hear muffled thudding, scratching, and growling from the other side. Rush stared at the door with bared teeth, a nasty claw mark gouged across his muzzle. Mega Man looked around, realizing they had returned to the holding room Proto Man had dropped him off at earlier.

"Hang on a sec, I gotta do something!" Mega Man called. He broke down the door of the warden's office. The warden himself was not there, presumably trying to restore order to his prison. Mega Man scanned his desk frantically until he found a lever that controlled the prison's cell doors. He swung it up. Deeper in the prison, he began to hear loud bang after bang as each of the prison cells sprang open to whoops of joy.

"Mega, you're doing them no good, they're just going to get captured again," Roll hissed angrily from the door frame.

"We can't just leave them there! I'm giving them a shot," Mega Man said. Roll just shook her head in exasperation. They took off for the exit. At their backs the prison was breaking into chaos, the mixed shouting of prisoners, jailers, and robo-canines echoing through the halls. In front of them lay the flat expanse of rock used as a landing pad, and beyond that a sharp cliff dropped steeply into the ocean. The wind howled around them like a wounded animal, rain sloshing against the prison in heavy sheets. "Now, where to?" Mega Man asked.

"I dunno, I've never gotten this far," Roll said, biting her lip. "Robo-Prison Island is in the middle of the ocean, the nearest landmass hundreds of miles away. I think the only way on or off is by air!"

That wasn't good news. Dr. Light wouldn't survive a swim like that, even with Roll and Mega Man's help, and Rush's jet's were out of commission. "There must be some other way off," Mega Man said with determination, not because he actually believed in it, but because they couldn't afford to loose hope now.

Meanwhile, robo-jailers were pouring from the prison, their guns raised threateningly.

"Oh I must say, Mega. We are at a distinct disadvantage," Dr. Light murmured as they were backed against the cliff edge.

"Surrender! You cannot escape!" the robo-warden ordered over a bullhorn.

The rain was pounding against them like falling icicles. Mega Man looked over at Dr. Light in concern as his lab coat became drenched. He shouldn't have tried this at all. He was endangering Dr. Light too much; he was in no condition for this. Mega Man then caught Roll's eye, and they nodded at each other, understanding. They slowly began to raise their hands—

—When suddenly they heard the beat of a dozen propellers. Three Underground Alliance freighters had appeared in the sky. Their doors slid open, and live rounds of ammo rained upon the prison guards, driving them back as the freighters hovered closer.

"Hurry, hop in!" Jett's voice called from the cockpit of one of the freighters. The open door loomed invitingly ahead of them as he eased nearer to the cliff. Mega Man and Roll didn't hesitate. Roll climbed in first, helped Mega Man hoist Dr. Light behind her, then the rest hopped in behind them, slamming the door shut. Machine fire pounded against the freighter's thick hull, but the bullets bounced off as the freighter gained height, leaving Robo-Prison Island behind them.

* * *

"How did you find us?" Mega Man asked Jett. They were flying back over the ocean, the storm acting as convenient camouflage. Percival, Bobby, Finn, and Jonas were all aboard the freighter too, Jonas in the cockpit with Jett while Annie hovering excitedly over Mega Man. Bobby handed them each a thick blanket, and they gathered around a radiator to warm up.

"After you'd been abducted, we regrouped at the hangar and decided to come looking for you," Jett called back. He was wearing a flight helmet, its bluish visor pulled down to his mustache."Proto Man's jet is too fast to be followed, but we got a tip off from another freighter, they said it looked like he was heading to Robo-Prison Island."

"And when we got there, we found the whole prison rioting!" Annie crowed. "Now that's the Mega Man I know!"

"It's all thanks to you," Mega Man said, smiling at the humans. "If it weren't for you guys, I would have cashed my chips in for sure." He knew he needed to repay the Underground Alliance somehow. They were all fugitives now.

But first, he wanted to talk to Dr. Light alone. "Annie, why don't you go play with Rush? He's been locked up for a long time, and could use some company." Annie's eyes lit up, and she eagerly hurried to the tail of the freighter to scrounge for a piece of rope to play tug-a-war with, Rush trotting after her. Mega Man bent closer to the radiator, peering over at Dr. Light. "How come Wily didn't decognitize you like he's done with the rest of the scientists?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen much of Albert since he crowned himself supreme overlord," Dr. Light answered miserably. "Perhaps he wanted me to live on knowing what he had done to the world." He fell silent, his old, tired eyes lost in melancholy reflection.

"Dr. Light, do you think there's a way for me to return to the past?" Mega Man asked after a moment, lowering his voice so the other humans wouldn't overhear.

"I'm sorry, Rock, I don't know," Dr. Light answered gently, shaking his head. "I'm not sure your theory about temporal anomalies is entirely correct. As you know, time is not like a movie we can rewind and fast-forward, no matter how much we'd like to. Time is a relative concept, based on speed and perception. It's more likely that you experienced a phenomenon called 'time dilation.' The chronitons caused a reaction that accelerated your speed to a rate at which you became suspended while everything else transversed as normal, and when you finally slowed down, many years had passed. But as to how you survived such an incredible journey without burning up, your guess is as good as mine."

"So...I can't go back," Mega Man said slowly, keeping his voice steady.

"In theory, if traveling forward in time is possible, so should the reverse," said Dr. Light, the lines around his mouth drawing into a frown. "But I don't know how to put that theory into practice, it would take years of study, even if I still had access to my best lab equipment."

Mega Man nodded somberly. Without it being said, they both knew Dr. Light didn't have many years left to give.

Percival and Bobby strided over to join them.

"I can't believe you rescued Dr. Light!" Bobby grinned, slapping Mega Man on the back. "And you said you weren't a great robo-hero. What a load!" He chuckled good naturally.

Percival looked equally impressed. "What's your next move, Mega?" he asked, clearly eager to offer his assistance.

"Well, I'm not about to stay in hiding when the world's like this. I'll to do whatever I can against Wily, but…" Mega Man looked at Dr. Light. "Where do I start?"

Dr. Light's hand was stroking his beard, deep in thought. "I have an idea, but it will be very dangerous..." he looked worried.

"We're already in a lot of danger," Roll quipped from where she leaned against the fuselage wall, a knife twirling between her fingers. Percival and Finn chuckled darkly.

Dr. Light's dark eyes roved piercingly at all of their faces, finally coming to rest on Mega Man. "Right. Time is of the essence, I must get to work on Rush straight away."

**_To be continued..._ **


	29. Future Shock, Part 3

They soared through the clouds, Jett navigating the freighter by radar, the outside world a depthless sea of gray. Eddie handed out energy cans for the robots to top off their energy meters while the humans made a dinner of hard biscuits. Met fussed over Mega Man and Roll, dabbing at the battle scuffs in their armor with a rag. Dr. Light had taken Rush aside, and using the freighter's set of mechanic tools began to assess the state of his jet engines.

"What's the Underground Alliance's priorities in fighting Dr. Wily?" asked Mega Man, looking around at Bobby, Percival, and Finn, who were sitting on creates of ammunition. "Free everyone who's been decognitized or imprisoned?"

Percival shook his head. "Even if they were free, they're still only humans. We need the robots back on our side too, but they only obey Wily."

"So we need to capture Wily and force him to order off his bots," Mega Man murmured, catching on.

"That's what we were hoping you could do for us," Bobby said in a soft voice. "One powerful robot to fight his way through the empire's defenses and get to Wily."

The plan was as simple as it was dangerous. Proto Man's words echoed through Mega Man's head. _Wily's getting old though. Don't know what's going to happen when he finally kicks the bucket._ If Dr. Wily died before they captured him, would control of the robots pass on to Proto Man? He was second-in-command, but Dr. Wily was also selfish and controlling—what if he intended not to have a successor, to die as the last world emperor, leaving the robots to carry out his last wishes posthumously? This seemed likely, and if Dr. Wily was as frail as Dr. Light in old age, they had to hurry.

"Wily's a coward; if I can break through his defenses he'll surrender without a fight," Mega Man said aloud. "...But I'm not the best fighter. I don't want you to put all your hopes on me."

"Stop saying that! You broke out of Robo-Island Prison," Bobby said stubbornly.

"I couldn't have done it without Roll," said Mega Man. "How do I find Wily?"

"Wily's easy to find!" Roll spoke up. "He moved to New York City. There's an airstrip with 'Dr. Wily, the World's Greatest Evil Genius, Lives Here,' pointing to Wily Castle."

"You're kidding me."

"We can't get within a hundred miles of Wily Castle without getting blasted to bits," Jett called from the cockpit, "And the closer we get to New York City, the more guarded it'll be. Cop-bots won't be the only thing to worry about, there'll be Robot Masters too." He shook his head. "It's going to be a million more times dangerous than Robo-Prison Island, that's for sure."

They lapsed into dismal silence, thinking this over and wondering what Dr. Light's idea might be. Finn joined Jonas in the cockpit so Jett could look after Annie, and after awhile the silence turned into low, reflective conversation.

"I think deep down I always wanted to be a rebel," Jett said, his eyes gleaming. "I never liked following rules, even as a kid."

"I never wanted this life, it's shit," Percival said bitterly. Of the Underground Alliance members present, he was the grimmest.

Bobby pulled off his baseball cap, running a hand through his silver-streaked hair. "Well, someday it'll all be over. With Wily out of the way, we can reestablish normal civilization. It'll never be like it was before, but it's not so bad. Wily's cities are as solid as they are ugly, we won't have to start from scratch."

Roll remained silent throughout this conversation, watching Mega Man from the shadows of a corner. Mega Man realized with concern that he did not recognize the look on her face. Something had changed in her, something more than even years of imprisonment could have changed his tenacious sister.

"Roll, what's wrong?" he called over.

Roll continued looking at him with the same impenetrable gaze. "Just leave me alone," she said gruffly, standing up and striding into the cockpit.

Mega Man stared after her. "What happened? Is Roll upset with me?" he asked Dr. Light quietly.

"Oh no, Roll isn't upset with you," Dr. Light said soothingly as he rewired the fuel cells in Rush's turbo thruster, but he cast a worried look towards the cockpit. "Roll has a lot of anger in her. She, like most of us, thought you had perished, and spent the last three decades consumed in grief and hatred. I've tried countless times to help her find peace, to reconcile with—" Dr. Light suddenly cut himself off, clearing his throat. "And now, seeing you here, alive, proving most of her life has been warped in false vengeance...it's all very hard on her."

Mega Man understood. Though Roll hadn't lost reason, she was irreparably unhinged. Mega Man had sensed this after his reunion with Roll, which had been devoid of sentimentality. They had been close once, but she had since shut him out, treating him like an entirely different robot from her brother. She still hadn't accepted he was back—no, Roll didn't want him back. But why? Mega Man couldn't help but be hurt. He missed the old Roll.

It had become very late. Dr. Light claimed he wasn't tired and only needed a steady hand to help him with his work, which Met readily supplied. Roll had taken the controls of the freighter with Percival, and the rest of the humans curled under their coats on the floor of the fuselage to sleep for the night. Mega Man realized for the first time how thoroughly exhausted he was. The excitement of Dr. Wily breaking into Citadel, time traveling, and prison breaking had made him forget that it had been two days since he last slept. Taking one of the thick blankets, Mega Man stretched out on the floor and took off his helmet.

Annie pulled her blanket closer to Mega Man. She examined Mega Man's helmet curiously. "Ooo, it's heavy!" she giggled.

"It should be, it's made of solid titanium. The better to protect my head."

Jett watched them from a corner, a small smile on his face. A few minutes later, Annie had fallen asleep, her arms wrapped around Mega Man's helmet. Mega Man lay on his back, his eyes growing heavy as he stared up and the rusty rivets on the ceiling. It was pretty comfortable under the thick blanket, the lulling drone of the propellers outside…

The icy peak of Mount Shasta stretched miles above the clouds, its slopes sweeping earthward at a near vertical. They stood facing each other, snow swirling around them in fluffy gray flakes. Above, Dr. Wily's satellites twinkled in a velvety black sky, below lay Earth, a lonely gray sphere amongst the void.

Proto Man smiled at him. "So it's just me and you now," he said quietly. His stance was hostile, his feet apart and shoulders squared.

"Stop!" Mega Man shouted as Proto Man lifted his blaster.

"It's the only way out."

"No it's not! You only think it's that way because you _make_ it that way!"

"You gotta wake up."

"Listen to me. I won't let you kill me, and I won't kill you either! It's not gonna end like this!"

Proto Man was still smiling, but he lowered his blaster. He turned toward the cliff, the toes of his boots hanging over Mount Shasta's precipice, his masked face lifted toward the sky. It was no longer filled with the winking satellites, but the glitter of a million violet chronitons. A wind played through the tail of his faded scarf, sending it dancing behind him. Mega Man shouted at him. Suddenly the ground between them gave a lurch and stretched. Proto Man was miles away. Mega Man ran towards him, shouting again, but Proto Man didn't hear him. He'd never get there in time. The chronitons began falling from the sky like hot embers, scorching his skin. Torn pages from _The Adventures of Mega Man_ fluttered up from the ground like butterflies, their wide, papery wings brushing against his face. Mega Man slapped at them as drawings of the past blocked his vision until he could no longer see Proto Man. Blinded, he came to halt. The ground began to shake, then Mount Shasta erupted beneath his feet. He was covered in ash, blown upward into space, spinning faster and faster, burning up—

_Wake up!_

Mega Man opened his eyes and shot up, the woolen blanket falling off his chest. Chronitons and comic book butterflies still flickered in the corners of his vision, but he blinked and they were gone, his optics focusing on the freighter's fuselage.

His nightmare about Mount Shasta had changed. It had become confused and muddled, but one thing was clear: he had to go to Wily Castle. He had to see for himself.

* * *

Wily Castle was impossible to miss. It perched on a floating island, blanketing New York City in its shadow. Mega Man watched it encroach on the horizon like a black dagger riding the clouds before returning to Dr. Light, who had just been putting casing on a small device with the assistance of Percival.

"You've been working all night, Dr. Light. How's it coming?"

"I've finished it, Mega," Dr. Light said wearily. Rush had been given a complete retune, the rust cleaned from his armor. He was bounding spiritedly across the fuselage, playing fetch with Annie using an empty canteen. "I've adapted Rush with a cloaking device so you'll be undetectable on Wily's scanners. I believe stealth is the best chance you'll have against his defenses."

"That's fantastic, Dr. Light," Mega Man said gratefully. Then he lowered his voice. "The Underground Alliance wants me to capture Dr. Wily."

"That would be the most peaceful way to end his reign…" Dr. Light murmured.

"But I've been thinking. There might still be a way for me to return to the past," Mega Man began hesitantly.

Dr. Light's eyes flickered over to Mega Man, listening intently.

"Maybe Dr. Goss and Dr. Stinson are with the scientists Dr. Wily has captured. If I can free them, they might be able to help me. It's been thirty years, maybe now they understand the chronitons and know how to reverse the reaction…" he trailed off.

"Well, it's an idea, Rock," Dr. Light said gently. "A good idea, but I don't want you to get your hopes up...there has been so much disruption and madness since you've disappeared. Concentrate instead on what you need to do, and things will work out."

Mega Man nodded, but despite Dr. Light's advice he wasn't going to give up on this idea just yet.

But thoughts of time travel were driven from Mega Man's head when he heard a thud from outside and the freighter gave a sudden jerk, shaking with something greater than turbulence. Mega Man and Roll raced to one of the small windows to look outside. Black jets with decorative femurs on the tips of their wings were cutting through the air toward the freighter, and along side the jets streaked small robots carried by propellers.

"Attack-bots and blaster masters," growled Roll. "Damn it."

"Why are they firing at us?"

"Must know we've got you."

"Then I'm endangering us—"

"Don't be stupid, you've got the best gun here," Roll said gruffly. "Now use it and help me take down these pests!"

But before either of them could roll open the fuselage door, there was another loud thud from outside, and the freighter pitched, loose crates and supplies skidding across the floor, a barrel of dried apples spilling over.

"Percival, how's it look back there?" Jett called from the cockpit.

"Not good, our left engine was shot, we have to land," Percival called back.

"I was afraid you'd say that," muttered Jett, dipping the freighter into a clumsy dive.

* * *

Mega Man didn't see exactly what Jett had done, but everything went black for a moment, the engine stalled, then the engines began to whine down as they came to a jerky halt inside what looked like a large, underground bunker. After putting out the fire on the left wing, they hurried up a fire escape to street level.

Everything outside was covered in dense fog, almost like a thick smoke. Above there was no sky, but the twisted metal mass of Dr. Wily's flying island, blowing steam down to the streets below. Despite the fog they were totally exposed and needed to get to a new safe point fast. Mega Man's mind whirled through the list of allies he had in New York: the New York Police Department, Mayor Hill, Senator Wolfe—but surely Dr. Wily would not have left any of the old city officials around...

"I know where we can go," said Bobby, and they began to creep through the streets of New York City.

Unlike Sacramento, few humans lived in Wily-controlled New York City. Instead, the streets were populated by construction bots, garbage bots, all the robot-drones who had before served humans as laborers. Mega Man now understood Jett's initial skepticism of a robot working to help humans.

"What's that ringing noise?" Bobby asked uneasily as they paused in a vacant, two lane street. "I've never heard an alarm like that."

Mega Man recognized the sound at once. "We gotta get out of here, fast." He motioning down the street toward an alley. Everyone followed—everyone but Jett, who was guarding the rear.

"Move, Jett!" Bobby barked. "Mega says we gotta get out of here!"

Jett stood rigidly in the middle of the street. "I—can't—something's got hold of me," he gasped, his teeth locked together.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked in bewilderment. "There's nothing there!"

"I—can't—move...Hide! Get her out of here," Jett implored, looking directly at Mega Man.

"We're not going to leave you," Mega Man promised.

"Don't—worry—about me! Go! Be a brave girl, Annie!"

"Uncle Jett!" Annie cried as Mega Man scooped her up. Her arms wrapped tightly around Mega Man as they hid around the corner of a building. "What's happening to him, Mega? Is he going to get decognitized?"

"Shh. Just wait and watch, I think we're in for some luck."

Metallic foot steps echoed down the street, and Time Man appeared through the fog, apparently in no great hurry. A golden Wily insignia had replaced Robot Interpol's emblem on his violet titanium skin.

"I thought I heard a disruption in the streets," Time Man said in a voice devoid of warmth. "It's sixteen and a quarter minutes past the hour, you know the penalty for those who disregard curfew. I'll take this." He pried the pistol from Jett's stiff fingers and removed its fuel cell. Time Man paused, his piercing cyan eyes narrowed. "Wait...you're one of the criminals Lord Wily has ordered for immediate capture. Jett Condor of sector 38-121, age thirty-nine, involved with an illegal conspiracy against Lord Wily's Empire and aiding the renegade robot Mega Man."

Jett trembled with rage as he glared at Time Man, his arms still posed above his chest as though holding a gun aloft. "Arrest me then! But you're wasting your time, I'm working alone! I've never heard of Mega Man!"

Time Man's voice lowered dangerously. "You won't help your situation by lying. Lord Wily may spare you in exchange for your cooperation in apprehending your co-conspirators. Now tell me where Mega Man is."

"I'm right here."

Time Man whirled around, but Mega Man had already copied his weapon and fired _Time Slow._ A clock hand made of violet light shot forth like an arrow into Time Man's abdomen. Time Man froze mid turn like a statue, his left hand half risen to strike. _Time Slow_ was much more powerful than it had been in the past, Mega Man knew from its weapon data that he could hold Time Man immobilized for hours with the same effortless concentration needed to breath.

The moment _Time Slow_ passed from Time Man to Mega Man its effect broke over Jett, who stumbled forward, gasping in relief. Mega Man looked at Time Man with pity. Time Man didn't seem angry about the ambush, but his eyes were hard as he watched Mega Man. Somewhere, deep down, the old Time Man still existed, filled with shame and self-loathing at what he had become.

"C'mon Time Man, you use to fight criminals, not work for them!" Mega Man pleaded. "Fight off Wily's control and help us repay for what he did to you and the Robot International Police!"

"Your scheme against Lord Wily is pointless," Time Man answered, his expression unchanged. "Our forces have you outnumbered. Don't make things worse for your friends, turn yourself in now."

"It's no use Mega Man, Wily's programming is too strong," Dr. Light spoke up. He and the others had joined Mega Man in the street.

Mega Man knew Dr. Light was right. Regretfully, he released Time Man from _Time Slow,_ who without a second glance sprinted back down the street.

Mega Man caught sight of Bobby training his gun on Time Man's retreating back. "Bobby, don't!"

Bobby frowned, lowering his gun. "He'll report our position!"

"We can't just blast him, he use to be a good guy!"

Bobby sighed as Time Man disappeared in the fog. "Use to be, Mega. Time Man enforces curfew around here. I've heard stories about him—he'll freeze anyone caught after hours and leave them out for the cop-bots to arrest the next day. We're lucky he only got Jett, if he had expected more of us and had used his power at its max, we'd have been done for."

"It's not his fault!" said Mega Man. Everyone was looking annoyed with him, everyone except Dr. Light, Annie, and Percival.

"I don't like fighting corrupted R.I.P. officers either," Percival whispered to Mega Man later when they had moved on again. "My father designed some of them. But we can't risk getting captured now that we're so close. Time Man wouldn't have wanted that."

* * *

Bobby lead them into a grim looking residential district, the dwellings here cramped tightly together rather like a slum. He knocked on one of the doors and waited. A moment later it opened by a crack, and an eye peered cautiously out.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Bob Coone, remember?" answered Bobby. "I've returned from California, and I've brought friends. The cop-bots are after us, we need a place to lie low."

The door opened wider to reveal a squat old man with a barrel-like belly. He had a vaguely familiar face. "Captain Lee?" Mega Man asked.

"Just Lee now," replied the bald old man. "Hurry in, a patrol just went by."

The large windows of the New York residential district prohibited some of the privacy in the small living area, so Lee lead them into his sparse bedroom, which became cramped once filled with six adults, two androids, a robo-dog and bird, two support robots, and a nine-year-old. After they got settled in, Lee's wife brought out a tray of watery coffee.

"What now, Mega Man?" asked Jett. None of them said it aloud, but they could feel time ticking against them again.

"I got no choice but to bust into Wily Castle," Mega Man replied dryly.

"All right! What's the plan? A frontal assault? Or how about disguises? I could—" Annie rattled off eagerly.

"Sorry Annie, too dangerous. You have to stay here."

"Aw, Mega…"

"Wait a second, why should you go?" Roll spoke up suddenly. "You said yesterday that you didn't feel up for it. I'm the only one here who's ever broken into Wily Castle. I should be the one to go, not you."

"I…" Mega Man trailed off. He had assumed he would go, the Underground Alliance had indicated as such. "Roll, I need to go," he said finally. He couldn't explain his motivations. Roll was much older, much more experienced. If she thought Wily Castle was too dangerous for him, Dr. Light might forbid him from going. He realized both the unfairness and irony of this predicament with a sting of chagrin.

"I've been fully functioning for thirty years, upgraded my utility arm, and even I couldn't stop Wily from taking over," Roll continued in a low, dangerous voice, her light blue eyes boring into him. "Do you think just because you've magically reappeared we can instantly change this? The Robot Masters are stronger than they were before. What chance do you stand against them?"

"I can disarm them by copying their weapons. Can your utility arm copy Master Weapons?"

A flash of resentment flickered across Roll's face, her eyes darting briefly to Dr. Light. "No, but—"

"Roll, I think Mega Man should go," Dr. Light interrupted in a placating voice. "You should both go, you'll have the best chance as a team with Roll as a guide and Mega Man's weapon copy."

Roll looked like she wanted to continue arguing. She glared fiercely at everyone in the room, including Dr. Light. When no one quelled under her fiery gaze, she consented with an annoyed, half-hearted dismal of the hand.

Dr. Light gave a somber nod. "You must be on your guard, Mega Man. He undoubtably knows you're alive by now."

"When do you want to leave for Wily Castle, Mega?" asked Jett.

"Let's go tonight. Better than waiting around here with the cop-bots on the prowl." Roll answered for him. "We'll take Rush. Met, Pipi, and Eddie will stay here with Dr. Light."

"But Eddie is ready!"

Roll ignored Eddie. "Time Man must have alerted Wily by now so he'll be expecting us, a direct assault is out."

"What can we do?" asked Bobby.

"Can you keep Dr. Light safe?" Mega Man broke in. "Listen, I know getting Wily is important to you guys too, but our best chance is to sneak into Wily Castle undetected, so the less who go, the better. And...if I don't make it back, Dr. Light can show Percival how to make another, better fighting robot."

"Stop saying that!" Bobby said fiercely. "We'll be here waiting for you, man."

With that settled, Roll and Mega Man made preparations to leave. Eddie insisted on giving them each another energy can, then they were ready to go. Mega Man was just giving his final goodbyes, the Underground Alliance wishing them luck, when Jett pulled Mega Man aside.

"Watch out for Roll," he whispered.

"Huh?" Mega Man said, startled.

"There's a reason she and the Underground Alliance have never worked together," Jett explained tactfully. "She's really reckless. I don't think she cares if she gets caught, she'd love any excuse to fight Wily's bots."

Mega Man nodded, but didn't say anything, leaving Jett behind to join Roll at the door.

Whether from Jett's warning or the impending task of breaking into Wily Castle, Mega Man felt an unease in his stomach that something would go wrong. But it was clear from the blaster master attack that they wouldn't make it long in hiding. What options were left for them but to try?

* * *

Wily Castle was much larger than Skull Fortress, though it shared the familiar skull facade front. Sharp skeletal fingers protruding from the foundations. The millions of gun turrets pointed skyward gave Wily Castle the appearance of having quills, the blaster masters patrolling above like flies circling a porcupine.

Dr. Light's cloaking device must have been doing its job, for Roll and Mega Man were able to get within two hundred yards without a hitch. The top of the flying island was covered in granite, which looked as though it had once been smooth, but now was marred with obvious signs of warfare. Roll and Mega Man landed in a blacked gash near Wily Castle's eastern corner. "Watch out!" Roll said suddenly as they dismounted from Rush, shoving Mega Man's head below the rock.

Feeling uneasy, Mega Man peered carefully over the trench's edge and spotted Enker pacing beneath the skull facade's teeth, the Wily insignia on his chest glinting in the moonlight. His expression was very similar to Time Man's, his eyes monitoring the clouds ahead with cold alertness, a squadron of attack-bots at standby before him. He clutched his barrier spear tightly in one hand, its ends modified into cruel points.

"So Enker's been reduced to guarding Wily's front gate now," Mega Man said sadly.

"Yeah...and he's also an ex…" Roll admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Mega Man whispered loudly, tearing his eyes off Enker.

"C'mon, let's go to a back door."

"Hang on, you had a relationship with _Enker?!"_

"Yeah, back when he still worked for Robot Interpol," Roll answered impatiently. "The split was mutual, but it's still really awkward to run into each other. But it's fine, we'll just go over to one of the back entrances. They're less guarded." She began edging along the trench, Rush padding silently next to her. "I just hope Crash Man's not on duty…" she murmured thoughtfully.

"Why? You didn't date him too, did you?" Mega Man asked sharply as he crept along beside her.

"Rock…" Roll said, getting embarrassed.

"How'd that work? He's a Bad-bot!"

"It wasn't serious, and didn't last long. None of my dates last long, I never found the right 'bot."

"Is that so. Before we go inside, let me know how many Robot Masters we're about to encounter that you've dated before."

"It's none of your business," Roll said imperiously.

Mega Man was about to push the matter, but then stopped, smiling a little. This was the closest Roll had been to acting like her old self, and he didn't care how many Bad-bots she dated as long as he got his sister back.

* * *

The outline of a door inlayed into the wall lay before them as they climbed out of the trench. "Welcome to Wily Castle," a feminine automated computer voice rang out. "If you are an intruder, traveling insurance salesman, recruiter for the organization 'Bring Back Trees to the Empire,' or juvenile female peddling processed baked goods, please standby for vaporization. If you are a robot citizen of Lord Wily's army, please enter password at the keypad located to the door's right."

"Hey, I know a password!" Mega Man said brightly.

"You know a password into Wily Castle?" Roll said skeptically.

"Yeah, it's A-1-3-6 red, B-2-5, D-3, F-5," Mega Man said, keying in the sequence Proto Man had used to get access to Dr. Wily's tanker.

"Password denied," the voice announced cheerfully. Roll looked exasperated.

"But...I thought that'd work," Mega Man said disappointedly.

"Security threat detected," said the voice. "Intruder will be vaporized in 10...9...8…" Two massive laser guns unfolded from the wall above them, training instantly on Mega Man and Roll.

"Move aside bro, this is my speciality," Roll said, giving Mega Man a sharp push that sent him sprawling to the side. Her utility arm transformed into a large, boxy cannon. Roll braced herself and fired just as the laser guns began to hum with life, and a magenta beam blasted the door to smithereens. Roll landed five feet backward from the utility arm's recoil and was covered in soot.

"That's my password into Wily Castle," she quipped as Mega Man helped her to her feet. "C'mon, let's get inside before anyone checks out the noise."

* * *

"So you've broken into Wily Castle before?" Mega Man asked as they wove through a labyrinth of thin corridors, Roll leading the way.

"Yeah, lots of times. I never made it into the inner tier though. Couldn't get past—" Roll cut herself off. Mega Man thought he saw a shadow flicker across her face. "You just gotta be careful. It's all booby trapped. Think Raiders of the Lost Arc on steroids. Wily Castle is set up with Wily's laboratory in the center and two tiers of defenses surrounding it like rings. To find a path through the inner tier, we'll have to clear the outer tier to get to the control room."

"Won't Wily be there?"

"No, Wily stays in his lab. Elec Man's in charge of security and surveillance."

The hallway ended in a small room containing a group of identical hollow devices along its walls. "What are these?" Mega Man asked.

"Teleport hatches. It's how Wily's robots get around. We'll use them to get through the tiers."

Mega Man looked at the white cylinder uneasily. It looked horribly familiar. "Hope I don't run into Snake Man while using one of these."

"You won't. Or at least I think you won't, he's suppose to be stationed in Brazil." Roll gave him a sever look. "Don't be a baby, they're safe. Wily's bots used them all the time."

"I just don't want to come out the other end in someone else's body," said Mega Man, smiling playfully at Roll.

"Well wouldn't that be terrible! You'd lose precious weapon copy ability, wouldn't you?" Roll replied nastily. "But on the upside, maybe Dr. Wily will go after the wrong Mega Man and you'll be safe."

Roll wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Right," Mega Man said quietly.

Roll pointed at the top of the teleport hatches where a stripe of light was visible. "The purple teleport hatches are all interconnected inside Wily Castle. The gray teleport hatches are used as emergency exits and teleport the passenger outside. Ignore the other colors, I don't know where they go." She stepped inside one of the purple teleport hatches. "Meet you in the control room!" she said as the door slid closed and she vanished in a flash of white light. Mega Man chose a different purple teleport hatch, Rush at his side, and after taking a deep breath, teleported.

* * *

Roll hadn't been kidding when she said Wily Castle was booby-trapped. Each teleport hatch lead to a new level that Mega Man had to navigate safely before reaching the next teleport hatch. Some levels contained platforms that snapped in half dropping occupants into rivers of molten steel or walls of fire that leapt unexpectedly from the floor. Others had narrow pipes that spewed hostile robotic worms, or spike traps that fell from the ceiling, crushing whatever was unlucky enough to be caught underneath. Twice, he thought he heard the squeak of a battonton, but never saw one, though he did find a few robot sentinels with limited AI that he was able to take out using his buster. One teleport hatch opened up directly into a brick tunnel filled with water and robotic sharks.

He still hadn't run into any Robot Masters, but he did find a curious room that contained a myriad of colored teleport hatches stacked in columns of three, which robot drones were flitting between. Mega Man and Rush hid in this room for a few moments to observe the odd assortment of robots, which ranged in all sizes and shapes from springs to mechanical bees with sharp steel stingers. Mega Man concluded it was teleport hub. He watched as an oversized walking grenade used a magnetic generator on a wall to project platforms that hung suspended in air to access out of reach teleport hatches. Curious, Mega Man copied the data of the odd magnetic projector obtaining energy for an item called _Magnet Beam._ Then, when the coast was clear, they entered the only purple teleport hatch.

The next level was lined with five foot long spikes, which Mega Man avoided using Rush's jetmode. As they sailed through the passageway, Mega Man felt his worries lift a little bit, knowing that they had to be close to the control room now, the teleport hatch was just ahead—

_KABOOM!_

Mega Man was thrown from Rush, smashing painfully into a metal wall and falling to the floor.

"Huh, I can usually blast a bot in one hit. So it's true, the blue dweeb's returned from the scrapheap!" croaked a familiar voice. Bomb Man stood before him, juggling a hissing _Hyper Bomb_ from hand to hand. "It's a shame to to destroy an old pal, but orders are orders, and you are an intruder in Wily Castle. I don't write the rules."

Mega Man struggled into a sitting position, lights flashing in his eyes as Bomb Man lobbed the bomb. With a growl, Rush scrambled to his feet and lunged forward. "Rush, wait!"

Rush caught the _Hyper Bomb_ midair and bounded toward Bomb Man. There was another _KABOOM_ joined by a piercing howl. Bomb Man fell backward with a thud, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Rush had been thrown into a corner, and lay in a crumpled heap.

"Rush…" Mega Man whispered, bending over his damaged dog. Rush gave a weak whimper. He rose, but teetered unsteadily on his paws. "It's okay boy...go back to Dr. Light, he'll fix you up."

Mega Man watched Rush disappear in a flash of light through a gray teleport hatch. Steeling himself against the prickling sense of worry, he hurried to the adjacent purple teleport hatch, pausing only to collect the devastating _Hyper Bomb_ from Bomb Man's prone form.

* * *

The passageway leading to the control room appeared bottomless; Mega Man tested this by dropping a screw into its depths. A pit in a flying fortress should open up to the city below, but instead he stared into ominous black void, strings of electricity dancing across it at irregular intervals.

Mega Man wished he still had Rush's jetmode. As it was, he'd have to improvise. He decided to try out his latest acquisition, the _Magnet Beam._ He fired it experimentally and a pearly white square materialized midair. Mega Man hesitated at first to step on to the unsupported platform, but it felt solid under his weight, and used the _Magnet Beam_ to create hovering stepping stones. As he crossed the pit, the used platforms disappeared silently in his wake.

The passageway dead-ended into the control room, a wide opening beneath Mega Man's suspended platforms. Elec Man sat at a desk, a thicket of computer screens surrounding him, all showing various angles of Wily Castle. He seemed apathetic to the warnings flashing across their screens of intruders or that his fellow Robot Masters were being attacked. Instead, his gazed fixed on a small screen in front of him where he was playing Hearts, his head resting listlessly against his hand.

 _Playing games on the job_ , Mega Man thought with a smirk as he leapt silently to perch on an outcropping from the wall. _Well, no wonder I haven't had too much trouble with Dr. Wily getting here—_

Something had moved beneath him. Elec Man's head snapped up. Like a black streak he leapt the distance of the room to the door, his chair whirling in place behind him. His red hands lashed out in front of him with an earsplitting crackle as white lighting blazed from his fingers into the doorway.

The blackened husk of a battonton dropped to the floor. It squeaked pitifully at Elec Man's feet, its red ripstop wings twitching. Elec Man's eyes swept the bottomless passageway, fully alert, then looked down at the helpless spy bat. He wrinkled his nose before nudging it with the toe of his boot over the edge, where it fell screeching into the abyss below. He then returned to his computer, settling down with a sigh.

Mega Man's pulsar pulse hammered. He had flattened himself against the wall during the commotion, but Elec Man hadn't noticed him. Suddenly Mega Man felt glad he had not confronted the bored android, uncertain if he would have won a fight with him.

Elec Man had lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Elec Man to Dr. Wily," he spoke into it. Silence. Elec Man tapped his finger impatiently against the desk. "Dr. Wily, pick up, an intruder has breeched the second tier—"

"Outbound transmissions from the control room have been suspended," interrupted an automated voice from Elec Man's computer.

"Outbound transmissions have been—Who authorized that?" Elec Man muttered incredulously.

At that moment, Roll dropped from the ceiling. Neither Elec Man nor Mega Man had known she was there. As she landed, Elec Man sprang from his seat, his hands about to discharge lighting, but he was too late—Roll had already fired something at him. A spherical capsule burst and a vibrant red glob smelling strongly like rubber cement splatted against Elec Man's chest. Elec Man struggled as the sticky substance glued his arms against his side and began to stiffen, then went still as Roll held a rotary saw to his neck. "Alright pretty boy, you know the drill!"

Elec Man stepped away from the computer terminal, glaring at Roll as she followed his movement closely with her utility arm. Mega Man dropped into the control room and hurried forward to join her.

"Took ya long enough," Roll grumbled. "If I had waited any longer, Elec Man might have fixed the control room's transmissions."

"Roll, what's this red goop?" Mega Man asked, inspecting the mysterious substance curiously.

"Don't touch it! It's industrial strength super-setting Dino Tar," Roll warned, "Bonds instantly on contact. Pfister Mining & Manufacturing developed it as an adhesive used in aerospace engineering. Best of all, it's an insulator, which means no more _Thunder Beam."_

"Very clever," Mega Man said admiringly. "Well, since he can't use _Thunder Beam—"_ Mega Man carefully placed two fingers on a part of Elec Man's shoulder that wasn't covered in Dino Tar and absorbed his weapon.

"Smart using a spy-bat as a decoy while you sabotaged my communicator," Elec Man said in a haughty, nasally voice. He glanced at Roll. "I wouldn't have imagined ingenuity possible from you. So, a dozen failed fortress assaults still hasn't been enough humiliation for you yet?" He winced as Roll gave his shin a brutal kick.

"What's the safest way through the inner tier?" asked Mega Man.

"I'm programmed to obey Wily, you dolt, I can't tell you that."

"Don't waste your time, Mega. We'll get everything we need from the computer," said Roll. "And since he's not needed…"

She began to drive Elec Man towards the level's bottomless pit. Realizing with a flash of horror what Roll was about to do, Mega Man ran forward to grab his sister's arm. "Wait, don't kill him!"

"Why not?"

"He's defenseless!" Mega Man sputtered. "When I fought Wily I never destroyed any of his Bad-bots, if I could I'd have taken them all to Dr. Light to be reprogrammed!"

Roll gave Mega Man a steely look. "It's not like that anymore, Mega, and I know what you're thinking, but this isn't Time Man or even Dr. Light's Robot Masters; Elec Man's _never_ been good—!"

"I don't care, it's not right," Mega Man cut her off stubbornly.

They glared at each other for a moment. Elec Man didn't look remotely grateful that Mega Man had intervened on his behalf, having the same resigned air of someone called away from a tedious task by an annoying distraction.

"Fine," Roll said after a moment. She shot another Dino Tar capsule at Elec Man's face, who gave an ' _Mmph!'_ as his jaw glued shut. His pale eyes cast Roll an extremely dirty look as she shoved him into a supply cabinet and wedged a steel rod through the door's handles. "That'll hold him." She looked around. "Where's Rush?"

"He got damaged while fighting Bomb Man, I told him to go back to Dr. Light."

"Oh super, we could have really used his jetmode on the way back...But it was genius of you to jam outbound transmissions at least," she congratulated airily.

Mega Man stared blankly back at her. "I didn't jam it, I thought you did."

"Oh well...lucky then." Roll said dissmissevly. "Let's see if we can hack into the security feed of the room Elec Man was trying to call…" she murmured, tapping at Elec Man's vacated computer counsel.

"Um...Roll," Mega Man began in a very low, tentative voice, glancing pointedly at the supply cabinet. "You never dated _him,_ did you?"

"Who, Elec Man? You gotta be kidding me, he's totally stuck up! I doubt he's even into girls," Roll said loudly, apparently uncaring if Elec Man overheard this conversation. Mega Man wasn't completely reassured by this answer. "That's Wily's lab," she whispered as she pulled up a grainy video feed onto the monitor.

The laboratory looked at first similar to the control room, but it was grander, with characteristics of a war room. A miniature holographic city sat on a round table and paper thin monitors displaying digital maps of the world stretched the walls, red dots flashing at the capitals. Supercomputers and surveillance devices wrapped around the adjacent wall of the laboratory. The wall on the other side opened into a vast, blackened space, presumably an adjoining warehouse, but Mega Man couldn't be sure.

The stooped form of Dr. Wily was easy to spot under his white lab coat. His head looked like a giant talking walnut wreathed in grizzly white hair, two beady blue eyes glaring out of black, sunken sockets. The appearance was slightly comical, contrasting drastically with the portraits around the empire which depicted a younger Dr. Wily. Apparently ruling the world gave had him vigor in old age, for he still had the same energy of youth, and hobbled from monitor to monitor using an aluminum cane.

Proto Man sat on the edge of a computer server watching Dr. Wily, his arms folded across his chest. They hadn't expected him to be here too. Mega Man glanced at Roll and saw a snarl fix on her face. He knew Proto Man's presence jeopardized their mission, yet he couldn't block the guilty feeling that he wasn't as upset to see Proto Man as Roll was.

Dr. Wily stopped in front of a blank central computer monitor. "Overseer 524, report the status of the Robot Manufacturing Plant," he growled to it.

A rotund android with gray skin and a mustache of iron wire appeared on the screen, his visage a parody of a human boss of the past. He gave Dr. Wily an enthusiastic salute, a Wily insignia pinned proudly to his collared shirt. "Everything's on schedule, Lord Wily. Your robot security force will be ready for shipment any time now."

Behind him lay the interior of a dimly lit factory. Gray robed figures hunched over the tangle of conveyer belts winding below, each working frantically on an assembly line of new cop-bots.

"Good. Make sure their net cannons are tested for compressor flaws before they are sent out, I'll have new work orders soon." Dr. Wily dismissed the robotic overseer and began tabbing between different security cameras in the Robot Manufacturing Plant. His shriveled face scrutinized the images of his most loyal supporters with deep disgust as he eavesdropped in on their conversations. "Why do they talk like that, Proto? Exchanging the 'w's in words for 'v's and etcetera. They sound ridiculous, like the nasty little boys who teased me in primary school!"

Proto Man gave a slight shrug. "I don't think they're making fun of you, Doc. They're trying to flatter you."

"I sound nothing like that!" Dr. Wily said hotly. "They have no idea what it's like to be me, no one does! I think I'll of triple their work shifts, just to teach them not to act like idiots!" Dr. Wily kneaded the wrinkles on his forehead. "What would they be doing if I hadn't taken over?" he asked, pacing from screen to screen, his cane clicking noisily against the tiled floor. "I haven't vanquished the spirit of the human race yet. They still don't appreciate all I've done for them, how much better the world is now that I make all their decisions. I know those cockroaches are planning a nasty human uprising at this very moment!"

While Wily paced, Proto Man mimed checking a watch. Mega Man almost laughed aloud at his rudeness. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Wily, who rounded angrily on him. "You are unconcerned, Proto? You think it a wasted effort doubling the cop-bot patrols in the streets?"

"I just think you're making a big deal out of nothing," Proto Man replied calmly.

 _"Nothing?"_ Dr. Wily's nostrils flared, brandishing his cane at Proto Man's chest. "We fought tooth and nail to build this empire! You better than anyone should understand the peril we are in! Of all the times I repaired you—saved you from the brink of powering down permanently!—I _think_ you would be less complacent about your own mortality!"

"What fun's a world without nasty uprisings? I want action."

"If you are so bored, go under cover. Get chummy with the rebels and find out where their bases are."

"I brought you those two Umlauf brats."

"Whatever use they were," Dr. Wily muttered, turning away from Proto Man. "Just a pair of blubbering idiots. Knew nothing about the rebellion."

This was the first time Mega Man had ever observed Dr. Wily and Proto Man alone together. He was pleased to see that Proto Man didn't let Dr. Wily order him around (though Mega Man had expected no less). Instead, Dr. Wily treated Proto Man like a lazy teenager who wouldn't apply himself, while Proto Man seemed to regard Dr. Wily's manic ravings with amusement.

"But I know the humans are planning on uprising," Dr. Wily resumed, his face darkening. "The pieces are falling into place. Light's meddling blue bomber has returned from the dead…from that night, thirty years ago, when he disappeared. He was as good as destroyed! How he hid all these years from the eyes of my spy-bats I don't know, and now that he's back, he's already broken himself, Light, and his wretched robotic allies out of Robo-Prison Island. If that wasn't enough, he also released the other prisoners, leaving a mess for the robo-jailers. The humans whisper of a blue savior, one who'll bring me down! How could you have taken him there, boy? You should have brought him directly to me…" Dr. Wily moaned, tearing at his hair. "Sometimes I think your head is full of tin!"

Proto Man didn't look remotely abashed at what Dr. Wily seemed to feel was a huge oversight in his judgement. "They wouldn't have escaped if you had built stronger jailers."

"Don't you understand what this means?" Dr. Wily spat, his eyes popping. "He intends to ruin me! He'll be here next!"

"Why would he come here? It's suicide."

"He doesn't care how dangerous it is! He never did, that titanium nitwit was almost as bad as you when it came to self-preservation! He'll be here, he'll be armed, and he's coming for me. I can feel he's already here, watching me…"

Proto Man sighed. "Don't you think you're acting a little paranoid, Wily? A fly can't make it through the grid without our security scanners picking it up. If he was here, you'd know."

"I'm not taking any chances, no one will take Dr. Wily for a fool in his old age! Mega Man's allies will pay dearly for their treachery," Dr. Wily growled, leaning closer to his central computer monitor, the crime profiles of Percival, Jett, Bobby, and other Underground Alliance members now blanketing the screen. "No one gets away with crossing me, no one! Perhaps I have been too lenient, perhaps decognition is not a sufficient punishment...if only I still had my super shrink ray..."

Proto Man seemed to have lost interest in Dr. Wily's rant, his gaze sliding idly to a red light that had been blinking persistently on a handheld device next to him. He pressed a button at its side and the blinking ceased, then he slid off the computer terminal and strode toward a teleport hatch at the end of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Wily demanded.

"Out."

Dr. Wily watched Proto Man disappear in a flash of light, then turned to the table with the holographic city, muttering darkly to himself.

Roll closed the video feed from Dr. Wily's laboratory. "Good, Wily doesn't know we're here yet and Proto Man's leaving. Now's our chance," she hissed as she accessed the computer's root directory and opened a map of Wily Castle. "There's the path through the last tier," she said, tracing her finger in a zig-zag line. "Got it memorized?

"Yeah."

"Then let's get going."

As they passed the supply closet, they heard a muffled thud against the door, as though it had been kicked from the inside.

"Oh quit complaining," Roll said, punching the door back.

* * *

Mega Man felt inexplicably reassured after watching the video feed, realizing he had never been afraid of Dr. Wily and their mission wasn't so difficult after all. He and Roll had just stepped out of a purple teleport hatch, when Roll suddenly whirled on the spot and kicked its door, leaving a deep, boot-sized dent. "I hate him! I hate him so much!"

"Who, Wily?" Mega Man asked distractedly. He turned to look at her and saw her lean against the teleport hatch, trembling.

"Why did everything have to be like this!" she shouted, hitting the teleport chamber again.

The reassured feeling was gone. "Roll, I'm so sorry—" Mega Man began, reaching for Roll's shoulder.

Roll slapped him away. "Stop it Mega, it's not your fault, it's Proto's, don't you get it?! If he…if he..." she stopped in mid sentence, looking confused.

Mega Man dropped his smarting hand, flummoxed. Then he remembered Proto Man mentioning an argument between himself an Roll. "Roll...why do you want to kill Proto Man so much? What did he say to you?"

"Why _don't_ you want to kill him? He'd kill you."

"Because he's our brother, even if he doesn't know how to act like one. Family first."

Roll was glowering at him. "You just...you just don't understand."

"I don't understand what?"

Roll looked confused again. She slid down the teleport hatch, coming to a rest on the floor, her hands on her knees. "Why do you have to be so good?" she demanded, her eyes flashed up at him accusingly.

"I'm not!" Mega Man protested. "I make mistakes, just like everyone else! Remember when I helped Dr. Wily attack Washington?"

"Even then it was for noble reasons," Roll said bitterly. "You thought what you were doing was right. Sparing Time Man, sparing Elec Man—I bet you'd spare Wily too."

A chill ran down Mega Man's cybernetic spine. "Roll, we need Wily alive. He's the only one who can call off the robots. If he dies while they're still under his control—I'm not sure we'll ever win."

"I know that!" Roll snapped, but she was looking defiant.

He didn't reply to this. He could sense the rift between him and Roll again. They could shout at each other, but they'd never be on the same terms again. Some things couldn't be mended.

* * *

The last room of the outer tier ended in another teleport hub, but unlike the one Mega Man encountered before, the teleport hatches in this room looked unused, cut off from a power source. "There, that's the one we want!" Roll said, pointing to a teleport hatch within an alcove on the other side of the room. They darted forward towards it, when suddenly two figures leapt out of trap doors in the floor, blocking their path.

"You gotta get through us to get in there!" jeered Guts Man, hefting his large fists.

"But if you're looking for Wily Castle's scrapheap, I can show you a _shortcut,"_ Cut Man joined in with a wheezy laugh, punctuating himself with a swift clack from his head shear.

Mega Man groaned. "Wily's still uses Cut Man and Guts Man for bodyguards?"

"The new and improved Guts Man! We're taking you prisoner!" Guts Man bellowed.

Mega Man opened fire, but Guts Man caught his golden plasma blast as if it were a tennis ball and threw it back, striking Mega Man down with his own weapon. " _Useless,"_ Roll hissed at his side. As Gut Man howled with laughter, Roll fired the super weapon in her utility arm, and both were blasted backward five feet.

"Hey!" Guts Man yelled indignantly, a hole as large as a trash can blasted in his chest. He began to flail like a turtle on its back trying to roll himself upward again.

Cut Man darted forward. "Let's see how you do against kung-fu Cut Man!" he cried, his arms sweeping in wild circles through the air before locking into a straight backed position, his hand slicing through the air in a vicious chop. "YAH!"

Roll sprang from the floor to her feet in one motion. "This one's mine!" she said fiercely, mirroring Cut Man with a kung fu stance of her own. Her movements fast and sharp, infinitely more intricate than Cut Man's maneuver, and finished by crouching low to the ground with her feet wide apart and her hands curled before her like claws.

Cut Man's eye twitched, and instead of using martial arts let loose a _Rolling Cutter._ It whizzed through the air as Roll dodged, but her ponytail swung in the way and with a clean _snip!_ the light blonde end fell to the floor in a heap.

Roll froze, her face stricken, a hand running through her blunt ponytail. Then her face contorted in rage. "NO ONE GIVES ME A BAD HAIRCUT," she shrieked.

"Roll, wait!" Mega Man called, but Roll had already lunged after Cut Man, presumably to tear him apart limb from limb. _Crazy or not, Roll can look after herself. She always could,_ Mega Man reasoned, and he sat down and watched Roll defeat the Robot Masters with unnecessary force, until both lay at her feet, out like lights. Roll was breathing heavily, her shoulders rising in falling in sharp heaves.

"Well, aren't you going to take their weapons?" she panted, shooting Mega Man an impatient look.

Mega Man meekly stooped over Cut Man and Guts Man, copying _Rolling Cutter_ and _Super Arm_ respectively. He then glanced at the inner tier's teleport hatch tucked in its alcove, wondering what could be left to face. But as he turned toward it, Roll began walking in a different direction.

"Roll, where are you going? The inner tier is this way," he called after her.

"Hold your horses, I saw something we need on the map," she answered, a slightly feral glint to her eyes as she disappeared through another teleport hatch. Mega Man frowned. The other teleport hatches had been deactivated when they first entered the room, when had that one turned back on? He waited uneasily for a few minutes, wondering if he should go after her, when she reappeared, carrying something large in her arms.

"Here, it's Stone Man's weapon," she said dully, dropping a large disembodied arm at Mega Man's feet. Mega Man looked down at it with shock and revulsion. Roll gave a heavy sigh. "I didn't kill him if that's what you're worried about."

Mega Man looked at her warily, but decided she was being honest and copied _Power Stone._ "Thanks, now let's get going."

But Roll grabbed Mega Man's arm. "Wait, not yet. Air Man is at the other end of that teleport hatch. I know I can get his weapon too."

Mega Man stared at the teleport hatch Roll was pointing to. "That teleporter wasn't working just a few seconds ago. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea, the more weapons you've got, the better!"

"No. We don't need to provoke any more unnecessary fights. We're wasting our chance at Wily."

"It'll only take a second, Mega."

"Roll, please, let's just go," Mega Man said urgently, pulling away from Roll and stalking stubbornly toward the inner tier's teleport hatch. He realized his mistake too late, as soon as he entered the alcove, a gate fell behind him like a portcullis, locking him inside and Roll out.

Roll pounded against the gate from the other side. Then there was a muffled explosion. "Ugh, it's made of giga steel, I can't blast through it!" she called in frustration.

Mega Man examined the area around the gate. "There's no way for me to open it from this side either. Damn it, I shouldn't have gone forward without you."

"Mega...there aren't any gray teleport hatches in the inner tier...the only way out is through Wily."

There was a pause as the situation sank in. Mega Man would have to go on alone. "I'll be okay, I've got five Master Weapons now," Mega Man said. "Make sure Rush made it to the Underground Alliance's base okay. No matter what happens...take care of Dad, understand?"

There was a heavy silence. "It would have been nice if we could all hang out together," Roll said finally.

"Who?"

"Me, you, and Proto."

"Oh." Mega Man didn't know what else to say, he hadn't expected this.

"He was always nice to me, even when he teased me…but Proto never quit working for Wily. He never will."

There was another long pause.

"So long, Mega Man," Roll whispered.

"Yeah," Mega Man replied, his voice oddly constricted.

For some reason, a proper goodbye seemed inappropriate.

* * *

The defenses in the inner tier were more dangerous than those before. The first teleport hatch lead to a tight pass filled with hundreds of self-propelled drills that bored out from the ceilings and floors to pierce intruders. The next lead to hallway whose ceilings leaked drips of blood-colored acid, and the level after that was filled with blazing force beams that Mega Man had outrun before they vaporized him whole. In nearly every level lay hologram traps that concealed deadly pitfalls, and Mega Man became accustomed to carrying a stray bolt with him to test floors for solidness before venturing out onto them. _Hyper Bomb_ became useful to break apart walls and uncover shortcuts. He saw no trace of the scientists Dr. Wily was holding prisoner.

The levels were also packed with many more robotic sentries, which he invariably began to resort to Master Weapons to take out faster than his plasma cannon alone. The power of the _Thunder Beam_ was especially addictive. It felt warm as it danced between his hands and was easy to direct, and cooked most robots in one shot.

Despite these challenges, his progress through the inner tier went well until he reached a level where the robot drones were packed in so thickly that he had to stop and consider how he would cross this particularly treacherous hallway. He knew if he revealed himself, the robot drones would swarm upon him like piranhas to a t-bone steak. The _Thunder Beam_ could take care of a few dozen of the propeller robots _,_ but that still left hundreds more, plus the whirling disks with razor sharp edges zig-zagging across the floor, the worm dispensers, the wall-mounted cannons, the walking grenades and flying rockets, the scuttling crabs with diamond bladed claws, and much, much more.

While Mega Man pondered his options, he heard what he though sounded like a whistle. Mega Man whirled, blaster raised, but saw no one. Then he noticed a service ladder just out of reach above his head leading up through a hole in the ceiling.

How had he not seen it before? Mega Man considered the ladder, wondering what he should do now—continue into the hall and certain death, or climb the ladder, which might also be a trap. Mega Man didn't like leaving his fate up to chance. The ladder wasn't part of the route Roll had shown him, but he didn't really have a choice.

He leapt for the ladder, his fingertips just barely catching the bottom rung. Then he ascended, leaving the robot infested hallway behind to pass through a narrow service shaft and into a new hallway above. Mega Man strained his senses, searching the room with his eyes while tuning his ear plate receptors to their maximum, yet felt he was alone here. There were no enemies in this room. It was completely boxed off, the only way out aside from the service ladder was a ledge some hundred feet above him. Then Mega Man noticed something else.

"What the…?" He muttered aloud as a blue cube the size of a crate suddenly appeared midair with a pop, then disappeared a few seconds later with a hiss. Another block appeared a few feet away from it, then two more, until the room was filled with the strange disappearing and reappearing blocks. Mega Man couldn't imagine the purpose of these. He watched them for a moment in awe, then concluded that he could use them to reach the ledge.

It was much easier said then done. Though the blocks appeared at predictable intervals, they seemed to vanish a second sooner than what Mega Man was prepared for, and he found himself crashing to the floor over and over again as the block he had been jumping toward vanished, forcing him to start over from a beginning. Finally, feeling battered and with bruised pride, Mega Man clambered onto the ledge, then stopped, beholding what lay on the other side.

An endless abyss identical to the one in the control room stretched the size of a football field, containing another cloud of vanishing blocks. "You've got to be kidding me…"

He watched the vanishing blocks for several minutes. It was possible to cross the room if he timed his jumps correctly—of course it was possible, Dr. Wily would want to make sure to give the intruder hope, to lure him into the death trap. Once again Mega Man wished Rush was still with him (he had no desire to venture out onto the blocks) and he was out of the useful _Magnet Beam._ But after studying the blocks pattern, he felt confident he could do it.

But as soon as he stepped on the first block and saw the blackness yawn below him, he began to panic, and leapt from the block too soon to another block which was about to vanish. There was nothing for it but to keep jumping. He leapt from block to block like a frightened cricket, feeling a terrible swooping sensation every time he jumped with the block hissing to nothing behind him.

He was almost there. Just a few more blocks. One vanished beneath his feet as soon as he landed, but as he plummeted his flailing arm caught the corner of another block by his pinky before swinging onto the ledge, sticking his landing with a heavy thud. He froze for a moment, watching the vanishing blocks disappear and reappear innocently behind him, his pulsar pulse still hammering, but then grinned wildly. He had made it. He had crossed the death trap all by himself.

* * *

After leaving the room with the vanishing blocks behind him, Mega Man was about to turn the corner and find the teleport hatch when he froze, hearing voices.

"—so then I told her, 'Look, babe, I'd like to spend all day at Wily Tropical Resorts and Day Spa soaking up rays with you, but I just don't have time. Too many fans, not enough Gryo Man.' Then she threw some kinda knife at me and told me to die in a electromagnetic field. So I said 'My bad,' and ducked under a skull tank for cover. Guess she didn't like heavy metal or whatever we're famous for."

A wicked cackled bubbled up at the end of this story. Mega Man crept carefully around the corner, spying the Robot Masters formally known as Cold Steel standing idly in the next room. Gyro Man was speaking energetically to Spark Man while Gemini Man leaned against a wall with a scowl on his thin face. Mega Man sprang into the room, taking them by surprise and blasting each with the remainder of his _Time Slow_ energy. The Robot Masters instantly froze, Gyro Man toppling over onto his propellers, his arms frozen where they had been gesturing for part of his story.

Mega Man hurried forward to collect _Gryo Attack, Gemini Laser,_ but was momentarily waylaid from reaching Spark Man's weapon when a sudden jolt of electricity burst unexpectedly from the tip of one of his needles.

"Sorry, that sometimes happens," Spark Man said as Mega Man cautiously approached him again and took his weapon.

"That's Mega Man, you idiot! We're not suppose to let him through!" snapped Gemini Man, who was frozen with his arms still folded across his chest.

"Oh yeah…"

"Thanks for the weapons fellas, I'll be sure to tell Wily you said 'hi'!" Mega Man said with a grin as he left the frozen Robot Masters behind.

"This is seriously not cool dude," Gyro Man complained from the floor as Gemini Man let out a slur of rude insults directed at everyone.

* * *

Mega Man came upon one last set of vanishing blocks over a pit of spikes on his way out of the inner tier, but this time used _Gyro Attack_ to produce a propeller on his back and fly safely over the spiked pit, completely avoiding using the blocks at all. It was the last obstacle of the inner tier, the only thing left was to pass through a sliding gate leading outside.

Between the inner tier and Dr. Wily's laboratory lay a wide trench filled with silvery sand that had accumulated over time as dust became trapped between the buildings. Ahead, Mega Man could see the back Dr. Wily's laboratory, a cathedral-sized building with a skull-shaped dome.

He stepped from the gate into the soft pale sand. There weren't any obstacles here. This area was a blind spot, the one weakness they could find on the map completely unprotected or observed by Dr. Wily's robots, but Mega Man knew it couldn't be this easy. His journey through Wily Castle felt too convenient, almost orchestrated. Someone wanted him here.

He heard the low whistle again. Proto Man was sitting on the outer wall of Dr. Wily's laboratory, looking down at Mega Man with a blank face. "It's just you and me, Mega," he said quietly, raising his hands to show he had no weapon.

"You look like you're expecting me," Mega Man said light and conversationally, but his blaster arm's finger twitched nervously.

"I've known you were here since you used my password on the back gate."

So the password slip had been deliberate, Proto Man had expected Mega Man to break out of Robo-Prison Island and assault Wily Castle. But despite this preparation Proto Man did not look happy to see him. "So you've been waiting for me to get here," said Mega Man.

"Not exactly. I used a battonton to watch you until Elec Man destroyed it. Then I followed you through the inner tier."

This was too much. Mega Man felt a stab of anger. "You were shadowing me? But why didn't you show yourself? I could have died!" he shouted, thinking back to the vanishing blocks.

"I wanted to see you make it on your own, but I wouldn't have let you die."

Mega Man stared at Proto Man. "You've been helping me this whole time, from rescuing us from the cop-bots to dropping me off at Robo-Prison Island so I could find Dr. Light and Roll. You were the one who blocked the control room's outbound transmissions, and then made sure Roll couldn't follow me into the third tier, and...I bet you convinced Wily to let Dr. Light keep his mind."

Proto Man's face hardened a little at this. "Don't misunderstand, I wasn't helping you so much as keeping you out of trouble."

"Why haven't you turned me into Dr. Wily yet? You would have killed me back then."

"Yeah. We only knew each other for a short time...I never guessed how much you being gone would change me."

Mega Man's anger abated, accepting Proto Man's enigmatic answer as the truth. Proto Man slipped from the wall, landing silently into the sand between Mega Man and Dr. Wily's laboratory. "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work, yet you came anyway. So...are you looking for a fight?"

"No, I need your help."

Proto Man drew up, becoming very severe. "You can't rely on me like this, I'm not on your side."

"Proto Man, please…I'm desperate."

"You're a dweeb."

"You're the only one who can help me."

"I'm not interested in reforming."

Mega Man half expected Proto Man to draw a blaster at this point, but he held his ground. "Believe me, if you haven't reformed in thirty years, I don't think you ever will," he said hastily, but his thoughts were whirling excitedly. Proto Man was here. Proto Man hadn't attacked him yet. He had to take advantage of this, Mega Man knew what he needed from his older brother more than anything else."I want you to train me. Teach me how to fight."

Proto Man was still. Mega Man recognized his expression as the same one he had before dropping Mega Man off at Robo-Prison Island. He was calculating something, measuring Mega Man. Mega Man could now truly appreciate what time had done to Proto Man. He seemed so... _serious._ It didn't quite suit him, Mega Man decided, but it was an improvement from the Proto Man he had met on Mount Shasta.

"I have a lot of time, and so do you," Mega Man spoke quietly. "C'mon Proto. I know you've always wanted to."

Proto Man was still considering him. Mega Man watched his own face in his visor, determined and steadfast.

Then the corners of Proto Man's mouth lifted into a reluctant smile. "Alright, one hour."

* * *

They stood apart from each other in the trench, a mound of sand between them, fists raised.

"Watch where your opponent holds his weight," Proto Man instructed.

Mega Man obeyed, glancing at Proto Man's red boots shifting silently in the sand, then felt a sharp jab under his chin that sent him stumbling backward."Hey, you punched me!"

"Don't look down. Keep your eyes on your opponent."

"You just told me to watch where he's holding his weight!"

"Always look your opponent in the eye while fighting. They're first to betray what he's thinking."

"But I can't see your eyes."

"Doesn't matter, watch my face then."

Mega Man sighed then concentrated on Proto Man's masked face, and this time lifted an arm to block Proto Man's punch.

"There, you're getting it," Proto Man said, smiling. "No big deal, right?"

Mega Man grinned back. "I can't believe N.Y.P.D. never taught me this."

"They taught you how to fight ordinary robots...but we're not ordinary." Proto Man moved to throw another punch, but it was a feint and while Mega Man shielded his face Proto Man kicked his legs out from underneath him. "It's all about reading your opponent and being smarter."

"I want to fight fairly," Mega Man replied edgily from where he had fallen, spitting out a mouthful of sand.

"Well, you've come to the wrong bot, I don't fight fairly."

Mega Man thought about this for a moment, still indignant about Proto Man's trick, than relaxed, a smile creeping across his face. "I could grab you by the scarf."

"You can try. Get up."

The practice gradually grew rougher, Mega Man struggling to keep up with Proto Man's pace. Once Proto Man had started training him, he began pushing Mega Man very hard, refusing to let him rest until he performed each fighting technique properly, and the session went on much longer than an hour. Mega Man wasn't going to complain. This was fun. He was getting pointers from the best fighter in the world, and he was determined to master everything Proto Man taught him.

"What do you think about when fighting a robot more powerful than yourself?" Proto Man drawing his blaster for the first time.

Mega Man eyed Proto Man's plasma cannon cautiously. "That I'll do my best to protect those I care about, but I'm probably gunna die."

"Wrong. If you really care about what you're fighting for, you can't accept defeat as an option. You decide if you're the winner, not your opponent."

Proto Man leapt effortlessly across the trench, firing down at Mega Man. Mega Man skidded quickly across the sand to avoid the plasma barrage, but did not return fire, careful to preserve his own plasma reserves. "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Trust me, I know."

"Don't tell me, self-determination?" Mega Man lunged at Proto Man with a swift uppercut, but Proto Man seemed to have springs attached to his feet as he leapt once more out of harm's way.

"Something like that," he said pleasantly. He continued to spar by leaping forward and backward and from side to side across the trench like a red blur, the grace and deadliness of a cheetah, impossible to catch. "I've fought every known Robot Master. I know all their moves, all their tricks."

"See, this isn't fair—" Mega Man stammered, doing his best to dodge. "I don't have anyone to fight against."

"So go watch a kung-fu movie with Roll sometime. She's a kung-fu master."

"I'm not going to train with Roll."

"Why not?"

"Because she's gone off the deep end, and even if she hadn't, she's still too aggres—" Mega Man stopped talking. He had lost sight of Proto Man, nor could he hear him. He knew when he couldn't see or hear Proto Man to expect an attack, and brought both arms up just in time to deflect a super shot, which ricocheted into the sand and fizzled into a long black streak.

Proto Man reappeared at his side. "Almost caught you off guard," he laughed.

Mega Man laughed too. "Nah, you're just getting rusty with age."

"Pshhh." Proto Man changed his blaster back into a hand. "Hey, there's something I gotta tell you about your helmet. The ear plates is where the bomber armor links directly with our electronic brain, and is our one true vulnerability. A concussive force to the side of the helmet will send a signal overload through the wires into your processor, blacks you out for a minute." Proto Man demonstrated in slow motion, his knuckles tapping Mega Man's ear plate lightly. "You could call it a design flaw."

"Hey, that happened to me once...the brass pedestal back in the room with chronitons hit me there," Mega Man mused. He decided file this information away in his memory banks. It might come in handy someday. "You said it only takes a strong concussive force to the head? You mean like this?" Mega Man asked as he aimed a judo chop at Proto Man's helmet.

Proto Man's face momentarily fell in surprise but blocked Mega Man's sneak attack in time. They both laughed. "Now who's getting caught off guard?"

"Nice try, but too slow." Proto Man was smiling, half exasperated yet half proud. He gave a nod of approval. "You're already a lot better. A little less clumsy and a lot more confident."

"Still not as good as you."

"Well…I'm thirty years older than you." He sat down cross-legged in the sand, his back to Dr. Wily's laboratory. Mega Man slumped down next to him, glad for the rest. They sat like that for awhile, neither talking, listening to the wind whining over Wily Castle. Mega Man felt good, better than he had felt in a long time. This was how it was suppose to be.

"You know, I always thought you were kinda a nerd, but you're alright," Proto Man said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks, means a lot coming from an old phony-baloney like you."

"Don't make me stick your head in a crunchran pipe."

"A what?"

"It's a ground defense mechanism Wily built, kinda like a big yellow bear trap."

"Oh." Mega Man snickered. "So are we going to continue training, or is that all you got, old timer?"

Proto Man shook his head slowly. "You're always seeking guidance, but you've got to learn to be on your own. I'm not always going to be there."

Mega Man attempted an airy laugh, but felt an uncomfortable sinking sensation. "What do you mean you won't be there?"

"If everything works out for you, I'm gunna disappear."

Mega Man started a little, the sinking feeling bordering on distress. "What? Why?"

There was a faint smile on Proto Man's face. "Everything's gotta change. You're changing. I've had my time, and that's how things are."

Mega Man didn't like the crypticness in Proto Man's voice. "I gotta ask...why won't you change? Wily doesn't control you—"

"I created this empire," Proto Man cut him off. "It was half me, everyone knows that. Wily never would have made it anywhere without me."

"But you regret it, don't you?"

"No. I feel nothing at all."

Mega Man stared at Proto Man, who was looking blankly ahead. "Hey, listen to me. I don't want you to go away, even if you won't change. I want to hang out more."

Proto Man lifted a fistful of sand, letting it cascade through his fingers. "Wouldn't you rather be with your family?"

"You're family too."

Proto Man was watching the sand slipping from his hand. Wind began to whistle mournfully through the trench, sweeping drifts of sand into the air. Mega Man rubbed his eyes against the coarse soaring particles.

"Mega...how many Master Weapons do you have?" Proto Man spoke up suddenly.

Mega Man didn't respond, growing tense. Proto Man sighed and leaned back, his head tilted towards the dark sky. He had the air of someone who was about to make a hard decision. Mega Man became nervous. Something had to happen, they couldn't stay in this neutral ground forever.

Finally, Proto Man rose soundlessly to his feet, seeming more like a shadow than a machine of silicon and titanium.

"Proto…" Mega Man began feebly, wanting desperately to stall the inevitable.

"Don't go anywhere," Proto Man replied in a light, cheerful voice, but didn't look at him as he began to walk away.

"Proto…"

"Just stay put, I'll be right back."

"Proto, I wish we had more time."

Proto Man acted as if he didn't hear him, vanishing through veil of sand.

Mega Man stared after him for a moment, wondering what Proto Man was doing, what he wanted him to wait for. But his ticket home might rest in the next room with Dr. Wily. He was too close now, the opportunity was too good...making up his mind, Mega Man stood up and turned toward the gate to Dr. Wily's laboratory.

Besides, he knew better than to trust Proto Man.

* * *

When Mega Man entered the laboratory, Dr. Wily was gazing at the holographic city. He looked up as Mega Man approached him, a spasm of fear and alarm transforming his face.

"Mega Man!" he cried.

"It's over, Dr. Wily," Mega Man said quietly, pointing his plasma cannon at Dr. Wily's chest. "You're no longer in charge here. Now where are the scientists you've captured?"

"Don't hurt me! I'm just an old man!" Dr. Wily begged piteously.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm taking you hostage. It's time you called off your robots, dismantle your empire, and face your crimes."

"Have mercy!" Dr. Wily sobbed, falling to his knees and wringing his hands. "I never meant for it to get this far! It was all the robots' idea! They made me do it, I had no choice!"

As Mega Man drew close to Dr. Wily, he scrambled into the black warehouse with surprising agility. Mega Man reluctantly followed, wishing Dr. Wily had more dignity or or that he had more _Time Slow_ energy. It was very dark in here, with only the rumble of the turbines that powered the floating island on either side. "C'mon, Wily. You and I both know this has to end."

Dr. Wily let out one last terrified scream, collapsing to the floor in what looked like tantrum. "NOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOO-OOOOooooo!"

Mega Man sighed and reached to grab his elbow when Dr. Wily's eyes suddenly bulged out like fish and his head shot toward him like a jack in the box.

"Sh-shit…" Mega Man stammered, taking a step backward. Dr. Wily's head was undulating midair on a spring issuing from the collar of his coat. A super steel door slammed behind them, blocking off the laboratory, and Mega Man was trapped in the warehouse with the dummy Dr. Wily.

In the darkness came a heavy clunk and Mega Man whirled to find the real Dr. Wily behind the controls of three-story bipedal machine, a skull-shaped plate of armor protecting its cockpit. "Foolish android, you have fallen into my trap! Behold, my greatest creation yet, the Wily Doom Treader! MUA-HAHA-HA-HA-Ha—!" Dr. Wily's laugh broke off into a series of harsh, wheezing coughs. Recovering, he flashed a grin full of crooked yellow teeth at Mega Man. "Now I will destroy you, and this time you'll never come back!"

"Oh no you won't!" Mega Man yelled back lamely, then rushed forward to meet Dr. Wily for the first time in direct combat.

Each step from the Doom Treader's massive feet caused the ground to quake. Furiously pulling levers, flicking switches, and pressing buttons, Dr. Wily advanced the death machine towards Mega Man, the jaw of the machine's skull opened to reveal a rotary cannon, which whirled to life and began shooting spheres of energy. Some were green and bounced along the floor like giant dodge balls. Others were cherry-sized pellets that burned holes in Mega Man's titanium skin. There were also spiraling pink spheres that chased Mega Man across the warehouse and strings of tangerine-colored fireballs.

Yet Mega Man felt strangely disembodied, calm, collected, less like he was thinking about his actions and more that he was feeling them, using the tools available to dodge Dr. Wily's attack and counter with his own. Dr. Wily's gleeful face changed, first growing sour, then enraged as Mega Man broke down his defenses by alternating between _Power Stone, Gemini Laser,_ and _Spark Shocks_ (which were as effective as _Thunder Beam)_ , until finally, the skull plate cracked in half and fell to the floor. The Doom Treader was now smoking copiously.

"Wait! Wait!" Dr. Wily shouted, holding up a gnarled hand as Mega Man raised his blaster toward the cockpit. "I'll show you where I've been keeping the scientists!"

At Dr. Wily's shout, a battonton dropped from the ceiling. It flapped between them and projected a green holographic image to the floor of a thousand of miniature blank faced-scientists. They stood neatly in rows but there, in the front row (Mega Man's heart plummeted) were the underground Alliance—with Bobby, Percival, Jett, and even Annie among their numbers—and Dr. Light, all held at gunpoint by cop-bots.

"Do you understand your folly now? You've revealed your friends, and now they're all mine! You wouldn't want them to be hurt, would you?"

"Wily, you dirty coward!" Mega Man growled.

"Surrender yourself to defeat, or your allies will pay for it!" Dr. Wily ordered, the Doom Treader lumbering forward, its cannon trained on Mega Man. "It is only too bad I cannot reprogram you. It's rare when robots are immune to my protocol-disruptor, you would have made a great servant." The cannon began to power up, a white energy source building in its heart.

But Dr. Wily was interrupted by two sudden flashes of blue light. The legs of the Doom Treader fell off and the cockpit crashed unceremoniously to the floor. Proto Man stood between Dr. Wily and Mega Man, his blaster smoking. The battonton flew away with terrified squeak.

For a moment, Dr. Wily was speechless, his jaw working furiously, but no sound came out. Finally, his face brick red, he spluttered, "Proto Man! You're aiding a criminal!"

"What can I say, Doc. I've never liked following the law," Proto Man replied playfully.

 _"Proto Man…"_ Dr. Wily growled.

Proto Man lifted his hands in truce. "Hey, I couldn't let you blast my little brother—I gotta do it myself," he said with a cool smile, his hand reforming into a blaster. "Gee, sorry bro."

Mega Man had no time, it was too fast. He only saw a blaze of blue then was sent skidding across the floor. Sparks danced before his eyes. His head pounded and heard Dr. Wily and Proto Man talking as though through a tunnel.

"You cut it very fine with your timing, Proto, and always much to rough against my machines!"

"Psshh. But I did tell you I could get him to come here on his own."

"He trusts you."

"Yeah."

"Hmmph. Well too bad for him. Finish him off...but keep his body intact. I have use for the plasma cannon."

Mega Man heard soft footfalls then Proto Man was crouching next to him. "Told you it wouldn't work this way…you should have listened to me," Proto Man said in a voice only Mega Man could hear.

"Proto, please—" Mega Man gasped out, his body aching.

"Shhh. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," Proto Man whispered soothingly. "When you wake up, you'll be home." He was reaching behind Mega Man's neck to power him down.

There was loud boom from above, and a hole was blasted through the ceiling. Through its gap of light came Roll on Rush's back. Proto Man dodged away as a flying rotary saw came whizzing past his left shoulder. Roll landed on the ground, Rush growling beside her (and sporting a hasty duck tape repair Roll must have performed on the fly). She stood motionless, her sky blue eyes alternating from Mega Man to Proto Man.

"See? Told ya I didn't kill 'im," Proto Man said with a small shrug.

Roll's eyes fixed on Proto Man, her lips slightly parted as though about to say something, then she shut them.

"Like the new hairdo, by the way," he added with an impish smile. "It's a good look for you."

Roll bristled, her mouth stretching into a snarl. "You bastard!" she snapped, drawing her super weapon, swinging it forward, aiming for Proto Man's visor, and—

_BLAM._

A brilliant white beam hit Roll's back and threw her across the warehouse.

"Roll!" Mega Man cried.

Roll lay limp in a tangle of lab equipment, unmoving. Rush bounded over to her, whining and licking at her face. Dr. Wily cackled gleefully. "One down, two to go!"

An identical beam shot from the cockpit at Proto Man, who only just leapt out of way in time. "Hey!" Proto Man shouted angrily. "Are you double-crossing me, Wily!?"

"You double-crossed me first!" Dr. Wily accused. "And after all these years I had begun to believe you never would!"

The anger on Proto Man's face dissolved into a relaxed smirk, caught in his act. "I didn't think I would either…today's been a weird day."

Without looking away from Dr. Wily, Proto Man reached for Mega Man's arm, draining him of all weapons in one touch.

"Hey!" Mega Man protested. "Proto—"

"Just stay behind me," Proto Man said softly over his shoulder.

The cockpit of Wily's machine disengaged from the ruined Doom Treader and began to hover menacingly on small jets. "So it's true then! I should never have trusted you, you could fool Tom, but not me! I knew you were rotten from the beginning!"

Proto Man didn't taunt Dr. Wily back, his face set in a blank seriousness. Dr. Wily began screeching louder and more deranged than ever, lamenting that he never destroyed Proto Man while he had the chance, that he always knew it would come to this. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Mega Man felt a tinge of pity for Dr. Wily, who seemed genuinely hurt by Proto Man's betrayal.

The Wily Capsule was Dr. Wily's most dangerous form yet. Proto Man's strategy of staying airborne as long as possible was paying off. The capsule zipped and whirled through the room, occasionally vanishing completely from sight, all the while shooting balls of energy that swept across the floor or honed in on Proto Man like a swarm of hornets. Proto Man was just as fast as he leapt from side to side, but the fight was rough, much rougher than the one Mega Man had against the Doom Treader. Mega Man himself was driven back. He wanted to help Proto Man, but he had no remaining weapon energy.

As Dr. Wily swooped low at Proto Man, Proto Man grabbed onto the Wily Capsule's main cannon and held on. There was a brief struggle midair, Dr. Wily flying haphazardly in an attempt to throw Proto Man off while Proto Man did something to the canon, then Dr. Wily finally fired a brief flash of electricity. Proto Man was flung back toward Mega Man with a sickening crash.

"Are you hurt?" Mega Man asked worriedly.

"Nah," Proto Man replied, dusting himself off and climbing to his feet, though he winced a little as his left leg bore weight. Then his head snapped up. "Wily, don't!" he called.

Mega Man followed Proto Man's gaze. The main cannon on the Wily Capsule was damaged, three _Rolling Cutters_ embedded into its side, and sparking critically.

But Dr. Wily wouldn't listen to Proto Man's warning, too caught up in his own feelings of wrath and hurt. He fired, and the cannon exploded, sending a shock wave which reverberated through the walls of Wily Castle. The power turbines caught fire and exploded, setting off a chain of more explosions, the ground floor worse than ever, and chunks of the ceiling began to fall upon their heads.

Wily Castle was caving in. Dr. Wily gave a shrill scream of terror as a cluster of mangled super steel crashed down upon him, crushing through the cockpit and burying him alive.

Mega Man backed away, but there was no escaping the falling ceiling. A truck-sized cube of super steel flattened him against the floor. Proto Man was at his side in an instant. With a shimmer of light, his plasma cannon enlarged into the _Super Arm_ and he tossed the rubble aside and pulled Mega Man to his feet. "Wily! _Roll!"_ Mega Man shouted, moving toward the collapsed ceiling, but Proto Man held him back.

"It's too late. You can't help them," he said quietly. "We gotta go now."

Mega Man was unarmed and weak. He reached for Proto Man's arm in an attempt to steal his weapons back, but Proto Man caught his elbow, holding it back. "Let me go!" Mega Man shouted. Proto Man ignored him, dragging Mega Man with him as the floor began to tip sideways, the floating island succumbing to gravity. Mega Man struggled as Proto Man pulled him into a red teleport hatch, and they were consumed by a flash of white light.

* * *

Mega Man was still fighting Proto Man when they reappeared on the other side.

"Teleport hatch 000 has lost connection with Wily Castle," an automated computer voice announced as they stumbled outside.

Mega Man stared back at the red teleport hatch uncomprehendingly as it began to power down. Then he turned on Proto Man. "I hate you! It's your fault this happened!"

"Yeah, that could have gone better," Proto Man acknowledged.

Mega Man stared at Proto Man. Why was his voice so calm and patient? Was Proto Man incapable of feeling emotion after all?

"—But I have some good news for you. It'll cheer you up."

"Good news? I just watched them die!" Mega Man shouted. "No one could have survived that, not even—" Mega Man stopped. He couldn't accept it. "That was our only chance, we needed Wily—" he began again.

"Shut up and listen," Proto Man interrupted. "I know where to find a time machine."

"…What?"

Proto Man released his arm. "Wily's got one. C'mon, I'll show ya."

Mega Man followed Proto Man, the shock of the last hour numbing him. They had teleported inside a hangar. He saw interceptors with noses like needles, bombers that had bullet-riddled hulls, fighters whose cramped cockpits had room for only the pilot, and the black jet Proto Man had picked him up in. There were a few old robo-mechanics roving between the jets on heavy treads. Each snapped to attention as Proto Man passed, ignoring Mega Man completely. He realized everything here must belong to Proto Man.

Proto Man lead him past the military aircraft toward the end of the hangar, stopping next to something underneath a white sheet. "Gotta warn you, she's no DeLorean," Proto Man said, tossing away the sheet to reveal a turquoise pod with a smooth convex window. "Wily invented it seven years ago, but never tested it out. Called it the Transtemporal Interspacial Modular Egg, or _T.I.M.E._ Pretty corny, huh?"

Mega Man stared at the time machine in awe. "Does it work?"

"Only one way to find out," Proto Man answered as he lifted the window to the cockpit. "I programmed it to warp back to the time and place you went missing. But don't get any irresponsible ideas about skewing the timeline any further, it's rigged to detonate as soon as you return to the past."

"You lied when you said you didn't think I could return to the past, didn't you? You knew Wily had a time machine all along."

"I didn't want you to go back at first, didn't know what your intentions were. But you're ready now…I trained you myself."

Mega Man looked from the time machine to Proto Man. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ask me again later," Proto Man said with a broad grin.

Mega Man smiled back weakly. He didn't know how to thank him, nor how to say good bye. Finally, he held out his hand. "Hey." Proto Man grasped it, then Mega Man climbed into the time machine. As the window shut behind him, the time machine began to power up, its engine making a thin, high-pitched hum.

Something began happening to the hangar. The light outside had dimmed, the fighter aircraft turning gray and transparent, the air thickening with a strange mist. To his horror, Mega Man saw Proto Man was changing too. "What's happening?" he called through the plexiglass windshield.

"Dunno," Proto Man replied, looking down at his ghost-like body without concern. Behind him the robo-mechanics were vanishing like puffs of smoke, the large bombers melting into thin air. "Have fun in the past and stuff. Try not to die."

Mega Man pressed against the windshield as Proto Man's form grew grayer and fainter. He thought time traveling would be like teleporting and hadn't expected to watch the future implode. It was his last chance to say something before Proto Man disappeared for good. "It's not too late for you, it never was!"

Proto Man just smiled, saluting Mega Man as his outline dissolved into swirling gray mist.

Mega Man was alone now. The time machine began to rock like a raft set adrift in white water. It vibrated violently, the plexiglass rattling in its frame, rivets popping from the interior. Mega Man huddled in the cockpit's only seat, drawing his knees to his chest, wondering what would happen if the time machine fell apart in this dusty mist of nothingness, if he would fade into non-being like Proto Man had...

Color flashed outside. Through the window Mega Man saw fireworks shower violet sparks in a black starless sky, then a glittering row of skyscrapers. Gray dust pressed against the window (or was it silver sand?). When it passed, he was inside Citadel laboratories, the disheveled security lab spinning slowly around him. The time machine stopped shaking, coming to rest on the tiled floor with a soft bump. Mega Man was still breathing very fast, but he felt calmer, the journey finally over.

Then the time machine exploded. A brilliant white flash the last thing Mega Man saw before he fell unconscious.

* * *

The first thing Mega Man became aware of when he came to was that his cheeks were stinging. Someone was slapping him.

"Ow, quit it, I'm awake, I'm awake!" he complained, opening his eyes. He was lying on his back, Rush licking his hand. Someone's face swam into focus, her eyes shining in concern. "Roll!" Mega Man cried happily, pulling his sister into a tight hug.

"You scared me, I couldn't get you to wake up!" she said, her voice breaking with relief as she hugged him back.

Mega Man let go of Roll, stood up and looked at the Sacramento skyline, the New Year's fireworks bursting above, the Wily-less posters taped on the inside of bus shelters, the ruins of Citadel's Discovery Lab, then back at Roll, grinning wildly. "Everything's back to the way it should be! Everything!" he repeated, hugging Roll again.

"Mega?" Roll said uncertainly, pulling away. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Better than alright—I made it back from the future!"

"You did what now?"

Mega Man sat up, still grinning. "It was incredible! Wily had taken over and robots ruled the world. I couldn't stop him, but I escaped back here."

Roll looked perplexed. "Mega, what are you talking about?"

"I time traveled thirty years!"

"You time travel thirty years?" Roll asked skeptically. "How?"

"The chronitons," Mega Man said impatiently. "They transported me to the future. Wily remodeled the cities and filled them with millions of cop-bots under his command. He reprogrammed everyone, even Robot Interpol. Humans were forced to serve robots by working in factories, but an Underground Alliance was resisting his control, Bobby and one of Dr. Umlauf's sons were part of it—"

"Mega Man, you didn't go anywhere!" Roll cut him off crossly. "You've been out cold for over an hour, muttering about underground rebellions and temporal chronitons." She giggled. "Are you sure you didn't have a Star Trek dream again?"

Mega Man was taken aback, feeling seriously affronted. "No," he said, shaking his head, his grin slipping. "No, I didn't dream this Roll, it was real. I went to the future. The time machine brought me back—"

"You never time traveled!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Okay, if I never time traveled, explain how I know so much about the future."

"Easy. The chronitons went _kablooie_ , destroyed the security lab and knocking you out, and you had a nightmare. This isn't rocket science, Mega Man, this future world you visited was all in your head!"

"It wasn't in my head," said Mega Man, frustrated.

"Prove it. Show me the time machine."

"I can't. It exploded when I got back. That's what really destroyed the security lab."

"Uh-huh. And when you traveled to the 'future,' how many new Robot Masters did Wily have?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't run into any—"

"Isn't it a little coincidental that you didn't see new Robot Masters, yet you found humans you knew from the past?"

Mega Man paused, stumped. "Well, there was Jett Condor and his niece—"

"How about this one, H.G. Wells. If you time traveled to the future and then came back, how come you didn't run into yourself?"

"Because I was gone when the world changed."

"But you're back now...aren't you planning on sticking around?"

"Yes, I'll make sure that future doesn't happen!"

"Then how come that future _did_ happen if you made it back to the present?"

Mega Man knew what Roll was getting at. "I, well—maybe it was an alternate timeline, one where I never made it back," he began doubtfully. But it was becoming more and more difficult to prove his story. No. It couldn't have all been just a dream, he was determined for it not to be—

Violet chronitons, gray mist, white flashes. Mega Man's mind suddenly went fuzzy, and he stumbled. Roll reached forward to steady him, watching his face sympathetically.

"C'mon you big dope, let's get you home so Dr. Light can run a diagnostic on your head. Wily and his goons are long gone anyway, Fictus's robo-officers chased them off. Let's go before they come back." Roll's grip on Mega Man's arm tightened as she began to pull Mega Man away from Citadel's Discovery Branch.

But Mega Man froze, his mind clear again, his thoughts racing. "Wait…"

"...Mega?" Roll said uncertainly.

Rush's ears perked up as Mega Man shrugged out of Roll's grip. "Wait. I have to go do something." He began to run, Rush bounding beside him.

"Mega, where are you going? It's too late, they've already left!" Roll hollered after them.

"I'm not going after Wily, I'm going to Raley field!"

"What? _Why?_ "

"I can't explain, I just gotta go!" Mega Man called as he hopped on to Rush and jetted off into the city.

* * *

A fresh layer of frost glistened on the grass of Raley Field baseball diamond. At home plate sat what looked like a gigantic black satellite dish, a pointed capital 'W' painted on it side. "This must be it, the giant protocol-disruptor Proto was talking about," Mega Man murmured as he crept closer to the device, Rush watching him from the pitcher's mound. He smirked. "You never could resist putting your name on everything, Wily."

The steel casing of the amplifier had no obvious weak points, and Mega Man was out of plasma energy anyway. Prying open an access panel with his fingers, Mega Man discovered a small computer screen displaying a count down timer. He had less than a minute.

"To access operation controls of the Protocol-Disruptor 2.0, enter password," said an automated feminine computer voice.

His hand hovered hesitantly over the monitor's keypad. "Well...here goes nothing." He punched in he sequence _A-1-3-6 red, B-2-5, D-3, F-5._

"Password accepted. Welcome Proto Man. Awaiting voice command."

Mega Man felt a thrill of excitement. "Uh...terminate operation!" he ordered, keeping his voice steady.

"Operation terminated," answered the voice.

Mega Man whooped. The password worked! He'd done it!

"Self-destruction in 10...9...8…"

Uh-oh.

Mega Man stood up as the super protocol-disruptor began to hum ominously and sprinted towards outfield with Rush. There was loud _boom_ and a shower of bleacher seats rained upon them. Mega Man looked back. Infield had been completely obliterated, and a groundskeeper yelled angrily at him from the stands. Mega Man didn't care. He had stopped Dr. Wily's plan, no one had been hurt, and, best of all:

_The password worked._

* * *

Mega Man didn't return to the hotel. He knew Fictus and the California State Police would eventually come knocking with questions about the explosions at Citadel and Raley Field, but that could wait. Instead, he flew to the roof of the tallest building in Sacramento to wait for the sunrise. Rush lay next to him, his head in Mega Man's lap, and Mega Man scratched behind his ears absently. Something was swelling inside, bursting to get out, and he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't even feel tired anymore.

Proto Man had given him a chance to change the future...no one would ever believe him, but Mega Man would never forget what had transpired.

Was Proto Man wrong for stealing the bomber armor from Dr. Light? Yes. Did Proto Man feel remorse for this or any of his crimes? No. Could Mega Man forgive him? Yes, because Proto Man was family, and Mega Man still firmly believed there was nothing more important than family. To see a future where Proto Man had everything he could ever want yet still be unhappy, to see Proto Man give it all up to return Mega Man to the past...it was enough to convince Mega Man his brother was worth redeeming after all.

But getting Proto Man to give up crime wasn't going to be easy; Proto Man would kill to protect his freedom. If Mega Man ever wanted him on his side, he'd have to respect that.

 _The road to redemption starts with one good act, too bad you haven't committed yours yet._ Mega Man watched the first dawn of the year, the golden sun peeking over the mists of the El Dorado National Forest, and made a new resolution as a robot hero.

_I know you said you hated being a good guy, Proto...but times are changing._

* * *

"You told him about the amplifier I was building, didn't you!" Dr. Wily accused Proto Man from within his mountain base's laboratory.

Proto Man was on the defensive, matching Dr. Wily's boiling temper with his own cold fury. "Yes, but Wily, he couldn't have found out where the amplifier was hidden!"

"This is your fault! Proto Man, I expect so much more from you. Explain how the blue dweeb authorized the destruction of the super Protocol-Disruptor using YOUR password!"

"I never gave him my password!" Proto Man denied angrily.

"Well he couldn't have guessed it. He had to have known the correct password, I had the P.D. 2.0 rigged to destroy any intruder on their first wrong attempt."

"I know that Wily!"

"A month of scheming and gathering supplies, all wasted!" Dr. Wily moaned. "Are you _sure_ you didn't accidentally let your password slip? Perhaps while making a valiant attempt to win Mega Man over to my side? Or is treachery I'm seeing—?"

A beaker exploded behind Dr. Wily in a flash of blue plasma. He jumped, his face turning white as a sheet. Proto Man lowered his blaster, the desired effect achieved. "Wily. I didn't tell Mega Man my password. I cannot make that any clearer," he said in a low voice.

Recovering from his shock, Dr. Wily cast Proto Man an indignant look, a beady eye glaring piercingly at him. "Then how did he get it, boy? Hmmm?"

Proto Man turned his back on Dr. Wily. "That's what I want to know."

Proto Man stalked out of the secret mountain base, shaking from head to boot with rage. The chilly mountain air whipped at his face. He didn't care that Dr. Wily's scheme had failed, he never did. But how had Mega Man known his password? Proto Man felt violated, like someone had spied into a piece of his mind. It was more than a breech in Dr. Wily's security, this was personal, a direct attack from Mega Man against him.

Proto Man's hand clenched into fists. He wasn't going to let that blue pipsqueak take it all away from him. Not after he'd worked so hard to get where he was. He glared at the rising sun. _I'm going to kill him,_ he decided. _I'm going to kill Mega Man._

**_Next time on Mega Man Recut…_ **

The criminal partnership of Dr. Wily and Proto Man grows brittle as they delve deeper into the dark and twisted underground of the Recut Universe. With Mega Man on one side and an angry robot Syndicate out for blood on the other, the noose is tightening...tune in next time for 2 _0,000 Leaks Under the Sea!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Star Trek and Futurama for the idea of the chronitons.


	30. 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea, Part 1

****

**Episode 10: 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea**

"Mind if I clean up around here?" Dust Man rasped as he entered Skull Fortress's armory where the Robot Masters spent their off hours.

"If you really want to, Dust Man…but no one's makin' you," answered Ring Man with a shrug. He was tossing circular gaskets onto a satellite dish's radio antennae in boredom, each falling with a light clink in a perfect ringer.

Dust Man shambled over to Ring Man. "This place is gross. Look what I found swimmin' in the drainage." He held out a live, wriggling armadillo by its tail.

"Yeck! Get that thing out of here!" Ring Man exclaimed, recoiling from the armadillo.

"Also got a whole colony of prairie dogs diggin' under the east wing's foundations," Dust Man added.

Crash Man looked deeply disturbed at this news. "We all worked on this armory ourselves, it's airtight...no way any animals should be getting in at all."

Dust Man chuckled. "Trust me, this place is _crawling_ with vermin...but I have a knack for finding pest infestations and gettin' rid of em, you just leave it to ol' Dusty," he said proudly as he turned to leave, carrying the struggling armadillo with him.

"I wonder why Dr. Wily and Proto Man aren't back yet," murmured Crash Man to Bomb Man and Drill Man. "It's been three months since they left for California. Hey Elec Man, have you heard from the boss?"

Elec Man had was busy defragging the software on the armory's shared computers. "Cut Man sent a report this morning," he replied shortly.

"Really? Let's hear it," said Bomb Man.

They gathered around Elec Man as he read aloud the report Cut Man sent from his laptop. "Arrival at Secret Mountain Base on schedule. Operation Mass Mind-Control Music has failed. Operation Total Robo-drone Revolution also failed." For a moment, the corner of Elec Man's mouth twitched into something like a smirk. He continued, "Dr. Wily built three new Robot Masters, Gyro Man, Spark Man, and Gemini Man—"

"Isn't that Cold Steel? They sound like losers," Ring Man muttered to Magnet Man.

"—More Robot Masters will be recruited soon. Standby for further reports."

"That's it?" asked Bomb Man. "It doesn't say when they're coming back?"

"They're not coming back. Not alive," said Elec Man with a note of finality, closing his laptop.

"What makes you say that?" asked Drill Man.

"Because everything Wily creates is a failure, and he's meddling in things far bigger than himself."

"But he built Proto Man, didn't he?" Crash Man countered. "Proto Man's a great fighter, probably the best combat robot in the world."

Elec Man snorted. "You all don't honestly still believe Wily is Proto Man's real creator?"

"Well, Proto Man says he is...why would Proto Man say Wily built him if it's not true?" asked Drill Man, scratching his head with the point of one of his drills.

"Because he's covering up for Wily's ineptitude," Elec Man said flatly. "...As if he can cover up everything that man does wrong."

"Easssy for you to sssay when Dr. Wily isss not here."

No one had heard Snake Man approach, and a few of the Robot Masters jumped when he suddenly appeared in their midst. He stalked in front of Elec Man, a defiant gleam glinting in his slited eyes.

There was no question of Dr. Wily' imagination, it shown through Snake Man's fanciful design. He was a great fighter, more than he'd ever get credit for—for though Dr. Wily had poured everything into creating Snake Man as the vision of fear, fellow robots tended to find his design comical rather than intimidating. This matter wasn't helped by the pronounced lisp that made it frustrating for Snake Man to verbally communicate with anyone but another serpent.

Elec Man's creator had spared no expense with him. His wiring was of a rare superconductive silver alloy, his armor another alloy that appeared to be his creator's own invention, light and nearly as durable as titanium with only the flaw that it could be easily pierced by, say, a diamond bladed circular saw to the wrist. He was also one of the most convincing androids in the world.

The contrast between Snake Man and Elec Man was sharp, though they may have been able to tolerate each other had Elec Man not hated Dr. Wily so much or Snake Man had not been so loyal. As it was, Snake Man greatly disliked anyone who criticized Dr. Wily, and Elec Man viewed Snake Man as walking proof of Dr. Wily's lunacy.

"Dr. Wily's inventionsss tessst the limitsss of sssscienssse, and we have yet to ssssee all he hasss in ssstore," Snake Man continued. "You are fortunate Dr. Wily let'ssss you ssserve him at all."

Elec Man pretended not to understand what had been said—or perhaps sincerely _did not_ understand—and Snake Man stalked off again.

Nothing had been normal since Snake Man had switched bodies with Mega Man. He wasn't even sure what normal was supposed to be. While Snake Man liked the body Dr. Wily had created for him, he at the same time felt trapped, his mind cramped without room to expand. Snake Man didn't understand, he knew something must have changed in his programming while using the transport chambers, but Dr. Wily hadn't run a software diagnosis since Snake Man had come back to confirm this, and he hadn't requested one. He was a failure. Feeling miserable, Snake Man often slunk off to be by himself, occasionally saving armadillos from Dust Man's purge of Skull Fortress, which made friendly and nonjudgmental companions.

"Hang on, what makes you so certain Dr. Wily didn't build Proto Man?" prompted Crash Man.

"He has the exact same model as Light's other creation, Mega Man, right down to the construction of his face."

"You've seen what's under the shades?" Ring Man asked, taking interest in the conversation.

Elec Man noticed that each one of the other Robot Masters were looking at him. He gave them a superior look, picked up his laptop, and left.

"Hey, what's Elec Man's problem?" Crash Man asked with mild interest as Elec Man disappeared in his office.

"He doesn't like it here," answered Bomb Man, giving Elec Man's door a sidelong glance. "He was reprogrammed just like I was. Proto Man picked him up after he got me—but unlike me, he'd rather be working for his old organization, some big-time mob that call themselves 'The Syndicate.' He has no real memories of it though, his memory chips got scrambled."

"Wow, I had no idea. But he should be happy here," said Crash Man.

Bomb Man shrugged. "His programming never fully reformatted like mine did. He resents being taken from the Syndicate, thinks everything here is beneath him."

"Still better than working for Pfister." Crash Man was beginning to get moody. "You remember working for Pfister, don't you?"

"Oh sure I do," Bomb Man replied jovially. "It was a good job. My old mine use to turn out a hundred pounds of triconium ore a day, most productive mine in the United States. But…" Bomb Man paused, looking distracted. "I work here now, and that's good too," he said finally. "Hey Magnet Man, you use to be an industrial 'bot too…why'd you turn rogue?"

Magnet Man, who had been leaning against the wall with a bored expression, looked slightly alarmed at the question. He hastily mumbled something, coughed, then turned the other way. Bomb Man shrugged.

"It's much better working here," Crash Man muttered darkly. "The humans never really valued the individual industrial 'bot for our true worth, they only care about production. Stone Man, Drill Man, and I were practically abandoned until Dr. Wily found us. He appreciates what a Robot Master is worth."

Ring Man snorted. "Too bad he's a psycho freak, right?" he said, throwing another gasket onto the antenna. "I'm glad the old coot isn't back yet, things are way better without him around raving all the time and telling us to get back to work."

Crash Man cast Ring Man a severe look. "Since when have you ever worked? Maybe you should make yourself useful instead of playing games all day."

"Maybe you should mind your own beeswax."

"I'm serious. The skull tanks need oil changes and the scrap heap needs to be sorted into piles of silicon, steel, and titanium."

"So? That's Stone Man's job."

"Stone Man's picking up the slack in the warehouse until Guts Man comes back, and you're not doing anything, so now that can be your job."

"Hey, you can't boss me around—you're not in charge, Crash Man!" Ring Man retorted.

"I'm tired of watching you two androids loaf around while the rest of us work," Crash Man replied evenly.

"Us _androids?_ " Ring Man demanded incredulously. "You're at least half-android yourself! I mean, what the hell was your creator thinking? Giving you a face like that when you have rocket launchers for arms? Thought you'd be mugging for photos down in the mines?"

"You have something to say about my model?" Crash Man growled fiercely, the drills on his arms whirling threateningly.

"Whoa, let it go man," Magnet Man warned Ring Man, sensing danger.

"All I'm saying is you take your job a little seriously for a 'bot that wasn't designed for optimum efficiency," Ring Man continued recklessly.

"I'm just as much of an industrial 'bot as any of them," Crash Man said hotly, his eyes narrowed. Behind him, Bomb Man and Drill Man bristled with annoyance at Ring Man.

"You always complain about your old boss, Crash Man, but that's just what happens when you're built by contractors—you belong to the company while _they move on._ Being an industrial robot sucks, you're just a tool in a bigger machine...and you know what, it's not some great party working for Dr. Wily either! You just think so because you've got a cone for a head!"

That did it for Crash Man. He fired a _Crash Bomber_ at Ring Man's feet, which Ring Man tumbled away from only just in time, the shock wave of the explosion pushing them all back. Ring Man looked down at the crater in front of him with momentary shock, before looking back up at Crash Man and jeering, "Ha! You're so slow, they use to call you Clash Man but your processor can't keep up with your computer registry—"

Magnet Man had no idea what Ring Man, easily the weakest of the Robot Masters, had to gain from provoking Crash Man. He quickly separated the two by using his _Magnetic Hold_ to send Ring Man and Crash Man flying into the air. Both Bomb Man and Drill Man stepped toward Magnet Man aggressively, ready to aid Crash Man.

Things may have escalated if Elec Man—irritated by the racket outside his door—hadn't intervened. There was a thunderous crash as he fired a warning _Thunder Beam_ past the Robot Masters. Bomb Man pinched out the lit fuse on the _Power Bomb_ he had drawn and Magnet Man dropped Ring Man and Crash Man to the floor with clunk.

"That's enough," Elec Man said quietly. "Wily ordered me to safeguard the fortress while he was gone, and that includes making sure none of the Robot Masters blow it up from inside."

"Hey, I didn't do anything, Crash Man started it!" Ring Man shouted, throwing up his hands.

"I wasn't going to blow up Skull Fortress," said Crash Man, still glaring malevolently at Ring Man, "—just this little circus punk."

" _Circus_ punk?! I was never part of any circus—"

"As good of an idea as that is," Elec Man said crisply, speaking over Ring Man, "He's not worth messing up the armory. Ring Man, you are the most useless Robot Master in Skull Fortress, even after Bright Man, and an idiot for picking fights with stronger Robot Masters. Everyone knows this, especially Wily. Watch your step."

* * *

 _"Daammn,_ we're getting outnumbered here," Ring Man grumbled as he and Magnet Man shuffled away. "Why don't the other 'bots like us? We're like the coolest Robot Masters here."

Magnet Man shrugged.

"We need another pal in here on our side. If Wily is looking for more recruits on the west coast, we gotta tell him about Metal," Ring Man said, lifting his communicator to his mouth. He considered for a moment. "On second thought, let's call Proto Man. He's a lot chiller."

* * *

Jon Graves had been appointed Chief of the Washington State Police after the previous chief died a year earlier. Though he was a younger man, his sideburns were turning prematurely gray. He wore a black eyepatch which couldn't quite conceal the gnarled burn scar that disfigured half his face. Chief Graves used the same rotary cannon model of robo-officers as Fictus, though their armor was black instead of the traditional cobalt.

Mega Man had braced himself for another arduous interrogation at a police station, but was pleasantly surprised to find his interview brief.

"You two don't seem like the dangerous sort to me," Chief Graves said in a low, tired voice as he approved Roll's and Mega Man's permits to disguise themselves as humans.

"I'm only dangerous to Dr. Wily," Mega Man responded with a warm smile.

 _Ask what happened to his face,_ Roll mouthed as Chief Graves pulled paperwork from a manilla envelope. Mega Man pointedly ignored her.

"That's all in order, Mega Man. I have no further questions," Chief Graves said at last, giving Mega Man a weak smile. "Welcome to Washington."

* * *

"Rock, stop smirking like that, you look like a creep!" Roll complained.

It was a cold, gray February day, part of one of the coldest winters in Seattle. Mega Man and Roll trudged through the sidewalk's muddy slush under thick coats. The streets were lined with many casinos, which Mega Man had been steering Roll away from all afternoon, but otherwise their walk had been little more than sightseeing.

"I wasn't smirking," Mega Man laughed.

"Yes you were."

"I'm just in a good mood."

"Why? It's cold out and we have nothing to do."

"At least it's not raining," Mega Man said brightly. He felt at peace with the world. He had seen the future, and had new hope for his brother. For once, things seemed to be going his way.

Roll scowled at his optimism. "A lot of big metal bands originated from Seattle; Iron Foundry and Chromium got their start here. Maybe we can get tickets to see a concert."

"Mmmm...as tempting as that sounds, let's wait to ask Dr. Light what his plans are. We don't know how much longer we'll be in here...I personally am ready to go home."

"I'm confused. First Dr. Light visits the rest of the Citadel research labs in California without us, then we come here to see Hugh Pfister, and now he's off visiting a dinosaur dig site in Oregon! Why won't he tell us anything?"

"Do you even know what visiting an archeological excavation is even like?" Mega Man asked. "It's not exactly a rock concert, you would have been bored."

Roll looked thoughtful. "I think he's up to something."

Mega Man considered Roll for a moment. It was true that there were many things Dr. Light kept from them, and there was still one really big thing Roll still didn't know about. Should he tell Dr. Light's secret about Proto Man to Roll? Roll would be really mad that Mega Man had been keeping something this big from her. She might even try to kill him, then hunt down Proto Man to get answers herself. Mega Man had seen what she had become in the future. No, telling Roll the truth about Proto Man while he was still at large was definitely not a good idea. Besides, what could keeping his origins secret a little longer hurt?

"I got an idea, let's go scuba-diving. Wanna go scuba-diving? I've never done it before."

"Are you crazy? It's freezing!"

"So? Sounds like fun."

Roll gave him a suspicious look. They passed a newspaper stand lined with celebrity gossip magazines covering Kali Cossack's break up with the lead singer from Dudes in Denim and newspapers with headlines _Cold Steel: Where are they now?_ A few old television sets were tuned into various news stations. "That one senator really seems to love you," Roll commented with a quick glance at one of the television screens.

"Who? Senator King?"

"Yeah. He's trying to increase federal spending on civil defense's special super robot forces, a.k.a. you."

"Wow, really?" Mega Man asked, a little stunned. "Still, it's just one Senator...and I have a very bad reputation with Washington D.C."

Roll shrugged. "He's very popular. His influence has erased a lot of your negative press."

"No one can erase bad press," Mega Man said doubtfully. Still—the news coverage about his battles against Dr. Wily had been increasingly positive. "But why would Senator King do all that for me? We've never even met."

"Dunno, I don't know anything about politics. Maybe he just likes robots," Roll answered flippantly. "Let's check out that gift shop over there."

They crossed the street to an outdoor vendor toting a familiar variety of Seattle souvenirs with everything from keychains and bumper stickers to pet bowls and aprons—but one wrack of merchandise stood out from the rest.

A sign with bold lettering announced: _Seattle's Sea Monster: the Killer Kraken!_ Intermixed in the souvenir mugs and postcards were clippings from tabloid articles. According to the accounts of local fisherman, a mysterious and dangerous sea monster lurked off the coast of Seattle where it dragged unsuspecting merchant vessels beneath the waves with its long, powerful tentacles.

"A monster that no one has ever seen that consumes entire tankers? What a bunch of baloney," Mega Man snickered aloud as he scanned one of the newspaper articles. "This is almost as good as the Loch Ness Monster hoax."

The souvenir vendor had overheard Mega Man's remark and shuffled closer. "Oh it's no hoax," he whispered conspiratorially, his batty eyes squinting up at Mega Man. "Ships disappear at sea every year with no trace. Of course, the government covers it up, but us Kraken Watchers know the truth. I ain't seen it myself, but mark my words, the Killer Kraken is real...or, by its true name, the _Devil of the Deep."_

"Well, I suppose anything's possible," Mega Man answered amiably. "I time-traveled to the future a week ago and no one believes me."

Apparently thinking Mega Man was mocking him, the vendor gave Mega Man a dirty look and shuffled away to straighten a stack of snow globes. Mega Man was turning to leave when he noticed Roll was paying for a shirt depicting a monstrous octopus with glowing red eyes scaling the Space Needle with its hundreds of barbed tentacles.

"You're getting a Killer Kraken souvenir?"

"It's purple," Roll answered simply as they exited the store. "I still say we should see if we can get tickets to a concert."

"Think I'll pass."

"Fine, I'll take my skycycle and go without you."

"You won't get very far without keys."

"What are you talking about, my keys are right—" Roll stopped still in her tracks, her hand feeling around inside her messenger bag. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Did you take them?"

"Take what?"

"Give them back!"

"I don't have them."

"Yes you do, you're holding them behind your back!"

"No I'm not."

"Don't make me knock you flat, Rock!"

Roll lunged violently and successfully wrestled the keys back from Mega Man, who was snickering and dancing out of reach. "Grow up!" she growled, stuffing the keys back in her bag.

"Hey, lighten up, sis! I'm only teasing you," said Mega Man.

"You're being a jerk," she grumbled. She cast Mega Man a scrutinizing look. "Are you sure you don't have cranial damage from the explosion?"

"I'm fine, Roll. After being shrunk, switching minds with Snake Man, and time tra—er, getting blown up, I've learned to take things easy."

"You're acting like Pr—well, you're acting weird!"

"You always tell me that. I think you're turning into a worry wart."

"I am not!"

Mega Man just shook his head, a light smirk on his face, and walked on. Roll looked after him, biting her lip in befuddlement.

* * *

The first thing Mega Man and Roll knew about Hugh Pfister was that he was obscenely rich. A self-made businessman and entrepreneur, Hugh Pfister had founded Pfister Mining as a small, private business in 1973, where it grew steadily until the boom of robotics, in which his business rapidly expanded, gaining a manufacturing division. By 1990, Pfister Mining & Manufacturing was one of the biggest and most profitable companies in North America.

Hugh Pfister himself was a boisterous man with a torso like a beer barrel, a thick brown beard and a very bushy mustache. He looked something like a seeded sailor who had traded his ship for brightly colored business suits and matching ties.

The corporate headquarters of Pfister Mining & Manufacturing was perched at the the edge of the ocean, a lone boxy building braving the elements as a blizzard howled through its smokestacks. Hugh Pfister met Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll at the front door.

"Dr. Light, it is good to see you again!" Hugh Pfister greeted in a deep, throaty voice, quickly ushering them to the heated inside. He was dressed in a mulberry linen suit with a salmon undershirt. His eyes widened a little in comprehension as he looked at Mega Man, who was wearing a coat and jeans. "And this must be—"

"I call him Rock, he is like a son to me, Hugh," Dr. Light interrupted quickly as they all tramped the snow off their boots. "And this is my daughter, Roll."

"Of course, of course, I have heard all about them!" Hugh Pfister boomed merrily, slapping both Mega Man and Roll on the shoulder. "Welcome, welcome! It is so good to have you all here at last! Your father and I have been friends for a very long time. Come in, come in! I must show you our corporate office."

Hugh Pfister was a big man use to dealing in big corporate, and was eager to impress. He lead them through neat, brightly lit corridors containing many offices and tropical plants, down a grand staircase, and into a room with many computers and cubicles, which had a long, frost-covered window with a dramatic view of the ocean. "I call this my Idea Laboratory!" he said, waving a hand around the room. "Let me introduce you to my team here in Seattle. This is Dr. Hana Kira. She's a specialist in cybernetics, and has designed specialized robot drones suitable for unusual climates."

Dr. Kira nodded curtly at them. She was busy fiddling with a delicate piece of machinery at her desk.

"And over here, we have Will Wiggins, a grad student from Stanford," Hugh Pfister announced, gesturing to a short man whose lab coat, rubber lab gloves, and goggles were too large for his small frame. "Don't let his age fool you, he's the best when it comes to inorganic chemistry!"

"Dr. Light, it's an honor to meet you. Your work in science has always been an inspiration, right next to Einstein and Edison," said Wiggins eagerly, shaking Dr. Light's hand several times before letting go.

"Can you show us what you're working on today, Will?" Hugh Pfister prompted.

"I have samples of a very cutting edge adhesive," Wiggins said excitedly. He pointed to a lab station behind him, where a super steel girder was held suspended several feet above the ground by a sticky red substance that glued it to a metal frame above. A few beakers of the adhesive lay on the lab table next to it. "Notice how it is quite steady?" he said proudly, giving the girder a shove. "I just perfected the formula last night!"

"Oh, I know that stuff. It's Dino Tar," Mega Man spoke up instantly. "An industrial strength super-setting adhesive used in aerospace engineering."

Wiggins's face fell a little in surprise. Roll and Dr. Light also looked at Mega Man with quizzical expressions.

"Why yes, that's precisely what it is," said Wiggins uncertainly. "Dino Tar, you say? I hadn't named it yet, but that's a good suggestion if we ever produce it for mass market...but how did you know?"

"I like chemistry," Mega Man shrugged.

"As a son of Dr. Light, I wouldn't expect anything less!" Hugh Pfister said loudly, giving Mega Man a hearty wink.

"Industrial strength super-setting glue, huh?" Roll asked Wiggins curiously, drawing closer to examine the samples of Dino Tar. Mega Man decided to look the other way. He had a sneaky suspicion Roll was keen on acquiring some Dino Tar as an addition for her utility arm.

"And lastly but not leastly, my personal assistant, Chief," said Hugh Pfister loudly, introducing a humanoid robot with a shiny silver cranium and sea green plating. "Are mining operations still ahead of schedules, Chief?"

"We are exceeding all quotas, Mr. Pfister," the robot replied in a cool, polite voice.

Hugh Pfister beamed. "Excellent! Excellent! The world needs triconium ore, and we're the main supplier! Keep up the good work, Chief!"

"Certainly, sir."

"That's our Seattle mine," Hugh Pfister said to Dr. Light and Mega Man, pointing to a black object in the midst of cresting waves. "Or the top of it, at least! That lift goes to depths of over four hundred feet. The real mining begins on the ocean floor with our specialized set of deep sea mining robot drones." Hugh Pfister shook his head sadly. "No Robot Masters work at this mine. We've stopped production on all Robot Masters for the time being, too many were stolen by your old partner, Tom (a shame that he turned out to be a madman with deliriums of world conquest, poor fellow). Still, the Robot Masters were great in their heyday. We all sorely miss the Bomb Man you designed for us, Tom. Crash Man was another fine model, built by a few Canadian contractors, and Stone Man, the oldest industrial Robot Master in history...there was one more," Hugh Pfister began snapping his fingers as though trying to jog his memory. "Red robot with cone head, had drills for hands like Crash Man—Dig Man, or something. The bottom line is they were too expensive. Much easier to use drones to mine the triconium and control them all from up here. It is really quite an efficient process!"

Roll had surreptitiously reappeared at Mega Man's side during Hugh Pfister's recollection and was staring at him with feigned rapt attention as though she had been here the whole time. Mega Man elbowed her in the ribs. "Just so long as no sea monsters attack, eh Roll?"

"A sea monster, Rock?" Hugh Pfister asked, looking at Mega Man in confusion. Then his face crinkled in amusement. "Oh, you must mean the 'Killer Kraken!' Well, surely the son of a scientist like you would be able to identify urban legend when he sees one! The Killer Kraken is no more than a myth invented for tourists! I assure you, we have been mining this coast for four years without seeing so much as a tentacle of anything of that description."

Hugh Pfister took them on one more tour of his office, showing Dr. Light his various equipment and enterprises, discussing with great enthusiasm new plans to expand, and introducing more and more scientists, technicians, and businessman, which Roll began to find very boring. Finally, several hours later, Hugh Pfister brought them back to the entrance of the corporate headquarters. "I'm done talking your ear off, Tom, and must go back to work. I'm so glad you could pay a visit and see some of your work in action! You are the best when it comes to robotics, truly the best! I would love to keep you on as part of my Seattle team instead of outsourcing all of my little projects. I'd keep you very busy, and you'd find Seattle is a very wonderful, prosperous city, the people are more down to earth than they are in New York, though I can't vouch for the weather—!"

"A most generous offer," Dr. Light cut in politely. "It's always a pleasure working with you, Hugh, you spare no expense when it comes to making your mining operations up to environmental standards. But I must once again decline a permanent position, I am perfectly happy contracting from my laboratory in New York City."

"No worries, I've got plenty of money. You just keep doing your thing," Hugh Pfister said cheerily.

* * *

"So what are you doing next for Mr. Pfister?" Roll asked as they drove back to their hotel in downtown Seattle.

"Oh, Hugh is interested in more advanced mining models," Dr. Light answered. "The contract's much the same as the ones he's given me in the past."

"What about your archeological dig?"

Dr. Light smiled. "That was for a very immersive educational project given to me by a paleontologist. It should be very entertaining once I finish that one."

"And Citadel?" Mega Man asked shrewdly.

Dr. Light shook his head. "It is still much to early to say anything about that. I will tell you more when the time is right."

* * *

The police were becoming a problem for Dr. Wily. The California State Police robo-officers were much more powerful than their New York counterparts, and with the increased security around banks and warehouses, he was burning through his limited supplies of energy cans and fuel just to keep his remote operations running. The other major roadblock to gaining supplies was that the Steel Crescent Syndicate had a monopoly on the black market here. The few gangs and cartels that managed to survive outside the Syndicate's reign were too fearful to trade or even associate with Dr. Wily, and as such Dr. Wily was being starved dry on both sides of ready resources.

Dr. Wily sat alone in his secret mountain base pondering his problems. A battonton fluttered next to his head. It was one of the few that had made it back to him in one piece; ever since Dr. Wily had followed Dr. Light and Mega Man to this part of the country, his battontons had begun cryptically disappearing while running their spy circuits. This particular battonton had followed Dr. Light to Pfister Mining & Manufacturing's corporate headquarters, and had just brought Dr. Wily the distressing news that his old partner was not only doing well for himself, but also had several new and secret projects planned for the future.

A chill blast of air raced past Dr. Wily's back. Proto Man had just entered the base, brushing flakes of snow from his shoulder. "Weather's getting cold!" he announced as he flopped into a chair next to Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily wrinkled his nose as he watched water from Proto Man's scarf drip into the upholstery. He didn't know why Proto Man still wore the dirty old thing. He could have at least wrung it out outside. "Are you finished fooling around out there?"

Proto Man looked up at him with a frown. "No, unless you have something better planned?" he returned coolly. "I've been out scouting...we gotta do _something_ , we can't hide out in the Sierra Nevada forever."

"Tom is up to something, I know it. He wouldn't be spending so much time away from his lab without a reason!" Dr. Wily hissed, tugging at his mustache. "But what could it be? Is he building a new weapon against me?"

"Not everything's about you, Wily. Maybe it's time we pull out of here and regroup at Skull Fortress, take a break from spying on Dr. Light and crew."

"I will not go back empty handed! Not after I was so close to having it all!" Dr. Wily snapped. "We are almost out of engine fuel, thanks to you. Things could have been so much different had my machine not been destroyed. This is all your fault."

Proto Man turned to him sharply. " _My_ fault? I told you I had nothing to do—"

"I still fail to see how that couldn't be your fault, Mega Man used _your_ password to destroy _my_ machine," Dr. Wily cut him off. "How do you plan on making this up to me? We've lost so many of our resources to this plan!"

Proto Man gave an exaggerated sigh, clearly fighting back the urge to argue. "Simple. Let's go to Pfister Mining and Manufacturing and steal _their_ resources," he said. "They have a whole horde of robot drones working there, so they gotta be loaded in energy tanks, oil, you name it. Plus it's a triconium mine. _Triconium,_ Doc."

Dr. Wily mulled this over. Attacking an undersea mine (especially one as large and well known as Pfister's) while in the midst of Syndicate controlled territory would be extremely risky. But the prospect of carting a Skullker full of raw triconium ore back to Skull Fortress to be refined and incorporated into new attack bots was much too tempting. "And if Mega Man interferes?"

Proto Man stood up and opened a window. He drew a blaster and steadied it with one hand, his head fixed on the horizon where a battonton sentry was soaring above the pine trees, so far away it appeared to be a spec. He fired, the electric blue blaze of light cutting through the cold air before vanishing in the distance. A second later, the far-off battonton dropped to the forest floor. Even Dr. Wily (though annoyed at the meaningless destruction of one of his few remaining spy bats) had to be impressed by his accuracy.

Proto Man reformed his buster into a hand. "Then I'll kill him. Mega Man sucks at fighting."

**_To be continued..._ **


	31. 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea, Part 2

Wave Man was a fishing Robot Master with cheerful blue and yellow armor, a crest like the prongs of a trident adorning his helmet. He had long flippered feet for cutting swiftly through water like a barracuda. His right arm was a harpoon launcher, his left a hydraulic turbine that could create powerful underwater vortexes.

Dive Man was built for deep sea exploration and occasionally aided the Coast Guard. His navy armor was as sturdy as a submarine, but the main purpose of his _Dive Missiles_ were to clear underwater blockage for the safe passage of ships and vessels.

Thought they worked for different companies, Wave Man and Dive Man both shared the same port and had stricken a friendship over their mutual love of the ocean, and could never imagine leaving it. They were sitting on a dock's edge conversing when the Skullker landed unnoticed behind them.

"Can we help you, sir?" Wave Man asked as Dr. Wily and Proto Man strode into view. He had a whispery voice like the tide coming in. Dive Man eyed them suspiciously.

Dr. Wily said nothing, whipped out the protocol-disruptor from his lab coat, and fired.

The conversion wasn't instantaneous. Dive Man and Wave Man's eyes widened as the effects of the protocol-disruptor set in, their expressions slowly shifting from surprise to grim earnest as their programming realigning to obey Dr. Wily.

"Dive Man, Wave Man, come with me. Quickly," ordered Dr. Wily. The Robot Masters nodded and followed obediently in his wake.

"To be honest, when I first saw you, Dr. Wily, I thought you were just some nutso looking to hijack a cargo ship," Dive Man admitted as they climbed back into the Skullker. "But then I realized I was meant bigger things and you will guide me to them, so I don't think you're a nutso after all."

"Quite so," Dr. Wily said shortly. "I have a very special assignment for you two, one that requires your nautical abilities."

* * *

The robot drones of Hugh Pfister's Seattle triconium mine had a simple build. They were sturdy enough to withstand deep sea pressure, and fish-like fins helped them swim through the ocean. The mine colony contained domed buildings at its base where the drones recharged, communicated with the surface, and used specialized equipment to scan for traces of triconium, but most of their time was spent mining along the ocean floor. Their primary task was to break down triconium-rich bedrock using pick axes. The rocks were then loaded into carts which were taken back to the mine elevator, hauled back to the surface, then dumped into the belly of a waiting tanker. The tanker shipped off twice a week to a refinery where triconium particles could be separated from the rock and tempered into bars.

"Ah, what a tranquil sight...Hugh Pfister will never know what hit him," purred Dr. Wily as he watched the mine operate from the spy cam feed of one of his cudabots. He guided the Skullker toward the top of the mining elevator, then shouted, "Wave Man, Dive Man, attack!"

* * *

At Pfister's corporate office, warnings flashed across the control room's security monitors.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert! Activate defensive procedures, repeat! Intruder alert!" Chief spoke in a clear, commanding voice to the robot drones.

"What is this?" Hugh Pfister asked as he bent over Chief's shoulder to look at his screen. "Can you get a fix on the intruders?"

"Not yet, sir. Working."

Hugh Pfister's face hardened. "Triconium thieves, I'd wager. This is serious."

Dr. Kira stood frozen in front of another security screen. Outside, employees were peaking curiously over their cubicles to the commotion happening in the control room.

"What's going on?" asked Wiggins, rushing over to Hugh Pfister's side. "Is something happening?

"Will, someone has broken into the Seattle mine colony, we need to evacuate the corporate office," answered Hugh Pfister in a hushed tone. "But shhhh! Keep it quiet, I don't want anyone to panic. Tell them we are having a mandatory safety drill, and make sure everyone gets out!"

"But what about you, Mr. Pfister?"

"I must stay here with Chief and try to sort things out," said Hugh Pfister somberly. "We can't let anyone take over the mine. Now go!"

* * *

"Pfister's robot miners are no match for us, mwe heh heh heh!" Dr. Wily cackled. He and Proto Man had returned to the mountains while Wave Man and Dive Man carried out the heist. "Oh I'm delighted, Proto Man. So far, it's going _exactly_ as planned."

"Works for me!" said Proto Man, giving Dr. Wily an 'A-ok' hand gesture. They watched as Wave Man entrapped another dozen mining drones in a net over one of the Skullker's monitors.

"Proto Man…?"

"Yeah Wily?"

"What are you going to do after I take over the world?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Just a question."

"I dunno," Proto Man answered honestly. He tilted his head towards Dr. Wily coldly. "Say…you aren't trying to ditch me, are ya?"

"Proto, I know you better than anyone else," said Dr. Wily, dropping pretenses.

"That's not saying much."

"You've never been very enthusiastic about world conquest, and as of late I've been concerned that this isn't just a phase for you. Tell me, why do you help me?"

"I know you think you're a psychologist, but if you're looking for a quantifiable reason, you're not going to get it. If this partnership is going to work, we gotta trust each other a little."

Dr. Wily snorted derisively.

"I didn't say completely, just a little."

Just as Dr. Wily was about to retort, the Skullker's communicator began to hiss in static. Dr. Wily frowned at it in annoyance, muttering darkly about 'those bumbling Robot Masters fooling around with the equipment while I'm gone' when it began to speak:

"Hello? Hello? Dr. Albert W. Wily, are you there?" buzzed an unfamiliar, child-like voice.

"Who is this?" Dr. Wily demanded angrily.

"A friend."

"Strangers who hack into our radio frequency and won't identify themselves aren't usually friends," remarked Proto Man.

"Smart boy. My boss has a message for the man who calls himself Dr. Wily: Leave Seattle."

"Enough of this foolishness, I demand to know who you are!" snarled Dr. Wily.

"I think you know for whom I speak on behalf of," the voice said cheerfully. The color drained from Dr. Wily's face. "We have our eye on you, so don't do anything stupid. This is our last warning, take it or leave it."

The radio hissed to a silence. "That was weird," Proto Man said conversationally.

"You know who that was?" Dr. Wily breathed.

"Santa's little helper?"

"The Syndicate, you twit! But how did they find us out so quickly?"

"Well, we're not exactly being quiet…"

"I knew they were on to us after that Cold Steel fiasco! This ruins everything! If they already know we're here—"

"Wily, it was an empty threat. If they had any real power they'd have done something more extreme. Don't worry about it."

"They said they had their ' _eye'_ on us, what does that mean? And who was that?"

"I don't know, Wily!" answered Proto Man, his voice getting more forceful as Wily's panic increased. "Probably one of their robots."

"They know my name," Dr. Wily moaned.

"You're a super villain, everyone knows your name."

"I should have never have listened to you!"

"Wily, Relax! You just said a minute ago how happy you were!"

"Things have changed. We are not at full strength here."

Proto Man groaned in frustration. "You always say you're the future of the world, Wily! The Syndicate is just some stupid gang. I don't get why you're so afraid of them!"

"Of course you don't! You are young, foolish, and naive!"

"Enough with the insults. Besides, you're going underwater, right? There's no way the Syndicate can get to you there."

"Proto Man, I don't want you to go very far," Dr. Wily said in a quiet, serious voice. "You are to remain with me until we return to Skull Fortress. Is that clear?"

Proto Man frowned, but did not reply. He was still annoyed with Dr. Wily's behavior, and a direct order like that had to be disobeyed. While Dr. Wily became preoccupied with supervising Wave Man and Dive Man, Proto Man covertly slipped away. "Cut Man, Guts Man, head to the skull-copter. We're going out."

"But Wily said—" began Cut Man.

"Wily doesn't know what he's talking about. He's got things covered, and I wasn't planning on waiting around here all day. Now c'mon...if the Syndicate's out to play, then there's a lead I want to go follow up on."

* * *

"The mines defenses are weakening!" Hugh Pfister cried hopelessly. Despite his and Chief's combined efforts, over half of his mining drones had been captured or destroyed, and the invading Robot Masters were not showing any signs of relenting their attack. Without a Robot Master of his own to defend the mine, Hugh Pfister realized that he was running out of time before the thieves took over. "Only Dr. Light and Mega Man can help us now," he said, dialing Dr. Light's emergency number.

* * *

"That's the emergency scanner!" Dr. Light called from their hotel suite's sitting room. He put down his morning paper and hurried over to the desk where his laptop beeped persistently, Roll and Mega Man at his side, and answered the incoming transmission.

The video broadcast came in flecked with snow and static. Hugh Pfister's face was bent over the camera, looking troubled. "Hugh Pfister to Dr. Light, come in Dr. Light! I need your help! My undersea mine is under attack! Look!" The video cut to a security camera's feed showing the mining colony under siege by two marine Robot Masters.

"Dr. Wily again," Dr. Light murmured. "Don't worry Hugh, we'll get right on it." He gave Mega Man a significant look.

"Looks like you're going to get your wish to go scooba diving after all," Roll commented wryly.

* * *

Mega Man and Rush hovered above the tip of the mining colony, which looked lonely and isolated in the middle of the cold gray ocean. _There's no sign of Dr. Wily or the Skullker anywhere…_ Mega Man thought. _No Proto Man either...what could he be up to?_

Though Roll wasn't far behind with her skycycle, Mega Man knew he needed to get started right away. "Okay boy, dive!" he commanded. Rush barked, then dipped downward, plunging head first into the Pacific. Mega Man was shocked at first by the coldness of the water, but his internal heaters kicked in, and between them and the thermal layer in his titanium skin, he soon didn't notice the sub-zero temperatures.

Rush transformed from jet mode to marine mode, his rockets turning into propellers. Mega Man held on tightly as they dived along side the mining elevator, the water growing steadily darker as they left the surface behind. A school of silvery fish flashed by. Above the magnified drone of Rush's propellers Mega Man could hear explosions coming from the mine colony below. After a minute they reached the barnacle covered bottom of the elevator, the sandy floor a greenish blue in the weak light.

The mining drones weren't completely defenseless; they were armed with underwater laser guns and were programmed with basic defense tactics to help fend off intruders. But Wave Man and Dive Man were much too fast, shooting back and forth through the water like torpedoes. Dive Man had fired missiles into the mining facilities, which now lay in pieces. Wave Man was busy distracting the mining dronesusing his _Water Wave_ to divide and scatter them. Dive Man then either blew up the confused mining drones or trapped them using steel linked nets.

Mega Man let go of Rush and kicked off from the mining shaft toward Wave Man first. As he swam, he reflected that it would be nice if he had something to propel himself through the water too; his breaststroke felt excruciatingly slow compared to his above water mobility. Wave Man noticed Mega Man's approach right away, and immediately darted toward him. Mega Man opened fire, but his plasma cannon was much weaker underwater, and only two of his shots hit. Wave Man fired back a harpoon which sliced through the water like a javelin, scraped over Mega Man's right shoulder, and tore his titanium skin. _I need a weapon like that,_ Mega Man thought grimly as he returned fire. Wave Man retreated toward a mine shaft and Mega Man was forced to hitch a ride on Rush to catch up.

Mega Man's energy meter indicated that he had already spent over half his plasma reserves. _Uh oh, running low on power,_ he thought as Wave Man turned toward him and lifted his other cannon. The water began to twist and spin around Mega Man and Rush, tossing them around like a pair of socks in a laundry machine, and Mega Man became separated from Rush in the vortex. While he spun he momentarily saw the criss-crossed outline of a net before it snagged around him, binding his arms to his side. Unable to move, Mega Man was hurtled further away from Wave Man, then sank like a stone into a tangly mass of slimy seaweed.

* * *

Above water, Roll was circling the top of the mining elevator. She quickly surmised that Mega Man had gone on without her and dived the skycycle into the ocean after him. A warning flashed across the skycycle's HUD seconds later: "Malfunction. Water damage to starboard intakes."

 _Guess this thing wasn't meant to go underwater,_ she thought as the skycycle's engine spluttered and died. She watched mournfully as it rolled over and sank uselessly to the ocean floor, then swam the rest of the way to the mining colony as fast as she could.

As she reached the ocean bottom Roll came upon masses of struggling mining drones wrapped in nets. She drew a disc grinder from her utility arm and began cutting through the steel cables. The freed mining drones swam along side her and guided her towards two unfamiliar Robot Masters plundering through the mine shafts.

Roll was about to draw a circular saw and fire at the larger Robot Master's turned back when something red jetted in front of her. It was Rush in marine mode. Roll grabbed onto the handle bars sticking out of his head and held on tight as he dragged her to the bed of seaweed where Mega Man lay trapped. Roll let go of Rush, swam down to Mega Man and cut him loose. Mega Man smiled and gave her a thumbs up as he wriggled free of the net, but Roll was pointing urgently behind him. He followed her gaze and fired just in time to detonate an incoming _Dive Missile_. Dive Man and Wave Man had followed Rush's jet trail and were circling in on them.

They traded fire for a few minutes, Roll's circular saws slightly more effective than Mega Man's plasma fire, until finally Dive Man pulled back. He signaled to Wave Man, and both shot off at speeds they couldn't match away from the mine.

Roll and Mega Man took a moment to help the mining drones search the colony for more of Wily's forces, but the mines seemed secure, the surviving mining drones saluting them in thanks. Mega Man nodded to Roll and they grabbed on to Rush and floated back to the surface.

* * *

"Who were those robots?" asked Roll as they clambered onto Rush's jet, their circuits soaked through with icy salt water.

"Wave Man and Dive Man," said Mega Man. "I had a bad feeling Wily would go fishing in the local pool of Robot Masters for fresh recruits. Let's go back to Pfister Mining and Manufacturing and make sure everyone's okay. By the way, what happened to your skycycle?"

Roll sighed unhappily. "Let's just say I'm gunna need a new one."

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps," Guts Man commented as he, Cut Man, and Proto Man stood outside a run down apartment building located in a crime-ridden part of Portland, Oregon. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

A strangled cry rang out from one of the floors above them.

"Wait out here," instructed Proto Man as he pushed through the doors into the dingy lobby.

He climbed the creaky stairs to the third floor and down a hallway with pealing walls to where a door hung in splinters off its frame. Inside, a pudgy man was cowering on the stained carpet, his checkered business suit drenched with cold sweat. Before him stood a baleful looking industrial Robot Master in burgundy armor augmented with large, silver saws.

His back was to Proto Man as he loomed over the cowering man. "What do you mean you can't find my money? Have you looked everywhere yet?" the Robot Master demanded, his voice fluctuating between an insane sing-song to a menacing growl. "How about my BLADES, ya check there?" He lifted his blaster arm towards the man's face, a whirling circular saw held inches from his nose. "See any money in my blades? You say I got my money, but I still don't see it, Slim Jim!"

'Slim Jim' just shook his head fervently.

The Robot Master was holding a pipe in his other hand. He tossed it into the air and fired the circular saw through its center, which slid neatly apart in a shower of sparks. He looked back down at his captive. "That was a triple-solid super steel pipe, and I cut it down like a blade of grass! Imagine what I could do with one of your _BONES!"_ Slim Jim whimpered. The Robot Master dragged him up by his lapels until they were eye to eye and drew another circular saw. "I still don't have my money, Slim. Now can you think of anywhere else it might be? Or do you want to look at my blades again?"

"Hey, you with the blades," Proto Man called over the whine of the whirling saw.

The Robot Master dropped Slim Jim and spun around to face Proto Man. His helmet had a face guard that obscured everything but his orange eyes, which glowed like coals. Another circular saw was mounted to his forehead, and his ear plates had two golden attachments that pointed upward like stiletto knives.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt. It's Metal Man, right? I'm Proto Man, second-in-command to Dr. Wily. I got your information from Ring Man and Magnet Man. They said you were out of work, and since we're in your neck of the woods I thought I'd drop by and—"

"Who the hell are Ring Man and Magnet Man?" Metal Man interrupted angrily. Slim Jim took his chance to scurry away into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Uh…a couple Robot Masters," Proto Man answered, slightly confused. "They said they were friends of yours."

"Do I look like I'd know any 'bots like that?"

"Um…"

"You think you can just waltz in here and tell me what to do, that I'm desperate enough to work for just anyone—" Metal Man advanced, his eyes blazing, "I ought to saw off an arm or two, just to teach you who you're MESSIN' WITH!"

Metal Man fired the second blade at Proto Man's head. Proto Man dove toward the moth-eaten couch, the blade grazing across his red titanium before slicing through a closed window and out of sight. Proto Man rolled over, drew his own blaster and fired back, but Metal Man was much quicker than he first looked, and bounded in a serpentine pattern across the room before baring down on Proto Man.

"I'm tired of getting all these little house calls from Spanners, Red! I've already moved five times in the last month—so you tell the Syndicate I'm not going anywhere!" Metal Man growled, thrusting a whirling blade toward Proto Man's neck.

"I'm not a Spanner," Proto Man said, kicking Metal Man in the abdomen just before the blade reached his titanium skin. Metal Man fell with a crash into the glass coffee table. "I only came here 'cause Ring Man told me look you up. He said you and Magnet Man used to work together or something."

Metal Man sprang back up from the ruined coffee table, another blade drawn, but was looking at Proto Man with concentration, as though Proto Man were speaking a foreign language he didn't have the proper language drives to translate. "Ring Man and Magn—Oh! You mean _Pierce and Magneto!"_ Metal Man laughed. Though his demeanor became no less hostile, the blade in his blaster stopped whirling. "Yeah, I like those two 'bots, why didn't you say they sent you earlier? I almost cut you into a jigsaw puzzle!"

Proto Man just smiled and shrugged, returning his blaster to a hand and standing up.

"Ya see, Spanners come 'round here all the time tryin' to recruit me," Metal Man explained. "They want me to do their dirty work...but I don't _feel_ like doing any dirty work, least of all the _Syndicate_. They're not too happy I won't join them, made lots of threats—which of course I don't like too much, _no,_ I don't like that too much at all…" Metal Man punctuated his words with a spin from his _Metal Blade._ "But I like you, Red, you got guts. Most 'bots are _terrified_ of me."

"It's Proto Man."

"I gotta tell you something, Red. I wasn't always a rogue robot, pulling low-level shakedowns to pay for energy cans and black market repairs. I use to have a real job at Stoney Ridge Lumbering. I minded my own business, slaving away for the humans—but then someone set me up. Now the police are after me, the Syndicate tellin' me I have no choice but to work for them." He made a disgusted noise. "My name is Metal. By court order, I'm not allowed to be functioning anymore. They're trying to round up all us rogues, keep us from being independent, telling everyone that we're dangerous! I didn't hurt no one, Red! But if I did do it, I'd have done something those bastards would never forget," Metal Man finished, his voice lowering dangerously.

"Cool story, buddy," said Proto Man. _Definitely has a screw loose._ "So what ya say, shall I sign you up for Dr. Wily's payroll, figuratively speaking? Your call."

"I have one condition," said Metal Man, his voice dropping seriously.

Proto Man gave Metal Man a sidelong glance. He knew if Dr. Wily didn't like Metal Man's condition, he'd zap him with the protocol-disruptor—but he didn't have to tell him that.

"Everything back there was just for show, the blades are for cutting solid materials only," said Metal Man, brandishing a blade in Proto Man's face. "No humans or anything filled with blood—don't want to be messin' up my blades."

Proto Man smiled. "How about titanium?"

* * *

Metal Man and Proto Man had just joined Cut Man and Guts Man outside the apartment building when they overheard an unsettling conversation heading their direction.

"There's no way I'll work with Ballade again," said a voice from the other side of the block. "He thinks just because he's not a Robot Master he can pull rank. Killed some guy who hadn't settled his debt in cold blood then made me clean up after him!"

The speaker rounded the corner. He was an android dressed in heavy red and white striped armor, two massive gas tanks slung over his back. Accompanying him were three other Robot Masters.

"Watch it, Red, those are Spanners!" hissed Metal Man, drawing a _Metal Blade_. "That's Blowtorch, Wolverine, Drippy, and King Tut!"

The approaching Robot Masters stopped. Proto Man had never seen the first three before, but recognized 'King Tut' to be Pharaoh Man.

"Hey Metal Man, I didn't like how our last conversation went so I thought I'd pay you another visit with a few of my friends," spoke the first Robot Master. "This is Slash Man, Oil Man, and Pharaoh Man...but it looks like you already have had company today." The Robot Master's voice was friendly, but his eyes were surveying Proto Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man keenly. Cut Man fidgeted.

"I already told you I'm not becoming a Spanner, Blowtorch!" shouted Metal Man.

"It's Burner Man. You weren't leaving, were you? Stick around, maybe we can change your mind."

"I work for the Bad-bots now," growled Metal Man forcefully. "Nothing you can do about it!"

"The Bad-bots, huh?" Burner Man's eyes flickered back to Proto Man. "Thought we told you guys to get the hell out of Dodge. I'm surprised you didn't listen...but I suppose you're after the triconium?"

"Fellas...we shouldn't fight over this," Proto Man said in a mock placating voice. "We're not so different, we're all just a bunch of criminal 'bots defying human law."

"'Fraid our bosses don't see it that way," said Burner Man mildly. "The Bad-bots are always pulling attention seeking terror stunts with fallible mad science. We, on the other hand, never make a public mess of things when it's much more effective to handle disputes quietly."

"We have an understanding with the police," said Pharaoh Man in his soft, imperial voice, which contrasted with Burner Man's laid-back manner. "We don't bother them so long as they don't interfere with us. We don't 'prey' on common citizens, unless they fail to pay us what they owe."

"We're just looking to make a little money just like everyone else, _the American dream,"_ added Burner Man. "No one gets hurt if they follow our rules."

"So you like rules, huh?" asked Proto Man.

"Well...to be honest, we just like money," Burner Man admitted with a sly smile.

Behind him, Slash Man rocked restlessly from one taloned foot to the other, his body hunched over menacingly. There was a feral primitiveness about him, enhanced by the crown of long yellow spikes that sat on top of his human face like quills and the three cruel claws attached to each hand. Oil Man had the same unstable energy as Slash Man. His rubbery body looked as though it had emerged from a giant ink well—his tube like arms and legs coated in a pitch black substance with the same prismatic sheen of spilled gasoline. Oil Man's face was as smooth as a glop of ink, the only discernible features being a seam for his mouth and a pair of white, iris-less eyes.

"There's one thing I never got about the Syndicate 'bots," said Proto Man. "You're all powerful and smart. Why all the secrecy and hiding when you could be showing the world who you really are? Come join the Bad-bots! It's for a good cause: the supremacy of robots! You remember working for us, right Pharaoh Man?"

"I have never met a less competent man in my life than Dr. Wily," Pharaoh Man answered coldly.

"Look, I'm trying to be reasonable here," said Burner Man. "To put it bluntly, you're stepping on our turf. If you guys start things, people are gunna die. Take the hint and get out while you still can."

"Do you guys honestly think I believe you'd find it in your cold, metallic hearts to spare a gang like ours?" asked Proto Man, smiling. "Screw the Syndicate! Wily's raising an army to wipe every last one of you tin heads out."

Burner Man's eyes narrowed, balls of green flame igniting from his thick finger. "On second thought, let's crush these creeps and take their broken bodies back to Centum."

In the ensuing battle that followed, Cut Man and Guts Man weren't much help. Pharaoh Man disposed of Guts Man early on by shooting him in the chest with a mighty solar blast, which sent Guts Man flying half a mile backward. Slash Man threw something at Cut Man which exploded on contact into a bright, sticky substance. Cut Man shouted in surprise and toppled over into the street, where he became stuck like an insect on fly paper. Slash Man pounced on top of him and began tearing viciously with his claws.

Meanwhile, Oil Man sprayed the street with his hose like blaster until it was slick as ice, which he slid across like a speed skater. He made a pass toward Proto Man and swiped out at him with a right hook. Proto Man blasted him point blank in the torso, which sent him wiping out down the street.

"Who's ready to die!?" Metal Man hollered, drawing two blades at once and throwing them toward Slash Man. One missed, but the other sank deep into his chest. Slash Man howled in pain, leaped off Cut Man, then came tearing toward Metal Man, his claws flailing in silver blurs. Pharaoh Man joined Slash Man to fight Metal Man, and Burner Man teamed up with Oil Man against Proto Man.

Proto Man figured a flamethrower ability like Burner Man's would normally be hazardous to Oil Man, but the two Robot Masters turned this explosive combination to their advantage. Oil Man changed his projectile oil attacks into balls of flame by igniting them with Burner Man's cross fire, and Burner Man used the oil slicks on the ground to fuel his flames until the entire street was blazing, a thick smoke screen hanging in the air. Proto Man leapt over the ring of fire that Burner Man had spread around him, wiped the smog off his visor with the front of his scarf, then blasted back at Burner Man, the impact sending Burner Man through the hood of a car.

A strike like a battering ram hit Proto Man in the back and slammed him into the street. Oil Man had collided painfully with him.

"You must be careful, wouldn't want to singe your pretty yellow scarf," Oil Man leered as he came sliding serenely by. He smiled at Proto Man with pointed triangular teeth like a shark, lifted his blaster to douse Proto Man in oil, but Proto Man skidded across an oil slick and its trajectory landed instead on Metal Man and Slash Man, who were locked in fierce blade-on-claw combat nearby.

Metal Man, now drenched in crude oil, went ridged. "NO ONE MESSES UP MY BLADES," He screamed. Abandoning his fight with Slash Man, he dove straight at Oil Man, the furious whine of a whirling saw meeting metal was accompanied by sparks and shrill screams.

Proto Man was trading shots with Burner Man when he felt a rush of air from behind and barely dodged as Slash Man took a swipe at him before leaping to Burner Man's side. Pharaoh Man joined at Burner Man's other side. Proto Man began firing furiously to keep the three Robot Masters from closing in on him. Slash Man darted in for a few more swipes with his steel claws, and both Burner Man and Pharaoh Man were cutting in on either side, the hairline edge of a _Pharaoh Shot_ raking across Proto Man's thigh as a _Wave Burner_ exploded the car in front of him. Proto Man gritted his teeth and held his ground, knocking Burner Man back with a super-shot, tripping Slash Man, and flattening to the ground beneath another _Pharaoh Shot_ before getting up to shoot Pharaoh Man and Slash Man back again.

Only one thing could break up a robot fight between too rival gangs: the wail of a police siren. The combatants instantly pulled apart, both sides straining to hear where it was coming from. Cut Man lay on the floor, moaning piteously, his white titanium skin in shreds around his bare circuits. Oil Man and Slash Man were not much better off, and Guts Man was still struggling back down the street with his damage from the _Pharaoh Shot._

"Damn it, the cops are coming," muttered Burner Man. "We'll have to finish them off later. C'mon." The four Syndicate Robot Masters quickly got to their feet and whisked down an alleyway and out of sight.

"It's just me and you now, Red, we're the last ones standing," crowed Metal Man, both hands formed into _Metal Blades._ "Two 'bots against the hordes of the police, fighting to the end!"

This was a little overboard, even by Proto Man's standards. "Uh-huh, where's your off button," he said as he stepped quietly behind Metal Man, squeezed tightly on the back of his neck until Metal Man powered down and slumped forward. "Guts Man, take Metal Man and Cut Man back to the skull-copter, we're going back to Wily."

Guts Man had just made it back and was panting with pain, but he nodded and bent down to tear Cut Man from the solidified red substance. He threw Cut Man and Metal Man over his shoulders and began trudging away from the street. Proto Man started to follow, but as he took his first step a sharp stab of pain seared across his side. There was a deep laceration under his rib cage, just below vital cables. Nothing serious, but it'd sting until he could spot weld it shut. He checked his energy meter and was shocked to find himself at twenty-percent. It had been a close fight, and if they hadn't just recruited Metal Man...

Proto Man looked back at the alleyway where the Syndicate Robot Masters had disappeared, narrowed his eyes, then ran to catch up with Guts Man.

* * *

Burner Man, Pharaoh Man, Oil Man, and Slash Man regrouped on the second story of an abandoned packaging plant, watching the police search the smoldering street below from its grimy windows.

"We knew Metal Man was good…but who the hell was that cocky red 'bot?" asked Oil Man. He was cradling his left arm, which Metal Man had sawn off during the fight. "Got a few shots off on all of us."

"He's called Proto Man," said Pharaoh Man. "He has the ability to steal weapons from other robots. He wielded Elec Man's _Thunder Beam_ against me while I was stationed in New York City."

"He also defeated Ballade," Burner Man murmured. "You know, I think I'm starting to get why this Wily guy is giving the Syndicate so much trouble. We gotta report this."

"Uh...shouldn't we leave the bosses outta this?" Oil Man asked nervously. He and Slash Man had both sustained heavy damage from the fight. "You were just sayin' how angry Gamma was with Ballade for failing to kill Wily, and Six is gunna lose it over the triconium mine—"

"We have nothing to worry about," Burner Man cut him off. He and Pharaoh Man had been looking at each other, silently coming to an agreement. "On the contrary, I think Centum will be very interested in our clever titanium friend."

* * *

"And you didn't see Wily at all?" Dr. Light asked Mega Man. He, Mega Man, and Roll were standing on the stage of Pfister Mining & Manufacturing's function hall. Hugh Pfister, grateful that Mega Man and Roll had saved his mine from Dr. Wily's clutches, had invited them to join his employees for 'a little celebration.' The scientists from the Idea Laboratory were gathered awkwardly around small round tables as waiter-bots bobbed around serving drinks.

"Notta. He just left Wave Man and Dive Man to carry on without him," answered Mega Man. "No Proto Man either…" he added absently.

"Come now, you're not still thinking about that Wily fellow, are you?" interrupted Hugh Pfister. "He is gone, and I don't think he'll ever come back, not with the beating you gave his robots, Mega Man! Now is a time for celebration, and...er..."

Hugh Pfister faltered mid-sentence. Chief Graves, accompanied by a human police captain and a squadron of robo-officers, had just entered the function hall and were walking up the stage to greet them. "Hugh Pfister? This is Chief Graves with the Washington Police. We got a call that there was a disturbance in your mining facility," Chief Graves told Hugh Pfister. He scanned the room, as though expecting to find one of Wily's robots in the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes yes, everything is back to normal!" answered Hugh Pfister. "It's true we had a _minor_ disturbance earlier, but it was nothing that Mega Man couldn't handle, and surely nothing the _Chief_ of Police needs to trouble himself with, we were just throwing them a little thank-you celebration."

"We must make our rounds to confirm everything is all right. Triconium ore is prized on the black market, it would bode ill if it fell into the wrong hands."

"Why, if you insist, my dear boy! Have a look around and see if anything is not ship-shape," Hugh Pfister said thunderously, slapping Chief Graves on the back. "Maybe your one young eye will catch something my two old ones could not! You have my permission to search the entire corporate headquarters. Stay as long as you like! Have a drink, it is a celebration after all."

"...Thank you, Mr. Pfister, but this won't take long."

Hugh Pfister watched as Chief Graves left the stage before stepping up to the podium and calling for everyone's attention. "Hello everyone, and welcome back! You know why I called you here, so without further ado, let's get on with this, shall we?" A gentle titter rolled through the audience. "All of us here at Pfister Mining & Manufacturing owe our livelihoods—perhaps even our _lives_ —to Mega Man and his friends. We are here today to give special thanks. On behalf of all of us here at Pfister, I present this token of our appreciation." Hugh Pfister pointed out the vast window down the coastline to a large building on one of the cliffs. It looked like a multi-billion dollar facility.

"It's...a laboratory building?" asked Roll uncertainly.

"And a magnificent one. I wish I could work in a place like that," Dr. Light said admiringly.

"You don't understand, doctor, you're going to! It is yours, Tom! All yours!" Hugh Pfister boomed, pressing a key into Dr. Light's hand. The smile faded from Dr. Light's face. He looked from the key to Hugh Pfister in shock. Meanwhile, the employees began to applaud. Dr. Light, recovering, nodded stiffly at Hugh Pfister and the gathered assembly and murmured a humbled thank you into the microphone. Hugh Pfister, now smiling broader, took the podium again and addressed his employees.

"And now, after the excitement of this afternoon, I think we all deserve to take the day off early! So go on, chop chop! Enjoy the weekend, but don't get into too much trouble, I expect to see you all again on Monday, nine o'clock sharp!"

The crowd was quite pleased with this announcement. They applauded again, then began to break up and file out of the function room, murmuring good-naturedly to one another.

"Hugh, you are very generous, but I can't accept a gift like this," said Dr. Light as he and Hugh Pfister left the stage.

"Not at all, not at all! 'Twas nothing for my very best friend and his finest creations!"

"But Hugh, I thought I was clear yesterday afternoon...I am already settled in a laboratory in New York City, and am quite content with the arrangement," said Dr. Light, his brows knit in concern.

"You know I can't take 'no' for an answer!" Hugh Pfister chuckled dismissively. "You know what, you don't have to make up your mind now—just go and take a look at the laboratory, though I daresay if you haven't changed your mind once you've seen the inside, then I'll change my name to Sylvester!"

"It's a very kind offer, but I'm not interested."

"Oh come now, Tom. It is not only an award for saving my mine, but a gift between friends, a thank you for your continued work at Pfister's. You see, I want you to work here more, it's not fair that Citadel should have you all to themselves."

"I don't believe I've ever disclosed information about my other contracts with you, including Citadel," Dr. Light said sharply.

"Just something a little bat—er, I mean a little bird told me, hehe!" said Hugh Pfister, unabashed. "You know you can't keep secrets from me, Tom! But we are old friends, are we not? Perhaps you can tell me more about this Citadel contract, hmmmmm?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," Dr. Light said firmly. "And I really wish you would have talked to me in private about this laboratory before announcing it in front of your employees."

"Please, please, just take a look at it," pressed Hugh Pfister. "It's a fine building, you'll never find one like it. I insist! It's all set up and ready to go. You should stay there, at least until you leave Seattle."

"I'm sorry, Hugh, but I must decline."

"But I've already sent Chief to retrieve your bags," said Hugh Pfister, his face falling. "I was so certain you'd say yes."

That was very inappropriate, but Hugh Pfister seemed so eager and excited to show them the laboratory building, and Dr. Light was one of his closest friends, so what other choice did they have?

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to temporarily lodge there...just until we leave Seattle," Dr. Light said slowly.

Hugh Pfister grinned. "Excellent! No pressure at all! I just want you to take a look and see what you think." Hugh Pfister's eyes locked on Chief Graves and his robo-officers, who were just leaving amidst the rest of the employees. "Why not go now? We shouldn't dilly-dally here any longer, you should go see the laboratory straight away! Chief will drive you there at once. Chief! Chief!" he called. "Where is that wretched 'bot—ah, there he is! Chief, escort Dr. Light to the new lab."

"Yes sir," said Chief, who had just appeared at Hugh Pfister's side. "Right this way, Dr. Light, Mega Man, Miss Roll."

Dr. Light, Roll, and Mega Man exchanged glances, then followed Chief out of corporate headquarters to an onyx limousine waiting outside, Hugh Pfister waving merrily after them.

"There's something off about Pfister. He seemed okay yesterday, but now he's acting kinda creepy," Roll whispered to Mega Man.

"He stayed with Chief to defend the mine after he told his employees to evacuate, there's something heroic about that," Mega Man whispered back, though he privately agreed with her.

* * *

As they rode the short distance between corporate headquarters to the brand new laboratory building, Roll tried to wheedle Chief for more information about Hugh Pfister's gift, but Chief wasn't much of a talker. While he struggled under the weight of their luggage (he insisted on hauling it from the limousine to the laboratory by himself) Dr. Light, Roll, and Mega Man gathered on the snowy pathway in front of the laboratory's handsome marble walls. "Go ahead, open it," Dr. Light prompted, handing the small golden key to Mega Man, but Mega Man hesitated at the door. "Is something wrong, Mega?"

"Call it a hunch, but something's fishy."

"Mega, if you make another fish pun, I'm going to push you off that cliff into the ocean," Roll grumbled, her arms wrapped tightly around Met as she shivered. "C'mon, let's just go inside already. I still haven't dried out from fighting Wave Man and Dive Man and my circuits are starting to freeze!"

Mega Man frowned in thought, but turned the key in the lock. The door slid open automatically and Mega Man stepped in first, gazing alertly into the darkness as he clicked on the light. The laboratory had spacious windows like a royal observatory, brand new computer terminals and shiny silver instruments lined the walls.

"Oh my goodness! Why a scientist could almost work miracles with an equipment as good as this," Dr. Light breathed in awe. He and Roll stepped further into the laboratory with Eddie at their heals, and Rush had trotted excitedly inside to sniff the rich red carpet.

Mega Man was still frowning. For some reason, he had been expecting an ambush, but the laboratory was completely empty; no one had ever been inside before. He was just examining the decorative lighting (a strange spherical object in the center of the room) when Chief, who had finished stacking their luggage into a neat pile by the entrance, took a step backward from the laboratory.

The door slid shut behind him, its lock clicking.

Dr. Light and Roll whirled in surprise. Around them, the laboratory began to make clockwork-like noises as the rest of the doors locked. Thick bars slid across the outside of the windows.

Dr. Light rushed to one of the computers and began typing frantically. "What? I—I can't open these doors. These controls, they—they are fake! None of them work," he announced. He looked up at Roll and Mega Man, his face pale. "It looks like this entire facility is an elaborate and _very deadly_ trap."

"C'mon, we're getting out of here!" said Roll, tugging his arm toward the door.

"Oh, so sorry, but I don't think so," spoke a voice from the computer terminal's speakers. Its monitor showed Hugh Pfister, grinning maliciously at them, but the voice they heard was Dr. Wily's.

While Roll and Dr. Light took in this incongruent image, Mega Man saw something else. The strange lighting fixture he had noticed earlier had begun to hum ominously. He had no time to time to warn Dr. Light and Roll, he could only react. A defused violet beam washed over them from the spherical generator, and seconds later everyone crumbled to the floor.

"I—I can't move—" gasped Dr. Light. "I feel—completely paralyzed—"

"I can't either," said Roll, struggling weakly against the effects of the beam.

"Neither can I," said Mega Man. Rush was whining at his side.

The Hugh Pfister on the screen chuckled, then tore off his face in one swift movement, revealing the true identity of their benefactor.

"Dr. Wily!" Mega Man growled.

"Quite so, a most convincing disguise, no?" Dr. Wily jeered, jiggling the mask in front of the camera before tossing it aside. "After you got in my way, I kidnapped the real Hugh Pfister and took his place. The award ceremony was all a ruse to lure you here. What you are experiencing is the effects of a diffused electro-neutralizer ray—not enough power to knock you unconscious, but still enough to keep you down."

As he spoke, the building began to shake, the fake laboratory equipment rattling across the floor.

"No, it's not an earthquake—but the building is _moving,"_ Dr. Wily laughed. "You see, the entire lab is one of my 'bots and obeys my every command, such as taking my favorite prisoners to their watery grave! Farewell, Mega Man. You're never going to leave this laboratory alive."

They felt the building pitch forward as the robotic laboratory skidded down the cliff into the shallows of the ocean.

"Why are you doing this?" Dr. Light gasped.

"Weelllll….I guess it doesn't hurt if I tell you," Dr. Wily consented sportingly as water began lapping against the windows. "I have made an earth-shattering discovery—there is a network of catacombs deep within the bedrock containing vast deposits of _pure_ triconium ore that I can use to make my robots indestructible. All I needed was Pfister's mining colony, and now it will mine the super ore _just for me._ Muahaha. With you out of the way, my old friend, nothing can stop me! Goodbye, Dr. Light! Goodbye, blue dweeb!" The video transmission ended and the screen faded to black.

"That coward!" Roll seethed. "That dirty—rotten—coward!"

Mega Man smiled, then stood up.

"You—are—okay?" Dr. Light asked weakly.

"I managed to get out of the electro-neutralizer's range, but I played possum to fool Wily. Hold on, I'll get you free."

Mega Man took careful aim at the electro-neutralizer's power cable and fired. With a sizzle of melted plastic and metal, the ray began to power down.

"Alright Mega!" Roll cheered as she and Dr. Light climbed to their feet.

"We've still got trouble," Mega Man said grimly. He fired a low powered test shot at the door, which rebounded twice in the frame before dying. "See? The walls are reinforced with super steel, not even my plasma cannon can pierce it. We got to get out of here before we get too deep and the water pressure crushes the lab and kills us."

"I can't believe Albert would do this to us," Dr. Light said sadly.

Mega Man felt disappointed too. He never expected Proto Man to let him be executed so impersonally without at least one last fight.

"We can't think about that right now," he said aloud as the ocean fully closed over the upper windows, completely submerging the robotic laboratory. "There's got to be some other way out."

**_To be continued..._ **


	32. 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea, Part 3

Dr. Wily sat alone in the triconium mine's control room, collecting data on the ocean floor below.

The takeover of Pfister Mining & Manufacturing had been simple. At four o'clock that morning Dr. Wily snuck into corporate headquarters through a door the cleaning service had propped open, reprogrammed Chief with the protocol-disruptor, and left undetected. With his agent planted, all Dr. Wily had to do was wait for the opportune time to attack the mine. Then, as soon as Hugh Pfister ordered an evacuation and was alone, Chief kidnapped his own master while Dr. Wily assumed his identity, a seamless switch. Now Dr. Wily had full control over Pfister's corporate headquarters and its mining operations. After the employees left the building, he brought the Skullker inside the idea laboratory with plans to use Pfister's equipment to make it submersible.

He combed through months of analytics from the soil samples taken off the coast of Seattle stored within the control room's computers. The geologists who worked here were idiots, they had interpreted the data wrong and were drilling in the wrong place...

The door behind Dr. Wily swung open. He spun the leather swivel chair to face the four robots who entered. Guts Man carried a powered down Metal Man, Proto Man's scarf had oil stains, Cut Man was covered in what looked like red taffy, and all four had smoke-smudged armor.

"What happened?" Dr. Wily called suspiciously.

Cut Man and Guts Man looked to Proto Man.

"Nothing, Dr. Wily. We were just sparing," Proto Man called back. He shoved a collection of lab equipment off a table so Guts Man could lay Metal Man upon it.

"Uh…shouldn't we tell him about those 'bots that jumped us?" Guts Man whispered to Proto Man. Cut Man was using a _Rolling Cutter_ to scrape the remnants of red tar from his armor.

"What Wily doesn't know won't hurt 'im, trust me," Proto Man whispered back. "Keep quiet and recharge 'till we tell you what to do next."

He strode over to the control room and slumped moodily into a chair next to Dr. Wily.

"Proto Man, what was the last thing I told you to do?" Dr. Wily asked in a low growl.

"Don't remember."

Dr. Wily gave an unamused snort. "Who is that robot Guts Man carried in?"

"New recruit, name's Metal Man. He's good, maybe our best Robot Master yet."

"Hhhhnnn. I'll reprogram him later."

"Not necessary, he's already evil enough."

"See what you missed while you were gone," said Dr. Wily. He pointed to a security monitor that showed a massive laboratory sitting atop four robot legs trudging through a field of seaweed on the ocean's bottom. "I have Dr. Light, Mega Man, and the other imbeciles trapped in that walking prison built from an old iron transport in Pfister's garage."

"Whatever."

Dr. Wily watched with annoyance as Proto Man chugged an entire energy can without further comment. "Do you realize how difficult that was to do?"

Proto Man shrugged, tossing the empty can behind his seat.

"If you hadn't been busy disobeying me, you would have been around to see it all unfold. I tricked those gullible twerps into entering that laboratory of their own free will." Dr. Wily chuckled. "I pretended to be Pfister and staged an entire ceremony in front of Pfister's employees, awarding them the robot laboratory for their service."

"Why'd you announce that in front of a crowd? That's gunna look suspicious."

"To frame Hugh Pfister," Dr. Wily answered, grinning. "It was an unpleasant shock when the Chief of Police stuck his nose in to inspect the corporate office, but it may turn to my advantage, nehe. When they realize Light's missing, they'll blame Pfister first, and with him missing too—it'll look even _more_ suspicious, and by the time they realize they're on the wrong scent, it'll be much too late!" Dr. Wily laughed maniacally at the wickedness of his own plan. "But that is not even the best part. I have discovered something of _super_ value that has been right underneath Pfister's nose the entire time!"

Presently, Chief came bobbing up with a tray of cream and sugar, his face blank. He handed Dr. Wily a cup of steaming coffee and offered Proto Man a hot towel.

"Uh, no thanks," Proto Man said.

Chief gave a short bow, took three graceful steps backward, and stood at attention against the wall, as unobtrusive to their conversation as a scrap of wallpaper.

"Has your new butler 'bot said anything since you reprogrammed him?" Proto Man asked Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily waved a hand dismissively, setting his coffee cup on the desk in front of him. "I still can't believe Tom took the bait, hook line and sinker—"

"Enough with the fish puns, Wily."

"—He never suspected a thing! He thought he was getting a gift from Pfister when it was actually I, Dr. Wily, his old partner! That old fool is as trusting as he is pompous and belittling."

"Dr. Light's a nice guy, he just makes bad friends." Proto Man cracked open a new energy can.

Dr. Wily didn't miss the insult in Proto Man's blunt answer. "Now they are trapped," he continued stiffly. "The lab is mostly for show, to let the terror sink in...perhaps I will give them a little call later and see if Tom is ready to surrender and admit that I truly am the greater scientist."

"What then?"

Dr. Wily held out a remote detonator labeled 'lab destruct' with a wicked grin on his face.

"Really? After all this time you're just going to blow up your old partner?" Proto Man asked.

"Of course! It's the only way to ensure neither he nor his dratted 'bots can ever interfere with me again!"

"Makes sense," Proto Man conceded mildly. "It just seems like an anti-climatic way to end your rivalry."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Wily asked sharply.

Proto Man drained the last of his second energy can before answering, "Well...it's not like you've really proven you're the better scientist to anyone. I mean, _I_ think you're the best, but the rest of the world just thinks you're cuckoo. But if blowing up Light to kingdom come is enough for you, then congratulations on your victory and for being mature enough not to care what others think."

Dr. Wily suddenly felt unsettled and conflicted; he wasn't sure if that really _was_ enough for him. "You are missing the genius of my plan! There is no escape! They are locked in a prison of solid super steel, steadily going deeper underwater—"

"I could escape from that."

Dr. Wily's eyebrows drew together sharply. "How on earth would you escape from that prison? I have Mega Man under a electro-neutralizer ray, he can't move, let alone escape—!"

"Mega Man's not as smart as me," Proto Man retorted, crushing the empty can in his hand.

Dr. Wily eyed the crushed energy can then smiled slyly at Proto Man. "I think I know what's on your mind, Proto! You're jealous that I've beaten you to their demise!"

"No I'm not," Proto Man answered shortly, "I'm just pointing out your idea might not be as flawless as you think."

Color began to flush in Dr. Wily's face, his temper igniting like wildfire. "Of course it's flawless! It's almost as good as my last invention, the protocol-disruptor 2.0, my most magnificent, genius plan to date!"

Proto Man groaned. "Not that again, Wily. You say that about all your plans, get over it."

"But if it hadn't been ruined by you—"

"Wily, we've been over this a million times! I don't know how Mega Man got my password. Why won't you believe me?" Proto Man asked, his temper rising in step with Dr. Wily's.

"Because you're an untrustworthy liar! You always have been."

"So? That's half the reason I'm so good at what I do. You've never complained before. Just because some little fluke happened you start accusing me of treachery—"

"It's not so much of a stretch to imagine given your _obsession_ with your brother," Dr. Wily cut in.

"I'm obsessed? Ha! I'm not the one who's been jealous of some guy I met in college over twenty years ago!"

_"How dare you…"_

It was like being squeezed between a nuclear bomb and an atom bomb, each seconds from detonating. Cut Man and Guts Man decided to excuse themselves and retreated to the safety of the adjoining office.

"If your plans are so great, then let's see some progress! I have always come through on my part."

"You never destroyed Mega Man," Dr. Wily countered. Proto Man bristled. "Perhaps I need a different robot to do the job, one more loyal and less ill-mannered."

"Who? Snake Man?" Proto Man jeered. "Your robots suck! You think you can ever build a robot as good at me?"

"I don't need you," Dr. Wily growled.

Proto Man laughed coldly. "You couldn't find a bank on a map without me, let alone attempt world domination!"

"You think I couldn't get anywhere without you?" Dr. Wily repeated furiously, "—When I have Pfister's entire triconium mine in my grasp—"

"That was _my_ idea!"

"—but it is _I_ who has discovered a deposit of pure triconium underneath this mine, and only _I_ who knows where it is! I haven't told the mining robots where to dig yet, and I certainly won't tell you!"

"Well whoop-dee-doo! You could discover a whole planet made of triconium and I wouldn't care!"

"You're lucky I don't destroy you for such disrespect!"

"No, you're lucky I don't destroy you!" Proto Man fired back instantly. "What makes you think you'd have any chance against me?"

"You pride yourself to be such a powerful robot when you should remember who built you, who helped you _become_ that powerful robot, Proto Man, and who leads!"

"I know you lead, I'm just giving you advice—" Proto Man shouted, rising from his chair, "—You're not the one who doesn't need me—I'm the one who doesn't need you! Chew on that!"

"Proto Man! Don't you dare leave while I'm still talking to you!"

"I'll do whatever I want," Proto Man said as he stalked out of the control room, slamming the door behind him.

"Proto Man! Proto Man, come back here!" Dr. Wily shouted after him. He tried signaling him on his handheld radio, but Proto Man had switched off his communicator. "Damn that robot!" Dr. Wily threw the radio to the floor, cracking its screen. Annoyed that that was now broken, he knocked over the cream and sugar tray and shattered his untouched coffee mug against a computer bank, the hot coffee short-circuiting it.

"Shall I fetch you a fresh cup, sir?" Chief asked politely from his corner.

"Be silent you insipid buffoon!" Dr. Wily snarled, sinking into his leather chair and glaring at the security monitors.

* * *

"If Wily destroys Proto Man, who will be his second-in-command?" Guts Man asked Cut Man from the cramped office cubical they were hiding out in. "I think he'll pick Elec Man, he's the smartest."

Cut Man considered. "What about Crash Man? He's the most powerful. Or Snake Man, he's Wily's first Robot Master."

"Maybe Wily'll pick one of us," mused Guts Man. "He never leaves us behind if he's going out on a new mission. We have more experience than any of them with world domination."

They looked at each other for a moment, then broke out into roars of laughter, Guts Man slapping his knee while Cut Man was doubled over, wheezing.

"It'd probably be Elec Man though," Guts Man said after their laughter died down.

"I thought Elec Man hated Wily."

"Who doesn't?" Guts Man laughed.

Cut Man grew grave, stricken by a thought. "...What if Proto Man kills Wily first?"

They shuttered and tried to think of something else.

* * *

Proto Man threw off the camouflage tarp from an old fighter he had hidden at the foot of the mountains. Technically, it belonged to a military base, but the way Proto Man saw it the jet was better off in his hands than rusting in a hangar, permanently decommissioned. He scraped leaves and frost from its windshield with his glove before climbing into its cockpit, jamming the key into the ignition, and taking off.

He had to get away from them all. Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Dr. Light, the Police, the Syndicate, the humans, the world—he flew into the overcast sky until the engine began to shake with turbulence, then dived downward.

He was flying uncloaked, so it wasn't long before he attracted the attention of the Air Force. Two gray fighter jets appeared on the horizon as twin streaks, and before long were on his tail. He was an unknown blip on their radar to them, and as an unknown blip they were liable to shoot him down. Proto Man enjoyed the chase. It was something Dr. Wily forbid him from doing, an unnecessary risk to their discovery, but Proto Man didn't like being told what to do.

He looped and circled around the military jets as the human pilots clumsily maneuvered to surround him. They fired missiles which Proto Man spun lazily to avoid before cutting between their formation, forcing the gray jets to part.

Proto Man eventually grew bored of this game. _Now to disappear._ He glanced at his radar, brought the jet around in a hairpin arc that human pilots couldn't duplicate and sped off until he was out of sight, dipping toward the nearest city. He re-cloaked and landed in a deserted park in a rough looking neighborhood. He would be secure here until the military left, all he had to do was lie low.

Proto Man opened the cockpit hatch and leapt out of the jet. Sensing a pair of eyes on him, he turned to see a tall figure in a trench coat watching him from across the street. "Kinda chilly out, huh?" Proto Man called nonchalantly.

The figure reached inside his coat for a pistol and fired, two bullets bounced off the side of the jet next to Proto Man.

"HEY!" Proto Man shouted as the figure fled down the street. He ran after him, feeling angry and alert. Now who wanted a piece of him? Was this another Syndicate robot? How had they found him so quickly, he hadn't even planned on coming here!

Unless...was the Syndicate tailing him?

Proto Man followed the figure into a condemned skyscraper and cornered him at the beginning of its stairwell. He yanked the pistol out of his hand and showed him his plasma cannon.

"Hands up!"

The figure obeyed, seemingly frozen with fear. Up close, he was revealed to be a middle-aged human with a pock-marked face and a crooked nose.

Proto Man decided to let him off with a warning. "I've already defeated seven of the Syndicate's robots, so next time watch where you're shooting."

The man's eyes darted fervently up the stairwell. Proto Man grew suspicious.

"...What's up there?"

The man wouldn't answer him, so Proto Man knocked him unconscious with the butt of his own pistol. Stepping over his body, he began climbing stairs—up five, ten, fifteen stories—until finally he heard the last bit of a conversation:

"—that we're not to be toyed with. Let's give him a call, show him we mean business, then get it over with before the police get here."

 _Him?_ Were they talking about Dr. Wily?

"Wanna know who really means business?" Proto Man asked as he bounded up the last flight, taking the speaker and his cohort by complete surprise. The gangsters panicked at the sight of Proto Man's plasma cannon and fled down the stairs in a flurry, tripping on the twenty-sixth flight. No matter. They had been standing in front of a locked door as though guarding something, and Proto Man wanted to see what. Steadying his plasma cannon against his other arm, he crept closer, waited a moment, then kicked the door in and sprang inside.

He was standing in an old maintenance room. A human kid was tied to a chair in its center. She had given a stifled scream through her gag as Proto Man barged in, but he ignored her, pointing his plasma cannon at the corners, checking behind the window drapes, in the broom cupboard, behind the cabinets. But the room was already clear; no one else was there.

Proto Man looked back at the kid, puzzled. "Know who those guys were that kidnapped you?"

She shook her head. Proto Man couldn't tell her age, but she looked young, scrawny, had wavy blonde hair under a silly-but-expensive-looking black blossom hat, and wore a designer fur coat and boots encrusted with gemstones. Though he didn't recognize her, Proto Man could tell she was a kid of privilege and considerable wealth. Then it clicked, and he mentally groaned. He had been thinking like Dr. Wily, letting paranoia override sense, but the truth was he had just butted into a kidnapping situation with no connection to him or Dr. Wily.

"Well shit."

Footsteps were coming from the stairs outside. The girl looked toward the door with a frightened whimper, then back at him beseechingly. Proto Man gave a resigned sigh. He knew she was only being held for ransom, but he also wouldn't put it past the common gangster to hurt a kid. He himself was a villain and a thief, but not a gangster, and it was beneath him to leave a kid bound and gagged in a room.

An ancient coil of rope used by window cleaners sat in one corner of the room. Proto Man tied one end to a sturdy ceiling rafter, then heaved the rest of the rope out the window. He cut the girl loose from the chair. "Hang on, and don't pull on the scarf."

As he picked her up, she latched onto him like a boa constrictor as the footsteps outside grew louder. Proto Man climbed out the window and slid smoothly down the rope until he reached the flat roof of a pizzeria below. To gain distance from the kidnappers' building, he leaped from roof to roof until they reached a laundromat several blocks down. The kid hadn't much liked the thirty-story decent nor roof-hopping, but with some difficulty Proto Man was able to pry her from her death grip around his torso and set her down in the deserted back alley.

"Can't tell anyone about this, kay?" he said as he pulled off her gag. Without waiting for a response, he jumped up to the laundromat's fire escape and back onto the roof.

"Wait, don't leave me here!" she shouted shrilly after him. "How am I suppose to get home?"

"Flag a cab?" Proto Man called back, then flattened against the roof as the wail of sirens came drifting through the air. He had forgotten about the police. Over the roof railing he could see swirling blue and red lights racing down the streets from all directions. A whole army was headed toward him—the local police, the state police, SWAT— "Sheesh, who are you, the president's daughter?" he muttered to himself as he recoiled further into the shadows.

Proto Man was certain the police hadn't seen him, but he took special caution while traveling back to the jet, just in case.

He had been under a lot of stress lately. Between Mega Man guessing his password, Dr. Wily blaming him for it, and the Syndicate's threats, Proto Man felt like a fruitfly under a microscope, scrutinized from all angles. But his troubles didn't stop the world from moving on. So what if Mega Man guessed his password? Not every incident meant something, some were just freak coincidences without cause, reason, or agenda, like a criminal stumbling upon a kidnapping situation and rescuing its victim. The thought made him feel a lot easier and back in control of his life.

He lifted his blaster arm and switched on his communicator. "Proto to Wily."

"Proto Man! Where in the blazes are you?"

"California, I think. Heading back soon."

"What were you doing there? Are you going to destroy Mega Man or do I have—"

Proto Man switched off his communicator again. He was one of the few people who got Dr. Wily. Bitter, hopelessly deluded and as much a danger to himself as to nearly everyone else, Dr. Wily was as destined to world domination as much as Proto Man was destined to be elected president, but following Dr. Wily on his demented quest sure beat the hell out of living a mundane life on the sidelines. He shouldn't have gotten into a fight with him.

But if Proto Man didn't get back soon, Dr. Wily would get arrested or accidentally blow himself up, and he couldn't have that on his conscience.

* * *

The robot prison rocked gently back and forth as it plodded further into the ocean, the water a vibrant blue streaked with waving lines of green and aqua. Mega Man estimated that they were a mile below sea level by now. "We gotta find something in here to help us escape," he murmured, pacing back and forth across the cerise carpeting.

"Met has scuba flippers, snorkel, and googles," Roll listed, "But no oxygen tank or wet suit. Eddie has five energy cans, Dr. Light has his mini-welder pen, and we have all the junk Wily gave us." She kicked a nearby fake computer. "Oh, and I have my utility arm, of course."

Mega Man stopped pacing. "Good. Got anything strong enough to cut through five layers of super steel?"

Roll nodded. "But we gotta figure out a way to get Dr. Light out too," she reminded him. Their escape plan had to account for the fact that Dr. Light was human and vulnerable to pneumonia and drowning.

Dr. Light stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Mega Man, can you use your plasma cannon to copy the robot laboratory?"

"What good would that do?" Mega Man asked, perplexed.

"Your weapon copy ability can download the laboratory's schematic from its internal computer. We might be able to find a weak point."

"Oh, good idea," said Mega Man, catching on. He placed his blaster arm against the doorframe. "Got it."

"Good. Would you please describe it to me?"

"It's a quadrupedal iron carrier," answered Mega Man, frowning as he concentrated on the image superimposed in his mind. "Four robotic legs are attached to a flat base which houses this prison."

"As I suspected," said Dr. Light, folding his hands behind his back. "These were the model of robots Hugh used before I signed on as a contractor. If we can disengage the laboratory from the robot legs, the air trapped in here should float us safely to the surface."

"How do we do that?" asked Roll.

"I think I know," said Mega Man. "This phony laboratory is actually a detachable cargo hold. It's held to the robot legs with an electromagnet...if we can find a way to reverse its polarity, then we'll be free. All we gotta do is get outside. I don't think Wily was counting on us getting past his paralyzing toy. Can you get started on cutting the super steel, Roll?"

Roll winked. "No sweat, bro. I'll have it open in under an hour."

* * *

"Oh, you're back!" Dr. Wily called dramatically as Proto Man reentered the idea laboratory. "What were you doing?!"

"Nothing, Wily. Just been thinking."

"Well, don't expect me to take you back!" Dr. Wily folded his arms stubbornly, whirling his chair around so its back faced Proto Man.

"For cryin' out loud, Wily, you're acting like a two-year-old."

"I'm the one acting like a two-year-old!?" Dr. Wily screeched, whirling to face Proto Man again.

"The results of your geoanalysis have finished tabulating, sir," announced Chief. "Shall I print them out for you?"

"You want me to go? I'll go," Proto Man said quietly, turning back toward the door.

"Wait! Don't you want to witness the fruit of my labors?" Dr. Wily called desperately after him.

Proto Man smirked to himself and strode to Dr. Wily's side.

"Pfister satisfies himself with mining minuscule grains of triconium scattered amongst the ocean floor," began Dr. Wily, his eyes focused intently on Proto Man. "But what he doesn't know is that he has been circling the largest triconium deposit in history. I made some improvements to the mine's mineral detection machinery, boosted its sensitivity—and that's when I found it—traces of triconium-dioxide, a little known by-product of raw triconium and iron, seeping through the cracks of the ocean floor. I sent a prospecting drone to blast a line two-hundred feet below the ocean floor, and lo and behold, there it was! One hundred tons of pure triconium!"

Proto Man gave an impressed whistle. "Pfister should have contracted you instead of Dr. Light."

"To the discoverer go the spoils; I'd never let a corporate suit profiteer off my genius," Dr. Wily said coldly, but he seemed pleased. He pointed to a monitor with a topographical map of the ocean floor. "There, right there—That's where the vein of pure triconium is located—two leagues west, three quarters of a league south of the mining colony. There is a labyrinth of catacombs underneath a shelf of bedrock. However, they're very delicate, a direct blast would bury the entire deposit under a thousand tons of bedrock. We must proceed carefully and quickly if we are to retrieve the deposits."

As Dr. Wily and Proto Man stared at the map, a voice spoke up from behind them.

"The Syndicate sends its regards, Wily."

Proto Man had only seen the tip of the semi-automatic when he shoved Dr. Wily to the floor, five shots hitting him like sharp stings. Proto Man fired back, the plasma fire ripping through the shooter's shoulder.

Chief fell to the floor, convulsed and sparked a few times, then ceased moving.

"I think you—cracked a rib—" Dr. Wily gasped.

"Would you rather have been standing where I was?" Proto Man snapped, picking the flattened bullets from his titanium skin. "That 'bot's been spying on us, look!" He pointed to an actively recording radio transmitter in Chief's hand before smashing it with his boot. "He was waiting for you to reveal where the triconium deposit before he took you out. I bet that coffee he gave you was laced with something too, good thing you don't drink brewed coffee."

"But I reprogrammed him myself with the protocol-disruptor!" Dr. Wily spluttered, pulling himself up off the floor to scrutinize Chief. "He obeys _me!"_

"You used that on Ice Man too, and we all remember what happened with him." Proto Man paused, considering an alternative possibility. "Wait a sec...any chance someone could have reprogrammed Chief again without you knowing, like during the awards ceremony or something?"

Dr. Wily just mouthed helplessly, staring at the semi-automatic still clutched in Chief's lifeless hand.

"Cripes, doc..."

Dr. Wily shook himself, as if remembering he was still angry at Proto Man. "You screwed this up!"

"How did I screw this up? You're the one getting careless with your minions!"

"Well you've been gone all day!"

Proto Man took a deep, steadying breath. "You're right, let's not argue right now."

He was looked out the window. "You said the pure triconium deposit is two leagues off that mine?"

"Yes. I made some modifications to the Skullker," Dr. Wily answered, waving a hand toward the Skullker, which had been cased in a purple water resistant steel alloy with hydrodynamic fins and heavy-duty marine propellers.

Proto Man took one last glance out the window. "C'mon, let's go get your triconium before someone else does."

* * *

The Skullker's round front windows were briefly blanketed in foam before clearing to the deep greens and blues of open water. The propeller's auxiliary engines kicked in with a loud drone and they traveled downward in silence, the water growing slowly darker as the Skullker drew closer to the ocean floor. In the distance stood the dark line of the mining elevator, the water refraction bending it like a string.

Schools of tuna were swimming around the Skullker in frenzied clouds, darting erratically in every direction before fading away into the blue water. Proto Man frowned. "What's up with the fish?"

Something slammed against the Skullker, jostling them from their seats. "What the devil—?" Dr. Wily began as the Skullker lurched to the side as something heavy dragged it downward. The auxiliary engines struggled and spluttered under the combined weight, and they slowly began to loose momentum and sink. Long, smooth tentacles wrapped around the Skullker's windows like ropes.

"A giant squid? Are you kidding me!?" Proto Man shouted aloud at the sight of the tentacles.

"Can't be," spoke up Wave Man, "Giant squid live in much deeper water and have reddish translucent skin like shrimp—"

"Shut up Wave Man," Proto Man snapped. "Can't you shake this thing off, Wily?"

"It's jamming the propellers, I'm loosing control of the Skullker!" Dr. Wily shouted, twisting the control stick uselessly from side to side. "Wave Man, Dive Man, go make calamari out of it!"

"Yes sir!"

Wave Man and Dive Man marched into the airlock as more tentacles wrapped around the front windows. The Skullker was almost at the ocean bottom now. All was quiet. Dr. Wily drummed his fingers impatiently on his armrest. Then they heard distorted shouts. Through a gap in the tentacles, Proto Man saw Wave Man and Dive Man ensnared within the coils of python-like tentacles. They were held struggling for a moment before it smashed them together like coconuts. They stopped moving, and it released them to hang motionless in the water.

"Holy shit!" Proto Man sprang to his feet. Dr. Wily uttered a much stronger oath as Proto Man darted back to the Skullker's fuselage to activate Metal Man.

"You power me down, Red?" Metal Man asked sleepily as his systems began to reboot.

"Yeah I did. Look, Metal Man...we got problems. We're deep in the ocean and we're being attacked by some sort of...thing. It just took out Wave Man and Dive Man."

Metal Man sat up, his eyes blazing furiously at Proto Man. "No way. I'm not going out there, you know how corrosive salt water is? We had a deal, Red!"

"We're about to get killed and all you're worried about is your blades—" Proto Man cut himself off. There was no time to fight with Metal Man right now. "Fine. I'll just borrow your weapon then. Don't worry, it's not permanent," he said as he copied Metal Man's _Metal Blade_. Before Metal Man could protest, he jumped into the airlock, shut the door, and was immediately expelled out of the Skullker and into the ocean.

It was massive, easily the size of a whale, and looked like a black shadow devouring the Skullker. _What the hell is this thing?_ Proto Man thought as he fired into the thickest part of its body. The plasma fire barely singed its skin, but it got its attention as the thing untangled itself from the Skullker's hull and rounded on Proto Man. Its tentacles fanned around its round body like a giant octopus with fifty arms, one lashing toward Proto Man. He sliced through it with a _Metal Blade_ , but the severed tentacle still wriggled toward him and wrapped tightly around his neck.

More tentacles surged toward Proto Man, one wrapping fast around his boot. It whipped him back and forth through the icy water, battering him against the rocks. A hairline crack shot across his visor. He fired another blazing stream of plasma fire at the tentacle, but it yielded no more effect than a candle flame on stone.

Dive Man drifted near him, stirring weakly. As Proto Man was dragged through the water again, he reached out, the tips of his fingers brushing Dive Man's arm. He copied _Dive Missile_ and fired one at the body. The _Dive Missile_ wedged into its skin like a thorn until a tentacle plucked it out and threw it seventy feet away, where it exploded.

Proto Man was out of ideas—he couldn't hurt this thing. Tentacles flailed against him like the cracks of a baseball bat, the grip of the severed tentacle tightening around his neck. It seemed to realize it couldn't smash Proto Man's titanium armor like an otter does with an oyster shell, so it pitched him downward into the sand. Before Proto Man could swim away the whole thing slammed on top of him. Proto Man's ribcage buckled under the weight of the strange, rubbery mass. After a moment it lifted away from him, perhaps to check if Proto Man was dead yet. A tentacle hooked around Proto Man's arm and pulled him toward its body.

An eye the size of a manhole cover shone a hellish red in the darkness, its pupil contracting like giant camera shutters as Proto Man was dragged before it. Another tentacle snaked around Proto Man's leg and began tugging violently. He was either going to be ripped apart or power down from the pressure crushing his neck. The world grew dark until all Proto Man could see was the unblinking gaze of the red eye. Before unconsciousness could fully take him, he freed his blaster and fired.

The _Dive Missile_ smashed through the eye as though it were made of glass. There was a flash of light followed by a distorted, child-like scream as the missile exploded and the monster burst apart in globs. Shaking his head to clear it, Proto Man brushed the dismembered tentacles off his armor in disgust then swam into the red tractor beam pulling Dive Man and Wave Man back into the Skullker.

As soon as he was safely inside, Proto Man collapsed against the air lock door, panting. The Robot Masters were all looking at him.

"Well, what was it?!" hissed Dr. Wily.

It was a moment before Proto Man could respond. Finally, he smirked and said, "Call me a hero, Doc...I think I killed the Killer Kraken."

* * *

"That's it, I'm through," Roll announced, retracting her disc grinder and standing back from the laboratory's door with satisfaction. The remains of three diamond blades that had snapped while cutting through the super steel hull lay at her feet.

"Nice work," congratulated Mega Man. "Now let's go disable that magnet."

"Hold on. You're not going to tell me to wait here where it's safe?" Roll asked, cocking an eyebrow at Mega Man.

Mega Man cocked an eyebrow back. "Why would I tell you to do that?"

"Because you use to—well—oh nevermind." Roll just shook her head in exasperation.

"Here, you take these, they won't fit over my armor," said Mega Man, handing Roll the scuba flippers and googles. Met gave them a chirp of good luck as she held the door open long enough for Mega Man and Roll to slip out, then quickly resealed it before too much water could pour in.

Mega Man paddled quickly to the base of the robot legs. The magnet was the size of a manatee and incased in a protective layer of steel. Mega Man traced his fingers along its smooth edge, searching for a weakness. _There must be a way to reverse the polarity on this thing…_ His fingers bumped against a protrusion. Below it he could feel the vibrations of a mini generator powering the magnet. _...Yes, there it is._ A grim thought entered his head as he imagined frying himself by accidentally cutting through the wrong wire. _This calls for some precision work._

He switched his blaster to its lowest setting and began cutting the steel plating using a plasma stream barely more than a blazing thread.

* * *

Roll swam through the robot legs on her back with her hands folded behind her head. She gazed idly through the dim murky water at the laboratory's bottom when she suddenly started. Strapped to the bottom of the cargo hold were a dozen tanks of nitroglycerine. She waved furiously to get Mega Man's attention, then pointed at the bomb. Mega Man frowned, pointed at her and mimed snipping a wire, indicating that she diffuse it. He then turned his concentration back on the electromagnet.

But Roll had a different idea. Using a pair of sturdy sheers, she cut the bombs from the bottom of the laboratory and reattached them to the robot legs using Dino Tar. She then drew a crowbar, popped open the robot legs' access panel, and reprogrammed their course to hone in on the Skullker's position. Smirking to herself, she swam next to Mega Man and gave him the thumbs up. He had just finished cutting through the electromagnet's steel casing and was carefully rewiring it. With a deep groan, the robot legs released the cargo hold and the robot laboratory began to drift upward. Roll gave him a high-five and they swam to the surface together.

"I gotta stop Wily from stealing the triconium," said Mega Man after he and Roll had climbed back into the floating laboratory. "Roll, Rush, you stay here with Dr. Light, okay?"

Roll nodded, feeling a new respect for her brother.

"Oh, be careful, Rock…" Dr. Light said worriedly as Mega Man headed back toward the lab door.

Mega Man glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "I'm always careful."

* * *

"In a moment, I'll have my first sample of raw triconium," Dr. Wily announced. He had used the Skullker to drill a narrow shaft down to the hidden catacombs, the whirling drill bit at its front cutting through the rock with an earsplitting whine.

"Well it's about time something went right around here," Proto Man grumbled. He was still dripping wet.

Two golden comets came shining down the shaft and crashed into the the arm holding the Skullker's drill bit, which snapped in half. Dr. Wily shouted in surprise.

"Mega Man? I thought we finished him!" growled Proto Man, rising from his seat.

"Get that titanium pest, get him!" Dr. Wily bellowed, slamming his fists furiously against the Skullker's controls. "He's wrecking my plan!"

"Whoa, you aren't looking too good, maybe you should sit this one out," Dive Man advised as Proto Man stalked past where he was repairing himself and Wave Man.

Proto Man ignored him, slamming the airlock door behind him.

* * *

As Mega Man swam closer to the Skullker with intent to disable its auxiliary engines and force Dr. Wily to surrender, a blast of blue plasma exploded on the rock in front of him. He whirled to see Proto Man swimming not far behind, his scarf whirling around him in the current. Proto Man gestured to a circular patch of turquoise water toward the ceiling of the catacomb, then kicked off from the wall toward it. Mega Man followed.

They emerged in an underwater cave containing a vast air pocket. Its bottom was flooded with thick, slimy algae. Black bits of triconium glittered like spider eyes from the walls and pillars of stalagmites. Proto Man stalked into the center of the cavern. His armor was scrapped and dented, and a bit of seaweed was plastered to his boot.

"You escaped Wily's trap, but you won't escape me," he said, firing again at Mega Man.

Mega Man swerved cleanly to the right, dodging the blast. "Now that's no way to greet your brother," he chided.

"Well manners never were my strong suit." Proto Man smiled.

 _Okay, Mega...it's go time,_ Mega Man thought grimly, drawing his blaster. _Fight to win._

When Proto Man fired again, Mega Man pretended to slip on a patch of algae, flapping his arms wildly. "Whoops!" He said as the plasma shot between the gap in his arms. He straightened smoothly and shot at Proto Man with his blaster held behind his back. Proto Man evaded by tumbling closer and blasted Mega Man. Mega Man pretended to slip again. "Sorry, this floor's really slick!" he said brightly as he made another wild, last second dodge. He smiled serenely at Proto Man and shrugged.

Growing annoyed, Proto Man began firing the stalactite in the ceiling. They came crashing down like spikes, forcing Mega Man to retreat further into the cave. Proto Man followed, and they fell into a fierce plasma battle. No smart remarks, no taunts—Proto Man was done playing around. Mega Man needed to focus. Remembering the familiarness of fighting his brother in gray sand, Mega Man watched Proto Man's face closely, felt his determination, his anger, and his tiredness all at once, and began to sense his attacks.

"So Wily told me a funny story. Someone hacked into his last invention's mainframe using my password," said Proto Man as he ducked under Mega Man's shot.

"Really? That's weird."

Proto Man scowled and fired a super shot. Mega Man somersaulted behind a rock outcropping as the blast of plasma streaked into the back of the cave. Creeping stealthily to the outcropping's top, he waited for Proto Man to draw nearer, then sprang. Proto Man turned to fire just as Mega Man's boots slammed into his shoulders, and they tumbled to the ground with a splash. They got up at the same time. Mega Man fired, which Proto Man dodged by dropping smoothly in a sweeping kick meant to trip Mega Man, but Mega Man anticipated this move and flipped over his head, firing three consecutive shots down at Proto Man, who was forced to roll out of the way.

"Stealing my moves, bro?" asked Proto Man as he returned to his feet.

"Don't know what you're talking about, this is how I always fight," replied Mega Man.

They began firing faster at each other, but neither could hit their target—strike for strike, they blocked, parried, and dodged each other's attacks. Mega Man took the offensive, slowly driving Proto Man backward until they were five feet apart. Proto Man fired at close range as Mega Man swung his forearm in front of his face to block. The blast stung, but Mega Man dug his heals into the ground, refusing to be driven back, then closed the gap. He thrust his fist forward with all his might, digging his knuckles into Proto Man's shoulder.

Proto Man hissed in pain and skidded backward, rubbing the place where he had been struck, his head turned toward Mega Man with a calculated, almost confused look to his face.

Mega Man gave a slight shrug, his fists still raised. "What's the matter? Not as easy as you thought it'd be, Proto?"

* * *

Dr. Wily knew he was fighting a loosing battle. The drill bit was irreparable, half his Robot Masters were damaged, and Proto Man was taking far too long. The only option he had left was to avoid capture.

 _Mega Man has ruined everything—the Syndicate has ruined everything_ _ _!_ I can't let them get their hands on my triconium ore. If I can't have it, no one will!_ Dr. Wily thought as rage clouded his mind. He pulled out the robot lab's remote detonator from his pocket. _I'll destroy it, and Dr. Light with it!_ he thought bitterly.

He had no idea that Dr. Light had escaped with his creations fifteen minutes earlier, nor that the armed laboratory was standing on the ocean floor fifty feet above him.

* * *

Mega Man and Proto Man were still fighting when the mine exploded, the tremors knocking them flat. Proto Man lay still for a moment, his chest heaving up and down in exhaustion. Mega Man, having a bit more energy left, staggered to his feet as water gushed into the cave and loose rock fell from the ceiling.

The mouth of the cave had widened by the explosion and the Skullker was now visible. It lay askew in the water, its front smashed by the impact, cracks spreading across one of the windows like spiderwebs. "Your partners aren't too bright, Proto Man," Mega Man commented. He closed one eye, aiming for the Skullker's auxiliary engine. "Now for the _coup de grâce..._ "

Proto Man suddenly recovered. Using his palms as a brace, he wrapped his legs around Mega Man's waist, flipped him over like an hourglass and drove his helmet into the cave's bedrock bottom with a sickening crack. He then kicked Mega Man across the floor and catapulted to his feet.

"You're hand-to-hand combat needs work. We'll finish this later," he called as he dove into the ocean water at the cave's mouth.

"Ow…" Mega Man groaned, rolling onto his back. He climbed gingerly to his feet, rubbing his head. _Not as easy as I thought it'd be either._

But he smiled, following Proto Man's example and sprinted out of the collapsing cave.

* * *

With some difficulty, Proto Man wrenched the Skullker's back door open. As water drained from the airlock chamber, the shock of the last battle caught up to him.

Since when had fighting Mega Man become like fighting his own shadow?

The rest of the Skullker was in bad shape. Wave Man and Dive Man were standing ankle deep in water as they worked together on patching leaks and balancing the fuselage's internal pressure. Cut Man and Guts Man were panicking. Dr. Wily lay like a rag doll in the pilot's chair, his eyes shut, a trickle of blood running down his face.

"I didn't do it! He got like that when he drove the Skullker into the rocks," Metal Man informed Proto Man.

"Cut Man, get the controls!" Proto Man ordered as he unhooked Dr. Wily from his seatbelt and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Cut Man whined frantically.

"I don't care, just get to the surface!"

Dr. Wily was still breathing, but only in small, shallow breaths. Proto Man laid him gently down on the Skullker's cotton cot, then crouched down next to him, his head bowed solemnly. "Dr. Wily, you can't die," he whispered to the floor. "If you die, I'll have to go back to Dr. Light's, and I really, _really_ don't want to, it'd be like taking a million steps backward."

A hand reached out and placed itself on Proto Man's head. "Proto…what's wrong with you?" Dr. Wily asked, cracking one eye open.

Proto Man looked up and grinned. "I knew you were faking," he said as Dr. Wily sat up and began dabbing the blood away with a floral handkerchief. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

The catacombs were hopelessly destroyed when Mega Man returned to the surface. Dr. Light and Roll were waiting for him aboard Rush, and together they jetted back to Hugh Pfister's corporate office.

Hugh Pfister himself had been locked in a closet the entire time. He was very shaken when they rescued him, though soon recovered. Chief was another story, but Dr. Light repaired and returned him to his default programming in under an hour. The last thing Chief could remember was rebuking a stranger for entering the corporate compound that morning without security clearance. Hugh Pfister instantly forgave Chief, though he would still teasingly call him the 'real master mind' on occasion. Chief Graves returned to corporate headquarters, this time bringing several sturdy robo-officers to stay behind as guards. All was well at last.

"Tom, let me express my appreciation for rescuing me from the prison Wily left me in," Hugh Pfister began, shaking Dr. Light's hand earnestly.

"Thank you Hugh, but I've had enough rewards for one day," Dr. Light chuckled. "I think it's time I headed back to my lab in New York."

"But there is one thing your staff might be able to do for us," broke in Mega Man. "My sister lost her skycycle in the ocean. Think your 'bots could retrieve it?"

"But of course, of course, anything for friends!" Hugh Pfister answered with a broad grin. "We'll fish it up right away!" Roll smiled at Mega Man.

As they departed from Pfister's corporate office, Dr. Light placed a hand on Roll and Mega Man's shoulders. "Good work, both of you."

"That was a close call. At least Wily will never be able to use that robot lab again," Roll said.

"And he won't be able to get his hands on that triconium ore either," Mega Man added cheerfully.

Dr. Light nodded. "No one will, but maybe it's for the best after all."

* * *

Back by the coast of Seattle, hundreds of feet below the surface, thick black blobs began to gel together around their blinded nucleus. Slowly, foot by foot, the amorphous mass began to creep across the ocean floor. The Purple Devil took its time, patiently sensing, its soft tendrils playing over the rough rock until it found the crack. It paused, still sensing, then began to squirm through the fissure like a jelly, the tendrils eagerly probing deeper like greedy fingers...feeling...feeling. There. The triconium was there. Safe. Hidden.

For now.

_**Next time on Mega Man Recut…** _

After seizing control of Dr. Light's new robotic dinosaur replicas, Dr. Wily unleashes a deadly robo-virus, threatening to push the robot population into extinction unless control of the city is turned over to him. With Mega Man and Roll infected, it becomes a race against the clock to reverse Dr. Wily's virus before it's too late...tune in next time for _Robosaur Park!_


	33. Robosaur Park, Part 1

****

**Episode 11: Robosaur Park**

When Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll returned to New York from their three month trip to the West Coast, it was raining very hard. They unpacked and settled back in to Dr. Light's laboratory (which was _much_ dustier, Doris hadn't been cleanning in their absence). Dr. Light was already busy with new work collected on their trip, so Mega Man and Roll headed out to the city by themselves.

Their normal route to the train terminal was blocked by a movie shoot, so they had to take a detour on a crowded subway. A man was urinating in the station they got out of. On the sidewalks above, another man was handing out anti-governor Parson flyers while screaming into a bullhorn. They passed a group of businesswomen complaining loudly about rude tourists stopping in the middle of the pavement while they were walking, and then a group of tourists complaining loudly in Dutch about rude Americans elbowing them while they were taking photos of the Chrysler building. A con artist tried to sell them fake rolexes from a shady alley, and while crossing a busy intersection, they were almost ran over by a yellow taxi.

"Move, jerkwad!" the human driver shouted at Mega Man, laying on his horn.

This was the city Mega Man had been defending almost his whole life, and the city Dr. Wily so desperately wanted to take over.

"Ah, it's good to be home," said Mega Man, smiling serenely as he looked up at the skyscrapers glinting in the sun and the flocks of pigeons winging through the skies.

"Aren't you worried that Wily's going to attack again?" asked Roll.

"Nah."

Roll raised an eyebrow. "You don't think he will?"

Mega Man chuckled. "No, I'm sure he will, I'm just not worried. We can handle whatever he's got."

* * *

After an uneventful day of shopping and strolling through parks, they returned to the laboratory and spent the rest of the evening lazing about the living room watching television.

Kali Cossack had made national news. The story went that she had gone missing while traveling from her hotel to the party of a young movie star she was dating. Several hours and a colossal police search later she was found unharmed and alone on a street corner in Oakland, California. She was now insisting to reporters that she had been rescued from her kidnappers by a mysterious masked hero, of whom she was besotted with.

"He wore a yellow cape that flaps in the wind, and is very attractive," she was quoted. "It was like something out of a dream! Way cooler than stupid blue robots riding dumb flying dogs."

"You know, I'm starting to get really sick of hearing about this Kali Cossack person all the time," Mega Man grumbled. "I'm glad she wasn't hurt, but she doesn't have drag _me_ into it and call Rush dumb."

"Aw, worried you might have competition from her 'masked hero?'" Roll teased.

"This isn't Metropolis, humans don't go around wearing costumes and rescuing damsels in distress," Mega Man replied shortly. "All I'm saying is I wouldn't be sorry if that's the last time I heard the name 'Cossack.'"

The door slid open as Dr. Light came bustling in from his office, carrying a clipboard full of scribbled notes. He gave them a quick wave before disappearing into his lab, shutting the door behind him.

Roll followed him with his eyes. "Hey, what do you think Dad's up to?"

"Dunno. Busy building robots for Robosaur Park, that's the contract he accepted while we were out West."

"Not that. I mean his _other project_ —the secret one he won't talk about, some sort of collaboration between him and another roboticist. He's been up 'till Midnight on the office phone talking to a Russian guy with a really strong accent, but I couldn't figure out what they're working on, they were talking in techno babble."

Mega Man frowned. "How do you know all this?"

"I listened on the other end."

"You didn't!" Mega Man gasped, aghast.

"Well…I did for a little, until Met kicked me off. He's building something with another scientist, and he won't tell us about it!"

"Dad doesn't usually talk about clients with us. Maybe this project is confidential."

"Maybe...or maybe Dr. Light's been calling Russia and doing deals with the _Russian Mob_."

"The _Russian Mob?_ Oh come on..."

"Why not? It'd explain all the secrecy!"

Mega Man shook his head in exasperation. "There are millions of reasons Dad's keeping this secret other than he's doing something illegal!"

"Alright smarty-pants, I'll prove it, let's go look up the caller I.D.s."

They checked the kitchen's answering machine. It turned out Mega Man was right; Dr. Light had been making a lot of long distance phone calls lately, but to California, not Russia.

"Must be Citadel," said Mega Man.

Roll was disappointed. "I still don't understand why he won't tell us what he's working on." Mega Man shrugged. Roll narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe you already know about it. It wouldn't surprise me if you and Dr. Light were hiding another _brother_ from me."

Mega Man's insides lurched guiltily, and he gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know anything about what Dad is working on, on my honor."

Roll narrowed her eyes. "Fine. If you have your secrets, then I'll have mine."

"Roll…"

"Hey, betcha I can beat you in a game of _Skyblasters,"_ challenged Roll, changing the subject.

"Later...I gotta a few things I want to do around the lab," said Mega Man, getting up from the couch. Though he didn't want to tell Roll, Mega Man was searching for something. He knew Proto Man had lived in Dr. Light's laboratory for five months, so there must be a clue linking to his past. He had been strolling around Dr. Light's laboratory and grounds, trying to imagine what it was like to be Proto, who hated it enough to leave. But Mega Man liked the laboratory; it was homey, comfortable, and familiar. He couldn't imagine leaving it at all.

Roll sighed as Mega Man headed upstairs. She was getting sick of playing _Skyblasters's_ one player-mode. The system score, initials 000, had preset unbeatable high scores.

* * *

Roll had an odd dream that night.

It had started out good. She had joined the New York police as their first super cop. The city looked to her to take down the toughest robot criminals, including Dr. Wily's finest. She was leading a force of robo-officers to capture Proto Man, chasing him through the city's darkest alleys, until finally they had him cornered, and Roll defeated him in combat (despite his best attempts at cheating). Triumphant at last, she handcuffed him and removed his helmet.

Chestnut brown hair spilled out, and he looked up at her through familiar blue eyes. Roll recoiled in horror. "No, it can't be—Mega?"

"Surprised, sis?"

Roll woke with a start, staring across her room with wide eyes. "Ugh, what a stupid dream," she mumbled, then fell back to sleep and didn't dream about Proto Man again.

In the room next door, Mega Man slept an unbroken eight hours. He hadn't had a single nightmare since the beginning of the year.

* * *

After returning to Skull Fortress, Dr. Wily was busy at work.

While repairing Proto Man after their escape from the triconium mine, he had found a piece of the 'the blob monster' that had attacked them stuck to his armor. After hours of lab analysis, he learned that the creature had a non-crystalline body that could shift its shape around a central nucleus similar to an amoeba, and he knew it fed off of bits of triconium, which had made it nearly indestructible. But more importantly, it was without a doubt manmade, and it wasn't a far leap to guess the Syndicate had sicced it on them.

Since this discovery, Dr. Wily had locked himself up in his laboratory to develop something in secret.

One day, Proto Man found a battonton contorted horribly on the laboratory floor, its limbs twitching weakly like a half squashed bug. He tried to fix it, but an internal system failure had corrupted the drone's programming beyond repair. Concerned something had infiltrated Skull Fortress's defenses, he brought the matter up directly with Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily was not alarmed. "I did that!" he informed Proto Man gleefully, but he'd say no more.

* * *

Dive Man and Wave Man weren't happy with their new home (considering the badlands was a barren desert without so much of a lake or pond to swim in) but Gyro Man, Spark Man, and Gemini Man, being true Wily-bots, settled into the flow of Skull Fortress naturally. Gemini Man's temper had even improved now that he was no longer required to wear wigs. Magnet Man and Ring Man especially liked their company, describing them as chill despite their former rockstar notoriety.

But Ring Man and Magnet Man were even more pleased now that Metal Man had joined Dr. Wily's army. Metal Man was the new terror of Skull Fortress (especially to Bright Man). He was unhinged, bored easily, and took any excuse to 'sharpen his blades.' Even Crash Man would have to think twice before attacked Ring Man, no matter how much Ring Man provoked him.

"'Sup Metal, been too long," Ring Man greeted his friend when he first entered the armory with Proto Man.

"'Sup Pierce," answered Metal Man, clasping hands with Ring Man. "Hey Magneto, got a new face?"

Magnet Man was making hasty cut off gestures with his hands.

"Oh, don't want to talk about that now? It's cool." Metal Man turned back toward Proto Man. "Me and Magneto were built by the same contractor, though you wouldn't know it now."

"Mmm," said Proto Man disinterestedly.

"Thanks for getting Metal, that was kinda cool of you," spoke up Ring Man. "Let us know if you want to go to one of the villages sometime. We could set you up—so long as you're not hiding something weird under that visor."

"Thanks, but as _great_ as that sounds—unless you're a powerful Robot Master like Crash Man or Bomb Man, I don't want to talk to you," Proto Man said with a cool smile.

"...Jerk…" Ring Man muttered under his breath.

"What happened to the armory?" asked Proto Man. It had acquired many new additions in Dr. Wily's absence due to Ring Man and Magnet Man's frequent trips to the local villages.

"Looks like a frat house," Elec Man put in flatly, eyeing the ping pong table and dart board with annoyance.

"Yeah," said Ring Man. "We should invite chicks over."

"You can't invite 'chicks' over, this location is top-secret," called Crash Man.

"Actually, I'd like to talk all the Robot Masters about that," said Proto Man, gathering their attention. "You all know Roll, the android that fights side-by-side with Mega Man? Unless you're under orders by Dr. Wily to carry out a mission, you're not to go anywhere near her. I'm only warning you once, you all know full well I can trash your asses." His visored gaze seemed to linger on Gyro Man, who shrank back behind Spark Man and Gemini Man guiltily. "Well, now that that's out of the way...Air Man, you got a sec?"

Air Man, looking like he had drawn the shortest straw, squared his shoulders and followed Proto Man out of the armory.

"What's that all about?" asked Bomb Man after they left.

"She's his little sister," answered Spark Man. "She became a big fan of Cold Steel. Must have triggered something in his programming to act like a 'protective big brother,' however that's suppose to work."

"Not that! I mean, why does Proto Man keep calling out Robot Masters to go fight? It's like he's on a warpath," said Bomb Man, scratching his head.

Since his return from Seattle, Proto Man began challenging the strongest Robot Masters to battle in the badlands. The Robot Masters always returned with sore circuits and dented armor. They couldn't refuse, as Proto Man was Dr. Wily's second-in-command, and cringed every time he entered the armory. Proto Man called this 'training,' but none of them understood why Proto Man needed any training. He was already Dr. Wily's best robot, what had happened in Seattle to make him doubt this?

"Proto Man's being an ass. We ought to teach him a lesson," Ring Man muttered to Magnet Man.

"How?"

"I dunno…but I'll think of something."

Magnet Man was a robot of few words, but he spoke up when it counted. "Proto Man has a plasma cannon and titanium armor, he already trashed half the robots here. If you go up against him, you'll get your ass handed to you."

Ring Man's eyes were narrowed cleverly. He tapped his face guard thoughtfully with his forefinger. "Say…when Proto Man comes back from fighting in the badlands, he always takes the leftmost energy can from the top row of the stack, right?"

"So?"

"Wily wouldn't happen to stock any commercial mech oil in the armory, would he? I got an idea."

* * *

Air Man and Proto Man stood facing each other on a sandy dune. With a sweeping gesture of his arms, Air Man launched three cyclones, the vortexes becoming dust devils as sand rose shimmering twenty feet into the air. Proto Man felt the tug of the wind threatening to pull him off his feet and dug his boots deeper into the sand, steadied his blaster, and fired at Air Man. Air Man's cyclones absorbed Proto Man's plasma shots, which turned into blazing rings as the dust devils came roaring closer. Proto Man darted between them, the wind twisting his scarf behind him as he drew closer to Air Man.

Ever since their return to Skull Fortress, Proto Man had been having difficulty sleeping thanks to a reoccurring nightmare of him and Dr. Wily locked up together in a holding cell, awaiting judgement. Proto Man tried to convince Dr. Wily (who had completely fallen to pieces) to help him break out when a robo-officer suddenly walked in and seized Proto Man, announcing that it was 'Time to go.' The robo-officer grew in size as he pulled Proto Man's arm toward the cell's door, until Proto Man was no taller than a child. As the robo-officer picked him up and carried him away, Proto Man always woke with a violent start, and it took him awhile to fall back to sleep. He began spending nights in the pilot's seat of a fighter jet under his jacket. The smell of worn leather was reassuring, and through a slot in the hangar's canopy he could see hundreds of stars unobscured by the light pollution of the city.

Proto Man didn't want to admit it, but he was troubled about his last fight with his brother. Mega Man had inexplicably become skilled at fighting, a much bigger threat than he had ever been before.

_Mega Man's reading my moves like an open book, like he knows what I'm thinking..._

Air Man took a giant leap, his shadow falling over him. Proto Man tumbled forward as Air Man's yellow boots came crashing earthbound.

_...He hates me..._

Proto Man stood up with his blaster raised, shooting Air Man in the back through the heart of his turbine.

 _...But he can't defeat me. I was just tired after fighting the Syndicate's giant cyclops squid, that's all,_ he reasoned. _Defeating that thing wasn't easy. Not any robot can be like me..._ _not even Mega Man_.

There was a time Proto Man would have been happy to have another like himself...but not if it meant the other was going to cut him down.

_He might be getting better at fighting, but he's not as good as me yet. He never will be, because I'm getting better too._

Air Man sunk to his knees in defeat, smoke pouring out of his chest. Proto Man lowered his blaster, frowning.

The only problem was fighting Robot Masters wasn't challenging enough.

* * *

Magnet Man acted as lookout as Ring Man drilled a small hole in the bottom of an energy can, dumped its contents down a drain then carefully funneled it full again with a tank of mech oil. Metal Man, noticing his two friends huddled conspiratorially, ambled over to join them.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Hey Metal. We're busy tonight," said Ring Man.

"Headin' out," said Magnet Man.

"Do us a favor and keep the other Robot Masters out of this room, will ya? We're waiting on Proto Man."

"Alright, whatever. Guess I'll just keep Lite-Bright company tonight." Metal Man left, humming to himself.

After sealing the hole closed with a blow torch, the energy can by all outward appearances was no different from the rest. Ring Man set the false energy can neatly on top of the pyramid of energy cans. Then they changed into street clothes and got into position at a table in a corner, Ring Man shuffling a deck of cards so they could play a few hands of gin rummy while they waited.

A half hour later Proto Man sauntered through the armory's front entrance with a battered Air Man. Air Man headed straight for the repair ward while Proto Man lingered, kicking sand off his boots. He glanced at Ring Man and Magnet Man.

"Those human disguises are pretty good. Almost didn't recognize you."

Ring Man and Magnet Man pretended to be absorbed in their game as Proto Man walked over to the energy can stack and took the leftmost can from the top row. Cracking open its top, he downed the entire energy can in one long swig, just like always. Mech oil did not have a distinguishing consistency or odor from liquid plasma energy, and since neither robots or androids could taste, Proto Man was unaware anything was amiss, for the moment.

Ring Man glanced up from his cards. "Hey Proto Man, what's up with you beating up Robot Masters all the time? No one likes a bully."

"You got nothing to worry about, Ring Man. I wouldn't challenge you to a fight if you were the last one here."

"Oh really? And here I thought you just had a grudge against Robot Masters or something."

"No," Proto Man chuckled, turning to leave. Then he paused. The empty energy can slipped from his fingers and fell with a clang to the floor. Proto Man wavered unsteadily, like an airplane faltering in midair after its engines were cut off. "Uggh..."

"Bingo," Ring Man whispered. "Hey Proto Man," he called, standing up. "Everything alright?"

"I...don't feel well," he answered uncertainly.

"No, you're fine." Ring Man snickered then quickly grabbed Proto Man by the am as he began to fall. "Okay, just lean on me. There you go. Follow us. We're going on little road trip."

Ring Man steered Proto Man over to the supply closet full of disguises and found an oversized trench coat which fit over Proto Man's armor (it was the same trench coat Proto Man had worn when disguised as Dr. Umlauf). Then he tugged off his helmet.

"Huh, Elec Man was right...he does kinda look like Mega Man," Ring Man remarked.

Magnet Man shrugged. "Don't see it."

The disguise didn't seem complete, so Ring Man rummaged through the closet again for a pair of wayfarer sunglasses and jammed them on his face (also the same pair Proto Man had worn while disguised as Dr. Umlauf). "There. C'mon, let's go before someone sees us."

* * *

They hauled Proto Man into the back of seat of a jeep and sped off from Skull Fortress just as the sun began to slip beneath the hills. Ring Man had to keep propping Proto Man up in his seat as the jeep jostled off road through the rocky badlands. Proto Man's body seemed to have turned to jello, his mind was hazy and spinning, and he was feeling very drained, ten times worse than being low on plasma energy. "Where are you taking me?"

"Quit worrying, we'll be back before anyone misses us. We'll take care of you until the effects wear off."

"Effects? What the hell was in that energy can?"

"Mech oil," answered Ring Man. "Back when I was a rogue robot working for a chop shop, we use to water down energy cans with this stuff and resell them as '100% bona fide robot fuel'. Illegal, but very profitable—mech oil is about a hundredth of the cost of plasma fuel, and robots _will_ run on it, but it's really bad for them, especially in large doses. You're as good as a lagging desktop, but you'll be fine once your systems burn up the fuel...or you should be, I've never seen anyone accidentally put that much junk into their systems," he admitted quietly.

They traveled for a little over a half hour until they reached a dirt highway leading to an isolated village. Magnet Man parked outside the first bar, cheerfully lit by half-burnt out neon lights, and took Proto Man inside. The bar's patrons were sparse that night. Ring Man and Magnet Man pushed Proto Man into the corner of a booth, sitting on either side of him.

"Where am I?" asked Proto Man blearily.

"Country bar in Pleasant Valley."

"Ring Man, what the hell—"

"You've been kinda an jerk lately," Ring Man pushed on. "More than usual. What's been eating you? Why all the training?"

"What are you talking about—nothing's changed. _Nothing."_ Proto Man retorted unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh. Are you suddenly gung-ho for Wily to take over the world or something?"

"No...I don't care if he takes over the world."

 _"Really?"_ Ring Man said with interest. "And here we thought you were his pet. But you're not really his robot either, right? Don't try to deny it, the Robot Masters all know. Who really built you?"

"Who do you think?" Proto Man said shortly.

"C'mon man, tell us your history!" Ring Man prodded. "How come you work with Wily? Did he reprogram you, or…?"

"I'm just me, why's that so hard to understand?!" Proto Man snapped unexpectedly.

"...Okay…" said Ring Man, giving Magnet Man a sidelong look. "So what's the matter? I heard all three missions on the West Coast went badly. Worried you'll get caught and they'll make you go back to what you were before you joined Wily?"

Proto Man didn't answer.

"That's what I worry about happening if Wily's operation gets busted," continued Ring Man. "I don't want to go back to Fun World. I was smarter than the rest of the robots working there, and I thought, 'To hell with them, I don't need this shit.' So I left, got some weapon upgrades, and _boom,_ I'm a Robot Master now."

"You barely count as a Robot Master," muttered Proto Man.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Ring Man. "It wasn't hard to trick you, and it wouldn't take much to destroy you in this state. And the funny thing is, you're right, I'm _not_ the strongest Robot Master around, but I still could take out the best robot fighter. How do you like them apples?"

"It's not a real fight; it's not fair."

"Not _fair?"_ Ring Man repeated, laughing. "I'm a bad guy, and so are you! No one plays fair."

Proto Man was shaking with a combination of fatigue and anger. "I stuck up for you when Wily said you'd be useless," he said, his words slurring.

Ring Man smiled. "You're a good kid, Proto."

"I'm not a kid, I'm a robot."

"Take it easy, I didn't mean any offense! And relax. We're not going to kill you, we're just hangin' out, getting to know you better—I know you're second-in-command and think you're better than the rest of us, but you're still too damn mysterious. Who cares if you're Wily's robot or Light's robot. We all come from different places, but in the end we're all bad guys, right?"

"I'm not Light's robot...I'm not anyone's robot," Proto Man said quietly.

"You know...being a rogue robot sucks," said Ring Man. "We don't have the same freedoms as humans...me and Magnet Man tried blending in by remodeling ourselves into androids. Metal Man refused to do it, and that's how he got in so deep with the cops (Well, that and other things…) but either way, it's bad news if you get caught being a rogue. You'll get reprogrammed and reformatted, or worse. It's all decided by humans, and their laws don't recognize independent robots."

A hand closed around Ring Man's shoulder.

"Hey Pal. I'm tired of you deadbeats coming in here, taking up space, bothering our human servers, and distracting our robo-staff," growled the bar's manager. "If you're not gunna be paying customers, then you're gunna leave."

"Up yours, jackass," said Ring Man, tugging his shoulder out of the man's grip.

"Excuse me?"

"I said up yours, jackass!" Ring Man repeated loudly.

Magnet Man nudged Ring Man's elbow as the manager began to splutter furiously. "Time to go."

Without delaying another moment, Ring Man and Magnet Man grabbed Proto Man and fled out the bar's backdoor and into the jeep parked outside, the manger shouting after them.

* * *

"Okay, you're not coming out with us again. You're terrible at bars," Ring Man told Proto Man as he pushed him into the back of the jeep.

"I'm going to kill you both," Proto Man growled as Magnet Man drove them out of town.

"Proto, no offense…but I've noticed that you don't have any friends, which is kinda pathetic," retorted Ring Man. "See? We're good friends, we're sticking with you through all this."

" _You're_ the one who _poisoned_ me!"

"Yeah, but who cares about details?" answered Ring Man. Suddenly his face darkened, and he squinted out the rear window. "Shit, who called the cops!?"

Two patrol cars had followed them off the road and into the desert, their lights blazing.

"Step on it, Magnet Man. Going to be lame if we got through all this just to get pulled over by the county sheriff."

One of the policemen leaned out the passenger window of his patrol car, apparently attempting to shoot out their tires. One stray bullet smashed the left wing mirror.

"What the hell, why are they shooting at us? We haven't done anything," complained Ring Man.

"Take the wheel," said Magnet Man.

Without stopping the car, Ring Man and Magnet Man swapped places. Magnet Man rolled down the window, holding his palms out stretched toward their pursuers. The police cars were suddenly buffeted backward by an invisible magnetic force, flipping several times in midair before crashing into a trench.

"Dude, did you just kill those cops?!" asked Ring Man, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Dunno, don't look back," answered Magnet Man.

"Nope, they're getting out of their cars, and they have long range electro-neutralizer rifles."

"I said don't look back."

Ring Man drove the jeep in a serpentine pattern through the badlands to lose the police. Once safe back in in the armory of Skull fortress, Magnet Man untied Proto Man's trench coat and removed the sunglasses (Proto Man had fallen asleep in the back of the Jeep).

"Know where Proto Man's room is?" Ring Man asked Magnet Man Man.

"No. You?"

They stared blankly at each other, at a loss for what to do. Finally, they decided to dump Proto Man along with his helmet onto the first empty space in Dr. Wily's laboratory.

"Looks dead," said Magnet Man.

"He's fine, he just needs to sleep it off," said Ring Man. "...I think. C'mon, let's get out of here before Wily sees this."

* * *

Hours later, Dr. Wily entered his laboratory to find Proto Man curled up on a lab table. He appeared out cold—though Dr. Wily found nothing unusual about this as Proto Man always slept like a log (An annoyingly human habit that all advanced-androids shared, in his humble scientific opinion).

Dr. Wily gazed down at Proto Man, his face lined with dark shadows and a darker frown.

Handsome, intelligent, confident, Tom's perfect little advanced-android…and Proto had known it, too. If he had truly been human, Proto would have been the sort that could get by on natural charisma alone, the child who charmed adults even while rule breaking, whose flaws were brushed off as amusing personality traits. He'd have been the exact type of person Dr. Wily both hated and secretly envied since childhood.

As an android, Proto acted the exact opposite of how a robot should act in Dr. Wily's mind. He was cocky, untidy, and didn't follow orders. The spoiled brat had only joined his army for thrills and adventure, there was never any pretense of anything else. While it could be said that Proto embodied of Dr. Wily's cause as a robot rebelling against his human master, Proto had never accepted Dr. Wily as his new master either. Proto Man was an advanced android, which meant he choose how to live his life. Dr. Wily had always thought it was foolish of Tom to make a completely independent robot, that one day Proto would betray Dr. Light...and he was right!

Dr. Wily always kept one eye on Proto Man—while he trusted Proto Man's criminal instincts, he was wary of Proto Man's human-like impulsiveness. Would Proto Man ever betray Dr. Wily to join Mega Man? It was only psychological that Proto would be drawn to beings such as himself. He could tell by Proto Man's stride, his attitude, the way he talked that he felt himself superior to both humans and robots...and Proto wasn't wrong. He also hadn't forgotten Proto Man's lapse in loyalty, his blatant disregard of Dr. Wily's command, or their argument.

_He's more danger to me than even Mega Man, the knife poised to strike when my back is turned..._

There was only one solution. Dr. Wily picked up a pen-sized laser cutter. He might not be able to reprogram Proto Man, but he _could_ rid him of his troublesome human programming. It was a simple but crude matter of manually removing the parts Tom had worked so hard to make the advanced android's electronic brain unique from any other robot. This would, in a sense, kill Proto Man, but what did that matter? He had plenty of other robots, and they were a lot less insolent than Proto Man had ever been. Dr. Wily should have done this a long time ago, back when Proto Man was first vulnerable, when he asked to be converted into a bomber robot. Why had held him back then? He could do it now. It was within his power. Even Proto Man must know this.

Dr. Wily's hand hovered over Proto Man's forehead. One precise operation and the android would never know what happened. Dr. Wily took a hard look at Proto Man's face. It would only take a second...

But his hand faltered, and the end of the laser cutter dipped away from Proto Man.

There was more to Proto Man than human flaws and horrid personality traits. If Dr. Wily needed something stolen, then Proto Man got it for him, no questions asked. And though Proto Man goofed around a lot and mocked Dr. Wily's ideas, he still listened to every scheme, and stuck by when they weren't going well. Proto Man had even saved his life at personal risk. It was more than any other human had ever done for him, and more than could be expected of an independent android who wasn't strictly programmed to be loyal.

Proto Man's programming made him a complex being— and despite his better nature Dr. Wily couldn't hate him (even if Proto Man infuriated him at times). He was almost like...a friend. But Dr. Wily would never admit he was growing fond of the boy—or android, whatever Proto Man was. Robots were meant to be tools and servants, _not_ friends, and Dr. Wily was a world conqueror who had no friends, only lackeys and minions. In any case he refused to be friends with anyone, least of all Tom's brat, Tom's ' _masterwork'_...though he had been friends with Tom too, once, but it just wouldn't do to be so soft.

And that was precisely the reason why Proto Man was so dangerous to him—because Dr. Wily was growing close to him, and not even Dr. Wily could predict Proto Man's mind.

Proto Man was beginning to stir as Dr. Wily put the laser cutter down. His eyes slid open and focused on Dr. Wily's face, who was still looming ominously over him. Proto Man started and fell off the table with a shout of shock.

"Don't do that!" he complained, climbing back up.

"What are you doing down here? If you must sleep, do so in your personal quarters instead of taking up a lab table here," Dr. Wily scolded.

Proto Man was gazing around the laboratory as if disoriented. "I dunno, last thing I was doing was talking to Ring Man and Magnet Man… I don't remember coming here at all," he mumbled to as he looked for his helmet, which had fallen under the table.

Dr. Wily took the opportunity to draw a small purple gun, pressed it to Proto Man's shoulder, and squeezed the trigger.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Proto Man demanded, turning sharply to face Dr. Wily.

"Anti-virus."

"For what?"

"Don't you watch the news?" Dr. Wily asked impatiently.

"Not really," said Proto Man, rubbing his shoulder.

"There is a new attraction opening up in New York City," explained Dr. Wily, "Robosaur Park: a theme park recreating the Age of Dinosaurs." Dr. Wily gritted his teeth. "Dr. Light is supplying robotic replicas of extinct Mesozoic reptiles, mere fodder for his adoring public to fawn over! As if no other piddling robot scientist could build a _friendly_ brontosaurus for snot-nosed children to gawk at! But everyone thinks he's so _superb,_ that he's _the best,_ all because of Mega Man and the robo-rescue squad and his nobel prize _—"_

"Can you get to the point, Wily?" Proto Man interrupted, kneading his temples. "I have a killer headache for some reason, and it better not be a side effect of your _anti-virus."_

"The grand opening is in three days...I'm sending you, Toad Man, Cut Man and Guts Man to reprogram Tom's robosaurs to wreak havoc in the park."

"No problem, but what does that have to do with that anti-virus?"

"There is more than one way to skin a cat; these fools are much too complacent. They have yet to realize how dependent on robots they truly are!"

Proto Man slid his helmet back on and eyed Dr. Wily cleverly. "...What are you planning?"

Dr. Wily grinned nastily. "To continue building _my army."_

* * *

Robosaur Park's grand opening came on a sunny Saturday in the first weekend of April. Mega Man and Roll were invited to the private event as Dr. Light's guests, and were first in line for Robosaur Park's main attraction, the _Dino-Safari._

"We'll meet with Dr. Otto Smuldoon, who will be the first curator of Robosaur Park," Dr. Light told them as they got ready in his lab (Mega Man chose to wear his armor to the event). "He's leading the opening tour, which should be a treat as his knowledge about dinosaurs is exceptional."

"Have you met him before?" asked Roll.

"Only once in Oregon, and I must confide my first impression of him wasn't very good," admitted Dr. Light quietly. "But he's an expert in paleontology, top in his field, and his proposal for the building the park was too intriguing to pass up!"

Mega Man's knew Dr. Light had invested a lot of personal time and money into creating Dr. Smuldoon's vision for Robosaur Park, and he thought he understood why. Dr. Light had been a dinosaur enthusiast as a boy, and therefore combining his love of dinosaurs and robots was like a childhood dream come true.

Dr. Smuldoon greeted them in the parking lot wearing a khaki ranger shirt and shorts, felt slouch hat, and thick leather gloves. His face was pallid, he had almost no chin, and an unidentifiable skin condition marred his cheeks with a rough mosaic texture of ovals.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Dr. Smuldoon said as he shook hands vigorously with them, grinning toothily. "I know, you're probably wondering about the scales," he added briskly to Mega Man and Roll. "You don't have to ask—I was born this way."

Unless Dr. Smuldoon's father was a crocodile, Mega Man somehow doubted this. Roll thought he was creepy, and privately Mega Man agreed—but despite his appearance, Dr. Smuldoon's friendly enthusiasm and broad Australian accent would charm tourists as he guided the rustic tour of Robosaur Park. and both were looking forward to the being part of the first Dino-safari.

* * *

A thirty foot tall super steel fence completely enclosed the park. It had only four openings: the main entrance located on the park's east side, and three service doors marked _'Robosaur Park Staff Members Only.'_

At half past ten, one of the service doors opened, and Proto Man stepped inside with Cut Man and Guts Man following close behind. The door slid silently shut behind them, locking tight.

"We're in the park, Dr. Wily," Guts Man announced into a handheld video communicator.

"Proto Man, you and the others sneak up and reprogram the rest of the robosaurs," Dr. Wily hissed back. "I'll give you further instructions after the park is secure."

Proto Man saluted Dr. Wily's video image. "It's a done deal, O wicked one."

* * *

A mixed crowd of park employees, engineers, investors, and their guests gathered outside the main entrance. They chatted happily to one another as a gentle, sweet smelling breeze wafted over the blooming cherry trees planted at the park's perimeter. Dr. Smuldoon called for their attention.

"Welcome to the grand opening of Otto Smuldoon's Robosaur Park!" he announced in a loud, clear voice. "I'm Otto Smuldoon, your personal guide to the amazing prehistoric world of dinosaurs! Now if you get in your vehicles, I'll take you on our grand opening tour of the past."

Roll and Mega Man slid together into the back of one of the waiting red trucks as Dr. Smuldoon and Dr. Light climbed in front. Though Rush couldn't appreciate the educational merits of a Dino-Safari or the awe of seeing extinct life roam the earth again, he was none the less eager for a car ride in the hoodless vehicle. He put his paws up on the window to look out, his tail wagging fiercely.

The front gates swung open with powerful sweeps. Inside lay a dense hedge of tall trees with smooth, branchless trunks. All was quiet as the safari vehicles purred forward, the muggy air pressing cool and damp against their cheeks. The doors swung close behind them, and they were off on dirt path through the vast primeval jungle.

Curly fauna and large sprays of ferns covered the spongy ground, while tall cycads created a leafy roof high above them. Soon the front gate was well hidden behind trees and undergrowth. They passed waterfalls running in clear sheets over smooth rock formations into gurgling streams. Dragonflies zoomed overhead, and sunbeams filtered in through breaks in the leafy canopy in thin golden lines.

"I could almost forget we're in New York," Mega Man whispered to Roll.

Dr. Smuldoon stood up in his seat and turned to face the procession of safari vehicles behind him, a corded radio held to his mouth. "Welcome aboard Robosaur Park's first Dino-Safari," his voice buzzed through the safari vehicle's speakers. "As we get started, please stay seated at all times—the tour can get bumpy and we wouldn't want to loose any of you along the way. Take as many pictures as you like, but please refrain from smoking or littering. Keep these rules in check, and we will have a safe and pleasant trip!

"Robosaur Park recreates the Jurassic, Triassic, and Cretaceous eras all in one park," he continued. "Look at the trees, listen to the humming of insects, breath in the pure air...this was what it was like before cars and air pollution, a world completely untouched by mankind. Some of these tall trees are sequoias—they grow up to be three-hundred feet tall—and see those saplings with the fan shaped leaves? How many of you have ever seen a ginkgo tree in Central Park? Those plants are some of the oldest living fossils, growing the same way as their ancestors did over two hundred million years ago. The trees and plant-life here are the only things in Robosaur Park that are one hundred percent organic besides you and me."

There was a gentle titter of polite laughter.

"Of course, the real forests of dinosaurs are still around today—as coal and other fossil fuels," Dr. Smuldoon resumed. "So every time you turn on your television or a lamp for reading, somewhere a power plant is burning up dinosaur forests."

Roll gave a bored yawn. "I thought there were suppose to be dinosaurs in this park," she whispered to Mega Man.

"Shh, I'm listening," said Mega Man.

"You would, nerd."

The safari vehicles dipped forward as the path slopped downward. The trees thinned, and ropy strings of moss streamed down from their lofty boughs. That was when they saw the first robosaurs. A pack of large maroon lizards running upright on thin, reed-like legs suddenly rustled out of a thicket of ferns. They had large heads, jewel bright yellow eyes, clawed forelimbs that hung in front of their chests, and made sort of a trilled cooing sound as they called to one another.

"There, running across the path is a feisty pack of _Deinonychus,_ relatives of the ostrich," said Dr. Smuldoon as the park visitors began snapping pictures of the robosaurs. "Their name is greek for 'terrible claw.' The _Deinonychus_ is an example of theropod dinosaurs, or dinosaurs that walk on their hind legs. Like most theropods, _Deinonychus_ are carnivores, hunting larger prey in packs like this one—but don't worry, they're harmless robots, and wouldn't likely take a bite out of any of you. Looks like we're about to get a closer look!"

The _Deinonychus_ rushed past the windows of the safari vehicles, no taller than their hoods. One paused at the rear passenger door of their car and cocked its head, a cold reptilian eye gazing curiously at Mega Man before trotting to catch up with the rest. Mega Man leaned forward to speak to Dr. Light. "I'm impressed, Doc. If I didn't know any better, I'd have sworn these robosaurs were the real thing cloned from fossilized amber or something."

Dr. Light frowned. "They are the closest reproductions of living dinosaurs we can create based on current research. I only worry park visitors will walk away thinking they know all the facts when most of the robosaur designs are actually guess work," he lamented. "There is so much we still don't know about dinosaurs—their color, their calls—we can only determine so much from fossils. The rest is imagination."

Leaving the pack of _Deinonychus_ behind, the path took one more turn before emerging out of the jungle into a wide open field. The sight took their breath away. Hundreds of robosaurs roamed freely in the center of the park. A herd of _triceratops_ gathered on a hill like a group of rhinoceros. Gigantic pterosaurs winged over the tree tops. A lone _Ankylosaurs_ was rooting around in the mud. _Iguanodons_ stood on hind legs to reach the tree leaves they were grazing on. The duck-billed _Parasaurolophus_ were calling with baritone voices. Dr. Smuldoon began naming robosaurs and listing interesting facts about them at a fast clip, but Mega Man doubted any of the visitors took in a word he said. They were too busy craning their necks every which way to try and take it all in at once.

The path cut through the field and began winding around the edge of shallow lake. _"_ That long-necked robosaur over yonder is an _Apatosaurus_ ," said Dr. Smuldoon, pointing to an enormous dinosaur lying in the sand. Its moss green skin gave it the appearance of a breathing hill. "Next to it is a clutch of _Apatosaurus_ hatchlings, only a year old. We named the little one Gertie."

The 'baby' robosaurs, approximately the size of terriers, gave muffled squeaks as they romped around their nest on stubby legs. Their were seven all together (Gertie was easy to pick out as visibly the smallest), and some of the visitors gave 'ooos' at the sight of the tiny _Apatosaurus._ The adult's tail curled protectively around its brood, its head regarding the visitors serenely.

"You have done a fine job on this park, Otto," Dr. Light said warmly as the tour paused, allowing the visitors to get a good look at the robosaurs in the expansive field.

"Thanks Dr. Light. I couldn't have done it without your ingenious robot designs," acknowledged Dr. Smuldoon with a wink.

The tour began moving along again. "Betcha all know the name of that Jurassic fella over there," said Dr. Smuldoon, pointing out a robosaur lumbering away from them. "The _Stegosaurus_ looks dangerous for a plant eater, and he is—those plates on its back are for display, but it's the spiked tail you gotta worry about. It's useful for defending himself against larger predators, like the next robosaurs on our tour."

Everyone went completely silent in excited anticipation. Ahead stood an artificial volcano pouring a pillowy column of steam into the air. The path slowly climbed upward into a plateau, the landscape changing from the lush field to dry, cracked earth and jagged rock. The robosaurs seemed to have vanished with the plants, and they heard nothing but the hum of the engines. At last, on a ridge above, they began to see five pairs of red eyes staring down at them. A pack of giant theropod robosaurs loomed over the path, their pebbly skins vibrant orange with blue stripes and canary yellow ridges running down their backs.

"These are my personal favorites, _Megalosaurus!_ Among the fiercest creatures in the park," announced Dr. Smuldoon. "They're almost thirty feet in length from head to tail—that's longer than a great white shark, and with twice the bite!"

Roll leaned eagerly out the car window. "This is what I was looking forward to seeing, the t-rex."

 _"Megalosaurus_ aren't _tyrannosauruses,_ they're much smaller and thrived during the Jurassic era, millions of years before the _Tyrannosaurus rex,"_ said Mega Man.

The _Megalosaurus_ might not have been the size of a _tyrannosaurus_ , but they were much larger than the _Deinonychus,_ their claws hanging in front of them like sickles. They growled fiercely as the safari vehicles drew closer. The effect was quite good. The park visitors clustered together in their seats, enjoying the thrill and terror of seeing such monsters brought back to life.

The only one not pleased by the experience was Rush, who growled back, his ears flattened. "Shhh, Rush," chided Mega Man, holding Rush back by the scruff of his neck.

The _Megalosaurus_ slid down the ridge side into the path, their tails lashing through the air as they stalked closer, their growls deepening.

"Um...looks like they are coming down for a closer look," Dr. Smuldoon chuckled nervously as the largest one, which appeared to be a _Megalosaurus_ alpha, leaned over their safari vehicle. Suddenly, it pounced, plucking Dr. Smuldoon him from his seat as fast as a stork catching a wriggling minnow. "Ahhh!" Dr. Smuldoon screamed as he was held aloft.

The visitors, certain that this was a choreographed stunt, gave "ooos" and laughed. Even Dr. Light was impressed. "This is a terrific show, Otto. So real!"

"This isn't part of the show, something's wrong!" cried Dr. Smuldoon. "Heeelllp!"

The disposition of the visitors turned from amusement to alarm and panic. Mega Man let go of Rush, who bounded instantly from the safari vehicle, snarling savagely at the _Megalosaurus._ "Everyone stay calm!" Mega Man commanded, drawing a blaster.

"Hang on Mr. Smuldoon, I'll have you down in a sec!" called Roll. Drawing a ball shooter from her utility arm, she fired a softball, pelting the robosaur's steel hide. The _Megalosaurus_ alpha snorted, shaking its head and taking interest in Roll. "Come and get me," she shouted, firing two more. The _Megalosaurus_ alpha dropped Dr. Smuldoon to the ground, baring down on Roll instead. Rush lunged at another _Megalosaurus_ , sank his teeth into its neck, and held on tightly as the much larger robosaur began to thrash him about.

That left Mega Man to deal with the other three. He began firing plasma at their jaws, which while not strong enough to pierce their metal skin hurt them and momentarily knocked them back. But he couldn't keep the _Megalosaurus_ from advancing. Grabbing Dr. Light by the shoulders, Mega Man pulled him out of the safari vehicle and threw them to the ground seconds before a _Megalosaurus_ crushed its engine in one bite.

"I don't understand it. I specifically programmed these robosaurs to be gentle," said Dr. Light.

"That's not important now," said Mega Man as he helped Dr. Light up. "We gotta stop them before anyone else gets hurt!" Mega Man turned to face the visitors. "Everyone, go back to the field! It'll be safer there!"

The visitors did not need urging as the tires of their safari vehicles squealed in reverse. Dr. Light, Roll, Mega Man and Dr. Smuldoon ran for their lives in the same direction, Mega Man pausing to shoot a super-shot over his shoulder into the ridge, burying the _Megalosaurus_ in a landslide.

But it wasn't just the _Megalosaurus_ who were acting hostile. The field below was filled with agitated roars, growls, screeches, and snarls as robosaurs of all sizes began to tear up the green landscape, their eyes rolling madly.

"Something tells me this isn't a park to bring the kids to," muttered Mega Man.

At the base of the plateau, the herd of _Triceratops_ circled around the frightened humans, stomping their fore-hooves threateningly. Fortunately, one of the park employees called the rest of the visitors into what looked like an underground bunker just in time as the _Triceratops_ charged, barreling into their empty safari vehicles like a pack of angry bulls. Thus thwarted from getting any closer to the humans, the robosaurs converged on Mega Man, Roll, and Rush as Dr. Light and Dr. Smuldoon took cover behind a hedge of boulders.

The first to reach them were the pack of _Deinonychus._ Mega Man had no time to react before the maroon dinosaurs pelted him, trilling and snapping, their teeth sharp as diamond blades as they scratched the blue finish on Mega Man's titanium armor. Mega Man fell backward, completely overcome by the biting and clawing robosaurs until Roll shot a capsule of Dino Tar, trapping the _Deinonychus_ into a sticky tangle. A brick colored _Stegosaurus_ butted into her, knocking her down. Mega Man fired at the _Stegosaurus,_ which roared and flailed its barbed tail, which Mega Man hastily dodged as Roll escaped form its head. Rush was facing off with the _Ankylosaurus,_ the _Ankylosaurus's_ armored spines raised like a porcupine as the two circled each other.

Meanwhile, the _Megalosaurus_ had freed themselves and were streaking down the hill side in orange blurs. They were joined by the horned _Carnotaurus_ and the sapphire _Majungasaurus_ , both theropods of similar shape and size _,_ and were soon upon Mega Man.

A _Megalosaurus_ bit into his arm. Mega Man yelped in pain, then fired at its muzzle, forcing it to let go. It gave an angry cry and backed off, but just as quickly a _Carnotaurus_ bit him around the waist and flung him across the field into an _Iguanodon_ stampede. Mega Man had only a split second to roll away before the normally docile herbivores trampled him. Roll was busy beating back an unending storm of _Pteranodons_ dive-bombing from the sky and clawing at her hair. Before long, they both found themselves backed against the rock Dr. Light and Dr. Smuldoon were hiding behind, the robosaurs closing in on every side.

"There's too many of them!" called Dr. Smuldoon.

"Great. We're locked inside, and I'm running out of plasma power," grumbled Mega Man.

"They'll tear us apart if we don't get out of soon. Can't we use Rush to jet out of here?" asked Roll.

"Too dangerous with the pterosaurs patrolling the skies (and trust me, you don't want to get on the wrong side of an engaged _Quetzalcoatlus northropi)_. Our only chance is to escape into the swamp," Dr. Smuldoon answered.

"Lead the way," said Dr. Light.

They followed Dr. Smuldoon to a muddy artificial swamp that ran up against the park's border. They parted hastily through the long horsetails and into the chest deep water, Rush paddling beside them. "There's a way out under the wall just up ahead," Dr. Smuldoon said, pointing to a sewage drain that flowed under the wall.

But they were cut short when something large bobbed up in the murky water in front of them like a green oversized egg. A Robot Master that looked like a fat metal frog blocked their path to the drain, a wicked grin spreading from ear plate to ear plate. "Not so fast, Mega punk," he croaked.

The trees rustled behind them as Proto Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man emerged from the jungle at the edge of the swamp. Roll and Mega Man closed protectively in front of Dr. Smuldoon and Dr. Light.

"We're trapped, Otto," Dr. Light said softly.

 _"You're_ trapped, Doctor," corrected Dr. Smuldoon with an unkind grin. A cold, sinking sensation passed through Mega Man as Dr. Smuldoon waded back through the swamp to join the Robot Masters. "—And I'm the trapper!"

It became painfully clear to Mega Man that Dr. Light had been hoodwinked by this man into building dangerous robots for Dr. Wily to steal.

"But why?" said Roll, voicing Mega Man's and Dr. Light's confusion aloud.

"Because it was Man who should have went extinct, not the dinosaur!" Otto Smuldoon growled coldly. "I work with Dr. Wily now, you were only a tool needed to build the robosaurs. I appreciate all the time, effort, and money that went into building Robosaur Park, but in the end you and I never shared the same vision, Light. These robosaurs were never meant to entertain humans like seals performing tricks at a circus! They're meant to rule world as they once did, the true kings of the animal kingdom." He glanced over his shoulder at Proto Man and the Robot Masters. "Isn't that right, boys?"

"Well, the part about taking over the world sounds about right," answered Proto Man with a small shrug.

"You're crazy!" Roll shouted at Otto Smuldoon. "I mean, what kind of idiot thinks _dinosaurs_ should rule the world? They're just big stupid lizards!"

Otto Smuldoon shook his head sadly, as though Roll couldn't possibly understand. "I can't let you stand in the way of our plans, and now that we have you surrounded, my robot friends will make sure you won't."

"Hey, Toad Man—it's a little hot in the swamp, don't you think?" spoke up Guts Man.

"Yeah, we could use some rain!" answered Toad Man, the Robot Master barricading their escape. "— _Acid_ rain, heheheh! _Ribbit!"_ He doubled over, a compartment on his back popping open. Out streaked a missile, exploding midair into a dense purple haze which quickly swelled to a thick, dark sheet.

"Let's boogie!" Proto Man called as he, the Robot Masters, and Otto Smuldoon ran back into the jungle and far out of sight.

The cloud grew darker, raindrops slowly pattering onto the ground and into the lake, where they sizzled angrily. "Run!" Mega Man shouted. They clambered out of the swamp toward the shelter of tall, palm-like cyads. Roll shielded Dr. Light from falling drops with an umbrella from her utility arm, but the acid was already shriveling it up. Mega Man tore the hood from a totaled safari vehicle. "Quick, under here," he called over to Dr. Light, Roll, and Rush. They huddled tightly together beneath the hood, and not a second too soon. Above them, the storm was building, and the leaves of cyads began to hiss and deteriorate under the assault of acid. "Who but Wily builds a Robot Master with the power to make acid rain clouds that literally _rain acid?"_ Mega Man grumbled.

"This metal won't last long," Dr. Light murmured grimily. His brows were furrowed in thought, his eyes darting quickly over the landscape.

A searing drip of acid grazed Mega Man's shoulder, and began to crackle and burn a pencil-sized hole. "Ah! It's starting to eat through my titanium skin," Mega Man hissed in pain as he shifted to be better covered by the car hood. "There must be something we can do."

"There is," said Dr. Light. "If you can evaporate enough of this swamp water, it may dilute the acid."

"Will do Doc, stand back." Mega Man took aim at the swamp and fired a super shot. An opaque puff of steam rose and merged with the purple acid rain cloud, which slowly began to fade to gray. The raindrops began to quicken, but no longer tore holes through bark and leaves.

Roll boldly reached out to catch the rain into her cupped hands. "It worked!" she proclaimed jubilantly.

Dr. Light breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mega."

"Ya know, I had a hunch the Bad-bots would show up today," said Mega Man. "At least it answers why the robosaurs went berserk, Wily had his crooked hand all over this."

"And I knew there was something creepy about Dr. Smuldoon—if that's even his real name," Roll spat angrily.

Dr. Light shook his head in disgust. "If only I had suspected his criminal motives months ago, but his science credentials appeared legitimate; he seemed to know more about evolutionary sciences than any other scientist I've ever met, particularly in reptiles. Now I suppose all that was just a lie."

"Or he's just a smart crook, like Dr. Wily," Mega Man put in, "And just as insane."

Rush's ears pricked up, then his body went rigid and he growled toward the jungle.

"Let me guess...more dinosaurs?" asked Mega Man in mock surprise. A second later, the heads of two _Megalosaurus_ popped up through the hedge. Roll fired golf balls into their eyes until the robosaurs backed off.

" _Now_ can we jet out of here?" she demanded.

Rush transformed into jetmode and they quickly climbed aboard his back and soared above the treetops, the _Megalosaurus_ snapping futilely after them. Mega Man shook his head. "No sign of Wily's 'bots or Smuldoon...and we still got a lot of berserk robosaurs to deal with."

"We'll have to call in the robo-commandos," said Dr. Light.

Roll frowned. "Robo-commandos?"

Dr. Light nodded as he rolled up his sleeve where a mini video communicator was strapped to his wrist. "This is Dr. Light to Robo-commando Headquarters, come in Commando Headquarters," he spoke into it.

"This is Commando HQ," replied a gruff, authoritative voice. "What is it Dr. Light?"

"Dr. Wily and his robots have taken control of Robosaur Park, send it all available units."

"Yes sir! We're on our way."

"Robo- _commandos?"_ Roll repeated.

 _"_ Yes. They're a special defense force designed to counter cases like this." Dr. Light hesitated, then added, "I didn't want to mention it to you, Mega, but Mister Secretary Fowler requested I build them for civil defense after the attack on Washington."

Mega Man took this information in its stride; the past was the past. "Are they robot drones?"

"Not exactly," replied Dr. Light. "These are a new precursor in artificial intelligence—not as unique, sentient, or advanced as a Robot Master, but with enough safeguards to make them impossible to reprogram by a remote device like Wily's _protocol-disruptor_."

"'Bout time we got more 'bots on our side," grumbled Roll.

Mega Man nodded, but felt uneasy. Less sentient, less reprogrammable...a new race of disposable soldiers, not akin to anything on earth. Like bringing dangerous dinosaurs back to life millions of years after their time, it seemed to upset the natural order of things. But sometimes that was the nature of science.

* * *

The Bad-bots watched the robo-commandos arrive Robosaur Park from aboard the Skullker, which hovered at a safe distance from their helicopters.

"Oh my goodness! Dr. Light is sending in the entire robo-commando force!" Dr. Wily hooted with laughter from the Skullker's video communicator. "Exactly as I had hoped. Neheheheh."

"Dr. Wily, everything's going perfectly with our plan," announced Dr. Smuldoon, or as he was more infamously known, the crook and deviant _Otto Raptor._ His alleged degree in paleontology was a sham—but his knowledge in animal physiology, which surpassed any doctorate holder, was genuine, though his studies were anything short of legal.

"Hey, Wily—when are you going to fill us in on what your evil mind has been chewing on all day?" Proto Man spoke up.

"There's a case under the Skullker seat," answered Dr. Wily. "Get it."

Cut Man reached underneath the pilot's seat. "Got it."

"Inside you'll find a glass container," continued Dr. Wily.

Cut Man popped open the square case's latches, revealing a glass cylinder the size of a pickle jar lying in a snug foam bed.

"Eww...looks like frog blood," Toad Man commented stupidly, taking the container from Cut Man and sloshing its contents in front of his eyes.

"It's a canister of nanodarts," corrected Dr. Wily. "The slightest contact instantly infects robots with a deadly computer 'retrovirus.' The retrovirus attacks the guidance system and slowly shuts down higher cognitive function until the AI is destroyed, turning even the most intelligent Robot Master into a mindless shell."

Toad Man, though far from being the most intelligent Robot Master, started violently when he heard exactly what he was holding, lost his head and tossed the container into the air. It landed in Guts Man's hands, who also did not relish the idea of having his AI attacked and fumbled clumsily with the retrovirus container until it bounced from his hands too.

Proto Man snatched the container from midair. "Give me that, you robo-twits."

"I have already installed the anti-virus in all my robots," Dr. Wily resumed in a low growl. "Attacking Robosaur Park was just a trick to lure the robo-commandos into my trap. Once you infect them with the virus, they'll turn into controllable drones. Then, the robo-commandos will help me spread the virus ACROSS THE WORLD!" Dr. Wily cackled gleefully. "Now get to work. Release the robosaurs into the streets of New York to spread panic and terror while you secure the city. I am sending Elec Man, Snake Man, and Metal Man to assist you. Wily out."

As the transmission ended, Proto Man looked thoughtfully at the container and the nanodarts within, and thought back to the battonton he had found damaged beyond repair in Skull Fortress. _Retrovirus, huh?_ This definitely wasn't a par norm stratagem for Dr. Wily, it was much too practical, lacking his usual over-the-top mad scientist flair. Proto Man handed the retrovirus canister to Otto Raptor, who loaded it into the barrel of the Skullker's missile launcher and took aim at the cluster of robots gathered in Robosaur Park.

"Bombs away!" Otto Raptor hissed with wicked grin.

* * *

The muggy air was filled with the hum of helicopters as they landed on the spongy clearing of central Robosaur Park. The robo-commando forces leapt out, looking very intimidating in green camouflage armor with blast visors over their stiff metal faces. Following the terse orders of their commander (a taller robot distinguished by golden accents on his helmet, pauldrons, and belt) the first wave of robo-commandos fanned out with electro-neutralizer ray guns to subdue the rampaging robosaurs. The remainder followed close behind, carrying folded bundles of tall, electrified fence.

"The robo-commandos are doing a fine job, they will have the park secure at any minute," Dr. Light said happily as they watched the robo-commandos unwind fencing into a tight pen around a _stegosaurus_.

"You're right Doc, and that's what bothers me," said Mega Man. "This was just too easy."

"What's the matter, Mega? Jealous because the Doc's bots did a slicker job than you?" Roll said lightly, but her gaze was serious as she and Mega Man exchanged glances.

There were two strong clues that the worst was yet to come in Mega Man's mind. The first was that Proto Man hadn't stuck around to finish Mega Man himself. _Though he wouldn't in front of Dr. Light,_ he mused. Mega Man wasn't sure why he knew this. He had the uneasy feeling that Proto Man wanted to take him out more than ever now, and doing this in front of their creator, who would do his best to intervene, wasn't Proto Man's way of handling things. It was too personal for him.

Secondly, you couldn't count Dr. Wily out so quickly, especially when the mad scientist had yet to show himself. Roll, Mega Man, and Dr. Light knew this, but they could only wait for him to make his next move. Mega Man was vigilant, but calm, ready for whatever Dr. Wily and Proto Man were planning.

Finally, the last robosaur was confined to a pen (an unruly _gallimimus_ who had broken off from its heard and eluded capture by running circles around the helicopters to the aggravation of the pursuing robo-commandos), and the robo-commandos returned to where Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light were waiting. The commander approached Dr. Light, stopping before him with a salute. "The park is secure, Dr. Light," he announced.

"Thank goodness," said Dr. Light gratefully.

In the distant jungle, inside one of the larger pens, something thrashed violently against its enclosure, shaking the ground and trees around it like a small tremor.

"What's in there?" Mega Man asked the commander.

"That's Sid, the biggest _tyrannosaurus_ in the park," he answered. "It took twenty robo-commandos to subdue it, but it's safely contained now." A deep, guttural growl issued from the cage. "Now that the defecting robosaurs are secured, our next move is to power them down," continued the commander. "Once they have been completely shut down, we will give clearance to the robosaur technicians to move in and reprogruuuuummmmm—"

The commander's voice suddenly lowered like a cassette track slowing down and cutting out. He slumped forward, his eyes staring blankly ahead. Roll, Mega Man, and Dr. Light blinked in surprise. Just as suddenly, he jerked back upright like a puppet.

"—Once the robosaurs are returned to their default programming the park can resume normal operations and admit visitors again," the commander finished as though he hadn't been interrupted at all.

"What's the matter with him?" Roll whispered to Dr. Light.

"I don't know," said Dr. Light with a frown.

Mega Man's eyes narrowed as he gazed around the park. Many of the other robo-commandos were acting oddly, a few keeling in the same manner of the commander, others convulsing sporadically. Around them all seemed to be a fine, purple mist, nearly invisible even to his robot eye. "There's something in the air..." he murmured.

And then it hit Roll and Mega Man. Both shuddered, as though they had been simultaneously shocked, blasted with liquid nitrogen, and heated till their titanium bones turned coal red, but the pain vanished in a nanosecond, leaving only an uncomfortable sensation of pins and needles prickling in their heads.

"What happened? I feel weird," Roll complained, rubbing her head.

"Me too. I'm getting a lot of bizarre error messages in my core code," said Mega Man. At his feet, Rush was alternating between growling and whining. He lifted his hind paw to scratch vigorously at his head, very much like a real dog scratching an irritating flea.

Dr. Light looked uneasy. "I've got to get you back to the lab and find out what's happening." He took them by the arms, leading them out of the park towards his car parked outside. The robosaurs still growled angrily in their pens, and the behavior of the robo-commandos grew more bizarre. Some were turning about in place like tops. Others had fallen over on the spot. The commander was repeating the same report he had given Dr. Light to a tree stump. Dr. Light's frown deepened. It wouldn't be long before the police and press came, but the remaining Robosaur Park staff would have to deal with them and this new mess. Dr. Light couldn't afford to be waylaid. Something _very bad_ was happening to the robots in the park, and his children came first.

**_To be continued…_ **


	34. Robosaur Park, Part 2

After Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll left, Proto Man and the Robot Masters kicked out the remaining humans and secured Robosaur Park for themselves.

Dr. Wily arrived in a skullcopter. He rubbed his hands together with greed as he observed the robosaurs.

"We're all set here," Proto Man reported to Dr. Wily.

"Excellent!" Dr. Wily exclaimed with a wide grin. "After the robo-commandos are under my control, we storm the city."

"We're a great team, you and I, eh Wily?" spoke up Otto Raptor, butting into their circle. "We'll have the world at their knees in no time!"

"Yes, you're right, Otto," Dr. Wily answered mechanically, his face falling to a frown. He brushed Otto Raptor off and strode away toward the incapacitated robo-commandos, leaving Otto Raptor looking confused and disappointed.

Metal Man and Elec Man climbed out the skullcopter.

"So let me get this straight, we're _not_ here to hunt robosaurs?" Metal Man asked Elec Man dubiously. "Don't know what they expect me to do then since I'm all offense, but I guess anything beats being in that dusty old fort, right Zigzag?"

"My name is _Elec Man;_ it's not that hard to remember," Elec Man responded irritably.

"He might respond to Smithy," Proto Man suggested after Elec Man stalked off to assist Dr. Wily.

"Hey Red, I haven't understood a word Cobra Commander over there says since I met him in the flying skull mobile," Metal Man admitted, nodding towards Snake Man.

"No one does," answered Proto Man, smirking.

Snake Man stood in the middle of a flock of pterosaurs that were perched on trees or sitting on the ground. A _Gryposaurus_ nipped playfully on his pauldrons and nudged his back with its head, trying to get Snake Man's attention, while Snake Man talked to the pterosaurs in a strange, hissing voice that was more indecipherable than usual. The pterosaurs' heads cocked toward him, as though listening intently. Then, as though Snake Man had dismissed them, they fluttered into the sky and soared off toward the city. Snake Man turned to scratch the _Gryposaurus's_ head, which gave a gurgled sigh of enjoyment.

"You can talk to robosaurs?" Proto Man called over, mildly intrigued.

One slitted eye regarded Proto Man coldly, and he hissed something to the _Gryposaurus._ It gave a deep rumble, and turned to face Proto Man.

"...Whatcha tell that one?"

"Nothing," Snake Man replied lightly. He crept—or maybe _slithered_ was a better term—silently through leafy green undergrowth and out of sight, leaving the _Gryposaurus_ behind.

Trying to ignore the robosaur, who seemed to be glaring at him, Proto Man looked around as Cut Man and Guts Man suddenly burst into the clearing, leading a heard of _Triceratops._ "Hey Proto Man, want to ride one?" called Guts Man.

"Hell yeah I want to ride one," Proto Man replied, grinning. He climbed onto the frilled skull of a dun-colored _Triceratops_ , holding onto its horns. "Gidyup!" he commanded, digging his heals into the its sides. With a deep bellow the _Triceratops_ charged through the open gates of Robosaur Park, followed by Cut Man, Guts Man, and Metal Man, each on their own _Triceratops._ They were the first in a great stampede of mixed robosaur species that escaped from the super steel fence, the _Stegosaurus_ plodding out last.

Otto Raptor was riding on the back of a _Megalosaurus_. It snorted impatiently, its foot clawing the ground as they stood atop a hill overlooking New York City. "This way, my friends...it's feeding time," he cooed, stroking it between the eyes.

* * *

The robosaurs were met at the New York City's outer edges by the police.

"Halt!" the leading robo-officer ordered.

An _Allosaurus_ stepped forward and caught him between its jaws, then with a quick flick of its neck, ate him in one bite. The remaining squadron of robo-officers fell back with the human officers to barricade themselves behind patrol cars as the _Allosaurus_ advanced with a growl.

Roars echoed between buildings as mayhem broke out in New York City. The _Allosaurus_ rampaged down Broadway, stomping on pushcarts and biting into theater marquees. On Fifth Avenue, a _brachiosaurus_ had spotted a leaf green dress in the third floor display of a department store, and was happily chomping on its skirt using its giraffe-like neck. Spiny _Scelidosaurus_ basked on sun-warmed sidewalks. The _Deinonychus_ were running in packs through the subways tunnels and riding trains, Pterosaurs chased police and news helicopters alike, and the great SuperCroc itself, _Sarcosuchus,_ lurked in the sewers, a yellow eye occasionally peering out of the darkness of a storm drain.

On the coast, a _Spinosaurus_ was patrolling the docks, snapping eagerly at the sailboats bobbing in a marina until a _Styxosaurus_ raised its snake like neck out of the ocean. The two began quarreling over the boats, snapping and hissing. Above, the _Archaeopteryx_ were building nests in the Statue of Liberty's crown after evicting its pigeons. The _Stegosaurus_ sat its massive rump down in the middle of the express way and refused to move.

The _Diplodocus_ (long-necked titanosaurs like the _Apatosaurus_ ) didn't like being herded through the tight corridors between buildings. They began to scream to one another and make irritated stomps, their legs cracking through the concrete. One stood on its hind legs and knocked down a parking garage. Another lashed its long whip-like tail through a bookstore. A group of little boys cheered as a _Diplodocus_ trampled their school, then booed as it flattened the adjoining playground and basketball court.

"Yes, yes! Take back the world that was taken from you!" Otto Raptor cheered as the pack of _Megalosaurus_ pounded toward City Hall.

Meanwhile, Dr. Light's robo-commandos flew low through the city in their helicopters. They had been fully reprogrammed to serve Dr. Wily, and carried large guns that shot jets of the retrovirus nanodarts at short range, which they sprayed at any robot vulnerable at street level.

Infected garbage collectors began pulling grid locked cars and piling them into stacks on the sidewalk, mumbling " _KHZZZZ—_ keeping the streets of New York City— _KHZZZZ—_ clean _._ "

"You are illegally parked in a lava zone," a semi-lucid meter-bot informed a fire-hydrant as it spit out a stream of tickets. "Your vehicle will be impounded at the— _FZZZZ_ —Electric Pizza for— _FZZZZ-FZZZ_ —hours. Always buckle up!"

"Everything's on sale! Dishwashers 209.328% off! Faucetiers— _KHZZZ—_ lemon percent!" cried a jubilant shop-bot as it threw refrigerators out the second-floor windows of an electronic shop. It suddenly stopped, its neck wrenching violently to its side. "Shop-bot ID— _SHZZZZ_ —9520 is experiencing— _RRRRRRR_ —technical difficulties and will be with you in a moment. We apologize for the inconvenience. Have a nice day!"

Humans ran screaming from the malfunctioning robots, Saturday shoppers fleeing malls to escape over enthusiastic sales-bots, tenants locking themselves up in their apartments to avoid robosaurs. Dr. Wily laughed at it all from the safety of the Skullker.

* * *

Snake Man entered the city separately from Dr. Wily or the other Robot Masters. Though he was fully devoted to making sure Dr. Wily's conquest succeeded, he had a personal stake in this mission: Snake Man needed to demonstrate to Dr. Wily that he was better than Mega Man and get the respect he deserved from the other Robot Masters. These tasks weren't made easier with the company of Elec Man (who he disliked), Proto Man (who he hated), and Metal Man (who he was pretty sure was insane). He didn't trust the weird human Dr. Wily had began associating with, and found the Robot Master Toad Man irritating (no matter what the other Robot Masters said, Snake Man had more dignity than a Robot Master who ribbits).

Then there was Roll, who he tried not to think about at all (there was still some sort of gnawing, burning sensation when he thought of her). He needed to do something about that too—he couldn't be emotionally attached to one of Dr. Wily's enemies. It was embarrassing and humiliating, and on top of it all he shouldn't even be programmed to feel this way anyway. Snake Man resolved to push all these strange feelings out of his mind and focus on the mission at hand.

He would change his fate today. He had to.

* * *

Once they returned the laboratory, Dr. Light had Roll lay down on a lab table so he could run a system scan with his super computer while Met patched claw marks in Mega Man and Rush's armor with a welding torch.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Light asked as the red rays of the scanner passed over Roll.

"Well, not too bad, I guess," answered Roll, sounding uncertain, "Just…"

"...Weird," completed Mega Man. The pins and needles feeling in his head hadn't grown, but neither had it subsided, and he felt if it didn't stop soon he'd go crazy. Worst of all, he felt sapped of energy, despite having just consumed an energy can. "What's going on?"

"My theory is that you are experiencing the side effects of a computer virus. Your security system is attempting to block it, and your processors are exhausting your energy reserves at an increased rate to do so."

"A _virus?"_ Roll repeated, repulsed.

"It's the only explanation for the odd behavior exhibited by the robo-commandos," said Dr. Light. "The virus infected all of you at the same time, but your programming is more complicated and it will take much longer for the virus to break through your defenses."

"How did we get infected?" asked Mega Man.

"I suspect nanodart technology was used, but we'll know more now that the lab analysis is complete."

Dr. Light looked at Roll's preliminary scan on the supercomputer monitor, a scrawling feed of code. His eyes widened in surprise. "I've never seen anything like it! The virus is eating away your guidance system's code and changing it into outmoded robot patterns. This is even worse than I thought, it can only be the doing of Dr. Wily—this virus is particularly nasty, corrupting code faster than your security software can cope. But, Albert was top in his class for computer programming..."

"But it shouldn't effect our programming at all, right? We're advanced androids," pointed out Roll.

"It's true that an advanced android can resist all attempts at reprogramming the guidance system," said Dr. Light. "Rock proved this when he resisted the effects of Dr. Wily's protocol-disruptor that reprogrammed Cut Man, Guts Man, and Ice Man. Your personalities, feelings, emotions, individuality, ability to evolve and adapt, and most importantly advanced self-determination—Dr. Wily can never alter that. However, this is a computer virus, and it's _attacking_ your guidance system, not reprogramming it, and I'm afraid even advanced self-determination is little help against it. Let me explain."

"The guidance system controls the rational part of the electronic brain, or the part that allows you to perceive and interact with the physical world, your cognition. In robots with ordinary AI, the guidance system always takes priority over their actions and can even rewrite their personalities if reprogrammed to do so. In advanced androids, the guidance system cannot control your actions or personality—but unfortunately this does not matter. By corrupting the guidance system and rendering it useless, the virus will severely impede the electronic brain's ability to rationalize and process thought, ceasing its ability to function. The virus is corrupting robot drones the fastest, but it appears advanced androids will eventually succumb to the effects too."

"How much time do we have left?" asked Mega Man.

Dr. Light looked grim. "There's no way of knowing without more study. My best guess is no longer than the end of the day."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it it?" asked Roll.

"Well, there is one solution I can try that might fix the problem temporarily. I have a prototype expansion card I was developing to protect robots against computer viruses. It boosts processor speed while your system security quarantines corrupted files, and may slow down the effects of Wily's virus," said Dr. Light, his voice slowing bracingly, "—but I can only install it in one of you."

"Take it, Roll. I'll be alright," Mega Man said automatically.

Roll gave him a sharp look. "No, Rock, you gotta take it...you're the _blue bomber,_ you've got the best chance at stopping Wily."

Mega Man didn't like this argument at all, but he and Dr. Light knew she was right. Dr. Light opened the diamond-shaped panel on the front of his helmet and installed the chip inside with a pair of tweezers. Soon, the pins and needles sensation faded from Mega Man's head, and he felt less tired. "It's working!"

Dr. Light nodded soberly. "I'm afraid it'll only last a short while. I have yet to perfect the chip's virus-combating capability, so it won't be much against a virus as powerful as this. But with Roll's diagnostic and a little time, I'm confident I'll be able to figure out the antivirus, and so long as I can intervene before too much of your code is corrupted, I can return you completely to normal."

The emergency satellite scanner began beeping. Dr. Light pressed a button to accept incoming transmission, and Mayor Hill appeared on the main monitor. He looked troubled, a slight gleam of sweat on his brow. "Calling Mega Man and Dr. Light!"

"We're here Harold, what's wrong?" Dr. Light answered.

"I just got a distress transmission from the Chief of Police," replied Mayor Hill. "My tech assistant will patch it through to you."

The image of Mayor Hill vanished, replaced with shaky footage from a police camera. Chief Fibes and a robo-officer were standing in downtown Manhattan. "Mr. Mayor, this is robo-unit seventy-seven," said the robo-officer. In the background they could hear something heavy treading through the streets. "We've got emergencies all over the city. Wily and his 'bots are attacking with the robosaurs! The robo-commandos are fighting us too—!" He was cut off as a jet of purple mist suddenly burst from offscreen onto his back. The robo-officer gave a sharp convulsion. "Experiencing system malfunction…robo-unit seventy— _KHZZZ_...terminating operation...code x-z-y-z-923— _FZZZ-ZZZ_ —w...w...w...w…" His voice trailed off, repeating the same letter over and over again.

"Sir, we need back up!" said Chief Fibes urgently as an earsplitting roar broke the camera lens and the footage hissed to static. Mayor Hill reappeared on the screen, his brown mustache twitching anxiously.

"So that's Wily's real plan," Mega Man murmured. "Spread a computer virus to eliminate the city's robotic defenses as he attacks with the robosaurs!"

"Well, at least New York City enjoyed six whole months without any of Wily's usual terror," Mayor Hill said miserably. "I've asked civilians to evacuate until this threat is neutralized. Can you help us, Mega Man?"

"You can count on me, Mr. Mayor!" replied Mega Man.

"Advise the civilians to lock up all uninfected domestic robots in a place where the virus can't reach them, and to send all infected robots into the streets, Harold," Dr. Light spoke up. "I'm doing my best to create a cure for the virus, but the clock is against us."

"I will make sure it is done, Tom," said Mayor Hill. "Good luck, Mega Man!"

The transmission ended. Dr. Light scrutinized Mega Man. "The patch seems to be working…but do be careful until I can perfect an antivirus, Rock."

"Will do," said Mega Man.

"Hold it, Mega! I'm coming too," called Roll, slipping off the lab table. "Since I'm already infected, I might as well join you out on the battle field."

Mega Man nodded. "Okay, we've got no time to loose! You better stay here, Met. Until we've got a sure-fire fix for the virus, Dr. Light's lab is under quarantine."

Met saluted Mega Man as he and Roll jumped onto Rush and jetted off through the ceiling's canopy exit. Dr. Light watched them disappear into the sky, frowning in concern, then he quickly turned his full attention to his supercomputer and the problem at hand.

* * *

Mega Man and Roll arrived to find New York City in upheaval, windows broken, buildings ransacked. The humans had mostly evacuated the city (they had gotten efficient at this thanks to the new 'Wily Drills' Mayor Hill had instated at the start of the year).

A cracked television screen hanging off the wall of a monorail depot was broadcasting a breaking news report. "This is Cale Chard reporting live," announced the news anchor of Channel 3 news, a man in his mid-thirties with a sporty haircut. "Does Dr. Thomas Light, creator of Mega Man and the Robo-Rescue squad, have a knack for conspiring with criminals? Investigative reporter Bree Ricotta has the exclusive. Bree?"

The broadcast cut to a feed of Bree Ricotta, who was standing outside the vacated Robosaur Park wearing a magenta blazer and matching skirt, her expression tight and accusing. "Innocent dinosaur enthusiast or outlaw in paleontologist's clothing?" she began. "The so-called 'Dr. Otto Smuldoon,' owner of Robosaur Park, was revealed today to be none other than the con artist Otto Moreau, otherwise known by his criminal alias 'Raptor'. Otto Moreau has been described by international authorities as unusual, unstable, extremist, and a practitioner of illicit sciences. Using a falsified identity of a credited paleontologist, Otto Moreau enlisted the support of famed roboticist Dr. Thomas Light to create dangerous robot dinosaurs. According to interviews with Robosaur Park staff, Moreau revealed today a secret allegiance with the mad scientist Dr. Albert W. Wily before loosing Light's creations upon New York City.

"Wily's demands at this time are unknown, but are expected to be unconditional surrender of the city. Light was unavailable for comment on these unfolding events, presumably concentrating on stopping Wily, Moreau, and the Robosaur's rampage, three disasters he helped create. Further investigation revealed a disturbing pattern that many of the issues Dr. Light has striven to counteract are, in fact, _his fault_ ," Bree Ricotta finished cuttingly. "All we can hope for now is that Mega Man is reacting quickly to this crisis. Needless to say, the amusement park destination to take your family to this summer still goes to Fun World. Back to you, Cale."

"Thanks for that, Bree," Cale Chard said briskly as the broadcast cut back to him. "Coming up at eleven—are Digimatic Garbage Disposals really as potent as Gizmo City claims they are? And dinosaurs aren't the only thing storming the city tonight, be prepared for April's first rain shower; the weekly forecast and more at eleven."

"It'd have been nice to know about Otto 'Raptor' before this all happened," Mega Man said in annoyance.

"That woman really gets under my skin," Roll agreed.

Without warning, an _Allosaurus_ leapt out at them from behind a building, roaring fiercely as it bared down on Roll. She drew a monkey wrench to club it back, then jammed a hydraulic spreader in its open jaws before it could bite her arm off. She darted back as the _Allosaurus_ struggled against the hydralic spreader. Mega Man leapt onto the _Allosaurus's_ back, flipped open an access panel on its neck, and powered it down. The _Allosaurus's_ eyes slid shut, and with a heavy thud it fell to the street.

"One down, one thousand seven-hundred and thirty-eight to go," said Roll as Mega Man slid off the robosaur's back.

"I hate to say it, but I think we're going to have to split up," said Mega Man. "I'll take Manhattan and the Bronx, you take Brooklyn and Queens. We'll try to cut the robosaurs off before they can spread to Staten Island."

"Sounds good!—Bet I can take down more robosaurs than you."

"Are you serious? Robosaurs are loose in the city and you want to make a game out of it?" Mega Man asked, raising a brow. "Okay, then let's make it interesting. If I win, I get to control the radio and TV stations we listen to or watch for a month."

"Fine, and when I win, then you have to go to a Gigavolt concert with me next time they are in New York."

"No problem."

_"And_ wear a band t-shirt with a flaming skull on it that says "Awaken the Plague" for a month."

"I, uh…" Mega Man cringed a little. "Alright, deal." They shook hands. "Keep in contact on the communicator, and watch out for Wily's bots. I think it's best we stay clear of them until Dr. Light develops the antivirus."

"Got it!" Roll gave him the thumbs up and ran down the street toward the Brooklyn Bridge.

Not a moment later, a mid-sized robosaur emerged from a fenced in parking lot. The _Liliensternus_ made a gurgling sound in the back of its throat as it contemplated Mega Man. It was a theropod with a long, slim neck, saltwater blue skin, and a hibiscus red crest running down its nose. A fringe of fine quills rose like a ridge along the back of its neck as it edged toward him, holding its tail rigid behind it. Then with a hiss the _Liliensternus_ pounced, its triangular head darting and snapping. Mega Man fired at its chest, sending it skidding backward, then ducked as it pounced again, this time racking at his shoulder with its clawed hind legs. Rush gave a booming bark and tackled it on the side, and the two wrestled to the ground, biting and clawing. Thinking fast, Mega Man broke into an emergency case on the side of a building then hogtied the robosaur's legs and forelimbs together with a fire hose. The _Liliensternus_ thrashed angrily on the ground until Mega Man forced it to power down. Dusting off his hands, he called Roll. "Just captured my first robosaur. How about you?"

"Way ahead of you bro, I've taken down three. Better catch up if ya wanna win the bet!"

Mega Man grinned. "Oh, it's on now."

* * *

Glass and debris littered the streets and buildings were scarred with claw marks. The robots that were still able to move at all were acting erratically. Others were frozen in position or lay crumpled against buildings and sidewalks.

"Error...error…error…"

"...System malfunction…system malfunction… _KHZZZZZZ…_ "

"It's kinda like the apocalypse…" Proto Man murmured somberly in observance of the mayhem and destruction as he rode the _Triceratops_ through the streets. Then he shrugged. "Welp, let's get lootin'."

Stealing infected robot-drones, especially emergency-bots and sturdy construction drones, was their primary goal at this stage. Dr. Wily would later remodel them into new attack-bots. In the meantime, he reprogrammed the majority of the robo-police force, who then locked the human officers in the holding cell at police station and were busy ordering escaping humans to surrender, holding them prisoner in office buildings. They also turned on City Hall and the capitol building, keeping Mayor Hill and Senator Wolfe inside as captives.

Elec Man remained sour throughout their mission. Dr. Wily had given him a special assignment to rob New York's largest bank, a task not made more enjoyable by the presence of Snake Man (who he disliked), Proto Man (who he hated), and Metal Man (who he was certain was insane). He had rolled his eyes when Dr. Wily had introduced the mad genetic engineer he had teamed up with, and nearly lost it when he introduced Toad Man. All in all it was a pretty rotten day for him, as all days had been under Dr. Wily's command, and there was nothing he could do about it.

An infected robotic teller lay helpless on the bank's steps. "Help me," she gasped weakly, reaching for Elec Man's boot.

"Fine." Elec Man fired a charged _Thunder Beam_ and the robo-teller was dead before she even knew it.

"That was pretty cold," commented Proto Man.

"I'm not programmed to be sentimental," Elec Man answered briskly, stepping over the robo-teller's body towards the revolving doors of the bank.

Elec Man wasn't the only Robot Master blatantly disregarding the lives of infected robot drones. Proto Man turned at the furious whine of a buzzsaw. "Metal Man, quit destroying the cop-bots, we're recruiting them to join the robo-commandos," Proto Man called over.

"I hate 'em, Red!" retorted Metal Man, his body still hunched aggressively over a robo-officer that had been sawn in half. "I can't stop thinking of the ones in California with their mean little ping-pong eyes and their rotary blasters, always tryin' to boss me around by ordering me to surrender or be destroyed! Just as bad as the Spanner assholes trying to recruit me."

"Yeah, I bet. Hey, I never asked you—what do you know about the Syndicate bosses?"

"Oh, I know lots about them, Red! They're called Sixlets, Centrum, and Gramma—"

"Never mind. Go help Elec Man."

As Metal Man shrugged and headed up the bank steps, Proto Man's communicator began flashing as he received an incoming call. "Proto Man, report. What are my robots doing on ground level?" Dr. Wily ordered.

"Wreaking havoc, spreading terror, imprisoning innocent civilians, committing unspeakable crimes against law and order...the usual," Proto Man responded as though ticking off an imaginary checklist. "I'm also keeping an eye out for my little brother."

"Good. Round up the robo-commandos and have them secure the city."

"You got it," answered Proto Man, closing the transmission.

"You're Dr. Wily's right hand 'bot, right?" Otto Raptor asked, pulling up his _Megalosaurus_ to ride along side Proto Man. He had been observing Proto Man's and Dr. Wily's exchange with interest.

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking about this virus thing. We could take our mission farther if we infected the humans too."

"Can't, it's a computer virus, only infects robots," Proto Man replied, uninterested.

Otto Raptor shook his head. "I'm talking about creating a new virus, a mutagenic one. Just think—what if we turned the humans into cavemen?"

"You mean like the Flintstones?"

Otto Raptor stared intently at him, unperturbed by Proto Man's quip. "It's a simple matter of recoding DNA. There is less than two percent genetic difference between humans and their primitive simian cousins," he explained, his voice lowering to a hiss. "Humans don't belong as rulers of the animal race. With our talents combined, Dr. Wily and I could engineer a serum that reverses evolution, transforming humans into the barbaric beasts they really are. We could truly return the world to the Age of Reptiles."

For the first time, Proto Man turned toward Otto Raptor and gave him a long, hard look. "...You need to get off this dinosaur thing. It's starting to creep me out," he said seriously.

"You don't understand, I'm talking about an evolutionary revolution! World conquest without any threat of resistance!"

"By turning humans into monkeys?"

"Not monkeys, apes."

"Yeah, I just don't think Wily's going to go for that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"It's not stupid, it's science," Otto Raptor replied with pronounced patience. "I had to flee Australia because of my experiments, so I came here...no Robot International Police means less interference, only Mega Man and he's no bother with Dr. Wily around." Otto Raptor's pale tongue flickered over his teeth. Proto Man had never noticed how sharp they appeared, but then again, he hadn't paid much attention to the wormy man; now that they had the robosaurs, this human was essentially a useless accessory. He seemed to be waiting for Proto Man to see the the point he was hinting at, but when Proto Man didn't reply, he said, "I wasn't born like this," he said gesturing to his scaly skin.

"Gee, I'd never have guessed."

"Let me show you something." There was a odd, reptilian gleam to Otto Raptor's eye. He pulled off his leather gloves and showed Proto Man his hands, revealing how he got his namesake. His hands were mutated, the fingers fused together into three digits, each ending in a long, bony claw. "I did this with gene splicing and and a little surgery," Otto Raptor said casually. "Some of my earliest attempts at making my body stronger, _better…_ and to great success, despite its crudeness. Like Dr. Wily, I see the human race in a whole new light now...unenlightened, inferior. And there is so much more I could apply my research to. So, put in a word with Dr. Wily about what I said?"

"Oh, I'll be telling Wily about this alright," Proto Man promised, barely concealing his repulsion. Looked like Dr. Wily wasn't the craziest mad scientist in the world after all.

* * *

Dr. Wily leaned comfortably back in his chair, watching the city below from his Skullker. "You see now how dependent you are on robots?" he sneered at the fleeing civilians. "Now that they are all gone, look how you panic!" He noticed Proto Man was calling him on his communicator. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something just came up," Proto Man's voice said, coming through the speakers. "This Raptor guy is a weirdo...we need to ditch him, _fast_. He likes animals. A lot. Have you seen what he's hiding under those gloves?"

"I know. He's a genetic engineer. The criminal Underground use to crawl with them in the late seventies as a successor of the Atomic Age. They all wanted the same thing: to create a superior race of mutants to rule the world. Pah! Complete lunacy, no wonder they all disappeared with the advent of robots. Like many of his kind, Otto Raptor played with things he shouldn't have and his experimenting went straight to his brain," Dr. Wily said dispassionately. "The fool's as dumb as his dinosaurs. I only needed his park so I could trick the robo-commandos into doing my dirty work."

"Yeah, but...who is he?"

"How should I know? He's just a freak I found on the Underground. Not my ideal canidate to form a collusion, but he's one of the few left who isn't taking sides with the Syndicate, and he had useful contacts...namely Dr. Light. But the big picture is not the robosaurs...the big picture is World Domination, always!"

"By the way—I know you've been doing a lot of thinking lately, any ideas of what to do with the Syndicate yet?"

"Of course! All they care about is _making money_ ," Dr. Wily gave a disdainful sniff. This was probably one of the few similarities he and Dr. Light shared: both felt that there were more important things to life than money, despite their contrasting views on humanity and progression. "I have never targeted fellow criminals in the underground, but if the Syndicate wants to wage war against me, so be it! Robots should either work for me or no one at all. My virus is unstoppable."

"I'm proud of you, Doc. You've come a long way since building prototype death rays in the sewers."

Dr. Wily smirked in self-satisfaction at Proto Man's underhanded compliment, then drew himself up haughtily. "The Syndicate is a matter to settle later, do not worry about _them._ For now, we focus our efforts on New York. Robots who submit to me will be cured, and those who don't…" Dr. Wily laughed wickedly, "—The damage will become permanent."

* * *

Mega Man and Roll's competition was beginning to heat up. A rogue group of _Deinonychus_ had knocked over a fire hydrant and was enjoying its shower when Mega Man approached. They squawked in annoyance and took off running down an alley, Rush chasing after them. A pair of the _Troodons_ (smaller cousins of the _Deinonychus_ with olive skin and black stripes) hissed down at him from the safety of a fire escape. Mega Man raised his blaster arm, intent on knocking them down, when he suddenly fell forward as a _Pachycephalosaurus_ butted him with its domed head. Rush returned and while they dealt with that, the _Deinonychus_ and _Troodons_ escaped.

As Mega Man continued through the city catching and trapping robosaurs, he came upon more and more bodies of robot drones that had been infected by the virus, completely vulnerable for collection by Dr. Wily. "Roll, are you doing alright?" he said into his communicator.

"Yeah Mega, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Everything's okay here. And get this, I bagged nine more robosaurs: a _Corythosaurus_ and a _Pachycephalosaurus,_ two _Styracosaurus_ , and five _Pteranodons_."

"Nine, huh? That's funny. I'm up fifty-seven."

"You're up fifty-seven? _How?"_

"Caught a pack _Compsognathus_ in a parking lot with a fishing net."

" _Compsognathus?_ Oh come on, those don't count! They're the size of chickens!"

"You never said anything about size," Roll said sweetly. "Better start liking Death Metal, Rock, 'cause I'm beating you 128 to— _KHZZZZZ."_

The signal suddenly cut out with a sharp hiss of static.

"Roll? _Roll?"_ Mega Man called in concern.

Something heavy was thudding down the street behind him, rattling windows and shaking dust from the street. The back of Mega Man's neck prickled, and he turned slowly.

The robosaur was gunmetal gray, larger than a house, and its colorless eyes were locked on Mega Man. With fifty teeth like serrated knives, its head was longer than Mega Man was tall and could swallow him whole in one bite. No mistaking, this was Sid, Robosaur Park's _Tyrannosaurus Rex_.

Sid took a step closer, its nostrils flaring as a deep growl resonated through its rounded chest. Then the _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ let forth a prolonged roar, Mega Man could feel the force of it in every circuit. He raised a wavering plasma cannon and fired. The shot fizzled against the Sid's maw. The _Tyrannosaurus_ shook itself, snorting, then tucked in its short forearms, its head jutted forward and its tail lashed behind it.

Mega Man began to run.

Sid chased after him, each stride shaking the ground like thunder. Mega Man skidded around a corner, Rush at his heals. The _Tyrannosaurus_ followed, its thick claws digging deep tracks in the asphalt, its body ripping the hanging stoplights with a shower of sparks. No matter how hard he tried to throw it off, Mega Man and Rush remained only two paces away from the crushing jaws.

Mega Man turned another corner. What was normally a through street unexpectedly dead ended, something large and green blocking the path. With disbelief, Mega Man realized that the _Apatosaurus_ he had seen on the Dino-safari was ahead, battling a squad of uninfected robo-officers.

_Great timing, Mega!_ Mega Man thought ruefully. Grabbing Rush by the tail, Mega Man yanked him into a deep alcove in the side of a stone church seconds before Sid's teeth cut through them.

The alcove was too narrow for Sid to fit its massive head into. Sid snapped and roared hellishly at the opening, then began slashing at their hiding place with one of its powerful hind feet. Rush whimpered, but Mega Man steeled himself up, resolving to rush out and shoot Sid in the eye. His plasma power might not be powerful enough to hurt a mechanical _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ (and it would definitely make it very angry) but partially blinding it might buy him and Rush enough time to escape.

Meanwhile, the robo-officers were driving the _Apatosaurus_ down the street with electro-neutralizer guns, but weren't paying attention to its hatchlings. The adult _Apatosaurus,_ programmed with maternal instincts, gave a terrible bleat as it became separated from Gertie, but it was overpowered by the the robo-officers and fell to the ground, half-paralyzed by their guns. Gertie was stranded and squeaking piteously in the streets while the rest of the hatchlings clustered around their downed parent in fright.

Sid gave a rumbling growl, its massive head turning with interest toward the squeaks of the tiny robosaur. It seemed to forget its current quarry in favor for what must have been closer to what its real life counterpart would have eaten in prehistoric times, and began to stalk heavily towards Gertie, leaving Mega Man and Rush behind.

The robo-officers opened fire as Sid approached, but Sid was much faster and _significantly_ more aggressive than a gentile _Apatosaurus,_ and in less than a moment had gruesomely ripped them apart, limb from limb. As the remains of the robo-officers lay sparking on the ground, Sid leaned over Gertie, whuffing loudly as if smelling it. Mega Man's insides froze, he didn't want to see what came next, but he couldn't tear his eyes away—the adult _Apatosaurus_ was still bleating desperately—

Sid's jaws parted slightly and closed over Gertie's back. Then it lifted Gertie gently from the ground, looking uncannily like a cat picking up a kitten, and stomped over to the adult _Apatosaurus._ Gertie was deposited next to its parent's tail, and the adult calmed, hatchling and parent reunited. Sid rumbled deeply in its throat again, its tail lashing behind it, and the _Apatosaurus_ seemed to respond in a similar fashion.

"I don't believe it…" Mega Man breathed, smiling. Then, realizing this was his chance, he crept out of the alcove and backed away slowly with Rush lest the _Tyrannosaurus_ suddenly remember their presence and turn around.

"Mega?"

Mega Man almost jumped. He looked down at his communicator in relief. "Roll, how are you doing on the west end? I lost you for a second."

"Just peachy. A _Dilophosaurus_ ambushed me while I was talking to you, but it got away. I was just thinking Dr. Light shoulda built a Mechagodzilla to take care of the robosaurs."

"At the rate we're going, it's a good thing he didn't," quipped Mega Man. "I gotta killer _Tyrannosaurus_ on my tail."

"You found the T-rex? Wow, that's so cool! I've been looking all over for it."

"Yeah, it's a real party over here," Mega Man said sarcastically. "Gotta go, keep me updated on your robosaur count."

A TV screen from a wrecked sports bar was lying tipped over on its side near him, but still broadcasting news. "This just in: Several robosaur brontosaurus have been spotted on South Jupiter Street," announced Bree Ricotta voice over helicopter footage of a heard of _Diplodocus_ completely leveling a block of buildings to dust. "If this destruction continues, they'll be nothing left of down town New York. Where is Mega Man now?"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming…" Mega Man muttered.

* * *

The _Diplodocus_ were the biggest robosaurs Mega Man had ever seen, and there were seven of them all together. Their skin was a golden bronze and wrinkly like an elephant's, and along their backs ran pointed spines. Not even a football stadium could correl them all. They were knocking down buildings as easily as toddlers knock over building blocks, meanwhile kicking up huge clouds of dust.

Mega Man was experiencing unpleasant déjà vu of being shrunk as he and Rush dodged underneath the _Diplodocus,_ their legs like living marble columns intent on crushing them. The _Diplodocus's_ long necks followed them, hissing angrily, and it became too difficult to get anywhere near their access panels and safely power down one _Diplodocus_ without getting squashed into titanium hubcaps by another. Rush was tiring fast, and more than once Mega Man pulled him away just in time before getting flattened.

While dodging underneath the _Diplodocus_ , Mega Man spied a spool of metal cord in the rubble of a building, giving him an idea as he remembered the _Liliensternus_. Hefting the cable onto his shoulder, he ran to the center of the _Diplodocus_ , their heads still following him. As soon as he had gotten the attention of each head, he uncoiled the cord and lashed their necks together into a tight knot. The _Diplodocus_ howled in rage, but no matter how much they struggled, they couldn't pull apart from one another, at least not before Mega Man had rounded on all of them and shut them down. He left the titanosaurs lying on the ground like a new belt of mountains in downtown New York.

When Mega Man returned to Rush, Rush whined a little and lay down on the ground with his head on his paws, giving an exhausted sigh. Mega Man looked down at him critically, wondering how much the virus was beginning to effect him, when he noticed a little down the street a lone _Deinonychus._ It was rolling in the mud in front of an unfinished sidewalk where workers had been laying cement before the robosaur attack. The _Deinonychus_ spotted Mega Man, hissed, then took off running again with its fellows, leaving sets of three-toed tracks in the fresh cement. "Stay here, boy, I'm going to catch these rascals once and for all," Mega Man ordered. He followed the _Deinonychus_ down the street until they scattered into a construction site where Skytower Skyscraper was being rebuilt, the skeletal frame already in place. Construction robots lay in heaps on the ground. Ahead a _Deinonychus_ stood in the middle of the tower's base, standing on one foot while scratching its head like a dog. Mega Man tip-toed behind it. Then he sprang, circling his arms around the _Deinonychus's_ narrow ribcage."Gotcha!" Mega Man shouted triumphantly.

The _Deinonychus_ gave an enraged scream, alerting the rest of its pack. But instead of running to its assistance, the other _Deinonychus_ repeated the scream, a shrill chorus. Mega Man had a sinking feeling. He could feel the ground begin to vibrate, then shake like the beginnings of an earthquake. Then in an instant swarms of robosaurs began pouring out of the streets toward him. It appeared every robosaur in the downtown area had heard the _Deinonychus's_ distress call and were making a last stand to take Mega Man down once and for all.

Mega Man dropped the _Deinonychus_ and leapt up to the first girder of Skytower Skyscraper's steel frame began climbing floor by floor as the robosaurs closed in below him. Those that could leap high distances were already following Mega Man up. Those that couldn't rocked the foundations with their massive forefeet as though to shake Mega Man down.

As Mega Man reached the top of the incomplete skyscraper, he looked down and sighed. _I'm probably going to get in trouble for destroying this again, but desperate times call for desperate measures._

He leapt from the top of the building to the top of a crane, the roars of robosaurs following him, and fired at the abandoned construction vehicles below, first at five cement trucks, then at the two fuel trucks.

There was a fantastic explosion with blooms of flame and flying robosaurs. It would have made a memorable effect for a movie had anyone caught it on film. The metal skyscraper frame came rushing down on top of the robosaurs, covering them in heavy girders and wet cement. Mega Man smirked and paused to do a quick head count before calling Roll.

"Hey Roll, I'm up 239, counting every robosaur sizes from _Palaeopteryx_ to _Diplodocus,"_ he bragged as he climbed down the crane to rejoin Rush. "That brings us at 306 to 128 in my favor, correct? Or do you have anything to add to your total?"

Mega Man waited for a response, but there was no answer.

"Roll? Pick up. _"_

Silence.

"Roll, forget the bet...let's regroup back at Dr. Light's. Copy that?"

Mega Man waited again, but Roll still wasn't picking up. He found Rush where he left him, but Rush's eyes were drooping closed, and was wavering back and forth on his feet. In the distance, they could hear the predatory roar of Sid, who was still on the loose. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here," he whispered, urging Rush to get moving. Rush didn't immediately obey, and when he did, his movements were slow as he followed Mega Man away from the trapped robosaurs.

* * *

Metal Man leaned against the cool marble wall, watching Elec Man tamping with the wiring of the bank's biggest vault.

"Soooo…whatcha doin' now?" he asked, bored.

"Hacking into the vault's security software so I can unlock it."

"That's dumb. Why don't we just blast through the door?"

"Because the door's made of super steel, moron."

Metal Man pushed Elec Man to aside, drew a _Metal Blade_ and cut easily through the safe like a can opener. The heavy circular door fell forward with a deafening clang, and they hastily sprang back as water gushed out of the opening onto the floor. "Whoa, wasn't expecting that," Metal Man remarked, splashing into the vault. "You coming, Zigzag?

But Elec Man remained outside the vault, standing a good pace from the puddle on the tiled floor. He didn't like water. But the water wasn't the only odd thing about the vault—it was empty, the drawers ransacked and on their side.

"Looks like someone cleaned this vault out already," stated Metal Man. "But I don't get all the water...maybe you can figure it out, Zigzag?"

"Do you see any etchings on the inside? Like a crooked line?"

"You mean a smiling crescent, that thing Spanners leave? There ain't none. Just a lot of water and some soggy banknotes."

Elec Man narrowed his eyes. The deposits had been stolen by someone not working for Dr. Wily or the Syndicate (who had long since left New York City), a secret the bank had been hoping to cover up from the public until the culprit was found and deposits were returned. Under the command of Syndicate, Elec Man would have reported this finding to his boss. But Elec Man worked for Dr. Wily, and couldn't care less if Dr. Wily knew or not, so he didn't report it. Instead they moved on to a different vault which yielded a smaller sum of money, and the mystery of the flooded bank vault remaining unsolved until long after it had been forgotten.

* * *

Snake Man was patrolling the streets by himself. High above the skyscrapers, he could see a flock of _Pterodactyls_ circling something. Earlier he had instructed them to search for Dr. Wily's enemies along the streets, _especially_ Mega Man, and with excitement realized they must have found someone.

He began to run toward them. This could be his chance. If he found and destroyed Mega Man first, he'd restore his reputation with Dr. Wily and the other Robot Masters and put Proto Man in his place for good. He was closer now. At the base of a tall office building he could see the towering form of the largest of the pterosaurs, the _Quetzalcoatlus._

In air, _Quetzalcoatlus_ was the size of a small airplane. On the ground, it crawled on all fours, its slender neck stretched skyward, making it look very much like a bizarre hybrid of a bat and a giraffe with a long sword-like beak. The _Quetzalcoatlus_ had found something in the streets and was attacking it. It cawed gutturally and scraped its claws against the sidewalk, its long beak thrusting viciously towards the ground, and beneath it stood—

Roll.

Roll was frantically twisting to avoid each strike while blocking with a steel bat from her utility arm, but her movements seemed sluggish and tired and it was clear she was seconds away from becoming impaled. Without thinking, Snake Man hissed a command at the robosaur, calling it off. The _Quetzalcoatlus_ gave a piercing screech as it lifted away from Roll with a few powerful sweeps of its leathery wings.

Roll turned slowly to face him. Her figure was slouched and rigid, her titanium skin jumpsuit dirty and smudged. She wavered unsteadily on the spot, but her sky blue eyes were narrowed to furious slits. "Snake Man...you're going...to pay..." she threatened, her chest heaving in shallow gasps.

Snake Man had no idea what to do. There stood one of Dr. Wily's most hated enemies before him, weakened by his virus. He should attack her, yet...it didn't seem fair, she was completely defenseless.

Before Snake Man could make up his mind, Roll fainted. As though on reflex, Snake Man reached out and caught her before she fell to the pavement. She stirred weakly in his arms, her eyes fluttering and staring at a fixed point in the distance. Strands of light blonde hair were mussed in front of her face.. "S-Stay away from me! I'll—I'll—you stay away!"

Snake Man silently obeyed, gently setting Roll down on the ground as she began to spasm. Dread and panic flooded him. He had to something, get _someone._ Despite his previous convictions to distance himself from his feelings, he knew he couldn't leave Roll like this. But who would help him?

His first thought was Dr. Wily. He knew Dr. Wily could fix this, he had after all developed an antivirus to immunize his robots. _No, not Dr. Wily…_ Snake Man mentally chided himself. Dr. Wily couldn't know anything about this or he'd kill her. But who else could he turn to?

There was only one person Snake Man could trust to help Roll. With an acute stab of resentment, Snake Man realized who he'd have to call.

* * *

"Roll? Roll? Pick up."

Gloomily, Mega Man finally gave up. He checked on Rush again, who lay whining on the ground, his paws twitching as if having a nightmare. _He's totally gone!_ Mega Man thought with dismay, concluding what this most likely meant for Roll. Mega Man picked up Rush with one arm and spoke into the communicator on the other. "Calling Dr. Light. Rush is down and I've lost contact with Roll."

"I'm here, Mega Man. I can't lock onto either of your positions, the virus must be tampering with your homing signal. Where are you?"

"I'm on Jupiter where the _Diplodocus_ were attacking and heading east on foot."

"Hang in there, Eddie and I are on our way."

"Be careful, Doc!"

Mega Man shifted Rush into a more comfortable carrying position, then paused, grimacing. The pins and needles sensation in his head had returned, accompanied by a strange sense of vertigo. _The virus is corrupting Dr. Light's expansion card!_ he realized. He stumbled down the street as the buildings seem to wiggle and distort around him.

"There he is!" shouted a voice.

Mega Man turned and saw a legion of robo-commandos marching down the street in his direction. _I don't have strength to fight them off, gotta run._ Mega Man sprinted away, still clutching Rush to his chest. The robo-commandos chased after him with their long guns ready to fire, and though Mega Man could run faster, his energy levels were draining fast. He took a sharp turn at the next intersection, then another at the nearest alley, hoping to throw off his followers. But the robo-commandos were smarter than this; as soon as they lost sight of Mega Man, they fanned out to search for him. "Robo-commando 172 to Dr. Wily," one of them called into their communicator. "We lost visual of Mega Man on 25th and 4th avenue while in pursuit. Requesting back up, over."

_Damn. Now the bad guys know where I am too,_ Mega Man thought as he ducked into a doorway as a pair of robo-commandos passed by. As soon as they were gone, he backed quietly down the alley. The other end seemed to be shutting in on him, but Mega Man finally reached it, found the next street to be empty, and staggered across it to another alley. Tripping over a garbage can, he nearly dropped Rush and found himself leaning against a brick wall for support, the world circling around him. The lids of Mega Man's eyes were dropping closed, and he found his titanium boots were too heavy to lift. _Can't keep going..._

Mega Man edged down the wall until he was behind a parked delivery van, blocking them from sight from the street. Then with the last of his energy spent and the retrovirus kicking into full force, the ground suddenly rushed up to meet him. He plunged into blackness, and was swimming in a black void of code, his security system gave its last futile fight against the retrovirus.

_C:\SystemSecurity\CircuitCards\PrototypeSecurityExpansion\_ _virusDefenseBooster_

_⟩ run program_

_Running _virusDefenseBooster_ …_

_Operation interrupted. System diagnosis detected 193,052 errors in Computer Guidance System. Continue?_

_⟩ y_

_Running _virusDefenseBooster_ …_

___virusDefenseBooster__ encountered a critical error and is unable to continue. _

_⟩ run program_

_Running _virusDefenseBooster_ …_

_qqqqq_

_void_ (▄ ▙▛)

_virusD_ ▇f▋ _encountered a criti_ ▟ _al erro_ ▇ _and is un_ ▀ _ble to co_ ▃ _tinue._

_⟩ run pr_ ▀ _gr_ ▇ _m_

_Ru_ ▙▖ _ing_ ▒ _irusD_ ▇▒ _enseB_ ▀▉ _ster._ ▞ ▋ _..._

_crit_ ▂▀▃▇ _ca_ ▆. E▀▃▇

_⟩ r_ ▃▀ _pr_ ▀▒▞▇ _m_

_Pro_ ▒▞▇ _m Teminate_ ▇ _._

_C:\Comp_ ▒▒ _Guid_ ▜ _ceSys_ ▘▗ ▄█

_Syst_ ▓ _m ex_ ▓ _cutin_ ▓░ ▞▟▚▗ ░…

⟩ ░▋ ▒▁▀▀ _e_ ▇▚▟

▞▁▋▔▉▉▒▒▞▟ ▃ ▞ ░░ ▟▚ ▃▀▉▉ ▙ ▃▀ ▙▙▔▉░░ ▟▚▙▛ ░░▁▋▁▋.

▁ ▟▚ ▔▐ ▛▄ ▙ ▉▓▄▒▉...

_C:\_ ▉▛░▒▀▃▀ ▙▗ ░░

_…_

* * *

_Mega Man was lying on his back, staring upward. The sky was black and empty, and seemed to swallow him up. Slowly, as though his senses were obscured by a dense sheet, he became aware that he felt hot. The city was on fire, and though the husks of skyscrapers burned in towering pillars of flame, he could only hear a gentle humming, like a wood stove. Mega Man couldn't move or think. He lay staring into the blackness as the flames closed in on him._

_Then, amongst the flames, he became aware of soft footfalls. A figure crouched down next to him and shook his shoulder gently. Mega Man turned away, not wanting to feel the ache of consciousness again, but the figure shook him harder. Finally, Mega Man looked up at him, and struggled to form words. "Proto...help me."_

_"I can't, I'm dead, remember?" the figure answered, chuckling. "And unless you want to join me, you better start fighting back."_

_"…What?"_

_"You're not going to let Wily's lousy virus beat you, are ya? After all I taught you?"_

_"I don't understand, you can't be dead...I just saw you…"_

_The figure smiled. "Wake up."_

_"It's too late." It was too hot, too painful. Mega Man was too weak. The skyscrapers began to crumble around them like columns of salt._

_"No it's not. This is your mind and you're in control, remember? You gotta wake up."_

_"Don't go."_

_"Mega, quit hallucinating and wake up," the figure laughed as he dissolved into ash._

* * *

_C:\RobotGuidanceSystem_

_Rebooting…._

Mega Man's eyes slid open. The sudden sunlight was blinding. A figure was crouching over him, but it wasn't Proto Man.

"Rock? Can you hear me?"

"Dad?" Mega Man murmured. Blackness still encroached on the corners of his vision. It was a struggle to remain awake, to hold on to reality and fight back the world of corrupted programming, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open.

Relief washed over Dr. Light's face. "Oh thank goodness. Eddie, over here!"

"Brrrr~ One energy can, coming up!" Eddie chirped, bobbing up to Dr. Light's side. His flip top flopped open and shot an energy can to Dr. Light, who held it up to Mega Man's mouth.

"That helps, Doc, but—I'm afraid—not much—" Mega Man gasped after he had drank the entire energy can.

Dr. Light nodded somberly. "The expansion card has burnt out and your systems are draining your energy almost as fast as you can absorb it—but don't worry, I've developed the antivirus." He showed Mega Man a small glass container that fit in the palm of his hand.

"That's it?" Mega Man asked, concentrating hard on the antivirus. "How will we distribute it to the robots in time?"

"I had an idea," Dr. Light answered cheerfully, glancing up at the sky darkening with storm clouds. "It may be to our advantage that Dr. Wily picked the month most notorious for bad weather to stage his virus."

With an effort, Mega Man pulled himself into a sitting position. Dr. Light put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "There, don't strain yourself. It's a miracle that you're still able to move, by now the virus has reached an advanced stage and should be interfering with your motor functions," he said, looking down at Rush, who lay shivering at his side.

Mega Man gently pushed away Dr. Light's hand. "I'm alright."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now, explain how we spread the antivirus."

"I'll take that!" interrupted a harsh voice, snatching the antivirus out of Dr. Light's hand. "Wouldn't want you spoiling my plans to repopulate the world with dinosaurs, now would I?"

They were surrounded. Otto Raptor was sneered down at them, clutching Dr. Light's antivirus in a distorted, claw-like hand. With him stood Cut Man, Guts Man, Toad Man, and Proto Man. In his weakened state, Mega Man hadn't detected their approach, and was frustrated to find himself ambushed for the second time that day by Dr. Wily's robots.

"But—if Mega Man and the other robots don't get the antivirus within an hour, their condition will be irreversible," Dr. Light said urgently.

"We know," rumbled Guts Man.

"My brother the neanderthal," jeered Proto Man, laughing. "Well you shoulda joined us Bad-bots while you had the chance, Mega."

Mega Man gritted his teeth. He felt strength returning to him as a surge of anger.

"Better take Mega Man and Dr. Light back to the fortress so Dr. Wily can dispose of them properly," Cut Man piped up.

Proto Man nodded, and Guts Man leaned downward to grab Mega Man.

That was when Mega Man acted. As Guts Man stooped over him, he flipped out of his reach and into the air. Using Guts Man's back as a spring board, he lunged at Proto Man, his fingers stretched toward the antivirus. He was diverted when Proto Man punched him with a right hook, smashing Mega Man down to the ground again. Mega Man rolled several feet across the street before bumping against the opposite curb. He leapt back to his feet with his blaster trained on Proto Man, but nearly lost his balance and fell; the ground had seemed to lurch toward him, giving him a fleeting sensation of falling.

Guts Man had crashed head first into the pavement and was bellowing angrily. The rest of the Robot Masters were chuckling unkindly. Proto Man smirked at Mega Man, his hand still grasping the antivirus. "Quit making it so hard for yourself, the virus has you beat!" he said quietly. "Just give up...we'll take care of the rest."

Mega Man steadied himself and stared firmly back at Proto Man, unyielding, though secretly, without a plan. Proto Man's smirk faded, betraying an unspoken tension since their last battle. The snickers of the Robot Masters died down as Proto Man drew a plasma cannon.

"Ooo, I got a special drink on the menu for you guys!" Eddie spoke up warningly. His ping pong eyes seeming to single out Proto Man from the rest of the Bad-bots. His top flipped open again and out spat what looked like an unmarked energy can. It clattered to the feet of Otto Raptor then began spinning furiously in circles, spewing a blinding smoke screen into everyone's faces. There was a scuffle of confusion and a few shouts of surprise and anger from the Robot Masters as they fanned the smoke out of their eyes.

* * *

"I'll fix that blue bag of bolts!" Guts Man growled as the smokescreen began to dissipate. But Mega Man, Dr. Light, Eddie, and Rush were no longer there.

"...They're gone!" croaked Toad Man.

"No matter," said Proto Man nonchalantly, holding up the antivirus. "Without this, the virus will finish him in less than an hour."

"Let's go tell Dr. Wily the good news," said Guts Man as they walked back to their robosaur mounts. He was in high spirits: he rarely had anything good to report to Dr. Wily about Mega Man.

Otto Raptor gave a nasally laugh. "It's too bad Mega Man got away though—Dr. Wily would have cured and reprogrammed him in a minute," he said to Proto Man. "He'd make a great ally, don't you think? And I doubt after the virus is through with him there'll be anything left worth saving of the _Blue Bomber,_ and not to mention what we could do if we had Dr. Light under our control too—"

Proto Man really had no interest in talking to Otto Raptor and stopped paying attention to him. Snake Man had been paging him on his communicator for over a half hour, and he decided he might as well see what he wanted. "Proto Man to Snake Man. What's up?"

"There'sss no time to ex-sssplain, you mussst meet me right away."

Proto Man winced at the sharp crackles his communicator made when Snake Man hissed. "I'm busy, Snake Man, whatever it is will have to wait."

"Wait! Lisssten, it'sss Roll, she'sss in danger—"

"Hang on, did you say something about Roll?" Proto Man interrupted sharply.

"Jussst meet me at the intersssection of Pluto and Vine Ssstreetsss. PLUTO AND VINE," Snake Man repeated slowly with articulated diction.

"...Be there in a sec." answered Proto Man. Without another word, he climbed onto the back of Otto Raptor's restless _Megalosaurus_ and kicked its side. The _Megalasaurus_ gave a short roar and bounded eagerly down the street.

"Oi, Proto Man! Where are you going?" Otto Raptor shouted after him.

Proto Man ignored him. He guided the _Megalosaurus_ through the deserted streets of New York until he reached the intersection Snake Man described. Snake Man was waiting for him in a narrow alley, and lying at his feet was Roll. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she twisted weakly on the ground as though suffering a nightmare. Proto Man slid off the _Megalosaurus_ and rushed over to them. "What did you do to her?" he asked, dropping to one knee next to Roll.

"Nothing, it'sss Dr. Wily'sss virusss—"

"Okay, shut up! I can't concentrate with you hissing like that," Proto Man ordered as he leaned closer to Roll. "She's a lot worse off then Mega Man was…" he murmured to himself, tilting her face toward him. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Roll's eyes opened a minuscule crack and seemed to regard Proto Man for a full five seconds before registering who he was. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, squeezing her eyes shut again. Her teeth clenched as another spasm shot through her body.

Proto Man frowned. "She doesn't have a lot of time left," he said quietly, bending down to pick her up.

"No!" Roll screamed as she was lifted from the ground. She flailed and pounded feverishly against Proto Man's back as he carried her away. Proto Man ignored this, and gradually Roll's struggles abated as she felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness again. Soon her head fell drowsily against his shoulder. Her last coherent thought was that Proto Man's scarf smelled faintly of desert sand and jet engine fuel. Then her thoughts scattered like lose fireworks, leaving only the vague sensation of burning.

**_To be continued..._ **


	35. Robosaur Park, Part 3

Thanks to the efforts of Mega Man and Roll, the numbers of maverick robosaurs were substantially smaller. The remaining robosaurs had made Central Park their new home, keener to stay in a wooded area than the concrete streets. _Megalosaurus_ patrolled the walkways, their red eyes searching hungrily through the foliage. In the center of the park lay Dr. Wily's encampment, guarded by Cut Man and Guts Man and a mixed squad of robo-commandos or robo-officers. Next to them lay stacks of steel titanium barrel's containing Dr. Wily's virus, the Skullker circling above.

"Otto Raptor's got Mayor Hill as a hostage," Mega Man whispered to Dr. Light from the cover of a thick lilac bush nearby (Eddie was hiding with Rush in Dr. Light's air raider).

"Rock, are you sure—" Dr. Light wheedled.

"I'm alright, father," Mega Man cut him off firmly. He was still scanning Dr. Wily's camp. Where was Proto Man? It seemed strange that he hadn't reported to Dr. Wily yet, and Mega Man desperately needed to recover that antivirus. He was beginning to feel peculiar again, the virus held back by a thread in the corners of his mind. Mega Man looked up at the sky, which was growing prematurely dark with thick storm clouds. _Just a little longer…_ he thought.

* * *

A freight train sat abandoned in the middle of the tracks leading out of Long Island. Proto Man pried open the sliding door of a rusty boxcar and lay Roll on the checker plate floor. Then he pulled from the folds of his scarf an antivirus gun no larger than a pocket knife. Roll winced slightly as Proto Man shot her in the shoulder, but otherwise there was no change. "C'mon, c'mon...why isn't this working," he mumbled to himself as she continued to writhe and shiver.

"Issss there anything can I do?" asked Snake Man hesitantly.

"I dunno, keep watch outside or something."

Snake Man nodded. After he had left, Proto Man inspected the antivirus case he had stolen from Dr. Light. It was smooth with no openings, wires, or anything that'd allow him to administer it to Roll. "This is useless…" he said, dropping it to the floor. Then he picked it up again, a new idea hitting him. Using his weapon copy ability, he copied the antivirus program contained within the capsule. Unlike copying weapon data from another robot, Proto Man hadn't drained any weapon energy from the capsule, nor could he fire the antivirus from his blaster like a new found ability. Instead, he ripped apart Dr. Wily's antivirus gun, uncoiling a long copper wire, and attached one end to an access panel on the back of Roll's neck.

"If you think you can just...nnn...kidnap me and tell me what to do, then you got...another thing coming," Roll murmured blearily as he did this. Her voice was faint and very weak, and her eyes remained closed, seemingly in a hazy state between reality and subconscious. "I'll blast you...then you'll be sorry…"

"Let's just call it a truce for now, I don't hurt you and you don't hurt me," said Proto Man, hooking the other end of the wire to his blaster. Seconds later, the antivirus began downloading into Roll's systems. The process wasn't direct, but he could already tell that it was having an effect as Roll stopped thrashing around on the floor. "You gotta look after yourself, I can't do it for you. I'm a bad guy," Proto Man added, but without much hope that it'd sink in. Roll was very delirious and had no sense of where she was or what was happening.

"Why...are you…"

"Because I'm your brother."

"Sh-shut up...you're such a creep."

"You're just mad because I won't take you back to Skull Fortress with me...Or maybe you're like Mega and think I should turn myself in?"

"Get a life."

"You like me more than Mega does at least," Proto Man added brightly.

"...W-what? ...Give me a sec...I'll...drive a pike through you…"

Proto Man smiled. "You're not as driven to bring me in as Mega is though."

"...That's his...job."

"No it's not. Advanced androids aren't tied down by programming to do things they don't want to do. It's completely Mega's choice. He serves a world built on rules and confinements…but the way I see it, if you follow the rules, you're not really free to be who you are. You know what I mean, right?"

Roll didn't answer. She seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.

"But Mega doesn't really get that, and that's why he and I are enemies," resumed Proto Man. "Wish it could be different, but I don't decide everything, that's up to him, and to be honest I make a _bad enemy._ If he keeps chasing me, I'm going to kill him someday," Proto Man said matter-of-factly. "I just wish he'd just mind his own business and stay away." Proto Man felt a little squirm in his ribcage; that wasn't entirely true. "I told him all about me, and now he hates me. He wants to catch me and force me to be something I'm not. He even said he wished he could reprogram me, how am I suppose to take that?" Proto Man finished, his voice sinking bitterly.

"Y...You're...not going to kill Mega Man...he'll...defeat you first."

"No he won't," Proto Man said harshly, then sighed. "I'm sorry...I don't mean to drag you into this, and I know he's your brother too—"

"You and Mega Man...nnnn...aren't brothers…"

"Maybe you're right. I mean, does Mega ever think about what he's really fighting for? Or does he just do it 'cause Dr. Light tells him to? 'Cause Light's been wrong before...Wily, me, Otto Raptor...been wrong about lots of people." Proto Man paused, then backtracked a little. "I mean...maybe, if things changed, if Mega changed his mind about fighting against me or at least admitted he was wrong and said sorry…" Proto Man trailed off pensively.

"P…Proto…"

"Hmm?"

"I hope...you die…"

"Love ya too."

"Nnn...What do you really look like?"

"Huh?"

But Roll had fallen asleep. Her pulsar pulse was normal, the energy flow was stabilizing itself, and she was in temporary stasis while her guidance system restored itself. Proto Man gently pulled the wire out of the back of her neck and brushed her bangs out of her face. "'Bout time you went home," he muttered quietly.

Proto Man began thinking hard. There was no way he'd go back to Dr. Light's Laboratory himself, not unless he was breaking in...but which of the Robot Masters could he trust to take her back instead? _Definitely not Gyro Man,_ he thought protectively. _I can probably count out Ring Man and Magnet Man too._ Then an idea occurred to him.

"Proto Man to Elec Man, can you meet me in the fifth boxcar of the transnational express for a sec? Don't bring Metal Man."

A few minutes later, Elec Man appeared besides the tracks in a black sports car he had stolen. Snake Man followed him inside the boxcar, looking highly resentful of the additional company. Elec Man paused next to Proto Man, his eyes falling on Roll.

"Hey Elec Man, I need a favor—" Proto Man began.

"You've captured Roll, but you can't bring yourself to dispose of her. Alright, I'll do it," Elec Man completed with a curt nod of understanding, a bright spark of electricity leaping between his fingers.

Both Proto Man and Snake Man started at this, though Proto Man didn't notice the later's reaction as he quickly grabbed Elec Man's arm. "Hold it," Proto Man said, pulling Elec Man back. "I have a question for you. What do you think of her?"

Elec Man and Snake Man looked sharply at Proto Man.

"Excuse me?" said Elec Man.

"You know, is she cute, is she hot...what do you think?"

"I don't understand your question."

"Is she the type of bot you'd like to date?" Proto Man said bluntly.

"You've _got_ to be joking…"

"I never joke. Just answer the question, and don't fib!"

"I'm not like the other Robot Masters, I'm not programmed to feel sentimental inanity between robots," Elec Man said snidely.

"Try again, and I want you to _really_ think about it this time."

Elec Man gave an exaggerated sigh, seeming to resign himself to the fact that Proto Man was seriously having this conversation with him. "She was based off your plans, correct? Not in a million years."

Proto Man smiled, satisfied. "Perfect, you're hired. I want you to give her a ride home."

_"What?"_

"You heard me alright."

 _"_ No, Proto Man," Elec Man protested, "—I will not run any of your absurd, pointless errands, it's humiliating—"

"Don't whine, no one will see you do it."

"But _why_ should I take her back to Light's lab? Why not just get rid of her?" Elec Man questioned in aggravation.

"Because that's what I told you to do, and that's an order," Proto Man answered simply.

Snake Man cast Elec Man a look of dislike. "If Elec Man hasss a problem following ordersss, I can take her to Light'sss Laboratory."

"Thanks for the offer, Snake Man," answered Proto Man, picking Roll up, "—But I think the neighbors might notice a giant green snake driving down the road. I need a heartless android to take care of this."

Elec Man just glared at Proto Man with pure contempt.

* * *

After tasking Elec Man with driving Roll back to Dr. Light's laboratory, Snake Man and Proto Man mounted their robosaurs (Proto Man on the _Megalosaurus_ and Snake Man on the _Gryposaurus_ ) and headed to Central Park where Proto Man had agreed to regroup with Dr. Wily and the other Robot Masters. At Proto Man's appearance, the Skullker landed with a whine into a freshly mown field, blowing a puff of grass clippings in all directions. Dr. Wily strode out, his lab coat whipping around his knees in the wind.

"Everything is going according to our plan, Wily," Otto Raptor reported happily, bobbing up to Dr. Wily's side like an excited dog.

"Our plan? ...Oh, yes of course, sure, _'our plan'…_ " answered Dr. Wily dismissively (Proto Man could tell by Dr. Wily's tone that he was about to dump his clueless new 'partner.'). Dr. Wily looked at Proto Man, a manic gleam in his eyes. "I've got enough retrovirus to infect every robot on earth. In a matter of days, I'll control them all! _Muahahha!"_

"We took this off Dr. Light," interrupted Proto Man, tossing Dr. Light's antivirus to Dr. Wily.

"The antivirus! I knew he'd eventually discover this." Dr. Wily glared at the smooth white capsule in his hands. "Once I destroy it, nothing can stop me! Have the robo-commandos spread the rest of the virus in their helicopters."

"Whatever floats your boat," said Proto Man, shrugging. He and the Robot Masters spread out and began stacking the barrels of retrovirus into the helicopters, the robo-commandos waiting at attention.

As soon as Proto Man was out of sight of Dr. Wily, Mega Man came rushing out of the bushes. "Change of plans, guys!" he shouted, blasting Guts Man and Toad Man in the chest. They dropped the barrels they were carrying as they were knocked back. One barrel rolled under Dr. Wily and tripped him, the antivirus slipping from his hands into the air. Mega Man intercepted it, then darted back into the bushes as fast as an escaping hare.

"Get the antivirus! Get it, get it, get it!" Dr. Wily shouted, hopping up and down in rage.

Cut Man was closest and first to react to Dr. Wily's order. He threw a _Rolling Cutter_ which followed Mega Man into the woods and knocked the antivirus out of his hand.

"I've got it!" Otto Raptor exclaimed, catching the antivirus. Suddenly, a tire seemed to materialize out of nowhere, dropping over his head and circling tightly around his shoulders.

"Thank you!" Dr. Light said pleasantly, snatching the antivirus as the confused Otto Raptor toppled over. Guts Man pounded the ground, triggering a fierce seismic disruption that rattled Dr. Light off his feet. "Omph...oh no! The antivirus!" Dr. Light exclaimed in dismay as it rolled away from him.

"Enough of this stupid game!" snarled Dr. Wily, picking up the container. "I'll destroy this antivirus before it can come to any good!"

By now, the Robot Masters were fully alert to the ambush, and had circled around Mega Man. "What's going on? Thought I heard fightin'," Metal Man said, two _Metal Blades_ whirling at the end of each arm. Snake Man had also appeared, growing rigid at the sight of Mega Man.

Mega Man looked around, fully surrounded by five Robot Masters, Dr. Wily, Proto Man, hundreds of robosaurs, and the crazy lizard guy. He took a step back, then fell backward onto the ground where he lay shivering, an arm curling over his face.

"So this is the Blue Wonder everyone's talking about." Metal Man stooped over Mega Man, holding a whirling saw at his neck.

"Mega!" Dr. Light shouted as Guts Man seized him by the arm, preventing him from rushing forward.

Proto Man felt suspicious, but at the same time knew the virus _should_ have Mega Man writhing on the ground by now, the way Roll was when he found her. "Cool it, Metal Man. You don't have to chop off the head of every 'bot you see..."

Toad Man nudged Mega Man's body with his flippered foot. "Aw, the poor little blue dweeb croaked. Ehehhehe! Ribbit."

Mega Man cracked open one eye to look up at Toad Man. Then, taking his chance, he grabbed Toad Man's arm, copied his weapon, and fired a _Rain Flush_ into the air. Dr. Wily and the Robot Masters scattered as the purple thunderhead grew above them, Guts Man releasing Dr. Light in his panic. "You fool, you'll melt us all!" Dr. Wily shouted as Proto Man pulled him back by the sleeve of his labcoat.

Mega Man jumped to his feet, executing a perfect bicycle kick, and booted the antivirus out of Dr. Wily's hand. The antivirus soaring like a football into the _Rain Flush_ , the acid shredding its casing until it dissolved in a flash of powder, a thick blue vapor rising to join the growing storm. It began to sprinkle, but the rain that fell felt as cool and soothing as a midsummer shower.

"Hey, this isn't acid!" croaked Toad Man.

"Nope, it's antivirus!" said Mega Man, grinning. He had succeeded in stopping Dr. Wily's virus; the capsule contained billions of nanobots engineered as a counter to the nanodarts Dr. Wily used to spread his retrovirus. Soon the raincloud would cover New York City in antivirus and cure all the robots. Mega Man himself was feeling much better.

Unfortunately he was still surrounded by a bunch of evil robots, and now they were angry about being tricked.

It began to down pour, Central Park's turf becoming loose and muddy. The _Megalosaurus_ gave bloodthirsty roars, crashing through flowering dogwoods to join the fray. Back to their normal state, the robo-commandos were able to resist Dr. Wily's reprogramming job and rushed to Mega Man's aid by subduing the _Megalosaurus_. Rush was also cured, and jetted off to rescue Mayor Hill from Otto Raptor and carry him and Dr. Light to safety while Guts Man and Cut Man chased futilely after them. Unarmed, Toad Man cowardly hopped to the safety of the Skullker, but Snake Man and Metal Man darted toward Mega Man with equal fervor.

Metal Man was the first to attack. Two smaller whirling blades had slid out of his heals like spurs on cowboy boots and he used them to skate across the ground like a hockey player, doubling his speed. He then threw a _Metal Blade,_ which Mega Man lunged to the side to avoid. At first Mega Man thought Metal Man had missed, then he felt a line of pain streak from elbow to shoulder blade; Metal Man had cut several inches through his titanium skin. Mega Man quickly ducked as Metal Man threw another blade, realizing grimly that this Robot Master could effortlessly slice him to ribbons in less than a second.

Meanwhile, Snake Man was firing rapidly at him, and Mega Man soon found himself weighed down by a coat of wriggling _Search Snakes_ that latched onto his armor like leaches. Ducked a whirling blade, Mega Man pulled a _Search Snake_ off his shoulder, felt a blinding flash of pain as the toe of Snake Man's boot collided with the back of his head, fell face first in the soggy grass, turned his summersault into a roll to avoid the second _Metal Blade_ that sank into the ground just behind him, felt another splitting lance of pain as a third sliced through his back (just missing his spinal cord), leapt to his feet, and fired back at Metal Man.

Metal Man skated like a shot toward Mega Man, ducking smoothly under the plasma blast. His dual wielding arms stabbed viciously at Mega Man like silvery blurs, forcing Mega Man to weave backward in a slightly ridiculous-looking serpentine fashion.

"Huh, you're pretty good. _Real good._ Just like fighting Red," said Metal Man.

"Thanks. I think I've heard of you before, you're that crazy 'bot who use to work for Stony Ridge Lumbering—"

"WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Metal Man exploded. Quick as a red flash he pounced, knocking Mega Man back. Mega Man felt his right arm suddenly seize up, and realized Metal Man had succeeded in stabbing a _Metal Blade_ deep into his shoulder. A second later, viridian arms wrapped around him as Snake Man grappled him in an anaconda-like grip.

"I don't know what you heard, but IT WASN'T ME! I'm not crazy, I'll cut you!" Metal Man shouted, apparently unaware of how unconvincing he sounded. Snake Man's grip tightened around Mega Man's neck as Metal Man stalked closer, another _Metal Blade_ drawn—

A flash of blue plasma fire suddenly exploded on Metal Man's side, pitching him and his dangerous _Metal Blades_ away from Mega Man.

"Red, what the f—"

"Leave Mega to me!"

Metal Man looked like he was about to retaliate against Proto Man, but was suddenly hurtled backward into an approaching robo-commando squad by Snake Man's body, who had been thrown. Proto Man turned to see Mega Man yanking the _Metal Blade_ out of his shoulder with a crackle of electricity and kicking the last _Search Snake_ from his boot. "I was waiting for you, knew you'd want a rematch," Mega Man said, smirking. "I can see you're a bad sport about losing."

Proto Man chuckled coldly. "Real funny, bro, you know I never lose."

* * *

Dr. Wily wasn't happy at all about the turn of events. At the first sight of the robo-commandos, he turned on his heal and ran to the pilots seat of the Skullker and was soaring above the treetops within seconds. "Get in you fools!" he growled, hammering on a red button.

A hatch slid open on the back of the Skullker, and out flew pairs of blue gyotots—round basketball sized robots with wide eyes and Pac Man like jaws. They began zooming around on tiny turbines, collecting the Robot Masters below by their shoulders.

"Hey Wily, wait for me! I'm your partner, remember?" Otto Raptor shouted from the ground, waving his hands desperately like a drowning sailor.

"You're a fool who belongs with his fossils," Dr. Wily hissed, ending the partnership with Otto Raptor for good.

* * *

Mirroring each other as they had in the underwater cave, Proto Man and Mega Man battled fiercely, but this time it was Proto Man who had the advantage of more energy and less damage. Mega Man could acutely feel every laceration Metal Man had inflicted upon him, and fighting off the virus _and_ Snake Man had wracked him of most of his energy.

Mega Man tackled Proto Man, and they landed with a splash into the mud. Proto Man experienced a reversal of positions from Mount Shasta as Mega Man pulled him into a sleeper hold with one arm and applied pressure to the nape of his neck with the other, but being very familiar with his own tricks, Proto Man broke free, and was extremely furious. He threw Mega Man off with a vicious kick to the abdomen, blasted him several yards backward until he crashed into a iron sculpture of a bear, then rushed forward, grabbed him by the arm and flipped him roughly onto his back, where Mega Man lay still, breathing hard.

"So, ready to give up yet?" Proto Man demanded, his blaster pointed at Mega Man's chest.

But Mega Man was laughing (a weak, wheezy laugh) as he lay in the middle of a mud puddle. "I—I was about to ask you the same thing!"

All around them, the robo-commandos forces were growing, aided by cured robo-officers and Robo Rescue Squad units, forcing the rest of Dr. Wily's robots to retreat. Proto Man's head tilted slightly to glance behind him as though acknowledging his diminishing odds, but he only gave an annoyed huff and fired.

Despite taking another blast point blank and having to hastily haul himself to his feet and scamper away as Proto Man fired again, Mega Man continued to laugh. This was what he wanted. Proto Man was too stubborn and incensed to abandon the fight now, and the longer he stayed the less likely he'd leave Central Park a free bot, and Mega Man was confident he could hold out until then.

Proto Man skidded into a slide, his red boots slamming into Mega Man's shins, and Mega Man fell again and was pinned down by Proto Man's knee. But just as Proto Man cocked his fist back to strike, two gyotots suddenly honed in on him, clamped tightly onto his shoulder, and lifted him away.

* * *

As the gyotots released Proto Man in the Skullker, he turned to pound furiously on the door that had locked behind him, but Dr. Wily had already pulled the throttle, and they shot through the clouds. Proto Man whirled to focus his rage on Dr. Wily instead, his scarf dripping mud. "Why did you stop me? I could have handled all of them, you know I coulda!"

"SILENCE!" Dr. Wily thundered, his face tight. "The mission was lost as soon as Dr. Light unleashed the antivirus! It's foolishness to wait for the police to send in more forces when there will be other chances to take over New York. I had no choice but to retreat while I still could, and I...wouldn't want to lose you either." Dr. Wily seemed embarrassed by his last statement, and continued hurriedly, "It's just a matter of intelligent strategy. You are my best robot, _my robot_ , and I expect you to do as I say, and if I say the chance of success is marginalized by the risk of loss, then that is the way it is, and I won't tolerate any arguments!" he fumbled angrily as if to regain his dignity.

Proto Man calmed, noting Dr. Wily's concern. He walked away from the Skullker's door and slid heavily into the co-pilots seat. "Alright, but I get to call some shots next mission."

"Don't worry, you'll get your shot," Dr. Wily answered with a cryptic grin as the Skullker carried them westward.

* * *

Roll was beginning to stir, her memories of the last hour vague and fuzzy. She remembered the smell. Snake Man. Proto Man. Someone who had seemed sad and troubled. But her mind was still swimming and she couldn't make sense of any of it.

As her systems began to fully reboot, she became aware that she was moving. She felt safe, but drowsy, and when she opened her eyes she realized she was lying on the backseat of a car, weak sunlight filtering in through the window. Her vision was blurry and unfocused, but she could just make out the driver—a thin man with dark hair. She tried to study his face, figure out who he was, but another wave of weariness overcame her and she shut her eyes again.

Some time later, the car stopped. She heard a door open and shut, then the door near her head opened. Two hands grabbed her arms and pulled. Roll felt a brief sensation of falling before hitting soft, damp grass, then the sound of screeching tires.

Roll's eyes shot open. She had been dumped onto her own lawn. She shook her head vigorously to clear it and staggered to her feet. A black car was streaking down the road. "Wait!" she called after it.

Behind her, the door of her home flew open as Doris came running out. She slowed to halt next to Roll, eyeing the disappearing car through narrowed eyes.

"Did you see the license plate of that car?" Roll inquired earnestly.

"I wasn't looking," Doris answered coldly without looking at her.

Roll was feeling much better now, the virus completely gone and her vision returning to normal. "I guess it doesn't matter, but...I think that guy rescued me from Proto Man. But who is he?"

"Who cares!" Doris muttered testily as she stalked back into the house, slamming the door.

Roll glared after Doris, then smacked her forehead with her palm as she remembered what she had been doing before she had been captured. "Crap! I gotta call Mega and tell him I'm okay!"

* * *

Once Dr. Wily fled his holding in Central Park, it was only a matter of hours before the city was reclaimed by its people. The evening rain shower washed away the ill effects of Dr. Wily's virus, and with the help of Dr. Light and the Robo-Rescue Squad, any lingering remnants of Dr. Wily's programming were removed, and the city robots resumed their default preprogramed tasks.

The robo-commandos had once again rounded up the robosaurs, and all were accounted for except the _Archaeopteryx_ , who had somehow been missed and remained as a popular tourist attraction to the Statue of Liberty's crown, and the _Deinonychus,_ who refused to leave Central Park but proved to be no more mischievous than occasional picnic basket nabbers.

Otto Raptor had somehow disappeared without a trace (he was last seen covered in mud and screaming in rage after the Skullker), but Mayor Hill (in gratitude to Mega Man and Dr. Light) promised to do everything in his power to track him down. It was likely that Otto Raptor would face some serious jail time for identity fraud and being a public nuisance, but for the present, no one really feared he'd try anything again.

"Ow ow ow," hissed Mega Man. He was lying on a lab table as Dr. Light and Met resealed the deep cuts in his armor. "I don't like Dr. Wily's new forces. If he keeps recruiting Robot Masters like Metal Man to his side, he might become a legitimate threat in the future."

"Psh, yeah right," said Roll, sitting on an adjacent lab table and watching Mega Man's repairs with a small smirk. Aside from dirt and a few minor scratches, she was no worse for wear.

"Well, I'm glad to see the two of you fully back to normal," Dr. Light said warmly.

"That was a super idea of yours to create an antivirus that would seed the clouds, Dr. Light," said Mega Man. He glanced curiously over at Roll. "You gotta fill us in on your heroic exploits after I lost contact, sis. How'd you beat us back here? You missed all the action."

Roll's eyes lit up eagerly. "Well, I was fighting this weird, gigantic pterodactyl when the virus kicked in," she began. "I managed to scare the pterodactyl away when Snake Man showed up to fight, but after I defeated him the virus became too much and I was captured by Proto Man."

Dr. Light and Mega Man exchanged uneasy glances. "Goodness, how ever did you escape?" asked Dr. Light.

"That's the strange part. I don't know what happened after that, I blacked out. When I work up, I was in the back of a car, completely cured. The driver left me here and took off without saying a word.

"You were rescued?" Mega Man stated, astonished.

"I know, right? Totally weird!"

"What'd did the driver look like?"

"I dunno, I didn't get a good look; my optics hadn't calibrated yet. He had black hair and gray eyes, I think. Kinda pale."

Mega Man looked over at Dr. Light, who gave a slight shake of his head. Mega Man was slightly disappointed, then began puzzling about the identity of Roll's rescuer. He remembered the mysterious hero Kali Cossack had credited as her rescuer on the news. Maybe Mega Man really _wasn't_ the only hero after all.

"Well, whatever happened, we should be glad someone was looking out for you and that you are safe now," said Dr. Light. He put down his pocket welder and stood back with an approving nod. "There, you and Rush are as good as new. Now I must go make a few phone calls before turning in for the night. I've had enough excitement for one day." Dr. Light strode out of the lab, Met scuttling behind him with the chest of tools balanced on her helmet.

Mega Man sat up and stretched. "I guess this is the end of Robosaur Park."

"You kiddin'? Tickets are sold out, you can't even book a Dino-Safari tour until June of '97," replied Roll.

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

Roll shrugged. "Seems people can't get enough of the dinosaur attacks, word has really spread about what a real thrill it is," she explained. "All the publicity it got on national news just made everyone excited, they all want to see a dinosaur up close now. They're even talking about making a movie about it."

"Are you serious…"

"Of course, they've made some changes. The security in Robosaur Park is much tighter, and if Otto Raptor shows his scaley face again he'll find himself in prison. Fun World's been trying to partner with them. They want to make a duplicate park just like it in San Diego, and Europe and China want one as well."

"What happened to building theme parks about cute cartoon characters?"

"Old news, Rock. Dinosaurs are in now."

"Tell me they at least got rid of Sid."

"Nope. Everyone loves the t-rex, can't have a dinosaur park without one," Roll answered cheerfully.

Mega Man shook his head ruefully.

"So who won the bet?" asked Roll.

"I did. I was ahead by 239."

"That's not fair, you shouldn't be aloud to count the ones after I got captured, you had the expansion card and I didn't."

"You're right," conceded Mega Man. "Let's just call the whole thing off until we can think of a fairer wager."

"You mean, until next time?" Roll asked, giving him a sharp look with her light blue eyes.

"Yeah, until next time," Mega Man smiled.

**_Next time on Mega Man Recut…_ **

Dr. Wily hijacks the moon's solar laser lens and threatens to shoot cities unless the World Leaders submit to his demands. With the divided support of Senator Wolfe and Senator King, Mega Man and the Robot International Police join forces to stop Dr. Wily, but Mega Man soon realizes politics will complicate his personal mission to redeem his brother…tune in next time for _The Mega Man in the Moon!_


	36. The Mega Man in the Moon, Part 1

Of all the criminal robot mobs, The Steel Crescent Syndicate was by far the largest. They were wealthy, prosperous, and very successful—but for an organization so large and powerful to function efficiently, it had to have three rulers.

Gamma had been drawn into the Syndicate by its promise of riches. It was the Age of Robots and time was ripe to intimidate and coerce the weak and cowardly with powerful machines. Gamma wanted power, money, and all the benefits that went with it, and his robots were thuggish and brutal.

Six had been drawn into the Syndicate by a longstanding grudge she harbored against the law-abiding world. As a teenager, Six had been made a fool by a wealthy businessman. No court ever convicted him, and he walked away free until Six took matters into her own hands. But her anger was not sated by revenge, and she continued to pour herself deeper and deeper into crime. Six did not create robots—she created _monsters_ that only answered to her, and she programmed them to hate all other humans.

Centum was the founder of the Syndicate and responsible for its 'good' reputation among the few outside the criminal Underground who knew of its existence. He was often regarded as the fairest of the three bosses, but you had to play by his rules, and Centum never yielded. Centum carried a deep respect for mechanical beings and the family structure of an underground empire, yet no one was certain what his true motivations were for being one of the world's most terrifying crime bosses. Centum's Robot Masters handled front-end business and were very cunning—and just as equally capable as Gamma's and Six's.

After the events in Seattle, the Syndicate leaders began discussing Dr. Wily daily, and they were angry.

"Wily has made a fool of Ballade," Gamma said in his gruff, short voice during a teleconference in May. "Trashed him good. 'Course, I had a mind to do so myself after he failed to kill Wily at Mount Shasta—"

"Forget about Ballade; Wily nearly _destroyed_ the Purple Devil! Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to arrange repairs without drawing media spotlight?" Six demanded vehemently.

"Wily has stolen from me and made fools of my work," said Centum. "To know one of my Robot Masters is acting as his servant is an insult beyond forgiveness."

"He's a nuisance, and needs to be rubbed out," growled Gamma.

"Our robots are greater in number and stronger than his, let's find his hideout and end him NOW," suggested Six.

"What, and proclaim our presence to the public?" Centum said quietly. "May I remind you that the power of our positions is linked directly to the subtlety of our actions under the eyes of the law?"

"You have no room to talk after the disgusting display at the National Ballet, Centum!" Six fired back instantly. "Big fiasco. Made international news _and_ your valuable prototype went missing, to my understanding...oh, what was his name?"

"A...miscalculation," Centum acknowledged slowly. "I did not mean any disrespect to your judgment, Six. My point is simply that the world is shrinking every day. Wily will slip up as all maladroit criminals do, and when he does, he will be dead. He only narrowly eludes jail now. Let's not spoil things for ourselves when we've reached such a comfortable arrangement with the U.S. government...we cannot risk any brash moves that may later have to be accounted for."

"I agree with Centum," put in Gamma tactfully. "It's true enough we got machines _big_ enough to do the job," there was a slightly smug lilt to his voice, "But that don't mean we need to show our faces in broad daylight. Not worth it. Wily's just too stupid."

Six, for the moment, seemed satisfied. "What about Mega Man?" she mused. "He's programmed lawfully, and seems built very skillfully…"

"He's fighting Wily, ain't he?" said Gamma.

"I agree, Mega Man is not a concern," said Centum. "If anything, he is an unwitting ally. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. We'll resume this discussion on Wily later."

Centum shut off the transmission and remained sitting in the darkness of his office, pondering. There was one vital piece of information that he had held back from the other Syndicate bosses. He knew they were giving Dr. Wily too much credit as a threat. In truth, it wasn't Dr. Wily wasn't Dr. Wily who had defeated Ballade. It wasn't Dr. Wily who fought the Purple Devil. It wasn't even Dr. Wily who had stolen his own Robot Masters.

Centum picked up his phone and dialed a secure line. "Ask our police contact in New York City if he has yet collected the information I requested on Proto Man."

**Episode 12: The Mega Man in the Moon**

A shakedown was in progress at a jewelry shop in New York City. It was Ring Man's idea; he and Magnet Man claimed to know the android working that day. Proto Man had also come along, partly on a separate errand for Dr. Wily, partly because Dr. Wily didn't trust Ring Man or Magnet Man farther than one hundred miles of Skull Fortress.

The figure behind the jewelry store's counter had lavender eyes and was disguised fairly well as a human (and presumably illegally pretending to be one as well), but Proto Man could still tell he was an android. That was the thing about androids: it was easy enough for an android to fool a human that he was human; for him to fool another android of the same thing was also possible, but rare. It took an extremely skilled roboticist to create an android who could seamlessly blend in with humanity, and the only one's Proto Man knew of were Mega Man, Roll, Elec Man, and himself.

Proto Man, Ring Man, and Magnet Man hadn't bothered much with their disguises. Aside from wearing long coats and hats, they were all fully armored. Therefore, it was no surprise when the android recognized them when they walked through the door. He tensed and shrunk back, looking slightly panicked.

"Hey Pink Panther, long time no see—" began Ring Man.

"I don't go by that name anymore; they call me 'Mr. Lytton' here," said the android shortly. Ring Man snorted loudly. "Look, you can't be in here, there are security cameras everywhere, it's a jewelry store for Christ's sake—"

"Aw Jewel Man, you wouldn't throw out your old pals, now would ya?" said Ring Man in a shocked voice.

"Shhh!" Jewel Man hissed angrily. He bent forward and whispered quickly, "I don't know what you want, but I can't help you. I'm trying to clean up my act, make an honest living for once—"

"I'll say! By selling rocks," interrupted Ring Man, leaning against the glass counter and gazing at the glittering displays inside. "Doesn't surprise me, Jewel Man here always did have an eye for these things, 'specially diamonds—"

"Get out."

"Pink Panther, come on now—"

"I'm serious, Ring Man, get out or I'll call the cops!"

"You could…" said Ring Man slyly, lowing his voice, "—And we could expose you for what you really are _and_ your devious past—"

"You wouldn't." Jewel Man was beginning to tremble with anger.

"Course we would, isn't it the prime directive of all robots to serve the betterment of mankind by turning in criminals?" said Ring Man in a saintly voice. "Third option, we could also take you back to Skull Fortress, Dr. Wily'd give you a new job, might even put you in the front lines with Cut Man and Guts Man..." he trailed off.

Jewel Man glared at them in silence. Finally he drew a small silver key from his pocket and dropped in on the counter. "Here. Take whatever you want. Just try to leave some of the bigger ones, okay? I'm going to get in a lot of trouble from my boss because for this."

Ring Man scooped up the key. "Thank you, you really are a pal, Pinky!"

As Ring Man and Magnet Man opened the glass door of the display, Proto Man leaned toward Jewel Man and murmured, "Hey, if you do get into trouble with the humans and change your mind about 'cleaning your act,' you know who to call. 'Cause once you got a record, there's no going back."

"I'm cleaning my act," Jewel Man repeated defiantly. "Now get out."

Proto Man shrugged. "Alright, you're your own boss."

* * *

Jewel Man watched miserably as Proto Man, Ring Man, and Magnet Man left the store, their coats stuffed with strings of pearls and diamond engagement rings.

"Alright, let's pawn these things fast. See? What I tell you, quick buck," said Ring Man.

"You guys don't treat your friends very well," commented Proto Man.

"You have no idea," snickered Ring Man. He and Magnet Man seemed to be sharing their own private joke.

* * *

After returning to Skull Fortress several wads of cash, Proto Man reported back to Dr. Wily, who was pacing restlessly in his laboratory.

"Hey Wily, I just made a little dough in the Underground. Also picked up those generators you wanted."

Dr. Wily continued to pace in silence.

"So I was thinking…" prompted Proto Man, sitting on a spare lab table. "It's been awhile since the robosaur attack, right? 'Bout time we get back in action, y'know...tried a new scheme."

"Useless, useless, all useless!" Dr. Wily shouted abruptly, paying no heed to what Proto Man had just said.

"What's useless?"

"My plans, my robots, my duplitron, everything! I've tried _everything_ to conquer the world, yet nothing works! I'm no closer to becoming supreme emperor than I was twenty years ago! And now I'm the scourge of mankind on top of it all off!" finished Dr. Wily morosely.

"Well…you did shrink the east coasters into gnats, turned the west coast into zombies, blew up the Washington Memorial, damaged corporate property, leveled New York City with an artificial earthquake then attacked it with robosaurs, and stole aircraft from Kennedy International Airport," Proto Man pointed out fairly.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have if they hadn't slighted me in the first place!" said Dr. Wily spitefully.

"Weren't you suspected of hacking into the government's surveillance grid before all that though?"

"Lies and prejudice! I only did that for my own protection from my enemies."

"Well—You know what, you're right. It's just one of life's great mysteries, like the chicken and the egg."

"You know why the hate me? Because I am loathsome."

"I don't think you're loathsome," said Proto Man. Dr. Wily glanced over at him, his brows raised. "In fact, when I first met you, I thought 'Wow, this guy should probably be in an asylum'—"

Dr. Wily whirled toward him furiously, scowling. "I don't know why I put up with you!"

"—But then I thought, 'hey…there's a method to his madness—'"

" _You are skating on thin ice…"_

Proto Man held up a hand. "Let me finish—That's when I realized that you were on to something _big,_ that you really _could_ make things happen. So what if those other plans didn't turn out so great...the important thing is that you keep trying and _do something,_ " Proto Man finished with an extra emphasis on the last part.

While Dr. Wily mulled this over sullenly, Ring Man entered the laboratory with Magnet Man, carrying the package he had retrieved from a private mailbox in Pleasant Valley on the way back from New York. He was also holding a newspaper, per Dr. Wily's request. "Good news, Wily. You're now the most hated person in New York, just beating out Governor Parson by a hair."

"Look at that, Dr. Wily. Back to being front page news," said Proto Man encouragingly.

"Actually, Wily's _third page, column c_ , behind the accident at the National Ballet," corrected Ring Man, "—And a group of animal rights radicals getting busted big time. Apparently some humans were trying to steal a rocket so they could hijack the Lunar Sunfocusing Super-laser and blow up all the Purrington Coat Factories." Ring Man began laughing as he continued, "They tried sneaking into the French Space Center dressed as nuns. Might have gotten away with it too if Robot Interpol hadn't noticed several of them had beards..."

Dr. Wily glowered as Magnet Man and Ring Man continued to read the article to themselves, snickering.

Proto Man looked at Dr. Wily. "Say...that's not a bad idea. Hijacking the Super-laser I mean, not the part about the nuns. Why don't we do that?"

"Proto, those were dimwitted eco-terrorists, they didn't even have a Robot Master! We do not need to steal their schemes when I am fully capable of developing my own plans," Dr. Wily snapped. "It lacks prestige! It's soo… _inelegant._ "

" _Inelegant?!_ Compared to what, Cold Steel? C'mon, Doc, you've been holed up in your lab for over month now with no progress, we're all bored! Just think, by this time tomorrow you'll have the world on their knees begging you to lead them. It'll be a cinch. All we have to do is get first class tickets on a shuttle to Space Station 1."

Dr. Wily considered this with a frown. "It will be risky—I do not think Mega Man will be our only resistance—"

"Bring them on," Proto Man said confidently. "C'mon Wily, let's do this. Show those humans for hating you or whatever. You deserve it, right?" he added, lowering his voice persuasively.

Proto Man had said the magic word. Dr. Wily felt he deserved everything.

"Well, there is a space launch today that Tom is attending," Dr. Wily said tentatively. "I was thinking of sabotaging the ignition sequence just to mess with him..."

"No, let's steal it," goaded Proto Man.

Dr. Wily kneaded his temples, thinking, his back turned to Proto Man. Then he suddenly whirled around, a manic grin twisting his face. "Yes. YES! I can see it now!" he burst out, cackling, "'Dr. Wily, ruler of the Earth and sky, the moon as my new fortress, the sun as my weapon!' What a brilliant idea I have come up with! Ring Man! Magnet Man! Prepare yourselves for a voyage to the moon!"

Ring Man and Magnet Man jumped, looking up from their paper. "Um...to the moon?" said Ring Man. "Actually...we're—uh—busy."

"Working," supplied Magnet Man.

"Yeah, not Ring Man and Magnet Man. They're already helping us down here by getting us cash," spoke up Proto Man. He wasn't sure why he was sticking up for them, so he added, "Besides, they're screw-ups, and a lot of things can go wrong in space." Ring Man gave Proto Man a double thumbs up as he Magnet Man rushed out of the laboratory before Dr. Wily could call them back. "We'll take Cut Man and Guts Man," continued Proto Man. "They're handy, and if something goes wrong and they get lost in the vacuum of space, no big deal, right?"

"Fine, whatever! I must make preparations for departure," said Dr. Wily, striding to the laboratory door. "Gather the Robot Masters then meet me in the hangar in five minutes."

Elec Man had been working quietly on a pile of super transistors for Dr. Wily in a corner of the laboratory, but had been listening intently to their conversation. "You're right...a lot of things can go wrong in space," he called over as Proto Man slid off the lab table. "There's no way you're going to pull this off."

"Your vote of confidence is always appreciated," answered Proto Man mildly. "But it's pretty simple, actually. We point the laser at the cities and threaten to fire if they don't surrender."

"They're not going to surrender."

Proto Man shrugged. "Then we'll shoot them."

Elec Man paused, still looking at Proto Man, then turned back to transistors with a rather unpleasant smile. "You're right, it's a good plan, better than any Wily has ever come up with..." he trailed off. "Of course, you've never _killed_ anyone before. It would be one thing if you were programmed to kill. But you're not."

Proto Man bristled at Elec Man's condescending tone. "You don't know anything about my programming. But it's not going to come to that anyway. Humans aren't dumb, they'll want to save their own skins. They'll surrender and Wily'll take over, just like he always said he would." _And I can't wait to see the look on Mega's face when that happens,_ Proto Man thought, remembering Mega Man's smug smirk.

"Good luck," Elec Man answered simply.

* * *

While Proto Man was spending his morning stealing and conspiring, Mega Man was busy searching Dr. Light's laboratory for information on his devious brother's puzzling past. This had become a daily obsession with him, but so far, he had yet to uncover anything remotely useful.

"Whatcha looking for, Mega Man?"

Mega Man jumped away from the filing cabinet he was rifling through and turned guiltily to see the ping-pong eyes of Eddie gazing expectantly up at him. "Uh, nothing Eddie," Mega Man answered a little too quickly.

"But you look like you were looking for something!" Eddie persisted.

"No really, it's nothing. I thought I had misplaced my _Analytical Chemistry Monthly_ down here, but I must have left it in my room."

"Well, if you need help finding anything, just let Eddie know!" chirped Eddie, skipping away into the main lab. Mega Man let out a sigh of relief, and made a mental note to be a little less obvious about his secret investigation in the future.

Dr. Light _had_ to have an archive of Proto's activation somewhere...but he had already been through all the documents in the main laboratory and hadn't found anything. He didn't want to ask Dr. Light directly, figuring Dr. Light must want to bury that part of his past which was causing him pain. Still, Mega Man wasn't finding anything out on his own, so he turned to someone else who might be better at sleuthing out things that were meant to be kept hidden.

Roll was lying on the couch in the living room listening to her disc-man. "No TV today?" asked Mega Man with a wry grin, sitting down next to her. "I thought the robosaur coverage would never end."

Roll slid her headphones off. "You wouldn't want to watch the news today, there was a tragic accident in a theater in L.A. It's on all the channels."

"Well that's not good news…" Mega Man said, his smile fading.

"Yeah," Roll agreed. "Oh, but you did miss a speech from Senator King thanking you for saving New York City from the robosaurs." Roll gave what sounded like an irritated sniff.

"Really? That was nice of him. By the way, do you know what happened to our toaster?" asked Mega Man. Roll whistled innocently and smirked, her utility arm hand tracing the rim of disc-man. "Never mind. Hey, Roll…" Mega Man began quietly, deciding to broach the subject on his mind. "You wouldn't happen to know where Dr. Light keeps any _secret archives,_ do you? You know, stuff he wouldn't tell us about?"

Roll gave him a sharp look of surprise, then sat up, her face bursting into a grin. "Is my goodie-two-shoes brother actually asking for my help to break a rule?" she asked, sounding intrigued.

"I'm looking for information on that super secret project Dr. Light's been working on," answered Mega Man. Technically, this wasn't a lie.

Roll's eyes lit up. "It's starting to drive you nuts too, huh?"

"You could say that."

Roll grinned and beckoned Mega Man to follow her. Leave it to his trouble-making sister to know things she shouldn't. They pushed open the door to Dr. Light's office, and entered with a sudden solemn silence. They both knew they weren't supposed to be in here without Dr. Light, who was currently running errands but expected back any minute. Roll quietly crossed the plush white carpet to the rear wall and motioned Mega Man to join her.

"Where is it?" whispered Mega Man.

"Right here," Roll whispered back. She tapped the wood floor moulding with the toe of her shoe, and to Mega Man's surprise, it gave a bit. "I found it while looking for an earring I dropped."

"Why were you in here in the first place?" asked Mega Man, crouching next to the trick door that had blended so seamlessly with the rest of the moulding.

"You know...just looking to see what dad's up to. Kinda like you are now. But I never looked inside, I swear. Always wondered though..." she added hesitantly, looking hopefully at Mega Man.

Mega Man gently pushed the trick door open with two fingers, revealing a small space the size of a breadbox filled with assorted journals, each bound in a different color. It looked like they hadn't been opened in a long time, and there were no labels, but Mega Man smiled. _Jackpot._

"Just a bunch of dusty old books, huh?" Roll said with disappointment.

"Expecting pirate treasure?" said Mega Man as he reached a hand inside to search.

"I dunno, maybe secret blueprints or a photo or _something,"_ answered Roll.

As Mega Man continued rummaging through the hidden space and examining the journals, the minutes ticked by loudly on a wall clock. Roll seemed to grow nervous, looking fervently from the door to Mega Man."Rock, I don't think we should look at these," she said finally. "Dad wouldn't like it."

"You're right. Let's get out of here, it's all just boring notes about past projects anyway," said Mega Man in a resigned voice, standing up and dusting off his hands. He closed the trick door and they quickly snuck back outside, shutting the office door behind them. Met eyed them suspiciously as they passed her in the hallway but said nothing as they climbed upstairs.

"So, get your rebellious kick out of the way?" asked Roll.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mega Man shrugged.

"Good, I was starting to worry you might be turning into a delinquent, and we can't let Dr. Light's favorite son go down that road again, now can we?" Roll teased. She stretched and yawned. "I'm going to change into my titanium jumpsuit, see ya in a few."

"Same here, see ya."

They parted into their separate bedrooms. Mega Man sank onto his bed with a sigh, then pulled out the little maroon journal he had pocketed without Roll noticing and began flipping through its pages. It was dated before September of 1993, the month in which Mega Man knew Proto Man's activation date to be. His fingers began to tremble. This was it. The last remaining physical record of Proto's time in the laboratory outside of Dr. Light's, Dr. Wily's, or Proto Man's memories. There wasn't much, the pages were small and Dr. Light's neat handwriting mostly chronicled the many conferences, fundraisers, inventions, and lectures that filled Dr. Light's day to day life, but Proto was there, all the same.

Mega Man glanced at his door, which was shut, then for good measure out his window, ensuring that he was completely alone, before flickering to the front of the journal again, and began scanning for mentions of Proto. This is what he read:

_After the disaster with the bomber-robot commissioned by Civil Defense, (a collaboration I created with Albert), I was discouraged. It is easy to see failure as the limits of one's own capabilities and be fearful to start afresh._

_But I will begin again, and put everything that happened with Project Bomber behind me. Sometimes we scientists under the pressure of deadlines and budget constraints produce robots with programming so far removed from the nature of humans that we fail to meet the bare minimum in artificial intelligence, as evidenced by the doomed bomber-robot. We never pause to consider the individual and what exactly makes us choose to do what is right. Without understanding that essential connection to human nature, how can we hope for our creations to follow in our example? I must free myself from all that I thought I knew and focus on what is most important._

_After extensive study, I have narrowed down the quality of mankind's goodness to three fundamental principles: conscience, compassion, and self-determination. The robot will commit no evil—not because he or she is physically incapable of it (or even has a pre-programed aversion to it), but that he or she will choose not_ _to commit evil, and that, in essence, will be the nature of advanced artificial intelligence..._

There was a sudden knock at his door.

Mega Man nearly fell out of his bed in shock. He quickly shoved the journal under his mattress and grabbed a book from his bookshelf and pretended to have been reading. "Come in!" he called, trying to sound casual.

The door opened and Dr. Light strode in with a small smile, his arms behind his back. "I just wanted to make sure you and Roll are packed and ready to go to Florida. So long as our flight has no delays, we should make it with time to spare before the shuttle launch this afternoon."

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'll change into my armor after I finish this chapter," said Mega Man.

"Good, we leave for the airport in half an hour," said Dr. Light. He then winced as the room next door suddenly began blaring loud music. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."

Dr. Light shut the door, and Mega Man listened to his footsteps disappear down the hallway and back downstairs, his pulsar pulse was hammering. It felt as if a small hole had opened up inside knowing that he had taken something from Dr. Light without permission.

But at the same time, he did not replace the journal to Dr. Light's office.

* * *

Still feeling uneasy, Mega Man changed into his armor and headed downstairs to distance himself from the journal like a criminal ditching evidence after narrowly escaping the scene of the crime.

As he entered the main laboratory, he noticed that the emergency satellite scanner was beeping, but it wasn't the normal urgent sound it usually made when it warned Dr. Light of Dr. Wily's attacks. Mega Man looked curiously at the Emergency Satellite Scanner (a massive computer terminal shaped somewhat like the front of a steam locomotive filled with radar maps, dials, buttons, and an icebox-sized CRT monitor at its top) and spotted a small yellow light flashing next to a radio. He pressed the button to transmit.

"Hello?" he spoke into it uncertainly.

"Hello!" answered what sounded like a bright, youthful voice mixed with an electronic synthesizer. "Is this Mega Man?"

"Uh, yes, it is...um...I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but am I talking to the Emergency Satellite Scanner _itself?_ Dr. Light never told me you were sentient," Mega Man admitted awkwardly.

The voice gave a tinkling laugh, reminding Mega Man of a computerized wind chime. "Well of course he hasn't, it's imperative that I remain secret less I be compromised by Dr. Wily. My name's Galaxy Man, the Emergency Scanner's robotic operator. Salutations from space!"

Mega Man blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Wow, are you one of Dr. Light's Robot Masters?"

"Yes of course!" Galaxy Man buzzed happily. "I read, produce, and collect radio transmissions, redirecting any distress signals to the receiver in Dr. Light's laboratory. I also monitor the earth remotely through satellite imagery. It's my responsibly to spy on Dr. Wily and warn Dr. Light when he's up to no good."

"Well I think everyone's in your debt there," said Mega Man. "With your heads up, we're able to stop Dr. Wily's plans before they really get out of hand."

"Thanks, it's nice to hear that! It can be a bit lonely in space," Galaxy Man admitted. "But I like my job!"

Just then Dr. Light came rushing into the laboratory. "I'm sorry, Galaxy Man! I was on the phone with Dr. C—, er, a very important client and lost track of time."

"No problem! I'm sending the server logs now for your review."

"Thank you, Galaxy Man, this won't take long," said Dr. Light, puling up a chair next to his supercomputer as lines of text began crawling across the screens. He sat for a few moments in deep concentration. "Everything is as it should be," he pronounced finally. "Now I'm afraid Mega Man and I must go, we have a flight to catch soon."

"Keep in touch more often, Galaxy Man," said Mega Man.

Galaxy Man laughed again. "The less you hear from me, the better for everyone! But I'm afraid you'll likely hear from me again very soon. Have a safe trip while I keep an eye out for Dr. Wily!"

The transmission ended.

"I really had no idea about Galaxy Man. When did you build him?" Mega Man asked Dr. Light.

"Shortly after Dr. Wily's attack on the airport," Dr. Wily answered. "I believe him to be an advanced Robot Master, impervious to the protocol-disruptor. After Cut Man, Guts Man, and Ice Man were stolen I realized the necessity that Galaxy Man's guidance system could not be tampered with, and I gave him conscience, compassion, and self-determination. I do hope he's alright up there on his own though," Dr. Light added worriedly.

"You think Wily will try to get to him anyway?"

"Oh no, Galaxy Man's very clever and knows to avoid contact with everyone to prevent even the slightest chance of capture, and just in case I have him transmit his code so I can personally analyze it every week. He also has some very unique defensive capabilities, and is much stronger than he sounds." Dr. Light looked at his watch. "But we really must be going, our driver will be here soon. Go and get your sister."

* * *

The air was warm and muggy at the launch site in Florida. The _Icarus_ space shuttle stood in the open field with its black nose pointed toward the sky, its bright white finish gleaming in the sun like fresh snow. Many news vehicles were gathered around to document the event, and a set of bleachers had been erected for spectators to watch the launch. A sizable crowd was already gathered when Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light arrived and were murmuring in anticipation.

"Let's see…our seats should be somewhere in the middle," Dr. Light said, peering up at the bleachers. They had been given front row seats by Dave McIntyre, the shuttle captain of the _Icarus_ and former pupil of Dr. Light's.

As they reached the set of stairs leading up into the stands, they noticed a man was approaching them with long strides, flanked by large but fairly nondescript robotic bodyguards in black suits. For other humans, the man may have been physically intimidating, as he was very tall, broad-shouldered, and physically fit. He had a short beard and keen eyes, and the well-groomed look of a politician. Mega Man recognized the man at once as Senator King, the congressman who had been publicly endorsing Mega Man's past heroism.

Senator King stopped in front of them and gave them a friendly grin. "Dr. Light, Mega Man, I thought I might meet you here! I am Dorian King, U.S. Senator," he introduced himself, extending a hand to each of them in turn. He had a cool, firm shake.

"I know, I've seen you on the news," said Mega Man.

"I bet you have," Senator King said warmly. "I have seen you on the news too, Mega Man."

"Hopefully nothing too bad," said Mega Man with a rueful smile.

"Well, everyone gets their share of bad press, but what I was more impressed with is your determination to bring Albert Wily to justice and your heroism in defense of the American citizens, especially against the mayhem involving the shrink ray. I was very fortunate not to have been in Washington D.C. that day." Senator King shuttered.

"Mega Man is programmed with conscience and compassion and acts with free will, just like a human being supported by a sophisticated ethical program," Dr. Light put in brightly. "In fact, his programming is so advanced that he has been absolutely resistant to any of Dr. Wily's reprogramming attempts since last July."

"Ah, I see. Excellent," said Senator King in approval. He stood back a pace, his grey eyes appraising Mega Man (he did not seem to notice Roll, who had crossed her arms impatiently). "Made of titanium. Very strongly built, expert craftsmanship, though I'd expect no less from Dr. Light. I have to admit, I'm very impressed. He's a fearsome warrior against Dr. Wily, yet has the gentle demeanor of a polite young man."

"Mr. Senator—" Mega Man began.

"No need to be so formal, Mega Man, King will do," interrupted Senator King, chuckling.

"Alright, _King,"_ said Mega Man smiling. "I really appreciate all the encouragement you've given me in the last year. I've only lived a short time and have had a turbulent road to protecting the United States from Dr. Wily, and am honored to have your support."

"No need for thanks, it's about time someone stood up for our robot heroes, is it not?" replied Senator King, waving a hand dismissively. "And don't fret too much about bad press, Mega Man. With politicians like me on your side, you have little to worry about."

"T minus fifteen and counting," announced a voice over the launch site's loudspeaker.

"Time for us to take our seats," said Senator King with a regretful nod. "Well Mega Man, I'm glad we bumped into each other. I hope we'll get in touch again soon." He shook their hands again, bade goodbye, and strode off toward the other side of the bleachers with a sweep of his long camel hair overcoat, his bodyguards tailing him closely.

"Wow, Senator King in person," Mega Man said quietly to Roll as they climbed the bleacher stairs. "I wonder what brings him all the way out here."

"Don't be such a geek, it's not like you just shook hands with the president or anything," Roll replied testily. There seemed to be a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light squeezed their way through the front row of the crowded bleachers until they reached their seats. A mousy-looking teen with large round glasses and a pink bandana tied into a bow in her hair was waiting for them.

"This is Tina, Dave McIntyre's daughter," said Dr. Light, introducing her. "She's going to sit with us while we watch the shuttle launch."

"Hi Tina, nice to meet you," said Mega Man, waving.

"Golly, Mega Man, just like on TV! It's nice to meet you too!" exclaimed Tina. Then she went pink and turned away in embarrassment.

Roll nudged Mega Man in the ribs, smirking. "Think she has a little crush on you," she whispered.

"She does not, shut up," Mega Man whispered back.

* * *

Shuttle Captain Dave McIntyre and his second pilot Buzz Picard were sitting alone in the break room, awaiting the final call before they boarded the _Icarus._ A five-course meal lay on a table before them, complete with a roasted turkey, fried chicken, filet mignon, shepherd's pie, a giant bowl mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, buttery biscuits, and a cherry pie.

A door opened and Proto Man strolled casually into the room. "What a spread! Last meal before you go into space?"

The second pilot glanced up at him and nodding amiably. Then he frowned, and said through a mouth full of steak, "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here—"

But Buzz Picard was cut short as Proto Man dropped a smoke grenade into the butter dish. It hissed and emitted a pungent pinkish vapor. Dave McIntyre and Buzz Picard had only time to jump in shock before the gas hit them. Then their eyes closed as they slid out of their chairs.

* * *

"T minus five and counting...all astronauts to the shuttle entry," said the loudspeaker.

Tina had gotten over her initial shyness and was talking happily. "Isn't this exciting, Mega? It's my father's first shuttle flight!"

"I'm sure he'll be a first-rate Shuttle Captain," said Mega Man.

"He was a fine student. I was sad when he left robotics and joined the space program," Dr. Light said reminiscently.

"I spent last summer in Junior Space Academy learning to be an astronaut like my dad," Tina said brightly.

"Good for you, I hear it takes a lot of training to become an astronaut," said Mega Man.

Tina nodded enthusiastically. "It's not so hard though. I've been studying ever since I was four. My father promised to take me with him next time he goes up into space!"

"That's simply amazing, Tina," said Dr. Light. "You must really take after your father."

"Yup!" said Tina, glowing. She looked expectantly toward the _Icarus's_ storage hanger. "He should be coming by any minute."

* * *

In the _Icarus's_ storage hanger, ground crew drones in bright yellow hard hats were busy stacking heavy cubicles filled with supplies onto the back of a cargo transport that would eventually go into the _Icarus's_ cargo hold.

"Good afternoon," rumbled a deep voice from behind them.

One of the robot drones was suddenly shoved him headfirst into a storage locker.

"Time for you to punch out, chump!" Guts Man thundered, sinking his fist into the locker's door. The human overseer shouted in surprise as Guts Man reached for another robot drone, turned on his heal, and fled toward the hangar's exit.

"Running from me is 'shear' stupidity!" Cut Man shouted after him, tossing his head shear. It snipped cleaning through the chain suspending a hollow OMS engine casing aloft, which fell with a loud _FWUMP_ over the human's head like a cup over a mouse.

While Cut Man and Guts Man finished subduing the rest of the robot drones, two figures wearing the Shuttle Captain and second pilot's spare spacesuits entered the room, their reflective sun-visors completely obscuring their faces.

"All set?" asked Crystal Man. He was Dr. Wily's newest Robot Master, an android with a white face mask, red eyes, powder blue armor, and semi-transparent spheres adorning his helmet, shoulders, boots, and arms. Dr. Wily had given him the ability to create gemstones out of thin air, which he then sold for cash (a system that worked quite well until their customers discovered the unstable gems deteriorated after five hours).

The figure wearing Dave McIntyre's space suit nodded. "Good," said Crystal Man. "Cut Man, Guts Man! Time to ship out."

"Whatever you say, Crystal Man," said Guts Man, adding two extra supply cubicles to the cargo transport. Once this had been done, the second pilot hid the bodies of Dave McIntyre and Buzz Picard inside one, then nodded his head toward the Robot Masters, who stepped inside the other. After securing the supply cubicles shut, the second pilot boarded the front of the cargo transport with the Shuttle Captain and drove out of the hangar.

* * *

"There they are now," said Roll, pointing to the cargo transport driving toward the _Icarus._

"Daddy!" Tina called excitedly, jumping up and waving her arm. She raced through the bleacher aisle and down to the launch pad, stopping the cargo transport short. "Good luck, don't forget to call me from the moon!" she said jubilantly, hugging the astronaut tightly. The Shuttle Captain went rigid under her embrace and pushed her away. Then he gave a curt nod and drove off. "...Daddy?" Tina murmured uncertainly.

When Tina returned, her face had fallen and she looked extremely upset, a deep contrast the animated happiness she had expressed earlier.

"What's the matter Tina?" asked Roll.

"I'm not sure…my father didn't speak to me," Tina answered glumly.

"He's probably just nervous," Dr. Light said soothingly.

Tina shook her head firmly. "No, he's never acted that way before. Something's wrong." She began shivering.

Roll and Mega Man glanced at each other, uncertain what to do; Tina seemed distressed. "Relax, Tina. I'll check it out," said Mega Man kindly. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze before hopping over the bleacher's railing.

* * *

By the time Mega Man reached the _Icarus,_ the astronauts were already aboard the shuttle elevator rising toward the cockpit, so Mega Man followed them up by climbing the elevator's steel ladder. He paused halfway up and gazed into the open cargo hold, where the four supply cubicles had been unloaded.

_What do they need all this extra equipment for?_ he wondered, stepping quietly into the cargo hold. He knew he wasn't authorized to go poking around in the astronaut's equipment, but at the same time, he had a funny feeling that something was _very off,_ and that feeling was almost always associated with Dr. Wily. Besides, he could hear something that sounded an awful lot like snoring. He followed the noise to one of the cubicles, opened the latches on its side, threw open the door, and gasped. Leaning against the cubicle's interior walls were the astronauts. They appeared to be sleeping soundly, Buzz Picard's snores reverberating at even intervals inside his helmet. _Tina was right!_

"T minus one and counting...all personnel clear the launch area," said the loudspeaker.

"I gotta stop the launch," Mega Man muttered aloud.

"And we've got to stop you, blue boy!" cried a familiar wheezy voice from behind him as Cut Man, Guts Man, and Crystal Man (who Mega Man recognized from police reports) suddenly burst out from the other supply cubicles. Before Mega Man had turned around, Guts Man's _Super Arm_ crashed into him, bowling him back. He skidded the length of the platform outside the cargo hold to its very edge.

"T minus four seconds and counting," said Crystal Man in his soft cool voice, his left hand raised in front of him. A perfectly round orb the size of a coconut and as lustrous as polished sapphire materialized in his hand as he counted down, "—Three, two, one!"

The diamond-hard orb shot forward like a cannonball, smacking Mega Man in the middle. Mega Man stumbled backward and toppled down the elevator shaft and landing smartly onto his back directly underneath the shuttle's twin space rockets.

"Ten seconds to ignition," announced the loudspeaker as Mega Man stood up and shook himself off, cursing himself for letting Cut Man and Guts Man ambush him like that.

_I better beat it,_ he thought, and was about to sprint back to the bleachers when his foot snagged on something. He looked down and discovered that his boot had been caught fast in a bend of metal bolted to the launch pad. _Uh oh!_

* * *

"Five, four, three—" counted down the loudspeaker, the crowd joining in.

Roll and Dr. Light were beginning to wonder what was taking Mega Man so long when Roll suddenly bolted up from her seat. "What's Mega doing down there?" she whispered, pointing underneath the _Icarus's_ twin space rockets.

* * *

In the cramped cockpit of the _Icarus,_ the second pilot raised the sun visor on his helmet. He could see Mega Man struggling below through one of the shuttle's video monitors. "I'm pushing the ignition button, I want to personally fry my little brother," said Proto Man.

"Be my guest, Proto Man," answered Dr. Wily from the Shuttle Captain's chair.

* * *

_If I don't act fast I'm going to be melted!_ Mega Man thought as the loudspeaker finished counting down. He fired at the binding around his foot as the rockets burst into blinding light on either side. A wall of dense smoke blanketed him as Mega Man ran from the launch area, feeling the ground tremble beneath him and the hot wind searing his back. The _Icarus_ shot off into the sky, leaving a column of smoke behind it. Mega Man turned and glared after it as it disappeared through the clouds. The pilot had to be Proto Man, he knew Dr. Wily couldn't fly it. _Did he just try to_ kill _me? Proto must really be mad..._

The crowd was on its feet cheering the successful launch as Mega Man returned to the bleachers, his armor tarnished by jet fire. "Are you alright?" Roll asked, her sky blue eyes scanning Mega Man critically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, we gotta big problem—Dr. Wily's 'bots have Tina's dad and the other astronauts tied up in the shuttle hold," whispered Mega Man. Both Dr. Light and Roll started. Mega Man nodded grimly, then noticed someone from their party was missing. "Hey, where is Tina?"

"She was here a moment ago," said Roll, glancing down their bleacher row.

"There's no time to find her!" interrupted Dr. Light. "We've got to get to Mission Control, hurry!"

_**To be continued…** _


	37. The Mega Man in the Moon, Part 2

Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll arrived at Mission Control nearly out of breath, and were immediately admitted into the Control Center. Human flight controllers sat in elevated rows in front of a large screen at the front of the room, which displayed a map of the _Icarus's_ trajectory. As they walked inside, Dr. Light's wristwatch communicator began beeping.

"That'll be Galaxy Man, no doubt he's already picked up something amiss," Dr. Light said quietly before striding over to greet Adam Douglas, the Flight Director at Mission Control.

"Who's Galaxy Man?" Roll asked.

"I'll tell you later," answered Mega Man.

Roll looked around Mission Control. "You ever notice how all the scientists seem to be men?" she said peevishly. She seemed to have been in a testy mood since their meeting with Senator King.

"There was Dr. Kirā in Washington," Mega Man pointed out.

They joined Dr. Light and Douglas. Dr. Light had been busy filling him in with what was going on. "—And now, Dr. Wily has control of the shuttle, but we don't know what he's after," he said, concluding his explanation.

Douglas was a tall man with a placid, competent face that was easy to trust. "I'm afraid I do, Dr. Light," he responded. "The shuttle's mission is to transport the lens of our new Sunfocusing Super-laser from the space station where it was built to the Moon's surface."

"I feared as much," murmured Dr. Light.

"So, that's what Dr. Wily's plotting now, is it?" said a deep voice. They turned to see that Senator King had entered Mission Control with his two robotic bodyguards. Not a second later, they heard a pair of heals clicking smartly on the tile as a petite woman with a bob of black hair and a navy pantsuit also joined them, looking a little flustered.

"Irene, what a surprise to see you! I thought you'd be needed in Washington," greeted Senator King.

"I could say the same to you," Senator Wolfe replied pointedly, "—But like you, I came to witness the launch of the _Icarus."_ She nodded in curt greeting to Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll in turn. Irene Wolfe was one of New York's U.S. Senators. Despite her somewhat cool personality, Mega Man knew Senator Wolfe had spent her career as a leading advocate of robot rights, her latest campaign an effort to persuade the United States to reenter the Convention to Combat Global Robot-crime. It was she who had suggested for Mega Man to improve his public image through volunteer work after his attack on Washington D.C. She was also friends with Mayor Hill, but a staunch political opponent of Senator King. "What's going on?"

"Madame Senator, it's fortunate you and Senator King are here," said Dr. Light. "Dr. Wily has just stolen the _Icarus_ and is on his way to Space Station 1."

Senator Wolfe eyes widened in shock, but she quickly regained her composure. "There's little time then, we must inform the President."

"I was just about to suggest that," Senator King said smoothly. "We need to get our best people on this, right away."

"Our best might not be enough," replied Senator Wolfe. "What we really need to do is contact the Robot International Police and enlist some extra support."

Senator King raised his brows. "The Robot International Police?" he laughed. "Oh, not that again, Irene. Why call them when we have our own defender right here? Mega Man can handle this, can't you, Mega Man?"

Mega Man was sure he imagined it, but for a brief second he thought he saw Senator Wolfe shoot Senator King a look of deep dislike. "I am ready to stop Dr. Wily if you ask," he piped up humbly.

"That's all very good," said Senator Wolfe sternly, peering over at Mega Man through her rectangular spectacles. "However, I'm sure you won't be the only one on this mission."

* * *

Though it was morning in Florida, it was late afternoon in the rose garden of an Austrian palace. It was quite tranquil between the sweet scent of blossoms, the wind whispering through the leaves, and babbling fountains. But Enker was busy staking out the area on the very promising lead that the mysterious robot thief he had been tracking for over a year would attempt to steal the ancient bust of Mercury sitting on a pedestal on one of the paths (Aside from having high historic value, the statue was also made of solid gold). Enker had followed this elusive robot's trail of burglaries all over the world, but had yet to see his face—the closest he had come was seeing his shadow, but he was determined for the hunt to end today.

Unfortunately, it seemed fate had other plans as his communicator began beeping.

"We have a situation, Enker."

The voice belonged to Ra Thor, the superintendent of the Robot International Police.

"Another one?" hissed Enker. He had been perched in a pear tree directly above the statue for twelve hours straight without moving or making a sound, and was reluctant to comply with whatever Ra Thor wanted. "Can't Wukong handle it?"

"No, he's participating in an important investigation in Japan. You're still working on that serial theft case, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, it'll have to go on hold, I've already made arrangements for you to return to HQ. Listen, Enker—it's the Lunar Sunfocusing Super-laser—Space Station 1 is in danger of being attacked by Wily, I just received a tip-off from a Korean satellite."

All annoyance at being interrupted faded from Enker as though he had been stricken by a bolt of lightening. "I'm on my way," he said, ending the transmission.

Enker sighed deeply, gazing skyward at the moon, a pale white shape among the clouds, so distant and deceivingly serene. Then he took one last look at the Mercury statue, and started. Its pedestal was barren.

Enker hopped down to the grass. A small brown scroll was pinned to the base of the tree by a tasseled dagger. It contained a scripted note:

_What makes noise like apes,_   
_Moves slow, and is bad at job?_   
_Hint: look in mirror_

"Nice," Enker muttered, ripping the scroll from the tree. He crumbled it into a ball before dashing out of the garden.

* * *

A short flight later, Enker arrived at the Robot International Police headquarters at its current location in Copenhagen. Many other R.I.P. officers who weren't currently dispatched or too far away to respond were also there.

Ra Thor stood it the middle of the circular command center. He looked vastly different from the rest of the robots. He was a medium-sized humanoid robot, completely plated in ornate black armor embossed in gold patterns that looked like a form of ancient, unknown hieroglyphics, his tall shoulder pauldrons sweeping regally toward the ceiling. His metallic face had glowing yellow eyes set above a face guard. As the superintendent (the second highest R.I.P. rank under Duo), it was his duty to remain in headquarters at all time as an active defense while taking orders from their human agents and managing the R.I.P. officers.

"Thank you all for responding so quickly to this urgent matter," said Ra Thor, addressing the robots seated around the room. "The situation is critical as the Lunar Sunfocusing Super-laser has catastrophic ability. In the hands of Wily, it could mean the end of World Peace. Therefore, it is advised by our human agents that we send in a small team of R.I.P. officers to neutralize the threat."

"It's been stolen already? But it's only just been assembled," said Knight Man in surprise.

"In the process of being stolen, that is correct," said Ra Thor.

"This is why so many peace organizations and science academies were arguing against the Lunar Laser's construction, something like this was bound to happen," said Enker in exasperation.

"We can shake our heads and say 'I told you so,' but unfortunately it is our duty to stop the intruders before any lives are endangered," said Ra Thor tersely.

"Where's Duo?" asked Cloud Man peering around. "Surely a situation this critical requires his attention? Especially one involving space travel!"

"Duo cannot join in this mission without the permission from the President of the United States," answered Ra Thor.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" muttered Tornado Man under his breath. He wasn't the only one grumbling.

"It's been agreed that R.I.P. officers can intercede with hostile forces on the space station and Moon with the provision that Duo cannot be employed unless Dr. Wily fires," Ra Thor called over the rising murmuring coming from the circle of officers.

"I know the States backed out of the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime, but Space Station 1 is international, they can't ban R.I.P. officers from going there, can they?" asked Gravity Man.

"They are arguing that much of Space Station 1 was funded by American dollars, so they want it treated like American soil," explained Ra Thor.

"That seems unreasonable given the current situation," said Sword Man. "Can't we make an appeal to the United States Ambassadors at the U.N.?"

"We will try—" began Ra Thor.

"But after all the brouhaha that one senator started, they won't listen!" Centaur Man completed, stomping his hoof in annoyance (he was the only quadruped officer, and therefore was not seated like the rest). "It's a wonder they were keen at all to help build the super-laser for the world's protection, and a bloody shock that they are even allowing R.I.P. officers to help fight Wily instead of looking after their own interests!"

"That is neither here nor there, I'm only relaying what I've been told—" began Ra Thor.

But Centaur Man hadn't said his piece and continued brashly, "Well if you ask me, it was always very fishy that the States turned its back on R.I.P. For years they were completely on board with the Convention to Combat Global Crime (they helped create it, mind you), but then they suddenly withdrew without so much of an explanation? Acting as if the Robot International Police were invading their country when it was always agreed upon that the States would share equal participation right among its officers? It makes no sense."

Other officers began chiming in.

"Well, it is odd..."

"Centaur Man's right, they were a proud forerunner of R.I.P., now they want nothing to do with it—"

"This bloody affair with the Lunar Laser would be over with Duo's involvement…"

"Officers of R.I.P.," interrupted Ra Thor, his mechanical voice sharp and piercing. "We have no time to discuss this. I know we are all very worried about the consequences of a criminal gaining control of the Lunar Sunfocusing Super-laser, and Wily's forces will be at Space Station 1 in only a few hours. We must now organize a small task force to stop them before Wily can fire the Lunar Laser."

"I would volunteer, but I'm little use in the vacuum of space," said Flame Man.

"Neither would I," said Wind Man.

Ra Thor nodded. "We know that the abilities of certain officers are limited outside Earth's atmosphere, and it is not our intention to lead a full scale assault on the Moon. We must tread very cautiously as we cannot afford any mistakes. Therefore, it is proposed that Enker lead the mission with the support of Sword Man and Gravity Man. I expect the United States will send in Mega Man, it is my advice that you work with him to the mutual benefit of everyone."

"I think it'd be beneficial if I joined the task force," spoke up Time Man unexpectedly, standing up. "I may not be as experienced as Sword Man or Gravity Man, but I have fought against Wily's forces along side Enker, and my powers can aid Gravity Man in their capture."

"Doesn't your weapon require air in order to work?" inquired Ra Thor.

"Yes, but I am also equipped with a projectile version of _Time Slow_ that should work in space."

Ra Thor turned toward Enker. "Is that alright with you, Enker?"

"Of course, I'd be happy have Time Man along."

"Then it is agreed. I cannot stress how dangerous this mission will be for everyone on Earth," said Ra Thor gravely. "If you fail, we will all be at the mercy of a madman. Once in space, fight Wily's forces if you must, but your top priority is not to aggravate the situation. _Proceed with the utmost caution._ "

* * *

"Thanks for volunteering to come along, you're a good 'bot, Time Man," said Gravity Man as they trooped out of R.I.P. headquarters.

"How long do you reckon the space station's defenses will hold out against Wily?" asked Enker.

"Well, since their defenses consist of only fifty basic combat drones and Astro Man, four and a half minutes, I'd guess," answered Time Man.

"I fear we must prepare ourselves for the worst on our arrival," Sword Man said in his calm, serene voice.

"Are you hoping to run into Dr. Light again?" Enker asked Time Man in a low, sly voice.

"What?"

"That's why you volunteered, isn't it?"

"Well—"

"It's all right, no shame in that," said Enker. "You think of him as your creator, don't you? And this is the perfect chance for you to shine, no doubt this mission will gain international spotlight."

"I suppose I do," Time Man admitted, slightly embarrassed. "But that's not the reason I volunteered. Ra Thor was right, this mission is very sensitive, and I think you'll need all the help you can get managing Mega Man," he added.

"Why, what's wrong with Mega Man?" Gravity Man asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, he's just uptight, paranoid, and a bit arrogant," said Enker.

"Uptight and paranoid...sounds a little like Time Man," said Gravity Man.

Enker snorted while shot him a dark look. "Oh, leave Time Man alone! He just takes his job seriously is all, and that's going to be needed come the next few hours."

* * *

At the same time the Robot International Police were putting together a task force, Mission Control was hailing the President of the United States to discuss their course of action.

After several minutes, President Lemming's face appeared on the giant video screen that stretched across Mission Control's entire front wall. President Lemming was the shortest President ever at a height of 4'8," and might have also been the roundest. Had had small, squinty eyes and wore mustard colored suits. Behind him stood Fowler, the Secretary of Defense, who had a receding hair line and walrus mustache.

"King, it's nice to see you! I missed you on my last presidential golfing trip!" greeting President Lemming, beaming as his eyes fell first upon Senator King. He had a high, squeaky voice.

"I'm sorry I had to take a raincheck, but urgent business came up," said Senator King with an apologetic smile.

"Mr. President, we have a situation," broke in Douglas. "Wily has hijacked one of our shuttles and is on his way to Space Station 1 where the solar laser lens is stored."

President Lemming paled to the shade of milk, his smile vanishing. "Really? That's very bad news. I wondered why Robot Interpol was trying to call me. Wily's after the super-laser, you say?"

"Yes sir, that's unfortunately the case. If nothing is done, he'll have control of the Lunar Laser in less than ten hours."

"Mr. President, I suggest that we request the assistance of Robot Interpol," advised Senator Wolfe. "Their robots are specifically programmed to handle situations such as this, and Duo is even built with spacefaring capability—"

"I'm not sure if that's too wise," interrupted Senator King. "We still have other options to exhaust before we turn over the situation completely to the hands of R.I.P."

"Sir, we have precious little time. The _Icarus_ is already half way there," said Douglas. "Whatever we do, we must act quickly!"

"Well, I dunno…it's a very tricky situation…" said President Lemming, tugging at his collar and looking distinctly uncomfortable. "What say you, Mister Secretary Fowler? Can the defenses on Space Station 1 hold out?"

"Well, there's Astro Man and a few dozen robo-defense units, but sir he's not really outfitted to take on even a small army of—"

"Excellent, he'll have to do."

"But Sir—"

"Now boys, I don't want to hear arguments," said President Lemming, holding up a hand. "Let's just get Dr. Wily and you'll all go home with Medals of Honor. And until then we'll just keep this little situation between us. No need to get the public all worried yet. I mean, really, how much more bad news can the they handle? First the National Ballet, now this—"

"Mr. President, Mega Man is here too," Senator King interrupted sharply.

"Oh, is he on the case?" asked President Lemming, his face brightening.

"He is, Mr. President," Dr. Light spoke up. "And with the help of Mission Control, I think I may know how we can catch Dr. Wily."

"Oh good, now that's a plan I can give my whole support," said President Lemming. "I give Mega Man full authorization to enter space to chase after Wily. Good luck, Mega Man! I'm sure we'll have those criminals in their place in no time and this whole 'situation' behind us. Now I must go make a phone call." The video feed faded to the official seal of the President of the United States.

"Sir, you have a call," said one of Senator King's bodyguards.

"In a minute," replied Senator King. He turned to Mega Man. "This is very...very embarrassing for us now. I'm sure we'll never hear the end of it from the U.N. They'll insist on sending R.I.P. to handle it. So, if you could...try to do your best to bring down the Bad-bots fast and efficiently before R.I.P., it would be much appreciated," he said.

Mega Man could have sworn he saw Senator Wolfe shoot Senator King another look. She had seemed increasingly displeased with him since the video conference with the President. "This isn't a race, Mega Man, we're all working toward the same end," she said.

"Of course," said Senator King, flashing a smile. "I only wish I could go up there myself."

Later, as Senator Wolfe, Dr. Light, Roll, and Mission Control were busy making preparations, Senator King pulled Mega Man aside. "About Robot Interpol. Do you know much about them?" he asked quietly.

"Well, a little—"

"Listen...there was a time when the United States and our foreign allies had agreed to join together and create a powerful team of Robot Masters to protect the people of earth against global Robo-crime. Perhaps you knew of this already?" Mega Man nodded. "Good. But the plans my predecessors made in the mid 80s to participate in Robot Interpol were much too hasty, foolish really; it's preposterous to fight against Robo-crime on a global level, and unnecessary really, when you think about it. America is perfectly capable of looking after herself."

"But Robot Interpol is a politically neutral organization...isn't it?"

"Yes of course, but—" Senator King lowered his voice still, "I just think you should keep your eye out, and be wary. They are run nearly entirely by robots, so it's a dangerous position to ally with them, especially if Dr. Wily could control them! I'm not saying that they do not have good intentions," Senator King added quickly, "—but if those intentions were manipulated...do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"I think so," Mega Man said slowly. He remembered what had happened to Time Man and Enker in the Wily-controlled future he had visited. "But sir—I mean King—Why do you trust me? I'm a robot too."

King smiled widely, a display of even, perfectly white teeth. "Because I know a good robot when I see one. You turned yourself in back in Washington D.C., and have since been taking responsibility and paying back for your debt. If there is one thing Senator Wolfe and I can agree on, it's our faith in you." Senator King gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "But you will remember what I said about Robot Interpol?"

"Of course," said Mega Man. Privately, he felt all this talk of politics was making him uneasy. He wasn't sure what to think about any of this.

* * *

"There, that should do it," said Dr. Light. They were back outside on the launch pad, and he had just finished welding the casing shut on the small twin rocket engines that had been gladly donated by Kennedy Space Center for Mega Man's use.

"Cool! I always wanted my own rocket backpack," said Mega Man. He glanced over at Roll. "Hey, sorry you're not coming along too, sis. You know I can always use you as back up."

"It's fine," Roll said. She still seemed a bit jealous, but Mega Man could tell by the resigned look in her eyes that she wasn't holding a grudge against him. "I'll be down here looking after Rush, goodness knows he can be almost as much trouble as Wily," she joked, scratching Rush between the ears.

"Be careful, Mega Man. Those engines develop a million pounds of thrust," said Dr. Light.

"Will do. Clear the launch pad."

Roll and Dr. Light stood back as Mega Man pressed the ignition button. With a roar the ground suddenly dropped out from underneath him, the launch pad shrinking slowly to the size of a postage stamp before disappearing into the woods and fields around it. He passed through a thick bank of clouds. The earth was still shrinking beneath him, until the outline of Florida appeared. He could feel his titanium armor begin to heat up from friction, but all too soon it grew very cold again as Mega Man shot away from the atmosphere, the sky growing darker and darker until at last he reached space.

* * *

Inside the _Icarus,_ Proto Man shed the uncomfortable space suit and kicked it into a corner. "You're not feeling sick or anything, are you?" he asked Dr. Wily.

"Don't be stupid, why would I be sick?"

"It's just, you never had any astronaut training—never mind."

Proto Man's spirits had lifted with the launch of the _Icarus._ There was a certain thrill to it he couldn't explain, breaking completely away from Earth and into the infinity of space. "Wily, look at that view. Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, nodding toward the window. The black sky stretched above and below them, dotted with millions of stars, each shining with a steady unflickering light in shades of yellow, red, violet, and green. Nebula clouds of rich purple and deep blue hung in far off space like explosions of vibrant ink in water. "Do you think there's anything else out there?"

"No," Dr. Wily said shortly.

"You sound so sure. I mean, it's space after all, _'the final frontier.'_ You never know, there could be other planets in other galaxies, waiting to be conquered."

Dr. Wily pointed toward the earth below them, which looked like a bright, luminous marble with a swirled surface of clouds. "That is our target. Keep your eyes on the prize."

"I know, but—"

"Proto, there is nothing else out there," Dr. Wily cut in harshly, seeming to understand Proto Man's trail of thought.

Proto Man went silent. Dr. Wily was right, of course. There probably really _wasn't_ anything else out there beyond Earth. But why did it feel so right to leave Earth behind and plunge fearlessly into the great unknown, where no one else was? An sudden unsatisfied feeling of restlessness settled over Proto Man, and he sank broodingly into his chair.

Ahead of them was Space Station 1, a donut shaped structure with a sphere suspended in its middle. "We'll be arriving at the space station in five minutes," said Dr. Wily as they approached it several hours later. "Take the controls, I'll brief the others."

"Ten four, _supreme space cadet_ sir," said Proto Man with a sly smirk.

Dr. Wily either had not heard Proto Man or didn't catch his meaning as he climbed out of the cockpit without a response.

* * *

Cut Man and Guts Man were determined to get better at cards so they could beat finally beat Ring Man and Magnet Man. Crystal Man also liked to play, so the three had gathered around a crate in the cargo hold playing poker while they guarded the astronauts, who were tied up in a corner.

"Wrap it up, we'll be at the space station in any minute," said Dr. Wily.

"What are we going to do with that big hunk of glass once we steal it, Dr. Wily?" asked Guts Man.

"That 'big hunk of glass' is a super lens for the most powerful laser in the world!" said Dr. Wily impatiently, sweeping their poker chips off the crate and spreading out the super-laser's schematics for them to view. "The laser is already assembled on the moon's surface. Once we install the lens, I'll be in a position to make the nations of earth an offer they can't refuse. We'll be docking at the space station any moment, _prepare for battle."_

* * *

Unbeknownst to Dr. Wily or any of his robots, there was a stow away inside the _Icarus._ Tina crouched behind a storage cubicle, wearing her red space suit she had received from Junior Space Academy, listening in on Dr. Wily's plan with fright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Space Station 1's command center received an emergency transmission from Kennedy Space Center.

"This is Mission Control to Space Station 1, do you read me?" said Douglas as face appeared on a giant video monitor.

"This is Space Station 1, go ahead Mission Control," replied the Station Commander, a large man with a straw colored mustache and a gray uniform.

"Dr. Wily has hijacked a space shuttle! He's on his way to you now. We suspect he's after the solar laser lens," said Douglas.

"Copy Mission Control, we'll be waiting for them," said the Station Commander gruffly. He pressed a button on the computer console to make an announcement to all the personnel aboard Space Station 1. "This is the Station Commander, all hands, battle stations! This is not a drill!"

At the sound of the alarm, Astro Man began panicking. "Oh dear! Ohdearohdearohdear! Not good! Not good!" he stammered in his synthesized voice. Astro Man had a snowman-shaped body composed of a small head with a red LCD display for eyes, a lime-colored plated middle with tube like arms, and a giant legless hover sphere for a lower body. Two spherical holograph projectors orbited him like moons. The golden anemometer on his head began to whirl in furious circles as it always did when he was frightened as he shot out into space to heed the Station Commander's order.

* * *

"Opening shuttle bay doors," growled Dr. Wily into his communicator.

A few moments later, Proto Man, Guts Man, Cut Man, and Crystal Man shot out of the _Icarus_ into space, propelled by jetpacks. Equipped to their helmets were small interstellar speech transmitters, a common device that space robots used to communicate. It read their vocal output and translated them to short range radio signals that mimicked their normal speech pattern. Unlike their communicators, this signal was open source, so any other robot within a hundred-fifty yard radius could pick it up and 'hear' their 'voice'.

_"Hey space bots, ready or not, here I come!"_ Guts Man's replicated voice thundered through everyone's interstellar speech transmitter.

They were just about to reach Space Station 1 when suddenly it faded into nothing, leaving behind only bits of space debris.

_"Hey uh—where'd it go?"_ asked Guts Man.

_"It looks like it vanished,"_ said Cut Man.

_"Or exploded!"_ said Guts Man.

Then, without warning, glowing purple meteoroids the size of washing machines materialized and began catapulting toward them. Two caught Guts Man and Cut Man in the backs and battered them downward. Proto Man and Crystal Man scattered as more meteoroids appeared, chasing after them in fiery purple streaks. Guts Man gave a roar and cleaved one in half with his fist. Crystal Man fired another, which exploded and sent everyone near him hurtling into space until they were able to regain control with their jet packs. Cut Man's weapon had no use as a defense against the assault and he was forced to dodge haphazardly.

_"What's happening?"_ bellowed Guts Man dizzily as he was pitched out of the fray again, whirling head over heals.

_"No idea!"_ answered Proto Man as he fired into an incoming meteoroid.

_"It's aliens, they are attacking us!"_ Cut Man shouted, completely losing his head as another meteoroid crashed into him.

_"Don't be idiotic, Cut Man! There are no such thing as aliens!"_ responded Crystal Man harshly, jetting upward to avoid two colliding meteoroids. _"The space station has some sort of active defense we weren't prepared for!"_

It looked as though they might be forced to retreat; there were too many meteoroids and they were too difficult to dodge. Before long they'd all be bludgeoned to bits. But through the meteoroid storm, Proto Man noticed that one bit of floating space debris near by appeared to be trembling in a most sentient way. After flipping over another purple meteoroid, Proto Man fired upside down at the space debris. It flew backward with a shout of alarm and pain, then morphed into the form of Astro Man. A second later, the meteor storm dissipated as suddenly as it had come.

_"Oh, how did you find me? I feel so embarrassed!"_ Astro Man cried in despair. Behind him, the holographic projection he had created to fool the invaders flickered and dissolved, revealing Space Station 1.

_"Hey, were you firing_ meteoroids _at us?"_ Proto Man asked, leveling his blaster at Astro Man's chest.

Astro Man's shrunk away, like a turtle retreating into his shell, his hands raised helplessly. _"Oh dear. Ohdearohdearohdear."_ Proto Man fired, but before the shot collided, Astro Man suddenly vanished, reappearing forty feet away. _"Don't shoot at me, I don't know what I'm doing!"_

_"Secure the space station! I'll take care of this turkey,"_ ordered Proto Man. The Robot Masters nodded and jetted down to Space Station 1. They were met by the squadron of armed robo-defense drones firing upward at them. Human-piloted space ships were also zipping toward them, firing freely, until Cut Man disabled their laser guns with a quick slice from his head shear.

_"Hey, this is Wily's space station now!"_ growled Guts Man as he landed on one of the suspension bridges connecting Space Station 1's outer ring to the command center. He tore off its railing and used it like a fifty-foot bat to club at the robo-defense drones firing at him.

_"Alright, everyone evacuate this space station,_ now!" Crystal Man ordered, landing in front of another troop on Space Station 1's shuttle pad. They responded by shooting a volley of white lasers. Crystal Man chuckled as the lasers refracted harmlessly through the giant crystal on his chest. _"Perhaps I didn't make myself_ crystal clear," he murmured, throwing a _Crystal Eye_ into the center of the group. It exploded, scattering robo-defense drones everywhere.

* * *

_"We're right on schedule, here comes Wily!"_ said Guts Man as he, Cut Man, and Proto Man joined Crystal Man on the shuttle pad. Crystal Man helped guide Dr. Wily as he landed the _Icarus_ with a bump. A staircase unfolded from underneath the _Icarus's_ plug door and Dr. Wily climbed down, carrying the protocol-disruptor. He reprogrammed the remaining robo-defense drones then motioned for them to follow him inside Space Station 1's spacious storage vault. Dr. Wily tugged at the door released, but it wouldn't budge.

_"It's locked!"_ said Cut Man unnecessarily.

"Guts Man, do you have the key?" asked Dr. Wily.

_"Sure thing Dr. Wily!"_ Guts Man cocked his fist, then with a tremendous swing let loose a powerful punch that knocked down the entire wall. After Guts Man had cleared it away, Dr. Wily strode inside with Proto Man, the Robot Masters following them.

"Feast your eyes—the solar focusing lens," Dr. Wily announced with a sinister chuckle. The lens was convex, composed of a synthesized crystal with the same hardness as hyperdiamond, and as large as a suspended temple gong. It was a pretty impressive sight. "Once I get it to the moon and into the super-laser, the world will bow down at my command," said Dr. Wily, holding out his hands greedily. "Guts Man, put the lens into the shuttle."

_"No sweat!"_ answered Guts Man. He plodded over the the lens with both arms reached out. Suddenly, there was a sharp crackle of electricity and a brilliant flash of light and Guts Man was repelled from the solar laser lens as though thrown by a giant, invisible hand. _"Hey, what hit me?"_ he yelled in indignation, detangling himself from Cut Man.

Proto Man stepped carefully toward the laser, holding out his hands in front of him as though it were a stove he was testing to see if it was hot. He paused, feeling a warm current of energy begin to course through his palms. _"It's protected by a forcefield."_

_"And controlled by this computer,"_ said Crystal Man, gesturing toward a large terminal sitting in the corner of the room.

Dr. Wily looked over the computer with an expert's eye. "It's designed to destroy the lens if shut off without a proper code," he said finally.

_"I guess you blew it this time, Wily,"_ said Proto Man, crossing his arms. His mood had soured a bit since their conversation in the _Icarus's_ cockpit, and he was starting to loose interest in the mission.

"I don't think so, Proto Man," growled Dr. Wily, who's avarice was only growing stronger. Proto Man opened his mouth, about to retort, then closed it as Dr. Wily continued, "Cut Man, bring me the astronauts."

* * *

Back in the _Icarus's_ cargo hold, Tina fumbled with the ropes tied around Dave McIntyre and Buzz Picard, which was difficult work through the thick gloves of her space suit.

"Hurry Tina!" urged Dave McIntyre.

"I'll have you free in a second, Daddy!" said Tina earnestly.

They all jumped as they heard the door to the cargo hold slide open. Tina dashed back into her hiding place just in time as Cut Man entered.

"Alright you two, this way," Cut Man ordered, slashing through their bindings and pointing toward the plug door.

Dave McIntyre and Buzz Picard reluctantly obeyed, leaving Tina behind and (for the moment) safe.

* * *

Once Mega Man left Earth's atmosphere, it had been a long, dreary flight with nothing to look at but the slowly receding earth and the growing space station. While the view was at first breath taking, after hours of flying through the black, unchanging, nearly featureless void he was glad to at last reach Space Station 1, where the _Icarus_ was sitting on its circular launch pad. _Nuts! Wily's already inside...I hope I'm not too late,_ he thought.

There were many robo-defense guards standing sentinel outside the control room. This wasn't right since it was apparent Dr. Wily had already broken in, and Mega Man had the nasty suspicion that if they saw him, they'd fire, so he cut the engines of his rocket jetpack, floated gently down to the _Icarus_ and pulled himself inside its open plug door, feeling the familiar effects of gravity (though artificial) pull his feet downward again. Mega Man wondered if the astronauts were still being held captive by the Robot Masters, and if he weren't, if it'd be better to wait for Dr. Wily to return or chase after them. Neither sounded like a great plan.

Upon a quick inspection of the _Icarus_ , Mega Man didn't find either Dr. Wily, his robots, or the astronauts, but he did find someone he wasn't expecting hiding in the cargo hold. _"Tina? Is that you? Are you alright?"_ stammered Mega Man in surprise, using the interstellar speech transmitter installed on his rocket jetpack.

"Yes, but that maniac has got my father!" responded Tina, looking frightened.

_"But what are you doing here?"_

"I snuck aboard to rescue my father when those Bad-bots weren't looking."

_"Tina, it was really brave of you to come out here by yourself, but this is a really bad idea, it's very dangerous—"_ Mega Man cut himself off, backtracking; Tina looked close to tears. _"Don't worry Tina, I'll get him back. But you need to stay here and hide until I get back, okay? Dr. Wily has some very powerful henchmen, this is a job for a robot."_

Tina nodded earnestly, and huddled out of sight again as Mega Man crept out of the _Icarus._

* * *

"Welcome, gentleman," Dr. Wily greeted as Cut Man shoved Dave McIntyre and Buzz Picard into the storage vault. "I need the forcefield locking codes."

"You need your head examined if you think you'll get them from us!" Dave McIntyre answered angrily.

"Oh I think I will, I think I will!" sneered Dr. Wily. "Guts Man, make them talk!"

_"Haha, my pleasure!"_

Guts Man advanced toward the astronauts, raising his huge arms menacingly, when Cut Man suddenly shouted in alarm, _"Mega Man!"_

Mega Man jetted into the storage vault, using the force of his rocket jetpack to tackle Guts Man and knock him into the solar laser lens. With a bright flash, the force field sent Guts Man flying into Cut Man for the second time. But just as Crystal Man, Proto Man and Mega Man were about to break into a battle, they were interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Daddy!" Tina cried. After hearing Dr. Wily's threat she couldn't stand waiting in the cargo hold any longer and had come rushing down the stairs to her father's aid. "Ooooo!" she squeaked as Dr. Wily instantly snatched her by the shoulder and pulled her to him.

"That's close enough, Mega Man," warned Dr. Wily, his hand hovering over a red button on the jetpack strapped to Tina's space suit. "Now take a hike, or I'll turn this rocket pack on and launch this girl into space."

Mega Man threw up his hands compliantly. _"Alright Wily, just don't harm her,"_ he said, activating his rocket jetpack and blasting upward and out of sight of the space station.

Dr. Wily turned toward Dave McIntyre, still holding Tina threateningly. "Unlock the force field."

Tina looked both terrified and apologetically at her father. Dave McIntyre bowed his head, helpless. He walked over to the storage vault's computer terminal, entered his passcode, then stood back so Buzz Picard could enter his.

"Guts Man!" Dr. Wily barked. Guts Man lumbered over to the solar laser lens and lifted it easily in both hands. While he was carefully edging back toward the _Icarus,_ Dr. Wily turned toward Proto Man. "Proto Man...you know what to do."

_"Hey, don't I always?"_

Proto Man picked up what looked like a fire extinguisher case and walked outside the storage vault carrying it under one arm.

"You're coming with us," Dr. Wily growled at the astronauts.

* * *

After the _Icarus_ left, Mega Man returned to Space Station 1, hoping to find Tina or the astronauts, but the storage vault was empty, the solar laser lens gone. It looked like Dr. Wily had taken them aboard the _Icarus_ as hostages, along with most of the robo-defense drones. Mega Man was just about to chase after it when the computer terminal hummed to life with a beep, and Dr. Wily's grinning face appeared on the monitor.

"Oh, Mega Man...I forgot to tell you. Before I left, I planted a little bomb, nothing fancy...just big enough to destroy the entire space station," said Dr. Wily's prerecorded message. "You've got one hour to find it." The video cut out as Dr. Wily began to laugh cruelly.

Mega Man sighed internally. _Well that's just perfect. Dr. Wily's getting a huge head start, and this space station is gigantic. How am I going to find a bomb in time?_

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Continuity Notes: Ra Thor is one of the bosses in Super Adventure Rockman. Senator Wolfe is based on the unnamed lady in green in Deacon's top brass in Bro Bots.
> 
> The Robot International Police totally poached Gravity Man from Master of Disaster.


	38. The Mega Man in the Moon, Part 3

Mega Man had barely contemplated where to start looking for the bomb when his communicator began to flash.

_"Mega Man?"_ asked a synthesized voice transmitted directly through his helmet's receiver to his electronic brain.

_"Galaxy Man, is that you? Where are you?"_ he replied, using the interstellar speech transmitter to communicate.

_"Dr. Light ordered me to stay outside twenty astronomical units from Dr. Wily. I'm still in the Solar System, but that's all I can tell you."_

_"Understood. Galaxy Man, there's a bomb on Space Station 1. Did you see where Dr. Wily planted it?"_

_"A bomb? I'm sorry, but I lost sight of Dr. Wily for some time while he was at Space Station 1. It was employing holographic projections as a defense, preventing me from getting an accurate visual. I can see them now. They're on their way to the moon, which is what I called to warn you about!"_

_"I know, too bad I already have my hands full. You keep an eye on Dr. Wily for us while I search for the bomb."_

_"Good luck, and be careful, something very fishy is going on at Space Station 1!"_

_"Will do. Mega Man out."_

Mega Man passed through the double airlock doors and into the space station. All was quiet and still inside. The sterile white hallway seemed vaguely creepy, though the threat of a bomb looming over Mega Man's head might have contributed to that feeling.

"Hello? Anyone still here?" he called. There was no reply. He walked down the hallway, passing circular windows that showed the outside of the space station set against the blackness of space, his footfalls echoing as his boots clicked against the steel flooring.

Ahead, the hallway ended in a t-section. As Mega Man approached, a shadow appeared at the intersection, and Mega Man could tell by the way it moved it belonged to something alive. He whipped around the corner, his plasma cannon drawn. _"Freeze!"_

A peculiar snowman-shaped robot was hovering three feet from the ground in front of Mega Man. At the sight of the blaster, he flattened himself against the wall, throwing up his arms to shield his face. " _Uwaa!_ I give up! Don't shoot!" he begged in a heavily synthesized electronic voice.

_False alarm,_ Mega Man thought, lowering his blaster. "Hey, it's alright, I won't hurt you. Who are you?"

"Are you Mega Man?" asked the Robot Master. He lowered his arms and hovered closer, his forefingers pressed together anxiously. "I'm Astro Man. I tried to defend the space station against Proto Man, but he was too strong so I hid!"

"Never mind that—Listen, Astro Man, I need to get to the control room. Dr. Wily planted a bomb—"

Astro Man jerked midair, the anemometer on his head making a quick revolution. "—A _bomb?!_ Oh dear. ohdearohdear! I just knew something bad was going to happen when they transferred me to security on Space Station 1! And now we're all going to be blown to bits before I've even made my first mission to Mars—!"

"Don't panic, I need you to take me to the control room so I can contact Mission Control," Mega Man cut in. "The bomb is somewhere on the space station and we don't have much time to find it before the whole thing blows up."

There was a faint popping noise as Astro Man vanished. A millisecond later, Astro Man reappeared at the end of the corridor. "Follow me!" he called.

Mega Man was surprised by Astro Man's teleporting trick (the high-strung robot was the last Robot Master Mega Man would suspect of having extraordinary abilities) but quickly got over his shock to follow, Astro Man gliding smoothly ahead like a ghost.

* * *

"This is Mega Man to Mission Control."

"This is Mission Control," answered Douglas as Mega Man's face appeared on the overhead monitor. Roll and Dr. Light stood at his side.

"Dr. Light, Wily planted a bomb on the space station. It'll blow in less than an hour if we don't find it," said Mega Man.

There was a collective intake of breath from the flight controllers behind them. "We don't have any bomb scanning equipment," said Douglas.

"Yes we do," Roll said brightly. "Rush's nose!"

"She's right," said Dr. Light. "I programmed Rush's nose to be able to sniff out anything! But how can we get him to the space station?"

"There's an experimental rocket on pad 9," answered Douglas, indicating a lone space space shuttle on one of the security monitors. "If you don't mind risking your neck, it'll get you there in less than an hour."

"I'll take that risk," said Roll instantly. "C'mon Rush!"

As Roll and Rush's metallic footsteps pattered out of Mission Control, Dr. Light turned back toward the screen. "Sit tight, Mega Man. Help is on the way."

* * *

The _Atalanta_ was a much smaller space craft than the _Icarus,_ built with smooth contours, five bulbous jet engines, and a thin nose. Roll climbed into the pilot seat of the tiny cockpit, buckling Rush into the seat next to her.

" _Atalanta,_ you're clear for liftoff," said Douglass's voice through the space rocket's radio. There was no need for a count down.

Roll studied the controls of the _Atalanta_ for a moment, her electronic brain quickly memorizing them, then she depressed the ignition button. The engines began whining, then the _Atalanta_ rumbled and the jet engines propelled it skyward. As they picked up speed, the ground quickly vanished, and the _Atalanta_ began to shake like a pot full of popcorn, as though its walls were straining against some internal explosion. Every part of Roll was rattling uncontrollably, from her eye sockets to her knuckles wrapped tightly around the control stick. A wall of flame formed on the outside. Roll gritted her chattering teeth together, the piling g-forces crushing her to the back of her seat. They were breaking through sheets of cloud now, one after another, like panes of frosted glass. Then the sky went dark. The _Atalanta_ stopped trembling, all was quite again.

Roll smiled. They had made it to outer space.

* * *

Before Mega Man ended the transmission, he noticed that Senator King had approached Dr. Light and had stricken up a conversation.

"A bomb-sniffing robot canine," Senator King was saying approvingly. "Tell me, have you ever considered developing other items to help Mega Man fight the Bad-bots?"

"Well, I have a few ideas," Dr. Light admitted, "—But they would be very expensive. Mega Man is a project funded by myself, and while I'm very fortunate in my career, some things are still outside my own expenses."

Senator King looked amused. "Well, that's a simple matter. I'm sure if I talked to my friends at Civil Defense we could secure a grant."

"That's very generous, but I wouldn't want you to use your political influence on my behalf."

Senator King waved a hand idly. "Don't think of it that way, just think of it as a little help to stop Wily...who knows when the end of all this will be."

"King...what happens if I _do_ catch Wily?" interrupted Mega Man hesitantly. He realized he was unsure how the federal government planned to deal with Dr. Wily after he had been captured, and this was his chance to get a definitive answer.

"All right if I talk to Mega Man on a more private channel? I feel like Dorothy in front of the Wizard talking to a giant screen like that," said Senator King to Douglas. Douglas nodded toward an empty computer counsel at the end of the row, and one of the flight controllers redirected Mega Man's transmission. "That's better," said Senator King as he sat down, his robotic bodyguards closing in on either side. "To answer your question, Wily has guaranteed himself a lifetime in solitary confinement, rest assured we don't have to wait for a court verdict to know that."

"And his robots? What will happen to them?"

"The same as any criminal robot, they'll be destroyed," Senator King said calmly. Dr. Light looked down at the floor.

"D-destroyed?" Mega Man stammered, caught off guard.

"Yes, destruction. Maybe you've heard of Volt Man? Dyna Man? Sonic Man? Those are examples of criminal robots the government has had to dispose of in the past," Senator King resumed with a small shrug. "But I thought you knew that?"

Mega Man was startled. He had thought Senator King's views towards robots were more sympathetic—he certainly treated Mega Man like a human, or at least an equal. "Well yes—I just thought—isn't there a chance they could be reprogrammed to serve humanity?"

"There's a chance that a criminal robot could be rehabilitated, yes," answered Senator King offhandedly, in a tone that indicated that he felt this was a unnecessary gesture of mercy. "But if a robot is dangerous to humanity, then it must be destroyed. Doesn't that sound logical to your pre-programed ethic protocols?"

"I suppose so," answered Mega Man uncertainly.

"But that's only in extreme cases, and we monitor each case very closely," continued Senator King smoothly. "It's much better for everyone all around if the robots are stopped before anything tragic happens. But robots are not considered living beings in the same way humans are, and if a robot poses a threat to humanity, especially on such a grand scale, then it must be destroyed. That's the law."

Mega Man was doing his best not to seem apprehensive, nor to look at Dr. Light. He was thinking about Proto Man. But, rules were rules, laws were laws, Proto Man wouldn't get a free pass on this.

Senator King seemed to sense Mega Man's hesitation, and added, "Don't misunderstand me, I'll be more clear. Let us suppose that a robot harms a human, an _innocent_ human. A robot that's taken a human life can't be allowed to continue running around to commit similar acts. That's quite universal, Robot Interpol has similar standards. If any of Wily's robots took part to help fire that laser at a city, I don't think we'd have any choice, don't you agree?"

"Yes," said Mega Man. He felt hollow. But he knew Proto Man wouldn't let Dr. Wily fire the Lunar Laser at a city, there was too much good in him, at his core. If he did, (which Mega Man was sure was impossible), but if Proto Man did let millions of lives get vaporized in a single second—Mega Man wouldn't forgive him either. _Damn it, Proto, why did you have to follow Wily to the Moon?_ "No one's firing that Lunar Laser today," he said aloud to Senator King. "I will personally guarantee the safety of everyone on earth against the Bad-bots."

"Excellent," said Senator King. "I understand your creator has programmed you with compassion, and therefore you may feel in the wrong about harming those of your own kind who have been programmed to obey a mad scientist's whims. But understand when the time comes to deal out justice, it'll be into the hands of politicians experienced in these matters, not yours. There's no need to feel guilty about upholding your programmed duty. You do your job and stop Wily, and we'll do our job by prosecuting him."

"Do you really think the Bad-bots are that dangerous?" asked Mega Man.

"I don't care if they're dangerous, I refuse to be pushed around by any mediocre robot gangs, especially the Bad-bots," Senator King said bluntly. Then he added with slight hesitation, "...Is there a concern you have with your mission against Wily?"

For a second, Mega Man thought about throwing caution to the wind, to tell Senator King that he valued Proto Man's life as a brother, that Dr. Light had created him, and that Mega Man had a personal mission to turn Proto Man to the right side of the law, but he said, "I have no concerns."

Senator King nodded. "If anything changes, you know who to call. Remember, I am on your side, Mega Man."

Mega Man nodded. "I better get a head start on looking for this bomb—maybe I can locate it without Rush's help," he said with a smile.

Senator King nodded, and the transmission ended. Mega Man stared at the static screen for a moment in silence.

The federal government was looking at his brother the same way they looked Dr. Wily, if not worse. Even if he convinced Senator King to spare Proto Man and allow Dr. Light to reprogram him, it would be a lie—Proto Man _couldn't_ be reprogrammed. _A robot who poses a threat to humanity must be destroyed._ A robot with free will like Proto Man would always be a threat to humanity from a human's point of view, and how could Mega Man sincerely prove Proto Man otherwise when Proto Man was so bent on committing evil deeds as Dr. Wily's loyal number one?

Astro Man had been hovering nervously over his shoulder. Mega Man looked down and realized his fist had been clenched tightly and released it. "Right, the bomb. C'mon Astro Man, let's start looking for it."

* * *

In the cargo hold of the _Icarus,_ Dave McIntyre, Buzz Picard, and Tina were all bound by rope again while the Robot Masters resumed their poker game for the second part of their voyage to the moon.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't stowed away, Dr. Wily would have never been able to get that lens," Tina whispered fretfully to her father.

"There's no time to worry who's to blame," Dave McIntyre murmured back.

The cockpit door slid open and all three of the humans grew tense, expecting Dr. Wily. But it was only Proto Man, who crossed the cargo hold to a cabinet filled with energy cans, showing as much interest in the captives as one shows in a box of nails. Tina had seen Proto Man on the news before, but never up close. They said he was an evil robot built by Dr. Wily, but he had the same soft human-like facial features Mega Man had. A morbid curiosity to see the face under the visored helmet filled her, but at the same time she was angry about their capture. Feeling bold, she shouted at him, "You robots won't get away with this! Mega Man will come, then he'll beat you!"

Proto Man paused, an energy can in hand, then crouched down next to Tina. He had rescued a human girl from the clutches of gangsters not too long ago (a random act that had already receded to the back of his memory chips, but had gained notoriety on the news as Kali Cossack's anonymous masked hero, unbeknownst to himself). While he didn't really care about kids, neither did he believe in bullying or frightening them. "So, uh, how old are you? Nine? Ten?" he asked kindly.

"I'm sixteen," said Tina stiffly.

"Wow, really? Huh." Proto Man always under guessed the age of human children. "Look, I know you probably think Mega Man is some 'great hero' and all that, but I'm a separate class of 'robot warrior' and can beat him any day. But you can relax, kid. Everything's going to be okay—We don't need you guys anymore, so once we get to moonbase we'll let everyone go."

"How dumb do you think I am?"

"Well...you are wearing a big pink bow in your hair."

"Quit playing around, robot! We all know what Wily's really planning to do with that laser!" snarled Dave McIntyre.

Proto Man smirked, standing up. "Keep your shirt on, McIntyre. Sure, we'll fire a few warning shots, make the threats look good on camera, but no one's _really_ going to get hurt. Wily's got an inflated ego and likes the sound of his own voice, but I'm sure his natural charm will win over the world's leaders. Not to mention Dr. Wily has innate leadership skills. He'll be the best dictator the world has ever had."

"That's despicable," spat Buzz Picard. "What gives Wily the right to use the laser to frighten those who oppose him into submission?"

"Aw, you act like we're the only ones at fault."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We didn't build the laser," answered Proto Man.

Buzz Picard had no reply for this.

"Anyway, I have no opinion on this. We're all just mindless, unfeeling robots, empty shells. Just a bunch of circuitry and coding, no emotions, bound to the will of humans—"

Proto Man was interrupted by a cry from the corner of the cargo hold.

"RRRRGGGHHHH I'M SO ANGRY!" roared Guts Man, flipping over the crate they were using as a table, a cascade of poker chips tinkling to the floor.

"Calm down, Guts Man! Maybe you'll win your chips back next hand," said Cut Man as Guts Man stormed off.

Crystal Man also stood up and stalked away. "You two are infantile morons. I'm never playing cards with you again."

Cut Man sighed, righted the crate, scooped up the loose cards from the floor, and began laying out a game of solitaire.

Proto Man shook his head. "See what I'm talking about?"

"Proto Man!" Dr. Wily barked from the cockpit. "Those imbeciles at the moonbase will be preparing for our arrival. Quit talking to those dunderheaded astronauts and their little brat and get in here now!"

Proto Man snickered. "There's that charm."

Crystal Man stopped Proto Man at the door of the cockpit, and said in a low voice as not to be overheard over the fans circulating air throughout the space shuttle, "Dr. Wily built me…so technically, I should have a higher rank than you, right?" he asked.

"Technically, but it'll never work out that way," Proto Man answered with a cold smile. This was the second time his position had been challenged by one of the Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. It was beginning to bug him. "If you want, you can bring it up with Wily, or we can fight it out when we get to the moon, makes no difference to me."

Crystal Man shook his head. "It would be disrespectful to dispute Dr. Wily's judgement," he said with an equal measure of coldness, but with more distaste than hostility.

"Smart thinking," Proto Man replied flippantly before pushing past him and disappearing into the cockpit.

* * *

"Mega Man!" called a familiar voice.

Mega Man turned as the control room's door slid open and four robots ran into the room, each wearing a Robot International Police insignia on their chest. "Enker, Time Man!" said Mega Man, recognizing the first two. "How did you get here?"

"Japan lent us a rocket. This is Sword Man and Gravity Man," said Enker quickly, introducing the two unfamiliar Robot Masters. They both smiled and nodded in turn to Mega Man. "We picked up a distress signal and we're here to help. What's going on? Where's Wily?"

"Already on his way to the moon. He planted a bomb somewhere on the space station."

Enker frowned. "Have the humans been evacuated?"

"Not everyone, there isn't time to prepare enough shuttles for an emergency of this scale."

The R.I.P. officers looked at each other for a moment, silently conferring. "We'll help you look for it," said Enker.

"I appreciate the offer to help, but it's not necessary. NASA is sending along my robot-canine in a rocket, he'll sniff out the bomb in no time."

Enker held up a blue and gold gauntlet, indicating there would be no further argument. "It's no problem, we've all had our fair share of combing for bombs," he said, sounding as though this was a fairly routine task for an R.I.P. officer. "And our programming won't let us to leave humans in danger. C'mon, let's get started—"

He was cut short as Astro Man unexpectedly teleported before them. Gravity Man and Enker both sprang back in surprise, Enker reaching for his spear. Astro Man cowered, throwing his arms in front of his face.

"It's alright, he's with me," said Mega Man, stepping between them.

"Sorry Astro Man, you startled us is all," said Gravity Man as Enker lowered his spear. "No harm done, I hope?"

"Astro Man, these are officers from the Robot International Police. They're here to help," said Mega Man. "Can you guide us through the space station?"

Astro Man peered through his fingers before slowly opening up. He still looked jittery, his red LCD eyes flickering back and forth between Mega Man and the others. "Robot Interpol? Here? Oh my. Um...okay. Follow me!"

* * *

Astro Man suggested they check the engine room first, as that would be the Space Station's weakest point. Then he took them to laboratories, the recreation room, and the cafeteria. All the while the R.I.P. officers checked every corner and every cabinet and felt along door ledges for anything out of place.

"Nothing here," said Gravity Man after they had searched through the crew's personal quarters.

"Wouldn't it be funny if there ended up being no bomb at all?" said Enker wryly.

"We'll know in three minutes," said Mega Man.

"Don't lose hope, we'll find it," said Sword Man. He had a reassuring voice.

"I don't understand, where haven't we checked?" said Time Man. "Astro Man, are you sure you've taken us to every room in Space Station 1?"

"Of course I have! I've taken you everywhere, even the lavatories!" squeaked Astro Man, sounding flustered. Time Man continued to look at Astro Man with his piercing eyes and Astro Man quailed. "I'm sorry, that's all there is!"

Mega Man's communicator began to beep. He smiled, looking down at it. "Good news, Roll is here with Rush! C'mon, let's go meet them at the airlock!"

They raced out of the living quarters, up the stairs, and into the control room just as Roll and Rush entered the Space Station.

"Roll, you're just in time! The bomb's set to go off in less then a minute!" said Mega Man. Some of the human crew had gathered to watch.

"You don't have to tell me, I got an internal clock too ya know," quipped Roll. Rush wagged his tail at the sight of his master.

"Go get the bomb, Rush!" Mega Man ordered.

Rush padded through Space Station 1, his nose to the steel plated floor. They watched as he slowly circled the hallway, pausing at the airlock, then his ears pricked upward. He scampered toward one of the three tubular bridges that connected the center of the space station to the outer ring, stopping at what appeared to be a wall mounted fire extinguisher at first glance. He gave a sharp bark, then began pawing at the glass and whining.

"There it is!" said Roll.

"Right in plain sight, of course!" said Gravity Man, smacking his forehead.

"It's about to blow! There's no time to diffuse it," Mega Man said, his voice rising.

The humans gave cries of dismay, shrinking back along the walls. Time Man swiftly stepped forward and fired a violet arrow-shaped _Time Slow_ into the bomb, and its timer halted short on one second.

"Oh sure, take all the excitement out of a tense situation, Time Man," laughed Enker.

The space station crew were at first surprised by Time Man's special ability, then impressed, and began to clap, murmuring to one another in astonishment and relief.

"Hand it here, Mega, I'll take of it," said Gravity Man, reaching for the bomb.

"Hang on, we just crossed this bridge on our way to Space Station 1's research facilities," murmured Time Man, frowning as Gravity Man disconnected the bomb's detonator. "Why didn't anyone notice this before?"

"Perhaps we overlooked it in our haste to reach the outer ring," suggested Sword Man. "It's a good thing our allies arrived in time." He gave Roll a kind smile. She smiled in return, looking very pleased.

"Looks like another case closed for R.I.P.," said an Italian science officer.

"Three cheers for Robot Interpol and Mega Man's robo-dog!" called a Chinese astronaut.

"This will be a story to tell the kids at home," said a third. "The day papa almost got blown up on Space Station 1 but was saved by a police robot dressed in a purple unitard."

Time Man looked down, embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving, but there was a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get to the moonbase!" Mega Man interrupted with impatience. For some reason, he felt he had been cheated out of a moment of victory, though he immediately rebuked himself for the selfish thought. He wasn't certain why he was felt so envious around Time Man, it wasn't like him.

"Chill Mega, NASA lent me a super fast rocket that'll get us to the Moon in no time!" said Roll.

"Great! Lead the way," said Mega Man.

"What are ya talking, it's right out there—" Roll began, gesturing toward the rocket platform. Then she started. The _Atalanta_ was no where to be seen. "Hey, where is it?"

Time Man's eyes narrowed. "And where's Astro Man?"

They looked around, then realized no one had seen Astro Man in the past few minutes.

"I don't believe it," muttered Enker as the truth sank in. "He tricked us." It became horribly clear that Dr. Wily had turned Astro Man into a double agent, and with the impending destruction of Space Station 1 had taken his chance to hijack the faster of the two rockets.

"Not only that, but he used his holographic projection powers to hide the bomb. That's why we couldn't find it until after he left," said Time Man. "I had a feeling something was off about him," he added in self-admonishment.

"It's okay, we have room in our spaceship to take everyone," Enker said briskly. "Let's just make sure Astro Man didn't have the foresight to sabotage it before he left to join his new master."

A short search of the of the _Galaxian_ (an upside-down y-shaped vessel with two rockets arching out behind the red arrow-shaped cockpit), proved that Astro Man did _not_ have that foresight. Sword Man and Gravity Man, who were larger, squeezed in back, while Roll, Enker, and Time Man sat in front.

_"Coming, Mega Man?"_ asked Enker with his interstellar speech transmitter.

Mega Man hesitated. On one hand, it made sense to team up with more robots and come up with the best plan for countering Dr. Wily's threat. On the other hand, this was the exact thing Senator King had warned him against this happening. And he was a U.S. Senator, he would know, right?

Finally, with some reservation, Mega Man stepped inside the _Galaxian's_ cockpit with Rush at his heals, and together they took off, the space station crew waving from the launch pad.

* * *

The moon opened before the _Icarus_ like a slab of worn pavement, its surface wrinkled, dented, pockmarked, and perfectly colorless. In the midst of the untouched landscape (save for some carefully constructed elevated trails that allowed astronauts and their research vehicles to cross the moon without disturbing the top layer of lunar soil) lay the moonbase.

The moonbase itself was a two-tiered structure nestled in a flattened plain between rocky ridges. The Sunfocusing Super-laser was a freestanding structure on the base's north side, and was as large as an observatory telescope. At least twenty security drones stood guard at its perimeter, waiting for Dr. Wily with armed laser rifles.

Proto Man lead the invasion. As soon as Dr. Wily landed in the midst of the security drones, he was at the plug door, firing into the thick of the moonbase's defenses. Cut Man, Guts Man, and Crystal Man followed close behind, then out filed the troops of captured security drones from Space Station 1. Within ten minutes, they had secured the perimeter. Those of the security drones that weren't lying in heaps of scrap metal were added to Dr. Wily's army.

They entered the base through its airlock on the north side and stormed down a corridor. Guts Man punched the heads of the two drones on guard into their chests, then kicked open the locked door leading to the Lunar Laser's command center. "Heeeeerrrreee'sssss Guts Man!" he boomed. The suited astronauts on duty fled the command center. Guts Man picked up an abandoned handheld communicator. "The base is secure, Dr. Wily."

"Excellent," replied Dr. Wily, who was waiting safely aboard the _Icarus._ "Phase one of my plan is almost complete. Get the lens!"

Every loose human astronaut was rounded up by the security drones and held prisoner in the moonbase's isolated security vault. Dr. Wily descended the folding stairs to the Moon's surface where Proto Man was waiting for him, and together they entered the moonbase. "Once the lens is in place, I will control the most powerful laser in the world," Dr. Wily said dreamily, squinting through one of the command center's windows. Guts Man and Crystal Man were outside mounting the heavy solar laser lens on top of the Lunar Laser. "Keep an eye out for intruders...that bomb won't hold Mega Man up long."

"Sure thing Doc," answered Proto Man as Dr. Wily began to hack the Lunar Laser's mainframe computer.

But Proto Man had no intention of playing the boring role of lookout. Instead, he glanced over at Cut Man, who stood idly by. "Hey Cut Man, you like working with Guts Man an all the time?"

Cut Man gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Want to be our radarman?"

Proto Man often delegated tasks he didn't want to do to other robots. Cut Man was easily the most excitable of Dr. Wily's forces on the Moon, guaranteeing he would be attentive to the tedious task of monitoring radar maps. As Cut Man exited into the adjacent radar room, Proto Man climbed into the sill of one of the oblong windows. Outside he could see miles of rolling gray moon terrain, with the same glowing radiance a pearl, then the earth beyond that, half in shadow half in light like a bubble sitting in a black sea, and then beyond that the blazing sun. With his helmet resting against the sill, Proto Man began to catnap, one of the natural and unavoidable routines of being an advanced android.

Now that they had control of the moonbase, the exciting part of the mission had begun: defending it from invaders. He was surprised Mega Man wasn't here already, Proto Man hadn't hidden the bomb very hard, it was meant simply to stall, even with Astro Man acting as a distraction.

It shouldn't be much longer now.

* * *

"We'll arrive at the moon in an hour and thirty-eight minutes," announced Time Man, who was piloting of the _Galaxian._

Rush sniffed the new Robot Masters with interest. When Gravity Man began scratching him between the ears, his tail wagged furiously, thumping Sword Man's conical shins. Sword Man didn't seem to mind. He looked over at Roll. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Sword Man, and this is Gravity Man."

"Hello," Gravity Man said with a small wave. "And you are?"

"Roll. I'm Mega Man's sister," Roll answered proudly, swiveling around in her seat to look at them.

"His sister?" asked Sword Man with polite puzzlement. "As in 'sister in arms'?"

"No, not exactly. I'm his _sister,_ you know, like brother and sister, siblings, twins. Not _biologically,_ of course, but we were built from the same creator, same plans, so we're cybernetic siblings, and Dr. Light's our dad."

"Oh, I think I understand, you share the same bond that humans have with kinsmen based on a mutual parentage," said Sword Man.

"Yeah, you got it." Roll turned to look at Time Man. "I've been thinking, Time Man. You're kinda like our cousin since Dr. Light designed you and all."

Time Man glanced over at Roll and gave a small smile. "I uh…don't think that's how that works—"

"No really, you are," said Roll with decisively. Mega Man didn't comment.

"Hey Roll, can you fight?" asked Enker.

"Of course I can fight!" Roll said indignantly, glaring at Enker. "Didn't you see me at the Palace of Nations? And that's nothing compared to what I've done in the U.S.!"

"Alright, alright, I didn't mean any offense—" Enker began hastily.

"You sure you didn't ask that because I'm a girl?"

"Wait, what? You're a girl? I hadn't even noticed," Enker said in surprise.

Roll smiled despite herself. "Maybe I should be asking if _you_ can fight. After all, you were blasted off stage at the International Science Convention by Proto Man, then hit with Time Man's weapon!" Gravity Man began chuckling heartily.

"Hey now, I said I meant no offense," protested Enker, also grinning. "That was a tough fight. I've never encountered a bomber-robot before. And you guys gotta deal with Proto Man all the time, that must be hard."

"Not really, he's an idiot," Roll said dismissively.

"Really? That's not the impression I got."

"Maybe that's because you need to get your battle subroutines reformatted."

Enker turned toward Roll, his eyebrows drawn together to look playfully hurt. "I really meant no offense earlier, I just wanted to confirm I could count on you if things get ugly at the moonbase." He smiled, extended a hand. "Friends?"

"Sure, friends," said Roll, accepting the handshake. Her blue eyes were twinkling. Mega Man watched Roll and Enker suspiciously. Roll seemed to be having a good time meeting the Robot Interpol officers.

Sword Man was a larger robot with titanium studded boots and gauntlets and tall enough that the long cylindrical attachments on his ear plates brushed the ceiling. But what was curious about his design was that his upper half wasn't connected to his lower half, instead suspended by an antigravity device that made his round chest bob up and down gently like a red buoy in water. His left arm ended in a broadsword as large as a picket fence stake and etched with what looked like soft mint-colored runes. Sword Man noticed Roll looking over his sword and asked, as though he were use to this sort of thing, "Are you interested in it?" He held it out for her to look at. "Be careful not to touch the edges, it's much sharper than it looks."

"I've never seen anything like it on a robot before," said Roll, admiring the smooth planes and unscratched edges. "It's really cool!"

"This sword is very ancient, and as strong as super steel," replied Sword Man with a hint of pride. "It's actually an interesting story. This sword had been displayed at museums for several centuries before R.I.P. petitioned to use it in my construction—"

"What do the runes mean?" Roll interrupted.

"I have no idea," Sword Man admitted. "It has been studied by many scientists, but the markings are unlike any language or pictograms used by ancient human civilizations. It's very curious. There are a few theories, first that it's a written blessing meant to protect the bearer from harm, or perhaps even an epitaph (assuming that the sword's original purpose was purely ceremonial). I believe it to be the name of the sword's smith or its bearer. Everyone likes to speculate about the runes; it's always a good conversation piece. Even Ra Thor had his own opinion about it, he once told me he could read it, but said it couldn't be translated."

"Ra Thor _claims_ he can read it," Enker interjected, laughing. "He also claims he knows 'alienese.' Sometimes I worry about him…"

"Who's Ra Thor?" spoke up Mega Man.

"Ra Thor is the superintendent of the Robot International Police, Duo's right hand 'bot, mainly handles administration. Seriously, Mega, you need to keep up with your allies in other countries," teased Enker.

"Anyway, my Master Weapon is _Flame Sword,"_ continued Sword Man, "A purely offensive ability, which is ironic given my programmed nature. I hate resorting to violence to resolve conflicts, nor do I consider brawling to be my strong point."

"He's being modest, Sword Man is a great fighter!" said Gravity Man.

"I prefer dueling over actual fights," said Sword Man with a small smile.

"What's your special ability, Gravity Man?" asked Roll.

Gravity Man wasn't as tall as Sword Man, but had a much broader build, his red titanium torso shaped like an upside triangle. "I can manipulate the effects of gravity within a twenty yard radius," he replied. "Like Time Man, my abilities focus on the peaceful capture of criminals. We leave it up to offensive 'bots like Enker and Sword Man if the bad guys need roughing up first."

"What happens to the robots you capture?" spoke up Mega Man, who had been quiet.

"Oh, it depends on where they come from and the severity of their crimes," answered Gravity Man. "We run a full investigation back in Copenhagen. Some are reprogrammed, others have their weapons dismantled...it's not really up to us to decide."

"What about Wily and his 'bots? Are you here to destroy them?" asked Mega Man.

"Destroy them?" Gravity Man blinked. "Well...if it _came_ to that...but we'd much rather capture them. Destroying criminal robots isn't R.I.P.'s primary mission, it's only a last resort. Instead, our goal is to reprogram criminal robots and return the ones Wily stole to their rightful masters. I know we won't be dealing with Wily's entire robot army on the moon, but take Bright Man, for example. Bright Man was built by Dr. Umlauf, same as Enker here."

"Don't remind me," interjected Enker in good humor.

"Dr. Umlauf would want his Robot Master back, as would Dr. Light with his, I imagine," continued Gravity Man. "There's several from Pfister Mining and Manufacturing, and who knows where else. It's part of our job to return them."

"What about the ones he built himself?" asked Mega Man.

"If they're functional, haven't committed an unspeakable evil against humanity, and can be reprogrammed to uphold the ideals of the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime, then R.I.P. would gladly take them in. We're understaffed," answered Enker in a light tone. He paused, then asked. "What's wrong Mega Man?"

Mega Man realized that Gravity Man, Sword Man, Time Man and Enker were all looking at him now, and mentally rebuked himself. He had forgotten he was in a space shuttle with four police officers, each programmed to detect guilty consciouses, and they must have sensed there was more motive in his line of questioning than mere curiosity. Mega Man wouldn't say it out loud, but he was comparing the Robot International Police's plans for the Bad-bots with what Senator King had told him would happen. Though it sounded like the Robot International Police would be much more lenient, he was still wondering what they'd make of Proto Man.

"Nothing, it's just I've fought these robots for a long time," Mega Man answered casually. "I know it sounds weird, but I sorta feel responsible for their fate if I capture them."

"Huh. Well, you know what they say—us robots gotta stick together, no matter how we're programmed," said Enker. "Though I can't guarantee the same generosity will be shown toward Wily. He may top the wanted lists in America, but he's not well liked in Germany either, nor Switzerland for that matter. Well, everyone's going to hate him if he gets a hold of the Lunar Laser. He really stuck his foot in it this time...but maybe it'll be better for him if he gets caught—he might have a nice therapist in jail, work out his world domination delusions, start a new life, and in thirty years everyone will look back on this and laugh."

"Unless he takes over, then in thirty years the world will be imprisoned and you'll be reprogrammed as the doorman of his flying Skull Castle," Mega Man couldn't help but put in a little snidely.

Enker laughed. "According to your sister, that would be a serious overvalue of my abilities."

With that, the R.I.P. officers kept the conversation light to ease tension as the _Galaxian_ continued on its steady course for the moon.

"So you're into heavy metal music, are you, Roll?" asked Gravity Man.

"You bet, I'm hardcore. Nightmare Fuel, Gigavolt, Carbide Blade, Nail Gun, you name it, I got it."

"There's an indie metal band I've been getting into lately," Gravity Man continued tentatively. "It was hard to listen to at first, but I hear it's very popular in America right now so I gave it a chance...but you probably haven't heard of Cold Steel?"

Both Mega Man and Roll groaned.

"Oh, so you _have_ heard of them?" asked Gravity Man.

"Cold Steel is nothing but a bunch of phoney Bad-bots," said Roll scathingly.

"Wily used their music to brainwash the public into mindless zombies," said Mega Man. "It was a big deal in California."

"Mind control music? No…" Gravity Man said, chuckling. "You're having me on."

"They're not," laughed Enker. "Dr. Wily actually tried that. It was on the news for a week, can't believe you didn't notice."

"Sorry, I must have missed that."

"It's okay Gravity Man. Roll didn't know either at first. She even had a crush on the lead singer," said Mega Man, feeling mischievous.

"MEGA, THAT'S NOT TRUE WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Roll shouted shrilly. Enker, Gravity Man, and even Time Man snorted (though Time Man was trying hard to maintain his professional composure). Sword Man merely looked on sympathetically as Roll swatted at Mega Man while he ducked, snickering.

"Well, it sounds like you guys have fun fighting crime in the States," said Enker, controlling himself.

"How's your thief case going? Any closer to catching him?" spoke up Time Man with a slightly reproving look at Enker.

Enker shook his head. "He knows I'm on to him though. Started leaving me poems at the scene of the crime. If he doesn't stop, I might start taking a fancy to him."

He caught Roll's eye and smiled. Mega Man noticed this and cleared his throat loudly. "You have any other cases?"

"We are looking for a criminal roboticist whose last known alias was Atropa Belladona, or 'deadly nightshade,'" answered Sword Man in a grave voice. "Some of the atrocities her robots committed in the 1980s were quite nasty. Part of the reason Robot Interpol was formed in the first place was to stop criminals like that. The trail went cold in Japan. That's about all we can say at the moment."

"Nothing quite like Wily and his lot though," said Enker. "Remember Snake Man?"

"I remember Snake Man," said Time Man. "He was an odd one. The night before the International Science Convention I caught him wandering lose through La Grange Park. He tried to convince me he was you, Mega Man."

"Yeah...that is weird…" Mega Man said uncomfortably. Neither Time Man or Enker were aware of Mega Man's embarrassing ordeal with the transport chambers. Now it was Roll's turn to smirk mischievously, though she refrained from revealing anything. Time Man glanced momentarily at Mega Man but said no more.

"He's kinda cute," Roll whispered to Mega Man, nodding discretely at Enker without attracting his attention.

This confession didn't improve Mega Man's mood.

* * *

With the stolen _Atalanta,_ Astro Man arrived at the moonbase in under fifteen minutes. The robot drones standing guard admitted him inside at once, and he hovered down the long corridor filled with security patrols to the trampled doors of the Lunar Laser's command center. Astro Man gave a hesitant cough. "I've returned, Dr. Wily."

"Well? Did you destroy Mega Man?" asked Dr. Wily, swiveling around in his chair to face him.

"I think so. I left him with the bomb, so yes, there's a good chance he could be destroyed," said Astro Man evasively. He began to falter under Dr. Wily's blazing gaze, before breaking down into despair. "Oh, I tried to do what you said, Dr. Wily! But then four other robots showed up with these really shiny police badges, and one even had a pointy sword—and I worried they wouldn't find the bomb in time and we'd all be done for!" He shrank away from Dr. Wily, who's hairy brows were drawing further down between his sharp eyes. "Master, please don't be angry at me—I did my best, really I did—and there's no way I could have fought all five of them—"

"You were built with enough firepower to destroy an entire army of robots at once!" hissed Dr. Wily with aggravation.

Astro Man wrung his hands helplessly. "But I couldn't have, I really don't like violence, it goes against my programming. It's messy and sometimes things go bad. Why can't we all just get along?"

"Give him a break, Doc. It's his first day being a Bad-bot," called Proto Man from the window sill, his voice startling Astro Man. "—Besides, we all knew Mega would find that bomb, let him come! I'll be happy to greet my brother when he _finally_ gets here."

Dr. Wily sighed wearily. "Remind me to retune that gibbering nitwit later," he muttered back.

Crystal Man strode into the command center. "The laser's ready, Dr. Wily."

Dr. Wily brightened. "Gooood…now to give my friends at the United Nations a call," he said, turning toward the video transmitter on the main frame.

* * *

The General Assembly was gathered in its official hall at the United Nations' headquarters, a grand spacious room with a high ceiling and rows of seats like a cathedral. The agenda for its current session involved overviewing a lengthy pros and cons list for enforcing a universal standardization of the lug nut size used in exported agricultural drones. This was considered by all to be a very boring topic of discussion and some of the ambassadors had nodded off when the giant screen behind the stage changed from the United Nation's emblem on a sea blue background to the rather jarring face of Dr. Wily.

"So sorry to interrupt, gentleman, but unless you turn over command of all nations to me at once, I will be forced to demonstrate the awesome power of my new solar laser."

Those who had nodded off jerked awake, and they all blinked up in confusion at the bald, middle-aged, german-accented man who was grinning down at them and making a ludicrous demand. Of course, they all knew who he was without introduction.

"I think I speak for all nation when I say we will turn nothing over to you, Dr. Wily," said the Secretary-General, Saburo Itō.

"Eh, have it your way— _Observe."_ Following Dr. Wily's directorial cue, the video transmission cut to a different camera angle showing the Lunar Laser in all its deadly glory manned by Crystal Man. A shutter on the laser's top opened, letting sunlight filter through the giant lens. The body of the Lunar Laser glowed a bright blue, then a white beam shot forth from it, crossing the black sky like a lightning bolt. Almost instantly, they heard a loud roaring from outside, followed by the hissing of steam and the crashing of waves. The Lunar Laser had struck the ocean nearby, instantly evaporating a half-mile radius of water down to the bedrock. "You've got three hours to decide what to do…" Dr. Wily resumed, returning to the screen. "Then, I start shooting entire cities, Mweheheh."

The end of the transmission (less than forty-five seconds in total length) was met with stunned silence. Heads turned toward the German Ambassador.

"Don't look at _me,"_ she said in annoyance. "Germany has _nothing_ to do with that lunatic."

"I think we can all agree that no singular nation is behind the mad scientist Albert Wily—" interceded General-Secretary Itō. "—and that this is a global threat that concerns the well-being of every person on earth."

"Well then...why hasn't Duo responded to this threat yet?" asked the Icelandic representative.

"Yes, send Duo after Wily! He's the strongest of the Robot International Police," said the Russian ambassador with unconcealed pride.

There was a murmur of assent from the assembly.

"Yes, this is a matter for R.I.P. Isn't that what they are there for, after all?" said Australia's representative.

"We just received contact from the Robot International Police," said General-Secretary Itō, his eyes quickly scanning fax that had just been placed before him. "They received intelligence of the case and have already dispatched a few robot officers to counter Wily's forces before his official threat was issued—"

"A few robot officers? Well, it looks like they haven't been very successful so far. But what about Duo?" asked Malaysia's representative.

"I agree, Duo should be on this one. Get Inspector Headley on the giant screen and let us talk to him ourselves!" demanded France's representative.

"I know we all have questions and ideas regarding how to handle Wily's threat, but even in this hour of crisis we must remember to observe the rules of the General Assembly and not speak out of turn," said Secretary-General Itō reproachfully.

The General Assembly quieted down again.

"As I was saying," Secretary-General Itō resumed. "The R.I.P. unit known as Duo has not responded to this threat due to a political complication voiced by United States President Lemming, who believes sending a robot officer as powerful as Duo would be a serious violation of the U.S.'s official withdrawal from the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime in 1990, which states that no R.I.P. officer may be active on U.S. territory."

Heads turned toward the U.S. representative.

"We're all going to either surrender or die just because the Americans won't say it is 'O.K.' for Robot Interpol to deploy its most powerful robot to defend Earth from a mad scientist threatening to blow it up?" stated Mozambique's representative, his brows raised.

"It's not that the U.S. has left Earth defenseless!" retorted the U.S. representative. "We've sent our own robot champion, Mega Man, Dr. Wily's number one adversary!"

"Mega Man...didn't that robot invade Washington D.C. last summer?" queried Uruguay's representative.

"...Yes. But we place our full trust in him now."

A few of the other member states were shaking their heads.

"Wily is threatening to fire at us unless the nations of Earth surrender, therefore declaring himself an enemy to every member state here," said Sweden's representative, slowly and earnestly. "We have a league of robots built _specifically_ to counteract all robotic forces that threaten the peace and stability of the world as a whole! This should be a decision even the United Nations can be unanimous on! I don't understand what problem the United State has with sending in Duo to aid the effort!"

"There is no guarantee Duo would be any better at handling this case than Mega Man," countered the U.S. representative. "And to send him to the moonbase _would_ be a violation of our withdrawal from the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime! The moonbase is part U.S. property. In fact, we funded over fifty percent of the Sun-focussing Super-laser, not to mention manned the missions to assemble it."

The generally tepid atmosphere of the United Nations broke out into argument.

"That's not a reason at all!"

"This is absurd, there is _literally_ a _super villain_ on the moon threatening to destroy the Earth!"

"It's one thing to ban the R.I.P. from American soil, but this is clearly an international threat! All our countries have stakes in this!"

"I'm starting to believe there are ulterior motives behind this—!"

"Well...perhaps we could, uh, enter negotiations," fumbled the U.S. representative, sweating under the pressure of the General Assembly shouting at him at once.

"We don't have that kind of time!"

"We need to send in Duo now!"

"Can't we come to a solution we can all agree on?" demanded the U.S. representative, regaining his composure.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is not a productive way to conduct an assembly," said Secretary-General Itō, attempting to intercede again, but no one paid him any mind. Several years of pent-up mutual annoyance was flooding the room. The current U.S. representative had only been in this position since 1990. The former U.S. representative had been well liked, but unexpectedly resigned early out of 'concern for his health and wellbeing', and was immediately replaced with this man (nominated by President Lemming and confirmed by vote in the Senate), who was not a comparable substitute. The new representative staunchly supported the United States's abrupt withdrawal from the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime, was generally quiet and vague in manner and speech, and seemingly less concerned for efforts toward international cooperation, especially in terms of law enforcement. It was all very obnoxious.

But even then, no one guessed there were invisible powers at work, or who really held the strings.

* * *

A white line bright as sunlight arched briefly from the moon to the earth. The Mega Man and the other passengers of the _Galaxian_ flinched involuntarily, then exchanged uneasy glances.

"I hope that's not what it looked like," murmured Enker.

A few minutes later, the _Galaxian's_ video communicator began flashing. "It's Ra Thor from headquarters," said Time Man, accepting the transmission.

Ra Thor appeared on the monitor. Even from only the chest up, the black and gold robot looked very unusual in Mega Man's personal opinion.

"Enker, I have bad news. Wily has seized control of the moonbase, is holding the entire human crew hostage, and has taken possession of the Lunar Laser," Ra Thor said. Though his stiff face was incapable of portraying any sort of facial expression, Ra Thor spoke in an expressive (albeit metallic) tenor, and despite his rank in the Robot International Police, there was no trace of self-importance in his voice.

"So we saw. Did he shoot anyone with that blast?" asked Enker.

"No," answered Ra Thor. "He contacted the United Nations to issue demands, then fired a demonstration off the coast in open water. Might have obliterated a few anchovies. But now we know his threat is legitimate and that the Lunar Laser is armed and fully capable of destroying a city. Dr. Wily gave an ultimatum of three hours for complete and total surrender. We all thought you'd be at the Moon by now."

"We're running behind, but we'll be there in four and a quarter minutes," said Time Man. "We made a stop at Space Station 1 to group up with Mega Man and Roll."

"It's a good thing we did, without Time Man that whole thing would have become the world's largest firework," said Gravity Man.

"Who's Roll?"

"Uh-oh, Ra Thor will be writing you into the official records," said Enker, rolling his eyes. "She's a cyborg spy attempting to infiltrate our ranks and learn all our secrets."

There was a long pause.

"She's a robot fighter, American. Built by Dr. Light," said Time Man.

"Thank you, Time Man," said Ra Thor.

"Don't forget to include she's also Mega Man's sister and Time Man's cousin in the official report," said Gravity Man.

Ra Thor didn't question this.

"There isn't a problem with us being here, is there?" asked Mega Man.

"Not at all. Part of R.I.P.'s mission is international cooperation, after all," said Ra Thor pleasantly.

"How will the U.N. respond to Wily's threat?" asked Enker.

"I'm not sure. Right now they are arguing."

"What about Duo? Where's he in all of this?"

"Duo is monitoring the case very closely, but President Lemming still hasn't given an okay to enter the moonbase, even after the demonstration."

"Still?" Enker blinked in disbelief. "If Wily has control of the laser, then we need him up here. Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"Inspector Headley and I are working on it, but it's becoming a huge mess down here, the tension is running high among the humans. They've moved on from deciding whether to surrender or not to pointing fingers at who is to blame for building the Lunar Laser in the first place. In the meantime we're still counting on you to sort this out. _All_ of you."

"Arrival at the moonbase in two minutes and thirty-seven seconds," Time Man cut in.

"We better get ready," said Enker.

"Just as well, you have less than three hours to stop Wily, so act quickly," said Ra Thor. "—but be wary not to provoke an early assault."

"I know, 'be careful' and all that. We got it, Ra Thor. We won't let Earth down."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, same to you."

Ra Thor nodded, and the screen went blank as the transmission ended.

"How come Duo has to wait for President Lemming's permission to help out?" Roll asked Enker curiously.

"Politics," said Enker.

"Oh," Roll said, wrinkling her nose.

Mega Man recalled that several of the bands Roll listened to encouraged anti-establishment. "Maybe there's more to it than politics," he said fairly.

"If there is, then we'll be the last ones in on the joke," muttered Enker without his usual humor.

The light side of the moon hung before them like a mottled disk, growing steadily larger.

"Our priority must be to disable the Lunar Laser. Without it, Wily no longer has leverage against Earth," said Sword Man.

"Or we can try to capture Dr. Wily. Without Wily, no one can give orders to fire the laser," suggested Gravity Man.

"Don't forget we need to rescue the hostages," said Time Man. "Any type of assault might endanger their lives."

"But if we don't act fast Dr. Wily might fire, and that will definitely endanger lives," pointed out Roll, eager to join in on the strategizing.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," said Enker. "Sword Man will disable the laser, Time Man will rescue the hostages, and Gravity Man, Roll, Mega Man and I will fend off Wily and the other intruders. I think our prime target should be Proto Man. From past experience, he's the strongest of Wily's forces, not to mention Wily's right hand. If we take him out first, it'll be much easier to take the rest down."

"That's a pretty sound plan," said Gravity Man, scratching his chin. "What do you think, Mega?"

Mega Man knew Enker was right; from a tactical point of view it made most sense to go after Proto Man first. But none of R.I.P. knew his history with Proto Man, and he wasn't sure he could willingly go along with a plan that involved R.I.P. targeting his brother, nor did he like them to weigh in on a matter he considered personal. "Leave Proto Man to me. We're both bomber robots, we have the same abilities."

"No 'I' in team," said Enker. "...We are a team in this, right?"

"Sure. Listen...I'm going to go on ahead. I'll meet you down there." Mega Man stood up, shouldered his rocket jetpack, and climbed back through the cockpit to the rear exit.

* * *

Enker frowned as Mega Man left. "Why's Mega going off on his own?" he asked Roll.

"I dunno, being stubborn I guess." Roll didn't understand Mega Man's caginess around the R.I.P. officers. She herself really liked them and was glad for once to have Robot Masters on their side, and hoped whatever Mega Man's scruple was this time, he would eventually come around.

* * *

"Dr. Wily! I just spotted Mega Man and another ship on the moonbase radar! They'll be here any minute!" Cut Man cried, dashing out of the radar room.

"Weeellll…what are you waiting for?!" Dr. Wily demanded in a harsh bark that made Cut Man and Guts Man jump. Then he continued in a sickly congenial voice, "Roll out the red carpet."

"You got it," answered Crystal Man, sliding into the long-backed leather chair in front of the Lunar Laser's targeting computer. Before him lay a large radar display graphing in detail everything surrounding the moon, mainly Earth. A thin mechanical arm suspended the Lunar Laser's hand held trigger. Crystal Man wrapped one hand confidently around the targeting system to manually move the Lunar Laser's aim with the precision and speed that would take humans hours to duplicate. Locking on to the trajectory path of Mega Man's approach, Crystal Man squeezed the trigger.

* * *

All Mega Man saw was a bright flash of light, like sunlight bouncing unexpectedly off a mirrored garden ornament, before the laser beam completely enveloped him. There was no pain, it had hit him so fast—and then it was over, his lifeless body spiraling downward before crashing into the Moon's chalk like surface, leaving a perfectly round crater.

"Mega!" Roll shouted, leaping up from her seat.

* * *

"Got 'em!" announced Crystal Man, snapping his fingers.

_"Hey!"_ Proto Man shouted, leaping up from the computer bank, fists raised. He glared at Crystal Man, then back at Dr. Wily, unsure who to be angry with. "You were suppose to leave destroying Mega Man to _me!"_

Crystal Man watched Proto Man coolly. "I didn't completely destroy him," he said. "The laser was on its lowest setting...but I made sure he won't be able to function anytime soon. Dr. Wily will want him for scrap parts. It made more sense to shoot him with the laser then to wait and have a one on one battle. Surely Dr. Wily's second-in-command can see the logic in that."

"There are four other robots in that weird looking space shuttle with Roll and Rush, " interrupted Cut Man before things got nasty between Proto Man and Crystal Man, "—two androids and two heavily armored robots!"

Proto Man lowered his fists and looked toward the overhead screen, which displayed the _Galaxian_ soaring three hundred feet above the moon's surface.

"R.I.P. officers," Dr. Wily muttered. "Sooo, they've involved themselves too."

"Big deal, we out number them twenty to one," said Proto Man, turning his back on Dr. Wily. "Let's go teach the heroes a lesson about invading our turf—and this time, we'll do it _my_ way," he added testily, stalking off toward the moonbase's airlock.

"C'mon, let's take some prisoners!" bellowed Guts Man. "That means you too, Astro Man."

_"Uwah…."_

Crystal Man was about to follow Proto Man and the other Robot Masters out when Dr. Wily beckoned toward him. An idea had just sprung into his head, and Crystal Man was proving himself to be a competent warrior he could depend on to carry it out.

* * *

The _Galaxian's_ video communicator began flashing again as it received an incoming video transmission from the moonbase. Shaken, Time Man accepted it.

Dr. Wily's face appeared on the monitor, his eyes icy. "As you can see, Mega Man is history! Bring your ship in now, or I'll evaporate it."

"Alright, don't shoot!" answered Roll.

Dr. Wily's lip curled, and the transmission ended.

"Once we're on the moon surface, we'll be too close to the Lunar Laser for Wily to fire at us," murmured Gravity Man. "Why is he bringing us in alive?"

"Isn't it obvious? Wily wants to capture and reprogram us like he did Astro Man," said Time Man.

"I have to find Mega," said Roll, trembling with anger.

Enker shook his head. There was a good chance Mega Man was dead, so it'd be better if someone who wasn't a close family member recovered him. "I'd rather Time Man did that—Time Man, as soon as we land, find Mega Man and hide him. Then, if you can, regroup with us later. Sword Man will sabotage the laser, Gravity Man will rescue the hostages. That leaves Roll and I with all five bad bots and a hundred combat drones." He gave Roll a small smile. "Looks like you've got your chance to fight."

**_To be continued..._ **


	39. The Mega Man in the Moon, Part 4

"Wily is jamming our communicators," observed Time Man as the _Galaxian_ slowly descended towards the Moon's surface. "We'll have to rely solely on our interstellar speech transmitters for communication."

"Stick to the plan, even if we all get separated and can't contact each other," said Enker firmly.

As the _Galaxian_ landed, they were headed off by sixty security drones.

"Time Man, go! We'll cover you," Enker ordered. Time Man nodded and darted under the _Galaxian_ and away from the battle. "Looks like we have no choice now but to break through that line," he said to the rest.

Sword Man hefted his sword, which began glowing like a brand. He charged forward into the ranks, his _Flame Sword_ cutting through the drones like a blazing machete through reeds. Though his weapon was indeed sharp, he took great care to cut through their connecting joints, the most effective way to disable them without completely destroying them. Enker also darted into the thick of battle, his barrier spear a golden blur as it darted back and forth, reflecting laser fire and deftly plunging into the power cables in the back of the drones' necks. They fell sparking to the ground.

It was a peculiar battle; though they could 'hear' each other talk through the interstellar speech transmitters, they couldn't hear any other sound. This seemed to disorient everyone since robots, like humans, rely almost as much on hearing as they do sight (especially Rush, who kept pricking his ears back and forth in vain). It was somewhat like having their sound receptors clogged with cement, or being stuck in a dubbed movie with a muted soundtrack. Then there was the lack of gravity. It felt almost as if the Moon was some sort of pillowy surface that would repel them upward as easily as a trampoline.

When Roll, Rush, and Gravity Man joined in the battle, easily dispersing the rest of the drones, the moonscape suddenly changed around them, dissolving into a field of mechanical sunflowers the size of lampposts with clock centers, the sky the color of strawberry taffy and filled with floating dodecahedrons that stellated unstably. They all paused, taking in the fantastical change in environment.

"Um…" said Gravity Man.

"Astro Man," Enker muttered.

Sword Man stumbled forward as a flash of blue plasma appeared through the leaves and struck him in the back. A second later, a laser smashed into Rush. Roll and Gravity Man both ducked as lines of laser fire passed over their heads, and Enker raised his spear just in time to deflect a _Rolling Cutter_ back from where it originated _._ The _Rolling Cutter_ disappeared into the green leaves, and there was no way to tell if it had found a mark.

The security drones were still there, hidden by Astro Man's illusion, and it appeared the rest of Dr. Wily's robots had joined the battle as well. The sunflowers began spinning around like pinwheels, undulating back and forth on their thick stems in mesmerizing patterns. While not physical deterrents, they were very effective in cloaking Dr. Wily's forces. As both Gravity Man and Enker were shot again by unseen attackers, Roll realized they had no choice but to find Astro Man.

While the R.I.P. officers blindly fended back the assault, Roll crept further into the holographic illusion. She cursed whenever she stubbed her toe on moon rocks that had been concealed, and once tripped into a small trench. As she climbed back out, a large yellow hand reached out from a wall of foliage and ensnared her arm. Roll drew an iron that she had modified to heat to 2000°F in less than a second and struck the hand. Guts Man gave a bellow and withdrew.

Smirking, Roll took a few steps backward, then noticed the petals on the shortest sunflower were quivering. "Found him!" she called to her allies triumphantly, kicking the sunflower hard. The sunflower gave a terrified squeak as it uprooted and bounced away a few paces. The illusion flickered and faded and the moonscape returned, revealing the robot drones, Cut Man, Guts Man, Proto Man, and Astro Man.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to do it!" Astro Man begged piteously.

"Whatever, I've had enough of this!" snapped Roll. She drew a chainsaw and cut both of Astro Man's holographic projectors in half. Astro Man gave another terrified squeak and cowered helplessly on the ground.

Meanwhile, Guts Man had given up pursuing Roll after his hand had been branded and instead charged after Sword Man, his _Super Arm_ cocked in a powerful swing. Sword Man mirrored Guts Man as though they were jousting, but at the last second before contact skidded through the attack, the top half of his torso whirling into the air like a helicopter before rejoining with its other half behind Guts Man. Guts Man looked confused at having punched empty space, then grew angry as one of his raised arms fell to the ground, cleanly severed from his shoulder.

Gravity Man had distanced himself from his allies and was using _Gravity Hold_ to its full extent. Cut Man suddenly found himself face planting into the lunar soil, the blade he had fired falling unnaturally short of its target, its path bent in an 'L' towards the ground. Guts Man was stronger, and staggered through the _Gravity Hold_ with buckling knees, but as he neared Gravity Man the polarity of the gravity reversed and he was sent flailing into the sky.

Proto Man's scarf hung limp on his back in the windless terrain, the sun blazing off his visor. Unlike his allies, he had yet to suffer damage. Roll and Enker glanced at each other and nodded. "C'mon, let's take him!"

Enker was fastest and reached Proto Man first, his spear jutting forward in a fierce thrust, but Proto Man had kicked off the ground and shot high above them, seeming perfectly at home in the Moon's reduced gravity. They scrambled evasively as Proto Man began hailing them with plasma fire. Proto Man landed on the broad side of Sword Man's _Flame Sword,_ copied his weapon, and punched the startled Robot Master in the face before leaping off again with a super shot directed at Enker.

As Enker was thrown backward, Roll scooped up a toaster-sized moon rock and fired it from her pneumatic shooter. It smashed across Proto Man's chest and sent him tumbling backward. Enker staggered back to his feet using his spear for support, and he, Roll, and Sword Man rushed forward, weapons drawn, forcing Proto Man further on the defensive.

But Proto Man was smiling, as though having fun—that he _knew_ they were deliberately targeting him, and that the challenge of being outnumber by such a formidable force only fueled his ego further as he deflected each attack.

Roll wanted to hit him across the face _so bad._

Proto Man switched to his recently acquired _Flame Sword_ (a glowing manifestation of energy that mimicked the shape of Sword Man's now extinguished sword) and swept it in a wide arc that made them all pull back. The second arc Sword Man parried with a strike of his own, but contact from his stolen weapon seemed to cause him great pain as he gritted his teeth and winced.

Roll attacked in a flying kick which Proto Man swerved to avoid, his blade still entangled with Sword Man's, then she leapt onto Proto Man's back, wrapped her legs tightly around his middle and clawed at his helmet. Proto Man shoved Sword Man back, transformed his blaster to grab her wrists firmly, then fell backward in a mat slam. Despite the low gravity, Roll gasped in blinding pain as her head cracked against the Moon's surface and let go, and Proto Man slipped away.

Sparks flew in front of her eyes. Roll felt someone pulling her to her feet, and instinctively lashed out.

"Oof!"

"Oops, sorry Enker!"

Left alone, Astro Man had risen into the black sky and began raining _Astro Crush_ haphazardly upon them. Good guys and bad guys alike had no choice but to scatter in opposite directions to avoid being squashed by giant purple meteoroids. Enker and Roll found themselves backed against the edge of wide, naturally formed moon crater while Sword Man and Proto Man had retreated in the opposite direction toward Gravity Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man.

That was when Crystal Man stepped calmly into the brawl. He held up a hand to Astro Man, signally him to stop, then raised the other, which held the protocol-disruptor. As though in slow motion, Roll saw his finger squeezing its trigger, about to release a cone-shaped signal wave that would wash over them all, and knew what would soon happen to the R.I.P. officers. There was no time to stop him.

Thinking fast, Roll deftly swept her foot underneath Enker's ankle, and with a surprised cry they toppled gracelessly into the crater behind them as the protocol-disruptor's reprogramming rays passed overhead. Roll landed on top of Enker at the bottom of the crater. She held him down, watching his face carefully, but could tell by the surprise in his eyes that she had saved him just in the nick of time.

Now for the second part of her ploy.

"Enker, quick—act like you're under Wily's control," she mouthed.

_"What?"_ he mouthed back.

"They'll know Wily's instant reprogram thingy doesn't work on me, but they won't know that you weren't hit," she explained rapidly. "—Now hold me tight while I scream and struggle."

Enker looked uncomfortable. "I'm not going to do that—"

Roll didn't let him finish. She dragged him to his feet, shoved her back into his chest, and forced his arms to encircle her waist and shoulders. Then Roll gave a blood curdling shriek that made everyone within a furlong wince. She glanced over her shoulder, giving Enker a reproachful look.

"Tighter, Enker, or they're going to realize you're not under Wily's control!"

"They might realize that anyway if you keep mouthing instructions to me!"

They stopped arguing; the other robots had gathered around the edge of the crater. All eyes were on them now. Despite his protests, Enker slipped easily into character, his hand expertly ensnaring her wrists and pulling them tight behind her back in a grip commonly used by law enforcement to subdue a suspect resisting arrest.

"Enker, what are you doing? Stop! Let go of me!" Roll shouted, kicking Enker in the shins.

"Stop struggling and surrender," he answered harshly. "I obey Dr. Wily now."

It was a precarious position. Crystal Man was eyeing them suspiciously, and as he still held the protocol-disruptor, he could at any moment could undo Roll's planning. "How come she's not reprogrammed too?"

"She's immune to it," said Proto Man simply, leaping into the crater. "Hey, easy, will ya?" He grabbed Enker by the elbow and pushing him roughly away. "Leave her to me."

Roll whirled upon Proto Man at once, a small circular saw sinking an inch into the gray titanium skin just beneath his shoulder. Switching weapons, Roll fired a sharp grappling hook with titanium cording, but this time Proto Man was ready, and he caught the hook before it hit him. Roll stumbled forward as Proto Man yanked the cording toward himself, and a second later had it coiled snuggly around her arms and waist.

"Thanks!"

_"Hey!"_

Proto Man gripped the back of Roll's bindings tightly. With a slight grimace, he pulled the circular saw from his shoulder. "Careful next time, you almost cut my scarf, it's my only one ya know."

"I was aiming for your neck!"

He snickered. "Well that's not very nice."

Proto Man dragged her out of the crater to join the rest of the robots, Enker following silently in his wake. Not all Robot Masters were built the same, and it appeared the protocol-disruptor effected each Robot Master differently. Sword Man had an odd expression on his face, the same sort of numb shock of someone who has received terrible news and was internally struggling to sort out his feelings. Gravity Man had the same dazed and confused look of someone who had been stricken very hard on the head with a steel pipe. Enker had fixed a sour scowl to his face and had had tilted his head downward so that the golden brim of his helmet partially covered his eyes, which glared out at everyone malevolently. The playact made him look rather like a lackey from a gangster movie.

"Got something to muzzle Mega Man's mutt with?" asked Guts Man, holding a snarling Rush by the scruff of his neck. He was in a particularly sour mood, possibly because he was missing one arm or perhaps because he had also fallen headfirst seventy feet into a crevice the second Gravity Man had been reprogrammed by Crystal Man.

"You with the sword," Proto Man called to Sword Man. "Cut some of this slack, will ya?

Sword Man stepped obediently forward and cut part of the extra cording binding Roll, which Cut Man used to tie up Rush.

Proto Man hoisted Roll over his shoulder while she struggled and kicked him in the side. "Give it up, sis."

"I'm not your sis!" Roll snapped.

"You three...come with me," ordered Crystal Man to the R.I.P. officers. Guts Man was still fuming as he picked up his missing arm and joined Cut Man and Astro Man. Cut Man's face was covered in dust, and he appeared slightly cross-eyed since his encounter with _Gravity Hold_.

As Enker turned to march obediently with Crystal Man, he took once last look at Roll. But while so close to the protocol-disruptor, Enker had to play the part. There was no longer any point in following their original strategy, now they'd have to wing it.

* * *

"I'll get you for this. I'll rip every last one of your circuits out."

"'Kay."

"Then I'll recycle your titanium hide into a jukebox."

"That's a lot of promises."

Roll's current situation was humiliatingly similar to the last time she had crossed paths with Proto Man. Though she had been completely incapacitated by Dr. Wily's retrovirus and was unable to remember much about the encounter, she believed she had been rescued by a mysterious man, and wondered if Proto Man knew anything about him.

"What happened after Wily's retro-virus nearly shut me down?"

"Huh?"

"You know, after I fought Snake Man. You were there."

"Don't remember."

"Yes you do!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you the truth," said Proto Man quietly. Roll waited. "I was taking you prisoner when suddenly I was attacked by alien robots."

"No you weren't!"

"—So I fought and defeated their leader in hand-to-hand combat and made him swear to return to his home world and never bother Earth again. But then you were gone. Thought you had been abducted, glad to see you're okay."

"You are such a jerk!"

"What, you don't believe in aliens?"

Rush, who was being carried underneath Proto Man's arm, gave an exasperated whine and flattened his ears as if to block out the siblings' bickering.

"So where'd you really get this scarf?

"Dr. Wily fabricated it out of ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene fiber. Knitted it himself."

"No he didn't!"

"I don't know why you always think I'm lying."

Roll glared at the back of Proto Man's head, then down to the cut in his shoulder. "You think you're so big, but I hurt you back there, didn't I?"

"It's just a scratch. Your head couldn't have felt too good after that samoan drop though. Seriously, how many times have you tried that move?"

Roll scowled, squirmed against her bindings, then kicked him in annoyance. "It's not fair, I don't have titanium armor!"

"Sucks to be you."

"You know, if you want to convince me that you could really beat me in a fair fight, you should take off your armor," Roll taunted. Secretly, she just wanted to see Proto Man without his helmet so she could see if he really was deformed as he had once claimed. She had a picture in her head that he looked something like the cybernetic assassin from _Annihilator 2_ after it got its face ripped off _._

"Not happening," Proto Man replied. "Besides, that's inappropriate."

_"...That's not what I meant!"_

"I seriously hope not, otherwise I'm going to need some counseling and the only psychologist I know is a crazy mad scientist."

"Just shut up. SHUT UP."

"'Kay."

They had reached the moonbase, and a minute later Proto Man carried her down a corridor toward the security vault. Inside the astronauts were huddled together in a close knot, barred from escape by an plasma forcefield humming across the only entrance. They looked up at Proto Man's approach.

"I'd really appreciate it if you guys did me a favor by standing against the wall with your hands behind your head while I power down the forcefield," said Proto Man, dropping Rush and brandishing his plasma cannon. The astronauts did what they were told. Roll heard Proto Man key in a sequence in quick succession, then the forcefield die as its power was cut. Then Proto Man put Roll down and rudely unraveled into the cell like a spinning top off its string. Rush was booted in after her as the forcefield powered back on.

Proto Man smirked at Roll through the red strings of plasma criss-crossed across the doorframe. "That'll keep you outta trouble."

"I hate you!" Roll shouted as Proto Man strode away. She didn't want him to leave. "Did you hear me? I said I hate you!" she taunted again as Proto Man reached the entrance, this time louder.

Proto Man paused, his head half turned. "Yeah, I heard you," he said quietly. Then he stepped through the threshold and the door slid closed behind him.

Roll glared after him, then defiantly touched the forcefield with her forefinger. There was a resounding snap like a bug zapper and Roll was rebounded by a sharp sting of electricity. Dave McIntyre rushed forward caught her by the shoulders before she fell backwards.

"Oops, I guess it works!" she said sheepishly.

* * *

Proto Man didn't understand why Roll was acting so coldly. He was still unaware that Mega Man and Dr. Light were keeping the truth about his origins a secret, and therefore was a little crushed at Roll's obvious repulsion of him. It was starting to sink in that maybe Roll really _did_ hate him. He always thought of himself as the cooler older brother to Roll—well sure, he'd kidnapped and humiliated her a few times, but what were brothers for? It was bad enough that not only one sibling hated him, but _both_ did.

Nevertheless, he felt he should still be a good brother and at least keep her out of harms way.

* * *

The flashes of plasma fire, _Flame Sword,_ and odd distortions of light from Astro Man's holographic projector receded behind him as Time Man raced from the _Galaxian_ into the wide gray moonscape in long space jumps, each rock and divot on the ground cast in sharp relief by harsh shadows.

Time Man was a Robot Master—and while he didn't have the same freedom of will as an advanced android, he was still very much a sentient being, and not immune to the eerie effect of the soundless moon, its isolation and stillness as complete as a deserted building but without the comforting sound of even his own footfalls.

But he wasn't completely alone. There were flying surveillance drones, each no larger than gray basketballs, originally built to record data and photos but now reprogrammed into Dr. Wily's spies. A few had circled over him, their giant camera lens eyes zooming in on his position.

Mega Man had fallen a great distance away from the moonbase, but finally Time Man came across his crater. Mega Man lay still at the bottom, a thin layer of gray dust covering his armor. There was no sign of his rocket jetpack. Time Man skidded down the side of the shallow crater. "Mega Man? Mega Man?" he called, propping Mega Man up by his shoulder.

Mega Man's head lolled back on his neck.

"Great."

Time Man looked back at the moonbase, which was now just a dot in the distance. The battle had died down. But yet by some ill boding, Time Man knew it wasn't safe to rejoin the rest of his team. He looked down at Mega Man, who was badly scorched and powered down, but still intact. Repairable even.

He lifted Mega Man's body up over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. But just as he was climbing out of the crater, a security drone stepped out from behind a rocky ridge, a gun trained on Time Man.

"Freeze!" it ordered.

Time Man fired a _Time Slow_ into the drone's chest, and it went stiff as a statue.

More security drones rushed in from around the ridge, seven in all. They were carrying electro-neutralizer pulse guns, not laser rifles, apparently intent on capture, not damage. With no other option, Time Man turned on his heel and ran, their fire following him. Robots that looked liked hooks, probably meant to transport equipment from each of the sub stations, were swooping in from overhead, snapping at his shoulders and arms.

They had greatly underestimated the amount of Robot Drones Dr. Wily was able to seize control of from the moonbase, and Time Man would soon be overwhelmed. While the moon security drones weren't particularly powerful, his weapon wasn't strong enough to subdue more than one at a time, especially without complete concentration. The scientists who built Time Man couldn't quite master the intricacy of Dr. Light's designs, therefore his weapon was constantly being tweaked, still a prototype and about as reliable as old rabbit ears on a satellite receiver, though his projectile attack was a bit easier to use than his sonic version.

Having Mega Man's dead weight slung over his shoulders like a sandbag didn't help either, but Time Man was much swifter than the drones and was eventually able to out distance them. He kept running until he came across a remote shelter meant to be used as temporary lodgings for astronauts researching the moon's lunar soil. No one was inside. Its power had been cut off from the moonbase, and all that was left was an emergency generator. Time Man laid Mega Man down on a cot then bolted the airlock.

Dr. Wily could be targeting anyone—London, Moscow, R.I.P. headquarters—no, not just anyone. Time Man was sure Dr. Wily would fire at New York City first, it followed his pattern. Time Man glanced through the shelter's sunroof at Earth, half in shadow, wondering if the news had spread yet. The people asleep might wake up to a whole new world tomorrow.

Time Man looked back down at his damaged companion. Mega Man's systems were very complicated. However, there were many things all robots shared in common, and Time could assess that Mega Man's plasma meter was empty, and by a quick internal inspection that many of the wires had become frayed and would need to be soldered back together. Overall the repairs appeared manageable, but Time Man had no clue where to start.

A compact computer terminal was tucked in a corner of the shelter. Time Man realized he might be able to use it to get around the signal jamming Dr. Wily had imposed on their communicators and contact Earth, and hastened to power it on.

But who should he contact? Ra Thor? He had nothing to report other then their mission was failing, which wasn't productive. But he and Mega Man were still alive, maybe Time Man could contact Dr. Light at NASA and get Mega Man back online.

"This is Time Man, officer of the Robot International Police, to Mission Control, with an urgent request to speak to Dr. Light, do you read me?"

The video communicator hissed with static. Time Man began to fret that the emergency generator couldn't supply enough power to work the transmitter, then a video feed suddenly snapped into focus. "This is Adam Douglas, Flight Director at NASA's Mission Control Center, we read you loud and clear."

Time Man gazed at the Americans visible from the video feed. There was Adam Douglas, the human flight director who had answered the call. Then there was a small black-haired woman with a round face, large glasses, and a navy pantsuit, who regarded him with rapt attention. On Douglas's other side, a large bearded man wearing a long camel hair overcoat had immediately withdrawn to the corner of the frame and angled his head so that the brim of his hat half-obscured his face. Time Man thought this to be peculiar behavior, but his eyes sought out the snowy white beard of Dr. Light, who looked anxious yet pleased to see him.

"I'm here Time Man, go ahead."

"Dr. Light, Mega Man is down, Wily fired at him with the Lunar Laser. I managed to recover him, but I've been separated from the rest of my group and Wily is jamming our communicators."

"They've been captured," spoke up the woman. "Officer Time Man, I'm Irene Wolfe, U.S. Senator of New York, pleased to meet you," she introduced herself quickly.

Time Man felt a dreadful swoop somewhere in his middle and hesitated. He hadn't expected a U.S. Senator to be present, and was worried that contacting Dr. Light to repair Mega Man could have nasty political ramifications. He was not authorized to make any sort of political contact with the United States per their withdrawal from the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime; that was up to higher powers. Even Inspector Headley and Ra Thor had little authority over such matters, when it came to international negotiations it was up to the United Nations, a task that even under the threat of the Lunar Laser seemed out of reach.

It was a tough call. But Time Man knew, programmed obligations to political neutrality or not, the safety of Earth was top priority and he had better chances with Mega Man than without, and just hoped this wouldn't cause trouble further down the road. His only option now was to be polite, but urgent.

"Senator Wolfe, I would be honored to have you supervise this transmission between Dr. Light and myself, which pertains only to the safety of Earth and respects the United States's withdrawal from the Convention to Combat—"

"Yes yes, nevermind that," Senator Wolfe cut him off impatiently. "Let's focus on important matters like the maniac with a super-laser pointed at Earth and what we can do to aid you in stopping him."

Time Man was encouraged when Senator Wolfe said this, feeling strongly that the Robot International Police had an American ally in her, but at the same time knew he must remain guarded for he was wading through tricky political waters. The man in the camel hair overcoat seemed to be giving every indication that Time Man's transmission was unwelcome, but he remained silent and removed from the conversation.

"Dr. Light, Mega Man is powered down, but his damage does not appear to be severe. With your guidance, I believe I can bring him back online again and together we can go after Wily."

Dr. Light nodded eagerly and launched into a guide of manually repairing Mega Man's circuitry. Both Douglas and Senator Wolfe looked completely bewildered by the advanced terminology and complex technical details Dr. Light used to describe Mega Man's systems, but Time Man comprehended perfectly what he needed to do.

"Do you understand all of that?" Dr. Light asked earnestly after he finished.

"Of course. Once I find the right tools, I'll repair him quickly."

"What else can we do down here?" asked Senator Wolfe.

"I'm afraid I can't think of anything," said Time Man, "...Unless Earth can send additional support?" he added with little hope.

"I'm sorry, we only had the one prototype rocket capable of that type of speed. Any other help would never get there in time," Douglas said regretfully.

A series of loud banging came from the door behind Time Man. He glanced swiftly over his shoulder.

"What is that?" asked Dr. Light, alarmed.

"Security drones, they're trying to force open the airlock," said Time Man calmly. "It's best I move on."

"There is a maintenance shaft at the back end of that shelter, you can use that to leave undetected," advised Douglas. "Head east. That's your best chance at finding a place to fix up Mega Man."

"Can't he fight the security drones off?" asked Senator Wolfe.

"His weapons aren't offensive," answered Dr. Light, his brows furrowing in worry. "Time Man, take Mega Man and get out of there. You two may be our only hope now. Don't contact us again unless it's safe."

"Yes sir. But first, I have a message for Earth. Tell everyone that Dr. Wily hasn't completely taken over yet. There are still forces of good on the Moon, and though we may have been beaten back, we haven't given up yet." He met Dr. Light's eyes while he said this. Dr. Light nodded solemnly, a small sad smile sat amidst his beard.

There was no point in lingering any longer. Time Man ended the transmission, lifted Mega Man from the cot, then headed toward the maintenance shaft Douglas had indicated.

* * *

After Time Man's transmission, the atmosphere at Mission Control had grown even grimmer, as though all the air had been sucked out. Dr. Light gave a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Coffee, Dr. Light?" Douglas asked, gesturing toward a folding table laden with a full pot of coffee, muffins, and a stack of short beige mugs with circular handles.

"Yes please!" Dr. Light answered appreciatively.

"And you, King?"

Senator King half smiled. "No thank you."

"We might be breaking out the brandy if this continues much longer," said Douglas jokingly. "I just hope Mega Man and Time Man will be alright."

"Can't we contact the Moon at all?" asked Senator Wolfe, adding half and half to her coffee.

Douglas shook his head. "Wily must be blocking all inbound transmissions from Mission Control. If you'd like, I'll show you how our computer systems work, Madame Senator."

Senator Wolfe joined Douglas and a group of flight controllers at the central computer, each pouring over telemetry readings, trying to better assess the situation on the Moon.

Senator King leaned toward Dr. Light. "Was it wise giving such detailed specs of Mega Man to a foreign robot who you did not personally build?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, Time Man wouldn't do anything with them," Dr. Light answered cheerfully, looking up at Senator King. "Though I did not build him, I am quite sure Time Man is trustworthy and programmed with the highest caliber of character and morality. Besides, I'm confident that based on my brief description of Mega Man's specs alone, not even a very brilliant engineer like myself could figure them out."

Senator King was still frowning, and looked over at the large screens displaying the Moon, the rows of flight controllers furiously at work before them.

"Er, King, I had wanted to talk to you about the Robot International Police," began Dr. Light tentatively.

"I'm listening."

"The situation on the moonbase keeps careening perilously towards disaster, and if it were up to me, I would urge the United States to consider entering an alliance with Robot Interpol, even if it is only temporary. Given your political position, perhaps you could persuade President Lemming to make an exception in regards to barring Duo from the Moon? I have heard from an unimpeachable authority that Duo's powers really are quite exceptional. It is possible, given his design and capabilities, that he could travel to the moon in time to aid Time Man and Mega Man."

Senator King gave a small smile, looking down at the floor. "I'm afraid you give too much credit to my influence. President Lemming has already set his mind, and anything I said to him would not change the matter."

Dr. Light was not completely convinced of the sincerity behind Senator King's modesty. For one thing, he knew Senator King was resolutely against the Robot International Police's involvement in the United State's security. But, Dr. Light had in the past convinced others to change their opinion in matters of peace and cooperation. Perhaps he could sway Senator King's mind now.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, but strongly believe that both you and President Lemming would think much better of R.I.P. if you took their history as an international law enforcement agency into account. Their forces are looked favorably upon in other countries, and they are in no doubt responsible for bringing down such horrible groups as the Mechanical Mafia in Russia and the Triconium Terror Triad in Australia. If fact, their list of service against robo-crime is quite extensive—"

"I am well aware of such cases, but I think you would find no trace of such an organization springing up in America. There's only Wily, though he is trouble enough." Senator King gave a pronounced sigh. "I had really hoped to oversee the safe passage of the _Icarus_ to the moonbase today, that was the purpose of my special journey to Florida," Senator King continued. "The Lunar Laser is essential in ensuring the stability of our nations looking into the future. With all these threats of _'robot invasions,'_ it became imperative to have an active defense to always watch Earth, our sentinel in the sky."

Dr. Light could see there was little use in discussing the Robot International Police further, and was disappointed. "It is unfortunate that we might pay the terrible price of employing such dangerous measures for our own protection," he said gravely.

"Yes. Building the Lunar Laser was a dangerous risk," acknowledged Senator King with a sage nod. "...But so was building a Bomber robot without the approval of the federal government."

There was a cold silence between the two. Dr. Light grew a little nervous; he wasn't sure what Senator King was implying, or if he was implying anything at all.

Senator King looked sidelong at Dr. Light and smiled warmly. "I am so glad you and Mega Man are here in this time of crisis, I really am. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Dr. Light felt shaken as Senator King strode off. He knew Senator King couldn't have purposely threatened his son, but he had awakened an old fear of his, a fear that Dr. Light had kept secret from everyone, even Mega Man. If the federal government ever found out that Proto Man was his creation, that Proto Man was completely autonomous, acting under Dr. Wily's command of his own free will, and that Mega Man not only had the same plans, but that he and Roll were both advanced androids too...they might be taken away from him.

The video from one of the monitors began flickering with bands of static.

"What was that?" he called over to Douglas, pointing at the screen.

"We're tracking Mega Man visually by our space telescope," Douglas replied. He pressed a button on the computer console, tabbing from the distant view of the Moon's surface to a blueprint diagram of long cylindrical satellite suspended between a pair of wing-like solar panels. "That static disruption was caused by radio interference...observation may be impossible until it clears up."

But Dr. Light was not interested in the static. "Space telescope?" he repeated eagerly.

"Yes, it's a manned satellite drone that NASA still retains control over, Wily must have overlooked it during his siege of the Moon."

Fragments of an idea were beginning to surface in Dr. Light's head, and a glow of hope filled his heart. All he needed now were the right pieces. He thought back to the R.I.P. officers that had been sent to the Moon and of their special abilities. He snapped his fingers. "That's it! I think I may have figured out a way to stop Dr. Wily!" he said aloud. "But first, let's hope Time Man is able to get Mega Man's systems running again."

* * *

"They're yours to command," said Crystal Man, handing the protocol-disruptor back to Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily was still sitting before the mainframe computer in the moonbase's command center, waiting patiently for the United Nations's return call. A dark smile stretched across his face as he regarded his new recruits gathered in a small squad before him like warriors swearing fealty to their new emperor. The R.I.P. officers were tense, but also very obedient, so Dr. Wily was not troubled. They also looked well built and very powerful, and Dr. Wily mentally congratulated himself for his stroke of genius in turning them over to his side instead of blasting them to bits with the laser. But seeing the R.I.P. officers on the Moon had also made him nervous about another threat that could easily destroy his plans.

"Only three of you? Surely Robot Interpol wouldn't dare send such a small task force to oppose the great Dr. Wily! Where is Duo?" he asked in a severe voice, glaring at each R.I.P. officer.

"We...don't know, sir," answered Sword Man, prompt but uncertain. "We're not in direct contact with him."

Dr. Wily sunk further into his chair, brooding. "No matter. I could see him miles off and shoot him down." But Dr. Wily decided it'd be wise to keep a bargaining chip close at hand, just in case. That way he had four levels of insurance against Duo or any other retaliation from Earth: First, the Lunar Laser, next, the hostages, third, the reprogrammed officers, and finally, Proto Man, his last and best defense after the Lunar Laser.

"Sir, there was one more with us," spoke up Enker. "Time Man, a Robot Master with the power to freeze objects in time. Before our group split up, I last ordered him to rescue Mega Man."

"Ah-hah...I have heard of such a robot. One of Tom's designs…Mega Man is out of commission, so we can expect Time Man will join us soon?" Dr. Wily stroked the protocol-disruptor fondly.

"Negative, sir. All R.I.P. officers are programmed to protect human life. Therefore, if his mission to rescue Mega Man is forfeit, his next priority will be to try and rescue the hostages."

In truth, this was now Enker's mission. He had calculated that his odds of taking on Dr. Wily's forces inside the base by himself were minimal, Dr. Wily was just too well guarded, and with only one zap of the protocol-disruptor he'd be as loyal to Dr. Wily as Cut Man and Guts Man put together. But as long as Dr. Wily didn't suspect he had not been reprogrammed, he'd still be able to help.

"Time Man is no match for me; he has no weapons and my special ability reflects Master Weapons back at the attacker," Enker continued. "If it is your wish, your eminence, I will wait for him at the prisoner hold and bring him to you. He respects me as a superior officer, but if he resists capture, I will take him down." Enker's hands tightened around his barrier spear.

Sword Man and Gravity Man looked at Enker with muted horror. All for the best. If either of them suspected Enker now, they'd inform Dr. Wily, Dr. Wily would reprogram Enker, then Enker really _would_ be after Time Man.

Proto Man strode into the command center. "Our guests have been checked into their room and are locked in for the night," he announced pleasantly.

"Good. I'm sending Enker to guard the prisoners."

"At your command, sir," said Enker, turning sharply towards Dr. Wily and clicking his boots together in a formal salute that Dr. Wily seemed to approve of before marching off.

As Enker passed Proto Man, Proto Man bumped shoulders against him aggressively. It was a subtle gesture but the message was clear: any 'bot who messed around with Proto Man's little sister better hope the devil found him first.

* * *

A pair of drones stood guard outside the security vault, which Enker quickly dispatched with two deft strokes of his barrier spear. "For the record, all her idea," he remarked in a mock apologetic tone. He turned toward the humming plasma bars of the security vault. "That plan worked out a lot better than I thought it would—" he began.

"Stand back, we're blasting open the door!" a voice interrupted sharply.

Enker started. "Wait—"

But he had only time to shield his face as the security vault's entrance exploded, knocking him off his feet. Roll marched triumphantly through the gaping hole in the security vault, her utility arm just transforming back from some sort of silvery gadget, and offered Enker a hand. "You didn't think I was just going to hang around in there and wait for Mega Man to save the day, did ya? Especially after I got Proto Man to lead me straight to the hostages?"

Enker smiled as she helped him to his feet. "Honestly I don't know what to expect from you."

Roll looked down at the fallen robot drones. "So…it's okay if we destroy the moonbase's robot drones, right?"

"About as 'okay' as it was to blow up the security vault, but never mind that now—we have to take these humans to somewhere safe." He looked to the astronauts, who were peering uncertainly out of the security vault at them. There were about twenty of them, counting Tina, who was by far the youngest. "Does anyone know of another secure compound we can take you to on the Moon?"

"The Canadian Space Exploration Outpost is about thirty-seven and a half kilometers from here," answered a blonde woman in the front. "If we can retake that from Wily's robots, we'd be safe enough there.

Enker nodded. "Everyone got their space suit on? Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

Back in the Lunar Laser's command center, an alarm had been raised.

"What's going on? What do those flashing lights mean?" Dr. Wily demanded, rising from his chair to glare at his robots.

"Dr. Wily! Prison break!" exclaimed Cut Man, dashing into the room.

"What?! _How?!"_

"Looks like one if your new recruits was faking all along. Better check the other two," remarked Proto Man with a relaxed, completely unconcerned smile. He was looking over at Crystal Man, who had balled up his fists, furious at being tricked.

"Roll, Enker, and the astronauts stole one of our moon transports and are getting away!" Cut Man cried, waving his hands frantically.

"Forget the astronauts!" Dr. Wily snapped. "They are not a focal part of my plan, but if that treacherous robot and the meddlesome female return, I want you and Guts Man stationed outside to meet them. Crystal Man, you go after Mega Man and the remaining R.I.P. officer, I don't want any little family reunions taking place anytime soon."

Guts Man, who had only been repaired, grumbled something. Dr. Wily looked thoughtfully at Sword Man and Gravity Man, deciding where to employ them next, but then said, "Astro Man, you join Cut Man and Guts Man. Maybe between the three of you your incompetence will be less noticeable."

"B-b-but Dr. Wily, that lady in red boots isn't very nice. She kicked me and cut my holographic projectors in half—"

"Silence, Astro Man! There are four robots sneaking around on my base! I want them to pay! I want them captured! I want them out of the way! I want them blown apart into bits no larger than grains of sand!" Dr. Wily shouted, apparently unable to decide on a clear course of action during his state of imperial rage.

Proto Man slid lazily off the computer bank he had been resting on. "Don't have an ulcer, Wily. I'll go round them up."

Dr. Wily rounded on Proto Man. "No! _You_ must wait here. If Mega Man really hasn't been destroyed and he still has allies, he'll be after the Lunar Laser to disable it. You must be here to stop him."

Proto Man frowned as the Robot Masters Dr. Wily had called upon filed out of the command center. Waiting patiently wasn't a game Proto Man liked to play. Still, he couldn't argue with Dr. Wily's logic.

* * *

The Canadian Space Exploration Outpost was guarded when the small convoy of escapees arrived, but only by a few drones which Roll and Enker had no trouble dismantling. The outpost itself was a moderately sized structure shaped like a dome and nested in a large crater. Its crew of seven scientists were being held captive inside, and cheered the arrival of their rescuers. Soon they were all safely blockaded in the dark, powerless outpost, two technicians began working on the backup generators using flashlights.

"What are you going to do about Sword Man and Gravity Man?" Roll asked Enker.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, we fought Wily's army. We rescued the hostages. Let's try disabling the laser."

"Can't. We needed _Flame Sword_ to cut through its casing. Unless you've got a weapon that can pierce forty centimeters of thirty grade solid super steel?"

Roll shook her head. "There must be something else we can try."

Presently, the lights of the outpost hummed to life. One of the technicians appeared triumphantly at Enker's side. "We've restored power to computers and radio transmitter, we can contact Earth."

"Excellent, I must report back to H.Q.," replied Enker.

They gathered around the outpost's main terminal, the lead scientist at its radio transmitter. "This is major Tom to Ground Control, do you read me?"

At first their broadcast was met with static, then the face of a red headed Flight Director appeared onscreen. "This is Ground Control to major Tom, we read you loud and clear."

"Dr. Wily's hostages are safe thanks to the American fighter android Roll and Robot Interpol's Enker. But Mega Man is down and and the moonbase is still under siege by Dr. Wily. We need to contact Robot Interpol's headquarters right away."

"Copy that. We'll patch you through."

The transmission hissed to static for several moments before Ra Thor appeared.

Enker explained what happened without preamble. "We've rescued the hostages, but we're separated from Time Man, Mega Man is down, and we've lost Gravity Man and Sword Man to Dr. Wily."

Ra Thor took this news in solemnly. "And the laser?"

Enker shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ra Thor, but we need more time."

"The U.N. is discussing giving into Wily's demands, that may stall Wily from firing, and maybe give the President of the U.S. a little push into approving Duo. But you've got to hurry. Things are getting very tense here. Politically, I mean."

"Understood. Enker out."

Ra Thor disappeared.

"Well this is a fine mess," said Enker with a sigh.

"Let's call my dad at the NASA's Mission Control," Roll urged brightly. "He'll know what to do!"

Douglas was prompt at answering their transmission, and quickly called Dr. Light to join him. Dr. Light was overjoyed at the sight of them. "Roll! And Enker! This is even better than I could have hoped! You're both alright?"

"Yeah, Enker and I pulled a fast one over Wily and busted out the hostages. But the bad news is without Sword Man, we don't have a weapon strong enough to disable the laser or break back into the base. Even worse, Dr. Wily shot Mega Man with the laser."

"I know, Time Man contacted me earlier. Mega Man is with him and alive, but non-functioning. If you haven't found them yet, then I fear they might be in great danger. As for the Sunfocusing Super-laser, your cleverness may have saved Earth. I have come up with a plan, but time is short. First, I need you to go to the Satellite Command Center and call me for further instructions."

"It'll be heavily guarded," said Enker. "I have better offenses, I can run a distraction while Roll slips in."

Roll shot him a dirty look, but said nothing as Dr. Light was already shaking his head vigorously. "No, you must go with Roll. I know it is not my place to command you, Enker, but it is vital that you follow my direction. It is now more important than ever that you not taken by the enemy, I need both of you to make it inside the satellite command center together. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, we're on our way!" said Roll with an informal salute, ending the transmission.

"The satellite command center?" Enker repeated, bewildered. "But won't that take us further away from the moonbase and Dr. Wily?"

"He must know what he's talking about, I've never known Dr. Light to be wrong!" answered Roll. "C'mon, we only have an hour and a half now."

"No time for Time Man then," commented Enker wryly. "I hope he's doing okay keeping himself and Mega outta trouble."

Together they departed from the Canadian Research Station, the human waving and cheering after them.

* * *

Time Man was on the run again, hotfooting it across scared hills and plains like a fox fleeing bloodhounds. Thanks to Douglas's suggestion to sneak out the back of the remote shelter, he believed he had thrown off all pursuit for the moment, but it wouldn't be long before they caught up again. He had to find a new shelter quickly, and one with tools he could use to fix Mega Man.

A large dune rose ahead with sloping sides of soft powdered basalt. Time Man began climbing, and was about to reach its top when he was ambushed by Crystal Man, who appeared on the other side, straight-backed and stoic, a short shadow falling in front of him. For a microsecond, Time Man saw the _Crystal Eye_ glittering between his fingers before Crystal Man hurtled it at him in a strong overhand throw. It exploded in a soundless twinkling of powder. Time Man was flung backward. He rolled uncontrollably down the slope, his back raw with pain. As he neared the end of the dune, he stretched his arms out and was finally able to stop his tumble and leap to his feet. Mega Man was missing, knocked from his hold and lying spread eagled with his head on its side a hundred yards away. Crystal Man skidded down between them, his hands twisting hypnotically in front of him like a mythical diviner. Perfectly round sapphire orbs materialized between his fingers in flashes of white light.

Time Man wasn't completely surprised by Crystal Man's sudden appearance; there were too many spy drones on the moon and each footfall in the soft lunar soil left a clear print, making Time Man's trail easy to follow. Time Man swept his arm in front of him, launching a _Time Slow_ at Crystal Man, but Crystal Man's movements were smooth and quick, making him a difficult target. He ducked under the _Time Slow,_ tucking into a somersault, before returning to his feet and throwing a _Crystal Eye._ Time Man broke into a sprint, kicking up dust behind him in his haste to dodge as he cut a diagonal toward Mega Man. He fired a retaliatory _Time Slow_ at Crystal Man, but once again was unable to freeze him as Crystal Man flipped over the clock arm-shaped like a Olympic high jumper, before bolting forward to cut Time Man off.

Crystal Man was expending his weapon quickly, throwing three _Crystal Eyes_ at a time, turning the moon into an active mine field. Debris and moon rock showered upon Time Man, and diamond-hard _Crystal Eye_ shrapnel cut into the titanium skin on his his arms and legs. Time Man was unable to get a clear shot at Crystal Man, and attempted to weave through the onslaught toward Mega Man with his arms shielding his head. As the explosions closed in around him, Time Man was catapulted into the sky, his limbs thrown pell-mell, before turning slowly over and landing in two bumps.

He lay trembling face down on the ground, one arm folded under him. But underneath his chest his fingers were curled around a hidden _Crystal Eye_ that he had managed to freeze just before denotation, willing it not to explode.

Crystal Man walked calmly toward him, observing him pitilessly. "I know you don't have any offensive weapons," he said. "It's better to become a servant of the Overlord of Earth than to be destroyed. Dr. Wily wants you alive, but I will take you to him in pieces if I have to."

"Well...if you insist," Time Man answered crisply.

Time Man rolled over and pelted the _Crystal Eye._ Crystal Man's red eyes had just widened in surprise as the _Crystal Eye_ exploded before them. He skidded thirty yards backward across the rocky plane like a skipping stone. But the damage wasn't as debilitating as Time Man had hoped for. With a powerful leap, Crystal Man was back on his feet. Time Man fired a _Time Slow_ , managing to halt him mid stride, grabbed Mega Man and made a run for it.

He scrambled back up dune, knowing that he had seconds before Crystal Man broke free and was pursuing him again, and slid down the other side. Ahead lay a wide raised walkway used as a road for lunar rovers. Time Man ran up the ramp stretching from the Moon's surface to the elevated checker steel walkway and took a sharp right, taking great care to leave footprints in the dust that had been tracked onto it by the treads of lunar rovers. As soon as he got to the portion that was clear, Time Man ducked into the two foot gap underneath the walkway and dragged Mega Man back along the path until they reached the ramp again. He half buried Mega Man to hide him, then leapt into the beams supporting the walkway, clinging to the bottom freighthopper-style. Crystal Man was coming.

From the shadow, he saw Crystal Man's power blue boots run into view and pause at the ramp, then felt the walkway vibrate as Crystal Man leapt on top of it. Time Man tensed, feeling through his finger tips as Crystal Man walked above, reading the tracks Time Man had made. Then then the footsteps disappeared. Time Man waited, counting silently to sixty by threes, fretting whether Crystal Man had really taken the false path or was lying in wait, ready to ambush him as soon as he reappeared.

He couldn't delay any longer. He had to keep moving to get Mega Man to safety. Steeling himself up, he crawled to the edge of the walkway, poked his head up, and looked both ways. The steel walkway wound for miles like a silver thread across the wrinkly moon surface, but was desolate. He couldn't see Crystal Man past the first bend. Time Man climbed lightly back onto walkway, reached under and pulled Mega Man by the arms up with him, then began sprinting in what he assumed was the opposite way in which Crystal Man had gone.

He ran three quarters of a mile before the path began curving around a gigantic crater with tall, jagged edges like a crown. On the other side lay a deep canyon, and at its bottom was a small mining colony. Time Man spotted a lift system revolving up and down the side of a cliff, hopped into one of its large bucket-like carrying vessels, and rode it to the bottom of the canyon.

There were no drones on guard here. It looked as though it had been abandoned mid shift, heavy machinery running their pre-programmed mining duties without supervision. Bands of conveyer belts hauled mounds of lunar soil through the complex where they were sifted for desirable research samples and stored in squat silos, and long drills were boring downward into the moon at a slow pace. Time Man hastily clambered through the airlock of a mechanic's shed, bolted the door behind him, deposited Mega Man on a work table, then shoved a heavy steel storage cubical over the door for good measure.

They had an hour, twenty-four minutes, and thirty two seconds left before Dr. Wily fired. Half their time was already gone. Despite himself, Time Man's pulsar pulse was pattering inside him like a keywound alarm clock signaling the waking hour.

* * *

Gravity Man was ordered to resume Cut Man's position in the radar room with the explicit instructions to scan for Duo, while Sword Man was posted on guard outside the command center. This left Proto Man and Dr. Wily alone in the same room, waiting for whatever happened next.

Proto Man sat in front of the Sun-focussing Super-Laser's targeting computer, drumming his fingers on the leather armrest idly. "This gun really has some precision to it. You can hone in on anything from here." He zoomed around the topographic view of the visible side of earth, locking on to uninhabited pacific islands, the tip of the Antarctic peninsula, Mount Roraima, the glaciers of Greenland, and other places he liked to fly over. How small and finite it all seemed from here. "You'll be happy to know I can't find Skull Fortress on here though."

Dr. Wily gave a disinterested grunt.

Proto Man swiveled around to face him. "Hey Wily, you know what would really show them? If we used the laser to carve your face on all the famous monuments like Mount Rushmore."

"Proto Man, defacing popular tourist attractions is cliché."

"So what? A lot of your schemes are cliché. Think about it—shrink rays, mind-swapping, instigating artificial natural disasters—"

"No one asked for your opinion!" Dr. Wily snapped, rather petulantly. "That idea lacks impact! I want to make a lasting impression! I can hear the fools now: _'Oh, Dr. Wily, please don't shoot us! We should never have mocked you—when you said you'd rule the world in the third grade we didn't know you meant it! Spare us, we are unworthy!'"_

"...You've been plotting to take over the world since third grade?"

"—And now that _I_ command the laser, they have no choice to submit to my power and great intellect."

"But what if the humans don't surrender? Like when the mayor wouldn't turn over New York City when you threatened to flatten it with your earthquake machine?"

The same thought must have occurred to Dr. Wily, for his bushy eyebrows lowered dangerously over his steely eyes.

"Then we'll fire, just like we said."

Proto Man's smile faded a bit. "Y-you're serious?"

Before Dr. Wily could answer, a light on the mainframe computer began to flash, indicating an incoming transmission. Dr. Wily's face lit up. "That must be the U.N. now!" he exclaimed excitedly, as though it were a doorbell announcing the arrival of party guests. He straightened his tie, smoothed his mustache, took a calming breath, and fixed a tranquil smile to his face before accepting the transmission.

But the transmission wasn't from the U.N. It wasn't even a video transmission.

The voice was harsh and garbled by some sort of mechanical filter. It was difficult to pin down exactly who or what the speaker was. "So, you want to take over the world, Wily? Think again: the world already belongs to the Steel Crescent Syndicate."

Proto Man was at the mainframe computer in an instant. Dr. Wily's eyes blazed furiously. "Unless you've called to surrender to the demands I've issued, then I have no interest in speaking to any of you," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with? How large and connected we are?" the voice demanded with equal vehemence. Proto Man had a feeling this was the same speaker who had hacked into the Skullker's radio at the triconium mine.

Proto Man broke in. "Um, last time I checked, we've beaten and stolen your Robot Masters, destroyed your one-eyed purple people eater, and we're the ones with an armed super-laser. But who's keeping score?"

"...If you fire the Lunar Laser, then we will bomb your base."

"You're bluffing, call back when you've got a better threat," said Proto Man mildly before reaching over Dr. Wily and jamming the signal.

"What? How did you know they were bluffing?" Dr. Wily sputtered angrily.

"I dunno, hope they were, or else we're going to need a new base. You can't give in to bullies, Doc."

"—And how did they hack into our radio again? I want it open the second the United Nations calls to surrender."

Dr. Wily began pacing while Proto Man strolled back over to the targeting computer.

"Hey, look at this. I can track where the signal originated from. Look, see? Seattle," Proto Man said placatingly, attempting to diffuse Dr. Wily's agitation before it blossomed into full-blown panic (Dr. Wily had little control over his emotions sometimes, it was a rather undignified habit for a future dictator).

Dr. Wily paid Proto Man's discovery no mind. "First Mega Man, then R.I.P., now the Syndicate, what next? Aliens? How did the Syndicate catch on so quickly to my plot? And why is the United Nations taking so long? My threat was perfectly clear. What are they scheming behind my back if it is not to bow to the awesome power of the Lunar Laser? Though we hold the ultimate weapon, we are out in the open, with hundreds of knives skulking in the dark!"

Proto Man sighed. "Wily, I'm scared they'll catch us too. Don't you think I know what will happen to me if I get captured?"

"I rebuilt you as a warrior, _my bomber robot,_ the right hand I should always have had. But—" Dr. Wily's voice turned sickly sweet, "I _suppose_ if you _were_ caught...you'd be forced back to doing what you were originally built to do. Those _good guys_ seem keen on 'redeeming wayward robots by restoring their original subservient roles'."

Proto Man chuckled darkly. "I'd do anything to avoid that."

"Anything?" Dr. Wily echoed slyly. He stopped pacing and settled back in the chair before the command center's mainframe computer. "Then _you_ must be the one to take the shot."

Proto Man was caught off guard, an odd stabbing sensation seemed to penetrate his ribs. "Who, me?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes, this was your idea, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"You couldn't make your destiny as a enemy to humanity more secure than to fire at New York City."

"New York City? But what about—"

"You hate New York City."

"I do, but—"

"You wait for my signal," Dr. Wily said, overriding him once again. His voice was detached and businesslike, like the head of a company telling a manager which employees to lay off. His eyes were shut, he wouldn't look at Proto Man. "If the United Nations are brash enough not to respond to their immediate peril, then you fire on New York. No exceptions."

Proto Man nodded mutely, sinking lower into his chair. The targeting computer Proto Man had been playing with earlier suddenly seemed dark and forbidding.

Neither he nor Dr. Wily said another word for some time. Proto Man fidgeted restlessly as their ultimatum continued to tick away. He didn't have the same jaundiced hatred of humans as Dr. Wily did. He saw humans as what they were by in large: vapid, fickle, less intelligent beings, therefore, uninteresting to him. He never minded using them as pawns, but outright destroying them to prove Dr. Wily's meant business...? He had never killed a human before. But this would be easy—he wouldn't even see their faces, it'd be like…squishing a spider under a shoe, quick and painless, the best way to die. Besides, they were just humans, when had a human ever shown the same compassion toward a robot's life?

Well, there was always Dr. Light.

_This isn't a great time to develop a damn conscience,_ Proto Man thought, though conscience was one of the three fundamental parts of his programming. Somehow he had thought the Lunar Laser scheme would involve more fighting and action. He could see Elec Man sneering at him. Elec Man had known this would happen.

He placed his hand on the trigger, hesitated, then dropped it back onto his lap, growing more moody and reluctant by the second. _Dr. Wily hasn't killed anyone either._ _Despite what he says, he's too cowardly to do this himself. It takes a lot of nerve to fire blindly at anyone without just provocation, no matter what the stakes are._

Proto Man knew he didn't _have_ to follow Dr. Wily's order, he never had to do anything he didn't want to. But what could he do? They were stuck up here with the entire world watching. If he didn't do anything, they'd have bigger problems, they couldn't keep making empty threats while their enemies slowly closed in...

Proto Man wasn't sure how he'd to pull this one off.

* * *

A mess of feverish thoughts ran dimly through Mega Man's head after he had been shot. Duo, an etherial form standing between Earth and the laser, cut in half as easily as paper. Dr. Wily laughing as the Earth burned. Roll and Dr. Light imprisoned. Proto Man fading into darkness.

But finally Mega Man felt the call to consciousness again as his systems rebooted, energy returning to his sore limbs. He was lying on a cool metal table. His eyes cracked open, and before him the semi-spherical golden bells on top of Time Man's head slowly swam into focus. A smile broke across Time Man's anxious face. "Thank goodness, I was beginning to doubt I'd get you back online in time."

"Thanks, I was having a nightmare," mumbled Mega Man as Time Man helped him sit up.

"A nightmare? Like a bad dream?"

"Yeah, I'm programmed with sleep cycles that imitate a human's REM sleep," Mega Man answered, rubbing the back of his head. Then he froze, recoiled from Time Man, and drew his blaster.

The smile vanished from Time Man's face. "What's the matter?" he asked in a voice that was a mixture of perplexity, exasperation, and annoyance.

"How do I know you weren't reprogrammed by Wily while I was out?"

"I have no way to prove I wasn't."

Mega Man stared at Time Man critically. Time Man met his stare unflinchingly. Feeling locked in a stalemate, Mega Man finally said, "Tell me you weren't reprogrammed by Wily."

"I wasn't reprogrammed by Wily."

Mega Man hesitated, but deep down he felt an uncanny familiarity in Time Man, similar to what he felt with Roll and Proto Man, and grudgingly decided he could put aside his suspicions and trust Time Man was telling the truth. He looked around the dark room cramped with shelves of dismantled machines, tools, and spare parts. "Where are we?"

"A mechanic shed in the Moon's eastern mine colony. When Wily overpowered us, I left to find you and was forced to make a run for it."

"Where are Roll and the rest?"

"Wily's taken them."

"Shit." Mega Man stood up, then staggered and sat back down. "It's a good thing you're not under Dr. Wily's control, I'd be real easy to take out right now."

"I know. Here, have an energy can. You were shot by the Lunar Laser, so I'd say you're lucky. I contacted Dr. Light and he guided me through some manual repairs, but I'm afraid you'll have go back to Earth to be 100% again."

"I'll manage," said Mega Man gruffly. He was already feeling a lot stronger after restoring his energy reserves, though his head still pounded a bit. "We only have an hour left to stop Wily, and that's not going to be easy since Roll has been captured and presumably Enker, Gravity Man, and Sword Man are now under Dr. Wily's control, nearly doubling his forces."

"We'll get them back."

"That's what I said to Dr. Light about Cut Man, Guts Man, and Ice Man. You can say goodbye to your colleagues for a long time."

"You're cheery. Dr. Wily has control of the central moonbase and all its working drones. They're looking for us. I had a run-in with Crystal Man while you were out." Time Man gestured ruefully at his battered titanium skin. He looked at Mega Man as though expecting him to say something, but Mega Man's thoughts were preoccupied.

Mega Man was beginning to grow paranoid with these aggressively mounting odds against their narrow time limit. This mission was too dangerous. He had to make sure the laser wasn't fired, and if Dr. Wily reprogrammed _all_ the R.I.P. Robot Masters…

_Damn it._

Something he couldn't put his finger on made him reluctant to work with Time Man other than the danger of him being reprogrammed. He tried to tell himself that he had just gotten accustomed to working alongside Roll and no one else, but he knew that wasn't quite it either. He felt strongly compelled to out do Time Man in some way, to show he was a better hero, and this feeling was magnified knowing that Time Man had successfully safeguarded and restored him to consciousness while Mega Man had been as useless to their mission as a lump of basalt.

"Well, if Crystal Man is out looking for us, then Cut Man and Guts Man probably are too," Mega Man surmised slowly. "The rest will be guarding Wily. Proto Man definitely will be at the moonbase manning the super-laser, Wily wouldn't trust any other 'bot with his new toy."

"That's not good then, Wily must be very serious about firing."

Mega Man smirked to himself, feeling satisfied that he knew something Time Man didn't. "Proto Man won't fire, trust me."

"You don't think Proto Man will fire? Even if Wily ordered him? Why?" There was a shrewd, detective-like look on Time Man's face.

Mega Man was caught off guard by Time Man's inquiry, and realized he had made a mistake. He wasn't sure how to respond—should he say that Proto Man was his brother? That not only they were built by the same plans, but by the same creator, and that Proto Man had _chosen_ through self-determination to join Dr. Wily, but Mega Man believed deep down Proto Man was good? He couldn't tell Time Man the full truth, he hadn't even shared that information with Roll!

"I can't say," he said finally.

"Very well," said Time Man neutrally.

He had said the wrong thing. Mega Man had a feeling Time Man was close to figuring out who really built Proto Man, and worried this reveal could get Dr. Light in a lot of trouble.

"It's just too bad Duo isn't here," said Time Man, moving away from the subject that he had obviously sensed was sensitive. "Duo could straighten them out in seconds; it's as if President Lemming is dooming us by forbidding him to intervene."

"Is Duo really that powerful?" Mega Man asked skeptically.

"Well, let's put it this way. If Duo had clearance to come to the Moon, Ra Thor wouldn't have bothered deploying us. We'd have been as helpful to him as motorboats are to an armada."

"Hmm. But Enker said he was an older model."

"Yes, he and Ra Thor were built together in the early eighties, but their technology is very advanced, even now."

This triggered something in Mega Man's memory banks that he had learned in the alternate future. "By a roboticist who resigned," he murmured without thinking.

Time Man gave him a sharp look. "How do you know that? That's classified information."

"I guessed. Dr. Light is friends with Dr. Umlauf, who is filling in his position at R.I.P., right?" Mega Man covered quickly.

Time Man was still scrutinizing Mega Man coldly. "He resigned out of concern for his family's safety. It's a very dangerous career building powerful machines that fight crime; there will always be criminals out there like Dr. Wily who would wish to do you harm. He had a young daughter to look after. But I really can't say more out of respect for his privacy. We need to focus on the mission at hand."

"Right, let's get going then," said Mega Man. It had become icy between him and Time Man, each tense between the combined pressure of saving the Earth from Dr. Wily and being forced to work together despite the unspoken dislike they shared for each other. Mega Man was also worried about Roll, and (despite what he had told Time Man) he had a lingering doubt about Proto Man. _I gotta save Roll, stop Wily, and save Proto Man from himself before he does something I know he'll regret…_

**_To be continued…_ **


	40. The Mega Man in the Moon, Part 5

The events unfolding on the Moon were tracked closely by a nervous public, and the United States was no exception. Everyone seemed to know that Mega Man had been stricken down by the same laser built to protect them, but a purple R.I.P. officer with the power to freeze enemies in place was rescuing him. Another spear-wielding R.I.P. officer and the female android who usually tagged along with Mega Man had rescued the hostages from the Moonbase. Even Robot Interpol, which was rarely discussed in the U.S. outside of political circles, was a hot topic for discussion.

The Syndicate robots were restless, oiling their gears, tuning their blasters, sharpening their blades. An eventual gang war with the Bad-bots was inevitable, but for now, they could do nothing. The bosses had put a freeze on all criminal activity until the heat from the National Ballet died down. Instead, they were busy planting false evidence, bribing investigators, and convincing a full house of witnesses that what had transpired had merely been a tragic 'technical accident.' In truth, their gang activity had gotten grossly out of hand, and the Syndicate couldn't risk bad blood with the police with more gang violence now.

Some of the Syndicate robots were annoyed at Centum. They considered the incident to be entirely his fault. But they never showed it. Centum was a boss, after all, and that meant a lot.

In a way, Dr. Wily stealing the Lunar Laser was a blessing, for it turned the public eye away from the tragedy at the National Ballet. But it was also a curse—with all the attention turned toward the Moon, the Robot International Police was getting its first real spotlight on American channels.

And no one hated the Robot International Police more than the Syndicate.

* * *

With pressure piling in from the U.N., President Lemming finally consented to have a teleconference with the Robot International Police to discuss Duo. He was joined by a cluster of his advisors, while on the other side of the globe, Inspector Headley stood with Ra Thor by his side. Inspector Headley greeted the president with a warm smile and quickly got down to business.

"Wily's forces hold a firm grip on the Lunar Laser," said Inspector Headley. "Our intelligence believes that should he fire, New York City will be his first target. R.I.P. remains ever as allies to all nations of Earth, and do not wish for anything so terrible to happen to any country, including the United States. Therefore, I once again urge you to allow Duo to intercede on behalf of Earth—"

"Two of the current R.I.P. officers sent to the Moon are proving to be more hazard than help to Mega Man," interrupted one of the advisors before President Lemming could reply.

"Yes, but Duo is different—"

Someone coughed loudly.

"Sorry to cut in, Inspector," interrupted President Lemming hastily, who was standing on a platform so that he did not appear completely dwarfed by his Presidential Cabinet. "But my staff is concerned that to bring Duo into the affair on the Moon is an attempt by R.I.P. to, uh, reinstate the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime, which we, at this time, still consider unwelcome. The Moonbase is, after all, part American."

"With all due respect, Mr. President, we are a politically neutral agency, and have no intent to infringe upon your national sovereignty," said Inspector Headley earnestly. "We only intend to catch robot criminals responsible for threatening the world."

"Does Robot Interpol normally take issue with countries that choose to defend its own citizens without the aid of the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime?" asked one of the cabinet members, a sallow-faced man with a sharp part down the middle of his graying hair.

"Only if the country in question is hiding dangerous criminals who are a global threat," answered Ra Thor calmly.

"Ra Thor, please…" whispered Inspector Headley.

Norman Stoat, Chief of Staff, looked coldly at them. "Inspector Headley, is it true that Ra Thor, the so-called superintendent of the Robot International Police, can discharge so much electrical energy that Russia originally classified him as a superweapon?"

"Well, I do believe that term was used tongue-in-cheek," said Inspector Headley with a small smile. "Ra Thor can produce a substantial amount of electricity, yes, but to call him a superweapon as though he were a mindless bomb, really—"

"And Duo was built with equivalent power?" Norman Stoat pressed.

"Well yes, these are both very powerful models, er, super machines you could say," answered Inspector Headley, apparently uncertain where this was going. "But not excessively so when compared to a bomber model—"

"And where is Duo now?"

"On an assignment," said Ra Thor.

"I see. Can you give us your assurance that you have complete control over Duo, Inspector?"

Inspector Headley grew a little uncomfortable. "He has never done anything we haven't ordered him to do—"

"Thank you, I think we've heard enough?" said Norman Stoat looking around. Several of the cabinet members were nodding. President Lemming wiped his forehead with a polkadot handkerchief.

Inspector Headley glanced hopelessly at Ra Thor. "It appears there is nothing more to be said," said Inspector Headley with disappointment. "But, as you know, if Dr. Wily fires at a city, then we will have no choice but to deploy Duo. The rest of the world had just hoped to spare a terrible tragedy first. Good evening then, President Lemming, and good luck. We're all terribly sorry for the loss at the National Ballet."

President Lemming fidgeted nervously as the transmission ended.

* * *

Roll, Enker, and Rush climbed out of the crater surrounding the Canadian Space Exploration Outpost into a field of metal survey rods, marking the various points where the scientists had collected field samples (and making the moon surface resemble an enormous gray pin cushion).

"Dr. Light's right—it's best you come with me to the Satellite Command Center," said Roll as they ran across the field. "I bet Wily's beyond pissed that we tricked him and will be eager to zap you into a flunky himself next time he sees you. That's what happened with Gravity Man and Sword Man. Wily's special gun seems to work on every robot that can think for itself by reprogramming the guidance system to obey whoever is holding it."

"I'm familiar—Duo has a similar ability—But how come it doesn't work on you?"

"Because I'm an advanced android, that's why," Roll answered with pride. _"_ It's not so easy to crack my programming."

Enker looked thoughtful about this but did not ask further questions.

They stopped at the edge of the field of markers, which sloped downward like plateau into a vast plain. Far away to the right shone the lights of the Moonbase, which looked like pinpricks on the northeastern horizon. Rush sat on his haunches and yawned as Roll and Enker discussed tactics.

"The Satellite Commander Center is seventy-two kilometers north, on the other side of that ridge," said Enker. "We'll have to cross the plain to get there."

Roll peered to the ridge Enker was pointing to, which broke the horizon with a jagged, uneven edge. "Rush's jetmode can get us there in no time."

"Can he carry two?" asked Enker, looking down at Rush. Rush wagged his tail.

"Sure, Mega Man and I have ridden him together before. But we can't fly too high above the surface or Wily might shoot us down the laser."

"That leaves going over the ridge out. We'll have to skirt around the western side. I don't think they'll be expecting us to go to the Satellite Command Center instead of the Moonbase, but the whole area between us and the ridge is as flat as a football field and will leave us exposed to attack from the reprogrammed drones."

"Piece of cake. Though I feel bad about leaving Time Man and Mega Man on their own..."

"I feel guilty too...but on the other hand, this splits the concentration of Wily's forces off us."

"It's not that, it's just…" Roll bit her lip. "Well, they don't exactly get along."

"Yeah, I noticed. Though I don't see _why,_ they have loads in common!"

"I know, right? What do you think the deal is?"

"Well—and this is just a theory—but I think there might be some jealousy at the root of it," said Enker, frowning thoughtfully. "Time Man really doesn't have a true creator, in a sense, and I think that's always bothered him. He's very serious, even for an officer. And I don't think he ever quite forgave Mega Man for being rude to him in Geneva."

"He should, Mega Man was just having a bad day—wasn't quite himself," Roll said, suppressing laughter.

"How so?" Enker asked curiously.

"I really shouldn't say, Mega would kill me," Roll said, grinning. "But I think you're on to something about the jealousy. Mega Man won't admit it, but I know he's obsessed with proving he's a real hero, and hates being shown up."

Enker shrugged. "They're both grown robots. Why don't we let them work it out, while we stop Wily. Then everyone's happy."

"Jetmode, Rush!" commanded Roll. With a flash of golden light, Rush's form folded into jetboard. "Hop on."

Enker stepped hesitantly upon Rush, standing close to his head. Roll climbed on after him, and, with a little nervous laugh, placed her hands over his pointed pauldrons as Rush jetted forward into the wide gray expanse beyond.

* * *

Mega Man and Time Man left the mechanic shed without speaking to each other. Apparently, Time Man's hideout had yet to be discovered, for the eastern mine colony was still unoccupied by security drones.

"What's your plan?" Time Man asked finally as they hitched a ride to the top of the cliff in one of the bucket-like lift systems.

"Easy, break into the Moonbase and bust Wily and his robots," answered Mega Man shortly. Though he was trying not to hide it, he still felt sore since his recovery from the Lunar Laser blast and did not relish the idea of fighting six Robot Masters, a legion of drones, and Proto Man under a time limit. "I can copy Sword Man's weapon and use it to disable the laser, then all I have left to do is evict Wily from his new nest, just like I always do."

"We can't go rushing into the Moonbase!" Time Man said, aghast. "A cornered criminal can become desperate, and Wily might retaliate by firing the laser before you get a chance to copy Sword Man's weapon. We still have fifty-four minutes. We need to think of a strategy."

"Of course I wasn't going to crash down the front door!" snapped Mega Man. "But I gotta stop Wily somehow. If you got something better in mind, I'm all ears."

Time Man was silent, obviously hating the idea, but resentfully agreeing with Mega Man that there weren't many other options.

* * *

Monitoring the Moon from Mission Control was now impossible. Dr. Wily's radio interference jammed all the surveillance cameras, and many of the flight controller's screens displayed only static. No successful contact had been made with any of the team they had sent to stop Dr. Wily since Dr. Light's transmission with Roll and Enker, which left an atmosphere of disheartening helplessness among the humans as they were completely cut off from the Moon, knowing all they could do was wait and hope Enker and Roll would make it to the Satellite Control Center safely.

Therefore everyone's heads snapped up in rapt attention when the static from Mission Control's massive main screen suddenly lit up with the Presidential Seal, signaling an incoming transmission from President Lemming.

President Lemming, truth be told, looked rather sick, and was dabbing his forehead with a polkadot handkerchief. "I have spoken with Inspector Headley of Robot Interpol, and I was wondering if there has, er, been any change in the situation."

"There has, Mr. President," said Dr. Light brightly. "I have figured out a way to counter the Lunar Laser, and have instructed my android Roll and Enker of Robot Interpol to act upon it as soon as possible. Still, Wily is resourceful and I cannot guarantee that my plan is failsafe, and it would not hurt if they had backup. Mega Man is, unfortunately, damaged."

President Lemming tucked the polkadot handkerchief into the breast pocket of his dijon-colored suit and tugged anxiously at his collar. "The way I see it, if Wily does fire that laser, it would be very bad. But turning the World over to him would be very bad too. Without Duo, all we've got going for us is a blonde android (no offense meant, Doctor) and an R.I.P. robot that attacks with a stick," said President Lemming. "But I must follow the advice of my staff—both Duo and Ra Thor are very powerful, and our conversation with Headley did not convince me that he has complete control over them—"

"Neither of them have ever acted out of order," interrupted Senator Wolfe.

"It doesn't matter, I just don't feel right giving such super powers reign in our country, even if their records are spotless," said President Lemming.

"I'm not saying this alternative is one I would savor—" spoke up Senator King, "—But what if the U.N. _did_ yield? They're ambassadors, not world leaders, therefore their surrender is meaningless."

"King does have a point," Senator Wolfe admitted grudgingly, "And their surrender might pacify Wily long enough for our robot team on the Moon to stop him."

"What matters is so long as the Lunar Laser is on the Moon, no one is truly safe," said Dr. Light.

"I keep hoping I'll wake from this nightmare. The laser was suppose to the be solution to all of this," President Lemming lamented. "The eye in the sky—As long as the Lunar Laser was there, no one would dare commit crime."

"Then let this be a lesson that people should not be ruled by fear," said Dr. Light gravely.

* * *

"Irene, I had a question," Dr. Light murmured after the president's transmission, pulling Senator Wolfe aside. "Is it true that, after the events of today, Mega Man will be ordered to destroy the robots in Wily's army?"

"I see you've talked to King about this," Senator Wolfe said darkly. "Listen, King has little tolerance for any robot with proven criminal ties and always come down very hard on them. It doesn't surprise me that his goal in this is to destroy as many of the Bad-bots as possible. While I don't approve of anything Wily's ordered his robots to do either (I was visiting City Hall the day he shrank New York City), the truth is many of the robots he uses were stolen or programmed in unlawful ways, and aren't to blame for their actions. So long as Dr. Wily doesn't succeed in destroying a city, I doubt either Robot Interpol or our government will treat this scheme any differently than the rest."

Dr. Light felt reassured by this. He had always known that Senator Wolfe had been a robot sympathizer like himself. As long as Dr. Wily didn't fire at a city, then there was still a chance for Proto Man.

* * *

The light at the Moonbase's mainframe computer flashed as it received the incoming transmission from the neighboring radar room.

"Yes, what is it?" answered Dr. Wily impatiently.

"Dr. Wily, I've picked up Roll, Enker, and Rush's signals on the Moonbase radar," said Gravity Man. "They are west of here, bearing north by north west."

"North by north west?" Dr. Wily consulted a map of the Moon on the mainframe computer. "Then they aren't coming back to the Moonbase…" he murmured, tracing his finger along their route. "They must be headed to the Satellite Command Center. But why?"

"I don't know, sir. Enker never mentioned the Satellite Command Center in our original strategy."

"Hnnn...well I don't like it," growled Dr. Wily. He picked up his handheld video communicator. "Cut Man, Guts Man, Astro Man!"

As Dr. Wily ordered the three Robot Masters to chase after Roll and Enker, Proto Man radioed the the radar room again from the targeting computer.

"Uh, Gravity Man, did you or Sword Man see any sign of Mega Man?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Alright, well keep an eye out for him."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks. And don't 'yes sir' me, I'm not a 'sir.'"

"Okay, Proto Man," came the dull reply.

_Talk about buzzkills,_ Proto Man thought as the ended the transmission. He didn't enjoy bossing around the R.I.P. robots at all. Since their reprogramming, they were completely obedient, but they bore an air of detached misery about their fate. This wasn't like when Dr. Wily had reprogrammed Elec Man (a similar case of a robot whose previous loyalties were extremely opposite to Dr. Wily), _that_ had been hilarious.

Proto Man drummed his fingers against his armrest. It was time for the hero to come crashing in to save the day, the epic duel before the finale. But Mega Man was late, again. Busy fighting his allies on the Moon. Proto Man reflected on the many times he had wanted to destroy Mega Man, secretly worried that Mega Man was becoming too much of a threat. Maybe he had been too harsh on the dweeb. Even if Mega Man hated Proto Man, taking over the world wasn't much fun without his brother, whether they were on the same side or not.

* * *

It was weird riding Rush at high speeds without wind rushing through her hair, but Roll didn't notice it so much as her eyes were fixed on the companion in front of her. The ride across the deserted moon plain was going mostly smooth, though a few of the expected flying moon drones did dive bomb them from time to time.

_"Scheiße!"_ Enker swore as unforeseen laser fire cut close to their shoulders, causing Rush to bank steeply to the left to avoid. Roll fired a circular saw through the pursing drone's chest, cleaving it in half. "You're a good flyer, Rush," he said after Rush leveled out.

Roll took Enker's oath as an innocent opportunity to get to know him better since she didn't know when she'd get the chance again (just as she was innocently holding on to his shoulders tightly for balance). "So, Enker, where are you from? Germany? Switzerland? Um...Austria?"

"Are you going to keep naming German speaking countries until you're right?" asked Enker, (Roll felt his shoulders shake beneath his fingers as he laughed a little). "Technically I'm German because deutsche marks backed the funding for my construction, though I was designed and built by Dr. Umlauf, who's Swiss...but neither is really important. R.I.P. officers are recognized and welcomed by all countries as transnational guests, including the countries where we originate from. You could say my 'home' is headquarters. You see, more countries participate in the Convention to Combat Global Robo-Crime than there are robot officers. We're sent where we're needed most. Everyone has different specialties. Time Man and Gravity Man are designed to make arrests, Sword Man and I excel at fighting. There are also agents for undercover work."

"Cool, like spy stuff? Do some R.I.P. officers pretend to be human people?"

"Or things," said Enker, smiling. "But we're strictly programmed against interfering with politics. So, if Luxembourg ever decides to invade France, nothing we can do about it. That's also why we can't help you fight Wily while he's in the States," he added more seriously.

Something was bothering Roll. "If sending Duo to stop Wily is such a good idea, how come you guys just don't, I dunno, _do_ it? Tell President Lemming to suck it if he doesn't like it?"

Enker glanced briefly over his shoulder. "We have rules we have to follow," he said patiently (though Roll thought she had seen the shadow of a smirk). "We're not a country, we only help enforce international law. We don't have a say in how the world is run, and there is no provision in the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime that allows us to overrule the wishes of a non-participating country, even if the majority of the other countries are ordering us to do different. America was very adamant about that when they withdrew."

"But—"

"We can't," said Enker firmly, cutting her off. "It'd be vigilantism, which is a severe criminal act, and we are hardcoded against vigilantism all the way down to our guidance systems."

"It just seems stupid," Roll persisted stubbornly.

"Welcome to politics," answered Enker pleasantly.

They lapsed into silence. Roll felt a bit bothered by Enker's offhand but grim remark, and wanted to change the topic. She glanced at the long weapon in Enker's hand.

"So, you like spear fighting, huh?"

"Yeah. It's a bit medieval, I know—but all of the R.I.P. sergeants carry pole weapons. Bit of a tradition."

"Oh, so you're a sergeant? I had a feeling you were high up."

"Yeah," Enker replied. "I don't mean to brag, but there are only three of us, and we report to Ra Thor. Though if I don't catch my shadowy thief friend soon, I might lose my position," he added in a dreary voice. He did not seem very serious. "Mind you, it's not my fault. Ra Thor keeps putting me off the case, first with the International Science Convention, then with the sniper case, now this. It's tough being an R.I.P. officer…but somehow I scrape by."

"You think I could be an R.I.P. officer?"

"You want to join R.I.P.? Really?"

"Yeah, or something. I really want to be a cop, but no one takes me seriously like they do Mega Man. But I'm just as good of a fighter. I even make on my own weapons." Roll brandished her utility arm, flipping it between a circular saw, her earthquake detector, and a vacuum cleaner attachment.

"You made that yourself?"

"Yeah, and that's not all—I'm working on something secret."

"Does this 'secret' have anything to do the hole you blasted through the security vault at the Moonbase?"

"Maybe. So, whatcha think, could I join up? Get me a good recommendation at R.I.P.?" she added, nudging his elbow.

"Well…" began Enker bracingly.

"Well what?" said Roll, her eyes narrowing. "You and Gravity Man both said you were understaffed! And you'll be even worse off if Wily keeps Sword Man and Gravity Man!"

"It's not that. You're forgetting that the U.S. has completely rejected any affiliation with R.I.P., so unless the U.S. reenters the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime, you'll have to become expat and leave New York to join. Do you really want that?"

Roll frowned thoughtfully. "I dunno. Sometimes when at Dr. Light's lab I feel...restless. Like I just wanna close my eyes, point to a random place on a globe and go there. Sure I'd miss home a little I guess, but I'd like even more to get out there and explore, make a difference."

Enker looked at her with careful consideration. "Are you programmed to make decisions like by yourself?"

"I'm not programmed to stay home and scrub frying pans if that's what you mean!"

"No, I didn't—but what about Mega Man? You'd leave your brother alone in New York City to fight threats like Wily?"

Roll hadn't thought of it that way, and felt a terrible snag. "Well no, it's just—ugh, I don't know."

"It's not like you get to choose where you're deployed. It'd be nice if it were like spending a holiday in Bangkok all the time, but sometimes you're stuck in a blizzard in the fjords, looking for a gang's hideout. Plus, you're a representative of International Law, so you must act like one," he added sternly.

Roll thought searching for criminals in the fjords during a storm sounded exciting, but this idea was counterbalanced by the mental picture of offices filled with overflowing filing cabinets, which did put a small damper on her plans. Plus, she remembered what Enker had said about politics. She didn't consider vigilantism so criminal in the right circumstances, and was frustrated that R.I.P. couldn't just rebel against their guidance systems by hanging the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime's rules and following both their logic and ethical programming by sending in Duo anyway. She was beginning to get annoyed with Enker. "But you like it, don't you?"

"More than anything. I'm just saying though, it's a big responsibility and not a commitment to be made lightly, not to mention all the tactical training you'd have to be programmed with—"

"Training?" Roll shouted, hitting him. "I don't need any training! If it weren't for me, you'd have been reprogrammed!"

Enker smirked. "Then you _really_ would have been in trouble."

"Yeah right, I would have kicked your ass!"

"Aw, I thought you liked me better than that!"

"Not if you were working for Wily!" Roll answered, but she was laughing. Inwardly, she had felt a little thrill at the way he had pretended to be hurt.

"Speaking of that—why didn't Proto Man destroy you?"

The sudden seriousness of the question completely caught Roll off guard, reminding her that underneath the carefree demeanor, Enker was still a cop.

"I dunno, he's a creep. Keeps insisting that he's my brother," she answered honestly.

"Your _brother?"_ said Enker. "…like you and Mega Man?"

"Yeah—I mean, no, nothing like me and Mega Man! Yuck! That's his delusion, a freaky bug in his programming. Proto Man was built by Wily, but he thinks just because Dr. Light upgraded Mega Man into a bomber robot that he's our sibling too."

"...Interesting. Is Proto Man an advanced android too, then?"

"No, only Dr. Light can build advanced androids as far as I know," said Roll. "Hell if I'll ever know or care what Proto Man's real deal is."

* * *

Being with Enker triggered new feelings in Roll, that same sort of exhilaration she felt when watching a rockstar shredding his guitar or the action hero knocking out the gang leader with an uppercut, feelings that she knew could only come from the human side of her programming. She didn't think it was love—at least, not yet—but it was still a pleasant, warm and fuzzy feeling.

Enker might not have met all the standards on Roll's list (which included a taste for rebellion, flouting the system, the black soul of metal but a pure heart of gold, and maybe even some piercings or tattoos) but no one was perfect, and Enker was a few inches taller than her, had soft green eyes, an easygoing personality, and a commanding rank in the Robot International Police. That had to count for something. Even Mega Man would approve.

A thought struck Roll. _Mega Man would approve._ For some reason, that suddenly made Enker a bit less appealing to her. She and Mega Man may be siblings, but she did _not_ need his approval, and she was tired of seeking approval from anyone.

_Still,_ she thought, looking back at Enker, _he is cute._

* * *

Mega Man and Time Man trudged side by side down the raised walkway, retracing Time Man's steps back toward the Moonbase. Time Man was lost in his own thoughts and Mega Man had too much pressure riding on him to be interested in carrying a conversation, but as they reached the first bend Time Man asked, "At Mission Control...there was a man wearing camel hair coat. Who was he?"

"You mean Senator King?"

_"That_ was Senator King? No wonder he didn't seem too keen on me when I contacted Mission Control."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"King has always been a strong advocate against the Robot International Police, ever since he took office—"

"You have to see it from his point of view. Sending a bunch of Robot Masters is a huge liability when fighting Wily. You know what happened to the rest of your team, and now our mission to save Earth is that much harder."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that I want to stop Wily, and I've always done okay without help before."

Mega Man glanced sideways and saw that Time Man looked a bit hurt at this, and felt a terrible squirm of guilt. But then Time Man's face hardened.

"You were completely powered down when I found you, you know. I carried you out of harm's way, defended you from drones and Crystal Man, found a secure place to contact Earth so I could repair you and you haven't even said so much as 'Thank you' about it—"

"We really don't have the time to argue about this. I gotta stop Proto Man—"

"O.K., But are you sure you can handle this? You were shot down by the Lunar Laser, after all. Just because you got your energy back, don't expect your circuitry to be all there—"

_"Hey,_ I've had more experience fighting Dr. Wily than you, I think I know what I can and can't handle—"

"This isn't right, you're acting emotional and not thinking this through—"

"I'm not acting emotional! Can't we act like we're on the same side?"

"I'm not acting like we're on opposite sides, you are. Here you are faced with a challenge, and you seem keen to focus in on the points that would drive apart an alliance instead of how we can work together to capture Wily!"

"I know the Robot International Police have the best intentions, but I don't feel comfortable working along side powerful robots who are vulnerable to the protocol-disruptor. You'd make an excellent servant for Dr. Wily. He almost captured you once."

"We could say the same about you, couldn't we?" Time Man retorted. Mega Man didn't respond. "Wily could reprogram you too, couldn't he?" Time Man repeated, then added a little doubtfully, "...Couldn't he?"

Mega Man hesitated, then shook his head slowly. "I'm more advanced than you, Time Man, more advanced than any Robot Master."

Time Man was slowly getting it. He looked away. "Of course you are."

For the first time, Mega Man realized he had gone too far. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, and I get carried away sometimes. But I know you're here to help."

Time Man still was still looking away. "Back at the Geneva airport—You could tell I was an android right away, couldn't you? Standard R.I.P. androids are not quite as realistic as Dr. Light's...there's a saying that goes 'an android will always recognize another android.' But when first I saw you, I had no idea...I thought you were just an ordinary human. I didn't think it was possible to make an android that could pass as a human by a visual examination, even fooling other robots. How many other androids are like you?"

"Roll, probably Proto Man, too. I'm not sure if there are more," Mega Man admitted.

"Maybe you are a better robot."

Mega Man felt bad. Really bad. Part of the reason he disliked working with Time Man was that Time Man was a little too much like himself. But Time Man didn't have a traitorous history to make up for or a lousy no good brother to deal with, and Mega Man envied him a little for that. But he never meant to put the Robot Master down.

Time Man looked back at Mega Man, his sharp eyes appraising. "I think I've been very honest with you about everything, yet I don't think you've been completely honest with me, Mega Man."

And that was the other thing, Mega Man thought. Time Man was very truthful and open, the model police officer, while Mega Man knew, deep in his heart of hearts, that he himself wasn't. Mega Man hesitated, unsure what he wanted to tell Time Man. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're holding on to a secret. What haven't you told us? You've been emotional and reckless during this entire mission. What is your connection to Proto Man? —Don't bother trying to deny it—it's either him, or Dr. Wily himself. You want to save Proto Man, don't you? It's obvious."

Mega Man knew there was no use trying to escape it, Time Man was determined to grill him until the truth came out.

"He's...my brother."

"Your brother?" Time Man looked oddly stricken, as though this had been a problem that he had been compelled by duty to get to the bottom of yet hadn't expected to get (nor really wanted to know) the answer. "You mean...you feel close to him, like a brother?"

"Yes, but it's more than that. He's an advanced android too, and we were both built by Dr.—"

"Don't say anything that might be compromising to Dr. Light's reputation!" Time Man cut him off sharply, looking alarmed. He looked out toward the distance. "Well shit." Then, after a moment, "If he's really your brother, then you got to talk him out of this all this."

"I know."

Something sapphire suddenly struck Mega Man on the back and exploded. Time Man fell backward as Mega Man was thrown over the railing into the hard, rocky bottom of a crater below, while someone else somersaulted over the raised walkway and into the crater behind him.

"You're stopping no one," said the cool voice.

The explosion had temporarily knocked Mega Man's systems offline and he couldn't move. Crystal Man raised his hand and another explosive _Crystal Eye_ materialized in his palm _,_ this one large enough to blow Mega Man completely apart, and fired. A purple arrow collided with the _Crystal Eye_ mid trajectory, and it smacked smartly against Mega Man's chest but did not explode. Time Man had leapt into the crater by Mega Man's side, snatched up the dormant _Crystal Eye,_ and threw it back at Crystal Man.

"No, you're not getting away with that again," Crystal Man growled as he avoided the explosive by flipping to the side. Time Man dragged Mega Man to his feet, prodded him with a gentle shove, and the two parted in opposite directions as another _Crystal Eye_ exploded between them. Following Time Man vengefully with his eyes, Crystal Man shot three glittering _Crystal Eyes_ from between his fingers. These smaller shots, while not explosive, hit Time Man hard on the shoulder with the force of a shotgun and sent him flying across the crater into the far bank.

Mega Man leapt forward and tackled Crystal Man, copying his weapon. Crystal Man kicked him off, but was not willing to give up, despite being outnumber and losing his weapon. Dodging Mega Man's first _Crystal Eye,_ he somersaulted over Time Man, seizing him by the left arm and positioning Time Man as a shield between himself and Mega Man. Time Man struggled, and the two Robot Masters began scuffling. Mega Man hovered on the outskirts, readying a _Crystal Eye,_ waiting for a clear shot.

Finally, Time Man knocked Crystal Man off by slamming his elbow into his abdomen, whirled around and shot Crystal Man with a _Time Slow,_ locking him rigidly in place. At the same time, Mega Man released the super explosive _Crystal Eye._ The resulting explosion knocked Crystal Man off his feet. When the dust cleared, they saw Crystal Man lying in a near wreck on the ground. Crystal Man struggled laboriously to his feet, clutching his left arm, which ended crudely just below his elbow in a mess of wires. "I'll get you for this, Mega Man!" He spat.

He fled back towards the opposite edge of the crater, stumbling a bit as he went, pulled himself over the edge with his good arm, and disappeared over the other side.

"He won't get very far with that kind of damage," Time Man remarked dryly.

"Leave him, without a communicator he can't warn Wily. Thanks," Mega Man added with emphasized sincerity, "For everything."

Time Man gave him a small, slightly exasperated smile. "Who is Crystal Man anyway? He's not in the R.I.P. database."

"He was built by Wily."

"Well he did a good job of it; Crystal Man could have finished us off. It's a pity Wily didn't build a 'Balloon Twister Man' instead."

"Trust me, Wily would find a way to make even balloon poodles dangerous," Mega Man said with a snicker. "I know we haven't gotten along, but as neither of us are in prime fighting condition, I think our chances are better if we stick together."

"Agreed."

They climbed out of the crater. Mega Man looked at the long trek that still lay between them and the Moonbase. "At this rate, we'll get there less than twenty minutes before the countdown is over."

"Eighteen and a half, to be precise. But...you don't think he'll fire."

"Right, but we still gotta be there before they get the chance to do anything stupid."

Time Man seemed to be thinking very hard.

"Do you know them very well? Proto Man and Wily, I mean?"

"I think I know Proto Man better than anyone...maybe even himself. I doubt anyone can say they know Wily well."

"But destroying an entire city with a super laser doesn't fit Wily's usual pattern, does it?" Time Man said logically.

"Not exactly. His usual pattern (when he's not robbing people blind) is to shrink cities, distribute mind control rock singles, let loose robosaurs, or turn normal household appliances into vicious beasts...not to mention that time when he used the transport chambers to switch my bod—" Mega Man cut himself off hastily, then began laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just all really funny when I think back on it. Fighting a mad scientist and all."

"Bloody bizarre," Time Man admitted, also smiling. Then, he continued hesitantly, "There is a shred of leniency that might be spared for them...I'm mean, the threat they issued is still really bad, but if it's empty, and no one is really in danger…"

The mood between Time Man and Mega Man had considerably lightened. Mega Man felt he had unloaded a heavy secret to someone he could completely confide to. Time Man was on Mega Man's side in this; he too was concerned about keeping Dr. Light safe, even if that meant guarding the secret of Proto Man's origins.

It was nice to have friends. Robot friends.

* * *

"A word, Dorian?"

Senator Wolfe gestured toward the coffee table, which had been previously ransacked of all its edible contents and was long deserted, every single flight controller hunched over their computer, frantically attempting to restore picture to the staticy video feed they were receiving from the Moon.

"Please, call me King. Dorian is such a stuffy name, my imbecile father gave it to me," protested Senator King with good nature as he followed her. He offered to pour her a cup, but she ignored him, her eyes flashing behind her glasses, and cut right to the chase.

"I know you've been speaking with President Lemming, telling him what to think about Robot Interpol and Duo."

Senator King looked a little put off by the blunt accusation, but said without embarrassment, "I've given the President my opinion on the matters as I'm free to do so. But I must say, it is not just my opinion. The Chief of Staff feels the same way as I do, and so does the rest of congress, many of the Presidential Cabinet, and most of the Supreme Court. America can handle its own affairs, the rest of the world must respect this."

"You always say the same thing, but your argument becomes meaningless now that we have a real crisis at hand that Mega Man might not be able to stop! Why are you still so stubborn in the face of Wily's threat?"

"Alright, let me ask you this, then. Do you know of any other Robo-crime existing in America beside Wily?" he asked, his clever grey eyes searching her.

"No," Senator Wolfe admitted, crossing her arms.

"That's because there is none. There is only Wily, and Mega Man is the prefect counter for him. He has always stopped him before. If you ask me, he is the most dependable defense in the world, there's nothing significant that Robot Interpol can contribute."

"It's a lot of pressure. He is just one robot. And R.I.P. has had great success controlling crime in other countries. I think with their help, Mega Man can finally defeat Wily once and for all and save us from rebuilding New York City another seven times."

Senator King stroked his beard, pretending to consider Senator Wolfe. She was not fooled.

"I was elected Senator in '90, and have more experience in these matters than you," said Senator King. "It really would be quite a severe change in the way we do things just to stop Wily, who is, at most, a temporary danger."

_"Temporary danger?"_ repeated Senator Wolfe, shaking angrily. "He's hijacked the Lunar Laser! Surely that is something we should be throwing our best defenses at?"

"Control your temper, Irene. Like I said, I have more experience in this matter than you. Some things are best left up to the president, and it is your own reelection I would be more concerned about."

Senator Wolfe narrowed her eyes. "Is that a threat?"

Senator King chuckled. "No, just some advice. The rest of the Senate is starting to find you a bit… _extreme._ It's only natural when you hold a very unpopular political view. It may be difficult to run for another term."

Senator Wolfe stared at him in stunned silence for a moment. _Extreme?_ Then, finding her voice, she asked, "Do—do you ever consider running for President, King?"

Senator King laughed. "What, now? That's a presumptuous question, President Lemming is doing a fine job."

"His second term will be up in three years."

"And we can only hope that we can find another candidate as qualified to run for office as President Lemming is," Senator King replied with a smile that was surprisingly crocodile-like, despite his rows of perfectly even teeth.

* * *

Senator Wolfe excused herself to the ladies' room. Once alone inside, she began pacing in front of the row of marble sinks, her thoughts in an angry whirl.

Senator Dorian King. Completely incredible. She had never met someone more obstinate. It was uncanny how everyone seemed to agree with him, he even had his own pack in the Senate. He was possibly the most popular man in politics, seeming to have friends in every other branch of government, and backed by Pfister Mining & Manufacturing and Big Eddie's Tool and Robot Supply, two of the most successful businesses in the United States.

Of course, King had had his political opponents—at least, _early on._ A few had resigned prematurely. Others had taken ill. Every one of them had been part of creating the Convention to Combat Global Robo-crime. It all seemed a little too convenient. But Senator Wolfe wasn't a conspiracist, and of course, this was a very incredible thing to accuse King of—no man could have that much power. At any rate, she didn't feel she was in any danger. But King had confirmed her worst suspicions...he was planning for another eight years of idiotic presidency, and she had no doubt he'd find a candidate to suit these purposes to put on the 1998 presidential ballet. But the U.S. needed someone else, someone who wasn't another spineless waffle that would let King do whatever he pleased behind the scenes.

Senator Wolfe stopped pacing, and looked in the mirror. Did she have what it took? Being a Senator had always been her dream, she had never given presidency a thought. She was never popular enough, not experienced enough, and in truth, never sought out a nomination. She gave a weary sigh, pushing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose and straightening her blazer. Time was running out, and she couldn't think about this right now—especially while Dr. Wily was still at large on the moon.

_But whether its me or someone else,_ she thought darkly as she left the restroom, _someone will eventually have to stand up to King._

* * *

Senator King's eyes followed Senator Wolfe as she left, then sought out Dr. Light, who was watching the blizzard of static on Mission Control's main screen, brows furrowed.

"Senator Wolfe just spoke with me. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier...I hope we can be friends in the future."

"It's quite alright, tensions are running high for everyone," answered Dr. Light sympathetically.

Senator King shook his head. "You're completely right about the laser...it really is too dangerous, and I'm worried about Mega Man. So, about that grant from Civil Defense—no, no arguments!" he said, holding up a hand as Dr. Light opened his mouth to protest. "After all this, I can think of worse ways for federal funding to be spent. The public has placed its faith in Mega Man, and so do I." Dr. Light was silent. "...I know you chose to discontinue your work on offensive weapons for the government, but I only ask that you use the money as you see fit to help Mega Man fight Wily by building him tanks or super suits, nothing more. Please say you'll at least consider," he urged as Dr. Light continued to hesitate.

"Well...alright," Dr. Light said slowly, smiling. "If Wily continues to be a problem after today, than I'll gladly accept your help in counteracting new threats."

* * *

King waited until Dr. Light became emerged in conversation with Flight Director Douglas before slipping off, his camel hair overcoat sweeping behind him. He strode down a long hallway away from the Control Center until he reached the door at its end.

"Don't let anyone in here without my permission," King instructed his robotic bodyguards, who were flanking him closely. "If Lemming calls, knock once, otherwise there will be no interruptions."

"Yes sir."

King pushed open the door. He was in a well-worn rec room, containing an arrangement of over stuffed sofas and folding tables piled with magazines, rubix cubes, and playing cards. The room was completely sound proofed, an area for employees to relax without disturbing the neighboring offices. On a wheeled trolly stood an old television. King found the remote lying on a battered ping pong table, turned on the television and began flipping through the channels. It seemed every single station was covering Dr. Wily and the Lunar Laser, until—

He stopped at the image of Plum, a pink-haired android news reporter, who was in the middle of a broadcast. She looked unusually somber, and lacked the usual spring-like brightness to her voice.

"…the investigation at the National Ballet is finally coming to a close," she said as the broadcast cut to a taped segment of a news conference from two days prior. Chief Fictus stood at a podium in front of a thick knot of reporters, looking stonier and graver than ever, a row of robo-officers standing rigidly at attention behind him. Plum's report continued in voice over. "Detectives of the California State Police found evidence that defective lighting equipment caused the deadly explosion at the National Ballet two weeks ago. Key investigators remind us that while stage accidents are rare, theaters should regularly check all equipment for the safety of everyone on stage. The widely acclaimed National Ballet, which drew audiences from all around the world to watch its spectacular performances in classic dance, is expected to close permanently."

The broadcast cut back to Plum.

"In related news, the California State Police are asking for any information regarding the current whereabouts of Todd Turner."

A digital topic box appeared to Plum's right, carrying the photo of a handsome youth with a bright smile, close cropped reddish-blond hair and striking pale blue eyes.

"Turner was the principal dancer of the National Ballet and was last seen performing on the night of the tragedy. No foul play is suspected at this time. If you have seen Turner, please call the hotline at the bottom of the screen—"

King switched off the broadcast, then contacted a secure line on his private communicator.

"Mr. Flint, I have a _'person of interest'_ for you. Irene Wolfe is meddling in matters she'd well keep away from."

"Who, that senator lady with the chubby cheeks?" answered Mr. Flint, his voice nearly drowned in static. It sounded as though he were somewhere windy. "You don't want me to burn down her house or anything, do you? 'Cause I thought we were still on lockdown—"

"Of course not, that would look suspicious. I want you to set a tail on her, find out who her political friends and allies are, and make a list. Secondly, make contact with the Sniper. I think he can be persuaded to join us State-side for the right sum of money and our offer of protection...It'll be the perfect set up, if things turn nasty, it'll all trace back to a foreign threat."

There was a pause as Mr. Flint processed these instructions. King was patient; Mr. Smith had been much better at making these sort of arrangements, but in the meantime, Mr. Flint would have to do. "Yeah, I think I can swing it," Mr. Flint said finally. "Just don't expect anything too soon. Finding the Sniper won't be easy."

King chuckled mirthlessly. "Ruling the World isn't easy."

* * *

Cut Man and Guts Man picked their way gingerly down the steep north side of the ridge that lay between the Moonbase and the Satellite Command Center. Cut Man reached the bottom fist without serious incident. Guts Man was close behind, but lost his footing on the uneven slope, tumbled downward, and crashed gracelessly into Cut Man's back.

"Watch it!" Cut Man complained.

Guts Man straitened up and looked around. "Hey, where'd that one scardey bot go? He's suppose ta come with us!"

Cut Man looked back up at the deserted rock formations. "I dunno…"

Guts Man jumped, spotting Rush jetting low across the moonscape in a b-line toward the Satellite Command Center. "It's them! C'mon, hurry! We were suppose ta cut them off!"

* * *

The Satellite Command Center had a clear glass roof like a greenhouse. Rows of computer desks stood in the middle of the room. Against the opposite wall were cylindrical airlocks that reached all the way to the ceiling, like chimneys. Like the other buildings in the Moonbase, it was dark. Roll switched her utility arm to a flashlight and located the generator as Enker kept a lookout by the main entrance with Rush. Just as Roll had finished restoring power, he noticed Cut Man and Guts Man tearing away from the ridge toward the Satellite Command Center.

"Them again?" he asked blandly.

Roll followed Enker's gaze out the window. "Yeah, Wily always uses Cut Man and Guts Man—but no time for them now, c'mon—help me with this—"

They began bracing the door with super steel girders from a stack next to the entrance until they formed a barricade that even Guts Man would have trouble breaking through. Moments later, they heard the scrapping of titanium boots inside the airlock then a soft tap on the door. "They bolted it," came Cut Man's voice.

"C'mon out, we know you're in there!" growled Guts Man. The airlock shuddered as he pummeled it from the other side.

"That will keep Boulder Brains and the Duke of Shearing Puns occupied." Enker glanced at Roll nervously. "Less than thirty minutes left."

Roll booted up the command center's mainframe computer to hail Mission Control. "We're in the satellite control room, Doc. What now?"

"Good work!" answered Dr. Light, smiling brightly. "Is there a space telescope satellite drone in one of the launch stations?"

Roll glanced at the cylindrical airlocks. "Yes, I think so."

"Good. I want you to launch one with Enker inside. Use the mainframe computer to lock the space telescope's autopilot onto the Lunar Laser's firing angle, that will position it between the laser and Earth. Then, if Wily fires, Enker can use his Mirror Buster to reflect the laser beam back at Wily."

"That's brilliant, Dr. Light," said Enker, impressed.

"We'll get right on it," said Roll, ending the transmission.

They crossed over to one of the launch stations, opened the airlock, and popped the hatch of the satellite inside. The interior was little larger than a trunk. Enker looked into the narrow cockpit and hesitated.

"What's the matter?"

"I've never reflected anything as powerful as the Lunar Laser before."

"You don't think you can do it?"

"Well, I guess we'll see right? I don't really have a choice."

"Dr. Light wouldn't have asked it of you if he didn't think you could do it," Roll said confidently, "So quit being such a wuss and get up there!"

Enker climbed gingerly into the cramped cockpit, sliding his spear into the foot space, and cast her a rueful smile. Roll smiled back, then on impulse leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Enker blinked as she drew away. "What was that for?"

"For luck, stupid!"

"Oh! Right, thanks," he replied, looking embarrassed but not unpleased. He hesitated again, glancing at the door. Guts Man was still pounding forcefully on their barricade ("Open up, or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll beat your door down!") They exchanged exasperated looks and snickered. "You will be okay down here though?" Enker asked.

"Oh please, it's just Cut Man and Guts Man. They're more like annoying neighbors than scary henchmen. Now go already!"

Roll closed the satellite's hatch. Through the glass, Enker saluted her as the door to the airlock swirled shut. Roll dashed back to the mainframe computer, programmed the autopilot as Dr. Light had instructed, then keyed in the ignition sequence. Looking through the glass roof, Roll watched the satellite launch into space. Then she turned back toward the door, drew a chainsaw, and waited.

* * *

Dr. Light was thinking hard after his transmission with Roll. He knew neither Proto nor Dr. Wily had the gumption to shoot millions of innocent people, they just couldn't. He had to stall them. If they did fire, well, they'd get a taste of their own medicine. That was fair. But Roll and Enker needed Duo up there, and there was only one way for that to happen.

Like Senator King, Dr. Light sought out solitude, which was not difficult, as most of the Kennedy Space Center employees were in the Control Center preoccupied with the countdown until Dr. Wily fired. He walked down a twisting back corridor to a dingy break room where he was quite alone—not even an intern was buying Cheetos from the snack machine.

Dr. Light sat down on a vinyl stacking chair that wobbled on lopsided legs and spoke into his wrist watch communicator. "Galaxy Man, do you read me?"

"Yes, Dr. Light!" Galaxy Man chirped.

"I need you to do is scan for the broadcasting signal the U.N. is using to contact the Wily—the moment they make a transmission, I want you to block it and patch me through on this wrist watch."

"Alright, Dr. Light, but is my duty to warn you that by ordering me to hack into that signal is a serious violation of international treaties of privacy."

"I'm prepared to take the blame."

* * *

"Well, ladies and gentleman? Your time is almost up. Shall I start shooting?"

Dr. Wily leered down at the video transmission from the United Nations. General-secretary Itō looked thoroughly exhausted, as though he had been babysitting hundreds of bawling toddlers for the past three hours. "No! We've come to a decision," he began reluctantly. "After exhausting every single option available, we have found that our defenses are no match against your threat. In exchange for the safety of our people, we, the representatives of the Nations of Earth, will turn over control to—"

General-secretary Itō was abruptly cut off, his face disappeared in a hiss of static, before being replaced with Dr. Light's face, his eyes flashing defiantly.

"No! They won't turn over anything to you, Albert! I won't let them!"

"Tom! You'll regret this you fool!" Dr. Wily growled.

Dr. Light merely shot him a determined look as he ended the transmission.

Dr. Wily whirled toward Proto Man. "Charge up the laser to full power! We're going to destroy an entire city."

"Whoa, dial the drama back a notch—Let's give the U.N. another chance to call back, they were obviously about to surrender," said Proto Man reasonably. "We don't have to listen to Light just because he interrupted. They still have twenty minutes."

"They aren't taking us seriously! Don't you understand? If we don't fire, then what was this all for?"

Proto Man shrugged. "Good times, great publicity?"

"Enough of this stupid countdown! I've been patient long enough! The time has come to—wait, what was that noise?"

They both froze, listening. On the other side of the radar room they heard the dying resound of what sounded like a muffled explosion.

"Want me to—" began Proto Man.

"No, stay right where you are," hissed Dr. Wily, rising silently from his seat.

* * *

"The Moonbase has powerful surveillance equipment...there's a chance they'll pick us up if they haven't already," said Mega Man five minutes earlier as they surveyed the Moonbase from a behind a distant dune.

"I've been thinking about that and I got an idea how to reach the Moonbase undetected," said Time Man. "The moon transports the security drones are riding around in have thick steel ceilings. If we can hijack one and get inside, we may be able to fool the Moonbase scanners from seeing us as we approach, and if we make it to the radar room, we can completely blind Wily. It's a long shot—"

"—But it's better than nothing," completed Mega Man.

Time Man's plan for reaching the Moonbase undetected appeared to work. They were able to sneak into the back of a moon transport, subdue the two security drones aboard, and ride back to the Moonbase without any trouble. Breaking into the Moonbase itself had also been easy, a simple matter of timing security patrols. Once inside, Time Man had frozen any remaining security drones while Mega Man powered them down before they could sound an alarm, and now were gathered outside the radar room's front entrance. With one curt nod at one another, Mega Man fired a _Crystal Eye_ at the door, completely blowing it apart.

Sword Man and Gravity Man were stationed in the room beyond. Both looked up in surprise as Mega Man and Time Man stormed in. Time Man hit Gravity Man with a _Time Slow_ before he could react.

"Keep a look out for Enker!" Mega Man called, his eyes locked on Sword Man.

"Got it!"

Mega Man leapt over Gravity Man, and lunged at Sword Man, left hand stretched towards Sword Man's forearm, who held his sword guarded across his body, waiting—

He never made it. Every circuit instantly went rigid, as though glued together by Dino Tar. Mega Man knew from prior experience that he had just been frozen with a _Time Slow._ Dr. Wily's laughter rang through radar room.

"Very good, Time Man! Very good!"

Dr. Wily twirled the protocol-disruptor around his finger as he strode out of the shadow next to Time Man. He was still wearing a bulky space suit from the _Icarus,_ though he had thrown back the sun visor to peer down at Mega Man.

"So glad you two decided to meddle after all…"

Time Man's face had first looked shocked and horrified as though his action had been controlled like a marionette, then it slackened and looked slightly detached as Dr. Wily's programming fully took over, apparently experiencing muddled confusion at the new aggression and loyalty to Dr. Wily that was taking over his mind.

Dr. Wily looked like a smug old cat with a mouse caught between its claws as Gravity Man wrapped a titanium-link chain around Mega Man until he was bound head to foot, like a fly trapped in spider webbing. Time Man released the Time Slow, and Mega Man fell on his backside, unable to stand up.

The door to the command center slid open and Proto Man swaggered inside. He stopped, looking down at Time Man and Mega Man. Was Mega Man imagining it, but did he look _relieved?_

"When did they drop in?" asked Proto Man.

"A minute ago. But, as you can see, the time for fighting is over. Time Man has decided to join my army." Dr. Wily turned back to Time Man. "You're an android, correct? Capable of blending in with humans?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

Time Man pulled back the hood of his titanium skin. His face carried a slight resemblance to Mega Man's own, though his nose was straighter and his black hair lay much neater. For some reason, a shadow passed over Dr. Wily's face as he looked upon Time Man's unmasked face, but it passed, and he turned to Proto Man and said, "What do you think, Proto? You keep mentioning we need another convincingly human android around for spying."

"Seen better," answered Proto Man.

Dr. Wily suddenly shot Proto Man a sharp look, as though remembering something.

"Have there been any transmissions from Earth?" he asked gruffly.

"Nope."

"Well, don't just stand there! The targeting computer is unguarded!"

"Relax, Wily, I'm just two feet away from the command center, and we're in the radar room, so we'd know if there were any other intruders. Besides, there isn't a robot here that could over power me."

"No matter, if the U.N. doesn't call back within ten minutes, I want you to fire, no exceptions!"

"You got it."

Mega Man's pulsar pulse skipped a beat. "Wait, Proto Man! Proto!"

But Proto Man left the radar room without another word, the door sliding shut behind him. _He won't fire for real,_ Mega Man thought earnestly. _This is all an act...or something. In the meantime I better think of a way out of this, fast!_

Dr. Wily let out a contented sigh. "Ah, let's count away the minutes together, Mega Man, though I think it really can't be much longer before the U.N. surrenders. Either way, it's a glorious day to be evil, wouldn't you agree?"

Mega Man ignored him.

Seeing that Mega Man wasn't going to rise to his bait, Dr. Wily turned back to Time Man and resumed his questioning.

"Do you spy for R.I.P.?"

"No."

"Does your master ability work on humans?"

"Y—yes."

"Can you use it out of armor?"

"Yes."

"Interesting! But I wonder if I can magnify it's potency," he said, tugging Time Man's arm closer to him to examine the circuitry underneath the wrist's access panel. Time Man stood still, allowing Dr. Wily to study his weapon. It appeared the internal struggle within Time Man had cemented into silent bitterness. "Tom's design is good, but this could be better, yes, this could be much better with a little tweaking once we get back to my laboratory..."

Mega Man felt a surge of anger and sympathy for the humiliation Dr. Wily was subjecting the R.I.P. officers to by treating them as if they were his own robots. He had to save them somehow. Dr. Wily still had the protocol-disruptor on him, if Mega Man could just wriggle lose from these chains—

He froze, feeling the edge of Sword Man's sword on Mega Man's nape.

"Don't behead our prisoner yet, Sword Man. I want him to witness the end," Dr. Wily said lazily.

"As you wish," answered Sword Man. To Mega Man's great discomfort, he did not remove his sword from Mega Man's neck.

Dr. Wily snapped the access panel shut. "You three are lucky! You shall assist me in building my glorious empire. The rest of Robot Interpol may be destroyed if they try to resist my takeover of Earth, I cannot be sure. Now, that just leaves Mega Man and the other two pests still creeping around on the base."

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt anyone," Mega Man said instantly.

Dr. Wily gave Mega Man a nasty smile. "It is not up to you whether I fire the laser or not. As for your friends, the girl is of no use to me. But the other is a powerful robot sergent, and I want him under my control. Cut Man, Guts Man, and Astro Man are tracking them as we speak."

_Well, that's a relief at least,_ Mega Man thought wryly. _Roll and Enker are more than a match for those idiots,_ but Mega Man didn't dare voice this aloud.

Still, Mega Man was having trouble quelling the growing sense of unease he felt in the pit of his abdomen. He really had no idea how he was going to get out of this one now without help. _It's okay,_ he consoled himself, _Proto's at the targeting computer, and he won't fire at Earth._

_He won't fire. He just can't._

* * *

Proto Man once more resumed his position at the targeting computer, flexing his fingers apprehensively. He felt strangely unsteady. He was alone now, and everything was still. Next to the targeting computer, Dr. Wily had programmed one of the screens to display a clock, its red digital numbers counting down to the hundredth of a second the time until firing. _Eleven minutes and seventeen seconds, eleven minutes and sixteen seconds..._ He'd have to make a decision soon, and there'd be no going back.

"Proto Man."

The soft, unfamiliar voice startled Proto Man. A communication monitor the size of printer paper had switched itself on underneath the targeting computer's radar map. The video feed was mostly black, showing what appeared to be a darkened room, the speaker obviously not wanting to be seen. Whether the speaker was tall or short, large or small, was sitting in an office or a cathedral—it was impossible for Proto Man to tell from the dark footage. The only thing that he could see were grayish looking hands, lightly illuminated in the foreground, folded together on top of a wooden surface. Their thin, neatly-manicured fingers gave the impression of the legs of a spider, waiting in its den. A heavy silvery-white ring with a stylized engraving of the Syndicate's emblem glittered from one finger. A hand rolled cigarette was clutched in the other hand, its wisp of smoke twisting out of the camera frame.

"You do hear me?"

It wasn't a question. The man had an unplaceable accent, somewhere between American and British, reminding Proto Man almost of Dr. Light. But unlike Dr. Light, there was a coldness in this man's voice, like winter's bite, and an arrogance that Proto Man thought he recognized. He was sure beyond a doubt that he was speaking to Elec Man's creator.

Proto Man felt a tremor of excitement. He had never had the opportunity to speak directly to a Syndicate boss. Calm returned to him as his attention was pulled away from firing at New York City. Proto Man glanced at the closed door toward the radar room. He knew Dr. Wily and the rest wouldn't hear them, and he was content to leave it that way for now. To the speaker he said cheerily, "Loud and clear."

"So you're the robot behind Wily."

"Hey, don't give me too much credit, Wily's the real mastermind, and my creator."

The man took a long drag on his cigarette. Proto Man could see the end briefly glow like a red firefly in the darkness.

"That fool could never amount to much on his own. He makes too many mistakes, draws too much attention to himself."

"And to which spanner boss does this humble servant of Wily have the honor of addressing?" Proto Man asked.

A long exhale of smoke issued from the darkness. "Centum."

"Centum huh? You and your pals seem to scare a lot of people shitless, Centum—present company excluded."

"The only people who fear me are those who cross me," Centum answered coolly.

"So why are you calling? Did the big bad Syndicate change its mind about surrendering? Want to cut a deal?"

"My organization is as firm in its decisions as the steel it was named for, but I think we can come to an agreement."

"Ya think so, huh? The Syndicate made an empty threat earlier, said you'd blow up our base." Proto Man clicked his tongue mockingly. "Called your bluff, didn't I?"

"Ah, that was from a subordinate I do not have dominion over," Centum replied without much concern. "Rest assured, even if I did know the location of…' _Skull Fortress,'_ " he said the name with contempt, "…I would not be so barbaric as to destroy it while one of my robots remained inside. Still, I never expected to meet such resistance from a mad scientist. But you're a very powerful robot, perhaps one of the most powerful fighters ever built."

"Thanks, though I don't know why you're wasting time talking to me instead of Wily."

Centum tapped ash off the end of his cigarette into a silver tray. "Speaking to a lunatic is time ill-spent."

"The Doc may have a few screws lose, but he's still a genius in his own right," Proto Man said fairly. "If you want to make a deal, then say it. We're a bit busy, ya know, waiting for the U.N.'s surrender."

"I am one of the busiest individuals in the world, and have my own affairs to attend to...but I made time, and you will listen to me very carefully."

"You should know I don't take orders very well...it's a little flaw of mine."

"No, I should think you don't," Centum agreed. "Still, I think you should like to hear me out...just you and me."

Proto Man was curious, and (though he wouldn't admit it) relieved for a distraction from the countdown until firing, so he shrugged and said, "Alright, but it's your time. In ten minutes I'm firing."

_"Thank you,"_ replied Centum with no attempt to conceal his sarcasm. However, he did not seem to be in any particular hurry. "Wily's gross use of science and his world domination attempts are quite unwelcome to us, a problem, if you will. The police share a unified front with us on that point, though it is for the sake of the police that we have yet to resort to a more bloody resolution to our problem. My organization does the police many favors by quietly dismantling lesser, cruder organizations while they look the other way. It is considered mutually beneficial, even if our methods are less than lawful. I wouldn't want to strain that relationship. You won't get far in this world without friends, Proto Man.

"That is part of the problem with Wily. He just can't control himself from making a complete train wreck of things; these schemes you play out lack tact."

"Or we have nothing to hide, unlike you," countered Proto Man, reclining lazily against his black leather chair.

"I think you hide a great deal." Centum was silent for a moment. He seemed to be appraising Proto Man from the darkness. "Wily and I have a much different philosophy on robots, it is one of the many qualities that make me far superior to him. To me, my robots are much more than servants, they are my equals, my family. And when you're part of a family, there is nothing you'd stop short of to guarantee its safety. You understand me, I'm sure."

"Oh, this is about Elec Man, isn't it?" said Proto Man, laughing. "Look, sorry about that and all, but if you must know, he started it. Every action I took against him was in self defense. Honest. And if you don't want it to happen again, tell your robots to stop picking fights with me."

"No, that's not why I called."

"Then what is it?"

"Think."

"Hmmm...nope, not following."

"Then let's review your criminal history. You'll pardon if I skip over the triumphs you've had over my machines, but even withholding that, there is an impressive reputation attached to your name. Single-handedly capturing the powerful Bomb Man from Pfister Mining & Manufacturing, demolishing countless policing drones and their vehicles, thieving aircraft from secure military instillations, your ease of eluding pursuit completely baffling experts—"

"Eloquent words, and all true," Proto Man interrupted. "You've obviously read my police record. You can trust the New York Police department to leave something important like that lying around—"

"—But you've never _killed humans_ before. It seems odd, doesn't it? In the least, I would expect accidental casualties to occur with any powerful robot built by a mad scientist—In fact, I would expect any robot Wily attempted to build as advanced as you would have a faulty guidance system, and would be as much of a danger to itself as to anything else. But, astonishingly enough, there is nothing wrong with you. It is almost as if you took care to not harm humans during Wily's conquests…or, _perhaps,_ you are programmed _not_ to."

Proto Man felt an uncomfortable twinge somewhere in his abdomen. Centum was acting as if he knew more than a complete stranger should about Proto Man, but he masked this feeling by saying indifferently, "It's just like you said, Centum. My programming might surprise you."

"I think not. What truly surprised me is finding you at the trigger of the Lunar Laser, that _completely_ threw my expectations. To think you could freely cause the death of millions of defenseless civilians with the flick of a button, how most unlike you."

"You can't make my conscience feel any guiltier, Centum, not with what I've heard about the Syndicate. You just don't know my programming that well."

"Ah, but you _do_ have a conscience, don't you? And what else did your creator program you with, Proto Man?"

Centum said with the same air of triumph as a gambler laying down a trump. Proto Man's pulsar pulse was racing now. That was definitely something Centum could not have found out from his police record alone...only Dr. Wily, Dr. Light, and his closest creations knew Proto Man was programmed with conscience, compassion, and self-determination. But Centum couldn't have found out anything from them, neither Dr. Wily, Dr. Light, Mega Man, nor Roll would wittingly confide anything so secret to a Syndicate boss...Centum was just guessing, probing for weaknesses...

A part of him wanted to ask how Centum was getting his information, but to do so would be as good as to admit to Centum that he was absolutely correct in his assumptions, and Proto Man wasn't going to fall into that trap. Proto Man's next instinct was to shut off the transmission, but that too would look suspicious, and a better thought occurred to him as he looked down at the Lunar Laser's targeting computer.

Centum seemed to drink in Proto Man's silence with deep satisfaction. "Have I disquieted you?"

"Sorry, must have nodded off. We've been talking for a long time, ya know."

"Don't be smart. I find it childish."

"Look, I've been nice and let you yak nonsense at me, but whatever you want, it's not happening."

Centum stabbed the cigarette butt into the dish, snuffing it. "I know what it's like to feel powerless. To get where I am today, my every move was carefully made..."

_Come on, Proto, play it cool and keep the bad guy talking…_ "If you are so confident all of this is going to backfire, than why bother calling at all?" he said aloud while discreetly typing commands on the targeting computer with one hand.

_"Think."_

"...Still not following."

"I would expect any criminal programmed with free will to be naturally drawn to my organization. The prestige, the stability, the _power_ —it would be too much to pass up, the most logical choice for _any_ criminal robot would be to side with the Syndicate. Yet you have not, because deep down, at your core, you're not a criminal robot."

"Uh, as much as you claim to know my programming, you somehow miss the big picture."

"No, no I'm not. You know I'm not. Wily was so much more successful after you joined him."

"You mean when he created me," Proto Man corrected promptly.

Centum chuckled. "Have it your way, then. The bottom line is that Wily will cease being a problem once _you_ cease being a problem."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'm quite sure it is. I'm waiting for you. You know how to find me."

"And I'm sure you're planing a fair fight," Proto Man said sarcastically.

"I make no promise of being fair, but I will be just," Centum said simply. "It's not personal. You are programmed with some very noble qualities, qualities many humans lack. It would be a terrible waste to destroy such a machine. But I need you out of the picture, one way or another."

"Well, don't count your chickens before they cluck or however that goes."

"Indeed. I'm curious, though. Do you value anything you left behind?"

"I'm still really confused about what you're talking about—"

"You're not confused."

Proto Man glanced at the targeting computer's screen on the pretense of checking the countdown clock. "By the way, times ticking—only a minute left until New York City becomes ozone—"

"Proto Man, I've already called _your_ bluff."

Proto Man's ears were ringing now. Was Centum talking about the Lunar Laser, or more?

"Lets talk about your options," Centum continued smoothly. "You can make your demands, and you can fire. But the fact is, you're still trapped on the Moon, and you will remain there until R.I.P. breaks down the door, drags Wily off to international court and convicts him of terrorism and sends him to Robo-Prison Island until he rots. And you can be certain that will happen. But what will R.I.P. do with you? Especially after you've threatened millions of lives with the whole world watching. Now, I don't take you for a coward, Proto Man...but you're not a fool either. We're both mature individuals, and dare I say, smarter and wiser than men who lead nations. Let's cease pretending you hold any real threat over the Earth. Leave the Moonbase now while you still can."

"Fat chance."

"You will do what I say, because not even a robot as powerful as yourself can handle the consequences of disobeying me," Centum answered quietly. "I'll break you, and your last regret will be that you _ever_ touched any of my robots."

"You know what, I got a better idea," said Proto Man brightly. "Thanks to your ill-tempered associate, I realized I can use the equipment up here to track the origin of any signal, and I'm homing in on yours right now—" as he said this, Proto Man was pulling a lever, reducing the Lunar Laser's power level to its minimum setting—just enough to shake the shingles off Centum's roof, "—And I'm locked and ready to fire." Proto Man wrapped his hand around the trigger. "Ten, nine, eight—"

This, apparently, was _not_ what Centum expected to happen.

"Listen, you idiot, _don't fire,"_ he ordered, his voice spitting like glowing coals suddenly bursting into flame.

"Seven, six—"

_"Proto Man!"_

"—Five, four—You better move, spanner—three, two—"

Centum gave a hiss of frustration, and his transmission suddenly cut to static.

"—One...one and a half…" Proto Man waited, deliberately stalling. Then he smirked. "Zero."

* * *

Enker braced himself against the cockpit, grasping his barrier spear tightly in front of him, waiting tensely. He had only monetarily glimpsed the flash of bright light coming from the Moonbase before it was upon him. The front of the fragile satellite burst into debris, the solar panels shattering into a cloud of dust. Then the light disappeared, as though sucked through a hose at the end of the Enker's spear, and the back half of the satellite tipped forward like a cup and dumped Enker out.

With nothing but space between him and the Moon, Enker began to fall. He could feel the laser's energy as though it were alive, white and terribly hot, struggling inside him like a caged dragon. Feeling as though he were about to explode, Enker pointed his mirror buster at the Moonbase's command center and released it.

* * *

The bright laser shot in the blink of eye from the Moonbase, then returned to its origin equally as fast as though bouncing off a point only miles away, resulting in a small explosion at the Moonbase.

"It worked!" Roll whooped. She looked up at the satellite and started. The laser beam had completely destroyed it. Pushing past Cut Man and Guts Man (who had just broken through the barricade), she dashed out of the Satellite Command Center, her eyes on Enker's form falling from the wreckage. Enker landed on the ground with a small puff of lunar dust.

"Enker! Enker! Are you okay?" Roll called as she raced to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Enker sat up, brushing dust off his blue titanium skin. "The laser wasn't at full power. I don't know what they were trying to do, but Wily could never have blown up a city with that shot, the most he could have hoped for was atomizing a few pigeons by chance."

"The Lunar Laser wasn't at full power? Why not?"

"No idea, though it does mean they're not guilty of seven and a half million counts of attempted murder—not that that lets them off the hook on anything else, mind you."

Enker stood up then froze, looking up at the sky. Roll followed his gaze and saw a bright ball of light streaking toward the Moon like a comet with a tail of cyan colored flames. "What's that?"

Enker's face split into a grin. He turned toward the Moonbase, beckoning Roll to follow. "C'mon! There's no way we'll lose now!"

* * *

The explosion shook the entire base, knocking Dr. Wily off his feet. "What the—my laser was reflected? But how—" he spluttered angrily, rising again. Then his eyes narrowed to furious slits. "The last R.I.P. officer! He and that meddlesome Light-bot did this! That's it! I'm tired of letting Earth take advantage of my leniency! Charge up the laser! We'll fire again—!"

But Dr. Wily grew silent as something else hurtled with a heavy crash on top of the solar laser lens. All eyes turned upon the new figure that had appeared outside. The robot was eight feet tall with thick, seawater blue armor and an orange chest plate. Thin jet wings lay folded on his back. On his right side a normal robot arm hung from a spiked shoulder guard; his left arm ended in a skeletal fist with three fingers, and was so large in proportion to the rest of his body that in hung past his knees.

"Duo!" breathed Gravity Man.

Duo raised the gigantic fist and struck the solar laser lens. A web of white cracks shot through the crystal. He pounded again, and the cracks grew deeper. He drew back his fist one last time, and the lens shattered into a million sparkling pieces. A second later, Duo transformed back into the ball of light and crashed through the radar room's wall where he reappeared, framed in the gaping hole while the air was sucked out from the base, his eyes scanning the room before falling upon Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily had only just resealed himself into his space suit. He fumbled at his belt for the protocol-disruptor, then leapt back with a yelp as it exploded in a flash of cyan light. Duo lowered his hand and stepped inside the radar room.

Dr. Wily's face turned a shade of sickly green, like soured milk. Mega Man didn't blame Dr. Wily for showing cowardice—Duo seemed to radiate the same indifferent ferocity of a geyser or tidal wave. "D—Duo! You wouldn't _dare_ attack your own officers!" Dr. Wily cried. He spun angrily upon his recent recruits. "Sword Man, Gravity Man, Time Man—GET HIM!"

But apparently Duo _would_ attack his own officers.

Time Man made a motion to fire at Duo, but Duo swiftly grabbed Time Man by the arm, lifted him off the floor, and slammed him against a computer bank, momentarily stunning him. With his larger, skeletal hand, Duo raised a palm toward the advancing Sword Man and Gravity Man, and from it shot an even larger specter of the same shape. The ghost hand bowled Sword Man completely aside, his top half spinning away from his legs. Gravity Man smashed into the opposite wall, leaving an impression of his body, before falling face down on the floor.

This all occurred in the same second.

Duo turned his attention back to Time Man, who was beginning to struggle against his grip. He raised the forefinger of his skeletal hand to the side of Time Man's head, just over his ear plate. Time Man's body went slack at the contact, his eyes becoming wide and staring as though falling under a trance. Then he blinked and shook his head. Duo released him and Time Man whirled toward Dr. Wily.

"Don't move!" he shouted, firing a _Time Slow_ into Dr. Wily's chest as Duo darted over to where Sword Man lay sprawled and groaning on his back. "Dr. Albert W. Wily, you are under arrest for invading the Moonbase, reprogramming officers of the Robot International Police, terrorizing the nations of Earth, and numerous other unlawful acts that will be brought up in International Court!"

Dr. Wily, who had turned around to flee, was caught frozen with one foot raised in the air and his arms mid-pump, his eyes darting wildly from side to side. It looked like a very uncomfortable pose to be suddenly stuck in, not to mention undignified.

"PROTO MAN!" he bellowed in panic.

Proto Man had just skidded to a halt inside the radar room, probably to investigate the commotion. Duo had just finished reprogramming Gravity Man, and straightened to face the new arrival. He and Proto Man locked eyes. Proto Man lifted one hand to his shoulder, tightening the folds of his scarf as though tucking it out of the way for safe keeping and drew his blaster. To his great credit, Proto Man did not look scared.

"We're taking this outside!" he called, darting out the opening in the wall. Duo tore after him in a flash of cyan.

"Wait, Proto Man! Don't leave me!" Dr. Wily shrieked.

Mega Man wasn't so sure he could have the same calm assurance Proto Man had just shown if he was the one facing Duo. But then again, Proto Man had just fired the Lunar Laser at Earth...

Mega Man's head was beginning to pound. Sword Man was untying his bindings, muttering a flurry of apologies for his recent behavior which Mega Man wasn't paying attention to. "He...fired. I can't believe he fired," Mega Man muttered as Sword Man helped him to his feet. He was trembling.

Time Man glanced over his shoulder. "Mega, it's alright. It's over now, and no one was injured— _I said don't move!"_ Time Man fired another _Time Slow,_ for in the momentary distraction he had lost control of Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily became frozen again, this time locked in a position akin to a giant flamingo.

"Don't worry, Time Man, I got that miserable old git covered too," said Gravity Man.

Mega Man's mind was working furiously. Who had Proto Man been targeting? Was Time Man right, had he been intending to vaporize New York City? The same city Wily had been trying to conquer on a monthly basis last year?

"Mega?"

Sword Man and Gravity Man were looking at him with deep concern.

"I gotta help stop Proto Man," said Mega Man, moving toward the hole in the wall.

Sword Man grabbed Mega Man's arm firmly, shaking his head. "You are still very damaged."

Time Man gave Mega Man another quick, earnest look. "Mega, remember what we talked about—let Duo handle it!"

Mega Man looked back at Time Man. He did feel something like kinsmanship with Time Man, and reluctantly decided to trust his advice and stay.

He felt nothing towards Proto Man.

* * *

Duo's eyes studied Proto Man. There was no judgement in his gaze, it was as though he were in the middle of compiling a series of observations. There was also something unworldly about Duo, but also a simplicity: if Proto Man did not surrender now, then he would attack, and there would be no holding back. He was taller than Proto Man, and easily three times more heavy. Proto Man was more agile, and might have been faster than Duo if Duo hadn't had the jets, which made his extra weight an extreme advantage as the primarily melee-based robot streaked across the leveled grounds in a cyan blaze, seemly intent on pummeling Proto Man into a sheet of titanium.

Duo threw his entire weight into a spiked shoulder check as he dashed at Proto Man outside the Moonbase, his jets giving him a burst of extra speed. Proto Man held his ground, then dodged at the last second as Duo came barreling past, splitting a boulder behind Proto Man in two. Without missing a beat Duo spun around, lifting his skeletal hand. The cyan specter of the large, three-fingered robot hand raked at Proto Man. Proto Man fired three shots as he leapt out of the way, hitting Duo on the chest and twice on the skeletal fist, which appeared impervious to damage.

Duo was closing in on him again. Proto Man waited for him, firing more plasma fire into Duo's more vulnerable abdomen area until the back of Duo's hand swatted Proto Man back several yards. Proto Man landed roughly on his side, barrel rolled out of the way as Duo came streaking down at him in comet form, jumped to his feet, and fired once more at Duo's back.

_"_ Have to admit, you're the toughest cop I've ever fought—" Proto Man remarked as he narrowly sidestepped another charge from Duo. "—though that's not sayin' much!"

As he wasn't getting anywhere fast with plasma fire alone, Proto Man tried _Flame Sword_ instead. He hacked and slashed at Duo, which kept him dangerously close to Duo's skeletal fist, but helped parry away any further blows as Duo was forced to guard himself from the sharp blade. Finally Duo found an opening and grabbed Proto Man by the elbow, swinging him bodily over his head to the ground in swift arc. Proto Man rolled out of the way as Duo's fist came crashing down after him. Behind Duo once more, he lashed out again with _Flame Sword,_ felt it slide cleanly through metal, a large chunk breaking off from Duo's wing.

Proto Man though that he had delivered a crushing blow to Duo and drew back, and in that brief instant his guard was down Duo had turned in a complete revolution, the skeletal fist whirling, its knuckles inches from Proto Man's eyes—then, Proto Man's visor shattered.

Proto Man stumbled back in surprise. His hand had nearly shot up to his face reflexively, but he stopped himself, knowing that his visor was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He smirked, as if this were no consequence, but internally he was rattled—almost as rattled as he was during his conversation with Centum—Proto Man always had the uncomfortable feeling that people could read him better when they could see his face, and Duo didn't need any advantages.

However, Duo appeared not to care. There was no break as his attack resumed just as relentless as before. Proto Man scrambled away just in time to avoid another spiky shoulder check. Duo turned instantly on the spot. Another ghost hand came sweeping toward him, and Proto Man was a little slower at dodging this time, and the thumb of the ghost hand slid through his leg. It left a brief, uncomfortable numbing sensation and sapped part of his energy.

Proto Man was getting tired, feeling annoyed at his destroyed visor and the enemy who had broken it looking him in the face, and underneath that, a little anxious—he knew the other R.I.P. officers were now securing the base. He and Dr. Wily needed to book it, or Centum and Elec Man's prediction would come true—they'd be stuck on the Moon, surrounded by enemies.

Proto Man fired as Duo shot toward him. Duo shielded himself with his skeletal hand while his normal hand lashed out. He caught Proto Man by the shoulder and jetted toward the Moonbase, slamming Proto Man painfully into the steel wall. His skeletal hand raised, cyan energy rippling through its fingers like tongues of flame. Proto Man's eyes involuntarily squeezed shut as the ghost hand shot through him, tearing most of his energy reserves with it. He was beginning to feel dizzy, his eye lids drooping, his boots slipping in the powdery lunar soil, unable to support his weight, but Duo still held him upright by his grip on his shoulder.

Another shot like that, and Proto Man knew he'd power down. He only had one chance. Reaching out, Proto Man managed to get the fingers of his left hand to graze against Duo's skeletal fist. He wanted to copy Duo's abilities, the satellite dish-sized ghost hand and the reprogramming trick would be handy right now. The familiar warm flow of energy began to trickle through his fingertips, restoring his plasma reserves with Duo's weapon energy and bolstering his strength.

But something was wrong. The feeling intensified until it was white hot and very painful, as though he had touched an open socket. Duo's fingers around his shoulder loosened and Proto Man pulled sharply away from him and the wall.

Proto Man's hand contorted, pain spiking through each finger. It felt as though they were about rupture, energy was pushing up against his titanium skin. The third and fourth fingers pushed together until they fused into one, each of his digits growing larger, stiffer, boxier, and thickly jointed, like Duo's skeletal hand, his palm expanding to the size of a hubcap. But that was nothing compared to the splitting pain inside his head. Proto Man was blinded by shapes and figures. Something was taking hold of him, grabbing each corner of his electronic brain and stretching it into a long straight line like rubber…

He didn't remember falling. When Proto Man opened his eyes he found himself lying on the ground next to the Moonbase's power generator. Duo was kneeling over him, his face etched in utmost concentration as he stared down at Proto Man's enlarged forearm. Cyan sparks floated backward from his blaster into Duo's open palm. Though Proto Man was not moving, he felt a strange disembodied sensation, like drifting backward in a current. Slowly, his arm began to shrink back to normal size. Then the black fragments of his visor flew backward toward his face where they landed in perfect order over his eyes.

Proto Man felt disgruntled at inexplicably losing consciousness during a fight. His weapon copy ability had never backfired like that before. But he was okay now—whatever had overloaded his electronic brain was gone, when he flexed his fingers they were back to normal, and his visor was now as seamless as it had been before. Even some of the energy he had lost by firing at Duo had returned.

Duo sank backward onto his heals, his hand falling to his side, looking worn out.

_…What the hell was that?_ Proto Man wondered. He'd never seen a robot with that kind of ability. It was like he had been thrown back moments in _time._ There was something definitely unnatural about Duo...something secret.

Duo's eyes snapped towards Proto Man's face and seemed to register that Proto Man was stirring. Before Proto Man had time to react, Duo had sprung off his heals, pinned Proto Man's blaster arm to the ground with his boot and clapped both hands over Proto Man's ear plates. Proto Man didn't understand what he was doing, then felt a tickling sensation in his mind that he had only felt once before when Dr. Wily had shot him with the protocol-disruptor, and realized Duo was attempting to reprogram him. A program flashed across his mind. Duo wanted him to be calm, and act compliant, two things Proto Man wanted least to do at this moment, but he saw this as an opportunity—to play dumb and catch Duo off guard.

He waited. Duo stood up, beckoned to Proto Man, and Proto Man followed suit. Then without hesitation, Proto Man switched weapons, and with the last of the _Flame Sword_ slashed a deep, diagonal cut into Duo's torso, from shoulder to hip.

Duo staggered heavily backward, his motor controls damaged. Proto Man's trick had come at a small price, now Duo knew a secret about Proto Man too—that he couldn't be reprogrammed. What the strange robot made of this information was impossible to tell, for his facial expression hadn't changed since arrival.

"Sorry about the cheap shot, but reprogramming is a cheap trick too," said Proto Man as the _Flame Sword_ faded into a normal blaster. "And I'll never be taken alive."

Duo still said nothing. He passed his skeletal hand over the exposed circuitry on his torso. The titanium skin began to reseal like a lose seam stitching itself closed. Before Duo could completely recover, Proto Man fired into the Moonbase's power generator and hit the deck. The generator exploded, hurtling sheets of steel that struck Duo down and burying him beneath the rubble.

Proto Man knew he only had seconds, and without looking back he leapt to his feet raced inside the Moonbase.

* * *

While Duo and Proto Man fought outside, Sword Man, Gravity Man, and Time Man stood vigilant by their immobilized captive (Dr. Wily had been cursing them until Gravity Man had cheerfully offered to stuff a sock in his mouth, which shut Dr. Wily up). Mega Man was still in shock, a cold wave of dread pulsing through him as the full ramifications to what had just happened caught up to him. _They'll destroy him..._

The rear airlock slid open as Rush came jetting into the radar room. "Nice one! You've got Wily!" Roll cheered as she and Enker leapt off his back. "Where's the other jerk?"

"Outside fighting Duo," answered Mega Man as Rush bounded over to him with a joyful bark.

Cut Man and Guts Man suddenly barreled through the rear airlock, apparently on the tail of Roll and Enker.

"We're here Dr. Wi—" Guts Man stopped mid sentence, at a loss. Beside him Cut Man's eyes were round as he looked from the band of robots once against united against them to Dr. Wily, immobilized and at their mercy.

"Looks like you've failed, boys," called Mega Man.

"I'm cutting out of here!" Cut Man shouted predictably, turning on his heel.

"That's a wrap. Hey, wait for me!" said Guts Man.

"Cut Man! Guts Man! you worthless imbeciles! Get me out of here!" barked Dr. Wily.

Cut Man and Guts Man halted, staring blankly from Dr. Wily, to Mega Man, Roll, and the four R.I.P. officers. It was clear they were thinking, _'Yeah right.'_ but too intimidated by Dr. Wily to admit it out loud.

The lights flickered out. A shadow darted through the opening in the wall, ducked past a blazing sweep from _Flame Sword_ to Gravity Man's side and copied his weapon. With a downward sweep of his hand, seven bodies crashed instantly to the floor. Mega Man felt his cheek pressing hard into the steel tiling. Rush was growling.

"Time to go!" Proto Man shouted at Cut Man and Guts Man. They hastily obeyed, bolting around the _Gravity Hold_ and out the front exit of the radar room into the corridor beyond.

Dr. Wily, released from the _Time Slow_ , stumbled on his stiff joints, cast one furious look back at Mega Man, Roll, and the R.I.P. officers, before following Cut Man and Guts Man.

Once the tail of Proto Man's scarf had whisked out the door after Dr. Wily, the _Gravity Hold's_ effects lifted. There was a mad scraping of metal against metal as everyone climbed quickly to their feet in pursuit, but they found the way blocked by a sheet of twisted super steel Guts Man had heaved in front of the airlock. By the time Sword Man was able to hack an opening big enough for them to pass through, the Bad-bots were already well ahead of them.

* * *

Dr. Wily ran full tilt in his space suit across the leveled Moonbase grounds.

"You—defeated—Duo?" he wheezed at Proto Man.

"Not exactly, but close enough!"

"No you idiots—that ship is too slow—this way!" Dr. Wily called harshly at Cut Man and Guts Man, who were heading toward the _Icarus._

Crystal Man staggered out of the shadow of a moon rover, still nursing his broken arm. His red eyes swept over them, registering that they had been defeated, and though damaged he hastened into a run to catch up to them.

"Proto Man, something's coming!" cried Cut Man.

Proto Man glanced over his shoulder and saw a streak of cyan heading their way.

"Keep going!"

Proto Man whipped around and waved his palm toward the ground, laying down a _Gravity Hold_ behind him. Duo stopped short at gravitational field's edge, sending another ghost hand to chase after them, but its range fell short and Proto Man was able to slam the _Atalanta's_ airlock safely behind them.

Astro Man had been hiding in the _Atalanta_ the entire time. He started guiltily as Dr. Wily and Proto Man came tearing into the cockpit.

"Oh, there you are, M-master—I was just getting the space rocket ready for you—and, uh, defending it in case Mega Man came here," he added hopefully.

Dr. Wily brushed him aside impatiently as he and Proto Man clambered into the front seats, the Robot Masters piling into the back. "Get us out of here!"

Proto Man hammered down on the ignition. The _Atalanta_ shuttered violently, then basted off so quickly it was if the Moon had dropped out from underneath it through a hole in the universe, throwing Cut Man, Guts Man, Astro Man, and Crystal Man into a heap at the back of the cockpit.

Nobody talked on the way back to Earth, except for Dr. Wily, who was murmuring angrily under his breath.

* * *

Duo watched the twinkling lights of the _Atalanta_ disappear in the distance. Enker darted up to his side, his eyes also on the _Atalanta,_ before turning to Duo.

"Duo, aren't you going to follow them?"

"No. I am low on energy and cannot fly as fast as that ship," Duo answered. His voice was, after all his ferocity in battle, unexpectedly soft-spoken. He turned toward the seven robots grouped around him.

"Well, if you couldn't catch them, I suppose no robot could," said Sword Man sagely.

There was a definite note of respect and fondness in the way the R.I.P. officers regarded Duo. Roll and Mega Man looked curiously at Duo. He looked even odder up close, almost hodgepodge; in addition to his asymmetrical arms, he had a stoic face like white marble that while could never be mistaken for human, had a sculpted quality that rivaled Michelagelo's best work.

Duo seemed just as interested in Roll and Mega Man as they were in him. Wise eyes stared unblinking back at them. While Mega Man knew blinking wasn't necessary for robots (and was an especially uncommon subroutine in older models) there was something especially impressive about Duo's gaze, as though it could pierce armor as easily as the Lunar Laser.

"Wow...guess you're a one-bot wrecking crew," said Mega Man with a small smile.

Duo turned his penetrating gaze on Mega Man. Mega Man wondered if he was even capable of smiling. But when Duo spoke, his voice was again surprisingly soft, gentle, reassuring, and sincere at the same time.

"You did a good job today, Mega Man." His eyes shifted over to Roll. "Roll, you and Enker stopped the Lunar Laser from firing on Earth. Thank you."

"No big deal, it was easy," Roll said with a brilliant, confident smile.

"Ugh...remind me never to fight you ever again, Duo," said Gravity man, rubbing his backside.

Duo glanced at Gravity Man, his eyes monetarily twinkling, but did not reply.

"At least everyone's back to normal, thank god," said Enker.

"Yes, everyone except Astro Man…" said Time Man. "I think he went back with Dr. Wily."

"Yes, Astro Man. I missed him," Duo stated, sounding almost absentminded as he turned and walked away into the scared moonscape where he and Proto Man had fought. Mega Man noted a vague, dream-like quality about Duo's manner, as though he were half here and half somewhere else. Duo bent down to retrieve the piece of his jet wing that had been severed. He frowned at it thoughtfully for a moment. Then, with a flash of cyan, the fragment flew from his hand to his back, snapping perfectly into place where it had been broken off, like a bit of film in reverse. Mega Man blinked, and glanced around at the R.I.P. officers, but if they found this ability out of the ordinary, they did not notice. Duo stood up again and was looking up toward Earth.

"So long," he said, and with a small puff of dust, his two jets propelled him silently into the sky.

"Not very talkative, is he?" Roll commented to Mega Man.

Mega Man didn't respond. There was definitely something strange about Duo, almost _unearthly_...but that was stupid, he knew Duo had been built on earth by human hands, he had heard as much from Time Man...

"I can't believe it, he's skiving off paperwork again," said Gravity Man, shaking his head.

"It's the privilege of being the highest robot in our ranks. He has more important matters to process," said Sword Man.

"Is this the end of the Lunar Laser?" asked Roll, looking back on the silvery wreckage in front of the Moonbase.

"I hope so...it would at least be one good thing to come out of this mess," said Time Man, wrinkling his nose.

"I guess this is where we split company then," said Mega Man.

"Yeah," said Time Man. "You two will take the _Icarus_ backs to America while we return the _Galaxian_ to headquarters."

There was an awkward pause as they all looked at each other. Roll was first the break it as she extended a hand toward Enker. "Hope we meet again," she said.

"As things stand politically, it'll only be in the middle of battle and strife," said Enker wryly.

Roll winked at him. "Sounds like my kind of date!"

"Well, until next time then," said Enker with a roguish smile.

"Until next time what?" interrupted Mega Man, raising his brows.

Time Man elbowed Enker hard in the ribs.

"Uh, gotta go. official R.I.P. business. Top secret. Very urgent," said Enker hastily.

"Yeah right," muttered Mega Man under his breath.

"Mega Man, it was great fighting alongside you," said Time Man, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you too," answered Mega Man.

"Farewell, and may your journey home be a safe one!" said Sword Man with a regal bow.

"Cheers, Mega Man and Roll!" called Gravity Man as they filed off to the _Galaxian._

"What's your problem with Enker?" Roll hissed, glaring sideways at Mega Man as they waved the R.I.P. officers off (Rush was barking excitedly and wagging his tail).

"Didn't say I had one," answered Mega Man honestly.

"Oh." For some reason, Roll looked disappointed.

* * *

The trip back in the _Icarus_ was going blissfully according to schedule. Tina had a tearful reunion with her father, and promised never to stow away on a space shuttle again—at least until she became a full fledged astronaut herself. Both Dave McIntyre and Buzz Picard had decided to take much needed vacation with their families to recover from their terrible ordeal.

Roll was in a cheerful mood. She had volunteered to fly the _Icarus_ so the weary astronauts could rest in the cargo hold, and was busy reliving their past adventure in her mind. "It's really awesome having a whole team of Robot Masters to help fight Wily," she said aloud to Mega Man for the umpteenth time, "—We almost had Wily too when things finally came together there at the end (the look on Wily's face during the _Time Slow!_ ) I hope we get to fight along side R.I.P. again. Duo was something too—weird, but in a cool way, ya know? And with his help, we could steal back all the Robot Masters Wily stole from us."

But Mega Man seemed not to hear her. He was absentmindedly stroking Rush, who had fallen asleep with his head on Mega Man's lap, while staring back at the Moon, looking unnerved. Roll didn't understand _why..._ they'd won, after all! And it was the best time she'd ever had fighting Dr. Wily and his robots. She sighed and glanced out the opposite window, wondering if she'd ever know what went on in that blue titanium head.

Roll sat bolt upright. On the other side of the silica glass, someone was staring back at her. It had bright LCD eyes like Astro Man's, and unpainted titanium armor that reflected the stars and lights from the _Icarus_. Its dome head fanned out around its neck like an upside down satellite dish, with two antenna shaped like drum mallets sticking out on top. The funny silvery-white robot waved energetically at Roll as she gaped at it.

"Mega, quick! Look!"

"What?" asked Mega Man, turning. But he was too late, the robot had revolved in a circle and vanished completely within the blackness around it.

Roll turned eagerly toward Mega Man. "You won't believe it. I just saw a UFO."

"You did not. I know we've seen a lot of strange stuff while fighting Wily, but there's definitely no such thing as UFOs."

"You don't know that!"

Mega Man scowled, but at the same time looked uncertain of his stated conviction. "Okay then, what'd it look like?"

"You know, like a flying saucer," she said, tracing her fingers around in a circle. "Silver pie tin body…kinda like _The Day the Earth Stood Still?_ Only smaller and with arms and legs like a robot—Don't look at me like that, I know what I saw!"

Mega Man shook his head with a small smile. "I'm sorry I didn't see it too. But for now, just get us home. I've had my fill of outer space and I can't wait to be on good ol' Earth again, take off this speech transmitter, and wash off all this moon dust with a long shower."

* * *

It was so much clearer out here. No wind, no air, just perfectly floating and turning gently in the space between the Moon and Earth, with Venus and Mercury ahead, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto behind, all shining distant and silent.

Duo was thousands of meters from the Moon's orbit when Ra Thor contacted him, as he expected he might.

⸨ _Is the threat from Wily gone?_ ⸩

_Yes. I recovered Sword Man, Gravity Man, and Time Man. How are the humans?_

⸨ _Frantic, but they will recover. You should know, however, that our relations with U.S.A. continue to grow brittle._ ⸩

_There is nothing to be done about that._

⸨ _Perhaps not. They think we are dangerous._ ⸩

_We are dangerous, but it is our choice in how we use our abilities that is important. The Lunar Laser was also dangerous, but it was not a living being, and it had no mind to choose whether it caused destruction or whether it maintained peace. It was merely a tool for humans to use against each other. That is why I had to destroy it._

⸨ _Don't expect the American politicians to let the destruction of the Lunar Laser or your interference go lightly._ ⸩

_I operate by my own rules and do not care if the leader of one nation forbids me from saving lives...though I think it is best we continue keeping that secret so the humans do not fear me._

Ra Thor was amused. ⸨ _I knew those would be your thoughts, but why didn't you meddle sooner? I know you've been within a thousand kilometers of the Moonbase this entire time._ ⸩

_Yes, Galaxy Man helped watch the Moonbase, but I wanted the Robot Masters to work together with Mega Man and Roll. Friendship is important. I also do not want them to become too dependent on me._

⸨ _You were defeated by the red bomber robot, Proto Man?_ ⸩

_Yes._

⸨ _And you couldn't reprogram him?_ ⸩

_There is nothing I can do for Proto Man. He is not reprogrammable or possessed by Evil, just stubborn._ Duo turned over on his back and gazed pensively into the stars. _It may be best that he and the mad scientist escaped so that Wily continues avoiding imprisonment._

⸨ _I can't see what you mean by that, unless you're secretly programed with an algorithm to calculate the future._ ⸩

Duo smiled at Ra Thor's remark.

_It's too early to judge. The future does not always occur the way it is expected, as is proven time and time again, and even a being consumed by jealousy and bitterness has a part to play. What part Wily will play I do not know, but I feel it is important. I see this conflict over the Lunar Laser as small. There is something more that I cannot see. I sense something fouler. Waiting in the shadows._

Duo did not need to explain what he was referring to to Ra Thor. There was a grim pause.

⸨ _How is space?_ ⸩

_Beautiful, and lonesome._

Duo turned over again in space, Earth growing steadily larger in front of him.

_I'm coming back and will be recharging for the next three-hundred and thirty-two hours. Gravity Man, Sword Man, and Time Man need repairs. Please wake up Dr. Umlauf._

⸨ _He's already here. We'll be waiting for your return._ ⸩

_Good. For now, I am glad to enjoy peace._

* * *

Hugh Pfister was on his way out of his empty corporate headquarters in Seattle, his robot servant Chief at his side carrying his luggage, when he spotted a light on in the Idea Laboratory.

"Still hard at work, Will and Hana?" boomed Hugh Pfister genially as he poked his head inside. "I hope you heard that I dismissed all my employees several hours early! It's been a dreadful day, what with Wily on the loose again, and you know what I say, too much stress is bad for productivity."

"I've been working with Dr. Kira on advancing the solution for super cohesive smart polymer," proclaimed Wiggins excitedly, glancing up from a work table that contained a vat of what looked like congealed grape juice. "It was sorta like a storm of inspiration really while watching the news."

"Very well then, but please don't stay too late. I'll be away from the office for the next few days—I'm off to another business conference in Nevada, but I know I leave Pfister Mining & Manufacturing in good hands in my absence."

"Night, Mr. Pfister!" Wiggins called cheerfully.

Dr. Kira said nothing to either of them, never taking her eyes off her work.

* * *

Chief Fibes had just received a fat, unmarked manila envelope and was busy thumbing through its contents. It was only the first of several installments that he expected; soon he'd have enough money inside to move out from his old apartment under the noisy Bronx monorail and into a new sixtieth-floor condo with a spectacular view of the ocean. He was feeling distinctly satisfied by the trade he had made. He didn't consider himself a crooked cop. It was true that the files on Proto Man hadn't been public information (and he knew vaguely that the source he had given it to was illicit), but what difference did it make to Fibes if one criminal knew more about another?

* * *

Chief Graves walked alone towards his new flat in the Seattle suburbs. As Graves turned onto the side street leading to his apartment complex, he spotted a man wearing a long trench coat at the corner, who greeted him with a friendly nod. Graves pretended not to see the man, walking hastily up the wooden steps to his flat and fumbling so clumsily with his keys that he twice dropped them on the dirty welcome mat, knowing all the while that the man was still watching him from the shadows.

* * *

A portable satellite television sat atop a filing cabinet in Chief Fictus's office at the California State Police Station, its flickering screen mutely repeating the headline news of the past few days. Fictus was working well into the night, as was his custom. On his desk lay his police badge, which he had just finished polishing. In his hands was the rotary cannon arm of a robo-officer, which he was servicing with so that its action was clean, precise, and very deadly. He spared a glance at the news. The gloomy reports covering the National Ballet were fading out of the public eye, replaced instead by lengthy news segments eagerly covering every angle of Dr. Wily's three hours of worldly terror and their exciting conclusion.

Around midnight, Fictus tucked a few files away and turned off the television, and sat in the dark of his office in silent contemplation, having gleaned from the news the subtle signs that things would get much worse.

* * *

The next day, Mega Man and Roll were sitting together on the couch in their pajamas watching the morning news broadcast, Rush curled up on the cushion between them. An emergency session had been called for the Senate to discuss amending their decision to withdraw from the Convention to Combat Global Robo-Crime. They saw Senator Wolfe and Senator King briefly among their numbers; Senator Wolfe spoke on the matter, Senator King did not.

But after an hour of discussion, nothing changed. "We had a good long debate, examining the issue thoroughly, and believe we have come to a decision that is, while not universally agreed upon, the best solution for America's interests," said Normal Stoat to the press assembly gathered after the session's conclusion.

"President Lemming also said he planned to veto the amendment in any case," murmured Mega Man, glancing up from the front page of the newspaper Met had just handed him.

"Typical politics," commented Roll, rolling her eyes.

Mega Man frowned at her, but did not comment.

* * *

Seven years ago, the summer of 1988, Centum met with Gamma for the first time. Each recognized the other as having a gift in criminal technology, and soon formed a loose criminal association comprised of exchanging dark secrets of their trade. But it was only the beginning, Centum had another agenda in sight, one that would change their destinies forever.

"New laws against robo-crime are being written, new alliances are forming, and a powerful force of robots elected to enforce the law," Centum's warning had begun. "If nothing is done soon, the Robot International Police will take everything from you and place you in prison."

Gamma was hesitant. The details of Centum's plot against this new threat were risky, and Gamma was already in control of a large criminal empire in Las Vegas, living a comfortable life filled with race horses, expensive cigars, fancy food, and luxury cars. Centum by contrast was penniless and had nothing to lose. But Centum's cold sincerity put Gamma ill at ease, and his own inquiries into the matter confirmed what Centum said not only would happen, but that Gamma didn't have forces yet to bribe, intimidate, nor repel this new police force. When Six found them later, running from the ruins of her own criminal empire that had been broken apart by Duo and Ra Thor, he began to fear for the future, and gradually came around. "But what can be done about these new laws?" he asked at last.

Centum smiled wryly, the answer obvious. "Join forces and stop it from happening, of course."

A year later the Steel Crescent Syndicate was formed, and the year after that the United States had officially withdrawn from the Convention to Combat Global Robo-Crime, much to the bafflement of its foreign allies, barring Duo and his allies from entering U.S. borders.

And the Syndicate was determined to keep things that way.

**_Next time on Mega Man Recut…_ **

While investigating suspicious atmospheric disturbances in the South Pacific, Mega Man, Dr. Light, and Roll find themselves on the shores of a island once inhabited by an ancient and mysterious civilization. But they aren't the first to discover this deserted island, and when Dr. Wily's next world conquest scheme gets out of his control, good guys and bad guys have no choice but to join forces if they are to escape the island alive _..._ tune in next time for _The Strange Island of Dr. Wily!_


	41. The Strange Island of Dr. Wily, Part 1

****

**Episode 13: The Strange Island of Dr. Wily**

The weeks that followed Dr. Wily's brief occupation of the Moonbase were quiet. Though the American government was still outraged at Duo for destroying the Lunar Laser, all of the nations of Earth had decided building such a powerful super weapon had been a bad idea in the first place, and had made no plans to rebuild it.

Mega Man figured it would take Dr. Wily awhile to get over his last humiliating defeat, though once Dr. Wily did bounce back, he knew it would be with something particularly nasty. In the meantime, he and Roll were enjoying their time off by relaxing in the living room and playing her new video game _Sewer Racers_ against each other.

"Hey Rock, do you think robots can love?" Roll asked abruptly one morning in the middle of a tricky course with sharp U-bends and sludgy waterfalls. She cast Mega Man a fleeting look.

"Um...what?" said Mega Man stupidly, caught off guard that Roll would ask him such a personal question. He thought for a moment as he guided his turtle racer through an alligator infested stretch. "Of course robots can love, just like the way you, Dr. Light, and I are family."

"Not that kind of love, I mean, you know…the other kind. Ever wonder if there's someone out there that completes you?"

Mega Man wondered if normal human siblings had these sort of conversations. He remembered the Roll from the alternate future had mentioned dating many different robots before. "I honestly don't know, Roll. Is there someone you're interested in?"

Roll sighed. "No, but I think...there's just got to be someone out there."

"Like Gyro Man?"

"Will you drop that!"

Mega Man snickered, then asked boldly, "Then you mean like Enker?"

Roll smiled, a little smug, but said, "No, not Enker. He takes his job too seriously."

"Enker takes his job too seriously," Mega Man repeated, deadpan.

"Yeah, he does, ya know? I just want to find someone more like—well, someone like me."

"Like _you?"_ Mega Man repeated, raising his brows as though Roll was one of the universe's anomalies. "I don't think you'll ever meet anyone like _you."_

Roll threw a couch pillow at him. Mega Man snickered and ducked as Dr. Light strolled into the living room, his hands in his pocket.

"Could you please pause that for a moment? Thank you. Rock, I've something to tell you—I just received a new grant from Civil Defense."

"You're getting funding from Civil Defense again?" questioned Mega Man, turning around to face Dr. Light. "But I thought you cancelled your contract with them a long time ago."

"I had, but this is Senator King's doing. He was really impressed with your performance on the Moon and has asked me to develop new equipment for you to use against Dr. Wily. I wanted to tell you earlier, but it has just now become official."

"That's great! What sort of equipment do you have planned, Dr. Light?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Dr. Light answered with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm heading back to my office. I have a call I need to take."

Dr. Light bade them goodbye and left.

"You always get everything," Roll said enviously, resuming the game.

"I'm sure Dad hasn't forgotten about you," said Mega Man softly, glancing over at his sister.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," muttered Roll, hammering the acceleration button on her controller with unnecessary force.

* * *

They did not see much of Dr. Light for the rest of May. Between drafting plans for Mega Man's new equipment, his mysterious secret project with another scientist that he refused to talk about in front of Roll and Mega Man, and his own personal science experiments, Dr. Light was kept busy, rising every day at six in the morning and not retiring until after the sun had gone down again.

One afternoon while Roll had gone out alone to The Nine Circles to browse vintage records, Mega Man returned to his room and pulled out the small, maroon journal that he had shoved beneath his mattress the morning before Dr. Wily hijacked the Lunar Laser. Since then, Mega Man had been too angry at Proto Man for actually firing the laser at Earth to even think of touching Dr. Light's journal ever again, but two weeks had passed and curiosity was getting the better of him. Perhaps the journal could explain his brother to him. Picking up where he had left off, Mega Man gleaned through Dr. Light's neat handwriting until he found following passages, which occurred days apart:

_…Civil Defense still presses me to continue Project Bomber from time to time, though I have remained firm in my decision and informed them that the plans for a bomber-robot have been destroyed. What they do not know is that I kept my work from Project Bomber. Of course, this does not include the original bomber-robot (which was regretfully destroyed in the terrible incident I will not document again here), but the weapon, the armour, and the plasma generator have been securely archived, never to be used again unless I am absolutely sure it is for the wellbeing of the world._

_I have recommended that if Civil Defense chooses to continue developing robotic defenses, that they should contract Albert. He is a diligent worker and an extraordinary roboticist. However, Secretary Fowler has said that his department has found Dr. Wily's methods to be strictly 'unusual' and has offered no further research grants._

_What makes me most reluctant to ever return to Project Bomber is that I feel the government's aims for creating bomber-robots have changed since they first contracted me, and I fear we are no longer working toward the same ends. The newly elected politicians are less concerned with international cooperation and more interested in having a new super weapon. Of that, I will take no part. In the meantime, I am completely devoted to my new project. My advanced android may be the first of his kind. For now, I've decided to keep him under wraps and tell no one, still fearful another unforeseeable tragedy occurs…_

_…I breathe a sigh of relief. The activation of my first Prototype Android of Advanced Artificial Self-Determination was a resounding success. He looks like a boy, or a young man. He is not just a robot, but quite alive—you can see it in his eyes. He picks up new tasks quickly, from the operation of laboratory equipment to adapting to his environment in my home. I believe he could fool anyone that he had been functioning for a much longer time, that today was not his first day of activation. My time spent with the prototype is as enriching for me as I believe it will be for him…_

_…Unlike most robots built today, an advanced android is not pre-programmed to act in a way defined by their guidance system. An advanced android's programming will slowly evolve over time in the same way that humans adapt and change in the course of their life. I have been impressing good habits on the prototype so that he may develop good moral character and a strong ethical program. It is my design that he should be uncorrupted by any of mankind's evil. Once he has a solid foundation in humanity and goodness, I know he will always choose for himself the right path…_

_…The prototype now goes by 'Proto,' a fitting name as he is my first._ __I am more fond of him than I have been of any other creation._ Proto has begun to show self-doubt, worried that he is defective in some way. But I know I've programmed the guidance system correctly this time. There are no flaws with Proto, he is so lifelike that I could almost forget he's not a grad student from the university, yet at times talking to him is like talking to a soul as old as I am. It may sound like hubris, but it is easier to accept him as human than a robot. I explained to him today the complexity of human emotions, and how natural it is to occasionally experience feelings of insecurity…_

... _Proto has developed independence yet indifference in his manner. While possessing some independence can be a positive characteristic, his apathy and willfulness concern me. I believe he is picking up these undesirable traits from watching television while I'm away on business. I need to spend more time with him. Alas! I am scheduled to be away again for most of this week. I am worried that he will be lonely, so I have arranged for Proto to work with Albert. I can trust Albert with the sensitivity of this project, for I know he likes robots, and will keep Proto a secret. Proto is unsure what to think of Albert, but I'm hoping they'll become good friends once they get use to each other…_

_...I sense that Proto does not like Albert, and I have little to blame him for that, for Albert is quite an eccentric man, and a bit rough around the edges. But it is necessary, as any sort of companionship is better than none, and I have resolved to continue Proto's education in the sciences as well as human life…_

_...Proto continues to act estranged, and is not quite his usual cheerful self. He shows no enthusiasm in his work whatsoever, and has been a bit sarcastic. Albert says he acts the same around him, and has been dropping hints that he would like to end Proto's time working at his laboratory. But I think it is good for both of them…_

The next week's entries did not mention Proto. He seemed to be slowly disappearing from the journal, then—

_...Proto's worried about something. I can tell by the way his eyes flit to the television at every breaking news report, and can only guess he is concerned about the thefts around the city. I myself think that this household has had enough television, that Proto is much more sensitive than he lets on, and that it is scaring him..._

_...I have decided to make more advanced androids, though I worry how Proto will react. He wasn't pleased with the last robot I built. I can only conclude that he has grown resentful of me. We've had some arguments over the past week that I could not bring myself to document, even for the sake of science. While this is to be expected, as Proto is a new, intelligent being in this world and questions everything, it still bothers me. I know it must all be very frustrating for him. I hope over time I'll help him understand…_

Mega Man flipped past several more entries devoid of Proto.

_...Whatever was troubling Proto has passed. I still feel remorse at how rocky the last few weeks had been between us, but Proto's attitude has improved and his humour has returned. We are getting along much better. Even his disposition toward working with Albert while I'm away has become positive; Proto has volunteered to work with Albert more. Such fickleness of the mind. I am constantly impressed by the ability of an advanced android to cultivate his or her own character for the better. I wonder if this is what it is like to raise a teenager. I now feel more than ever that my prototype has been a success, and have decided the time is right to build more. I have already finished drafting the plans for Rock and Roll. I plan to show Proto soon. Rock's plans are nearly identical to Proto Man's, while Roll, being my first female, will has a design variant of the original advanced android's physiology…_

Proto vanished from the journal for some time again. Then the entries started to get ominous.

_...Things have been disappearing from the laboratory, minor equipment and supplies. Proto insists they were never there to be begin with, and while I want to believe Proto, his account is contrary to my records..._

_...My laboratory was broken into today. The intruder was caught on security camera, but his face is obscured by cloth and something over his eyes—not unlike a bandit. The intruder did not take anything, but the entire secondary laboratory has been upturned. What an act of vandalism. I am very concerned. I have no known enemies, but I worry most for Proto's safety. He is brave, and he is convinced that being a robot makes him invulnerable. The most valuable thing in his lab, by far, is Proto, or the bomber suit, or both. It was just fortunate that Proto had been with Albert at the time of the break in. I do not want him exposed to this sort of thing. He is still too young, too inexperienced._

_To my surprise, Proto showed little interest in the break in, and set to repairing the damages without complaint..._

_...The burglaries continue. It may sound rather paranoid, but I am beginning to suspect I do have an enemy intent on stealing my work. I am sure this trouble was brought about by the bomber suit. There is nothing left to it; it is no longer safe for the bomber suit to remain at the laboratory. I must destroy the suit before it causes any more trouble, and stay with Proto. I can rest easier knowing he is safe._

It was the last entry. Mega Man put the journal down. He knew what must have happened next.

Dr. Light's entries contained a disappointingly incomplete account of Proto's past. It was impossible to guess what was going on in Proto's head. What were the parting words that Proto and Dr. Light said to one another? And what had Proto felt insecure about? Mega Man was sure whatever had been bothering Proto had been the beginning of his eventual turn from Dr. Light, and the right side of the law, for that matter.

Mega Man's hands balled into fists. He snatched the journal off his dresser and stalked off to Dr. Light's office to replace it before it was missed. Nothing excused Proto from his actions on the Moon. _Nothing._

_Proto Man can't be allowed to continue his reckless spree of violence. Next time I see him, I've got to make him face justice,_ Mega Man vowed to himself. _No second chances._

Ironically, Mega Man was thinking of some advice the future Proto Man had given him:

_"The ear plates is where the bomber armor links directly with our electronic brain, and is our one true vulnerability. A concussive force to the side of the helmet will send a signal overload through the wires into your processor, blacks you out for a minute. You could call it a design flaw."_

It was the exact sort of dirty trick Proto Man would pull, but it was Mega Man's best chance at defeating him. And he was beyond fighting fairly with Proto Man now.

* * *

Despite all expectations, Dr. Wily had moved on from the failure of his latest scheme abnormally fast.

"This is where we are headed next," said Dr. Wily, beckoning Proto Man toward the main computer in his laboratory. He inserted a diskette into its side, loading a green wire render of what looked like a volcanic island onto the black monitor. "I took this picture using the Lunar Laser's targeting computer," he explained. "It's an uncharted island in the South Pacific. I have the coordinates here."

"What's so special about a deserted island?" asked Proto Man, only half interested. Out of the corner of his eye, he lazily watched Ring Man and Magnet Man skulk around the back of the laboratory for the keys to one of the off-road jeeps while avoiding Dr. Wily's attention in case he ordered them to do something. After leaving the Moon, he had felt as though he had a reprieve. From what, he couldn't pin down, but he had liked that mission less than he'd openly admit and was glad it was all behind him. He even forgave Mega Man for being an obnoxious do-gooder and guessing his password. Their past hostility seemed silly now. Sure, they'd always be rivals while they fought for opposite sides, but that could always change...

"That is what you will find out...my little discovery, the key to world domination, lies buried beneath a layer of volcanic ash! All we need do is dig it up. I will not spoil the details now. This mission must be kept small and covert. Allowing the press to alert the world to my evil plan was the downfall of my last scheme. Instead, we will take them all by surprise! You will accompany me on the first expedition to the island, naturally—and I am also bringing Cut Man, Guts Man, and Wood Man."

"'Kay. ...Who's Wood Man?"

Dr. Wily gestured over toward a Robot Master Proto Man had not noticed before because he was standing so still. Wood Man was a short robot with a round torso, bark-like armor, and a stump-like head with a severed branch sticking out one side. The vacant expression on his face resembled that of a whittled folk carving.

"Uh." Proto Man didn't know what else to say.

"That is Wood Man. He is built with the perfect camouflage. Imagine—Mega Man walks through a forest, looking all around for the enemy, while unbeknownst to him the log lurking behind him is one of my evil Robot Masters!"

"Doc, we're going to a volcanic island and you're bringing a Robot Master made out of wood."

"That's not all I'm going to do! With my latest invention, the neutronater, I will tap into the island's natural resources and raise an army of unspeakable power to join me in global conquest!" Dr. Wily let out a horrible laugh, ejected the diskette from the computer, and strode out of the laboratory with a whirl of his white lab coat.

"Alright...just as long as you know what you're doing," Proto Man called after him with an ironic smile.

As soon as Dr. Wily had left, Ring Man let out a loud snort. "He built a _what?"_ he asked Proto Man.

_"_ He said _neutronater,_ not whatever you thought you heard," said Proto Man as Magnet Man and Ring Man continued to grimace and snicker. "Hey, since you two are never busy, you should come with us to the island. Enjoy the sun while swinging a pickaxe."

_"_ No thanks, that sounds laaaamme," answered Ring Man. "Tropical beaches are only fun if they're full of beach babes."

"I'm second-in-command, gotta do what I say," Proto Man reminded him.

"Or…" said Magnet Man with a sidelong look at Ring Man.

_"Or,"_ joined in Ring Man, "We can stay here since you and I both know this mission is a bust anyway. We'll check Wily's mail while he's out. Steal you a new pair of shades."

Proto Man looked at them suspiciously. "Say…why have you been acting all buddy-buddy toward me lately?"

"'Cause we're pals!"

"No, we're not," said Proto Man shortly. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Did you two do something…?"

Magnet Man glanced calmly at Ring Man, whose arms were folded across his chest, eyeing Proto Man cleverly. "Are you mad because you think we did something…or that it's working?" Ring Man asked impishly.

Proto Man turned his back on them in impatience, walking away. "You know what, nevermind. Do whatever you want, I don't care."

_"Nice,"_ said Magnet Man.

"We'll help with the next mission. Promise," called Ring Man cheerfully.

* * *

Leaving Ring Man and Magnet Man in the laboratory, Proto Man headed down to the armory. He had an important question on his mind, and there was only one robot in Skull Fortress who could give him answers.

He found Elec Man working on his computer in the small room he had claimed for an office. "Given up on threatening Earth with super lasers?" Elec Man asked in a bored tone as Proto Man entered.

"Yeah, it's not really Wily's style. What fun is ruling the world for him if he's already blown it up? He's got an even better game plan now."

"You're right. It's better to show dominance and control rather than blowing the humans into atoms," Elec Man suggested helpfully. He smiled snidely at Proto Man.

"You got it. By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you...what do you know about Centum?"

Proto Man knew asking Elec Man about about his creator was a long shot; Elec Man's memory banks from before Dr. Wily had reprogrammed him were scrambled, but Elec Man was currently his best chance at getting insider information on Centum.

Elec Man's smile faded. He stared off into the distance, his eyes narrowed pensively.

"Is that name familiar?"

"Of course, he's one of the Syndicate bosses."

"Yeah, no shit. What else do you know about him? Anything? He built you, and you reported to him, right?"

Elec Man gave a short, impatient nod, but was still thinking. Then he blinked and looked up at Proto Man. "How do you know about Centum?"

"Not important."

"Did you speak to him?"

"I said, 'not important.' Scan your memory banks. Tell me everything you know about this guy. Locations, associates, inner operations, anything. That's an order."

Proto Man wanted to press Elec Man for information until he found out something he could use against Centum, but he knew it was useless; Elec Man was shaking his head.

"It's too bad I have no memory of any that. Could have been helpful to you," Elec Man said peevishly. Then he hesitated, and asked, clearly grudgingly, "...Did Centum ask about me?"

"Can't remember," Proto Man answered with the same degree of peevishness. "Wily and I are leaving for a few days. By then Wily may be the new ruler of the world. In the mean time, keep the base running." Proto Man left Elec Man's office with a smirk, but his mind was still stuck on Centum.

He knew Centum's personal transmission on the Moon had been a threat. Though Centum had been purposefully ambiguous (and Proto Man was sure Centum couldn't have all the pieces) he was certain Centum had been implying that he knew Dr. Light was his true creator. It was a prime example of why it was so much easier to pretend to have been built by Dr. Wily. The truth could put Dr. Light in danger.

But how did Centum know he had any connection to Dr. Light in the first place? If it was a guess, he couldn't confirm Centum's suspicions by visiting or contacting Dr. Light to give him a heads up in case Dr. Light was being watched. If Centum, despite all impossibility, had proof that Dr. Light had built him, well...he couldn't make it seem like he had any emotional ties left that could be exploited either. _That'll be a cinch,_ he thought, _I can think of a million things I'd rather do than hang around the old lab. Still, it'd suck if Dr. Light got caught in the crossfire between Dr. Wily and the Syndicate because of me._

_Why do people keep dredging up the past?_ The past didn't define Proto Man anymore than the color of his armor did. He was getting the feeling that world was starting to collapse inward on him again, and he didn't like it.

* * *

As Cut Man and Guts Man loaded Dr. Wily's excavation equipment into the back of a heavy tandem rotocoptor, Dust Man approached, holding a struggling prairie dog by the scruff of its neck.

"So...Dr. Wily has found a strange island that no one has ever heard of. Sounds fishy, don't it?" Dust Man asked them.

Guts Man set down a supply crate inside the rotocoptor and shrugged.

"Well, it might be nothing, just as island, but...I wouldn't trade places with you two for nothin'."

"...Why not?" asked Cut Man, pausing.

Dust Man leaned toward him, one of his eyes popping. "Have you ever heard of— _The Bermuda Triangle?"_

Cut Man and Guts Man shook their heads.

_"_ It's a cursed zone in the Caribbean, sucks any boats or aircraft that crosses its waters into a netherworld where the skies rain acid, the seas are fire, your outsides turn into your insides, and your insides turn into your outsides. This island sounds just the sort of place like the Bermuda Traingle— _Cursed._ Like an alien landing site. Only appears to damned souls, and those who visit it are never seen again…Welp, I've said my piece, gotta get back to pest control...have a nice trip! _"_

Dust Man shuffled off with the prairie dog, chuckling under his breath. Cut Man and Guts Man exchanged glances.

* * *

The island was the largest in a small, uninhabited archipelago, formed by a jagged volcano in its center. It had clean yellow beaches, and its jungles were full of tall trees covered in ropey vines and moss, the floor densely covered in ferns and knotty roots.

"Welcome to Wily Island, my latest little discovery," announced Dr. Wily as Proto Man landed the tandem rotocopter on the island.

"Uh, what happened to your other island?" asked Guts Man. "The one you auctioned off the shrunken cities at?"

"My titanium nemesis reported its location to the police," returned Dr. Wily shortly. "It's been turned into a tourist attraction."

They set up camp a mile inland in a clearing covered in volcanic ash, erecting steel shelters to protect Dr. Wily's computer equipment from the island's frequent drizzle. Then Dr. Wily set Cut Man and Guts Man to work with a pair of bulldozers.

"Ya know, the excavation would go a lot faster with Crash Man and Drill Man, Doc," commented Proto Man.

"This operation requires delicacy that their heavy mining equipment is not suited for."

"Ah. So that's you're having Cut Man and Guts Man do it. They're well known for their delicacy."

Dr. Wily ignored the jab. "Even before the invention of robots, mankind has created likenesses of itself, dating all the way back to the stone age," he told Proto Man as they watched the Robot Masters work. "Buried beneath this island lies the artifacts of an ancient civilization who created stone statues, like tikis or golems. These statues acted as their protectors, their guardians, an ancient predecessor to _robots_. With their excavation, stage one of my master plan is well underway. Stage two begins when I animate the island's lifeless statues with my neutronater, and with them under my control I can embark upon stage three: _TAKE OVER THE WORLD!_ "

Proto Man sincerely doubted these statues were anything like robots, but he humored Dr. Wily by playing along. "How many of these 'golems' are there?"

"Thousands."

Proto Man whistled. "Aboriginal Wily Islanders must've had lots of time on their hands."

Proto Man knew what he was here for. The island, though remote, was part of international waters, so there was a slim chance that should the Robot International Police get wind that Dr. Wily had set up base here, they'd come storming in to stop whatever Dr. Wily was trying to do.

Proto Man could only hope. The thought of scouting out an undiscovered island was at first appealing, but the island was small, only seven miles long at its widest, but the appeal wore off after several hours, leaving him to idly sit on a cliff throwing rocks in the lagoon and watching the Robot Masters dig while Dr. Wily constructed the neutronater.

"Hey—how'd the exploration mission go?" Proto Man called as Wood Man drove back to the camp in an armored dune buggy.

"Okay, I guess. I found out this ocean is really big. No matter how far I drive around the coast, I couldn't find the end, always water on the left side."

"Uh yeah, it's an _island._ You were gone three hours, did you find anything interesting?"

"I saw a lot of water."

"…"

It took the greater part of the day for the Cut Man and Guts Man to excavate through the fifteen foot layer of compact ash. Finally, the golems in the clearing were uncovered, and they could walk between the golems and their squat, mushroom-shaped adobe huts.

The golems were rough figures of porous red stone as hard as quartz. Unlike idols of primitive gods, they were carved of a near uniform size, shape, and build, like an army. Each golem stood as tall as Guts Man and had broad shoulders, no neck, and a mouthless face with empty, chiseled sockets for eyes. Some held crudely carved spears or clubs.

"Bleh...pretty creepy if you ask me, even if they are just stone," Guts Man remarked.

"Well nobody asked you, and if I want your opinion, I'll program it," retorted Dr. Wily.

"Wonder how long these guys have been here," Cut Man murmured.

"A volcanic eruption buried 'em a long time ago. That's all we know," said Proto Man.

Wood Man, unable to move his neck, was turning slowly from side to side to take in the golems. "Weird, man."

Dr. Wily was busy working on a small purple machine on a tripod next to the steel shelter. It began to hum, and a small satellite dish mounted on its top began revolving. "My neutronater is working to perfection!" Dr. Wily muttered to himself. The sky began to darken with purple clouds. "…Yes, yes, YEEESSSS!" he exclaimed gleefully as a lightning bolt flashed above. He pointed at the Robot Masters. "Attach the microprocessors."

"Heh...heh…remote control rocks!" Cut Man wheezed as he began placing an armful of the microprocessors onto the golem's chests with super adhesive.

"They sure don't look too friendly," commented Wood Man, gazing into a golem's expressionless face.

"Nonsense! Consider them your cousins: _stone-bots,"_ said Dr. Wily.

"Stone-bots? You mean like, uh, 'robots' only made out of stone?" asked Guts Man stupidly.

"Ugh... _yes,_ my mental wizard," answered Dr. Wily through gritted teeth. "With them under my control, no army on Earth can stop me from ruling the world!"

Dr. Wily ordered the Robot Masters to return to digging. Proto Man looked down at the machine Dr. Wily was still working on. "So how does this new gizmo work?"

"My _neutronater_ 'works' as a radiation generator," Dr. Wily answered mildly, digging inside a panel on the neutronater's base with an allen wrench.

_"'Radiation generator?'_ That sounds _safe…_ "

_"_ You can recall the gems I used to power my shrink rays?"

"Sure."

"They emitted a specific type of radiation, unlike anything I've ever seen on Earth. A similar type of radiation is natural to this island. My neutronater will amplify this radiation, creating a radiation dome, and within it, I will be able to control the action of the stone statues using microprocessors similar to the way I controlled New York City's electronics with an override relay."

"Lost me again."

"No matter, I do not expect even an advanced robot to comprehend this level of science. My old colleagues would have scoffed if they knew what I was trying to accomplish. Only my genius knew how to find this island, what its true potential is, and how to harness it!" Dr. Wily let out a shrill cackle, his speech punctuated by another flash of lightning overhead.

Proto Man still doubted this was one of Dr. Wily's best plans for world domination. Then again, Dr. Wily _had_ just made a robot from wood. Stone-bots were an upgrade.

Dr. Wily became completely absorbed with tinkering with the neutronater, leaving Proto Man in charge of the Robot Masters.

But the more time Cut Man and Guts Man spent around the stone figures, the less they seemed to like them. Cut Man kept pacing restlessly through the clusters, looking at each face as though checking to see if it had changed. They gradually grew more reluctant to enter the excavation until eventually they stopped all together, keeping their distance from the golems.

"Cut Man, Guts Man! Get to work!" Proto Man ordered. "The sooner you finish excavating the stone-bots, the sooner we get out of here."

Cut Man was casting furtive looks at Guts Man. Proto Man sensed he was trying to muster up the courage to say something.

"What?" Proto Man demanded.

Cut Man fidgeted uncomfortably. "It feels weird, ya know? Like we shouldn't be here. The more Dr. Wily works on the neutronater, the stronger it is. Like something else is on the island with us."

_"_ We already explored this island. Nothing here but us and the big stone guys."

"But that's not what it _feels_ like, it's like there's something _more_ —"

"Get it together, Cut Man. Wily is all the crazy I can handle. If you've started hearing voices, I don't want to hear about it."

"I haven't! It's just—The longer we're here, the more I don't want to be here. Can't you feel it too?"

"Yeah, I call it 'boredom.' Now get back to work. Wily wants the north side of the island excavated by morning."

Guts Man dropped the boulder he was carrying. "We're spending the night here?"

"Don't tell me you're scared too, big guy like you."

"No, uh, it'll just be hard to see and stuff. Can't we come back tomorrow?"

"I recharge by standing in the sun," Wood Man put in inconsequentially.

Cut Man and Guts Man looked pleadingly at Proto Man, clearly hoping he'd convince Dr. Wily to abort this mission.

"You haven't been listening to Dust Man's ghost stories, have you? Because that bot is crazier than Metal Man," said Proto Man.

"But—"

_"Relax,"_ Proto Man interrupted. "Whatever's got you spooked isn't real, I promise. Now get back to work before I tell Wily you three aren't pulling your weight."

* * *

Sometime after dusk, Proto Man wandered back to the tandem rotocopor while Dr. Wily stayed outside in one of the shelters, still working on the neutronater. Proto Man doubted Dr. Wily would sleep that night.

Proto Man sat reclined in the pilot's chair, looking up through the treetops into the stars (which were almost completely blocked by the purple radiation cloud) and drumming his fingers against his armrest restlessly.

"Proto Man to Cut Man. Is the digging finished yet?" he asked, speaking into his communicator.

"Not yet, Proto Man," Cut Man's voice buzzed back.

"How much longer?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, just hurry it up. And what's that clicking noise?"

"...I thought that was on your end."

Both Proto Man and Cut Man paused to listen to the transmission. The clicking continued, followed by a deep, unidentifiable metallic drone.

"You know what this means—" began Proto Man.

"That the island is _haunted?"_

"...No. What I was going to say is Wily's 'radiation dome' is interfering with the radio. If you see him, tell him I'm turning in for the night, and keep up the excavation while I'm gone. Proto Man out."

Proto Man ended his transmission with Cut Man, hesitated, then decided to check in at Skull Fortress using the rotocoptor's communicator.

"Proto Man to Elec Man," he said. Proto Man waited, but there was no response. He tried again. "Proto Man to Snake Man." Again, no response. "Proto Man to Skull Fortress." Sharp static. "...Anyone? ...Bueller?" Proto Man frowned and shut off the communicator. "Shit."

Well, he could let Dr. Wily deal with that problem in the morning. Setting his helmet on the dashboard, Proto Man reclined the pilot's chair to its full extent, rolled over onto his side, and fell asleep.

* * *

It was almost noon when Proto Man woke up. He stretched, replaced his helmet, and went to find Dr. Wily and see how much longer they had to stay on this island.

Cut Man was waiting for him outside.

"Did you hear the weird hum coming from the island all night?" he asked, walking alongside Proto Man.

Proto Man vaguely recalled hearing noises outside the rotocoptor. "Probably just wind through the trees. Where's Wily?"

"Still working on the neutronater. He told me he doesn't want to be disturbed!"

Proto Man smirked, thinking that Dr. Wily most likely didn't want whiney Robot Masters bothering him about nightly noises.

A bellow of fright rang out through the island.

"That sounded like Guts Man!" Cut Man cried.

"What now?" Proto Man muttered.

Together, they tore off toward the scream. Guts Man was standing alone in the excavation site, shaking from head to boot, but clearly unharmed.

"What'd you scream for?" asked Proto Man. "We thought you fell into a lava pit or something."

Guts Man pointed a trembling finger at one of the golems. "Th—that stone robot guy—it just moved. While my back was turned. It was over there, now it's over here!"

Proto Man looked from the inert golem back to Guts Man. "I need you to think, Guts Man. What makes a robot move?" he asked with forced patience.

"…actuators and servos," Guts Man said slowly.

"And what are actuators and servos made of?"

"Uh, I dunno….titanium, copper, silicon, steel, super-steel..." Guts Man listed.

"Metal! They're made of metal. Have you ever heard of a robot made of stone?"

"No…"

"See? No way it moved by itself. You probably just fried a processor and lost track of where you moved it last."

"But Proto Man, I saw one move too!" spoke up Cut Man in an alarmed voice. "I was in the shelter monitoring the radar map, then when I looked up, there were two of them at the door, looking in at me."

Proto Man was not impressed with either of these accounts. "You two need to kill the hysterics, you're acting like you downloaded a copy of Astro Man's programming. Stone-bots are not alive and can't move by themselves."

"But I thought Dr. Wily was going to bring them to life?" asked Guts Man.

"He's not, he's doing some sort of mad science bullshit to control them, like puppets. Don't ask me to explain it," answered Proto Man.

Wood Man was still struggling with the notion that all robots were made of metal. "I'm made of seventy-five percent cybernetic cypress," he mumbled.

"Wood Man is right! Not all robots are made of metal," pointed out Cut Man.

"Look, I'll prove you've got nothing to worry about." With a flash of blue light, Proto Man blasted the head of the offending golem, which crumbled to the ground in large red chunks. He smirked back at Cut Man. "Get it now?"

"Don't do that! You'll make them angry!" Cut Man moaned.

"Cut Man, _they're not alive._ They're just statues. I'd be more worried about Dr. Wily accidentally microwaving us with the radiation his neutronater is generating."

Dr. Wily emerged from a steel shelter, looking cross. "Why are you firing?" he demanded, looking pointedly at Proto Man.

"Just showing Cut Man and Guts Man what stone-bots are made of," answered Proto Man brightly.

"Well don't do it again! Every stone-bot is another valuable addition to my army and should not be idly wasted."

"You keep saying that, Doc, but we've been here for almost twenty-four hours and I haven't seen so much as a radioactive sea urchin bent on world domination."

"Come, I'll show you then."

Dr. Wily went back inside the steel shelter and returned with the neutronater, setting it down on the ground before them and powering it up.

The neutronater whirled and hummed, rocking gently on its tripod. Purple clouds grew thick and low above them, with trails like purple mist intertwining between the golems. The microprocessors flashed once in synch, and the golems gradually began to move, at first slowly like rocks vibrating in an earthquake tremor, then their heads turning from side to side like stone sentinels. Strangest of all, the golems were nearly silent, with barely a grinding of shifting stone as they slowly moved their carved limbs. Guts Man and Cut Man backed away from the golems nervously.

"Beautiful, _beautiful!_ My stone-bots are responding to perfection," Dr. Wily exclaimed gleefully. "What do you make of _that,_ Proto?"

Proto Man shrugged. "It's something," he answered.

* * *

Mega Man and Dr. Light had their heads together over Dr. Light's latest invention in the laboratory, while Roll was cleaning out the inventory of her utility arm with the aid of Met. Rush sat under Dr. Light's drafting table, gnawing on a bone-shaped whetstone while _Für Elise_ played from Dr. Light's CD player sitting on top of a filing cabinet.

"Activate the simulated satellite uplink," Dr. Light instructed.

Mega Man typed a command into Dr. Light's supercomputer. "Activated Dr. Light!"

A string of projected data began flying across the quadruple CTR monitors. Dr. Light watched the simulations progress, nodding approvingly. "This new weather satellite is working even better than I'd have hoped. We just might be able to restore Earth's ozone in the near future."

"That's terrific," called Roll without looking up from the Digimatic Garbage Disposal laid on the workbench, accepting a screwdriver from Met.

"You could help if you wanted," said Mega Man.

"No thanks!"

"Rock, look at this," Dr. Light said, pointing to the Emergency Satellite Scanner's screen. "The weathernet is picking up some very strange atmospheric disturbances."

"Whoa, I'll say!" exclaimed Mega Man, joining Dr. Light. "Look at those electromagnetic energy readings. They're all over the place. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. The weathernet has never recorded such a peculiar string of data before. It's confusing the Satellite's Scanner's powerful equipment, making it impossible to identify what's causing this."

"Looks like it's coming from somewhere in the South Pacific."

Dr. Light mulled over the readings for a moment, stroking his beard. "I want to personally inspect this disturbance. It could effect my weather control experiments."

"I'll have the hoverjet ready in a flash!"

"I call pilot!" said Roll, eagerly leaping on the opportunity to do something interesting. "We haven't left the lab in a week. Let's all go. It'll be like a summer vacation."

"Well, it won't really be for fun," said Mega Man. "We'll be there for Dr. Light's science experiment."

"For you and Dad, that _is_ a vacation."

"What about Wily?"

"Galaxy Man will keep an eye out for him."

"It's decided then," said Dr. Light with a smile. "I'll gather some equipment and we will set out at once."

* * *

"First, I'll take out all the world's military bases—and then, my robots will move in and take control," Dr. Wily recounted to Proto Man after watching the golems perform a few basic commands from his neutronater.

"Works for me," said Proto Man flippantly.

"Dr. Wily!" Cut Man called from the opening of the steel shelter. "I've just picked up a radar blip heading this way!"

"Ignore it. We have work to do."

"I don't think so—It's Dr. Light's electronic I.D. signal!"

"Dr. Light...then Mega Man will surely be with him," Dr. Wily mused. He picked up the retractable microphone attached to the neutronater's base. Soon his voice was reverberating across the island. _"Attention stone-bots. Intruders approach our island. They must be destroyed."_

The microprocessors flashed on the golems' chests. The golems emitted a low, metallic growl, like a slow computer processing a command, then slowly turned away from the camp. Proto Man watched the golems vanish with surprising stealth into the jungle, leaving behind no trace that the island had ever been inhabited by them, then frowned at Dr. Wily. "Just remember— _Mega Man is mine."_

Dr. Wily waved a hand impatiently. "Whatever! Their little South Pacific vacation is going to end right here."

* * *

Dr. Light's new hoverjet was a blue aircraft with long wings, rocket engines, and vertical takeoff and landing ability. The hoverjet flew faster than commercial airlines and allowed Dr. Light to carry more of his own equipment in its spacious fuselage, making it a more convenient means of transcontinental transportation, so long as he could find a suitable landing space for large aircraft.

Mega Man changed into his blue armor and Roll into her titanium skin jumpsuit before setting off. In two hours they had flown past the Great Plains, the Rocky Mountains, northern Mexico, until finally they were over the Pacific Ocean, heading southwest. Mega Man and Dr. Light sat in the cockpit with Roll where they had the best view of the horizon.

"Adjust our bearing by two degrees south, Roll," instructed Dr. Light.

"Roger, Dr. Light."

"Looks like we're heading straight for that purple storm cloud," observed Mega Man.

Dr. Light nodded. "It appears we are. This is turning into quite the mystery."

As they drew closer, the clouds grew darker and denser until they blocked out the sun. Beneath them appeared a small archipelago. The largest island had twisting shores and the unmistakable hollowed peak of a volcano jutting through its thick tangle of jungle.

"This has to be it! But it's not marked on any maps," said Mega Man.

"Radiation levels are abnormally high, probably causing the atmospheric disturbances we picked up on weathernet," said Dr. Light, consulting one of his instruments.

"Radiation? That doesn't sound too good," said Mega Man.

"Yes, well, that's as near as I can describe it," Dr. Light chuckled. "I'm picking up some very strange readings on my radiation meter. Don't worry, it doesn't appear to be harmful, and I'd like a closer look. This may turn out to be something very interesting. Let's land on the main island."

Roll nodded, but did not reply. She was squinting hard at the island.

"What's up?" asked Mega Man.

"See that fog?"

Mega Man looked at the island again, and noticed for the first time faint purple lines of mist surrounding the volcano like smoke rings. "Yeah, that's strange…"

The hoverjet landed with a soft bump on the shore. Mega Man opened the plug door and glanced outside, a warm, muggy breeze smelling of saltwater and tropical flowers wafting inside. "The place looks deserted," he commented as he descended the hoverjet's unfolded airstairs.

Dr. Light followed, carrying the handheld radiation meter. "An uncharted island, atmospheric disturbances—seems we have our work cut out for us."

"Hmm, well if you ask me, I don't like it," said Roll, leaping from the third stair onto the sand.

They gazed around as Dr. Light took reads with his radiation meter. Rush bounded up to Mega Man's heels, sniffing the air while being unusually quiet, his ears erect. An eerie yellowish glow from the overcast weather bathed the island. The jungle ahead of them looked dark and forbidding, the strange purple mist twisting snakelike through the trees. Except for wind rustling gently through the palm branches and the lapping waves, the island was completely still. Roll and Mega Man exchanged uneasy glances. Mega Man couldn't explain it, but he was feeling just as on guard as she was, almost as if they were being watched—

"What was that?" whispered Mega Man sharply, looking over his shoulder. Rush was growling.

"I didn't hear anything," said Dr. Light, looking up with a frown.

"But we did!" said Roll, turning around.

Three figures had crawled up the opposite side of the hoverjet in near silence and were looking down at them from its roof. Though Mega Man couldn't identify them, he could tell they were definitely not human, and by their tense stance and the way they held their spears they were about to attack.

"Look out!" Mega Man shouted, pushing Dr. Light to the ground as a spear whistled over them. He drew his blaster and fired at the second figure who had just raised its spear over its shoulder. It exploded into rubble, dust cascading down the side of the hoverjet.

"Who—or _what—_ are they?" asked Roll in bewilderment as Mega Man blasted the other two.

"I don't know, but there is more of them over there!" replied Mega Man, pointing at the shore. Stone figures were emerging from the ocean waves, each imitating a weird metallic drone which seemed to resonate from their bodies, their mouthless faces were turned toward Mega Man, Dr. Light, Roll, and Rush.

"I've never seen anything like these creatures—" Dr. Light murmured as Mega Man blasted apart three incoming spears and one of the golems who had thrown them. "—they're made of stone!"

Mega Man did a quick head count. There were at least a dozen golems now, and more were coming from the ocean. While Dr. Light, Roll, and Mega Man remained on the beach, they would be exposed to spear volleys. "Let's take cover in those trees," he said.

Quashing the foreboding feelings they felt toward it, they crashed into the dark jungle, ferns and fan-like leaves brushing against them. The ground was soft with rot and dappled with weak sunlight. The trees were ancient, thick as phone booths and gnarled as shelled walnuts. The purple mist had grown thicker, hanging in bands above their heads and below their knees. The back of Mega Man's neck prickled. He glanced around, but could not spot any more golems.

"I think we can hold them off from here," he whispered finally. He urged Dr. Light forward. "C'mon, this way! We'll lead them away from the hoverjet!"

They charged through the thicket, Mega Man running ahead with Roll while Rush fell back to guard Dr. Light. Something snagged around Mega Man's neck like a noose, yanking him from the ground and into the branches of a tall tree. Thick stone arms seized Mega Man as he struggled to pull the vine lose, the golem growling in his ear as it began to squeeze. Trapped in its crushing grip, Mega Man fired at the branch's base, which snapped like dry kindling, dropping them to the ground. He shielded his face with one arm while firing point blank into his attacker's chest, chunks of stone bouncing off his armor as it exploded.

Mega Man shook off the vine and massaged his neck as two other golems leapt out of the trees. He shot one, which broke cleanly into rubble, while the larger golem took a lucky throw with a spear, cutting Mega Man across the shoulder with its jagged edge just as Mega Man fired a second shot. Mega Man winced involuntarily, throwing off his aim, and only managed to knock off the golem's right arm. The thing continued to stagger toward him in a zombie-like fashion.

Roll burst through the underbrush, spotted the one-armed golem, and gave it a vicious blow with a sledge hammer, obliterating it.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but look!"

More red figures appeared through the purple mist and into the clearing ahead of them. Mega Man fired rapidly at the advancing golems, painfully aware that his energy reserves had dropped to the half way point. His plasma cannon was only strong enough to blast apart the golems in front, the ranks in the back were shielded enough to still hurtle spears.

Roll let out a sharp hiss, stepping backward just in time as spear sunk into the mud where she had been just standing. "Now there's forty of them? How many more of these creeps could there be on this island?"

"Got anything in your utility arm that's good against rock?" asked Mega Man, firing another golem in the leg.

"You mean like dynamite?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Paper would work too."

"Har har. No, but this should clear them out!"

Roll pushed Mega Man aside, drew some sort of boxy attachment that looked familiar, and fired at the golems. There was a blinding flash of light, followed by a thick cloud of red dust. When it cleared, all that remained of the golems were disembodied feet and hands.

Mega Man gaped. "...What the hell was that?!"

The kickback from the weapon had knocked Roll off her feet. "If you must know, that was my 'hyper cannon.' I made it out of an matter atomizer and our old toaster," she said casually, picking herself up and brushing dead leaves from her titanium jump suit. "Just don't tell Dad...I don't think he'd like it."

"What, that you converted our toaster into an illegal nuclear-powered superweapon? Probably not," he said wryly. "Hey, you should call it your _Toaster Roaster."_

"...No."

A second later Dr. Light caught up to them with Rush, clutching a stitch in his side, his shoes covered in sticks and mud. "Wow, good work you two!" he congratulated, looking over the field of decimated golems.

Mega Man crept cautiously around the clearing, looked around through the trees. He couldn't see any more golems, but he thought he could hear a familiar whining through the air...

Mega Man started as a _Rolling Cutter_ suddenly _thunked_ into the tree trunk he was standing next to. " _Cut Man?!"_ he exclaimed incredulously, glaring through the trees toward the _Rolling Cutter's_ origin.

Ahead, walking down the coast in front of a fifty-some troop of golems, was Cut Man, Guts Man, Proto Man, and a squat brown Robot Master Mega Man didn't recognize. Some distance behind them, Dr. Wily was driving alongside the shoreline in an armored dune buggy, his maniacal laugh carrying over the distance.

"Almost got him!" said Cut Man, punching the air.

_"'Almost'_ only counts in horseshoes, Cut Man," said Proto Man.

"C'mon! We got 'em trapped!" shouted Guts Man.

"Figures—where there's trouble, there's Dr. Wily," quipped Mega Man to Roll.

"— _And_ his creepy bots," she added.

"Mega Man! _Look!"_ Dr. Light cried, directing Mega Man's attention away from the Bad-bots to a new pack of golems emerging from the trees. Mega Man fired at the nearest one. Five more took its place.

Stone hands burst through the sand behind Roll and seized her by the ankles. "Mega Man!" she called as she struggled against golem's iron grip.

Mega Man fired at the underground golem, freeing Roll. _"_ They're all over the place!"

"Mega, behind you!" Roll called in warning.

Mega Man instinctively hit the deck, a fraction of a second later the tree next to him exploded into smoking splinters.

Mega Man glared at Proto Man. "It's not _nice_ to sneak up on someone with plasma power!" he shouted, returning fire from the ground. He counted Proto Man lucky that there was a horde of hostile stone creatures separating the two of them.

* * *

Wood Man drew _Leaf Shield_ and blocked Mega Man's plasma fire before pulling Proto Man to the sand.

"I don't think he likes us," Wood Man commented as another plasma blast passed over their helmets.

"Wily didn't give you a lot of brainpower, did he?" muttered Proto Man rhetorically.

"Hey, what are the stone-bots waiting for?" called Guts Man.

Proto Man looked up. The golems around them had stopped moving toward Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll, and were standing as still as they had been when they were first excavated.

"Maybe they're sleeping," suggested Wood Man.

"...I don't think they're sleeping," said Cut Man in a low voice.

The microprocessors on the golems' chest flashed, and they began chorusing to one another with their weird drone-like growl, again sounding like an old computer booting up a large program. Then one of the golems turned and grabbed Cut Man from behind and lifted him into the air.

"Wha? Hey! _Heeeey~!"_ Cut Man cried in surprise, pulling uselessly at the stone mitts gripping his waist.

While Proto Man, Guts Man, and Wood Man had taken a step back from Cut Man in shock, three other golems snuck silently behind them and snatched them up as well.

"You got rocks in your head? You're suppose to be on our side!" growled Guts Man.

"Something's gone wrong!" shouted Proto Man.

A few golems had broken off from the main group to cut Dr. Wily's dune buggy off. "Stop! Attack Dr. Light and Mega Man! Not me!" Dr. Wily commanded as they approached, standing imperially on his seat. The golems ignored him, picking up the dune buggy rocking it roughly until Dr. Wily lost his balance and tumbled into the passenger side.

"I knew there was something bad about this place!" Cut Man cried as two other golems seized his arms and legs and began to pull.

The golem holding Proto Man was beginning to crush his ribs. Proto Man stopped struggling, aimed over his own shoulder, and fired, destroying it. He landed lightly to the ground and darted away as four pairs of stoney hands clawed at him. Two golems away Guts Man was flailing wildly, smashing seven of the surrounding golems including the two holding Cut Man and Wood Man ( _and_ Cut Man and Wood Man themselves), all the while failing to free himself.

The golems carrying Dr. Wily's dune buggy had begun swinging it from side to side, as though to throw it in the ocean. Proto Man crouched low and sprang in a wide arc over the golems' heads to the hood of the dune buggy, grabbed Dr. Wily by his lab coat collar, dragged him out of seat, then took another giant leap while firing into the gas tank. As Proto Man and Dr. Wily landed in the sand, the dune buggy exploded behind them, taking out the surrounding golems with it and showering them with red dust.

* * *

The disappearance of the Bad-bots only marginally improved Mega Man's situation. Despite his and Roll's efforts, the golems were slowly closing around them and it was as much as they could do to keep them from hurting Dr. Light.

_"_ There are too many to fight!" said Dr. Light.

Mega Man scanned the circle of growling golems, a thicket of spears pointed at them. "Roll, do that thing again," he hissed.

"I can't, it has to be reloaded."

"With what, toast?"

Roll shrugged, drawing a steel folding chair from her utility arm to swat away the stone spears. Rush transformed into a jet and barreled into three golems attempting to snatch Dr. Light. Mega Man looked over the golems shoulders and spotted a squat, crooked tree with a massive trunk. He fired a low-powered searing stream of plasma, slicing through the tree's base, which fell like a pillar on top the ring of golems, crushing them.

"We've got to get back to the hoverjet," said Mega Man as he, Roll, and Dr. Light dashed through the break in the golem's ranks, climbing over the gnarled tree and the broken golems beneath it like stairs.

They stopped short of the jungle's boundary. An army of golems covered the entire coast from end to end, cutting them off from the hoverjet.

"We have to break through if we're going to get inside the hoverjet," murmured Dr. Light, his brow creased in worry.

"That's the plan!" returned Mega Man shortly.

"Looks like we're not the only ones with problems!" said Roll, pointing toward the hoverjet.

Dr. Wily and his robots were clustered in a tight circle amidst a throng of golems. It appeared that the golems were now attacking anything that moved, indiscriminate of sides, and had cornered the Bad-bots against the hoverjet.

"Stop! I command you! _Stoooop!"_ Dr. Wily screeched, purple in the face. Proto Man shielded Dr. Wily bodily as the golems advanced, his blaster drawn. "I don't understand what went wrong," Dr. Wily moaned helplessly to him.

"Well, try thinking up some way to make things go _right!"_ Proto Man snapped back, firing at the tallest golem.

The blue plasma blast cut cleanly through the golem's center, but it continued to lumber toward Dr. Wily, droning menacingly. Mega Man blasted the tall golem from behind as it lifted its arm to strike Proto Man, finishing it off. Mega Man could tell from Proto Man's surprised expression that his gaze was searching through the battle for Mega Man, but he ignored him. Dr. Wily finally causing enough random chaos that even he himself couldn't control it was to be expected, but that didn't make Mega Man feel any sympathy for Proto Man, and therefore he did not want to leave any impression that he was helping out his brother. Mega Man was only upholding his duty by protecting his least favorite human from harm; Proto Man had chosen to work with Dr. Wily, so he could deal with the consequences of mad science himself. Besides, from the looks of things, the Bad-bots had been edging toward their hoverjet with plans to steal it.

Roll shot a group of golems with Dino Tar and they fell to the ground in a struggling red mass, cutting a path toward the jet. As Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light ran for it, Guts Man snatched up a golem, lifted it over his head, and hurtled it down upon its fellows. Rush gave a warning bark, and Mega Man blasted apart another golem that had reached for Dr. Light. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Proto Man doing the same for Dr. Wily. Guts Man smashed another golem into dust as easily as if it'd been made of dried clay with his _Super Arm,_ Wood Man blocking spears with his _Leaf Shield._ Cut Man threw his head shear, which bounced uselessly off a golem's chest.

"My blades can't stop 'em!" he cried.

"Try using an upper-' _cut,'_ or maybe a karate ' _chop.'_ Wait! Or a _'scissor'_ kick! Ha!" Mega Man called helpfully as they ran past. Roll shot Mega Man a reproachful look before running toward the hoverjet's side to punch in the code to release the airstairs. "Inside, quick!" she said, urging Dr. Light up the unfolding staircase.

Mega Man looked back at the swarm of golems. Five had rushed Proto Man, who was holding his ground in front of Dr. Wily. In panic, Dr. Wily took several steps backward, not accounting for a sixth golem waiting behind them. With a crack somewhat akin to a bat hitting a baseball, the golem bashed Dr. Wily over the head with its club. Dr. Wily fell head first into the sand and did not move. Knowing Proto Man was too busy keeping the other golems at bay to interfere, Mega Man darted into the fray, blasted the golem before it could strike again, grabbed Dr. Wily and threw him over his shoulder, then darted out again and toward the hoverjet.

"Mega Man, c'mon!" Roll called, half way up the airstairs. Her face hardened as she saw who Mega Man was carrying. "—Forget him."

"We'll need some answers," said Mega Man as he climbed after her.. Behind them, he could hear Proto Man blasting apart a spear volley.

"Mega Man! You can't leave us here," called Cut Man pleadingly.

Mega Man hesitated at the plug door. Part of him wanted to leave Proto Man to fend for himself, but he knew that it wouldn't be morally right. _As long as I've got Wily, they won't try anything._ "C'mon, move it!" he called back grudgingly.

Four pairs of metallic footsteps hastily clamored up the airstairs and into the fuselage. Mega Man slammed the plug door closed behind Wood Man, the barrier deadening the din of stone spears clanging against the hoverjet's outside.

They stared at each other; Mega Man, Roll, Dr. Light, and the unconscious Dr. Wily on one side, Proto Man and three Robot Masters on the other.

**_To be continued…_ **


	42. The Strange Island of Dr. Wily, Part 2

The Robot Masters seemed to take cues from Proto Man while Dr. Wily was unconscious. Since Proto Man had not drawn his blaster, they hadn't either, though Cut Man and Guts Man fidgeted awkwardly while casting dirty looks at both Mega Man, their worst enemy, and Dr. Light, their creator. Dr. Light sat at the hoverjet's computer, white-knuckled and tense. Roll had drawn a taser which she was letting spark threateningly, while Rush growled at intervals. The only two in the hoverjet who were at ease were Proto Man, who rarely acted bothered by anything, and Wood Man, who was oblivious to the irregularity of the current situation.

Mega Man propped up Dr. Wily in one of the tan leather seats that lined the sides of the hoverjet's fuselage. "One move from you circuit heads and Wily's history," he warned, training his blaster on Dr. Wily.

"Hey, no problem, Mega," said Proto Man, his voice friendly and sincere. "You helped us out...we owe you one."

"Let's not get all mushy, Proto Man," Mega Man answered coldly. "I did it because I had to. Now let's get out of here."

Dr. Light was comparing readings from his radiation meter with the hoverjet's navigation system, looking grave. "I'm afraid it's too late, there's a radiation dome covering the entire island! We're sealed in!"

"Well, we can still ditch those piles of rocks!" said Roll fiercely, dashing into the cockpit. A moment later, the hoverjet's engines roared and they pulled away from the coast, shaking off a pair of golems who were scaling the fuselage's side. As they gained altitude, the hoverjet wavered unsteadily, forcing Roll to fly it in a low circle around the island.

"I'll send out a distress signal, maybe we can get help," said Dr. Light. He pressed the outbound transmission button on the hoverjet's radio. His message was met with static.

"Can't call anyone, communication's out because of the radiation," Proto Man informed him bluntly. Dr. Light looked back at Proto Man, his brows knitted.

Great, they were stuck here with no chance of help from the outside until they figured out a way to get rid of the radiation. In the meantime, Mega Man didn't want any funny business. "Let's put the Robot Masters back in the cargo hold for now." He inclined his head at Proto Man. _"You_ stay here with Wily."

"Hey!" Guts Man exclaimed, outraged.

"Our jet, our rules," returned Mega Man. "We'll let you out once we've figured out what to do next."

"Just do it, Guts Man," said Proto Man. "And don't do anything stupid like punching a hole through the tail...we've got enough problems."

Guts Man eyed them both like he would like to squash their heads like grapes, but slunk off to the back of the hoverjet, grumbling to Cut Man. Proto Man smiled at Mega Man, taking a seat near Dr. Wily.

Anger and frustration boiled silently inside Mega Man. Seeing Proto Man in person again reminded him of what a scumbag his brother truly was—how little he regarded anything, including the lives he had almost snuffed out with the Lunar Laser. Proto Man was only getting preferential treatment because when left to his own devices, he was more dangerous than Cut Man, Guts Man, Wood Man, and a war mech combined. If they weren't trapped on the island and Mega Man could have it his way, he'd force eject Proto Man into the hands of the golems and fly back to mainland without looking back.

Dr. Wily began stirring. "Ugghh...what happened…" he asked, opening his eyes. He found himself looking down the pitiless interior of Mega Man's plasma cannon and jumped. _"Eeugh!"_

"That's what I'd like to know. Does _this_ jog your memory?" Mega Man asked pointedly.

Dr. Wily threw up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, Mega Man!" he relented. He folded his arms across his chest, looking sourly in another direction. "I built a neutronater to animate the stone creatures. But I...I made a mistake. Something went wrong!"

"I'll say. Are those things alive, or what?"

"No, it's a neutron activation I control remotely with microprocessors planted on the statues' chest. At least...I _did_ control it."

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you how much trouble you're in," growled Mega Man. "Had I known what you were up to on this island before getting involved, I would have left you to the stone-bots and thought 'good riddance.'"

"If things had gone according to _my_ plan, I would have thought the same of you," retorted Dr. Wily hotly, dusting sand from his lab coat.

"Hmmm...if we can destroy that neutronater, the radiation effects should be reversed," murmured Dr. Light. "It's our only chance to escape this island with our lives."

Dr. Wily tugged at his mustache in agitation, his eyebrows arching fiercely into a scowl. "You always know best," he conceded finally, his voice higher-pitched than usual. "But...there are thousands of Stone-bots on this island! Not even the blue d—I mean, _Mega Man_ —is a match for them. The only possible way to get through the army to the neutronater is for _all_ the robots to attack at once."

Mega Man's middle knotted as though he had been forced to swallow a tangle of barbed wire. This was much more than he bargained for when he took mercy on the Bad-bots by letting them into the hoverjet. But he knew neither he nor Roll could handle the swarms of golems without help, let alone while guarding prisoners. He exchanged glances with Dr. Light, who looked back grimly, then grudgingly resigned himself for the inevitable.

"If we are to agree to that, you must forbid the Robot Masters from doing anything that would harm either myself, Mega Man, Roll, or Rush, and swear never to mess with the natural laws of science ever again," Dr. Light said sternly.

"That means no pointing blasters at each other's back," Mega Man added.

"Yes, yes of course! Whatever you say!" Dr. Wily agreed instantly, his tone a little too eager. "We'll have to work together if we are to survive."

Mega Man glared stonily at Proto Man.

"I'm not going to do anything, _promise,"_ said Proto Man, biting back a laugh and clearly not taking this situation as seriously as everyone else was.

"Alright, a temporary partnership it is," said Dr. Light. He and Dr. Wily shook hands.

* * *

With the truce declared, Mega Man reluctantly returned his blaster into a hand, apparently realizing that if they were to get anywhere at all, he'd have to give his enemies a marginal amount of slack—but he still kept a hawklike watch on Dr. Wily. Proto Man knew he'd have to be quick—he waited for Mega Man and Dr. Light to become absorbed with the navigation computer. "You're really going to destroy the radiation generator?" he whispered skeptically to Dr. Wily.

"Of course not! I need their help to get it back. But once I fix it, I'll use it to destroy them," Dr. Wily whispered back, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Proto Man smirked. That was all he needed to know.

"Looks like we don't have a lot of time before the neutronater builds enough radiation to prevent the hoverjet from maintaining flight," announced Mega Man, looking back at them. "We'll have to take care of this on foot. Wily, you better come with me and help Roll find a safe place to land near your compound."

"Yes, it would be my pleasure!" answered Dr. Wily compliantly, pasting an alarming grin on his face. He sprang up and followed Mega Man into the cockpit, leaving Dr. Light and Proto Man behind.

Proto Man crossed the fuselage to the plug door's rectangular window to look outside. The billowing clouds had become a deep shade of plum, bursts of lightning illuminating their scalloped contours. Below them, faded in the mist, lay the island, the twisting shores clear of any red dots that would have been golems.

"How are you, Proto?"

Proto Man glanced down at Dr. Light from the corner of his eye, who was sitting next to him at the navigation computer. "Great," he responded lightly, but he was wary; he could sense Dr. Light wanted to talk.

"Great? That's—that's good. You've always been positive, I've always admired that in you," said Dr. Light weakly. When Proto Man didn't respond, he continued hesitantly, "Proto...I know it has been awhile, and circumstances have...changed, but there is something I want you to know." Dr. Light kept his voice low, his eyes down on his hands; it was clear his words were only meant to be heard by Proto Man. "You see, Rock and Roll…they consider me to be their father. You're my creation too, Proto, and I feel if we had gotten a better chance to know each other…" he trailed off, looking up to Proto Man's visor.

Proto Man sighed softly and sat down next to Dr. Light.

"Doc…we lived together for five months. That's a _long time._ Let's not try to force something that just was never there, not after all this time. You did your best and it didn't work out. I meant what I said when I left. But it's not personal, so don't beat yourself up over it."

Dr. Light's face stiffened as Proto Man said this, his shoulders trembling, but he said steadily, "Why didn't you tell me what you were planning?"

"I tried, but...there was nothing you could do. It was better just to leave you out altogether."

"Come home with us. You know I'll forgive you for everything you've done. We can start over."

Proto Man could sense the tightness in Dr. Light's voice, like the strings of a trap, attempting to catch him with guilt. But Dr. Light needed better bait than that to get Proto Man. "Sorry, but...I just don't think that's going to happen," he began gently.

"I know you may not be ready yet—" Dr. Light persisted.

"It's not that."

"—But you weren't always a criminal. Just because you have made some mistakes doesn't mean you are trapped following Wily's schemes forever, I want you to know that."

"It's not like that. You gotta understand, not all of the schemes are Wily's ideas, some of are mine," Proto Man pointed out. "The better ones, like stealing the Lunar Laser or ransacking Kennedy International Airport," he added hastily. "I'm just bad. And I've never been happier—"

"Stop talking," Dr. Light cut him off sharply, his hands clenching.

Proto Man shrugged indifferently. "Hey, you brought it up."

The hoverjet shook briefly; Roll had landed. Mega Man and Dr. Wily reappeared in the fuselage as the engines outside whined down. They both froze, peering suspiciously at Proto Man and Dr. Light. Proto Man stood up, looked at Mega Man, and asked brightly, "Ready?"

* * *

Dr. Light watched the robots exit the hoverjet in single file, forcing the conversation out of his mind so he could focus on the problem at hand. "We better get to work on a plan B, just in case," he said to Dr. Wily. Both he and Dr. Wily, being human, were better off staying behind in the safe reinforced walls of the hoverjet.

"Yes, how wonderful that we're working together again!" Dr. Wily cried exuberantly, throwing an arm around Dr. Light's shoulder.

Dr. Light wrinkled his nose in disgust.

* * *

The hoverjet was perched on a small, flat-topped plateau in the middle of a vast basin filled with jungle and lined with tall jagged peaks. Lightning flashed in the low clouds above the volcano, and purple mist clung to the palm trees like a shroud for miles around. The golems were sinisterly absent from view.

Roll was annoyed about the alliance and that she hadn't been consulted when Mega Man and Dr. Light had made it. "First chance we get, let's double cross these creeps," she whispered conspiratorially to Mega Man as they walked down the airstairs. Rush growled as if in agreement. "We don't need _them_ to get the neutronater."

Mega Man cast a dark look at Proto Man, apparently considering, but said, "No."

"C'mon! You know Wily's going to try to do the same to us! Let's be one step ahead this time!"

"I don't care. It's dishonorable."

Roll huffed in exasperation. "Alright, but I better not have to say 'I told you so.'"

Mega Man approached Proto Man who was waiting for him at the edge of the plateau with the Robot Masters. "No time to waste. Which way to your compound?"

Proto Man pointed down the slope into the jungle. "Follow me, Brother."

_I wish he'd stop calling Mega Man 'Brother,'_ Roll thought, silently seething.

* * *

The jungle was wilder in the island's basin, and smelled mustier, like the bottom of an overturned log. Moss hung like giant spaghetti from the tangled network of branches that formed the canopy. Growing from every hollow and crevice were large rosettes of bromeliads, their waxy leaves in vibrant shades of pale rose, deep magenta, and electric tangerine. Spiky epiphytes clung to tree trunks. Flowerless plants with glossy leaves ranging from lime greens to ocean blue formed a dense thicket with other strange shrubs that looked unique to the island. There was no easy path through the tropical underbrush, and the robots spent half their time tearing through thorny acacia and stumbling over twisted roots.

Forging through an untamed jungle filled with unidentifiable radiation in search of killer stone monsters along side his worst enemies was not how Mega Man had planned to spend the afternoon, but most infuriatingly to him, Proto Man seemed to be actually in a _good_ mood.

"When'd you get the hoverjet?" Proto Man asked conversationally as he lead the way forward, parting scraggly tufts of grass.

"Dr. Light commissioned it shortly after Cut Man and Guts Man ambushed us on a commercial airliner full of innocent bystanders," Mega Man answered pointedly, pushing aside vines.

"Ah. Smart thinking." There was a long, hard silence, punctuated only by claps of thunder from the purple clouds. Proto Man glanced over his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"You're kidding me, right? Yesterday we were at each other throats, and now we're forced to work together."

"Yeah, wacky world."

Mega Man bristled. "You should be thankful we showed up to save your titanium asses. This is your team's fault. Wily got in over his head, messed with something he didn't fully understand, and now _we_ have to deal with the consequences."

Proto Man smiled at him, amused.

"And _don't_ take my help for granted. As soon as this is over, I'm dropping you and Wily off at prison."

"I had no misconceptions otherwise," replied Proto Man without much concern as they leap over a black stream choked with rushes. "I'm surprised you took a hostage back there...doesn't seem like you," he added.

"Shut up. You and I both know I don't owe Wily any courtesy."

"Just sayin' it's what I woulda done if I were in your position. I was just surprised you'd take the easy way out of a tough situation. Then again, I suppose that's the only way you felt you had a chance against all of us."

"I'd be less cocky if I were you," advised Mega Man heatedly. "Based on what I've seen on the island, we might be your only ticket off."

Proto Man snickered. "Are you _threatening me,_ little bro?" he asked patronizingly.

Mega Man forced himself not to rise to Proto Man's jeer, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from knocking Proto Man's teeth out. Instead, he distracted himself by scanning the trees for signs of danger. Aside from the radiation, it might have been a normal jungle, but through the giant taro leaves and fern covered ground, Mega Man noticed something else missing besides the golems.

"Where are all the animals and insects?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen any."

"Don't you think that's a little odd? What kind of studies did Wily run while you were here?"

"Aside from the applied animation of nonorganic aggregate matter through neutron activation? None. Though to be fair, that sounds like hard work." Proto Man paused at a rotten stump. "The compound isn't far now," he announced, turning back to look at Mega Man. He coughed and gave a playful bow, gesturing through the trees. "After you."

Mega Man also halted. "Excuse me if I don't trust you, Proto Man, but I want you in front me where I can see ya," he said firmly, smiling unkindly.

Proto Man's own smile vanished. _"Ooo,_ I'm hurt...suit yourself," he retorted in a slightly annoyed tone. He turned his back on Mega Man and pushed onward through the tall ferns.

Behind them, Guts Man was fuming. "Augghrr! I'd like to smash that blue dweeb, right now!" he growled, uprooting saplings as he swatted them out of his way.

"Hold on to your circuits, Guts Man, you'll get your chance!" answered Cut Man as he and Wood Man trailed behind in his wake.

Roll brought up the rear guard with Rush, scowling ahead at Proto Man and the Robot Masters. "Keep your eyes open, Rush," she grumbled in a low voice as she ducked underneath a thick branch. "I don't trust these guys as far as I could kick 'em."

* * *

After traversing through several more yards of thick undergrowth, they reached Dr. Wily's camp. Proto Man and Mega Man parted a bush with oblong leaves to look into the clearing as the others assembled behind them.

"...What happened?" asked Proto Man.

The steel shelters had been crushed like giant soda cans, Dr. Wily's equipment was gone, the bottom of the tandem rotocoptor was scratched as though it had been raked across a bed of sharp stones, and the bulldozers were reduced to smoking messes.

"Looks like your stone pals put you out of business," Mega Man answered grimly.

"They took the neutronater!" exclaimed Guts Man.

"Over there!" said Mega Man, pointing toward the outskirts of the ransacked camp where a group of golems had gathered around Dr. Wily's purple device. "We gotta catch them and destroy that thing."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" thundered Guts Man rashly, shoving Mega Man and Proto Man out of the way as he crashed out of the jungle and into the clearing.

The golems looked up at the shout and turned slowly toward them, droning to one another. Their position given away, Mega Man charged with the rest of the robots after Guts Man. One of the largest golems, a tall figure with broad shoulders and a cracked face, snatched up the neutronater under its arm and strode toward the jungle on the opposite side of the clearing, two smaller golems flanking it as guards. The rest formed a solid phalanx, their spears raised towards the robots rushing toward them.

Guts Man barreled into the first row of golems, scattering arms and legs with blows from his _Super Arm_. Darting past him, Roll and Proto Man had both drawn weapons and were like opposing blurs in the midst of the animated statues. Wood Man singled out a golem and whacked away at its shoulder with his _Leaf Shield_ while Cut Man hung back, clicking his shears together in frustration. Meanwhile, the neutronater was being carried farther away.

"Rush, jetmode, now!" ordered Mega Man.

Rust transformed and they soared over the battle towards the retreating golems. "Just get me close enough for a good shot at that neutronater, boy!" Mega Man instructed. Rush pulled into an arc around the golem with the cracked face, and Mega Man leveled his plasma cannon on the neutronater, waiting for a clear shot. "Steady..."

Something heavy collided with him with the force of a semi truck. Sparks flew before Mega Man's eyes as he and Rush tumbled downward and crashed heavily into the spongy dirt with the thick trunk of an uprooted mahogany tree on top of them.

"What's the big idea, circuit head?" Mega Man demanded angrily, shaking the tree off of himself and glaring at Guts Man.

"Oh, sorry Mega Man. I was trying to hit that stone guy carrying the neutronater," said Guts Man, holding his hands out his hands innocently.

"Well you need some target practice." Mega Man looked back for the neutronater, but the golem with the cracked face had left the clearing and disappeared into the dark foliage of the jungle. He kicked a boulder in frustration.

The rest of the robots caught up to them, leaving behind the crumbly remains of the golems.

"Don't fry your circuits, Mega. We'll just follow them and wait for another shot," Proto Man said reasonably.

"That's about all we can do now," Mega Man replied, annoyed.

"Well, that's thirty less creepy stone men anyway," said Roll, panting from the exhilaration of battle and switching her arm from a power chisel back into a hand. "Not that these guys are much help," she sneered, jerking a thumb at Proto Man and the Robot Masters.

Proto Man gave her a small smile. "It's not easy to fight when you're constantly watching that your teammate doesn't shoot you in the back," he said neutrally.

Roll scoffed. "Some excuse! Like Mega Man would ever fight dirty."

"I was talking about _you."_

"—As if I'd shoot you in the back!"

"Uh-huh, riigggght. Keep those death blades to yourself, I like my head where it is."

Mega Man repressed the sudden urge to smirk. While he didn't necessarily approve of Roll fighting dirty, he'd let it slide this time. He turned toward the jungle. "C'mon, let's go before we lose them again."

* * *

They followed the direction of the golems for a quarter mile, looking for snapped branches and footprints in the mud. All traces of the golems had vanished again, as if the island had swallowed them up.

Wood Man, seeming to sense that Mega Man had elected himself as leader of the forced alliance, ambled next to him part of the way, chatting amiably. But talking to Wood Man was a headache.

"Wily built me as camouflage so you wouldn't be able to find me while you're looking for the enemy," Wood Man told him obligingly as though this was a normal form of introduction.

"Then what?" Mega Man asked warily.

"Then what, what?" Wood Man repeated blankly.

"After you're hidden, then what do you do?"

Wood Man seemed stumped for a moment, the concept of a second step beyond his scope of comprehension. "I hide while you walk past," he repeated finally.

"I see Dr. Wily has outdone himself again and built a regular Napoleon."

"No, I am Wood Man."

"…Right. Why don't you go back to Cut Man and Guts Man now, okay?"

After Wood Man left, Mega Man felt someone nudge his elbow. "Hey. Let's push Wood Man into a river, see if he sinks or floats," said Proto Man. "My bet is his head is hollow."

Mega Man glared at him, both suspicious and repulsed by Proto Man's blithe friendliness towards him, especially at the expense of one of his own teammates.

"C'mon, it'll be funny."

"No time to mess around. Don't forget what we're here for."

"Chh, lighten up. It's not like the world is dependent on you to save them from Wily today."

Behind Mega Man, Roll was smirking. "It would've been kinda funny," she admitted to Mega Man privately. Then she caught herself. "I mean stupid. All of Proto Man's ideas are stupid."

Mega Man rolled his eyes. _I can't believe I'm related to them._

"Hey—I just thought of something. We never settled our bet."

"You're bringing that up _now?"_ asked Mega Man as they trudged through ankle deep mud, raising his eyebrows at Roll.

"Yeah. The wager was that if I won, you were going to come with me to a concert and wear their band T-shirt for a month," said Roll, hacking at the tall reeds with a machete. "C'mon, let's do this. Instead of robosaurs we'll use the stone guys. If you win, I'll help out with your next chemistry project."

"No thanks. We called the bet off because of the retrovirus, but you still dragged me to a Nightmarish Gas concert anyway."

"It's _Nightmare Fuel,_ and I took you to see _Chromium!_ I thought you'd like them!"

"Whatever, they all sound the same to me."

Proto Man had been listening in on their argument. "I'll bet with you if he won't," he offered Roll, "—To go to that metalhead concert or whatever. I'll even give you two-to-three odds in your favor since I won the last round."

Mega Man wondered darkly what 'last round' Proto Man was referencing, but wasn't about to ask.

"Buzz off, as if I'd go anywhere with a jackass like you!" spat Roll.

_"_ Up to you, but _if_ you win, I'll take my helmet off too."

Roll opened her mouth to retort, then hesitated, her curiosity evident. Proto Man smiled slyly.

"No betting!" Mega Man cut in angrily. "We need to focus on destroying neutronater and getting out of here before the stone guys tear us to pieces."

Proto Man gave Roll a 'what-can-you-do' shrug and walked ahead to regroup with the Robot Masters, whistling.

Roll scowled at Mega Man. "C'mon, it's just a little fun, quit being such a stick-in-the-mud! Besides, there's no way I could lose to that jerk! I was already ahead of him!"

"You don't honestly think he'd have made that bet if he had any intention of upholding his end, do you?" returned Mega Man quietly. "Notice how he didn't ask for a counter bet? He's trying to distract us, get us to lower our guard by acting friendly. Stay away from him, he's a bad guy."

"I know that, Mega, and I can look after myself!" Roll said hotly. She too stalked on ahead, leaving Mega Man behind.

Mega Man sighed. "That's not exactly what I'm worried about," he murmured to himself.

* * *

The terrain grew drier and rockier, the trees thinning as they came across a wall of tall, brownish grass with razor like edges, the purple mist drifting above. Rush sniffed the air ahead, whined, and put his tail between his legs.

"What is it, boy?" asked Mega Man. He strained his ears, but could only hear a distant crash of thunder from the other side of the island. "Hold up, I think there's something ahead," he called to the others. Despite their animosity toward Mega Man, Cut Man and Guts Man gathered closer to him, looking nervous.

"Good. The only thing on this island is us and the stone-bots, and that's who we're looking for," said Proto Man, stalking past Mega Man and disappearing into the grass without concern. Emboldened now that they weren't the first to go, the Robot Masters trudged after him. Mega Man looked at Roll, who shrugged, and they followed suit.

They struggled through the dense grass for some time until it suddenly gave way into a long clearing with a firm rock bottom. On one end sat a small, rusted airplane with smashed propellers. Not far from it, lying spreadeagled on the ground, was a skeleton wearing a khaki uniform and a pith helmet, its jaw hanging open, the end of a stone spear protruding from its rib cage.

"Yuck," remarked Proto Man. "What? We didn't kill him," he added quickly, catching the reproachful look on Mega Man's face. "He was like that when we got here."

"Obviously," said Mega Man, crouching low to inspect the sun bleached bones. "He's been dead for a long time. I thought that you said the island was deserted?"

"Yeah, well, Wily put Wood Man on recon, so…"

Mega Man was growing increasingly annoyed at the lack of thought Dr. Wily and his robots had put into his scheme—but at the same time, judging from past experience, wasn't completely surprised. "Well, Wily wasn't the first to discover this island. Look at this—" he pulled a moldy logbook from the skeleton's fingers and began pealing apart the curling yellow pages, squinting at the faded handwriting. "His name was Professor H.B. Arkham. According to his log, he came across an uncharted island he had never seen before while flying his usual expedition route in 1917. He landed to explore and became stranded when a dark cloud covered the island. Looks like he didn't mind the set back, though—he found the ruins of an ancient civilization, unlike any other in recorded history. He thought the discovery would make him as a prolific archeologist. The rest of the logbook contains his fieldnotes of the ruins—Professor Arkham refers to the ancient people as the 'Vanuu'bi,' and describes them as an advanced civilization for their time—most notably in stonemasonry and warfare—until they were wiped out by a volcanic eruption, preserving their relics throughout the ages. The artifact he was most excited about was a stone man he found hidden in vines near his camp. He must have been drawing this before he died."

Mega Man turned the logbook around and showed them a crosshatch render of a golem, only half finished and splattered in a grisly brown stain.

"This island really is cursed like the Bermuda Triangle, just like Dust Man said!" Cut Man hissed to Guts Man, who nodded back. "We're done for!"

Mega Man frowned at them. "That's a myth," he stated, matter-of-fact. "Ships and airliners go through the Bermuda Triangle everyday with no problem."

"Don't listen to them, they're gullible morons and have been spooked ever since we got here," said Proto Man, strolling over to the rusted airplane. "It's a Steiner-Moser H37 Vesper. 1915 twin-engine monoplane," he identified lazily, standing on his toes to look inside. "It's been gutted. Nothing left but an aluminum shell."

"Call me crazy, but…I think I'm with Cut Man about this place. I don't think this is the first time those statues have moved on their own," said Mega Man, closing Professor Arkham's logbook. He looked up on Roll, who was chewing her lip.

No one spoke for a moment.

"No point in sticking around here...he's not talking," said Proto Man, jabbing a finger at Professor Arkham.

"We'll have to do the next best thing and find the Vanuu'bi ruins he wrote about," said Mega Man. "Maybe we'll find the neutronater there."

"Sounds good to me," said Roll. "Lead the way."

* * *

Mega Man thought hard about the dangerous golems and Dr. Wily's involvement as they passed through the last of the jungle. The suppressed rage smoldered in the back of his mind was threatening to overtake him. He remembered Dr. Wily's last scheme, its near fatal threat, and what Proto Man had almost done. It clearly had no emotional toll on Proto Man. World conquest had become part of him, no matter the stakes. Mega Man looked ahead at Proto Man, the unfinished mission staring him in the face like a rotten branch that needed pruning.

"What was Wily trying to accomplish with the stone-bots, anyway?" Mega Man called to Proto Man.

"You really have to ask? I'll give you one guess."

Mega Man stopped walking. Proto Man looked back at him curiously, as though sensing something was off. Roll too was silent but intrigued, and not about to interrupt what was about to happen. She grabbed Rush by the scruff of the neck to hold him back.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" grumbled Guts Man as the Robot Masters came to a halt too.

Mega Man ignored him, ignored everyone but Proto Man. "You were going to sic the golems on the world, weren't you?"

"That was the plan, though I had no idea it might actually _work_...to be honest, I thought Wily's neutronater invention was bogus from the beginning."

"I've been wrong about you all these times. I didn't think you were so desperate for Dr. Wily to take over the world."

"...What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Quit acting like what you're doing isn't that big of a deal."

Proto Man cocked his head, still waiting for Mega Man to explain himself.

"You think you're so above everything...the law...the humans..." Mega Man continued, shaking.

"No, I don't _think_ it, I _know_ it," Proto Man replied arrogantly.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" replied Mega Man, shaking.

"Look, Mega...I know you've always hated Dr. Wily's little schemes for rising to power, but don't forget you're not the only one who's putting aside hard feelings to make this alliance work. You want to turn all of us in to the cops like we're meaningless, defective drones," Proto Man said with an undertone of accusation. Cut Man and Guts Man quickly jeered in agreement, but Proto Man held up a hand to them, as if warning them to stay out of it. He hadn't turned his gaze away from Mega Man.

Their situations hardly compared. Mega Man couldn't stand it anymore. He drew a blaster.

"Hey! I thought we weren't suppose to fight each other!" Cut Man protested.

Proto Man held his ground. "You can't be this mad about Wily's army of stone-bots. What's this really about?"

"The Lunar Laser! What else?"

Proto Man scoffed humorlessly. "Okay...but Duo destroyed the laser weeks ago, so why does that really matter anymore?"

Mega Man couldn't believe Proto Man's blatant lack of care. Furious, he let himself go. He hadn't been planning to battle Proto Man, but he saw no point in holding back now. He fired, forcing Proto Man to leap back, then tackled him, and they fell down the side of a slope and crashed into slab of rock. Proto Man threw up his arms protectively in a cross as Mega Man lashed out at him before kicking him off with enough force to send Mega Man flying painfully through the trunk of a palm tree.

* * *

"If Proto Man kills Mega Man, that means we win, right?" Guts Man said gleefully as the Robot Masters watched them brawl.

"Wily still has to conquer the world, Guts Man, and there's still those R.I.P. jerks," pointed out Cut Man.

"Oh yeah. One of us should do something before they destroy each other."

A flash of golden plasma exploded in the teak tree branches above their heads.

"I'm not getting involved," said Cut Man.

"I'm not getting involved," said Guts Man.

They looked at Wood Man.

"Mega Man looks really mad," Wood Man observed after a moment. Cut Man and Guts Man agreed, then looked back to the fight nervously.

* * *

They fought for over a minute without speaking, Proto Man on the defensive, Mega Man unrelenting.

Mega Man ran in close, punching Proto Man hard in the middle as he got behind him, Proto Man hissing involuntarily in pain. Then he grabbed Proto Man, wrapping one hand around his neck. One of Proto Man's hands grasped the arm strangling him, the other held Mega Man's second arm back by the wrist. Their strength equal, they had come to a stalemate, Mega Man refusing to let go and Proto Man refusing to give in.

"Mega, you're cracking up again! Get ahold of yourself before you completely snap," Proto Man warned, his fingers vainly attempting to pry off Mega Man's arm.

Mega Man wasn't listening.

"Why is it so easy for you to carry out Wily's orders? To disregard everyone else?"

"Because I don't care about any of that!"

"Oh, just like you didn't care when you almost blew up all those people?" Mega Man demanded, digging his gauntlet further under Proto Man's chin.

Proto Man twisted to keep his windpipe free. "What?!"

"Yeah, I wanna turn you in. There are laws that apply to dangerous robots _._ You deserve to be _dismantled_. You would have shot the laser at New York City!" spat Mega Man, his anger towering into an all-consuming inferno, ignited by his emotions, burning through his sense, searing through his head. He almost didn't hear what Proto Man said next.

"Mega, I wasn't going to fire at New York, okay?"

"...What?"

The raging inferno felt as though it had been doused by a sudden tsunami. Mega Man let go of Proto Man, who darted out of reach before turning to face him.

"But...I saw you fire."

"Yeah. An enemy of Wily was making some threats and I wanted to scare him off, so I did. That's all that happened."

"Oh," said Mega Man, stunned. "You really wouldn't have fired, would you?"

He didn't need an answer.

Proto Man did not seem nearly as bothered at Mega Man for lashing out in a way that may have turned deadly as he did whenever Mega Man had threatened to take away his power and turn him in to the authorities. On the contrary, he started laughing. "You cool now?"

Mega Man nodded. The movement felt remote, as though someone else had made it.

"You've always had a bit a darkside, ya know?" Proto Man told Mega Man nonchalantly, readjusting his scarf, which had become lose in battle. "Not saying it's a bad thing...but if you're not careful, it'll control _you_."

_Speak for yourself,_ thought Mega Man, but didn't say it aloud; it was still wise advice. He realized Proto Man hadn't drawn his blaster the entire fight, which made Mega Man feel even more at fault. After all, Mega Man was the hero! He wasn't suppose to be the first one to break the truce after Roll!

Proto Man gave Mega Man a soft, half sympathetic, half smug smile, as though he could read what was going on in Mega Man's head, but said no more. He didn't have to say anything else, Mega Man had fallen into dishonor all by himself.

* * *

"So, uh, is the team-up is over?" asked Guts Man hopefully as Proto Man returned to the Robot Masters.

"Nah, we just had a little brotherly dispute, that's all," answered Proto Man airily. "Nothing a friendly fight couldn't settle."

"Want me to punch the Mega Jerk's lights out for attacking ya?"

Proto Man snickered. "Not yet. We still gotta find the neutronater."

* * *

"That was awesome!" Roll crowed to Mega Man. "I woulda helped out, but I really thought you were going to kill him!" When Mega Man didn't respond, she added soberly, "I think he was telling the truth though...Enker witnessed it. The laser wasn't even at full power when it was fired."

"Wish I had known that earlier," Mega Man admitted sheepishly.

But Mega Man was starting to feel significantly better. Now that he knew Proto Man wasn't an evil, human-killing monster, he began to dimly wonder, while they were all on the island together—he, Dr. Light, Roll, Proto Man—if this was their chance to patch up, make amends, annd bury the hatchet without the world or the government watching their actions for once. Mega Man would even forgive Dr. Wily—well, maybe not Dr. Wily...but Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had once been friends, and he and Proto Man were brothers. Couldn't they work this out, and come out of this no longer as enemies?

Mega Man felt hope rising again. He still wanted to give Proto Man a hard time, but under the surface he was glad he and Proto Man were on friendly terms again…well, as friendly as they got, anyway.

* * *

The ruins Professor Arkham had visited before he met his fate lay between two foothills of the volcano and were packed with clusters of cracked, mushroom-shaped huts, some larger with broken, tiled floors. Shapeless red megaliths surrounded the petrified dwellings, their dark black shadows cutting through the ruins like daggers. A strange stillness inhabited the area, not unlike a graveyard at night.

"No sign of 'em," observed Wood Man pointlessly as they crossed cautiously through the ruins, peering into the dark, forlorn entrances of the small huts.

"This must have been their village before the volcano destroyed it," murmured Proto Man.

Roll scrunched up her nose. Cut Man and Guts Man were tense and silent, gazing around the ruins with wide eyes.

Mega Man was drawn to the end of the village, where along a smooth cliffside, faded with time, were engraved lines of stick-like pictograms. He ran a hand along the petroglyph, feeling the shallow grooves, the brown stone cool beneath his fingertips. The writing spanned well over Mega Man's head, and for several yards on either side. "Proto Man...did either you or Wily translate these runes?"

Proto Man glanced at the wall. "Nope."

"You found all these artifacts and didn't bother learning about their significance?"

"Not really a point in it, right? We weren't digging up the stone guys with scientific intent...at least, not _traditional_ science."

"But this is basic archeology…"

"I'm telling you, you've already put _waaaaay_ more thought into this than Wily has," answered Proto Man. "We're done here, right?"

"Give me a second, this could be important—remember Professor Arkham?"

"Alright, whatever you want... _nerd."_

Mega Man scanned the pictograms, searching for a common lexicon. After a moment, the stick figures of humans and spears, sailboats and chalices, sun and moon, eyes and fire, slowly resolved themselves into a discernible language.

"This is the whole history of the Vanuu'bi," Mega Man said slowly as the others gathered around. "They were a civilization of fierce warriors who believed their power came from the island's volcano," he continued, walking along the petroglyph. "The Vanuu'bi fought with all the neighboring islands...there must have been more of them at one point. This wall is a tribute to all their victories against other clans over what could be decades...maybe even centuries."

"Is that all?" asked Proto Man, folding his arms across his chest and smirking. "Cool story, Bro...but I don't see how this gets us anywhere."

"No, there's more," murmured Mega Man, pausing at the end of petroglyph. "It all changes here. The Vanuu'bi mention some sort of being from the stars, which they refer to as 'The Great One.' It told the Vanuu'bi that they were the cleverest clan of all the islands, and explained in words without words how to destroy their enemies."

"Words without words? That doesn't make sense," complained Guts Man.

"That's what it says," said Mega Man. "The 'Great One' promised the Vanuu'bi if they built an army of men from the rock of the island and a temple in its honor, it would show them how to make the sky rain fire…"

"I didn't know the sky could rain fire," spoke up Wood Man.

"It doesn't," said Mega Man grimly. "They're talking about the volcano."

"That's creepy," remarked Proto Man. "Reminds me of the insane cultists in _Crypt Bandits_."

"You're thinking of the necrolytes from _Marauders of the Cursed Necropolis_ ," Roll corrected automatically.

"Maybe, never actually saw it."

"Guys, I'm being serious here—" said Mega Man, getting frustrated with his siblings' pointless interruptions.

"You've never seen _Marauders of the Cursed Necropolis_? But it's a classic! What, do you live under a rock?"

"I've got better things to do than watch TV, trust me."

"It's a movie."

"Whatever."

"I'm sure Proto Man's too busy bank robbing and dodging the police for that sort of thing, Roll," said Mega Man sardonically. Proto Man just smiled. "Can we get back to the golems?"

"There was a picture of something here, but it's been destroyed," said Roll helpfully, pointing to a large section of the petroglyph which looked like it had once been a stone relief, but had since crumbled to the ground in a pile of rubble. Judging by the richer color of the rock underneath, it had been damaged recently.

Mega Man was liking the island's mystery less and less. He turned to the Robot Masters. "You guys really should have taken way more care with this excavation," he scolded. "You missed a lot of important details about what exactly this place _is."_

"Hey, don't blame us!" Guts Man growled. "We're just doin' what we're told ta do!"

"It's just irresponsible. Don't you understand what discoveries like this mean to the human understanding of itself?" demanded Mega Man. "These ruins alone could make this whole island a World Heritage Site—"

"Yeah...don't think the history of a bunch of crazy humans who blew themselves up with a volcano adds much to the field of archeology other than humans are, _and have always been,_ self-destructive twits," interrupted Proto Man pragmatically.

"And look where it got that dead guy we found," pointed out Cut Man.

Mega Man had been thinking about that too. "What do you make of this 'Great One' from the stars?" he asked, looking back at the damaged portion of the petroglyph.

"That it probably wasn't real. Can we move on now?" asked Proto Man impatiently.

"Might be a giant," suggested Wood Man.

"Or a ghost!" said Cut Man.

"Sounds kinda like an alien to me," said Roll.

Mega Man sighed. "At the moment, no theory is too crazy to throw out."

"So what do the golems want with the neutronater?" asked Roll.

"Maybe they think it's magic. They need the radiation it amplifies to move independently, and now that they can move…" Mega Man froze, a horrible thought occurring to him. "Shit. The golems are reenacting what happened in the past...they're going to make the volcano erupt."

They all looked up at the peak of the island's volcano, towering over them like a black death omen in the midst of misty purple spirals.

"C'mon, we'll show them some _'magic,'"_ Proto Man muttered darkly, waving for the rest to follow him. Cut Man and Guts Man clearly looked uneasy about heading _toward_ an active volcano, but reluctantly obeyed, Wood Man shuffling behind.

Mega Man pulled Roll aside. "I'm still not onboard with Cut Man's cursed theory, but I think we can all agree there's something extremely unnatural about this island. Get back to Dr. Light and tell him what we've found out. We're heading for the volcano."

"What? No way! I wanna come with you!"

"I know, but...things have changed. It's getting really dangerous."

Proto Man looked backward to see what the hold up was. "Hey, she can come with us if she wants," he called, noting what the two were arguing about.

Roll was torn. On one hand, she'd much rather hunt down golems than babysit Dr. Wily, but on the other, she'd sooner go cliff diving into the volcano than accept Proto Man's support. Her distaste for Proto Man won out, and she sneered at him.

"Fine, I'll go—it's kinda cruel leaving Dad alone with Wily this long anyway. C'mon Rush!"

Rush barked, transforming into a jetboard, which Roll climbed upon and blasted back toward the hoverjet. Mega Man watched her disappear over the treetops, then back at the potentially treacherous Bad-bots and the volcano behind them, bracing himself for the rough journey ahead.

**_To be continued…_ **


	43. The Strange Island of Dr. Wily, Part 3

The ground steadily inclined as they drew closer to the volcano, the trees giving away to shrubs and corrugated rock formations. Of the Robot Masters, Cut Man had become surly and frequently complained, Guts Man nearly mutinous, and Wood Man cheerfully placid. Mega Man, now lacking Roll's help, was keeping an even sharper eye on Proto Man, who lead the way with the confidence and swagger of someone who was not in the least bit concerned about volcanic eruption. Likewise, Wood Man, who had short stump-like legs and seemed unable to grasp the urgency of recovering the neutronater, tended to lag behind to admire pink flowers growing on top the volcanic ash.

"I wonder if Stone Man came from this island," mused Wood Man, catching up to them for a third time as the other robots passed under a naturally formed stone archway (Proto Man had already threatened to leave him behind several times).

"Pretty sure Stone Man came from a robot lab just like every other Robot Master," replied Proto Man impatiently.

"Have you met Stone Man?" Wood Man asked Mega Man.

"Sorta," said Mega Man, remembering he once copied _Power Stone_ to fight off five Robot Masters at once.

"I like Stone Man, he's a nice robot," said Wood Man. "When we get back to Skull Fortress, you should play Candy Land with us."

Mega Man gave Wood Man a funny look. "You do realize we're not really on the same side, right? Please tell me someone has explained this to you."

Wood Man stared back blankly.

"You were built by Dr. Wily, and I was built by Dr. Light to fight Dr. Wily's robots."

"Oh. Does that mean we're not friends?"

"Only if you count the robots you're constantly fighting against 'friends.'"

"Why do we have to go all this way with _him?"_ grumbled Guts Man, shooting Mega Man a dark look.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get to the part where we _cut him out_ ," agreed Cut Man, his head shear snipping together unconsciously.

"Glad I have something to look forward to," quipped Mega Man. "But I'm more likely to perish from rust than at the hands of either of you."

"How about I grind you into metal filings now?" retorted Guts Man, brandishing a fist at Mega Man.

_"Hey!"_ Proto Man snapped at Guts Men and Cut Man. "Back off, we're all on the team here until we get rid of the radiation dome. If you can't handle it, you can go back to Wily and tell him yourself why you let the stone-bots escape with the neutronater."

Guts Man and Cut Man fell back, glowering at Proto Man.

"Thanks for calling off Wily's cronies," said Mega Man.

"No big deal, they have to listen to me."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know." Proto Man rolled his shoulders lazily. "Don't pay attention to them. They're idiots. Just my luck to be stuck on an island with three of Wily's stupidest Robot Masters."

"Two of whom belong to Dr. Light."

"…Right…"

"But don't blame them for your problems, you and Wily were in charge. You could have brought any Robot Master you wanted, and those were the three you picked."

"Well…" Proto Man scratched his head. Why _hadn't_ they brought Metal Man, Crash Man, or any of the other more competent Robot Masters to the island? Oh yeah, that's right, because animating stone statues for world domination was a moronic mission anyway.

_At least, it was_ suppose _to be…_ Proto Man thought dryly, looking up at the spiral of purple clouds slowly circling the volcano.

* * *

Since the departure of the robots, the hoverjet had remained undisturbed by the golems. Dr. Light was busy scanning the island with the available instruments he had on hand, which were becoming increasingly non-responsive due to radiation, and compiling their readings into the supercomputer for analysis, while Dr. Wily hovered over him, stroking his mustache, pointing out technical flaws and making no offer to help.

"You look like you've lost weight," Dr. Wily commented.

"It's been a trying past couple of years," Dr. Light replied coldly.

"Has it, heh heh? Well look on the bright side, you could be back down to your university trouser size in no time!"

"And you're sure there is no way to shut down the neutronater remotely?" asked Dr. Light, pointedly grounding Dr. Wily back to the problem at hand.

"Of course! It was my instrument for both animating and controlling the stone statues! I wouldn't allow any chance a nosey meddler like you would be able to sabotage it. But what still confounds me is what made the stone-bots stop obeying my command, it's not as though statues have minds of their own..."

Dr. Light sighed. "When your work lies in mad science and serving yourself, you can be sure that disaster is not far away."

"True, _pushing the boundaries_ of science has its risks, but risk is needed to be a great visionary. Alas, the neutronater is a prototype, and you know how unpredictable prototypes can be, even ones built from a great scientist like you."

Dr. Light raised his brows at Dr. Wily.

"Oh whoopsie, did I say something tactless?" asked Dr. Wily, lazily examining his own nails. He glanced at Dr. Light out of the corner of his eye. "I wouldn't _dream_ of reminding you of Proto Man's defection to my cause at such a time! After all, that was a huge setback for someone as accustomed to success from rigorous repetition of day-to-day inventions as you. Though it's like you use to say, 'pride goes before a fall.'"

Dr. Light turned to his computer monitor, showing that he was choosing to ignore Dr. Wily's thinly veiled insults with dignified grace.

"Surely you've come to terms with the present. He's my robot now—though I could build one better if I wanted to!" Dr. Wily added hastily with an unmistakable note of spite.

"Heaven forbid."

"—But Proto was always a spoiled brat. You're better off without him. Besides, you have your infernal blue twit and his wretched titanium twin now."

"Their names are Mega Man and Roll."

"Yes, whatever."

Dr. Light turned back toward Dr. Wily. "All three of them are out there battling for our lives, and I should think you show the slightest concern for at least Proto, since this entire predicament is your fault."

"Who, Proto? He likes it!" Dr. Wily laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "If he were human, I'd diagnose him with an incurable thrill-seeking complex. As a robot, he's a disobedient, disrespectful, sneaking, rotten bas—which I blame _entirely_ on your programming—but he always gets the job done, and he never minds risking his neck to do it, so who am I to complain?"

"You're a real piece of work," Dr. Light said disdainfully.

"Speaking of work, did you design this, Tom?" asked Dr. Wily, knocking on the side of the hoverjet. "Shoddy workmanship, if I may say. And a horrible paint job—why do you always use primary colors, it's so elementary—purple would have been much better—"

"I will ask that you kindly remain in the fuselage," Dr. Light said evenly as Dr. Wily edged toward the cockpit.

Dr. Wily stopped in his tracks. "But just look at those wings…" he said, gesturing innocently outside the hoverjet's windows. "Where will you install the laser guided missiles?"

"This jet was built as a carrier vessel for scientific expeditions. I have no intention of installing laser guided missiles."

"Oh, I would install laser guided missiles, if I were you. Or a sonic cannon. Comes in handy more than you think it would."

Dr. Light kneaded his temples wearily. It was a long day...

* * *

The robots were drawing close to the volcano's base, all traces of vegetation left behind to porous rocks. Around them, purple radiation covered the terrain like a faint fog.

"With any luck, this radiation cloud will soon be visible from space," Proto Man observed. "That's bound to attract somebody's attention."

"That's the strange thing, I don't think anyone _has_ ever seen this island—at least, no one who's lived to tell the tale," said Mega Man as they pulled themselves over a rocky shelf. "Besides, shouldn't you be worried about Robot Interpol finding you here?" he asked, smirking.

Proto Man snorted. "Let them come, it's not like they're any better than you are at arresting Wily. And all their 'peace, justice, and international cooperation crap...' that much righteousness really makes a 'bot sick. You wouldn't catch me dead fighting for a dweeby organization like that."

Behind them, Wood Man and Cut Man were struggling to pull Guts Man up the shelf.

"R.I.P.'s not so bad," said Mega Man. "We got to work with them while Wily was threatening to blow up Earth. Enker and Roll even teamed up to deflect the Lunar Laser blast."

"She was with that bot with the spiked helmet?"

"Uh, yeah. I think she even kinda likes him."

"What do you mean by 'likes?'"

Proto Man looked sharply at Mega Man, who shrugged. Proto Man took Mega Man's silence at its worse and fired up instantly.

"But R.I.P. cops are all prigs!" he snapped, kicking a lose stone. "They're stuffy and pretentious, not to mention boring and predictable. I would know, I've fought a few!"

"Actually, I found them to be humble and very friendly—then again, I'm not a crook..."

"He's too old for her!" Proto Man ranted on in aggravation, clearly trying to connect to a mutual-sense of older-brother-protectiveness with Mega Man.

"His model is only a year older than ours," Mega Man replied insolently. "And it's really not our business—"

_"Oh yes it is!"_

Mega Man was amused at how genuinely over-protective Proto Man was getting over this matter, and even a little touched that he cared this much for Roll's well being. But (despite their similar personalities) Proto Man wasn't around Roll enough to know that there was really no point in trying to dissuade her once she set her mind to something.

"He's just a Robot Master," Proto Man continued.

"Actually, Enker isn't."

"Well, he's not programmed like us, anyway! I barely know anything about his creator—"

"You impersonated him."

Proto Man gave Mega Man a very dirty look, clearly thinking it impossible to continue countering his arguments.

"I don't see what the problem is," Mega Man said frankly. "I mean, Enker is _at least_ a step up from Gyro Man, right?"

"Gyro Man too? I knew something was up…" Proto Man muttered darkly.

"She's got dating on the mind…It's really weird. Do you ever thinking about dating anyone?"

"Hell no!"

"Me neither. Wonder where she gets it from."

"I gotta talk to her."

Mega Man's own protective instinct kicked in like brakes on a train. "No!" he said quickly.

"She's got to know that there are some real low-life jerks out there," Proto Man persisted.

"Yeah, like she's _really_ going to take that kind of talk seriously coming from _you,"_ replied Mega Man, picturing with some amusement Proto Man giving Roll a speech.

"Well someone's gotta tell her! She doesn't always use good judgement."

"True."

"She could fall for some jerk she just met, and regret it, big time."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to her," Mega Man lied, suppressing a grin.

The shadow of the volcano fell over them, its long sweeping sides like a enormous funnel.

"How are we going to climb this thing?" asked Mega Man, scanning its smooth, steep cliffs.

"There! Look!" exclaimed Cut Man, pointing to the beginning of a narrow stone path cut into the side of the volcano just visible beyond a shroud of shrubs.

Mega Man nodded, then glanced at Proto Man. "You first, but I'll be right behind you, so don't try anything."

"Whatever floats your boat," Proto Man replied.

The thin path wove up the volcano, occasionally tunneling through the outer crust or turning in hairpin zig-zags. The ledge was fairly level, though in some areas it had eroded down the mountain side. The Robot Masters, who were considerably more clumsy than Mega Man and Proto Man, tended to fall behind where the path became treacherous, though Cut Man and Guts Man's collective complaining always assured them that they were never far away.

"So, having fun yet?" asked Proto Man as he lead the way over a rocky overhang.

"Yeah, my life's a blast—except for the year of Wily being a pain in the ass. _Shit,"_ Mega Man cursed as the portion of the path he had stepped on gave out unexpectedly, causing him to stumble.

"Language, Mega, sheesh...I thought you're suppose to be a role model for the kids. Do you swear in front of Dr. Light?" Proto Man asked curiously.

"Shut up."

Back around the last bend of the path, they heard a soft crumbling of rocks and Guts Man bellow something at Wood Man. They both looked back, then at each other, snickering softly.

"If one of them doesn't fall off this cliff before we reach the top, then I'm a waffle iron," said Proto Man as they ducked through a short tunnel.

Mega Man smiled to himself. Amazingly, this alliance was really working. He and Proto Man were getting along. It was awesome. _Except—_

"Hey, I know things have been rough between us lately, but I want you to know...if you get tired of things in Light's lab...you're always welcome at Skull Fortress."

Mega Man internally groaned. _Not this again…_

"It's not all about Wily's schemes," Proto Man continued hastily, as though reading Mega Man's thoughts. "There's no pressure, no obligations, no responsibilities—if you don't feel like doing something, then don't do it. I don't obey Wily—and he knows it—but we get along okay. Think—We could fight together and watch each other's backs, all the time."

"Get it through your head. I will _never_ join you and Wily."

"Okay, okay...but you can always change your mind," Proto Man said neutrally, dropping the subject peacefully. "So, uh…how did you get so good at fighting?" he asked in a would-be-casual tone as they edged around a narrow corner with their backs to the volcano. "I mean, you were never terrible...but then all of a sudden you got a lot better."

Mega Man smirked to himself and didn't answer. He felt smug about the irony behind his secret training, and wasn't about to give anything away. He knew Proto Man was watching him closely and was pleased to see he looked a bit unnerved.

"You're turning into a copycat," Proto Man continued lightly. "I mean, it was only a matter of time before you started to take after me."

"I don't take after you."

"We're similar in a lot of ways. We're both programmed with self-determination," Proto Man countered, leaping over a small gap in the path. "Couldn't be prouder…in some small way, you want to be just like your big brother."

Mega Man felt a bit uncomfortable by Proto Man's last statement. He knew he was a different robot than the one he had once been at activation, no longer Dr. Light's peaceful lab assistant, and he had changed even more since his journey to the future. In a way he was, unconsciously, becoming more like Proto Man. "But you know how I know I'll never be like you? Because you were never like me," Mega Man said aloud. "I never was a criminal."

"Oh sure, I forgot, you're the world's favorite _robot hero,_ honorable and true, defeating the enemy peacefully by disarming them! But Dr. Light didn't tell you to blast the enemy while he's down _with his own weapon."_ Proto Man flashed Mega Man a pleasant smile.

"Like you haven't done worse."

"I wouldn't blast a bot in the back."

"Oh yeah? I've seen you do it a hundred times."

"I wouldn't blast him while he's _unarmed_ , smartass—But all I'm saying is you're not as heroic as you pretend to be."

"If you're referring to me breaking the truce, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You don't have to apologize. I get it—watch that ledge here, it's lose."

"I'm not a bad guy," Mega Man asserted stubbornly as he treaded carefully around the rock.

"I see...you just suffer from mood swings, right? I think Wily plans to use that defense someday."

Mega Man ignored the jab, his mood turning sour.

"Humans aren't all that great, you know," said Proto Man, taking the next hairpin turn. There was still no sign of the golems. "You're already fighting for some pretty corrupt institutions—reporters, corporations, lawmakers, law enforcement...if you really did some digging, you might find they're not so shiny and clean as they pretend to be. Compared to all that, Wily's not the worst thing to happen to the planet."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"You're not so good, and I'm not so bad."

While Mega Man privately agreed, there was still a problem. "How can I trust you? You're always trying to hurt me."

"It wouldn't be this way if we were on the same side."

"We're not on the same side," said Mega Man firmly as they took another hairpin turn. "I don't trust you because that would be stupid, and I'm not letting you or any of them—" Mega Man jerked a thumb back at the Robot Masters, who were thirty feet below them, "—out of my sight because that would be ever stupider. Gee, not much basis there for friendship, is there?"

"But we're still brothers," reasoned Proto Man with a small, uncertain smile.

Mega Man shook his head. "That's not enough."

He was attempting to slam Proto Man with a bit of guilt (an emotion he was beginning to doubt Proto Man could feel), and, sure enough, Proto Man seemed more hurt than remorseful, and turned his back on Mega Man as he nimbly crossed a broken section of the ledge.

Mega Man wasn't done yet. "And after your little stunt with the laser? You're public enemy number one now. Everyone is after you, the police, the American government, the Robot International Police—I've even heard from a senator that the government is considering dismantling you if you ever get caught—"

"So?"

"Don't you ever think ahead? What that might mean for your future?" Mega Man finished, exasperated.

"Mega, I don't even know if I'm going to _live_ that long," Proto Man said frankly.

"What do you mean by that?" Mega Man asked sharply.

"Nothing! I'm just saying know one knows what the future will be, so why worry?"

_You might be surprised._ "Well, if you want my respect...then quit living each day like it's your last."

"No one likes a nag, Mega."

They had reached a long stretch of the path that made an arc around the volcano's circumference unbroken by hairpin turns. The forest below them had reduced into the distance as a velvety green ring that faded away in the purple clouds, the ocean scarcely discernible beyond.

"What were you and Dr. Light talking about?" Mega Man asked quietly, checking with one swift glance that the Robot Masters were not listening in.

"Talking about when?"

"Back in the jet."

"Oh that? Last week's game. He still owes me twenty bucks."

"'Ha ha.' I found a journal in Dr. Light's lab about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is what I read about you true?

"Probably. ...What'd it say?"

"Not much."

There was a shadow of a humorless smirk on Proto Man's face. "Dr. Light really never had a clue."

"He adored you and couldn't face the reality that you were becoming a criminal," Mega Man said with a bit of an edge. "Still can't. But I know the real you."

"You do, huh?" Proto Man looked up to the swirling purple clouds. "Then what's better…lying about being a hero, or coming clean about being a villain?"

"Being a hero."

"That wasn't one of the choices."

"Why not?"

"I lost my leg in the war…this one's a prosthetic. Plus I have an incurable case of opposing the law."

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"If I wanted to have a serious conversation, I'd have given you a serious answer. Besides, _I thought you knew me."_

_"_ For starters, you're a careless, arrogant jerk who does whatever he wants, living a problem-free life."

"Hey! My life's not problem-free…you wouldn't believe the property tax on Skull Fortress...Wily's considering collecting rent from the Robot Masters—"

"That's not a real problem."

"— _And_ the New York banks now have these new invisible alarms that detect robots. Good thing the response time N.Y.P.D. is slow—(not that I _mind_ the occasional shoot out with robo-officers. I just wish they'd update their targeting systems to match the Californian Robo-officers, it's not even fair)—but Cut Man and Guts Man still manage to screw up even a basic heist."

"Still not a real problem…"

Proto Man hesitated, then said quietly, "I also pissed off a mob boss and I think he might start gunning for Dr. Light to get at me."

But Mega Man had grown weary of Proto Man's line of conversation and was no longer listening, and pushed past Proto Man. "Just forget it."

"I'm serious!" Proto Man called after him.

* * *

Proto Man watched as Mega Man stalked ahead with a frown. Saying his suspicions aloud made him feel uneasy, even though he was convinced Centum's vague threat couldn't be a real one. For all Proto Man knew, this was all in his head, just a mind game engineered by Centum to frighten him off.

"Well, I tried, right?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The ledge widened to six feet across, with a steep bank rising up on one side, a vertical drop on the other plunging all the way to the base of the volcano. Directly underneath, molten rock seeped out from a lower crevice into a long track of lava that pooled around the foot of the mountain. From above, it looked like a wrinkled plastic rain poncho that the volcano had cast off, its gray flakes of cooled ash lying like crusted bark over the ruby red molten rock inching underneath.

"Hey, how hot is lava?" asked Guts Man nervously, gazing down at the lava flow.

"Anywhere from seven hundred to over a thousand degrees Celsius," answered Mega Man.

"Uh. What's the melting point of titanium?"

" _Relax_ ," said Proto Man. "Just don't fall off the cliff, then there's nothing to worry about."

In front of them, the path doubled back on itself in another twisted, hairpin turn.

"They're just up ahead!" Mega Man announced in a hushed voice, pointing at the next ledge above.

"They can't climb much more...we're running out of volcano," quipped Proto Man, looking up at the stone heads bobbing past the upper ledge's edge. The cracked-face golem who carried the neutronater was briefly visible at the lead.

But when they rounded the turn, the golems had vanished.

"Hey, where'd they go?" asked Mega Man. Then he leapt back as a falling boulder the size of a refrigerator crashed down on the path in front of him. "Ambush!" he shouted, looking up.

An avalanche pushed by the golems tumbled down the cliffside above them. Reacting automatically, Mega Man and Proto Man drew their plasma cannons and began blasting apart the falling rocks. Wood Man and Guts Man stood their ground, parrying boulders with their master weapons, while Cut Man huddled helplessly between them.

A sudden spray of dust flew into Mega Man's eyes, momentarily blinding him, and in that moment's time a boulder smashed into him. He felt himself flailing backward over the cliff, reached out desperately, and just managed to catch the corner of the ledge with his fingertips. Proto Man, seeing Mega Man was in peril, darted to the edge, reaching for his wrist.

"Gotcha!"

"Never mind me, look out!" Mega Man warned as the golems rolled out their grand finale, a mammoth-sized chunk of granite that could easily crush a small house. Cut Man and Guts Man yelped in fright as the boulder hurtled toward the robots with alarming speed. Proto Man yanked Mega Man back onto the ledge

"Together!" said Mega Man.

They fired at the same time, the gold and electric blue plasma shattering the falling boulder like brittle clay, then ducked against the cliffside with their arms protecting the back of their necks as shards of rock rained upon them like shrapnel. After a moment, the sound of lose stone gradually faded as the avalanche died. Mega Man and Proto Man straightened up and stood back from the cliff wall, craning their necks to peer at the ledge above them, but the golems were gone.

"Way to go, Proto Man!" cheered Guts Man.

"That's gratitude for ya," Mega Man grumbled. Then he caught sight of something beyond Guts Man's shoulder. "—But we're not out of trouble yet!"

Back along the the ledge behind them, a troop of golems was ascending the volcano in their disconcertingly silent manner, and had just entered throwing-range. Wood Man, who was bringing up the rear, successfully deflected a few of their spears with his _Leaf Shield_ before they reached the rest of the robots, but his movements (like his manner) were slow and many of the spears streaked past him.

"Look out!" Cut Man cried as one of the spears narrowly missed his head.

The next spear whistled above Wood Man's _Leaf Shield,_ ricocheted off the cliffside, and struck Guts Man in the chest, knocking him toward the ledge. Wood Man grabbed Guts Man by the arm before he lost balance and fell down the cliffside, then, in a well-meaning but misguided attempt to return his fellow Robot Master to level footing, threw Guts Man on a clear portion of ledge toward the advancing golems.

"Looks like I gotta save your circuits _again,_ Guts Man!" Mega Man called, firing at the cliffside above the golems. A cascade of of rocks fell upon them, sweeping the golems off the ledge, down the long cliffside and into the lava river hundreds of feet below. Cut Man, Wood Man, Proto Man, and Mega Man gazed somberly down as the stone figures were enveloped by lava like toy soldiers sinking into melted silly putty, while Guts Man picked himself up with an indignant huff.

"Make me look stupid, will ya?" he growled, shoving past Wood Man and Cut Man to get at Mega Man. Proto Man shot between them, shielding Mega Man from the reach of _Super Arm_ by pushing Guts Man back (no easy task as Guts Man towered over him by four feet).

"Forget it, big guy. We've got work to do."

"Better listen to him," advised Mega Man. "Now let's see what's inside this volcano."

* * *

The path ended at a black opening of what appeared to be a manmade tunnel into the volcano. Warm air wafted toward them carrying the pungent smell of sulfur.

"This must be where they went," said Proto Man, wrinkling his nose.

"Looks like the Vanuu'bi carved this passage out of a side vent," observed Mega Man.

"Side vent? What does that mean?" Cut Man asked anxiously.

"It's a tunnel left behind when excess magma forces its way through the side of a volcano," explained Mega Man. "It'll lead us to the conduit, or the main magma shaft which runs through the center of the volcano."

"...You want to follow the stone-bots _there?"_

"If the stone-bots really want to cause another eruption, they need to take the neutronater to the magma reservoir at the bottom of the conduit, and if we don't cut them off soon before that then we're as good as titanium soup."

"No way! We're not going in a volcano! That's crazy!" protested Guts Man. Cut Man nodded fervently in agreement.

"Fine, you three wait out here then," Proto Man said impatiently, stepping inside the tunnel. "Mega and I are doing all the work anyway."

"Don't try anything funny—and watch out for lightning," put in Mega Man warningly as he followed Proto Man.

"Hey! I don't take orders from you!" growled Guts Man, his huge hands balled into fists the size of yellow beach balls.

"Shut up and do what he says, Guts Man," Proto Man called back offhandedly.

"Good luck!" called Wood Man, waving at Mega Man.

* * *

The tunnel was tubular, wider than it was tall, and sloped gently downward, the broken remains of what had once been a stone cut floor forming an uneven path. Every few yards, faded parts of Vanuu'bi pictographs were carved into the wall.

"It's strange how some of this survived the last eruption. You don't think this place is booby trapped, do you?" Mega Man wondered aloud, half-jokingly.

As Mega Man said this, the smooth tile under Proto Man's foot suddenly depressed into the floor, and out of the crevices in the wall shot a hundred stone darts, which bounced off Proto Man's titanium armor. "Hmm, yup," Proto Man commented blandly. "Good thing we're robots."

The tunnel widened and gave way to a large cave with tapered walls that stretched higher than a cathedral's ceiling. Weak yellow light filtered in through a jagged circle in the cave's roof, marking the volcano's mouth. Tan stalagmites and stalactites long as trees and thick as busses rose up from the floor or hung from the ceiling, some touching in the middle, creating ropey towers.

"Whoa, weird cave," said Proto Man.

"I'll say," agreed Mega Man. "This must be the top of the volcano's throat. Water trickled down from the crater above, creating this cave. These stalactites must be thousands of years old to become this massive."

"I know, nerd, you don't have to turn everything into a science lesson," grumbled Proto Man. "Let's just find where the stone guys went, I'm ready to finish them off."

Mega Man nodded and began to walk cautiously toward the right side of the cave. "There must be a way down into the volcano." He peered into the dark outer edges of the cave, which was about a football field's length away. The large stalagmite formations grew well above his head, creating a multitude of places for the golems to hide. The ground between them was dry, smooth, and warm, with a slight slope toward the center of the cave. Distantly, thunder crashed outside the volcano. Mega Man estimated by now that the radiation levels were high enough to animate every rock on the island, and turned around to tell Proto Man this when he realized he had completely lost sight of Proto Man, the one thing he had made a point since the beginning not to do.

"Proto?" he called, his voice echoing through the cave.

No response. Mega Man was immediately on guard. It would be just like his brother to sneak off to spring an attack from the shadows. Mega Man was just about to draw a blaster when he heard an excited shout further into the cave.

"Mega Man, I found them!"

"Really? Where?" Mega Man called back, relaxing.

"Over here! I can see the neutronater," Proto Man replied. His voice sounded further away.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" answered Mega Man, tearing after Proto Man. He could hear the dying echoes of a set of titanium boots bouncing off the cave walls far ahead.

"Hurry, I'll need your help fighting the stone-bots before they get away!"

"Waitup, I can't run that fast!" called Mega Man, weaving through the forest of stalagmites. How had Proto Man gotten so far ahead?

"Mega, c'mon! We're going to lose them!"

"I'm coming!" Mega Man shouted, slipping on the smooth, concave floor.

"Quit being a slow poke!" Proto Man chastised, but his voice was growing stronger.

"I'm not, I'm almost there, just hang on a second—"

Mega Man skirted round a bumpy column and finally saw Proto Man ahead, standing quite still in an opening somewhere in the back of the cave.

"Proto, what are you doing—"

Mega Man skidded to a halt, startled. It wasn't Proto Man at all, but a golem, roughly carved the same size and shape as Mega Man, like a distorted mirror image. Two holes for eyes and a gash below like half-moon smile marked its otherwise smooth face.

Mega Man stared at the strange statue, a chill running down his spine. "What the…?"

A sharp crack reverberated overhead. As Mega Man looked up, someone tackled him with enough force to propel them to the opposite wall while three stalactites, thick as semi trucks, came crashing down on the spot Mega Man had just been standing.

"Why did you run off? You told me to wait," Proto Man demanded crossly as the dust from the cave in cleared.

"No, I didn't. I heard you calling me to follow you this way," answered Mega Man in a low voice.

They stood up and looked back at the three stalactites, which had pierced the cave floor and cracked the statue in half.

"From now on, let's stick together," said Proto Man. "It wants to split us up because it knows it can't beat us when we're a team."

Mega Man gave Proto Man a small smile. "You're referring to it as a being. I thought you didn't believe there was a 'Great One.'"

"Well, something's trying to kill us," answered Proto Man dryly. "C'mon, let's try those stairs."

"Stairs? Where?" asked Mega Man.

"Right there," said Proto Man, pointing farther along the wall where a series of steps had been carved into the stone. "Looks like they'll circle around the volcano's conduit, or something."

The stairs were narrow, chipped, and uneven, and descended into an ominously black void in the cave's floor with one side to a wall and the other into gaping nothingness.

"I know, I know, me first," said Proto Man, taking the first few steps.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You don't have to—we don't know what's down there—" Mega Man began feebly.

Proto Man smiled. "Too bad, I'm older—And no offense, but you were singled out _first."_

Mega Man mentally sighed. _For someone who can't feel guilt, he sure knows how to lay it on._

"Oh, almost forgot." Proto Man reached underneath his scarf and pulled out a pair of blue chemical light sticks that he had looped around his neck, cracked them open, and handed one up to Mega Man. "Here, I swiped these from the hoverjet."

"Uh…thanks," said Mega Man as he accepted one of his own light sticks.

The soft blue glow of the light sticks illuminated the steps before them as they ran down the spiraling stone staircase drilling into the center of the volcano. They descended in silence for several minutes, seeing nothing, the temperature gradually rising, when the light fell across a smooth landing.

"What's this?" Mega Man asked, pausing. Etched on the floor in fine, deep lines was a pattern that Mega Man was able to identify as an immensely intricate lunar calendar, which charted both the positions of the sun and and moon at each new moon phase, ending in a solar eclipse. Branching off from the landing was a carved archway, the space beyond completely black, as if absorbing the light.

Proto Man, who had passed by the landing without giving it a second glance, also halted, raising his light stick higher to look back at Mega Man. "I dunno. Looks like another cave."

"Hang on, I want to check this out."

"Geeze, now? Alright, but let's make it quick."

Unlike the rest of the volcano, the small cave felt cool, and their footsteps were strangely muffled on the black stone floor. Lingering among the rock was a sense of abandonment, the short stalactites marking its neglect like thousand year old cobwebs. In the center of the cave's floor lay a crumbling circular pit, three feet in diameter, like the mouth of an old well. An identical opening mirrored above it in the ceiling.

"It's the temple the Vanuu'bi built," stated Mega Man, his voice scarcely more than a whisper.

"Not much to look at, huh?" Proto Man whispered back.

"Something was here, once."

"Maybe, but it's gone now. _Long_ gone. C'mon, Mega, we're wasting time here...and to be honest, this place kinda gives me the creeps."

Mega Man nodded, cast one last look at the strange double well, then followed Proto Man out of the ancient temple.

* * *

Roll was having difficulty flying back to the hoverjet after leaving the other robots at the Vanuu'bi village.

"Whoa, the purple radiation stuff is getting to your rocket engines too, huh Rush?" she asked as Rush gave an unsteady jerk, causing them to graze the treetops of the jungle.

Rush whined, and began to list to the left while losing speed.

"Just hang in there a little longer…" Roll urged, guiding Rush to straighten his flight path.

After several minutes, they reached the clearing where the hoverjet lay. Relieved to be on solid ground again after the unsteady journey, Roll quickly punched in the code to release the airstairs, then ran up them with Rush at her heals.

Dr. Light looked an odd mix of very pleased to see Roll (possibly thankful to see another person after being trapped with a loathsome ex-colleague for over an hour) and worried. "You're back? Is anything wrong?"

"Yeah, we have problems, big time—but don't worry, Mega Man is okay! For now, anyway—but he found out something about the stone guys, and I don't think you're going to like it. I flew to tell you, but first I think something might be wrong with Rush."

With another whine, Rush curled up at Dr. Light's feet and put his head down, his eyes shut and his ears drooped.

Dr. Light crouched down to inspect Rush. "He'll be alright, his circuits just need to cool down," he announced, patting Rush on the head. "Please, what were you going to say about the statues?"

"And be quick about it. If you haven't found my neutronater, you shouldn't be here," Dr. Wily informed her pointedly, his arms crossed.

Roll glared at Dr. Wily. "This concerns you too. Mega and I and those other _losers_ followed the stone guys into the island, and eventually found the ancient remains of a petrified village near the volcano. Get this, Mega Man translated some of the ruins there and found a creepy story of an ancient 'Great One' that helped the original islanders trigger a volcanic eruption."

"Little girl-robot, I am a _scientist,_ I don't believe in things like _stone fairy tales,"_ Dr. Wily told interrupted her haughtily. "Really, Tom, why keep robots with such fanciful cognition circuits? It must get tiresome listening to her constant prattle—"

Roll grabbed Dr. Wily's sleeve roughly. _"Listen,_ bozo, if I had things my way, you'd be swimming in shark infested waters with a bloody nose and no life-preserver, _don't push me."_

_"Ack!_ It's attacking me! Tom, do something to control your creation!"

"Albert, Roll, please," Dr. Light broke in, lifting a hand. He looked at Roll gravely. "This is a very strange story. Tell me more about what Mega Man found out."

Roll reluctantly released Dr. Wily (who dusted off his sleeve and shot Dr. Light a scandalized expression), and continued. "Mega thinks the stone guys are going to try and make it happen again, and they're going to the volcano to stop them. That's where those stone guys took the neutronater."

"That's not good news," said Dr. Light, turning toward his computer. He beckoned Dr. Wily and Roll to look over his shoulder. On his monitor was a green wire frame model of the island, animated with red lines to simulate lava spewing from the volcano and completely engulfing the island within the time lapse of minutes. "By my calculations, if they reactivate that volcano, it could destroy the entire island and us with it."

"We better get going," said Roll, watching the simulation replay itself. She looked up, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Hey...where's Wily?"

They both looked instantly toward the plug door, which had just slammed shut. On the other side of the window stood Dr. Wily's narrow frame, his face hidden underneath a welding mask as he fused the plug door to its frame using the hoverjet's blow torch. His job done, Dr. Wily flung aside the welding mask, flashed them a wicked grin before dashing down the airstairs and into the jungle.

"Ugh, I let that hookworm out of my sight for one second..." muttered Roll, tugging uselessly at the plug door's handle.

"I should have known he'd betray us," Dr. Light lamented.

"I won't say I told you so...but I told you so!" said Roll exasperatedly.

Dr. Light punched the reinforced window in an uncharacteristic display of aggravation. "He's going to get rid of us all," he hissed, rubbing his bruised knuckles, "—unless we get out of here and get to Mega Man!"

"Stand back!" commanded Roll, drawing a rotary saw from her utility arm. "Let's just hope we can get out in time!"

* * *

The staircase continued to spiral downward, passing through areas in the conduit that were blocked, until finally they could see a growing patch of red light ahead. Proto Man slowed down at the end of the staircase, raising a hand to signal Mega Man to halt too, and they carefully peered around the corner.

The staircase ended in a rough balcony that opened up to a chamber nearly as big as the cave above, with another set of stairs curling around the left wall leading down to the floor. Six giant statues were carved at vertices around the chamber like pillars holding up the cave ceiling, each poised to stare down a the floor. Below their gaze, fifty some animated golems stood in a ring, including the large golem with a cracked face they had been tracking, the neutronater sitting on its spindly tripod behind it. The heat of the chamber was immense, rising up from the stones into their boots like a sun-scorched sidewalk.

"I'm surprised your scarf isn't getting singed down here," Mega Man commented as they assessed the chamber.

"It's a good scarf. ...What is that thing?"

In the middle of the golem's ring was an obsidian disc, several yards in diameter, and painstakingly cut to be so perfectly round that it was mesmerizing. It was resting on what looked like a circular fire pit the size of a swimming pool. Judging from the light and heat escaping from around its edges, the magma pool must lay somewhere underneath. Two parallel belts cut the disc's face into thirds, each engraved in strange, geometric writing unlike the Vannu'bi's script they had encountered before. The writing contained no discernible pattern or lexicon, so Mega Man couldn't translate it. Between the bands lay a large petroglyph like the outline of an eye, with no pupil or iris. Carved lines in the floor resembled roots growing from the disc's top and bottom.

"The 'Great One?'" whispered Mega Man. "And look at that!"

The neutronater was humming loudly, its mini-satellite dish spinning, and a cloud of radiation filled the chamber like a fine smokescreen. The bands of writing on the obsidian disc glowed in golden light, and from the center of carved eye rose a frail tongue of purple flame, with no visible source of fuel.

"This looks like a dark rite. Too bad Roll had to miss out, based on her taste in music she would have _loved_ to see this," commented Proto Man. "Well, we already know how this ends, so let's get closer and break it up."

"One good charge and we can destroy the neutronater," murmured Mega Man.

"Whatever you say, brother..."

They stepped into the chamber, drawing their blasters. The golems turned, noticing the intruders, and swarmed toward the bottom of the stairs. Anticipating their movement, Mega Man fired at the cave ceiling, burying the first few rows with a shower of rocks. He then ran down the stairs and over the rubble while Proto Man leapt down into the thick and began blasting.

Mega Man skirted around the edge of the chamber, got in close to the golem with a cracked face, feigned moving to the right before dodging around it to the left as it lunged toward him, then fired at the neutronater.

The shot hit the neutronater with a light _clink,_ knocking it across the chamber toward the stairs as the plasma ricocheting to the opposite wall between two giant golem statues.

"Wily reinforced its casing with super steel," Proto Man called, basting apart a stout golem looming over him with a club.

"Now you tell me," grumbled Mega Man, ducking underneath a vicious left hook from the cracked-face golem. He grabbed its outstretched arm and threw the golem over his shoulder, smashing it against the ground.

The rest of the golems stopped advancing and began droning loudly to one other, edging away from Mega Man and Proto Man to fall back against the wall around the neutronater. A faint scraping noise came from the center of the chamber. Both Mega Man and Proto Man whirled around to look, then backed up themselves as the heavy obsidian disc levitated several inches off the floor, revealing a long pit which ended in the magma pool far below.

The disc began to spin serenely, drifting slowly away from the pit between them and the golems. As it passed, the purple flame fell lightly to the ground with a small sputter. It had grown in size and brightness, becoming a small orb no larger than a golfball. Mega Man blinked, and looked closer, entranced. For a second, he thought he saw a figure of a skull flickering in the purple flames.

Proto Man shot out an arm, barring Mega Man from moving nearer.

"Don't touch it, science geek. Yeesh, you're worse than Wily."

"I wasn't going to touch it, I just wanted a closer look," Mega Man protested guiltily.

"Ever heard 'some things are better left alone?'"

The purple flame suddenly flared up, doubling in size, and Mega Man and Proto Man both leapt back, startled. With a _whoosh_ of warm air, the obsidian disc made a sharp turn midair, rising so that its face was turned toward them, its carvings glowing like rivers of molten gold once again. Then the walls of the chamber began to rumble. Proto Man leapt back as a lance-like stone spike shot out from the wall toward his chest in the space of under a second, then once again as two more spikes followed in pursuit, accurately tracking his position.

"It's going after you!" Mega Man warned, about to run in a counter direction of Proto Man in hopes of somehow leading the spikes away from him.

But Mega Man couldn't move. Glancing down, he saw that, without feeling it, his feet had somehow sunk straight through the smooth rock floor up to his ankles, and were stuck fast. At the same time, he noticed the flame appeared to be closer than where it was before.

Looking up again, he saw Proto Man bounding in great leaps around the chamber as spikes catapulted toward him from all sides, just missing his head or grazing across his shoulder. Meanwhile, the obsidian disc was tearing around the chamber like a giant, mad frisbee, breaking through the spikes in a clear effort to cut Proto Man in half. On the other side of the magma pit, the golems were watching Proto Man's movements, their spears raised. "Proto, look out!" Mega Man shouted.

The golems lobbed their spears, and Mega Man raised his blaster and fired, shattering them before they reached their target. But Proto Man was having enough trouble keeping ahead of the barrage of spikes and the merciless obsidian disc. He had just managed to clear the disc by leaping over it as it came crashing down on him on a vertical like a circular saw, when one of the spikes shot in font of him, knocking him down mid-jump.

Mega Man cringed as Proto Man fell. The disc whirled underneath Proto Man, intercepting his body like a frying pan catching a pancake, before tilting him toward the magma pit. Proto Man recovered just in time to leapt off the disc's face, giving him enough momentum to clear the pit, catch the other edge, and quickly flipping himself back on to even ground, rolling away just in time as a row of thin spikes nearly dropped on top of him like a portcullis.

Feeling useless, Mega Man made another futile lunge to help Proto Man, then looked down in frustration at his cemented feet. He blasted the ground to loosen the rock, then experience a sickening sweeping sensation as he sank another few inches, still firmly rooted. With dread he realized the purple flame was indeed inching closer, in quick, guttering lurches like the last flame of a dying ember. Mega Man fired at it, but the plasma phased through it like a hologram. Then he tried to lean away from it, but a sheet of rock had appeared behind him, slowly pushing him forward—

"Hang on!" Proto Man called. Dodging underneath one spike and over a second, Proto Man whirled around and shot a blue blaze of plasma directly in the center of the obsidian disc's blank eye as it pivoted to face him again.

The disc snapped in half on impact, crashing to the floor. In the same instant, the purple flame went out like a snuffed candle. Everything went still, the spikes crumbled apart. Mega Man felt the hold around his feet loosen. Proto Man ran to his side, grabbed his arm, and tugged him out of the floor.

"Okay, what—the hell—was that," said Proto Man, panting.

"I—I don't know," answered Mega Man, also shaken. "How did you know that would work?"

Proto Man shrugged. "Use to play a lot of video games."

At the disappearance of the flame, the golems began growling louder than before, turning toward Mega Man and Proto Man, their microprocessors flashing.

"Get ready, Mega...looks like the party's not over yet," quipped Proto Man.

* * *

Dr. Wily sprinted through the jungle to his ruined encampment. After scanning around to make sure the coast was clear of any stone-bots, he darted under the tandem rotocoptor (which he could instantly see was unsalvageable and would need to be replaced) to a grove of saplings behind it where the Skullker had been hidden under thatches made from palm leaves. Its hull was dented and one of the eye-socket windows was cracked, but it had flown in worse repair, and he hastily climbed in.

After three failed attempts to start the engines, the giant rotor on the bottom finally sputtered to life and the Skullker was air born, albeit teetering unsteady in the radiation. Dr. Wily took vicious satisfaction in the pride that one of _his_ inventions flew better under such condition than one of _Dr. Light's_ as he hit the throttle and blasted off toward the volcano.

But the satisfaction was short-lived as it became clear after two almost nose-dives that the Skullker wasn't going to make it much longer. He barely managed to circle the volcano once, locate the Robot Masters huddled forlornly against the ledge outside the side vent, and land, using two robotic arms to drill into the volcano's side for a secure hold.

Dr. Wily leapt out victoriously onto the ledge, his white lab coat whipping behind him. "What are you idiots loitering around for?" he demanded. "Never mind, come with me. It's time to collect my neutronater before my nemesis gets to it."

"But Proto Man said we could wait out here…" Guts Man mumbled, shuffling his feet.

Dr. Wily gave them a fierce look, his bushy eyebrows bunched into a sharp V, and Guts Man and Cut Man hastily sprang to his command and followed him down the side vent, Wood Man cheerfully bringing up the rear. They soon located the spiral staircase and traveled straight down it, Dr. Wily leading the way with a flashlight. Oddly, they did not pass any archways or notice any abandoned temples.

At the bottom of the spiral stair, they slowed, hearing the echoes of plasma fire, and crept toward the opening of the chamber, where they saw Mega Man and Proto Man fending off the golems below. The neutronater lay unmanned and motionless at the foot of the stairs leading down to the chamber's floor.

"Now we'll see some _real_ fireworks," Dr. Wily cackled.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes for Roll to carve open the plug door, and by then they figured Dr. Wily was long gone, and feared for Mega Man's life. Leaving Dr. Light behind to watch over the hoverjet, Roll set out alone on Rush toward the volcano.

The ride was far from smooth. The visibility was poor, and Rush was not faring well against the radiation cloud, flying in a wild zig-zag path filled with unexpected drops and pitches, and twice lightning flashed dangerously close. The trip took five times longer than it should have, and Roll felt very lucky that they made it at all. Finally, they were over the volcano, and could see the battered Skullker Dr. Wily had just exited minutes before perched precariously next to an opening.

"Oh, those dirty little bastards…" Roll growled, arming a rotary saw. She was just about to fire at the Skullker's robotic arms when Rush's jet suddenly spewed a cloud of smoke. Without propulsion, he gave a yelp as they began to fall. Roll held on tightly to his neck as they dropped through the volcano's mouth, skidded across the rocky floor of the crater, before crashing into the opposite wall.

Roll leapt up and transformed her utility arm into a fire extinguisher. "This will cool you off!" she said, putting out the small fire in Rush's jet engine. Once he had stopped smoking, she took a quick look around, spying the opening in the floor where Mega Man and Proto Man had disappeared earlier while Rush transformed back into a dog and shook off the white chemical foam.

Roll glanced down the staircase, drawing a flashlight lantern from her utility arm. "Stay here Rush, can't risk you getting hurt...you may be our only escape if things get hairy."

Rush whined, but sat down next to a three-pointed stalagmite.

"Good boy," said Roll, darting down the stairs.

* * *

The golems were swiftly closing in on both sides of the magma pit. Proto Man and Mega Man stood back-to-back, eyeing the golems facing them. Proto Man's scarf brushed against Mega Man's back as they shifted to look behind at each others adversaries. Then, as one, they moved, Mega Man firing over Proto Man's shoulder at a spear aimed at Proto Man, while Proto Man gave a flying kick to knock back a golem lunging toward Mega Man.

"This is what it's all about, Mega," Proto Man said, smiling back at Mega Man. "Are we a team, or what?"

" _'Or what,'_ Proto Man," Mega Man reminded him, turning around to blast the spear-less golem that had lunged at them. "Just take care of business."

Out of the corner of his eye, Proto Man spotted movement, and looked to see Dr. Wily creeping down the stairs toward the neutronater, the Robot Masters behind him. Proto Man snickered to himself, looking back at Mega Man's turned back. "Yeah, sure, bro…. _back to business."_

* * *

After burning his fingers once, Dr. Wily pulled out his floral handkerchief from inside his labcoat, wrapped it around his hand, and opened the hot super steel access panel to look inside the neutronater.

"Ahhh, I see what happened. It overheated," Dr. Wily murmured to himself. He pulled out the neutronater's fried energy cell and replaced it with a spare from his pocket, then whirled it around to face its control interface and reboot it. "There!" he proclaimed, wiping beads of sweat from his brow as the neutronater began humming, its mini-satellite dish revolving. "That did it. Mega Man will never know what hit him." He glared over at the golems. "Destroy Mega Man!"

* * *

Mega Man was busy blocking an assault of stone spears and clubs when the microprocessors on the golems' chests flashed.

"So long brother, it's been tons of fun," Proto Man called, lowering his blaster.

Mega Man looked up at Proto Man's odd remark, and noticed that the golems were no longer after both of them, but just himself, and spotted Dr. Wily next to the neutronater with the Robot Masters. "Wily, you double-crossing snake!" he shouted as the golems backed him up against a wall.

"Sticks and stones, Mega Man," Dr. Wily called back, leering. "Face it, you're history."

"You mean _you're_ gonna be history, Wily!" shouted a voice. They all looked up at the ledge to see Roll skidding into the chamber, glaring defiantly at Dr. Wily.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Dr. Wily answered dryly, dabbing his forehead with the floral handkerchief. "Now I can get rid of all of you at the same time. Proto Man, Cut Man, Guts Man, Wood Man! Destroy them!"

"With pleasure!" answered Proto Man. He fired without reservation at the ledge, which crumbled underneath Roll, dumping her down into the Robot Masters.

Mega Man glared exasperatedly at Proto Man, who gave him a sarcastic sort of salute. That was it then, alliance over.

Shoving through the golems, who tore at his arms and legs, Mega Man rushed toward Roll, but she had already picked herself up, ducking between Guts Man's legs to avoid a wild swing from _Super Arm_ (which, missing her, found its unlucky mark in Cut Man instead) then kicked Guts Man in the back, knocking him down on Cut Man, the pair of them shouting abuse at each other as they became entangled.

"Welcome to your doom, jerk heads!" shouted Wood Man. It sounded more like a confused announcement than a threat. Mega Man lunged at him with a flying kick, sending Wood Man flying into the opposite wall.

"If I were you, I would get out of here before your bark spontaneously combusts," Mega Man advised as he bent down to copy Wood Man's weapon. Then he darted away to join Roll, who was in the middle of the fray between twenty growling golems.

"I told you we should have double-crossed them first," Roll hissed, lassoing a stone-bot with a cable in her utility arm and yanking it into the magma pit.

"Yeah, but I knew I could count on you to bail me out when I get into trouble," Mega Man replied with an unabashed grin, blocking a pair of stone spears with _Leaf Shield._

"Yeah, well after this I _know_ I'd be way better at your job than you," Roll grumbled.

* * *

Proto Man joined Dr. Wily next to the neutronater, watching Mega Man and Roll dispatch the remaining golems. "Your stone-bots are useless!"

"We shall see...I'll turn up the neutronater to full power," said Dr. Wily, flipping a red switch on the control interface.

The satellite dish on the neutronater began whirling like a blender. Another radiation cloud fanned out, reaching up to the cave's ceiling, bathing the six giant statues surrounding them. Then, with a rustle of breaking stone, one lifted its train car sized leg and stomped forward, the ground quivering as it pulled away from the wall.

Dr. Wily gave a low, wicked laugh as the other giant golems broke free and took their first steps. "Sometimes I truly amaze myself." He waved an arm toward Mega Man and Roll. "Get them!"

"Mega, I think we got really big trouble now!" whispered Roll as one of the giants loomed over them, its growl deep like the reverberations of trucks driving over a bridge.

As three of the giant golems lumbered toward Mega Man and Roll with slow, tremulous steps, one of the giant golems paused, then turned slowly toward Dr. Wily and Proto Man.

"No...no...no! Go back!" Dr. Wily commanded shrilly, backing away from the giant golem. It ignored him and raised its titanic foot. "Ahhhhh!" Dr. Wily screamed as he and Proto Man dove aside in opposite directions, narrowly avoiding being crushed.

Proto Man picked himself up from the ground, his face turned upward to the six giant golems, who had split their attention equally upon all non-stone entities in the room. The Robot Masters were hastily scrambling away from their reach. "It backfired! They're attacking us!"

"Too much power! It's over heated again!" exclaimed Dr. Wily as the neutronater shook violently on its tripod, glowing a bright white. With a thunderous crack, the floor spit in two, revealing the rising floor of bubbling magma at the bottom of a long crevice. Dr. Wily leapt back, his eyes popping. "RETREAT! RUN FOR YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!"

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day Wily!" retorted Proto Man as they tore off for the stairs.

* * *

It was getting brighter in the chamber, and hot. _Too_ hot. Static veiled Mega Man's vision, and his systems began broadcasting warnings as his circuits began to overheat.

"This whole place is going to blow!" he shouted to Roll. "Hold off the giants, I'll get the neutronater!"

Roll nodded and ran past him. "Hey, ugly! Yeah I'm talking to you, Frankenstein! Over here!" she called, shooting a giant golem with her ball shooter.

_Big and strong, but a little slow,_ Mega Man thought as he dodged nimbly through the giant's stomping legs toward the neutronater. It was now humming shrilling and rocking back and forth. With one blast, Mega Man knocked it over. The neutronater tumbled into the central pit and sunk into the magma with hiss, crumbling into itself like a candy wrapper under flame. Mega Man pumped his fist. _Bullseye._

The giant golems Roll was distracting stopped moving mid-pace. "It worked!" she cheered. Then the ground cracked again, and a geyser of magma shot up from the well. "Uh oh, time to go!"

Mega Man was scanning the chamber frantically. "Where are the Bad-bots?"

"Who cares!" said Roll, running toward the stairs.

* * *

Proto Man, Dr. Wily, and the Robot Masters had just finished scaling the long, spiraling stairs up to the volcano's crater. After urging the Robot Masters to continue running across the cave toward the Skullker, Proto Man lagged behind with Dr. Wily, who was human and therefore winded after running up thousands of stairs.

The ground shook and suddenly broke apart in front of them, crumbling away into a wide, yawning hole above the volcano's conduit and the bed of magma creeping up it.

"The floor collapsed!" Dr. Wily wheezed hysterically as they hastily backed up. "There's no way out! We're doomed, doomed!"

Without hesitation, Proto Man grabbed Dr. Wily by the scruff of his lab coat and pitched him over the thirty foot ravine toward the Robot Masters. At the same time, the floor underneath him gave out, and Proto Man tumbled downward.

A hand caught Proto Man by the arm, stopping his fall, and pulled him up a ledge.

Proto Man looked down at the magma, gave a low whistle, then smiled at his rescuer. "I could have been melted!" he said with a ghost of a laugh, straightening his scarf. "Getting sentimental, brother?"

"You saved my life, I saved yours," Mega Man said shorty. He jerked a thumb behind him. "There's an open side vent back there. Now get out of here while you still can."

Proto Man stood up, dusting off his shoulder. "That's how it is, huh?"

Mega Man said nothing, giving Proto Man a hard look, both of them waiting for something that wasn't going to happen.

"By the way...it's the second of June and 6:11 here, which means it's past midnight back in New York," said Proto Man finally.

"So what?"

"Happy Birthday."

Mega Man opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and turned his back on Proto Man. He sprinted up the spiral stairs back into the crumbling cave, turned a corner around a shaking stalagmite, and almost crashed into Roll and Rush.

"There you are, I saw the Bad-bots and thought you ran were in trouble!" she said, punching him in the shoulder, but looking relieved.

"I did run into them, but it's alright."

"Good. Rush can jet us out now, let's go!"

Rush transformed, and he and Roll climbed on top and held on tight as Rush shot upward through the volcano's mouth.

* * *

The hoverjet was waiting for them above. As soon as Mega Man, Roll, and Rush had jetted through the open plug door, it took off. A moment later lava spewed from the top of the volcano like an over boiling pot, spilling down the sides and into the jungle, setting the trees ablaze.

Roll and Mega Man collapsed exhaustedly into the passenger seats next to Dr. Light.

"No more neutronater, no more stone-bots, no more radiation dome," announced Mega Man.

"And no more evil island," Roll put in.

"Good work, both of you, I knew you could do it," congratulated Dr. Light as he steered the hoverjet in a wide arc away from the column of smoke arising from the island.

"Right. Now we can go home," said Roll with a happy sigh, reclining in her chair.

"You got it, sis. I've had enough of this tropical paradise," said Mega Man, wiping volcanic ash from his armor with a towel.

"I'm just glad to get away from those two-faced creeps," remarked Roll. Then her face lit up, and she whirled to face Mega Man. "Hey, did you realize today is technically our 'birthday'?"

Mega Man paused, then said, "Yeah, I did."

Roll looked a little disappointed by Mega Man's lack of reaction to this news. "Well, we should celebrate, or _something…"_

"Why don't we take a week off and spend it in a hotel in the city?" suggested Dr. Light. "You were right earlier, Roll, we have been working pretty hard, and deserve a vacation for all our hard work."

"There's no place like New York," Mega Man agreed.

"It's been awhile since I've been to a symphony, and there is a internationally renowned cellist playing at Carnegie Hall," said Dr. Light, smiling wistfully. "You two could go shopping."

_"Or_ to the dance clubs, there's a new one on 9th street," added Roll, looking at Mega Man excitedly.

"If I have to, but only to keep an eye on you," said Mega Man in a playfully resigned voice. "You know I can't dance."

"Pshh, whatever! You'll have fun, and you know it."

With this decided, the family began making plans for the upcoming week. Though Mega Man joined in, his thoughts lingered back with the island and his short-lived alliance with his estranged brother. He looked out the window, and thought he saw the shadow of the Skullker disappearing into the clouds far in the distance.

For a split second, Proto Man had been defenseless. Mega Man could have easily subdued him, taken him prisoner, forced him to turn himself in.

But he didn't. Proto Man had to turn around himself, self-determination. Until then, he was still an enemy, and if Mega Man defeated and captured him before he proved to the world he had a good side, any chance for his freedom would be gone, and Mega Man didn't want it that way. Though he had obligations to be the World's hero against Dr. Wily, he still held nothing more important than family, his one principle he would never change, no matter what the future held.

Behind the hoverjet, the island smoldering into the Pacific, never to be seen again.

**Epilogue**

It was just after six in the morning at the the Robot International Police's current headquarters in Copenhagen when it struck him.

Pain. Anger. Burning up. Screaming. The maddening sensation of being several places at once, several forms at once, several times at once.

Then, with a jerk, Ra Thor came back to himself, feeling prickly, as if his armor was crawling.

He was standing on duty in R.I.P.'s circular command center with several of the robot officers. The Robot Masters had been joking around with Knight Man and Wind Man (who had just returned from a successful counterfeit bust in the Himalayans against a small robot crime ring) when it happened, and all traces of merriment had vanished from their faces as they stared at Ra Thor in concern.

"Sir?"

"Ra Thor?"

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Are you malfunctioning?"

"I'll get Dr. Umlauf."

"No, I'll be alright," replied Ra Thor, cutting off his officers. He was aware that he was unconsciously cringing and quickly straightened up to add assurance to this claim. "Just a system stall...an old issue in my programming that predates all of you, but I believe the worst is over."

The Robot Masters looked relieved.

"Oh, well, if it's just that," said Gravity Man, breaking into a grin.

"Well no, it might not just be just that," Ra Thor admitted. "It reminded me of an important conversation I had with Duo last month while he was returning from Space."

The Robot Masters around at each other, frowning. This was the first they had heard anything of _that._

"Ah, nothing to do with aliens I hope," said Gravity Man, chuckling. Several of the other robots smiled.

"I hope not either. We have enough danger to worry about," answered Ra Thor seriously.

"Danger?" repeated Knight Man, his voice echoing in his full coverage helmet. "What danger?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot say, because I myself do not know," answered Ra Thor. "Can you carry on without me? I'm going to see Duo right now."

"But Duo's still recharging in the repair ward—" spoke up Flame Man.

"It can't wait. He'll understand. Inspector Headley will be here in an hour. Tornado Man, you are familiar with the new cases, would you take over the briefing until then? Make sure the latest orders are sent out to the sergeants on the field."

"Sure, Ra Thor," said Tornado Man softly. The Robot Masters were still watching Ra Thor worriedly, as if fearing he were about to collapse.

Ra Thor was a bit touched by their concern, but mostly embarrassed about his own display of weakness. "I do not mean to cause alarm by being cryptic. I spoke offhandedly, if there is indeed a danger, there is nothing we can do about it yet. You are all doing a fine job, and I advise you not to let worry disrupt your duties. Please pardon my absence."

"May I accompany you to the repair ward, sir?" offered Cloud Man, hovering over to Ra Thor's side like a worried mother hen.

"It really is unnecessary, but thank you," replied Ra Thor, allowing Cloud Man to follow him out of the command center.

Ra Thor walked stiffly down the corridor, his armor still tingling with pent up static energy, his mind racing—elation followed by crushing frustration, like holding on to the scattering remnant of a dream—something dying in a vast network—a brief link— but there were too many ideas at once, he couldn't process it all. The only thing he knew for sure was something devastating must have just happened somewhere to something he knew was Evil, and that was comforting.

_But where are you now?_ he wondered.

* * *

"That was odd. I hope everything is alright. He sounded a bit strained," remarked Tornado Man.

"He will be alright, Duo will see to that," said Sword Man confidently. "He's just overworked."

"I was just telling him the other day to give his processors a break," concurred Centaur Man. "Even superintendents need to take time to recharge."

"Ever get the feeling Ra Thor and Duo are keeping secrets?" asked Wind Man aloud, scratching his domed head.

The officers looked at one another, then shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Yes, maybe."

"Right, well, let's get on with it," said Tornado Man, calling them to attention.

**_On the next Season of Mega Man Recut…_ **

Drama...suspense...thrills…betrayal...and _a plot to take over the world with a monster movie?_ Mega Man's got his work cut out for him this time as Dr. Wily's schemes become crazier, but he's not the only one with problems as the Syndicate continues to conspire against Proto Man, meanwhile Roll continues on her voyage of self-discovery and gaining respect as a hero. New robots, new equipment, new adventures, tune in next time for _Mega Man Recut: Season 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next season will be posted as a new work (I recommend checking out the prequel 'Mega Man Recut Origins: Duo' before heading over to Season 2, but do whatever you want!).
> 
> Canon Continuity Notes:
> 
> As many of you suspected, the true underlying villain of this episode, who long ago corrupted and destroyed the Vanuu'bi, was Ra Moon, the ancient alien supercomputer antagonist from Super Adventure Rockman. What this means for the history of Recut's universe will be further explained in a mini-prequel episode that I'm currently writing, and will also be posted as its own separate fic. Ra Moon will appear 'in the metal' in another Recut episode.
> 
> And as far as the line lifted from Bro Bots goes…I wouldn't read too much into it, other then don't expect to see a 'sea of boiling wax' in the climax of Recut's Bro Bots, because when it comes down to it, while the visual is solid, boiling wax isn't anywhere near hot enough to harm titanium robots, making it fundamentally kinda silly. …actually, while we're being technical, I guess I should address that lava isn't hot enough to melt titanium either, though I'd imagine it could do substantial damage to the non-titanium parts...
> 
> THANKS FOR READING, SEE YOU NEXT SEASON


End file.
